


Erleuchte die Dunkelheit

by marmalademouse



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Courtly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 277,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmalademouse/pseuds/marmalademouse
Summary: Jorahs Betrug hat Daenerys tief getroffen. Doch nie hätte sie geahnt welche Auswirkungen seine Abwesenheit haben würde... Die Handlung beginnt nach Jorahs Verbannung in der 4. Staffel von Game of Thrones.





	1. Reue

**Author's Note:**

> // Also ihr Lieben, ein paar Worte bevor ihr loslegen könnt. Das ist die erste Geschichte, die ich je zu Papier bzw. Bildschirm gebracht habe. Ich habe sie vor zwei Jahren begonnen, und das wird man wahrscheinlich auch am sich ändernden Schreibstil merken (und an den immer länger werdenden Kapiteln :o). Mittlerweile existieren 37 Kapitel und es werden auch noch weitere folgen. Jedoch werde ich alle bisher vorhandenen Kapitel nicht mit einmal hochladen, da ich die einzelnen Texte nochmal überprüfen möchte, und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass sich viele nicht die Zeit für eine unvollständige Geschichte mit 37 Kapiteln nehmen werden, wenn sie nicht sicher sind, was da kommen wird. ;)
> 
> Nebenbei noch gesagt, die 'Explicit' Einstufung ist für spätere Kapitel geplant und ansonsten müsst ihr euch wohl leider erst einmal auf recht gefühlsduseliges Geschreibsel einstellen ;). Für einige vielleicht zu gefühlsduselig, aber Jorah ist halt ein Romantiker (und ich kann mich irgendwie nie beherrschen).
> 
> Ok, dann also viel Spaß beim lesen.

 

1\. Reue

 

Das Feuer brannte hell und knisterte leise durch das nasse Holz, welches er aus dem Unterholz gezogen hatte. Doch die Wärme der Flame erreichte den Mann nicht und das lag nicht an dem kalten Nordwind, der die Nacht vibrieren ließ. Nein, diese Art der Kälte rührte nicht von seiner Umgebung her, das wusste er. Sie kam aus seinem Inneren, strahlte direkt aus seinem Herzen, das zu Eis geworden war.

 

Jorah Mormont starrte in das Licht und versuchte seinen Gedanken zu entfliehen. Gedanken, die immer wieder zu ein und dem selben Punkt zurückkehrten. Daenerys. Allein schon ihren Namen zu denken ließ ihn sein Gesicht schmerzhaft verziehen. Wie konnte er nur je so naiv sein und denken, dass sein Betrug unentdeckt bleiben würde und er den Rest seines Lebens an ihrer Seite verbringen könnte? Aber es hätte gut gehen können, wäre da nicht Selmy gewesen. Verzweiflung und Wut ließen Jorah die Hand zur Faust ballen.

„Verdammt“, fluchte er laut.

 

„Lasst mich mit ihr alleine reden.“, hatte er den alten Ritter gebeten und wurde durch dessen Weigerung in sein Verderben gestürzt. Denn Mormont wusste, eine _einzige_ Möglichkeit mit ihr alleine zu reden hätte ausgereicht sie zu überzeugen. Erklärungen alleine wären nicht ausreichend gewesen, obwohl sie unter vier Augen glaubwürdiger gewirkt hätten. Aber worauf er wirklich gezählt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Daenerys Targaryen mit ihm alleine nicht die selbe Person war, wie in der Öffentlichkeit. Zu zweit konnte jeder von ihnen die Maske, die sie der Welt zur Schau stellten ablegen und ihr wahres Ich zeigen. Nun, zum Teil jedenfalls, musste Jorah zugeben und ignorierte den leichten Stich in seinem Herzen. Dann musste Daenerys nicht die starke Königin sein, die nur an ihr Volk und nie an sich denkt. Sie hätte sie selbst sein können. Wie oft hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sie ein sanftes Herz hat und sie dafür noch mehr verehrt. Genau darauf hatte er gehofft. Er hätte ihre Hand ergriffen, ihr mit leiser, flehender Stimme alles erklärt und um Gnade gefleht. Letztendlich musste Jorah dies vor dem versammelten Hof versuchen und war gescheitert.

 

Er dachte an ihren eisigen Blick, der so voll Schmerz und ihre Stimme, die so schwer von Gefühlen gewesen war, dass ihre Worte kaum an Jorahs Ohr gedrungen waren. In jenem Moment war sein Schicksal für ihn unwichtig gewesen. Sie so verletzt und enttäuscht zu sehen, hatte sein Herz zerissen und das Bedürfnis seine Arme um sie zu legen und ihr Versprechen ins Ohr zu flüstern wurde übermächtig. Erst später, als er sein Pferd aus Meereen hinausführte, spürte er die reine Verzweiflung und fand sich in diesem Alptraum wieder, in dem er jetzt steckte, diesem Leben ohne seine Khaleesi.

 

Natürlich bereute Jorah seine Entscheidungen, aber damals schienen sie richtig zu sein. Bevor er sich dem Khalasar angeschlossen hatte, schien der Informationsaustausch mit Varys die einzige Möglichkeit je wieder nach Westeros, nach Hause zu gelangen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass diese blasse, ängstliche, junge Frau ihm je soviel bedeuten würde, dass er für sie jederzeit in den Tod gehen würde. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie zu dieser starken, selbstsicheren Königin werden könnte, die sie heute ist. Aber alle Entschuldigungen, alles Flehen und Bitte machte die Tatsache nicht ungeschehen, dass Jorah in den Jahren ihrer gemeinsamen Reise nicht nur Daenerys Targaryens Vertrauen besessen hatte, sondern auch unzählige Möglichkeiten seinen Betrug zu gestehen. Möglichkeiten, die er vorbeiziehen hat lassen und sie währenddessen vor anderen warnte, die sie verraten könnten. Nichts ahnend, dass der größte Betrüger direkt neben ihr stand.

 

Die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht ändern, das wusste Jorah nur zu gut. Sein ganzes Leben besteht aus Fehlern, aus Bereuen und den Versuchen seine Schuld wieder gut zu machen. Dies würde er auch jetzt tun, nur wusste er noch nicht wie er die Gunst der Drachenkönigin zurückgewinnen konnte. Jetzt war die Wunde noch zu frisch, der Zorn noch zu stark, um sie zu überzeugen. Wenn etwas Zeit vergangen ist wird er sie umstimmen können. Denn dass sie ihm verzeihen wollte, hatte er in ihren von Gefühlen aufgewühlten Augen gesehen. Stolz und ihre Überzeugungen als Herrscherin standen ihr im Weg. Davon war Jorah Mormont überzeugt.

 

Seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in den Himmel, der von tausend Sternen übersät war. Soweit im Süden war es schwer den Eisdrachen im Norden zu finden. Ein Sternbild, das ihm als Kind schon Trost gespendet hatte. Den Grund dafür hatte er nie ganz verstanden, aber der Anblick dieser hellen Lichtpunkte gab ihm ein Gefühl von Erfüllung und Geborgenheit. Bei dem Gedanken an Danys Drachen musste Jorah, trotz der dunklen Wolke, die über ihm hing, schmunzeln. Eisdrachen, eine Kombination aus Daenerys und Eis, dem Norden, seinem zu Hause. Kein Wunder, dass dieses Bild ihm Trost spendet. Kopfschüttelnd über solch wirre Gedanken griff Jorah nach seiner Wasserflasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Es schmeckte warm und abgestanden. Jorah wusste, dass in der Nähe ein Fluss war und so bahnte er sich seinen Weg durchs Gestrüpp, um die Flasche wieder aufzufüllen.

In dem Moment, als er wieder umkehren wollte, nährten sich Geräusche von Pferden, die entlang des Wassers ritten. Man hörte deutlich das aufspritzende Wasser. Schnell steckte Mormont die nasse Flasche weg und eilte zu seinem Lager zurück und schob Sand über die kleine Flamme, um sie zu ersticken. Wer auch immer dort angeritten kam, Jorah hatte jetzt keinen Sinn für Gesellschaft, zumal diese auch gefährlich sein könnte. Anscheinend war er beim Löschen des Feuers nicht schnell genug gewesen, denn knackende Zweige kündigten Schritte an, die immer näher kamen. Mit seinem Schwert in der Hand wartete Jorah auf das, was da aus dem Dickicht kommen würde.

 

Das Grün teilte sich und ein hochgewachsener, durchtrainierter Mann in lederner Rüstung erschien. Ein Helm verdeckte sein Gesicht, obwohl die Dunkelheit seine Züge sowieso undeutlich gemacht hätte und in der Hand hielt der Krieger einen Sperr. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Ser Jorah erkannte, dass hier ein Mitglied von Daenerys' Unbefleckten vor ihm stand. Zumindest hatte es den Anschein.

„Jorah der Andale!“, erklang die Stimme des Mannes fordernd.

„Wer seid ihr? Zeigt euer Gesicht.“, verlangte Jorah.

Weiße Ratte, einer der jungen Kommandanten von Grauer Wurm, erkannte Jorah in dem Moment, als der Krieger den Helm abnahm und dichter an ihn herantrat.

„Weiße Ratte, was tust du hier alleine und soweit von Meereen entfernt? Die Priorität der Unbefleckten liegt im Schutz der Königin und diese kannst du hier nicht erfüllen. Also was willst du?“

Der junge Mann schien von diesem Vorwurf gekränkt zu sein. Seine Antwort kam schnell und mit leichter Verachtung versetzt.

„Unbefleckte immer schützen die Drachenkönigin und folgen Befehle bis in den Tod. Unbefleckte nie betrügen oder missachten die Herrscherin.“

Schnaufend drehte sich Jorah weg und strich seine Haare nach hinten. Also wurde die Kunde seines Betrugs schon in alle Ränge getragen. Aber eigentlich ist das unwichtig, viel wichtiger ist, warum ein Krieger, welcher Daenerys Treue geschworen hatte, jetzt hier bei ihrem verbannten Ritter war. Gerade als Jorah seine Fragen wiederholen wollte, hob Weiße Ratte die Hand und ließ ihn verstummen.

„Keine Zeit für Streit, Jorah der Andale. Ihr müsst zurück nach Meereen kommen. Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen. Dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.“

Die Schnelligkeit mit der er diese Worte sprach verstärkte seinen Ghiscariakzent und machten es schwer ihn zu verstehen. Jedoch erfasste Jorah den Inhalt dieser Nachricht augenblicklich und fühlte Wärme in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Konnte es sein? Wollte Daenerys, dass er zurückkommt? Hatte sie ihm verziehen? Nein. Sein Abschied von Meereen war erst fünf Tage her. So schnell konnte sie ihre Meinung nicht geändert haben. Es sei denn sie hatte ihre Meinung bezüglich eines anderen Punktes geändert, bezüglich der Hinrichtung. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn leicht erschauern. Jorah hatte geschworen er würde für sie sterben und das hat sich nicht geändert. Aber würde er freiwillig diesem Schicksal entgegengehen? Sein Griff, um das Schwertheft verstärkte sich und Mormont versuchte seinem Stand unauffällig mehr Stabilität zu geben. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass man mehr Männer geschickt hätte, wenn man ihn zu seiner Hinrichtung führen wollte. Er entspannte sich ein wenig und fragte: „Ist dies der Befehl der Königin?“

 

Etwas veränderte sich im Gesicht des Unbefleckten. Ein unbehaglicher Ausdruck lag kurz über seinen Zügen, verschwand dann aber wieder.

„Nein, die Drachenkönigin hat dies nicht befohlen. Ser Barristan Selmy hat Befehle erteilt und dieser hier wurde ausgeschickt Ser Jorah so schnell sein Pferd reiten kann zurückzuholen.“

„Nun Weiße Ratte, du wirst von meiner … Auseinandersetzung mit der Königin gehört haben. Ich werde ihre Gunst nicht riskieren indem ich ungebeten vor sie trete. Also nein, ich komme nicht mit dir zurück, wenn dies kein eindeutiger Befehl Ihrer Gnaden ist.“

Was denkt sich Selmy nur dabei, dachte Jorah wütend. Ist das eine List des alten Mannes, um sich seiner endgültig zu entledigen?

 

Weiße Ratte kam einige Schritte auf Mormont zu, welcher instinktiv zurückwich und seine Schwerthand leicht hob. Nun sah Jorah den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Verlegenheit.

„Jorah der Andale, ihr könnt keinen Befehl von der Königin erhalten. Weiße Ratte wurde gesagt sie kann zurzeit keine Befehle geben. … Drachenkönigin ist krank. Sie sa ...“

Den Satz konnte der junge Mann nicht mehr beenden, denn Jorah hatte ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Beine weggetreten und drückte jetzt die Spitze seines Schwertes gegen seine Kehle.

„Jedes einzelne Wort, das man dir gesagt hat. Sofort!“

Die Stimme des Ritters bebte und er musste sich zurückhalten, um vor wilder Angst nicht um sich zu schlagen. Vor allem, da das Einzige in seiner Reichweite zurzeit Weiße Ratte war.

„Rede!“, schrie Jorah.

„Ich weiß nur, dass Königin krank ist und das schon seit ein paar Tagen. Das ist alles, was dieser weiß. Ser Selmy befahl nur Mormont zu suchen. Ich folge und frage nicht.“, stammelte der immer noch auf dem Boden liegende Unbefleckte.

 

Fast augenblicklich steckte Jorah sein Schwert zurück und begann seine wenigen Habseligkeiten einzusammeln. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er verfluchte sich, dass er soviel Zeit vergeudet hatte und nicht gleich Weiße Ratte gefolgt war.

Der junge Soldat stand neben Jorah und beobachtete ihn beim Verschnüren seiner Sachen.

„Warum stehst du hier noch herum? Geh, hole dein Pferd.“, knurrte Mormont während er sein eigenes Pferd bestieg.

„Ich reite los. Hole mich dann ein.“

Weiße Ratte wand sein überraschtes Gesicht ab und lief schnell Richtung Fluss.

 

Jedes Gefühl von Wut, Verzweiflung und Selbstmitleid, das er über seine Verbannung empfunden hatte, verblasste gegenüber dieser allumfassenden Angst, die jetzt seine Brust umklammerte und das Atmen erschwerte.

Daenerys, was war nur passiert? Ich hätte dich nie verlassen dürfen. Nie Nie.Nie.

Schwere Hufschläge kündigten Weiße Ratte an. Jorah nickte ihm kurz zu und drängte dann sein Pferd zu einem noch höheren Tempo. Jeder Schritt brachte ihn wieder näher nach Meereen, näher zu Daenerys...

 

 


	2. Erkenntnis

 

2\. Erkenntnis

 

Die Sonne brannte heiß und unnachgiebig, erleuchtete jeden Winkel mit ihrem gleißend hellen Licht und entblößte so jede Dunkelheit, die sich versteckt hielt. Trotz der Hitze jagten Weiße Ratte und Ser Jorah Mormont durch die verlassene Ebene vor Meereen. Zwar konnten sie ihre angeschlagene Geschwindigkeit nicht die komplette Wegstrecke halten, doch hatten sie die Route in der Hälfte der Zeit hinter sich gebracht, welche Jorah benötigt hatte. Natürlich hatte es der verbannte Ritter vor sieben Tagen nicht eilig die größte Stadt in der Sklavenbucht zu verlassen. Jeder Augenblick, den er nah bei _ihr_ verbringen konnte war kostbar. Die gleiche Macht, die ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte, zog ihn nun wieder mit unbändiger Kraft an. Während des Ritts zurück machten sie nur einmal Rast, ritten ansonsten die Nächte durch und trotzten ebenso der Mittagshitze, wenn die Sonne am höchsten stand.

 

Obwohl Jorah wusste, dass er von Weiße Ratte nicht mehr Informationen über Daenerys' Zustand erhalten würde, fragte er ihn alle paar Stunden danach. Doch die Antwort blieb die gleiche, und bis auf diesen sich wiederholenden Austausch blieben sie stumm. Es gab ja auch nichts zu sagen. Nichts hatte Bedeutung, außer der Gedanke an Daenerys.

Jorah Mormont kannte Daenerys Targaryen nun seit fast zwei Jahren. Sie war nie krank gewesen, nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne. Bilder der geschwächten Khaleesi, nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes, kamen in seinen Sinn und ließen ihn vor Schmerz zusammenzucken. Der Anblick der kraftlosen, verletzten und hilflosen Daenerys brach ihm damals das Herz. Die Vorstellung sie wahrscheinlich bald wieder in diesem Zustand zu sehen ließ Jorah erschauern. Aber welche Krankheit konnte sie befallen haben?

 

Viserys Targaryen hielt viel von Worten, doch waren diese meist hohl. Er hörte sich gern selbst reden und mochte das Bild, das er von sich und seiner Familie entworfen hatte zu sehr, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Diese Schwäche war sein Verderben gewesen. Doch konnte sich Mormont daran erinnern, dass er einmal, wie so oft, von den Gaben der Targaryen Familie gesprochen hatte. Neben einigen unwahrscheinlichen Fertigkeiten, die er sich wohl selbst gewünscht hatte oder die ihm von speichelleckenden Eiferern nahegelegt worden waren, beschrieb er die erstaunlich gute Gesundheit ihres valyrischen Blutes. Diese Tatsache kannte Jorah selbst von Berichten aus Westeros und sah so in dieser Geschichte mehr Wahrheit. Welche Krankheit soll seine Königin also befallen haben und was sollte er dagegen unternehmen können? Er war kein Maester, noch hatte er sich je viel mit Büchern über Heilkunst aufgehalten.

 

Vielleicht missverstand er die Situation auch und seine Rückberufung hatte gar nichts mit dem Zustand der Khaleesi zu tun. Wollte Selmy sich vielleicht wirklich seiner entledigen? Nein, der Ritter würde nie gegen eine strikte Order handeln, dafür war er zu ehrenhaft. Aber wen kümmert es schon? In dem Moment in dem Jorah gehört hatte, dass Daenerys leidet, hätte ihn nichts und niemand aufhalten können zu ihr zurückzukehren, oder es zumindest zu versuchen.

 

Jetzt kamen die riesigen Harpyien, welche die Außenmauern von Meereen stützten, immer näher. Die Steinriesen schauten bedrohlich auf die ankommenden Reiter hinab. Jorahs Gefühl von Unbehaglichkeit verwandelte sich schnell in die nackte Angst zurück, die ihm auf dem ganzen Weg begleitet hat. Angst davor wie und ob er Daenerys überhaupt antreffen würde.

 

„Zu wem sollst du mich bringen? Selmy?“, fragte Mormont, als sie durch die Straßen von Meereen ritten.

„Ja, Jorah der Andale soll sofort zu Ser Barristan gehen. Das war der Befehl den Weiße Ratte erhalten hat.“, erwiderte der Krieger mit einem nervösen Blick auf Jorah. Scheinbar erwartete er, dass der Ritter aus Westeros wieder wütend wird, weil er zu wenig Informationen von ihm erhielt.

Nachdem sie ihre Pferde am Eingang der großen Pyramide von Meereen zurückgelassen hatten, eilten sie ins Innere, wobei der Unbefleckte fast rennen musste, um mit Jorah Schritt zu halten.

„Selmy?“, fragte er nur kurz.

„Dieser denkt im Thronsaal.“

Der Marsch durch die fensterlosen, gewundenen Gänge nahm scheinbar kein Ende. Nur ungefähr jede dritte Fackel an den Wänden war entzündet. Dies trug zu dem bedrückenden Gefühl bei, welches über der Pyramide zu hängen schien. Aber vielleicht kam es Jorah auch nur so vor, da dieses Bild nur zu gut zu seinem Inneren passte.

 

Auch der Thronsaal war dunkel und verlassen. Mormont stand am Fuß der Treppe, die zu der kleinen Ebenholzbank führte auf der vor fast einer Woche Daenerys gesessen hatte. An der gleichen Stelle wie jetzt hatte er gestanden und um Vergebung gebettelt und mit einem Blick in ihre traurigen Augen gesehen, dass dies für ihn nicht möglich war.

Zielstrebige Schritte näherten sich und Ser Barristan Selmy erschien aus einem der Nebenräume. Weiße Ratte streckte sich augenblicklich und trat vor Jorah.

„Ser Selmy, dieser hier hat Ser Jorah so schnell es ihm möglich war hergebracht. Wie ihr befohlen habt.“, berichtete der junge Mann in einem erheblich respektvollerem Ton, als den, welchen er gegenüber Jorah angeschlagen hatte.

„Ich danke dir. Du solltest dich jetzt bei Grauer Wurm zurückmelden.“

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwand Weiße Ratte ohne Ser Jorah noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

 

Dunkle Ringe lagen unter den Augen des ergrauten Ritters. Seine gesamte äußere Erscheinung war Zeugnis einer tiefen Erschöpfung, die sich vor Mormonts Abreise noch nicht gezeigt hatte. Trotz dieser scheinbaren Resignation brannte in Ser Barristans Augen deutliches Misstrauen gegenüber Ser Jorah.

 

„Wo ist sie?“, verlangte Jorah zu erfahren und trat dabei mehrere Schritte auf sein Gegenüber zu.

Unter dem weißen Bart Selmys zeichnete sich ein leichtes, verachtendes Lächeln ab, bei dessen Anblick Jorah den Drang den alten Mann zu packen und zum Reden zu zwingen unterdrücken musste.

„Ser Jorah Mormont, von der Bäreninsel.“, dröhnte Selmy laut mit von Spott triefender Stimme.

Jorah zog scharf den Atem ein, blieb aber weiterhin äußerlich ruhig.

„Es ist durchaus erstaunlich zu sehen wie ein Mann, der wiederholt in Ungnade gefallen ist immer noch ein derartiges Verhalten zeigen kann. Sagt mir, _Ser_. Was verleitet euch dazu anzunehmen, dass ihr das Recht habt nach Ihrer Gnaden auch nur zu fragen? Wäre es nach mir gegangen würde euer Hals nicht mehr mit eurem sturen Schädel verbunden sein.“, polterte Selmy und spuckte Jorah nach seinen letzten Worten vor die Füße.

 

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen trat Mormont einen Schritt zurück. Natürlich hatte er keinen herzlichen Empfang erwartet, doch diese offensichtliche Abneigung seitens Ser Barristan überraschte Jorah. Nie hätte er ihre Beziehung als Freundschaft bezeichnet, jedoch war sie immer von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägt gewesen. Selbst nach der Offenlegung von Jorahs Betrug hatte er das Gefühl, dass Selmy eher Mitleid und Enttäuschung empfand. Dieser feurige Hass, diese Verachtung war neu. Barristan war niemand der lange von vergangenem Unrecht Groll bezog. Seine Gefühle mussten sich also auf etwas beziehen, das vor Kurzem geschehen ist.

 

„Den Göttern sei Dank, dass ihr nicht die Entscheidung über meine Strafe zu treffen hattet, Ser Barristan. Jedoch bin ich nicht hier, um mich erneut zu rechtfertigen. Zumindest nicht vor euch. Mein Erscheinen hier war nicht meine Idee. Wie mir mitgeteilt wurde geschah dies auf euren Befehl hin. Also behaltet eure Anfeindungen für euch und sagt mir was ihr wollt. Denn wie ihr ja selbst am besten wisst, wurde ich von der Königin ins Exil geschickt.“

Die letzten Sätze schrie Jorah dem Mann ihm gegenüber regelrecht entgegen, unfähig seine Wut länger zu verbergen.

„Ihr habt angedeutet, dass die Angelegenheiten der Königin mich nichts angehen. Nun frage ich mich, ob sie überhaupt von meiner Rückkehr weiß und wenn nicht, dann habt ihr einen direkten Befehl Ihrer Gnaden missachtet. Kein sehr ehrenwertes Verhalten für Ser Barristan den Kühnen.“

 

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Barristan ab und strich sich übers Gesicht. Eine Geste der Abgeschlagenheit wie Jorah ungern registrierte. Langsam ging Selmy zum Fuß der Treppe, die zum Thron führte und ließ sich seufzend auf den unteren Stufen nieder. Die Unterarme auf seine Knie gestützt, starrte er seine Stiefelspitzen an.

„Habt ihr je Aerys Targaryen getroffen, Ser Jorah?“, seine Stimme klang jetzt müde und vielleicht auch etwas traurig.

Mormont begann nervös auf und ab zu laufen, blieb beim Namen des alten Königs jedoch abrupt stehen.

„Aerys? Was … . Wie kommt ihr jetzt darauf?“

Ein bitterer Geschmack begann sich in Jorahs Mund zu bilden und er spürte leichte Übelkeit aufsteigen.

„Nein, ich habe ihn nie gesehen. Aber ich kenne natürlich die Geschichten…“

„Tja, ich gehörte viele Jahre zu seiner Königsgarde. Einige würden sagen, dass ich ihn, unter wenigen, mit am besten gekannt haben musste. Gekannt ja, verstanden aber nie.“, seufzte Barristan.

Langsam drängte sich ein Gedanke an den Rand von Jorahs Bewusstsein. Ein Gedanke, den er mit aller Macht versuchte in die Dunkelheit zurückzuschieben, aus welcher er aufgetaucht war.

Ser Barristan schnaufte leise und lachte bitter.

„Den irren König haben sie ihn genannt. … . Ja, und das zu Recht. Ich war da, an dem Tag, als er Rickard Stark lebendig verbrannte und dessen Sohn töten ließ. Sagt mir Ser, was soll man tun, wenn man Treue geschworen hat, doch diese Treue nur Verderben und Selbsthass erzeugt? Manchmal glaube ich, ich habe genug für zwei Leben gelebt.“

Ächzend drehte er sich um und blickte zu der kleinen, verlassenen Holzbank.

„Es ist ein Fluch. Für die falsche Person ist es ein Fluch.“

 

Das sanfte Rascheln von Stoff ließ Jorah über die Schulter blicken. Missandei schritt langsam durch den dunklen Gang, der zum Thronsaal führte. Doch Ser Jorah drehte sich wieder zu dem alten Ritter und blickte in seine Augen. Kein Hass, keine Verachtung für Jorah war mehr übrig, nur Trauer. Diese alten braunen Augen erzählten ihm eine Geschichte, die er nicht hören wollte. Aber es gab kein Entkommen, da sein Inneres ihm diese Geschichte schon die ganze Zeit entgegen schrie. Jorah hat sich nur taub gestellt, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht wahr ist.

 

„Daenerys?“, flüsterte er, weil seine Stimme nicht die Kraft aufbringen wollte laut zu erklingen. Nachdem einige Augenblicke ohne eine Erklärung vergangen waren spürte Mormont erneut ungeduldige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er schritt auf Ser Barristan zu und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Sagt mir endlich was mit Daenerys geschehen ist. Sagt es mir.“, brüllte er in das erschrockene Gesicht Selmys.

„Ser! Lasst ihn los, bitte.“, drang Missandeis dünne Stimme an sein Ohr und er spürte ihre leichte Berührung an seinem Arm. Jetzt drehte er sich dem Mädchen zu und erschrak, als er sie im hellen Licht des Saals sah. Auch sie hatte dunkle Augenringe, die ihre eingefallenen Wangen überschatteten und ihre sonst so ordentlich gebändigte Haarpracht hing schlaff herab. Der gehetzte Ausdruck in ihren Augen beunruhigte Jorah jedoch am meisten. War den jeder hier während seiner kurzen Abwesenheit zum Geist geworden?

 

„Missandei, was ...“, setzte Mormont an.

„Jorah!“ unterbrach ihn Ser Barristan und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Schwerfällig drückte er sich von den Stufen, auf denen er gesessen hatte, hoch und schritt auf Jorah Mormont zu. Braune Augen starrten in blaue. Er wusste was man ihm nun sagen würde, er wollte es nur nicht hören. Aber wenn niemand es laut aussprach, würde es nicht zu ihm durchdringen.

Nun ergriff Selmy Jorahs Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

„Ja, es ist wahr. Irgendetwas hat unserer Königin gebrochen. Daenerys Targaryen ist zu ihrem Vater geworden.“

 


	3. Offenbarung

 

3\. Offenbarung

 

Die Welt wurde leise, dumpf, die Luft schien sich zu verdichten. Der sanfte Druck, welcher sich auf seine Ohren gelegt hatte wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde allumfassender. Im Gegensatz dazu war sein Blick messerscharf. Konturen traten deutlich hervor und brannten sich in seine Netzhaut. Fast schmerzte das wenige Licht, das den hohen Raum erreichte. Dann drang ein leises Pochen an sein linkes Ohr. Nein, kein Pochen. Ein Murmeln. Ein Wispern.

„Ser Jorah? Ser Jorah. Jorah. Jorah.“

Es waren Worte, die ihre Bedeutung nicht sofort preisgeben wollten. Ein Name. Es war ein Name. Sein Name.

 

Mit einem gewaltsamen Ruck riss sich Ser Jorah aus der Tiefe, in welche er kurz gefallen war. Zwei besorgte, braune Augenpaare blickten ihn an, als erwarteten sie, dass er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würde. Aber seltsamerweise war er jetzt ganz ruhig und fokussiert. Nur der Drang etwas zu unternehmen, zu handeln, zerrte ungeduldig an seinen Nerven.

„Berichtet mir genau was passiert ist.“, verlangte Jorah, während er sich sein Kinn rieb und die rauen Stoppeln seines Bartes spürte.

 

„Mormont. Habt ihr verstanden was ich euch soeben gesagt habe?“, fragte Barristan vorsichtig und tauschte einen nervösen Blick mit Daenerys' Übersetzerin aus.

 

Wie sollte ihm _diese_ Tatsache entgangen sein. Selmys Frage war überflüssig und ärgerlich zugleich. Jedoch verstand Jorah, dass seine Reaktion wohl leicht zu diesem Schluss führen konnte. Seit Ser Barristan sich auf der Treppe niedergelassen und von Aerys zu reden angefangen hatte, wusste Jorah was passiert war. Während des ganzen Gespräches dachte er, dass er es nicht überstehen würde, wenn jemand das Unaussprechliche aussprechen würde. Doch als es dann soweit war, schien es, als hätten sich all seine Sinne zusammengezogen, nur um jetzt gezielter zu arbeiten. Er war selbst über diese nüchterne Gelassenheit erstaunt. Sie ermöglichte ihm klar zu denken und das hieß jetzt die Situation zu erfassen, um das Problem zu lösen. Das _Problem_ , dachte Jorah bitter und schob eine Welle aufkommender Gefühle beiseite. Er musste konzentriert bleiben.

 

„Natürlich habe ich verstanden, was ihr mir gesagt habt. Wie auch nicht. Aber ich muss wissen was genau vor sich gegangen ist. _Ihr_ habt mich zurückgeholt. Scheinbar benötigt ihr meine Hilfe, die ich nur geben kann, wenn ich alles verstehe.“

Jorah redete schnell, denn er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit, als nötig verschwenden.

 

„Ja, dies ist der Grund warum ihr hier seid. Hilfe ist jedoch zu viel gesagt. Ihr seid eher ein Versuch.“, murmelte Barristan. Bei dessen Worte Ser Jorah die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ein Versuch?“

Missandei, welche Jorah schon fast vergessen hatte, gab ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von sich und blickte Selmy leicht vorwurfsvoll an.

„Er ist mehr, als nur ein Versuch, das wisst ihr, Ser.“, sagte Missandei mit unsicherer Stimme.

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr dem alten Ritter.

„Natürlich ist mir das bewusst, Kind. Aber ich sehe nicht was dies letztendlich noch bewirken soll.“

Barristan wandte sich nun direkt Jorah zu und zeigte auf Missandei.

„Sie war von Beginn an in ihrer Nähe. Es ist also am besten, wenn sie euch die Geschehnisse schildert.“, knurrte er und ließ sich wieder auf der Steintreppe nieder.

 

Ser Jorah wandte sich Missandei zu, die ihm mit schüchternen Augen ansah. Die ungewohnte Aufmerksamkeit schien ihr nicht zu gefallen.

Langsam verlor er die Geduld, versuchte aber Missandei zu beruhigen, indem er sie mit ruhiger Stimme ermutigte ihre Sicht der Dinge darzulegen.

„Ja natürlich. Wie ihr wünscht, Ser.“, flüsterte sie. Als ihr bewusst wurde, wie leise sie sprach, räusperte sie sich. Dann begann Missandei zu erzählen und Jorah hielt den Atem an.

 

„Nun, eigentlich fing alles schon in der Nacht nach eurer … Abreise an. Es muss euch aufgefallen sein, dass Ihre Gnaden die Situation nur sehr schwer ertragen konnte. Sie wollte stundenlang niemanden sehen. Ich fand sie schließlich völlig aufgelöst auf der Außenterrasse. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien sie nur traurig und enttäuscht zu sein. Wie tief sie wirklich verletzt war, ahnte ich nicht.“

Schuldbewusste starrte die junge Frau zu Boden und blickte nur kurz zu Jorah. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr augenscheinlich nicht, da sie ihren Blick schnell wieder abwandte.

 

„In der folgenden Nacht wurde ich von Schreie geweckt. Erst nahm ich an sie hätte einen Alptraum und brauchte nur etwas Trost. Als ich dann ihre Gemächer erreichte sah ich, dass sie wach war. Ihre Schreie waren furchtbar und ich konnte sie einfach nicht beruhigen. Es schien, als würde sie mich gar nicht sehen.“

Offensichtlich quälte die Erinnerung an jene Nacht Missandei. Auch Jorah musste sich zwingen seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, um nicht an eine gepeinigte Daenerys zu denken.

„Niemand konnte sie beruhigen. Wir kannten ja auch nicht den Grund für ihr Verhalten. Ihre Gnaden sprach in dieser Nacht kein Wort. Es gab nur die Schreie… Irgendwann schafften wir es dann ihr Traumwein einzuflößen.“, berichtete Missandei, „Als sie wieder erwachte, war es, als hätte sie ihre Stimme in der Nacht gänzlich verbraucht. Ihre Gnaden hat fast zwei Tage lang kein Wort gesagt. Sie saß nur in einem Pelz gehüllt in der hintersten Ecke ihrer Räume. Ich weiß noch, dass ihre Augen riesig schienen und ständig suchend durch ihre Gemächer wanderten. Während dieser Zeit hat sie weder gegessen, noch getrunken.“

Daenerys' Vertraute seufzte niedergeschlagen und rang nervös ihre Hände. Jorah konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie es fast als Betrug an Daenerys empfand solch intime und erschütternde Details über ihre Königin, ihre Freundin, preiszugeben.

 

Neben der Besorgnis, um Daenerys' Verstand kämpfte sich nun auch die Sorge um ihre körperliche Gesundheit in den Vordergrund. Zwei Tage ohne Nahrung waren nicht lebensbedrohlich. Aber ein geschwächter Körper könnte in Verbindung mit einem geschwächten Geist noch stärker beansprucht werden.

Jorah musste an ihre Odyssee durch die Rote Wüste denken. Zu jener Zeit zerrten die Widrigkeiten des Ödlandes an den Kräften aller Mitglieder des kleinen Khalasars. Erschöpfung, Wassermangel und die allgegenwärtige, sengende Sonne hatten auch der Khaleesi zugesetzt. Aber letztendlich zeigte sie eine Stärke, die Jorah auch heute noch beeindruckte.

„ _So wie ihr meine Stärke seid.“_

Ihre Worte, vor langer Zeit gesprochen, hallten in seinem Kopf wider und ließen kurz ein warmes, behagliches Gefühl aufsteigen. Das würde er auch jetzt wieder sein. Ihre Stärke. Wenn sie ihre nicht finden konnte.

 

„Nun, ihr habt doch sicherlich den Rat eines Heilers hinzugezogen?“, sagte Mormont zu niemand bestimmten.

Selmy schnaufte verächtlich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dieses Pack war so nützlich wie jeder Bettler aus Flohloch gewesen wäre. Wenn sie sich nicht untereinander über die richtige Vorgehensweise stritten, war ihr einziges Zutun das Verabreichen von Traumwein. Letzten Endes konnte man erkennen, dass sie nicht übermäßig unglücklich über den Zustand Ihrer Gnaden sind. Für sie ist es wahrscheinlich eine willkommene Gelegenheit sich der fremden Eroberin zu entledigen.“

 

Vor Wut ballte Jorah seine Hände zu Fäusten und spürte wie sich die Fingernägel tief in seine Handflächen gruben. Schon immer hatte er politischen Ränke und Intrigen verabscheut und dass hinter dem Verhalten der Heiler etwas Derartiges steckte stand außer Frage.

„Sei es drum. Aber einer unter ihnen musste doch eine Vermutung haben was ihren Zustand bewirkt hat?“

„Gewiss. Den _Grund_ ihres Verhaltens hatten sie recht schnell auf der Zunge.“, knurrte Ser Barristan, während er mit seiner Stiefelspitze einen kleinen Stein hin und her rollte, jedoch keine Anstalten machte weiterzureden.

 

„Und? Darf ich ebenfalls an diesem Wissen teilhaben? Warum muss ich um jede kleine Information betteln? Wie gesagt, _ihr_ wolltet meine Unterstützung. Wie auch immer diese aussehen soll.“

Mormont hatte diese Farce langsam satt. Er wollte Daenerys mit eigenen Augen sehen, sich seine eigene Meinung bilden und nicht auf Selmys Güte hoffen, ihm ein oder zwei Worte zu schenken.

 

Ser Jorah Mormont drehte sich um und eilte links an der großen Treppe vorbei in Richtung eines dunklen Korridors. Hinter ihm hörte er das Fluchen des alten Ritters und schnelle Schritte, welche ihm folgten.

„Wo gedenkt ihr hinzugehen, Mormont?“, tönte Barristans Stimme.

„Zu Daenerys. Wohin auch sonst?“, rief Jorah über seine Schulter und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Der Gang, der zu den Gemächern der Königin führte, lag ebenfalls in Dunkelheit. Nur der weit entfernte Lichtschein, der durch eine Fensteröffnung eintrat erhellte seinen Weg.

 

Mit einer Kraft, welche Jorah nicht bei dem weißhaarigen Mann erwartet hatte, stieß Selmy ihn an die Wand und drückte seinen Arm gegen seine Kehle. Der Druck war nicht allzu stark, doch reichte er aus, um ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl zu erzeugen und das Sprechen fast unmöglich zu machen.

„Lasst mich los.“, krächzte Jorah.

Er wollte sich nicht ernsthaft mit ganzer Kraft gegen seinen Angreifer wehren, um ihn nicht zu verletzten.

 

„Ihr wollt hören, was diese Stümper zu Daenerys Targaryens Zustand gesagt haben, ja?“, schrie Selmy Mormont entgegen.

„Sie sagten, sie wäre dem Fluch ihres Blutes erlegen. Fast alle Targaryen waren auf die ein oder andere Weise mit einem zerrütteten Geist geplagt gewesen.

Sie sagten, dass dies zu erwarten gewesen war und dass die Priester ihres Tempels mit diesem Ausbruch schon längst gerechnet haben.

Sie sagten, sie wäre schlichtweg verrückt und nicht fähig ihre Stellung zu behaupten. Das Beste was man tun könnte wäre es sie wegzusperren.

 _Das_ , werter Ser, haben die Weisen von Meereen uns geraten.“

 

Barristan ließ von Jorah ab und dieser rieb sich den Hals, um das taube Gefühl zu verscheuchen.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt diesen _Weisen_ gegeben was sie für ihre Bemühungen verdient haben.“, schnaufte Mormont und sah ein bitteres Lächeln auf Selmys Gesicht aufblühen.

„Seid unbesorgt. Darum hat man sich gekümmert.“

Was genau der Ritter damit meinte konnte Jorah nur ahnen. Er wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen. Vielmehr verwirrte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie gleich die Verbindung zum Fluch des Drachenblutes gezogen hatten. Ja, Daenerys' Verhalten hört sich ungewöhnlich an, aber gleich von einer irren Königin zu sprechen erschien doch übertrieben.

 

„Ihr habt Aerys erlebt, Ser Barristan. Wie könnt ihr nur den gleichen Schluss ziehen und sie mit ihm vergleichen?“

Denn, dass er dies tat konnte Jorah in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Missandeis Bericht lässt eher den Schluss zu, dass sie von den vergangenen Ereignissen erschöpft, vielleicht auch überwältigt ist. Nichts, was ausreichend Ruhe und mehr Unterstützung seitens ihrer sogenannten Berater nicht beheben könnte.“

Beim letzten Satz zog Jorah eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte Selmy vorwurfsvoll an. Barristan öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber gleich wieder ohne etwas zu sagen.

 

„Nun, Ser Jorah, hättet ihr mich zu Ende sprechen lassen würdet ihr verstehen, dass dies erst der Anfang war.“, erklang Missandeis sanfte Stimme, als sie durch den Korridor auf die beiden Männer zuschritt.

„Nach Stunden ohne ein Wort von ihr wollte sie unbedingt Hof halten. Sie erschien gehetzt und nervös, aber sie meinte, dass ihr Volk nicht ohne ihre Gerechtigkeit leben sollte. Die ersten Bittsteller waren auch kein Problem. ... Doch dann trat der Mann mit dem kleinen Mädchen vor sie.“

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau wurde noch blasser, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Ein kleines Mädchen?“, drängte Jorah sie weiter.

„Mhm. Es war ein Schafhirte aus den Bergen, welcher mit seiner kleinen Tochter auf einer Ebene in der Nähe des Skahazadban das Vieh hütete. … Drogon ist erschienen und wollte anscheinend einige der Schafe ergreifen. Der Schäfer berichtete, dass sein Mädchen wie üblich bei den Tieren gespielt hatte.“

Die Übelkeit, die Jorah vor einiger Zeit gespürt hatte stieg wieder in ihm auf und er musste mehrere Male schlucken, um den bitteren Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu vertreiben.

„Er hat ihr die verbrannten Knochen seiner Tochter vor die Füße gelegt und wollte wissen was er nun tun solle. Scheinbar war dies der Auslöser, denn Ihre Gnaden fing schallend zu lachen an. Es war ein Lachen, das ich noch nie gehört hatte, ohne jede Wärme. Seitdem ist sie nicht mehr als die Königin zu erkennen, die sie ist. ... Sie murmelt fortwährend leise vor sich hin. Spricht von Dingen, die keinen Sinn ergeben, aber meist sind es nur Bruchstücke.“, flüsterte Missandei mit belegter Stimme.

 

Mormont versuchte seine Empörung darüber, dass sie ihr in ihrem offensichtlich fragilen Zustand nicht davon abgeraten hatten Hof zu halten, zu ignorieren. Aber wiederum, sie ist die Königin, ihr Wort ist Gesetz. Was _er_ in dieser Situation getan hätte, konnte Jorah nicht sagen.

„Von welchen Dingen spricht sie, Missandei?“, fragte Jorah.

Die junge Frau überlegte einige Augenblicke und strich die Falten ihres azurblauen Gewandes glatt.

„Ich kann nicht alles verstehen was sie sagt, aber am häufigsten hört man dies von ihr …

„ _... bis die Berge wie Blätter im Wind verwehen ...“_

„ _... er ist gegangen, um ein Schiff zu finden, doch meine Kinder wurden trotzdem geholt ...“_

„ _... nach Hause, nach Hause, wir wollten beide nur nach Hause ...“_

„ _... ins Feuer müssen wir alle gehen, doch sie können mir nicht folgen ...“_

„ _... es gibt kein Wort für danke …“,_

Worte, die scheinbar ohne jede Bedeutung sind.“

 

Worte ohne Bedeutung? Nicht für Jorah. Es sind die Passagen ihrer gemeinsamen Reise von denen Daenerys spricht. Worte der Vergangenheit.

„Ser Jorah.“, Missandeis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Daenerys Targaryen hat noch etwas anderes fortwährend wiederholt und das ist der Grund warum ihr hier seid. Sie hat nach euch gefragt. Manchmal verlangt sie nach euch, als wüsste sie nichts von der Verbannung. Ein anderes Mal wiederum scheint sie mit euch zu reden, als wärt ihr im Raum. Wenn sie Schlaf findet wacht sie oft auf und ruft nach euch. Es ist also naheliegend, dass ihr, Ser Jorah, vielleicht zu ihr durchdringen könnt.“

Betreten schaute Missandei zu Ser Barristan, als erhoffte sie sich eine Bestätigung.

 

Die Worte der kleinen Übersetzerin sickerten langsam in Jorahs Inneres und beschworen ein Gefühl herauf, dem er gegenwärtig nicht nachgeben konnte. Seine Gefühle für Daenerys waren jetzt nicht wichtig. Nur sie, nur ihre Gefühle sind von Bedeutung.

 

„Ich will sie sehen. Bringt mich zu ihr.“, forderte Jorah ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Selmy sah ihn durchdringend an, nickte dann aber und schritt voran.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Fast geschafft! Im nächsten Kapitel treffen sie endlich wieder aufeinander.
> 
> Ich weiß, dass hier die Architektur des Thronraumes nicht ganz stimmt, da Daenerys' Gemächer über den Durchgang hinter dem Thron zu erreichen sind. Aber das ist mir erst wesentlich später klar geworden, und da es in späteren Kapiteln nochmal vorkommt, habe ich dabei belassen. ;)


	4. Gewissheit

 

4\. Gewissheit

 

„Ich nahm an ihr bring mich nun endlich zu Daenerys?“, schnappte Ser Jorah Mormont nachdem sich Ser Barristan Selmy von den königlichen Gemächern abgewandt hatte.

„Genau dies hatte ich im Sinn, Ser Jorah. Sie ist nicht in ihren Räumen, schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr.“

 

Erstaunt über Selmys Äußerung beeilte sich Jorah nun den vorausgeeilten Ritter einzuholen. Während seiner Zeit in Meereen hatte Jorah die Königin nie woanders als im Thronsaal oder in ihren Gemächern angetroffen. _Sinnvollerweise_ würde sie in ihrem Zustand eine Umgebung bevorzugen, die ihr Schutz und ein vertrautes Gefühl vermittelte. Erschrocken und traurig zugleich musste sich Jorah eingestehen, dass man im Zusammenhang mit Daenerys zurzeit wohl nicht von _sinnvollen_ Taten sprechen konnte.

Aber wo ist sie? Konnte es sein, dass sie Zuflucht bei ihren Kindern gesucht hat? Dieser Gedanke ließ Jorah besorgt die Stirn in Falten legen. Jene Kreaturen, die all die Stärke des Hauses Targaryens symbolisieren und für tausende der einzige Grund sind vor Daenerys zu knien, empfand der Ritter aus Westeros, als ein zweischneidiges Schwert.

 

Haus Mormont betete wie so viele im Norden zu den alten Göttern. Jedoch hatte sich Jorah selbst nie als besonders gläubig empfunden. Doch als Daenerys aus den Resten von Drogos Scheiterhaufen getreten war, unverbrannt und mit diesen Geschöpfen, welche eigentlich nicht mehr existieren sollten, hatte Jorah eine übernatürliche, heilige Präsenz gespürt.

Eine Macht, die ihn von einem Zweifler zu jemanden machte, der einen Glauben verfolgte und dies war der Glaube an Daenerys.

Aber letztendlich sind es Drachen. Wilde, furchteinflößende Bestien, die nur ihren Instinkten folgen. Daenerys Targaryen sieht sich als ihre Mutter und die Verbindung, die sie zu ihnen hat ist nicht zu leugnen. Aber ihre Kontrolle reicht nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt.

Jedes Mal, wenn Jorah sah wie sie die immer größer und unberechenbarer werdenden Drachen behandelte, als wären es kleine Welpen, musste er sich zurücknehmen, um sie nicht aus deren Gegenwart zu reißen.

Wie sollte er sich seiner Königin nähern, wenn sie von diesen Wesen abgeschirmt wurde? Mormont beschloss, das eisige Gefühl in seiner Magengrube zu ignorieren und sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, wenn es soweit war.

 

Tief in seinen Gedanken über die Drachen versunken bemerkte er nicht wohin ihn Selmy und Missandei führten. Hohe, dunkle Steingänge, die von mehreren schweren Holztüren gesäumt waren zeigten Jorah, dass sie den Bereich der riesigen Pyramide erreicht hatten, welcher den Kommandanten und Soldaten in höherer Stellung, als Unterkunft diente.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, nur von ihren widerhallenden Schritten begleitet und Ser Jorah spürte wie eine Welle der Erschöpfung über ihn hereinbrach. Der gehetzte Ritt zurück nach Meereen und die Neuigkeiten, die er hier erfahren hatte, zerrten nicht nur an seinen Nerven.

 

Plötzlich blieb Barristan stehen und Jorah stieß fast gegen ihn. Sie hatten vor einer jener mit Eisen beschlagenen Holztüren haltgemacht. Sein Blick wanderte den Gang zu seiner Linken herauf, an dessen Ende eine Skulptur der allgegenwärtigen Harpyie thronte. In diesem Augenblick wusste Jorah wohin sie ihn geführt hatten.

Dies war sein Quartier während der Zeit in Meereen gewesen. Ein fragender Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich an Ser Barristan wandte.

„Ich verstehe nicht? Wollt ihr, dass ich mich erst frisch mache, bevor ich Ihrer Gnaden gegenübertrete oder soll ich meine Rüstung und das Schwert hier zurücklassen?“

Ein Mann in voller Rüstung, mit Schwert, konnte schon für weniger empfindsame Gemüter ein Grund für Unbehagen und für einen aufgewühlten Geist, vielleicht sogar ein schockierender Anblick sein. Um die Angelegenheit zu beschleunigen trat Jorah vor, um die Tür zu öffnen, wurde aber von Selmys ausgestrecktem Arm daran gehindert.

„Ihr schätzt die Lage falsch ein, Ser. Wir sind nicht hier, sodass ihr euch für eure Königin vorzeigbar machen könnt.“, spottete Selmy.

„Ich habe nur das getan, was ihr mehrmals äußerst energisch und unhöflich verlangt habt. Ich habe euch zu Daenerys Targaryen gebracht.“

 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jorah die kleine Holzbank auf der ein Tonkrug stand. Sie war direkt neben dem Eingang platziert. Eine grobe, blaue Wolldecke lag achtlos auf dem von Staub bedeckten Boden.

Missandei bemerkte seinen Blick und sagte: „Dies schien die beste Möglichkeit zu sein ein Auge auf sie zu haben ohne Ihre Gnaden zu belästigen.“

Ser Jorah nickte und hob gedankenverloren die Decke auf und legte sie auf die dunkle Bank. Warum ist sie in seiner ehemaligen Unterkunft? Wusste sie überhaupt wo er seine wenige Zeit ohne sie verbracht hatte? Vielleicht hat sie den Raum unbewusst gewählt und dies ist ein Zufall? Nein, Mormont wusste, dass sie diesen Ort aus einem bestimmten Grund gewählt hatte. Zumindest hoffte er es.

 

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr vor wenigen Augenblicken noch dringend auf ein Zusammentreffen bestanden habt, lasst ihr euch nun doch recht viel Zeit.“, murrte Ser Barristan und verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht von einem auf das andere Bein.

Jorah fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und seufzte, als Missandei seinen Oberarm berührte und ihn aufblicken ließ.

„Vor ungefähr einer Stunde habe ich das letzte Mal nach ihr gesehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie geschlafen. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie ihr sie vorfinden werdet, aber eigentlich war heute ein guter Tag.“

Da Missandei über ihre letzten Worte stolperte, fragte sich Jorah was ein guter Tag bedeutete. Er würde es bald herausfinden.

 

Langsam drehte er sich zur Tür und holte nochmal tief Luft, als würde er gleich in einen der eiskalten Seen auf der Bäreninsel springen.

Hinter seinem Rücken erklang Selmys Stimme: „Mormont, denkt daran was wir euch gesagt haben. Sie ist … .“

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Jorah ohne sich umzudrehen. Dann trat er vor, schob den kalten Metallriegel beiseite und betrat das Zimmer.

 

Rotgoldendes Licht durchflutete den Raum und ließ ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen. Jorah hatte selten die Gelegenheit gehabt den Sonnenuntergang von dem nach Westen ausgerichteten Quartier zu genießen. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er meist noch Aufträge im Namen der Khaleesi zu erfüllen.

Weiter in den Raum hinein schreitend konnte Jorah Daenerys nirgendwo entdecken. Wie alle Unterkünfte der Bediensteten war die Einrichtung sehr karg. Neben dem schmalen Bett an der linken Wand stand ein kleiner Nussbaumholztisch. Den Stuhl, der an einer der rechteckigen Fensteröffnungen gestanden hatte, konnte Jorah jedoch nirgends ausmachen. Mehr würde in diesem kleinen Raum auch keinen Platz finden.

An dem zerwühlten Bett vorbeigehend hörte er nun ein leises Murmeln, das an den sandsteinfarbenen Wänden widerhallte.

Auf den ersten Blick bot der quadratische Raum keine Möglichkeiten unentdeckt zu bleiben. Aber Jorah wusste von dem schmalen Gang am Ende der Wand zu seiner Rechten, der in einem kleinen Winkel endete. Mit schneller schlagendem Herzen ging er auf die Nische zu.

 

Eine Brise, die durch die Öffnung am Ende des Korridors wehte trug einen leicht säuerlichen Duft zu Jorah. Traumwein. Zögerlich hob er den Kopf und zwang sich seinen Blick scharf zu stellen. Dort, ungefähr fünfzehn Fuß entfernt, auf einem Marmorpodest zwischen anthrazitfarbenen Seidenkissen kauerte eine kleine Gestalt. Das leise Wispern drang nun deutlicher an sein Ohr und Jorah trat mehrere Schritte vor.

Lange, silberweiße Haare fielen in Wellen über ihr Gesicht und verdeckten so den für Jorah wertvollsten Anblick auf der ganzen Welt.

Mormont spürte wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog und er hätte am liebsten die kurze Distanz, die sie trennte, überwunden und Daenerys in seine Arme geschlossen. Aber Pflichtgefühl, Gewohnheit und die endlose Erleichterung wieder in der Gegenwart der Khaleesi zu sein, ließen ihn niederknien.

Ehrfürchtig hauchte er: „Khaleesi, meine Königin.“

 

Nachdem einige Augenblicke ohne eine Erwiderung vergangen waren, hob Jorah seinen Kopf. In den klaren, violetten Augen, die ihn unsicher ansahen hätte er für immer versinken können. Ser Jorah konnte aber auch den Beweis für Ser Barristans Worte in diesen Augen erkennen. Plötzlich wandte sich Daenerys wieder von dem Ritter ab und starrte scheinbar aus der Fensteröffnung. Jorah seufzte hörbar und schreckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen.

 

„Ihr seid zurückgekommen, Ser Jorah.“, Daenerys' Stimme kratzte unnatürlich über die Worte.

„Ja, Euer Gnaden. Die Umstände sprachen dafür, dass es besser wäre in eure Dienste zurückzukehren.“, erwiderte Jorah vom Boden aus.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung glitt die Königin von ihrem Platz und ging auf Ser Jorah zu.

„Die Umstände? Welch ein gewagter Ausdruck, wenn man die _Umstände_ unter denen ihr mich verlassen habt bedenkt.“

Von Schuld überwältigt starrte Jorah weiterhin auf den Steinboden, konnte aber gleichzeitig die Erleichterung, welche ihn erfasste, fühlen. Nach den Berichten Daenerys' Berater, hatte er mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet. Doch hier stand zwar eine deutlich gezeichnete, aber durchaus klare Daenerys Targaryen vor ihm.

 

Das Rascheln ihrer Gewänder sagte Jorah, dass sie sich in den Hauptbereich des Raumes bewegte.

„Erhebt euch, Ser. Ihr seid mir wenig von Nutzen, wenn ihr kniet. Es gibt viel zu besprechen und euer Rat wäre mir wie so oft willkommen.“, sprach Daenerys jetzt in einem selbstsicheren Ton.

In ihrer Nähe war es Jorah nun möglich ihre komplette Erscheinung wahrzunehmen. Sie stand aufrecht mit zurückgeworfenen Schultern vor ihm und strahlte wie üblich eine erhabene Macht aus. Nur das nervöse Ringen ihrer Hände zeigte, dass der Schein trügt. Nach und nach fielen Ser Jorah auch andere Anzeichen für den Zustand seiner Königin auf.

Die wunderschönen Augen saßen tief in ihren Höhlen und wurden von dunklen Schatten unterstrichen. Das sonst so makellose Gesicht hatte an einigen Stellen rote Striemen. Als Jorah klar wurde, dass sie sich diese selbst zugefügt haben musste, biss er seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte.

Immer war er darauf aus gewesen Daenerys vor Gefahren zu schützen. Angreifer hatte Jorah mit seinem Schwert bekämpft. Vor anderen Bedrohungen hatte er sie gewarnt und ihr mit seiner Erfahrung zur Seite gestanden. Doch wie sollte er Daenerys vor sich selbst schützen?

Das sonst so kunstvoll geflochtene Haar war unordentlich und zeigte verfilzte Stellen. Falten und dunkelrote Flecken verteilten sich über ihr Kleid. Das rankenförmige Lochmuster des blauen Stoffes war auf Höhe ihrer Knie zerrissen. Dies sind nur Äußerlichkeiten und so vergänglich wie der Sommer, dachte Jorah, konnte seine Sorge aber nicht verleugnen.

 

„Ihr wünscht meinen Rat, Khaleesi? Was ist es, was euch Sorgen bereitet?“, fragte Jorah mit ernster Miene.

Daenerys' blasses Gesicht bekam etwas Farbe, als sie sich an Mormont wandte und sich schützend über die Arme strich.

„Nun, dies ist eine Angelegenheit mit der ich euch nur ungern belästige, da sie doch eher privater Natur ist. Zumindest erscheint mir dies so zu sein.“

Jorah zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch und wartete, dass sie weitersprach.

„Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass dies eher politische und keine emotionalen Hintergründe hat. Es wäre nach dieser kurzen Zeit auch recht unpassend.“, erklärte Daenerys und begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen.

 

„Ser Jorah, er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten würde.“

Kurz schien die Luft zu dick zum atmen zu sein und Jorah blickte verwirrt in ihr Gesicht.

„Wer? Wer hat euch um eure Hand gebeten, Khaleesi?“

Mit geneigtem Kopf sah Daenerys ihren Ritter unverständlich an, als hätte er das Offensichtliche übersehen.

„Xaro Xhoan Daxos natürlich.“, rief die Khaleesi mit dünner Stimme.

Jorah erinnerte sich bitter an ihren Gönner in Qarth, der sie betrogen und bestohlen hatte. Auch ist es wahr, dass er die Frechheit besessen und seiner Königin einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Aber warum erwähnte sie diesen längst vergangenen Vorfall?

 

„Warum sagt ihr nichts, Ser Jorah? Ihr gebt doch sonst eure Meinung, ob nun gewünscht oder nicht, freimütig preis.“, murrte die Drachenkönigin.

„Khaleesi, dieses Angebot war nur ein Mittel um an eure Drachen zu kommen. Dieser Betrug hat euch gelehrt Vertrauen nicht blind zu verschenken. Aber warum plagt ihr euch mit solchen hinfälligen Gedanken?“

Und es ist wahr, nach ihrem Aufenthalt in Qarth war Daenerys weit weniger vertrauensselig und hinterfragte die Handlungen der Menschen, die sie umgaben. Nur sein Verhalten hatte sie nie hinterfragt, bis man ihr seine Täuschung direkt vor Augen geführt hatte.

„Was redet ihr denn da? Ser Jorah, ihr könnt nicht immer das Böse in jedem sehen und alles anzweifeln. Niemand versucht meine Drachen zu stehlen.“, sagte Daenerys mit einem leicht belustigten Ton.

„Doreah war vor Kurzem hier und hat meine Kinder in ihre Käfige gesetzt. Sie sind wohl auf. Ich weiß eure Sorge zu schätzen, jedoch ist sie unnötig, Ser.“

 

Die Wahrheit traf Jorah wie einen Peitschenschlag. All die Hoffnung, welche sich in den letzten Augenblicken in seinem Inneren festgesetzt hatte, zerfiel zu Asche. Der Wunsch, dass all das, was er über Daenerys gehört hatte, übertriebene Ängstlichkeit war, wurde auf der Stelle zerstört. D _iese_ Wahrheit, die ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht starrte war ein Gewicht, das er kaum tragen konnte.

 

Daenerys denkt wir sind soeben erst der Wüste entkommen und befinden uns nun in Qarth, erkannte Jorah niedergeschlagen. Wie konnte er auch je annehmen, dass sie sich an seinen Betrug erinnert und ihm ohne jedes weitere Wort vergeben würde? Er ist ein Narr. Ein Narr, der nur zu gerne die Augen vor der furchtbaren Wirklichkeit schließen würde. Aber Daenerys braucht ihn. Was auch immer er ihr bieten konnte, sie sollte es haben.

 

Jorah Mormont räusperte sich und versuchte den Schock von seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

„Meine Königin, ihr …“, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte ohne sie zu verärgern oder zu verängstigen.

Daenerys näherte sich Jorah bis ihr Gewand fast seine Stiefel streifte. Von der Wärme, welche von ihr ausging wachgerufen, hob Jorah seinen Blick und starrte in sanfte, violette Augen. Zögerlich streckte Daenerys ihre Hand aus und berührte Jorahs Wange. Feuer, das seine Haut entzündete und das kein Wasser dieser Welt löschen könnte, umfing ihn. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte er gegen den Drang an sich an diese weiche, warme Hand zu schmiegen.

„Guter Ser, ihr sorgt euch zu viel. Ihr müsst doch verstehen, dass ich den Thron nicht nur mit drei noch nicht ausgewachsenen Drachen und _einem_ Ritter erobern kann. Wir brauchen Verbündete.“

Ihre nahezu zärtlich gesprochenen Worte ließen Jorah fast Ort und Zeit vergessen und zu ihr in die Vergangenheit gleiten. Doch die Kälte an der Stelle an der vor Kurzem noch Daenerys' Haut seine berührt hatte, holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

 

„Verbündete und Schiffe, um das Land meiner Ahnen zu erreichen. Habt ihr ein geeignetes Schiff gefunden, Ser Jorah?“, fragte die Khaleesi mit erwartungsvollem Blick.

Einen Moment zögernd antwortete Mormont: „Nein, meine Königin. Bis jetzt erschien mir kein Schiff tauglich genug, um euch zu dienen.“

Auch wenn diese Lüge zu ihrer jetzigen Realität passte, fühlte sich Jorah unbehaglich dabei.

„Dann geht. Sucht ein starkes Schiff und einen guten Kapitän für mich, Ser.“, Daenerys sagte dies mit sicherer Stimme, doch Jorah sah wie sie anfing nervös ihre Hände in den Stoff des Kleides zu krallen. Unbedacht griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk, wobei er kalten Schweiß spürte. Ruckartig zog die Königin ihre Hand weg und starrte ihren Ritter entsetzt an.

 

„Khaleesi. Ich wollte euch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. … Dieser Ort, an dem wir uns befinden ist nicht das, was er für euch zu sein scheint.“, sagte Jorah.

„Sprecht nicht in Rätseln, Ser Jorah, denn sie wollen meist nur Lügen verbergen.“

Daenerys' zuvor befehlender Ton war fast gänzlich verschwunden und ihre Hände zerrten weiter an dem blauen Gewand.

Jorah versuchte ihren Blick einzufangen, doch die Augen seiner Khaleesi wanderten nun unablässig im Raum umher. Er wusste, dass jetzt etwas zu bröckeln begonnen hatte, das er nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

 

Einige Augenblicke lang stand Jorah still, die rechten Hand locker auf dem Schwertknauf und beobachtete mit schräggestelltem Kopf Daenerys. Trotz der zurückweisenden Reaktion, die sie vor wenigen Momenten gezeigt hatte, schritt Jorah nochmals langsam auf sie zu. Als er ihre Hände ergriff, erhob Daenerys erschrocken den Kopf, als hätte sie bereits vergessen, dass er im Raum war. Diesmal ließ sie die zitternden Hände an Ort und Stelle. Ser Jorah trat noch einen Schritt dichter an seine Königin heran und zog ihre Hände an seine Brust. Das Gefühl sie so nahe zu wissen und ihre Hände in seinen zu spüren war unbeschreiblich. Es erweckte die Sehnsucht nach mehr, der er jedoch nie nachgeben würde.

Natürlich hätte er früher niemals derartig gehandelt, hätte sich nie so aufgedrängt, aber jetzt brauchte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Daenerys' große, runde Augen und die kleine Falte zwischen diesen, zeigten deutlich ihre Verwirrung. Mormont seufzte leise und drückte schwach ihre Hände, als er mit rauer Stimme sagte:

„Meine Königin. Khaleesi. Wir sind nicht mehr in Qarth. Diese Stadt haben wir schon vor vielen Monden verlassen.“.

Daenerys blinzelte mehrmals heftig hintereinander und begann deutlich vernehmbar Luft zu holen.

„Warum sagt ihr so etwas?“, fragte sie erstickt.

„Es ist die Wahrheit, Euer Gnaden.“

 

Plötzlich riss sich Daenerys von Jorah los und stolperte rückwärts. Ein verletzter und zugleich auch wütender Ausdruck breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Eine Lüge, um mich zu verwirren. Eine Lüge. Eine Lüge. Die Späher des Usurpators haben dies veranlasst. Ich will, dass ihr mich alleine lasst, Ser Jorah. Euer Verhalten bereitet mir Unbehagen.“, sagte Daenerys, wobei sich ihre Worte fast überschlugen.

 

Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck setzte Jorah nochmal an: „Khaleesi, bitte …“

„GEHT. GEHT EINFACH.“

Die Worte hallten verstärkt von den Wänden wieder und explodierten in Jorahs Kopf. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht verlassen, und so ging er zwei Schritte auf sie zu, blieb dann aber wie erstarrt stehen.

„HALT. Mormont, das war ein Befehl eurer Königin. Befolgt ihn.“

Die letzten Silben flüsterte sie, doch Jorah verstand sie trotzdem.

 

Nie. Nie hatte sie nur den Namen seines Hauses benutzt. Von ihr angeschrien zu werden war im Vergleich dazu eine Nichtigkeit.

Jorah konnte die Qual in ihren Augen sehen, welche von seiner Anwesenheit verursacht wurde und so drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Ein letzter Blick über seine Schulter zeigte ihm Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Aber vielleicht war dies auch nur eine List des verschwindenden Sonnenlichtes.

 


	5. Nachsinnen

 

5\. Nachsinnen

 

Das sanfte Licht des zunehmenden Mondes fiel auf Jorahs hochgewachsene Gestalt. Geräusche einer Stadt bei Nacht wurden vom Wind herangetragen. Gesang aus den Tavernen, streitende Stimmen aus den Gassen, jaulende Hunde und das von weit her erklingende Kreischen mystischer Geschöpfe.

Ohne das Gewicht seiner Rüstung fühlte er sich wesentlich befreiter und agiler. Sein gelbes, ausgeblichenes Leinenhemd hatte zwar durchaus bessere Tage erlebt, aber Jorah fühlte sich in diesem Kleidungsstück wohl. Viel hatte er in jenem einfachen Stück Stoff erlebt. Momente, die ihm den Atem geraubt hatten. Momente, die ihn gefährlich nahe an sein Ende geführt hatten, und Momente reiner, unverfälschter Freude.

 

Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung streckte Jorah die Arme über den Kopf und hörte das leise Knacken seiner Knochen. Nach endlosen Stunden auf einem harten Holzstuhl ist dies nicht verwunderlich, dachte er und war froh über die Bewegung, die er jetzt hatte.

Der abendliche Rundgang um die Große Pyramide von Meereen war in den letzten sechs Tagen, seit seiner Rückkehr, zu einem täglichen Ritual geworden. Es war eine gute Möglichkeit, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, aber auch um einen Blick auf diese unruhige Stadt zu werfen.

 

Ser Jorah wusste nicht wie lange sie die Wahrheit über Daenerys noch vor den Großen Familien von Meereen verbergen konnten. Der Gedanke daran beunruhigte ihn nicht so sehr, wie er es eigentlich müsste. Andere Sorgen verschlangen all sein Denken und ließen nichts übrig.

Kein Tag verging, an welchem nicht irgendein Gesandter mit der Königin sprechen wollte. Alle wurden sie vertröstet und wieder fortgeschickt. Letztendlich wollten sie nur eine Bestätigung für das haben, was sie natürlich bereits wussten. Geflüster, Mutmaßungen und Gerüchte waren in aller Munde. Bedienstete gingen in der Großen Pyramide ein und aus. Und so gut Daenerys auch abgeschirmt sein mochte, die dicken Backsteinmauern hatten Augen und Ohren, welche unentdeckt blieben. Jeder, der darin einen Vorteil sah, wollte sich an dem Unglück der jungen Herrscherin ergötzen.

 

Ser Barristan Selmy bewies ein erstaunliches Geschick im Umgang mit den Adligen von Meereen. Während Ser Jorah seine Stunden entweder direkt bei der Khaleesi, oder Wache haltend vor ihrer momentanen Unterkunft verbrachte, setzte sich Selmy mit den nicht aufzuschiebenden Belangen der Stadt auseinander. Nun, irgendetwas nützliches müssen Selmys Jahre in Königsmund, an der Seite von Intriganten und Strippenziehern ja gehabt haben, dachte Jorah mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

Überall in der Stadt brannten gezähmte Flammen. Kleine Lichtinseln in der Dunkelheit. Doch Jorah konnte dem Anblick nichts abgewinnen. Meereen war für ihn zu einem Ort geworden, der seine schlimmsten Ängste wahr werden ließ. Dieses Gefühl bezog sich nicht nur auf seine persönlichen Erfahrungen und dem, was seiner Königin hier widerfuhr. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dieser Stadt nicht. Vielleicht war es die Sklavenkultur, die hier über Generationen zum Alltag gehört hatte. Trotz der Befreiung durch Daenerys Targaryen war sie immer noch allgegenwärtig. Die Menschen hatten sich noch nicht in ihr neues Leben eingefunden. Dies galt sowohl für die ehemaligen Meister, als auch für die befreiten Sklaven. Freiheit konnte eine Bürde sein, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte, überlegte Jorah bitter. Aber auch das war nicht der Grund für Mormonts Unbehagen.

 

Als der süße Duft von reifem Obst ihn erreichte, lenkte Jorah seine Schritte in einen der kleinen Gärten, die im Pyramidenviertel zu finden waren. Streifen von gepflegtem Rasen wechselten sich mit Hecken und Kräuterbeeten ab. Kaltes Mondlicht fiel auf in regelmäßigen Abständen stehende Skulpturen von Tigern, Elefanten, Pfauen und anderen Tieren. Nicht weit vom Hauptweg entfernt entdeckte Jorah mehrere Feigenbäume. Die reifen, dunklen Früchten waren im schwachen Licht des Mondes nicht leicht zu finden. Nach einigen Versuchen gelang es Ser Jorah jedoch eine pralle, perfekte Feige abzupflücken. Auch im Inneren sah sie genießbar aus und mit knurrendem Magen biss er in die kleine Frucht. Der faulige, bittersüße Geschmack verbreitete sich sofort in seinem Mund. Angewidert verzog Jorah das Gesicht und spuckte die Feige wieder aus. Mit einem finsteren Blick warf er den Rest in eine der Hecken und verließ den Garten.

Allmählich beschlich ihn ein Gefühl, dass es ihnen mit dieser Stadt bald ganz ähnlich ergehen wird. Wenn man seine Zähne zu tief in Meereen versenkt, kommt der faulige Geschmack zum Vorschein.

 

Bei seinem Gang um die Große Pyramide hatte Jorah den breiten Kiesweg meist für sich alleine. Die wenigen Personen, welchen er begegnete waren entweder Bedienstete, die eilig ihren Aufgaben nachgingen oder Unbefleckte auf dem Rückweg von ihren Patrouillen in der Stadt.

Gedämpftes Schuren von Schritten, leichtes Rascheln von Blättern in einer windstillen Nacht. Die aufgestellten Härchen in Jorahs Nacken sagten ihm, dass er den kleinen Garten nicht alleine verlassen hatte. Mit durchgestrecktem Rücken ging Jorah langsam weiter. Unauffällig versuchte er, während er vorgab seinen Schwertgurt neu auszurichten, einen Blick auf seinen Verfolger zu erhaschen.

Das Knirschen von Kies war nun deutlicher zu hören, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Geräusch, ähnlich eines Schlags. Ruckartig drehte sich Ser Jorah um und griff instinktiv zu seinem Schwert. Dunkle Schatten und graue Silhouetten machten es schwer etwas zu erkennen. Nach einer Weile beschloss Mormont, dass es wohl nur ein streunendes Tier gewesen sein musste.

 

Laut seufzend ging er weiter und verscheuchte mit einer schnellen Bewegung einen Nachtfalter. Der Tag war kräftezehrend gewesen, genau wie jeder vorangegangene. Seine ganze Körperhaltung schrie die Müdigkeit nur so heraus. Doch die Erschöpfung im Inneren war um ein Vielfaches größer. Jorah wusste nicht wie oft er sich zusammennehmen musste, um nicht auch den Verstand zu verlieren. Sich selbst für diesen Gedanken verachtend kniff er seinen Mund zornig zusammen.

Den Verstand verlieren, verrückt sein, irrsinnig sein, wahnsinnig sein. Begriffe, die jeder im Kopf hatte und die sie in _ihrer_ Gegenwart tunlichst vermieden. Alle tanzten um diese Tatsache herum, doch es war ein Tanz mit dem Feuer. Irgendwann wird man sich verbrennen.

 

Die Hoffnung, dass ihm, Jorah Mormont gelang, was zuvor schon alle Vertrauten der Königin versucht hatten, war ebenso schnell erloschen. Nach dem ersten Treffen mit der Khaleesi war Jorah geschockt und wütend zugleich gewesen. Zu freimütig und optimistisch ist er ihr gegenübergetreten, hatte die Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Zustandes nicht erkennen wollen. Und lieber hätte er Jahre ohne sie verbracht, in dem Wissen, dass sie glücklich und gesund ist, als sie _so_ zu sehen.

Niemand hatte mit einem Wunder gerechnet, doch musste Jorah zugeben, dass er nach Missandeis Bericht auf einen anderen Ausgang ihres Zusammentreffens gehofft hatte.

Und wenn die Selbstvorwürfe, welche sich Jorah machte nicht ausreichten, konnte er sich immer auf Barristan Selmy verlassen. Aus den von Beginn an gezeigten Zweifeln bezüglich Jorahs Nutzen, machte der alte Ritter auch jetzt kein Geheimnis. Unter all den spitzen Bemerkungen und Anfeindungen klang ein Hauch von Beschuldigung durch. Selmy schien aufgrund von Daenerys' gezeigtem Verhalten, Mormont die ganze Schuld an ihrem Leid zu geben. Dabei wäre Ser Jorah der Letzte, der seine eigene Beteiligung daran abstreiten würde. Bis jetzt ist er aber immer noch nicht zu der Daenerys durchgedrungen, die ihm einen Anhaltspunkt für den Grund ihres Verhaltens liefern könnte. Zu dick sind die Mauern, aus Vergangenheit, Verwirrung und Schweigen, hinter denen sich _seine Daenerys_ verbirgt.

 

In den letzten Tagen hatte Ser Jorah die unterschiedlichsten Phasen miterlebt. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf, um sich daran zu hindern wieder und wieder die gleichen Bilder in seinem Inneren aufsteigen zu lassen. Ein aussichtsloser Versuch, denn Daenerys war immer in seinen Gedanken.

Das Abdriften in die Vergangenheit kam am häufigsten vor. Jorah hatte in den letzten Tagen nochmal die Rote Wüste mit ihr durchwandert; sie beruhigt, als sie sich um Khal Drogos Gesundheit gesorgt hatte und ist mit ihr erneut nach Astapor gesegelt. All diese Reisen in die Vergangenheit endeten ähnlich wie die erste, als sie sich in Qarth gewähnt hatte.

Heute hatte sich Jorah jedoch widersetzt die völlig verstörte Daenerys alleine zu lassen. Leider hatte dieses Vorgehen auch keinen positiven Einfluss auf die Königin, erkannte Jorah und strich sich über eine kleine Schnittwunde an der linken Hand. Hier hatte Mormont die Öllampe aus Bronze getroffen, die Daenerys nach ihm geworfen hatte.

 

Neben der aufgebrachten Königin hatte er auch das andere Extrem erlebt. Stundenlang hatte sie in dem kleinen Winkel in seinem Quartier gesessen und leise zu sich selbst gesprochen. Dies machte Jorah mehr Sorgen, als ihre Wutausbrüche, auf welche er wenigstens reagieren konnte.

So hatte er neben ihr auf dem kalten Boden gesessen und ihrem Gewisper gelauscht. Nach einer Ewigkeit hatte Jorah dann seinen Namen von ihren Lippen gehört. Woraufhin er sie angesprochen hatte. Die kalten, ausdruckslosen Augen mit denen sie Jorah angesehen hatte, jagten ihm auch jetzt noch einen Schauer über den Rücken. Als sie dann mit schriller Stimme nach Missandei geschrien hatte, flehte sie, dass man den _fremden_ _Mann_ , der in ihre Gemächer eingedrungen sein musste _,_ entfernen solle.

 

„Ser Jorah, lasst euch nicht entmutigen. Vielleicht mag es nicht den Anschein haben, aber in eurer Gegenwart ist sie deutlich entspannter.“, hatte Missandei ihm später mitgeteilt.

Mit ungläubiger Miene hatte er jedoch wild in Richtung Daenerys' Tür gestikuliert: „Du warst doch dabei. Für mich sieht _das_ nicht unbedingt nach einem entspannten Gemüt aus. Nahezu jedes unserer Zusammentreffen hat bis jetzt damit geendet, dass sie in einem wilden Gefühlsausbruch versunken ist.“

Jorah musste an Missandeis entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck denken und fühlte sich schuldig, dass er sie so grob angeredet hatte. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, wie sich die junge Frau mit aufrichtiger Anteilnahme aufopferte.

„Dies trifft zu, Ser. Aber seit eurer Rückkehr schläft sie Nachts ruhiger und wird scheinbar nicht mehr von Alpträumen geplagt. Gleich so, als würde sie spüren, dass ihr wieder in ihrer Nähe seid.“

 

Vielleicht entsprach dies der Wahrheit, vielleicht war es auch nur ein vorübergehender Zustand. Jorah konnte es nicht sagen. In der ersten Nacht hatte er gebannt vor seiner ehemaligen Unterkunft gesessen und auf jedes kleine Geräusch geachtet. Jorah Mormont hatte auf gequälte Schreie gewartet und wie er sich eingestehen musste, auch auf sehnsüchtige Rufe nach ihm. Doch die Nächte blieben ruhig. Im Nachhinein erkannte Jorah, dass Missandei eventuell doch richtig lag, denn die dunklen Ringe unter Daenerys' Augen stachen nicht mehr so deutlich hervor.

 

„Ich fühle mich einfach nur so hilflos.“, hatte Jorah mit matter Stimme zugegeben.

Missandei hatte ihn mitfühlend angelächelt und dann etwas gesagt, was nun schon seit gestern leise, aber beständig, an seinen Gedanken zerrte.

„Ser Jorah, ich weiß, dass ihr als Ritter ein starkes Pflichtgefühl gegenüber euren Schwüren empfindet. Ihr scheint stets darum bemüht, auch jetzt noch, einem gewissen, vom Anstand vorgegebenen, Protokoll zu folgen. … Nur glaube ich, dass ihr aufhören müsst der Königin helfen zu wollen und beginnen solltet Daenerys beizustehen. ... Die Rollen in denen ihr feststeckt, als Königin und Ritter stehen dem positiven Einfluss, den ihr eventuell auf sie ausüben könntet im Weg. Wenn ihr erlaubt, Ihre Gnaden braucht jetzt einen Freund und keinen weiteren Bediensteten. Vielleicht auch mehr, als nur einen Freund...“

 

Jorah wusste, was sie damit andeutete. Die Tatsache, dass Missandei von seinen Gefühlen für die Khaleesi wusste, überraschte ihn wenig. Natürlich hatte Ser Jorah seine Empfindungen nie deutlich offengelegt, schon gar nicht gegenüber seiner Königin. Jedoch gehörte er nicht zu jenen, die ihre Gefühle einfach verbergen konnten. Wahrscheinlich war er für etwas sensiblere Gemüter in diesem Punkt ein offenes Buch.

Wesentlich wichtiger war Missandeis Kommentar bezüglich der Rollen, die Daenerys und er einnahmen. Schon oft hatte Jorah das Gefühl beschlichen, dass sie in vielen Situationen anders handeln wollten, dies dann aber aufgrund ihrer Stellungen vermieden hatten.

Vor seiner Verbannung hatte sich Jorah Mormont aber durchaus nicht nur als ein Berater, sondern als einen Freund von Daenerys Targaryen gesehen. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn selbst mehrmals, als einen solchen bezeichnet. Nur ging es hier aber nicht um Entscheidungen zu Kriegsstrategien oder politischen Winkelzügen. Daenerys brauchte jetzt keine höfischen Attitüden oder das höfliche, unterwürfige Verhalten eines ihr treu ergebenen Ritters.

Es würde ein Balanceakt werden. Jorah müsste eine Grenze überschreiten, die sie in den letzten Jahren sorgfältig abgesteckt hatten und er wusste nicht, ob es für ihn von dort eine Rückkehr geben würde. Aber vielleicht musste diese Grenze auch gar nicht aufgehoben, sondern nur verschoben werden.

 

Nicht sicher wohin ihn diese Überlegungen tragen würden, ging Mormont nun auf den Eingang der Pyramide zu. Zwei Unbefleckte standen reglos in angespannter Haltung zu jeder Seite des Durchganges. Eisernen Speerspitzen reflektierten das schwache Mondlicht und Jorah ließ das letzte Mal für diese Nacht seinen Blick über Meereen schweifen. Es war spät und die meisten Flammen in der Stadt waren erloschen und so hatte sich die Dunkelheit mehr und mehr Raum erkämpft.

 

Kalte, abgestandene Luft umfing Jorah Mormont im Inneren des massiven Baus. Dämmerlicht und eine unheimliche Stille gaben Jorah nicht zum ersten Mal das Gefühl eine Grabstätte zu betreten. Fast konnte er das erdrückende Gewicht der Pyramide auf seinen Schultern spüren.

Ser Jorah stieg schwerfällig die Stufen der breiten Treppen hinauf und folgte Gängen, welche sich mal nach links, mal nach rechts wanden. Oftmals hatte er sich gefragt, wie er in diesem Labyrinth die Orientierung behielt. Nach Jahren im Exil und dem Leben in fremden Ländern ist Orientierungssinn wohl eine Eigenschaft, die er sich bis zur Perfektion angeeignet hatte.

 

Jorahs sich vor Hunger zusammenziehender Magen sagte ihm, dass er schon vor Stunden etwas hätte essen sollen. So beschleunigte der Ritter seine Schritte in der Hoffnung auf der kleinen dunklen Bank vor Daenerys' Raum noch einen Teller mit etwas Obst zu finden.

Sehnsüchtig dachte er an das Essen seiner Heimat. Knackige Äpfel, anstelle von fauligen Feigen. Wildschweinbraten, anstatt in Honig eingelegter Heuschrecken, und vor allem, kräftiges Bier, statt des viel zu süßen Weins.

 

Der Wachposten vor Daenerys' Tür war, bis auf ein paar weiterer Unbefleckte, die Jorah zum zusätzlichen Schutz der Majestät eingesetzt hatte, verlassen. Mormont fand den ersehnten Teller mit Früchten und einen großen Krug mit frischem Wasser, in welchem Minzblätter schwammen.

Den dritten Pfirsich zwischen den Zähnen, begann er die Riemen seines Schwertgurtes zu lösen und lehnte dann die Klinge an die Mauer neben dem verhassten Holzstuhl, auf welchem er sich seufzend fallen ließ. Jorah streckte seine langen Beine aus und fühlte in jedem Zentimeter die Müdigkeit, welche schwer wie Blei auf ihm lag. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dauerte es nicht lange, bis Ser Jorahs Kopf nach vorn sank und er in einen dumpfen Dämmerzustand fiel.

Seit der Ankunft in Meereen hatte Mormont keine vier Stunden am Stück geschlafen. Kurze, unruhige Schlafphasen auf dem Gang vor seiner alten Unterkunft oder von Alpträumen durchsetzter Schlaf in einer kleineren Kammern der Bediensteten waren das Höchstmaß an Ruhe, welches er sich gestattete.

 

Zwischen wachen und schlafen hörte Jorah plötzlich das Klirren von zerbrechenden Ton. Das durch die dicken Steinwände abgeschwächte Geräusch kam von Daenerys. Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung waren vergessen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er auf den Beinen und eilte der schweren Tür entgegen. Den umgestoßenen Wasserkrug, welcher zu seinen Füßen gestanden hatte, bemerkte Jorah nicht, und so verteilte das Wasser kleine, grüne Blätter auf dem Steinboden.

 


	6. Trost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Ok, es geht eigentlich gleich nahtlos weiter ...

 

6\. Trost

 

In dem Moment als Jorah Mormont die Tür öffnete, ertönte erneut der Klang von berstender Keramik. Seine Stiefel ließen die vielen kleinen Scherben knirschen, welche scheinbar im ganzen Raum verteilt waren. Nach dem von Fackeln erhellten Gang musste sich Jorah erst an die Schwärze hier gewöhnen.

Das spärliche Licht der Himmelskörper fiel auf Daenerys' silberne Haare und ließ diese sanft leuchten. Sie saß auf dem Boden am Fuß des Marmorpodestes und schob die Scherben leise klappernd hin und her. Schnell ging Mormont vor ihr in die Hocke und ergriff ihre Hände. Die warme Feuchtigkeit, welche er spürte, bestätigte seine Vermutung. Daenerys Targaryen hatte sich an den Tonscherben geschnitten. Leise fluchend begann Jorah nach einer Kerze und einem Feuerstein zu suchen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass sie vor zwei Tagen alle möglichen Hilfsmittel zum Entzünden eines Feuers aus dem Raum entfernt hatten.

 

Fast auf den überall verteilten Scherben ausrutschend stieß sich Jorah vom Boden ab und rannte erneut hinaus. Eilig riss er eine Fackel aus ihre Halterung, ergriff den noch intakten Krug mit Wasser und stürzte zurück in die Dunkelheit. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte er sich unbeholfen eines der frischen Leinentücher, die auf dem ungenutzten Bett lagen.

Durch ihre vollen Wimpern zu ihm aufblickend sah Daenerys wie ein kleines Kind aus, das man dabei ertappt hatte, wie es unerlaubter Weise Zitronenkuchen aß.

Ser Jorah ließ die Fackel in ihre neue Halterung gleiten, stieß den Großteil der scharfkantigen Tonreste mit seinen Füßen beiseite und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden.

 

Tiefrot glitzerten Daenerys' Hände, mit welchen sie begann Abdrücke auf den sandfarbenen Steinwänden zu hinterlassen. Ihr hysterisches Lachen zerriss die Stille.

„Feuer und Blut. Seht! Feuer und _Blut._ “, entschlüpfte es der Königin, als sie Jorah ihre Hände zur Schau stellte.

Ängstlich umfasste Mormont ihren rechten Arm und begann mit dem nassen Stoff des zerrissenen Leinentuches das Rot von ihrem Unterarm zu wischen. Weiße, makellose Haut kam zum Vorschein. Erst ihre Handflächen enthüllten die Quelle des Blutes. Mehrere feine, leicht geschwungene Risse durchkreuzten die natürlichen Linien der Handinnenfläche.

Mit einem Ruck zerriss Jorah das restliche Leinen in zwei lange Streifen und wickelte es Daenerys vorsichtig um die Hand.

 

Fortwährend vor sich hin kichernd hatte sie weitere Handmuster auf der Wand verteilt. Dass diese immer blasser wurden, schien sie nicht zu stören. Erst als Jorah ihre linke Hand von der Steinwand wegzog, versuchte sie mit aller Kraft seinem Griff zu entfliehen. Tiefe Stirnfalten und ihre weit geöffneten Augen machten es Jorah schwer sie weiterhin fest am Handgelenk zu packen, um auch ihre andere Hand zu versorgen.

„Khaleesi, ihr seid verletzt. Lasst mich eure Wunde säubern und einen Verband anlegen.“, bat Jorah mit einfühlsamer Stimme.

Er musste wenigstens wissen wie tief die Schnitte an der anderen Hand waren.

 

„Lasst mich los. Ihr bereitet mir Schmerzen.“

Augenblicklich lockerte Jorah seinen Griff und Daenerys riss sich los, rutschte weiter von ihm weg, bis das Podest ihr den Weg versperrte. Abrupt schrie sie auf und umfasste mit fahrigen Fingern ihre linke Hand.

Sie muss in eine verirrte Scherbe gefasst haben, ahnte Jorah besorgt. Als er sich zu ihr herüberbeugte sprang sie jäh auf und starrte ihn mit glasigen Augen an. Flackernd reflektierte sich der Lichtschein der Flamme in den Tränen, welche nun über ihr Gesicht liefen.

„Daenerys ...“, seufzte Mormont.

Ihr Anblick zerriss ihm das Herz. Behutsam erhob er sich und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Geschockt versuchte sie sich weiter in die Ecke zu drängen. Jorah wollte ihre verletzte Hand abermals ergreifen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Leise, es war fast nur ein verhallender Hauch, hatte sie ein einzelnes Wort geflüstert.

„Jorah.“, wisperte Daenerys abermals.

„Ich … ich verlange, dass Ser Jorah zu mir gebracht wird. _Er_ soll sich um meine Hand kümmern.“

Bereits seit einiger Zeit hatte Jorah das Gefühl, dass Daenerys nicht wusste wer vor ihr stand. Die Tatsache, dass sie in einer Notlage seine Hilfe suchte rief ein leichtes Hochgefühl in ihm hervor. Im selben Augenblick verzweifelte er jedoch über ihre erneute Verwirrung.

 

„Daenerys, ich bin bereits bei euch. Lasst euch von mir helfen.“

Wild flogen ihre Haare durch die Luft, als sie hitzig den Kopf schüttelte. Heftig nach Luft schnappend keuchte sie: „Nein. Ich kenne euch nicht. Ihr seid nicht Jorah Mormont. Jorah ist … Jorah ist … Er ist nicht hier. Ich habe ihn fortgeschickt, weil er einen einzigen Fehler begangen hat. _Einen Einzigen_ …“

Ein verzerrtes Lächeln umspielte Daenerys' Lippen, als sie sich mit der linken Hand übers Gesicht strich. Leuchtend rote Spuren brachten Jorah erneut die Dringlichkeit ihre Hand zu verbinden ins Gedächtnis.

„Meine Königin …“, setzte Jorah an, wurde aber von Daenerys' spitzer Stimme unterbrochen.

„Und wisst ihr was für ein Fehltritt dies war? ... Er hatte es gewagt mich nicht von Anfang an so zu verehren, wie er dies später getan hatte. ... Durchaus eine Handlung, die mit dem Tod bestraft werden muss, findet ihr nicht auch? ...“

Immer wieder von leisem Kichern geschüttelt versuchte Daenerys an der Wand hinter sich Halt zu finden, gerade so, als würden ihre Beine sie nicht mehr lange tragen.

 

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte die Khaleesi noch kein einziges Wort über Jorah Mormonts Verbannung verloren. Sie nun in _dieser_ Art darüber sprechen zu hören ließ erneut die Scham über seine Verfehlungen in Jorah aufleben. Aber ist es wahr, was sie sagt?

Voller Dankbarkeit über ein Gesicht aus der fernen Heimat, hatte ihn die junge Frau, welche vor scheinbar einer Ewigkeit den Dothrakilord geheiratet hatte, schüchtern angesehen. Und so groß seine Gefühle für Daenerys Targaryen jetzt auch sein mochten, es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Erst nach und nach, als er ihre innere Stärke erkannte und ahnte, was sie mal sein könnte, empfand er mehr, als nur Sympathie für die Khaleesi. Aber Jorah wusste, dass er diesen Gedanken bereits tausend Mal hin und her gewälzt hatte. Die Verlockung auf eine Rückkehr nach Westeros war für ihn damals unwiderstehlich gewesen. Für die Aussicht auf Heimat hätte er seine Seele hergegeben und dies hatte er ja dann letztendlich auch getan.

 

„Aber jeder erfährt früher oder später seine gerechte Strafe. Dies ist doch so, oder?“, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Jorah sprechend fuhr sie fort, „Jeder kann bestrafen, Urteile fälle und sich an Wiedergutmachung ergötzen. Am Ende ist dies alles nur ein Trugbild. Kein Verrat kann ungeschehen, kein verletzendes Wort zurückgenommen und kein Tot rückgängig gemacht werden. Verstrichene Möglichkeiten und ungesagte Worte bleiben auf ewig verloren, wenn niemand mehr da ist mit dem man sie teilen könnte.“

Daenerys' Worte brachten etwas in Jorah zum klingen. Vielleicht war es die einfache Wahrheit, welche aus ihnen sprach. Von den ungesagten Worten und verpassten Gelegenheiten hatte Jorah jedenfalls mehr als genug.

Schon lange hat er sie nicht mehr auf diese Weise sprechen gehört und scheinbar war es ihr nun nicht mehr so wichtig, dass sie die Person ihr gegenüber nicht erkannte.

 

In der Hoffnung, dass sie sich jetzt nicht mehr gegen seine Hilfe wehren würde, tauchte Jorah das kleine Leinentuch nochmals in den Wasserkrug. Daenerys stand immer noch mit sich schnell hebender Brust an die Wand gedrückt, als er ihre Hand in seine nahm und das bereits zum Teil getrocknete Blut abwischte. Ihre Hand fühlte sich nun völlig schlapp an. Von dem verzweifelten Widerstand war nichts mehr zu merken.

Hier waren die Schnitte nicht so zahlreich, dafür zog sich ein deutlich tieferer vom Zeigefinger bis zum Handgelenk. Nachdem Ser Jorah die Wunde gründlich gesäubert hatte, umwickelte er auch diese mit den Leinenstreifen.

 

Dicht vor ihr stehend blickte Jorah hinab, um ihren Blick einzufangen, doch seine Khaleesi starrte mit leeren Augen an ihm vorbei. Der leichte Duft von Jasmin stieg von ihr auf und Jorah sog die Luft gierig ein.

Gestern hatte Missandei sie endlich dazu bringen können nach dem Bad ihre Haare zu kämmen. So fielen ihr nun zwar wieder ziemlich zerzauste, aber wenigstens keine verfilzten Haare ins Gesicht.

Zögernd hob Jorah die Hand, um ihr eine seidige Strähne aus den Augen zu streichen und sie hinter ihr Ohr zu stecken. Sanft begann er die Blutspur, welche sie in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte weg zu tupfen. Daenerys, weiterhin wie erstarrt, rührte sich nicht und die entstandene Nähe gab Jorah die wunderbare Möglichkeit in ihrem Anblick zu versinken.

 

Für ihn war ihre wahre Schönheit ihr inneres Wesen. Die Art wie sie versuchte jeden Menschen gleich zu behandeln, ungeachtet seiner Stellung. Ihr uneingeschränkter Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Ihr sanftes Herz. Die Bereitschaft sich für die ihr Anvertrauten aufzuopfern. Der endlose Mut.

Doch ihre äußere Schönheit war ein Sog, dem Jorah nicht entkommen konnte.

Klare, violette Augen wurden von dichten, schwarzen Wimpern umrandet. Der leichte Schwung der zierlichen Nase war das perfekte Pendant zu den rote und ach so vollen Lippen. Die verblassten Kratzer im Gesicht taten der Vollkommenheit ihrer Porzellanhaut keinen Abbruch. Und Jorah wusste auch von der kleinen Einkerbung, die sich oberhalb ihres rechten Mundwinkels bildete, wenn sie lächelte.

Wie einfach wäre es jetzt sich zu ihr herunterzubeugen und ihre Lippen mit seinen zu berühren, sie dicht an sich zu pressen und ihr zu versichern, dass alles wieder gut wird. Aber er würde ihre Situationen nie  _so_ ausnutzen. Außerdem wollte er Daenerys und sich selbst nicht mit einem derartigen Verhalten erniedrigen.

 

Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte Ser Jorah wie die Königin anfing am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Ihr zuvor ausdrucksloser Blick war nun von Angst erfüllt. Heftige Schluchzer begannen sie zu schütteln, während sie sich immer wieder verzweifelt in die Haare faste. Leicht nach vorn stolpernd verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und Jorah ergriff ihre Schultern.

„Khaleesi, ihr solltet euch hinlegen. Ihr habt einiges an Blut verloren.“, bemerkte Ser Jorah mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme.

Vorsichtig versuchte er sie in das Meer aus Kissen zu drücken.

 

Unerwartet schlug Daenerys Jorahs Hände weg und wollte ihn von sich schieben. Jedoch ließ er dies nicht zu.

„ _Feuer und Blut, Feuer und Blut, Feuer und Blut, Feuer und Blut._ Zu wenig Feuer und zu viel Blut. Überall war Blut und es war meine Schuld. Verbrannte Erde, verbrannte Knochen. Drachen pflanzen keine Bäume, bringen kein neues Leben hervor. Sie zerstören. _Feuer und Blut, Feuer und Blut …_ “

Die Worten platzten in einem Schwall aus Daenerys hervor. Sie wiederholte den Leitsatz des Hauses Targaryen wie ein Gebet. Doch anders als ein solches, schien ihr dieser Singsang keine Kraft zu geben. Verzweifelt umklammerte sie mit beiden Händen ihren Nacken und begann sich leicht vor und zurück zu schaukeln.

 

Dieses gequälte Bild schlitzte Jorah Mormont die Seele auf.

Es war genug.

Er hatte _Zuviel_ gesehen.

Er hatte _genug Zeit_ verschwendet.

 

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schlang er seine Arme um Daenerys und zog sie an sich. Ihr Körper bebte während sie von weiteren heftigen Schluchzern erschüttert wurde. Jorah merkte wie sie erneut versuchte sich loszureißen, doch diesmal ließ er es nicht geschehen. Nie wieder würde er nur unbeteiligt dabei stehen und ihr beim Leiden zusehen. Mit kräftigen Armen presste er sie noch fester an sich. Spürte ihren ganzen Körper in angespannter Haltung verharren.

 

„Daenerys, verzweifelt nicht. Ihr seid nicht alleine. Ich bin für euch da, solange ihr dies möchtest.“, flüsterte Jorah ihr leise ins Ohr und begann sie zärtlich in seinen Armen zu wiegen. Allmählich ließ das unkontrollierte Zittern nach und sie entspannte sich.

Ihr stürmisch rasendes Herz sandte mit jedem Schlag auch einen pulsierenden Schall durch Jorahs Körper. Starr gegen seinen Brustkorb gepresst, sog sie weiterhin stoßweise die Luft ein. Als Jorah dann einen erschrockenen Laut von Daenerys hörte, lockerte er die Umarmung etwas und lehnte sich zurück, um sie anzusehen.

Große, runde Augen blickten ihm überrascht entgegen. Leichte Verwirrung, aber auch Erleichterung oder sogar Freude zeichnete sich auf Daenerys' Gesicht ab.

„Jorah. Ihr seid zu mir zurückgekommen. Diesmal seid ihr es wirklich.“, raunte Daenerys mit schwerer Stimme.

Das zahme Lächeln auf Jorahs Gesicht ließ seine blaue Augen leuchten, als er antwortete: „Ja, meine Königin. Ich bin es wirklich.“.

Mit einer Hand drückte er sie immer noch sanft an sich, während er die andere nutzte, um mit seinem Daumen eine neue Träne von Daenerys' Wangen zu streichen. Zur Belohnung entfaltete sich ein helles Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und Jorah, dessen Hand immer noch an ihrer seidigen Wange lag, strich über das gerade entstandene Grübchen.

Daenerys wandte ihren Kopf ab, aber nur, um ihn an seine Brust zu legen und jetzt auch  _ihre_ Arme um Jorahs Taille zu schlingen.

„Bitte ... haltet mich noch eine Weile.“, murmelte sie leise gegen das gelbe Hemd.

Er hätte sie für immer so festhalten können. Für immer ihre, um ihn geschlungene, Wärme spüren können. Für immer ihr Schutz vor der grausamen Realität sein können. Für immer mit ihr zusammen in den Wogen _dieses_ Glücks untergehen können. Doch Jorah erwiderte nur, als auch er sie erneut mit beiden Armen umfasste: „Natürlich. Solange ihr es wünscht.“

 

Zu früh merkte er die zarte Bewegung an seinem Oberkörper, als sich Daenerys aus seinen Armen löste. Leichtes Unbehagen breitete sich in Jorah aus. War er zu weit gegangen? Hatte er nun doch ihre Situation ausgenutzt?

Der friedliche und entspannte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gab ihm die Antwort und gerötete Wangen ließen Daenerys, zumindest im Licht des Feuers, etwas gesünder aussehen.

„Ser, ich bin erschöpft und müde. Ich sollte …“, sagte sie fast entschuldigend mit matter Stimme.

„Ja, selbstverständlich.“

Jorah, froh über ihren Wunsch zu schlafen, verneigte sich kurz und wandte sich von ihr ab. Die zerstreuten Tonscherben im Blick, wollte sich Mormont noch daran machen diese zusammenzukehren, als eine kleine, warme, von Leinen umwickelten Hand in seine schlüpfte. Mit fragendem Blick drehte er sich zu seiner Khaleesi um. Lavendelfarbene Augen sahen ihn unsicher an und Jorah wartete geduldig auf ihre Erwiderung.

Immer noch seine Hand haltend drückte Daenerys nun leicht zu, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es heute alleine durch die Nacht schaffe. Bitte bleibt.“, bat sie in einem Ton, als hätte sie etwas Furchtbares von Jorah verlangt.

 

Nach Anzeichen von erneut aufkommenden Qualen in ihren Augen suchend, sah Jorah sie einige Momente lang an. Klare, von Hoffnung erfüllte violette Seen waren alles, was er bemerkte. Verunsichert von dem schnellen Stimmungsumschwung, fragte sich Mormont nun, was sie dazu bewegt hatte ihn als den zu erkennen, der er war. Eine Frage, auf welche die Khaleesi wahrscheinlich selbst keine Antwort wusste.

„Ich sagte euch doch. Solange ihr es wollt, bleibe ich an eurer Seite, Daenerys.“

Erleichtert seufzend zog sie Jorah mit sich zu dem kleinen Marmorpodest. Zwischen der Unmenge an Kissen war sie kaum zu sehen. Jorah wartete, bis sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte und ließ dann einige, mitternachtsblaue Kissen auf den Boden fallen. Während Ser Jorah nach der Lichtglocke für die Fackel suchte, erklang Daenerys' leicht amüsierte Stimme von ihrem improvisierten Bett.

„Wenn euch die Kissen stören dann können wir die restlichen auch noch wegräumen.“

Die metallene Glocke zum Löschen der Flamme in der Hand haltend, wandte sich _diesmal_ Jorah mit unverständlichem Blick an Daenerys.

„Khaleesi?“, fragte er.

Sie zeigte auf Jorahs eilig errichtetes Lager am Fuß des Marmorpodestes und begann dann ebenfalls weitere der kleinen Polster auf den Boden zu stoßen.

„Wahrscheinlich habt ihr ohnehin Recht. Für Zwei ist es auch ohne die Kissen eng genug.“

 

Nachdem Jorah klar geworden ist auf was sie hinaus wollte, formulierte er seine Erwiderung sorgfältig: „Daenerys, ich glaube es ist angemessener, wenn ich mich  _vor_ dem Podest einrichte. Ich bin also ganz in eurer Nähe, wenn ihr mich braucht.“

Kurz die Augen fest zusammenkneifend, als müsste sie unerwünschte Gedanken vertreiben, sah Daenerys ihn dann mit einem entschlossenen Blick an und sagte: „Nicht nah genug. Ich bitte euch, Ser. Lasst mich nicht betteln.“

Entsetzt von ihrer Äußerung rieb sich Jorah verlegen seine Schulter und suchte nach einer Antwort. Zweifellos empfand er bei dem Gedanken neben ihr einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen eine nicht zu leugnende Sehnsucht. Doch erinnerte er sich auch an einen Augenblick in Qarth, als ihr die Vorstellung seiner Nähe unangenehm gewesen war. Viel hatte sich seither verändert. Weder Jorah Mormont, noch Daenerys Targaryen sind heute dieselben Menschen. Aber will sie das, was sie hier erbittet wirklich? Es würde ihr Verhältnis deutlich verschieben und Jorah wusste nicht, wie förderlich das für beide wäre.

 

„Jorah.“, ihre Stimme ließ ihn aufblicken. Flehend sah Daenerys Jorah an und bildete lautlos ein Wort. _Bitte._

Die Macht, welche sie über ihn hatte, raubte ihm jedes Mal den Atem. Warum sträubte er sich überhaupt, fragte sich Jorah amüsiert. Er würde ja doch alles für sie tun. Laut seufzend sah er Daenerys mit einem schrägen Lächeln an.

„Wie meine Königin befielt.“

 

Mit müdem Blick beobachtete Daenerys ihn, wie er den mit Metallnieten beschlagenen Gürtel und den daran befestigten Dolch ablegte. Die Schnüre seines Kilts, von Sand und Sturm verwittert, waren etwas schwerfälliger zu lösen. Nachdem sich Jorah aus dem Stoff gewickelt hatte, sah er unsicher zu Daenerys. Doch sie hatte sich bereits hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Schnell streifte Jorah noch seine Stiefel ab und löschte die Flamme der Fackel.

Nur mit der schwarzen, aus rauem Leder gefertigten Hose und seinem gelben Leinenhemd bekleidet, legte er sich zu Daenerys. Jorah hatte mit der Härte des nackten Marmors gerechnet, merkte aber eine dünne Matratze unter sich. Schließlich warf er dann wirklich noch einige der Seidenkissen von der Erhöhung und versuchte nun sich auszustrecken. Die kleine Nische war definitiv lang genug für Daenerys, aber Jorah konnte sich nicht komplett ausbreiten. Dieser Nichtigkeit keine weitere Beachtung schenkend, merkte er nun wie sich Daenerys an ihn schmiegte. Jorah hob seinen rechten Arm über ihren Kopf hinweg, um sie dichter an sich zu ziehen. Kurz kämpfte Daenerys mit einem der unsäglichen Kissen, welches sich zwischen ihnen verfangen hatte, drückte dann aber ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und legte eine verbundene Hand über seinem Herzen nieder.

 

Für Jorah war es Himmel und Hölle zugleich. Wie viele Nächte hatte er alleine wachgelegen und sich gewünscht Daenerys in seine Arme zu schließen? Wiederum hätte er auf die Umstände, welche zu dieser Situation geführt haben, verzichten können. Auch merkte Jorah deutlich wie ihr warmer, weicher Körper ein unbändiges Verlangen in ihm weckte. Natürlich hatte er diese Art der Sehnsucht nach der Nähe seiner Khaleesi schon oft erlebt. Jedoch bestand ein nicht unerheblicher Unterschied darin, ob er sich in aller Einsamkeit nach Daenerys verzehrte oder ob sie hier, fest an ihn geklammert, nur in einem dünnen Gewand gehüllt, neben ihm lag. Aber wenn dies seine einzige Gelegenheit bleiben würde ihre Nähe zu genießen, wollte er den Moment voll auskosten.

 

Ruhig atmend lag sie an seiner Seite, ein wahr gewordener Traum und fühlte sich so vertraut in seinen Armen an.

„Jorah?“ flüsterte Daenerys leise an seiner Schulter und sandte mit ihrem Atem, der Jorahs Hals streifte, einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Körper.

„Hmm.“, brummte er leise.

Vom Mondlicht erleuchtete sah er wie Daenerys sich die Schnüre seines Hemdes um die Finger wickelte, um sie dann in einer wilden Spirale zurückfallen zu lassen.

„Werdet ihr morgen früh noch da sein? Oder seid ihr dann genauso verschwunden wie die letzten Male?“, fragte sie mit einer Traurigkeit in der Stimme, welche Jorah sie noch enger an sich drücken ließ.

„Niemand kann mich daran hindern morgen früh an eurer Seite aufzuwachen.“, hauchte Jorah und spürte, wie sie sich an seiner Seite verkrampfte. Mit klammen Händen krallte sie sich in seinem Hemd fest. Leicht den Kopf neigend sah er, dass sich auf Daenerys' Gesicht erneut tiefe Falten gebildet hatten und sie unruhig auf ihren Lippen kaute. Dicke Tränen begannen bereits das gelbe Leinen zu durchweichen. Beruhigend strich Jorah ihr immer wieder übers Haar und murmelte tröstende Worte. Nach einer Weile ließ sie dann sein Hemd los und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Wie gerne hätte Jorah ihr die Last der dunklen Gedanken abgenommen. Aber dies war nicht möglich. Er konnte ihr nur helfen stark genug zu sein, um sie alleine zu schultern.

 

Gedankenverloren begann Ser Jorah mit seinen Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf Daenerys' nacktem Arm zu zeichnete. Selbst von dieser Kühnheit erschrocken zog er rasch die Hand weg. Er durfte nicht vergessen, dass er für sie nur eine Stütze war, eine Schulter zum anlehnen. Er hatte nicht das Recht seinem Begehren freimütig nachzugeben.

Schläfrig säuselte Daenerys: „Nein, nicht aufhören. Es fühlte sich angenehm an. Dergleichen habt ihr bis jetzt noch nie getan.“

Leise über ihre Offenbarung schmunzelnd, begann Jorah erneut zaghaft zarte Muster auf ihre Haut zu malen.

Und hier war er nun. Der endgültige Beweis, dass sie von ihm fantasiert hatte. Jedoch betrübte dieser Gedanke Jorah eher, als dass er ihm schmeichelte. Seine Khaleesi hatte sich scheinbar so stark nach seiner Gegenwart, oder eher nach seinem Rat gesehnt, dass sie ihn aus den Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins zurückgeholt hatte. Aber offensichtlich war selbst auf den imaginären Jorah kein Verlass, wenn er sie wie im richtigen Leben in Einsamkeit zurückgelassen hatte.

 

Nein, ich werde sie nicht nochmal verlassen und wenn ich mit ihr durch alle sieben Höllen gehen müsste würde ich es ohne zu zögern tun, dachte Jorah mit vor Gefühlen schwerem Herzen.

Die Entkräftung der vergangenen Tage stürzte nun mit aller Macht auf ihn ein und auch das dringende Bedürfnis die Nacht hindurch über sie zu wachen konnte die Müdigkeit nicht auf Abstand halten.

Zufrieden seufzend drehte sich Daenerys auf die Seite und zog Jorah mit sich, wobei sie ihrer beider Finger ineinander verschränkte und seine Hand fest an sich drückte. Die Tatsache, dass sein Unterarm nun direkt an eine ihrer kleinen, perfekten Brüste gepresst war, ließ eine angenehme Wärme in ihm aufsteigen.

Sie hatte von ihm seine Anwesenheit erbeten, um es durch diese Nacht zu schaffen, aber wie _Jorah_ diese Stunden überleben sollte, wusste er nicht. Daenerys zu lieben bedeutete oftmals bittersüße Qualen zu erdulden.

Schützend rückte Jorah näher an seine Khaleesi heran und lauschte noch einige Momente lang dem Klang ihres friedlich fließenden Atems, bis auch er das erste Mal seit Langem in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf fiel.

 


	7. (Aussichten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Keine Sorge, ihr seid immer noch bei der Dany & Jorah Story. Wir machen nur einen kleinen Ausflug. ;)

 

(7. Aussichten)

 

„HEY!“

„Wenn ihr nicht bezahlen könnt nehmt eure schmierigen Hände weg. Es gibt genug zahlende Kunden. Hier ist kein Platz für Bettler.“

„Nun habt euch doch nicht so. Das Gold gibt es danach, obwohl ihr dann wahrscheinlich eher _mich_ bezahlen wollt.“, lallte der dicke, kahlköpfige Mann, als er versuchte die Hure wieder auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen.

Schnell ergriff sie den Krug mit Wein, der auf dem kleinen runden Holztisch stand und kippte den Inhalt über den Kopf des nun durchnässten Mannes. Wild fluchend sprang dieser auf und stürzte sich auf die schwarzhaarige Dirne. Silber hob sich scharf von der mahagonifarbenen Haut ihrer Oberschenkel ab, bevor der kurze Dolch durch die Luft surrte.

„Ihr seid doch alle gleich. Den Fuß über die Schwelle eines Bordells gesetzt und jeder Mann denkt dieser Ort ist eine Entschuldigung dafür sich wie ein Schwein zu benehmen. Nur habt ihr euch dabei schwer getäuscht.“, zischte die junge Frau dem nun hörbar wimmernden Bordellgast entgegen.

Kleine Blutstropfen rannen über die Klinge, als sie den Druck an der fleischigen Kehle erhöhte.

„Bitte, bitte nicht. Ich flehe euch an, lasst ab von mir. Hilfe! So helft mir doch!“

Niemand im Schankraum schien sich für die kleine Szene am Rand des länglichen Raumes zu interessieren und so übertönten Gesang, Gelächter und das Klirren von Krügen die Hilferufe des sichtbar mitgenommenen Mannes.

Angewidert schob die Hure ihr Opfer von sich und rief ihm mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme hinterher: „So ist es Recht. Rennt um euer Leben, Feigling.“

 

Mit amüsiertem Blick hatte der Soldat die Geschehnisse verfolgt und beobachtete jetzt wie die dunkelhäutige Frau den Stoff des fließenden Gewandes bis zu ihren straffen Schenkeln hochschob, um dort die kleine Waffe unter einem Lederriemen zu schieben. Dunkle, nahezu schwarze Auge bohrten sich in seine, als die Hure mit lasziv schwingenden Hüften zu ihm herüber getanzt kam.

„Hat euch gefallen, was ihr gesehen habt, mein Herr?“

Nun, das richtige Maß an Temperament hatte ihn schon immer angezogen. Ganz zu schweigen von diesen einladenden Rundungen, welche kaum von dem terrakottafarbenen Stoff verdeckt wurden. Bei einem solchen Körper war es auch egal, dass ihre Nase etwas zu groß und der Mund viel zu schmal war.

 

Das wölfische Grinsen ließ seine Zähne in dem abgedunkelten Raum hell leuchten. Schneeweiße Bänder, die von einem goldenen Schein unterbrochen wurden.

„Es war recht unterhaltsam mit anzusehen. Dieser Fettsack hatte es durchaus verdient.“, ihr zuzwinkernd fuhr er fort, „Aber sag mir, die meisten _Damen_ , die deinem Gewerbe nachgehen, nehmen sich nicht so viele Freiheiten im Umgang mit ihren Kunden heraus. Das wird dem Bordellbesitzer wohl eher nicht zusagen.“

Der Schmollmund, den sie trotz der dünnen Lippen versuchte zu ziehen, wirkte sich nicht vorteilhaft auf ihr Gesicht aus, dachte der junge Mann und richtete seinen Blick auf ihr Dekolletee, welches sie ihm offen präsentierte, als sie sich nach vorn lehnte und auf dem Tisch abstützte.

Verschwörerisch beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte: „Das mag bei den meisten Huren so sein. Ich war auch so ein ängstliches, jämmerliches Ding. Am Ende zählt nur, was man aus seiner Situation macht. _Meine_ Dienste erstrecken sich weit über die Befriedigung der körperlichen Gelüste hinaus.“

Dann blickte sie dramatisch über ihre Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand sie belauschte.

„Ein Ort wie dieser ist perfekt, um Geheimnisse zu erfahren und auch wieder zu verkaufen. Männer reden im Bett und mit ein paar Spritzern Wein ist die Zunge noch lockerer. Ihr seht also, ich weiß meine Lage zu nutzen und was den Besitzer betrifft, so weiß ich von ein oder zwei Dingen, die er nicht öffentlich machen will. Ich habe also jedes Recht mir die Männer genau auszusuchen, denen ich Freude bereiten möchte.“

Ihr Blick wanderte nun gierig über den Körper des Soldaten und was sie sah, schien ihr zu gefallen.

„Euch würde ich beispielsweise gerne behilflich sein. Wollen wir uns zurückziehen?“

 

Das letzte Mal, dass er bei einer Frau gelegen hatte, war schon länger her und der Gedanke daran erfüllte ihn mit ungestümer Lust. Doch die Vorstellung sich _hier_ einen Körper zu erkaufen behagte dem Soldaten wenig. Außerdem war er nicht zum Vergnügen an diesem Ort.

„Eine verführerische Vorstellung, vor allem bei einer solchen _Schönheit_. Leider kann ich nicht zusagen. Andere Dinge erfordern meine Aufmerksamkeit.“, säuselte er der Hure schmeichelnd ins Ohr.

Leicht skeptisch auf den jungen Mann herabblickend drückte sie sich vom Tisch hoch und stemmte ihre Hände in die Seiten, wobei die dichten, schwarzen Locken munter hin und her schwangen.

„Ah, ein geheimnisvoller Mann. Vielleicht ändert ihr bei einer weiteren Runde Wein eure Meinung?“

Der Soldat schnaubte belustigt und hob den Steinkrug, welcher zur Hälfte geleert war und nickte der Frau aufmunternd zu.

„Netter Versuch, Süße. Ich weiß deine Mühe ja zu schätzen, aber nein danke. Den Wein kannst du aber trotzdem bringen.“

„Sehe ich aus wie eine Dienstmagd?“, fauchte sie und verschwand mit wehenden Kleidern in der Masse.

Mit zuckenden Schultern leerte er das Trinkgefäß und lehnte sich nun finster dreinblickend auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl zurück.

 

So aufdringlich die hässliche Hure auch gewesen sein mochte, hatte sie doch seine Befürchtung bezüglich dieses Treffpunktes bestätigt. Ein Bordell war kein Ort, um sich ungesehen und von lauschenden Ohren unbehelligt zu treffen. Zu viele Menschen gingen ein und aus, die man nicht alle im Auge behalten konnte. Da half auch die hinterste Ecke, die von herabhängenden, mottenzerfressenen Vorhängen verdeckt war, nichts. Ungeduldig schaute der Soldat immer wieder in Richtung Eingang.

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang hatte man ihm gesagt, soll er hier erscheinen. Nun war die Kerze vor ihm nahezu ganz heruntergebrannt. Geduld hatte noch nie zu seinen Stärken gehört. Ungestüm, Hals über Kopf, einer Aufgabe entgegen rennen entsprach eher seiner Natur.

 

Zärtlich strich er über den kunstvoll gefertigten Griff seines eigenen Dolches. Ja, eine versteckte Waffe konnte oft den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Sterben ausmachen. Mehrere Male hatte er dies schon unter Beweis gestellt und dass darin wenig Ehre lag, störte ihn nicht.

Als kleines Kind hatten ihm die kühnen Heldentaten der edlen Ritter aus Westeros fasziniert. Jede Geschichte, die er darüber aufschnappen konnte, hatte er gierig eingesogen und selbst davon geträumt eines Tages liebliche Jungfrauen vor gesetzlosen Bastarden zu retten. Aber seine Kindheit endete früh, wenn er als Spross einer Hure überhaupt eine solche gehabt hatte. Bald hatte er dann auch erkannt, dass all das Gerede von Ehre, Treue und Heldentum nur ein Blendwerk war, um die Wahrheit zu verbergen. Eine schlichte und unbestechliche Wahrheit. Biete einem Mann genug Gold und er vergisst fast augenblicklich jeden einzelnen Eid, den er je geleistet hat. In diesem kurzen und schmerzhaften Leben muss man nehmen, was man kriegen kann und wie die Hure schon richtig bemerkt hatte, sollte man immer versuchen das Beste aus seiner Situation zu machen. Und dies tat der Soldat.

 

Seine Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer hatten ihm nicht nur den Bauch gefüllt, sondern ihm auch in anderen Belangen weitergeholfen. Wenn sich günstige Gelegenheiten bieten, muss man sie ergreifen, dachte er und führte den gerade zu ihm gebrachten Wein an seine Lippen.

Und auch dies war ein Talent für das er dankbar war. Die Fähigkeit Menschen, vor allem Frauen, mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme für sich einzunehmen. Trotz des beleidigten Verschwindens der Hure hat sie ihm den gewünschten Wein servieren lassen. Ja, es schien als hätten die Götter ihn nicht vergessen. Dafür aber der Mittelsmann, welchen er hier treffen sollte.

 

Allmählich spürte der Soldat den unangenehmen Druck seiner vollen Blase. Gerade als er die kleine Ecke verlassen wollte, stolperte eine in geflickten Lumpen gehüllte Gestalt auf seinen Platz zu. Der süße Duft nach Rosenwasser verriet ihm, dass er hier, trotz des Anscheins, keinen armen Mann vor sich hatte. Offensichtlich ist seine Verabredung doch noch erschienen.

„Keine sehr unauffällige Verkleidung.“, spottete der Soldat und bedeutete dem anderen Mann sich zu setzten.

Erschrocken sah ihn die vermummte Gestalt an und zupfte an den Rändern der zu kurzen Kapuze. Kleine, rauchige Augen saßen über einer kräftigen Hakennase, die von vielen roten Pickeln übersät war. Die dünnen Haare, welche unter dem groben Stoff hervorlugten waren mit grauen Strähnen versetzt.

Vielleicht war der Umhang doch keine schlechte Idee, dachte der Soldat beim Anblick seines Gegenübers.

„War dieser Treffpunkt deine Idee?“, fragte der junge Mann mit prüfendem Blick.

„Oh ... ja. Also … Ach, entschuldigt meine Manieren.“, stammelte die verhüllte Figur und streckte eine knochige Hand aus.

„Mein Name ist ...“, setzte er nochmals an.

„Keine Namen. Nie Namen nennen. Bei allen bekannten Göttern, macht ihr das zum ersten Mal?“, zischte der Soldat unter entnervten Augenrollen.

Unruhig ließ der Mann sein rechtes Bein auf und ab wippen und antwortete mit nervösem Ton: „Nun, ähm … ja. Ich war einst Seifenhändler bis … Na ja, ihr wisst schon. Jetzt hat es meine Frau und unsere vier Kinder-“

Der Soldat hob die Hand und ließ den anderen verstummen.

„Eure Lebensgeschichte ist bestimmt sehr spannend. Heben wir sie uns doch für einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Feuer auf. ... Ich will wissen, ob meine Berichte angekommen sind, wie meine Bemühungen aufgefasst wurden und was als nächstes geplant ist.“

Nervös begann der ältere Mann an seinen Fingernägeln zu pulen und blickte ängstlich umher.

„Es ist nur... Wenn wir entdeckt werden, weiß ich schon jetzt, was die Strafe sein wird. Ich … ich will nicht _so_ enden. Meine Frau hat mich gedrängt dies zu tun, um unser Einkommen aufzubessern.“, sagte er mit stockendem Atem.

 

„Und da sind wir wieder bei der werten Frau Gemahlin, die uns ja eigentlich gar nicht interessiert.“

Seufzend schob der Jüngere seinen Weinkrug dem Älteren entgegen.

„Hier, das sollte eure Nerven etwas beruhigen.“

„Oh nein, ich vertrage keinen Wein. Mein Gedärm rebelliert dagegen.“

Entnervt warf der Soldat nun seine Hände in die Luft und murrte: „Sehr gut. Mehr für mich. Scheinbar wird das hier ein längeres Stelldichein und das überstehe ich nur mit genügend Roten.“

Bis jetzt war der wenige Kontakt, den er zu seinen Auftraggebern hatte, immer kurz und informativ gewesen. Häufig waren es zwielichtige Gestalten mit denen er sich getroffen hatte. Aber scheinbar, herrscht langsam auch ein Mangel an professionellen Gesetzlosen, wenn man ihm _so etwas_ schickt.

Schließlich seufzte der zittrige Mann vernehmbar und berichtete mit wackliger Stimme: „Also, ich kann euch nur mitteilen, was man mir gesagt hat. Meine Informationen stammen auch nur aus zweiter Hand.“

Kaum zu glauben, dachte der Soldat höhnisch und nickte zustimmend.

„Man hat eure Bemühungen und Taten sehr wohlwollend aufgenommen. Die Bereitschaft zum Äußersten zu gehen hat tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen. Euer Einsatz gleich zu Beginn hat den Weg für viele, wichtige Entscheidungen frei gemacht. Im Großen und Ganzen war es ein Loblied, das man auf euch gesungen hat. Vor allem eure neuste Irreführung gibt Grund zur Hoffnung, dass die Ziele früher als geplant erreicht werden können.“

Vom Klang seiner eigenen Stimme beruhigt, erzählte der Mann nun fließend und selbstsicher.

„Die Befehle für künftige Aufgaben waren nicht sehr präzise. Ihr sollt weiterhin dem eingeschlagenen Kurs folgen und Bericht erstatten. Es kann sein, dass die Anordnung zum finalen Schritt sehr kurzfristig erfolgt.“

 

 _Natürlich_ hatte er gute Arbeit geleistet, aber eine Bestätigung dafür zu hören war auch nicht zu verachten. Leise vor sich hin schmunzelnd dachte er daran, dass es eine sehr vergnügliche Aufgabe sein wird, seinen _eingeschlagenen Weg_ weiter zu gehen.

Nur die Endaufgabe bereitet ihm etwas Sorgen. Es wird nicht einfach sein nach all dieser Zeit dies durchzuführen. Oftmals hatte er sich gefragt warum man mit der Umsetzung so lange wartet. Viel unnötig verschwendete Zeit hätte er sich ersparen können. Aber er war nur die Hand, welche die Entscheidungen von einem weit über ihm sitzenden Kopf bekam. Soweit war es jedoch noch nicht und er konnte die Zeit bis dahin genießen und an den Lohn seiner Arbeit denken.

 

„Hat man euch etwas zu meiner festgesetzten Belohnung gesagt? Bleibt es bei der verhandelten Summe?“

„Oh, ja richtig. Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen.“, stotterte der Mann nun wieder und zog mit zitternden Händen einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus den Falten seines Umhanges. Klappernd ließ er diesen auf den Tisch fallen.

Blitzartig schnappte sich der junge Mann den kleinen Sack und blickte seine Gesellschaft missbilligend an.

„Ihr dürft bei einer Übergabe das Gold nicht so offen auf den Tisch knallen. Da könnte man auch nach dem nächsten Raubmörder im Bordell fragen und die Sache gleich hinter sich bringen.“

Die rotgeränderten Augen des älteren Mannes weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Das ... das habe ich nicht bedacht. … Es soll wohl auch nur dazu dienen, dass ihr den Anreiz nicht verliert.“

Keine schlechte Geste, dachte der Soldat und ließ das Gold eilig in seinem Wams verschwinden.

„Hey, aber es bleibt trotzdem bei der besprochenen Endsumme?“, fragte er nun doch besorgt.

„Ja, das wurde mir jedenfalls versichert. Alles bleibt so, wie es besprochen wurde. … Und dann ist da noch eine Angelegenheit. Vermutlich habt ihr bereits davon gehört. Aber mir wurde eingeschärft, euch speziell _darauf_ aufmerksam zu machen.“

 

Sich genüsslich den Hals kratzend beobachtete der Soldat eine kleine Motte, die zu dicht an die Flamme der Kerze flog und mit glühenden Flügeln zu Boden sank.

„Wenn ihr auf das Geflüster über die verrückte Königin anspielt, dann habe ich natürlich davon gehört. Diese Geschichte ist zurzeit das einzige Thema, welches man auf den Straßen hört. Falls es der Wahrheit entspricht. Menschen reden viel, gerade in diesen Zeiten.“, erklärte er in einem gelangweilten Ton.

„Es ist wahr. Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass zuverlässige Quellen die Gerüchte bestätigt haben. Unsere Geldgeber sehen in dieser Tatsache eine weitere glückliche Fügung, die ihr nutzen solltet. Aber vielleicht regelt sich die Angelegenheit ja dann auch von selbst.“

Den letzten Satz murmelte der Mann mit einem ungeduldigen Klang in der Stimme.

Solche Angelegenheiten regeln sich nie von selbst, wusste der Soldat und stürzte den restlichen Wein seine Kehle hinunter.

„Wie genau ich diese neues Situation nutzen soll hat man euch zufälligerweise nicht gesagt?“

„In diesem Punkt vertraut man wohl auf euer bislang erfolgreiches Gespür.“

 

Als Zeichen des Aufbruchs schlug der Soldat kurz mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte und sagte an die schlecht verhüllte Gestalt gewandt: „Nun, mein neuer Freund, wenn es keine weiteren Informationen gibt, würde ich sagen, dass wir dieses wunderschöne Etablissement verlassen.“

Deutlich erleichtert über die Möglichkeit endlich zu gehen, nickte der Mann nur kurz und drängelte sich hinter dem jungen Soldaten durch die Menschenmenge. Beim Hinausgehen zwinkerte dieser der Huren mit dem üppigen Busen kurz zu und stieß dann energisch die quietschende Tür auf, welche in die lauwarme Nacht führte. Nach der stickigen, abgestandenen und süßen Luft im Inneren, war die leichte Meeresbrise, die durch die dicken Locken des Soldaten wehte, eine wohltuende Abwechslung.

 

„Welche Richtung werdet ihr einschlagen?“, fragte der junge Mann und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ich muss zum Hafen.“

„Ja, das ist auch mein Weg.“

Schweigend gingen die zwei unterschiedlichen Männer, welche das gleiche Geheimnis teilten, die enge Gasse entlang. Ein strenger Geruch nach Fisch kündigte deutlich von der Nähe des Meeres und lockte dutzende streunende Katzen an, die sich hoffnungsvoll an die Beine des Soldaten schmiegten.

Diese flohverseuchten Viecher fand er schon immer sympathisch. Hatten sie doch viele für ihn erstrebenswerte Eigenschaften. Nicht das verkommene Aussehen dieser Exemplare, nein. Auf sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild legte er immensen Wert, war es doch das Einzige, was er der Welt von sich zeigen konnte. Aber die Fähigkeiten unentdeckt durch das Dunkel zu schlüpfen, überall eine Nische zum leben zu finden und scharfe Krallen, die sich hinter einem liebenswürdigen Aussehen versteckten, nahm der Soldat bei diesen Pelztieren wohlwollend zur Kenntnis.

 

„Habt, ... habt _ihr_ eigentlich keine Angst davor was passieren könnte, wenn man unsere Beteiligung an diesem … Komplott entdeckt?“, fragte der ältere Mann nach einer Weile.

Verächtlich grinsend schüttelte der Soldat den Kopf.

Natürlich war diese Frage berechtigt, aber die Aussicht auf ein freies Leben, durch den erhofften Lohn ermöglicht, verbannte diese Sorge aus seinem Kopf. Außerdem hatten ihm seine Fertigkeiten noch nie im Stich gelassen. Der Einsatz war zwar hoch, aber er würde auch diesmal gewinnen.

„Angst? Nein, ich habe keine Angst _davor_. Komischerweise haben die Menschen immer genau vor den falschen Dingen Angst.“

Verständnislos blickte der Mann zu dem Soldaten und rammte dabei ein leeres Fass, welches am Rand der Gasse stand.

„Vorsichtig, mein Freund.“, lachte der junge Mann und zog die strauchelnde Gestalt wieder auf die Beine.

Beiläufig kratzte er sich am Kinn und fragte: „Ach, sagt mir doch noch. Sollt ihr Bericht über unser Treffen erstatten? Denn dann hätte ich eine Botschaft, die ihr überbringen könntet.“

 

Im Licht des zunehmenden Mondes rieb sich der alte Mann sein Knie, mit welchen er gegen das unnachgiebige Holz gestoßen war.

„Ähm … nein. Ein weiteres Treffen wurde nicht vereinbart.“, sagte er unter schweren Atemzügen.

„Dachte ich es mir doch.“

Mit wachsamen Augen überblickte der Soldat die Gasse und stieß dann den überraschten Mann in einen finsteren Durchgang zwischen zwei hohen Sandsteinhäusern.

„Was ... was tut ihr?“, stammelte der Mann mit entsetztem Blick auf dem kalkweißen Gesicht.

Ruhig griff der Soldat hinter sich, zog das Silber hervor und drehte den Dolch mit verträumter Miene in der Hand.

„Es tut mir ja fast Leid, dass unser Zusammentreffen so enden muss. Ihr wart letztlich doch eine recht amüsante Begleitung.“, seufzte er und schritt langsam auf sein Opfer zu.

 

Die Erkenntnis, dass ihm sein Ende wohl bald bevorstand, ließ die Gesichtszüge des Vermummten zu einer Maske erstarren. Immer weiter zurückweichend, stieß er nun gegen ein rostiges Gitter, das ihm den Weg versperrte. Panik ergriff von ihm Besitz und er begann um Hilfe zu rufen.

„Es wird niemand kommen. Es kommt nie jemand, weil es einfach niemanden interessiert.“, wisperte der Soldat mit entschuldigender Miene.

Dann ließ er seinen Dolch mehrere Male auf die Brust des Mannes niederfahren und sah zu wie sich dessen Lumpen mit Blut vollsogen.

Sein Schicksal noch nicht ganz erfassend, stöhnte der Sterbende leise und versuchte trotz der durchlöcherten Lunge gurgelnd Luft zu holen. Als er dann träge an dem Gitter zu Boden rutschte, ließ sich der Soldat vor ihm nieder und starrte ihn mit gefühllosen Augen an. Ein letzter Seufzer entfuhr dem älteren Mann. Dann war er still.

Über die Leiche gebeugt, überprüfte der junge Soldat dessen Umhang. Da nichts zu finden war, wischte er seinen Dolch am Ärmel des Toten ab und erhob sich. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück sagte er: „Tut mir Leid, mein Freund, aber wie ihr schon gesagt habt, der Tot, der uns erwartet, wenn wir verraten werden, ist nicht sehr angenehm. Auf jeden Fall unangenehmer als deiner.“

Außerdem hatte er sich verdammt schlecht als Gauner gemacht, dachte der junge Mann mürrisch und trat wieder in die vom Mondlicht erhellte Gasse.

Zärtlich strich er über seine Waffe. Streichelte langsam mit dem Daumen über die üppigen Rundungen und durchfuhr die sanften Täler der goldenen Frau, welche den Griff seines Dolches zierte. Versonnen lächelnd ging er weiter zum Hafen. Als er die salzige Luft auf der Zunge schmeckte, dachte an das _andere_ Gold, welches er bald in seinen Händen halten sollte.

 

 


	8. Verwirrung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Warnung vorweg: Vielleicht wäre ein Johanniskrauttee (gegen Depressionen und innere Unruhe) zu empfehlen, bevor ihr mit dem Kapitel beginnt...

 

8\. Verwirrung

 

_Wie tausend kleine Peitschenhiebe schlugen die Gräser gegen ihre nackten Beine, als sie den leicht ansteigenden Hügel empor rannte. Aber es war ein süßer Schmerz, der sie nur noch euphorischer stimmte. Der Wind in ihrem Rücken drückte sie weiter vorwärts und gab ihr das Gefühl gleich vom Boden abzuheben und davonzugleiten._

_Verzückt ließ sie den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und lachte ein glockenhelles Lachen. Nie hatte die Luft so gut geschmeckt. Nie hatte sich der Boden unter ihren bloßen Füßen so weich angefühlt und nie hatte die Sonne eine so behagliche Wärme auf ihre Haut gezaubert. Es war das pure Glück, welches sie empfand. Ein Glück, das nur die Gewissheit von Geborgenheit und das Wissen um einen Ort, den man Zuhause nennt, hervorrufen kann._

_Bauschige, zuckerweiße Wolken jagten sich über den königsblauen Himmel und warfen ihre Schatten auf die Erde. Von diesem Lichtspiel angezogen, stürmte nun auch sie den Silhouetten der Wolken hinterher._

 

_Und dann kam sie in Sicht. Ganz klar und leuchtend war sie schon von Weitem zu erkennen. Die rote Tür. Kurz den Atem anhaltend eilte sie nun auf diesen geliebten Anblick zu._

_Jetzt sah sie auch, dass die Tür offen stand und hörte die Stimmen, welche dahinter erklangen. Fröhliche, ausgelassene Laute, die ihr Herz anschwellen ließen. So schnell wie möglich wollte sie zu der Quelle dieser lieblichen Klänge gelangen._

 

_Schlagartig drehte der Wind und blies ihr nun mit kräftigen Böen ins Gesicht. Mit ganzer Kraft lehnte sie sich gegen die aufgewühlte Luft und kämpfte sich voran. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel verlor sie den Halt und stürzte zu Boden. Die Hände hatte sie ausgestreckt, um sich abzustützen und spürte nun den stechenden Schmerz in ihren Handflächen. Stöhnend hob sie ihre Hände vor das Gesicht und sah die vielen kleinen, kantigen Steine, die in ihrer Haut steckten. Langsam sammelte sich Blut in ihrer Handmitte. Die kleinen roten Seen erinnerten sie an die rote Tür._

_Warum ist niemand gekommen, um ihr zu helfen? Die Menschen hinter dieser Pforte mussten sich doch Sorgen um sie machen oder etwa nicht?_

_Laut knallte die Tür, vor der sie kniete, zu und ließ sie zusammenschrecken. Als sie dann den Blick hob sah sie, dass das zuvor strahlend rote Holz, blass und von Kratzern übersät in seinen Angeln hing._

„ _Nein.“, keuchte sie entsetzt und hämmerte gegen die verschlossene Tür. Dann begann die Szene zu flackern..._

 

_Angst und Unsicherheit waren das Einzige, was ihr jetzt vertraut erschien. Dem Blick und der Bewegungsfreiheit beraubt, waren es diese Empfindungen alleine, auf welche sie sich in dieser Schwärze verlassen konnte. Sturmumtost stand sie auf wackligen Beinen und spürte den unebenen und schlammigen Boden unter ihren wunden Füßen. Kalte Windböen schrien ihr ins Ohr und ließen sie, bis auf die Knochen vor Kälte erschauern. Der beißende Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihr in die Nase und ließ sie würgen._

 

_Gefesselt und mit verbundenen Augen wusste sie, dass sie um Hilfe rufen könnte. Aber wer würde sie hören? Wer würde kommen? Den Versuch mit kleinen Schritten von diesem unwirtlichen Ort zu fliehen, gab sie schnell auf. Denn auf dem weichen Boden rutschte sie augenblicklich aus und versank bis zu den Knöcheln im Schlamm. Mit dem Gleichgewicht ringend taumelte sie zur Seite und streifte mit ihren auf dem Rücken zusammengebundenen Händen einen scharfen, kalten, metallischen Gegenstand. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. Nur um an ein weiteres solcher Gebilde hängen zu bleiben._

_Entkräftet sackte sie zu Boden, merkte aber, dass sie von diesem geschliffenen Metall umringt war und keinen Platz hatte sich niederzulassen. Nun erkannte sie, dass es Schwerter waren. Schwerter, die ihre Fesseln durchtrennen könnten. Behutsam tastetet sie nach einer dieser Waffen und begann den groben Strick über die Klinge zu schieben. Aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, das Seil wollte sich nicht lösen. Verzweiflung brach über sie hinein und lähmte jeden Muskel und jeden Gedanken. Würde sie nun für immer in dieser Starre verharren müssen? Vielleicht gab es einen Weg aus diesem, von tödlichen Klingen gebildeten, Labyrinth. Aber ihr fehlte die Kraft ihn zu finden._

 

_Schließlich drang ein undeutliches Schnaufen an ihr Ohr, begleitet von schweren Schritten, die schmatzende Geräusche im Morast erzeugten. Sie war nicht mehr alleine. Ungeachtet, ob es Freund oder Feind war, rief sie mit bebender Stimme: „Hallo? Wer ist da? Bitte, ich brauche Hilfe.“_

_Für einige Sekunden war der scharfe Wind das Einzige, was sie hörte. Dann erklang ein tiefes Brummen. Ein Geräusch, welches definitiv nicht von einem Menschen stammte und auch der Rhythmus der Schritte zeigte deutlich, dass dies kein Lebewesen auf zwei Beinen war. Starr vor Schreck versuchte sie nun so leise wie möglich zu atmen und hoffte, dass dieses Biest wieder verschwand und sie in ihrer Pein alleine ließ._

 

_Beständig kamen die wuchtigen, aber gleichzeitig auch sanften Schritte näher. Was für eine Bestie war es, welche sich hier an sie heranschlich und würde diese sie zerfetzten?_

_Etwas Kühles und Nasses streifte ihren Arm und sie musste sich zwingen nicht fluchtartig in die Schwerter zu rennen. Die Schwerter! Warum hatte es dieses Ungetüm geschafft zu ihr durchzudringen, da sie doch vollständig von den todbringenden Waffen umringt war?_

_Der animalische Geruch, der von dem Biest ausging war überwältigend und gleichzeitig strahlte es eine angenehme Wärme aus, die sie fast den kalten, bissigen Wind vergessen ließ. Struppiges, weiches Fell strich nun über ihre Arme und erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Entschuldigend brummend schnupperte das Biest nun an ihrem dünnen Gewand. Aber nein, Ungeheuer können nicht entschuldigend brummen, dachte sie. Und doch fühlte sie bei dieser Gestalt noch eine andere, eine menschliche Präsenz._

 

_Schnaubend ließ sich das Pelztier nun vor ihr nieder und der Boden unter ihren nackten Füßen vibrierte. Offensichtlich hatte sie von diesem Lebewesen nichts zu befürchten und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Schutz, welches allmählich in ihr aufstieg, beruhigte sie zusätzlich. Auch wenn ihr neuer Gefährte sie nicht aus ihrer Lage befreien konnte, so war sie wenigstens nicht mehr alleine, in dieser erbarmungslosen Dunkelheit..._

 

~

 

Das weiße Gewand aus dünner Seide klebte ihr unangenehm am Körper, als sie schläfrig ihre Augen öffnete. Schwer lag die Müdigkeit auf ihr und wollte sie noch nicht ganz freigeben. Ein Vogel flötete aufgebracht vor der mit kunstvollen Gittern verzierten Fensteröffnung. Leise stöhnend drückte sie ihr Gesicht wieder in das angewärmte Seidenkissen. Der pochende Schmerz in den Gliedern sagte ihr, dass sie diese Nacht in ungewohnter Position verbracht haben musste. Aber abgesehen davon fühlte sie sich das erste Mal seit Langem ansatzweise wohl und verfluchte den Tag nicht gleich, bevor er begonnen hatte.

Geduldig wartete sie auf die Kopfschmerzen, die zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter geworden waren. Doch schienen diese heute auszubleiben. Irgendetwas war anders. Der Nebel der vergangenen Tage war nicht so dicht wie sonst. Fast fühlte sie etwas Ähnliches wie Interesse an dem Leben, welches sie erwartete. Aber was sollte sich schon geändert haben? Sie war immer noch sie. Daenerys Targaryen. Sturmtochter, Unverbrannte, Mutter der Drachen, Sprengerin der Ketten... Titel, bei denen sie nur Leere empfand.

 

Vielleicht sollte sie aufstehen und nachsehen, ob Viserys schon wach war. Er wollte ihr heute das Reiten beibringen. Seit Wochen hatte sie ihn gedrängt endlich mit ihr zu den Stallungen zu gehen und ihr ein Pferd auszusuchen. Ihr Bruder hatte aber oft keine Zeit sich um sie zu kümmern. Ein König hat wichtigere Pflichten zu erfüllen, als kleinen, dummen Mädchen zu zeigen wie man mit einem Pferd umgeht, hatte er ihr gesagt und sie dann grob aus dem Saal geschubst. Aber _heute_ würde er sein Wort halten. Er hatte es versprochen...

 

Schleichend drängelte sich ein Zweifel in Daenerys' Gedanken. War sie überhaupt in Braavos? Wo war Viserys? Hatte er sein Versprechen gehalten?

Verängstigt von ihrer Unsicherheit rollte sie sich zusammen und bemerkte dann einen leichten Druck, der sich über ihre Schultern erstreckte. Dicht hinter ihr zeigte ein leises Rascheln, dass sie nicht alleine war. Viserys? Nein. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dies nicht möglich wäre.

Stück für Stück wühlte sie sich aus den vielen Kissen, die sie umgaben und drehte sich langsam um. Während sie sich bewegte verschwand die Schwere, welche auf ihren Schultern gelastet hatte und so blickte sie nun in ein Paar tiefblauer Augen.

 

Daenerys kannte dieses Gesicht, welches sie unsicher anlächelte. Es war eine Erscheinung, die ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit gab und von Akzeptanz. Empfindungen, welche sich wie ein schützender Mantel um ihren von dunklen Gedanken malträtierten Geist legten.

Gleichzeitig spürte sie aber auch die Andeutung einer unterschwelligen Spannung, die in ihr den Wunsch weckte wegzurennen. Aber warum sollte sie fliehen wollen? Es war doch _nur_ Ser Jorah. Ihr treuer Ratgeber und lieber Freund. Niemals würde er ihr einen Grund geben vor ihm wegzulaufen, oder?

 

Da sie nicht wusste, was von ihr erwartet wurde, versuchte sie zurück zu lächeln. Straff spannte sich die Haut über ihr Gesicht, gleich so, als hätte sie seit Längerem nicht mehr versucht beabsichtigt ihre Mundwinkel zu heben.

Immer noch auf dem schmalen Marmorpodest ausgestreckt, wurde Daenerys nun bewusst, dass ihr Ritter direkt _neben_ ihr lag. Und nicht nur neben ihr. Sein Körper, von dem eine durchdringende Wärme ausging, berührte den ihren. Daenerys' Schulter streifte seinen sich gleichmäßig hebenden Brustkorb, während ihre rechte Wade derbes Leder erfühlte.

Dies ist nicht richtig, dies ist unangebracht, dachte sie empört. Mit hartem Mund versuchte sie sich an einen möglichen Grund für Ser Jorahs Anwesenheit zu erinnern. Doch diese Antwort wurde von einer Wand aus undurchdringlichen Dunst verschleiert.

Natürlich hatte er nicht die Nacht hier verbracht. Doch selbst wenn eine frühe Angelegenheit ihre königliche Präsenz erfordert hätte, würde dies nicht erklären, warum er in ihrem Bett lag.

Ihr Ritter aus Westeros benahm sich ihr gegenüber nie ungebührlich, jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Er wusste, wo die Grenzen der Etikette gezogen sind und verhielt sich auch dementsprechend.

 

Daenerys setzte sich nun auf und versuchte ihr zerknittertes Gewand, das immer noch lästig an ihr haftete, zu ordnen. Fast gleichzeitig erhob sich auch Ser Jorah und rutschte an den äußersten Rand der Marmorerhöhung, um sich gegen die kühle Steinwand zu lehnen.

„Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine erholsame Nacht.“, sagte Jorah mit vor Schlaf noch leicht kratziger Stimme.

Verlegen senkte Daenerys ihren Blick und gab vor sich weiterhin mit ihrem Kleid zu beschäftigen. Braunrote Flecken unterbrachen das Cremeweiß ihres Gewandes. An einer besonders stark verschmutzten Stelle versuchte Dany die Farbe zu entfernen. Obwohl die oberste Schicht leicht abbröckelte, blieb darunter der rötliche Abdruck erhalten. Wie hatte sie ihr schönes Kleid nur so zurichten können?

Als sie Jorahs intensiven Blick auf sich spürte, versuchte Daenerys ihn selbstsicher anzusehen, konnte sich den Grund für seine Gegenwart aber immer weniger erklären.

Dann hörte sie wie Jorah sich seufzend zu ihr hinüberlehnte. Warme, mit Schwielen überzogene Finger strichen federleicht über ihre Gesicht, als ihr der Ritter von Schweiß verklebte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zog. Geschockt über seine Dreistigkeit ergriff sie seine Hand und schob diese energisch von sich.

Für einen kurzen Moment sprang das Bild eines grünbewachsenen Hügels vor ihre Augen und das Gefühl von dichtem Pelz, welcher ihre Haut berührte ließ sie erschauern. Daenerys wusste nicht, ob dies eine echte Erinnerung war oder nur ein Fantasiegebilde. In letzter Zeit war es immer schwerer gewesen das eine von dem anderen zu unterscheiden.

 

Der Blick, mit dem Jorah sie jetzt bedachte war nicht ganz der gleiche, welchen sie von anderen gewohnt war. Ja, auch Entsetzen und Traurigkeit waren zu erkennen. Aber anstelle der Abscheu, welcher sie sich seit Kurzem oftmals gegenüber sah, entdeckte sie in seinen Augen etwas Weiches, etwas Beruhigendes.

„Ser, ich verlange eine Erklärung. Was hat euch veranlasst … euch in meinem Bett wiederzufinden?“, fragte Daenerys atemlos und zog die Knie schützend an ihren Körper.

Jorah ließ den Kopf hängen und strich seine Haare zurück. Den Arm locker über sein angewinkeltes Bein gelegt, sah er von unten zu Daenerys auf.

„Khaleesi, könnt ihr euch an die letzte Nacht erinnern?“

 

 _An die letzte Nacht?_ Diese Frage ließ Daenerys Verbindungen knüpfen, welche sie nie, _nie_ mit Jorah assoziiert hätte. Auf was spielte er nur an? Er hatte ihr doch sonst immer offen seine Meinungen und Ansichten präsentiert. Wenn andere ihr schmeichelten und wirre Andeutungen machten, war es Jorah, auf dessen klare Ehrlichkeit sie sich verlassen konnte. Warum zögerte er jetzt, mit diesem bangen Gesichtsausdruck?

 

Erbarmungslos brachen die erwarteten Kopfschmerzen nun doch über Daenerys hinein. Spitze Nadeln, die sich langsam in ihre Schläfen bohrten. Unauffällig versuchte sie sich die Stirn zu massieren, bemerkte aber den wissenden Blick von Ser Jorah.

„Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch.“, murmelte ihr Ritter leise, als er sich seine abgewetzten Stiefel überstreifte. Mit geübten Griffen wickelte er den Kilt, welcher zuvor achtlos auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, um seine Hüften und verschwand dann aus Daenerys' Gesichtsfeld. Unangenehm quietschte die Tür, als er den Raum verließ.

 

Hecktisch blickte sie sich um und suchte die kleinen Käfige ihrer Drachen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich einsam oder verloren fühlte, gaben ihr die kleinen Echsen ein Gefühl von Stärke, von Familie. Daenerys konnte sie aber nirgendwo entdecken. Vielleicht…

Kopfschüttelnd rückte Daenerys nun auch an den Rand des Marmors. Wie konnte sie nur vergessen, dass Drogon, Rhaegal und Viserion schon lange ihren Käfigen entwachsen waren? Wenn sie die Drachen sehen wollte, müsste sie hinunter in die Drachengrube steigen, wo sie zwei ihrer Kinder zurückgelassen hatte. Drogon dagegen, schon immer der stärkste und wildeste der drei, fliegt wahrscheinlich irgendwo über die Weiten der Sklavenbucht hinweg.

 

Trotz der Liebe, welche sie für ihre Drachen empfand, wusste Daenerys auch, dass sie ihr stärkster Trumpf im Kampf um den Eisernen Thron waren. Ein Trumpf, den sie nicht einsetzten konnte, solange sie nicht die volle Kontrolle darüber hatte. Der Gedanke an ihre unberechenbaren Drachen machte Dany nervös und das Gefühl eiskaltes Wasser geschluckt zu haben bereitete sich in ihr aus.

Eine bestimmte Erinnerung versuchte sich an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen. Eine schmerzhafte, finstere Erinnerung. Und so kniff die Königin ihre Augen fest zusammen und bemühte sich, das zu verdrängen, was ihr wie sie wusste, endlose Qualen bereiten würde.

Plötzlich hörte sie laute Stimmen, die vom Gang her an ihr Ohr drangen. Die tiefe raue klang vorwurfsvoll, während die dünne hohe entschuldigend antwortete. Worte konnte Daenerys jedoch nicht verstehen.

Warum erschien ihr in letzter Zeit alles nur so unendlich verworren und zusammenhanglos zu sein? Allzu oft kamen ihr ganze Tagesabschnitte abhanden, wobei sich andere wieder endlos lange hinzogen. Aber am schlimmsten waren die Menschen um sie herum. Wenn man sie nicht wie ein dummes kleines Kind behandelte, dann musste sie sich abwegige Beschuldigungen gefallen lassen.

 

Wie lange ist sie nun schon in dieser Stadt? Heute sollte sie unbedingt Hof halten und sich ihrem Volk widmen. Ser Barristan wollte auch mit ihr sprechen. Der alte Ritter hatte zerknirscht geklungen, als er ihr von einer dringlichen Angelegenheit, einer ihrer Vertrauten betreffend, berichten wollte. Vielleicht sollte sie Ser Jorah danach fragen, er würde es sicherlich auch wissen.

 

Seltsamerweise bemerkte sie Jorahs Rückkehr nicht und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er sie ansprach: „Trinkt Daenerys. Es wird gegen die Kopfschmerzen helfen.“, brummelte er und reichte ihr einen Becher mit klarem Wasser.

Dankbar nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck und genoss den kühlen, frischen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge. Mit verlegenem Blick schaute sie über den Rand des Trinkgefäß und beobachtete verstohlen den Ritter.

Sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein verlagert, stand er vor ihr und ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster, über die Stadt schweifen. Die Stadt … Meereen. Ja, sie war in Meereen, stellte Dany fest und war sich bei dieser Tatsache fast sicher. Sie konnte sich ihr Hochgefühl bezüglich des Wissens an welchen Ort sie sich befand nicht ganz erklären. Sollte dies nicht eine selbstverständliche Kenntnis sein?

Ihr sonst so stolz aussehender Ritter wirkte verändert. Wann hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen? Laut seinen Worten war dies gestern Abend gewesen. Aber Daenerys konnte sich nicht entsinnen seine Erscheinung in der letzten Zeit deutlich wahrgenommen zu haben. Jorahs Züge zeigten Zeichen von Alter, die nichts mit Zeit zu tun hatten. Tiefe Sorgenfalten umringten seine Augen. Der hart zusammengepresste Mund war von einem Bart umgeben, durch den sich einzelne graue Strähnen zogen und auch sein rotblondes Haar schien an einigen Stellen heller zu schimmern. Was bereitete ihm nur soviel Kummer?, fragte sich die Königin.

 

Unschlüssig was sie jetzt sagen sollte, starrte Daenerys in den Wasserbecher, welchen sie in ihrem Schoß balancierte. Weiße, fransige Stoffreste waren um ihre Hände gewickelt. An einigen Stellen zeichneten sich kleine rosafarbene Formen ab.

Bilder von roten Handabdrücken und die Ahnung von beißendem Schmerz zuckte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Wissend sah sie zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, an der sie genau jene Abdrücke entdeckte.

„Jorah, meine Hände? Ich...“, setzte Dany fragend an, verstummte aber wieder.

„Ja, ich weiß. ... Wir sollten die Verbände erneuern.“

Eilig sammelte Ser Jorah mehrere Utensilien zusammen, die Daenerys nicht genau erkennen konnte und setzte sich dann zu ihr.

 

Offensichtlich hatte er dies schon zuvor getan, denn mit für einen solch großen Mann erstaunlich fürsorglichen Bewegungen machte sich ihr Ritter daran die langen Leinenstreifen abzuwickeln.

„Erinnert ihr euch nun wieder?“, fragte Jorah, während er die rosa leuchtende Haut ihrer Handinnenflächen mit einem feuchten Tuch säuberte.

Daenerys zuckte bei seiner Berührung leicht zurück. Woraufhin Jorahs warme Hand, in welche ihre lag, entschuldigend zudrückte.

„Blut. Ich erinnere mich vor allem an Blut und an die Hände an der Wand. Aber sagt mir, Ser. Wie habe ich mir diese Verletzungen zugezogen?“

 

Scham ließ ihre Wangen erröten, als sie verlegen eine ihrer langen, silbernen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr strich. Wieso hatte sie die Steinwände in _ihrem_ Palast mit _ihrem_ Blut beschmiert? Solch ein Verhalten würde man nicht einmal von einem Kind erwarten. Hatte Jorah sie so vorgefunden, inmitten von Blut? Eine Vorstellung, welche ihr Gesicht noch heißer glühen ließ.

Sie war eine Königin und man erwartete ein dementsprechendes Verhalten von ihr. Wie konnte sie sich Respekt und Verehrung erhoffen, wenn sie derartig auftrat? Selbst in ihrer Zeit als Khaleesi, in der andere, lockerere Moralvorstellungen geherrscht haben, hätte man sie argwöhnisch angesehen. Dieses Leben war simpler gewesen, unkomplizierter. Natürlich hatte es auch eindeutige Regeln gegeben, denen sie versucht hatte zu folgen. Am Ende des Tages hatte sie sich jedoch keine Gedanken darüber machen müssen wem sie schmeicheln musste, um ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erlangen, oder vor wessen Intrigen sie sich in Acht zu nehmen hatte. Sie war einfach nur Drogos Frau, seine Khaleesi gewesen und wären die Dinge anders gekommen, auch eine Mutter...

Aber sie wollte mehr, viel mehr ... Und jetzt war von der Khaleesi nahezu nichts mehr übrig. Sie gehörte zu einem verlorenen Leben. Doch sind auch die Träume, die Hoffnungen und die Sorgen _dieser_ jungen Frau für immer zerronnen?

 

„ _Bitte, Khaleesi...“_

Leise, wie ein längst verklungenes Echo reflektierte sich dieser Bruchteil einer Erinnerung im Inneren von Daenerys. Diese Stimme. So unverwechselbar, so einprägsam... Fast konnte sie den fehlenden Zusammenhang erkennen, doch er rann ihr erneut durch die Finger.

 

Jorahs Stimme holte Dany aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Anscheinend habt ihr einige Tonkrüge zerbrochen und euch an den Scherben geschnitten. Ich bin erst später hinzugekommen und kann euch nicht sagen wie es dazu gekommen ist. Es _muss_ ein Versehen gewesen sein.“

Die Art wie er den letzten Satz sagte ließ Daenerys leicht auf ihrem Platz hin und her rutschen.

„Glaubt _ihr_ euren Worten, Ser? Oder seid ihr genauso schlecht darin euch selbst zu überzeugen, wie mich?“, fauchte die Königin, heftiger als beabsichtigt.

Das Gesagte ließ Jorah aufblicken. Und wieder sah Daenerys den Schmerz in seinen Augen, welcher mit etwas anderem, dass sie nicht bestimmen konnte, versetzt war.

 

Denkt er wirklich ich bin mir nicht bewusst, dass die selbe Person, die dazu fähig ist mit dem eigenen Blut Abzeichen an einer Wand zu hinterlassen, nicht auch dazu in der Lage wäre mutwillig Krüge zu zerstören, um sich damit zu verletzten?

Wer auch immer diese Person war, sie machte Daenerys Angst. Große Angst.

 

„Khaleesi, euch ging es gestern nicht gut. Ihr wart sehr aufgebracht. Euer Verhalten war beunruhigend, ja. Aber denkt nicht einen Augenblick lang, dass ich euch dafür verurteile.“, sagte Jorah mit sanfter Stimme.

Nein, er hatte sie nie verurteilt. Das hatte er sich nie angemaßt. Er gab ihr immer nur genau die richtige Menge an Widerspruch, welche sie herausforderte. Die sie zum Nachdenken und zum Hinterfragen angeregt hatte.

Resignierend seufzte Daenerys und beobachtete einen großen, glänzenden, blauen Käfer dabei, wie er zwischen den Tonüberresten auf dem Boden herumkroch. Bei einer besonders eigen geformten Scherbe verlor das Insekt den Halt und landete mit hektisch strampelnden Beinen auf dem Rücken. Irgendwie fühlte sich Daenerys dem kleinen Käfer verbunden. Das Gefühl hilflos, all ihrer Beweglichkeit beraubt zu sein, kannte sie neuerdings recht gut. Nur welche Scherbe hatte sie zu Fall gebracht?

 

Sorgfältig zog Jorah das Leinen an ihrer blassen Hand fest und fuhr dann mit unsicherem Ton fort: „Ihr habt mich gefragt, warum ihr mich in eurem Bett wiedergefunden habt, Daenerys. ... Verzeiht mir, wenn ich euch damit empört habe. Dies war nicht meine Absicht. Noch war es die eure gewesen, als _ihr_ mich letzte Nacht gebeten habt zu bleiben.“

Längst waren ihre Hände wieder verbunden, doch Jorah hielt sie weiterhin fest. Große, kräftige Hände, mit langen Fingern, welche Daenerys' komplett umschließen konnten. Raue Haut, entstanden vom jahrelangen Gebrauch des Schwerts und der Reitzügel löste sich mit weicher ab. Daenerys wusste, dass sie sich von seiner Berührung lösen sollte, aber überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie dies nicht wollte. So, wie sie in der Nacht seine Nähe gewollt hatte.

 

Wie ein fehlendes Kettenglied verzahnte sich ihre Erinnerung mit der Wirklichkeit und eine von einem orangeroten Licht beschienene Szenen rückten an ihren angestammten Platz.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Verwirrung, welche sie bei Jorahs Anblick zuerst empfunden hatte und an ein Gefühl von Fürsorglichkeit, das durch eine Umarmung hervorgerufen wurde. Diese Empfindungen waren unpassend in Verbindung mit ihrem Ritter und leise befiel sie der Verdacht, dass dies auf mehren Ebenen nicht richtig war. Aber aus welchen Gründen? Es war fast so, als sollte Ser Jorah nicht hier sein, als hätte er das Recht in ihrer Nähe zu sein verwirkt. Jedoch fühlte Dany bei der Vorstellung ihn fortzuschicken einen eisigen Griff um ihr Herz.

 

Mehr um ihr tadelndes Gewissen zu beruhigen, zog Daenerys ihre Hand nun doch aus Jorahs. Ungelenk stand sie auf und hockte sich vor die Blutabdrücke, welche sie selbst hinterlassen hatte. Kaum berührte sie den kühlen Stein, als ihre Finger über die roten Silhouetten strichen.

 _Mein Blut, mein kostbares Blut._ Das Blut ihrer Feinde und all jener, die je an ihr gezweifelt hatten, sollte die Mauern dieser Räume bedecken.

Aus weiter Ferne erklang ein unnatürlich hoher Laut und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Daenerys erkannte, dass er aus ihrer eigenen Kehle drang. Schockiert über ihr Verhalten und die finsteren Gedanken schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund, um die grässlichen Klänge zu ersticken. Unfähig Ser Jorah anzusehen, aus Angst was sie in seinem Gesicht entdecken könnte, kauerte Daenerys weiterhin vor dem Blutmuster.

 

„Ich kann euch die Gründe für mein Handeln nicht nennen, Jorah. Es sind viele verschwommene Szenen, die ineinander übergehen, ohne jeden erkennbaren Zusammenhang. … Auch euch habe ich erst nicht erkannt.“, flüsterte sie vom Boden aus. Wobei ihre Worte von dem Vorhang aus silbernen Haar, der ihre Züge verdeckte, gedämpft wurden.

Jorah gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und fragte mit belegter Stimme: „Was hat euch dazu gebracht mich zu erkennen?“

Daenerys drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu und sah, dass er mit nach vorn gebeugtem Oberkörper, die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt, vor ihr saß, den Blick aber gesenkt hielt, als erwartete er einen vernichtenden Urteilsspruch.

 

Woran hatte sie ihn erkannt? Diese Frage überforderte Daenerys. War sie doch schon über die Tatsache erleichtert gewesen, dass die groben Einzelheiten der vergangenen Nacht zu ihr zurückgekehrt waren.

Frische Morgenluft wurde mit einer lauen Brise in den Raum getragen. Noch unberührt von den schweren Gerüchen einer überfüllten Stadt zog Daenerys begierig die Luft ein. Leicht bewegten der Wind Jorahs Haare, bis dieser dann auch Danys sanfte Wellen tanzen ließ. Verstohlen lächelnd erhob sie sich und schritt auf Jorah zu, welcher fragend zu ihr aufsah, als sie dicht vor ihm stehen blieb.

 

Daenerys musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Berührungen der letzten Nacht sie für kurze Zeit von dem dunklen Ort zurückgeholt hatten, an dem sie sich unlängst so oft wiederfand. Sein um sie gewickelter Körper hatte ihr von Treue, von Respekt, von Freundschaft erzählt. Aber dies war nicht der Grund gewesen, welcher dazu geführt hatte ihre Verwirrung in Bezug auf Ser Jorah zu vertreiben. Es war ein Aspekt ihres Ritters gewesen, von dem sie nie gedacht hätte, ihn so bewusst wahrgenommen zu haben, um ihn daran zu erkennen.

 

Würzige Erde, frische Kiefernnadeln, von der Sonne erwärmtes Holz, regennasses Moos, versetzt mit dem männlichen Duft nach Schweiß und Salz.

Jorahs Geruch, den sie fest an seine Brust gepresst eingeatmet hatte, hatte eine Melodie für sie gesungen, welche sie unerwartet erkannt hatte. Bei der Erinnerung daran wurde Danys Lächeln noch breiter. Egal wie unangemessen und deplatziert dies war, Daenerys wollte diesen kleinen Lichtstrahl, der sie unter den grauen Wolken erreicht hatte nicht missen. Vermutlich wird sich die Finsternis bald wieder um sie schließen und um so mehr würde sie das Bisschen Seelenfrieden genießen, welches sie erlangen konnte. Aber zu welchem Preis? War es richtig dafür die Herzensgüte eines Freundes ausnutzen?

 

Ser Jorah streckte seine Wirbelsäule durch und lächelte vorsichtig zurück. Doch die kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augen zeigte deutlich die besorgte Verständnislosigkeit.

„Mein Bär, es war schlichtweg eure Präsenz, welche mir die Augen geöffnet hat.“, mit diesen Worten ließ Daenerys ihre Finger langsam durch sein erstaunlich weiches Haar gleiten und bewirkte so, dass das Lächeln auf Jorahs Gesicht nun auch seine Augen erreichte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Ja ja, ich weiß, dass niemand nach warmen Holz oder Kiefernnadeln riecht. Aber nur daran zu denken... uhuu! ; )


	9. Realität

9\. Realität

 

Endlich stand sie in der kühlen, feuchten Finsternis, spürte wie die modrige Kälte ihr eine Gänsehaut über die Arme zauberte. Tief strömte der eisige Hauch in ihre Lungen und füllte jeden Winkel ihres Inneren aus. Mit einem aufgeladenen Prickeln stellten sich die kleinen feinen Haaren in ihrem Nacken auf und nervöse Ungeduld ergriff von ihr Besitz.

So lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet, dass sie ihn nicht mit unnötiger Ängstlichkeit verderben wollte. Also sammelte sie sich kurz und schritt dann voran in die Schatten und dem entgegen, was sie dort erwarten würde.

 

„Khaleesi...“, erklang _seine_ Stimme hinter ihr. Immer in ihrer Nähe, immer besorgt, immer einfühlsam.

Aber jetzt wollte sie den Moment ganz für sich alleine genießen, wollte ihn nicht teilen. Zu lange war sie von _ihnen_ getrennt gewesen. Gefleht hatte sie, gebettelt, Versprechungen gemacht. Ihm versichert, ihm geschworen, dass sie soweit war. Doch selbst dann hatte er sie nicht gehen lassen wollen. Erst als sie wieder in die Rolle der Herrscherin, die er gekannt hatte, gefallen war und ihn angeklagt hatte die Drachenkönigin von ihrem Blut, von ihren Kindern, fern zu halten, hatte er eingelenkt.

 

Der spärliche Schein der Fackel, die er hielt, warf einen verzerrten Schatten vor sie und schenkte sonst nur wenig Licht. Zögerlich ging sie den feuchten, rutschigen Gang zwischen den hohen Säulen des unterirdischen Gewölbes entlang und hörte das Echo ihrer knirschenden Schritte im Schwarz verhallen.

Geräuschlos versuchte sie ihre Stimme von der Schwere zu befreien, welche sie befallen hatte. Daenerys wollte nicht, dass _er_ ihre Beklommenheit hörte. Aber als sie dann in die Leere rief, klang es hohl und dünn: „Rhaegal? … Viserion?“

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie und hörte so angestrengt in die Stille, dass sie glaubte diese selbst zu hören.

„Viserion?“

„...“

Und dann vernahm sie ein leises Rascheln, das Geräusch von ledrigen Flügeln und ein metallisches Klirren.

Urplötzlich erhellte ein sanftes Glimmen, rechts von ihr, die Dunkelheit. Goldschimmernde Smaragde wurden von sprühenden Funken erleuchtet, als gelbe Augen auf Daenerys zueilten.

„Rhaegal!“, flüsterte Dany atemlos.

 

Obwohl sie den grünen Drachen nur schemenhaft sehen konnte, erkannte sie doch, dass er seit ihrer letzten Begegnung eindeutig an Größe gewonnen hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte sich Daenerys das letzte Treffen mit ihren Kindern bewusst zu machen, merkte aber wie ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Bild der Drachen in ihren kleinen Käfigen aus Rohr zurückkehrten.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen begann leicht zu vibrieren, nun da Rhaegal nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war. Skeptisch sah der Drache seine Mutter an und blähte die Nüstern. Scheinbar zufrieden mit dem Geruch, welchen er wahrnahm, reckte er seinen Kopf weiter vor. Aus den Augen, die nun über ihr in der Luft schwebten, las Daenerys Wiedererkennen heraus und so streckte sie zögerlich ihre Hand aus. Stück für Stück näherte sie sich den grünen Schuppen des Geschöpfs. Wild schnaufend jagte Rhaegal seinen warmen Atem über Daenerys und ließ ihre Haare unbändig durch die Luft fliegen. Zielstrebig kam der Drache ihr entgegen und stupste nun Danys Hand an. Harte, glatte Schuppen mit messerscharfen Kanten bewegten sich unter ihrer Berührung. Tief im Inneren des massigen Körpers erhob sich ein wohliges Knurren und Daenerys lachte bei diesem Geräusch freudig auf.

 

Wie sehr hatte sie ihre Kinder vermisst. Ihre starke, beruhigende Ausstrahlung und das unbändige Gefühl von Macht, das sie ihr gaben.

Von dem entspannten Verhalten Rhaegals ermutigt, schob sie ihre Hand weiter den Kopf des Drachens hinauf und fühlte die Ansätze verhornter Stacheln.

„Wo ist dein Bruder, mein Liebling... hmm?“, seufzte sie leise.

Den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, als hörte er Dany aufmerksam zu, wandte sich der Drache von ihr ab und verschwand im rückseitigen Bereich der Katakomben. Kurz zögerte sie, folgte dann aber Rhaegal und hörte weit hinter sich ein leises Fluchen. Unbeirrt ging sie weiter. Dies war der Platz an den sie gehörte, an die Seite ihrer Kinder. Waren sie doch alles, was sie in dieser Welt hatte und das Einzige auf das sie immer vertrauen konnte.

 

In den Tiefen des Gewölbes konnte Dany kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Sie fühlte den abschüssigen Boden unter ihren Füßen in festgestampfte Erde übergehen, als der faulige, süße Gestank in ihre Nase stieg und sie würgen ließ. Etwas unter ihren Stiefeln gab mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch nach und Daenerys fiel der Länge nach in die Überreste von halb verbrannten, halb verwesten Vieh. Stöhnend versuchte sie sich wieder aufzurichten.

Schlagartig erleuchtete eine grelle Stichflamme das Schwarz um sie. Im Licht des Feuers sah sie verkohlte Knochen auf dem Sand, zerrissene Leiber von Ziegen, Schafen und anderen, nicht erkennbaren Tieren. Ihr schräg gegenüber stand Rhaegal und ließ mit aufgestelltem Rückenkamm ein bedrohliches Knurren erklingen. Erneut brannte die Luft von Feuer und nun sah Daenerys den blassen, cremefarbenen Drachen deutlich vor sich. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder war Viserion augenscheinlich nicht erfreut seine Mutter zu sehen. Sein wildes Kreischen schmerzte in Daenerys' Ohren und bewegte sie dazu stolpernd zurückzuweichen. Blitzartig stürmte der aufgebrachte Drache voran und von Panik ergriffen achtete Dany nicht mehr auf ihre Füße und stürzte erneut zu Boden.

Augen wie flüssiger Honig richteten sich in ungezähmtem Zorn auf sie. Der Rauch, der nun von Viserions Schnauze aufstieg, verdeckte kurz seinen Kopf, nur um Momente später wieder daraus zu erscheinen, als er sich weiterhin laut kreischend auf die Drachenkönigin zubewegte.

„Ruhig, mein Lieber. Ruhig. Es ist alles gut. Schhh.“, schrie Daenerys mit zitternder Stimme gegen das schallende Gebrüll an. Doch ihre Worte beruhigten den Drachen wenig, stellte Dany entsetzt fest und schob sich weiter von ihren aufgebrachten Kindern weg.

Gerade als sie dachte Viserion würde sie jeden Augenblick erreichen, wurde sie vom Boden hochgerissen und mit schnellen Schritten von den Drachen fortgezogen. Jorah schob sie mit festem Griff vor sich her und musste sie die steile Treppe, welche ins Licht führte, eher hinauf tragen, als dass sie die Stufen selbst erklomm.

 

Wütende, vorwurfsvolle Schreie folgten ihr hinaus in die warme Schwüle, welche erst verklangen, als zwei Unbefleckte die wuchtige Steinpforte wieder vor die dunkle Öffnung schoben.

Heftig nach Luft schnappend stand Daenerys an eine unebene Ziegelmauer gelehnt und spürte wie brennende Wut Tränen in ihre Augen trieb. Was war geschehen? Warum hatte Viserion so reagiert? Und warum war sie so von Angst erfüllt gewesen? Rhaegal hatte sie eindeutig wiedererkannt. Nur der weiße Drache schien beschlossen zu haben sich von seiner Mutter abzuwenden. Vielleicht hatte er sie als Konkurrenz für seine Beute angesehen, überlegte Daenerys und verzog bei dem Anblick ihrer ehemals mintgrünen Robe, angewidert das Gesicht. Überall waren blutverschmierte Flecke zusehen, die an einigen Stellen mit fauligen Fleischresten verziert waren. Die Nase rümpfend pflückte sie ein besonders reifes Stück Muskelfleisch von ihrem Oberarm.

Hätte Drogon ähnlich reagiert wie seine Geschwister? Daenerys' Bindung zu dem schwarzen Drachen war von Beginn an intensiver gewesen, als das Verhältnis zu Rhaegal und Viserion. Aber auch er, wenn nicht vor allem Drogon, hatte ein wildes, unberechenbares Temperament. Ihren Blick in den fernen Nachmittagshimmel gerichtet, suchte sie das Blau mit der unbegründeten Hoffnung wie durch ein Wunder einen dunklen Schatten am Horizont zu erkennen, ab. Doch bis auf wenige vom Wind aufgewühlte Wolkenfetzen war die Sicht unberührt.

In der Vergangenheit war ihr die Angst vor diesen Geschöpfen unbekannt gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie immer einen angemessenen Respekt empfunden. Aber dieses Unbehagen in ihrer Gegenwart war neu und warum Daenerys jetzt so empfand, wusste sie nicht.

 

_Es sind Drachen, Khaleesi. Sie können nie gezähmt werden._

Ja, aber sie ist ihre Mutter, das Blut des Drachens. Können denn nur Targaryens, die untrennbare Verbindung zu diesen Wesen verstehen? Da sie aber die Letzte ihrer Familie war, würde sie wohl immer auf Unverständnis treffen, dachte Daenerys traurig.

Erneut schwoll der Ärger über Jorahs Worte, die er vor vielen Monden gesprochen hatte, in ihr an und so eilte sie fluchtartig an ihrem Ritter vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

 

Nach der Kühle in dem Kellergewölbe kam ihr die drückende Hitze unerträglich vor. Oder lag es daran, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit Langem die wohl temperierten Räume der Großen Pyramide verlassen hatte?

Mit schnellen Schritten stieg sie die ausgetretenen, zum Teil bröckelnden Stufen empor, welche sie auf die Ebene des Haupteinganges der Pyramide brachten. Von ihrem hektischen Gang aufgeschreckt rasten kleine Smaragdeidechsen, welche sich auf den warmen Steinen gesonnt hatten, davon und verschwanden in dunklen Ritzen. Genervt rollte Daenerys mit den Augen. Ist sie denn für alle Echsen ein unerwünschter Anblick? Trotz ihres Zorns musste sie heftig schlucken, um das Verlangen in Tränen auszubrechen zu unterdrücken. Wenn sich ihre Kinder von ihr abwandten, wer war dann noch übrig?

„Daenerys.“, erklang eine tiefes Brummen unerwartet dicht hinter ihr.

Und auch dies war ein Umstand, welcher sie verärgerte. Zuvor hatte er sie nie bei ihrem Namen genannt. Respektvoll hatte der Ritter immer ihre Titel benutzt.

_...Khaleesi…_

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass sich ihr Verhältnis in den letzten zwei Wochen verändert hatte und wenn sie ehrlich war störte es sie nicht so sehr, wie es vielleicht angebracht wäre, ihren Namen von seinen Lippen zu hören.

Seufzend zwang sich Daenerys gegen das kindische Bedürfnis anzukämpfen ihre Geschwindigkeit zu beschleunigen. Als Jorah mit langen Schritten neben ihr zum Stehen kam, sah sie wie langsam ein Schweißtropfen vom Haaransatz über seinen sonnengebräunten Hals lief und in einem blauen Stück Stoff verschwand. Von diesem Anblick leicht abgelenkt, legte Daenerys ihre Stirn in Falten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seinem Blick ausweichend sah sie in den weiten Himmel über Meereen und beobachtete einige Möwen, die sich um ihre Beute stritten.

 

„Seid ihr verletzt?“, fragte Jorah kurz angebunden.

Als sie den angespannten Ton in seiner Stimme hörte sah Daenerys nun doch zu ihm auf. Jorahs Augen wanderten über ihren Körper und suchten nach Anzeichen von Blessuren. Da er keine entdecken konnte, wartete der Ritter nun mit fest aufeinander gepressten Zähnen auf Daenerys' Antwort.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Diese Wesen sind von meinem Blut. Sie würden mir _nie_ etwas tun.“, fauchte sie ihm entgegen.

„Bei aller Hochachtung, Khaleesi. Für mich hatte es nicht den Anschein, dass die Drachen euch unverletzt hätten entkommen lassen. Außerdem...“

„Entkommen? Entkommen, Ser? Dies sind keine Feinde, welchen man _entkommen_ müsste. Es sind, es sind...“

„Eure Kinder. Ich verstehe, aber...“, setzte Ser Jorah wieder an.

„NEIN, EBEN NICHT. Wie solltet ihr es auch verstehen?“

Jorah öffnete erneut den Mund, um ihr zu antworten, als sie die Hand hob und ihn verstummen ließ.

„Wagt es ja nicht zu erwähnen, dass ihr mich gewarnt hattet, dass ich noch nicht dazu bereit bin. Ich will es nicht hören.“, zischte sie mit vor Zorn verzerrter Stimme.

„Wie ihr wünscht.“

Daenerys erkannte den sturen Ausdruck auf Jorahs Gesicht, welchen er immer aufsetzte, wenn er nicht ihrer Meinung war, aber entschieden hatte ihr nicht weiter zu widersprechen. Recht so, dachte Daenerys und setzte ihren Weg die letzten Stufen hinauf fort.

 

Unbarmherzig strahlte die Sonne auf den ausgedehnten Weg, der zu ihrem Palast führte. Nein, zu ihrer Pyramide, dachte Dany bitter. Wie ein unbezwingbarer Berg ragte das steinerne Monstrum vor ihr auf und warf einen bedrohlichen Schatten auf die der Stadt zugeneigten Seite.

Würde sie je den Roten Bergfried in Königsmund zu Gesicht bekommen oder irgendeine andere Festung in Westeros? Sie hatte bunte Bilder in Büchern gesehen und Beschreibungen von ihrem Bruder über die Schlösser der Heimat gehört. Aber sie sehnte sich danach all dies mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Eines Tages...

 

Plötzlich blieb die Königin stehen und umfasste Jorahs Arm. Die von der Sonne erwärmte Rüstung machte es ihr nicht möglich lange mit der Hand zu verweilen. Daenerys' zusammengekniffene Augen huschten unruhig hin und her, als sie versuchte den Gedanken, welcher gerade in ihr aufstieg festzuhalten.

„Khaleesi, ihr solltet euch nicht zu lange und ungeschützt in dieser Hitze aufhalten.“, drängte Jorah und drückte ihr seine Hand in den Rücken, um sie sanft weiterzuschieben. Ungehalten schüttelte sie seine Berührung ab und sah aus dem Augenwinkel ihre Unbefleckten, die geduldig mit einem gewissen Abstand auf ihre Königin warteten.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich gesehen hatte, was ihr jetzt durch den Kopf ging. In dem dämmrigen Gewölbe, gemischt mit ihrer Panik hätten ihr ihre Augen auch leicht einen Streich spielen können. Daenerys konnte sich auch keinen plausiblen Grund vorstellen warum ihre Drachen in Ketten gelegt sein sollten und…

 

Mit ansteigendem Unbehagen merkte Dany wie sich die vertraute Verwirrung wieder um sie schloss. Dabei hatte sie sich zu Beginn des Tages so sicher, so klar, gefühlt. Sie hatte sich auf das Zusammentreffen mit ihren Kindern gefreut und hatte Jorah nochmal in sachlichen Argumenten erklärt warum sie dazu bereit war den Drachen gegenüberzutreten. Eigentlich verlief doch alles gut. Vor allem die letzten Tage hatten ihr Grund zur Hoffnung gegeben. Die Welt hatte wieder mehr von ihren Farben und Klängen zurückgewonnen. Sie fühlte sich wieder mehr, als ein Teil dieser und auch Jorah sah sie nicht mehr so oft mit einem verlegenen Blick an, welcher ihr sagte, dass sie wieder in eine andere Realität gerutscht war. Nur die Nächte zeigten noch scharfe Zähne und dann wusste sie, dass ihr Bär ganz in der Nähe war. Bei dem Gedanken an behagliche Umarmungen und tröstend geflüsterte Worte kroch eine von der Sonne unbeeinflusste Wärme ihren Hals hoch. Sie brauchte diesen nächtlichen Trost. Er war ihr Anker ohne den es sie vielleicht schon längst weit fortgeschwemmt hätte. Doch dieses friedliche, angenehme Gefühl, welches sie in seiner Nähe empfand verwirrte sie mehr, als jede verlorene Erinnerung.

 

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Daenerys die Tatsache, dass zwei ihrer Drachen nicht frei ihre Bahnen über Meereen ziehen konnten nicht gestört. Sie hatte es als eine Gegebenheit hingenommen, die nur _so_ sein konnte und nicht anders. Ganz ähnlich erging es ihr mit vielen anderen Einzelheiten, die sie selbst nicht eindeutig bestimmen konnte. Dann verließ sie sich auf die Worte ihrer Vertrauten, auf Jorahs Worte.

Nervosität krallte sich in ihr fest und sie merkte, wie ihre Hände anfingen feucht zu werden. Also versuchte sie unauffällig diese an ihrem Kleid abzuwischen, fasste aber in eine schleimige Substanz, welche sie aus den Katakomben mitgebracht hatte. Ungeachtet ihrer Versuche erfasste Jorah ihre verzweifelten Bemühungen die Unruhe zu verbergen, die sie befallen hatte. Nein, sie wollte Ser Jorah nicht wieder diese Person zeigen, die sie selbst nicht verstand. Dieses kleine, unsichere Mädchen, das so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit der stolzen und selbstsicheren Königin hatte. Erneut den Schmerz und die enttäuschte Hoffnung in diesen blauen Augen zu sehen würde sie nicht verkraften. Aber sie musste es wissen.

„In der Drachengrube habe ich gesehen, dass meine Kinder in Ketten gelegt sind. Wer hat dies befohlen?“, verlangte sie zu erfahren.

Jorah reckte sein Kinn vor und sog hörbar die Luft ein. Die rechte Hand auf dem Schwertknauf, ergriff er nun Daenerys' Schulter und wollte sie in Richtung Pyramide drehen.

„Diese Angelegenheit können wir in euren Räumen besprechen, meine Königin. Kommt.“, erwiderte Ser Jorah und schaffte es Dany einige Schritte vorwärts zu schieben.

Fein, dachte sie. Wenn er sie nicht als seine Befehlshaberin anerkennt, die sie nun einmal ist, dann musste sie sich auch keine Sorgen um ihr Auftreten ihm gegenüber machen.

„Nein. Ihr werdet mir hier und jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen. Sagt mir warum meine Drachen ihrer Freiheit beraubt sind.“

Am Ende des Satzes schnellte ihre Stimme in die Höhe und verriet deutlich ihre Aufgebrachtheit. Kurz sah Daenerys Ärger in seinem Gesicht aufblitzten, der aber schnell von seiner allseits besorgten Miene abgelöst wurde.

Der Ritter räusperte sich und sah seiner Königin direkt in die Augen, als er sagte: „Der Befehl kam von euch, welchen ihr auch selbst ausgeführt habt. Niemand würde sich sonst unbescholten den Drachen nähern können.“

Daenerys spürte wie sich ihr Magen krampfartig zusammenzog und sie konnte deutlich den Geschmack ihres Morgenmahls wahrnehmen. Schnell drehte sie Jorah den Rücken zu, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die sich unaufhaltsam in ihren Augen sammelten.

 

Warum hatte sie das getan? Was sollte ihr den Grund dafür gegeben haben diese erhabenen, freien Geschöpfe einzusperren? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Sprengerin der Ketten nannte man sie und dann legte sie ihren eigenen Kindern eben solche an? Erregt wischte sie sich das salzige Wasser vom Gesicht, welches bereits von ihrem Kinn abperlte, und ein Anflug von Selbstmitleid brachte Dany dazu angewidert den Mund zu verziehen. Sie war das Blut des Drachens und Drachen verzweifeln nicht an ihren eigenen törichten Gefühlen. Aber was für ein Drache war sie, wenn sie _ihre_ Art wegsperrte?

Insofern es wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, dann konnte es nur in einen dieser Augenblicke geschehen sein, in denen sie sich komplett verlor und jegliche Erinnerung abhanden kam. Tief holte sie Luft, bevor sie das Wort wieder an ihren Ritter richtete.

„Jorah? Könnt ihr mir sagen warum ich dies getan habe? Ich … kann mich nicht mehr entsinnen so gehandelt zu haben.“

Leise knirschte der Sand unter Ser Jorahs Stiefeln, als er wieder in ihr Sichtfeld trat. Mit gesenktem Kopf versuchte er Daenerys dazu zu bringen aufzublicken, doch sie starrte weiterhin auf den im Sonnenlicht glitzernden Kies.

„Es gab einen Vorfall mit den Drachen, der euch dazu gedrängt haben musste so zu reagieren. Ich _vermute_ , dass ihr keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen habt, um die Gemüter aller Beteiligten zu beruhigen.“, erklang die tiefe Stimme.

„Einen Vorfall?...“, murmelte sie heiser.

 

Die blasse Mondsichel, die am Himmel stand und nur darauf wartete, dass die Sonne verschwand, zog Danys Blick auf sich.

_Meine Sonne, meine Sterne. Mond meines Lebens._

Jene Kosewörter, welche Dany und Drogo füreinander hatten, tauchten unerwartet in ihrem Kopf auf. Warum ist ihr eigentlich nie die Tragik dieses Paars aufgefallen? Nie können Sonne und Mond gleichgestellt zusammen sein. Während die Sonne strahlend hell am Himmel steht sieht man vom Mond, wenn überhaupt, nur einen blassen Umriss. Erst in der Nacht zeigt er seine wahre Helligkeit. In aller Einsamkeit, umgeben von Millionen von Sternen.

 

„Wenn ihr unbedingt jetzt darüber reden wollt, lasst uns wenigstens den Schatten aufsuchen.“

Zwar hörte Dany, dass Jorah etwas sagte, doch die Worte drangen nicht zu ihr durch. Ungeachtet dessen ließ sich Daenerys jetzt von ihrem Ritter in Richtung eines kleinen Säulenganges, der mit blassgelben Sonnensegeln überspannt war, schieben.

Was hielt er nur vor ihr zurück und warum? Der ernste Ausdruck auf Jorahs Gesicht war ihr nicht neu, nur diese verbissene Anspannung ließ Dany erahnen, dass ihn etwas schwer belastete. Hatte sie zu viel von ihm verlangt? Hatte sie sich zu sehr auf die Stärke seiner Gefühle für sie verlassen?

Derartig schlimm wie in der Nacht, als sie ihr Blut über die Wände von Jorahs Unterkunft verteilt hatte, war es in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr gewesen. Nur manchmal hatte sie den Faden verloren, der sie mit dem Hier und Jetzt verband, oder eine ihr unerklärliche Traurigkeit hatte es unmöglich gemacht überhaupt aufzustehen. Aber nein, einen Vorfall hatte es ja noch gegeben, rügte sich Daenerys. Auch wenn sie sich wieder nur bruchstückhaft daran erinnerte, spürte sie deutlich, dass dieses Ereignis durchaus fürchterlicher war, als beschmierte Steinwände. Schuldig schielte sie zu Jorahs Hals, an dem sich drei, parallel verlaufende, rote Kratzer abzeichneten. Seine Geduld, sein Verständnis und seine Einfühlsamkeit schienen keine Grenzen zu kennen, dachte Daenerys verzweifelt.

Wie wäre ihre Sonne, ihre Sterne mit einer solchen Situation umgegangen? Träge strich sich Dany den leichten Schweißfilm von der Stirn und ermahnte sich, dass es nicht gerecht ist diese zwei Männer zu vergleichen. Zu unterschiedlich waren ihre Leben und die Kulturen, aus denen sie stammten. Und doch vernahm Daenerys ein leises Wispern, welches ihr sagte, dass niemand, nicht einmal ihr Khal, sie so behandeln würde wie Ser Jorah Mormont dies tat.

 

Erleichtert über den Schatten der hohen Backsteinsäulen und der im Wind flatternden Stoffbahnen, ließ sich Dany am Rand eines kleinen Wasserbeckens nieder. Die kühlen Wasserspritzer, die aus dem Maul einer bronzenen Harpyie auf die sprudelnde Oberfläche trafen schienen auf Daenerys' Arm nahezu zu verdampfen.

Hohle Augen, welche über einem mit spitzen Zähnen versehenen Maul saßen, starrten Dany bedrohlich an. Augenscheinliche Hörner gaben der Plastik einen zusätzlichen, abscheulichen Eindruck. Der knochige Frauenkörper, welcher aus der unbearbeiteten Felsmauer hinter der kleinen Fontäne ragte, endete in weit gespreizten Schwingen. Und als wäre diese Zusammenstellung nicht schon ekelerregend genug, sah man auch noch einen Schwanz, der in einem spitzen Stachel überging.

Diese hässlichen Fratzen sollte ich unbedingt vom Antlitz der Stadt tilgen lassen, dachte die Königin säuerlich. Jorah hatte ihr nochmals in Erinnerung gerufen, dass sie Meereen, ebenso wie Astapor und Yunkai, von den Ketten der Sklaverei befreit hatte. Warum also sollten die Symbole der Schreckensherrschaft immer noch überall zu finden sein?

Gedankenverloren ließ Dany ihre Finger über die metallene Kette, welche die Harpyie in den Krallen hielt, gleiten. Die schimmernden Glieder verliefen bis auf den Grund des Bassins und umrundeten dort den Rand, wobei die Kette ein kunstvolles Mosaik einschloss. Kleine quadratische, kobaltblaue und ovale, goldene Steine bildeten florale Muster um einen strahlenförmigen Mittelpunkt, welche geheimnisvolle Lichtreflexe in das Wasser sandten.

Die gleichen Menschen, die jene grausamen Harpyien erschufen, haben auch solch wunderschöne Verzierungen hervorgebracht, dachte Daenerys stirnrunzelnd. Nichts ist je ganz schwarz oder weiß. Viele unterschiedliche Grautöne bestimmen die Welt. Obwohl es ein einfacherer Ort wäre, wenn man jeden und alles bequem der richtigen Seite zuordnen könnte. Doch zu welcher Seite würde sie dann gehören, überlegte Dany, fand darauf aber keine Antwort.

 

Misstrauisch blickte Ser Jorah in das glasklare Wasser und schöpfte etwas der Flüssigkeit aus dem Bassin, um aus der hohle Hand zu trinken. Einige Augenblicke später tauchte er die kleine Trinkflasche, welche zuvor an seinem Gürtel befestigt war, in das Becken und füllte den schmalen Behälter. Dann hielt er ihn Dany mit ausgestrecktem Arm entgegen. Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie ihre Finger erneut durch das Nass gleiten und sah zu wie anschließend kleine, silberne Perlen zurück ins Wasser fielen.

„Daenerys!“, erklang Jorahs tadelnde Stimme.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er sie an und Dany nahm ihm zögerlich die Flasche ab. Erst als sie diese zum Mund führte und zwei kleine Schlucke nahm, wandte Jorah den Blick ab. Nun benetzte der Ritter sein Gesicht mit dem klaren Wasser und ließ seinen Blick kontrollierend über die Umgebung wandern.

Ihre Beziehung mag zurzeit von Verwirrung und von der Auslotung ihrer neuen Rollen geprägt sein. Jedoch gab es auch diese Momente, in denen Daenerys einfach resignierte und sich voll und ganz Jorahs Urteil hingab. Wenngleich sie sich dabei oftmals wie ein bevormundetes Kind fühlte. Aber komischerweise empfand sie diese Abgabe von Verantwortung und sei es die Verantwortung für sich selbst, als befreiend. Es war schön zu wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich um sie kümmerte.

„Wir sollten wirklich diese gräulichen Harpyien entfernen lassen. Man soll schon von Weitem erkennen können, dass die Tage der Sklavenmeister vorbei sind.“, sagte Daenerys und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

Jorah kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete die bronzene Figur und nickte dann mit vor Abscheu leicht verzerrten Lippen.

„Ich werde diese Aufgabe einen Teil eurer Unbefleckten übertragen. Grauer Wurm wird sich dann um die Umsetzung kümmern.“

 

Nach und nach merkte Dany, wie sie von einer drückenden Müdigkeit überwältigt wurde. War es die Temperatur oder die Aufregung? Unsicher begann sie auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen und versuchte sich mit aller Macht dem Grund für diese Aufregung klar zu werden. Es lag ihr buchstäblich auf der Zunge, doch entglitt ihr der Gedanke immer kurz bevor sie ihn ergreifen konnte. Eine warme Brise wehte den Geruch von Verwesung zu ihr und mit einem Blick auf die bestickten Ärmel ihres Gewandes, wusste Daenerys wieder was ihr solche Sorgen bereitete. Und noch etwas anderes drängte sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Warum hatte Jorah so seltsam von diesem _Vorfall_ berichtet, als würde er das Geschehene auch nur aus zweiter Hand kennen? Für gewöhnlich besprach sie doch fast alle Entscheidungen, die ihr Volk betrafen, mit ihren Kommandanten. Dementsprechend sollte Jorah über dieses Ereignis Bescheid wissen. Wiederum hatte er sich beim Thema Drachen immer ungewöhnlich ruhig verhalten.

 

„Ser Jorah, als ihr von diesem Vorfall mit meinen Drachen gesprochen habt, da schien es, als wenn...“

Zuvor hatte sich Jorah einige Schritte entfernt, um mit wachsamen Augen die kleinen Abzweigungen des offenen Ganges zu überprüfen. Offensichtlich hatte er sie nicht gehört und so rutschte Dany vom Rand des Wasserbeckens, um ihm entgegen zu eilen.

„Ihr habt darüber geredet, als würdet ihr euch auch nicht an diesen Tag erinnern. Bestimmt hattet ihr zu dem Thema, wie üblich eine eindeutige Meinung.“

Erstaunt über Jorahs Ausdruck, welcher nun offen Leid und auch Verlegenheit zeigte, ergriff die Königin die Hand ihres Ritters und bat ihn ihr zu antworten.

„Khaleesi.“, hauchte Jorah gequält, „Diese Angelegenheit ist kompliziert zu erklären. Vielleicht...“.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr dann anfangen mir diese _genau_ zu erläutern, Jorah.“

Bestimmt zog der Ritter seine Hand aus Daenerys' Griff und sah unruhig umher, als suchte er in der Landschaft nach einer Antwort für das Problem, welches ihn scheinbar plagte. Das Seufzen, das ihm entfuhr, war jedoch der Beweis für sein Scheitern.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stand ich nicht mehr in euren Diensten, meine Königin.“

Daenerys verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Wie konnte Jorah Mormont nicht in ihren Diensten stehen? Seine Gegenwart war für sie so selbstverständlich wie die Tatsache, dass die Nacht von einem neuen Tag abgelöst wird. Ein bekannter und gewohnter Anblick, den man nicht in Frage stellt.

„Ser, was soll das bedeuten, ihr wart _nicht mehr_ in meinen Diensten? Seid ihr denn nicht jetzt hier, bei mir?“

Schmerzhaft verzog Jorah den Mund und blickte die Königin flehend an. Für einen Moment hatte Daenerys den Eindruck er wollte vor ihr in die Knie gehen, hatte es sich in letzter Sekunden aber doch anders überlegt.

„Daenerys, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Lasst uns bitte in die Pyramide zurückkehren.“, bat der Ritter mit schwerer Stimme und blickte ungeduldig zu den zwei Wachen, welche in ihrer Lederrüstung und den einfachen Stachelhelmen in der prallen Sonne standen.

„Bitte, Khaleesi.“

 

_...bitte, Khaleesi..._

Und dann geschah es. Die feuchte, drückende Hitze verschwand und eine eiskalte Taubheit schoss durch Daenerys' Venen. Ihr Blick wurde leer, ihr Körper schlaff und das Atmen war nicht mehr wichtig.

Der dunkle Nebel, welcher ihre Erinnerungen umhüllt hatte, lichtete sich und gab _endlich_ die Sicht frei. Jedoch war dies kein erleuchtender, befreiender Moment. Denn nun wurde das, was bis jetzt sicher, vor allen Blicken verborgen, in der Finsternis gelegen hatte, von gleißender Helligkeit erstrahlt. Jede Nische, jede Erhebung, jede tiefe Schlucht konnte Daenerys deutlich erkennen. Und es war ein schockierender Anblick.

Verbrannte Knochen eines kleinen Mädchens, verzweifelte Tränen eines Vaters, betretene Gesichter in der Menge und dann...

 

Eine ausgestreckte Hand, welche ihre ergreifen wollte. Vor Schmerz verzerrte Augen, in denen sich Tränen bildeten. Zitternde Lippen, die flehten, bettelten, um Vergebung baten.

_...ich habe für euch gekämpft..._

_...ich habe für euch getötet..._

_...ich würde für euch sterben..._

 

_...ich habe euch geliebt..._

 

Das Echo pechschwarzer Verzweiflung, von unergründlicher Einsamkeit, von tiefem Bereuen und einem anderen Gefühl, welches sie nicht deuten konnte, erreichte Daenerys.

Weit entfernt, wie unter Wasser, fühlte sie, dass sie bei den Schultern gepackt und sanft geschüttelt wurde. Das letzte was Daenerys noch wahrnahm, bevor sie von dem kalten, dunklen Sog, welcher in ihr tobte, verschlungen wurde, war ein schützender Körper, der sie auffing.

 


	10. Verzweiflung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Ungefähr ab diesem Kapitel beginnen dann also die anfangs erwähnten extrem langen Kapitel. :o
> 
> Ach ja, und wer es bis jetzt vielleicht noch nicht bemerkt haben sollte, ich habe einen gewissen Hang zur Melancholie und zum Drama. Beweis? Bitte weiterlesen. Sorry ! ;)

 

10\. Verzweiflung

 

Glatte, kühle Seidenlaken schlängelten sich um Daenerys' Beine und verdeckten teilweise ihren Rücken, wobei flackerndes Kerzenlicht das mitternachtsblaue Betttuch mit den goldenen Spiralen leicht glänzen ließ.

Die schwere Erschöpfung, welche auf ihr lag, machte es nahezu unmöglich die Augen zu öffnen. Kraftlos drehte sie sich auf die Seite und drückte ihren schmerzenden Kopf in das kühle Kissen. Mit schweren Lidern beobachtete sie, wie der Nachtwind die langen, weißen Chiffonvorhänge aufplusterte und wieder fallen ließ. Teilnahmslos sah sie diesem Reigen zu und versank ganz in der betäubenden Stille, die in und um ihr herrschte.

 

„Nein, Ser. Sie hat kein Wort von sich gegeben, als ich ihr beim Baden geholfen habe. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass sie ihre Umgebung bewusst wahrgenommen hat...“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich dachte sie wäre über dieses Stadium hinaus. Es ist fast so wie in den ersten Tagen nach eurer Verbannung.“, flüsterte die Frauenstimme erneut.

… _Verbannung..._

Ein erschöpftes Seufzen erklang und jemand fragte: „Schläft sie denn nun wenigstens?“

„Sicher bin ich mir nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir ihr ohnehin noch etwas Traumwein geben.“

„Wie oft hat dieses Zeug ihr in der Vergangenheit geholfen, hm? Nein, es verschlimmert nur die Kopfschmerzen, mit denen sie dann wieder aufwacht.“, erwiderte jetzt eine aufgebrachte, tiefe Stimme.

„Wie ihr meint. Aber sagt mir, was hat zu ihrem Zustand geführt?“

Eine Weile hörte Daenerys nichts weiter, als das Zischen der Flammen, die gegen den auflebenden Wind ankämpften.

„Die Zusammenkunft mit den Drachen muss etwas in ihr ausgelöst haben. Sie hat aus dem Nichts heraus angefangen Fragen über die Gründe der Einkerkerung ihrer Kinder zu stellen...“

„Ser?“, erklang nach einigen Augenblicken die weibliche Stimme.

„Es war zu früh. … Außerdem habe ich nicht sorgfältig genug auf meine Worte geachtet. Sie muss aus meinem Gesagten herausgehört haben, dass ich zu der Zeit, als sie die Drachen weggesperrt hatte, nicht mehr bei ihr war.“

_...die Drachen weggesperrt..._

Im betrübten Ton fuhr der Mann fort: „Letztlich muss eins zum anderen geführt haben. Im nächsten Moment ist sie schon erstarrt, mit diesem leeren, leblosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Das war beängstigender als alles, was ich bisher gesehen habe, und ich habe bereits viel in meinem Leben gesehen. Als sie ohnmächtig wurde dachte ich...“

Unter der Last der letzten Worte brach die Stimme des Mannes weg.

„Es war nicht eure Schuld. Alles Mögliche hätte die Erinnerung auslösen können. Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen schon oft gefragt warum sie nie davon sprach. Vor allem, da es ihr ja eindeutig besser ging. Aber sie muss es verdrängt haben, da der Gedanke daran einfach zu schmerzhaft war, um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen.“

„Welchen Grund sollte sie auch sonst gehabt haben mich in ihrer Nähe zu dulden, wenn sie die Tatsache, dass ich sie verraten habe, nicht verdrängt hätte?“

_...verraten..._

„Vergebt mir, aber ich hatte angenommen, dass ihr diese Angelegenheit bereits geklärt hättet, da ihr… Ihr steht euch heutzutage scheinbar näher, als vor eurem Abschied.“

_...Abschied..._

Verächtliches Schnauben erklang.

„Vielleicht mag es ja wirklich diesen Anschein haben. Jedoch scheitere ich regelmäßig bei dem Versuch sie vollständig zu verstehen und auf einer bestimmten Ebene zu erreichen. Trotz meiner Anwesenheit weiß ich nicht, ob ich der Einsamkeit, welche sie von Zeit zu Zeit ausstrahlt, ernsthaft etwas entgegensetzen kann.“

_...Einsamkeit..._

Nachdem das letzte Wort verklungen war presste Daenerys die Hände auf ihre Ohren. Sie wollte nichts mehr von diesem gewisperten Gespräch hören. Sie wollte die Gefühle nicht spüren, die darauf lauerten sie zu verschlingen. Sie wollte einfach verschwinden.

 

Daenerys zog sich die dunkle Decke über den Kopf und rollte sich darunter zusammen. Mit ausdruckslosen Augen starrte sie in die schummrige Dunkelheit und wartete darauf, dass diese zurückstarrte.

Unzählige Male hatte sie sich in den letzten Wochen gefragt, wie sie von der mächtigen, zielstrebigen Eroberin zu diesem unsicheren, verletzlichen Geschöpf geworden war. Die ganze Zeit fehlte ein Verbindungsstück, welches ihr diesen Sprung erklärte. Weder Jorah, noch jemand anderes hatte ihr zugetraut die Wahrheit zu verkraften und da sie selbst nicht gewusst hatte wonach sie fragen sollte, konnte sie ein wenig länger die Lüge genießen. Aber als ihr schließlich klar wurde _welche_ Wahrheit sie weggeschoben hatte, konnte sie mit dieser Bürde nicht umgehen. Zu groß, zu unhandlich, zu erbarmungslos, zu eindeutig, zu ehrlich ist ihre Schuld.

Warum hatte niemand sie aufgehalten? Warum hatte niemand gesehen zu welchem Monstrum sie geworden war?

 

Als die leeren, verkohlten Augen eines kleinen Schädels sie aus dem Dunkel heraus anstarrten, krallte sich Dany verzweifelt in die Seide. Nein, nein. Sie wollte es nicht wieder sehen, diesen Beweis ihres Scheiterns, der sich in endlosen Kreisen in ihrem Kopf drehte.

In einem anderen Leben hatte sie mit wildem Feuer in sich vor einem Scheiterhaufen gestanden und ihrem Volk stolz und selbstsicher geschworen all jene schreiend sterben zu lassen, die sich gegen sie wandten. Damals hätte sie nie gedacht, dass diese Schreie sie auf ewig verfolgen würden. Aber hatten sie es nicht verdient? War es nicht richtig Unrecht mit Gerechtigkeit zu begegnen? Und musste man nicht einzelne Verluste hinnehmen, zum Wohl des großen Ganzen? Dies war der Weg von Eroberern, von Königen. Der Weg der Mächtigen. Seit vielen hundert Jahren. Schwierige Entscheidungen muss man treffen, ohne dann in Reue zurückzublicken. Daenerys wusste dies und vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verstand sie es auch. Aber jetzt erschien Dany jedes Opfer, ob schuldig oder nicht, eines zu viel.

Jeder einzelne dieser Toten schrie ihr qualvoll in die Ohren. Schreie, die sie innerlich in Millionen Stücke zerspringen ließen. Um nicht gänzlich auseinanderzufallen schloss sie verzweifelt die Arme um sich und schmeckte bittere Tränen.

 

Würde sie auch über ihre Heimat nur Tot bringen und keinen Segen, wie sie es immer insgeheim gehofft hatte? Feuer und Blut. War dies wirklich ihr einziges Erbe?

Möglicherweise war sie doch kein wahrer Drache, wenn sie diese Wesen nicht kontrollieren konnte. Hatten ihre Kinder die Schwäche in ihr und somit auch die Wahrheit gespürt, als sie ihre Mutter laut kreischend vertrieben haben? Am Ende gibt es doch nur ein kleines Mädchen, dass bei dem Versuch eine Königin zu spielen gescheitert war.

Alles war umsonst gewesen, dachte Dany. All diese Menschen, die für sie und aufgrund ihrer Taten und Entscheidungen gestorben sind...

Doreah, Irri, ihr Bruder, ... _Drogo_... und so, so viele mehr.

 

Ein messerscharfer Schmerz explodierte hinter Daenerys' Stirn und sie drückte mit aller ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Macht ihre Hände flach gegen die Schläfen. Gleich würde es ihr wieder besser gehen, sagte sie sich. Aber wie sollte es ihr jemals besser gehen? Nun, da ihr das _andere_ _Ereignis_ auch wieder bewusst war.

 

Am deutlichsten konnte sie sich an das dröhnende Pochen ihres Herzens erinnern, das laut in ihren Ohren widergehallt war, bevor Ser Jorah sie verlassen, bevor _sie_ ihn aus ihrem Leben verbannt hatte.

Natürlich war es grauenvoll gewesen zu erfahren, dass sie ausgerechnet von _ihm_ verraten wurde. Und so erschien es in der Situation angebracht eine solche Strafe auszusprechen. Wie hätte sie eine andere Reaktion rechtfertigen können, ohne sich selbst oder ihre Autorität zu untergraben? Abgesehen davon, war ihre Wut und Enttäuschung echt gewesen. Mit eiserner Miene hatte sie versucht die Konfrontation mit ihrem Ritter zu überstehen und so schwer es auch war, am Ende hatte sie es geschafft ein gerechtes und passendes Urteil zu verhängen.

Alles was danach passiert war, hatte sich langsam, fast unbemerkt in ihr Herz geschlichen. Sie hatte nicht über ihre Gefühle nachgedacht. Zu groß, zu fordernd war der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung gewesen, welche sie befallen hatte. Doch all das verblasste, schrumpfte ins Nichts, im Vergleich zu der endlosen, tiefen und eiskalten Einsamkeit, welche sich über sie gelegt hatte. _Diese bittere, unermessliche Einsamkeit..._ und ausnahmslos dieses zurückgewonnene Wissen erklärte ihr jene verworrenen Emotionen, welche sie unlängst mit Ser Jorah Mormont in Verbindung brachte.

Der mehrmals verbannte Ritter sollte nicht hier sein. Ihr Wort als Königin wurde missachtet und somit ihr Urteilsvermögen in Frage gestellt. Aber warum war sie darüber nur so erleichtert?

 

Hätte sie diesen Verrat erkennen müssen? Hätte sie ihn abwenden können, wenn sie als Herrscherin verehrungswürdiger gewesen wäre? Warum traf dieser Betrug sie so? Waren diese Gefühle angemessen? Hatte sie überhaupt das Recht so zu empfinden? War ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen? Würde sie ihren Bären je wieder sehen? … Er ist doch hier. Er ist zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Aber würde er sie nach ihren Taten noch mit jenem ehrfurchts- und hoffnungsvollen Blick ansehen? Würde er sie...

 

Tiefe Schluchzer schüttelten Daenerys und sie schnappte mehrmals heftig nach Luft. Wieder und wieder versuchte sie krampfartig die stickige Luft unter der Decke einzuatmen. Da ihr dies nicht gelang, schlug sie den Stoff zur Seite und wartete, dass kühle Luft ihre Lungen füllte. Aber die Enge in der Brust wurde immer stärker und die verzweifelten Versuche Luft einzusaugen endeten in einem keuchenden Husten. Schneller und schneller raste ihr Herz und verstärkte die aufsteigende Panik. Hektisch kämpfte sich Daenerys aus dem Bett und stolperte auf dem Weg hinaus auf die Terrasse, gegen einen eisernen Kerzenständer. Scheppernd fiel dieser zu Boden, wobei die erloschenen Kerzen heißes Wachs verteilten.

 

Jeder gierige Atemzug kam nicht schnell genug und so hoffte Dany, dass die kalte Nachtluft helfen würde. Die pfeifenden Versuche zu Atmen vergrößerten ihre maßlose Angst ins Unendliche. Immer eingekeilter fühlte sie sich und ging nun unter Schwindel in die Knie. Heftig griff sie sich in den Kragen ihres leichten Nachtgewandes und zog an dem silbernen Stoff, um den bereits großzügigen Ausschnitt weiter von ihrer schmerzenden Brust wegzuziehen.

Würde sie jetzt sterben? Hatte man sie vergiftet? Würde es _so_ enden? Vielleicht war es besser. Vielleicht sollte sie nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen, da sie scheinbar sowieso nichts tun konnte.

Dann begannen die Ränder ihrer Sicht zu verschwimmen...

 

„DAENERYS!“, ertönte eine sich vor wilder Panik überschlagene Stimme.

Rücksichtslos ließ sich Ser Jorah auf die harten Steinfliesen fallen, zog die sich krümmende Daenerys zu sich heran und drückte sie eilig in eine aufrechte Position.

„Daenerys... Daenerys... Daenerys.“

„ _Dany_ , sieh mich an.“, flehte Jorah mit ruhigerer Stimme als zuvor.

Stockend hob sie ihren Blick und sah nur einen vor Bestürzung angespannten Mund. Alle Kraft war aus ihrem Körper entwichen und so konnte sie sich nicht lange gerade halten. Energisch richtete Jorah sie erneut auf und lehnte sie an sein angewinkeltes Bein. Daenerys merkte wie er seinen Kopf senkte und versuchte Blickkontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen.

_...diese gütigen, lieben, blauen Augen...so wunderschöne blaue Augen..._

„Versuch aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben, ja? ... Es wird alles wieder gut. Bleib ganz ruhig. Ich bin bei dir.“

Gleich seiner sanften Worte hatte Daenerys immer noch das Gefühl ihr Brustkorb würde jeden Augenblick bersten und neben dem immer schneller schlagenden Herzen, begann ein seltsames Gefühl ihre Glieder hinaufzukriechen.

„Jo-rah...meine Ha-ut...sie...krib-belt...so...selt-sam.“, presste Dany mühsam hervor.

„Das wird gleich wieder verschwinden. Du musst jetzt ruhig atmen. Durch den Mund ein und dann durch die Nase aus.“

Daenerys versuchte zu tun, was Jorah ihr gesagt hatte, fand aber immer noch nicht die erlösende Luft in ihren Lungen. Kopfschüttelnd sackte sie wieder in sich zusammen.

„Nein. Daenerys, versuch es nochmal.“

Wieder drückte Jorah seine Hand gegen ihre Wirbelsäule, um sie in eine gestreckte Haltung zu bringen. Als sie eine kalte Hand spürte, die ihre ergriff, sah sie Jorah erneut an.

„Komm Daenerys. Durch den Mund einatmen ... durch die Nase aus. ... Ja genau so.“, leitete Jorah sie an und strich immer wieder tröstend über ihren Rücken.

„Einatmen...Ausatmen.......Einatmen...Ausatmen.......Einatmen...Ausatmen. Versuch den Mund beim Ausatmen zu schließen. Einatmen...Ausatmen. Gleich wird es besser. Du machst das gut.“, sagte Jorah mit klarer Stimme.

Fest drückte sie seine Hand und sah ihn konzentriert an, während sie den Anweisungen folgte. Jorahs Gegenwart und das tiefe Brummen seiner Stimme beruhigten sie nach und nach. Und tatsächlich fühlte sie, dass nach mehreren Minuten die Spannung in ihrer Brust leicht nachließ und sie freier atmen konnte. Zwar schlug ihr Herz immer noch in einem stürmischen Rhythmus gegen ihre Rippen, aber Schwindelgefühl und Augenflimmern waren ganz verschwunden.

„Einatmen...Ausatmen.......Einatmen...Ausatmen. Versuch dich zu entspannen...“

Nachdem auch der unangenehme Pfeifton aus ihren Atemzügen verschwunden war, fühlte sich Dany schnell besser. Das Luftholen gelang ihr nun fast wieder mühelos und nur ihre leicht schmerzende Brust erinnerte noch an die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation.

 

Weiterhin bewusst ruhig ein- und ausatmend, saß Dany gegen Jorah gelehnt auf dem Boden der Terrasse. Allmählich legte sich der Schock, den sie über diese bizarre Begebenheit empfand. Was war das nur gewesen? Kein ihr bekanntes Gift konnte man durch beruhigende Worte und regelmäßiges Luftholen aufheben. Dergleichen ist ihr noch nie widerfahren.

Kühle Windböen wehten den glänzenden Stoff Daenerys' Gewand wild um ihren zitternden Körper und da sie nun wieder Platz für andere Gedanken hatte, drückte Dany die flatternden Streifen, in dem Versuch nicht noch mehr von sich zu zeigen, an ihre kalte Haut.

Raue Finger berührten kurz ihr Wangen und ließen sie in Jorahs bedrücktes Gesicht blicken.

„Geht es euch wieder besser, meine Königin?“

„Dank eurer Hilfe, Ser. ... Woher wusstet ihr, was zu tun war?“

Geistesabwesend rieb sich Jorah über die Stirn und erhob sich langsam vom Boden. Ihr zunickend reichte er Daenerys seine Hand und zog sie mit einer erstaunlichen Leichtigkeit von den eisigen Steinen hoch. Tausend kleine Lichtblitze sprangen vor Danys Augen auf und ab. Halt suchend klammerte sie sich an den Ritter und dieser schlang behände seinen Arm um ihre Taille und umfasste mit festem Griff ihren rechten Unterarm.

„Könnt ihr alleine laufen oder...?“, murmelte er undeutlich an ihr Ohr.

 _Frische Kiefernnadeln, würzige Walderde..._ , dachte Daenerys für einen Moment und versuchte sich mit wackligen Beinen auf den Weg zu konzentrieren.

„Nein, es geht schon. Lasst mich nur nicht fallen.“, erwiderte sie atemlos, mit dem leichten Anflug eines nervösen Lachens.

Erschrocken von dem kurzen, dumpfen Stich in ihrer Lunge versuchte sie abermals ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Lachen war scheinbar eine schlechte Idee.

 

„Euer Gnaden.“, erklang Missandeis sorgenvolle Stimme von den hohen Türen her, die auf den Balkon führten.

Sie muss die ganze Szene mit angesehen haben, dachte Daenerys verlegen. Als Jorah sie an ihrer Übersetzerin vorbeiführte, streckte Dany ihre Hand aus und drückte Missandeis beruhigend.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes. Mir geht es wieder gut. Geh und ruhe dich etwas aus. Es war wohl für alle ein anstrengender Tag.“

Das leichte Lächeln auf Missandeis Gesicht war offensichtlich unter großer Anstrengung entstanden und Dany verwünschte sich für das, was sie den Menschen, die ihr am Herzen lagen antat.

„Wie ihr wünscht. Ich bin erleichtert, dass ihr keinen Schaden genommen habt, Euer Majestät. ... Zum Glück war Ser Jorah zur Stelle.“, sagte Missandei und sah kurz zu dem Ritter.

Dann verschwand sie mit leisen Schritten aus den königlichen Gemächern. Glücklicherweise nahm Missandei auch die alte Dienerin, welche der Königin Essen und Wasser gebracht hatte, mit hinaus. Dany konnte jetzt nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen irgendwelche Befehle zu erteilen. Geschweige denn war sie in der Stimmung die Abneigung, die ihr Anfall zweifellos ausgelöst haben musste, in den Gesichtern Fremder zu sehen.

 

Von der gewaltsamen Ausdehnung ihrer Lungen schmerzten Daenerys' Muskeln, als Jorah sie vorsichtig ins Bett gleiten ließ.

„Wollt ihr etwas trinken?“, fragte Jorah und war schon auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen silbernen Tablett, auf welchen ein mit Perlen verzierter Krug stand.

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon etwas herunter bekomme.“

Die Vorstellung irgendetwas und sei es auch nur Wasser ihren noch schmerzenden Hals herunterzuwürgen, ließ Dany schaudern.

Ungeachtet ihrer Worte goss Jorah den Inhalt des Kruges in einen passenden kleinen Becher. Mit gierigen Zügen leerte er das Trinkgefäß und schenkte sich erneut nach.

Natürlich, dachte Daenerys. Jorah musste genauso erschöpft sein, wie sie. Hatte er doch anscheinend mit immens unterdrückter Panik versucht ihr Leben zu retten. Nein, nicht nur versucht, er _hatte_ ihr das Leben gerettet. Erneut. Was sollte sie nur je ohne ihn tun?

Und doch. ... Er hatte sie verraten, sie verkauft. Ihr vergangenes Handeln war nur angemessen gewesen, auch wenn es sie erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Aber darüber wollte Daenerys jetzt nicht mehr nachdenken. Zuviel lag dabei unter der Oberfläche und zeigte nur einen kleinen Teil des wirklichen Ausmaßes.

Leicht neigte sich die Matratze unter Jorahs Gewicht, als er sich an Daenerys' Seite, auf die Bettkante setzte. Müde sah ihr Bär sie an und drehte den verzierten Wasserbecher in der Hand. Daenerys wusste nicht, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Sie konnte ihm erneut danken, dass er ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Aber war dies auch ein aufrichtiger Dank? Bei der Erinnerung an ihre letzten, dunklen Gedanken runzelte sie die Stirn. War sie wirklich bereit so leichtfertig ihr Leben zu geben und was würde _er_ sagen, wenn sie ihm jetzt davon berichten würde? Zweifelsohne würde es Jorah zerstören und Dany war nicht dazu bereit eine weitere Seele zu opfern. Vielleicht waren es auch nur jene schwarzen Gedanken, welche man nur der Nacht anvertrauen kann und die im Hellen all ihre Macht verloren haben.

 

„Was hat es ausgelöst, Khaleesi?“

„Wie meint ihr das?“, fragte Daenerys unsicher und lehnte sich gegen das aus Ebenholz gefertigte Kopfteil. Goldadern umflossen in feinen Linien knospende Orangenblüten und ovale Jaspis-Edelsteine verzierten zusätzlich das Holz, gegen das Danys Kopf jetzt ruhte.

„Solch ein Zustand wird oftmals durch ein sehr erregtes Gemüt hervorgerufen und da ihr heute recht aufgebracht wart, nehme ich an, dass es damit im Zusammenhang steht.“

Jorahs Blick rückte in weite Ferne, als würde er seine Worte aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit holen. Aus einer Vergangenheit weit vor ihr, bevor er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte, bevor er ihr Ritter und ihr Vertrauter geworden war. Bevor er sie verraten und verlassen hatte. Das kurze Frösteln, welches sie durchlief, ignorierend, schob Dany diese Gedanken wieder von sich.

„Das bringt mich wieder zu meiner Frage zurück, die ihr so offensichtlich missachtet habt. Woher wusste ihr, was zu tun war?“

Fast wollte Daenerys ihre Frage wieder zurücknehmen, als sie den unbehaglichen und betretenen Ausdruck auf Jorahs Gesicht bemerkte. Seufzend beugte sich der Ritter vor und hob ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vom weichen Wollteppich auf, aus welchem er ihr vor einigen Nächten vorgelesen hatte. Es war eines der Exemplare, die Ser Jorah ihr zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte. Die Geschichten und wohlklingenden Verse von ihm zu hören gab Dany ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit mit ihrer Heimat, das sie so nicht gekannt hatte.

 

„Ihr wisst, dass ich bereits zweimal verheiratet war?“, fragte Jorah leise.

Überrascht über diese Wendung nickte Daenerys nur. Während der endlosen Ritte mit dem Khalasar hatte sie von dem früheren Leben ihres Ritters erfahren und natürlich auch von den zwei Ehefrauen. Mit leichter Beklemmung wartet sie nun, dass er fortfuhr.

„Meine erste Frau war von Beginn unserer Ehe an mit einer schlechten Gesundheit geschlagen. Dies hatte sich nicht nur körperlich gezeigt. Vieles hatte ihr Sorgen bereitet und sie in Gram gehüllt. Nach... Nach der ersten Totgeburt war sie, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, am Boden zerstört gewesen. ... Aber ihr müsst wissen, dass Männer mit solchen Dingen oftmals anders umgehen. Wir schließen den Schmerz tief ein. Wohingegen das gebrochene Herz einer Frau, eine Mutter, laut leidet.“

Wieder zog sich Daenerys' Brust zusammen, aber diesmal war nicht die fehlende Luft daran Schuld. Sie wusste nur zu gut, um das Gefühl ein Kind zu verlieren. Diese Leere, die einen zerfrisst, an der Stelle wo eigentlich die Liebe zu dem eigenen Kind gewesen wäre, ist schier unerträglich. Jemanden zu vermissen, der nie wirklich gelebt hat, kann alles von einer Frau abverlangen. Es ist der Schmerz um die Zukunft, die hätte sein können.

Mitfühlend drückte die Königin den Arm des Ritters, der traurig zu Boden starrte. Als Jorah in ihre geröteten Augen blickte, setzte er seine Erzählung fort.

„Dieses entsetzliche Grauen hatte sie nicht mehr losgelassen und so kam es dann auch häufig zu der Art von Anfall, wie ihr ihn soeben erlebt habt. Zuerst war ich von furchtbarer Angst ergriffen gewesen und hatte mich hilfesuchend an unseren Maester gewandt. Dieser wusste wie man mit der Situation umzugehen hatte und erklärte mir dann auch, was ich tun konnte, wenn es erneut auftreten sollte. Und es passierte noch viele Male. Aber dann war es mir möglich meiner Frau zu helfen. … Am Ende konnte ihr jedoch niemand mehr helfen...“

Daenerys sah wie sich Jorahs Kehle mehrmals heftig bewegte, als müsste er ungeweinte Tränen hinunterschlucken. Vor langer Zeit hatte Jorah ihr erzählt, dass diese Ehe mehr aus Pflicht, als aus Liebe bestanden hatte. Doch der Schmerz die Ehefrau zu verlieren, noch dazu durch die Geburt des ebenso toten Kindes, war trotzdem herzzerreißend.

„Mein Bär, es tut mir Leid.“, flüsterte Dany zärtlich.

„Es ist lange her, meine Königin.“, erwiderte Jorah und zog seinen Arm von ihrer Berührung fort.

Zeit heilt aber keine Wunden. Sie lässt uns nur vergessen wie tief der Schmerz wirklich ist, dachte Daenerys traurig.

 

Das kratzige Gefühl in ihrem Hals sagte Dany, dass ein Schluck Wasser jetzt doch angenehm wäre. Im schummrigen Kerzenlicht sah sie den halb vollen Becher, welchen Jorah immer noch in der Hand hielt. Unter dem Rascheln des Betttuchs lehnte sie sich vor und zog das kleine Gefäß aus seinen Fingern. Ungläubig starrte Jorah Daenerys an, als sie mit tiefen Schlucken das Wasser zu sich nahm. Der Hauch eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf Jorahs Gesicht, während er mit leichtem Kopfschütteln aufstand, um die verbliebenen Lichtquellen zu löschen.

„Nun da ich euch verraten habe woher mein Wissen stammt, sagt ihr mir dann auch was genau euch so gequält hat?“, rief Jorah ihr vom anderen Ende des Raums zu.

Wahrscheinlich würde es ihr gut tun, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er würde ihre Worte an den richtigen Stellen verneinen und an anderer Stelle tröstendes Geflüster spenden. Durch die Aufregung der vergangenen Stunde war sie jedoch so aufgewühlt, dass selbst ihre finstersten Gedanken für den Moment an einen Ort gewirbelt worden waren, welchen sie jetzt zum Glück nicht erreichte. Sie wollte nicht wieder darüber nachdenken. In diesem Augenblick ging es ihr einigermaßen gut und Daenerys wollte sich deswegen nicht schuldig fühlen.

„Vielleicht morgen. Jetzt bin ich nicht dazu bereit mich dem Grund für diesen Anfall zu stellen.“

Mit jeder Kerze, die Jorah löschte, wurde ihr Gemach etwas kleiner, bis letztendlich die Flammen auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Bett die einzigen verbliebenen Lichter waren.

Als Ser Jorah wieder in den Schein des Feuers trat, hatte er Schwert und Waffenrock bereits abgelegt. Kurz warf er Daenerys einen Blick zu, der stumm um ihre Einwilligung bat. Somit rutschte sie auf die linke Seite des Bettes und Jorah setzte sich zu ihr an das Kopfende.

 

So seltsam es auch war, Dany war froh, dass Jorah sie nicht mehr jedes Mal fragte, ob er bleiben sollte, oder wie zu Anfang versuchte ihre Bitte abzulehnen. Wie sehr dieses Arrangement gegen seine Ritterlichkeit verstieß konnte sie nicht sagen, da sie die Umstände einfach so hinnahmen und nicht noch durch unangenehme Worte belasteten.

Innerlich schmunzelnd musste sie daran denken, dass Ser Jorah sich selbst in einer solchen Lage ein gewisses Maß an ritterlichem Verhalten bewahrt hatte. Jede ihrer Bewegungen spiegelte er. Wenn sie sich aufsetzte, tat er dies auch. Wenn sie sich hinlegte, streckte er sich ebenso aus. Nie wäre er im Bett geblieben, wenn sie es verlassen hätte. Alle Berührungen, alle Umarmungen, die entstanden, musste sie anregen. Selten vergaß ihr Ritter seine Grundsätze. Dabei genoss sie es, wenn er zum Beispiel in einem schwachen Moment mit diesen federleichten Berührungen Kreise über ihre Haut zog.

 

Die Beziehung zu Jorah Mormont war für sie schon lange eine verworrene Angelegenheit. Die Gefühle, die sie im Zusammenhang mit ihm empfand, waren oftmals so gegenläufig, dass sie Ser Jorah in der Vergangenheit manchmal bewusst auf Abstand gehalten hatte. Beabsichtigt hatte sie andere ihm vorgezogen, ihn mit gesonderten Aufgaben fortgeschickt oder kalte Worte an ihn gerichtet. Zwar war sich Daenerys nicht gänzlich sicher was die Gefühle ihres Ritters für sie angingen, doch konnte auch sie die deutlichen Anzeichen dafür nicht leugnen, dass es mehr als ergebenes Pflichtempfinden war. Allerdings stand ihr Verhältnis, seit... seit Kurzem auf einem Drahtseil und würde bald entweder zur einer oder zur anderen Seite kippen. Welche Seiten dies sind und welche sie bevorzugen würde, wusste Dany nicht zu benennen.

 

„Meine Königin, es ist nicht ratsam derartige Dinge immer wieder zu verdrängen. Irgendwann brechen sie doch durch und dann ist es oftmals schwerer zu ertragen. Ich respektiere euren Wunsch jetzt nicht darüber zu sprechen. Aber ihr solltet euch bald _irgendjemanden_ anvertrauen. Dies muss natürlich nicht ich sein. Missandei ist sehr einfühlsam und auch dazu fähig passenden Rat zu erteilen.“

Für einen Moment dachte Daenerys Jorah würde über ihre unausgesprochenen Gedanken reden. Doch dann erkannte sie, dass er nur auf ihre Bitte, sie nicht weiter über den Grund ihres Aufruhrs zu bedrängen, reagiert hatte.

 _Sie_ sollte mit jemanden über ihr Verhalten reden? Leichter Ärger begann in ihr aufzusteigen. Es ist doch wohl eher Ser Jorah, der mit jemanden über sein Tun und Handeln hätte reden sollen. Vorzugsweise mit mir, dachte Dany zornig. Warum sollte sie sich alleine mit seinen falschen Entscheidungen auseinandersetzen?

„Wie ihr meint, _Ser_. In diesem Zusammenhang sollten wir auch nicht aus den Augen verlieren, dass auch noch andere Sachverhalte offen stehen, welche man klären müsste.“, erwiderte Daenerys säuerlich.

Auf der einen Seite schätzte sie seine Ehrlichkeit, doch dann fühlte sie sich auch wieder in ihrer Position als Königin verletzt. Dieses ständige Hin und Her in der Annahme ihrer Beziehung zueinander war nervenaufreibend und auch Jorah haderte mit dieser Gegebenheit.

Hatte er sie nicht vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auf dem Balkon _Dany_ genannt und die höfliche Anrede aufgegeben? Jetzt war sie wieder nur die Königin, die Khaleesi.

Zögerlich sah Jorah sie an und Daenerys erkannte den Schatten, der über ihm lag, wenn er wie sie nun wusste, an seinen Verrat dachte. Mit einem beklommenen Gefühl zog sie die Decke dichter um sich und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, in der Hoffnung wieder Herrin über ihre Gedanken zu werden.

 

Gerader Rücken, gesenkter Kopf und leise verhallende Schritte. Eindrücke, welche sie eine durchdringende Kälte spüren ließen, blitzten in ihr auf. Ein dutzend Menschen hatten um sie herum gestanden. Warum hatte sie sich dann gefühlt, als wäre sie ganz alleine? Die Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hatte, war die einer Königin gewesen und nicht die einer naiven jungen Frau. Warum hatte sie dann das Gefühl beschlichen einen gewaltigen, nicht verzeihbaren Fehler gemacht zu haben? Ser Jorah Mormont, _nur_ ein Ritter in ihren Diensten, der sie betrogen hatte, war es gewesen, welchen sie aus ihrem Leben fortgeschickt hatte. Warum hatte sie dann damals das Gefühl befallen, dass man ihr das Herz ausgerissen hat?

Erst als Jorah ihre Hand ergriff, merkte Daenerys, dass sie zu zittern begonnen hatte. Er war doch hier, direkt neben ihr. Wenn sie es wollte, könnte sie sich jetzt in seine Arme werfen und er würde sie nicht zurückweisen, das wusste sie.

 

„Daenerys, ihr solltet versuchen zu schlafen.“

Schlaf, der mir doch wieder nur Alpträume schickt, dachte Dany, rutschte aber trotzdem unter die seidige Decke. Mit großen Augen blickte sie zu Jorah und wartete, bis er die nahezu heruntergebrannten Kerzen auspustete.

Ungeduldig zog sie den dunkelblauen Stoff zurück und kuschelte sich an Jorahs Seite. Mmh, diese Wärme, diese Kraft, diese Geborgenheit. Nahezu jede Nacht, die sie an seiner Seite verbrachte, musste sie sich ermahnen, nicht zu viel nachzudenken. Es war besser den Augenblick zu genießen. War es doch die Nähe eines Verräters, welche sie genoss. Anderseits war er daran Schuld, dass sie sich überhaupt nach seiner Gegenwart sehnte oder suchte sie in ihrer Verzweiflung einfach nur _irgendwelche_ starken Arme, die sie im Dunkel der Nacht hielten? Hauptsache sie konnte für eine kleine Weile die Welt um sich herum vergessen.

 

Inzwischen hatten sie eine Position gefunden, die für beide gleichzeitig am angenehmsten und auch noch am leichtesten zu ertragen war. Sie lag mit ihrem Oberkörper fest an Jorahs Brust gepresst und konnte das Spiel seiner Muskeln spüren, als er den Arm um sie legte. Schwer seufzend legte Daenerys ihren Kopf direkt unter Jorahs Schlüsselbein und sah durch die geöffneten Fenster den von Sternen übersäten Himmel.

„Erscheinen die Sterne zu Hause auch so nah?“, fragte Dany.

„Zu Hause?“

„In Westeros.“

„Tja, es kommt ganz darauf an wo ihr euch in Westeros befindet. In den Städten ist der Nachthimmel durch die vielen Fackeln nicht ganz so strahlend.“, flüsterte Jorah, während er Dany sanft übers Haar strich.

„Also könnte ich in Königsmund nicht so viele Sterne sehen wie hier?“

„Wahrscheinlich würde der Anblick ganz ähnlich sein. Meine Besuche in der Hauptstadt sind schon lange her und damals habe ich nicht vorrangig auf den Nachthimmel geachtet.“

„Hmm und wie ist es in Dorne? Dorne hat meine Familie stets unterstützt.“

„Das ist wahr. Zumindest nachdem sie das Knie gebeugt haben. Jedoch ist Dorne sehr groß. Ich war nie südlicher als Himmelshöh im Norden von Dorne und auch dort war die Anzahl der Sterne eher zweitrangig für mich. … Aber wenn ihr einen wirklich atemberaubenden Sternenhimmel sehen wollt, müsst ihr in den Norden reisen. Je weiter man sich von Winterfell entfernt, desto tiefer wird der Himmel. Das Schwarzblau der Nacht scheint einen dann zu verschlingen, wenn nicht diese Milliarden von silbernen Sternen wären. Einige strahlen so hell wie der Mond. Andere wiederum flackern nur schwach, sodass man nicht weiß, ob sie wirklich existieren und dann gibt es noch die Bänder, welche wie funkelnder Staub aussehen, der über das Firmament gepustet wurden. Dieser Anblick lässt alles andere unwichtig erscheinen.“

Leise lächelte Daenerys gegen Jorahs Hemd. Wie sehr musste er seine Heimat vermissen? Es gab einen Unterschied, ob sie, die bewusst nie einen Fuß auf die Erde des fernen Kontinents gesetzt hatte, sich nach Westeros sehnte, oder ob Jorah, der dort aufgewachsen war, von Heimat spricht.

„Habt ihr einen solchen Nachthimmel auf eurer Insel gesehen?“

„Ja, viele Male.“, sagte er nun mit flacher Stimme.

 

Dany wollte, dass er weitersprach. Das angenehme Vibrieren seines Körpers, wenn er mit dieser tiefen, rauen Stimme redete, sandte ein behagliches Summen durch ihre Knochen.

„Erzählt mir von der Bäreninsel. Wie ist es dort?“

Im Halbdunkeln sah Daenerys wie Jorah seine Hand hob und den massiven Silberring an seinem Finger betrachtete. Sie haben in der Vergangenheit fast jede Stunde zusammen verbracht und Dany wusste von den wenigen Ziergegenständen, die Jorah besaß. Neben dem Dothrakiarmband aus kleinen, runden Glöckchen, welches er für den Sieg über Qotho erlangt hatte, gab es auch diesen besagten Ring, welchen sie sich jedoch nie genau angesehen hatte.

„Ist es ein Bärenkopf?“, fragte Dany und zog seine Hand dichter zu sich heran, um den Schmuck genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Weit riss der kleine, silberne Bär das Maul auf und zeigte zwei Reihen spitzer Zähne. Die Struktur des Fells war kunstvoll herausgearbeitet und kleine runde Ohren verliehen dem eher angriffslustig aussehenden Tier eine gewisse Lieblichkeit. Als Daenerys über die Augen, welche aus Onyxe gefertigt waren strich, sagte Jorah: „Mein Vater gab mir den Ring zur Volljährigkeit. Erst war er mir viel zu groß und ich musste ihn noch einige Jahre an einer Kette um den Hals tragen.“

„Nun, auch jetzt scheint er mir noch recht groß zu sein und ich glaube kaum, dass ihr noch hineinwachsen werdet.“

Schmunzelnd drehte Dany den locker sitzenden Ring um Jorahs Finger.

„Mein Großvater hatte ihn anfertigen lassen und er soll ein sehr stämmiger Mann gewesen sein. Ich habe ihn jedoch nie kennengelernt und mein Vater hatte das Silber, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, nie getragen. … Vielleicht hätte ich den Ring, genau wie das Schwert meines Hauses, zurücklassen sollen.“

Von dem deprimierten Klang Jorahs Stimme wachgerufen, sah sie zu ihm auf. Der Schmerz, welcher sich in seinen Augen spiegelte, war eine alte, wohlbekannte Wunde, die nie heilen würde.

Daenerys' Blick bemerkend lächelte er sie nun zaghaft an.

„Aber ihr wolltet keine traurigen Geschichten eines alten Bären hören. Ihr habt mich nach der Insel gefragt.“

Zufrieden senkte Dany ihren Kopf und lauschte gebannt Jorahs Erzählung.

 

„Die Bäreninsel ist ein abgelegener Ort in der Eisigen Bucht, ganz im Nordwesten von Westeros. Es ist ein wilder und rauer Platz. Ich befürchte für Menschen, die dort nicht geboren sind, ist es schwer die Liebe zu dieser Insel zu verstehen, welche seine Bewohner empfinden. Man könnte sagen, dass das Volk dort eher in ärmlichen Verhältnissen lebt, aber es sind ehrliche, einfache Menschen, die hart für ihr Überleben und das ihrer Familien arbeiten. Viele leben vom Meer oder arbeiten als Waldbauern. Denn der Großteil der Insel ist von knorrigen Eichen und hohen Kiefern bedeckt, die gut auf dem kalten Boden wachsen können. Blühende Dornbüsche in gelb und weiß findet man vor allem am Rand der hohen Klippen auf der Westseite. Als Kind habe ich oft an den vielen wild fließenden Bächen, die über moosbedeckte Steine rauschen, gespielt und bin dem Wasserlauf solange nachgejagt, bis er die steilen Hügel hinab in kalte Seen stürzte. Diese Gewässer sind mehrere hundert Fuß tief und ihr Wasser ist so klar, dass man selbst in der Mitte des Sees noch einen Fisch erkennen kann, der weit unter einem seine Bahnen zieht.“

 

Die Vorstellung des kleinen Jorah, der mit einer unbändigen Neugier die Natur erforschte, ließ ein breites Grinsen auf Danys Gesicht erstrahlen.

„Viserys und ich schwimmen gerne im Meer. Aber in solch gläsernen Seen wie ihr sie beschreibt war ich noch nie baden. Seid ihr in euren Seen auch schwimmen gegangen?“

Da Jorah selbst nach mehreren Sekunden nicht antwortete, hob Daenerys ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und sah ihn fragend an. Augenblicklich erkannte sie den Grund für sein Zögern.

„Selbstverständlich meinte ich, dass mein Bruder und ich früher, als Kinder, im Meer schwimmen waren.“, murmelte Dany schnell.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass ihr Bruder tot war, aber als sie von der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit berichtet hatte, war die Vergangenheit kurz wirklicher, als das Hier und Jetzt. Nachsichtig sah Jorah Daenerys an und sie senkte ihren Kopf, um diesen Blick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen.

„Erzählt weiter.“, drängte sie ihn.

 

„Nun, ja ich war, als der lange Sommer das Klima unserer kleinen Insel etwas angenehmer gemacht hatte, auch einige Male in den Gewässern schwimmen. Aber selbst dann ist es eher ein kurzes Vergnügen, da das Wasser zu kalt ist um sich lange darin aufzuhalten. Ich bezweifle stark, dass Südländer überhaupt ihren kleinen Zeh in diese Seen halten würden.“

Mit Kälte hatte Dany bis jetzt keine Erfahrung. Feuer, Sonne und heiße Wüsten waren das, was ihr bekannt und vertraut war. Würde sie sich trauen in einen der kalten Seen zu baden, fragte sie sich? Mit geschürzten Lippen rügte sie Daenerys für solch unsinnige Gedanken und versuchte dann, ohne Erfolg, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Ihr solltet jetzt schlafen, Khaleesi.“

„Nein, Jorah. Ihr habt doch noch gar nichts von den Bären erzählt oder sind am Ende diese auf der _Bäreninsel_ gar nicht zu finden?“

„Oh doch, die Bären gibt es. Früher waren es allerdings sehr viel mehr. Im Inneren der Insel findet man tiefe Höhlen in denen sie ihre Jungen großziehen und an warmen Tagen kann man mit etwas Glück den Bärenjungen beim Spielen zusehen. Vorwiegend trifft man die überall bekannten Braunbären an, doch wenn der Winter mit eisiger Faust zuschlägt und sich Eis in der Bucht bildet, können sich schon mal einige der weißen Exemplare zu uns verirren.“

„Weiße Bären?“, fragte Dany erstaunt.

„Häufig ist es eher ein dreckiges weiß. Aber ja, ich habe auch schon schneeweiße Bären gesehen, die man dann, wenn der Schnee Fuß hoch liegt, kaum entdecken kann.“

„...ich habe noch nie Schnee gesehen, geschweige denn Fuß hohen.“

Als Daenerys fühlte wie Jorah sie enger an sich zog, brach plötzlich eine unendliche Traurigkeit über sie hinein. Zu hören wie ihre Heimat, oder zumindest Teile davon aussehen, machte ihr das Gefühl von Verlust nur noch bewusster.

„Eines Tages werdet ihr Schnee sehen. Obwohl ihr davon wahrscheinlich schnell genug haben werdet. Erst recht, wenn er eure Stiefel durchweicht oder euch von einem Ast aus in den Nacken fällt.“

„Hm, vielleicht.“, murmelte Dany, ungeachtet des Aufmunterungsversuches.

„Ser, eure Bäreninsel hört sich für mich nach einem wunderschönen Ort an. Wild und frei. Es ist nur verständlich, dass ihr alles daran setzt eure Heimat wiederzusehen.“

Plötzlich verkrampfte sich Jorah an ihrer Seite und Dany ahnte, wie er ihre Worte aufgefasst haben musste.

„Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass ihr… Was ich eigentlich ausdrücken wollte ist, wenn ich einen solchen Ort mein zu Hause nennen könnte, würde ich ihn in der Fremde ebenso vermissen.“

 

„Daenerys, ihr solltet die Wahrheit nicht verleugnen. Kein Ort dieser Welt, und sei er noch so schön, ist eine Rechtfertigung für mein Handeln.“

Stur sah Jorah in die Dunkelheit des Raums und Daenerys bemerkte die leichte Abweisung, die er nun ausstrahlte. Wurden ihre Befürchtungen jetzt doch grausame Gewissheit? Hatte sie Jorah mit ihren Worten zu sehr verletzt und ihm so diese scheußliche neue Person gezeigt, zu der sie geworden war? Dany wollte nicht die ganze Nacht neben einem sie zurückweisenden Jorah liegen und darüber nachgrübeln wer im Unrecht war. Zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus, um sein Gesicht zu sich zu drehen. Zuerst merkte Daenerys seinen deutlichen Widerstand, der aber nahezu augenblicklich verschwand. Schmerzhafte Reue war über Jorahs Gesicht gezeichnet.

Wie konnte sie ihm nur deutlich machen, dass sie seine Taten zwar nicht billigte, aber bis zu einem gewissen Grad verstand und dass die Gegebenheit, dass er sich ihr erst offenbart hatte, als man ihn dazu zwang, die eigentliche Kränkung für sie bedeutete? Und zu seiner Verbannung hatte sie sich eher genötigt gefühlt, als dass sie aufrichtig hinter ihrer Entscheidung stand. Wie sollte sie ihm zeigen, dass er auch weiterhin ihr Vertrauen besaß und sie ihn über alle Maße schätzte? Sollte sie...

Kurz entschlossen stützte sich Dany auf ihre Ellenbogen und drückte sich höher, sodass sie Jorah direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Rau kratzte sein Bart unter ihren Fingerspitzen und jagte ein feines Prickeln über ihre Haut, als sie seine Wangenknochen entlangfuhr und sanft über seinen Hals strich, bevor Jorah ihre Hand ergriff und wegzog. Geradezu schmerzhaft drückte er ihre Finger gegen seine Brust und hielt sie dort gefangen.

Während der Ritter fast unmerklich seinen Kopf schüttelte blickte er tief in Daenerys' Augen. Eine deutlich wahrnehmbare Spannung erfüllte die Luft und Millionen von Emotionen flackerten über Jorahs angespanntes Gesicht. Dany wusste nicht welches Gefühl in dem Moment die Vorherrschaft hatte, als sie merkte wie eine erdrückende Last von ihrem Herzen abfiel. Kein Gedanke, ob heiter oder betrübt, war mehr übrig. Nur die eisblauen Strahlen, welche durch seine Augen flossen, schaffte es noch in ihr Bewusstsein und Daenerys streckte langsam ihren Kopf vor.

 

Behutsam zog er seinen Arm unter Daenerys' Schulter hervor und drehte sich auf die Seite. Während er zärtlich die Linie ihres Kinns mit seinem Daumen entlangstrich schloss Dany die Augen und lauschte dem wilden Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren. Jetzt spürte sie wie Jorah seine Hand über ihre Wange hinweg in ihr Haar gleiten ließ und mit leichtem Druck ihren Kopf nach hinten beugte. Bereitwillig ließ sie es geschehen und nahm nun wieder den unverkennbaren Duft wahr, welcher Jorah anhaftete. Unter schweren Lidern öffnete sie die Augen. Ihre Lippen waren vielleicht eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt und Dany konnte hören wie er gepresst Luft holte.

„Jorah.“, flüsterte sie kaum vernehmbar.

Allein die Wärme seines Körpers, dicht an ihrem, kettete sie noch an die Realität und auf einmal fand sie den Umstand, dass sie nicht so eng wie möglich an ihn geschmiegt war unerträglich. Mit zitternden Händen umfasste Daenerys Jorahs Oberkörper und schob ihr Bein über seine Hüfte. Überrascht über sein Verlangen, welches sie jetzt unverkennbar spüren konnte, senkte sie verlegen den Blick.

Erst das entsetzte „Nein.“ aus Jorahs Kehle ließ Daenerys wieder empor sehen. Unvermittelt wurde der warme, sehnsüchtige Ausdruck in Jorahs Augen von einer kalten Welle des Grauens weggespült. Dann bemerkte Dany wie die Verbindung, welche sie für diesen einen Moment einander so nahe gebracht hatte, dass es kaum zu ertragen war, durchtrennt wurde. Ruckartig befreite sich Jorah aus ihrer Umarmung, setzte sich an die Bettkante und legte den Kopf in die Hände.

Die verglühte Anspannung schien auch Daenerys' Kraft mit fortgenommen zu haben. Da sie nun erschöpft in sich zusammensackte. War dies eben wirklich geschehen oder hatte es nur in ihrer Vorstellung stattgefunden? So kurz war dieser winzige Augenblick gewesen, der sie fast mit fortgerissen hätte, dass er nahezu erträumt erschien. Aber was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Was hatte sie Jorah, ihrem lieben Freund, angetan?

 

Lautlos kletterte Daenerys aus dem Bett und ging vor Jorah auf die Knie, um seine Hände vom Gesicht zu ziehen. Scharfe Falten zerfurchten seine Züge und die Pein, welche um seinen Mund lag spiegelte sich auch in dem beschämten Blick wieder. Lag es nur an dem spärlichen Licht oder sah sie Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern? Er wirkte so erschöpft und ausgelaugt, dachte Dany niedergeschlagen.

Verzweifelt umfasste Jorah Daenerys' kleine Hände und begann mit gebrochener Stimme: „Khaleesi, vergebt mir. Ich … ich war einen Moment nicht Herr über mein Handeln.“

„Nun, dann wisst ihr jetzt wie es mir in letzter Zeit ergangen ist.“, versuchte Dany ihn mit einem zarten Schmunzeln zu beruhigen.

Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass nichts davon seine Schuld war, dass er mit keinem einzigen Wimpernschlag gegen seine Ritterlichkeit verstoßen hatte? Zweifelsohne würde dieses Geständnis ihr sorgfältig errichtetes Bild von sich und ihrem edlen Ritter endgültig zum Einsturz bringen und Daenerys wusste nicht, ob sie dazu schon bereit war oder ob sie dazu jemals bereit sein würde. _Vor wenigen Momenten warst du doch dazu bereit gewesen_ , erklang eine empörte Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

 

„Meine Königin, mein Verhalten war unangemessen. Ich bin euer Ritter, der geschworen hat euch vor allem Übel zu schützten und das werde ich tun. Selbst wenn ich dieses Übel bin. ... Welchen Trost kann euch schon ein Spion und Verräter bieten? Ich bin nicht würdig auf diese Art und Weise in eurer Nähe zu sein. Meinen Verrat könnt ihr mir nie vergeben und ich verdiene jede Strafe, welche ihr mir auferlegt.“

Jede Strafe würdest du ertragen, Jorah? Und wenn ich dich wieder fortschicken würde? Nein, seine Worte müssen aus reinem Schwermut entstanden sein, dachte Dany.

Die leise, niedergeschlagene Stimme, welche zittrig zu ihr gesprochen hatte, schockierte Daenerys. Wie konnte er nur so etwas denken? Sie wusste genau, welche Dinge ihn quälten, aber dies von ihm zu _hören_ , war unerträglich.

 

„Schhh. Mein Bär, hör mir zu...“, hauchte Daenerys und nahm Jorahs trauriges Gesicht in ihre Hände.

Ratlos sah er sie an, als eine kleine, glitzernde Träne nicht mehr zurückgehalten werden konnte und langsam über Danys Finger floss.

„Alles was du gesagt hast ist wahr. Der Verrat ist unverzeihlich und eine Strafe ist nur gerecht. … Aber ich bin nicht mehr zu stolz, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen, wie ich es einst gewesen bin. Jorah, ohne dich wäre ich nie soweit gekommen, ohne dich wäre ich mit Sicherheit längst tot. Du warst immer meine Stärke, meine Orientierung, wenn ich den Weg nicht mehr gesehen habe. Du warst der einzige, der an mich geglaubt hat, selbst als _ich_ an mir zweifelte. ... Ohne dich hätte ich die letzten Wochen nicht überstanden.“

Zärtlich strich sie über seine kratzigen Bartstoppeln, während Jorah scharf die Luft einsog.

„Und so sehr jede Logik danach verlangen würde dich, wie ich es getan habe, erneut fortzuschicken, werde ich dies nicht tun, Jorah. Denn die schlichte Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich an meiner Seite brauche.“

Ebenso verdutzt über ihre laut ausgesprochenen Gedanken, wie es Jorah scheinbar war, biss sich Dany auf die Unterlippe. Überwältigt von Gefühlen konnte sie schwerlich schlucken und zuckte zurück, als nun _Jorah_ eine unbemerkte Träne von ihrer Wange wischte.

Langsam zog er sie wieder auf die Beine und Dany merkte kaum den leichten Druck in ihrem Rücken, als er sie näher zu sich heranholte. Mit bebenden Händen umschlang ihr Ritter, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß, ihre Taille und drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihre Körpermitte. Zwischen seinen Knien stehend wusste Daenerys erst nicht was sie nun tun sollte. Doch dann löste sie ihre starre Haltung auf und streichelte behutsam über Jorahs Haar.

 

Tröstete sie hier nur einen Freund, wie dieser das in der Vergangenheit unzählige Male getan hatte? Jorah war für sie so wertvoll geworden, dass sie ihn nicht mehr missen wollte. Vielleicht musste sie es auf eine furchtbare, schmerzhafte Weise lernen, aber nun, da sie diese Kenntnis erlangt hatte, gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr sie zu verleugnen.

Aber was hatte dann dieser flüchtige Moment, der sich eben ereignet hatte zu bedeuten? Was würde es schon heißen, wenn sie noch etwas anderes, als nur Freundschaft, empfinden würde? Wo sollte das hinführen?

 

„Daenerys?“, erklang nun Jorahs Stimme wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er aufgestanden ist. Schwach zeichnete das Licht der Nacht sein Gesicht nach und Dany spürte wie ein flaues Gefühl ihren Magen ergriff. Jeder Herzschlag versuchte den voran gegangenen zu überholen und auch die Luft saugte sie wieder mit flachen Zügen ein. Bahnt sich erneut einer dieser Anfälle an? Dabei hatte sie sich in der vergangenen Stunde eigentlich ganz entspannt gefühlt. Nun ja, bis auf die letzten Minuten jedenfalls.

Nicht ein einziges Wort kam jetzt über Jorahs Lippen. Er sah sie nur durchdringend an, als wartete er auf irgendetwas.

War er schon immer so groß, fragte sich Daenerys absurderweise. Funkeln seine Augen nur so, weil das wenige Licht sie deutlicher strahlen ließ? Sahen seine Lippen schon immer so weich aus? Hatte der Anblick seiner Wangenknochen, die sich scharf unter dem Bart abzeichneten, schon immer den Wunsch in ihr hervorgerufen diese mit ihren Fingern nachzuziehen? Und hatte seine Körperwärme sie schon immer dazu verleite n wollen sich dicht an ihn zu drängen?

Wieder spürte sie wie die Welt um sie herum schrumpfte und nur der kleine Punkt auf welchen sie sich befanden übrig blieb. Doch diesmal nahm seine Nähe Dany nicht komplett gefangen und so taumelte sie ungeschickt rückwärts, um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem Ritter zu bringen.

Eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Hilflosigkeit verdunkelte Jorahs Miene und er wandte sich von Daenerys ab.

 

Schon immer hatte Dany das Gefühl gehabt, dass Jorah ihre Gefühle und Gedanken nur zu leicht erkennen konnte. Nicht selten sprach er sie auf ein bestimmtes Thema an, welches ihr kurz zuvor durch den Kopf ging oder er erscheint genau dann, wenn sie Zuspruch oder Rat braucht. Hatte er auch jetzt ihre Gedanken erahnt?

 

Der leichte Windhauch, welcher auch die Vorhänge bewegten, kühlte ihr glühend heißes Gesicht und zerrte übermütig an ihren Haaren. Niedergeschmettert blickte sie auf Jorahs Rücken. In welche Lage hatten sie sich hier nur gebracht? _Nein_. Es war ihre Schuld, ihre ganz alleine. Wenn sie so tat, als wüsste sie nichts von seinen Gefühlen, war dies eine Lüge. Eine Lüge, die bisher so gut funktioniert hatte. Skrupellos hatte sie dieses Wissen ausgenutzt. Trotz ihrer wirren Gemütsverfassung, trotz der blockierten Erinnerungen hatte sie tief im Inneren gewusst, was sie da tat. Für das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, für etwas, das sich wie zu Hause anfühlte, hatte sie mit Jorahs Herz gespielt. Sie hatte ihm mit ihrer Zutraulichkeit und den innigen Berührungen eine Art von Versprechen vermittelt, das sie doch unmöglich halten konnte. Aber entsprach das auch der Wahrheit? Woher kamen denn dann diese unschicklichen Gedanken in Bezug auf ihren Ritter. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Moment in ihrem Bett. Waren dies alles wirklich nur Versuche die Leere und die Unsicherheit in ihr zu vertreiben?

 

Heiße Tränen liefen nun frei über Daenerys' Gesicht, als sie schützend die Arme um sich legte.

Nicht ihre Drachen, _sie_ war das Monster. Das einzig Richtige, was sie nun tun konnte, war es Jorah nicht noch mehr zu quälen.

„ _Ser_ Jorah.“, erklang ihre belegte Stimme, wobei sie seinen Titel demonstrativ betonte.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich die restliche Nacht alleine verbringe.“

Mit ernstem Blick schritt Jorah auf sie zu, blieb dann jedoch im deutlichen Abstand zu ihr stehen.

„Ist es _das_ , was ihr wollt, _Khaleesi_?“

Jorahs Stimme klang so kalt, dass Daenerys jetzt doch ahnte zu wissen wie es wäre in den Seen auf der Bäreninsel einzutauchen. Im Gegensatz dazu stand der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, welche angestrengt versuchten zu erfahren, ob Dany das was sie jetzt sagte auch wirklich wollte. Nur wusste sie dies selbst nicht genau und so müsste es für Jorah eigentlich unmöglich sein ihren Ausdruck zu deuten.

 

Mein Verhalten ist lächerlich, dachte Dany bitter. Herrschen heißt einsam herrschen und wenn sie je den Thron ihrer Ahnen erobern wollte, konnte sie nicht ständig ihren Gefühlen nachgeben und nur an sich denken. Dergleichen hat keinen Platz im Kampf um Macht.

Entschlossen streckte sie ihre Schultern zurück und hob den Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie Jorah in die Augen, richtete dann aber ihren Blick auf einen Punkt über seinem Kopf.

„Ja, _Ser_. Ich denke wir sollten dieses Arrangement aufheben. Ich danke euch für eure... _Bereitschaft_ mir in diesem Punkt zu dienen. Ihr könnt euch nun wieder den für einen Kommandanten angemessenen Aufgaben widmen.“

Gequält strich sich Jorah über den Mund und schritt unruhig umher, bevor er zielstrebig auf die Königin zueilte. Daenerys sah wie seine Hand vorschnellte, um die ihre zu ergreifen. Reflexartig entzog sie sich seiner Berührung und hielt die Arme abwehrend in die Höhe.

„Daenerys...“, begann der Ritter, „vor nicht einmal einer Stunde habt ihr um Luft ringend dort auf dem Boden gekauert.“

Jorahs durchgestreckter Arm zeigte in Richtung der Außenterrasse und offenbar versuchte er aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Wäre ich nicht rechtzeitig erschienen... Was ist, wenn dies abermals geschieht?“

„Erneut kann ich euch nur für euren Einsatz danken und...“

„Ich habe mich euch nie aufgedrängt. Gewiss erinnert ihr euch, dass ihr es wart, die mich einst gebeten hatte die Nacht über bei euch zu bleiben. ... Wenn meine Nähe nun aber nicht mehr erwünscht ist, ziehe ich mich selbstverständlich zurück.“

Unscharf flammte das Bild jener zurückliegenden Nacht in Daenerys auf. Es war eine Zeit, in der sie sich in tiefster Verzweiflung verloren hatte und in der für sie alle Tore zur Wirklichkeit verschlossen schienen. Und es war dieser Mann gewesen, in dem jetzt so offenkundig eine Schlacht zwischen Gefühlen und Pflichtbewusstsein tobte, der sie in dieser Tiefe vielleicht nicht erreicht hatte, ihr aber ein Licht war, um den Weg selbst herauszufinden. Aber hatte sie diese Dunkelheit wirklich endgültig hinter sich gelassen?

„Khaleesi, ihr müsst nicht... Ich bitte euch mich wenigstens vor euren Räumen wachen zu lassen.“

Warum machte er es ihr mit seiner Sturheit nur so unendlich schwer? Dabei will sie _ihm_ doch helfen.

„In jener Nacht habt ihr ebenso gesagt, dass ihr bei mir bleibt solange _ich_ dies wünsche. Und nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen euer Versprechen einzulösen. … Kehrt in eure Unterkunft zurück, Ser Jorah.“

Da Dany es vermied den Ritter anzusehen, hörte sie nur wie er etwas erwidern wollte, dann aber verstummte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sagte Jorah: „Wie ihr befielt, Euer Gnaden.“

Heftig biss sich Daenerys in die Innenseite ihrer Wangen, um nicht loszuschreien. Zu bekannt kam ihr diese Szene vor. Zu vertraut war das Gefühl von Asche in ihrem Mund. Der Unterschied war nur, dass sie damals glauben wollte ein Monster von ihrer Seite verbannt zu haben und nicht wie jetzt, das Monster selbst zu sein.

 

Undeutlich drangen Geräusche an ihr Ohr, welche anzeigten, dass Jorah seine abgelegten Sachen aufließ. Langsame Schritte stoppten plötzlich und machten der Stille Platz. Angespannt stand Daenerys in den finsteren Schatten der Nacht und wartet, dass sich die Schritte wieder in Bewegung setzten.

 _Geh, geh einfach_ , flehte sie stumm und sah verschwommen wie dunkle Sturmwolken die funkelnden Sterne verdeckten. Schließlich hörte sie das Echo ferner Schritte leise verhallen.

 

~

 

Bäuchlings lag die Königin inmitten ihres riesigen Bettes und fuhr wiederholt mit der Hand über den kalten Stoff neben ihr. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man Dornenranken schlucken würde, dachte Daenerys und versuchte das beißende Kratzen in ihrem Hals zu ignorieren. Die Augen hielt sie noch fest geschlossen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie weit in den Tag hinein geschlafen hatte. Unwirsch verscheuchte sie eine Fliege, die ihr über den Nasenrücken krabbelte, doch das Tier war zu hartnäckig, um einfach zu verschwinden. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen und schreckte sofort zusammen, als sie das feurige Brennen spürte. Es fühlte sich an, als würden ihre wunden Lider über rauen Stein kratzen. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihr Gesicht und betastete seufzend ihre verquollenen Augen.

 

Würde jemand kommen und sie zwingen aufzustehen? Nein, niemand würde sie dazu _zwingen. S_ ie war die Königin. Jedoch ist eine Königin, die sich die Decke über den Kopf zieht und den ganzen Tag im Bett bleibt ihres Titels nicht würdig.

Letzte Nacht...

Letzte Nacht hatte Daenerys den Entschluss gefasst sich zusammenzunehmen und ihrem Volk wieder als eine ehrwürdige Herrscherin gegenüberzutreten. Nicht länger wollte sie das Opfer ihrer Gefühle sein und ziellos durch die Stunden der langen Tage treiben. Sie musste ihre Pflicht erfüllen und endlich den Platz einnehmen, welcher ihr vorherbestimmt ist. Sie wusste, dass sie die Kraft dazu in sich hatte. Irgendwo...

 

Beschwingte Schritte von schweren Stiefeln und das Rascheln eines Waffenrocks erklangen vom Vorraum ihrer Gemächer aus und kamen beständig näher.

Dann bewegte sich das Bett unter dem Gewicht einer zweiten Person und Daenerys konnte Hände fühlen, die ihren Rücken hinauf strichen und unschlüssig auf ihrem Nacken verweilten. Plötzlich waren die warmen Hände verschwunden und wurden von einem Paar feuchter Lippen abgelöst. Fassungslos richtete sie sich auf und drehte sich um.

„Zeit aufzustehen, meine strahlende Königin.“, säuselte Daario Naharis und schenkte ihr ein brillantes Lächeln.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Kurze Anmerkung: Die Hilfe, welche Jorah hier geleistet hat, um die hyperventilierende Daenerys zu beruhigen, ist im Groben die richtige Art und Weise mit einem kleineren Anfall dieser Art umzugehen. Gerade Haltung einnehmen, sodass die Luft ungehindert fließen kann; Blickkontakt zur betroffenen Person aufnehmen und selbst ruhig bleiben, um die Angst des anderen nicht noch zu verstärken und natürlich das gleichmäßige Ein- und Ausatmen beachten. Da ich aber die Verwendung von Tüten jeglicher Art in Essos oder Westeros noch nicht bemerkt habe, wollte ich Jorah nicht plötzlich eine Papiertüte zücken und Dany dann in diese atmen lassen. Aber bevor eine solche Situation außer Kontrolle gerät, heißt es immer den jeweiligen Maester eurer Festung zu rufen. :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. „Gefühl von Asche in ihrem Mund“ sponsored by Tyrion Lannister. ;)


	11. Ablenkung

 

11\. Ablenkung

 

„Jorah der Andale.“

Das grobe Seil glitt ihm zu schnell durch die Hände und riss seine bereits wunde Haut weiter auf. Im letzten Moment bekam er den Strang wieder zu fassen und stemmte seine Fersen in den harten Boden, um sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Widerstand zu lehnen.

„Jorah der Andale.“

Bis zum Zerreißen gespannt zeichneten sich die Muskeln seiner Oberarme unter dem leichten grauen Stoff ab. Von der anstrengenden Arbeit der letzten Stunden war das Leinen bereits vollständig durchnässt und klebte an seinem Körper. Dichter Staub von der aufgewirbelten Erde, lag in der Luft, legte sich auf alle Oberflächen und erschwerte das Atmen.

Jorah wusste, dass seine Füße, die unbequem gegen das Innere seiner Stiefel gedrückt wurden, schmerzen müssen. Gleich so wie seine Beine, sein Rücken und die Arme. Allerdings nahm er dies nicht negativ wahr. Im Gegenteil. Er wollte, dass er noch weiter getrieben wurde. Er wollte, dass er seine Beine stärker gegen die Zugkraft stemmen musste. Er wollte spüren wie seine Muskeln vor Beanspruchung schrien und er wollte sehen, wie sich die groben Fasern des Seils schärfer in seine blutigen Hände gruben. Er wollte nur seinen Körper fühlen, den er an die Grenzen der Belastung trieb und weiter nichts.

„Ser Jorah!“

Zwei, drei weitere Schläge mit einer massiven Axt waren nötig, um die Statue von ihrem Sockel zu trennen. Doch dann kam das Signal und erst schien es, als würde die fünfzehn Fuß hohe Skulptur trotz der Männer, die an den angebrachten Seilen zogen, nicht fallen wollen. Ein letztes Mal rissen sie an den Seilen und tatsächlich neigte sich die goldene Harpyie unter einem metallischen Kreischen dem Erdboden entgegen. In einem gewissen Winkel traf die Mittagssonne auf das blankpolierte Metall und fiel Mormont unangenehm in die Augen, während er sich rasch von dem Aufschlagpunkt der Statue entfernte. Aufgewirbelter Sand hüllte die Umgebung in einen bronzefarbenen Nebel und so sah Jorah nur die Umrisse einer Person, die sich auf ihn zubewegte.

 

„Jorah der Andale. Dieser denkt, dass es nicht die Aufgabe von Ser ist diese Arbeit zu tun.“, sagte Grauer Wurm, welcher jetzt aus der dreckigen Staubwolke trat.

Skeptisch blickte Jorah auf das kleine Stück Lumpen, mit dem er sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht wischen wollte, und dachte, dass er nachdem er den Lappen benutzt hatte, wahrscheinlich noch verschmutzter sein wird als zuvor. Nichtsdestotrotz wischte er sich mit dem schwarz gemusterten Stoff über die Stirn.

Dann nickte Jorah dem Kommandanten der Unbefleckten kurz zu und gab ihm ein Zeichen einen Moment zu warten. Gierig nahm er großzügige Schlucke aus seiner kleinen Wasserflasche und genoss die Kühle, die ihm durch die Brust strömte. Bevor er den Verschluss wieder auf die Flasche schraubte, hielt er kurz inne und starrte auf den Rand des Mundstückes... Seufzend drückte er den Deckel wieder auf den Behälter und wandte sich an den Unbefleckten: „Grauer Wurm, wir können jede erdenkliche Hilfe brauchen und sei es auch nur mein bescheidener Beitrag. Bis jetzt haben wir noch nicht mal die Hälfte der Statuen auf dem Weg des Ruhms zu Fall gebracht.“

 _Der Weg des Ruhms_ , dachte Jorah verächtlich. Welcher Ruhm liegt darin für die Belustigung der Massen zu kämpfen und zu töten? Und Mormont _wusste_ , dass in diesen Arenen nicht ausschließlich Sklaven gekämpft haben. Freie Männer, für die das Gebrüll der Menge ein durch nichts zu ersetzender Rausch war, haben sich hier brutale Gefechte geliefert. Sein Schwert aus einem anderen Grund zu erheben, als das eigene Leben oder das von geliebten Menschen zu schützen, war für Jorah unverständlich.

 

Seit den frühen Morgenstunden arbeiteten die Unbefleckten daran die insgesamt fünfzig goldenen Harpyiestatuen auf der Strecke zwischen dem Großen Tempel und der Großen Kampfarena von Meereen zu entfernen. Wenn Jorahs Zählung stimmte, haben sie gerade mal achtzehn beseitigt. Doch war diese kurze Strecke nur ein Bruchteil der Arbeit. Die gesamte verdammte Stadt war voll von den Abbildern dieser Scheußlichkeit.

 

Zweifelnd sah sich Grauer Wurm um und überblickte die Lage.

„Genug Unbefleckte sind arbeiten. Also muss Ser nicht hier sein, da einer mehr oder mehr nicht viel ausmacht.“

„Mehr oder weniger.“, murmelte Ser Jorah und sah Grauer Wurm entschuldigend an.

Ja, es ist war. Er müsste nicht hier sein. Es gehörte schon lange nicht mehr zu seinen Aufgaben Aufträge dieser Art selbst auszuführen. Eine der Privilegien eines höhergestellten Kommandanten. Heute wollte er aber nicht nur unbeteiligt daneben stehen und Zeit mit sich alleine und seinen Gedanken verbringen. Ehrlich gesagt hätte er sowieso nicht gewusst, was er nach dieser Nacht, als der Morgen graute, tun sollte.

 

Die Hände in die Seiten gestützt deutete Jorah mit geneigtem Kopf auf die Männer, welche bereits neue Halteseile an einer weiteren Abbildung anbrachten.

„Es macht mir nichts aus bei diesen Arbeiten mitzuhelfen. Manchmal rücken solch einfache Tätigkeiten die Dinge wieder an den richtigen Platz.“

Fragend blickte der Unbefleckte Jorah an und sagte: „Wie meint Ser das? Dinge an den richtigen Platz rücken. Diese Menschvogelstatuen haben _keinen Platz_ mehr in Stadt.“

Jorah strich sich über seinen Bart, welcher allmählich eine Rasur vertragen könnte und überlegte wie er Grauer Wurm dies erklären sollte.

Vielleicht hatte er ja auch recht und einige Dinge haben einfach keinen Platz mehr in der Stadt oder überhaupt irgendwo auf der Welt. Wenn etwas zu Ende geht, vor allem ungewollt, bleibt oft die Frage, wer erinnert sich noch daran und vor allem wie. Gewiss war es um die Sklavenkultur nicht schade. Doch diese Menschen hier, haben ihr Leben lang nichts anderes gekannt und nicht wenige waren mit der neuen Situation überfordert. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass fremde Eindringlinge sein Land erobern, und alle Hinweise auf die Traditionen seines Hauses auslöschen würden, brannte ungezähmte Wut in Jorah auf. Wenn nur einigen Bewohnern dieser Stadt ansatzweise ähnlich zu Mute ist, dann sollten sie verstärkt auf der Hut sein.

„Hm, dies ist nicht leicht zu erklären. … Es gibt Zeiten, da hat man unendlich viele Gedanken im Kopf, die es einem nicht gestatten klar zu sehen. Man übersieht die wichtigen, offensichtlichen Dinge des Lebens und dann kann es helfen, wenn man sich mit einer Aufgabe beschäftigt, die sich komplett von den Ereignissen mit denen man sich sonst umgibt unterscheidet. Und solch einfache, körperliche Tätigkeiten zeigen mir immer, dass wir alle letztendlich nur Menschen sind. Menschen aus Knochen und Muskeln, welche bei harter, ehrlicher Arbeit schmerzen.“, sagte Jorah und blickte Grauer Wurm erwartungsvoll an.

Er konnte sehen, wie der Mann angestrengt nachdachte und versuchte die Worte des Ritters zu deuten.

„Grauer Wurm hat verstanden. Wenn dieser von Missandei Gemeine Zunge lernt, denkt er auch nicht an Soldaten und Aufgaben für die Silberkönigin. Dann ist nur Zeit mit Missandei wichtig.“

Leise vor sich hin schmunzelnd nickte Jorah.

„Ja, zwar nicht ganz die Richtung an die ich gedacht hatte, aber vom Prinzip her hast du es verstanden.“

Als eine Gruppe von Männern mit einer gefallenen Harpyie an ihnen vorbei drängte, zog Jorah Grauer Wurm mit sich an den Rand der zum Teil gepflasterten Straße. Zwar war es aus den Worten des Kommandanten der Unbefleckten nicht unbedingt erkennbar, doch schon länger hatte Jorah den Eindruck, dass sich der junge Mann bezüglich der kleinen Übersetzerin mehr Gedanken als nötig machte. So hatte er ihn in der Vergangenheit nach der Bedeutung des Wortes kostbar gefragt und Jorah ahnte, dass er dies aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund wissen wollte. Wenn seine Vermutung zutraf, konnte er nur hoffen, dass sich Grauer Wurm besonnener verhielt als er. Wenngleich man ihre beiden Situationen nicht einmal ansatzweise miteinander vergleichen kann. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte er die aufkommenden Zweifel und Anschuldigungen, die er für sich selbst bereithielt, zu vertreiben und sah sich nach dem Voranschreiten der Arbeiten um.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte eine Gruppe alle benötigten Seile an dem Gold befestigt und verteilte nun die Männer auf die jeweiligen Positionen.

„Hast du andere Befehle erhalten, die ich ausführen soll? Andernfalls würde ich hier weiterarbeiten.“, wandte sich der Ritter an den Unbefleckten.

„Nein, niemand hat nach Ser Jorah verlangt. Ihr könnt also weiterhin … Dinge an richtigen Platz rücken.“

Amüsiert schnaubte Jorah und eilte zu den anderen, um ein unbemanntes Seilende zu ergreifen. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass er sich wieder dieser kräftezehrenden Tätigkeit hingeben konnte wurde von Dankbarkeit gegenüber Grauer Wurm begleitet. Im Gegensatz zu Ser Barristan hatte der jüngere Mann nach Mormonts Rückkehr kein abweisendes Verhalten gezeigt. Aber vielleicht ist dies auch einfach nur der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er nicht über alle Hintergründe informiert war... Um seine Gedanken daran zu hindern brutal in eine bestimmte Richtung zu fließen, welche er jetzt lieber ausblenden wollte, konzentrierte sich der Ritter mit allen Sinnen auf das, was vor ihm lag.

 

Orangenes Sonnenlicht flutete die Straßen von Meereen und zog die Schatten der erschöpften Männer in die Länge, als sie die letzte Statue auf dem Weg zur Arena von ihrem Sockel holten. Ungefähr nach der Hälfte hatten sie eine Technik entwickelt, welche den ganzen Vorgang erheblich beschleunigt hatte.

Nun saß Jorah mit nach vorn gebeugtem Oberkörper auf einem vergreisten Sockel und massierte sich seinen Nacken. So sehr er diese Arbeit auch gebraucht und genossen hatte, jetzt schmerzte jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper und an den kommenden Morgen wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie sich in der sengenden Sonne abgemüht und wäre Jorah durch die letzten Jahre nicht an diese Verhältnisse gewöhnt, hätte er seine Haut vermutlich in säuberlichen Streifen abziehen können. Dennoch bemerkte er die Hitze, welche von seinem verbrannten Gesicht ausging, was ihn sehnsüchtig an das Bad denken ließ, das er sich nachher gönnen würde, als ihm jemand gegen die Schulter stieß.

Ein junges Mitglied der Unbefleckten stand vor Ser Jorah und hielt ihm einen Korb voller Orangen hin.

„Danke.“, brummte Jorah und nahm sich eine der grobporigen Früchte und begann die weiche Schale zu entfernen.

Laut keuchend ließ sich der Mann neben Mormont auf den zerschlagenen Stein fallen. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte Jorah diesen Unbefleckten noch nie gesehen. Jedoch war dies bei 8000 Mann auch nicht verwunderlich.

Standardmäßig trug er eine Lederrüstung, die von einer grauen Pumphose vervollständigt wurde. Aus allen möglichen Teilen der Welt hatten die Meister in Astapor ihre Kindersoldaten für die unmenschliche Ausbildung zum Unbefleckten erhalten. Das exotische Aussehen des jungen Mannes neben Jorah, überraschte ihn also wenig. Seine Haut hatte einen leichten beigefarbenen Ton und spannte sich straff über einen ovalen Schädel. Dunkle, kurzgeschorene Haare machten es den deutlich abstehenden Ohren leicht sich in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Aber am auffälligsten waren seine kleinen, dunklen Augen, die eher an langgezogene Speerspitzen erinnerten. Aufgrund dieser Erscheinung vermutete Jorah, dass der Soldat ursprünglich aus dem fernen Land Yi Ti stammte, war sich dessen aber nicht völlig sicher.

 

„Ihr seid Jorah der Andale.“, stellte der unbekannte Mann mit einer schrillen Stimme fest.

Leicht genervt verzog Jorah seine Mundwinkel und zerteilte die Orange in kleinere Stücke, während ihm der Saft über die Finger und den silbernen Bärenring rann... Den Schmerz, als die säuerliche Flüssigkeit in seine aufgescheuerten Hände lief, nahm er kaum wahr.

 _Jorah der Andale_ , dieser Beiname verfolgte ihn seit der Zeit, die er mit den Dothraki verbracht hatte. Eigentlich störte ihn dieser Titel nicht, nur war er augenblicklich zu gerädert, um lang und breit seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen und so brummte der Ritter nur zustimmend und steckte sich daraufhin eine Orangenspalte in den Mund und ließ die Süße langsam über seine Zunge fließen.

„Ha, ich wusste es doch. Die anderen wollten es mir nicht glauben. Zuerst war ich mir auch nicht sicher, weil man euch sonst nur mit der Silberkönigin zusammen gesehen hatte und der Anblick von euch alleine, hier im Staub, war doch recht ungewohnt. Ich bin übrigens Gwil.“

Erstaunt sah Jorah den euphorischen Soldaten an und fragte sich bei näherer Betrachtung, ob dieser überhaupt schon das Mannesalter erreicht hatte.

„Gwil? Nicht Roter Raupe, Weiße Wanze oder Schwarze Schlange?“, fragte Jorah mit einem kritischen Seitenblick auf den Jüngling.

Scheinbar begeistert über diese Frage streckte sich Gwil und begann aufgeregt zu erläutern warum er diesen Namen gewählt hatte: „An dem Tag, als die Silberkönigin kam und uns erlaubte frei unsere Namen zu wählen, war mir sofort klar welcher es sein würde. Ich konnte nicht verstehen warum meine Brüder diese demütigenden Titel behalten wollten. Ja ich weiß, es waren die Bezeichnungen, welche sie hatten, als die Befreierin erschien, aber _ich_ will sie auf eine andere Weise ehren. Meine Taten sollen meine Dankbarkeit und meinen Respekt zeigen, nicht irgendein lächerlicher Name.“

Fast überschlug sich der Soldat bei seinem Bericht und Jorah sah wie er anfing die Schale seiner Orange in einer einzigen langen Spirale abzuziehen.

„Jedenfalls habe ich, bevor ich an die Meister in Astapor verkauft wurde, im Haushalt eines wohlhabenden Herrn gedient. Ich war die Gesellschaft für seinen kleinen Sohn und erlernte so auch die Gemeine Zunge. Viele Male hat man uns aus dicken Büchern abenteuerliche Geschichten vorgelesen. Meine liebste Erzählung war die eines Schafhirten namens Gwil, der von jedem schlecht behandelt wurde, am Ende aber der einzige war, der die holde Prinzessin retten konnte und als großer Held gefeiert wurde.“

Noch nie hatte Jorah von einer derartigen Geschichte gehört und in seiner Kindheit und Jugend hatte er solche Bücher geradezu verschlungen, welche voll von glorreichen Helden und wunderschönen Jungfrauen waren. Fantasievolle Erzählungen, die seinen Ehrgeiz zu eben solchen Taten stetig angeheizt hatten und ihn in seiner Jugend davon träumen ließen mehr zu sein, als er war. Irgendwer hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass diese unglaublichen Worte aber genau _das_ waren, Fantasiegeschichten. In Wirklichkeit sterben die Schafhirten lange bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe einer edlen Dame kommen; die glorreichen Helden, wenn sie überhaupt noch existieren, werden von Intriganten ausgestochen und die schönen Prinzessinnen versinken in Traurigkeit, während sie auf einen nie erscheinenden Held warten, dachte Jorah bitter. Auf jeden Fall konnte er sich jetzt erklären warum der Junge so gut mit seiner Sprache umzugehen wusste.

 

„Darf ich euch eine Frage stellen?“, flötete Gwil aufgeregt.

Jorah hatte die Befürchtung, dass es egal war, ob er dies erlauben würde oder nicht, und sah ein, dass er wahrscheinlich schneller zu seinem erhofften Bad kommen würde, wenn er einfach nachgab.

„Frag. Ob ich antworten werde hängt jedoch von der Art dieser Frage ab.“

Keine Zeit vergeudend plapperte der junge Mann drauflos: „Ist es wahr, dass ihr aus Westeros fliehen musstet, weil ihr einen König getötet und dann all sein Gold gestohlen habt? Und habt ihr auch einen großen Khal der Dothraki getötet indem ihr einen der Drachen auf ihn gehetzt habt? Entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass ihr bei der Eroberung von Yunkai, zusammen mit den anderen Kommandanten, gegen zweihundert Gegner kämpfen musstet? Viele von uns haben die Geschehnisse dieser Schlacht ja nur aus zweiter Hand erfahren.“

 

So abenteuerlich war das, was er hier gerade gehört hatte, dass sich Ser Jorah beinahe an dem letzten Stück der saftigen Frucht verschluckt hätte. Wie im Namen der alten Götter kommen diese Art von Gerüchte zustande?, fragte sich der Ritter perplex. Jedoch musste sich Jorah eingestehen, dass man die Dynamik und das alltägliche Leben der Soldaten wahrscheinlich zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. Entscheidungen, welche auf der Führungsebene getroffen werden, scheinen dort sinnvoll und in kausalen Zusammenhängen zu stehen. Doch bis diese bei Soldaten, wie Gwil angekommen sind, ist jeglicher logische Grund verschwunden. Genauso verhält es sich mit Informationen über die Befehlshaber.

Jorah konnte sich nur zu gut an die Geschichten entsinnen, welche man sich über Robert Baratheon, während der Rebellion erzählt hatte. Eine war lächerlicher, als die andere. Meist waren es aber genau jene übertriebenen Erzählungen, welche die Männer bei dem endlosen Warten auf Befehle bei Laune hielten. Dies und genug Wein, erinnerte sich Mormont.

„Wenn ich korrekt mitgezählt habe, sind es weitaus mehr Fragen, als du ursprünglich stellen wolltest.“, seufzte Jorah und rieb sich Sand aus den Augen.

Über Nacht ist ein rauer Sturm aus dem Norden herangezogen und blies den Männern schon den ganzen Tag kleine Sandkörner in die Augen. Wodurch ihre Tätigkeit zusätzlich erschwert wurde.

Entschuldigend grinste Gwil und sah mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck den Ritter an. Dachte dieser aufgedrehte Jungspund wirklich, dass Jorah jetzt ernsthaft seine Vergangenheit vor ihm ausbreiten würde? Nichtsdestotrotz bemerkte Ser Jorah die aufrichtige Neugier und das Interesse im Blick des Soldaten, welche ihm ungewollt eine unbegründete Sympathie für den jungen Mann empfinden ließen.

„Ja es ist wahr, dass ich aus Westeros fliehen musste, aber der Tot eines Königs und Diebstahl gehörte nicht dazu. Die Geschichte über den Khal ist ebenso an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Außerdem könnte niemand, außer der Königin, die Drachen kontrollieren.“, den letzten Satz murmelte Jorah leise vor sich hin und starrte eine Weile gedankenverloren in die Ferne.

„Ich kann mir aber denken wie dieses Gerücht entstanden ist. Eine Zeitlang bin ich mit einem Khalasar geritten und habe während einer … Meinungsverschiedenheit den _Blutreiter_ eines Khals getötet. Und was die Eroberung von Yunkai betrifft. Wir waren definitiv in der Unterzahl, aber wenn es vierzig Gegner gewesen waren, waren es viele. Letztendlich haben unsere Gegner aufgegeben und die Sklaven haben sich selbst erhoben und ihre Freiheit eingefordert. Wir haben ihnen nur den Weg geebnet.“

Trotzdem Jorah die aufregenden Geschichten, nach denen Gwil gefragt hatte, nicht bestätigen konnte, sah dieser ihn mit vor Begeisterung glänzenden Augen an.

 

„Die Unbefleckten sind ebenso große, wenn nicht sogar größere Kämpfer. Warum bist du von diesen Taten so angetan?“, fragte Jorah und stemmte sich jetzt vom Absatz, auf welchen er gesessen hatte, hoch.

Hektisch sammelte Gwil den kleinen geflochtenen Korb ein und sprang hinter Jorah her, der den Weg zurück zur Pyramide antrat. Inzwischen war von der Sonne nur noch ein hauchzarter rosa Schimmer zu erahnen, der sich im Westen über den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel erstreckte.

Auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes zeichnete sich jetzt ebenso eine im Dämmerlicht schwerlich zu erkennende rötliche Färbung ab, als er an Jorah gewandt sagte: „Nun ja, ihr seid der erste echte Ritter, dem ich begegne. Genau wie in den Büchern.“

„Ein Ser vor dem Namen ist noch lange kein Beweis für heldenhafte Taten und ehrenwertes Verhalten.“

„Aber _ihr_ seid der Ritter der Drachenkönigin, das muss doch etwas bedeuten. Zumal sie euch nach der Verbannung wieder zurückholen ließ und...“

Abrupt verstummte Gwil und schielte verlegen zu Ser Jorah. Dieser ging mit angespanntem Kiefer weiter und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was es wohl bedeutete der Ritter der Drachenkönigin zu sein.

„Natürlich habt ihr Recht. Die Unbefleckten sind, vollendet ausgebildet, hervorragende Krieger. Aber damals habt ihr auch uns halb ausgebildete befreit und die Unterweisungen, die wir jetzt erhalten, sind nicht mehr so hart wie in Astapor. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin froh dem entkommen zu sein. Jedoch kann man die Unbefleckten, welche ihr jetzt anleitet, nicht mit denen unmittelbar aus der Sklavenstadt vergleichen.“ Nach seinen Ausführungen bat Gwil Jorah zu warten, da er seine Waffen holen wollte, um dann ebenso den Marsch zur Pyramide aufzunehmen.

 

„Du bist also der Meinung, dass ihr von uns nicht gut genug ausgebildet werdet?“, fragte Jorah, als sie einen kleinen Tunnel durchquerten, der auf einen großen, mit roten Ziegeln gepflasterten Platz führte.

Natürlich war die Ausbildung, welche die neuen Soldaten jetzt erhielten, nicht mehr von diesem bestialischen Drill gekennzeichnet. Jedoch war sich Jorah sicher, dass sie ein recht wirkungsvolles Training, welches auch nicht allzu simpel war, zusammengestellt hatten. Die Erfahrung, die Ser Barristan und er beisteuerten, in Verbindung mit der ausdauernden Bereitschaft der Unbefleckten, sollte letztlich zu einer nicht zu verachtenden Einheit führen.

„Nein nein, eure Unterweisungen sind wirklich sehr gut. Es ist ja auch nachvollziehbar, dass wir uns mit dem Geschenk der Freiheit verändert haben. Zuvor hatte ich kein eigenes Leben und nun habe ich dies, zuzüglich einer ehrenwerten Aufgabe. Was könnte man sich mehr erhoffen?“

„Die Freiheit war kein Geschenk. Sie ist ein Recht, das jeder Mensch hat. Ihre Majestät hat euch nur zu dem verholfen, was euch schon immer zugestanden hat.“

 

Allmählich merkte Jorah, wie der Weg mit jedem Schritt, den sie näher zum Pyramidenviertel kamen, steiler wurde. Vorbei an kleineren Tempeln, die das flackernde Licht von Öllampen durch die offenen Tore schickten; an Gasthäusern, welche immer mehr Zulauf erhielten und an einfachen Sandsteingebäuden, in denen sich die Familien auf die Nacht vorbereiteten, eilten die zwei Weggefährten ihrem Ziel entgegen.

Als ein kleiner, roter Ball aus Leder Gwils Weg kreuzte, stoppte er diesen mit seinem Speer und stieß ihn zu einem kleinen Jungen zurück, der schüchtern auf die zwei Männer zu kam. Schnell packte er den Ball, drückte ihn an sich und rannte zu einem Mann, welcher einige Schritte entfernt gewartet hatte. Dankend hob der Vater des Jungen seine Hand und verschwand mit dem freudig umher hüpfenden Kind in der Nacht.

Gefasst vernahm Jorah den vertrauten Stich im Herzen. Schon oft hatte er die Erfahrung gemacht, dass der Anblick von Vätern mit ihren Kindern deutlich machte, was ihm nicht vergönnt war. Wie eigentlich alle Söhne eines Lords und sei es auch nur der unbedeutende Sohn eines Herrn über einen eisigen Felsen in der stürmischen See, hatte Jorah immer gewusst wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde. Nachdem er sich als Mann in der Welt bewiesen hatte, würde er Herr über die Bäreninsel werden, eine Ehefrau finden und Nachkommen zeugen. Nie hätte Jorah gedacht, dass ihm all dies versagt bleiben oder wie Sand durch seine Finger rinnen sollte. Und doch arrangierte er sich mit dieser Tatsache und hatte versuchte, so gut es eben ging, eine anderes Leben für sich zu errichten. Aber auch dies schien auseinanderzufallen.

 

„Das Volk scheint sich nach der Eroberung der Stadt wieder beruhigt zu haben. Meint ihr nicht auch, Ser?“

„...anscheinend ist dem so.“, brummte Jorah leise, „Aber der Eindruck kann auch täuschen. Natürlich geht das alltägliche Leben irgendwann weiter. Jedoch sind wir immer noch die fremden Eindringlinge in dieser Stadt. Wir bemerken nur soviel, wie man uns gestattet zu sehen.“, sagte Jorah und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, um ein Gähnen zu verdecken.

Langsam sehnte er sich immer stärker nach einem Bad und etwas Schlaf. Während sie um die Außenmauern einer der kleineren Pyramiden bogen, kam endlich das große Gegenstück in Sicht. Die Fackeln auf dem Balkon der Königin hatten die Größe von Nadelköpfen. Für Jorah strahlten sie jedoch so hell wie ein Leuchtfeuer, das verirrte Seelen heim rief. Bei dem Gedanken an die zurückliegenden Geschehnisse auf der Terrasse, ballte der Ritter die Fäuste.

„Ser Mormont, dürfte ich euch noch eine Frage stellen? Diesmal ist es auch wirklich nur eine.“, bat Gwil mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Es heißt Ser Jorah. Den Familiennamen benutzt man in diesem Zusammenhang nicht.“

Skeptisch runzelte der Unbefleckte die Stirn und erwiderte: „Seid ihr euch da sicher?“

Belustigt schnaubte Jorah: „Ja, in diesem Punkt kannst du mir mit gutem Gewissen vertrauen. Wie lautet denn nun deine Frage?“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Mormont, wie das Gesicht des Mannes erneut leicht verlegen wirkte. Dieser Tatsache geschuldet, bereitete er sich auf das Schlimmste vor.

„Nun ja... Ihr kennt als einer der engsten Mitglieder des Stabs der Königin, diese doch recht gut, oder nicht? Ich meine, ihr seid so gut wie immer in ihrer Nähe.“, stammelte Gwil und Jorah zog argwöhnisch seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Wohin soll das nun wieder führen? Langsam verlor Jorah die Geduld mit diesem Jüngling, der es scheinbar nicht in seiner Kraft fand längere Zeit den Mund zu schließen.

„Unter den Soldaten wird sich erzählt, dass die Majestät krank ist. Zu krank, um regieren zu können. Deshalb empfängt sie auch niemanden mehr. Entspricht dies der Wahrheit?“

Gwil schien etwas auf Jorahs Gesicht zu sehen, dass ihn dazu veranlasste hastig weiterzureden: „Verzeiht mir. Es ist nur das, was alle sagen und bei solchen Berichten beginnt man sich doch Sorgen zu machen.“

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist es nicht _deine_ Aufgabe dir Sorgen um die Königin zu machen.“, knurrte Jorah und blieb jäh stehen.

Die Wut, welche er jetzt empfand war töricht. Wusste er doch, dass die Nachricht der erkrankten Drachenkönigin schon länger ihre Kreise zog. Ungeachtet dessen, war es etwas anderes jemanden wie Gwil über das sprechen zu hören, was ihm solche Schmerzen bereitete. Und auf einmal fragte sich Jorah, was er den Tag über, hier in den Straßen von Meereen, überhaupt gemacht hatte. Hätte er trotz der nächtlichen Ereignisse nicht wieder zu Daenerys gehen sollen? So wie er es in den letzten Wochen getan hatte, ungeachtet ihrer Wünsche, welche sich alle paar Minuten änderten.

Feurige Abscheu vor sich selbst übermannte Ser Jorah. Wie konnte er sie nur in dieser Verfassung alleine lassen? Hatte er doch deutlich gesehen, dass sie sich bei dem Versuch eine Maske aus Distanziertheit und Stärke aufrechtzuerhalten gequält hatte. Doch die Geschehnisse, welche sich in den Gemächern der Königin zugetragen hatten, haben ihn schlichtweg überwältigt. Panische Angst, Sorge, Reue, Ärger, Empörung, Selbsthass … Liebe, Begehren, unrealistische Hoffnung. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit war dieser Regen aus glutheißen und eiskalten Gefühlen auf ihn niedergegangen und hatte Jorah Mormont bis auf die Knochen durchweicht zurück gelassen.

Nahezu seine gesamte Kraft war nötig gewesen, die langen, dunklen Nächte neben ihr zu liegen und sie in den Armen zu halten, ohne in seinen eigenen, ziellosen Empfindungen zu ertrinken. Wusste er doch, dass sie ihn nur als ihre Stütze sah, an welche sie sich klammern konnte, wenn sich ihre Gedanken wieder gegen sie richteten. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad hatte er auch nie mehr gewollt, als ihr Halt in stürmischen Zeiten zu sein...

Seit einigen Tagen jedoch... Seitdem es ihr wieder besser ging, überlegte Jorah, hatte sich ihr Verhalten geändert. Ihr beider Verhalten. Hatte er sie in der ersten Nacht noch unaufgefordert in eine Umarmung gehüllt, so vermied Mormont dieses freimütige Verhalten, als sie wieder mehr zu sich selbst gefunden hatte. Daenerys hingegen fand häufiger Gründe ihn zu berühren und auch die anfängliche Zurückhaltung war eindeutig geschrumpft.

Staubtrocken wurde Ser Jorahs Mund, als er daran dachte, wie sie ihren warmen Oberschenkel langsam über sein Bein geschoben und sich mit einer schockierenden Dringlichkeit an ihn gepresst hatte. ... In dieser Nacht war alles außer Kontrolle geraten und Jorah gab sich dafür gänzlich die Schuld. Rückblickend musste sich der Ritter eingestehen, dass er nie auf diese nächtliche Vereinbarung hätte eingehen dürfen. Intensiver hätte er nach einer anderen Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen suchen müssen. Zu schnell hatten sie sich von dieser gefährlichen Intimität gefangen nehmen lassen, welche schleichend Jorahs Achtsamkeit, die er in Daenerys' Gegenwart stets aufrechterhielt, geschwächt hatte. Aber hatte seine Gesellschaft sie nicht wenigstens insofern beruhigt, dass sie in den dringend benötigten Schlaf gefunden hatte? Jegliche Verantwortlichkeit der darauffolgenden Besserung schob er jedoch weit von sich.

Zu seinem Bedauern stellte Jorah jedoch fest, dass er sich ungeachtet seiner noblen Gedanken jederzeit genauso verhalten würde. Ein besserer, ein tugendhafterer Mann, ein _wahrer Ritter,_ würde wahrscheinlich anders handeln. Aber die Illusion ein solcher zu sein, hatte er mittlerweile aufgegeben.

 

Zwar konnte Jorah nicht sagen woher er die übermenschliche Kraft genommen hatte sich von ihrem einladenden Körper loszureißen, doch er wusste genau in welchem Augenblick er wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war und erkannt hatte, was er geneigt war zu tun.

„Jorah“, hatte Daenerys gegen seine Lippen gehaucht und in diesem Moment war für ihn alles um sie herum vergessen gewesen. Er war kein Ritter mehr, sie war nicht mehr die Königin, die er verkauft hatte. Allein Daenerys in seinen Armen und die bebenden Lippen vor ihm waren noch wichtig gewesen. Eine Art ursprünglicher Impuls hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und seinen Verstand kurzzeitig niedergestreckt. Aber als sie sich dann in dieser anzüglichen Weise an ihn geschmiegt hatte und unverkennbar von seinem körperlichen Begehren abgeschreckt war, sprang Jorah die Ungehörigkeit seines Verhaltens entgegen.

Es war die Erfüllung seiner geheimsten und dunkelsten Träume. Jedoch wollte er nicht, dass sie sich _so_ verwirklichen. Nicht wenn Daenerys selbst nicht weiß, was sie will und sich ihm aus unverständlichen Gründen aufdrängt. So sehr er sie auch liebt, diese Grenze würde er nicht überschreiten, wenn es nur ein weiteres Mittel ist, die Finsternis in ihr auf Abstand zu halten.

 

Könnte ihre Situation noch komplizierter sein, fragte sich Jorah im Stillen, als ein Schrei seine Gedanken zerriss und ihm verwirrt aufblicken ließ. Für einen Moment sahen sich Gwil und der Ritter fragend an, als die Nacht erneut von lauten Geräuschen aufgewühlt wurde.

Schatten lauerten in jeder Ecke und versteckten dort die Geheimnisse der Nacht und so sah Jorah angestrengt in das Schwarzblau, welches die hellen Steine der Stadt jetzt überzog, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

Wo sind die drei Unbefleckten, welche zuvor unmittelbar hinter ihnen gewesen waren? Seltsamerweise befand sich auch keine weitere Menschenseele auf der Straße. Wo vorher noch Männer in Richtung der Tavernen unterwegs waren und Nachzügler in ihr Heim eilten, heulte der erneut auffrischende Wind durch die Gassen. Entschlossen zog Jorah sein Schwert und lief dem Tumult entgegen.

 

Zuerst rannte Mormont an dem Durchgang vorbei, der von langen, herabhängenden Blütenständen des Blauregens umrahmt wurde, als Gwil kurz pfiff und mit seinem Speer in den schummrigen Gang zeigte. Dem engen, gewundenen Weg folgend, traten sie auf einen quadratischen Hinterhof, welcher bis auf einen Brunnen in der Mitte leer war. Der einzige andere Ausgang war eine verwitterte Holztür, die von einem massiven Balken versperrt wurde. Mit erhobenem Schwert und gezücktem Speer umrundeten die zwei Männer misstrauisch den kleinen Hof. Als Jorah den Blick hob, sah er in einer Höhe von ungefähr neun Fuß einen offenen Rundweg von dem aus man bequem auf den kleinen Platz springen könnte. Ein weicher Lichtschein sandte von einem unbestimmten Ort aus ein wenig Helligkeit in den Hof und überzog die Szene mit einem bedrohlichen Glimmen.

 

Gerade als Jorah Gwil auf die Galerie hinweisen wollte, erklangen Schritte aus der Gasse, welche sie hierher geführt hatte. Im Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags war die Luft von undeutlichen Gestalten erfüllt, die sich tatsächlich von den oberen Öffnungen aus, auf das Pflaster fallen ließen und sofort die beiden Männer umzingelten.

Angespannt versuchte Jorah, trotz des Zwielichts, die Situation zu erfassen. Vier, nein fünf maskierte Gestalten mit Dolchen ausgerüstet, lauerten einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Ungeachtet der Waffen waren diese Personen keine erfahrenen Kämpfer, erkannte Jorah. Keine wie auch immer geartete Schutzkleidung verdeckte die aufwendigen Gewänder und auch die Art wie einige die Klingen hielten war für einen Angriff völlig ungeeignet. Das Seltsamste waren jedoch die im Dunkel unheilvoll schimmernden goldenen Masken, welche ihre Gesichter verdeckten. An irgendetwas erinnerten diese Abbilder den Ritter.

Rücken an Rücken stand er mit dem jungen Unbefleckten neben dem gemauerten Brunnen und versuchte diese merkwürdigen Erscheinungen im Auge zu behalten.

„Warum tragen die diese hässlichen Harpyienfratzen?“, raunte Gwil über seine Schulter hinweg Jorah zu.

Natürlich. Seit Sonnenaufgang hatte er auf das Symbol der ehemaligen Sklavenstadt gestarrt. Kein Wunder, dass ihm diese Masken bekannt vorkamen.

 

Obwohl die Tatsache, dass sie in der Unterzahl und von Dolchen umzingelt waren, eindeutig dagegen sprach, überlegte Mormont, ob er versuchen sollte mit den Männern zu reden, um zu erfahren, was sie wollten. Diese Entscheidung wurde Jorah in dem Moment abgenommen, als sich eine der Masken auf Gwil stürzte. Jorah verstärkte den Griff um sein Schwert und spürte wie die vertraute Anspannung des Kampfes durch seinen Körper schoss.

Nachdem sich ein Gegner vorgewagt hatte, folgten die anderen rasch. Ein hochgewachsener Mann in einer traditionellen Tokar der Ghiscari griff Jorah frontal an. Da der Angreifer offensichtlich keinen Gedanken an Deckung verschwendete, konnte der Ritter ihn leicht abwehren. Zwei weitere Male versuchte er Jorah mit dem kurzen Dolch zu erreichen und der Ritter musste lediglich mit flinken Bewegungen ausweichen. Dann sah er seine Gelegenheit und rammte mit einem geschickten Ausfallschritt das Schwert tief in den Leib seines Gegners.

 

Eilig drehte sich Ser Jorah um die eigene Achse und sah, dass Gwil mit zwei der Maskierten kämpfte, dabei aber einige Mühe hatte die Oberhand zu behalten. Links vom Brunnen lag ein Mann mit durchstochener Kehle und weiter hinten lehnte ein dritter Angreifer zusammengesackt an der Wand.

Gwil stöhnte schmerzhaft auf, als ihm ein Dolch, durch den Arm fuhr. Mit dem Gegner beschäftigt, der ihm die Verletzung zugefügt hatte, achtete der junge Mann nicht mehr auf die andere Person, welche dabei war die Ablenkung zu nutzen. Gwil zur Hilfe eilend schwang Jorah seine Klinge nach dem zweiten Mann. Dieser hatte den Ritter anscheinend bemerkt und wich schnell zurück, sodass Ser Jorahs Schwert lediglich die Abendluft zerteilte. Durch den Schwung seines Hiebes aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht versuchte er nun wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu bekommen. Pfeifend entwich die Luft aus seinen Lungen, als er dennoch zu Boden geschleudert wurde und ihm zu allem Überfluss das Schwert aus der Hand rutschte.

Siegessicher stürzte sich die Maske auf Jorah, der hilfesuchend nach dem Lederriemen um seiner Brust tastete. Doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen war dieser nicht an der üblichen Stelle zu finden.

Zu schnell war der Gegner vorgeprescht und so konnte sich Mormont nicht mehr rechtzeitig wegdrehen. Auf dem Rücken liegend krallte sich der Ritter in den Stoff der Tokar fest und zog den überraschten Maskenträger dichter an sich heran. Brutal trat er in den Bauch des Mannes und drückte ihn über sich hinweg. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung rollte sich Jorah dann zur Seite, ergriff sein verlorenes Schwert und tötete den Gegner mit einem gezielten Stich ins Herz.

 

Währenddessen hatte Gwil auch den letzten Angreifer überwältigt und rappelte sich gerade vom Boden auf. Schwer nach Luft schnappend sah Jorah, wie der junge Mann weit die Augen aufriss, die auf irgendetwas direkt hinter ihm gerichtet waren.

„HINTER EUCH!“, schrie Gwil panisch.

Langsam, als würde die Luft aus einer zähen Masse bestehen, drehte sich Jorah von dem Dolch weg, der wenige Zentimeter von seiner Brust entfernt auf ihn zu schnellte. Doch es war zu spät. Beißend schnitt die Klinge durch Haut und Muskeln und brachte Blut zum fließen. Ser Jorah entfuhr ein Laut der Verblüffung und verwirrt wartete er auf den Schmerz.

Wie konnte er diesen zusätzlichen Maskierten nur übersehen?, fragte er sich, ehe der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu schwanken begann.

 

Der Aufschlag auf dem glatten Pflaster ließ Jorahs Zähne hart aufeinandertreffen und dann spürte er auch das Feuer, welches seine Brust versenkte. Instinktiv versuchte er die Quelle der Schmerzen zu ergreifen, konnte aber nur das nasses Leinenhemd erfühlen, welches ihm unangenehm am Körper haftete und mit einer immer schwerer zu ertragenden Last auf seinem Brustkorb drückte. Benommen nahm Jorah ein Surren in der Luft wahr, woraufhin ein goldenes Gesicht mit leeren Augen unmittelbar neben seinem Kopf erschien.

Ser Jorah wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen das betäubende Gefühl, das über ihn hinweg brandete. Er darf jetzt nicht die Augen schließen, er muss sich zusammenreißen, er muss wach bleiben, er muss zu _ihr_ zurückkehren, er muss..., er muss...

Weit oben am wolkenlosen Nachthimmel zog ein unförmiger Schatten seine Kreise und löschte jeden noch vorhandenen Lichtstrahl aus...

 


	12. Auswirkungen

 

12\. Auswirkungen

 

Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen entfuhr Jorah Mormont, als er sich behutsam in das dampfende Wasser gleiten ließ. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er, bis der brennende Schmerz abebbte und sein Körper sich an die Temperatur gewöhnte. Vorsichtig zog er sich auf eine der kleinen Steinbänke, die unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche das Becken umrundeten. Am liebsten wäre er komplett in dem Nass verschwunden, aber seine frisch genähte Wunde ließ dies nicht zu und so reichte ihm das Wasser gerade bis an den untersten Rippenbogen.

Abgemildert durch die Dampfschwaden, welche durch das Bad zogen, drang undeutliches Gemurmel an seine Ohren. Da Jorah angenommen hatte zu dieser späten Stunde die hohe Halle für sich alleine zu haben, öffnete er widerwillig seine Augen und sah in den hinteren Becken zwei Männer, anscheinend im Streit, wild gestikulieren. Ihnen keine weitere Beachtung schenkend, lehnte sich der Ritter zurück und ließ den Kopf gegen den Rand des Beckens sinken.

Ursprünglich wollte Jorah nur den Schmutz des beschwerlichen Tages abwaschen, aber nach den jüngsten Ereignissen musste er, bevor er in das runde Steinbecken stieg, auch jede Menge Blut von seinem Körper schrubben. Sein eigenes Blut und das der maskierten Angreifer.

Seufzend streckte Mormont seine Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und umfasste den abgerundeten Beckenrand. Hätte der junge Unbefleckte ihn nicht in letzter Sekunde gewarnt, wäre er jetzt mit großer Sicherheit tot. So hatte er das Schlimmste noch verhindern können und kam mit einer tiefen Fleischwunde auf der linken Brust davon, welche nur eine weitere Narbe hinterlassen würde.

Zuletzt fanden sie dann auch die Unbefleckten, welche Gwil und Jorah auf dem Rückweg zur Pyramide gefolgt waren, auf dem Grund des versiegten Brunnens. Man hatte sie kaltblütig ermordet.

 

Geräusche von nackten Füßen auf glattem Stein erklangen hinter Mormont und er schnappte einen Gesprächsfetzen auf: „... azantys vesteros...“

Dann verebbten die Stimmen und Jorah blieb alleine in dem schummrigen Raum zurück. _Ritter aus Westeros._ Die Tatsache, dass er allmählich ein bekanntes Gesicht hatte, missfiel Jorah Mormont. Zuviel Aufmerksamkeit rächt sich irgendwann, dachte er und ließ warmes Wasser über seinen Hinterkopf und den Nacken hinab tröpfeln.

Schmale Fenster, unmittelbar unter der hohen Decke des Saals, ließen selbst am Tage wenig Licht gegen die weiß verputzten Wände fallen und da an den kargen Mauern der langen Halle keine Halterungen für Fackeln angebracht waren, mussten während der Nachtstunden kleine Öllampen auf dem Boden zur Beleuchtung ausreichen. So sehr sich Ser Jorahs Abneigung gegen diese Stadt, vor allem nach dem Hinterhalt, auch gesteigert hatte, diese Badeanlage würde er doch vermissen, wenn sie Meereen jemals wieder verlassen sollten.

Nach seinem Geschmack hielten sie sich schon viel zu lange an diesem Ort auf. Aber wie hätten sie den Weg, welchen sie bisher verfolgt hatten, fortsetzen können, wenn Daenerys nicht einmal wusste, dass sie sich auf diesem Weg befand? Außerdem hatte sie entschieden Meereen, nicht wie Astapor und Yunkai an die ehemaligen Herrscher zu verlieren, sondern hier ihre Fähigkeiten als Königin zu erproben. Doch gerade das Auftreten dieser Maskenträger erweckte in Mormont das Bedürfnis, Daenerys so schnell wie möglich aus dieser verfluchten Stadt fortzuschaffen. Seine vergangenen Befürchtungen schienen nicht unbegründet gewesen zu sein und offensichtlich zog die Gefahr immer engere Kreise um seine Khaleesi.

 

Nach und nach fühlte Jorah, wie die Wärme des Wasser die Anspannung in seinen müden Muskeln löste und sich eine dumpfe Schläfrigkeit auf ihn legte. Nervenaufreibend und erschöpfend, Worte die nicht mal annähernd die letzten Wochen beschrieben. Das Auf und Ab der Gefühle hatte ihn nicht nur mental ausgelaugt. Seit seiner Rückkehr nach Meereen hatte Mormont an Gewicht verloren und auch das Bedürfnis nach ausgiebigen Schlaf war allgegenwärtig. Selbst wenn er in den Nächten bei Daenerys die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte auf weichen Matratzen und in seidigen Laken zu schlafen, hatte er dem Schlaf doch nie ganz erlaubt seine Aufmerksamkeit und Anspannung mit fortzutragen.

Sanft lächelnd bewegte Jorah seine Hand durch das Wasser und erzeugte kleine Wellen. Die Erinnerung an den Moment, als er der Königin nahegelegt hatte, dass es vielleicht besser wäre wieder in ihre eigenen Gemächer zurückzukehren, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Zum einen hatte sich Jorah dadurch eine Besserung ihres Zustands erhofft, aber zum anderen wollte er auch nicht unbedingt eine weitere Nacht auf diesem winzigen Marmorpodest verbringen. Als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass es seine Unterkunft ist, in der sie sich aufhielt, hatte sie ihn lange eindringlich angesehen und empört versichert, dass ihr das durchaus bewusst war. Doch Jorah hatte deutlich erkannt, wie diese Neuigkeit sie überrascht hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihre Verfassung noch recht labil, und so glaubte er gehört zu haben, wie sie etwas von der Überprüfung der Unterkünfte ihrer Kommandanten gemurmelt hatte.

 

Um seine Schultern, die nicht in der wohltuenden Wärme eintauchten, zu lockern, begann er diese kreisend zu bewegen. Bereute es aber augenblicklich, da ihn ein scharfes Stechen in der Brust an die Verletzung erinnerte. Besorgt sah er an sich herunter und kontrollierte die Nähte. Rote, wunde Haut breitete sich von den grob gesetzten Stichen aus und wurde von sich langsam gelbgrün färbenden Bereichen umschlossen. Aber soweit er das in dem Dämmerlicht beurteilen konnte, war alles in Ordnung.

Auch der Schnitt an Gwils Arm war nicht besonders tief, jedoch musste sich der junge Krieger während des Kampfes ernsthaft am Fuß verletzt haben. Tapfer war er auf dem Rückweg neben Jorah her gehumpelt, der ebenso Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

In der Pyramide angekommen, trafen sie sogleich auf Ser Barristan, dem sie die Geschehnisse schilderten. Entgegen seiner offensichtlichen Schmerzen, hatte es Gwil nicht versäumt den Angriff in vielen blumigen Worten zu beschreiben.

 

Ob sie es _ihr_ schon mitgeteilt haben?, fragte sich Jorah beunruhigt. Verständnislos hatte der Unbefleckte Selmy und Mormont angestarrt, als sie sich eine hitzige Debatte darüber geliefert haben, wie und wann man der Königin von dem Angriff berichten sollte.

„Wenn es euch weiterhelfen würde, kann ich es melden.“, hatte Gwil hoffnungsvoll eingeworfen, war aber, nachdem ihm zwei wütende Blicke trafen, gleich wieder stumm in sich zusammengesunken.

Jorah wusste, dass er ihr nicht blutüberströmt gegenübertreten konnte und so hatte er gefordert, vorerst die Wachen vor den königlichen Räumen zu verstärken. Nachdem er seine Wunde versorgt und sich der besudelten Kleidung entledigt hatte, wollte er Daenerys selbst die Situation darlegen. Aber Selmy bestand darauf, dass diese Angelegenheit nicht warten konnte. Mit glühender Verachtung hatte der alte Ritter gefaucht: „Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr bereits genug getan habt, Ser Jorah. Was eure _Hilfe_ angeht, bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob nicht ihr es seid, der daraus den größten Nutzen zieht und nicht die Königin. Aber vielleicht ist mein Verstand durch das Alter schon zu vernebelt, um die Zweckdienlichkeit darin zu erkennen, dass ihr jede Nacht das Bett der Königin aufsucht.“

Selbst jetzt kochte die Wut über diese Worte in Jorah auf. Wie konnte der alte Mann es nur wagen dergleichen zu äußern. Verabscheute Selmy ihn so sehr, dass er es in Kauf nahm die Ehre der Königin mit seinen Worten zu verletzten? Denn es war eindeutig, dass Barristan dabei mehr im Sinn hatte, als die tröstlichen Umarmungen, welche Jorah ihr schenkte. Nein, die er ihr geschenkt _hatte_...

Wahrscheinlich würde der edelmütige Ritter, Mormont nie seinen Verrat verzeihen und ihm dies so lange wie möglich spüren lassen. Dabei brauchte er in diesem Punkt ganz sicher keine Erinnerung.

Ungeachtet des Verlangens Ser Barristan für seine Äußerung zur Rede zu stellen, hatte Mormont seinen Zorn stumm hinuntergeschluckt. Was hätte es auch schon geändert und außerdem schien es, dass sie sich einem neuen Feind gegenüber sahen, welchen man nicht noch in die Karten spielen musste, indem man sich gegen die eigenen Leute wandte. Obendrein muss seine Beziehung zur Königin für Außenstehende recht eigentümlich wirken und schwer zu durchschauen sein. Insbesondere, da Jorah diese selbst nicht wirklich verstand.

Allein die Tatsache, dass der junge Unbefleckte den Austausch mitangehört hatte, bereitete Jorah ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Bei dem ununterbrochenen Redeschwall, konnte es durchaus sein, dass er bei den falschen Leuten zu viel sagte. Jorah beschloss bei nächster Gelegenheit mit dem jungen Mann zu reden, der nach dem, was er für ihn getan hatte, ein gewisses Maß an Respekt verdiente.

 

Letztendlich hätte ihn niemand davon abhalten können Daenerys persönlich von dem Angriff zu berichten. Er hatte sich bereits an Ser Barristan vorbeigeschoben, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. Offenbar hatte er die verlorene Menge an Blut und den Kraftaufwand unterschätzt. Als er dann das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, ist er mit genähter Brust in seinem Quartier aufgewacht.

Unter Schmerzen hatte er sich bis zu den königlichen Gemächern gequält. Nur um dort von den Wachen aufgehalten zu werden. Die Königin wünscht niemanden zu sehen, war die einfache Erklärung. Selbst nach mehreren Fragen, betreffend des Grundes und dem Aufenthaltsort Ser Barristans, konnte Jorah die Situation noch nicht durchblicken. Nachdem Selmy nirgends aufzufinden war, beschloss Mormont dann das zu tun, was er sich schon vor vielen Stunden vorgenommen hatte.

 

Angespannt strich sich Jorah eine nasse Strähne aus den Augen, wobei er über den leicht drückenden Schmerz verwundert zusammenzuckte, als er sein Jochbein berührte. Wann hatte er denn einen Schlag im Gesicht abbekommen?

Zerschunden und mit blauen Flecken war er wirklich kein geeigneter Anblick für die zurzeit so empfindliche Königin. Bei dem Gedanken was die Nachricht dieses Übergriffs mit ihr anstellen würde, verkrampfte sich Ser Jorahs Magen. Gerade eben musste sie sich mit den zurückgewonnenen Erinnerungen auseinandersetzten, die sie derartig verzagen ließen, dass Jorah mit Freude all ihr Leid für sie geschultert hätte und dann sollte sie sich schon der nächsten Tragödie gegenübersehen? Wohin würde dieser neue Kummer sie tragen? Würde er sie dann noch erreichen können, fragte sich Jorah bedrückt. Zweifelsfrei mussten sie ihr von dem Angriff so behutsam wie möglich berichten und sie nur mit dem Nötigsten belasten.

 

Nahezu lebendig flackerte das Licht der Flammen über die Wände und Jorah wollte gerade, nachdem er seine verschrumpelte Haut an den Fingern betrachtet hatte, aus dem Becken steigen, als jemand von dem runden Durchgang aus, welcher aus dem Bad führte, nach ihm rief.

„Ser Jorah, ihr werdet im Audienzsaal verlangt.“, hallte die Stimme eines Bediensteten durch die feuchte Luft.

Stirnrunzelnd fragte sich Jorah, ob Selmy jetzt doch nach ihm schicken ließ.

„Von wem?“, rief Mormont zurück.

„Ihre Majestät hat dies persönlich befohlen.“

Perplex sah Ser Jorah wie der Mann wieder verschwand und trat dann aus dem Wasser. Während der Ritter sich frische Kleidung überzog, überlegte er, ob er die Worte richtig deutete. Das letzte Mal hatte er Daenerys im Thronsaal vor über einem Monat, bei ihrer Konfrontation, gesehen. Selbst wenn Selmy ihr bereits alles mitgeteilt haben sollte, was hatte sie Mitten in der Nacht dort zu suchen?

 

Sämtliche vorhandenen Fackeln waren entzündet und ließen den Raum in taghellem Licht erstrahlen. Von der Temperatur des Bades aufgewärmt, begann Jorah deutlich zu frösteln, als er in den kalten Thronsaal trat. Vielleicht war dies aber nicht der einzige Grund, der ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte, dachte Mormont, als er die kleine Menschenansammlung erblickte.

Mehrere Personen standen am Fuß der langen Treppe, die zu der kleinen Holzbank führte, welche Daenerys als Thron diente. Niemand schien den Neuankömmling zu bemerken, da alle auf etwas starrten, das sich am Boden befand. Als Erste drehte sich Missandei um und sah mit befangener Miene zu Jorah. Leicht berührte sie Grauer Wurms Arm und machte ihm auf das Erscheinen des Ritters aufmerksam. Jeder Schritt, der Jorah dichter an die Gruppe brachte, vergrößerte auch das ungute Gefühl, welches er seit dem Verlassen des Wassers empfand.

 

Erstarrt und weiß lagen die drei jungen Männer auf fleckigen Tüchern. Trotz der geschlossenen Augen, durch die sie fast friedlich wirkten, war der Schrecken um ihre Münder unauslöschlich in ihre Züge eingebrannt. Feige hatte man ihnen von hinten die Kehlen durchgeschnitten. Nur ein Soldat, den Jorah jetzt als Weiße Ratte erkannte, hatte sich scheinbar heftiger gewehrt. Schnitte an den Armen und Einstiche im Bauch zeugten von einem verzweifelten Kampf. Mitfühlend verzerrte sich Jorahs Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie der junge Unbefleckte ihn zurück nach Meereen geführt hatte, zurück zu Daenerys.

Für einen Krieger wie Weiße Ratte es gewesen war, ist der Tot kein unaussprechlicher Schrecken, er ist eine immer präsente Möglichkeit und die Angst vor ihrem Ende haben die Unbefleckten ohnehin schon früh verloren. Aber hier wurde kein Leben im ehrenhaften Kampf, für ein höheres Ziel gegeben. Die Männer wurden schlicht und ergreifend abgeschlachtet.

 

Unmittelbar zog es Jorahs Blick zu der Khaleesi, die neben Missandei stand und etwas Schimmerndes in den Händen hielt. Dabei packte sie so fest zu, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ihren Blick starr auf den Gegenstand in ihrem eisernen Griff gerichtet, konnte Jorah Daenerys' Gesicht nicht erkennen. Doch irgendetwas an ihrer Erscheinung war anders, bemerkte der Ritter.

Plötzlich wusste er, was sie so auffallend verändert wirken ließ. Nach und nach war Daenerys wieder dazu fähig gewesen sich um ihr Äußeres zu kümmern. Auch wenn das aufrichtige Interesse daran vielleicht gefehlt hatte, versuchte sie so gut es ihr gelang, einen für eine Königin respektablen Anblick darzustellen. Es waren meist schlichte, bequeme Gewänder, ohne Zierrat gewesen, die sie getragen hatte und auch ihre seidigen Haare hatte sie oft nur locker zurückgesteckt.

Aber hier stand sie nun, in einem engen veilchenblauen Gewand, welches von der Taille abwärts in fließenden Wellen bis zu den grauen Stiefeln reichte. Silberne, flammenförmige Nähte verteilten sich über das stramme Mieder, dessen Stoff nur von einem Träger gehalten wurde, der mit einer silbernen Drachenpranke verziert war. Auf der anderen Seite kroch die Schmuckechse über Daenerys' Schulter und hielt dort den steifen Stoff mit ihren silbernen Zähnen fest. Um ihre schmale Taille schlängelte sich ein silberner Gürtel in Form eines geschuppten Schwanzes, welcher an ihrem linken Bein herabhing und in einem spitzen Stachel endete. Ihr Haar wurden von kompliziert geflochtenen Zöpfen durchzogen, um die sich silberne Bänder schlängelten, welche hier und da mit glänzenden Perlen besetzt waren.

 

Vorübergehend versank Jorah in dem Bild, das sich ihm bot. Verehrungswürdig, mächtig, die Gestalt einer stolzen Herrscherin. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich aber, was sie dazu bewegt hatte _so_ aufzutreten. Selbst früher hatte sie sich nie derart aufsehenerregend herausgeputzt, zumal sie auf ihrer Odyssee durch unwegsames Gelände und gefährliche Landstriche nicht die Gelegenheit und Mittel dazu hatte.

Jorah hatte aber auch immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie eher einfache Roben wählte, um ihre Stärke zusätzlich zu unterstreichen. Als wollte sie zeigen, dass sie kein Blendwerk nötig hat, um Respekt als Daenerys Targaryen, rechtmäßige Herrscherin über die Sieben Königslande, zu erhalten. Bei drei schillernden Drachen an ihrer Seite sollte dies auch nicht erforderlich sein, dachte der Ritter und fragte sich erneut, was sie mit diesem neuen Glanz zu überdecken versuchte.

 

Der stumpfe Laut, der erklang, als das Gold Daenerys aus den Fingern rutschte und auf dem Boden auftraf, ließ alle Anwesenden zu ihr aufblicken. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund sah sie schüchtern in die Runde, als würde sie Tadel für ihr Verhalten erwarten. Niemand sagte ein Wort und die Anspannung war fast mit Händen zu greifen.

Jetzt sah Mormont, dass es die Maske der Angreifer war, die Daenerys umklammert hatte. Wer hatte ihr diese gegeben? Und wer hatte gedacht es wäre eine gute Idee ihr die Leichen der drei Unbefleckten zu präsentieren? Vorwurfsvoll sah Jorah zu Ser Barristan, welcher es mit gesenktem Haupt tunlichst vermied seine Königin anzusehen.

Ist ihnen nicht klar, was diese Konfrontation bei ihr auslösen könnte? All die kleinen Siege der letzten Wochen könnten in einem solchen Augenblick schlagartig zunichte gemacht werden. Auf der anderen Seite musste sich Jorah eingestehen, dass sich Daenerys trotz der Unsicherheit in ihrem Gesicht erstaunlich gut hielt. Ungeachtet ihres scheuen Blicks, stand sie aufrecht vor ihnen und sah unverzagt auf das Grauen zu ihren Füßen. Vor ein paar Wochen wäre sie an einem solchen Anblick zerbrochen, überlegte Ser Jorah. Und doch betrachtete der Ritter besorgt jede Regung der Khaleesi, die vor nicht mal mehr einen Tag wimmernd vor ihm gekauert hatte.

„Wer hat veranlasst die Gefallenen in den Thronsaal bringen zu lassen?“, fragte Jorah und wandte sich dabei an Barristan.

„Der Schuldige bin dann wohl ich, Jorah der Andale.“, ertönte eine heitere Stimme hinter Mormont.

 

 _Diese_ Person jetzt und hier zu sehen, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Keinen einzigen Gedanken hatte er daran verschwendet sein Fehlen in den vergangenen Wochen zu bemerken. Heftig musste Jorah schlucken, um den bitteren Geschmack im Mund loszuwerden. Aber die Bitterkeit im Inneren wollte nicht weichen.

Heiß spürte Mormont die Eifersucht, als er beobachtete, wie Daario Naharis mit federnden Schritten neben Daenerys zum Stehen kam, die unnatürlich reglos da stand und einen kurzen Blick mit dem Söldner austauschte.

Einerseits verachtete er sich für solch niedere Empfindungen. Doch die Erinnerung an das morgendliche Zusammentreffen mit Naharis, nachdem dieser die Nacht bei der Khaleesi verbracht hatte, ließ es nicht zu, dass Jorah den unerträglich arroganten Mann gleichgültig gegenübertreten konnte. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Daenerys zwang einen solchen Anblick zu ertragen.

Ser Jorah konnte nicht sagen, ob es besser gewesen wäre, wenn er nie von dem... von Naharis und _ihr_ erfahren hätte. Vor allem nicht auf diese erniedrigende Weise. Selbstverständlich hatte Jorah nicht erwartet jemals an der Stelle des Söldner zu sein. Tatsache ist aber, solange er keinen anderen Mann im Bett seiner Khaleesi wusste, konnte er sich weiterhin einer trügerischen Illusion hingeben.

Weitaus schwerer war es damals jedoch gewesen vor Daenerys nicht zu viele Empfindungen Preis zugeben. Geübt hatte Jorah seine Gefühle unter dem Deckmantel strategischer Ratschläge verborgen. Im Nachhinein musste er aber einsehen, dass sie womöglich doch etwas von den unterdrückten Schwingungen erfasst haben musste. Sonst hätte sie nicht so offen den Einfluss, welchen Jorah auf sie hatte erwähnt und befohlen, dies Naharis gesondert mitzuteilen.

Aber selbst dann hatte es der Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen noch geschafft Jorah zu erniedrigen. Mit einem bösartigen Grinsen hatte er auf Jorahs Ausführungen hin geantwortet: „Nehmt es nicht so schwer, Ser. Während meiner Abwesenheit könnt ihr ja euer Glück versuchen.“

 

Jetzt hob Naharis die goldene Maske vom grauen Steinboden auf und wog sie in der Hand, als würde er ihren Wert schätzen.

„Eine Königin sollte den Anblick des Feindes nicht scheuen. Geschweige denn die Toten, welche für sie gefallen sind, verleugnen.“, tönte er und hielt das goldene Gesicht Daenerys hin.

„Nicht wahr, Euer Majestät?“

Zögerlich nahm sie die Maske wieder entgegen und hielt sie ungelenk in den Fingern, als würde diese eine ansteckende Krankheit übertragen. Als sich ihre Augenbrauen fast berührten, nickte sie nur stumm und Jorah hatte den Eindruck, sie würde zu ihm sehen wollen, hielt ihre Augen aber in Höhe seines Schlüsselbeins davon ab, weiter zu wandern.

„Wer...“, krächzte die Königin kaum vernehmbar und kniff dann ihre Augen für einen Moment zusammen.

„Wer hat dies getan?“

Bewusst aufrecht stand sie vor ihren engsten Vertrauten und wartete auf eine Antwort. Ser Barristan ergriff zuerst das Wort: „Euer Gnaden, diese Männer sind uns völlig unbekannt. Ihre Kleidung war die der ehemaligen Sklavenmeister, welche sie sich aber auch in gezielter Absicht angelegt haben könnten. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Angreifer aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt haben.“

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Dafür waren sie im Kampf zu unerfahren. Es ist ausgeschlossen, dass dies der einzige Vorfall bleiben wird. Bedauerlicher Weise vermute ich, dass es wohl eher der Beginn von weiteren Angriffen war.“, warf Jorah ein.

„Ihr habt gegen die Maskierten gekämpft, Ser Jorah? Ganz alleine? Eine erstaunliche Leistung für jemanden ... eurer Generation.“

Daario Naharis funkelte herausfordernd in Mormonts Richtung und hakte beiläufig seine Daumen in den blutroten Stoffgürtel, der um seine Hüfte geschlungen war und mit einem bronzenen Ring zusammengehalten wurde.

„Gwil, ein Mann der Unbefleckten hat gekämpft tapfer an Seite von Ser. Er ist verletzt. Wird wieder bald kämpfen für Daenerys, Sprengerin der Ketten.“, sagte Grauer Wurm mit unüberhörbarer Zuversicht in der Stimme.

 

Ob der Kommandant der Unbefleckten da nicht zu optimistisch ist?, fragte sich Jorah und dachte an den verletzten Fuß von Gwil. Ein einarmiger Kämpfer konnte, wenn alles verloren ist, immer noch die Flucht ergreifen. Bei einem lädierten Bein ist dies aber schwerlich möglich.

Entschlossen ergriff Ser Jorah die Schulter des Unbefleckten.

„Torgo Nudho, ohne Gwil, der sich furchtlos den maskierten Männern entgegengestellt hatte, würde ich vermutlich nicht die Gelegenheit haben hier neben euch zu stehen. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet.“

Dankbar für Jorahs Worte nickte Grauer Wurm bedeutungsvoll, mit einem respektvollen Blick in den braunen Augen.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut. Versteht mich nicht falsch, auch ich bin froh, dass ihr uns nicht schon vorzeitig verlassen habt. ... Erneut … Jedoch sollten wir uns mit dem Offensichtlichen beschäftigen.“

Jorah bezweifelte, dass die Königin Daario Naharis von der Verbannung berichtet hatte, vor allem da dieser erst seit heute von seiner Mission in Yunkai zurückgekehrt sein konnte, aber unmissverständlich wusste er darüber Bescheid und das gefiel Mormont wenig.

„Die Harpyie von Meereen diente eindeutig als Vorlage bei diesen Masken. Demnach haben die braven Bürger die Übernahme ihrer Stadt doch nicht so gut verkraftet wie gedacht. Zuallererst sollten wir jetzt...“

Wie ein zerbrochenes Geflüster schwebte Daenerys' Stimme durch die Luft und ließ selbst Naharis jäh verstummen.

„Seid ihr verletzt?“

Das erste Mal seit vergangener Nacht sah sie Ser Jorah direkt in die Augen. Entgegen des Schamgefühles, welches er aufgrund seiner Taten empfand, wurde der Ritter von der Intensität ihres Blickes völlig gefangen genommen. Wie tief die Schwärze ihrer weit geöffneten Pupillen doch gewesen war, wie geheimnisvoll und lockend diese flüssigen Edelsteine ihm doch entgegen geblickt hatten, als er sie so dicht bei sich wusste, dass er selbst die kleinen purpurfarbenen Wellen in ihren Augen sehen konnte...

Ein Hauch von Sorge, der durch ihre sonst gefassten Miene schien, holte Jorah wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er hatte während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit gelernt, aufgesetzte Gefühle, eingeübte Antworten und Gesichtsausdrücke, welche die Wahrheit verhüllen sollten, zu durchschauen. Auch jetzt konnte er den stummen Sturm hinter ihren violetten Augen sehen. Doch war es die Angst vor den unbekannten Angreifern, welche sie beunruhigte oder die Sorge um ihren Ritter?

Letzte Nacht hat ihn mit tausend Fragen und tausend Hoffnungen zurückgelassen. Trotzdem haderte Jorah mit der Vorstellung, dass die Khaleesi über seine Verletzung, über seinen Tot, verzweifeln würde. Unbestritten gab es einen Platz für ihn in Daenerys Targaryens Herzen, aber wie groß dieser Platz war und welche Bedeutung _sie_ diesem zuerkannte, wagte Jorah nicht zu sagen.

Sich der Blicke, welche auf ihn gerichtet waren, bewusst werdend, sagte Jorah in einem förmlichen Ton: „Euer Gnaden, es ist eine unbedeutende Wunde. Wie bereits erwähnt, hat mich der Unbefleckte Gwil vor einem weitaus schlimmeren Schicksal bewahrt.“

Ser Jorah versuchte alle ihm zur Verfügung stehende Weichheit in seinen Blick zu legen, um sie endgültig zu beruhigen. Nichtsdestotrotz musterte Daenerys skeptisch Jorahs Körper, auf der Suche nach der Verletzung. Als sie ihren Mund öffnete um, wie Jorah vermutete, nach der Position der Verwundung zu fragen, schüttelte dieser unmerklich den Kopf. Sie sollte sich nicht derartig bloßstellen und welchen Sinn hätte es, wenn sie dieses Detail erfahren würde?

 

Ein leises Seufzen links von ihm, holte Jorah aus dem instabilen Raum, in welchem nur Daenerys und er existierten. Mitfühlend blickte ihn Missandei von der Seite her an und nahm daraufhin der Königin die schändliche, goldene Maske ab. Ohne eine Aufgabe für ihre Hände wusste sie erst nicht, was sie mit diesen anfangen sollte, verschränkte dann aber ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Grauer Wurm, wie lauten die Namen dieser Männer?“, fragte die Königin.

„Gelbe Assel, Rote Unke und Weiße Ratte. Gute, treue Männer, die für Königin kämpften.“

Die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen war das einzige erkennbare Anzeichen einer Gefühlsregung. Allerdings registrierte Ser Jorah, dass die Khaleesi ungewöhnlich oft blinzelte.

„Sind euch die Familien bekannt, zu denen man ihre sterblichen Überreste übersenden könnte?“

„Nein, Euer Gnaden. Familien tot oder vergessen, wo Heim war.“, antwortete der Unbefleckte.

Traurigkeit verdunkelte für einen Augenblick ihre Züge, als sie auf Grauer Wurm zu ging und seinen Arm berührte.

„Sorge dafür, dass sie eine ehrenvolle Bestattung erhalten und stelle sicher, dass man weiß wofür sie ihr Leben gelassen haben.“

 

_Ihr könnt es verbergen und verleugnen, aber ihr habt ein sanftes Herz._

Damals wie heute entsprechen diese Worte der Wahrheit. Selbst als sie sich von dem Anfall der verstrichenen Nacht erholte, hatte sie noch versucht die verängstigte Missandei zu beruhigen, erinnerte sich Jorah. So anziehend ihre Herzensgüte für Ser Jorah auch war, so angreifbar machte diese sie in dieser grausamen Welt. Jene Eigenschaft, die viele als Schwäche auslegen würden, war wahrscheinlich auch für ihren Zustand verantwortlich gewesen, überlegte der Ritter. Vieles blieb bis jetzt ungesagt. Abgesehen von wagen Andeutungen oder von zu viel Gefühl belasteten Wortwechseln, haben sie nicht einmal annähernd über den Grund ihres Zusammenbruchs, geschweige denn über seine Verbannung, geredet. Allerdings hat sie diese Gegebenheit ja auch erst vor Kurzem realisiert und all die Qual, welche sie über die Situation ihrer Drachen empfand, ließ wahrscheinlich keinen Gedanken an den in Ungnade gefallenen Ritter zu.

 

Aus der Nähe konnte Mormont seine Königin genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Dunkle Schatten lagen wieder unter ihren Augen und ließen sie müde aussehen. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige gewesen, der die restliche Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte, dachte Ser Jorah betrübt. Aber hatte er wirklich einen solchen Einfluss auf sie? Zweifelnd musste Jorah zum wiederholten Male daran denken, wie Missandei ihm von Daenerys' nächtlichen Rufen nach ihrem Ritter berichtet hatte. Nie ist es zu einem derartigen Vorfall gekommen, jedenfalls nicht seitdem er wieder hier ist. Letztendlich haben wir wohl alle die Bedeutung überschätzt, die ihm im Leben der Khaleesi zukam.

 

Verstohlen überblickte Jorah ihren Körper und blieb an einer Ansammlung von dunklen Verfärbungen auf ihrem Arm hängen. Tiefes Rot verlief in ein zartes Blau und wurde von blassem Gelb umrandet. Fünf unregelmäßige Punkte zeichneten sich auf der ebenmäßigen Haut ab und Jorah wusste, wenn er seine Hand darauflegen würde, würden seine Fingerspitzen perfekt auf die Blutergüsse passen.

Als erahnte sie seine Gedanken, strich sich die Königin über ihren Oberarm und Jorah bemerkte das kurze Zögern, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte und einen Hauch von Jasmin zurückließ. War es erst einen Tag her, dass er sie aus der Drachengrube herausgezerrt und dabei sein Mal auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatte? War es erst wenige Stunden her, dass ihre erdrückende Verzweiflung sie in die Knie gezwungen und ihr die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte? Konnte wirklich so wenig Zeit verstrichen sein, seit er gespürt hatte, wie ihre Nähe jedes einzelne Härchen auf seinem Körper aufgestellt hatte? Jene Intensität der vergangenen Stunden fühlte sich für Jorah wie das aufwühlende Gefühlsleben mehrerer Jahre an. Doch war es für ihn mit Daenerys nie anders gewesen.

 

„Meine Königin, wir sollten uns nun den wesentlichen Dingen zuwenden.“, begann Daario Naharis.

„Wir müssen die Schuldigen finden und deutlich zeigen, dass man die Drachenkönigin nicht ungestraft angreifen kann. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass meine Zweitgeborenen die Straßen von Meereen systematisch durchkämmen, um die Ratten aus ihren Löchern zu treiben.“

Sichtbar gehemmt von dem bohrenden Blick Daario Naharis', der sie somit zu einer Erwiderung drängte, biss sich Daenerys auf ihre Unterlippe und starrte den Söldner bittend an.

Ungeduldig trat Ser Barristan vor und blickte skeptisch zu Naharis.

„Davon würde ich euch abraten, Euer Gnaden. Gewiss sollten wir diesen Angriff nicht ignorieren, aber gleich mit derartigen Maßnahmen darauf zu antworten scheint mir überstürztes Handeln zu sein.“

„Wollt ihr warten, bis noch mehr Männer aus unseren Reihen sterben, bevor ihr etwas unternehmt? Die Königin muss jetzt handeln, bevor diese Angelegenheit außer Kontrolle gerät.“

Verächtlich sah der Zweitgeborene auf den alten Ritter herab und musterte Selmy auf eine äußerst unangenehme Art und Weise, bevor er erneut seine Augen zur Majestät schnellen ließ und ihr mit einem wissenden Ausdruck zunickte.

Als Antwort auf Naharis' Äußerung hob Selmy sein Kinn und sagte mit kalter Stimme:„Dies war der erste Vorfall dieser Art. Was lässt euch so sicher sein, dass andere folgen werden? Wohl nicht die jahrelange Erfahrung mit einer Stadt solchen Ausmaßes?“

Warmes Gold blitzte auf, als Naharis breit grinsend Barristan den Rücken zukehrte und sich an Mormont wandte.

„Ihr habt ebenfalls den Verdacht geäußert, dass dies lediglich der Anfang von weiteren Übergriffen war. Wie würdet ihr diesem offenen Angriff auf die Herrschaft der Majestät begegnen, Ser Jorah?“

Neben ihm raschelte Missandei nervös mit ihrem sandfarbenen Gewand, scheinbar unangenehm berührt von der aufgeladenen Stimmung im Thronsaal.

Ungeachtet dessen blickte Jorah, Naharis abschätzend in die Augen. Irgendetwas missfiel dem Ritter an dem Kommandanten der Zweitgeborenen, abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Dingen natürlich. Die Art wie er sich in den Vordergrund drängte und selbstgefällig seine Position vertrat, war nichts Außergewöhnliches. Jedoch sagte Jorahs Bauchgefühl, dass dieser überbetonte Tatendrang etwas überdecken sollte. Nur konnte Mormont nicht sagen, was dies war.

„Ja, auch ich bin der Meinung, dass die Bedrohung gerade erst Anlauf nimmt und mit weiteren Vorfällen zu rechnen ist. Solche Gruppierungen tauchen nicht den einen Tag aus dem Untergrund auf, um am nächsten wieder zu verschwinden. Und das es sich um eine größere Gruppe handelt, zeigt alleine schon die gewählte Form der Maske.“

Entschuldigend zuckte Ser Jorah mit den Schultern und blickte zu Selmy, der mit verschränkten Armen seinen Ausführungen folgte.

„Jedoch bin ich mit Ser Barristan einer Meinung, was die Reaktion auf das Auftauchen dieser Gegenspieler betrifft. Würden wir so vorgehen, wie ihr es vorgeschlagen habt, könnte das nur zusätzliche Unruhe unter dem Volk schüren.“

„Denkt ihr denn, dass einer von denen _nicht_ den Tot der Königin begrüßen würde?“, hallte Naharis Stimme laut durch die Halle.

„Zügelt eure Zunge.“, knurrte Jorah und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Khaleesi leicht erschauderte.

„Nein, _Ser_. Daario Naharis spricht die Wahrheit. Ich habe nach dem Einzug in diese Stadt anscheinend viele Feinde dazugewonnen, auch unter den ehemaligen Sklaven. … Aber auch ich will keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Lasst verstärkt Unbefleckte durch die Stadt patrouillieren. Wenn sie etwas Auffälliges entdecken, wünsche ich dies sofort zu erfahren.“

So erhaben und sicher diese Worte auch erschienen, hörten sie sich doch wie ein eingeübter Text an, den sie zwar fehlerlos beherrschte, aber ohne die nötige Hingabe rezitierte. Beunruhigt sah Jorah wie sich ihre Fingernägel tief in die verschränkten Arme bohrten. Erst als er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um ihre verkrampften Hände davon abzuhalten sich weiter zu verletzten, wurde ihm Ort und Zeit bewusst und ließen Mormont innehalten. Mit glänzenden Augen sah die Drachenkönigin den Ritter fragend an, der nun verlegen den Blick senkte.

„Dieser sorgt dafür, dass Befehl der Königin ausgeführt wird.“, sagte Grauer Wurm und verschwand dann in einem schwarzen Gang, nicht ohne vorher noch einigen seiner Männer zu befehlen die toten Kameraden aus dem Thronsaal zu tragen. Respektvoll streckte sich Jorah und schob den Schmerz in seiner Brust beiseite, als er den Gefallenen nachsah, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren.

 

„Eine weise Entscheidung, meine Königin. Falls sich die Lage aber dennoch als unbeherrschbar erweisen sollte, habt ihr ja immer noch eure Drachen. Selbst ein kurzes Erscheinen dieser, sollte dem Abschaum zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist.“, erklärte Naharis.

Tadelnd sah Ser Jorah den jüngeren Mann an, als ein spitzes „Nein“ erklang. Bevor Jorah sie sah, wusste er was ihn jetzt erwarten würde. War doch dieses kleine Wort mit dem gleichen Entsetzen beladen, welches er so oft gesehen hatte und nicht vertreiben konnte.

„Nein, meine Drachen sind nicht für einen derartigen Zweck an meiner Seite.“, stammelte die Königin nun mit bebender Stimme.

„Vergebt mir meine Königin, aber genau _dafür_ sind sie da. Was nutzt es, dass euer Name Angst und Schrecken verbreitet, wenn man dieses Feuer nicht schürt.“, bemerkte Naharis nüchtern und strich eingebildeten Staub von der Armschiene seiner Rüstung.

Zornig über die Dreistigkeit des Söldners ballte Jorah die Hände und trat so dicht an Naharis heran, dass er den Geruch von Anis wahrnahm, dessen Samen der Söldner ununterbrochen kaute. Bedrohlich flüsterte Mormont: „Glaubt mir, wenn ihr noch eine Äußerung dieser Art von euch gebt, sind die Drachen das geringste Übel, um das ihr euch sorgen solltet.“

Unbeeindruckt seufzte Jorahs Gegenüber und blickte ausdruckslos an ihm vorbei.

„Leere Worte, genau wie die Schwüre, die ihr der Königin einst geleistet habt. Sagt, müsst ihr nicht längst einen Bericht für den Meister der Flüsterer in diesem Königsmund aufsetzen, _Ser_?“

Hass versenkte Jorah und verbrannte alles andere in ihm zu Asche. Nur wenige Male hatte er eine solch tiefgehende Abneigung gegenüber einen anderen Menschen empfunden. Die Feindschaft mit welcher er seinen Gegnern auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenübertritt, ist hiermit nicht zu vergleichen. Auch sonst hatte Mormont eher Verachtung oder Gleichgültigkeit für unangenehme Begegnungen übrig, doch dieser siedende Hass kam von einem kalten finsteren Ort in seinem Herzen, von dem Jorah bis heute noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte.

 

„Das wäre dann alles. Ihr könnt euch zurückziehen.“, sagte Missandei, die nun direkt neben der Königin stand.

Zu beschäftigt mit seiner Abneigung gegen Naharis, hatte Jorah den Austausch der beiden Frauen nicht bemerkt, der zweifellos unterdessen stattgefunden hatte. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verließ Ser Barristan den Audienzsaal durch einen der finsteren Gänge, die tiefer in das Innere der Pyramide führten. Währenddessen zog Naharis fordernd die Augenbrauen hoch, als würde er Mormonts Verweilen in Frage stellen.

Händeringend versuchte sich Ser Jorah einzureden, dass er jetzt einfach ihrem Wunsch folgen und ihrer hier dargestellten Stabilität vertrauen sollte. Sie hatte ihm doch deutlich genug gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht länger brauchte, außer in seiner Funktion als Berater. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, waren die Worte gesprochen: „Khaleesi, könnte ich euch unter vier Augen sprechen?“

Bereits auf dem Weg in ihre Räume, hielt die Königin nochmals inne und drehte sich leicht zur Seite, wobei der Silberdrache, der sich von ihren Schultern abseilte und als Reif ihren Körper umfasste, ein leises Klimpern erklingen ließ. Am Rande seiner Sicht nahm Jorah das Nicken von Daario Naharis wahr, woraufhin Daenerys gepresst erwiderte: „Es ist spät und ich hatte angenommen, dass _alles_ gesagt ist, _Ser_.“

Die erschöpfte Gleichgültigkeit mit der sie ihm antwortete, ließ Jorah erstarren. War diese Kälte in ihrer Stimme real oder fühlte es sich nur für ihn so an? Und was hatte es mit diesen heimlichen Blicken auf sich, welche zwischen Naharis und der Majestät ausgetauscht wurden? Zeitweise kam es Jorah so vor, als würde sie ihm um die Erlaubnis bitten etwas zu sagen oder nach dem richtigen Zeitpunkt fragen, um eine vorher abgesprochene Phrase einzuwerfen.

Hätte Daenerys auch nur einen Augenblick den Anschein erweckt, Naharis' Gegenwart nicht freiwillig zuzustimmen, wäre Mormont ihr schon längst hinterher gestürmt. Aber so spürte er nur ein undeutliches Kribbeln im Nacken und seine bleischweren Beine, die jeden Befehl verweigerten.

Unfähig die Königin weiter zu bedrängen, starrte Ser Jorah ihr hinterher, bis das helle Gewand von den Schatten, die sie umhüllten, verschluckt wurde.

 

Auf seiner linken Schulter spürte Jorah nun ein Gewicht, welches ihm den Kopf drehen ließ. Goldene Ringe mit schillernden Edelsteinen funkelten an den Fingern, als Daario Naharis wiederholt auf Jorahs Schulter klopfte. Leise vor sich hin schmunzelnd schritt der Söldner an Mormont vorbei, wandte sich dann abermals zu ihm um.

„Nehmt es nicht so schwer, Ser. Ich werde ein gutes Wort für euch bei der Majestät einlegen.“

Mit diesen Worten stolzierte Naharis in den dunklen Korridor, der zur Königin führte und ließ Jorah alleine in dem kalten, leeren Saal zurück.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //An all jene, die mit Daario Naharis sympathisieren: Ich gebe es ja offen zu, dass ich ihn hier übertrieben unausstehlich darstelle. Aber mir geht es dabei genau wie Jorah. Ich kann diesem Söldner einfach nichts abgewinnen... Sorry! ;)


	13. Kenntnisse

 

13\. Kenntnisse

 

Gleißend helles Weiß kämpfte mit intensivem Orangerot um die Vorherrschaft. Mal drängte die eine Seite nach vorn, mal zog sich die andere zurück. In dem undefinierten Zwischenraum zuckten kupferfarbene Finger empor und griffen nach kleinen entflohenen Funken, welche das Schwarz kurz erhellten und dann auf ewig im Nichts verglühten.

Nicht greifbar und doch so allumfassend. Unleugbar floss die weiche, leuchtende Luft von ihren glühenden, roten Wurzeln in Richtung Sterne. Quell des Lebens und zur selben Zeit todbringender Schein, aus dem unendliche Macht wiedergeboren wurde, mit den gleichen gegensätzlichen Attributen. Ein Strahlen, das nachdem es in all seiner Schönheit die finsteren Winkel dieser Welt erleuchtet hat, schwarz und stumpf ausbrennen würde.

 

„Fangt.“

Vom anhaltenden Starren in das kleine Feuer zu seinen Füßen war Ser Jorah Mormont noch ganz benommen und hatte Schwierigkeiten den kleinen, kalten Gegenstand aus der Luft zu ergreifen. Von Helligkeit umrundete schwarze Flecken schwirrten vor seinen Augen durch die Nacht und verschwanden nur langsam, als er Gwil auf sich zu humpeln sah.

„Ihr wart mit euren Gedanken wieder woanders, nicht wahr?“, fragte der junge Mann, ließ sich auf einen langen Holzstamm nieder und legte Jorahs Schwert quer über seine Knie.

Ohne empor zusehen nickte der Ritter nur kurz und richtete sich gerade auf, um den walnussgroßen Stein in seiner Hand zu betrachten.

„Das ist dein Schleifstein? Sicher, dass dies nicht nur irgendein Klumpen ist, den du auf dem Feld gefunden hast?“

„Wie bereits gesagt, unsere Waffen werden von speziell dafür ausgebildeten Kameraden geschärft und ich habe diesen Stein eigentlich nie wirklich benutzt.“

„Da kannst du nur von Glück reden, Gwil.“, sagte Jorah und drehte das sandfarbene Gestein, welches von gelblichen Streifen durchzogen wurde.

Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung warf Mormont das kleine Rund weit auf das vor ihnen liegende Brachland und erntete dafür ein entsetztes Keuchen von dem jungen Unbefleckten. Unterschwellig registrierte der Ritter ein Ziehen in der Brust, welches ihn daran erinnerte, dass seine Wunde immer noch nicht vollständig verheilt war.

„Das Ding wäre mir sowieso nicht in die Nähe meines Schwertes gekommen. Eigentlich sollte ein solcher Stein überhaupt keine Klinge berühren.“, brummte Jorah und zog ein flaches, schwarz weiß grau gesprenkeltes Mineral hervor.

Fragend sah Gwil Ser Jorah an, als dieser den Stein in die Hand des Unbefleckten drückte.

„Zurückhaltung liegt dir doch sonst auch nicht. Zeig mir, wie du gelernt hast ein Schwert zu schärfen.“, forderte Jorah und strich seine Haare nach hinten, die ihm vom Wind in die Augen geweht wurden.

Unsicher rückte Gwil das Langschwert zurecht und begann das Mineral über den Stahl zu ziehen. Holprig schabte der Stein über die Kante der glänzenden Klinge und verursachte ein Geräusch, welches man eher mit einem sterbenden Tier in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Besorgt runzelte Jorah die Stirn und sah sich die Schändung seiner Klinge nur noch kurz an.

„Gut, das reicht. Gib mir das Schwert.“

Enttäuschung zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, als er die Waffe übergab.

„Verzeiht mir, falls ich euer Schwert beschädigt haben sollte. Ich werde es nicht wieder versuchen, Ser.“, murmelte Gwil niedergeschlagen.

„Wie willst du es denn lernen, wenn du es nicht erneut versuchst? Sieh mir zu und dann probierst du es noch einmal.“

Demonstrativ hielt Jorah den Schleifstein in der Hand und drehte sie so, dass der junge Mann das Gestein genau sehen konnte.

„Dies ist Granit. Es eignet sich besonders gut zum schleifen von Schwertklingen. Aber auch Schiefer, Basalt oder Quarz dienen dieser Aufgabe. Um das Metall kurzzeitig vor Rost zu schützen, kann man spezielles Öl verwenden. Dabei muss man aber vorsichtig sein, da sich nicht alle Mineralien mit jedem Öl vertragen und poröse Steine, welche Öl aufgenommen haben, sind unbrauchbar. Meist kann man diese aber wieder in einer Seifenlauge auskochen und weiterhin benutzen. Soweit verstanden?“

Begeistert nickend sagte Gwil: „Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, was man alleine schon bei der Wahl des Steines falsch machen kann.“

Eindringlich sah Jorah sein Gegenüber an und schmunzelte über den leicht zu erstaunenden Charakter.

„Ein Fehler, welchen du schnell mit dem Leben bezahlen kannst, Gwil. Alle noch so guten Fertigkeiten im Umgang mit einer Klinge erweisen sich als wertlos, wenn die Waffe nicht gepflegt wurde. Mit einem stumpfen Schwert kämpft es sich nicht gut.“

„Oder einem stumpfen Speer.“, warf der Unbefleckte schnell ein.

„Ja, eine gut geschärfte Speerspitze in der Nähe sollte man nicht verachten.“, erwiderte Jorah und sah wie ein verlegenes Lächeln Gwils Gesicht erhellte.

 

Die Freundschaft, welche sich zwischen ihm und dem jungen Soldaten entwickelt hatte, erstaunte Jorah immer noch. Dabei war ihre Begegnung so willkürlich gewesen und hatte so schicksalsschwer geendet. Vor nahezu drei Wochen hatte Gwil ihm bei dem ersten Übergriff der unbekannten Gruppe, die seither mehrere Male zugeschlagen hatte, das Leben gerettet. Trotz der Dankbarkeit, welche er empfand, war Jorah erst von der übersprudelnden Mentalität des immer geschwätzigen Unbefleckten abgeschreckt gewesen. Bald erkannte er jedoch dessen wertvolle Eigenschaften, wie die entwaffnende Ehrlichkeit, die ergebene Treue und die Begabung dunkle Wolken, welche sich in letzter Zeit wieder über Jorah verdichteten, mit einem unbändigen Optimismus zu vertreiben.

 

„Sieh her! Du legst den Stein flach auf, hebst die Kante je nach gewünschtem Schleifwinkel leicht an und fährst gleichmäßig über den Grat der Klinge.“

Mehrmals zog der Ritter den Schleifstein mit einem metallischen Kratzen über die Schwertklinge. Diese eintönige Tätigkeit hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Mormont, was sich am Ende eines ereignisreichen Tages, als Segen herausstellen konnte.

„Je nach Einsatzgebiet der Klinge muss man den Winkel verändern. Kleinere Winkel erzeugen eine schärfere Schneide, zugleich wird sie aber auch empfindlicher. Es ist ein Balanceakt zwischen zu wenig und zu viel Einsatz. … Wenn du dann beide Seiten bearbeitet hast, wiederholst du den ganzen Prozess nochmal mit einem feiner gekörnten Stein. So, jetzt versuchst du es nochmal.“

Ermutigend sah Jorah Gwil an und reichte ihm Schwert sowie Stein. Nervös nahm er die Gegenstände entgegen und begann erneut den Schleifstein über das Schwert zu ziehen. Diesmal aber mit weitaus mehr Erfolg. Zufrieden nickte Jorah, als er sah wie der junge Mann seine Hinweise umsetzte.

„Sehr gut, aber drück ruhig etwas fester auf. So schnell bricht die Klinge nicht.“

Übers ganze Gesicht strahlend ging Gwil komplett in seiner Arbeit auf und sagte tatsächlich für längere Zeit kein Wort. Zischend brach ein verkohltes Holzstück in der Feuerschale vor ihnen zusammen und schickte einen Funkenregen in den zum Teil bewölkten Nachthimmel.

 

Eine Zeitlang hörte man neben dem immer gleichmäßiger werdenden Schaben des Granits, nur das Zirpen von hunderten von Zikaden, die in den Gräsern einer weitläufigen Wiese saßen. Vor einer Woche hatte Jorah entdeckt, dass sich einige Unbefleckte außerhalb ihres Dienstes in einem kleinen, offenen Hinterhof der niedrigen Baracken neben der Großen Pyramide zurückzogen. Die ungenutzten Gebäude mündeten in einem weiten Feld aus Wildblumen, welches diesen Ort zu einer grünen Oase inmitten der gelben Steinwüste von Meereen verwandelte. Auch heute Abend waren wieder mehrere Soldaten hier versammelt, die sich über die Geschehnisse des Tages austauschten oder den Geschichten ihrer Brüder, aus aller Welt, lauschten.

Warmer Wind wehte trockene Zitronenbaumblätter über den von einer Seite mit flachen Gebäuden umringten Platz und ließ Weinranken, die an den vergessenen Fassaden emporkletterten, sanft rascheln. Dunkle Fensteröffnungen starrten wie tote Augen auf die Versammelten und zogen immer wieder den Blick des Ritters in ihre schwarzen Tiefen.

 

„Ser? Heute sah ich erneut, wie sie mit dem Kommandanten der Söldner zu den Drachen gegangen ist. … Ich konnte zwar nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Königin erhaschen, doch sie sah irgendwie unglücklich aus.“, murmelte Gwil und schielte mit bangen Augen zu Ser Jorah.

„Hm.“, brummte der Ritter nur und starrte wieder ins Feuer, das nach und nach schwächer wurde. Welche andere Emotion sollte man derzeit auch sonst auf ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht erblicken, überlegte Mormont. Entweder war es eine versteinerte Gleichgültigkeit, welche ihre Züge zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske verzerrte oder es war der Gram, welcher in den seltenen Momenten, in denen sie die Kontrolle über ihre gut einstudierte Rolle verlor, der ihr Erscheinungsbild bestimmte.

Heftig musste Jorah schlucken, um den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden, der sich immer dann bildete, wenn er an die Khaleesi im Zusammenhang mit Naharis dachte. Natürlich wusste Gwil nichts von seinen Gefühlen für die Königin und ihrer gelebten Vergangenheit. Jedoch hatte er versucht dem jungen Mann deutlich zu machen, dass sie ein besonders tiefgehender Respekt füreinander verbindet und er sich Sorgen um ihren Umgang mit dem Kommandanten der Zweitgeborenen machte. Seitdem berichtete Gwil von jedem noch so kleinem Zusammentreffen mit der Herrscherin. Bis auf das Geständnis, dass er Naharis ebenso wenig sympathisch fand wie Jorah, hatte sich der Unbefleckte keinen weiteren Kommentar erlaubt. Dies war auch nicht nötig, da Jorah auf seinem Gesicht einen ähnlichen Ausdruck sah, wie er ihn bei Missandei schon oft erblickt hatte.

 

Unzählige Male hatte Jorah in den letzten Wochen versucht alleine mit der Khaleesi zu sprechen, wurde aber immer wieder abgewiesen. Während der wenigen Anlässe, da er sie sah, schien sie nicht gefasst oder selbstsicher zu sein. Mormont hatte den Eindruck sie wäre erstarrt, als wären jegliche Gefühle aus ihrem Inneren verschwunden und haben nur eine leere Hülle zurückgelassen. Jorah konnte nicht sagen, ob dies grausamer mit anzusehen war, als ihre unkontrollierten Gefühlsausbrüche. Doch diese hatten ihm wenigstens gezeigt, dass noch Leben in ihr steckte.

Was tat sie sich nur an und welche Rolle nahm Naharis bei all dem ein, abgesehen von dem Unmissverständlichen?, fragte sich Jorah zynisch und verkrampfte vor Abscheu seinen ganzen Körper. Daario Naharis' Einfluss war unbestreitbar und dieser war offenkundig nicht zum Vorteil der Königin.

Oder hatte Selmy doch Recht? Der alte Ritter tat Jorahs Sorge, hinsichtlich der Wirkung von Naharis, als unbegründet ab und führte nur Mormonts überschäumende Eifersucht an. Zwar konnte Ser Barristan dem Söldner auch nicht viel abgewinnen, aber eine böswillige Absicht sah dieser nicht hinter dessen Verhalten. Nicht böswilliger als Jorahs, hatte Barristan freundlicherweise bemerkt.

 

„Wisst ihr mittlerweile was dort unten vor sich geht?“, fragte Gwil und schob wiederholt den Schleifstein über die Klinge.

„Nein. Niemand scheint dies zu wissen, oder mir sagen zu wollen.“

„Nun, es sind ja die Drachen der Silberkönigin. Gefährlich kann es für sie also nicht sein, würde ich sagen. Aber es sind nur zwei in den Katakomben, nicht wahr? Was ist mit dem großen Schwarzen, der damals Kraznys gegrillt hat?“

Tadelnd sah Jorah Gwil an, der mit den Schultern zuckend sagte: „Was? Das war der beste Anblick, den ich je genossen habe.“

„Gwil, du bist wahrlich ein seltsamer Unbefleckter.“, sagte Jorah und nahm ihm das Schwert ab, um seine Arbeit zu betrachten. Der Widerschein der Flamme ließ das kalte Metall mystisch glühen, als der Ritter die Waffe im Zwielicht drehte.

„Bis jetzt hast du gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber ein-, zweimal kannst du die Klinge noch abreiben. … Und ja, auch ich frage mich, wo sich Drogon aufhält.“

„Drogon?“

„Der schwarze Drache, welcher dir den schönsten Anblick deines Lebens verschafft hat.“

„Ein seltsamer Name für einen Drachen, findet ihr nicht Ser Jorah?“, ereiferte sich Gwil und fing an zu erläutern, wie _er_ die Drachen nennen würde und warum.

 

Jorah hörte dem Geplapper des Mannes nur mit halbem Ohr zu und erinnerte sich an die letzten Abende, an denen er geglaubt hatte einen monströsen Schatten auf der Spitze der Pyramide gesehen zu haben. War Drogon vielleicht aus dem Inland zurückgekehrt? Und war er der Grund für die Stärke, welche die Königin nun wieder auszustrahlen versuchte? Mormont konnte nur hoffen, dass dem so war. Eher der Drache, als der Söldner.

Die Frage, was in der Drachengrube vor sich ging, beschäftigte Jorah nahezu Tag und Nacht. Zumal der letzte Besuch zusammen mit ihm, für Daenerys in einer Katastrophe geendet hatte. Bei den seltenen Anlässen, da er sie sah, wirkte sie zumindest unverletzt, versuchte sich Jorah zu beruhigen. Doch die undurchdringbare Mauer auf welche er jedes Mal stößt, wenn er versucht Daenerys zu erreichen, bekümmerte ihn in einer irritierenden Art und Weise.

Ser Jorah faltete seine Hände, führte diese an den Mund und grübelte weiter über eine Lösung seiner Sorgen nach. Salz und Eisen auf den Lippen schmeckend, betrachtete er die aufgeplatzten Handknöchel. Nach einer besonders frustrierenden Auseinandersetzung mit Naharis, hatte Jorah seine Faust in die nächste massive Steinwand versenkt, die natürlich keinen Zentimeter nachgegeben hatte. Dafür aber seine Knochen und sein Stolz.

„Ich bin nicht für die Entscheidungen der Königin verantwortlich, Mormont.“, hatte Naharis getönt.

„Wenn sie euch nicht sehen will, solltet ihr euch eher den Befehlen, die Ihre Majestät euch gegeben hat, zuwenden. Findet die Verantwortlichen für die Übergriffe und vielleicht könnt ihr die Königin dadurch wieder gnädig stimmen.“

Nach dem dritten Angriff auf Soldaten der Drachenkönigin haben die Zweitgeborenen begonnen die Stadt abzusuchen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg und so versuchte nun auch Jorah, zusammen mit den Unbefleckten, zusätzlich zu den alltäglichen Pflichten, Hinweisen und Gerüchten nachzugehen, um die Anführer der Maskierten aufzuspüren. Seltsamerweise ist es bis jetzt nicht gelungen einen der Angreifer gefangen zu nehmen, um ihn zu befragen. Entweder fielen sie während der Kämpfe in den Straßen oder entschwanden in das dubiose Nichts, aus dem sie kamen.

 

„Seid ihr nicht auch dieser Meinung?“, drang Gwils Stimme zu Jorah durch und ließ ihn fragend aufblicken.

„Goa Jinghai ist doch ein furchterregender Name für einen Drachen. Es sind einige der wenigen Worte aus meiner Heimat, an die ich mich erinnere und bedeuten soviel wie Großer Schrecken.“

„Ja, sehr schön...“, murmelte Jorah halbherzig und drehte sich um, als sich federleichte Schritte näherten.

Mit einem Satz sprang Gwil auf und ließ dabei Jorahs Schwert klirrend zu Boden fallen. Amüsiert beobachtete Mormont, wie sich der sonst so gesprächige Soldat mit dem Erscheinen von Missandei versteifte und in einen schweigsamen Mann verwandelte.

„Ser Jorah und …?“, begann Missandei, die in dem orangeroten Licht des Feuers von einem warmen Leuchten überzogen wurde.

„… Gwil ist mein Name.“, stammelte der junge Unbefleckte, dem die Stimme fast den Dienst versagte.

Höflich nickend sah die Übersetzerin nun zu dem Ritter, der sich unterdessen ebenso erhoben hatte. Misstrauisch blickte er auf die junge Frau, welche er noch nie an diesem Ort gesehen hatte und schon gar nicht zu dieser Zeit. War etwas geschehen? Ging es um Daenerys?

„Missandei, was ist passiert?“

Ungeduldig drängte sich Jorah an Gwil vorbei und starrte Missandei aufgeregt in die Augen. Irritiert über die heftige Reaktion des Ritters, wich sie einen Schritt zurück und sagte mit in Falten gelegter Stirn: „Es ist nichts passiert, Ser. Ich wollte nur mit euch sprechen und da ihr nicht in euren Räumen zu finden wart, hat mich Grauer Wurm hierher geschickt.“

Skeptisch blickte sie auf Gwil, der immer noch betreten zu Boden starrte und bat um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.

„Ich werde euch alleine lassen.“, sagte der Unbefleckte hektisch.

„Nein, bleib du hier und verfeinere deine Schleiftechnik.“, erwiderte Jorah und bemerkte den verstohlenen Blick, welchen Gwil Missandei zuwarf.

Gedämpft flüsterte Mormont : „Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, falls du keinen Streit mit deinem Kommandanten haben willst.“

Entrüstet sah Gwil zu Jorah auf, der mitfühlend schmunzelte und den jungen Mann sanft auf den langen Holzstamm zurück drückte.

 

Unbestimmt zeigte Ser Jorah in Richtung der verwaisten Wiese und ließ Missandei voranschreiten. Weit genug von lauschenden Ohren entfernt, blieben sie stehen und sahen einen Augenblick unschlüssig in die Nacht.

„Du wolltest mit mir über irgendetwas reden?“

„Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich euch etwas geben, Ser.“, wisperte Missandei und zog aus den Falten ihres blauen Umhangs einen länglichen Gegenstand hervor und reichte ihn Jorah.

Kurzzeitig verwirrt über den ledernen Riemen, den er jetzt in den Händen hielt, wandte sich der Ritter dem Feuerschein entgegen und erkannte seinen verlorengeglaubten Ledergurt wieder, welchen er üblicherweise um die Brust geschnallt hatte.

„Wo...?“, fragte Jorah überrumpelt von diesem unerwarteten Geschenk.

Grinsend antwortete Missandei, die mit dem Wind um ihre Lockenmähne kämpfte: „Ihr müsst ihn in den Gemächern der Königin vergessen haben...“

Die Erinnerung an jene folgenschwere Nacht war immer noch so klar, als wäre es gestern passiert und nicht vor drei Wochen. Immer noch fühlte er Daenerys' Körper, der mit seinem verschlungen gewesen war, immer noch spürte er die Panik über ihren Zusammenbruch und immer noch hasste er sich dafür, dass er sie verlassen hatte.

„Danke, dass ihr euch daran erinnert habt, dass dies meiner sein könnte.“

„Nein, Ser. Ihre Gnaden hat mir den Gurt heute gegeben, um ihn euch zu bringen. Sie muss ihn die ganze Zeit über aufbewahrt haben.“

Erstaunt streckte Jorah sein Kinn vor und betrachtete den Lederriemen. Sicherlich hatte sie diesen auch erst heute entdeckt. Warum sollte sie sonst etwas in ihrer Nähe belassen wollen, das sie nur an unbequeme Dinge erinnerte? Jedoch... _Nein_ , ermahnte sich Jorah. Seine unkontrollierten Gefühlen waren erst schuld an allem Übel, welches ihn und seine Königin befallen hatte. Die Wahrheit mag schmerzen und schwer zu akzeptieren sein, aber seine Liebe zu ihr wird immer unerfüllt und unerwidert bleiben. Er musste sich auf das höhere Ziel konzentrieren und das hieß, ihr mit allem ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln auf den Thron ihrer Vorfahren zu verhelfen. Dies war immer das vorrangige Ziel gewesen, für sie und für ihn. Letzten Endes wären sie sich ohne diesen Grund nie begegnet und auch wenn Ser Jorah es nur zu gerne leugnen würde, hatte er ihr Streben in letzter Zeit, wenn nicht vergessen, so doch in Anbetracht der Geschehnisse wissentlich beiseite gedrängt und darin ein unerwartetes Gefühl von Ruhe und vielleicht auch Erleichterung gefunden. Aber das Vorhaben ihren rechtmäßigen Titel anzunehmen und über die Sieben Königslande zu herrschen, würde immer den größten Teil Daenerys Targaryens einnehmen und dies muss er sich auch wieder bewusst machen.

 

Erwartungsvoll blickte Missandei zu Jorah, der seine Faust fest um das Leder in seiner Hand schloss. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und der Ritter fuhr im Halbdunkel über das brüchige Material des Riemens. Nach mehrmaligen Betasten war er sich sicher. Das kleine Messer, welches in einer verborgen eingenähten Tasche gesteckt hatte, war verschwunden. Natürlich konnte er es bereits zuvor verloren haben, aber das ungute Gefühl, dass die kleine Waffe in falsche Hände geraten sein könnte, ließ Jorah nicht los und rief Bilder von blutigen Händen hervor, die mit zerbrochenem Ton spielten.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte Missandei.

„In dem Gurt befand sich ein Messer mit einem Griff aus poliertem Horn. Es fehlt.“

„Dergleichen habe ich nirgends bemerkt, aber ich werde selbstverständlich die Augen offen halten.“, versprach die junge Frau.

Beunruhigt versuchte Jorah die Vorstellung der Khaleesi, welche im Besitz seiner kleinen Klinge war, zu verdrängen und seine Sorge auf übertriebene Vorsicht zu schieben.

 

„Hast du noch weitere Neuigkeiten für mich?“, fragte Mormont und drehte sich ruckartig um, als er einen Aufschrei hörte.

Unbeholfen saugte Gwil an seinem Daumen, den er anscheinend zu nahe an die Schwertklinge gebracht hatte. Jorahs Blick bemerkend, winkte der Unbefleckte und rief über den Platz, dass er wohl auf sei.

Schnaubend wandte sich Mormont wieder der Übersetzerin zu, die nun unschlüssig ihren Mund verzog. Diesen Ausdruck hatte er unlängst oft auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Jorah dann auch, dass sie diese spezielle Miene aus Frustration und Zweifel, nur in seiner Gegenwart aufsetzte.

„Ihr kommt scheinbar gut zurecht? Mit den Männern, meine ich. … Es ist vorteilhaft jemanden zu haben, mit dem man reden kann, auch wenn es nicht die Person ist, nach der es einem eigentlich verlangt.“

„Sprichst du seit Neustem auch in Rätseln?“, fragte Ser Jorah und sah Missandei irritiert an.

Sichtbar haderte sie mit ihren nächsten Worten und zog in einer schützenden Geste den langen Stoff ihres Umhangs enger um sich.

„Sie hat mir untersagt euch irgendetwas mitzuteilen, was ihre Person betrifft. Sie vertraut mir, Ser. Ich will sie nicht enttäuschen.“

„Dann tue es nicht.“

Schockiert weiteten sich ihre braunen Augen und glitzerten feucht im flackernden Licht des Feuers. Ein Anflug von Enttäuschung ließ kleine Falten um Missandeis Augen entstehen und veranlassten Jorah dazu tief Luft zu holen. Entgegen der kühlen Abendluft spürte er die Hitze, welche durch seine Brust strömte, als ein Schwall Gefühle auf ihn zurollte. Bewusst wandte er sich von der jungen Frau ab und trat an den Grenzstreifen zwischen Wildwiese und losem Schotter.

Den Schmerz seiner unbesonnenen Gefühle kannte Jorah nur zu gut, doch sie in den Augen anderer gespiegelt zu sehen, war fast unerträglich und die Ernüchterung, die seine gefühllose Antwort in Missandei offensichtlich ausgelöst hat, holte unbequeme Gedanken zurück. Gedanken, welche ihn schon kurz nach dem Verlassen Meereens gequält hatten.

 

Vordergründig und immer präsent war der Drang gewesen, an Daenerys' Seite zu sein und ihr alles zu erklären. Angefangen von den Gründen für sein verräterisches Handeln, bis hin zu seinen Beweggründen für jeden Augenblick, den er in ihrer Nähe sein _musste_. Aber wenn die Verzweiflung und die Scham zu groß geworden waren, erklang eine leise, eine andere Stimme in ihm, welche gefragt hatte wohin dies führen sollte und ob es überhaupt einen Sinn hatte Wünschen nachzujagen, die nie in Erfüllung gehen würden. Kaum vernehmbar und doch eindringlich genug, dass sie zu ihm durchgedrungen sind, erzählten diese Bedenken Jorah davon, wie er das Leben nur vom Rande her betrachtete und dabei war es noch nicht einmal sein eigenes Leben. Würde diese bedingungslose Aufopferung, die ihn zwar mit etwas Ähnlichem wie Leben erfüllte, ihn aber doch immer nach mehr verlangen ließ, ausreichen, um die Einsamkeit und das ständig zurückgedrängte Verlangen zu vertreiben? Und dann ist dieser eine Moment gekommen, ein kurzer Moment, welcher Jorah Mormont auch jetzt noch erschaudern ließ, in dem ein bestimmter Gedanke sein Bewusstsein gestreift hatte. _Was würde passieren, wenn er einfach alles hinter sich lassen würde?_ Wenn er weiterzog, keinen Gedanken mehr an die Vergangenheit verschwendete und auf ein anderes Leben hoffen würde? Könnte er die verstrichenen Jahre einfach vergessen? Könnte er die Ziele, die Hoffnungen, welche er hegte einfach ausblenden und einer neue, einer für ihn erreichbaren Zukunft entgegen gehen? Könnte er … könnte er _sie_ dieses Mal vergessen?

So unerwartet jene Gedanken ihn auch erreicht hatten, so schnell versanken sie auch wieder in dem Dunkel aus dem sie gekommen waren. Denn er würde nicht erneut davonlaufen und wie sollte es ihm auch gelingen vor sich selbst wegzulaufen? Es war kein fremdes Leben, welches er begleitete und bewachte. Es war _sein_ Leben. S _ie_ war sein Leben und nichts, auch nicht der kleine, vereiste Teil seines Herzens, würde ihn daran hindern, bis zu seinem Ende bei ihr zu bleiben.

 

Hüfthoch standen die Gräser und Kräuter, zwischen denen weiße Nachtfalter aufgeregt umherschwirrten. Ein blumiger Duft wurde von der lauen Brise, welche das verirrte bronzefarbene Hranna-Gras bewegte, zu Ser Jorah getragen. Inmitten von giftigen Harpyien Gold standen gewundene, saftig grüne Stängel, die mit gezahnten Blättern besetzt waren.

„Aber, aber … sie...“, stotterte Missandei hinter Jorah, der von ihrer zittrigen Stimme, welche im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonst so sachlichen Haltung stand, verunsichert wurde.

Sich hin hockend strich er über filigrane Blütenblätter und zuckte kurz zurück, als er die Stacheln der Wildrose spürte. Mit dem aromatischen Geruch kamen auch Erinnerungen an eine Zeit zurück, als er noch ohne Schuld und voller Glück gewesen war. Vor einer Ewigkeit hatte er diesen Duft an einer Frau gerochen, die er geglaubt hatte zu lieben und von der er dachte, sie würde ihn auch lieben. Wie unbedeutend diese Empfindungen im Vergleich zu den Gefühlen waren, die er für Daenerys empfand, hatte Jorah nach und nach erkannt.

 

Dann fiel sein Blick auf längliche Stiele mit ährenförmigen Blütenständen. Auch wenn die Nacht ihre intensive blauviolette Farbe verschlungen hatte, erkannte Mormont die kleine Pflanze. Langsam zog er von einem Stängel die Blüten ab und hielt die duftenden Pflanzenteile an seine Nase. Eine würzige Süße umhüllte Jorah, der den betörenden Duft tief inhalierte. Kurze Zeit später ließ er die Blütensegmente zu Boden rieseln und hielt Missandei einen intakten Lavendelhalm hin.

„Kennst du dieses Pflanze?“, fragte Ser Jorah.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat die Übersetzerin vor und betrachtete das Grün in den Händen des Ritters.

„Skorpionschreck nannte man dies in meiner Heimat.“, sagte sie mit unsicherem Blick.

„Ja, unerwünschtes Getier lässt sich damit auch vertreiben. Es ist eine erstaunlich vielseitige Pflanze. Hübsch anzusehen und mit großer Wirkkraft...“

Zusehens verwirrt blickte Missandei über ihre Schulter zu den Unbefleckten, als würde sie dort nach einer Antwort für Mormonts seltsame Worte suchen.

„Getrocknet aufgehangen oder als Tee getrunken verstärkt es Müdigkeit, wenn der Schlaf nicht kommen will und auch Kopfschmerzen können durch einen Tee-Aufguss gelindert werden. Mehrmals über den Tag getrunken kann er ebenso Unruhe abschwächen.“

Als Ser Jorah die Erkenntnis über das Gesicht der jungen Frau flackern sah, drückte er ihr den kleinen Pflanzenstiel in die Hand. Selbst wenn die Khaleesi seine Hilfe nicht wollte, so konnte er wenigstens indirekt versuchen ihre Leiden zu lindern und so war das angesammelte Wissen, welches er auf den Reisen durch diesen Teil der Welt erworben hatte, wenigstens zu etwas gut.

 

„Ser, wenn ich auch geschworen habe euch gegenüber nichts zu erwähnen, so habe ich zugleich gelobt der Majestät mit gutem Rat zur Seite zu stehen und danach zu handeln.“

Sichtbar unzufrieden mit ihrer Situation, trat die kleine Übersetzerin von einem Bein aufs andere und so sah Mormont sie erwartungsvoll an, doch bekam er kein weiteres Wort aus ihr heraus.

Gerade er hatte Verständnis für den Widerspruch in ihr. Wenn das Gewissen mit der inneren Stimme kämpft, ist es oftmals das Pflichtbewusstsein, welches lauter schreit. Dabei würde man viel Leid verhindern, wenn man häufiger auf sein Herz hören würde. Denn wer sagt, dass der Verstand immer klüger ist, als das Gefühl?

„Missandei? … Ich werde deinen Ungehorsam nie gegenüber der Königin erwähnen, also...“

Zumal ich ohnehin kaum noch die Gelegenheit habe mit ihr zu reden, dachte Jorah finster.

Seufzend begann Missandei mit stockender Stimme: „Ich mache mir Sorgen, denn ich fürchte die neugewonnene Standhaftigkeit der Königin ist nicht echt und wird nicht mehr lange aufrecht zu erhalten sein.“

Auch wenn Ser Jorah kürzlich wenig Kontakt zu Daenerys hatte, war dies eine Befürchtung, die er teilte. Fahrig strich sich der Ritter über den Mund und sah verloren zu der jungen Frau.

Was wollte sie, das er nun unternehmen sollte? Hatte er doch nahezu alles versucht Daenerys wieder näher zu kommen. Geradezu zum Narren hatte er sich gemacht, als er es riskiert hatte sie bei einem ihrer Gänge von den Katakomben zurück zur Pyramide abzufangen. Glücklicherweise war zu diesem Zeitpunkt Naharis nicht bei ihr. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie ihn abgewiesen. Nicht einmal direkt angesehen hatte sie dich, rief sich Jorah ins Gedächtnis.

„ _Ser_ , Angelegenheiten, welche die Stadt betreffen können wir während einer Ratssitzung besprechen. Ansonsten kennt ihr eure Befehle und könnt euch bei Fragen genauso gut an einen meiner anderen Ratgeber wenden.“

Der Drang sie zu packen und zu schütteln, um _irgendeine_ geartete Reaktion von ihr zu erhalten, welche nicht von dieser angespannten Starrheit durchdrungen wurde, war gewaltig gewesen. Doch die Unbefleckten, die sie abschirmten, hätten jeden Versuch dieser Art zunichte gemacht.

Ähnlich verhielt es sich, wann immer er wachend hinter ihr stand, während sie Hof hielt. Anfangs mühte sie sich unbeholfen durch die Anliegen der Bittsteller. Mit der Zeit fand sie jedoch in einen Rhythmus, mit welchem sie sich so schnell wie möglich durch die Probleme ihres Volkes kämpfte. Sachlich und leidenschaftslos befasste sie sich mit jenen, die ihr eigentlich so wichtig waren, wie Jorah wusste. Und auch bei den unzähligen Versuchen nach den Audienzen mit ihr zu reden, bekam er immer wieder ähnliche Antworten.

„ _Ser_ , ich bin erschöpft. Eure Angelegenheiten müssen warten.“

„ _Ser_ , wendet euch an Ser Barristan oder Grauer Wurm, wenn ihr Bedenken habt.“

„ _Ser_ , alle offensichtlichen Fragen sind geklärt und benötigen keine weiteren Erläuterungen.“

„ _Ser_ , ...“

_Ser,_ der Titel auf den er einst so stolz gewesen war, erschien ihm mehr und mehr wie eine hässliche Beleidigung. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal seinen Namen in den Mund genommen, fragte sich Jorah deprimiert. Weiter und weiter öffnete sich die Kluft zwischen ihnen und erzeugte eine Distanz, die von Tag zu Tag unüberbrückbarer erschien.

 

Leise, als würden ihre Worte den Schrecken verlieren, wenn sie diese nur nicht laut aussprach, flüsterte Missandei: „Ihre Gnaden erscheint die meiste Zeit sehr besonnen zu sein, nahezu angestrengt besonnen. Zeitweise macht mir ihre kühle Abgeklärtheit Angst. ... Denn sie steht im drastischen Kontrast zu ihren Nächten.“

Sie quält sich erneut durch die Nächte? Was macht dann bitteschön Naharis, überlegte Jorah, der darüber eigentlich nicht weiter nachdenken wollte. Allein die Vorstellung wie  _er_ neben  _ihr_ lag und… , bereitete Mormont Höllenqualen.

„... kann Daario Naharis sie nicht beruhigen?“, knurrte Jorah.

„Der Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen? Wie sollte er die Königin beruhigen können?“

Offensichtlich durcheinander von der Frage des Ritters, kniff Missandei ihre Augen zusammen und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Nun, wenn er schon die Nächte bei ihr verbringt, muss er doch auch mit der … Schlaflosigkeit der Königin umgehen können.“

Unerwartet tauchte ein schrecklicher Gedanke in Jorahs Kopf auf. Könnte es sein, dass der Söldner nur solange, wie es ihm nutzt das Bett der Königin teilt und sie dann mit der Dunkelheit alleine ließ? Ungeachtet des überwältigenden Hasses, den er für Naharis übrig hatte, fand Jorah doch etwas Ähnliches wie Trost in der Annahme, dass sie sich wenigstens nicht alleine ihren Ängsten stellen musste, welche in der Dunkelheit der Nacht lauerten. Wiederrum würde sie sich nicht derartig behandeln lassen. Wie eine gewöhnliche… . Immerhin war sie trotz allem Daenerys Targaryen, die rechtmäßige Erbin des Eisernen Throns. Nie würde sie sich derartig erniedrigen lassen, hoffte Mormont zumindest.

„Aber Ser, Daario Naharis hat seitdem er aus Yunkai wiedergekehrt ist, keine einzige Nacht bei Ihrer Gnaden verbracht.“

Ein vernehmbares Knacken erklang, als Jorah zu schnell seinen Kopf zu Missandei drehte. Unwirsch griff er sich in den Nacken und rieb kurz über die überdehnten Bänder.

Das mitfühlende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau sagte Jorah, dass sie offenbar wusste, welche Erleichterung sie ihm mit diesen Worten verschafft hatte. Aber auch wenn die Beziehung zu Naharis nicht so weit ging wie befürchtet, hielt er sich doch unerwünscht oft in ihrer Nähe auf. Nicht zu reden von den Aufenthalten bei den Drachen. Aus früheren Gesprächen wusste der Ritter, dass die Übersetzerin der Majestät ebenso wenig in die Begebenheiten eingeweiht war, welche sich in der kalten Dunkelheit abspielten.

 

Umsichtig begann Missandei die blaugrünen Stängel des Lavendel zu brechen und einen ansehnlichen Strauß zusammenzutragen. Als silbernes Licht auf die Wiese traf warf Jorah einen Blick zum Himmel und sah, wie der fast volle Mond die Ränder aufgeplusterter Wolken hervorhob, die langsam die Sicht auf den Sternenhimmel freigaben. Leicht berührte Missandei Jorahs Schulter und veranlasste ihn, zu ihr hinabzublicken.

„Da ist noch etwas, was ihr wissen solltet...“

Der intensive Duft des kleinen blauvioletten Straußes in Missandeis Hand wehte dem Ritter entgegen, der in abgekämpfte, braune Augen blickte.

„Sie hatte wiederholt diesen sonderbaren Anfall. ... Zum Glück war es nicht so schlimm wie beim ersten Auftreten und wir haben es bis jetzt immer geschafft dagegen anzukämpfen. Doch weiß ich nicht ... ich... ich bin am Rande der Verzweiflung und...“

Die letzten Worte gingen in einem erschütternden Schluchzen unter und dicke Tränen liefen über Missandeis Gesicht.

Seufzend ergriff Jorah die warme Hand der jungen Frau und sah sie nachsichtig an. Es grenzte an kompletter Selbstaufopferung, was sie für Daenerys tat. Selten war Mormont eine aufrichtigere und liebenswürdigere Seele begegnet. All ihre Sorge und die Art, wie sie darüber sprach machten die Liebe, die sie für ihre Freundin empfand nur allzu deutlich.

„Entschuldigt meinen Gefühlsüberschwang.“, schniefte die kleine Übersetzerin, als sie verlegen von dem Ritter abrückte.

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Jedoch schulde _ich_ dir Dank, für deine Mühen und den Beistand, für die Freundschaft, die du ihr zuteilwerden lässt.“

Schwer sog Missandei die kühle Luft ein und versuchte ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Für einen Augenblick hatte Jorah das Gefühl sie wollte etwas anderes sagen, als ihr jetzt holperig über die Lippen kam: „Euren Dank weiß ich sehr zu schätzen, aber es ist selbstverständlich, dass ich mich um die Königin sorge.“

Wissend nickte Ser Jorah und fragte, von seiner Angst und den Schuldgefühlen getrieben: „Missandei, hat sie die Atemnot nur in den Nachtstunden und stehen bestimmte Ereignisse damit im Zusammenhang?“

Genau wie zuvor erkannte der Ritter in dem befangenen Blick Missandeis eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit ihrer Moral. In dem Moment, als sich die junge Frau augenscheinlich dazu durchgerungen hatte ihr Wort an Jorah zu richten, erklangen aus einiger Entfernung aufgeregte Stimmen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte Jorah dem Feuerschein entgegen und sah, dass sich eine kleine Gruppe von Unbefleckten versammelt hatte. Offensichtlich haben sich die Gespräche von den ausgelassenen und seichten Themen abgewandt.

 

„Jorah, Jorah ... _Ser Jorah_ ihr solltet euch das anhören.“, keuchte Gwil, der soeben zu Mormont und Missandei gerannt kam und aufgeregt in Richtung der kleinen Versammlung deutete. Der ernste Ausdruck auf dem sonst so fröhlichen Gesicht des jungen Mannes veranlasste Jorah dazu keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Lange Schritte brachten ihn schnell den schwarzen Silhouetten entgegen, die sich scharf vom Orange des Flammenscheins abhoben.

Schweres Valyrisch, welches in Astapor erlernt wurde, wehte Mormont entgegen, als er sich durch die kleine Menge schob. Neben ihm stolperte Gwil an zwei sehr muskulösen seiner Waffenbrüder vorbei und sah sich scheinbar nach Missandei um, für die er Platz geschaffen hatte. Jedoch kam diese bereits links von Jorah zum Stehen, da man ihr nur zu gerne den Weg freiräumte. Entmutigt ließ Gwil seine Schultern hängen, stieß aber trotzdem heftig in Jorahs Seite, um ihn auf einen bestimmten Unbefleckten aufmerksam zu machen. Vorwurfsvoll sah Ser Jorah zu seinem jungen Freund und rieb sich über die Rippen.

„Helle Laus hat vor Kurzem seinen Dienst bei der Königin beendet und ließ uns wissen, was ihm währenddessen widerfahren ist.“, flüsterte Gwil.

Jorah trat vor und wandte sich direkt an einen großen, sehnigen Unbefleckten, der zwar die Züge eines Bewohners der Sommerinseln hatte, jedoch helle Haut und weißblondes Haar sein Eigen nannte.

„Helle Laus, was hast du zu berichten?“, verlangte Jorah in fast akzentfreien Valyrisch zu erfahren, indes er versuchte die Anspannung aus seiner Stimme fern zu halten.

Mehrere Köpfe drehten sich in Richtung des Ritters und der Klang von Jorah der Andale Gewisper strömte durch die Menge. Erkennen floss über das einprägsame Gesicht des Unbefleckten namens Helle Laus. Respektvoll nickte er Mormont zu und trat dem Ritter entgegen.

„Jorah der Andale, unmittelbar vor dem Ende meiner Wache wollte die Silberkönigin nochmals den großen Saal aufsuchen. Dort hat man ihr die verbrannten Körper von drei Kindern gezeigt. Die Männer, welche mit den Toten gekommen sind, haben von einem Drachen berichtet, der dies getan hatte und verlangten eine Entschädigung für ihren Verlust. Mein Posten für diesen Abend war im rückwärtigen Teil der Halle. Ich habe nur gehört was passiert ist...“

Jorah musste sich konzentrieren, um aus dem prägnanten Akzent das Valyrisch herauszuschälen, jedoch erfasste er alles Wesentliche. Unverständlicherweise durchströmte Ser Jorah eine bleierne Gelassenheit und zog ihn in eine drückende Tiefe.

„Fahr fort! Was hast du gehört?“, fragte Jorah tonlos.

Zögernd fuhr sich der Unbefleckte durch die dicke kurze Krause, welche sein Haupt bedeckte, sah dann aber entschlossen mit verwirrend hellen, in Jorahs blaue Augen.

„Plötzlich habe ich ein Japsen gehört, welches immer häufiger erklang. Die hohe Stimme verriet mir, dass es die Majestät war und so verließ ich aus Sorgen über einen Angriff meine Position. Die Silberkönigin kniete auf dem Boden und krümmte sich, aber niemand kam ihr zur Hilfe, auch nicht der Zweitgeborene, welcher ihr zuerst von dem späten Anliegen berichtet hatte. Erst der weißhaarige Ritter, der später dazukam, half ihr auf und führte sie aus dem großen Saal. … Jorah der Andale, ich war anwesend gewesen, als man ihr das erste Opfer des Drachens präsentiert hatte. Damals waren es bloße Knochen gewesen, welche übrig waren und nicht diese verkohlten Fleischreste, die man ihr heute gezeigt hatte...“

 

Ohne sich dessen direkt bewusst zu sein, griff Jorah nach seinem Schwert, welches Gwil immer noch in der Hand hielt und versenkte es in dem ledernen Futteral an seiner Hüfte. Langsam, aber zielstrebig überquerte er die festgestampfte Erde zwischen den Soldaten und zwängte sich durch die Männer, welche ihm augenblicklich Platz machten. Laute Rufe hinter ihm prallten an seinem Bewusstsein ab, als er wie in Trance weiter durch die Nacht schritt. Im Gehen schob er den Lederriemen über seine Hemd, um die Hände frei zu bekommen.

Mit immer kräftigeren Griffen zog die Nachtluft an seinen rotblonden Haaren, als er das Tempo erhöhte, wobei seine Füße den Weg gänzlich alleine fanden, da in seinem Kopf immer noch eine betäubende Leere herrschte. Heftig hob und senkte sich Mormonts Brust, während er immer weiter ausschritt und mehrere Stufen steinerner Treppen auf seinem Weg mit einmal nahm und verwinkelte Pfade unbeachtet ließ, um quer über gepflegte Rasenflächen zu eilen. Irgendwann war der Punkt erreicht, an dem er seine Beine nicht mehr schneller bewegen konnte und jeder Muskel nach mehr verlangte. Diese Spannung in seinem Körper nicht mehr aushaltend, begann Jorah zu rennen. Immer schneller jagten die Schemen der Nacht an ihm vorbei und kleine Flammen verzerrten sich zu langen, hell leuchtenden Bändern, die an ihm vorbeirauschten.

Warme und kalte Luft wechselten sich ab, als er die Gärten hinter sich ließ und den Wind spürte, der an seinem dünnen Leinenhemd zog. Kleine Insekten streiften Ser Jorahs Gesicht, während er das Tempo nochmals erhöhte. Schmerzvoll drückte seine Lunge gegen die Rippen und verlangte nach mehr Platz, um sich auszudehnen. Dennoch sprintete Jorah weiter und auch als er den Eingang zur Pyramide erreichte, verlangsamte er seine Geschwindigkeit nicht. Dieses eine Mal begrüßte er die kalten, erdrückenden Schatten, die ihm nun umfingen. Schallend warfen die massiven Wände das Echo seiner sich überschlagenden Schritte zurück und begleiteten den Ritter bei seinem gehetzten Wettlauf mit sich selbst. Jede Ecke, jede Biegung ließ Ser Jorah beinahe den Halt verlieren und zu Boden gehen. Schmerzhaft brannte die Luft in seiner rauen Kehle, welche sich mit jedem Atemzug unangenehm zusammenzog. Endlich bog er in den Gang zu den königlichen Gemächern ein und kam schlitternd vor den Wachen zum Stehen. Nachdem sich die zwei Unbefleckten einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen hatten, ließen sie Mormont ohne eine weiteres Wort passieren. Ähnlich schwer um Luft ringend, wie vor drei Wochen, als er diese Räume verlassen hatte, betrat Jorah nun erneut Daenerys' Privatgemächer.

 


	14. Annäherungen

 

14\. Annäherungen

 

Ununterbrochen murmelte die tiefe Baritonstimme Anweisungen, Hinweise und Ermahnungen, welche mal deutlicher, mal verzerrter durch den Raum wehten. In den seltenen, kurzen Pausen vernahm man weder Laute der Zustimmung, noch Klänge der Ablehnung. Einzig das Knistern der lodernden Flamme an der Wand neben Ser Jorah Mormont füllte die Stille und streichelte seine linke Wange mit warmen Fingern, wodurch die andere Seite die unbarmherzigen Zähne der kalten Nacht umso deutlicher spürte.

Inmitten der hoheitlichen Räume stand der Ritter, dessen Herzschlag sich allmählich von dem rasanten Lauf durch die Pyramide erholte, und sah in Richtung Balkon, auf dem er nur Daario Naharis erkennen konnte, welcher offenkundig mit jemanden sprach, der sich Jorahs Blick noch entzog. Leger lehnte der Söldner an der hüfthohen Mauer, welche die Terrasse umschloss, und ließ seinen eigen geformten Dolch in der Hand kreisen.

 

„... keine Möglichkeit dem zu begegnen, meine Königin. Ihr dürft keine Angst zeigen vor dieser Macht, die euch zuteil wurde und sie stattdessen stolz präsentieren. Wenn ich diese Wesen befehligen könnte, wüsste ich wie sie einzusetzen wären.“

Lautlos bewegte sich Mormont auf die offenen Flügeltüren zu. Hielt aber abrupt an, als ein leises Knirschen unter seinen schweren Stiefeln erklang und ein kleiner Gegenstand unter ihm nachgab. Tiefrot glitzerten die Überreste der zerbrochenen Glasperle, die unter Jorahs Gewicht explodiert war, auf dem hellen Steinboden. Unweit der spitzen Splitter lag eine zweite gläserne Kugel, eine dritte und vierte trafen sich in einem Riss, der eine Bodenfliese durchzog und bald erkannte Ser Jorah, dass der gesamte Boden mit kleinen roten Perlen bedeckt war. Für einen Moment kehrte die Erinnerung an die im Morgenlicht des Audienzsaals sitzende Khaleesi zurück, welche das Ende der langen Kette, die über ihren entblößten Rücken fiel, um ihre filigranen Finger wickelte, wodurch das gefärbte Glas leise klimperte.

 

Wenige Sekunden zuvor hatte Jorah nur Augen für die Szene, welche sich im Freien abspielte, doch nun ließ er seinen Blick durch den weitläufigen Raum schweifen. Nie zuvor hatte er diese Gemächer in einem derartigen Zustand gesehen. Überall verstreut lagen die feinsten Gewänder. Seide floss über gepolsterte Sitzbänke auf den nackten Stein, Samt türmte sich auf dem runden Tisch in der Raummitte, Spitze hing kraftlos über das verzierte Kopfteil ihres Bettes, zwischen dessen zerwühlten Laken weißer Pelz und die Glieder langer Goldketten hervorlugten. 

Abgesehen von diesem wilden Durcheinander, welches hier und da von zusätzlichen Schmuck, Pergament und aufgeschlagenen Büchern dekoriert wurde, waren ringsum leere Trinkbecher verteilt. Verwundert fragte sich Jorah, warum die Bediensteten benutzte Krüge und Platten nicht entfernten.

Angewidert zuckte der Ritter zurück, als er an einen der Trinkgefäße roch, um die Art des Getränks zu deuten, das es einst gefüllt hatte. Auf dem Grund befand sich noch der Rest einer dunklen Flüssigkeit, die scheinbar schon seit Längerem darin gärte und einen übelriechenden Gestank absonderte. Ungeachtete dieser unansehnlichen Erscheinung, war eine solche Umgebung nicht unbedingt gesund. Zu oft hatte Jorah Menschen gesehen, die durch verdorbene Nahrung erkrankt sind, um den Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot, als unwichtige Äußerlichkeit abzutun.

Unwirsch verscheuchte der Ritter einige lästige Fliegen und ergriff einen der vielen anderen Krüge. Unverkennbar zeigte ihm der süßlich beißende Geruch, dass sich vor Kurzem Traumwein darin befunden hatte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie erneut dieses Getränk zu sich nahm, welches ihr so wenig half und viel mehr schadete, seufzte Jorah schwer und wandte sich wieder den Gestalten auf der Terrasse zu, die sein Erscheinen noch immer nicht bemerkt hatten.

 

„Was habt ihr gesagt? Ihr sprecht zu leise, meine glorreiche Königin.“, rief Naharis jetzt in den Wind und verließ seine frühere Position. Mit leicht vorgebeugtem Oberkörper hörte der Söldner eine Antwort, die Jorah nicht verstehen konnte.

Schallendes Lachen brach durch die Nacht und Naharis strich seine dunkelbraunen Locken zurück, als er immer noch belustigt schnaubend sagte: „Nein meine Königin, das wäre _keine_ kluge Entscheidung. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, erinnert ihr euch?…“

Zornig spannte Jorah seine Armmuskeln an, als er den Spott im Klang der Stimme des Mannes hörte. Wie konnte er es wagen in diesem respektlosen Ton mit _ihr_ zu  reden? Warum ließ sie dies zu? Selbst in Phasen tiefer Verwirrung hatte sie ihn stets aufgebracht angefahren, wenn sie sich in ihrer Ehre verletzt gefühlt hatte, erinnerte sich Ser Jorah. Vor allem jetzt, da es ihr besser ging, müsste sie sich dem Fehlverhalten des Kommandanten bewusst werden und entsprechend reagieren.

Aber nein, ermahnte sich der Ritter, ihr geht es ja gar nicht besser. Sie spielt diese Rolle nur, um die Wahrheit zu verbergen. ... Und die Wahrheit ist, dass sie vor Daario Naharis die verstörende Gefühllosigkeit, mit der sie seit Neuestem vor allem ihm entgegentrat, ablegen konnte? Altbekannter, tiefsitzender Groll regte sich in Mormont, der das Gefühl nicht abschütteln konnte ungebeten Zeuge von etwas zu werden, das in jeder Hinsicht falsch war.

 

„Eine weitere Meinung ist nicht nötig, vertraut mir. Meiner Ansicht nach solltet ihr eure Entscheidung in diesem Punkt ohnehin nochmals überdenken, denn das Signal, welches ihr damit dem Volk und euren Gegenspielern gesendet habt, zeugt nicht gerade von strenger Konsequenz. Bedenkt außerdem die Gefahr, die ein Verweilen für euch bedeuten könnte, _in der Vergangenheit bedeutet hat_. … Nein, das ist kein Grund, um dieses Verhalten zu verzeihen. Euch wird es besser gehen, wenn ihr euch ein für alle Mal von dieser Last befreit habt. Vertraut mir, meine Königin.“

Leise hörte der Ritter etwas, das wie ein zitterndes Wimmern klang, welches aus der rechten Nische des Balkons zu kommen schien. Das abgespannte Seufzen Naharis' sagte Ser Jorah, dass er sich nicht irrte.

„... die Kinder? Welche Kinder? … Ach, ihr redet von den Bauern. Ihr solltet euch allmählich an solche Vorfälle gewöhnen. Je größer die Drachen werden, desto mehr Nahrung benötigen sie und solange sie sich diese außerhalb der Stadtmauern besorgen, solltet ihr euch nicht grämen.“, erwiderte der Zweitgeborene kalt.

Nach einer Weile sah Naharis mit einer abschätzigen Miene auf, steckte den kleinen Dolch in einen ledernen Gürtel und verschwand aus Jorahs Blickfeld.

 

Eine Zeit lang erklang kein weiterer Laut und Mormont beschloss seinen Weg auf die Außenterrasse der Pyramide fortzusetzen, um sich endlich dem Grund seiner übereilten Flucht zu stellen. Mag er auch ohne jeden fassbaren Gedanken losgestürmt sein, so wusste er doch instinktiv was ihn angetrieben hat. Nach Missandeis Schilderungen war der Bericht des Unbefleckten nur ein weiterer Schlag auf Jorahs Zurückhaltung gewesen, die nun endlich zu bröckeln begann. Denn nicht nur die Khaleesi hatte sich in den letzten Wochen hinter einer Maske versteckt. Auch er hatte sich, mehr als üblich, mit allen Ansichten und Ratschlägen zurückgehalten, und dies bezog sich nicht nur auf ihre wenigen Zusammentreffen während der Ratssitzungen, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte direkt mit ihr zu sprechen.

_ Sie ist die Königin und er hatte geschworen ihren Befehlen zu folgen.  _

_ Sie hat ihre Kräfte erneuert und kann mit der Situation angemessen umgehen.  _

_ Sie hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen. _

_ Er sollte ihren Wünschen Folge leisten und sich zurückziehen.  _

_ Er sollte aufhören nach Dingen zu suchen, die nicht gefunden werden wollen oder erst gar nicht existieren.  _

_ Er hatte sie verraten und sollte seine unerwartete Rückkehr nicht mit kopflosen Taten gefährden. _

Fortwährend hatte Ser Jorah jene Gedanken in seinem Kopf wiederholt. Solange bis er ihnen selbst Glauben schenkte. Aber je länger er die Realität ignorierte, desto gefährlicher würde die Situation werden. Es stand so viel auf dem Spiel, und nichts würde sich ändern, wenn er nur abwartete und versuchte so wenig unangenehme Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu ziehen. Unter allen Umständen wollte er Daenerys vor dem Leid dieser Welt beschützen, doch allmählich musste er einsehen, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage war, geschweige denn, dass dies sinnvoll wäre. Probleme lassen sich nur lösen, wenn man gegen diese ankämpft und das bedeutete oftmals, dass man zuerst durch den Sturm schreiten muss.

 

Als Jorah die hohen Kassettentüren passierte, hörte er den Söldner zu seiner Rechten leise flüstern: „Wisst ihr, dass zu viel Gram eine Frau schneller altern lässt und es wäre doch zu schade, wenn _das hier_ schon vor seiner Zeit verwelken würde.“ 

In der Ecke, wo die Steinbrüstung auf die Pyramidenwand traf, stand der Zweitgeborene wenige Schritte von Daenerys entfernt, die von Daario Naharis' breitem Rücken verdeckt wurde. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich an der Mauer ab und umschloss so die Königin mit seinen Armen. Undeutliches Gemurmel folgte einem nervösen Kichern, welches auf Naharis' Äußerung reagierte.

“...meine Königin, vergesst diesen Vorfall doch endlich.“, stöhnte der Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen.

„Ja natürlich seid ihr nicht unschuldig an dem Schicksal dieser Kinder. Hättet ihr nie einen Fuß in diese Stadt gesetzt, wären ihnen wohl kaum Drachen begegnet. Lasst euch von derartigen Nebensächlichkeiten nicht von euren wesentlichen Zielen ablenken. Hauptsache eure Bestien fressen irgendwann die Richtigen, meine Königin.“

_Meine Königin Meine Königin Meine Königin …_ Blinder Zorn brachten die Worte des anderen Mannes in Jorahs Kopf zum Bersten.

Gelassen neigte Naharis den Kopf und rückte dichter an die Frau vor ihm heran. Die veränderte Haltung des Söldners enthüllte ein Paar verstörter violetter Augen, welche kurz auf vor Entsetzen geweitete blaue Augen trafen.

 

Grob krallte sich Mormont in den Kragen von Naharis' Rüstung und riss ihn brutal von der Königin weg. Auf Armlänge hielt er den perplexen Söldner in Position, als er schwungvoll ausholte und seine Faust mit all der aufgestauten Wut der letzten Augenblicke in Daario Naharis' Gesicht versenkte. Mormont spürte wie Haut unter seinem Schlag aufplatzte und Knochen dem Druck seiner Faust nachgaben. 

Von der Heftigkeit des Hiebes und dem unerwarteten Vorfall aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, ging der jüngere Mann zu Boden. Übermäßige Genugtuung verwandelte den Schmerz in Ser Jorahs Hand in ein unbeschreiblich süßes Gefühl, das nur von dem Anblick des Mannes zu seinen Füßen übertroffen wurde, welcher mit großen runden Augen zu dem Ritter emporblickte. Jede Faser in seinem Körper forderte von Jorah nach seinem Schwert zu greifen und jede Faser war notwendig, um ihn davon abzuhalten.

„MORMONT!? Was, bei allen verdammten Göttern...?“, keuchte der Söldner.

Bevor Naharis versuchen konnte wieder auf die Beine zu gelangen, drehte sich Jorah um und erblickte Daenerys Targaryen, welche mit dem Stein in ihrem Rücken verschmolzen zu sein schien. Weiße Haut hob sich deutlich von dem rubinroten Stoff ihres Kleides ab, das bis zu ihren nackten Füßen reichte.

„Khaleesi, geht es euch gut?“, fragte Jorah eindringlich, als er sich auf sie zu bewegte und seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, auf halber Strecke aber stehen blieb.

Befangen sah sie zu ihm auf, bevor sich ihr Blick auf den Mann hinter dem Ritter fokussierte. Jorah merkte wie sie verzweifelt versuchte die erstarrte Miene, die unlängst zu ihrer Erscheinung gehörte, wieder aufzusetzen. Doch zerlief der strenge Ausdruck bald in einer vor Kummer verzogenen Grimasse und über ihre verzagt dreinblickenden Augen senkten sich schwere gerötete Lider.

 

„Warum sollte es ihr nicht gut gehen?“, zischte eine aufgebrachte Stimme hinter Jorah.

„Euer Verhalten, eure _Anwesenheit_ könnte ein Grund dafür sein.“

Da er bereits damit gerechnet hatte, stieß Jorah den Söldner energisch weg, als dieser sich an ihm vorbeischieben wollte und zwang ihn dazu mehrere Schritte zurückzuweichen. Der immer präsente Anflug eines verächtlichen Grinsens, der um den blutenden Mund des Zweitgeborenen lag, forderte Jorahs Selbstbeherrschung geradezu heraus. Aber warum sollte er sich zurückhalten? Hatte dieser verdammte Hurensohn nicht eindeutig die Frau bedrängt, die er zu beschützen gelobt hatte, die er liebte? War diese brennend heiße Wut nicht berechtigt, die Jorah auch jetzt wieder jeden Muskel anspannen ließ? Herausfordernd baute sich Mormont vor Naharis auf und sagte in einem bedrohlichen Ton: „Ihr wart das letzte Mal in der Nähe der Königin.“

Das nun völlig entfaltete Grinsen auf Naharis' Gesicht ließ den Söldner schmerzhaft zusammenzucken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat er an den Rand der Terrasse und spuckte Blut in die Tiefe.

„Wie lange habt ihr darauf gewartet dies selbst einmal sagen zu können, Ser Jorah? Nur ist es hier tragischerweise völlig fehl platziert.“

„Allein schon eure törichten Äußerungen sind ein Grund euch soweit wie möglich von ihr fern zu halten. … Ganz zu schweigen von eurem aufdringlichen Verhalten.“

„Hier ist nichts passiert, was nicht von beiden erwünscht war und wenn ihr meint der Majestät in allen Belangen mit übertriebener Vorsicht begegnen zu müssen, dann seid ihr wohl doch nicht der unersetzliche Ratgeber, für den ihr euch haltet.“ 

Barsch wischte sich Daario Naharis mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und betrachtete die breite Blutspur.

„Kein schlechter Schlag übrigens. … Ich frage mich aber eher, wie ihr euch Zutritt verschafft habt. Die Wachen hatten eindeutig den Befehl niemanden passieren zu lassen.“, nuschelte der Söldner zunehmend undeutlicher, da seine Lippe bereits anzuschwellen begann.

„Ein Befehl, der von euch kam, nehme ich an und nicht-“

„Meine Königin.“, rief der Söldner über Jorah hinweg zu Daenerys.

„Ich bitte euch, erklärt dem werten Ser, dass seine hoch geschätzte Sorge unbegründet ist.“

Während der kurzen Unterredung hatte sich die Königin nicht bewegt und sah nun unentschlossen zu den Männern. Immer wieder flatterte ihr aufgewühlter Blick zu Naharis, als würde sie abschätzen wollen welche Reaktion jetzt angebracht wäre.

 

Welche giftigen Einflüsterungen hatte Naharis nur in ihr Ohr gesungen, dass sie sich derartig unterwürfig gab? Was hatte er mit der starken Frau gemacht, die einst den mächtigen Khal um den kleinen Finger gewickelt, die tausend Mann starke Armeen befehligt und so viele Menschen von den Fesseln der Sklaverei befreit hatte? 

Wie wenig verwunderlich ist dieses Verhalten jedoch, wenn man bedenkt, dass er ihr anscheinend nicht zum ersten Mal versicherte wie grausam ihre Regentschaft doch ist. Die labile Verfassung der Königin machte sie für derartige Anschuldigen nur noch empfänglicher und Jorah konnte nur ahnen, was sie daraus in der dichten Dunkelheit machte, welche sie umklammert hielt.

Doch selbst dem Söldner muss aufgefallen sein, wie schmerzhaft sein Gerede für die Drachenkönigin ist und er konnte wohl kaum daran interessiert sein ihr Leid durch unbedachte Worte zu verstärken. ... Aber vielleicht waren diese Worte gar nicht so unbedacht, überlegte Jorah.

 

„ _Daario_ hat recht, ihr macht euch zu viele Gedanken, Ser... “, sagte Daenerys mit fest zusammengeballten Händen, wobei sie ihren Blick starr auf einen Punkt über Jorahs linken Ohr richtete.

„Seht ihr, scheinbar jagt ihr einen Schatten hinterher, der gar nicht existiert.“, tönte Naharis laut.

„Genauso wie die Königin die Existenz der drei Kinder vergessen soll? Sagt mir, _Daario Naharis_ , wie kam es dazu, dass gerade _ihr_ von diesem Vorfall erfahren habt und ihn in einer erstaunlichen Dringlichkeit der Majestät vor Augen führen musstet?“

Kopfschüttelnd verzog der Söldner seine aufgeplatzten Lippen und wollte gerade antworten, als die Königin mit bedächtigen Schritten auf der Hälfte der Distanz zwischen den beiden Männern zum Stehen kam.

 

Scharf zeichneten sich ihre Wangenknochen unter der hellen Haut ab und waren so, ein weiterer Beweis für den Irrtum einer Besserung ihres Zustandes. Schlichtweg die Art und Weise wie sich ihre Gemütslage äußerte, hatte sich geändert. Wirre Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit und unterdrückte Erinnerungen wurden von etwas anderem abgelöst, das Jorah noch nicht gänzlich ausmachen konnte.

„Es macht keinen Unterschied zu welchem Zeitpunkt ich von Drogons … _Taten_ erfahre. Meine Schuld wird dadurch nicht gemildert, noch wird das Geschehene ungeschehen gemacht. Ich muss mich dieser Wahrheit stellen und die Macht, welche mir durch die Drachen zuteil wurde angemessen ehren, mit allem was diese mit sich bringt.“

Stoisch wehte ihre Stimme durch die Nacht, als sie vorbildlich Naharis' Worte von vor wenigen Augenblicken wiederholte. Nur das leichte Zucken um ihre blutleeren Lippen gab einen kleinen Hinweis darauf, dass sie ihren Worten selbst nicht ganz glauben konnte.

„Khaleesi, bei allen erdenklichen Respekt, mir wurde zugetragen, dass diese Konfrontation eine durchaus unerwünschte Wirkung auf euch hatte und genau dies ist auch der Grund für mein Erscheinen hier, zu später Stunde.“

Während Jorah sprach, überwand sich Daenerys zuletzt doch dazu dem Ritter in die Augen zu sehen. Worauf er nun so lange gewartet hatte, erwies sich nicht als die erhoffte Wohltat, da die Distanz in ihrem Blick jegliche Wärme verbannt hatte und einen kalten Schauer über Jorahs Rücken schickte.

 

„Euer Gnaden?“

Ser Barristans durchdringende Stimme ließ die Königin zusammenschrecken und Jorah überrascht aufblicken. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Unbefleckten, der von dem weißhaarigen Ritter berichtet hatte, welcher als Einziger der Königin zur Hilfe geeilt war.

Sichtbar angestrengt versuchte Selmy die Situation, die sich ihm zeigte, zu deuten und musterte mit wachen Augen die beiden Männer hinter der Majestät, blieb dann aber an Jorahs Gestalt hängen. 

„Euer Gnaden, wie ich sehen ist Se-“, fing Barristan an, wurde aber augenblicklich von Daenerys unterbrochen, deren Gewand, das auf dem Rücken tief ausgeschnitten war, angespannte Muskeln zwischen den Schulterblättern zeigte.

„Ich danke euch für eure Mühe, Ser Barristan. Aber ich denke, eure Dienste sind heute Abend nicht weiter von Nöten.“

Nicht weniger verwirrt blickte der alte Mann umher, als er mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Söldners deutete, der sich derweil über den scheinbar schmerzenden Kiefer rieb.

„Darf ich fragen was sich hier zugetragen hat?“

Erhobenen Hauptes trat Naharis vor und sagte übertrieben leichtfertig: „Ein Missverständnis, welches bereits beseitigt wurde. Nicht war, Ser Jorah?“

Verachtend sah Mormont den Söldner von der Seite her an und ließ seine Schwerthand unbewusst auf dem kühlen Metallknauf seiner Klinge nieder.

„Missverständlich war an dieser Situation wenig. Ich hätte andere Worte dafür übrig, Worte wie Verfehlung oder Frevel...“, erwiderte Mormont, der erneut die Anspannung in seiner zur Faust geballten Hand spürte.

 

Mehrere Falten spannten sich über seinen knielangen ledernen Waffenrock, als Selmy die Schultern zurückwarf und seine Stirn skeptisch runzelte. Da offensichtlich niemand der Anwesenden den Ritter über die Situation aufklären wollte, wandte sich dieser erneut an die zu Boden blickende Königin.

„Euer Majestät, hat sich irgendetwas während meiner Abwesenheit ereignet, das euch missfiel? Gab euch _irgendetwas_ den Grund eure Meinung zu ändern? Wollt ihr, dass ich-“

„Nein.“

Da sie Jorah den Rücken zuwandte, sah dieser nur wie sie ihren Kopf nachdrücklich schüttelte und so noch mehr Strähnen aus einem hochgebundenen Haarknoten löste. Als sie dichter an den alten Ritter herantrat, musste dieser sich zu ihr hinabbeugen, um das zarte Flüstern der Königin zu verstehen. Während ihrer kurzen Unterredung blickte Selmy argwöhnisch zu Ser Jorah, der fragend seine Augenbrauen hochzog.

Nachdem Daenerys Ser Barristan in einer flüchtigen Geste am Oberarm berührte und er ihr respektvoll zunickte, räusperte sich der alte Mann hörbar.

„Wie dem auch sei... Gut euch hier anzutreffen, da ich euch ohnehin, um ein Wort unter vier Augen bitten wollte.“

Jorah Mormont gleich wie Daario Naharis blickten zu Barristan Selmy, der seine Worte an den Söldner gerichtet hatte.

„Welche Angelegenheit könntet _ihr_ schon  mit _mir_ besprechen wollen?“

„Dringende Anforderungen im Bezug auf das weitere Vorgehen bei den Durchsuchungen Meereens. Des Weiteren gibt es Unstimmigkeiten mit euren Zweitgeborenen, hinsichtlich ihrer Einsätze und der Besoldung. ... Überdies sollten wir der Königin ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe gönnen.“

 

Von diesen Unstimmigkeiten hörte Jorah hier zum ersten Mal. Woher wusste Selmy von den Angelegenheiten der Söldner? Zudem kümmerten sich die gewählten Hauptmänner, um diese organisatorischen Probleme und würden die Anwesenheit ihres Kommandanten eigentlich nicht notwendig machen.

„Und das kann nicht bis morgen warten?“

„Ein Aufschub ist nicht möglich, fürchte ich. ... Nach euch.“, sagte Barristan und wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm zum Ausgang.

Zögernd setzte sich der Mann in Bewegung, nicht ohne die Königin, welche dem Austausch teilnahmslos gelauscht hatte, nach ihrer Meinung zu seinem Verlassen zu fragen.

„Nun gut. Um euch eure _Ruhe_ zu gönnen, sollten wir dann wohl jetzt _alle_ gehen.“, sagte der Söldner nachdem er Daenerys' Zustimmung erhalten hatte und blickte nun fordernd zu Mormont.

So sehr Ser Jorah diese Tatsache auch hasste, musste er dem Zweitgeborenen doch zustimmen. Schlaf würde der Khaleesi ausgesprochen gut tun und wenn dies schon nicht möglich ist, dann doch wenigstens ausgiebige Ruhe.

Schließlich verließ der Söldner unter einigen Drängen seitens Ser Barristans die Außenterrasse und durchquerte die königlichen Gemächer. 

 

Er würde eine andere Möglichkeit bekommen mit ihr zu reden, sagte sich Jorah, der sie nach dem Erlebten nicht noch weiter bedrängen und mit unbequemen Fragen quälen wollte. Langsam ging er auf die Innenräume zu, behielt Daenerys dabei aber solange wie möglich im Blick. Auch als er an ihr vorbeischritt, hielt sie ihren Blick weiterhin starr geradeaus gerichtet und Jorah hatte sich schon fast aus ihrer Reichweite entfernt, als die Königin mit erstaunlich festem Griff seinen Unterarm umklammerte. Schlagartig blieb Mormont stehen, was Daenerys dazu veranlasste Jorah wieder freizugeben. Kein äußerliches Anzeichen begleitete diese kleine Geste, welche aber von Ser Barristan erfasst wurde, der gerade Naharis durch den Ausgang schob. Vermutlich bildete sich Jorah das leichte Nicken des älteren Ritters nur ein, doch ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass der ihm sonst nicht wohlgesinnte Mann einen Gefallen getan hatte. 

 

Als Mormont seine bis jetzt fest aufeinander gebissenen Zähne lockerte, zuckte ein scharfes Stechen durch seinen Kiefer und auch die Finger seiner rechten Hand lösten sich nur widerwillig aus ihrer verkrampften Haltung. 

Ziemlich genau neunzehn Tagen ist es her, dass er zuletzt alleine mit ihr gewesen war und nur wenige Schritte von dieser Stelle entfernt, hatte sie ihn aus ihrer Gegenwart verbannt. Zuviel ging Jorah jetzt durch den Kopf, um einen bestimmten Gedanken auszuwählen und ihn in Worte zu verwandeln und so kam ihm nur eins über die Lippen: „Khaleesi...“

Deutlich erkennbar ließ die Königin ihre Schultern sinken, welche zuvor in angespannter Haltung verharrt hatten, und auch ihre Bewegungen schienen von der unsichtbaren Schwere, die auf ihr gelastet hatte, befreit zu sein. Ohne Jorah weiter zu beachten ging sie an ihm vorbei und trat an die Steinbrüstung, die sie vor dem Fall in den Abgrund bewahrte. Für eine kleine Ewigkeit starrte die Königin auf die schlafende Stadt. 

Sollte er den Umstand ansprechen, dass sie ihn nicht wie sonst fortgeschickt hatte, sondern ihn daran gehindert hatte sie zu verlassen? Oder sollte er erneut sein Verhalten in jener folgenschweren Nacht erklären? So viel und gleichzeitig so wenig gab es zu sagen.

 

„ _Khaleesi_... Es scheint unendlich viel Zeit vergangen zu sein, da ich diesen Titel zurecht getragen habe. … Ihr seid der Einzige, der mich noch so nennt. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit auch dies aus meinem Leben zu streichen.“

Jorah fühlte wie sich sein Magen bei ihren Worten unangenehm zusammenzog. Die Vorstellung, dass sie dieses eine Wort nicht mehr von ihm hören wollte, war niederschmetternd und der Ritter dachte daran, wie dieser Titel ihm immer ein besonderes Gefühl der Verbundenheit mit der Königin gegeben hatte, eine Art von Intimität, die Außenstehende nicht verstehen konnten. 

Vorsichtig lenkte Jorah seine Schritte nun auch in Richtung der hüfthohen Steinmauer, beließ aber einen übertrieben großen Abstand zwischen der Königin und sich. Vom Mondlicht wurden ihre Schatten undeutlich auf den Stein geworfen. Die grauen Silhouetten wurden von dem blasen Licht soweit gestreckt, bis sie sich berührten und machten so das möglich, was im Hier und Jetzt abermals unerreichbar schien.

„Auch wenn ihr derzeit kein Khalasar unter eurer Führung habt, werdet ihr doch immer die Khaleesi des großen Grassmeeres bleiben, ganz gleich wo ihr euch aufhaltet und wer an eurer Seite ist. Niemand kann euch eure Vergangenheit und die gesammelten Erfahrungen nehmen. Nicht alle Erinnerungen sind eine Belastung, einige können auch die Sicht in der Gegenwart klären.“

Traurigkeit trübte das schwache Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das weiterhin dem Durcheinander von Straßen, Plätzen, Wohnhäusern und kleineren Pyramiden zugewandt war. Stetig fuhr sich Daenerys mit dem Daumen über ihre verschränkten Hände, die auf der Brüstung ruhten, aber abgesehen von dieser geringfügigen Bewegung, rührte sie sich nicht. 

 

Jetzt war die Gelegenheit all das anzusprechen, was ihn in den vergangenen Wochen so geplagt hatte. Aber alle Worte blieben in seinem Hals stecken und so brachte Jorah den Grund für sein unerwartetes Auftreten an diesem Abend zur Sprache: „Euer Gnaden, eure Reaktion heute Abend im Thronsaal-“

„Erneut kann ich euch nur sagen, dass eure Sorgen unbegründet sind, Ser. Was auch immer man euch zugetragen hat, war offensichtlich eine übertriebene Darstellung der Ereignisse.“

Überwältigende Frustration ergriff von Jorah Besitz, welcher vor Verzweiflung und der Gewissheit, dass sie ihren Gefühlen mit diesen Worten Lügen strafte, am liebsten in die Nacht geschrien hätte. Doch begnügte sich der Ritter damit tief Luft zu holen, ohne diese sofort wieder auszuatmen. 

Wie gegensätzlich war ihr Verhalten doch gewesen, als sie sich mit Naharis alleine gewähnt hatte. Selbstverständlich wollte Mormont nicht, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber derartig bizarr und unterwürfig gab. Jedoch war ihr Zusammentreffen von Gefühlen, von Leben gekennzeichnet gewesen und erstarrte nicht sofort bei jedem noch so kleinen Versuch der Annäherung. War es Naharis, der jetzt ihr Vertrauen, ihre Freundschaft oder gar ihre Liebe besaß? Jorah Mormont wollte, _konnte_ dies nicht glauben. So oft ihn sein Urteilsvermögen auch im Stich gelassen hatte, auf seinen Instinkt konnte er immer vertrauen und der sagte ihm, dass sein erster Eindruck richtig gewesen war. Daenerys' Beziehung zu dem Söldner war nicht von Liebe oder Wertschätzung geprägt. Jorah hatte, kurz nachdem er Naharis zu Boden geschickt hatte, Schmerz und Verunsicherung in ihrem Gesicht erblickt. Und noch eine andere Empfindung hatte ihn erreicht. Bevor sie sich wieder hinter der starren Zurückhaltung verbergen konnte, trübte Furcht ihre sonst so klaren Augen. Nur wovor hatte sie Angst? War es Naharis oder hatte er sie mit seinem eigenen Verhalten gegenüber dem Söldner zu sehr schockiert?

 

„Verzeiht mir, aber ich muss euch danach fragen. ... Naharis genießt neuerdings ein gesondertes Maß eures Vertrauens und auch-“

„Ich werde mit euch nicht über Daario Naharis reden, Ser.“, unterbrach ihn Daenerys erneut in einem nun doch leicht ungehaltenen Ton.

Natürlich würde sie nicht mit ihm über den Söldner reden wollen, dachte Jorah bitter. Wunderte sich aber gleichzeitig, dass sie die kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Männern nicht erwähnte.

Heftiger als beabsichtigt entgegnete Jorah: „Vielleicht sollten wir dann über andere, wichtigere Themen reden, Euer Gnaden. Nun da wir die Gelegenheit haben ungestört jene Themen anzubringen, die schon zu lange vernachlässigt wurden. Wie zum Beispiel eure _zukünftigen_ Vorhaben im Bezug auf diese Stadt, oder der Rückkehr nach Westeros.“

Kurz hielt die Königin in ihrer Tätigkeit inne, welche begonnen hatte eine breite Fuge zwischen zwei massiven Steinplatten mit ihren Fingern nachzuziehen, als sie gefühllos bemerkte: „Ser, ihr kennt meine Pläne. Während der Ratssitzungen haben wir diese Punkte eingehend erläutert und ich habe jede Meinung gehört und diese sorgfältig in meine Entscheidungen einfließen lassen.“

„Wohl wahr, aber habt ihr auch _eure_ Ansicht und _euer_ Wohl in diese Entscheidungen mit einbezogen?“, fragte Jorah leise, der sah wie sich die Königin über die Stirn strich und dann mit tiefen Falten im Gesicht an den Ritter gewandt sagte: „Werft ihr mir etwa vor meine eigene Meinung von den Ratsmitgliedern verfälschen zu lassen, Ser? Dann sollten wir unser Gespräch hier beenden.“

Eine verlegene Pause entstand, in der Jorah schuldbewusst sein Haupt senkte und zum ersten Mal das Pochen seiner aufgeplatzten Handknöchel wahrnahm. Geronnenes Blut malte verzweigte Pfade auf seinen Handrücken und mit zurückhaltenden Bewegungen wickelte Ser Jorah das azurblaue Band, welches er schon lange nicht mehr als Halstuch trug, um seine Verletzung. In letzter Zeit hatte er außergewöhnlich viele Wunden erlitten. Kleine sowie große. Sichtbare und solche, die kein Auge erfassen kann.

 

„... In einem Punkt habt ihr aber Recht. Meine Gefühle dürfen keine Auswirkungen auf die Art und Weise haben, wie ich mich als Königin beweise. Zuviel Leid wird über das Volk gebracht, weil persönliche Interessen und selbstsüchtige Wünsche den Blick derjenigen trüben, welche die Aufgabe haben zu herrschen.“

Einen Moment wurde der Ritter von einer kleinen roten Glasperle abgelenkt, die sich in Daenerys' silbernen Haaren verfangen hatte und dort wie ein verlorener Blutstropfen im Schnee wirkte.

Sie hatte Recht, _natürlich_. Wie oft hatte Jorah miterlebt, wie die großen Häuser seiner Heimat aufgrund von Nichtigkeiten das Land in Elend gestürzt haben. Verletzte Ehre, falsch aufgefasste Zurückweisung, das Streben nach persönlichen Reichtum waren nur einige Gründe für Intrigen und Kriege. Und war es nicht gerade Daenerys' humane Einstellung, die ihn immer darauf hoffen ließ, dass ihre Regentschaft dem Volk endlich Jahre voll Frieden und Wohlstand bringen würde? Waren ihre Worte nicht genau jene, welche er ihr auch zutragen würde, da er wusste, wie groß ihr Verlangen war den rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Eisernen Thron einzunehmen, um endlich etwas zu verändern, um etwas Gutes bewirken zu können? Auch wenn Jorah die Wahrheit hinter diesen Worten erkannte, deuteten seine Gefühle doch in eine ganz andere Richtung. Nachdem er Daenerys dabei zusehen musste, wie sie sich durch ihre dunklen Abgründe gequält hatte, aus denen sie scheinbar immer noch keinen Ausweg fand, stellte Mormont die Vorrangigkeit ihres Ziels im Verhältnis zu ihrem eigenen Wohlergehen in Frage.

 

Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, wie sie da vor ihm stand, so verloren. Breite, fächerförmige Träger rutschten beständig von ihren zierlichen Schultern und auch Daenerys' unermüdliche Versuche diese wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zu schieben blieben erfolglos. Deutlich zeichnete sich ihr Schlüsselbein über den wellenförmigen Ausschnitt ihre Kleides ab und auch ihre viel zu dünnen Arme bereiteten Jorah Sorge. 

Nur zwei Schritte wären nötig, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. Zwei Schritte, um ihr zu versichern, dass sie die falsche Fassade vor ihm ablegen könnte, dass er nur zu gerne ihren Schmerz teilen würde, dass er sie nicht wieder verlassen würde, egal was sie brauchte, um sich endlich wieder komplett zu fühlen. Nur zwei Schritte wären nötig gewesen, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Zwei Schritte, die doch einen unüberwindbaren Marsch bedeuteten.

„Um das Volk so zu führen, wie ihr es wollt, benötigt ihr aber auch Stärke, wahrhaftige Stärke. Nichts raubt einen so schnell die Kraft, wie eine Scharade, die man versucht mit allen Mitteln aufrechtzuerhalten, Euer Gnaden.“, sagte Jorah vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste, wie sie mit einer offenen Konfrontation umgehen würde.

 

Bereits vor einigen Augenblicken hatte Ser Jorah bemerkt, dass sie ihren Blick immer wieder an einen bestimmten Punkt seines Hemdes zurückkehren ließ und auch jetzt reagierte die Königin nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern starrte weiterhin gebannt auf das Leinen. Verunsichert senkte Jorah den Kopf, um den Grund ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu finden, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges entdecken.

Hörbar seufzte Daenerys und wandte sich wieder der Stadt zu ihren Füßen zu. Undeutlich wisperte sie etwas in die kühle Nachtluft, doch die Worte wurden vom Wind verschluckt.

„Euer Gnaden?“

Hektisch strich sie mehrere Male eine lange, geflochtene Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, bevor sie herumwirbelte und mit der Hand, welche sich nicht verkrampft um ihren Körper gelegt hatte, auf den Ritter deutete.

„Habt ihr noch Schmerzen?“

Fast stolperte sie über ihre Frage, so schnell stieß Daenerys die Worte hervor und ließ sie eher wie eine Anschuldigung klingen.

Schmerzen? Wovon redete sie, überlegte Jorah und hoffte inständig, dass sich seine Befürchtung, die mit der zusammenhanglosen Frage der Königin schlagartig wieder auftauchte, nicht bewahrheiten würde. Oder spielte sie nun doch auf die Auseinandersetzung mit dem Söldner an?

„Ich kann euch nicht ganz folgen, Euer Gnaden. Von welchen Schmerzen redet ihr?“

Beschwörend sah die kleine Herrscherin zu Mormont auf, als sie sich unwillkürlich mit der Hand über den Nacken rieb und kraftlos den Kopf schüttelte. 

Jene kleinen, nervösen Gesten und der beunruhigende Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sagten Jorah, dass ihr die Situation zu entgleiten drohte. Hatte er sie, ebenso wie der Söldner, zu sehr bedrängt und sie so in eine Ecke getrieben, aus der sie sich nicht mehr herauswinden konnte?

„Die Wunde, die Wunde auf eurer linken Brust. Den Schnitt, den ihr erfahren musstet, weil ihr an diesem Tag meine Befehle ausgeführt habt. Ich spreche von der Verletzung, die euch um ein Haar getötet hätte...“

Am ganzen Körper zitternd lehnte sich die Drachenkönigin gegen die niedrige Mauer in ihrem Rücken, als müsste sie sich von ihren feurig gesprochenen Worten erholen. Erstaunt öffnete Jorah den Mund, doch kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Verwundert über die hitzige Sorge, mit der sie sich selbst jetzt, nach all den Wochen, nach sein Wohlergehen erkundigte, griff sich Jorah unbewusst an die Brust. Aber noch etwas anderes lauerte in ihrem Gesprochenen, etwas das Jorahs Torheit nur zu gerne aufgriff und in eine unbestreitbare Wahrheit verwandeln wollte. Machte sie sich Vorwürfe, dass er an diesem besagten Tag in Meereen unterwegs war, dass sie ihn fortgeschickt hatte?

 

Laut flatterte der blutrote Stoff des Kleides um ihren zu dünnen Körper, zerrte an ihr und wollte sie mit fortreißen, doch der Stein gegen den die Königin lehnte, gab sie nicht frei.

Seinem Instinkt folgend ignorierte Jorah die komplizierten Regeln des Tanzes, den sie in den letzten drei Wochen aufgeführt hatten und näherte sich der Khaleesi. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen und wartete darauf, dass sie auf ihn reagierte. Aber selbst jetzt ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen und die im kühlen Licht des Mondes glänzenden Haare über ihr Gesicht fallen. Ihre unmittelbare Nähe, die er so lange nicht mehr genossen hatte, ergriff augenblicklich seine Wahrnehmung. Wild flog der dunkle Stoff ihres Gewandes durch die Luft und wickelte sich um Jorahs Beine, ähnlich wie sich ihr Duft um sein Bewusstsein legte. 

Zaghaft berührte er ihren Arm und flüsterte leise: „Euer Gnaden? Die Wunde ist fast gänzlich verheilt und bedeutende Schmerzen habe ich ebenso wenig. …“

Warmes Blut, das unter ihrer dünnen Haut floss, wärmte auch Jorahs Hände, als er sanft den Druck erhöhte, da sie selbst nach mehreren Augenblicken keine Reaktion zeigte. 

Ohne aufzusehen hob Daenerys ihre Hand und hielt kurz in der Bewegung inne, bevor sie diese über Jorahs Herz niederlegte. Das Gefühl von Feuer verbrannt zu werden, welches sich von der Brust aus durch seinen gesamten Körper fraß, erfasste den Ritter, der unter ihrer Berührung wie erstarrt war. Strähne für Strähne fielen ihre Haare zurück und gaben die Sicht auf von Kummer erfüllte Augen frei. Jorah versank in diesem leuchtenden Violett und auch Daenerys hielt dieses Mal der Intensität ihrer Blicke stand. 

 

„Es ist die gleiche Stelle, wusstet ihr das?“, krächzte Daenerys.

Fragend neigte Jorah den Kopf und sah den schwachen Versuch eines betrübten Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht entstehen. Ein Lächeln, welches man nur für quälende Erinnerungen übrig hatte.

„Drogos tödliche Wunde war an genau der gleichen Stelle, ganz genau an der gleichen...“

Schockiert über den Zusammenhang, den die Königin hergestellt hatte, rügte sich Jorah für seine Unbedarftheit. Kein Wunder, dass sie derartig verstört auf das Geschehene reagierte. Seine Verletzung hatte all die vergangenen, schmerzvollen Bilder in ihr hervorgerufen. 

Verzweifelt hatte sie sich vor so langer Zeit dagegen gewehrt das Schicksal ihres Gatten zu akzeptieren und hatte _alles_ getan, um ihn zu retten. Wie anders wäre ihr Schicksal verlaufen, wenn der Khal nicht diese Verwundung erfahren hätte? Wie anders wäre _sein_ Schicksal verlaufen?, fragte sich Jorah Mormont.

Daenerys' Vertrautheit ließ Jorah an die Zeit vor seiner Verbannung denken, als sie uneingeschränkt ihre Gedanken mit ihm geteilt hatte, als sein Rat für sie unersetzlich gewesen war, als sie ihm vertraut hatte. Doch konnte er dieser falschen Verbundenheit trauen? Wusste er doch, was ihre Sicht trübte und was _er_ getan hatte.

 

Behutsam legte Jorah seine Hand über Daenerys', die immer noch flach an seiner Brust lag. Keine Maskerade, keine verstellten Gefühle versteckten jetzt die Empfindungen der Königin, welche allmählich wieder ruhiger wirkte. Vieles hätten sie jetzt zu klären, da sie scheinbar endlich _beide_ dazu bereit waren. Aber all die Erklärungen, all die Entschuldigungen, all die Geständnisse blieben ungesagt. Einzig das Rauschen des Windes auf der hohen Spitze der Pyramide erfüllte die Stille. Rhythmisch wehte der Wind in einem gleichmäßigen Heben und Senken durch die Nacht, und ließ die Atmosphäre eigentümlich vibrieren. Unterschiedliche Geräusche wurden von der rasant fließenden Luft herangetragen. Das schrille Kreischen vereinzelter Möwen, die sich nicht an der Dunkelheit störten; ungleiches Plätschern von Wasser und das beständige Flattern von gespannten Stoffbahnen. Dann war das deutliche Surren der starken Brise verschwunden. Obwohl die rote Seide Daenerys' Gewands weiterhin unbändig um Jorah floss, legte sich eine drückende Stille auf die Szenerie. Die plötzlich fehlenden Geräusche hoben alle anderen Eindrücke umso mehr hervor. Daenerys dicht vor ihm. Ihre kalten Finger unter seiner warmen Hand und auf seiner noch viel heißeren Brust. Der flehende Ausdruck in ihren Augen, die um etwas baten, was Jorah nicht deuten konnte. Ihr Mund, der sich leicht öffnete und wieder schloss, ohne das Worte ihre sanft geschwungenen Lippen verließen. Silberweiße Haare, die gegen seinen Hals geweht wurden und seine Haut leicht kitzelten. Und dann lebte der Wind erneut auf.

 

Schlagartig wurde die Ruhe von einem gewaltigen Tosen unterbrochen und ein übergroßer, verschwommener Schatten schoss steil hinter Daenerys empor. Augenblicklich umfasste Ser Jorah die Königin und zog sie zu Boden, um sich in einer fließenden Bewegung schützend über sie zu beugen. Erschrocken klammerte sich die Frau an den Ritter, der nicht weit entfernt ein tiefes Knurren hörte, welches immer bedrohlicher klang.

 

Mormont wusste was ihn jetzt erwarten würde. Stockend drehte er sich um und schob Daenerys hinter sich. Rhaegal und Viserion hatten eine bestimmte Vorstellung von der Größe ihres Bruders in Jorah hinterlassen, welche sich jedoch als völlig falsch herausstellte. Pures Grauen durchlief den Ritter, als er den schwarzen Drachen an der Mauer, die hinauf zur Pyramidenspitze führte, kauern sah, und selbst die über dreißig Fuß hohe Strecke bis zum Endstein schien nicht genug Platz für Drogons massigen Körper zu bieten. Flüssiges Feuer brannte in seinen Augen und die spitzen Zähne, die er entblößte, schimmerten gelbrot durch die Nacht. 

 

Wann hatte er den größten der drei Drachen das letzte Mal gesehen? Nach der Befreiung Meereens war Drogon schnell in die weitläufigen Berge im Hinterland verschwunden und hatte sich seither nicht mehr in der Gegenwart des Ritters gezeigt. In Jorahs Erinnerung war der Drache auch noch nicht von dieser Unmenge an verhornten Stacheln besetzt gewesen, die ihn furchterregender den je aussehen ließen. Er war kein Vergleich mehr zu dem kleinen Wesen, das sie in einem Holzkäfig durch die Rote Wüste getragen hatten und das man nahezu als hilflos und einnehmend hätte bezeichnen können.

Die Reise durch die Wüste war nicht nur für die Menschen anstrengend gewesen, auch den jungen Drachen hatte, wenn nicht die Hitze, dann doch zumindest der Mangel an passender Nahrung zugesetzt. Während einer ihrer vielen Ruhepausen hatte Daenerys, wie so oft, ihre Kinder zu sich geholt, um diese in ihrer Nähe schlafen zu lassen, erinnerte sich Ser Jorah. Als sie wieder aufbrechen wollten, war Drogon nirgends zu entdecken gewesen. Letztlich fand Jorah ihn zusammengerollt in seiner Rüstung. Anscheinend hatte die kleine Echse gefallen an dem aufgeheizten Metall gefunden und war dort eingeschlafen. Heute würde der Drache seine alte Rüstung problemlos verschlucken können.

 

Drogon streckte seinen Kopf immer weiter vor und blähte drohend die Nüstern, während sein mit schwarzen Stacheln besetzter Schwanz unruhig durch die Luft zuckte. Und auch die aufgestellten Schuppen auf seinem Rücken verhießen nichts Gutes.

Allmählich stieg Panik in Jorah auf, wusste er doch nicht wie der Drache auf ihn reagieren würde. Sollte er weiterhin ruhig auf dem Boden ausharren? Oder sollte er versuchen langsam in das Innere der Pyramide zu gelangen? Würde er Daenerys dabei vor sich oder hinter sich belassen? Abgelenkt von seinen Überlegungen und den immer näher kommenden dolchartigen Zähnen, bemerkte Jorah das penetrante Stechen in seinem Rücken kaum.

„Ser! ... Ser!...“, raunte Daenerys eindringlich, als sie versuchte sich an Jorah vorbeizuschieben, der jedoch ihr Handgelenk umfasste und sie wieder hinter sich drückte.

Das entnervte Schnauben, welches jetzt zu hören war, stammte nicht von dem Drachen, sondern von der Königin hinter Mormonts Rücken.

„Tretet endlich beiseite … Jorah!“

_ Jorah ...  _ Es war eher sein Name aus ihrem Mund, als der fordernde Ton in ihrer Stimme, der ihn zur Seite rutschen ließ. Schwungvoll richtete sich Daenerys auf und ging mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf ihren Drachen zu.

„Drogon, ruhig mein Kleiner. Schhh.“, säuselte die Drachenkönigin und schritt immer weiter dem mächtigen Kopf, der vor ihr schwebte, entgegen.

Nervös kontrollierte Jorah sein Schwert, was er jedoch mehr zur Beruhigung tat, als mit der Absicht dies einzusetzen. Wenn jetzt etwas passieren sollte, konnte er weder Daenerys, noch sich selbst schützen. Die Gestalt der Königin, welche sich immer dichter an den riesigen Drachen heranwagte, bereitete ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen. Ungeschickt versuchte Mormont sich zu erheben, sackte aber gleich wieder zurück, als er Daenerys' Hand sah, die ihm hastig bedeutete am Boden zu bleiben.

Entspannt rief sie dem immer noch gereizten Drachen entgegen: „Wo warst du denn diesmal, hm?“

Hin und her schwangen die glühenden Augen, die sich dann doch in Wohlbehagen schlossen, als Daenerys ihre Hand auf Drogons Schnauze legte. Zwar hatte der Drachen mit dem unheilvollen Knurren aufgehört, doch der Anblick, der sich Ser Jorah hier bot, tat nichts zur Beruhigung seiner zum zerreißen gespannten Nerven bei und ließ ihn nichtsdestotrotz die Luft anhalten.

 

Auch nachdem die Königin dem Drachen mehrere Zärtlichkeiten entgegen geflüstert hatte, schien dieser nicht daran interessiert zu sein, seinen Aussichtspunkt zu verlassen. Angespannt lehnte Jorah an der Steinbrüstung und wartet darauf, dass er sich wieder rühren durfte.

Schwerlich konnte man jetzt glauben, dass sich der kolossale Drache Daenerys' Kontrolle entzog und für so viel Leid verantwortlich war. Binnen Augenblicke hatte sich das angriffslustige Biest in ein Geschöpf verwandelt, welches man fälschlicherweise mit einem gezähmten Tier verwechseln könnte, und das nur durch die Anwesenheit der Khaleesi. Jorah wollte nicht einmal daran _denken_ , was Drogon mit ihm gemacht hätte, wenn er ihm alleine begegnet wäre. War er doch nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass sich der Drache an ihn aus seinen ersten Tagen in dieser Welt erinnerte und in ihm etwas anders sah, als eine lästige Randerscheinung, oder gar seine Beute.

 

Wiederholt lugte Drogon an Daenerys vorbei und taxierte den Mann, der hinter seiner Mutter hockte, verlor aber jedes Mal das Interesse wenn Daenerys ihn erneut zwischen den Augen kraulte.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen schlug die trügerisch ruhige Stimmung jedoch um, und erneut ertönte das gurgelnde Knurren tief im Inneren des Drachens, der seine vorderen Pranken jetzt auf den Vorsprung über den Durchgang zu den königlichen Gemächern setzte und seinen Hals energisch an der Königin vorbeischob. Jorah fest im Blick, bewegte das mystische Wesen immer erregter seine Schnauze, um den Geruch des Mannes zu erhaschen. Daenerys, die unerwartet schnell an Mormonts Seite geeilt kam, zog grob an seinem Hemd und flüsterte ihrem Ritter zu:„Steht langsam auf. Aber bleibt hinter mir.“

Wie ihm geheißen, drückte sich Ser Jorah allmählich vom Boden hoch und spürte Daenerys' Hand, die in seine schlüpfte und fest zudrückte.

Ihre weiche Haut beruhigte Jorah etwas, der den überwältigenden Respekt, welchen er vor dem Geschöpf hatte, nicht leugnen konnte. Weder Daenerys, noch er hatten dem Drachen etwas entgegen zu setzten, wenn er beschließen sollte, dass der Mensch, der so nah bei der Königin stand, eine Bedrohung war. Sollte er sich dann nicht vielleicht so weit wie möglich von Daenerys entfernen, um sie nicht auch noch in Gefahr zu bringen, anstatt hier direkt hinter ihr zu stehen? Als hätte die Khaleesi seine Gedanken gelesen, zog sie Jorah dichter an sich und drückte ihren Rücken gegen ihn.

 

Drohend grollte ein tiefer Donner durch Drogon, während er sich Stück für Stück dem Paar näherte.

„Schh, alles ist gut mein Lieber. Niemand bedroht uns. ... Vala azantys ñuhon issa. … Vala raqiros ñuhon issa. …Jorah raqiros _ilvon_ issa.“ 

Für einen winzigen Augenblick huschten verengte Pupillen zu der Königin, nur um gleich wieder den Mann, der Daenerys um mehr als einen Kopf überragte, in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Drogon! … Drogon, keliõ!“, tadelte die Königin den Drachen, welcher scheinbar beschlossen hatte seine Mutter jetzt gänzlich zu ignorieren.

Immer stärker presste sich die Khaleesi gegen Jorahs Brust und fasste nun hinter sich um ihre Hände gegen Mormonts Seiten zu drücken. Wäre die Situation nicht derartig gefährlich, würde Jorah den intensiven Körperkontakt ganz anders wahrnehmen, aber so hoffte er nur, dass der Drache Daenerys' Geruch an ihm erkannte und sich zurückzog.

„Drogon, mein Lieber, beruhige dich...“, sagte Daenerys mit einem unverkennbaren Zittern in der Stimme, bevor der Drache seinen Kopf über sie hinweg hob und seinen warmen Atem in Jorahs Gesicht blies.

 

Eisern kniff Jorah seine Augen zusammen und wartete auf das, was kommen würde. Trotz der Wärme, welche der glühende Odem des Drachens auf seiner Haut hinterließ, erschauderte der Ritter spürbar. Wie weit das Maul des Drachens von ihm entfernt war, konnte Jorah nur erahnen. Gefühlt musste er aber nur den Kopf leicht vorbeugen, um gegen messerscharfe Zähne zu stoßen. Für lange Zeit war sein gehetzter Herzschlag das Einzige, was Mormont hörte, die Dunkelheit hinter seinen fest geschlossenen Lidern das Einzige, was er sah, der saure Geschmack von Angst auf seiner Zunge das Einzige, was er schmeckte. Aber auch den angenehmen Druck ihres Körpers, eng an seinem, spürte er und den blumigen Duft ihrer Haare konnte er ganz deutlich riechen.

Als Drogon ein eigenartiges Murren erklingen ließ, spürte Jorah wie sich Daenerys, die bis jetzt wie versteinert gegen ihn gelehnt hatte, lockerte.

Gefühlt verging nochmal eine Ewigkeit, bevor sich der Drache von dem Ritter abwandte und erst das Rauschen mächtiger Schwingen und der kalte Windstoß, der über sie hinweg jagte, veranlasste Jorah dazu die Augen zu öffnen.

 

Bis auf Daenerys und ihm war der Balkon leer und nichts zeugte mehr von dem Wesen, das eben noch hier vor ihnen gelauert hatte. Erleichtert entließ Jorah die Luft aus seinen Lungen und fühlte wie eine enorme Spannung von ihm abfiel und auch Daenerys löste ihren Griff mit dem sie sich in Jorah gekrallt hatte. Befangen blickte die Königin auf, als schämte sie sich für das Verhalten ihres Drachens und entfernte sich aus der unmittelbaren Reichweite des Ritters. 

Erleichterung und Sehnsucht formten zugleich den schwermütigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Drachenkönigin, als sie ihren Blick auf die Weite richtete, in der Drogon verschwunden war.

„Scheinbar habe ich Drogons Sympathie verloren.“, sagte Jorah unter flachen Atemzügen, um die greifbare Anspannung zu vertreiben.

„Glaubt mir, hätte er etwas gegen euch einzuwenden, würden wir diese Unterhaltung nicht führen.“, antwortete Daenerys, schlug aber gleichzeitig, schockiert über ihre eigenen Worte, eine Hand vor den Mund und sah Jorah mit großen Augen an.

Leise lächelte der Ritter über ihre sorglose Antwort, blickte aber blitzartig in den Himmel, als er die ledrigen Flügel eines Kalongs über die Pyramide hinweg flattern hörte.

„Dann kann ich ja von Glück reden, dass seine Mutter bei mir war und ihn von Schlimmeren abgehalten hat.“

Seufzend fuhr sich Daenerys durchs Haar und brachte so die darin verhedderte rote Perle wieder in Sicht.

„Ich weiß nicht in wie weit _ich_ ihn von irgendetwas abhalten kann. Drogon trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen. Und vielleicht hat meine Verbindung zu ihm, hier, alleine mit euch, eine gewisse Wirkung auf den Drachen gehabt, aber sonst entzieht er sich meinem Einfluss.“

Ihre Offenheit erstaunte Jorah und erinnerte ihn erneut an weit zurückliegende Momente, als sie ihre Sorgen mit ihm geteilt und in ihm nach Trost und Rat gesucht hatte.

Solange die Königin auf Drogon reagieren und ihn davon abhalten musste ihren Ritter anzufallen, war kein Platz für aufgesetztes Verhalten gewesen. Ferner hätte der Drache dies sofort gespürt und wäre vermutlich nicht so friedlich abgezogen. Aber auch jetzt hatte es den Eindruck, dass ihre gemeinsame Erfahrung Daenerys dazu veranlasste offener mit Jorah zu sprechen. Und auch er fühlte sich jetzt nicht dazu in der Lage weiterhin der verstellten Attitüde der letzten Zeit zu folgen. Zumal ihm sein Bauchgefühl sagte, dass sie dies ebenso wenig wollte.

 

Nachdrücklich strich sich Jorah die feinen Haare zurück, die von dem Wind, der unerwartet gedreht hatte, in seine Stirn geweht wurden. Die zuvor lauwarme Luft aus dem Süden kämpfte jetzt mit wesentlich kühleren Luftmassen aus dem Norden und es schien, als würde der Nordwind gewinnen.

Entschlossen schritt Mormont auf Daenerys zu und sagte: „Dies war doch nicht das erste Mal, dass Drogon hier bei euch erschienen ist, nicht wahr?“

Stumm nickte die Königin und verschränkte ihre Arme, während sich der Ritter weiter auf sie zubewegte.

„Ist seine beständige Rückkehr nicht Beweis genug für die Wirkung, welche ihr auf den Drachen habt? Vertraut euren Fähigkeiten, nicht umsonst seid ihr vom Blut des Drachens.“

„Vielleicht ist genau diese Erwartung das Problem. Jeder glaubt Targaryen zu sein bedeutet auf unbegrenzte Weise über diese Wesen bestimmen zu können. Nicht zuletzt war diese anmaßende Einstellung mit ein Grund für den Untergang meines Hauses. … Auch ich bin in diesem Glauben aufgewachsen. Aber so viele Geschichten aus meiner Kindheit, Geschichten die mir Viserys erzählt hatte, erwiesen sich als Lüge. ... Selbst wenn sie zu Zeiten Aegons der Wahrheit entsprachen, so fehlt mir anscheinend die nötige Stärke und das Wissen.“

Verständnisvoll blickte Jorah auf Daenerys herab und nahm sich Zeit mit einer Erwiderung, als er zögernd seine Hand nach ihrem Haar ausstreckte. Selbst verblüfft von seiner Kühnheit ließ Ser Jorah eine weiche silberne Strähne zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger entlanggleiten, bis er von einer gläsernen Kugel gestoppt wurde. Behutsam schob er das Silber von dem roten Rund und sah, dass sich einzelne Haare in der goldenen Fassung der Perle verknotet hatten.

Unsicher, was er erblicken würde, zwang Jorah seine Augen dazu Daenerys' Gesicht zu erfassen, über dessen Züge unmissverständlich Zweifel und Verlegenheit geschrieben war. Doch noch eine andere Empfindung, die der Ritter nur in ihren strahlenden Augen erkennen konnte, rang mit den offensichtlichen Gefühlen. Dieser kleine Funke in ihrem Blick bestärkte Jorah in seinem Vorhaben und ließ ihm in seinen Bemühungen, die kleine Perle aus ihren Haaren zu befreien, fortfahren.

 

„Mit Wissen über Drachen und wie sie zu kontrollieren sind kann ich euch nicht dienen. Aber ihr vergesst darüber einen ebenso wichtigen Punkt, _Khaleesi_...“

Kurz stoppte Jorah den Versuch ein besonders widerspenstiges Haar unter einem verzierten Bogen der Perlenfassung hervorzuziehen und schielte zu der Königin. Immer noch stand Daenerys ruhig vor ihm und schien sich offenbar nicht daran zu stören nun doch wieder mit ihrem alten Titel angeredet zu werden. Für Jorah hatte es den Anschein, dass die Präsenz des Drachens irgendetwas in ihrer Einstellung zueinander verändert hatte. Die vergangene unterschwellige Spannung wurde von der Intensität des Erlebten aufgelöst und verlieh ihrem Verhalten jetzt eine angenehme Natürlichkeit.

„Ihr habt mir damals berichtete, dass die Magie im Haus der Unsterblichen in Qarth euch gezielt dazu verführt hat die Drachen zu vergessen. Trotz all der für euch verlockenden Visionen, welche die Hexenmeister euch gezeigt haben, war die Verbindung zu euren Kindern stärker und hat sie euch letztendlich finden lassen. Auf dieses Band und den natürlichen Instinkt mit dem ihr wusstet, dass die Drachen auf valyrische Worte reagieren, müsst ihr vertrauen.“, sagte Jorah ruhig, als er einen weiteren Knoten aus ihrem seidigen Haar löste.

Daenerys' leises Seufzen machte jedoch deutlich, dass seine Worte sie immer noch nicht trösten konnten. Verständlicherweise, da sich ihre Sorge wohl eher auf Drogons gegenwärtiges Verhalten bezog. Aber wie sollten die Königin diesem trotz allem wilden Geschöpf vermitteln, nur auf ihrem Befehl hin Menschen anzugreifen, vor allem da sich dies außerhalb ihrer Reichweite zutrug?

„Und während ich _darauf_ _vertraue_ und warte, dass Drogon, wie es ihm beliebt, zu mir zurückkehrt, müssen immer mehr Menschen wegen meiner Unfähigkeit sterben. … Ihr habt diese kleinen, verbrannten Körper nicht gesehen. Unschuldige Kinder. _Kinder, Jorah..._ “

Ihre dünne Stimme machte die Verzweiflung nur zu deutlich und bestätigte das, was Ser Jorah eigentlich von Beginn an wusste. Wann immer er neben ihr gelegen und ihr beruhigend versichert hatte, dass alles wieder gut wird, hatte er tief im Inneren gewusste, was sie leiden ließ. Auch wenn es nur ihre Tränen waren, die ihm in der Vergangenheit davon erzählten und keine klaren Worte.

 

„Wie soll ich Frieden, Eintracht und Wachstum in unsere Heimat bringen, wenn das Einzige, was ich mit mir trage der Tot ist?“

Gequält verzog Jorah seinen Mund und ließ die Glasperle in Daenerys' dichtem Haar zurückfallen, um sie mit beiden Händen sanft bei den Schultern zu packen.

„Auch wenn ich wünschte es wäre anders Khaleesi, aber eure Rückkehr nach Westeros liegt zurzeit noch in weiter Ferne. Nutzt diese Zeit. Sammelt weiterhin Erfahrungen. Lernt. Ihr habt fähige Ratgeber in euren Reihen, die euch zur Seite stehen. Bedient euch Ser Barristans Erinnerungen an eure Familie. Vielleicht weiß er noch mehr zu berichten, als er bis jetzt offenbart hat oder weiß woher wir das nötige Wissen erlangen können, um sie besser zu kontrollieren.“

Eindringlich sah Jorah zu Daenerys und lösten seinen Griff erst, als er ein schwaches Nicken von ihr bekam. Erneut nahm der Ritter den Versuch auf die Strähne der Königin gänzlich von der Perle zu befreien, wobei Jorah etwas zu fest an Daenerys' Haar zog und sie leicht zusammenzucken ließ.

„Verzeiht.“, murmelte Mormont.

„... Ja, es ist immer noch Zeit. Mehr Zeit für Drogon, um... „

„Khaleesi.“, flüsterte Jorah betrübt, „Ich kann sehen wie sehr euch die Taten des Drachens aufreiben und ich will ihre Grausamkeit auch nicht leugnen. Einzelne Schicksale sind immer schwerer zu ertragen, als sich dem Verlust einer unbekannten Masse gegenüberzusehen. Vergesst darüber aber nicht eure vielen guten Taten. Die Menschen, die ihr befreit, die ihr vor dem Tot oder Schlimmeren gerettet habt.“

Unbehaglich rang Daenerys ihre Hände und fröstelte im immer kälter werdenden Wind. Ihre dichten, schwarzen Wimpern hoben sich schnell, als sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Jorahs Hände sah, die sich auf Höhe ihrer Schultern immer noch mit dem kleinen Bruchstück der ehemals langen Kette beschäftigten. Scheinbar irritiert musterte sie den blauen Stoff um Ser Jorahs Knöchel und tastete kurz ihren Hals ab, als würde sie die zerrissene Perlenkette suchen.

 

Warum blieben schlechte Erinnerungen und Verfehlungen oft intensiver im Gedächtnis, als glückliche Ereignisse und gute Taten?, fragte sich Jorah, dessen Blick nun auf Daenerys' bloße Füße fiel. Bevor er die Königin dazu bringen konnte ihre Räume aufzusuchen, wandte sie sich erneut an den Ritter: „Gerettet? Ich habe die Menschen in Astapor und Yunkai nur kurz die Freiheit erfahren lassen, sodass sie nach meinem Abzug wussten was sie vermissen, als sie erneut versklavt wurden. Und hier in Meereen werden meine treuen Soldaten getötet, weil meine Anwesenheit in dieser Stadt unerwünscht ist. … _Jorah, es scheint, als wäre ich nur noch von Leid und Dunkelheit umgeben..._ “

Kaum hörbar hauchte sie den letzten Satz. Aber so vertraut ihre Unterhaltung jetzt auch erschien, wagte es der Ritter doch nicht sie in eine tröstende Umarmung zu ziehen. Und so hob er nur ihre kalten Finger empor, drehte ihre Handfläche nach oben und berührte diese kurz mit seiner. Als er seine Hand wieder von ihrer entfernte, schimmerte die kleine rote Glasperle auf heller Haut, die von feinen, blassen Narben durchzogen wurde.

„Obgleich ihr fälschlicherweise denkt niemanden gerettet zu haben, so habt ihr heute Abend unbestreitbar _eine_ Seele vor dem Tod bewahrt.“, raunte Jorah mit belegter Stimme und schloss ihre Finger um die kleine Perle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Leider sind die Informationen zum Thema Drachen, in Buch und TV Show, immer noch recht spärlich und irgendwie verwirrend gegensätzlich. Keine Ahnung, ob und wie sich der Drache an Jorah erinnert, da der Ritter von Beginn an in Danys Nähe war, oder ob er Menschen im Allgemeinen nur am Rande wahrnimmt... Aber Jorah von Drogon töten zu lassen, würde wohl niemand sehen wollen. Zumal Dany damit auch nicht einverstanden wäre. Dann würde es mindestens Hausarrest für den Kleinen geben. ;)
> 
> Und ja, die Drogon-Balkon-Szene habe ich mir ganz frech von der 5. Staffel ausgeliehen. Aber manchmal braucht es eben einen Drachen auf einer Pyramide, um die Dinge wieder ins Lot zu bringen oder in die richtige Richtung zu lenken.
> 
>  
> 
> Vala azantys ñuhon issa. … Vala raqiros ñuhon issa. …Jorah raqiros ilvon issa. = Der Mann ist mein Ritter. Der Mann ist mein Freund. Jorah ist unser Freund.
> 
> Drogon, keliõ! = Drogon, halt!
> 
> Valyrisch ist wirklich recht kompliziert und wahrscheinlich habe ich die Grammatik in den kurzen Sätzen total verhunzt. Bitte verzeiht! Aber Drachen hören nun einmal eher auf diese wohlklingende Sprache, als auf die Gemeine Zunge...


	15. (Entdeckung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Ihr wollt wahrscheinlich unbedingt wissen, wie es mit D & J weitergeht, und glaubt mir, auch ich bin schon extrem neugierig. Leider dreht sich das folgende Kapitel weniger um die beiden. Aber zumindest haben sie jeweils einen kurzen Gastauftritt... :o

15\. (Entdeckung)

Einfach anklopfen und reingehen. Nicht zögern. Ihm unbefangen gegenübertreten. Sie waren doch Freunde, oder so etwas ähnliches. Also besteht kein Grund scheu im Hintergrund herumzuschleichen. Er machte sich schließlich Sorgen. Na ja, ehrlich gesagt war er vor allem neugierig, was gestern Nacht, nach dem überstürzten Aufbruchs des Ritters, passiert war. Bis jetzt hatte er zu den Vorkommnissen noch nichts gehört, was entweder ein gutes Zeichen war oder die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sein konnte.

Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang und Gwil wanderte jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit zwischen den bedrückenden Steinwänden und der schweren Holztür hin und her. Viermal schritt der junge Unbefleckte auf die Pforte vor ihm zu, und viermal blieb er kurz bevor er gegen das massive Eichenholz klopfen konnte stehen, drehte sich wieder um und war auf halben Weg den Korridor hinunter, nur um dann abermals umzudrehen.   
„Ach, das ist doch lächerlich.“, schimpfte Gwil laut und eilte jetzt zum fünften Mal auf die eisenbeschlagene Tür zu.   
Wenn er jetzt weiterhin seine Zeit vertrödelte, würde er zu spät zu seinen Waffenbrüdern stoßen, mit denen er heute die äußeren Siedlungen Meereens durchkämmen sollte.  
Laut hallte das Echo seiner Schläge durch den Raum, als der junge Mann kräftig, vielleicht etwas zu kräftig, gegen die Tür klopfte. Von der anderen Seite war keine Antwort zu hören und so pochte Gwil erneut gegen das Holz und drückte dann sein Ohr dagegen. Erst das Kribbeln an seiner Stirn, welches von einer gelblichen Spinne verursacht wurde, die sich auf seinem Kopf abseilte, ließ Gwil zurückweichen. Hektisch schüttete er das Tier ab und sah wie es rasch unter einer großen Tonvase verschwand. 

Schlief der Ritter noch?, überlegte der Unbefleckte kurz, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber augenblicklich. Er wusste, dass der Mann tagtäglich noch vor Sonnenaufgang Neuigkeiten von den Händlern und Seefahrern, die in der Sklavenbucht ankerten, einholte, um diese der Königin mitzuteilen.  
Keine Antwort hieß, dass niemand hier war, oder nicht? Demnach konnte ein kurzer Blick hinter die Tür nicht schaden. Nur zur Sicherheit natürlich.

Blaues Morgenlicht fiel durch die hochgesetzten Fensteröffnungen und verlieh dem kleinen Raum eine unpersönliche, kalte Atmosphäre. Gwil war noch nie in dem privaten Quartier des Ritters gewesen und schlich nun zögernd über die Steinfliesen. Irgendwie hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Vielleicht ein paar mehr Annehmlichkeiten und nicht diese asketische Kargheit. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass man hier einen Raum für sich alleine hatte, unterschied sich diese Unterkunft wenig von seiner eigenen Unterbringung. Hörbar entließ Gwil die Luft aus den Lungen, stützte die Hände in die Hüften und schickte seine Augen über das unbenutzte Bett, über gestapelte Bücher auf einem Stuhl und nahm dann die Rüstung, die an der hinteren Wand lehnte, genauer in Augenschein.

Verstohlen warf der junge Mann einen Blick über seine Schultern und eilte zielstrebig auf den Harnisch zu, vor dem er flink in die Hocke ging. Aufgeregt begann sein Herz zu schlagen, als er seine Finger über das kunstvoll verarbeitete Metall fahren ließ.   
Ob das hier dieser berühmte valyrische Stahl ist?, fragte sich Gwil. Oder waren es Schwerter, die daraus gefertigt wurden? Egal. Für eine solche Rüstung würde er alles geben. Auf der anderen Seite war er froh unter der Sonne Meereens nicht mit einer solch schweißtreibenden Ausrüstung herumlaufen zu müssen. Doch die ledernen Schutzwesten, welche die Unbefleckten trugen, machten wirklich nicht viel her und ihre eisernen Spangenhelme schützten zwar effektiv vor verirrten Pfeilspitzen, waren aber gleichzeitig recht unbequem zu tragen. Vermutlich ging es aber auch nur ihm so, überlegte Gwil und strich sich über seine abstehenden Ohren.

Die Verzierungen und eingestanzten Muster wanderten unter Gwils Fingerspitzen entlang, bis er an dem runden Bärensymbol auf der Vorderseite der Rüstung angekommen war. Schon zuvor hatte er das kleine Abbild mit neugierigen Augen betrachtet, sah es jetzt aber zum ersten Mal aus nächster Nähe. Ein Bär. War das nicht das Wappen des Hauses Mormont? Ja, das passte zu diesem einsilbigen, grummeligen Mann. Scharfe Zähne, kräftige Klauen und wuchtige Muskeln versteckten sich hinter einer trügerisch ruhigen Fassade. Lächelnd stupste Gwil dem metallenen Bär gegen die Schnauze und murmelte leise: „Du siehst aber eher wie eine zu dick geratene Katze ohne Schwanz aus.“  
„Ich hoffe du redest nicht von mir.“  
Erschrocken sprang Gwil in die Höhe und sah Ser Jorah, der mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen lehnte.  
„Oh, Ser. Verzeiht, ich wollte nicht. Ich...“, stammelte Gwil und zupfte unbehaglich seinen Lederwams zurecht.  
„Schon in Ordnung, Gwil.“  
Langsam wandelte der Ritter an die Seite des Unbefleckten und blickte auf seine Rüstung hinab. Verstohlen bemerkte der Unbefleckte eine deutliche Veränderung in dem Auftreten des Mannes. ... Jorah Mormont wirkte irgendwie gelöster, so als wäre eine schwere Bürde von ihm genommen.  
„Es ist wirklich kein gelungenes Abbild eines Bären. Vor langer Zeit hatte ich ein Schwert mit einem kunstvoll geschnitzten Bärenkopf als Knauf, das war eine ehrwürdige Nachahmung dieses stolzen Tieres.“  
„Wo ist es jetzt, das Schwert?“, fragte Gwil mit einem kurzen Blick auf den einfachen Schwertknauf an der Hüfte des Ritters.  
Kopfschüttelnd gab Ser Jorah Gwil zu verstehen, dass er darauf nicht antworten würde, was der Unbefleckte auch akzeptierte. Ursprünglich war er niemand, der seine Neugier allzu schnell verkümmern ließ und so lange nachfragte, bis er eine befriedigende Antwort erhielt. Denn wie sollte er sonst je an neues Wissen und brauchbare Informationen kommen? Aber Gwil hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Ser Jorah Mormont nicht nur ein nachdenklicher Mensch war, sondern auch eine quälende Vergangenheit mit sich herumtrug, die immer wieder bis in die Gegenwart reichte.  
„Hast du abgesehen von der dicken Katze auch die Drachenverzierungen an den Schulterplatten bemerkt? Diese sind wirklich einzigartig und kostbar.“, sagte Ser Jorah gedämpft und strich nahezu liebevoll über die geschuppten Spiralen auf dem kalten Metall.  
Wie schon oft ergriff dieses beklommene Gefühl von Gwil Besitz, wenn der Mann über die Königin redete und sei es nur in dieser indirekten Art und Weise. Ein Gefühl, welches ihn nur allzu oft peinlich berührt und verunsichert zurückließ. Verunsichert, weil er nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte, ob er das Recht zu irgendeiner Meinung hatte und ob es überhaupt irgendetwas gab, was eine Meinung erforderte.

Der müde Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Ritters wurde kurz von einem kleinen Lächeln erhellt, als er sich wie so oft über das Kinn strich.  
„Gwil? Warum bist du hier?“  
„Nachdem ihr gestern Abend so übereilt aufgebrochen seid, wollte ich nur sehen wie es euch geht.“  
Ser Jorah drängte Gwil sanft zur Seite und legte die zur Rüstung gehörenden Armschienen auf das schmale Bett und begann Wasser in eine bronzene Schüssel zu füllen.  
„Alles ist geregelt.“, sagte der Ritter, zog sein Hemd über den Kopf und begann sich mit dem Wasser aus der matt schimmernden Schüssel zu waschen.  
Mit dem Leinenhemd hatte Ser Jorah auch einen dunkelbraunen Ledergurt auf das Bett geworfen, welchen der Unbefleckte jetzt musternd in der Hand drehte. Schon seltsam, dass dieser ehrenhafte Mann einen Waffengurt besaß, der versteckte Klingen verbergen sollte. Jedoch konnte Gwil darin nichts derartiges entdecken.   
„Hat sich Helle Laus' Bericht denn bestätigt, Ser?“, fragte Gwil.  
„Wer?“, erklang Ser Jorahs tiefe Stimme unter dem Handtuch hervor, mit dem er sich jetzt das Gesicht abtrocknete.  
„Mein Waffenbruder, der euch gestern über die Geschehnisse im Thronsaal der Königin informiert hat.“  
Seufzend nahm der Ritter den Gurt aus Gwils Händen, streifte ihn sich über und ließ ein frisches schwarzes Hemd über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Währenddessen fiel Gwils Blick auf die aufgeschürften Knöchel Jorahs rechter Hand, die, wie der junge Mann schwören würde, gestern Abend noch völlig unverletzt war.  
„Wie habt ihr euch an der Hand verletzt, Ser?“  
Bevor der Ritter nach seiner Rüstung greifen konnte, warf er einen abfälligen Blick auf seine aufgeschürften Knöchel, als würde er diesen selbst die Schuld für die Abschürfungen geben.  
„Ich war einfach nicht aufmerksam genug und habe dafür mit ein paar Schrammen bezahlt.“  
Zwar war das keine Antwort auf seine Frage, aber Ser Jorahs Stimme war von einem derart bitteren Klang erfüllt, dass Gwil lieber nicht nochmal nachfragte. Stattdessen griff er das andere Thema erneut auf: „Ser? Habt ihr gestern noch die Königin angetroffen?“  
„Ja und leider haben sich die Worte deines Kameraden als Wahrheit herausgestellt. Aber sei unbesorgt, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle.“  
Wir? Redete er von sich, von den anderen Kommandanten oder von sich und der Drachenkönigin? Noch bevor er seine Worte zurückhalten konnte öffnete Gwil den Mund: „Habt ihr die ganze Nacht bei der Königin verbracht?“  
Mitten in dem Versuch die Schnüre des Brustharnischs zu schließen, hielt Ser Jorah inne und blickte Gwil streng mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Du erwartest jetzt nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf diese Frage?“, erwiderte Mormont mit angespannter Stimme.  
Verlegen kratzte sich Gwil am Hinterkopf und hielt dem tadelnden Blick seines Gegenübers nicht lange stand. Im Grunde wollte er wirklich nur wissen, ob sich die Angelegenheit im Thronsaal lange hingezogen hat. Doch als ihm jetzt klar wurde, wie seine Frage zu verstehen war, spürte er die Röte in seinem Gesicht nochmal an Intensität zunehmen.   
Die meiste Zeit versuchte er das Offensichtliche zu ignorieren, vor allem da er keine direkte Bestätigung seiner Vermutungen hatte. Ser Jorah hatte dazu natürlich nichts, bis gar nichts gesagt. Es war einzig der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Ritters, wenn er von der Königin redete, der Gwil eine gewisse Ahnung von seinen Gefühlen gab.  
„Nein natürlich nicht, Ser. ... Verzeiht.“  
Als der Unbefleckte wieder aufsah zog der Ritter gerade die Halterung seines Schwertgurtes fest, drehte die Armschiene an seinem rechten Unterarm zurecht und ging dann direkt auf Gwil zu. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes war eine Mischung aus Verständnis, Ermahnung und Hoffnung.  
„Hör zu, ich weiß deine Anteilnahme wirklich sehr zu schätzen, Gwil. Aber ich habe jetzt Pflichten zu erfüllen, genauso wie du, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht.“  
Mittlerweile hatte das Licht einen wärmeren Ton angenommen und Gwil wusste, dass er definitiv spät dran war und, wie von Ser Jorah erwähnt, aufbrechen sollte.

Auf dem feuerbeschienenen Korridor drehte sich der Ritter nochmal zu dem jungen Mann um: „Wir reden später weiter. … Sei vorsichtig da draußen.“  
Blitzartig streckte sich Gwil und drückte die Hacken zusammen.  
„Ganz wie Ser Mormont befielt.“, erklärte er in einem übertrieben deutlichen Ton.  
Das Lächeln erfasste auch Ser Jorahs Augen, als er das Verhalten des jüngeren Mannes mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung abtat und sich schnell durch den linken Gang entfernte, während Gwil seine Schritte zügig nach rechts lenkte.  
Schon das zweite Lächeln an einem Morgen, überlegte Gwil, der von Ser Jorah eher eine verschlossene Miene und ein besorgtes Gemüt gewohnt war. Jedes Mal, wenn er es schaffte dem Ritter ein Lächeln oder auch nur einen etwas freundlicheren Gesichtsausdruck abzuringen, rechnete er sich dies als Erfolg an. Diese Welt war schon deprimierend genug, ohne dass man bekümmert dreinblickte. In seiner frühen Jugend hatte er für sein freimütiges Mundwerk und jeden hochgezogenen Mundwinkel, welchen die Meister gesehen hatten, die Peitsche gespürt. Gefühle waren unerwünscht und wurden sofort im Keim erstickt. Doch Gwil hat tief in seinem Inneren eine Ecke für diese freigeräumt, was ihm durchaus geholfen hatte leichter in die neugewonnene Freiheit zu finden.

Selten hatte Gwil eine solch massive Wolkenwand am Himmel gesehen. Eine milchig graue Schicht, die auf die Menschen herabdrückte und die Luft mit der Art von Erwartung füllte, wie es nur die Schwüle vor einem Gewitter konnte. Von dieser drückenden Atmosphäre wurden die Gerüche, welche das Viertel der Viehhirten dominierten, noch mehr verstärkt. Jene Zusammensetzung aus Viehdung, ungewaschenen menschlichen Körpern und Rauch, der von den Feuerstellen aufstieg, ließ Gwil hinter dem Gesichtsschutz seines Helms den Mund verziehen.  
„Wenn sich hier die Angreifer verbergen sollten, dann haben sie wenigstens keinen Geruchssinn mehr. Ein Schwachpunkt, den man nutzen sollte.“, flüsterte er dem Unbefleckten direkt neben ihm zu, welcher seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte und dann eilig weiter durch den losen Sand stapfte.  
Keinen Sinn für Humor, dachte Gwil betrübt und machte einen großen Schritt über eine Pfütze aus undefinierbaren braungrauen Wasser. Das Schlimme an dem Unvermögen der meisten seiner Waffenbrüder etwas Spaß zuzulassen war, dass viele von ihnen immer noch glauben, dass gezeigte Emotionen die Ausübung ihrer Pflicht beeinträchtigten. Aber trotz seiner Leichtigkeit nahm Gwil die Umgebung aufmerksam wahr und stellte sich dieser Aufgabe mit der nötigen Ernsthaftigkeit.

Zwischen Meereen und den Gebirgszügen des Khyzai Passes schmiegten sich im Nordwesten ärmliche Behausungen an die hohe Stadtmauer, welche die meiste Zeit des Tages ihren gewaltigen Schatten auf das Volk zu ihren Füßen warf. So wenig einladend dieser Ort auch war, für die vielen Schaf- und Ziegenhirten stellte er die günstigste Verbindung zu den saftigen Weiden im Gebirge dar, ohne die Nähe zu einer größeren Stadt einzubüßen.  
Die verdeckte Sonne machte es schwer die exakte Tageszeit zu bestimmen. Gefühlt waren sie aber schon eine Ewigkeit in dem Chaos aus Hütten, Tiergattern und kleinen dreckigen Wegen unterwegs, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf die Goldmasken zu erhaschen.  
Das Erscheinen der Unbefleckten verschreckte die Menschen zwar nicht so wie das Auftreten der Zweitgeborenen, doch auch jetzt wandten sich viele von den Kriegern ab und verschwanden hinter löchrigen Vorhängen in dunklen Hütten oder beschäftigten sich aufmerksam mit ihrem Tageswerk. Vereinzelt erklangen auch noch hoffnungsvolle Mhysa! Mhysa! Rufe, die nachdem sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass die Königin nicht zusammen mit ihren Soldaten erschienen ist, schnell erstarben.

Zwei Unbefleckte, die mit Gwil zusammen zu einem Trupp gehörten, der aus zwei weiteren Dreiergruppen bestand, schlichen vor ihm durch einen mit Strohmatten überdachten Gang. Zu beiden Seiten führten Durchgänge, hölzerne Luken und vereinzelt auch massive Türen in ungesehene Höfe, die wer weiß was beherbergten. Kleine Schatten huschten am Rand des Weges entlang und gesellten sich zu der Dunkelheit hinter den Bretterverschlägen. Als sie den schmalen Durchgang betreten hatten, waren hier und da menschliche Umrisse zu sehen gewesen, die sich aber schnell in Luft auflösten und jetzt waren die drei Männer die einzigen, welche hier durch die stickige Luft wanderten.  
Ein Großteil der ehemaligen Sklaven hatte nie schreiben oder lesen gelernt und auch er war eine Ausnahme unter den Unbefleckten, wusste Gwil und betrachtete die kleinen Symbole, welche ins Holz geritzt waren und als Ersatz für Worte dienten. Auf Höhe seiner Knie entdeckte er Schnitzereien, die keine wichtige Bedeutung hatten, sondern vermutlich von einem Kind stammten. Seine Brüder waren erst wenige Schritte entfernt und so kauerte sich Gwil vor das grobe Bild, wobei er sich an seinem Sperr festhielt, um nicht in den Schlamm unter seinen Füßen zu rutschen. In dem schummrigen Licht war es anstrengend die Linien zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammenzufügen, doch nachdem Gwil das Holz fast mit der Nasenspitze berührte, erkannte er den kleinen Drachen, der mit einem breiten Grinsen vor einem Strichmännchen saß, dem lange wallende Streifen aus dem Kopf ragten. Das soll die Königin sein, erkannte der junge Mann und schnaubte belustigt über die kleine Szene, welche von einer strahlenden Sonne überwacht wurde. Mit geneigtem Kopf betrachtete er das Gemälde eingehender und schob einen löchriger Eimer beiseite, der jetzt vier weitere Strichmännchen enthüllte. Zwei große und zwei kleinere Figuren, zu dessen Füßen verschlungene Spiralen lagen.   
„Sprengerin der Ketten. In der Tat.“, murmelte Gwil leise vor sich hin.

Unerwartet befiel ihn das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Doch als er seinen Blick hob, war niemand zu sehen. Auch seine beiden Kameraden waren verschwunden. Sperr und Schild fest umklammernd, machte sich Gwil auf den Weg durch die Unterführung. Vielleicht ließ er sich gelegentlich doch zu schnell ablenken, musste sich der Unbefleckte eingestehen, der inständig hoffte, dass den anderen nichts zugestoßen war.   
Trübe Lichtflecken fielen durch Löcher und Risse in der Abdeckung über Gwil auf den unbefestigten Untergrund und schickten jetzt auch verirrte Regentropfen auf die Erde. Wenige Fuß vom Ausgang entfernt, hörte Gwil das unverkennbare Aufeinanderschlagen von Holz auf Holz, welches hinter einem wehenden Stofffetzen hervordrang.   
Na gut, er hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Ignorieren und hoffen, dass die anderen Zwei einfach nicht auf ihn warten wollten, was nicht selten der Fall war, oder seinem Instinkt und den Geräuschen folgen? Noch bevor er die Frage zu Ende denken konnte hatte sich Gwil schon an dem fadenscheinigen Stoff vorbeigeschoben und stand nun in einem niedrigen, leeren Raum. Durch ein quadratisches Fenster in der rückwärtigen Wand sickerte etwas Helligkeit hinein und zugleich auch ein leichter Luftzug. Erneut erklang der dumpfe Ton und lockte Gwil durch die Öffnung in der Wand. 

Nach mehreren Versuchen musste der Unbefleckte sein Rundschild zurücklassen, da es sich als zu sperrig erwies und so landete er nur mit dem Sperr bewaffnet in einem lichtdurchfluteten Gang, der mit grob behauenen Steinbrocken gefüllt war.   
Immer wieder rutschte er von den unebenen Oberflächen ab, welche durch den leichten, aber beständigen Regen nur noch schwieriger zu überqueren waren. Ser Jorah hatte ihm schon fast übertrieben oft dazu gedrängt sein verletztes Bein regelmäßig zu trainieren und dies hatte sich auch als hilfreich erwiesen, da man sein Humpeln kaum noch bemerkte. Aber diese akrobatischen Übungen waren nicht unbedingt förderlich, überlegte Gwil, während er mit den Armen ruderte, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Am Ende des Geröllfelds sah es so aus, als wäre er in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Wurmzerfressene Bohlen machten das Weiterkommen unmöglich und auch das Geräusch, welches ihn angezogen hatte, war nicht wieder zu hören gewesen.   
Wie befürchtet meldete sich nun das Stechen in seinem Fuß zurück und ließ Gwil ungeschickt nach vorn sacken. Schnell zog er die Speerstange empor, um sich an den Holzbohlen vor ihm abzustützen, doch die vermeintlich stabile Wand schwang zur Seite und der Unbefleckte fiel der Länge nach in den Staub. Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als ein feuriger Schmerz von seinem Fuß aus sein Bein hinaufschoss.  
„Verdammt.“  
Schwerfällig rappelte er sich hoch und lehnte für eine Weile an der Wand zu seiner Rechten. Nicht ohne vorher die Festigkeit dieser zu überprüfen. Nochmal mache ich den Fehler nicht, dachte Gwil finster und zog seinen Helm vom Kopf. Willkommen ließ er den Regen auf sein von Schweiß überzogenes Gesicht fallen und versuchte den rasenden Herzschlag in seiner Brust zu ignorieren.   
Sollte er umkehren? Mit dem verletzten Bein würde er ohnehin keinen ernstzunehmenden Gegner abgeben und vielleicht jagte er hier auch nur irgendwelchen streuenden Katzen hinterher. ... Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht würde er hier genau die Art von Hinweis finden, den sie brauchten. Entschlossen drückte Gwil den Helm wieder auf sein Haupt und benutzte den Speer als Gehhilfe.   
Selbst wenn es am Ende tatsächlich nur eine Katze war, die auf ihn wartet, hatte er doch neue Wege in diesem Wirrwarr aus Holzverschlägen entdeckt, sagte sich der Unbefleckte zuversichtlich.   
Der bekannte hölzerne Schlag erklang, als Gwil die versteckte Tür aufstieß und diese gegen einen Widerstand im Inneren schlug. Dieses Rätsel ist schon mal gelöst. Ein letztes Mal blickte er zurück, bevor er sich weiter in die ungewisse Finsternis wagte.

Kein Licht, kein Schein, kein Schimmer leuchtete Gwil den Weg, nur die rauen Holzplatten zu seiner Linken dienten ihm als Anhaltspunkt. Stück für Stück schob er sich voran und tastete mit seinem Speer den Boden vor ihm nach Hindernissen ab.   
Und dann hätte er fast laut aufgelacht, als aus dem Schwarz tatsächlich ein klägliches Miauen erklang und ihm bald ein kleiner, warmer Körper um die Beine strich. Verklebtes Fell drückte sich gegen Gwils Hand und begann unter dem Schnurren des Tieres leicht zu vibrieren.   
„Also mein pelziger Freund, hast du hier in letzter Zeit Schurken mit Goldmasken gesehen? Nein? Dachte ich mir schon.“  
Plötzlich fauchte die Katze in die Dunkelheit und war verschwunden. Stattdessen hörte der Unbefleckte jetzt das entfernte Murmeln von Stimmen. Sich weiter an der Wand entlanghangelnd, ging Gwil solange vorwärts, bis seine linke Hand ins Leere fasste. Der Korridor oder der Raum in dem er sich befand musste an dieser Stelle eine scharfe Biegung machen und die dicken Staubflocken auf dem Erdboden wurden hier auch von einem matten Lichthauch überzogen, der durch einen Spalt in Bodennähe drang. Je näher Gwil dem Schimmer kam, desto deutlicher wurden die Stimmen. Vorsichtig drückte er gegen die Wand vor ihm, ließ sie aber sofort wieder zurückgleiten, als er merkte, dass auch hier eine geheimer Durchgang verborgen war.   
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag legte er sein Ohr gegen eine Tür, um den Geräuschen dahinter zu lauschen. Nur jetzt hörte er auf der anderen Seite den unmissverständlichen Klang menschlicher Stimmen.

„Es interessiert mich aber nicht was ihr fast erreicht hättet. Ich will Resultate sehen.“, fauchte ein Mann hörbar verstimmt in nahezu akzentfreien Hochvalyrisch.  
„Herr, es ist schwerlich möglich dies schneller voranzutreiben und gleichzeitig so unauffällig zu sein wie ihr es verlangt.“  
Undeutliches Gemurmel folgte der ängstlichen Stimme, die Gwil weder einem Mann noch einer Frau zuordnen konnte. Doch auch die zweite Stimme sprach Valyrisch, welches aber wesentlich ungelenker klang.  
„Dann sagt mir doch wie es dazu kam, dass sich dieses weißhaarige Miststück so schnell wieder erholt hat. Waren es nicht eure Worte gewesen, die mir versicherten, dass sie kurz davor war endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren.“  
„Ja Herr, und auch jetzt zeigt sie immer noch ein verstörendes Verhalten und-“  
„So verstörend kann dies aber gar nicht mehr sein, wenn sie schon seit Wochen wieder Hof hält. Es ist keine Rede mehr von diesen Anfällen oder von den vielversprechenden Aussetzern.“  
„Ähm... seit dieser Ritter wieder in ihrem Dienst steht, hat sich ihr Zustand schnell verbessert-“  
„Verbessert? Für uns heißt das verschlechtert. Verstanden?“, polterte der Mann, der sich anhörte, als würde er unter starken Schnupfen leiden.  
„Warum ist diese Angelegenheit übrigens immer noch nicht erledigt?“  
„Der Soldat hat bereits auf die Königin eingeredet-“  
Geräusche eines kurzen Gerangels waren zu hören und der Wortführer zischte drohend: „Wenn ich noch einmal höre wie du diese … diese Schlampe Königin nennst, schneide ich dir hiermit die Kehle durch.“  
Nach und nach wurde Gwil bewusst, was er hier mitanhörte und auch der neuste Kommentar gab ihm eine wichtige Information. Wenigstens eine Person, welche er bis jetzt gehört hatte, besaß eine Waffe.  
„... Jedenfalls hat der Soldat auf sie eingeredet und er ist zuversichtlich, dass sie sich des Ritter entledigen wird. In den letzten Wochen konnte er sie ja auch erfolgreich von den anderen Beratern isolieren.“  
„Das reicht mir nicht. Hättet ihr euren Auftrag wie befohlen ausgeführt, wären wir den Westerosi schon seit Wochen los. Ich kann nicht darauf hoffen, dass diese Verrückte die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft...“  
Entsetzt biss sich Gwil in die Innenseite seiner Wange, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie von Jorah redeten. Sie wollten ihn töten und die Art wie sie über die Königin sprachen, jagte dem jungen Mann ebenso eine Gänsehaut über die Arme.  
„Beendet diesen Unsinn auf direkten Weg. Wenn der Ritter in einer Woche noch lebt, kann einer von euch das für ihn geschaufelte Gab haben.“  
„Verstanden, Herr. ... Sein Tot könnte sich auch günstig auf die… auf die Targaryen ausüben. Mehrere Quellen berichteten von einem besonders engen Verhältnis der beiden und so-“  
„Mich interessiert nicht mit wem sie ins Bett geht, solange uns das nicht von Nutzen ist. … Hatte der Soldat in diesem Punkt wieder Erfolg oder stellt er sich dabei genauso unfähig an wie mit den zwei Monstern? Ich muss wirklich sagen, dass er mich in letzter Zeit ungemein enttäuscht hat und ich werde ungern enttäuscht.“  
„Er gibt sein Bestes und erst gestern hat er sie mit den verbrannten Kindern gezielt treffen können, Herr.“  
Zwei Kinder? Monster? Redeten die etwa von... Nein, oder?  
„Zugegeben, das war ein kluger Zug. Aber sage ihm, dass ich so etwas nicht nochmal erleben will. Soll er das nächste Mal eine Ziege verbrennen und ihr dessen Knochen hinwerfen. Den Unterschied wird sie kaum bemerken.“, näselte der Anführer.  
„Was ist mit unseren Leuten, Herr? Es wird immer schwieriger nicht gefasst zu werden und der Soldat kann auch nicht immer dabei sein, um dies abzuwehren.“, zitterte die dünne Stimme.  
„Verdoppelt die Angriffe. Ich will sie unter Druck setzten und wer gefangen genommen wird, weiß was er zu tun hat. ... Vorerst lasst diesen Ritter verschwinden und dann arbeiten wir uns zügig voran. Geduld gehört nicht unbedingt zu meinen stärksten Eigenschaften und es wird an der Zeit, dass ich dieser Schlampe aus Westeros zeige, was es heißt meine Pläne mit ihrem Erscheinen zu durchkreuzen.“  
Gleichzeitig mit einem fordernden Miauen schallte auch das Klappern eines zu Boden gefallenen Speers durch die Luft.  
„Was war das? Geh, sieh nach!“  
Hektisch versuchte Gwil seinen Sperr in der Dunkelheit zu ertasten, fand ihn aber nicht und stolperte dann so schnell es sein schmerzender Fuß zuließ den Weg, welchen er gekommen war, zurück. Hinter ihm kamen leise Schritte beständig näher und trieben den Unbefleckten zu einem noch höheren Tempo an.   
Ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, hätte er sich den Unbekannten entgegengestellt. Doch da der Tot bei jeder Auseinandersetzung an seiner Seite kämpfte, wollte er dieses Risiko nicht eingehen. Denn wer hätte dann Jorah und vor allem die Königin gewarnt?  
Verzweifelt kratzten Gwils Finger über das grobporige Holz der verborgenen Tür, wobei sich feine Splitter tief in seine Haut gruben. Als er die Pforte endlich beiseite zog, stach die Helligkeit des Schottergangs unbarmherzig in seine Augen und schon bald vernahm er den dumpf tönenden Schlag von Holz auf Holz.

Wie er über die Steine und durch das kleine Fenster gekommen war, wusste Gwil nicht mehr. Nur der Rausch der Anspannung war ihm noch im Gedächtnis geblieben und so stand er nun in diesem viel zu großen Thronsaal ohne sein Sperr, nur mit dem Schild in der Hand und tropfte den Boden mit Regenwasser voll.  
Kommandant Grauer Wurm hatte nach seinen wirren und schwer nachvollziehbaren Ausführungen verlangt, dass Gwil selbst vor die Königin trat. Zwar hatte er mehrmals nach Ser Jorah gefragt, doch letztendlich war er nichtsdestotrotz hier gelandet und wartete nun darauf das erste Mal direkt auf die Silberkönigin zu treffen.

Merkwürdig krumm stand Gwil in dem hohen Saal und versuchte so viel Gewicht wie möglich auf das gesunde Bein zu legen. Unendlich nervös wünschte er sich seinen Fuß endlich entlasten zu können. Durch die dicken Mauern ertönte ein abgeschwächter Donnerschlag, welcher von einem immer näher rückenden Gewitter kündigte und auch Gwil wurde immer unruhiger. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht der Königin einmal persönlich gegenüberzustehen? Nur musste er ihr in seiner Vorstellung nie von einem geplanten Anschlag auf einen ihrer Kommandanten und einem offensichtlichen Komplott gegen ihre Herrschaft berichten. Außerdem wurde ihm jetzt alles, was er zuvor über die Gesundheit der Majestät gehört hatte, nur allzu deutlich bewusst. War er wirklich der Richtige, um ihr von derartigen Dingen zu berichten? Gwil wünschte wirklich Ser Jorah wäre hier. Seufzend ließ er den Kopf hängen und starrte auf die Wasserlache zu seinen Füßen, welche sich von dem von ihm abperlenden Regenwasser gebildet hatte. Na toll, dachte der junge Mann und machte umständlich einen Schritt nach links.

Das Rascheln, welches von seinen Kameraden ausging, die als Schutz im Audienzsaal verteilt waren, kündigte das Eintreten der Königin an und auch Gwil versuchte sich so gut es ging in eine gestreckte Haltung zu bringen. Neben der Herrscherin erschien auch Missandei und Grauer Wurm, die einige Schritte entfernt von Gwil stehen blieben. Achtungsvoll blickte Gwil mit gestrecktem Kinn geradeaus und rührte sich nicht, sah auf diese Weise aber über die viel kleinere Herrscherin hinweg und erkannte stattdessen den skeptischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Kommandanten, welcher ihn zusätzlich verunsicherte. Als Grauer Wurm tadelnd die Augen zusammenkniff, wurde Gwil schlagartig bewusst, dass er noch immer den Helm trug. Eilig nahm er diesen ab und klemmte ihn in die Armbeuge.   
Bis zuletzt hatte der junge Mann gehofft, dass Ser Jorah vielleicht zusammen mit der Königin erscheinen würde und ihn von dieser unangenehmen Pflicht befreien könnte. Doch leider fehlte von dem Ritter jede Spur und so blieb er auf sich allein gestellt.

„Euer Gnaden.“, sagte Gwil ehrfürchtig und neigte seinen Kopf.  
Betreten sah der Unbefleckte ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Königin. Sie war wirklich klein. Viel kleiner, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Schnell schob er seine, in alle Richtungen fließenden Gedanken wieder zurück und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Dieser unbeschwerte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hieß also, dass man ihr noch nichts gesagt hatte, und dass er dies jetzt übernehmen sollte. Kurz erinnerte sich Gwil daran, wie er damals vorgeschlagen hatte der Königin von dem ersten Angriff der Maskenträger zu berichten und dann von den zwei Rittern heftig zurechtgewiesen wurde. Glücklicherweise. Manchmal ist dein Mundwerk schneller als dein Verstand, dachte Gwil verlegen. 

„Gwil, du hast wichtige Neuigkeiten bezüglich der Angreifer?“, fragte die Drachenkönigin, die in ein cremefarbenes Kleid gehüllt war.  
Stolz über die Tatsache, dass sie seinen Namen benutzte, sagte der Unbefleckte übertrieben laut: „Ja, Euer Gnaden.“  
Nach einer längeren Pause zog die Majestät fragend die Augenbrauen hoch: „Wie lauten diese Neuigkeiten?“  
Hilfesuchend sah Gwil erst zu seinem Vorgesetzten und dann zu Missandei, die ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte.   
Auch wenn die kleine, hübsche Frau vor ihm wenig an einen Drachen erinnerte, befürchtete Gwil, dass seine folgenden Äußerungen ihm zeigen könnten, warum man sie, abgesehen von den echten Drachen, als Drachenkönigin bezeichnete.  
„Habe keine Scheu. Du kannst frei sprechen.“  
„Verzeiht Euer Gnaden, aber ursprünglich wollte ich dies Ser Jorah Mormont mitteilen.“  
Leicht legte die Silberkönigin den Kopf auf die Seite und sah Gwil mit diesen eigenartigen violetten Augen an und holte dann tief Luft.  
„Ser Jorah Mormont ist aber nicht hier. Ich stehe vor dir und bitte dich das Erlebte mit mir zu teilen.“  
Ungeachtet der respektvollen Worte nahm Gwil in ihrem Ton etwas wahr, das ihn davon abhielt erneut zu widersprechen. Nun gut, er musste ja nicht jedes einzelne Wort wiedergeben, dies hob er sich dann doch für den Ritter auf.

„Ich war in den Siedlungen außerhalb der Stadt unterwegs, um auch dort nach Hinweisen auf die Goldmasken zu suchen. In einem Durchgang wurde ich auf einen verborgenen Korridor aufmerksam, welcher mich zu zwei Stimmen geführt hat.“  
„Stimmen?“, fragte die kleine Königin skeptisch.  
„Ja, Euer Majestät. Dort herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit und ich habe nur die Stimmen zweier Männer gehört, welche Valyrisch miteinander gesprochen haben.“  
Irritiert blickte die silberhaarige Frau zu Gwil und erwiderte: „Stimmen eignen sich nicht sonderlich gut, um nach ihnen in den Straßen der Stadt zu suchen. Was hast du dort in Erfahrung gebracht?“  
„Euer Gnaden, ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass ich auf den Kopf der unbekannten Gruppe gestoßen bin. Sie haben deutlich davon gesprochen die Angriffe zu verdoppeln und auch von anderen Anschlägen war die Rede.“  
Nun sichtbar beunruhigt sah die Königin zu Grauer Wurm, der bestätigend nickte.  
„Ich habe auch ganz konkrete Pläne zur Schwächung eurer Position vernommen. Sie haben von euren gebesserten … Gesundheitszustand geredet und dass dies für ihr Vorhaben hinderlich ist. Es hatte den Anschein, als hätten sie Möglichkeiten euch direkt zu beeinflussen, um eine erneute Verschlechterung zu bewirken.“  
„Wie soll das gelingen? Dies ist schließlich nur von mir abhängig und kann von keinen Außenstehenden herbeigeführt werden.“, erwiderte die Majestät leicht ungehalten.  
Allmählich fühlte sich Gwil immer unwohler in seiner Haut, der unablässig mit dem Daumen über die Splitter in seiner Hand strich.  
„Euer Gnaden, es könnte sein, dass sie Spione in euren Reihen, in euren direkten Reihen, geschmuggelt haben.“  
Gwils Äußerung hatte eine unerwartete Wirkung auf die Königin, der plötzlich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und ein leises „Nein“ entfuhr.   
Zu erfahren, dass unter den Menschen, den man vertraut ein Spion war, ist selbstverständlich keine angenehme Erfahrung, doch diese heftige Reaktion irritierte Gwil jetzt doch, dabei ist er noch nicht einmal zu der wirklich schlimmen Nachricht gekommen.   
Unverzüglich war Missandei an die Seite der Herrscherin geeilt. Jedoch hob die Drachenkönigin abwehrend die Hand und sah mit diesen durchdringenden Drachenaugen zu Gwil. Ehrlich gesagt machten ihm diese violetten Augen Angst, welche so anders waren als die warmen braunen Augen Missandeis.  
„War dies alles was du erfahren hast?“  
„Nein, Euer Gnaden. Eine Sache gibt es noch.“  
In der Stille, die jetzt den Raum erfüllte, hörte man das Rauschen des Regens, der immer heftiger gegen die Mauern der Pyramide gepeitscht wurde. Ähnlich drängte sich der junge Unbefleckte dazu weiterzureden, auch wenn die nagenden Zweifel ihn davon abhalten wollten. Jetzt oder nie, dachte Gwil, bevor er den einschüchternden Blick der Königin bemerkte.  
„Der vermeintliche Anführer der Goldmasken hat den konkreten Befehl erteilt jemanden töten zu lassen...“  
„Wen?“, fragte die Königin, ohne den Hauch einer Regung in der Stimme.  
Nach der zuvor gezeigten Reaktion hatte Gwil jetzt mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet. Doch die sachliche Haltung und die von jedem Gefühl befreite Stimme der Drachenkönigin bestärkten ihn darin den Namen ohne Umschweife auszusprechen.  
„Ser Jorah Mormont.“

Entsetzten zeigte sich auf Missandeis Gesicht, die mit traurigen Augen zu ihrer Königin blickte. Grauer Wurm, der dies bereits zuvor gehört hatte, schürzte die Lippen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Und auch Gwil, der diese Drohung erst jetzt, da sie laut vor der Herrscherin ausgesprochen war, als Wahrheit akzeptierte, spürte Wut durch seine Adern fließen. Wut gemischt mit der Sorge um einen Freund. Einzig die Königin blieb weiterhin teilnahmslos stehen. Ihre Körperhaltung war so starr wie die einer Statue und ihre Miene war bar jeder Emotion. Nur das seltsam regelmäßige Blinzeln verlieh ihrer Gestalt den Anschein von Leben. Unfähig den Blick abzuwenden starrte Gwil der Herrscherin in die Augen und zählte nahezu zwanghaft die Momente zwischen den einzelnen Lidschlägen. Jede fünfte Sekunde schlossen sich ihre Augen kurz und wiederholten diesen stoischen Rhythmus fortwährend.

Niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen und so standen sie für eine geraume Zeit in dem immer dunkler werdenden Audienzsaal.  
„Bist du dir dessen wirklich sicher?“, unterbrach die Königin die Lautlosigkeit mit klarer Stimme.  
„Ja, Euer Gnaden. Dies wurde zweifellos befohlen und auch eure Sicherheit ist in Gefahr, da...“  
Mitten im Satz verstummte der Unbefleckte, als sich die Königin langsam auf ihn zubewegte und dann seinen Arm mit eiskalten Fingern umfasste.  
„Ich schulde dir Dank für diese wertvolle Auskunft und auch will ich dir nochmal danken, dass du ihn während des ersten Angriffs vor dem Tot bewahrt hast. Hoffentlich ist dir dies auch heute wieder gelungen, Gwil.“, flüsterte sie und drückte kurz seinen Unterarm, bevor sie sich von ihm abwandte.  
Unentschlossen was er jetzt tun oder sagen sollte, blickte Gwil zu Grauer Wurm, welcher ihm stumm bedeutete ihm aus dem Thronsaal zu folgen. Kurz verneigte sich der junge Mann in Richtung der Königin, die ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und setzte sich dann keuchend in Bewegung, wobei er sein schmerzendes Bein, nach der langen Ruhepause, in einem schlurfenden Rhythmus zwang.

Diese Begegnung mit der Drachenkönigin ließ mehr offene Fragen zurück, als sie geklärt hatte. Was sollte er jetzt unternehmen? Wer würde Ser Jorah davon berichten? Hatte sie überhaupt verstanden was er ihr da gesagt hatte oder war er mal wieder in Nebensächlichkeiten abgerutscht, welche die Kernaussage überdeckt haben? Und warum hatte sie so kühl und gleichgültig auf diese Bedrohung reagiert?  
Dies waren Fragen, welche geklärt werden mussten, entschied Gwil und fasste dann den Entschluss Ser Jorah aufzusuchen, um ihm die ganze Sache zu erzählen. Von dem belauschten Gespräch und von dem Zusammentreffen mit der kleinen Königin. Sie ist aber auch wirklich klein, dachte Gwil leicht enttäuscht und humpelte energisch weiter.


	16. Klärungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Tut mir leid. ... Es wird mal wieder ziemlich gefühlsduselig. :o

 

16\. Klärungen

 

_Schroffe Felsen, die steil in nasse Fluten stürzten, bildeten eine klare Grenze um die weite Ebene, welche mit hunderten fremder Menschen gefüllt war. Menschen, die ihr Angst machten._

 

_Haushohes Gras umringte den Pfad und drohte jeden, der dem Grün zu Nahe kam zu verschlingen. Der Wind brachte einzelne Halme dazu nach ihr zu greifen, um sie tiefer in das dichte Herz des Graslandes zu locken._

 

_Der Geruch des Feuers hing immer noch in der Luft, genauso wie die Rauchwolken, die von der verkohlten Asche um sie herum aufstiegen. Verbrannte Erde wärmte ihre nackten Füße und kalter Wind strich über die geneigten Häupter vor ihr._

 

_Flimmernde Luft tanzte über rissige Erde, die von dem grellen Feuerball am Himmel beschienen wurde. Sandkörner stachen in ihre Augen, kratzten über ihre trockene Haut, und fegten durch lang versiegte Wasserläufe._

 

_Farbenfrohe Gewänder, zwischen gezähmter Natur, und prächtige Goldstatuen drängten sich zwischen hohen Sandsteinmauern. Gierige Augen richteten sich auf sie und auf jene, die sie mit hierher gebracht hatte._

 

_Frische, salzige Luft blies in die rotbraunen Segel und trieb das Schiff über tiefblaues Wasser. Kleine Wellen brachen sich am Bug, der das weite Blau teilte und sie weiter einem ungewissen Ziel entgegen trug._

 

_Helle, bröckelnde Steine, auf denen stolze Krieger aufgereiht waren und auf ihr Schicksal warteten, warfen die Wärme der Sonne zurück. Vom Feuer erfüllte Luft trug Kampfgeschrei in alle Winkel des großen Platzes, dessen Erde schon bald mit Blut getränkt war._

 

_Ein Meer aus Hände umringte sie, hob sie empor und trug sie weiter in die Mitte der Masse. Dankende, hoffnungsvolle Gesichter sahen zu ihr auf, riefen nach ihr und wollten ein Stück ihres Glanzes für sich haben._

 

_Unbezwingbare, massive Mauern, welche von kolossalen Steinwesen gestützt wurden, ragten vor ihr auf, stellten sich ihr in den Weg und verlangten von ihr umzukehren. Tausend Mann standen hinter ihr und Tausende starrten auf sie herab._

 

~

 

So viele Menschen hatten sie ein kleines Stück auf ihrer Reise begleitet, sind in ihr Leben getreten und haben sie dann wieder verlassen. Hatten nur so lange in ihrer Nähe ausgeharrt, bis sie nicht weiter von Nutzen war oder bis das Schicksal sie von ihr fortriss. Nur er war von Anfang an da und stand heute noch an ihrer Seite. Immer wieder blickte sie zu dem Punkt zurück, an dem alles angefangen hat. Immer wieder drehten sich die Szenen der Vergangenheit und millionen Fragen in ihrem Kopf und immer wieder fragte sie sich, was ihn so verändert hat. Hätte sie ihn nie gehen lassen, wäre er dann immer noch der Mann, der er für sie gewesen war? Wäre er dann immer noch ihr Ratgeber, ihr Ritter, ihr Freund und wäre nicht zu jemanden geworden, der sie alles in Frage stellen ließ?

 

Erneut zuckte ein greller Blitz über den Himmel und tauchte den gepflegten Garten um sie herum in taghelles Licht. Dabei ist die wirkliche Nacht noch gar nicht hereingebrochen. Eine künstliche Dunkelheit, die mit den schweren Gewitterwolken gekommen war, hat sich über Meereen gespannt.

Daenerys wusste, sie sollte nicht hier sein, nicht ganz alleine, ohne jeglichen Schutz. Aber keinen weiteren Augenblick hatte sie es im Inneren der Pyramide ausgehalten und so hat sie sich unbemerkt an ihren eigenen Wachen vorbei geschlichen und ist in den Regen hinausgestürzt. Zwar konnte sie die erdrückenden Mauern hinter sich lassen, doch so schnell sie auch gerannt war, sich selbst würde sie nie zurücklassen können.

 

Wie sehr hatte sie gehofft, dass der Regen eine belebende Wirkung haben würde und endlich diese Taubheit wegspülte, welche sie nicht abzuschütteln vermochte. Aber nichts dergleichen ist passiert. Das Wasser, das ihr Gesicht hinablief, ihre Haare an die Kopfhaut drückte und ihr schweres Gewand komplett durchnässte, perlte einfach an Daenerys ab und konnte ihr Inneres nicht erreichen.

Gefangen von ihren eigenen, sich jagenden Gedanken, strich sie mit den Fingern über die Wasserlache neben ihr, welche sich auf der Marmorbank gebildet hat. Die Hecken, welche einen Halbkreis bildeten, rauschten leise, während der Regen durch ihre Zweige rann und von den Blättern tröpfelte. Wenige Schritte von Dany entfernt stand ein kleiner, runder Pavillon, dessen weiße Säulen mit einem Flechtwerk aus gefärbtem Metall verbunden waren. Dort könnte sie Schutz vor dem Regen suchen. Aber was würde das nützten, jetzt da sie bereits völlig durchnässt war? Außerdem fand sie einen bizarren Trost darin die Wassertropfen in den kleinen Teich vor ihr fallen zu sehen, der durch den Regen einem vom Sturm aufgewühlten Meer gleichkam.

 

Grollender Donner hallte von den Steinen der Stadt wieder, dessen Nachhall Daenerys bis tief in ihre Knochen spürte. Doch abgesehen davon, fühlte sie nichts. Anfangs hatte sie diese Gefühlslosigkeit noch willkommen geheißen, da sie dachte auf diese Art bessere Entscheidungen als Königin treffen zu können. Frei von jeder persönlichen Empfindung wollte sie herrschen. Nur konnte man seine Gefühle scheinbar nicht trennen und nur einen bestimmten Teil wegsperren. Nach und nach hatte sich dann diese Empfindungslosigkeit eingeschlichen und sie erstarren lassen. Dabei wollte sie wieder etwas spüren. Unbedingt.

 

Als der Unbefleckte ihr von den Plänen dieser mysteriösen Gruppe berichtet hatte, waren flüchtige, unkontrollierte Regungen über ihr Gesicht geflackert. Aber dies war alles, was sie an Gefühlen zulassen konnte. Alleine in ihren Gemächern wollte sie schreien, weinen, irgendjemanden verletzten, irgendetwas tun, denn sie hatte deutlich die aufgestaute Wut und die Angst in sich gespürt, welche nach außen drückte, aber keinen Weg finden konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn dann doch endlich eine Träne ihre Wangen hinablief und sie sich nur noch in alles verschlingende Gefühle werfen wollte, hielt sie irgendetwas davon ab und brachte die Tränen zum Versiegen.

 

Unerbittlich grub Daenerys jetzt die Finger in ihre Schläfen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Gestern hatte sie für einen Moment gedacht, dass alles wieder gut wird. Gestern hatte sie für einen Moment alles andere vergessen. Gestern, als diese warmen Hände ihre eigenen kalten Finger umschlossen, dachte sie für einen Moment, dass sie keine Angst mehr haben muss. Doch dann war sie wieder alleine gewesen. Alleine mit sich selbst, mit den Folgen ihrer Entscheidungen, alleine mit ihren unerreichbaren Gefühlen.

Es war einfach zu viel und Dany wusste, dass sie davonlief, vor der Realität, vor der Gefahr, vor der Königin, welche sie sein sollte. Sicherlich suchte man bereits nach ihr, vor allem nach der überaus klaren Drohung, welche sie jetzt erhalten haben. Schlagartig sprang Daenerys auf und bewegte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den rechteckigen Teich zu, dessen Wasseroberfläche von gelben Blütenblättern bedeckt war und in seinem aus schwarzem Stein gearbeiteten Becken beständig kleine Wellen an den Rand schickte.

Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie war die Königin. Sie konnte nach einer solchen Meldung nicht einfach die Flucht ergreifen. Sie müsste jetzt zusammen mit ihren Beratern das weitere Vorgehen erläutern. Sie muss Stärke zeigen, so wie Daario das schon die ganze Zeit über von ihr verlangte. Bei dem Gedanken an den Söldner biss sich die junge Frau auf die Lippen und versuchte ihn wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Dany wusste nicht, wie sie die letzten Wochen ohne Daario überstanden hätte, gleichzeitig wusste sie aber auch nicht, wie sie die Zeit _mit_ ihm überstehen konnte. Seine Anwesenheit gab ihr eine Art von Halt, ließ sie aber auch zur gleichen Zeit schwächer als zuvor zurück.

 

Blitz und Donner brachten zusammen die Luft zum Flimmern und erschrocken drehte sich Daenerys in Richtung des Pavillons, da sie glaubte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus einen Umriss gesehen zu haben.

Sie sollte wirklich nicht alleine hier draußen sein. Sie sollte wied-

Der Kies unter ihrem linken Fuß gab plötzlich nach und sackte in einen unterspülten Hohlraum, der durch den Regen in Bewegung geraten war. Keuchend landete Daenerys auf den Knien und konnte sich gerade noch mit den Händen abfangen. Schlammige Erde milderte den Sturz ab und spritzte ihr jetzt ins Gesicht. Während der Regen weiterhin an ihr herablief, saß sie regungslos auf dem Boden und machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

 

Unterschwellig bemerkte Daenerys wie sich das Gewand mit der wabenförmigen Prägung voll trübes Regenwasser sog. Jedoch empfand sie dies nicht als störend. Stattdessen beobachtete sie gebannt ein gewelltes Blatt, das vor ihr auf einem zwei Finger breiten Fluss in Richtung Teich trieb, wo es dann in der Schlucht zwischen Beckenrand und Kiesweg verschwand.

Trotz der trockenen Kehle versuchte die Königin zu schlucken, als sie den schweren Geschmack ihrer Bitterkeit im Mund schmeckte. Das Brennen in ihren wunden Augen wurde immer stärker und auch ihre zitternden Lippen zeugten von dem inneren Konflikt.

Wer war sie, wenn sie nicht die Königin war? Wer war sie, bevor sie dazu geworden ist? … Ein verängstigtes, kleines Mädchen, welches von jedem hin und her geschoben wurde. Woher hatte sie dann die Kraft genommen ihren Platz einzufordern und auf ihre eigene Stärke zu vertrauen? ... Die Menschen um sie herum haben sie zu dem gemacht, was sie einmal war. Ihr Respekt, ihr Vertrauen, ihr Zuspruch, ihre Ergebenheit hat aus der unsicheren, jungen Frau eine stolze, selbstsichere Herrscherin gemacht. Und vor allem eine Stimme hallte beständig in ihr wieder. Unermüdlich hatte er ihren Anspruch verteidigt, ihre Absicht betont, ihre Fähigkeiten und ihre Eigenschaften angeführt. Auch jetzt noch, nachdem sie ihn, ohne ein weiteres Wort aus seinem Mund zu dulden, verbannt hatte, nachdem er sie in all ihrer Verzweiflung sah und jetzt doch endlich erkennen musste, wie falsch er mit seiner Hoffnung lag, war er es, der ihre finstere Sicht immer wieder dem Licht zuwandte.

 

Aber alle wollten ihn ihr wegnehmen. Alle. Erst war er es selbst gewesen, mit seinem Verrat. Dann hat sie ihn fortgeschickt. Zweimal. Und auch Daario wollte ihr in den letzten Tagen einreden, dass der Ritter nicht mehr an ihrer Seite bleiben konnte. Doch dies alles war unbedeutend entgegen dem, was sie vor wenigen Stunden erfahren hatte. ... Man wollte ihn töten. Man wollte...

Im Schock weiteten sich die Augen der Königin, als sie ihren Fehler erkannte. Wenn sie hier, vergraben unter ihrem Leid saß, wer würde ihn dann warnen, und wo war er während des Gesprächs mit dem jungen Unbefleckten überhaupt gewesen? War es schon zu spät? Hatte sie mit ihrer Selbstsucht bereits alles zerstört?

Ungeschickt versuchte sie aufzustehen, hörte jedoch ein heftiges Reißen und wurde an den Schultern wieder zurück in den Matsch gezogen. Mit vor Zorn verzerrter Stimme schrie Daenerys in die Gewitterluft und krümmte sich nach vorn. Lautlose Schluchzer drangen aus ihrem Mund und ließen sie erbeben. Die Händen vor den trockenen Augen, kniete die Drachenkönigin im Regen und konnte nichts tun, als sich ihr Klagen in ein verachtendes Lachen verwandelte. Nicht zum ersten Mal erlebte sie wie ihre Verzweiflung, aus Mangel an Gefühlen und Tränen, in bizarres Gelächter mündete. Jene Laute, die weder Kummer, noch Freude zeigten, machten ihr jetzt unendlich viel Angst. Hatten ihre Feinde nun doch ihr Ziel erreicht? Verlor sie endgültig den Verstand?

 

Nein. Nein. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie war vom Blut des Drachens. Wenn sie einen Kampf wollten, sollten sie ihn bekommen, und wenn sie die ganze Stadt in Brand setzten muss. Wütend über ihre eigene Schwäche drückte sich Daenerys jetzt doch vom Erdboden hoch. Was machte es auch schon, wenn sie einen einzigen Mann aus ihren Reihen bedrohten? Sie hatte T _ausende_ in ihrer Armee und jeder einzelne ihrer Drachen war mehr Wert, als die gesamte Streitmacht. Jorah Mormont war durchaus ein fähiger Ratgeber und ein nicht zu unterschätzender Kämpfer, aber ohne ihn würde ihre Macht keinen wesentlichen Rückschlag erhalten, überlegte die Königin und nickte entschlossen.

 

_Du glaubst diesen Worten doch selbst nicht, oder?_

Unsicher, ob diese Frage nur in ihrem Kopf widerhallte oder doch von irgendwoher aus den Gärten um sie herum kam, drehte sich Daenerys suchend um die eigene Achse.

„Ich bin Daenerys Targaryen, rechtmäßige Erbin des Eisernen Throns. Ich kann meine Entscheidungen nicht von irgendeinem einzelnen Mann abhängig machen.“, rief sie aufgebracht in den Regen.

_Er ist nicht nur irgendein Mann, und das weißt du auch._

„Er hat mich verraten, meine Geheimnisse an den Feind verkauft und mich von Anfang an in dem Glauben gelassen, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann.“

_Und doch ist er zu dir zurückgekehrt, als du ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hast._

„Ich weiß nicht was ich gebraucht habe. Aber Jorah Mormont war ganz sicher nicht der Grund für meine Besserung.“, flüsterte Dany leise.

_Wenn du das so sehen willst. Doch sein Weggang war erst der Grund dafür, dass du auseinander gefallen bist._

„Nein.“

_Was macht dir so große Angst, dass du die Wahrheit um jeden Preis übersehen willst?_

„WELCHE WAHRHEIT?“, schrie sie jetzt der körperlosen Stimme entgegen.

_Dass du ihn liebst._

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Daenerys von dem künstlichen Teich ab und suchte händeringend nach einer passenden Antwort.

„Ich... ich... ich bin dazu auserwählt zu herrschen. Ich bin eine Königin und er ist mein geschworener Ritter. Ich habe Verpflichtungen, ich muss Erwartungen erfüllen. So etwas wie Liebe, wenn sie denn existiert, gibt es für jene die herrschen nicht, nur vorteilhafte Allianzen.“

_Innerhalb einer solchen vorteilhaften Allianz hat dich dein eigener Bruder verkauft. Erinnerst du dich?_

„Ich habe Drogo geliebt. Ihn und sein Volk.“

_Unbestreitbar, aber hat er dich auch geliebt? Auf die Weise, wie er dich liebt?_

Von Daenerys unbemerkt ließ der Gewitterschauer langsam nach und ging in einen leichten Sprühregen über, der dem Garten jeder scharfen Kontur beraubte.

Kraftlos strich Dany ihre Haare nach hinten und hauchte niedergeschlagen: „Wie kann jemand, der mich angeblich liebt, einen solchen Verrat begehen?“

_Diese Frage solltest du nicht mir stellen._

„Ich kann nicht. Es geht einfach nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie ich diesen Gefühlen standhalten soll.“

_Nichts zu fühlen bringt dich aber auch nicht weiter._

„Es hat mich immerhin bis hierher gebracht.“

 

In der Ferne glaubte sie das rhythmische Stampfen marschierender Männer zu hören. Geräusche, welche von der Feuchtigkeit in der Luft verschluckt wurden. Sie suchen nach mir, erkannte die Königin. Und allzu bald würde man sie hier finden, würde sie zurück in ihr steinernes Gefängnis bringen, würde sie dazu zwingen Entscheidungen zu treffen, würde ihr die Wahrheit vor Augen halten und sie nicht wegsehen lassen.

Unterdrücktes Gelächter drang erneut aus ihrem Mund und Daenerys nickte dem Nichts vor ihr bestätigend zu. Ja, sie war eine Lügnerin und eine so gute, dass sie sich selbst allmählich überzeugt hatte. Die Gefühllosigkeit rührte nicht von ihrer eigenen Berechnung her, um sachliche Entscheidungen als Königin treffen zu können. Es war schlicht und ergreifend Selbstschutz. Gefühle sind mit der Zeit zu einem Feind geworden, den sie nicht mit Feuer oder Schwert begegnen konnte. Hätte sie alles zugelassen, hätte sie alles gefühlt, wäre sie jetzt vermutlich so verrückt wie ihre Gegenspieler dies nur zu gerne sehen würden.

 

Verschwommen erinnerte sie sich an jene Nacht, als sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen zu weit gegangen war und dafür büßen musste. Nachdem er sie alleine zurückgelassen hatte, wäre sie ihm fast hinterher gestürzt, wurde aber von einer Welle aus Zweifeln, Anschuldigungen und Stolz niedergedrückt. Stundenlang hatte sie in ihr Kissen geschrien, war unruhig durch ihre Räume gewandert und hatte scheinbar alle Tränen verbraucht, die ihr in diesem Leben zugeteilt waren.

_Und dies zeigt dir nicht, was du tief im Inneren fühlst?_

„Dies zeigt mir nur, dass es sicherer ist gar nichts zu fühlen und außerdem...“

_Außerdem?_

„Nicht ich war diejenigen, die sich gegen die Nähe gewehrt hat. Was wenn ich in seinem Verhalten etwas sehe, das nicht existiert?“, murmelte Daenerys leise und zupfte an den Blättern eines Feigenbaums, die einen kalten Schauer feiner Regentropfen auf sie herabrieseln ließen.

Ja es ist wahr, er war derjenige, der sich von ihr abgewandt hatte. Zugleich erinnerte sich Daenerys aber immer noch daran wie sie deutlich sein Verlangen nach ihr gespürt hatte und jene befremdlichen Gedanken im Zusammenhang mit dem Ritter brachten ihre blassen Wangen unbeabsichtigt zum Erröten.

Liebe und Lust waren ihr natürlich nicht fremd. Nur war bis jetzt beides zusammen nicht allzu leicht zu ihr gekommen. Daario hatte sie von Anfang an begehrt. Sein Auftreten, sein Körper und die Unverfrorenheit mit welcher er ihr gegenüber getreten war, hatte sie nicht widerstehen können. Doch geliebt hatte sie den Söldner nie und er sie ebenso wenig. Drogo hingegen... Drogo war der erste Mann mit dem sie eine Nacht verbracht hatte. Verlangen oder gar Liebe fehlte dabei völlig. Sie hatte einfach ihre Pflicht erfüllt. Erst später empfand sie mehr. Und Drogo? Zweifellos hat er sie geliebt. Sie, als seine Khaleesi. Sie, als seine Ehefrau. Sie, als die Mutter seines ungeborenen Kindes...

Seufzend lehnte sich Daenerys an den glatten Baumstamm und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Weit verzweigten sich dicke Äste zu dünneren Zweigen und überspannten einen Großteil der nass schimmernden Rasenfläche.

 

Ziellos war Dany durch die Gartenanlage gewandert, immer weiter weg von der Großen Pyramide, bis sie zu einem Bereich gelangt war, der mit hell leuchtenden Marmorstatuen dekoriert war. Die für immer erstarrten Tiere schienen das über den Tag eingefangene Sonnenlicht abzustrahlen und erhellten so die um sich greifende Dunkelheit. Nur noch vereinzelt erklang ein Donnerschlag, der den Blitzen, welche weiterhin wild über den Himmel zuckten, folgte. Auch jetzt ließ weiß-rosa Licht die Krone des Feigenbaumes erstrahlen und überzog die vielen, kleinen Früchte über Daenerys' Kopf mit einem grellen Schein.

 

_Die Frage ist nicht, ob du etwas siehst, was nicht existiert. Die Frage lautet, ob du endlich bereit bist zu sehen, wirklich zu sehen. Denn so viel du auch argumentierst und leugnest, hast du kein einziges Mal klar und deutlich gesagt, dass du ihn nicht liebst._ , erklang abermals die Stimme.

Stockend rutschte Daenerys an dem hellgrauen Stamm in ihrem Rücken hinunter. Zwischen den Wurzeln hockend merkte sie jetzt wie ihre kalten, nassen Füße gegen das Innere der grauen Stiefel gedrückt wurden und auch der klamme Stoff ihres Gewandes fühlte sich kalt und schwer auf ihrer Haut an. Umständlich lehnte sie sich vor und sammelte eine kleine Feige vom Erdboden auf. Blaurote Streifen umrundeten die untere Hälfte der Frucht, welche einen süßlichen Duft verbreitete. Dany mochte den Geschmack von Feigen und das Gefühl des körnigen, weichen Fruchtfleischs auf ihrer Zunge. Aber jetzt hatte sie keinen Appetit. Wie lange war es überhaupt her, dass sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte?, fragte sich Daenerys, konnte sich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern.

 

„Ich muss jetzt zurück.“, seufzte sie laut und wartete auf eine Erwiderung der formlosen Stimme, welche sie seit einer Stunde in ein widersinniges Streitgespräch verwickelte.

Hatte sie tatsächlich laut auf Fragen geantwortet, die doch offenkundig nur ihrer Einbildung entsprungen waren? Wie weit würde das, was in ihr lauerte sie noch treiben? Wann konnte sie sich endlich wieder sicher in ihrem eigenen Kopf fühlen?

Während Daenerys die Augen zusammenkniff und über ihre Nasenwurzel rieb, sog sie tief den frischen Duft des Regens ein, der Pflanzen und Erde zugleich einen intensiveren Geruch verlieh.

 

Hinter dem dicken Baum erklang das Knacken eines brechenden Zweiges, welches von deutlich näher kommenden Schritten begleitet wurde. Starr vor Schreck ließ Daenerys die kleine Feige auf eine hervorstehende Wurzel fallen. Von dem gekrümmten Holz abgelenkt, kullerte die Frucht hinter dem Baumstamm hervor. Wer immer sich auf sie zubewegte, konnte diese Bewegung nicht verborgen geblieben sein. Aber selbst wenn dies sie nicht verriet, so würde es gewiss ihr laut schlagendes Herz tun, dachte Dany panisch.

Wie dumm sie doch war, alleine in die Dämmerung zu rennen und sich weit ab von den Wachen in den hintersten Winkeln zu verbergen, nur um jetzt dafür zu bezahlen.

Viel dichter als zuvor hörte sie wie Steine unter dem Gewicht wuchtiger Stiefeln aneinander gestoßen wurden. Überwältigt von dem Bedürfnis wegzurennen hielt es Daenerys keinen Augenblick länger unter dem Baum aus und stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab. Nach vorn gebeugt stolperte sie auf eine offene Rasenfläche zu, dessen vom Regen vollgesogene Erde ihr keinen Halt geben wollte und so rutschte die Königin ungeschickt zur Seite. Weicher Grund dämpfte auch diesmal ihren Sturz, machte aber zugleich jeden Versuch aufzustehen nahezu unmöglich. Mit aller Kraft hievte sie sich dann doch hoch und spürte wie starke Hände ihren Arm umfassten und sie gänzlich auf die Füße zogen.

Unbändig wirbelten Daenerys' Haare durch die Luft, als sie versuchte ihren Angreifer abzuwehren. Wieder und wieder hämmerte sie mit geballten Fäusten gegen feste Muskeln. Jedoch war das Einzige, was sie erreichte, dass der Griff um ihren Oberarm nochmals verstärkt wurde. Alle Luft für ihren wilden Befreiungsversuch verbraucht, kam Danys Hilferuf nur als angstverzerrtes Fiepsen heraus, das niemand hören würde.

 

„Khaleesi.“, schwebte die raue Stimme durch die feuchte Luft und ließ Daenerys' angespannte Muskeln augenblicklich erschlaffen. Zeitgleich löste Jorah Mormont seinen Griff und gab die Königin frei. Dennoch verweilten seine Hände schützend auf Höhe ihrer Schultern in der Luft, als befürchtete er sie könnte jeden Moment erneut den Halt verlieren. Erschöpft taumelte Dany rückwärts, weiter und weiter von dem Ritter weg. Tiefe Falten zerfurchten ihre Stirn und nur langsam konnte sie ihre zu schnellen Atemzüge in ein ruhigeres Tempo zwingen.

Natürlich musste _er_ sie hier finden, sie wieder einmal in diesem Zustand sehen, der jenen speziellen Ausdruck in seinen Augen hinterließ. Oft genug hat sie jetzt schon beobachten müssen, wie er sie auf diese Art ansah und Daenerys ahnte die Gedanken dahinter. Wahrscheinlich würde Ser Jorah ihr diese Dinge nie ins Gesicht sagen, aber was anderes als Mitleid, Überdruss, Entsetzen und Enttäuschung sollte es schon sein, das er bei ihrem Anblick in letzter Zeit empfand?

Seit dem Auftreten des Ritters erwartete die Königin jeden Moment die Unbefleckten, Ser Barristan oder gar Daario aus den Schatten, welche die Parkanlage jetzt erfüllten, treten zu sehen. Doch blieb sie mit Ser Jorah Mormont alleine, der anscheinend nicht wusste wie er auf ihr Verhalten reagieren sollte.

 

„Ihr seid unverletzt?“, fragte der Mann gedehnt.

Ohne aufzusehen bestätigte sie seine Frage und wartete darauf, dass der Ritter erneut das Wort ergriff. Lange Zeit vernahm Daenerys keinen weiteren Laut und so schickte sie verstohlen ihre Augen aus, um zu erkennen was ihn so lange innehalten ließ, als erneut seine Stimme zu hören war: „Wir haben nach euch gesucht, Euer Gnaden.“

_Euer Gnaden._ Wie sie es hasste, wenn er sie so nannte. Vergangene Nacht hatte sie ihm, in einem letzten, schwachen Versuch den emotionslosen Raum zwischen ihnen weiter aufrecht zu erhalten, zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht mehr als Khaleesi angesprochen werden wollte. _Euer Gnaden_ war dann das, was sie stattdessen von ihm bekam. Einen Titel, mit dem sie alle anredeten. Angefangen von den Bediensteten, bis hin zu kriecherischen Bittstellern...

Peinlich berührt von den Blicken des Ritters, die über ihr ehemals weißes Gewand glitten, fasste Daenerys nach hinten, um den langen Umhang, der mit silbernen Spangen befestigt war, über das beschmutzte Weiß zu ziehen. Allerdings bekam sie keinen anderen Stoff zu fassen als das nasse Rückenteil ihres Kleids. Auf einmal wurde ihr auch die Gänsehaut bewusst, welche über ihre nackten Arme kroch, wo eigentlich weiche Seide ihre Haut wärmen sollte.

Ser Jorah räusperte sich und hielt einen hellen Überwurf in seinen ausgestreckten Händen. Zögernd überquerte Daenerys den Rasen zwischen ihnen und nahm ihr verlorenes Kleidungsstück entgegen. Ebenso durchweicht wie der Rest ihres Gewands, legte sie den Umhang über ihre Unterarme und verhüllte so den Grund ihrer Schmach.

 

Die Hand am Schwertgriff blickte Jorah Mormont immer wieder über die Schultern, beobachtete jede Bewegung der Umgebung und nahm zur selben Zeit seine Augen keinen Moment von der Königin.

Nun da er vor ihr stand, drängten sich die Äußerungen der körperlosen Stimme wieder in den Vordergrund. ... _Er ist nicht nur irgendein Mann...Er ist zu dir zurückgekehrt...Du liebst ihn..._

„Habt ihr Schmerzen, Khaleesi?“, fragte der Ritter besorgt, der scheinbar auf Daenerys' Gesichtsausdruck reagierte.

„Nein, ich- Warum tragt ihr keine Rüstung, Ser? Hat euch die Nachricht des Unbefleckten noch nicht erreicht?“, platzte es urplötzlich aus Dany heraus.

Zwar saß das Langschwert an seiner Hüfte, doch da wo das schützende Metall sein sollte, war nur eine dünnes, schwarzes Hemd zu sehen.

Sichtlich erstaunt legte Jorah seinen Kopf schräg und blickte sie gequält an.

„Mir wurde bereits alles berichtet, was Gwil bei seiner Patrouille vernommen hat.“

„Und ungeachtet dessen steht ihr hier in der Dunkelheit, ohne Rüstung.“

Versehen mit einem Hauch Ärger erwiderte Ser Jorah: „Derartige Drohungen begegnen mir nicht zum ersten Mal und sind im Gegensatz zu dem offenen Angriff auf euch nicht weiter von Belangen und hätte ich genügend Zeit gehabt um meine Rüstung anzulegen, dann...“

Unvollendet hing der Satz in der Luft. Aber Daenerys konnte nur zu leicht seine Bedeutung erkennen. Ihre kopflose Flucht hat ein gefährliches Chaos zurückgelassen. Sich selbst dafür verachtend, dass sie ihre Wachen und engsten Vertrauten dieser Sorge und dem Wagnis einer dunkeln, unsicheren Nacht aussetzte, wandte Dany ihren Blick ab. Sie wollte die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen nicht sehen, in diesen blauen Augen, die immer ein Strahlen für sie übrig hatten.

„Khaleesi, wovor seid ihr weggelaufen? Was habt ihr zu finden gehofft? Hier, alleine, ohne Geleit?“

Finden wollte sie hier eigentlich nichts, vielmehr etwas verlieren. Doch auch dies blieb ihr versagt. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie ihm alles erklären, doch zugleich wollte sie nicht mit ansehen wie die Daenerys seiner Vorstellung unter ihren Worten starb. Eine Daenerys, der sie nie gerecht werden könnte.

„Wir hätten eure weiteren Schritte erläutern müssen, eine Strategie erarbeiten, eure Sorgen und Zweifel zerstreuen können. Ihr habt uns in großer Angst zurückgelassen. ... Ihr habt _mich_ in großer Angst zurückgelassen.“

„Ich weiß.“, flüsterte die Königin und fühlte sich wie ein gescholtenes Kind.

 

Regen, Donner und Blitz haben die Luft verlassen und an deren Stelle trat nun Dunst, der vom Boden aufstieg und in die Höhe strebte. Lautlos krochen die Schwaden über das feuchte Gras und haschten mit langen Fingern nach jenen, die es wagten sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen.

Selbst nach mehreren Augenblicken antwortete Dany dem Ritter nicht und so hörte sie erneut seine tiefe Stimme: „Khaleesi, der junge Unbefleckte hat euch nicht alles gesagt was er erfahren, oder was er selbst aus dem Gespräch geschlussfolgert hat. Und bevor wir in die Pyramide zurückkehren, möchte ich, dass ihr mich anhört.“

Von dem angespannten Klang seiner Worte hellhörig geworden, blickte Daenerys fragend auf. Viel schlimmer konnten diese zurückgehaltenen Auskünfte kaum sein, dachte sie säuerlich und erinnerte sich an die Bitte des Unbefleckten mit Ser Jorah zu sprechen. Was er mittlerweile offensichtlich getan hatte. Flüchtig wunderte sie sich über das Verhältnis ihres Ritters zu dem jungen Krieger, welches ihr zuvor nie aufgefallen war, nickte dann aber zum Verständnis, dass sie bereit war dem Mann vor ihr zuzuhören.

 

„Es war von einem Soldaten die Rede, der scheinbar direkten Kontakt zu euch hat und ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgt.“

Skeptisch zog Daenerys ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte: „Ich habe jeden Tag zu hunderten von Soldaten Kontakt. Die Unbefleckten begleiten jeden meiner Schritte und auch aus dem Lager der Zweitgeborenen sind es nicht wenige, die meinen Weg kreuzen. Auf was soll mich diese Kenntnis hinweisen, Ser?“

Für einen Moment senkte der Ritter den Kopf und sah dann durch helle Wimpern zu ihr auf.

„Die Äußerungen der vermeintlichen Anführer der Untergrundgruppe deuten auf einen bestimmten Mann in euren Diensten hin. … Daario Naharis.“

Ungerührt zupfte die Königin den Umhang, welcher über ihrem Arm hing, zurecht, sammelte einen Grashalm von dem feuchten Stoff, strich sorgfältig zu trocknen beginnende Haarsträhnen hinter ihre Ohren und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Was veranlasst euch zu dieser Vermutung, Ser?“, fragte Daenerys tonlos.

„Nun, es gab Andeutungen, dass die betreffende Person Pläne bezüglich eurer Drachen verfolgt und da ihr in den letzten Wochen wiederholt die Katakomben zusammen mit Naharis aufgesucht habt, ist die Schlussfolgerung-“

„Ist die Schlussfolgerung naheliegend, dass _auch_ er mich verraten hat? Benötigt ihr so dringend einen Komplizen, Ser Jorah?“

Jorah Mormont zuckte zurück, als hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen und einen Abdruck aus Reue, Scham und Enttäuschung hinterlassen.

Frei jeder Gefühlsregung erwiderte der Ritter: „Es war die Rede von den Verbrennungsopfern, welche man euch gestern gezeigt hat. Scheinbar wurden sie euch absichtlich vor die Füße gelegt und ob Drogon wirklich etwas damit zu tun hat, ist jetzt eher fraglich. Und es _war_ Naharis, der auf das späte Zusammentreffen mit euch bestanden hat.“

 

Die Erwähnung der Geschehnisse jener zurückliegenden Nacht brachten unangenehme Empfindungen zum Vorschein, welche den ganzen Tag über wieder und wieder kurze demütigende Schauer durch Daenerys gesandt hatten. Von Zeit zu Zeit erwischte sie sich dabei wie sie darüber nachdachte, ob die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden, von Grund auf verschiedenen Männern, überhaupt stattgefunden hatte. Doch ein flüchtiger Blick auf Jorahs Schwerthand zeigte ihr deutlich, dass diese Erniedrigung nicht nur ihrem Verstand entsprungen war.

Natürlich war sie erleichtert, als Ser Jorah Daario von ihr weggezogen hat, da sie den sich immer befremdlicher verhaltenden Söldner alleine niemals hätte abwehren können. Jedoch empfand sie das Handeln des Ritters und die Gegebenheit, dass er sie in einer derartigen Situation angetroffen hat, auf eine überwältigende Art und Weise bloßstellend. Weder hatte sie diese Konfrontation angesprochen, noch hatte sie sich dazu im Stande gefühlt ihm danach in die Augen zu sehen. Zu viel Angst hatte sie vor dem gehabt, was sie hätte hören oder sehen können, und was sie daraus gemacht hätte. Doch wollte Daenerys den Worten des Mannes ihr gegenüber nicht leichtfertig glauben. Nicht wenn seine Worte dem gleichen Ort entspringen, wie der Beweggrund, der ihn zu dem Schlag gegen Daario ermutigt haben musste.

 

„Wurde sein Name erwähnt?“, fragte die Königin.

„Es ist nahezu eindeut-“

„Hat der Unbefleckte von diesen gesichtslosen Stimmen den Namen Daario Naharis vernommen?“

Deutlich konnte Dany sehen wie sich Ser Jorahs Brustkorb unter einem tiefen Atemzug hob und wieder senkte, bevor er leise antwortete: „Nein, Khaleesi.“

Die Strenge in ihren Augen mit denen sie den Ritter ansah war eine Lüge und aus Furcht, dass er dies zu schnell erkennen würde drehte sich die Königin um und ging auf eine blass schimmernde Schieferplatte zu, die den Beginn eines verschlungenen Pfades durch ein Beet mit dickfleischigen Pflanzen bildete, welche mit bedrohlich wirkenden Stacheln besetzt waren.

Die nasse Kleidung machte ihre Bewegungen plump und langsam. Zweimal wäre sie fast auf dem feuchten Gestein ausgerutscht und jedes Mal hatte sie auf kräftige Arme gewartet, welche ihr Halt geben würden. Jedoch trieb die stickige Luft um Daenerys kein Geräusch herbei, außer dem immer unregelmäßiger erklingenden Tröpfeln des Regenwassers, das von den Oberflächen der Umgebung abperlte. Es dauerte eine Zeitlang, bis seine Schritte hinter ihr zu hören waren und noch länger, bis seine Stimme zu ihr drang: „Ihr solltet nicht noch tiefer in diese Gärten vordringen. Zu viele Schatten bieten ungesehenen Augen Schutz, Khaleesi.“

„Mein _treuer_ , allzeit _besorgter_ Ritter ist doch bei mir.“, tönte sie und ließ Sarkasmus und Spott ihre sorglos gesprochenen Worte einweben.

Unendlich froh darüber, dass sie ihm ihren Rücken zugewandt hatte, biss sich Daenerys beschämt auf die Unterlippe. Warum hatte sie dies gesagt? Seitdem ihr Ratgeber unter dem Feigenbaum erschienen war, hat sie ihm nur scharfzüngige und verletzende Erwiderungen entgegengebracht. Gleich so, als wollte sie um jeden Preis beweisen wie unrecht die Stimme in ihrem Kopf doch hat.

Als sie ihre Geschwindigkeit, entgegen des unbequem an ihr herab hängenden Gewands, nochmals erhöhte, bemerkte sie kurz ein metallisches Kratzen, das von dem Geraschel aufeinander treffenden, groben Stoffs, sowie dumpfen, beschleunigten Schritten gefolgt wurde. Und dann schlossen sich langen Finger um Daenerys' Handgelenk, hinderten sie am Weiterlaufen, und ließen sie herumwirbeln.

 

Zu nah, viel zu nah, dachte die Drachenkönigin, als sie zu dem im Halbdunkel liegenden Gesicht vor ihr aufsah. Für einen Augenblick wollte sie ihre Hand wegziehen, doch als sie den Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen versuchte, verweigerte ihr Arm den Befehl. So blieb sie einfach ruhig dort stehen, wo er sie gezwungen hatte anzuhalten.

Von irgendwoher fiel ein sanftes Leuchten auf Ser Jorahs Gesicht und zeichnete vereinzelte Lichtreflexe in seinen Bart und in die leicht gewellten, nassen Haarspitzen, welche hinter seinem Nacken hervorkrochen. Die Augen des Ritters blieben von jenem Schein aber unberührt und wurden vom Dunkel der Nacht verborgen.

„Euer Gnaden, es gibt andere Hinweise, die darauf hindeuten, dass von dem Söldner gesprochen wurde.“

Nachdrücklich schloss die Königin ihre Augen und suchte nach einer weniger aggressiven Erwiderung, entschloss sich dann aber, als Zeichen, dass er fortfahren soll, nur kurz zu nicken.

Jorahs veränderte Kopfhaltung ließ jetzt mehr Licht über sein Gesicht fließen und Daenerys hatte den Eindruck, als würde der Ritter seine folgenden Worte lieber nicht laut aussprechen.

„Naharis … Derjenige, der euch im Auftrag dieser Leute auskundschaftet, soll euch … _sehr nahe_ gekommen sein.“

Verständnislos sah Daenerys den Ritter an und beobachtete wie ein Muskel unter Jorahs Augen unruhig zu zucken begann.

„Es wurde davon gesprochen, dass jener … das Bett mit euch teilen soll und aus dem belauschten Gespräch ging unmissverständlich hervor, dass dies bereits geschehen ist.“

Ruckartig zog sie ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff, blieb aber nichtsdestotrotz unmittelbar vor dem Ritter stehen.

Immer stockender und unverständlicher sind die Worte zuletzt über Ser Jorahs Lippen gekommen. Aber Daenerys hatte genug gehört, um in ihrem Gesicht die aufsteigende Wärme wahrzunehmen. Ob es sich dabei mehr um Zorn oder mehr um Verlegenheit handelte, wusste sie nicht und es war ihr auch egal.

 

Ihr war bewusst, dass Ser Jorah von der Nacht mit Daario Kenntnis hatte. Wie eine Ewigkeit kam es ihr vor, als sie Daario am Morgen aus ihren Räumen geschickt hatte, nur um Sekunden später den Ritter eintreten zu sehen. Sichtbar unglücklich mit der Wahl ihres Liebhabers hatte er mit seinem Auftreten zu jener Zeit eher eine ungeduldige Gereiztheit in Daenerys ausgelöst. Zwar war ihr nicht gleichgültig was ihr Freund und Ratgeber von dem Söldner hielt, vor allem in der Funktion als Verbündeter, doch was seine Meinung in Bezug auf Daario als ihren Bettgefährten anging, hätte ihr Ser Jorahs Ansicht nicht weniger gleichgültig sein können. Seitdem ist viel passiert. Seitdem hat sich viel geändert. Seitdem hat _sie_ sich geändert. Und ihn heute davon sprechen zu hören übte einen Einfluss auf sie aus, welcher ihr nicht gefiel.

 

„Wer weiß noch von dieser Anschuldigung Daario Naharis gegenüber?“, fragte Daenerys ohne auf Ser Jorahs vorige Äußerung einzugehen.

„Ser Barristan war zugegen, als der junge Unbefleckte zu mir kam und er gelangte zu dem gleichen Schluss. ... Den Kommentar über eure persönliche Beziehung zu dem Söldner hat Gwil jedoch einzig mir gegenüber erwähnt.“

Persönliche Beziehung? Daenerys würde andere Begriffe verwenden, um ihr Verhältnis zu umschreiben. Seit dem Zeitpunkt als Daario von seiner Mission in Yunkai zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie ihn nicht wieder in ihr Bett geholt. Doch das wusste der Ritter ja natürlich nicht. Vielleicht war es nur die Verlockung des Unbekannten gewesen oder die lange Zeit, in der sie in einem kalten Bett liegen musste, welche sie zu ihrem Handeln getrieben hatte. Auf jeden Fall verspürte sie unlängst kein Verlangen mehr nach diesem Mann und auch dieses gewisse Funkeln in seinem Blick, diese gewisse Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme, diese gewisse Anspannung in seinen Bewegungen brachten sie dazu den Kommandanten der Zweitgeborenen auf Distanz zu halten. Nicht in allen Belangen natürlich und gerade dies verstärkte das bisher nur unterschwellige Drängeln in ihrem Inneren, das unaufhaltsam flüsterte: Du hast es doch geahnt. Du wusstest, dass es nicht richtig war, was er verlangt hat. Du hast seinen Worten nie gänzlich geglaubt. Du hast die Angst doch gespürt, die jedes Mal über dich hereinbrach, wenn er nur den Raum betrat.

 

„Khaleesi, ich rate euch dazu jeden Kontakt mit Naharis zu vermeiden, zumindest bis-“

Daenerys konnte sich gegen das bösartige Grinsen, welches sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht wehren. Zu absurd, zu paradox war diese Situation, welche eine Erinnerung an ein ähnliches Gespräch heraufbeschwor, das sich als der Anfang von unvorhergesehenen Veränderungen herausgestellt hatte. Auch damals stand ein Ritter vor Daenerys und hat ihr von dem Verrat eines ihrer engsten Vertrauten berichtet. Genauso hat jener Ritter ihr davon abgeraten den Verräter nochmals alleine gegenüberzutreten. Zu jener Zeit hatte aber ein Stück Pergament von der unausweichlichen Wahrheit der Kunde erzählt und so musste sie den Worten des alten Ritters glauben schenken. Und noch etwas unterschied sich grundlegend von dem damaligen Ereignis. Das Gefühl der scharfen Klinge, welche sich langsam in ihr Herz bohrte, fehlte völlig. Kein verzweifeltes Leugnen oder die Hoffnung einem fatalen Missverständnis auferlegen zu sein, kreiste jetzt in ihren Gedanken. Lediglich ein Hauch Enttäuschung, dass sie erneut ihr Vertrauen in die falsche Person gelegt hatte, nahm Dany wahr. Dies und etwas, das sich fast wie Erleichterung anfühlte.

 

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das anhaltende Schweigen und die Frage in Ser Jorahs besorgten Augen und auch erst in diesem Moment sah sie, dass sein dunkles Hemd komplett durchnässt an seinem Körper klebte. Wie lange hatte er im Regen nach ihr gesucht?, fragte sich Dany schuldbewusst und konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Unter dem leichten, schwarzen Stoff waren Umrisse ausgeprägter Muskeln zu sehen und zwischen dem tiefen Halsausschnitt seines Hemdes wurden vereinzelte Haare von jenem Schimmer hervorgehoben, der auch schon sein Gesicht erleuchtet hatte. Warum brachte dieses Bild ihre Gedanken nur derartig durcheinander? Sie hatte seinen Körper doch bereits tausend Mal gesehen und dutzende Male berührt. Vergangene Nacht hatte sie ihn doch in ihrem Rücken gespürt, seinen Herzschlag unter ihrer flachen Hand gefühlt und vor dieser endlos langen Zeit seinen gesamten Körper fest gegen ihren gepresst gewusst.

Der Schmerz in den Handflächen, wo sich ihre Nägel in die weiche Haut gruben, holte sie aus den Gedanken und ließ sie die Hitze, welche ihren Hals empor kroch, deutlich fühlen.

 

Fest entschlossen ihre Aufmerksamkeit wesentlich dringlicheren und weniger verwirrenden Angelegenheiten zuzuwenden, verkündete Daenerys laut: „Ser Jorah, auch ihr habt zu jener Zeit die Möglichkeit erhalten euch zu rechtfertigen. Ich werde Daario die gleiche Gelegenheit geben und dann eine Entscheidung treffen.“

Das vorherrschende Zwielicht verschluckte zwar die sonst so intensive Farbe seiner Augen, doch reichte das entfernte Licht brennender Fackeln aus, um die Kälte in seinem Blick zu enthüllen. Stirnrunzelnd wich Daenerys jetzt doch einen Schritt zurück, da der Ritter etwas ausstrahlte, das ihr Unbehagen bereitete.

„Ich weiß nicht in wie weit _ich_ die Möglichkeit hatte mich zu erklären.“, murmelte Ser Jorah Mormont, blickte dabei aber über den Kopf der Königin hinweg.

Hartnäckig versuchte Daenerys Empörung über seine Erwiderung zu empfinden und Worte zurechtzulegen, die ihn daran erinnerten, dass sie die Königin war und er nicht das Recht dazu hatte, so mit ihr zu reden. Vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihn, entgegen jeder Vernunft, wieder in ihre Dienste aufgenommen hatte.

_Entgegen jeder Vernunft? Ohne ihn wärst du doch mittlerweile wahrscheinlich völlig von Sinnen._

In dem Augenblick, als Dany die nicht greifbaren Worte erneut vernahm, starrte sie mit geweiteten Augen dem Ritter entgegen, in der Hoffnung, dass er es war, der gesprochen hatte. Doch Ser Jorah überblickte aufmerksam die Gärten, um verborgene Gefahren frühzeitig zu enttarnen und nahm keine Notiz von dem heraufziehenden Sturm, der diesmal keine Blätter umherwirbeln oder schwere Regenwolken vor sich her peitschen würde. Dafür aber Vergangenes mit sich brachte, durch bereits gut einsortierte Gefühle fegte und alles, was nicht fest genug verankert war, mit sich fortreißen würde.

_Er hat recht. Du hast ihn nie wirklich angehört. Du wolltest nur so schnell wie möglich den Schmerz, welchen du empfunden hast, hinter dir lassen. Nur hat sich das für dich nicht ausgezahlt, nicht wahr?_

 

„Wir sollten die anderen nicht länger warten lassen, und sie von der Sorge um euch befreien. Außerdem müsst ihr dringend trockene Kleidung anlegen.“, brummte Ser Jorah und trat zur Seite, um Daenerys vorbeizulassen.

_Frag ihn, jetzt wo ihr alleine seid. Frag ihn. Wenigstens das bist du ihm, und auch dir selbst, schuldig._

Das ist nicht real. Es sind nur wirre Gedanken, die ich höre, sagte sich Dany. Konnte aber die Wahrheit, welche in ihnen steckte nicht leugnen. Einzelne Regentropfen lösten sich aus dem verschmutzten Umhang in ihren Händen, als sie ihre Finger krampfhaft in dem Stoff versenkte. Und ob sie seine Erklärung überhaupt hören wollte, konnte die Drachenkönigin nicht sagen. Doch dann war es auch schon zu spät. Atemlos spie sie die Worte aus, um sie _endlich_ los zu sein: „Warum seid ihr auf das Übereinkommen mit dem Meister der Flüsterer eingegangen? Erklärt es mir.“

Langsam drehte Ser Jorah seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und wandte sich dann vollständig zu ihr um. Mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck musterte der Ritter seine Königin und richtete nach einer Weile den Blick gen Himmel. Gebannt wartete Daenerys auf die Antwort, welche sie zur selben Zeit fürchtete. Aber auch mehrere Augenblicke später hatte sich die Haltung ihres Gegenübers nicht verändert. Fortwährend sah Jorah in die unendliche Tiefe über ihnen, was nun auch Dany dazu verleitete den Kopf zu heben.

Hoch aufgetürmte Wolken trieben allmählich auseinander und gaben hier und da die Sicht auf kalt leuchtende Sterne frei. Hinter einem in die Länge gezogenen Wolkenschleier tauchte eine strukturierte Ansammlung von Lichtern auf, die in einer geschwungenen Linie ausliefen. Bei diesem Ausblick geriet etwas in Daenerys zum klingen und berührte die Orte an denen sie ihre Erinnerungen aufbewahrte.

 

„Nachdem ich Ned Starks Urteil entflohen bin, war mir jede Aussicht darauf meine Heimat jemals wiederzusehen beraubt. Eine Rückkehr hätte meinen sicheren Tot bedeutet.“, durchbrach seine tiefe Stimme das Schweigen.

Daenerys erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihr in der Weite des Grasmeeres von diesem Teil seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte.

_Erinnerst du dich auch daran wie das Gefühl der Verbundenheit dich ergriffen hat, als du erkanntest, dass du nicht die einzige verlorene Seele bist._

Dany brauchte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf nicht, um sich seine Antwort auf ihre Frage, wofür er betet, ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Heimat. Heimat war das Einzige, was dieser Mann je gewollt hat. Einen Ort an dem man ungestört sein Leben mit denen verbringen kann, die man liebt. Einen Ort der Geborgenheit, Vertrautheit und Schutz bietet. _Ich bete auch für Heimat..._

 

Bisher hatte der Ritter seine Worte an die lanzenförmigen Pflanzen zu seiner Rechten gerichtet. Doch als er weitersprach sah er Daenerys unverhüllt in die Augen.

„Ich hatte alles verloren. Mein Land, meine Frau, meine Ehre. Und als sich mir die Gelegenheit bot eins dieser Dinge zurückzuerhalten, habe ich nicht gezögert.“

„Störte euch die Tatsache denn nicht, dass ihr eine unschuldige junge Frau den Häschern des Usurpators vorwerft? Ihr habt in diesen Tauschhandel eingewilligt ohne das Geringste von mir zu wissen.“, flüsterte Dany, da ihre Stimme unfähig war unter der Last der Gefühle laut und deutlich zu erklingen.

Auch Jorah schloss kurz die Augen, als müsste er sich für das Kommende sammeln.

„Zu erst einmal wart nicht ihr es, von dessen Tun ich berichten sollte, zumindest nicht in erster Linie. Euer Bruder stand im Mittelpunkt des Interesses. …“

Die Aussage des Ritters erweckte in Daenerys das seltene Gefühl Viserys verteidigen zu müssen und so fauchte sie mit spitzer Stimme: „Soll dieser Umstand mich besänftigen, Ser Jorah? Erwartet ihr, dass euer Verrat nicht mehr so schwer wiegt, da ja lediglich mein Bruder, _meine Familie_ , euer Ziel war?“

Sichtbar unangenehm berührt, verlagerte Ser Jorah sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Natürlich habe ich damit nicht eure Vergebung einfordern wollen oder gehofft, dass dies meine Tat weniger verachtenswert erscheinen lässt. … Ihr wolltet, dass ich euch _erkläre_ , was mich zu meinem Handeln getrieben hat und ich versuche euch nur alle Gegebenheiten deutlich zu machen.“

Daenerys' angespannte Gesichtsmuskeln trieben einen stechenden Schmerz durch ihren Kiefer und veranlassten sie dazu so beiläufig wie möglich mit dem Handrücken über ihr Kinn zu streichen. Offenbar hat sie Ser Jorah mit ihrer feurigen Erwiderung vollends zum Verstummen gebracht, da er kein weiteres Wort von sich gegeben hatte, und so hob Dany ungeduldig ihre Augenbrauen und starrte den Ritter auffordern an.

 

„...Erinnert ihr euch daran, was ich euch in Qarth gesagt habe? Dass sich das einfache Volk nicht um den Kampf der Herrschenden sorgt, sondern für eine gute Ernte und Gesundheit betet.“

Verwirrt über diese Erwähnung gab Dany nur kurz ein Zeichen, dass sie sich dessen entsann und wartete dann auf eine Erklärung.

„Haus Mormont gehört zwar zu den alten Häusern des Nordens, doch ist unser Einfluss eher nichtssagend. Unsere Insel ist weit weg von den Geschehnissen in Königsmund und auch der Umstand, dass ich in den Ritterstand erhoben wurde ist eine Seltenheit für die Mitglieder meiner Familie. Ich habe mich nie als jemanden betrachtet, der großen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse im Reich hat oder überhaupt haben wollte. Einfache Angelegenheiten waren viel bedeutender für mich. Erst der Ritterschlag hat meine Sicht geändert. ... Was ich aber nie in Frage gestellt habe, war meine Loyalität und die gehörte dem Norden, den Starks in Winterfell und somit auch Robert Baratheon.“

„Aber er hat den Thron unrechtmäßig erobert und nahezu meine gesamte Familie getötet. Zusammen mit den Starks und den Lannisters hat er-“

_Hör auf dich in diese Dinge zu verrennen. Jorah kann dir nicht die Beweggründe des Usurpators nennen. Er kann dir nur sein Handeln erklären und einzig darum geht es jetzt._

Mit zittrigen Händen strich sie stumpfe Haare aus ihrer Stirn und fühlte Sandkörner über ihre Haut streifen. Der Sturz musste sie vollkommen verdreckt zurückgelassen haben, dachte Daenerys flüchtig, bevor sie diesen oberflächlichen Gedanken beiseite schob.

Immer noch wartete der Ritter darauf, dass sie ihren unterbrochenen Satz wieder aufnahm und so forderte die Königin ihn hektisch auf das Wort zu ergreifen. Unruhe brannte in ihren Adern und nur mit großer Mühe hielt sie ihre Erregung zurück. Hatte sie wirklich gedacht dies hier würde, einmal begonnen, schnell vorüber sein?

„Robert war vieles, aber bestimmt kein geeigneter König und die Umstände der Rebellion werfen viele Fragen auf und noch mehr unterschiedliche Antworten würdet ihr auf diese erhalten. Je nachdem wen ihr dazu befragt. Was ich aber andeuten wollte ist, dass die Targaryens keinerlei Bedeutung für mich hatten, als ich auf das Abkommen einging. Ihr und euer Bruder wart die Nachkommen eines unliebsamen Königs, der vor über zwei Jahrzehnten geherrscht hat. Ich war gespannt darauf die bekanntlich letzten, lebenden Targaryens zu treffen und zu sehen inwieweit die Geschichten, welche man sich von euch erzählte, zutrafen. Aber davon abgesehen wollte ich nur meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllen, um so schnell wie möglich nach Westeros zurückkehren zu können.“

Worauf Daenerys so verzagt gewartet hatte, traf sie nun doch völlig unvorbereitet. Entgegen jeglicher Vernunft fühlte sie sich von seiner Äußerung verletzt.

_Natürlich hattest du keine Bedeutung für ihn. Selbst nach eurem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte er für dich auch keine andere Bedeutung, als die eines ärmlichen Ritter am Rande deiner Wahrnehmung._

„Das ist nicht wahr.“, zischte sie leise, aber nicht lautlos.

„Khaleesi?“

Der unterschwellige Ton, welcher Jorahs Frage begleitet, hinderte Daenerys daran aufzusehen. Fieberhaft ermahnte sich die Königin ihre Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt.

„Ich sagte, dass ist wohl wahr. Aber nachdem ihr euch dem Khalasar angeschlossen habt, waren wir nicht mehr nur Namen oder Geschichten für euch und trotzdem habt ihr weiterhin Bericht erstattet.“

Eben dies war es, was für sie so unverständlich war. Über Monate hinweg hat dieser Mann an ihrem Leben teilgenommen. Gab sein Wissen bereitwillig an sie weiter, teilte freudige Momente mit ihr, war an ihrer Seite, als Viserys starb... und doch nach all dieser Zeit, nach allem was sie geteilt hatten, war sie doch nur eine Ware für ihn, die er gegen wertvolleren Besitz eintauschen wollte.

„Man hat mir keine genauen Erklärungen zum Zweck meines Handelns gegeben. Für die Verbündeten Varys' war ich wahrscheinlich nur eine leicht zu manipulierende Figur in einem weitaus größeren Plan. Doch hatten sie es immerhin geschafft mir das Gefühl zu geben, dass meine Beobachtungen und gesammelten Informationen für euch keine Gefahr darstellten. Erst der Angriff auf euch in Vaes Dothrak hat mir gezeigt, was ich getan habe.“

„Der Angriff auf mich und mein _Kind_ , von dem sie erst durch euch erfahren haben.“

„Den Angriff, welchen ich verhindert habe. Und glaubt nicht, dass die Spinne keine anderen Augen hatte, die ihm über jeden eurer Schritte informierten.“

„Andere Augen interessieren mich nicht. Ihr wart es gewesen, der mein Vertrauen, meine Freundschaft hatte und dies ohne zu zögern ausgenutzt hat.“, schrie die Königin jetzt fast.

Heiß durchlief die Wut ihr Inneres, woran der gequälte Zug um die Augen des Ritters nichts änderte. Abwegiger Weise brachte sie den Verlust Rhaegos mit dem Giftmordversuch in Verbindung. Dabei hatte Jorah ihr damals wirklich das Leben gerettet.

_Deines und das deines Kindes, obgleich er einfach nur tatenlos hätte zusehen müssen, um das zu erreichen, was er deiner Vorstellung nach erzielen wollte._

Eisige Krallen schlossen sich um ihr Herz, als sie daran dachte, dass ihr Sohn gerettet wurde, nur um Monate später zu sterben und...

„Waren es nur eure Schuldgefühle, die euch dazu veranlasst haben mich vor dem Gift zu schützen, von dem ihr unleugbar gewusst haben musstet?“, sprach Daenerys den Gedanken aus, der sich wenige Augenblicke zuvor in ihr Bewusstsein geschlichen hat.

Erschöpft stieß Jorah den angehaltenen Atmen aus und machte den Eindruck, als würde er diese Auseinandersetzung nicht mehr länger ertragen.

„Ihr hättet mich einfach den Wein trinken lassen sollen, dann wärt ihr frei gewesen, ohne das jemand euch verdächtigt hätte, ohne Konsequenzen, ohne direkte Schuld, ohne...“

Erschrocken zuckte Dany zusammen, als sich der Ritter, mit für ihn ungewöhnlich lauter Stimme, an sie wandte: „Niemals, niemals hätte ich dies getan, Khaleesi. Mit einer solchen Tat hätte ich nicht leben können und es stand auch nie in meiner Absicht derartig zu handeln.“

„Vielleicht war es nicht _eure_ Absicht, aber die derjenigen, denen ihr gedient habt.“

Fahrig strich sich Ser Jorah über die Stirn und gestikulierte zurückhaltend in Daenerys' Richtung.

„Noch vor dem Mordversuch des Weinhändlers habe ich den Kontakt zu den Verantwortlichen in Westeros eingestellt. Dies müsst ihr mir glauben, Euer Gnaden.“, flehte Ser Jorah mit belegter Stimme.

Konnte sie ihm das glauben? Nie würde sie die Wahrheit erfahren, außer sie ließ zu, dass sein Wort zur Wahrheit wurde. Aber konnte sie das?

_Du hast es doch bereits getan._

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte Daenerys die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und die in ihrem Herzen, zum Schweigen zu bringen.

 

„Khaleesi, auch wenn mich zu Beginn nur meine selbstsüchtigen Wünsche angetrieben haben und mich dazu brachten, zum wiederholten Male, meine Ehre zu beschmutzen, so hat eure Entwicklung hin zu der Herrscherin, die ihr heute seid, alle Zweifel in mir ausgebrannt. Nachdem ich euch kennen, euch schätzen gelernt hatte, euch... . Erst als ich sah wer ihr wart und zu wem ihr werden könntet, erkannte ich meinen Irrtum.“

Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte Dany wie Jorah zu ihr kam und scheinbar ihre Hand ergreifen wollte, im letzten Moment dann aber doch erneut den abgerundeten Schwertknauf an seinem Gürtel umfasste.

„In der Tat, ich habe Daenerys Targaryen verraten und verkauft. Jedoch habe ich nie, zu keiner Sekunde, Königin Daenerys Targaryen betrogen. Noch werde ich dies je tun. Meine Schwüre waren aufrichtig. Ich werde bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug für euch kämpfen, wenn nötig für euch töten und ohne zu zögern für euch sterben.“

Und genau das wollte sie nicht, sie wollte nicht, dass er sein Leben für ihres gab. Denn ohne ihn wäre sie nicht diese Königin, von der er sprach. Vielleicht war sie noch nicht einmal jetzt diese Person und wenn er dies erkennt, wird er sie erneut gegen eine bessere, eine vielversprechendere Hoffnung eintauschen.

„Was hindert euch daran, mich erneut zu verraten?“

Daenerys konnte sehen wie sich Ser Jorahs Kehle mehrmals heftig bewegte, bevor er ihr antwortete: „Es gibt nichts mehr in dieser Welt, was ich mehr begehre, als euch auf dem Eisernen Thron zu sehen. Und auch dies wisst ihr bereits, Khaleesi.“

„Was ist mit eurer Insel in der Eisigen Bucht, mit den hohen Kiefern, den kalten Seen, den Bären? Würde die Aussicht auf Heimat euch nicht erneut von euren Eiden abbringen können?“

Bei der Erwähnung der Dinge, welche er ihr über die Bäreninsel erzählt hat, flackerte ein zartes Lächeln über Jorahs Gesicht, wurde aber fast zeitgleich von einer Welle der Schwermut fortgetragen.

„Euer Gnaden, bereits in Vaes Dothrak habe ich … eine Begnadigung und somit die Möglichkeit zur Rückkehr nach Westeros erhalten. Und doch habe ich mich dazu entschieden bei euch zu bleiben und euch so weit es mir möglich war zu dienen.“, flüsterte der Ritter.

Ohne weiter über diese neue Erkenntnis nachzudenken erwiderte Daenerys: „Und habt jede meiner Entscheidungen beeinflusst.“

„Ich gab euch den Rat, welchen ihr von mir erbeten habt.“

„Nur zu oft habt ihr eure Meinung ungebeten geäußert und solange auf mich eingeredet, bis ihr euer Ziel erreicht hattet oder bis ich dachte eure Worte entsprangen meiner Vorstellung.“

„Zu keiner Zeit habe ich euch zu etwas gedrängt, was ihr nicht auch wolltet. Am Ende habt ihr die Entscheidungen alleine getroffen. Ich habe nur meine Sicht und meine Erfahrungen mit euch geteilt.“, gab der Ritter ungehaltener als zuvor zur Antwort.

„Nicht alle Erfahrungen, wie wir ja jetzt wissen.“

_Hör auf! Du drehst dich im Kreis mit deinen Anschuldigungen, die doch nur eine einzige sind. Du bist verletzt, weil der Mensch, der dir am nächsten stand, von dem du dachtest, dass du ihn kennst, letztendlich doch nicht der war, für den du ihn gehalten hast. Und entweder du glaubst den Worten, die er jetzt hier spricht oder eben nicht. Doch dann hat dies hier alles keinen Sinn._

Atemlos sah sie Ser Jorah an, der genauso mitgenommen von ihrem Wortwechsel wirkte, aber keine weitere Erwiderung auf Daenerys' letzte Worte von sich gab.

 

Nachdem die Königin ihre Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte, erkannte sie, was sie an dem Bekenntnis des Ritters störte. Wenn er bereits vor so langer Zeit die Begnadigung erlangt hatte, warum ist dann vor wenigen Monaten jenes andere Dokument aufgetaucht? Schemenhaft erinnerte sich Daenerys an den Tag, als sie Ser Jorah mit den Anschuldigungen konfrontieren musste. Unverdrossen hatte er versucht ihr all das zu erklären, was sie ihm erst jetzt gestattete laut auszusprechen und hinter den erstickenden Gefühlen hörte sie, wie er von einer Intrige in Königsmund, eine List der Hand des falschen Königs berichtet hatte. Doch damals wollte, konnte sie ihn nicht anhören.

_Wie einfach wäre es für ihn gewesen dich zu verlassen, hatte er doch alles was er immer wollte. Aber immer noch steht er hier vor dir und kämpft sich durch diese Qual._

Es ist nicht nur für ihn eine Qual, erinnerte Dany die Stimme, spürte aber deutlich wie die Information, dass ihr Ritter, ihr Verräter, ungeachtet seiner Möglichkeiten, an ihrer Seite geblieben war, die Scherben in ihr zwar nicht wieder zusammenfügen konnte, aber zumindest ihre scharfen Kanten etwas glättete.

 

„Meine Aussicht auf Heimat seid ihr, Khaleesi. ... Auch wenn es noch Jahre dauern sollte, bin ich doch fest davon überzeugt, dass ihr uns eines Tages nach Westeros führen werdet.“

Und wenn ich dieses Versprechen nicht halten kann?, fragte sich die Königin, wagte aber nicht die Frage laut zu stellen.

_Seine Aussicht auf Heimat_...Unergründlicher Weise trieb dieser kleine Satz salzige Tränen in Daenerys' Augen. Wobei sie inständig hoffte, dass die Schatten um sie herum dieses eine Mal ihre Verbündeten waren.

 

Zäh kroch ein Regentropfen aus Danys Haar und kitzelte ihren Nacken, als er immer schneller über ihre Haut rann und auf dem Weg ihren Rücken hinab aus ihrer Wahrnehmung verschwand. Die abgekühlte Luft jagte einen Schauer hinter dem Wassertropfen her, ähnlich wie die Körperwärme, die von Jorah ausging ein Prickeln über Daenerys' Haut schickte.

War es nun endlich vorüber? War alles gesagt, alles erklärt? Fühlte sie sich jetzt besser? Waren sie jetzt frei von dieser Last? Nein. Eine letzte Sache musste sie noch wissen. Etwas, was ihr erst seitdem sie wieder klarer denken konnte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

„Warum seid ihr nicht viel früher, von euch aus, zu mir gekommen, um zu gestehen?“

Beschämt sah der Ritter auf seine Füße hinab und seufzte vernehmbar, als er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, welche augenblicklich von Danys dünner Stimme abgewürgt wurde.

„Oder bedeutet euch unsere Freundschaft so wenig, dass ihr sie willentlich durch diese Lüge geschleift habt?“, hauchte sie ihm jetzt entgegen.

Wieder musste die Königin Tränen hinunterschlucken. Tränen, die sich in den letzten Wochen angesammelt hatten, aber nicht vergossen werden konnten und die sie nun, da sie fließen wollten, gewaltsam zurückdrängte.

 

„Ich hatte schlicht und ergreifend Angst. Angst, das zu verlieren, was ich besaß. Ich wollte die Enttäuschung in euren Augen nicht sehen und so redete ich mir weiter ein, dass ihr niemals davon zu erfahren braucht. Und mit jedem neuen Ziel, das wir erreicht haben, ist die Sorge darum kleiner und kleiner geworden. Bis ich mir selbst nicht mehr sicher sein konnte, ob ich wirklich jemals dieser Mann war, der euch hintergangen hat.“

Daenerys wusste, so sehr man es auch versucht, die Vergangenheit konnte man nicht abstreifen. Sie würde immer da sein, wie ein Schatten, welchen man an trüben Tagen vielleicht nicht sehen konnte, der aber nichtsdestotrotz existierte.

_Wer auch immer es war, der eingewilligt hat Daenerys Targaryen zu verraten, ist bereits vor langer Zeit verschwunden._

Ungerührt von den Worten in ihren Gedanken erwiderte Daenerys: „Vieles wäre dadurch anders gewesen. Ihr hättet auf diese Art echte Reue zeigen können. Aber vor allem hättet ihr mir diese Demütigung erspart, dieses Gefühl der Geringschätzung.“

Und vielleicht wäre sie dann nicht ohne jeden Schutz in den Abgrund geschürzt, der Narben hinterlassen hatte, welche sienun auf immer tragen muss.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung sah Daenerys wie der Ritter vor ihr auf die Knie ging und sein Haupt senkte. Sprachlos öffnete sie ihren Mund, fand aber keine Worte, die ihn verlassen wollten. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er jeden Grund zu dieser Geste hatte, war es doch ungeahnt befremdlich diesen stolzen Mann knien zu sehen.

„Euer Gnaden, verzeiht mir. Verzeiht meine Torheit, verzeiht meine Feigheit, verzeiht meinen Gefühlen, die mich nicht handeln ließen...“, raunte Jorah mit schwerer, heißerer Stimme.

 

Schmerz verwandelte Daenerys' Gesicht in eine entstellte Grimasse, mit der sie auf den entblößten Nacken des Mannes zu ihren Füßen hinabblickte.

_Du hast ihm doch schon längst verziehen. In dem Augenblick, als dir klar wurde, was er für dich ist. In dem Augenblick, als du atemlos in seinen Armen gelegen und seinen Namen gegen seine Haut geflüstert hast. In dem Augenblick, als er zu dir zurückgekehrt ist, entgegen der Erwartung deiner angedrohten Strafe._

Immer zäher floss die Luft durch ihre Lungen und Daenerys musste alle Kraft aufbieten, um nicht direkt neben dem Ritter zu Boden zu sinken. Wenn sie ihm jetzt verzieh, gab es kein zurück mehr. War es doch das Einzige, was noch zwischen ihr und jenen tiefen, unaussprechlichen Gefühlen gestanden hat. Der eine Grund, welcher ihr immer wieder zur Rettung geeilt war. Hinter dem sie sich verstecken konnte und der selbst im klarsten Sonnenlicht die Wahrheit in Finsternis gehüllt hat.

 

~

 

_Zwischen den exotisch anmutenden Gesichtern erschienen die vertrauten Züge eines Mannes aus ihrer Heimat. Der wilde Gesang, der in unbekannten Worten von unbekannten Orten erzählte, wurde von den vertrauten Klängen ihrer Muttersprache unterbrochen und ließ ihre Angst nicht mehr so groß erscheinen._

 

_Eingeschlossen von der allgegenwärtigen Graslandschaft war er stets in ihrer Nähe, erzählte von den Eigenarten der Pflanzen um sie herum, von dem Leben, welches sie erwarten würde, von der Person, die sie sein sollte._

 

_Besorgte blaue Augen waren das Letzte, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, bevor sie ins Feuer ging und sich von den Flammen verschlingen ließ. Und es war jenes Blau, das sie erblickte, als sie unverbrannt aus der Asche emporstieg._

 

_Als Verzweiflung, Erschöpfung und Hitze zu groß wurden gab er ihr die Kraft um stark zu sein, um weiter zu gehen, um den Weg zu finden, um selbst die Stärke zu sein._

 

_Umgeben von Täuschung, Betrug und Niedertracht war sein Erscheinen das Einzige, was sie hoffen ließ. Ohne zu zögern hat er das gesucht, was ihr genommen wurde und nicht geruht, bis sie es wieder in den Händen hielt._

 

_Tosender Seewind, heller Sonnenschein und wild schlagende Flügel ließen sie lächelnd auf den Horizont blicken und auch jetzt war er an ihrer Seite und teilte dieses besondere Gefühl der Erwartung mit ihr._

 

_Verfolgt von dem, was sie gerade erfahren und gesehen hatte, ging er mit ihr den langen Weg aus gelben Steinen entlang und versuchte Sorgen und Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Und als er die vermeintliche Gefahr bemerkte, die sich auf sie zu bewegte, warf er sich dieser bereitwillig entgegen._

 

_Unruhig warteten sie auf dem kleinen Felsen auf jene, denen sie Freiheit und ein neues Leben geschenkt hatte. Sicher führte seine Hand sie hinab zu den Menschen, die nach ihr riefen und sein warmer Blick war unverkennbar von Stolz erfüllt._

 

_Hinter den gewaltigen Mauern dieser Stadt, welche tausende von Menschen beherbergte, war es am Ende doch sein Gesicht, das sie sehen wollte, wenn schlechte Kunde ihr Ohr erreichte und seine Worte, die sie die Dinge klarer sehen ließen._

 

~

 

„Erhebt euch, Ser Jorah.“

Von ihrer Stimme wachgerufen richtete sich der Ritter auf, dem helle Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen und seine traurigen Augen streiften. Für lange Zeit ergriff niemand das Wort. Einzig die Zikaden, welche lebhaft ihre Stimmen dem Schweigen der zwei Menschen entgegen stellten, waren zu hören.

_Sag es._ , drängelte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

 

Und dann hob Daenerys ihren Blick und verschränkte ihn fest mit dem des Mannes: „Glaubt nicht einen Moment lang, dass ich euren Verrat je vergessen werde, Ser Jorah.“

Erstarrt stand der Ritter vor ihr und wirkte viel kleiner, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Die sonst so elegante Haltung war zusammengesunkenen Schultern und einem hängenden Haupt gewichen. Dem entgegen versuchte die Königin eine stolze, ehrerbietige Stellung einzunehmen, obgleich sie sich völlig ausgelaugt und entkräftet fühlte. Die Wahrheit schmerzte nicht nur, sie entzog einem auch jedes bisschen Stärke. Dabei brauchte Dany diese doch so sehr für die folgenden Worte, welche sie schon vor Wochen in dem sonnenlosen Thronsaal sprechen wollte.

 

„Ich werde es nie vergessen. Nie. … Aber ich verzeihe euch, Ser Jorah Mormont.“, sagte die Drachenkönigin mit klarer Stimme zu ihrem Ritter. Zu dem Mann, der von Beginn an bei ihr war...

_Zu dem Mann, den du liebst._

Ja, zu dem Mann, den ich trotz allem liebe, stimmte Daenerys der Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu.

_Der Stimme in deinem Herzen._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Ihr wurdet gewarnt, dass es gefühlsduselig wird… ;)


	17. Erfordernisse

 

17\. Erfordernisse

 

„Hast du zusätzlich irgendetwas ins Badewasser getan, Missandei?“, fragte die Königin Meereens und drückte abermals eine nasse Haarsträhne gegen ihre Nase, um den betörenden Duft zu inhalieren, welchen sie nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

„Ich nehme an, dass es die üblichen Kräuter und Extrakte waren, die man eurem Bad hinzugegeben hat, Euer Gnaden.“

„Etwas unterscheidet sich aber deutlich von den üblichen Tinkturen. Es ist ein kräftiger Geruch, der zugleich ganz sanft erscheint.“

Die weißen Strähnen in ein weißes Leinentuch gelegt, versuchte Daenerys Targaryen die Feuchtigkeit aus ihrem Haar zu reiben und überlegte immer noch in welchem Kräutersud sie ihr dringend benötigtes Bad genommen hat.

„Das muss der Lavendel sein.“, rief Missandei ihr quer durch den Raum zu und bemühte sich erfolglos ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Lavendel? Bisher hatte Dany in dieser Gegend der Sklavenbucht jene Pflanze nicht bemerkt. Vielleicht wurde sie in den Gärten nahe der Pyramide gezüchtet, überlegte sie, konnte sich aber nicht entsinnen irgendwann an diesem Abend davon Notiz genommen zu haben. Was jedoch nicht verwunderlich war, da andere Dinge ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit eingefordert hatten.

Tief im Gedanken versunken spürte Daenerys die Bettkante in ihren Kniekehlen und ließ sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen. Von der Wärme des Wassers, welche immer noch in ihren Knochen steckte, dem sie einwickelnden Lavendelduft, dem goldenen Licht der letzten Kerzen und den erschöpfenden Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden merkte die Königin wie eine unausweichliche Welle der Müdigkeit auf sie zurollte. Doch Dany ließ sich von den Versprechungen des Schlafs nicht täuschen, die ihr schon in der Vergangenheit von ihrer Süße erzählt hatten, nur um sie dann wiederum in vergebener Erwartung zurückzulassen.

 

Als Daenerys ihr Haar für trocken genug befand, griff sie nach der hölzernen Haarbürste auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben ihrem Bett und zog sie vorsichtig durch die langen Wellen, welche über ihr mitternachtsblaues Seidenhemd fielen. Während sie mit der einen Hand versuchte ihr volles Haar zu bändigen, zog sie mit der anderen den Saum des Nachtgewands über ihre Knie und betastete behutsam die aufgeschürfte Haut. Glücklicherweise haben die Stürze keinen allzu großen Schaden angerichtet, doch vorsichtshalber hatte Dany Missandei gebeten etwas von dem Rotöl bringen zu lassen, das jetzt vor der nahezu heruntergebrannten Kerze, neben ihrem Bett stand. Die blutrote Flüssigkeit im Inneren der Glasphiole warf einen zitternden, warmen Schein auf das dunkle Holz und erinnerte Daenerys an geschickte Finger, die einen durchscheinenden, roten Tropfen aus ihrem Haar gelöst hatten. Zusammen mit dieser Erinnerung huschte ein dunkler Schatten über ihr Gesicht und schien den Weg in das Innere der Königin zu finden. Der seit wenigen Stunden ständig präsente Schmerz in ihrem Magen verwandelte sich von einem Moment auf den nächsten in ein beißendes Stechen. So kräftig wie es ihr möglich war, presste Daenerys die Hand gegen ihren Bauch und wartete, bis sich die Aufruhr wieder gelegt hat. Besorgt suchte Dany den Raum nach ihrer Übersetzerin ab und fand sie dann mit ihr zugewandten Rücken immer noch am anderen Ende des Raumes. Zwei der vier hohen, mit Vlies bespannten Holzwände, welche ein reich verziertes Gittermuster aufwiesen und zwischen den kompakten Steinwänden die Sicht auf ihre privaten Räume zuließen, standen offen und gaben der Königin wiederum die Möglichkeit den Bereich ihrer Gemächer einzusehen, in dem sie ihre Ratssitzungen abhielt. Erleichtert begann Daenerys erneut ihr Haar zu bürsten und war froh nicht noch einen Grund zu der Ansammlung von Sorgen, welche sie verursachte, hinzugefügt zu haben.

 

Geräuschlos erschien Missandei neben Dany und wollte nach dem Glasbehältnis mit dem roten Öl greifen, wurde aber von der Königin daran gehindert.

„Ich komme alleine zurecht, Liebes. Du solltest dir etwas Ruhe gönnen. Vor allem nach jenen aufreibenden Stunden.“

Skeptisch blickte die Übersetzerin zu Daenerys und musterte sie sorgfältig, stellte dann aber die grob getöpferte Porzellanschale mit den unförmigen Baumwollstückchen neben das Rotöl.

„Wollt ihr nicht vielleicht doch noch etwas zu euch nehmen?“, fragte Missandei vorsichtig.

Zu keiner Stunde war der Obstteller auf der kleinen Anrichte in ihren Gemächern leer. Wenn sie nur eine winzige Pflaume von der Platte entfernte, erschienen für ihre Augen unbemerkt an deren Stelle drei neue. Selbst jetzt noch, zu dieser späten Stunde hat man ihr die erlesensten Früchte gebracht, welche nur darauf warteten verzehrt zu werden. Die Aussicht ihren bereits schmerzenden Magen mit etwas anderem als Wasser zu füllen, steigerte Daenerys' Appetit kaum und so verneinte sie Missandeis fürsorgliche Frage. Wahrscheinlich wäre aber genau dies der Weg, um die Schmerzen zu vertreiben. Morgen, morgen würde sie endlich wieder etwas essen, nahm sich Daenerys vor.

 

Unschlüssig bewegte sich Missandei durch den Raum in Richtung Ausgang. Unmittelbar bevor die Wand einen Knick machte und in den dunklen Korridor jenseits der königlichen Gemächer führte, wandte sich Missandei nochmal an Daenerys: „Euer Gnaden, ... ich bin froh, dass euch nichts zugestoßen ist.“

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten traf Dany der scharfe Stich von Schuldgefühlen und gemahnte sie an jene einfältige Person, welche sie vor wenigen Stunden gewesen war. Nachdrücklich legte sie die Haarbürste zur Seite und ging zu ihrer Freundin. Beherzt ergriff sie deren Hände und fing einen erstaunten Blick auf.

„Es stand nicht in meiner Absicht Kummer und Wirrnis zu erzeugen, Missandei. Für deine Sorge danke ich dir. Du bist mir wahrlich eine Freundin und ich brauche dich morgen wieder so aufmerksam und scharfsinnig wie jeher. Also geh, finde etwas Schlaf.“

Die weichen Gesichtszüge Missandeis wurden von einem solch aufrichtigen Lächeln erstrahlt, dass Daenerys glaubte jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen. Doch auch vor diesem Strahlen machte der Trübsinn nicht Halt, dessen Anklang Daenerys in den warmen Augen zu erkennen glaubte.

„Euer Gnaden, wenn ihr doch noch etwas benötigt, dann-“

Verständnisvoll lächelte die Königin, schüttelte aber den Kopf und erwiderte leise: „Geh endlich, Liebes.“

 

Nachdem Missandei die Gemächer verlassen hat, nicht ohne nochmal prüfend über ihre Schultern zu blickend, zerfiel der unbeschwerte Ausdruck auf Daenerys' Gesicht, als hätte jene unsichtbare Macht, die jetzt ihren Beinen die Kraft raubte, nur gewartet bis sie alleine war, um zuzuschlagen. Zitternd kroch Dany in die Mitte ihres, wie ihr jetzt erschien, viel zu großen Bettes und war froh die Behaglichkeit der geschmeidigen Seide unter sich zu spüren. All die realen und die imaginären Schlachten, welche sie an diesem Abend geschlagen hatte, forderten nun ihren Tribut.

 

Die Arme fest um ihre angezogenen Knie geschlungen, auf denen Danys Kinn ruhte, ließ die Königin ihre Augen durch den schummrigen Raum wandern. Verwundert fiel ihr plötzlich die Veränderung um sie herum auf. Die Unordnung der vergangenen Wochen, welche es nur zum Teil in ihr Bewusstsein geschafft hatte, war verschwunden. Keine ausrangierten Kleider, geleerten Becher oder vergessene Pergamentrollen stapelten sich mehr an den ungewöhnlichsten Stellen. Selbst das himmelblaue Betttuch unter ihr war frisch.

Selbstverständlich hatte Daenerys sich nie selbst um solche Dinge kümmern müssen. Bedienstete erledigten jene Aufgaben seit sie denken konnte und so mag es seltsam erscheinen, dass sie selbstgewählt in diesem Durcheinander gelebt hat. Wie sollte sie sich auch mit derartigen Nichtigkeiten befassen, wenn Verrat und Tot in den Straßen ihrer Stadt lauerten? Doch eben hier lag auch der Grund für das jetzt vergangene Aussehen ihrer Räume. Nach den vermehrten Übergriffen sah sie in jedem Schatten Gefahr, hinter jeder Ecke Missgunst und in jedem Bediensteten einen Verräter. Skepsis und Hohn waren ihr zwar nicht neu, da sie diese nur zu genüge auf ihrem Weg angetroffen hat, aber solche direkte, offene und gewalttätige Gegenwehr war ihr, seitdem ihre Drachen in der Welt waren, selten begegnet.

 

Nach und nach hatte sie sich immer einsamer, immer missverstandener und immer bedrohter gefühlt. Dass jene Empfindungen nicht vordergründig mit den Maskierten zu tun hatten, war ihr nicht klar gewesen, oder sie wollte es nicht erkennen und so hatte sie den Dienern untersagt ihre Räume zu betreten. Niemand hatte sich dann darum gekümmert, dass ihre Gewänder ordentlich zusammengelegt oder benutzte Platten und Trinkgefäße weggeräumt wurden. Auch wollte sie nicht, dass ihr Essen oder Getränke gebracht wurden, denn dies hätte ja vergiftet sein können. Nur von Daario hatte sie sich Wein, oder seltener Früchte, reichen lassen. Der Söldner hatte sie in ihren paranoiden Ängsten bestärkt und sie mehrfach gewarnt ihr Vertrauen nicht zu leichtfertig zu verschenken, auch nicht an jene, die sie als ihre Verbündeten betrachtete.

Nun, wenigstens dabei hatte er ein wahres Wort gesprochen, dachte Daenerys zynisch und rieb sich über die Augen. Bei dem Gedanken an den Söldner kehrten die Kopfschmerzen, welche mit dem Bad weggespült wurden, wieder zurück und ließen Danys Hoffnung auf erholsamen Schlaf weiter schrumpfen.

 

Unverzüglich nach dem Betreten der Pyramide hatte die Königin verlangt Daario Naharis in den Audienzsaal bringen zu lassen. Jeder weitere verschwendete Augenblick erschien ihr unnötig und gefährlich und das nicht nur für sie. Wie sich jedoch herausgestellt hatte, fehlte von dem Söldner jede Spur und niemand seiner Soldaten konnte sagen, wo sich ihr Kommandant aufhielt. Jene Tatsache als weitere, erschwerende Last seiner Schuld ansehend, hatte Daenerys, Naharis offiziell als Verräter ausgerufen, welcher in diesem Augenblick von den Unbefleckten und seinen eigenen, ehemaligen Waffenbrüdern gesucht wurde. Ser Barristan hatte Dany darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Zweitgeborenen, ohne ihren Kommandanten, der die Vereinbarung mit der Drachenkönigin eingegangen war, ihre Treue auf ein anderes Ziel richten könnten.

„Die Treue dieser Söldner gilt einzig und alleine dem Gold und demjenigen, der es in den Händen hält und solange ich nichts an ihrer Bezahlung ändere, werden sie mir weiterhin dienen.“, hatte die Königin dem alten Ritter geantwortet.

Dennoch bereitete ihr der Gedanke an die Söldner und an den neuen Kommandanten, welchen sie erst noch wählen mussten, ein ungutes Gefühl.

Zu müde und entkräftet von ihrem Ausflug in die Gärten hatte Daenerys die dringend notwendige Ratssitzung auf morgen Früh verschoben und für den Moment lediglich die Anzahl der Wachen vor ihren Räumen verdoppeln lassen. Hier, hoch oben in der Spitze der Pyramide sollte sie sicher sein, doch genügten die dicken Mauern auch, um die Quartiere im unteren Bereich des Steinrießens zu schützen? Nervöse Unruhe begann durch ihre Beine zu kriechen und nur mühsam konnte sich Daenerys daran hindern aufzuspringen und durch kalte, verschlungene Gänge zu irren. Für heute hatte sie schon zu viele irrsinnige Entscheidungen getroffen...

 

Seufzend rutschte sie wieder an den Rand der Matratze und begann rote Tropfen auf einen kleinen, weißen Bausch zu träufeln. Sofort verbreitete sich der aromatische Duft des Öls, von dem Dany nicht wusste, ob sie ihn als angenehm empfinden sollte. Mit federleichten Bewegungen tupfte sie über ihre wunden Knie und betrachtete fasziniert wie sich rote Blüten auf dem hellen Stoff ihres Betttuchs bildeten, als überschüssige Flüssigkeit an ihren Beinen hinablief. Schnell versuchte sie das Öl aus der glatten Seide zu reiben, was es aber nur noch schlimmer zu machen schien. Vielleicht hätte sie Missandei doch nicht so vorschnell wegschicken sollen. Wiederum war ihre Übersetzerin nicht für solche Tätigkeiten an ihrer Seite, dachte Dany und stopfte den Korken in den schmalen Flaschenhals.

 

Lautlos gähnte Daenerys in die Leere und entschied nach einer Weile, dass die Tinktur jetzt verflogen sein müsste, und sie sich sorglos in den kühlen Stoff ihres Bettes wickeln könnte, ohne diesen noch mehr zu besudeln.

Vollkommene Schwärze übernahm den Raum, als sie die Kerze löschte und selbst durch die verzierten Gitter der sonst weit offen stehenden Terrassentüren sickerte kein sanftes Leuchten der Sterne. Mit großen Augen starrte Daenerys in die Dunkelheit, drehte sich zur Seite und streckte ihre Arme nach einem der großen, weichen Kissen aus. Zufrieden umarmte sie den leblosen Gegenstand und drückte ihn fest an sich. Abermals streifte der Lavendelduft ihre Sinne und ließ sie ihre vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen schließen. Argwöhnisch verfolgte sie die Ruhe und das sanfte, erdrückende Gefühl, welches, wie sie sich erinnerte, vor dem Schlaf um sich griff. Sollte sie heute wirklich auf jene Ruhe hoffen können, welche sie so sehr ersehnte? War es möglich, dass all die Sorgen ein einziges Mal in den Hintergrund traten und sie in den Schlaf finden ließen? Aber warum nicht, waren heute doch schon viel unerwartetere Dinge geschehen?

 

Nichts und zugleich alles scheint heute passiert zu sein. Ihrem Ritter endlich vergeben zu haben hatte eine Last von Daenerys genommen, von der sie noch nicht einmal wusste, dass sie _so_ schwer auf ihr gelastet hatte, und auch von ihm, war nach ihren Worten ein dunkler Schatten abgefallen und gab die Sicht auf ein Gesicht frei, von dem sie vergessen hatte, dass es existiert. Augen ohne Schmerz und Lippen ohne Bitterkeit, nur hoffnungsvolles Erwarten hatte sich in seinen Zügen widergespiegelt.

Unter der dünnen Decke zog Dany ihre Beine an die Brust und drückte ihr Gesicht in das anschmiegsame Kissen. Die Zukunft wird zeigen welche Folgen ihre Entscheidung haben wird. Obwohl sie ihre Worte ernst gemeint hat, und auch nicht an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Erklärungen zweifelte, nagte doch die Angst in ihr, wieder einen falschen Entschluss gefasst zu haben und irgendwann dafür büßen zu müssen. Doch ging es heute nicht genau darum Zweifel, Unsicherheiten und Ängste abzuschütteln, um frei von diesen weitergehen zu können? Sie sollte die Klarheit ihrer Entscheidung nicht durch Selbstzweifel trüben, war sie doch das Einzige, was Daenerys in den vergangenen Stunden nachvollziehbar erschien.

 

Und die Zukunft würde auch zeigen wie sie mit jener anderen Erkenntnis umgehen würde. Aber musste sie mit diesem Wissen überhaupt _irgendetwas_ tun?

Unangenehm schlängelten sich ihre langen Haare um ihren Nacken, sodass Daenerys die silbernen Fäden unter ihrem Hals hervorzog und entnervt nach hinten warf. Sie sollte sich einen Zopf flechten, um die Haare vor dem Verknoten zu schützen, überlegte Dany träge, machte aber erst gar nicht den Versuch sich aus den Laken zu wühlen.

Nichts hatte sich mit ihrem schwer erkämpften Eingeständnis geändert. Sie war immer noch sie und er war immer noch ihr Ritter. Beide waren sie weiterhin Gefangene ihrer Leben und mussten sich den Grenzen, welchen ihnen gesetzt waren, beugen. Selbst wenn sie, auf welche Art auch immer, handeln würde, konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein, ob er dies überhaupt wollte. Ja, auch sie hatte sich nun endlich erlaubt die Gefühle in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Aber sagten ihr diese nichts darüber, was genau es war, das er wollte. Wollte er lediglich als Ritter an ihrer Seite sein, ihre Wertschätzung und ihr Vertrauen genießen oder wollte er doch mehr? Und wie sollte dieses _mehr_ aussehen?

Im Halbschlaf zog Dany ihre Mundwinkel herunter, als sie daran dachte ihn auf die gleiche Weise wie Daario zu behandeln. Mehr, wenn überhaupt, könnte sie ihm jedoch nicht geben. Nie könnte sie den Ritter zu mehr machen, ihm das Leben bieten, welches er zweifellos immer gewollt hatte. Auch wenn er Daenerys versichert hat, dass sein ganzes Sehnen nur darauf abzielt ihr auf den Thron ihrer Vorfahren zu verhelfen, so konnte sie dies nicht vollends glauben. Welcher Mann würde schon ohne Reue auf ein Heim, auf eine Ehefrau, ... auf Kinder verzichten?

 

Doch was wollte sie? Würde es genügen ihn jeden Tag neben sich zu wissen, seinen Worten zu lauschen, wenn sie Trost nötig hatte und ihm gelegentlich zu sagen wie sehr sie seinen Rat schätzt? _Das_ muss genügen, dachte Daenerys betrübt und fragte sich nichtsdestotrotz, ob sie neben der Liebe noch mehr empfand.

Unleugbar hat sein Auftreten sie unlängst oft genug mit verwirrenden Gefühlen zurückgelassen und auch konnte sie die Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe, welche sie auch jetzt empfand, nicht abstreiten. Dennoch wusste die Königin nicht zu sagen, ob sie die Lippen des Ritters auf ihren spüren wollte, seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern lassen könnte, oder ihn so nah kommen lassen würde, dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnerten zwei getrennte Lebewesen zu sein. Naiver Weise hatte Dany gehofft, dass ihr Eingeständnis zuletzt Klarheit mit sich bringen und nicht noch mehr Zweifel und Unsicherheiten schaffen würde.

 

Zugegeben, die sicher weggesperrten Empfindungen überrollten sie nach den Offenbarungen, welche der Sturm mit sich gebracht hat, zwar nicht, aber Daenerys fühlte unmissverständlich wie sich etwas in ihrem Inneren zusammenzog. Ihr Eingeständnis hat die Tore für ein ganz bestimmtes Gefühl geöffnet und scheinbar, einmal aufgestoßen, drangen auch andere Emotionen durch jene Pforte. Aber hatte sie nicht genau dies beabsichtigt und gewusst, dass sie somit auch ihren Dämonen gegenübertreten musste? Seltsamerweise war es nicht Angst und Skepsis, welche die Königin verzagen ließen. Es war dieses helle, erwärmende, dieses glanzvolle Gefühl, das sie so lange ignoriert hat, welches sie jetzt niederdrückte. Die Vorstellung, dass sie ihre Gefühle offenbarte und er ablehnend reagieren könnte, verängstigte sie bis zu einem Punkt, den sie nicht einmal benennen wollte.

Jetzt konnte sie daran nichts ändern und auch morgen, und den Tag danach, und den Tag _danach_ würde sie sich mit den Problemen ihrer Regentschaft auseinandersetzen müssen und konnte nicht über scheinbar unlösbare Empfindungen grübeln. … Nun ja, gleich was sie … auch erwartet, er wird da sein. … Ihr Rat, … Kraft und … und...

Die dritte Sache fiel Daenerys nicht mehr ein, da ihr Kopf jetzt tiefer in die Matratze sank und ihre Lippen sich leicht teilten, um für niemanden sonst verständlich zu wispern: „Jorah ... wird … da sein.“

Und dann fiel die Drachenkönigin in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

 

~

 

Schwarze Schmetterlinge tanzten vor ihren Augen auf und ab, während ihr die Sonne mit all ihrer Kraft entgegen schien und Daenerys keine Zeit ließ die Finsternis der Drachengrube hinter sich zu lassen. Kaum hatte sie einen Schritt aus den Katakomben gesetzt, war sie auch schon von einer Schar Unbefleckter umzingelt. In zwei Reihen bildeten sie eine unüberwindbare Formation um ihre Königin, welche immer noch, unnötigerweise, eine brennende Fackel in der Hand hielt, die ihr in dem unterirdischen Gewölbe einen Teil der Sicht wiedergegeben hat. Von allen Seiten von stur geradeaus blickenden Soldaten umgeben, suchte Dany ratlos nach einer Möglichkeit die Flamme loszuwerden. Zwischen tief sitzendem Helm und spitz nach unten zulaufendem Gesichtsschutz erkannte Daenerys die schmalen Augen eines ganz bestimmten Unbefleckten. Scheinbar ihre kleine Misere bemerkend, wechselte dieser nun seinen Speer in die Hand, welche bereits das schlichte Rundschild trug und nahm ihr die Fackel ab, um sie einen der Männer zu überreichen, welcher dem äußeren Ring angehörte. Selbst das dünne Metall vor der unteren Gesichtshälfte des jungen Kriegers konnte jene feinen Falten um die dunklen, heiteren Augen, welche zu einem breiten Lächeln gehören mussten, nicht verbergen. Ohne dies bewusst zu wollen, merkte die Königin, wie auch sie nicht anders konnte, als diese Freundlichkeit zu erwidern.

 

Ausgefranste Wolken krochen über einen fernen Horizont und waren die letzten Überbleibsel eines Sturms, der sich bereits in der Nacht in seine Einzelteile aufgelöst hatte. Der gewohnte blaue Himmel, sowie die gleißend helle Sonne spannten sich über Meereen und verkündeten den heißen Tag, der vor ihnen liegen würde.

Noch bevor das erste Licht die Mauern der Pyramide in einem kühlen Gold erstrahlen lassen konnte, war Daenerys aus einem erholsamen Schlaf erwacht und hatte sich seit Langem das erste Mal voller Energie gefühlt. So hatte sie beschlossen vor der Ratssitzung die Drachengrube aufzusuchen. Etwas, was sie streng genommen bereits gestern Abend hätte tun sollen. Aber zu ihrer Schande musste sie sich eingestehen, dass der Gedanke daran erst am Morgen mit ihr aufgewacht war.

Wild hat ihr Herz geschlagen, als sie mit feuchten Händen das Holz der Fackel umklammert hat und in die Dunkelheit herabgestiegen war. Fast zwei Monate war es her, dass sie ihren zwei eingesperrten Kindern _alleine_ gegenübergetreten war. Einst war Ser Jorah bei ihr gewesen. Damals, als ihr das Bisschen Kontrolle, welche sie über Rhaegal und Viserion hatte, entglitten war und sie ihre eigenen Kindern gefürchtet hatte.

Schrille Rufe zweier bunter Vögel mit langem blauen Schwanzgefieder, lockten nun Danys Blick gen Himmel. In Rot, Grün und Gelb funkelte der Körper des größeren Exemplars, das mit ausholenden Flügelschlägen seinen weniger schillernden Partner hinterherjagte. Abgesehen von jenem blauen Band, welches das Weibchen hinter sich herzog, schlängelte sich lediglich ein kupferfarbener Streifen zwischen graue Federn den Rücken des kleineren Tiers entlang. Ungeachtet dessen schraubte sich der Vogel immer höher und höher in die Morgenluft, weit fort von der Schwere auf dem Boden unter ihm. Plötzlich musste Dany schwer schlucken und fühlte wie Traurigkeit immer weiter in ihr emporstieg. Frei, mit der Wärme der Sonne auf ihren Schuppen und dem Wind unter ihren Schwingen, sollten Rhaegal und Viserion den Himmel erobern. Aber immer noch sind sie dort unten angekettet und haben vielleicht schon vergessen wie es ist die Herren der Lüfte zu sein.

Angewidert von sich selbst musste sich die Königin konzentrieren, um nicht stehen zu bleiben und ihre Unbefleckten damit unerwartet zum Halt zu zwingen. In der Aufstellung, in der sie marschierten nahm die Gruppe zu viel Platz ein, um die schmalen Pfade zu benutzen, welche definitiv schneller zurück zur Großen Pyramide geführt hätten, und so stiegen sie langsam die langgezogenen Serpentinen zur oberen Ebene hoch. Vereinzelt musste Daenerys Pfützen ausweichen, welche noch ehedem die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht haben wird, verschwunden sein sollten.

 

„Wenn ihr die Biester nicht befehligen könnt, ist es nur Recht sie wegzusperren.“, hatte Daario Naharis ihr gesagt und somit ihre Überlegungen, die Drachen endlich zu befreien, sofort im Keim erstickt. Wieder und wieder hatte der Söldner das Schicksal der Tochter des Ziegenhirtens angeführt und weitere solcher Vorfälle prophezeit, wenn sie die Ketten ihrer Kinder lösen würde.

Und dann hatte Naharis jenen einen Gedanken in ihren Kopf gepflanzt, einen Gedanke bei dem sich jetzt Danys Magen zusammenzog und sie derartig beschämt, zornig und gedemütigt zurückließ, dass sie niemanden je von ihrer Einwilligung dazu berichten wollte. Aber in der Leere, die um ihr schmerzerfülltes Herz herrschte, hatte es Sinn gemacht, hatten alle seine Worte Sinn ergeben und haben ihren Blick von den Geschehnissen der Umgebung, von den Menschen um sie herum und von den blauen Augen, die stets die ihren gesucht haben, abgelenkt.

Immerhin konnte Daenerys sich jetzt sicher sein, dass sie die Drachen unbeschadet in ihrem düsteren Zuhause finden würde, was die Wachen vor dem Steintor überdies sicherstellen sollten. Und eine Zeitlang müsst ihr auch noch dort verweilen, dachte die Drachenkönigin grimmig.

 

Von einer Unterbrechung in der gleichmäßigen Bewegung der marschierenden Soldaten aufmerksam geworden, entdeckte die Königin das deutlich sichtbare Hinken des Unbefleckten namens Gwil. Stirnrunzelnd richtete sie ihren Blick auf seine staubbedeckten Sandalen und erkannte eine verdickte Stelle auf Höhe der Knöchel. Anscheinend hatte sich der junge Mann einen Verband angelegt, der aber gegen die Schmerzen, welche er ja ganz offensichtlich hatte, wenig auszurichten schien. Verletzt sollte er nicht seinen Dienst antreten, dachte Dany und wägte ab, ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte, beschloss dann aber nichts dergleichen zu tun. Es würde den Mann vor seinen Waffenbrüdern bloßstellen und so wie Daenerys die Unbefleckten kannte, würde er ihr im Augenblick ohnehin keine Antwort geben.

 

Seufzend raffte die Königin den altrosa Stoff ihres weiten Gewandes, der knapp unterhalb ihrer Brust frei an ihrem Körper hinab strich, zusammen und machte einen großen Schritt über eine breite Vertiefung im Boden, welche mit klarem Regenwasser gefüllt war. Der kleine Sprung über die Pfütze zwang Daenerys dazu kurz die Luft anzuhalten, da sich das quälende Ziehen im Bauch abermals bemerkbar machte und das nicht zum ersten Mal am heutigen Morgen. Das Summen in ihren Ohren war jedoch neu, und ebenso das Zittern ihrer Knie, als sie auf der anderen Seite des Wassers zum Stehen kam. Jeden weiteren Gedanken daran meidend, wanderte Daenerys weiter zwischen den bewaffneten Männern die Anhöhe hinauf und wunderte sich über die bereits wieder stickige Luft, welche doch eigentlich vom Regen reingewaschen sein sollte.

Man konnte wohl kaum verlangen, dass die disziplinierten Krieger neben ihrem Schutz, auch noch auf einen pfützenfreien Weg zurück zur Pyramide achteten, überlegte Dany, als sie die nächste Wasserlache vor sich auftauchen sah.

 

~

 

Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen war entweder dem unangenehmen Thema der vor ihr liegenden Besprechung geschuldet oder der Tatsache, dass sie seit wer weiß wie lange nichts gegessen hatte. Dennoch eilte Daenerys durch den von einem Funken Sonnenlicht erhellten Gang in Richtung ihrer Räume. Lästig kitzelte eine entflohene Strähne ihren Hals und Daenerys versuchte sie geschickt in den dicken, geflochtenen Zopf zu schieben, der ihr bis zur Taille reichte. Mit der letzten Windung des Korridors wehte gedämpft das Gemurmel gereizter Stimmen durch den Steintunnel und als sie die Wachen am Eingang zurückließ und den Teil ihrer Gemächer betrat, der für Ratssitzungen vorgesehen war, erklang von allen Seiten dem Anstand entsprechendes _Euer Gnaden-_ Gewisper. Unbestimmt nickte die Drachenkönigin in den Raum und wandelte an die zur Außenterrasse zugewandten Seite des runden Tisches.

 

Enttäuscht spürte Dany die ängstliche Nervosität, von der sie dachte, dass sich jene gestern, zusammen mit dem Gewitter, aufgelöst hatte. Offenbar konnte sie nicht so schnell wie gewünscht zu ihrem alten Ich zurückkehren und musste weiterhin im Kampf gegen sich selbst antreten.

Schützend verschränkte die Königin ihre Arme vor der Brust, änderte aber sofort ihre Haltung, da die spitzen Enden der schwingenförmigen Brosche, welche den Atlasstoff, der um ihren Hals lag und gerafft in das silberne Schmuckstück lief, schmerzhaft in ihre Haut stachen. Warme Böen, die durch die weit geöffneten Terrassentüren wehten, drückten das Gewand gegen Daenerys' Waden und zerrten die zuvor ordentlich zurecht gesteckte Haarsträhne wieder aus ihrem zugewiesenen Platz, sodass sie wie weiße Spinnenfäden ihre rechte Wange streichelten. Mit einer achtlosen Bewegung strich sie die Haare hinters Ohr und blieb dann an dem Gesicht zu ihrer Rechten hängen. Geringfügig nickte Ser Jorah ihr zu und Daenerys hatte den Anschein, als würde sie eine schwache Veränderung in seinem Blick wahrnehmen. Nahezu unmerklich löste sich der angespannte Zug um seinen Mund und der Glanz in seinen Augen ließ Dany fast vergessen, dass sie sich verunsichert und ratlos angesichts der Krise ihrer Regentschaft fühlte. Eine neue Welle der Übelkeit ignorierend, sammelte sich die Königin kurz und richtete dann das Wort an ihre versammelten Berater.

 

Fast den gesamten Vormittag diskutierten sie, stellten Vermutungen an, analysierten bereits erfasste Erkenntnisse, vernahmen die Erfahrungen der anderen Ratsmitglieder, entwickelten Lösungen und verwarfen sie wieder. Aufmerksam hatte Daenerys den oftmals heftigen Wortwechsel gelauscht, Fragen gestellt, Einwürfe vorgebracht und letztendlich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Neben diesem gefassten Entschluss, hat man ihr während der Ratssitzung auch berichtet, dass der Söldner weiterhin nicht auffindbar war. Eine Tatsache, welche sie wenig überraschte. Warum sollte man ihn jetzt plötzlich ohne Probleme finden, wenn sie die ganze Zeit über schon daran gescheitert waren seine wahren Herren zu enttarnen?Die Zweitgeborenen haben ihre Wahl bereits abgehalten und einen Mann namens Osric Valonqar zum neuen Kommandanten ernannt, der auf Anraten Ser Barristans den Ratssitzungen bis auf Weiteres noch fern bleiben sollte. Woraufhin alle anderen widerspruchslos einwilligten.

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah die Königin wie sich Grauer Wurm von Ser Jorah abwandte und den Raum verlassen wollte. Schnell schob sich Daenerys an Missandei vorbei und hielt den Kommandanten der Unbefleckten zurück.

„Grauer Wurm, teile deinen Männern bitte mit, dass ich ihre Hingabe durchaus zu schätzen weiß, aber ich möchte nicht, dass einer von ihnen mit eindeutigen Verletzungen seinen Aufgaben nachgeht. Sie bringen so ihr eigenes Leben unnötig in Gefahr und ihre sonst beachtlichen Fertigkeiten werden dadurch ebenso geschmälert.“

Unverständlich blickte der Mann auf Dany herab und wandte sich dann an Missandei, welche ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Hast du alles verstanden, was die Königin gesagt hat?“, fragte Missandei in ruhigem Ton.

„Dieser hier... Ich habe verstanden. Aber gibt es Grund für Befehl?“

„Kein Befehl. Eine Bitte. Der Unbefleckte, der gestern vorgesprochen hat, war am Morgen unter meinen Wachen und ich bemerkte eine Verwundung.“

„Verzeiht meine Einmischung, Khaleesi. Aber sprecht ihr von Gwil?“

Verblüfft von der Nähe seiner Stimme, drehte sich Daenerys um und beobachtete wie Ser Jorah, mit einer Hand nachdenklich übers Kinn fahrend, neben ihr zum Stehen kam. Während der Ratssitzung hatte sie sich natürlich auch mit dem Ritter ausgetauscht und ihn ohne jede Befangenheit, welche sie jetzt so unerwartet empfand, angeblickt.

„Ja.“, war Danys knappe Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, spreche ich mit ihm, Grauer Wurm.“, wandte sich der Ritter an den ausdruckslos dreinblickenden Mann, der einverständlich nickte.

Dann versicherte Grauer Wurm mit ernsten Augen: „Worte der Königin werde ich Unbefleckte sagen trotzdem.“, und verließ mit den vom jahrelangen Drill einstudierten rhythmischen Schritten ihre Räume.

 

Ungewöhnlich für Daenerys' Übersetzerin, entfernte sich Missandei ohne ein weiteres Wort und ließ die Königin alleine mit den zwei Rittern zurück. Doch als sie sich der Raummitte zuwandte musste sie erkennen, dass auch Ser Barristan sie bereits verlassen hat. Dabei wollte sie dringend mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen. Fraglos könnte sie ihn unmittelbar selbst aufsuchen oder nochmal nach ihm schicken, aber das Schuren von sich im Raum bewegenden Stiefeln erinnerte Dany an die einzige andere verbliebene Person.

Bevor er zuerst etwas sagen konnte, ergriff die Königin das Wort: „Ser Jorah, ihr scheint diesem Unbefleckte besonders zugetan zu sein?“

„Gwil ist ein ehrenhafter junger Mann, Khaleesi, dem ich, wie ihr wisst, mein Leben zu verdanken habe.“

„Wie könnte ich dies vergessen.“, murmelte Daenerys zu leise für Ser Jorahs Ohren und stellte nicht ohne einen Anflug von Neid fest: „Offensichtlich hat sich aus dieser Tat eine Freundschaft entwickelt.“

„Nun, ja, in der Tat.“, gab der Ritter zögernd zur Antwort, nicht wissend was seine Königin bezwecken wollte.

 

Daenerys war froh darüber, dass ihr so oft unnahbar erscheinende Ritter offensichtlich jemanden gefunden hatte, wie sie dies in Missandei getan hat. Obwohl sie nicht beurteilen konnte, ob deren Verhältnis über eine etwas lockere Kommandant-Soldat-Beziehung hinausging, vor allem da ihr der Unbefleckte so viel anders erschien als Jorah. Aber warum tat sie so, als wüsste sie von all dem nichts? Hatte sie doch schon länger Kenntnis von dieser Verbindung. Der Angriff auf den Ritter hat sie damals dermaßen erschüttert, dass sie ihr selbst errichtetes Gefängnis aus Gefühllosigkeit kaum ertragen konnte. So sehr hatte sie gehofft, dass Ser Jorah die Mauern um sie herum bezwingen könnte, dass sie ihm dies gestatten würde. Anfangs hatte der Ritter, welcher von ihrem Verhalten, verständlicherweise, zusehends irritierter gewesen war, auch noch versucht zu ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen. Unaufhörlich hatte er versucht nach den Ratssitzungen mit ihr zu reden, hatte um Treffen gebeten oder einfach nur versucht ihren Blick aufzufangen, um hinter den trüben Schleiern in ihren Augen eine Erklärung zu finden. Dies alles hatte sie ihm versagt und nach einer gewissen Zeit wurden die Gesuche um ein Zusammentreffen weniger, die Versuche mit ihr persönlich zu sprechen halbherziger und in seinen Augen, welche die ihren nicht mehr mit der zuvor gezeigten Dringlichkeit suchten, hatte Daenerys etwas Kaltes gesehen, das sie an ihre eigene Zurückgezogenheit erinnert hat.

Zwar hatte sie zu jener Zeit keine Gedanken an diesen Mann zulassen wollen, aber dennoch war sie nicht fähig gewesen sich zurückzuhalten. Also hatte sie Missandei gebeten die Schwere Jorahs Verletzung, sowie das Vorankommen seiner Genesung, in Erfahrung zu bringen. In diesem Zusammenhang erfuhr Daenerys dann auch zum ersten Mal von der, aus dem gemeinsam überlebten Angriff hinaus, entstandenen Freundschaft.

 

Unwirsch strich die Königin über ihren Magen, als sie das penetrante Stechen wiederholt quälte. Inständig hoffte Daenerys, dass Ser Jorah nichts von dieser flüchtigen Bewegung mitbekommen hat, da sich der Mann nun allmählich durch den Raum auf sie zubewegte.

Für jeden Schritt, den er sich ihr näherte schob sich Dany weiter an dem Tisch entlang und zog ihren Finger über den Skahazadban Fluss, der sich auf der Karte, welche über den Tisch ausgebreitet war, durch Gebirge und flache Ebenen schlängelte, bis er Meereen erreichte.

Geschmeidig kratzte die tiefe Stimme über die Worte, als sich der Ritter an seine Königin wandte: „Ich hoffe euch erscheint diese Frage nicht unangebracht, Khaleesi. Aber die gestrigen Geschehnisse haben mich in Sorge um euch zurückgelassen und ich würde gerne wissen, wie ihr euch nach alldem fühlt?“

Verunsichert sah Daenerys dem Mann entgegen, der seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hatte. So schnell wie möglich versuchte sie ihre Gefühle zu ordnen, denn zweifellos konnte er seine Worte, welche in Anbetracht ihrer Stellungen wirklich etwas zu vertraut waren, nur auf die Tatsache beziehen, dass sie für Stunden dem kalten Regen ausgesetzt gewesen war. Wie sollte er auch ahnen, dass für sie so viel mehr in diesen Gärten passiert war?

„Schließlich wart ihr eine geraume Zeit den Widrigkeiten des Gewitters ausgesetzt und auch die unerwarteten Neuigkeiten müssen euch zugesetzt haben.“, erklärte Ser Jorah.

Unerwartete Neuigkeiten? Unruhig nahm Dany erneut ein flatterndes Stechen war und versuchte ihr Unbehagen mit einem höflichen Lächeln zu überspielen. Würde es jetzt immer so sein? Ist Beklemmung an die Stelle von Ungezwungenheit und Vertrauen getreten und drängte sie in dieses törichte Verhalten?

„Zugegeben, ich war recht erschöpft von jenen Begebenheiten, konnte mich aber bereits angemessen erholen.“, erwiderte Daenerys mit einer, für ihre Ohren, überspannten Stimme.

 

Auf einmal nahm sie direkt hinter der Stirn einen sanften Druck wahr, der die Ränder ihrer Sicht verschwimmen ließ und durch die Kehle in ihre Brust rutschte, um sich dort auszudehnen. Zwar waren es keine starken Schmerzen, aber eine seltsame Empfindung schien ihren gesamten Körper niederzudrücken. Instinktiv senkte sie die Lider über ihre Augen und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf der Tischplatte ab. Es nahm eine Zeit in Anspruch, bis sich das Summen in ihrem Kopf auf eine ertragbare Lautstärke herabsenkte, und jeden Moment rechnete Daenerys damit Jorah dicht neben sich fragen zu hören: „Fühlt ihr euch nicht wohl, Khaleesi?“

Doch als Dany das nächste Mal vorsichtig den Kopf hob, befand sich immer noch der massive Tisch aus Kirschholz zwischen ihnen und sie sah ein, dass ihre Haltung den Eindruck erweckt haben musste, dass sie lediglich die Landkarten studierte.

 

Die Leichtigkeit in ihrem Kopf und die Schwere in ihren Beinen ließen Daenerys jetzt laut seufzen und sie fragte erschöpft: „Gibt es sonst noch weitere Angelegenheiten, die ihr besprechen wollt, Ser?“

Auf der anderen Seite des Raums legte Jorah seinen Kopf zur Seite und löste dann seine förmliche Haltung auf. Auch wenn der Ritter jetzt mit langen Schritten den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte, rührte die Wärme in ihren Wangen und das zittrige Gefühl nicht von seinem Näherkommen her.

„Khaleesi, leider kann ich nicht länger mit dieser Frage warten. Sie ist angesichts der jüngsten Enthüllungen zu wichtig.“, murrte Jorah fast entschuldigend.

Die laue Brise, welche schon die ganze Zeit durch ihre Räume zog, wirbelte auch jetzt wieder um Dany und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit sich zu den fernen Klängen der Stadt, dem zänkischen Gekreisch der Möwen, welche über der Pyramide kreisten, ...

„…Wichtigkeit, dass ich erfahre was...“

… dem gleichmäßigen Flattern der durchscheinenden Vorhänge, dem Rascheln des Pergaments auf welchem eine ganze Welt festgehalten war, ...

„...seit ich von Naharis und euch erfahren habe...“

… und zu der Woge, die durch rotblonde Haare streichelte und ausgeblichenen, gelben Stoff gegen einen starken Körper drückte, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment wieder davon wegzuzerren.

„... Habt ihr mich verstanden, Khaleesi?“

Weit weg, von dem Dröhnen in ihren Ohren übertönt, hörte sie Jorahs Frage widerhallen, versuchte noch aufzublicken, kam aber nur bis zu der kleinen Vertiefung an seinem Halsansatz, als die Welt in stillem Nebel verschwand. Jede Kraft war aus Daenerys' Beinen verschwunden und während sie rückwärts den Steinfliesen entgegen taumelte, bohrte sich das Bein einer der hölzernen Hocker in ihren Rücken, welchen sie scheinbar in einem ungeschickten Versuch sich aufzufangen umgestoßen haben musste.

 

Verbissen wehrte sich die Königin gegen den Sog des Nichts, der sie mit hinabreißen wollte und tatsächlich hörte Daenerys immer noch wie ihr Name gerufen wurde und spürte, dass jemand sie von ihrem Fall abgehalten hat und sie nun auf einer glatten Oberfläche saß. Wieder und wieder wurde sie tiefer in die Stille gezogen, nur um sich dann erneut aus der zähen Masse heraus zu kämpfen. Plötzlich spürte sie wie etwas festes und kaltes ihre Lippen berührte und direkt neben ihrem Ohr erklang ein Geflüster, das ihr befahl: „Khaleesi, öffnet den Mund.“

Warum sollte sie so etwas tun, überlegte Dany ermattet und versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, merkte aber, dass ihr dies nicht gelang.

Nicht vollends im Hier und Jetzt, aber auch nicht vollständig in der Dunkelheit ertrunken, schwebte Daenerys in jenem undefinierten Zwischenraum und wollte, dass sie endlich in die eine, oder in die andere Richtung gerissen wird.

Kühle Feuchtigkeit auf einem warmen, weichen Untergrund streifte ihren Nacken, fuhr ihren Hals hinab und wanderte dann ihre Kehle hinauf bis zu ihrem Kinn. Als dann Wasserspritzer in ihre Wangen stachen und ihr Gesicht hinabliefen, begann das Rauschen in ihren Ohren leiser zu werden und wurde mit den Geräuschen des Lebens um sie herum ausgetauscht. Flatternd hoben sich Daenerys's Augenlider und ließen einen kurzen Blick auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit in einem Becher unmittelbar vor ihrem Gesicht zu.

„Bitte trinkt, Khaleesi.“, drängte die Stimme, welche zu dem Mann gehörte, der nun erneut den Wasserbecher an ihren Mund hob.

Sich dem Druck des Golds an ihren Lippen beugend, nahm Dany einen kleinen Schluck, wobei sie sich nicht an dem Rinnsal störte, der nun ihr Kinn hinablief. Die erfrischende Flüssigkeit in ihrem rauen, trockenen Hals zeigte ihr erst wie groß ihr Durst überhaupt war und so wollte sie selbst nach dem Becher greifen, fand einen Arm aber merkwürdig schwer und kraftlos in ihrem Schoss wieder, ohne ihr bei diesem Wunsch groß von Nutzen zu sein und der andere war ganz aus ihrer Wahrnehmung entschwunden. Da spürte sie auch schon wieder den Rand des Trinkgefäßes an ihrer Unterlippe und konnte den ersehnten nächsten Schluck zu sich nehmen.

 

Nach drei geleerten Bechern hatte die Königin wieder einen Zustand erlangt, der ihr erlaubte die Umgebung klar und ungetrübt wahrzunehmen. Immer noch kniete Ser Jorah vor dem simplen Hocker auf dem er Daenerys gesetzt hatte und wartete mit besorgtem Gesicht darauf, dass sie sich gänzlich erholte.

„Habt ihr heute schon etwas gegessen, Khaleesi?“

„Bis jetzt hatte ich dazu keine Gelegenheit.“, wisperte Dany, als fürchtete sie eine Rüge für ihre Nachlässigkeit zu erhalten.

„Und ich nehme an, dass ihr in den letzten Tagen ebenso wenig eine _Gelegenheit_ dazu gefunden habt?“

Trotz der ruhig gesprochenen Worte, legte Daenerys gequält ihre Stirn in Falten und verdeutlichte sich jedes einzelne Mal, wenn sie den nagenden Hunger beiseitegeschoben hatte. Das erschlagene Seufzen, welches dem Ritter jetzt entfuhr, ließ Dany unbehaglich den Blick abwenden.

„Khaleesi? Würdet ihr für einen Moment meinen Arm loslassen?“, fragte Jorah und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, als er auf seinen linken Unterarm hinabsah, den Daenerys' rechte Hand fest umklammert hielt.

Stockend lösten sich Danys Finger von dem klammen Leinenstoff und ihre leere Hand fiel schlaff auf die andere in ihrem Schoß.

 

Indes der Ritter aus ihrem Sichtfeld und irgendwo in den Gemächern verschwand, atmete Daenerys tief ein und aus, genoss den Wind, welcher kühle Küsse über ihren noch leicht nassen Nacken hauchte. Dort, wo Jorah mit seinen Händen Wasser verteilt hatte, erkannte Dany jetzt und wischte mit dem Handrücken über die feuchte Haut unter ihrem Kinn.

Ist dies der einzige Weg wie sie sich nahe kommen können? In Schwäche und Schmerz? In _ihrer_ Schwäche und _ihrem_ Schmerz? Brachte einzig dies sie zueinander und hob, wenn auch immer nur für kurze Zeit, die Schranken ihrer Titel auf? Daenerys kam es allmählich so vor, als hätte sie sich für die Erkenntnis, dass es Liebe war, welche sie für ihren Ritter empfand, durch ein undurchdringliches Dornendickicht gekämpft, nur um festzustellen, dass dahinter ein unüberwindbarer Berg vor ihr aufragt. Und was konnte Feuer schon gegen Stein ausrichten?

 

Schnelle Schritte kündigten von Jorahs Rückkehr, der eine große Platte voll Obst bei sich trug, diese dann auf dem Tisch platzierte, sich einen der Hocker mit den nach unten gewölbten Sitzflächen heranzog und dann begann eine Frucht aus der kleinen Ansammlung von verschiedenen Obstsorten zu zerteilen.

Ungläubig betrachtete Daenerys die Szene, welche sich ihr bot und wollte den Ritter gerade davon abhalten solch eine Tätigkeit für sie zu verrichten, als er ihr auch schon das erste Stück Pfirsich entgegenhielt. Fordernd zog Ser Jorah die Augenbrauen hoch und streckte ihr die süßlich riechende Frucht entgegen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch jenen simplen Augenblick mit ihm einfach zu genießen, und dem Drang ihre vom Schicksal zugewiesenen Ränge wieder in den Vordergrund zu schieben, erklärte die Königin: „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wolltet ihr mich, bevor ich diesen … Schwächeanfall erlitt, auf eine wichtige Angelegenheit ansprechen.“

Resignierend legte Jorah seinen ausgestreckten Arm auf die Tischplatte und kräuselte anklagend die Lippen.

„Wichtiger als die Notwendigkeit, dass ihr endlich etwas zu euch nehmt, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, ist es wahrlich nicht, Khaleesi. Esst! Danach können wir immer noch meine Frage erläutern.“, brummte der Ritter und reichte Daenerys den Pfirsich, welchen sie aus Jorahs, vom Fruchtsaft glänzender, Hand nahm und unter seinem wachsamen Blick in ihren Mund schob.

Extrem süßes Fruchtfleisch löste sich von dem samtigen Flaum der Pfirsichhaut, als Dany das Obst gegen ihren Gaumen drückte und beabsichtigt deutlich erkennbar schluckte. Zufrieden steckte Jorah ihr das nächste Fruchtstück zu und zerteilte anschließend einen weiteren Pfirsich, sowie eine Blutorange und auch einige Feigen, wobei er dies mit in Falten gelegter Stirn machte.

Die mit verzehrfertigem Obst befüllte Bronzeplatte schob der Ritter nach getaner Arbeit auf den Platz vor Dany und entschuldigte sich dann, um seine, von der klebrigen Süße der Früchte, benetzten Hände zu reinigen.

Zweifelnd starrte Daenerys auf den Berg an Essen und zog eine bitter schmeckende Blutorangenspalte unter den Feigen hervor. Ohne Appetit und nur aus purem Pflichtgefühl kaute sie auf der fasrigen, ausgesaugten Haut der Orange herum. Und erst jetzt blitzte ihre altbekannte Sorge auf, dass man vergiftetes Obst in ihre Gemächer gebracht haben könnte. Mit bangen Blick starrte die Königin auf die große Platte und versuchte dieses zwar nicht unbegründete, aber doch übertrieben ängstliche Gefühl zu verbannen. Jorah würde dir nie etwas geben, was er für vergiftet hält, ermahnte sich Dany. Zudem hatte der Ritter recht. Sie musste wieder mehr auf sich Acht geben. Es war unerlässlich, dass sie bei Kräften blieb. Gerade jetzt, nachdem sie jene notwendigen Konsequenzen beschlossen hatten und sie als Königin selbstverständlich eine entscheidende Rolle zu spielen hatte. Dass der Gedanke an das Kommende ihr _nicht_ unendliche Angst einjagte, wäre eine Lüge. Anderseits, wie sollte sie je über sieben Länder herrschen, wenn sie nicht einmal diese eine Stadt kontrollieren konnte?

 

Als sie Ser Jorah auf sich zukommen sah, schnappte sich Dany schnell eine Feigenhälfte und biss in das rötlich, weiße Innere. Mit vor Ekel verzogenem Mund löste die Königin ihre Zähne aus der verdorben schmeckenden Frucht und legte die Feige zurück. Es war nur eine unreife Frucht, die sie erwischt hatte, versuchte sich Daenerys zu beruhigen, um nicht in einen Strudel aus Argwohn und paranoiden Mutmaßungen abzudriften. Eigenartig verständnisvoll sah der Ritter zu Dany und ließ sich dann wieder ihr gegenüber nieder. Rückte aber den niedrigen Hocker jetzt weiter von ihr ab und als Daenerys seinen prüfenden Blick sah, den er in Richtung Obstplatte aussandte, stieß sie eilig hervor: „Nun, Ser Jorah, was ist es, das euch sorgt?“

Der Ritter streckte seinen Rücken durch und holte tief Luft, bevor er antwortete: „Khaleesi, nach allem was wir in den letzten Tagen erfahren haben, ist es wichtiger den je, dass ihr euch an jedes Wort Naharis' erinnert, welches euch seltsam erschien, an jeden auffälligen Kommentar oder an zweifelhafte Einfälle seinerseits.“

Den fauligen Geschmack der Feige immer noch im Mund, griff Dany zu dem Wasserbecher und spülte das unangenehme Gefühl aus ihrem Mund. Verschwommen sahen der Königin ihre eigenen Augen aus dem Becher entgegen und lösten sich in zittrige Schlieren auf, als Daenerys den kleinen Kelch in ihrer Hand umher schwang. Wie gerne hätte sie auch all die anderen unangenehmen Empfindungen mit einem einzigen Schluck fortgespült.

 

Rückblickend war es schwer sich an die Gespräche mit Daario Naharis zu erinnern, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er es war, der die meiste Zeit geredet hatte. Sie hatte aus Angst weitere unheilbringende Entscheidungen zu treffen einfach geschwiegen und dem Söldner vertraut. Was sich am Ende, als der einzige falsche Entschluss herausgestellt hat.

Versunken in Gedanken, strich Daenerys hinter ihrem Ohr entlang, fuhr mit der Rückseite ihrer Finger über ihren Hals, verweilte kurz mit dem Daumen in der kleinen Kuhle in der Mitte des Schlüsselbeins und folgte dann den geschwungenen Linien ihrer Brosche. Als Dany empor sah, traf sie auf Jorahs Augen, die mit einem versonnen Ausdruck ihren Bewegungen gefolgt waren und jetzt eilig die Ferne hinter ihr suchten. Das unbestimmte Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, welches sie nun spürte, rührte nicht mehr von einem leeren Magen her. Unruhig rutschte sie auf dem glatten Holz weiter nach hinten und versuchte sich wieder auf die Frage des Ritters zu konzentrieren.

„Wenn ihr die Themen eingrenzen könntet, auf die ich mein Augenmerk richten soll, könnte ich vielleicht mit nützlichen Informationen dienen.“

Jorahs Hand, welche auf der polierten Tischplatte lag, krampfte sich kurz zusammen und das weiche Blau seiner Augen gefror zu Eis.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Khaleesi. Ich möchte von euch wissen, was in der Drachengrube geschehen ist.“

Seit Naharis' Rolle in dieser Intrige zu Tage getreten ist, hatte sie mit jener Frage gerechnet. Zugleich aber auch gehofft, dass niemand sie allzu bald äußerte. Und jetzt war Daenerys einfach nur erleichtert, dass er das Thema nicht vor den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Beraterstabs angesprochen hat. Wie hätte sie die Verweigerung einer Antwort rechtfertigen oder gar verständlich die Wahrheit aussprechen können?

„Verzeiht, dass euch meine Frage Unbehagen bereitet, Khaleesi. Wenn ihr darüber durchaus nicht sprechen wollt, sagt mir wenigstens, ob wir uns diesbezüglich sorgen müssen?“

Vertraute er ihr so sehr, vor allem angesichts ihrer Unzulänglichkeit in letzter Zeit, dass er ihr die Entscheidung überließ, von welcher Bedeutung ihr Geheimnis war? Dabei bestand ein wesentlicher Teil der Bedrohung aus einer Verschwörung, welche ihre Drachen beinhaltete und das _wusste_ er.

 

Verzweifelt wälzte Dany mögliche Entscheidungen hin und her, hoffte auf Erleichterung, wenn sie es Jorah anvertraut, fürchtete die Reaktion, wenn er es hört und scheute ihre eigenen Gefühle, die sie verdammten und sie sich selbst verachten ließen.

Schmerz zuckte durch ihre Lippe und Daenerys merkte, dass sie in den letzten Augenblicken ihre Zähne so kräftig in ihre Unterlippe versenkt hatte, dass sie bereits Blut schmeckte.

„Khaleesi, ich vertraue euren Worten. Wenn ihr euch entschließt dies nicht mit mir zu teilen, dann quält euch nicht weiter.“

Verloren blickte sie wieder auf ihre Hände, die immer noch in ihrem Schoß ruhten und ihr auch keine Antwort geben würden. Über jeden Fingerknöchel fuhr Daenerys mit dem Daumen der anderen Hand und zog eine Bahn bis in ihre Handfläche, welche sie jetzt nach oben drehte. Schon nicht mehr als solche zu erkennen, kreuzten sich die feinen Schnitte, welche sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte, und machten ihr wieder klar, wen sie hier vor sich hatte und was er schon alles durch sie ertragen musste. Nie hat er ihr Vorhaltungen gemacht oder sie für ihr absonderliches Verhalten verurteilt. Doch dies war etwas anderes. Es ging nicht um kleine Kratzer in ihrer Haut, um Spaziergänge im Regen oder um vergessene Mahlzeiten. Aber wenn nicht Jorah, wem sonst sollte sie dann ihre Dunkelheit anvertrauen können? Mittlerweile sollte sie wissen, dass er auch _diese_ mit der Vorsicht und der Sanftmut für sie bewachte, welche er dem wenigen Licht in ihr zukommen ließ.

Entschlossen zwang sie ihre Tränen, die nun scheinbar bei jeder Gelegenheit fließen wollten, zurück, sammelte all ihren Mut zusammen und begann Jorah zu berichten, was sich in den Katakomben zugetragen hat.

Irgendwann während ihrer Erzählung rückte der Ritter wieder dichter zu Daenerys heran und ergriff ihre Hand, welche sie nur zu gerne in seine legte.

Am Ende hatten sich dann doch einige Tränen des Zorns und der Demütigung aus ihren Augenwinkeln gestohlen, waren ihr Gesicht hinabgeeilt und haben dunkle Flecken auf dem rosa Stoff ihres Kleides hinterlassen.

 

Erstaunt, beunruhigt, fragend und manchmal verwirrt hatte Jorah sie angeblickt. Die Wut, welche er spürbar zurückhielt, war nicht für sie bestimmt, sondern für die Person, welche sie zu ihrem Handeln überredet und ihre Hilflosigkeit ausgenutzt hatte. Kein einziges Mal sprach Abscheu, Verurteilung oder gar Enttäuschung aus seinen Augen. Geduldig hatte er ihr zugehört, sie ausreden lassen und beständig mit seinem Daumen beruhigend über ihre Hand gestrichen. Selbst jetzt berührten sie sich noch und Daenerys hielt eine Hand, die sie nie wieder loslassen wollte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Willkommen zur Krautpflanzenkunde Teil 17: Rotöl = Öl aus Johanniskraut gewonnen (hilft wirklich bei nicht allzu tiefen Hautverletzungen)
> 
> Willkommen zum Erste-Hilfe-Kurs Lektion 17: Bei Ohnmacht natürlich hinlegen und Beine hoch und meistens wird es dann schon wieder. Aber was soll ich sagen... Dany schon wieder auf dem kalten Steinboden... Nee ;) Oder Jorah, der Dany erst zum Bett tragen muss... Hmm? (falsches Kapitel ;) )


	18. Rückschlag

 

18\. Rückschlag

 

Von der groben und vollkommen unerwarteten Berührung glitt die myrische Spitze über die glatten Fasern des seidenen Unterkleides, das nun kalt gegen noch kältere Haut gedrückt wurde. Zur selben Zeit fordernd und hauchzart drückten sich Fingerkuppen in die weiche Taille. Doch war es nicht genug, würde es niemals sein. Jetzt, da die Barriere überwunden war, achtlos niedergerissen wurde, bewegte sich die maskuline Hand schroff über den vom Stoff verhüllten Körper.

Lange Finger schoben sich über schwache Muskeln, rieben kühle Seide gegen seidene Haut, erzeugten Wärme, wo zuvor nur Eis zu spüren war. Kräftige Handflächen pressten sich an einen angespannten Bauch und bedeckten die Mitte des zitternden Leibs unter ihnen. Ausgeprägte Handballen und unnachgiebige Unterarme drückten die zierliche Gestalt zurück, ließen sie gegen einen festen Körper branden. Schmale Schultern stießen an eine breite Brust, zu starr, um aus Fleisch und Blut zu sein.

Die Vehemenz mit der Spitze, Seide und Muskeln bedrängt wurden, löste den Halt kleiner, silberner Stiefel und zwangen den feingliedrigen Leib dazu sich voll und ganz in die Arme, welche ihn umfassten, zu legen. Unbeholfen rutschte der verkrampfte Rücken an der stählernen Stütze hinab, woraufhin drängende Hände nochmals nachfassten, um das für sie so wertvolle Gut nicht zu verlieren. Ziehen, Drücken, und Umklammern schoben den grauen, glänzenden Stoff unter der Spitze achtlos zusammen, bis dieser knisternd an den Kurven der Oberschenkel haften blieb, welche jetzt an langen, sehnigen Beinen lehnten.

Die größere Gestalt schloss sich um die Rückseite der kleineren wie ein schützender Mantel, bereit jede Gefahr abzuwehren. Sei es jene direkt vor ihnen oder jedes andere Übel, welches diese Welt hervorbringen sollte.

 

Das Licht der Fackeln richtete wenig gegen die Finsternis aus und so wusste Daenerys auch nicht, ob der kleine Schatten, welcher unter den tiefen Stofffalten auf dem Boden hervorgeschossen kam, wirklich existierte oder nur ihren überspannten Nerven entsprungen war.

„Wo ist es?“, knurrte Ser Jorah, der seinen eisernen Griff um ihre Taille löste und die Königin nun eilig hinter sich schob, bevor er seinen Blick auf den mit Strohhülsen bedeckten Stein warf.

Ser Barristan Selmy, der sich ebenfalls in der kleinen, kargen Zelle befand, drehte sich suchend um die eigene Achse und ließ mit seinen hektischen Bewegungen das Licht- und Schattenspiel auf den Kerkerwänden an Intensität zunehmen. Ungeachtet des Verhaltens der beiden Männer hatte Daenerys Targaryen nur Augen für den reglosen Körper in der hintersten Ecke. Zusammengesunken, verborgen unter mehreren Schichten blaugelber Leinenbahnen, ruhte der Leichnam ihrer Hoffnungen. Hoffnungen auf Klarheit, auf Sicherheit. Hoffnung auf Erlösung.

 

Die Nachricht von der Gefangennahme einer der Goldmasken hatte Daenerys während ihrer täglichen Audienz erreicht. Bereits seit den Morgenstunden saß sie auf der Ebenholzbank und empfing einen Bittsteller nach dem anderen.

Das vergangene Gewitter mochte zwar schon längst vergessen sein, aber die Folgen, welche der Starkregen für die Bauern und deren Felder hatte, erstreckten sich selbst über eine Woche später noch auf das Leben der einfachen Leute. Ebenso hatte vor knapp einer Stunde ein sichtlich verängstigter Mann im Licht des späten Nachmittags im Thronsaal gestanden und von Daenerys eine Entschädigung für die verlorene Saat erbeten.

„Selbst eine Königin hat keine Macht über Regen und Sturm.“, hatte sie dem ersten Getreidebauern geantwortet, der mit dem Gesuch um Hilfe zu ihr gekommen war.

Bald schon folgten mehr und mehr und Daenerys musste einsehen, dass dies keine persönliche Krise eines Einzelnen war. Nahezu jede Aussaat eines jeden Bauern Meereens war betroffen und wenn sie zu dem Terror durch die Untergrundgruppe nicht auch noch eine kommende Hungersnot zu ihren Problemen hinzufügen wollte, musste sie ihre erste Meinung revidieren und handeln. Zugegeben, zu jener Einsicht war sie nicht alleine gelangt. Doch ist sie eher eine Königin, welche die richtigen Entscheidungen mit Hilfe anderer traf, als die falschen für sich ganz alleine beanspruchen zu können.

 

Jede Stufe hinab in die Kerker der Großen Pyramide hatte Daenerys eine weitere Antwort auf jene Fragen versprochen, die zurzeit nahezu jeden wachen Moment ihrer Selbst bestimmten. Wer steckt hinter den Anführern? Wie groß ist die Zahl der maskierten Angreifer? Wo verbergen sie sich? Wie sind sie organisiert? Und immer wieder: Warum? Oder vielmehr, was kann sie tun, um all dem ein Ende zu setzten? Denn dem Warum konnte sie selbst tausend Gründe entgegenschreien. Aber als Grauer Wurm, dessen Unbefleckte den Mann gefasst hatten, die massive, glatte Holztür unter lautem Quietschen öffnete, und Daenerys mit erhobenem Haupt dem Feind entgegenschreiten wollte, wurde sie von Ser Jorah Mormont äußerst unsanft zurückgehalten.

 

Dany hatte zwar auf dem ersten Blick erkannt, dass der Gefangene sie aus toten Augen heraus ansah, aber für den Grund des befremdlichen Verhaltens ihrer beiden Ritter hatte sie keine eindeutige Erklärung. Angespannt überblickten die zwei Männer mit gezückten Dolchen den Kerkerboden und vollführten dabei einen selten unharmonischen Tanz. Selbst Grauer Wurm neben ihr zückte den Speer und bewachte die Türschwelle.

„Sers? Was veranlasst euch zu dieser absonderlichen Vorsicht? Sogar _ich_ kann sehen, dass von diesem Mann keinerlei Gefahr mehr ausgeht. Sagt mir also warum ich einen meiner Gegenspieler nicht direkt in die Augen sehen kann?“

Auch wenn es nur die leeren Augen des Todes sind, dachte Dany betrübt. Sie fühlte sich betrogen, betrogen um die Wahrheit und um eine mögliche Lösung. Doch wem verdankte sie _diesen_ Betrug?

 

Ungeduldig machte die Königin einen Schritt auf die offene Kerkertür zu, die von Außen eben und unbeschädigt wirkte, von der Innenseite aber mit Kratzern, Rissen und dunklen, verschmierten Spuren bedeckt war.

„Torgo Nudho! Halte unsere Königin zurück.“, brummte Ser Jorah, noch bevor sie ihren Fuß auch nur ansatzweise über die Schwelle setzten konnte.

„Wie meint ihr, Ser?“, fauchte Dany fassungslos.

Allmählich stieg Wut in ihr auf. Woher nahm er das Recht sie so vorzuführen und warum redete niemand mit ihr?

Prüfend sah sie dem Unbefleckten entgegen, der sich ihr ohne Umschweife in den Weg stellte. Schlagartig erklang ein metallisches Knirschen, gemischt mit den schwerfälligen Atemzügen Ser Barristans.

„Ich habe es erwischt.“, teilte der weißhaarige Ritter dem jüngeren Mann ihm gegenüber mit.

„Sicher, dass es nur dieser eine war?“

Barristan Selmy deutete mit dem Kinn auf einen kleinen Scherbenhaufen neben dem Toten und erwiderte: „Mehr als ein Exemplar dieser Größe würde nicht in ein derartig kleines Behältnis passen. Zumal sich diese Biester auf engem Raum nach wenigen Sekunden gegenseitig zerfleischen und außerdem ist einer mehr als genug, um seinen Zweck zu erfüllen.“

Skeptisch sah sich Ser Jorah nochmal in der kleinen Zelle um, steckte dann jedoch seinen Dolch wieder in die dafür vorgesehene Tasche an seinem Gürtel.

 

Staubwolken lösten sich von der niedrigen Decke, schwebten langsam zu Boden und reizten Danys Nase. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie das sich anbahnende Niesen zu unterdrücken, das trotz des Kribbelns nicht kommen wollte.

Währenddessen hatten sich die zwei Ritter zu ihr auf den langen, dunklen Gang gesellt, der nur hier, wo sich Leben befand, von Licht erhellt wurde und jenseits davon in eine unbekannte Dunkelheit führte. Undeutlich konnte Daenerys den Gegenstand in Ser Barristans Händen sehen, welchen er wohlweislich gesenkt hielt und der unmissverständlich der Anlass für die vorangegangene Aufregung war.

„Euer Gnaden, verzeiht unser Vorgehen. Doch ihr wart in unmittelbarer Gefahr.“, begann Selmy immer noch leicht atemlos und hielt einen zweischneidigen Dolch in das orangene Licht der Flammen. Der gewundene, blank polierte Holzgriff glänzte in dem flackernden Schein, welcher auch über die symmetrische Klinge tanzte. Das Ende der Schneide wurde jedoch von einem schwarzen Körper verdeckt. Jene Anhäufung von runden, sowie länglichen Segmenten und gekrümmten Gliedern, die beständig zuckten, brachten der Königin keine Klarheit und so nährte sie sich dem im Todeskampf befindlichen Objekt. Der rotblonde Ritter zu ihrer Linken verlagerte sichtbar nervös sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere, gleich so, als könnte er sich nicht entschließen, ob er weiterhin verharren oder vorstürmen sollte. Flüchtig richteten sich violette Augen auf das blaue Augenpaar, wanderten aber schnell weiter zu dem schwarzen Tier an der Spitze der Schneide.

„Ist es das gleiche Wesen, vor welchem ihr mich in Astapor gerettet habt, Ser Barristan?“

„Ganz recht, Euer Gnaden. Ein Mantikor. Eines der giftigsten Geschöpfe überhaupt.“

Jetzt bemerkte Daenerys auch den Stachel, welcher aus dem verbreiterten Endsegment des gewundenen Schwanzes hervorragte und dazu diente das Blut seiner Opfer mit Gift zu versetzten.

Damals hatte sie die Begegnung mit diesem Geschöpf den Hexenmeistern aus Qarth zu verdanken, welche ihr über Meere hinweg den Tod hinterher geschickt hatten. Genau wie heute war es Ser Barristan gewesen, der den Anschlag verhindert hat, und so in ihre Dienste getreten war. Nahezu bedenkenlos hatte sie den Eid des Mannes akzeptiert, der bereits ihrem Vater gedient hat und vielleicht lag hierin auch ihr argloser Entschluss begründet. Darin und natürlich in der Gegebenheit, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass sie schon länger eine andere Lüge lebte.

 

„Offensichtlich hat sich die Waffe, welche für mich bestimmt war, gegen seinen Träger gewandt.“, bemerkte die Königin und strich sich über ihre, mit der grauen Spitze bekleideten, Arme.

„Ich bezweifle, dass dies der Fall ist, Khaleesi.“, sagte Jorah und machte den Anschein, als würde er nur zu gerne mehrere hundert Fuß zwischen dem toten Mantikor und Daenerys bringen.

„Nach dem Stich dieses Geschöpfes schlägt das Herz nur noch wenige Augenblicke. Ist das Gift erst einmal im Blut, kann man den Tod durch nichts mehr abwehren. Es ist eine schnelle Art zu sterben. So schnell, dass man keine Zeit mehr hat unüberlegte Worte an die falschen Ohren zu richten.“

Beschwörend blickte der Ritter die Königin an und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

„Ihr meint doch nicht... Glaubt ihr, dass er dies selbst...?“, fragte Dany schockiert Ser Jorah und wusste nicht wie sie mit dieser Nachricht umgehen sollte.

„Die Umstände lassen keine andere Schlussfolgerung zu. Niemand hatte zu dem Gefangenen Zugang. Er war alleine in einem verschlossenen Raum.“

„Vollkommen alleine war er ja scheinbar nicht.“, murrte Ser Barristan und hob den Dolch empor, sodass sich auf dem letzten großen Schwanzabschnitts des Mantikors das schummrige Licht brach und die Umrisse eines menschlichen Gesichts in schillerndem Grün entstehen ließ. Erschrocken wich Daenerys zurück und fragte: „Hat man ihn zuvor nicht durchsucht?“

Eilig streckte sich der Kommandant der Unbefleckten und meldete: „Euer Gnaden, gesucht nach Messer, Schwert und Klinge. Kleine Flasche mit Spinnentier nie gesehen.“

„Beim nächsten Mal wisst ihr ja dann worauf ihr zu achten habt.“, erwiderte Daenerys aufgebracht und hoffte inständig, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben wird.

Irgendetwas an diesem Vorfall beunruhigte sie mehr, als es sollte. Doch wusste sie nicht zu sagen, was es war.

 

Mittlerweile hatte Ser Barristan den verendeten Mantikor in einem Lederbeutel verschwinden lassen und wischte jetzt die Klinge seines Dolches behutsam mit einem schmutzigen Tuch ab.

„Euer Gnaden, auch wenn wir den Gefangenen nicht befragen konnten, so gibt er mit seinem Handeln unbeabsichtigt mehr Preis, als er dies wahrscheinlich lebendig getan hätte.“

„Und was wäre dies, Ser Barristan?“

„Es enthüllt eine Art der Rücksichtslosigkeit, die ich so nicht erwartet hätte. Zum einen scheinen die einzelnen Kämpfer keinerlei Bedeutung für den oder die Anführer zu haben. Zum anderen scheuen jene Befehlshaber kein Mittel um ihre Identität weiterhin zu verbergen, Euer Gnaden.“

Entgegen der Trockenheit in ihrem Hals versuchte Daenerys zu schlucken, was sich jedoch als schmerzhaft und fast unmöglich herausstellte. War es der Staub in der Luft oder die Einsicht, dass ihre Gegenspieler noch unberechenbarer waren, als bisher erahnt?

Zumindest ist bei der heutigen Gefangennahme kein Soldat getötet worden, überlegte die Königin. Im Grunde war dies der erste Übergriff seit nahezu neun Tagen und diese Ruhe gab Daenerys die widersinnige Hoffnung, dass all die Ängste, die Sorgen, die Schuldzuweisungen und das Grübeln vielleicht ein Ende hatten. Zugleich hat die Vergangenheit sie gelehrt derartiges nicht so leichtfertig zu glauben. Schon gar nicht mit der bekundeten Drohungen, welche über ihr schwebte und so fühlte sich diese trügerische Ruhe wie das tiefe Luftholen vor dem endgültigen Aufeinanderprallen an.

Unbemerkt inspizierte die Königin Ser Jorahs Gestalt neben ihr. Wenigstens trug der Ritter jetzt zu jeder Zeit seine Rüstung und auch das Langschwert war stets an seiner Hüfte. Dany wusste aber auch, dass selbst der dickste Harnisch und die schärfste Klinge den Tod nicht immer fernhalten können und doch vermochte sie nicht zu schweigen, als sie ihm darum gebeten hat das Wenige, was er für seinen eigenen Schutz tun konnte, auch zu befolgen.

 

„Khaleesi,“, schreckte sie Jorahs tiefe Stimme aus ihren Gedanken auf, „Männer, die für Gold kämpfen und auch diejenigen, welche für ein höheres Ziel eintreten, sind das eine. Aber solche, die eher sterben, als Informationen an den Feind weiterzugeben, sollte man keinen einzigen Moment unterschätzen. Jene, denen es gleichgültig ist, ob sie leben oder sterben, stellen ein schwer einzuschätzendes Risiko dar.“

Ist dies wahr? Hatten ihre Feinde nichts mehr zu verlieren und stürzten sich blind in den Tod? War sie wirklich diese fremde Eroberin, welche niemand wollte und die alles was einmal gut und wertvoll war genommen hat? An der Sklavenkultur war wenig gut und wertvoll, ermahnte sich Dany. Aber wenn Jorahs Worte die Wahrheit sprachen, dann hatte sie bereits jetzt verloren. Denn _sie_ hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihren Feinden, _alles_ zu verlieren.

Die altbekannte Angst kroch aus ihrer dunklen Ecke und erschwerte Daenerys das Atmen. Hier gab es nichts mehr zu erfahren, sie sollte diesen Ort verlassen. Doch zuvor musste sie noch eine Sache hinter sich bringen.

„Ich will ihn sehen. Ich will ihm in die Augen sehen.“, rief die Drachenkönigin in erhabenem Ton.

Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf Barristans Zügen wieder und selbst in dem stets regungslosen Gesicht Grauer Wurms war ein Hauch dieser zu erkennen. Allein Ser Jorah wandte sich nachdrücklich an seine Königin: „Khaleesi, es besteht kein Grund euch mit diesem Anblick zu belasten. Die Toten können nicht reden. Nichts, was ihr nicht schon längst wisst, kann er euch sagen.“

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass dies unnötig war und für ihr empfindliches Gemüt vielleicht sogar gefährlich. Aber sie musste es tun. Ungeachtet dessen, dass es nicht einer der Anführer war, musste sie das Gesicht sehen, welches ihr _ihn_ hätte nehmen können.

„Im Gegenteil, Ser. Er kann mir zeigen was meine Soldaten erblicken, wenn sie für mich ihr Leben riskieren.“, und mit diesen Worten entwand Daenerys Ser Barristan die Fackel und kehrte ihren Bewachern den Rücken zu.

 

Schimmelnde Strohhalme wurden unter den leichten Schritten der Königin zerdrückt und knirschten bei jeder Bewegung. An der hinteren Wand befanden sich rostige Ketten in losen Halterungen. Von den eisernen Handschellen blätterte die äußere Schicht ab und hing in langen, zerfledderten Strähnen von den Metallringen. Wahrscheinlich war dies aber gar kein sich lösender Rost, erkannte Dany und drehte sich schnell zu dem Leichnam vor ihr um.

Das schwere Gewand der Sklavenmeister, welches von einem bronzenen Ring verziert wurde, schien den Körper darunter zu verschlucken und unweit einer erschlafften Hand sammelten sich durchscheinende Glasscherben, auf denen ein abgegriffener Korken lag.

Seufzend schob Daenerys die Flamme weiter nach vorn, um die Szene besser auszuleuchten. Du wolltest ihm in die Augen sehen, dann tue es jetzt auch, forderte sie rücksichtslos. Selbst im warmen Schein des Feuers wirkte die Haut des Mannes grau und fahl. Dunkle, strähnige Haare lagen schlaff auf schmächtigen Schultern und über eine hohe Stirn zog sich eine dunkle Linie, um die sich getrocknetes Blut gesammelt hat. Verschwommen fügte die Königin jetzt die einzelnen Eindrücke zu einem Gesicht zusammen, dem sie ihren Hass entgegenwerfen könnte, das sie für alles verantwortlich machen würde und das sie in der Nacht fürchten sollte. Aber als Daenerys ihren Blick auf die starren Augen fokussierte, fiel sie direkt durch weit geöffnete Pupillen in die Finsternis. Weder Bösartigkeit, Tücke, Verschlagenheit, noch Berechnung starrten sie an. Lediglich die unausweichliche Leere des Todes und vielleicht auch einen Anflug von Schrecken fand sie in diesem Gesicht, in diesem so jungen Gesicht.

Der Mann, der _Junge_ zählte weniger Jahre als Daenerys, hatte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal das Mannesalter erreicht und lag jetzt kalt und steif auf dem harten Stein. Waren es Überzeugung, Hoffnung und Hass, die ihn angetrieben hatten, oder doch nur Angst und Ziellosigkeit?, fragte sich Daenerys. Forderte aber auch im selben Moment den Zorn ein, welcher sie stets befiel, wenn sie sich die Taten der Goldmasken in Erinnerung rief. Wo war dieser Zorn jetzt? Wo war das Feuer des Drachens, welches doch so heiß in ihr brennen sollte?

 

Kälte kroch aus den Steinen und fraß sich in Dany, stellte jedes kleine Härchen auf, ließ ihre Zähne leise aufeinanderschlagen und spülte durch ihre Lungen wie der Winterwind, den sie nicht kannte.

„Khalessi, kommt. Steht auf. ... Es war nicht eure Schuld.“, hauchte ihr ein warmes Geflüster entgegen.

„Meine Schuld? Was soll meine Schuld sein?“

Die einzige Antwort, die Daenerys auf ihre Frage erhielt, war ein niedergeschlagenes Seufzen, gefolgt von starken Armen, welche unter ihre fassten und sie vom Stroh bedeckten Boden hochzogen.

„Lasst uns gehen.“, murmelte Ser Jorah hinter der Königin, die sich widerstandslos aus der Zelle, den schmalen Gang und die engen Stufen hinauf führen ließ.

 

Während ihres Aufstiegs zurück ins Licht bemerkte Dany, dass sie sich nicht bewusst daran erinnern konnte im Verlies auf die Knie gesunken zu sein. Besorgt legte sie die Stirn in Falten und ballte ihre Hand immer wieder zur Faust. Das letzte Mal, als ihr ihre eigenen Handlungen fremd waren ist viele Wochen her und gehörte zu einer Person, die sie nie wieder sein wollte, die sie einfach nicht sein _konnte_. ... Und auf was bezog sich der Kommentar des Ritters, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war? Wie kam er darauf, dass sie so empfinden könnte?

Kurz bevor sie den letzten Absatz der nicht enden wollenden Treppe erreicht hatten, fuhr ein kühler Luftzug aus einer finstren Abzweigung in Daenerys' Haar und drückte ihr den süßlich faulen Geruch des Todes entgegen. Aber schon im nächsten Moment roch die Luft nur noch nach Staub und kaltem Stein.

 

Die erdrückenden Mauern und kalten Schatten oberhalb der Erde unterschieden sich wenig von dem Verlies, welches Daenerys glaubte verlassen zu haben. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrer Haut spüren oder gar den Wind unbändig über sich hinweg fegen fühlen, während sie so schnell wie nur möglich auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes über grasbedeckte Felder jagte. Nur würde dieser Wunsch ausschließlich mit erschöpfenden Diskussionen bezüglich ihrer Sicherheit umzusetzen sein oder darin enden, dass ihr ihre halbe Armee als Schutz folgen würde. Es frustrierte Dany, dass sie sich von dieser Bedrohung beherrschen lassen musste. Keine Macht sollte sie kontrollieren können. Doch ungeachtete dessen, konnte sie sich als Königin nicht erneut unbedacht in Gefahr bringen und somit auch all jene, die an sie glaubten.

Im Zentrum mehrerer zusammenlaufender Korridore blieb Daenerys stehen und wurde von einem warmen Schein zu ihrer Rechten angezogen.

„Ser Jorah, einen Moment eurer Zeit.“, forderte sie von dem Ritter, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Zielstrebig hielt die Königin auf den schmalen Streifen Licht zu und hörte Ser Barristan hinter sich zweifelnd fragen: „Euer Gnaden, wir warten dann hier?“

„Das ist nicht notwendig, Ser. Ein einziges Schwert sollte im Inneren der Pyramide für meine Sicherheit garantieren können. Jedoch könntet ihr verkünden, dass ich für heute keine weiteren Bittsteller empfangen werde. Den Bauern, welche ihre Saat ersetzt haben wollen, versorgt mit den nötigen Mitteln und allen anderen sagt, dass ich mich morgen wieder ihren Belangen zuwenden werde.“

„Wie ihr wünscht, Euer Gnaden.“

Leise verklangen die Schritte der Männer in der Wirrnis der Pyramidengänge und als Dany um die Ecke unmittelbar vor ihr bog, stieß sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Sie hatte das Lichtspiel auf dem Steinboden richtete gedeutet, welches von der Sonne und nicht von Fackeln in einer weiteren düsteren Nische erzeugt wurde.

 

Da sie sich ohne Vorwahrung von ihrem Ritter entfernt hatte, hörte Dany jetzt das blechern klingende Klappern Jorahs Rüstung und Waffen, als er seinen kurzen Lauf neben ihr abbremste.

„Schön, nicht wahr?“, rief Daenerys in den Raum und bewegte sich auf den Winkel zu, der das Ende des Weges bildete.

In den Wänden der Ecke, welche wie ein halbiertes Prisma geschnitten war, befand sich eine Vielzahl kleiner Öffnungen, durch die Abendlicht floss und so kleine kupferfarbene Flecken auf ein zum Teil zerbrochenes Mosaik warf.

„Selbst hier gibt es reizvolle Anblicke.“, murmelte die Königin, warf aber einen verurteilenden Blick auf zerstörte Harpyienfratzen an den geschlossenen Wänden schräg hinter ihr.

Von dem Bildnis unter ihren Füßen angezogen, wanderte Dany über eine Palette verschiedener Blautöne. In sich gefangene Wellen liefen länglichen Rechtecken entgegen, welche keine bunten Mosaiksteine aufwiesen, sondern nur weißen Stein zeigten.

„Erreicht die Sonne einen bestimmten Stand, fällt ihr Licht durch die Aussparungen in den Wänden und erleuchtet die ausgelassenen Bereiche im Mosaik.“, erklärte Ser Jorah, der scheinbar Daenerys' interessierten Blick bemerkt hat.

Abschätzend wandte sich Dany den teilweise offenen Steinen zu und sah, dass die Sonne für dieses Schauspiel bereits zu tief stand. Trotzdem genoss sie das Bad in dem rotgoldenen Schein, der jetzt Jorahs Haar streifte und zum leuchten brachte. Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf und der Hand am Schwertknauf stand der Ritter vor seiner Königin: „Khaleesi, was kann ich für euch tun?“

Unpassender Weise frustrierte diese Frage Dany mehr, als es der Anstand erlaubte. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie ihm darauf nie die Antwort geben könnte, die sie auf der Zunge hatte. Die letzten Tage waren mit der Umsetzung ihrer getroffenen Entscheidungen, Audienzen, Ratssitzungen und Anliegen der Stadt gefüllt gewesen. Angelegenheiten, denen sich eine Königin stellen muss, den sie sich verschreiben muss, für die sie sich aufopfern muss. Doch so sehr sich Daenerys auch mit jenen Dringlichkeiten auseinandergesetzt und sich damit abgelenkt hat, kehrten ihre Blicke doch immer wieder zu dem Menschen zurück, welcher nahezu ständig an ihrer Seite war. Blicke, die Bilder einfingen, welche sie in der Einsamkeit der Nacht in einem kalten Bett erneut heraufbeschwor. Und so sehr sie auch versuchte diese aus ihren Gedanken fernzuhalten, schlichen sich doch immer wieder meerblaue Augen in ihren Kopf, wanderte dieses rare Lächeln in ihr Bewusstsein, erklang jene tiefe, kratzige Stimme, die sie bis tief in ihrem Inneren spürte, in ihren Ohren und ungewollt erschien das Gefühl einer fürsorglichen Umarmung, welches sie für kurze Zeit vergessen ließ wer sie war und was sie nicht hatte.

 

„Meine Art zu herrschen scheint weder die gewünschten Früchte zu tragen, noch flößt sie meinen Feinden den nötigen Respekt ein, Ser. Mir scheint, als würden meine Lösungsversuche im Sande verlaufen, denn jede Handlung dieser Attentäter hat einen weitaus größeren Einfluss auf mich, als dies umgekehrt der Fall ist.“

„Es sind noch keine zwei Wochen vergangen, dass ihr eine Entscheidung getroffen habt, Khaleesi. Solche Dinge brauchen Zeit, um ihre Wirkung zu entfalten.“

„Zeit, die ich nicht habe. … _Jeder_ neue Morgen birgt die Hoffnung in sich, dass heute niemand sein Leben lassen muss und _jeder_ Abend belehrt mich eines Besseren. So sollte eine Königin nicht herrschen. Ich will meine Tage nicht damit verbringen die Toten zu zählen.“, erwiderte Dany mit flacher Stimme.

Der Ritter fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund und ließ einige Momente verstreichen, bis er antwortete: „Khaleesi, wie oft habt ihr mir in den vergangenen Wochen gesagt, dass das Los derjenigen, welche die Führung innehaben nicht von einem heroischen Glanz geprägt ist. Ihr wisst um die schweren Entscheidungen und um die Opfer, die zum Wohle der Menschen ein Teil eurer Position sein müssen. Und was die Männer in euren Diensten angeht, so ist sich ein jeder des Wagnisses bewusst, welches er eingeht. Niemand wurde dazu gezwungen sich euch anzuschließen. Sie kämpfen _und_ sterben für euch, weil sie an etwas glauben, weil sie an _euch_ glauben.“

Seine Worte wurden von einem kristallenen Klang abgelöst und Daenerys beobachtete wie sich Ser Jorah nach einem winzigen Funkeln zu ihren Füßen streckte und ihr dann wortlos eine silberne Haarnadel darbot. Von Dany unbemerkt hatte sich das mit farblosen Edelsteinen besetzte Schmuckstück aus der Hochsteckfrisur gelöst und lag nun einsam in einer großen Handfläche.

_...Ich würde für euch sterben..._

Eine ehrenvolle Phrase eines Ritters, welche jeder Lehnsherr wohlwollend zu Kenntnis nehmen würde. Aber Daenerys wollte nicht, dass derjenige, der einst diese Worte gesprochen hat, sie jemals erfüllt. Genauso wenig wie sie das Sterben ihrer Soldaten, als eine alltägliche Tatsache akzeptieren wollte.

 

Harte Schwielen streiften ihre weiche Haut, als sie die Haarnadel entgegennahm. Eilig zog Ser Jorah seine Hand zurück und ließ sie erneut auf dem Schwertknauf nieder.

„Was, wenn sie ihren Glauben in die falsche Person setzten? In eine Person, die eine falsche Entscheidung nach der anderen trifft.“

„Ich weiß, dass euch die Ereignisse im Verlies verunsichert haben. Doch eure Strategie, um den Maskenträgern die Stirn zu bieten, ist der richtige Weg, Khaleesi.“

Der richtige Weg? Immer noch finden Menschen in den Tod, weil eine kleine Minderheit der Meinung ist, dass eine Welt in der man Menschen wie Vieh verkauft besser ist, als jene, die ihnen eine fremde Frau bietet. Eine Frau, die sich selbst zur Königin einer Stadt erklärt hat, welche so weit von dem Ort entfernt liegt, an dem sie eigentlich sein sollte.

Westeros. Königsmund. Der Eiserne Thron.  Dies waren nur Worte für sie. Jede Bindung, die Daenerys zu dem Land ihrer Familie fühlte, war unecht. Ein Wunsch, geschmiedet aus Geschichten, Erwartungen und der Sehnsucht irgendwo hinzugehören. Könnte sie überhaupt je den Platz ihrer Vorfahren einnehmen?

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit einen anderen Weg zu beschreiten. Zu lange habe ich mein Erbe gefürchtet. Ich bin keine gewöhnliche Frau und auch keine gewöhnliche Königin. Feuer und Blut sind nicht nur die Worte meines Hauses, es ist meine Bestimmung.“, sagte Daenerys zu dem Ritter und sah mit an wie sich Unglaube über seine Züge legte.

„Khaleesi?“

„Wenn _meine_ Macht keinen Einfluss auf unsere Feinde hat, so haben es vielleicht meine Drachen. Sie sind meine wahre Stärke und diese sollte ich nicht länger verbergen.“

Tiefe Falten auf Ser Jorahs Stirn und Zweifel in seinen Augen veranlassten Dany dazu die kleine Silberspange in ihrer Hand nervös zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger herumzudrehen. Ermutigte er sie nicht stets mehr Vertrauen in sich und ihre gegebenen Gaben zu haben? Warum blickte er sie jetzt mit einem Ausdruck an, indem Daenerys etwas Ähnliches wie Enttäuschung sah?

 

Mit gesenktem Kopf erwiderte der Ritter leise: „ _Euer Gnaden_ , die Drachen sind ein Wunder, welches nach Jahrtausenden wieder in die Welt geboren wurde und das nur durch euch. Keine Seele hier oder jenseits der Meerenge würde die uneingeschränkte Macht dieser Wesen oder euer Recht über sie zu verfügen in Frage stellen. ... Nur habt ihr mir selbst gesagt, dass euch die Kontrolle über die Drachen bisher noch nicht gänzlich möglich ist und ich rate euch davon ab sie im Kampf gegen die Goldmasken einzusetzen. So verlockend und einfach es auch erscheinen mag. Aber Meereen ist eine dicht bevölkerte Stadt und kein weitläufiges Schlachtfeld, Euer Gnaden. Viele Unschuldige könnten bei einem solchen Vorgehen ihr Leben lassen und dies war stets ein Umstand, den ihr vermeiden wolltet. … Ich bitte euch, habt Geduld und zieht keine übereilten Schlüsse, die ihr bereuen könntet.“

Nahezu flehend hatte der Ritter den letzten Satz an seine Königin gerichtet und selbstverständlich wusste Dany nur zu gut warum er derartig auf ihren Gedanken reagierte. Nicht zum ersten Mal hat ein Mitglied des Hauses Targaryen die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen eine ganze Stadt mit Feuer zu kontrollieren. Der Unterschied war jedoch, dass ihr Vater keine Drachen sein Eigen nennen konnte.

 

In der Hoffnung, dass Ser Barristan über bis jetzt unbekannte Informationen verfügt, hatte sich Daenerys vor kurzen mit dem alten Ritter über seinen Dienst bei ihrem Vater und Großvater ausgetauscht. Bezüglich der Drachen konnte er ihr zwar zu keinerlei neuen Kenntnissen verhelfen, doch erzählte er ihr einiges über ihre Familie. Dem Ritter verband eine längere Geschichte mit ihrem Haus, als es für Dany je möglich wäre. Bereits ihr Ururgroßvater Aegon V hat Barristan Selmy in den Ritterstand erhoben und ihr Großvater Jaehaerys II hat ihn den weißen Umhang der Königsgarde verliehen. Von der jahrelang währenden Regentschaft der Targaryens, von viel besungenen Turnieren und immer wieder von ihrem Bruder Rhaegar hatte Selmy berichtet. Glorreiche Geschichten über denen ständig ein dunkler Schatten lag und so konnte sich Daenerys nicht zurückhalten und fragte nach dem Fluch ihrer Familie. Und die Antworten, die sie auf ihre Fragen erhalten hatte, strömten auch jetzt durch ihren Geist und vergifteten ihr Sein auf eine Weise, wie es das Mantikorgift nie vollbracht hätte. Wenig verwunderlich ist also die Reaktion Ser Jorahs, war sich Dany doch bewusst, dass er recht hatte. Könnten ihre Feinde vielleicht durch Drachenfeuer zu Fall gebracht werden, so würde sie gleichzeitig hundert Unschuldige in Gefahr bringen und das würde sie sich nie verzeihen. Nicht, wenn dies ein Gefecht war, dass man auf anderer Ebene austragen konnte.

 

Während des Gesprächs stieg die Spannung hinter Daenerys' Schläfen immer weiter an und so schob sie unter dem Vorwand einige Haarsträhnen zu richten ihre Finger über die Stirn. Nachdem sie ihre Hand sinken ließ merkte Dany, dass Ser Jorah seinen Blick fortwährend auf sie richtete. Wahrscheinlich in Erwartung einer Antwort ihrerseits und so nickte die Königin dem Ritter zu und sagte: „Ja, ich werde abwarten und darauf hoffen, dass ich das Richtige tue.“

Die Erleichterung in seinen Augen versetzte Daenerys einen kleinen Stich, welcher zusammen mit den Gedanken an ihren Vater eine andere Begebenheit in ihr Bewusstsein brachte.

„Ser, was meintet ihr mit euren Worten im Kerker, dass es nicht meine Schuld wäre?“

Zögernd strich der Ritter mit dem Zeigefinger über seine rechte Augenbraue und sandte einen leidenden Blick zu Daenerys.

„Ihr habt es nicht bemerkt, nicht wahr? … Khaleesi, als ihr zu Boden gesunken seid habt ihr wiederholt gewispert, wie leid es euch tut.“

Zustimmend nickte Daenerys, als hätte sie eine Bestätigung für unumstößliche Fakten erhalten, die nur so und nicht anders sein könnten. Aufgeladen mit einem Anflug von Wut widersprach der Ritter Danys nachgebender Geste: „Was diese Feiglinge angeht, die sich hinter Masken verbergen, habt ihr nichts zu bereuen. Jeder einzelne dieser Männer muss sich bereitwillig ihrem Ziel verschrieben haben und niemand hat dem Mann im Kerker dazu gezwungen den Mantikor freizulassen.“

„Und wenn dem doch so ist? Dieser Junge, der dort unten freiwillig in den Tod gegangen ist, konnte kaum älter als fünfzehn gewesen sein, Ser.“

„Vielleicht kann nicht jeder Mensch sein Schicksal uneingeschränkt bestimmen, aber letztendlich hat man immer eine Wahl.“

„So wie ihr die Wahl hattet mich zu hintergehen oder eben nicht, Ser Jorah?“, zischte Dany und sah erschrocken zu ihrem Ritter auf.

Der Zorn, welcher für die Goldmasken bestimmt war, hatte jene giftigen Worte getragen und Jorahs Züge getrübt.

„Ja Khaleesi, so wie ich die Wahl hatte und ebenso wie der junge Mann habe ich die falsche getroffen.“

Ausdruckslos richtete Ser Jorah die Worte an die blauen Steinscherben unter ihm und hob erst sein Haupt, als Daenerys seinen Ellenbogen berührte.

„Verzeiht meine unbedachte Äußerung, Ser.“, flüsterte Dany leise mit einem reumütigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Erstaunt weiteten sich Jorahs Augen und mit der deutlichen Absicht zu antworten teilten sich seine Lippen.

„Khaleesi,-“, presste der Ritter mühevoll hervor, ehe er von Daenerys unterbrochen wurde.

„Nein. In jener Nacht habe ich euch verziehen, Ser, und ich werde verbitterte und unüberlegte Worte nicht das trüben lassen, was...“

Kurz schloss die Königin ihre Augen und suchte nach Wendungen, die ihre ursprünglichen Worte ersetzten könnten, fand diese jedoch nicht.

„...was wir uns so hart erkämpft haben. Unsere Freundschaft, welche mir soviel Kraft gibt.“

Wie war es nur möglich, dass die Wahrheit eine so große Lüge sein konnte, überlegte Daenerys, während sie das zerbrechliche und stets traurige Lächeln auf Jorahs Gesicht entstehen sah.

„Für meine Freundschaft musstet _ihr_ nie kämpfen, Khaleesi, ebenso wenig wie für meine Ergebenheit.“

 

Durch das dünne, gelbe Leinen, welches zwischen Armschienen und Schulterplatten hervorragte, spürte Daenerys die Wärme Jorahs Haut. Golden leuchtende Staubpartikel schwebten auf einem Sonnenstrahl zwischen ihnen umher und Dany kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Jorahs Bart glücklicherweise wieder nahezu vollständig nachgewachsen war. Neun Tage ist es her, dass er zur morgendlichen Ratssitzung erschienen war und Daenerys offenbar unverkennbar überrascht von seinem Anblick war, sodass er sie nach dem Ratstreffen fragte, ob irgendwas nicht in Ordnung wäre. Vermutlich hatte sie den Ritter zuvor schon einige Male ohne Bartwuchs gesehen, hatte dies aber nie sonderlich beachtet.

Das feurige Licht der untergehenden Sonne floss über die Drachenapplikationen auf Ser Jorahs Rüstung und setzte Schuppen und Krallen in Brand. Ein Anblick, der Dany dazu verleitete ihre Hand zu heben und behutsam die Spiralen der Reptilienzeichnungen auf Jorahs Schulterplatten nachzuzeichnen. Sie fühlte das kühle Metall unter ihrer Haut und die erhabene Musterung entlang der Vorderseite, welche zu dem kleinen Bärensymbol führte. Gleich so, als würde sie den echten Pelz des Tieres streicheln, strich Daenerys mit ihrem Daumen über den Rücken der kleinen kupferfarbenen Gestalt.

„Drache und Bär. Wohl eine der unwahrscheinlichsten Zusammenstellungen zweier Geschöpfe. ... Und doch haben beide scharfe Klauen und spitze Zähne. Jederzeit bereit sich und ihresgleichen zu verteidigen.“, überlegte Dany laut.

„Nur kann sich der Drache einfach in die Lüfte erheben und davon fliegen. Wohingegen der Bär auf ewig an den Boden gefesselt ist.“

Ser Jorahs leise Stimme durchbrach den Dunst, in dem sich die Königin in den letzten Augenblicken wiedergefunden hat und veranlasste sie dazu zu ihm aufzublicken. Verzweifelt wollte sie ihm entgegenschreien, dass er falsch lag, dass der Drache den Bären nie zurücklassen würde. Aber war dies nicht längst geschehen? War es nicht ein einfaches Naturgesetz, dass sie niemals zusammen sein können, nicht solange sie die waren, die sie für alle sein mussten?

Gewaltsam zwang sich Daenerys ihre Hand von seiner Armbeuge zu lösen und ihre Füße sich zu bewegen. Eine Aufgabe, welche ihr der Ritter erleichterte, da er mehrere Schritte zurücktrat und einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen sie brachte.

 

Das deutlich vernehmbare Ausatmen des Mannes vor ihr, sowie seine angespannten Kiefermuskeln ermahnten Daenerys an den Grund, der sie vor allen anderen dazu bewogen hat ihren Ritter in jener fernen Nacht, als sie auf dem Balkon zusammengebrochen war, wegzuschicken. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Daenerys erkannt, dass sie sein Herz in der Hand hielt und unbedarft damit gespielt hat. Ihn mit ihren Annäherungen auf Dinge hoffen ließ, welche sie ihm nicht geben konnte, immer noch nicht geben kann. ... Ungeachtet dessen quält sie ihn erneut, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie jetzt auch sich selbst willentlich Leid zufügt.

Zumeist konnte Dany ihre kürzlich zugestandenen Gefühle tief in sich einrollen und sie schützend hinter einer neutralen Maske verbergen. Lediglich die Einsamkeit der Nacht schwemmte sie hervor, zusammen mit anderen unaussprechlichen Dingen, welche nur auf einen schwachen Moment warteten.

 

„Khaleesi, ihr habt in den letzten Tagen eine außerordentliche Stärke gezeigt. Vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr euch dies noch vor wenigen Wochen kaum vorstellen konntet. Lasst es nicht zu, dass ihr durch solch kleine Rückschläge, wie ihr sie heute erfahren habt, an eure Fähigkeiten zweifelt.“

Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme schloss die Königin die Augen und krallte ihre Finger in eine der senkrecht verlaufenden Öffnungen in der Wand. Durch ihre geschlossenen Augen sah sie die Rückseite ihrer Lider angefüllt mit orangenem Licht und spürte die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht. Wenn er wüsste, dass sie nicht halb die kühne Herrscherin ist, für die er sie wieder hielt, dachte Dany traurig. Ihr Feuer brennt immer noch zu schwach und ohne ihn, hätte sie nicht diesen Abstand zwischen sich und der Dunkelheit bringen können. Ohne jene Dunkelheit hätte sie aber vielleicht auch nie ihre Liebe zu Jorah erkannt.

„Ich werde es versuchen, Ser. Aber...“, hauchte Daenerys und musste, unfähig dagegen anzukämpfen, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme mit anhören.

Daenerys fragte sich, ob sie ihr Verhalten im Kerker, als einen Rückschlag bezeichnen sollte oder ob dies jetzt einfach ihre neue Realität war. Möglicherweise musste sie sich so akzeptieren und konnte nur darauf warten, dass man sie als die _Irre Königin_ betitelte.

Die Hand auf ihrer Schulter drehte Dany sanft um und einem mitfühlenden Gesicht entgegen.

„Aber?“

Der Ritter stand jetzt wieder so nah bei Daenerys, dass sie den Duft nach Wald und Jorah wahrnahm und seit langem gestattet sie sich auch diesen ohne Reue zu genießen.

Nicht sicher, ob ihr Ratgeber, ihr Ritter oder ihr Vertrauter diese Frage gestellt hatte, antwortete Daenerys mit gesenktem Blick: „Immer wenn ich mich gut fühle oder meinen Worten lausche, welche tatsächlich wie die einer echten Königin klingen, habe ich Angst, dass … dass mir etwas Dunkles zuhört und...und...“

Im verblassenden Abendlicht stand Dany in diesem kleinen Winkel ihrer monströsen Pyramide und hatte das Gefühl immer weiter in sich zusammenzusinken. Warme Tränen rannen ungehindert aus ihren Augenwinkeln und perlten zitternd von ihrem Kinn ab. Schon länger war es her, dass sie ihm gegenüber die Finsternis in ihr erwähnt hatte. Genau genommen, hatten sie niemals wirklich über den eigentlichen Grund für ihren zerrütteten Zustand gesprochen. Und hier vor ihm zu stehen, mit dieser erdrückenden Last auf dem Herzen und sich nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen, als dass er sie endlich berührte, bereitete Daenerys nahezu körperliche Schmerzen.

 

Schließlich umschlossen sie die ersehnten Arme und zogen sie an kaltes Metall. Klappernd stieß Danys Gürtel aus kleinen Silberringen, die mit Onyxen besetzt waren, gegen Jorahs Schwertkauf und ungeschickt rutschten ihre Füße von seinen Stiefeln. Warme Hände strichen ihren Rücken entlang, über ihre Schulterblätter hinweg, bis zu ihrer Taille und wieder zurück.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass irgendeine Dunkelheit, mag sie auch noch so finster sein, euch mit fortreißt, Khaleesi.“, hauchte Jorah in Daenerys' Ohr, wobei er seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und Dany das kühle Silber des Bärenringes an ihrem Haaransatz spüren konnte.

Drängend schob sich die Königin dichter an den Ritter und legte ihre Hände flach gegen die harte Rüstung. Daraufhin drückte Ser Jorah Daenerys fester an sich und so umschlungen standen sie dann solange beieinander, bis der kleine Winkel auch das letzte Aufflackern der Sonne einbüßte.

 

„Ich nehme mal an, dass meine Rüstung nicht zu jeder Zeit von Vorteil ist.“, sagte Ser Jorah leise und ließ somit Dany widerwillig den Kopf von seiner Schutzkleidung nehmen.

Wenngleich das harte Metall kein Ersatz für den Körper darunter war, trugen die Arme um sie Daenerys an einem sicheren und behaglichen Ort, zu dem ihr schon zu lange der Zutritt verwehrt geblieben war. Aus Angst er könnte sie loslassen, beugte Dany ihren Rücken nur unwesentlich nach hinten, um Jorah ins Gesicht zu sehen. Das fahle Licht, welches zwischen Sonnenuntergang und dem endgültigen Hereinbrechen der Nacht den Himmel überzog, berührte Jorahs Züge und ließ Daenerys glauben in seinen Augen einen Hauch von Sehnsucht zu erkennen. Aber vielleicht sah sie auch nur das, was sie sehen wollte.

Um ihm zu zeigen, dass sein Trost ihre Schwere genommen hatte, lächelte Dany unsicher und bemerkte, dass sie darauf wartete, dass Jorah, wie er es einst getan hat, die Tränen von ihren Wangen wischen würde.

Stattdessen wurde der graue Raum hinter dem Ritter von einem flackernden Schein sich bewegender Flammen erfüllt und beim Klang übereilter Schritte nahm Ser Jorah seine Hände von Danys Körper, wandte sich von ihr ab und lockerte das Langschwert an der Hüfte.

Schnell fuhr sich Daenerys mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen, um die salzigen Spuren aus ihrem Gesicht zu löschen und kämpfte verbissen gegen die Ernüchterung an, welche sich ihrer bemächtigte. Was hatte sie auch gedacht, was passieren würde? Wusste sie doch nur zu gut mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Einem Mann, der sich von dem einladenden Körper einer Frau losgerissen hatte, nur um ihre Ehre zu bewahren. Selbst tausend Tränen würden daran nichts ändern, musste Daenerys einsehen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, als der junge Unbefleckte schlitternd vor Jorah zum Stehen kam.

 

„Ser, der Kommandant hat mir gesagt wo ich euch finden kann. Also diese Flure sind das reinste Labyrinth. Am Ende dieses Korridors endet eine Abzweigung unmittelbar im Nichts und ich meine wortwörtlich im Nichts. Sie führt direkt nach Außen, mehrere Fuß tief die Mauern der Pyramide hinab.“, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus Gwil hervor.

Ser Jorah hatte indessen seine Körperhaltung sichtlich entspannt und trat zur Seite, um die Sicht auf die Königin freizugeben.

„Gwil?“, hörte Daenerys den Ritter leicht tadelnd brummen, der mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung deutete.

„Oh. ... Davon hat Grauer Wurm nichts gesagt. ... Euer Gnaden, verzeiht.“

Von den vorherigen Ereignissen zu aufgewühlt, nickte Daenerys dem sich tief verbeugenden Soldaten nur kurz zu und wartete mit zusammengezogenen Brauen darauf, dass der junge Mann sein Anliegen vorbrachte.

Offenbar unentschlossen an wen er sich wenden sollte, blickte Gwil zwischen dem Ritter und der Königin hin und her. Entschied sich dann aber dafür sein Wort an Jorah zu richten.

„Ich soll euch mitteilen, dass ihr Grauer Wurm, sowie den neuen Kommandanten der Zweitgeborenen am Aufgang zur Pyramidenebene treffen sollt, Ser.“

Ser Jorah warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Aussparungen in der Wand, um die Tageszeit zu deuten. Aber unweit der Mauern zog sich nur samtiges Schwarz über das Firmament, ohne jeden Hinweis auf die verstrichene Zeit.

 

Die gemurmelten Worte zwischen Jorah und Gwil waren zu undeutlich, um sie zu verstehen und so spielte Dany mit der silbernen Haarnadel in ihrer Hand und versuchte das Gefühl der Geborgenheit aufrecht zu erhalten. Wäre der junge Krieger nicht erschienen, würde er sie dann immer noch halten? Hätte er dann vielleicht wirklich ihre Tränen fort gewischt, seine Hand gegen ihre Wange gelegt oder seine Finger wieder in ihr Haar gleiten lassen und dann...

Daenerys fühlte es eher, als dass sie sah wie der Ritter sie musterte. Was sah er jetzt, wenn er sie mit diesem intensiven Blick taxierte? Konnte er die Wahrheit erkennen, so wie sie diese in seinen Augen gelesen hat? Oder hatte er lediglich Angst, dass sie jeden Moment wieder in Tränen ausbrechen würde? Jene Sorge könnte sie ihm ohne Umschweife nehmen, denn dieses Zugeständnis würde sie vor niemanden andere, als ihm eingehen. Gab doch allein Jorah ihr die Sicherheit, um sich fallen zu lassen.

„Es ist an der Zeit für das Treffen mit Rhazar Ghazeen, nicht wahr?“, wollte Dany von Jorah wissen.

Vernehmlich räusperte sich der Ritter und antwortete trotzdem mit belegter Stimme:„Ja, Khaleesi, und ihr solltet in eure Gemächer zurückkehren.“

Flüchtig drehte Ser Jorah seinen Kopf zu Gwil, der einige Schritte entfernt mitten im Gang verweilte, wandte sich dann aber wieder an die Königin und öffnete den Mund, aus dem jedoch kein Laut drang. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und seine Lippen bildeten eine harte Linie, welche kein unbedachtes Wort entkommen lassen würde. Respektvoll streckte der Ritter die Hand aus und wies der Königin den Weg. Irritiert von Jorahs Gebärden setzte sich Dany in Bewegung. Mit dem Unbefleckten vor sich und dem Ritter in ihrem Rücken folgte sie im Schein der Fackeln, die das Öl mit dem ihm typischen Geruch verbrannten, den langen Gängen.

 

Nicht gänzlich ohne ihren befehlenden Ton konnte sie Ser Jorah davon überzeugen, dass es nicht von Nöten war sie bis in ihre Räume zu bringen, nur um augenblicklich auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen. Und so trennte sich Daenerys in der unteren Ebene der Pyramide von Jorah, der sich zu den wartenden Kommandanten begab. Anstatt des Ritters überwachte der junge Unbefleckte ihren Aufstieg zur Spitze, welcher sich unerwartet einsilbig gab, jedoch in euphorische Dankesbekundungen bezüglich ihrer Sorge ausbrach, als sie ihm nach der Heilung seiner Fußverletzung fragte.

 

Zurück in ihren Gemächern stand Daenerys noch lange auf der Außenterrasse und sah zu dem Mond empor, der nur auf dem ersten Blick das Rund gänzlich ausfüllte. Angestrengt blinzelte die Königin in die Ferne und glaubte einen schwarzen Schemen über die silberne Scheibe streifen zu sehen. Seit der Begegnung mit Jorah war Drogon nicht mehr bei seiner Mutter erschienen und nun, da sich die Hoffnung in ihr regte, starrte Dany erwartungsvoll in den Himmel. Minuten kamen und gingen, aber der schwarze Drache zeigte sich nicht. Dabei hätte sie seine Präsenz und die Wirkung, die er auf sie hatte, nur allzu dringend benötigt.

Ein erschöpftes Keuchen entfuhr Daenerys, als sie sich über ihren verspannten Nacken rieb. Die Haarnadeln, welche den ganzen Tag über ihre Strähnen befestigt hatten, machten sie auf einmal bemerkbar und kratzten über ihrer Kopfhaut. Auf den Weg ins Innere begann sie die silbernen Nadeln aus dem Haar zu ziehen und löste dann die geflochtenen Strähnen auf. Heftig fuhr sie sich durch die silberweißen Wellen und versuchte das unangenehme Ziehen der Haare, die zu lange in eine Richtung gedrängt wurden und jetzt nicht widerstandslos fallen wollten, zu ignorieren.

Die Stunden auf der harten Bank im Thronsaal haben Daenerys' Rückenmuskeln steinhart werden lassen, was sie jetzt mit über dem Kopf ausgestreckten Armen rückgängig machen wollte. Doch bis auf ein bedrohlich klingendes Knacken änderte sich nichts an der Spannung entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule. Vielleicht war dies zusätzlich der Tatsache geschuldet, dass ein anderer Grund ihrer Verkrampftheit in diesem Moment durch Meereen wanderte.

Im Vorbeigehen ließ sie die Haarnadeln in eine kleine Marmorschale fallen und ergriff die einzelne Silberspange, welche daneben lag. Während Dany das Schmuckstück betrachtete, reflektierte sich der Schein der Flammen in dem Edelstein und zeichnete ein geheimnisvoll funkelndes Flimmer über ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté. Flüchtig zuckte die Königin mit den Schultern und ließ ihre Hand über der Marmorschale verweilen. Anstatt die Haarnadel zu ihren Ebenbildern hinzuzufügen, legte sie diese wieder auf die dunkle Tischplatte und löste dann den Haken ihres Onyxgürtels. Behutsam stieg Daenerys aus der seidenen Spitze und den glatten Unterkleidern, um diese durch ein dünnes Nachtgewand zu ersetzen. Aber als sie den schwarzen, fließenden Stoff in der Hand hielt, runzelte sie die Stirn und warf ihn zu ihrem Kleid auf eine hölzerne Truhe. Sie hatte nahezu ihr gesamtes Leben ohne Nachtgewand geschlafen, dachte Dany trotzig. Erst die geteilten Nächte mit dem Ritter haben sie dazu gedrängt ihren Körper zu bedecken. Und da diese Notwendigkeit ja nicht mehr bestand, und so wie es aussah auch nie mehr bestehen würde, konnte sie diese unnötige Angewohnheit, hier in diesem heißen Klima, getrost einstellen. Schwungvoll schlug sie das Sandseidenbetttuch zur Seite und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Warum hat sie überhaupt an dieser Sinnlosigkeit festgehalten? Schließlich hatte sie doch nicht angenommen des Nachts unvorhergesehene Gesellschaft zu bekommen. Oder doch? Mit einer forschen Bewegung drehte sich Daenerys auf die Seite, zog das Betttuch nur zum Teil über ihren nackten Körper und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

 

Schon jetzt wusste sie, dass ihr heute wenig oder nur unruhiger Schlaf zuteilwerden würde. Unentwegt flogen ihre Gedanken zu dem Mann, der sich ihrem Befehl entsprechend mit dem Oberhaupt einer der altehrwürdigen Familien Meereens traf. Nun, alt mögen diese Familien sein, aber was die Ehrwürdigkeit betraf hegte Dany erhebliche Zweifel. Doch Jorah hatte recht, es war der einzige richtige Weg. Wenigstens zurzeit.

Ein wesentlicher Bestandteil ihrer entwickelten Strategie bestand darin, die fest etablierten Familien Meereens mehr in ihre Herrschaft einzubeziehen. Neben dem erhofften Vertrauen und Respekt, versprach sich Daenerys von diesem Eingeständnis auch Informationen zu erhalten, die ihr bis jetzt vielleicht nur aus Groll vorenthalten wurden. Des Weiteren war sie ohnehin davon überzeugt, dass die Anführer der Goldmasken unter jenen _altehrwürdigen_ Familien zu suchen waren, sodass es nicht schaden könnte jene genauer ins Auge zu fassen.

Und lange hatte Daenerys nicht auf ein Ergebnis warten müssen. Rhazar Ghazeen, das Oberhaupt des Hauses Ghazeen hat erst gestern die Offenbarung an sie gerichtet, dass er von dem Geflüster der Straßen wusste, dass ein bestimmter Teil der Hinterhöfe Meereens unlängst von dem einfachen Volk gemieden wurde. Woraufhin er den Verdacht geäußert hat, dort einen möglichen Treffpunkt der maskierten Angreifer vorzufinden. Anlässlich dieser Information hatte Daenerys ihren Kommandanten befohlen mit einem Bruchteil ihrer Soldaten dies zu überprüfen. Was ihr bei Tageslicht noch so einleuchtend erschien, veranlasste die Königin jetzt dazu sich unruhig im Bett umherzuwerfen. Wurden die Männer von ihr geradewegs in einen Hinterhalt geschickt? Daenerys hatte wenig Vertrauen in Ghazeen und auf Anraten Ser Barristans hatte sie diesem einen Kundschafter hinterher geschickt, welcher ihn und sein Tun im Auge behalten sollte. Ungeachtet des ereignislosen Berichts, den sie daraufhin erhalten hatte, durchtränkte sie jetzt Sorge und Angst.

 

Schon beim Abschied von Jorah, vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde hätte sie den Ritter nur zu gerne daran gehindert in die Nacht hinaus zu gehen. Ein Wort von ihr hätte ausgereicht. Ein Flüstern, ein leises Wispern, welches ihm gesagt hätte, dass sie ihn in dieser Nacht bei sich brauchte, hätte den Ritter von ihrem Befehl abgebracht. Doch war ihre Verbindung noch von dieser Art? Regelmäßig erkundigte er sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden, aber ansonsten waren es angemessene Themen ihre Regentschaft betreffend, die sie diskutierten. Keine einzige Silbe umsorgte mehr ihre für Dany so verwirrend gewordene Beziehung, geschweige denn ihre Gefühle füreinander. Sicher, er hatte ihr, wann immer er die Notwendigkeit dazu sah, kleine Gesten der Fürsorge und des Trosts zukommen lassen. Jedoch war der Ritter in den letzten Wochen wieder mehr und mehr in die Rolle des Beraters zurückgefallen, dessen Verhalten nur noch wenig mit dem Mann gemein hatte, welcher sie vor vielen Wochen, genau hier, an sich gezogen und ihr Herz dazu veranlasst hatte, wild in ihrer Brust zu schlagen.

Auf dem Bauch liegend, ein Bein ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt, zog Dany jetzt eine Hand unter ihrem Kopf hervor und ließ geschmeidige Seide zwischen ihre Finger hinweggleiten. Laut surrend umkreiste Daenerys ein Moskito, flog gegen ihre Stirn, tanzte dicht an ihrem Ohr vorbei und setzte sich schließlich auf ihren Arm. Unwirsch verscheuchte sie das Insekt und blies dann die räuchernde Kerze aus. In der Stille ihrer Räume konnte sie immer noch den aufdringlichen Summton des Tiers hören, das im Mondlicht über Dany umherschwirrte. Ermattet drehte sich die Königin auf den Rücken und ließ ihren Unterarm über die Augen fallen. Trotz allem hatte Daenerys dem kleinen Grinsen auf ihren Lippen nichts entgegenzusetzten, welches bei dem Gedanken an Jorahs Berührungen erblühte. Zweimal hatte er heute seine Hände um ihre Taille gelegt und somit ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper gesandt, welches sie zu den kleinen, süßen Momenten hinzufügen würde, die sie seit kurzem aufmerksam zusammentrug. In dem Wissen, dass sie in Einsamkeit wohl nur auf diese zurückgreifen kann.

Wo sie sich vor wenigen Tagen noch unsicher gewesen war, ob ihre Liebe auch in Leidenschaft entflammen könnte, befand sich jetzt eine Gewissheit, die sie in ihrer Tiefe nur noch mehr verzweifeln ließ. Denn so laut ihre Gefühle auch schrien, war da doch immer wieder dieser disharmonische Klang. Jener lächerliche, wichtige, unbedeutende, unüberbrückbare und immer präsente Grund, der sich zwischen sie und Jorah schob. Jedem einen ganz bestimmten Platz zuwies, und das möglichst weit voneinander entfernt.

 

Was fürchtete sie nur zu verlieren und was erwartete sie, was dann geschehen würde? Wusste sie doch, dass das einzige, was sie wieder zurück in ihren Schmerz stoßen könnte _sein_ Verlust wäre. Eine Angst, die sie sich tagtäglich stellen und zugleich verbergen musste.

Abermals änderte Daenerys ihre Position und zog, während sie sich auf die Seite drehte, das Seidentuch mit sich, welches mittlerweile mehrfach um ihre Beine gewickelt war. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals drückte Danys Kehle zusammen, die Angst leerte ihr Herz, und die Augen kniff sie so fest zu, als wollte sie die Tränen um jeden Preis an den Ort zurückdrücken, von dem sie kamen.

Wieder und wieder haben unzählige Männer beteuert, sie wäre die schönste Frau der Welt. Aber wenn dies tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht, warum lag dann die schönste Frau der Welt Nacht für Nacht alleine in einem leeren Bett und warum konnte sie nicht Herr über ihre eigenen Gefühle werden?

Tief versunken in Selbstmitleid und Schwermut sang der Schmerz für Daenerys eine quälend süße Schlafmelodie, von der sie sich bereitwillig forttragen ließ.

 

~

 

_Kleine, weiße Staubwolken stoben vom lockeren Sand unter ihren umher scharrenden Stiefeln auf. Ein sanftes Leuchten ging von der Erde selbst aus und erhellte die Luft um Daenerys. Doch lediglich ein schmaler Streifen wurde von jenem kalten Schein erfasst. An den Rändern der Helligkeit fraß sich pechschwarze Finsternis in das Licht und füllte jeden Winkel jenseits Daenerys' Sicht aus._

_Dieser Ort schien jegliches Leben zu entbehren. Eine Welt für sich, verborgen unter dem samtigen Schwarz. Ohne Geräusche, ohne Bewegungen, ohne Raum und ohne Zeit._

_Umringt von dieser Unendlichkeit wagte es Daenerys nicht den Lichtschein zu verlassen. Könnte sie doch, einmal zu viel gewagt, für immer in diesem Nichts versinken und so stand sie befreit von allem Denken und Sehnen auf der harten Erde, die mit einer feinen Schicht strahlender Sandkörner bedeckt war, und wartete. Wartete auf das Licht. Wartet auf die Dunkelheit._

_Als der Grund unter ihren Füßen zu beben anfing und ein Schall wie Trommelschläge durch ihren Körper pulsierte, drehte sie sich zögernd um. Aus der makellosen Finsternis, welche vor ihr aufragte, lösten sich in schwarzen Roben gehüllte Gestalten und stürmten auf sie zu. Teilnahmslos beobachtete Daenerys wie die Schatten an ihr vorbeizogen, um am anderen Ende des Lichts abermals mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen._

 

_Mit deren Verschwinden glomm zu ihrer Linken eine Flamme in der Schwärze auf, welche nach und nach einen größeren Kreis erleuchtete und aus der schummrigen Ferne grüne und weiße Schuppen holte. Unruhig zerrten die Drachen an ihren Ketten und als hätten sie ein für Daenerys unbemerktes Signal gehört, richteten sie ihre glühenden Augen zugleich auf ihre Mutter._

_Dazu verdammt regungslos an Ort und Stelle zu verharren, fühlte Daenerys wie sich die Leere in ihr mit Schuldgefühlen füllte. Das stumme Urteil im Blick ihrer Kinder war kaum zu ertragen._

„ _Verzeiht mir.“, rief sie mit hohl klingender Stimme._

_Aber die Verachtung in den großen Augen verwandelte sich in reine, unverfälschte Wut und wurde mit einem vernichtenden Kreischen hinausgeschrien. Als Daenerys den Ton kaum noch ertragen konnte, erhoben sich gewaltige, dunkle Schwingen hinter Rhaegal und Viserion und trugen Drogon in die Höhe. Und dann brannte die Finsternis, entzündet vom Drachenfeuer, das sich auch über ihre in Ketten gelegten Kinder ergoss._

„ _Nein!“_

 

_Ein letzter Funke der Flammen flog von der verblassten Szene in einen anderen Teil der Dunkelheit und zersprang dort in dutzende Lichter, welche Fackeln entzündeten und goldene Gesichter mit leeren Augen aus dem Verborgenen holten._

_Männer mit Dolchen, Speeren oder einfachen Messern drängten auf sie zu, kamen immer dichter und bewegten ihre Köpfe wie angriffslustige Schlangen. Nichts schirmte sie von der unmittelbaren Gefahr ab. Nichts stand zwischen ihr und dem Tod._

_Plötzlich trat Grauer Wurm und Ser Barristan in das Bild und wurden augenblicklich von den Goldmasken attackiert. Ohne jeden nennenswerten Kampf gingen sie zu Boden, wo bereits Missandei ihre erstarrten Augen auf Daenerys richtete._

„ _Das wollte ich nicht. Glaubt mir, ich...“_

_Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst, ähnlich wie ihre Beine, welche Daenerys zu den für sie Gefallenen tragen wollten. Doch immer noch waren ihre Füße fest mit dem Boden verbunden und ließen sie nicht ziehen._

_Der vorderste Maskenträger zog das Gold vom Gesicht und enthüllte einen herausfordernd grinsenden Daario Naharis. Weitere Angreifer nahmen ihre Masken ab und ließen sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Hinter den Harpyiendarstellungen erschienen Grauer Wurm, Missandei und Ser Barristan. Schockiert blickte Daenerys auf die Stelle, wo sich zuvor noch deren Leichen gestapelt hatten und jetzt nur nackte Erde zu sehen war._

„ _Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist eine Lüge.“, flehte sie verzweifelt._

_Erneut legte sich die Dunkelheit über die Umgebung und ließ nur Daario in einem schwachen Schein zurück. Mit einer Fackel in der einen Hand trat er einige Schritte vor und drehte die Goldmaske nachdenklich in der anderen. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und sah sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen an._

„ _E s wäre doch zu schade, wenn das hier schon vor seiner Zeit verwelken würde,nicht wahr, meine Königin?“, tönte er laut und schleuderte die Fackel in die Leere._

 

_ Funken wirbelten von der geworfenen Flamme in die Dunkelheit und das nur noch schwach brennende Holz rollte in eine entfernte Ecke, welche Daenerys nicht mehr einsehen konnte. Unversehens hob sich die Starre ihres Körpers auf und so stolperte sie in Richtung des fernen Leuchtens.  _

_Eigentlich wollte sie ihre sichere Lichtinsel nicht verlassen und war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie das, was die Flammen ihr in Mitten der unbestimmten Leere zu zeigen hatten, überhaupt sehen wollte. Nichtsdestotrotz durchquerte sie bereits das Zwielicht, blickte aber unsicher über ihre_ _Schultern zurück und sah ihren einsamen Lichtkegel kleiner und kleiner werden._

_ Je geringer die Entfernung zu dem lodernden Feuer vor ihr wurde, desto mehr lebte der Sturm aus Schrecken und Besorgnis in ihr auf. Wenige Schritte von der Fackel entfernt, blieb Daenerys stehen, da sie nun die unförmigen Umrisse dahinter erkennen konnte. Blasses Orangerot zeichnete die Silhouette eines am Boden liegenden Körpers nach. Jedoch hüllten die sterbenden Flammen das Gesicht in tiefe Schatten. _

_ Wer von Bedeutung sollte dies auch schon sein?, fragte sie sich. Welches Grauen konnte ihr die Finsternis denn schon noch zeigen? Jeden, der ihr je wichtig war, hatte dieses unbarmherzige Nichts doch längst geholt.  _

_ Kraftvoll füllte Daenerys ihre Lungen mit der stillstehenden Luft und brüllte den Schatten entgegen: „Es befindet sich nichts mehr von Wert in meinem Besitz, was du mir nehmen könntest!“ _

_ Sofort wurden ihre Worte von dem weiten Raum verschluckt, als hätten sie nie existiert und dann erhob sich ein lautloser Wind. Wirbelte die winzigen, weißen Sandkörner auf und schenkte der Flamme ein zweites Leben, welche ihr helles Licht auf das bis jetzt im Dunkeln liegende Gesicht warf.  _

_ Weite, runde Tore, die ins Nichts führten, drängten das ungetrübte, strahlende Blau an den äußersten Rand erloschener Augen. Ein roter Rinnsal kroch aus schlaffen Mundwinkeln und zog sich durch gesprenkelte Bartstoppeln. Bleiche Haut spannte sich wie Papier über leblose Züge und in der Mitte einer gelben Tunika klaffte ein ausgefranstes Loch, aus dem immer noch kleine, perfekte Perlen tropften und den weißen Sand tiefrot färbten... _

 

~

 

„JORAH!!!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Definition des Adverbs 'bald': 1. a) innerhalb kurzer Zeit, nach einem relativ kurzem Zeitraum; b) leicht, schnell, rasch; 2. (umgangssprachlich) fast, nahezu ;)


	19. Überzeugungen

19\. Überzeugungen

 

„Lasst euch nicht von den Blinden und Tauben führen, die euch sagen zu welchen falschen Göttern ihr aufsehen und welchen unreinen Worten ihr lauschen sollt. Denn sie haben sich für die Nacht entschieden. All jene, die sich in diesem Zeitalter des Kampfes nicht dem einzig wahren Herrn verschreiben fallen der Dunkelheit anheim und sind auf ewig verloren.

Weder ein ertrunkener Gott, noch die längst vergessenen Götter der Nordwälder jenseits der Meerenge werden gegen die Macht, welche kommen wird, bestehen. Auch die sieben Gottheiten aus den Königreichen der Abenddämmerung können nichts gegen den Herrn der Finsternis ausrichten. Allein R'hllor, der Gott von Flamme und Schatten wird das letzte Licht zwischen der Menschheit und der ewigen Nacht sein.

Betet nicht für Weisheit, für Herrschaft oder für Besitz. Jene Dinge sind unwichtig. Sie verblassen im Angesicht der einzigen Wahrheit. Und diese Wahrheit ist der Herr des Lichts. Fleht ihn an euch in der Stunde der Finsternis das ewige Feuer zu schicken und fleht um die Gnade der Einsicht. Die Zeit ist gekommen. Jeder Mensch muss sich für eine Seite entscheiden. Wählt die Seite des Lichts, wählt das Feuer, wählt das Leben und wendet euch nicht ab. Wer sich von R'hllor entfernt, entscheidet sich für die Schatten, für das Böse, für die Dunkelheit, für das Ende allen Seins.

Wendet euch nicht ab, denn die Nacht ist finster und voller Schrecken.“

 

„Deren Reden werden auch immer aufmunternder.“, nuschelte der stämmige Mann und warf einen finsteren Blick in Richtung des Roten Priesters.

Der dunkelrote Umhang des ergrauten Predigers plusterte sich effektvoll auf, als aus der Feuerschale zu seinen Füßen purpurne Flammen schlugen und der versammelten Menge Laute des Erstaunens entlockten.

„Ein billiger Trick. In Volantis hat mir eine Rote Frau einige ihrer Geheimnisse verraten. Um ein solch rotes Feuer zu erzeugen, werfen sie weiße Kristalle in die Flammen und der Pöbel steht mit aufgerissenen Mäulern davor und denkt R'hllor persönlich ist hinabgestiegen. Oder hinauf? Ach, wen kümmert es schon. Meine Tage des Niederkniens und Betens sind schon lange vorüber. Der einzige Gott, den ich um Hilfe rufe ist mit scharfen Kanten gesegnet und schimmert rot vom Blut meiner Feinde. Wie steht es mit euch, Ritter? Folgt ihr den Sieben eurer Heimat?“

Wachsam spähte Ser Jorah Mormont zu dem verstummten Priester, um den sich die Menschen scharrten und auf deren Gesichtern Licht und Schatten bereits den angekündigten Kampf bestritten.

„Nein, ich folge einzig der Königin Daenerys Targaryen.“, antwortete Jorah knapp und versuchte sich zügig durch die Menschenansammlung zu schieben.

Grimmig antwortete der Mann mit dem für ihn typischen missgelaunten Ton in der Stimme: „Das ist auch eine Möglichkeit, nehme ich mal an.“

Viele der hier Versammelten starrten mit erwartungsvollen Augen zu dem in tiefrot gewandten Priester, auf dessen Haut eingebrannte Musterungen in Braun und hellem Rosa leuchteten. Aber Ser Jorah bemerkte auch die _ihm_ folgenden Blicke, das leise Geflüster und die eilig abgewandten Köpfe.

Unmittelbar vor Jorah hüpfte ein kleines Mädchen umher und rief aufgeregt: „Azanty! Azanty!“. Ihre schlecht angefertigte Kleidung war ähnlich wie ihr Gesicht mit Schmutz überzogen und von den ausgefransten Ärmeln lösten sich lange Fäden. Nichtsdestotrotz breitete sich ein mildes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Ritters aus. Doch bevor er auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte etwas zu erwidern, wurde das Kind grob am mageren Arm gepackt und weggezogen. Deutliches Misstrauen sprang ihm aus den dunklen Augen der Frau entgegen, welche nun energisch auf das Mädchen einredete und so Tränen aus den kreisrunden, braunen Augen der Kleinen entlockte.

 

Trotz der Befreiung von ihren Ketten waren die Menschen verunsichert. Sie wussten nicht, ob diese Fremden, die mit fliegenden und feuerspeienden Monstern in ihr Leben gedrungen waren, ihr Los nicht einfach nur verschlechtert hatten und so gehörten solche Situationen des Argwohns zu dem alltäglichen Bild, wenn Jorah durch die Straßen Meereens wandelte.

Seitdem sich die Lage um die Goldmasken zugespitzt hat, sind die Zweifel unter dem Volk noch mehr gestiegen. Obgleich ihre Vergangenheit von der Sklaverei bestimmt war, hatten sie in den Gassen und auf dem Pflaster ihrer Stadt selten derartig viel Blut fließen sehen. Und so oft ihm auch Angst und Misstrauen entgegentraten, sah sich Jorah genauso häufig offenen Anfeindungen gegenüber, welche zwar nie über beleidigende Worte hinausgingen, aber nichtsdestotrotz Anlass zur Sorge geben sollten. Natürlich hatte das Problem mit den Maskierten bis jetzt uneingeschränkten Vorrang, aber wenn sie nicht an zwei Fronten zugleich kämpfen wollten, mussten sie dem Einfachen Volk möglichst bald ein Zeichen senden, dass es nicht vergessen wurde.

 

Dicht hinter sich hörte Mormont das Schnaufen des stämmigen Kommandanten der Zweitgeborenen, welcher sich mit ihm auf dem Rückweg zur Großen Pyramide befand. Osric Valonqar war ein kleiner, wettergegerbter Mann, der seit zehn Jahren den Söldnern angehörte und behauptete Essos noch nie verlassen zu haben. Dafür aber erstaunlich gut die Gemeine Zunge beherrschte. Eine Fertigkeit, welche jedoch den Jahren auf Handelsschiffen geschuldet sein könnte, von denen er berichtet hat, musste Jorah zugeben. Der Ritter wusste noch nicht, ob er dem Mann vertrauen sollte, hatte er ihm weder einen Grund gegeben dies zu tun, noch an ihm zu zweifeln.

Fast hatten sie den quadratischen Platz überquert, da rollte die durchdringende Stimme des Dieners der Flammen erneut über die Köpfe hinweg.

„Doch bedenkt, es ist außergewöhnliche Stärke nötig, um den hellen Schein R'hllors zu erblicken. Schwache Geister werden unter dieser Herrlichkeit ins wanken geraten und scheitern.“

Das Gefühl, als wären diese Worte allein für ihn bestimmt befiel Ser Jorah und brachte ihn urverwandt zum Stehen. Feurige Augen ohne jede Farbe, tief in ihren Höhlen sitzend, forderten Jorah hinaus und schickten einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Der Herr des Lichts stellt uns auf die Probe. Er verlangt von seinen Ergebenen den falschen Propheten zu enttarnen, dem Trugbild imitierter Macht, welches legendäre Flammen besitzt, abzuschwören und mit klarem Herzen und offenen Augen das falsche Feuer zu erkennen.“

Die Wärme der Flammen, die schwüle Nachtluft und die Wut, als er erkannte, dass dieser Rote Priester von seiner Königin sprach, erhitzten Jorahs Gemüt und so biss die Kälte seines Schwertgriffs unbarmherzig in seine Hand.

Über das in einfache Roben gehüllte Volk nickte der Diener R'hllors dem Ritter wissend zu, zog sich dann eine rote Kapuze über dünne Haare und verschwand in der Menge. Heftig fuhr Ser Jorah herum und versuchte das farbige Tuch im Meer aus grauen Leinen zu finden. Doch die Menschen um ihn herum begannen nach vorn zu streben und nahmen Mormont die Sicht.

„Kommt. Ich will hier verschwunden sein, bevor die sich um das letzte bisschen Asche prügeln.“, sagte der Söldner und schob sich an Jorah vorbei.

Und tatsächlich sah er wie eine alte Frau in den noch glühenden Überresten des Feuers scharrte. Ein Ritual, von dem sich die Anhänger dieser Feuerreligion Visionen von ihrem Herrn des Lichts erhofften. Kurze Einblicke in die Zukunft. Etwas, was Ser Jorah auch zu gerne möglich wäre, denn was diese unklare Zukunft betraf, quälten ihn mehr und mehr Sorgen und dieser Priester, der dem Volk predigte, dass ihre Königin falsche Macht besaß, trug nicht unbedingt zu Mormonts Beruhigung bei.

 

Die Straßen, welche von dem großen Platz wegführten füllten sich mit Schatten an und drängten das warme Leuchten der Flammen zurück, welches nur noch den Rücken des Ritters mit seinem Schein berührte. Auf den runden Pflastersteinen ergoss sich das Licht des Mondes und warf schummrige Schatten auf die Seite. Wenige Schritte vor Jorah schwang der dünne Zopf Valonqars hin und her. Abgesehen von dieser kleinen Strähne am Hinterkopf, war der robust wirkende Mann kahl und bildete einen hellen Fleck in der Nacht, gleich dem des Mondes, mitten im Schwarz des Himmels.

Im dunklen Durchgang eines Tunnels drängten sich einige Männer im schwachen Licht einer Kerze um ein Würfelspiel und flüsterten energisch aufeinander ein. Kaum hatten der Ritter und der Söldner die kleine Gruppe passiert, ertönte der Lärm erzürnter Stimmen, die einen der Mitspieler des Betrugs beschuldigten. Den Streit hinter sich verklingen lassend, ging Ser Jorah weiter durch einsame Straßen, welche hier und da den Klang der nächtlichen Stadt herantrugen, der aber nie nah genug kam, um seinen Ursprung Preis zu geben.

 

Grauer Wurm und seine Männer haben sich direkt nach dem Treffen mit dem Oberhaupt einer der alten Familien Meereens zu einer Patrouille durch die Stadt begeben und Jorah mit Valonqar zurückgelassen, welcher lediglich alleine erschienen war, mit der Begründung, dass seine Männer nicht für irgendwelche höflichen Plaudereien bezahlt werden. Wenn die Söldner ihre Befehle weiterhin so frei auslegen, würden sie wohl weder für Plaudereien, noch für irgendetwas anderes bezahlt werden, ging es Jorah durch den Kopf, nachdem er diese Erklärung gehört hatte.

 

Eine Weile liefen die Männer schweigsam durch die Gassen Meereens und erst als sie die abgenutzten Stufen hinauf zum Pyramidenbezirk erreichten, räusperte sich der neue Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen und sagte: „Was haltet ihr von diesem Ghazeen? Mir erschien die ganze Angelegenheit eher wie eine Farce, um sich bei der Königin beliebt zu machen.“

Mit dem Blick auf das plumpe Kurzschwert, das in einer mit gesprenkeltem Fell überzogenen Scheide an der Seite Valonqars breiter Hüfte hing, stieg Ser Jorah die steile Treppe empor. Die schmalen Stufen boten wenig Platz für seine Stiefel und machten so den Aufstieg unnötig schwer. Eine Gegebenheit, die offenbar auch dem Söldner missfiel, da Jorah den Mann laut über diese _verdammten Winzlingstufen_ fluchen hörte.

 

Wahrlich, das Treffen mit Ghazeen hatte wenig neue Erkenntnisse geliefert und war den Aufwand kaum wert. Zumal Rhazar Ghazeen, wenn überhaupt, nur die ersten zehn Minuten anwesend gewesen war, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass er in den nächsten Tagen noch _höchst dringende_ Angelegenheiten mit der Majestät zu besprechen hatte und man ihr doch seine besten Wünsche ausrichten sollte.

Jorah konnte sich denken um welche Angelegenheiten es sich dabei handelte. Das Haus Ghazeen besaß eine nicht unwesentliche Menge Schiffe, mit denen es Handel betrieb. Doch seit die Königin, die für Ghazeen rentabelste Ware unzugänglich gemacht hat, muss sein Gewerbe eher schleppend vorangehen und so wird er sich von ihr vermutlich irgendeine Art von Unterstützung erhoffen, die ihm die _Gefälligkeit_ dieser Nacht sichern sollte.

Den restlichen Abend und die halbe Nacht sind sie dann, unter der Führung des ältesten Sohnes Ghazeens, durch enge, dreckige Höfe geschlichen und haben weder die Maskierten, noch eine andere menschliche Seele angetroffen. Zumindest in diesem Punkt behielt Ghazeen Recht, das Volk scheint diese verborgenen Ecken der Stadt zu meiden. Aber ob dies aufgrund der Goldmasken geschieht, bleibt fraglich.

„Ich stimme euch zu. Dies war eher ein Versuch Wohlgefallen zu erzeugen, als ein ernstzunehmender Hinweis auf die Untergrundgruppe.“

„Wohl kaum. Habt ihr bemerkt wie sich dieser Jüngling, dem wir hinterherrennen mussten, vor Angst beinahe eingenässt hätte? Man kann von niemanden, der die Nacht fürchtet erwarten, dass er um die Geheimnisse dieser weiß.“, schnaubte Osric Valonqar und mühte sich unter dem Gewicht seines Körpers und der zum Teil aus Leder und zum Teil aus Eisen bestehenden Rüstung die Stufen hinauf.

 

Jorah hatte dem Verhalten dieses jungen Mannes wenig Beachtung geschenkt und zu seiner eigenen Schande musste er sich eingestehen, dass er an diesem Abend nicht halb so aufmerksam gewesen war, wie es die Situation vielleicht erfordert hätte. Ein Fehler, den er sich selten erlaubt. Könnte doch jeder Gedanke, welcher nicht voll und ganz der zu bewältigenden Aufgabe verschrieben war, sein Verderben und das der Männer in seiner Begleitung bedeuten. Sobald er aber einen entkommenen Gedanken wieder einfing, schlich sich an anderer Stelle schon der nächste zurück zu _ihr_.

 

Widerwillig hatte er sie in dieser aufgewühlten Stimmung, die sie mit dem Erscheinen Gwils gekonnt verborgen hatte, allein gelassen. Und sie wieder in einer derartigen Verfassung zu erleben, zerriss sein Herz auf brutalste Weise und erneut hatte er sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als ihr lediglich seine Nähe aufzudrängen. Aber er wäre ein Heuchler, würde er den Genuss, welchen er bei dieser kurzen Innigkeit empfunden hat, leugnen.

Gefühle haben sich in ihm geregt, die lange von Sorge und Kummer verhüllt gewesen waren, von der Angst um _sie_ zurückgedrängt werden _mussten_. Gefühle, die ein unabänderlicher Teil von ihm geworden sind und die Jorah gelernt hatte, zwar nicht immer ganz zu verbergen, doch immerhin zu ertragen. Denn zu dem sind sie nach und nach geworden, eine schwer ertragbare Empfindung, die ihm wie ein Feuer verzerrte und am Ende nur Asche übriglassen wird. Doch trotz dieses Wissens konnte sich Ser Jorah nicht davon lossagen. Von dieser Liebe, die zugleich Verderben und Erbarmen war.

Wieder und wieder hatte er versucht das Richtige zu tun, seiner Position als Ritter der Königinnengarde gerecht zu werden und Scham, Reue und den Groll gegen sich selbst, zusammen mit den unpassenden Empfindungen endgültig zu vertreiben.

Ihm war sein außerordentliches Glück nur zu bewusst. Nie hätte er auf ihre Vergebung hoffen dürfen und doch hatte sie ihm diese Gnade zuteilwerden lassen und er würde diese nicht durch offenkundig unangebrachte Emotionen zerstören oder ihr mit seinem Verhalten noch mehr Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Doch war er in den wenigen Tagen, welche seitdem vergangen sind, bereits mehre Male an seinem eigenen Entschluss gescheitert.

Jorahs Schuld wurde mit ihren Worten nicht von ihm genommen, dieser Makel wird ihm für immer anhaften. Aber ihre Absolution war wie eine Erlaubnis endlich wieder atmen zu dürfen, ohne sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen. Und auch in den Augen der Königin glaubte er Erleichterung erblickt zu haben, nun da sie sich ihm bezüglich zu einem Entschluss durchgerungen hatte und sich nicht mehr unnötig mit dem Gedanken an ihren unehrenhaften Ritter quälen musste. Allerdings war sich Jorah nicht sicher, ob jene unmerkliche Veränderung in ihrem Gebaren nur seiner Vorstellung entsprang, oder ob sie ihn tatsächlich wieder mit anderen Augen betrachtete. Wenngleich es auch nicht diese ungetrübten Augen waren, die ihm voll und ganz vertraut oder in ihm nach Rat gesucht hatten. Es war ein anderer Glanz in dem Violett erschienen. Jedoch war dieser Ausdruck schwerlich zu deuten und ebenso schwer zu ertragen, denn nur allzu oft hatte Jorah das Gefühl, dass ihm pures Leid aus ihrem Blick entgegenstarrte. Leid, dessen Herkunft ihm unbekannt war.

 

Schmerzhaft verzog der Ritter das Gesicht und schlug ein paar Mal mit der Spitze seines linken Stiefels gegen die Stufe auf der er stand. Stockend rollte der kleine Stein, welcher sich in seine Fußsohle gebohrt hat nach vorn und hüpfte jetzt bei jedem Schritt über seine Zehe. Prüfend blickte Mormont nach unten zu dem aufgeriebenen Leder, der abblätternden oberen Schicht und den kleinen Rissen im Material seiner Stiefel. Anscheinend wurde es allmählich Zeit für neues Schuhwerk, dachte der Ritter und seufzte ermattet.

Den südlichen Aufgang zum Pyramidenplateau hatte Jorah bis heute noch nie benutzt und war nun leicht irritiert, als sich am Ende der Treppe mannshohe Mauern auftaten. Erstaunlich geschickt rutschte der Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen durch einen schmalen Spalt im blassen Stein, dicht gefolgt von Ser Jorah, der sich nun in einem von groben Wänden eingeschlossenen Gang wiederfand. Rechts und Links führte ein spärlich mit Gras bewachsener Weg in eine wenig Vertrauen erweckende Finsternis und selbst der Helligkeit des Mondes war es nicht gestattet sich hier zu verbreiten. Stirnrunzelnd sah Jorah zu den quer verlaufenden Balken über seinem Kopf auf und fragte sich kurz, ob der Zweitgeborene ihn in einen Hinterhalt geführt hat.

„Ritter? Hier entlang.“, erklang die zähe Stimme Osric Valonqars hinter der nächsten Biegung, woraufhin Jorah mit leichter Spannung in der Stimme fragte: „Ihr kennt diesen Weg, _Söldner_?“

Vom ersten Moment an hatte sich dieser neue Kommandant geweigert Namen zu verwenden und so sprach er immer nur von dem Unbefleckten oder eben dem Ritter. Bald hatte sich Jorah gefragt wie er mit dieser Anrede fortfahren wollte, wenn neben ihm auch Ser Barristan anwesend war. Aber dieses Problem hat der Söldner recht zügig gelöst. Nachdem er Selmy aber einige Male zu oft als _alten Ritter_ bezeichnet hatte, hatte sich dieser forsch nach dem Grund seiner Betitlungen erkundigt. Schulterzuckend hatte Valonqar dann geantwortet, dass er sich erst nach einem Jahr die Mühe machte Namen zu benutzen. Es lohne sich vorher wenig, da die meisten Menschen, denen er begegnete nur für kurze Zeit seinen Weg kreuzten oder eilig ihrem Grab entgegenstrebten. Ein Vorgehen, das die Art seines Gewerbes wohl legitimiert, dachte Jorah und störte sich seither eigentlich nicht weiter an den Worten des Mannes.

 

„Ist euch dieser Aufgang unbekannt, Ritter? Rennt ihr etwa durch die gesamte Stadt, um zu den Tavernen und Kissenhäusern zu gelangen? Da wäre mir die Lust ja schon vergangen, ehe ich dort überhaupt angekommen bin.“, schnaubte der kleinere Mann und kickte einen faustgroßen Stein aus dem Weg.

Jorah ließ die Bemerkung des Söldners unkommentiert und kniff die Augen zusammen, um in dem Schatten der hohen Mauern den Überblick nicht zu verlieren. Silbernes Mondlicht strömte plötzlich über Ser Jorah und dem Weg zu seinen Füßen, als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt beleuchtet der kühle Schein die Rückseite eines Mannes, der sich ausgiebig der Frau widmete, die er gegen den Stein drückte. Gedämpftes Gekicher erfüllte die Luft, gefolgt von nervösem Geflüster, als sich schwarze Augen auf die beiden überflüssigen Männer richteten. Jorah hatte die junge Frau zuvor schon einmal in der Pyramide gesehen. Sie musste eine der Bediensteten sein, welche in den Küchen arbeiteten und dafür sorgten, dass Krüge und Platten stets gefüllt waren.

„Tjarko! Genießt deinen freien Abend, wie ich sehe. ... Suche dir das nächste Mal einen Ort wo ich deine schäbigen Avancen nicht mit ansehen muss.“, grummelte Osric dem bulligen Zweitgeborenen entgegen, der ohne jedes Zeichen des Respekts seinen Kommandanten gegenüber das dürre Mädchen griff und mit ihr im nächsten Mauerspalt verschwand.

Unwillkürlich strich Jorah mit dem Daumen über seinen Bärenring und zwang das ihm befallene Unbehagen zur Seite, schob zarte Hände, die einst mit genau jenem Ring gespielt haben aus seinem Bewusstsein und verbannte die melodische Stimme, welche ihn nach der Geschichte des Silbers gefragt hatte aus seinem Kopf.

„Undankbare Bastarde, allesamt.“, murrte Valonqar und quetschte sich durch einen Lücke im Stein, welche auf die offene Kiesfläche vor dem riesigen Bau führte, von dessen Südmauern sich jetzt das Leuchten der Himmelskörper langsam nach Westen schob.

„Wenn ich schon gerade von Bastarden spreche... Naharis hat seine hinterhältige Visage immer noch nicht gezeigt, oder? Jedenfalls haben ich noch nichts anderes gehört.“

Zähneknirschend brummte Ser Jorah: „Nein, bis jetzt hat man ihn noch nicht gefunden.“, und ballte dann seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Das Bedürfnis an irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden seinen Zorn auszulassen wurde nur noch von dem überwältigenden Hass verstärkt, der sich über den Ritter legte. Jorah hoffte und fürchtete zugleich den Moment, wenn oder _falls_ sie dieses niederträchtige Stück Dreck zufassen bekommen. So sehr er auch den Befehl der Königin befolgen wollte, traute sich Jorah in diesem Punkt selbst am wenigsten. Wusste er doch nicht, ob er sich zusammenreißen könnte, wenn er dem Söldner alleine begegnen sollte. Zu groß war das Verlangen sein Schwert tief in den Eingeweiden dieses Abschaums zu versenken.

Heiß brannte der Hass in ihm und Jorah versuchte diese verschlingende Empfindung abzukühlen. Trotzdem brodelte dieses Gefühl, welches weit über Feindseligkeit hinausging, ständig in dem Ritter. Da aber die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Naharis längst durch die Mauern Meereens geschlüpft war und sie ihm mit etwas Glück nie wieder zu Gesicht bekamen, musste Jorah seinen Zorn unbedingt kontrollieren. Hass kann einen Mann zerstören. Für kurze Zeit mag dieses Brennen Kraft und Unerschütterlichkeit verleihen, aber nur wenige halten der Schärfe dieser Rachegelüste lange genug stand, ohne in Bitterkeit zu ertrinken und am Ende doch nie ihre Genugtuung zu erhalten.

 

Auf dem Weg über den knirschenden Kies krochen mehr und mehr Steinchen in Jorahs Stiefel und drückten gegen seine müden Füße. Ebenso machten sich seine Schultern bemerkbar, die sich offenkundig wenig mit dem seit neustem stets präsenten Brustpanzer abfinden konnten. Mormont spürte den Tag in seinen Knochen und dachte sehnlichst daran sich von der Rüstung zu befreien und die Beine auf seinem Bett auszustrecken.

„ _Ser, ihr habt Kenntnis von der Drohung, die man an euch gerichtet hat und ihr würdet mir unnötige ... Überlegungen ersparen, wenn ihr eure Rüstung ständig tragen würdet. Nur so lange die Verantwortlichen ungestraft durch meine Stadt streifen...“_

Weniger ihre Worte, als das kurze Zögern, sowie das unmerkliche Zittern in ihrer Stimme hatten Jorah in ihre Bitte einwilligen lassen. Wenngleich er, wie auch schon in jener Regennacht, von der Vehemenz ihrerseits erstaunt gewesen war. Aber wahrscheinlich empfand sie diese direkte Drohung gegen einen ihrer befehlshabenden Kommandanten als offene Provokation, der sie mit allen Mitteln entgegenwirken wollte.

 

Beim Anblick des dunklen Pyramideneingangs rief die lauwarme Nacht nach Jorah und raunte ihm zu das Schwirren der Luft noch nicht gegen erstickende Mauern einzutauschen und so verschluckte die Pyramide lediglich den Kommandanten der Zweitgeborenen und lauerte geduldig darauf, dass auch der Ritter durch ihre Pforte trat.

Weiß wie Schnee schimmerten die kleinen Steine auf dem Weg neben den alles überragenden Mauern und Jorah fragte sich, ob die breiten Ästen der Soldatenkiefern auf der Bäreninsel schon von dem Weiß bedeckt waren, und ob der Wind von der Eisigen Küste bereits mit tosender Gewalt über die rauen Felsen fegte. Jeder Händler aus Westeros berichtete derzeit von dem immer ungemütlicher werdenden Wetter der fernen Heimat, die scheinbar fest im Griff des Herbsts war und viele erzählten von dem Winter der kommen wird. Ein Winter wie es ihn noch nie gegeben hat. Die Winter, welche Jorah bisher erlebt hatte, waren kurz und barmherzig gewesen und hier in Meereen merkte man natürlich noch nichts von dem Wechsel der Jahreszeiten und dieser so weit südlich gelegene Ort würde sich auch nicht mit meterhohem Schnee und eiskalten Winden auseinandersetzen müssen. Aber niemand kann sagen was dieser Winter schließlich mit sich bringen, und wie lange er dauern wird. Auch wenn die Maester nur zu gerne behaupten, dass sie über dieses Wissen verfügen. Beklommen dachte Jorah daran, dass jener Winter für seine Königin ein weiteres Hindernis bedeuten könnte, welches man bedenken musste. Jedoch hatten sie derzeit genug Probleme unter der heißen Sonne und sollten sich nicht mit weit entfernten Sorgen im eisigen Schnee beschäftigen.

 

Eine aus Marmor bestehende Balustrade zog sich mehrere Fuß entfernt von der Pyramide, an der dem Westen zugewandten Seite der Ebene entlang, auf welche Ser Jorah jetzt zuhielt. Seufzend stützte Mormont seine Ellenbogen auf dem harten Stein auf und blickte in die Tiefe hinab. Üblicherweise verwandelte sich die Stadt des Nachts in ein Mosaik aus Licht und Dunkelheit, welches von Zeit zu Zeit seine Steine verschob. Doch dieses Gebilde wurde von einem großen, runden Nichts unterbrochen. Die Kampfarena von Meereen lag wie ein schlafendes Monster inmitten der Stadt und hielt seine Geheimnisse fest umklammert. _Die Arena_ , dachte Jorah plötzlich. Hatten sie die verschlungenen Gänge und unterirdischen Räume dieses ehemaligen Kampfplatzes bereits durchsucht? Ermattet drückte der Ritter, Daumen und Zeigefinger in seine Augenwinkel und atmete hörbar aus. Eine weitere Möglichkeit das Lager der Angreifer aufzudecken, ein weiterer Versuch Herr über die Lage zu werden und ein weiteres Mal, dass er die Hoffnung in ihren Augen aufflackern sehen wird. Ein Funke, der bereits am schwinden war.

 

Nachdenklich rieb er seine Handflächen aneinander und zog die Stoffstreifen, welche seine Hand umschlossen zurecht.

_...habe ich Angst, dass … dass mir etwas Dunkles zuhört und...und..._

Nur zu gerne würde Jorah dieser Dunkelheit von der sie immer sprach mit Schwert und Fäusten gegenübertreten. Aber nichts würde je gegen einen Gegner bestehen, der von seiner eigenen Geisel immerfort genährt wurde. Was war es nur, das sie der Leere im Tausch gegen ihre Stärke darbot? Angst ihre Macht zu verlieren? Sorge um ihre Drachen? Oder die ungewisse Zukunft, welche sie vielleicht nie nach Westeros bringen würde?

 

Ser Jorah verschränkte seine Finger und hob seine Hände an den Mund. Ihr heutiges Verhalten hat ihm auf unangenehme Weise an die Zeit unmittelbar nach seiner Rückkehr erinnert und damit meinte er nicht ihren kleinen Zusammenbruch im Kerkern, sondern eher ihre lange nicht so gezeigte Vertraulichkeit. Ihre Finger, die seine Rüstung hinabgeglitten waren, hatten sich direkt durch das Metall gebrannt und haben ihre Spuren auf seiner Brust und auf seinem Herz hinterlassen. … Wie weich doch ihre Haut war, als er seine Hand in ihren Nacken gelegt hat und wie warm hat sich ihr Körper unter seiner Berührung angefühlt, als er sie an sich zog, weg von dem Mantikor.

„Verdammt.“, murmelte Jorah und strich sich übers Gesicht.

Würde denn _dieses_ Feuer nie erlöschen?

 

Sie braucht ihn als denjenigen an den sie sich wendet, wenn sie strategischen Rat benötigt, der mit ihr seine Erfahrungen, sein Wissen teilt und nicht als jemanden, der ihr Zärtlichkeiten schenkt. Und sie brauchte seinen Rat immer noch.

Unbestreitbar hatte sie ihn heute mit der Aussage, dass sie ihre Drachen einsetzten wollte, geschockt. Wiederum stand es ihm nicht zu ihre Handhabung mit den Drachen in Frage zu stellen. Eine für menschliche Sinne kaum begreifbare Bindung bestand zwischen der Königin und diesen Geschöpfen. Dies musste Jorah bereits vor langem in Astapor lernen, als er ihre Entscheidung Drogon gegen die Unbefleckten einzutauschen vor Kraznys kritisiert und somit ihr Missfallen erregt hatte. Nur war sie nicht mehr diese Frau, welche mit erhobenem Haupt und steinerner Miene den Sklavenmeistern gegenübergetreten war. Mit ihren heutigen Worten ist für einen winzigen Moment der Gedanke an die toten Mitglieder ihres Hauses in Ser Jorahs Kopf aufgetaucht. Sie ist nicht wie ihr Bruder oder ihr Vater, hatte sich Jorah aber augenblicklich ermahnt. Nie würde er zulassen, dass sie dazu wird. Aber stand dies überhaupt in seiner Macht? Blieb ihm jetzt nicht einfach nur übrig abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass sie weiterhin den Weg der vergangenen Tage folgte und sich erholte?

 

Kleine dunkle Steine, welchen irgendjemand zurecht gelegt haben musste, formten einen Kreis auf der Balustrade, aus dem der Ritter nun einen einzelnen Stein entfernte, um ihn von einer in die andere Hand wandern zu lassen. Ungewöhnlich windstill war diese Nacht, deren Schweigen auch kaum von sonstigen Geräuschen durchbrochen wurde. An den Wänden der Pyramide brach sich immer noch der Mondschein und zeichnete jede Erhebung, jede Unebenheit und jede Fensteröffnung nach. Jorah legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte an dem glatten, massiven Stein empor und suchte die Fensteröffnungen in der Pyramide, welche zu seiner Unterkunft gehörten, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob es die Reihe unter oder über der schmalen Linie aus dunkleren Gestein war.

Mitternacht musste kurz bevorstehen und er sollte allmählich sein Quartier aufsuchen, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Flüchtig streifte ihn der Gedanke sich bei Gwil zu erkundigen, ob er die Königin ohne Zwischenfälle in ihre Räume gebracht hat. Aber Jorah verwarf diese Überlegung fast augenblicklich. Zum einen vertraute er dem jungen Unbefleckten und außerdem war diese übertriebene Sorge unangemessen. Besorgnis um das Wohl des Herrn, dem man seine Eide geschworen hat, war jedenfalls für die meisten Ritter selbstverständlich oder sogar ohne Erlass. Doch seine Empfindungen gingen zu weit und sobald sie wieder für längere Zeit einen ausgeglichenen Zustand erreicht hat, musste er sich dringend zurückziehen.

„Wenn dies nur möglich wäre.“, flüsterte Jorah nahezu belustigt vor sich hin und vervollständigte wieder den Kreis aus schwarzen Steinen.

Nein, er würde ohne Umwege seine Unterkunft aufsuchen und darauf warten, dass ihn der leichte Schlaf der vergangenen Tage befiel. Schlaf, der weder Träume, noch Erholung mit sich brachte.

 

Während Jorah seine Schritte zu den zwei Wachen lenkte, die vor dem Pyramideneingang standen, hob er ein letztes Mal seinen Blick gen Himmel. Hauchzarte Wolkenschleier schwächten das Licht der Sterne und nahmen die Sicht auf die flackernden Lichter, welche neben den hell strahlenden wenig Beachtung fanden.

„ _Erscheinen die Sterne zu Hause auch so nah?“_ , hatte sie ihn einst gefragt und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Seine Antwort war ausführlich und abschweifend gewesen. Doch hätte er ihr _seine_ Wahrheit sagen sollen? Hätte er ihr das fließende Haar aus dem Gesicht streichen, ihr tief in diese atemberaubenden Augen blicken und ihr dann leise zuflüstern sollen, dass es keinen Unterschied macht wo _er_ war, dass der Sternenhimmel überall gleich aussieht und dass es nur darauf ankommt mit wem er ihn betrachtet, dass er selbst durch die dicksten Wolken den Glanz jener fernen Lichter sah, solange sie nur bei ihm war?

Zermürbt von seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit sie in dieser ungebührlichen Art und Weise aus seinem Bewusstsein fernzuhalten, fuhr sich der Ritter unwirsch durchs Haar. Manchmal war die Sehnsucht nach ihr kaum zu ertragen. Befiel ihn mitten in der Nacht, wenn er aus Träumen aufwachte, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, ließ ihn Abends nicht zur Ruhe kommen, oder erschwerte ihm das Denken, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Wurde der Schmerz zu groß, schloss er seine Augen und versuchte die eisige Hand, welche durch sein Inneres fuhr, zu bekämpfen. Dieser kalte Hauch, der Jorah immer wieder aufs Neue alle verpassten Gelegenheiten und verschwendeten Momente, die nie zurückkehren werden, vor Augen führte. Diese ihm die Luft nehmende Macht, welche ihn wissen ließ, dass es immer so sein wird, dass sich nie etwas ändern kann und das bis ans Ende seiner Tage. Es war, als hätte er die Erlaubnis die Sonne zu sehen, ohne aber jedoch ihre Wärme auf seiner Haut spüren zu können. Denn das war sie für ihn. Selbst in ihrer tiefsten Verzweiflung überstrahlte sie alles. Aber wer zu lange und ohne Schutz in dieses grelle Licht starrt, wird sich früher oder später verletzten.

 

Nachdrücklich wandte sich Mormont von dem Nachthimmel ab und passierte die zwei Unbefleckten, die ihn mit einem leisen „Ser Jorah“-Gruß bedachten. Eine Veränderung, welche er Gwil zu verdanken hat. Wiederholt hatte sich der junge Mann an der Bezeichnung Jorah der Andale gestört, welche der Ritter mittlerweile kaum noch wahrnahm. Aber jedes Mal, wenn einer Gwils Waffenbrüder ihn in dessen Gegenwart so ansprach, korrigierte Gwil diesen und schickte meist noch eine quälend langatmige Erklärung hinterher, warum dieser Titel unpassend war. Natürlich gab es noch genügend Unbefleckte, die ihn weiterhin Jorah der Andale nannten, aber Mormont hatte den Verdacht, dass viele allein schon aus Furcht vor Gwils endlosen Vorträgen zu der korrekten Ansprache wechselten.

 

Forsche Schritte trugen Ser Jorah durch die langen Gänge, vorbei an den unzähligen Fackeln, welche rußige Spuren an dem hellen Gestein der Mauern hinterließen. Der Gedanke an den jungen Unbefleckten erinnerte Jorah an einen Kommentar Gwils, welcher während der wenig freudigen Unterhaltung gefallen war, nachdem dieser die Entdeckung in den Vierteln außerhalb der Stadtmauer gemacht hatte. An jenem Tag hatte der junge Mann zum ersten Mal direkt vor der Königin gestanden und war von ihrer Erscheinung offenkundig recht überrascht gewesen.

„Habt ihr je bemerkt, wie klein sie ist?“, hatte Gwil Jorah gefragt und war während ihrer Unterredung wenigstens zwei weitere Male darauf zurückgekommen.

„Gwil, es ist die innerer Größe, die zählt.“, hat Ser Jorah dem jungen Soldat dann irgendwann erklärt, welcher dann prompt geantwortet hat: „Ja, besonders wenn man auf die äußere Größe noch drei Drachen drauf packen kann.“

Leicht schmunzelnd schüttelte Jorah jetzt den Kopf und folgte weiterhin der langgezogenen Treppe, auf der er sich befand.

Kurz blieb der Ritter stehen und blickte in den Gang zu seiner Rechten hinunter. Sollte er sich noch etwas Wein aus den Küchen besorgen, bevor er sich in seine Unterkunft begab? Doch Jorah wandte sich von dem abschüssigen Korridor ab und hoffte, dass der Wasserkrug auf dem kleinen Fenstersims in seinem Raum wenigstens aufgefüllt war. Von Zeit zu Zeit beneidete er die Männer, welche ihre Sorgen in Krügen und Bechern ertränken konnten. Für Jorah wurden die quälenden Schreie seiner Dämonen jedoch nur noch lauter und schriller, je mehr Wein er trank und so gab es für ihn noch nicht einmal diese gefälschte Ruhe.

 

Es ist verstörend wie ruhig es innerhalb der Pyramide ist, dachte Ser Jorah. Selbst am Tage hörte man selten einen Hinweis auf Leben. Zu dick waren Mauern und Steine, die jeden Laut der Außenwelt und jeden Klang, der im Inneren entstand, verstummen ließen. Manchmal glaubte der Ritter das Atmen der Pyramide selbst zu hören, den Odem dieses gierigen Monstrums, das nahm, was es kriegen konnte und nichts zurückgab.

Schließlich erreichte Jorah seine Unterkunft und schob von innen den dunkelblau angelaufenen Metallriegel vor die wuchtige Holztür. Unversehens schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie unbesonnen sie damals doch gewesen waren. Tagelang war sie hier drinnen alleine gewesen und hätte sich jederzeit in diesem Raum einsperren und sich wer weiß was antun können. Nun, verletzt hatte sie sich nichtsdestotrotz und er war derjenige, der nicht rechtzeitig an ihrer Seite gewesen war, um dies zu verhindern, dachte Jorah und nahm zögernd die Hand von dem kühlen Eisen.

 

Blasses Silber drang durch die mit verzierten Gittern verschlossenen Fensteröffnungen und schälte die wenigen Gegenstände in Jorahs kleinem Raum aus der Dunkelheit. Für einen Moment stand der Ritter regungslos in der Stille und ließ sich in das betäubende Gefühl der Leere hinabsinken. Aber selbst jetzt schaffte es sein aufgeriebener Geist einen Teil von ihr in sein Bewusstsein zu schieben. Fast schien der schwache Lavendelduft wirklich durch die Luft zu schweben und den staubigen Geruch von trockenem Stein zu verdrängen.

Unerbittlich riss sich Jorah aus den Gedanken und löste im Gehen seinen Waffengurt, um das Schwert gegen die Wand neben dem Bett zu lehnen. Bedenklich verengte der Ritter die Augen zu Schlitze, als er sich ermahnte die Schwertklinge trotz der vorangeschrittenen Stunde noch zu säubern und mit dem Ölstein abzureiben. Später, erst einmal würde er sich etwas Ruhe gönnen, beschloss Jorah und zog die Armschienen von seinem Unter- und Oberarm. Mit geübten Griffen öffnete er die Verschlüsse, welche die Schulterplatten an dem Brustpanzer hielten und mühte sich dann mit den Schnüren seitlich des Harnischs ab. Wie gewöhnlich öffneten sich die Knoten der rauen Lederschnüre nur unter einigem energischen Ruckeln. Doch letztendlich gewann Jorah diesen kurzen Kampf und drehte sich aus dem schützenden Panzer.

Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr dem Ritter, als er seine wunden Schultern von dem Gewicht der Rüstung befreite und die müden Muskeln entlang Hals und Nacken massierte. Ser Jorah fiel eher auf die dünne Matratze, als dass er sich hinsetzte. Den überwältigenden Drang sich sofort hinzulegen bekämpfend, umfasste der Ritter einen seiner Stiefel und zog den Schuh von seinem Fuß, wobei er zugleich einen Schauer kleiner Steine auf den Boden rieseln ließ, die leise klirrend über die Steinplatten rollten. Die abgenutzte Sohle ließ sich ohne Schwierigkeiten von dem oberen Leder lösen und enthüllte ein daumennagelgroßes Loch. Entnervt warf Jorah den Stiefel in die Ecke, gefolgt von seinem ebenso schäbigen Gegenstück.

 

Dieser Tag war einfach zu lang gewesen. Noch bevor das erste Morgenlicht das Dunkelblau des Himmels rosa färben konnte, hatte sich der Ritter mit störrischen Kapitänen der Handelsgaleeren herumgeschlagen und war anschließend in den Thronsaal geeilt, um über Stunden hinweg über die Königin zu wachen. Die Meldung der Gefangennahme war eine willkommene Unterbrechung gewesen, hatte aber auch zu keinem erhofften Ergebnis geführt. Doch all die Tätigkeiten des Vormittags und späten Nachmittags waren zusammengenommen nicht derartig erschöpfend gewesen, wie das Gespräch mit der Khaleesi, welches ihn auch zu dem Treffen mit Ghazeen und durch das nächtliche Meereen verfolgt hat.

 

Beinahe bereute es Mormont, dass er sich gegen den zu süßen Wein entschieden hat, als er sich im Sitzen umdrehte und einen Blick zu den rechteckigen Fenstern warf. In der äußersten rechten Ecke der zweiten Fensterfront war der schwarze Umriss eines bauchigen Gefäßes zu sehen.

Wie lange du auch auf den Krug starrst, er wird nicht zu dir kommen, rügte sich der Ritter und drückte sich vom Bett hoch. Auf halben Weg zum Fenstersims bemerkte Jorah, dass immer noch der Gürtel an dem sonst die Wasserflasche und der kleine Dolch befestigt waren seine Hüfte umschloss. Blindlings begann er das mit Nieten beschlagene Leder aus der Schlaufe zu lösen, welche vor der matten Schnalle das Leder verkürzte.

Dem Wasserkrug vor Augen hielt er in seiner Tätigkeit inne und wollte gerade nach dem gebogenen Tongriff langen, als eine undeutliche Bewegung zu seiner Rechten seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Unvermittelt griff Jorah hinter sich und zog den kleinen Dolch mit dem einfachen Bronzegriff hervor.

 

Tiefe Falten legten sich in glänzende Seide. Ausladende Wellen fielen vom kalten Stein und ergossen sich in ein schimmerndes Meer aus Edelsteinen, welche von dem sanften Strahlen silberner Strähnen überdeckt wurden. Wie eine Erscheinung, weder von dieser, noch irgendeiner anderen ihm bekannten Welt, thronte sie in dem kleinen Winkel, welchen sie vor Monaten verlassen hatte. War dies wirklich, oder sah er nur das, was er so schmerzhaft herbeisehnte? Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen verharrte Jorah lediglich und wartete, dass dieses quälend schöne Trugbild wieder verschwand.

 

Mit durchgestrecktem Rücken lehnte sie an dem harten Stein und sah durch die verschlungenen Gitter in der Mauer nach draußen. Schwerer Stoff verhüllte Arme, die Beine umklammerten, welche dicht an einen zierlichen Körper herangezogen waren. Abgesehen von den seltenen Wimpernschlägen verriet keine Regung, dass Leben in dem Leib auf dem Marmorpodest steckte. Selbst ihre Atemzüge waren zu flach, um sie zu bemerken und als dann ihre gläserne Stimme dieses erstarrte Bild zum Leben erweckte, schreckte Jorah merklich zusammen.

„Warum seid ihr zurückgekommen?“, fragte die Königin den Mond am Firmament und verlangte die Antwort von ihrem Ritter zu hören.

 


	20. Zwiespalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Irgendwie habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, ich sollte mich gleich im Voraus für dieses Kapitel entschuldigen... ;)

 

20\. Zwiespalt

 

… _passt gut auf sie auf..._

… _sie braucht treue Beschützer, heute mehr denn je..._

… _sie werden Tag und Nacht kommen, um das Wunder zu bestaunen, das wieder zur Welt gebracht wurde und was sie sehen, wird ihre Gier wecken..._

… _ihr wollt der Mutter der Drachen gefallen..._

… _ihr liebt sie..._

 

… _Werdet ihr sie wieder betrügen, Jorah der Andale?..._

 

 

Benommen steckte Ser Jorah den kurzen Dolch, den er so energisch umklammert hielt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, in das Futteral zurück und erst als er ihre Gegenwart als Tatsache akzeptierte brach die herannahende Flut von Fragen über ihm zusammen. Von denen er jedoch nur die eine aussprach, welche ihm in der letzten Zeit scheinbar unendlich viele Male über die Lippen gekommen war: „Khaleesi, seid ihr wohl auf?“

Unbehaglich sah Jorah mit an wie die Königin nachdrücklich ihre Augenlider sinken ließ und sich auf die Lippen biss.

„Warum seid ihr zurückgekommen?“, fragte sie erneut, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

 

Unbehaglichkeit formte sich zu Besorgnis, welche zu Angst wurde. Angst, die aus Schuldgefühlen erwuchs. Ihr unausgesprochenes Flehen am Abend, dass er bei ihr bleiben sollte, war auch Jorah nicht verborgen geblieben und nichtsdestotrotz hatte er sich von ihr abgewandt.

Die Ereignisse des Tages müssen für sie weitaus schwerwiegender gewesen sein, als er geahnt, als er gehofft, hatte und ganz offensichtlich wirken diese immer noch nach. Was sonst, außer Verwirrung und der Gesuch um Klärung der heutigen Geschehnisse, konnte sie hierher gebracht haben?

 

Momentan war aber auch Jorah mit ihrer völlig unvorhergesehenen Gegenwart überfordert und nachdem sie, auf seine besorgte Nachfrage hin, wieder diese zusammenhanglose Frage gestellt hat, ließ er seinen Blick über jeden Zentimeter ihrer zusammengekauerten Gestalt wandern.

Zumindest konnte er keine Anzeichen von Verletzungen erkennen, jedenfalls keine äußeren. Aber warum war sie hier? Und auf was zielte ihre Frage ab? ... _Warum war er zurückgekehrt?_ Zurück in die Pyramide? Hatte sie erwartet, dass diese Mission länger andauert, oder fragte sie sich warum sie nicht sofort im Thronsaal vom Ergebnis des Zusammentreffens mit Ghazeen unterrichtet wurde? Doch dann blieb wieder die einzige Frage übrig, welche wirklich zählte. Warum war sie hier, wenn ein Bediensteter schlicht eine Nachricht von ihr hätte überbringen können?

Immer noch wartete die Königin auf eine Antwort, während der Ritter den Grund für ihren ersten Aufenthalt in seinem Quartier aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen versuchte.

„Das Treffen verlief bedauerlicherweise nicht wie erhofft, Khaleesi. Wir haben wenig neue oder überhaupt brauchbare Informationen erhalten. Dies ist auch einer der Gründe für meine _vorzeitige_ Rückkehr.“, versuchte sich Mormont zu erklären.

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten beschleunigte sich ihre Atmung und das Rascheln aufgeladener Seidenlagen erklang, als die Königin ihre Beine von der steinernen Erhöhung zog und mit durchdringenden Augen zu ihrem Ritter aufblickte.

„Nein. Nein, Ser. Ich will jetzt nichts davon wissen.“, zischte sie mit überspannter Stimme.

„Was ich aber endlich zu erfahren verlange ist, warum ihr _zurückgekommen_ seid, Ser Jorah.“

Die Heftigkeit mit welcher sie zu ihm sprach, ließ Jorah zurückweichen. Wonach fragte sie ihn hier? Von Sekunde zu Sekunde erschien ihm dieser Moment unwirklicher. Sie, hier bei ihm, alleine, mitten in der Nacht und absurderweise wurden Jorah plötzlich seine bloßen Füße überdeutlich bewusst. Zwar sollte diese Tatsache, vor allem nach ihren gemeinsam verbrachten Nächten, nicht in dem Maße an seinen Nerven zerren, doch Mormont war machtlos gegen das ansteigende Missbehagen und so zuckte er hilflos mit den Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Khaleesi,... bedauerlicherweise verstehe ich eure Frage nicht.“

 

Als würde sie wahrhaftig erst jetzt bemerken, dass er mit ihren Worten wahrlich nicht viel anfangen konnte, strahlte eine seltsame Art von Erstaunen über ihr Gesicht und zog sie auf die Beine. Keinen Moment lang verließen ihre Augen die des Ritters, während die Königin langsam auf Jorah zuhielt und mit ihren nackten Füßen beinahe die seinen berührte. Wenngleich die Traurigkeit, mit welcher sie ihm jetzt entgegenblickte nur schwer zu erdulden war, waren es doch ihre folgenden Worte und Taten, welche Ser Jorah die Kehle zuschnürten.

Erschöpft seufzend hob die Majestät ihre Hand und schob sie über Jorahs Wange. Leise hörte der Ritter seine störrischen Barthaare unter ihrer Berührung hinweggleiten, die ihm fast vergessen ließ die Luft, welche er zuvor eingesogen hatte, wieder frei zu geben.

„Nein, mein Bär. Natürlich wisst ihr nicht wovon ich rede.“, stellte sie zaghaft lächelnd fest.

_Mein Bär..._ Das erste und letzte Mal hatte sie ihn so in jener einen Nacht genannt. Jene Bezeichnung aus ihrem Mund vermittelte schon damals eine nahezu verbotene Vorstellung. Ein kleines Wort, das von einer Intimität erzählte, die nicht existierte und doch ständig präsent war.

 

Jorah spürte wie der kleine Finger ihrer rechten Hand, die immer noch sein Gesicht berührte, beständig über seinen Hals wanderte und somit seine missliche Lage nur noch mehr verstärkte. Schon immer ist sie zu freizügig mit ihren Berührungen umgegangen, erinnerte sich der Ritter. Waren es ihre zarten Hände, welche seine ergriffen, als sie sich mit ihm, hier in Meereen, über das Schicksal Yunkais beratschlagt hatte oder zu jener Zeit in Qarth, als sie ähnlich wie jetzt, ihre warme Hand an seine Wange gelegt hatte. Aber es war ein anderer Moment, den er sich jetzt vor Augen führte und dessen einzelne Fragmente Mormont immer noch, ohne zu zögern, zusammenfügen konnte, die er immer noch spürte.

Verlust und unbestimmte Erwartungen hatten in dieser weit zurückliegenden Nacht die Luft des Grasmeeres und die Herzen der anwesenden Menschen erfüllt.

Und er? Jorah wusste damals noch nicht vollends was für ihn heute eine unumstößliche Wahrheit ist und so war er auch nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, was jene Nacht mit sich bringen sollte. Nichts hätte ihn jemals auf das gefasst machen können, wovon er ein Teil sein sollte, wenngleich auch nur ein unbedeutender.

_...Ich kann nicht zusehen wie ihr brennt. ..._

_...Ist es das, was ihr fürchtet? ..._

Lippen, auf denen der Schein von Feuer glänzte und die mit ihrem Kuss sein Herz endgültig entflammt hatten, brannten so heiß auf seiner Haut, dass er zu jener Zeit zu verstehen begann, dass selbst alles Wasser der Meere diese Flammen nicht löschen könnte. Wie sollte sich auch ein Mann gegen diese Schönheit, gegen diese unschuldige Güte wehren und wie konnte man nicht dieser unüberwindbaren Liebe verfallen, welcher sich Jorah seither jeden Tag aufs Neue stellen musste?Fraglos ahnte sie nicht, was sie mit ihren unbedachten Gesten heraufbeschwor und noch weniger konnten diesen irgendein tieferer Sinn innewohnen.

 

Aus der Nähe bemerkte Jorah die getrockneten Spuren von Tränen, welche nicht lange vor seinem Erscheinen über ihre Haut geflossen sein mussten und an denen immer noch ein einzelnes silberweißes Haar klebte.

Für einen Wimpernschlag legte sich ein harter Zug um ihren Mund, bevor sie mit fester Stimme forderte: „Erklärt mir warum ihr zurückgekommen seid, ... nachdem ich euch verbannt und euch bei einer Wiederkehr den Tod versprochen habe. Warum seid ihr zurückgekehrt, Ser Jorah?“

Jene pragmatische Frage rang Mormonts unerträglich grell strahlende Gefühle nieder und rückte die Wirklichkeit näher. Obwohl ihm dieses Thema und der Ort, sowie die Zeit, welche sie dafür ausgesucht hat, weiterhin undurchsichtig erschien, war Jorah fast erleichtert. Bereits in der Regennacht hatte er erwartet, dass sie im Zusammenhang mit seinen _Erklärungen_ dieses Thema zur Sprache bringen würde.

„Nun Khaleesi, wenn ihr dies durchaus zu dieser Stunde besprechen wollt, dann wäre es vielleicht angebrachter den Versammlungsraum des Rates oder … den Audienzsaal aufzusuchen. Meine Unterkunft erscheint mir keinesfa-“

„Dieser Ort ist überaus passend, um über all dies zu sprechen.“, unterbrach ihn die Königin, zog ihre Hand von Jorahs Wange und setzte sich wieder auf das Marmorpodest.

„Glaubt nicht ich hätte die Zeit hier vergessen, Ser. ... Lediglich einzelne Episoden sind unter einem dichten Nebel begraben...“

Als ihre Augenbrauen aufeinander zueilten, zog sie hektisch den hellen Stoff des bodenlangen Mantels über die schwarze Seide, welche sich darunter an ihren Körper schmiegte und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu dem Ritter.

„Setzt euch zu mir, Ser.“

Resignierend neigte Jorah den Kopf und griff zu Kerzen, Feuerstein und Zunder. Je eher er ihr alles begreiflich gemacht hat, desto schneller konnte er sie wieder in ihre Gemächer bringen, überlegte Mormont, missachtete dabei aber bewusst den Anflug von Bitterkeit, welchen dieser Gedanke mit sich brachte.

„Das Licht des Mondes erscheint mir hell genug zu sein. Meint ihr nicht?“, rief die Königin zu Jorah, der sie daraufhin skeptisch musterte.

„Verzeiht Khaleesi, aber mir wäre wohler, wenn wir etwas mehr Helligkeit zur Verfügung hätten.“

„Ihr fürchtet euch doch wohl nicht im Dunkeln?“, neckte sie Jorah, konnte aber den unruhigen Ton nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme fernhalten.

Angst hatte er vor der Dunkelheit gewiss nicht. Jedoch würde er nicht mit ihr alleine in seinen mondbeschienen Räumen sitzen. Die Situation war schon so unangemessen genug.

 

Nachdem in jeder der kleinen Nischen vor den Fenstergittern wenigstens zwei Bienenwachskerzen brannten, nahm Ser Jorah am anderen Ende des Podests Platz. Eine Weile sah er dem Zittern der Flammen zu und wartete darauf, dass seine Königin das Wort ergriff. Da sie sich aber entgegen ihres zuvor gezeigten Verhaltens nun eher zurückhaltend gab und stur geradeaus in den Raum blickte, begann Jorah leise zu sprechen: „Eure Frage ist recht einfach zu beantworten, Khaleesi. Obgleich mich mein Verrat aus euren Diensten entlassen hat, habe ich Eide geleistet, die ich jeder Zeit zu erfüllen bereit war. ... Und als mich die Nachricht eurer Erkrankung erreicht hat, stand eine Rückkehr für mich außer Frage.“

„Habt ihr die Aussicht auf die _von mir_ angekündigte Todesstrafe nicht gescheut?“

Um einiges lieber wäre Jorah stehen geblieben. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an in dieser Art und Weise nebeneinander zu sitzen und so drehte er sich ihr entgegen, als er den kaum wahrnehmbaren Schmerz in ihrer Äußerung hörte. Zum ersten Mal seit er sie in seiner Unterkunft bemerkt hatte, fielen ihm die unordentlichen Haare auf, welche sich um ihr Gesicht bauschten. Hatte diese Frage sie schon länger gequält, oder hat der Drang nach einer Antwort sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen und hierher geführt?

„Dieses Risiko war ich bereit einzugehen. Ich habe geschworen euch zu beschützen und die Gefahr des Todes, welche in der Erfüllung dieses Schwurs mitklingt war mir stets bewusst, Khaleesi. ... Zudem hat man direkt nach mir geschickt und so war diese Rückkehr am Ende doch nicht so waghalsig, wie es euch vielleicht erscheint.“

„Jeder Ritter schwört Eide und gibt Versprechungen. Bedauerlicherweise birgt dies aber längst noch keine Sicherheit in sich, dass diese Worte erfüllt werden. Worte sind Schall und Rauch. Weder kann man sie fassen, noch festhalten.“

Von jeder Silbe, die durch den Raum hallte wurde die Absurdität dieser Situation stärker hervorgehoben und allmählich wusste Jorah nicht mehr, ob er sich für die Einhaltung seiner Schwüre entschuldigen oder dies verteidigen sollte.

„Niemand hat euch zu diesem Entschluss gezwungen. Ich hatte euch von euren Eiden entbunden und nichts verpflichtete euch dazu dem an euch gerichteten Gesuch Folge zu leisten. Ihr hättet euch einfach abwenden können.“, sagte die Königin matt.

Niemals hätte er dies getan, nur um dann irgendwo, weit entfernt von Meereen, von ihrem Leiden zu erfahren, außer Stande ihr zu helfen. Dies wäre letztendlich dem Schicksal gleich gekommen, das ihm ihrer Meinung nach von einer Umkehr hätte abhalten sollen.

„Nicht wenige Männer, die auf solch unehrenhafte Weise aus ihrem Dienst entlassen werden würden ihrem ehemaligen Lehnsherrn mit Freuden erkranken sehen und dies als gerechte Strafe der Götter deuten.“

Energisch schob Ser Jorah seine Schultern zurück, was ihm seine wunden Muskeln nicht ungestraft vergeben wollten und schickten auf der Stelle einen stechenden Schmerz seinen Rücken hinab. Bedacht ließ Jorah die Schultern sinken und hoffte, dass sie von jener kleinen Ablenkung nichts bemerkte.

„Khaleesi, seht mich an.“, bat der Ritter.

Was das kühle Licht des Mondes nur zum Teil enthüllt hatte, wurde jetzt von den Kerzenflammen unverkennbar aufgedeckt. Über dunklen Schatten saßen rotgeränderte Augen, in denen auch jetzt wieder ein bedrohlicher Glanz aufblitzte und erst nach mehreren Versuchen folgte sie Jorahs Bitte und sah ihn direkt an.

„Euer Wohl war, ... euer Wohl _ist_ zu jeder Zeit mein oberstes Anliegen. So niederträchtig mein Verhalten auch gewesen war, würde ich euch nie, nie Schaden wünschen, Khalessi. … Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass euch dies inzwischen bewusst ist.“

Unter dem Saum der sandfarbenen Robe konnte Jorah beobachten wie sie nach seiner verklungenen Äußerung krampfhaft die Zehen zusammenrollte und zugleich dem Rest ihres Körpers kein Zeichen der Aufregung gestattete. Sorgfältig rückte sie den Ring an ihrem Zeigefinger zurecht, wobei sie ihn jedes Mal ein wenig zu weit drehte, nur um dann erneut das Silber auszurichten.

Zusammenhangslos fragte die Königin jetzt mit schwerer Stimme: „Ser, hat euch auch die Hoffnung auf Vergebung nach Meereen begleitet?“

„Ja, natürlich wurde meine Reise _auch_ von diesem Wunsch angetrieben.“

Bestätigend nickte sie, ließ von dem Ring ab und fuhr über die Spiralen aus dreieckigen Achat-Edelsteinen, welche ihre Ärmel bedeckten.

 

Der schrille Ruf eines Nachtvogels zerriss die Stille, sowie Jorahs Überlegungen, welcher sich immer noch beständig fragte, warum sie hier bei ihm saß? Was war es, was sie hören wollte? War es möglich, dass sie ungeachtet ihrer Worte keinen endgültigen Frieden mit ihrer Entscheidung bezüglich seiner Vergebung geschlossen hatte? Tatsächlich blitzte diese Sorge nahezu jedes Mal in Mormont auf, wann immer er die Königin zu Gesicht bekam. Zu jeder Zeit, wenn sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bat, riefen ihm die Qualen seiner Schuld höhnisch zu, dass sie ihren Entschluss bereute und ihn nun doch endgültig aus ihrer Nähe verbannen wird.

Zweifellos bezogen sich ihre Fragen und ihr Erscheinen auf seinen Verstoß gegen ihren direkten Befehl und mit der einzigen Vermutung im Hinterkopf, welche ihm Erklärungen über diese Situation geben könnte, begann der Ritter erneut zu sprechen: „Euer Gnaden, verzeiht ... meine Rückkehr und somit die unmittelbare Missachtung eures Befehls, ... eures Urteils. Aber meine Überzeugungen ließen mich nicht anders handeln und ich würde jederzeit meine Entscheidung wiederholen. Jederzeit, Khaleesi.“

„Eure Überzeugungen?“

Verärgerung und Verwirrung sprang aus den lavendelfarbenen Augen, doch Jorah wusste, dass er sich von seinem Mut tragen lassen musste und weiter reden sollte.

„Zu keiner Zeit wollte ich eure Autorität in Frage stellen. Aber man hat mir den Eindruck vermittelt, dass ich… Nun, nicht direkt ich, doch zumindest meine Anwesenheit einen gewissen Einfluss auf euren damaligen Zustand haben könnte und so blieb mir keine Wahl, als alles in meiner Macht stehende zu versuchen, um euch meine Hilfe darzubieten.“

Plötzlich sprang die Königin auf und stieß einen Laut der Frustration aus. Mit langen Schritten durchmaß sie den kleinen Raum und wanderte aufgebracht zwischen der verschlossenen Tür und den Fenstern umher. Besorgt näherte sich der Ritter dem Pfad, welchen die Majestät mittlerweile zum dritten Mal beschritt und als sie wiederum die Fensterwand erreichte, schnappte sie sich den Krug mit Wasser und den von Jorah vergessenen Becher, füllte das kühle Nass um und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Schwungvoll drückte sie den Trinkbecher gegen Jorahs Brustbein, welcher überrascht nach dem glatten Tongefäß griff, um es vom Zerschellen abzuhalten.

„Khaleesi, was immer euch auch verärgert hat... Ich wollte euch mit meinen Worten nicht erzürnen oder anmaßend klingen.“, entschuldigte sich Mormont atemlos.

Wild flog der schwere Damaststoff um ihre Beine, als sie sich mit einer solchen Wucht zu ihm umdrehte, dass Jorah beinahe den zuvor geretteten Becher fallen ließ.

„Anmaßend? Anmaßend ist euer Verhalten in der Tat, _Ser_.“, spie sie ihm nun regelrecht entgegen.

„Wie könnt ihr euch _anmaßen_ eure Hilfe, euren Einfluss bezüglich meiner Besserung derartig herabzusetzen oder gar zu leugnen?“

Fassungslos hob Jorah die Augenbrauen und stammelte: „Ich wollte nicht... Ich-“

„Was wolltet ihr nicht? Wolltet ihr schlicht und ergreifend eure Gelegenheit zurück nach Westeros retten und hoffen, dass niemand den Schaden bemerken würde, den eure ach so kostbare Königin genommen hat? Oder, ... oder wolltet ihr euch mit eurem Großmut in den Büchern der Geschichte verewigen, als derjenige, welcher den Wahnsinn der letzten Drachenkönigin verhindern wollte?...“

Mit jeder Silbe redete sie sich weiter in Rage und Jorah blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten bis sich der Sturm gelegt hat, welcher mit einem leisen Kichern ihrerseits abflaute.

Diesen absurden Beschuldigungen konnte sie nicht ernsthaft Glauben schenken, nicht nach all der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit. Wenigstens hoffte der Ritter, dass dies so war. Womöglich waren jene Worte nur das Werk ihres überreizten Geistes, was auch das unnatürlich klingende Lachen erklären würde.

„Aber es war von Anfang an vorgesehen, dass ihr mir meinen Schmerz nehmen solltet. Ihr habt ihn ja schließlich auch verursacht.“, flüsterte die Königin unter ihrem Gekicher und steckte sich eine zerzauste Strähne hinters Ohr.

 

Jorah hatte den Zeitpunkt nicht bemerkt, zu dem sie ihn verlassen hat und erneut begann durch Realitäten zu streifen, in denen er ihr nicht folgen konnte. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken glaubte er die Königin der vergangenen Tage vor sich zu haben, welche unbestritten aufgebracht war, aber trotzdem nachvollziehbare Anliegen vorbrachte. Doch während der letzten Momente hatte sich wieder eine Barriere zwischen Ser Jorah und seiner Königin geschoben, welche ihm nicht gestattete zu sehen, zu verstehen oder zu folgen.

Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie jetzt etwas Ruhe bekam und neue Kraft schöpfen könnte, überlegte Jorah und versuchte die Anspannung seiner Rückenmuskeln aufzuheben. Aber genauso gut hätte er sich bemühen können seinen aufgewühlten Verstand zu beruhigen. Ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen.

 

Unlängst hatte kaum noch etwas auf die Dramatik der vergangenen Wochen hingedeutet. Niemand, dem dies nicht bekannt war, hätte die Königin mit dem zerbrechlichen Wesen in Verbindung gebracht, das hier auf dem harten Marmor in seinen Armen gelegen hatte.

Jorah spürte die Furcht, die Erschöpfung und ja, auch die Enttäuschung. Aber wenn es so sein sollte, würde er erneut mit ihr die Irrwege ihres Verstandes durchschreiten. Mochte sie auch noch so überzeugt von ihren Worten sein, sie hatte Unrecht mit ihren Anschuldigungen. Die Königin und die Geschichtsbücher waren ihm gleichgültig. Mag der Traum von Frieden, einem einträchtigen Westeros und die Aussicht sie auf dem Thron zu sehen auch noch so groß sein, der Traum, welchen _sie_ in ihm wachgerufen hat, war um ein Vielfaches größer. Nicht Ihre Gnaden, nicht die Majestät, nicht die Königin und auch nicht die Khaleesi bestimmten sein Handeln. _Daenerys_ war die Einzige, die zählte und immer zählen wird.

Ihre verblüffte Stimme zog Jorah aus seiner Gedankenwelt und ließ ihn in weit geöffnete Augen blicken.

„Ser, ihr schenkt meinen Worten keinen Glauben?“, begann sie und ließ kleine Falten auf ihrer Stirn entstehen, „Ihr denkt ich bin wieder in diesem verschlingenden Nebel herabgesunken, nicht wahr? Dabei habe ich mich seit langem nicht mehr so klar gefühlt.“

Und tatsächlich, kein Schatten oder auch nur der Hauch von Verwirrung trübte ihre Züge. Aber wenn sie aus Berechnung gesprochen hat, auf was deutete ihre Äußerung dann hin, dass es seine Schuld war?

Bislang hatte der Ritter stets angenommen, dass größtenteils der Kummer um ihre Drachen die Verdunklung ihrer Seele ausgelöst hat. Wenn dies aber nicht so war, wollte er den wahren Grund dann wirklich erfahren? War er bereit zu hören, dass der Zorn und die Abscheu über _seine_ Taten für ihr Verderben verantwortlich waren?

„Fragt! Fragt mich, Ser.“, bat die Königin eher, als dass sie es befahl und verschränkte zugleich ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Kalt fühlte sich der Rand des Tonbechers unter Jorahs erhitzter Haut an und grub sich an einer unebenen Stelle unangenehm in seinen Daumen. Stickige Luft von Außen, vermischte sich mit der aufgeheizten Atmosphäre im Inneren und erinnerte den Ritter daran, dass er ursprünglich seinen Durst mit dem Wasser aus dem dickbäuchigen Krug stillen wollte. Doch der drängende Blick der schillernden Augen vor ihm verlangte eine Erwiderung. Seufzend senkte Ser Jorah sein Haupt und sah dann von unten zu seiner Königin auf: „...Welche Schuld trage ich an eurer Erkrankung, Khaleesi?“

„Es ist nahezu gänzlich eure Schuld, mein Ritter.“, antwortete sie ohne zu zögern und Jorah konnte zusehen wie ein roter Hauch durch ihre weißen Wangen floss.

Für einen Moment schloss er seine Augen und fragte dann vorsichtig: „Wollt ihr mir dies erklären?“

„Sind Erklärungen denn immer noch nötig, Ser?“

„Ich fürchte, dass dem so ist, Khaleesi.“

Offensichtlich erschöpft ließ sich die Königin gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken fallen und sah händeringend zu Jorah auf.

Spielte das Zucken des orangenen Feuerscheins ihm einen Streich, oder sah er wahrhaftig Furcht in ihren Augen aufflackern? Aber Furcht wovor?

 

Abgesehen von einigen wirren Unterhaltungen während ihrer dunkelsten Phase, gehörte diese Unterredung zu den absonderlichsten Wortwechseln zwischen ihm und der Khaleesi und jene unterschwellige Absurdität, welche Ser Jorah empfand, lockte noch andere Empfindungen an, die nur darauf warteten an die Oberfläche zu drängen.

Wieder und wieder öffnete sie ihren Mund ohne ein Wort zu sprechen und mit jedem Versuch wurden die Falten auf ihrer Stirn tiefer und tiefer.

„Die Tatsache, dass ich euch fortgeschickt habe hat ... Nein...“, murmelte die Königin unentschlossen und krallte sich in die Stofffalten ihres Morgenmantels.

Mormont war weder fähig diese Qual auf ihrem Gesicht länger mit anzusehen, noch würde er sie zu etwas zwingen, was sie augenscheinlich nicht wollte.

„Es ist spät, Khaleesi. ... Vielleicht kommen die passenden Worte morgen über eure Lippen. Lasst mich euch zu euren Räumen geleiten.“

Doch kaum bewegte sich Jorah auf sie zu, da wandte sich die Königin auch schon von dem Ritter ab und stolperte wieder weiter in den Raum hinein. Während sie tiefer in den kleinen Winkel vordrang, streichelten ihre Fingerspitzen langsam über das raue Mauerwerk und als steckte kein Leben mehr in ihrem Arm, fiel dieser schwach an ihre Seite zurück, gleich so wie sich ihr Kopf gen Boden neigte. Wachsam verfolgte Ser Jorah jede ihrer Bewegungen, die von einer ihm unverständlichen Last niedergedrückt wurden. Jedoch wusste er nur zu gut auf was sich ihre Augen jetzt richteten. Ungefähr einen Fuß oberhalb der großen Steinplatten, welche den Boden bedeckten, unterbrachen dunkle Flecken die sonst hellgraue Wand. Längst waren die blutroten Beweise ihres Leidens vom Stein verschwunden und nur für wissende Augen war es möglich die Reste Jorahs Versagens zu entdecken. Und _ihre_ Augen wussten um jene getilgten Zeichen. Nicht sichtbar, aber auf ewig in Gestein und Seele eingedrungen.

 

Aufgesetzt und dumpf hörten sich die Worte an, als sie mit einer einsamen Träne auf der Wange zu Jorah blickte: „Kennt ihr auch jene quälenden Bilder, welche die Nacht manchmal mit sich bringt? Oder ist mein kühner Ritter vor solchen Gaukeleien des müden Geistes gefeit?“

„Niemand entkommt diesen Trugbildern des Schlafs, Khaleesi. Glücklich kann sich der schätzen der des Nachts nie seinen Ängsten und schlimmsten Taten begegnet.“, antwortete Ser Jorah und versuchte sich zu erinnern wann er das letzte Mal einen Traum hatte, aus welchem er nicht in Grauen gehüllt aufgewacht war. Sein Leben war schon zu lange von Verlust, Scheitern und Groll gegen sich selbst geprägt, als dass Schlaf etwas anderes als Schmach für ihn bereithalten könnte. Selbst die deplatzierten Bilder von _ihr_ verwandelten sich stets in ein Entsetzen, welches ihn mit kalten Schweiß bedeckt aus dem Bett auffahren ließ.

„Trugbilder...? Sind es denn solche, wenn sie die Wahrheit oder künftige Wahrheiten zeigen, Ser?“

Seit ihres Zusammenbruchs vor vielen Wochen hat Jorah nicht mehr derartig vertraut mit ihr gesprochen. Besorgte Nachfragen ihre Gesundheit betreffend und Rat in Herrschaftsangelegenheiten waren wohl kaum vergleichbar mit der Frage nach ihren nächtlichen Träumen und doch zwang das immer trüber brennende Feuer in ihren Augen den Ritter dazu die Stimme zu erheben: „Khaleesi, habt ihr... Verzeiht meine Nachfrage, aber euch plagen ganz offensichtlich die Auswirkungen eines solchen Traums und wenn es eure Pein lindern sollte, dann bin ich nur allzu gerne bereit euch zuzuhören.“

Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen wischte die Königin mit der Handkante stumme Tränen beiseite, sagte aber für längere Zeit kein weiteres Wort. Und zum ersten Mal seit sie dieses scheinbar ziellose Gespräch begonnen haben, brach ein Gefühl durch die Oberfläche, welches Jorah nur zu gut kannte und das er bei jedem Erscheinen gekonnt in die lichtlosen Tiefen seines Herzens zurückschob. Diesmal kam es jedoch in Begleitung mit einer anderen Empfindung, welche eine bestimmte Erinnerung hervorrufen wollte, dies aber nicht zur Gänze schaffte.

„Diese Nacht hat mir einen Schrecken gezeigt, dessen Macht ich lange nicht erkannt habe. ...Nicht erkennen wollte...“

„Wir wissen oft nicht wovor wir uns fürchten, bis eine unbestimmte Angst ein konkretes Gesicht bekommt, Khaleesi.“

Am Ende seines Satzes verdunkelte sich die Miene der Königin und in einer jähen Bewegung strich sie sich über die Arme. Ganz offensichtlich besänftigten seine Worte sie wenig, erkannte Jorah betreten.

„Ja Ser, und es war euer Gesicht, welches im Traum zu mir aufgesehen hat.“, zitterte ihre Stimme über die Worte, welche Ser Jorahs Mund staubtrocken werden ließen.

 

_Er_ war das Grauen in dem Traum, der sie so zerrüttet hierher geschickt hat? Wenn dies der Wahrheit entsprach, dann befand er sich immer noch in den Fängen eines Alptraums. Aber wessen böser Traum war dies dann? Seiner oder ihrer?

Ruhig fuhr sie fort: „Es waren eure leblosen Augen, in die ich gesehen habe und euer Blut, das den Boden bedeckt hat. … Ser, ich habe von eurem Tod geträumt.“

Als Erkenntnis die Verwirrung von Ser Jorah nahm und ihm ein wenig Erleichterung schenkte, lächelte dieser seiner Königin tröstlich entgegen.

„Dies war nur ein Traum der aus der Sorge um eure Gefolgsleute entstanden ist. Heute Nacht kam es zu keinem Übergriff, Khaleesi. Alle Soldaten sind, meines Wissens nach, wohlbehalten in ihre Unterkünfte zurückgekehrt. Wir setzten alles in unserer Kraft stehende ein, um diesen Terror endgültig zu beenden und somit auch eure Qual. Aber ich habe euch auch schon ebenso oft gesagt, dass jeder Mann in eurem Dienst ohne Zögern fü-“

Heftig schnitt sie Jorah das Wort ab und fuhr ihn laut an: „Wollt ihr so dringend für mich sterben, Ser, dass ihr dies bei jedem unserer Zusammentreffen erwähnen müsst? Mir ist nur zu klar, dass der Verlust von Soldaten im Kampf um Herrschaft und Macht unvermeidbar ist. … Aber mir ist gleichgültig was _ihr_ geschworen, welche Eide _ihr_ geleistet habt oder was _ihr_ glaubt für mich tun zu müssen. ... Ich will nicht, dass ihr euer Leben für mich lasst. Ich will nicht erfahren, wie der Traum dieser Nacht wahr wird.“

Geweitete Pupillen fingen Jorahs Blick ein und zogen ihn in ihren samtigen Abgrund. Die nun fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen zeugten von einer Entschlossenheit, welche von den in wabenförmigen Stoff gekrallten Fingern unterstrichen wurde.

Regungslos hatte Mormont seiner Königin zugehört und konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ihre Worte mit falschen Zungen eine falsche Bedeutung in seine bereitwilligen Ohren sangen. Sicher, sie wollte ihren Ratgeber nicht verlieren, eine Tatsache, die Jorah schmeicheln sollte, stattdessen empfand er Enttäuschung über den Umstand, dass sie offenkundig nicht wollte, dass er für ihre Ehre eintrat und so seine eigene mit der Erfüllung der geleisteten Schwüre, wenn nicht retten, dann doch zumindest vor dem endgültigen Verfall bewahren könnte.

 

Jetzt drehte sich der Ritter doch noch dem Wasserkrug zu und spülte endlich die erfrischende Flüssigkeit seine trockene Kehle hinab. Der saure Geschmack des mit Zitrone versetzten Wassers kribbelte auf seiner Zunge und für diesen kurzen Moment gestattete sich Jorah nur die Bitterkeit des Fruchtsaftes zu schmecken und nur die Kälte zu fühlen, die seinen Hals hinabrann und alles andere auszublenden, auch wenn es nur für den Augenblick eines Wimpernschlags war.

Leise kratzte der Tonbecher über den Sandstein des Fenstersims, als er das Trinkgefäß gegen das Gitter schob, seine Arme verschränkte und sich seitlich gegen die Mauer lehnte. Mittlerweile hatte der Mond einen Teil seines Weges über das nächtliche Firmament hinter sich gebracht und schickte jetzt kalte Strahlen im geraden Winkel in das kleine Quartier, in welchem sich zwei gequälte Seelen gegenüberstanden, unfähig füreinander die Erlösung zu sein, welche sie einander so dringend sein wollten.

 

Trotz der nächtlichen Stunde war kein Funke Müdigkeit in Ser Jorahs Körper zu finden, nur die wiederkehrende Frage, was seine Königin eigentlich von ihm verlangte, erfüllte sein Inneres.

„Ser?“, zwang ihre deutlich ruhigere Stimme Jorah dazu sein Haupt zu heben.

Ebenfalls mit fest verschränkten Armen stand die Königin in der Nische und nickte kaum merklich, scheinbar bereit einen längst gefassten Entschluss nun endlich auszuführen. Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen wartete der Ritter darauf, dass sie sich dazu durchrang zu sprechen.

„Ich will nicht nur diesen Traum _nicht_ in Erfüllung gehen sehen. Ich bin auch nicht dazu bereit nochmal durch meine Dunkelheit zu schreiten. Ich bezweifle, dass sie mich ein weiteres Mal entkommen lassen würde. Vor allem, da ich dann gezwungen wäre dieser alleine gegenüberzutreten.“

Unverständlich verzog Jorah den Mund und schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf, doch als er etwas erwidern wollte, hob die Königin die Hand und ließ ihn verstummen. Immer noch stand Angst in den violetten Augen, die sich nun schlossen. Im Gegenzug bildete sich ganz langsam ein hauchzartes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, welches aber mit einem Atemzug so tief, als würde sie in den bodenlosen Abgrund des Meeres springen wollen wieder verschwand. Und als sie dann ihre Augen auf Jorah richtete, war es, als sähe sie ihm zum aller ersten Mal an.

„Ich... ich habe...“

Zusehends rang sie mit sich selbst und Jorah blieb nichts weiter übrig, als geduldig abzuwarten, welche Seite diesen verbissenen Kampf gewann.

„Ich... ich dachte ... All das Vortäuschen, das höfliche Ausweichen, das sich selbst Weismachen, dass es unmöglich ist, wirft mich stets an den gleichen Punkt zurück, zieht mich nur noch tiefer und erlöst mich doch nie von meinem Schmerz.“

Vollkommen verwirrt von ihren Worten strich sich Mormont über den Bart und hob dann seine Hand zu einer unbestimmten Geste an, welche von einem matten Lächeln begleitet wurde. Zu Beginn ihres Gesprächs schienen ihre Worte weit über ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen zu kreisen, doch mit jedem ausgetauschten Gedanken, mit jeder mühselig hervorgebrachten Empfindung schien der Abstand zu schwinden und jetzt... Jetzt hatte Jorah das Gefühl sie würden sich endlich dem wahren Grund ihrer Anwesenheit nähern.

Beunruhigt sah Ser Jorah wie sie den Griff um ihre Oberarme verstärkte, bis die Knöchel und Sehnen ihrer Hände deutlich hervortraten. Zögernd, und zuerst kaum vernehmbar begann die Königin dann zu sprechen: „Ich habe Angst, dass dieser Traum nur allzu bald wahr sein könnte. Ich habe Angst, dass es zu spät sein könnte. Ich habe Angst, Ser. ... Als ich euch zwang Meereen zu verlassen habt ihr Dinge gesagt, die hier verweilten, welche ihr nicht mit fortgenommen habt, so wie anderes. … Denn als ihr mich verlassen habt, ... da ... da habt ihr einen Teil von mir mit euch genommen. Und es war der Teil von dem ich lange nicht wusste, dass ich ihn so dringend benötige, dass er überhaupt zu mir gehört...“

 

Die Luft um ihn herum wirkte wie eine schwer zu bewegende Masse, als sich Mormont langsam von der Wand, an der er lehnte, abstieß und sich aufrecht vor die Königin stellte. Irgendetwas schien die Umgebung zu stauchen, bis alle äußeren Eindrücke in dem kleinen Winkel seiner Unterkunft zusammenliefen, Jorah aber zugleich in eine Taubheit hüllten, welche von ihm selbst auszugehen schien. Einzig die sanft geschwungenen Lippen in diesem wunderschönen Gesicht und die Worte, die über diese kamen, konnten zu ihm durchdringen.

„... Ser, als ihr mich verlassen habt, habt ihr mein Herz mit fortgenommen.“, bebte ihre Stimme atemlos und sandte ein Zittern durch ihren gesamten Körper.

 

Es war eine Klinge, welche direkt durch sein Herz fuhr und einen Schnitt hinterließ, der so tief und ehrlich war, dass Jorah Mormont glaubte dieses Herz würde ihn hier und jetzt zum Untergang treiben. Jedes noch so feine Haar in seinem Nacken stellte sich auf nachdem der heiße und zugleich auch eiskalte Schauer seinen Körper durchdrungen hatte. Seine Füße trieben ihn rückwärts, weg von den flehenden Augen und dem betrübten Gesichtszügen. Ungehindert glitten Ser Jorahs Augenlider hinab und halbherzig versuchte er die letzte Verbindung zur Wirklichkeit zu fassen.

War es möglich, dass er sich vorhin auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt und die Erschöpfung ihn in diesem abwegigen Traum gezogen hat, in diese bittersüße Qual? Aber wäre dies ein Traum, dann hätten jene gegensätzlichen Empfindungen in seiner Brust gewiss nicht zum Kampf aufgerufen. Ein Aufeinanderprallen der aufsteigenden Hoffnung, dieses herrlichen Irrglaubens und der tristen Realität seines Seins, des Wissens um das, was sein kann und dem, was nie sein wird.

Und auf einmal konnte er dieses unterschwellige Schwirren in der Atmosphäre auch dem passenden Augenblick in der Vergangenheit zuordnen... Es war ein lauer Abend, ähnlich dem heutigen, an dem sie ebenso alleine gewesen waren, nur umgeben vom schummrigen Licht der Kerzen, welches sich genau wie jetzt in den langen Wellen ihrer Haare verfangen hatte. Nur war es einst Jorah gewesen, der unabsichtlich zu viel gewagt hat und mit seinen Worten _ihren_ Raum in Qarth mit jener verfänglichen und empörenden Spannung gefüllt hatte. So ähnlich diese Schwingungen auch sein mochten, konnten sie zugleich kaum unterschiedlicher sein.

 

„Jorah?“, wisperte die Königin unsicher und drückte sich Halt suchend gegen das harte Mauerwerk.

Entsetzt sah Jorah den Schmerz, welcher ihm entgegenschrie und sie zusammenschrumpfen ließ. Nie, auch nicht im letzten Monat hatte er sie _so_ gesehen. So verzweifelt, so verletzt, so entmutigt.

Hörbar räusperte sich Jorah, sprach aber nichtsdestotrotz mit belegter Stimme: „Khaleesi, verzeiht mir.“, und wusste selbst nicht wofür er sich entschuldigte. Für seine unbedachte Reaktion auf ihre Äußerung? Für das Leid, welches sie scheinbar durch _ihn_ erfuhr? Für seine deplatzierte Liebe zu ihr oder für seine Unfähigkeit diese zu verbergen? Entschuldigungen und Gnadengesuche waren das einzige Mittel, das ihr Verhältnis in der jüngsten Zeit immer wieder retten konnte. Doch wonach sollte er jetzt greifen? Was sollte jetzt ihrer beider Rettung sein?

„Habt ihr verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?“, fragte sie und missachtete seine Entschuldigung gänzlich.

„Ja Khaleesi, ich habe eure Worte gehört.“, raunte der Ritter mit kratziger Stimme.

„Habt ihr sie aber auch verstanden?“

Unwirsch strich Jorah über sein Haar, sandte ihren leidenden Blick zurück und suchte hilflos sein Quartier nach einer Antwort ab, nach einer Erklärung für all das hier, nach einer Erklärung für sein Empfinden. Außer den Schatten, die aus den Ecken krochen und nach dem einzigen Lebendigen fassten, konnte er aber nichts finden, was ihm Klarheit verschafft hätte. Ja, er hatte ihre Worte vernommen, aber mit aller Gewalt hinderte er sich daran diese zu verstehen. Jene Beklemmung in seiner Brust ließ es einfach nicht zu und nährte sein Unvermögen zu glauben, dass sie das, was sie eben gesagt hat, auch wahrlich so meinte; nährte seine Angst, dass er wieder einmal eine Bedeutung sehen will, wo es nichts für ihn gibt, bis auf eine alles erfüllende Leere.

So einfühlsam wie möglich fragte Jorah: „Khaleesi, was wollt ihr von mir hören?“

„Einfach nur die Wahrheit... “, erwiderte sie dumpf und machte den Anschein, als würde sie sich auf Jorah zubewegen wollen.

Doch die Königin blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, wobei der Ritter seltsamerweise einen Hauch Erleichterung spürte. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe haben. ... Er _konnte_ einfach nicht. Nicht nachdem, was er glaubte von ihr erfahren zu haben. Dass sie dachte...dass sie glaubte...dass sie annahm...dass sie der Meinung wäre...dass sie...

 

„Mir ist bewusst, dass ich eurem Vertrauen erheblichen Schaden zugefügt habe, insbesondere da ich von Beginn an bei euch war. Aber Khaleesi, ihr solltet auch nach all diesen Erfahrungen nicht davor zurückscheuen euren Glauben oder wie ihr es ausgedrückt habt, … euer Herz-“

Ein Anflug von Wut erhellte ihr Gesicht und mit aufbrausendem Ton schnitt sie Mormont das Wort ab: „Jorah, ich habe euch nie für einen Mann gehalten, der die aufrechten Empfindungen hinter gesprochenen Worten nicht zu deuten vermag. … Ich bitte euch, verspottet _meine_ Worte nicht mit euren ungeschickten Rechtfertigungen.“

Natürlich hatte er nicht im Spott zu ihr gesprochen, aber überzeugt war Jorah von seinen Worten selbst nicht und trefflich hat sie seinen müden Versuch die Wahrheit zu leugnen, als Rechtfertigung betitelt. Denn so sehr er es auch anzweifeln, kopfschüttelnd abtun oder entschieden abstreiten wollte, wusste etwas tief in ihm, dass das, was der dunkle Rest seines eigenen Herzens ihm zuflüsterte, wirklich war. Nur was würde er aus dieser Wahrheit machen? Würde er sie nehmen und in pures Glück verwandeln oder ließ er sie zu dem letzten Stoß werden, welcher ihn in seinen selbst errichteten Ort der Verdammnis warf?

 

Tiefrot entfaltete sich ihre volle Unterlippe, als die Königin ihre Zähne von dieser löste und sich erneut an ihren Ritter wandte: „Alles, was ich jetzt von euch zu erfahren verlange ist einfach nur die Wahrheit.“

Unzählige Male hatte sich Jorah ein solches Gespräch ausgemalt, in welchem er all sein Sehnen und Hoffen erklären und wenn nötig auch verteidigen könnte. Er hatte erwartet, dass ihm eine solche Offenbarung Erleichterung verschaffen und nicht noch mehr quälende Zweifel mit sich bringen würde.

„Die Wahrheit? … Ihr kennt _meine_ Wahrheit, Khaleesi. Ich habe sie euch gesagt, bevor ich Meereen verlassen habe...“

An diesem Tag, als sie ihm nicht einmal mehr ansehen wollte, hatte ihn die Verzweiflung so weit getrieben, dass er ihr das Wertvollste was er besaß, als letzten möglichen Ausweg hingeworfen hatte. Doch schlugen ihre Gefühle damals zu hohe Wellen, als dass sie sein gebrochenes Gewisper, als das hätte erkennen können, was es war. Zudem konnte sie sein ungewolltes Geständnis nur als die Liebe eines Ritters zu seiner Königin angesehen haben und als nichts anderes.

„…und ihr habt mir auch die eure deutlich gezeigt. … Wenn euch mein Verhalten in irgendeiner Art und Weise Unbehagen bereitet, dann-“

„Dann wollt ihr mich erneut verlassen?“

Spürbar hatte sich der Ton ihrer Unterhaltung geändert und kopfschüttelnd erwiderte Jorah auf ihre schrill hervorgebrachte Frage: „Nein Khaleesi, dazu bin ich weder fähig, noch bereit. Aber ich werde mich aus eurer Gegenwart zurückziehen und einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen uns bringen.“

„Jorah, habe ich mich derartig unverständlich ausgedrückt? Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch von mir abwendet. Ich brauche euch in meiner Nähe...“

Nach ihrer Äußerung stand Ser Jorah lange Zeit nur still da, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als seine Augen auf das unsicher wirkende Gesicht vor ihm zu richten.

Vom Geflüster getragen blühte jetzt erneut die Röte auf ihren Wangen auf: „Schon allein die Nächte, welche ihr an meiner Seite verbracht habt, sollten euch dies beweisen.“

 

_...passt gut auf sie auf..._

Kurz zuckte die Erinnerung an ein längst vergessenes Gespräch wie ein unangenehm greller Blitz durch Jorahs Gedanken.

 

Jahre voller unerfüllter Sehnsucht und vergebener Hoffnung und schließlich hörte er die Worte von der Person, welche mehr als sein Leben bedeutete und doch fühlte er nicht das, was er in einer solchen Situation erwartet hätte. Waren Zurückweisung und Enttäuschung schon zu einem vertrauten Teil seiner Selbst geworden, sodass er Glück nicht akzeptieren wollte oder konnte? Vor ihm stand sein wahr gewordener Traum und dennoch wehrte er sich gegen das Drängen in ihm. Dabei hatte er sich vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit geschworen ihr alles in seiner Macht stehende zu geben, wenn sie sich dadurch nur wieder ganz fühlen würde.

Ungeachtet dessen sagte Jorah jetzt so entschlossen wie nur möglich: „Khaleesi, selbst wenn ihr eure Empfindungen für wahrhaftig haltet, ... kann ich euch nicht geben, was auch immer ihr glaubt-“

„Ihr zweifelt an meiner Aufrichtigkeit.“, stellte die Königin brüsk fest.

Weniger an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit, als vielmehr an ihren Beweggründen, und der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht nur unbewusst seine Gefühle spiegelte und lediglich _glaubte_ so zu empfinden, tat sein Übriges zu Jorahs Zwiespalt bei. Womöglich hatte er sie in ihrem labilen Zustand zu etwas gedrängt, was sie unter anderen Umständen nie zu fühlen glauben würde.

Bedacht richtete Jorah erneut das Wort an seine Königin: „Khaleesi,... ist es nicht vielleicht nur das Gefühl von Sicherheit, welches euch meine Anwesenheit vermittelt und das ihr mit … mit etwas anderem gleichsetzt?“

 

Sichtbar verärgert stürmte sie jetzt auf den Ritter zu, der sich augenblicklich verkrampfte und für einen Moment dachte Mormont sie würde ihn wieder anschreien oder gar eine Ohrfeige geben. Jedoch zerfiel die Wut auf ihrem Gesicht sofort und bevor Jorah das ganze Ausmaß betrachten konnte, drehte sie sich um und eilte auf die Tür zu.

Lavendel wurde mit dem von ihr erzeugten Luftzug zu Jorah getragen und ließ sein zu Eis gewordenes Innere umso mehr schmerzen. Jede Faser in ihm schrie, nein brüllte seinen Verstand an endlich aus dieser Starre aufzuwachen, in welcher er verharrte und zusah wie die womöglich letzte Gelegenheit sein Sehnen doch noch zu erfüllen verstrich.

Befriedigend zehrte das fest mit ihm verbundene Leid von der Schlacht zwischen Herz und Verstand. Und Jorah wollte so sehr, dass sein Herz zuletzt den Sieg davon trägt, nur diesen einen, mehr verlangte er nicht. Aber seine nackten Füße schienen mit dem kalten Boden verwachsen und seine Stimme auf ewig versiegt zu sein.

 

Silberne Haare ringelten sich kurz über ihrer Taille zu Locken und verschwammen mit dem hellen Stoff der Rückseite ihrer Robe, welche die Gestalt vor der verschlossenen Holztür komplett verhüllte. Jorah musste sich anstrengen, um die leise gesprochenen Worte zu verstehen, die sie an das Eichenholz richtete, hörte letztlich aber jeden Laut klar und deutlich, welcher aus ihrem Mund drang.

„Ich weiß, dass ich euch in der Vergangenheit wenig Anlass dazu gegeben habe meinen heutigen Worten zu glauben und ich selbst habe mich lange dagegen gewehrt zu erkennen was mein Herz scheinbar schon so viel länger gewusst hat.“, sagte sie und drehte sich dann zögernd um.

Schützend zog sie das bodenlange Gewand enger um ihren Körper, der in der Menge an Stoff zu versinken drohte.

Wie verlockend und heilend ihre Worte auch waren, er musste sich auf das wesentliche konzentrieren, auf die Realität, die innerhalb dieser hohen Wände verschwunden zu sein schien. ... _Er_ war ihr geschworener Ritter und _sie_ war seine Königin, keine Gefühlsbekundung dieser Welt würde daran etwas ändern.

 

… _sie braucht treue Beschützer, heute mehr denn je..._

Wie recht jene durchdringenden Augen doch hatten, welche verborgen hinter einer Maske nur zu leicht in Jorahs Herz lesen konnten.

 

„Ich habe gelobt jede Gefahr von euch abzuwenden und euch vor jedem möglichen Schaden zu bewahren. … Selbst wenn _ich_ diese Bedrohung bin, werde ich euch auch davor schützen.“, flüsterte Jorah und fasste somit den einen Gedanken, welcher tatsächlich von Bedeutung war in Worte.

Gebrochen stammelte die Königin: „Wie … wie könntet ihr eine Bedrohung für mich sein?“

„Indem ich entgegen der mir auferlegten Regeln handle, … _Khaleesi_. Unsere zugeteilten Stellungen und was sie über uns aussagen, was sie von uns verlangen und was sie uns zugleich auch diktieren sind Teil _des_ Lebens, das wir gewählt haben. Eine Wahl, die bestimmte Pflichten und Erwartungen mit sich bringt.“

„Pflichten und Erwartungen, die von der Königin, von _mir,_ vorgegeben werden.“

Zustimmend nickte Jorah und entgegnete schwach: „Und genau dies ist der Grund, Khaleesi.“

Abrupt öffnete sie ihren Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, behielt die Worte dann aber doch für sich.

 

So heldenhaft und romantisch die Lieder und Geschichten, welche von der Liebe zwischen Königinnen und ihren Rittern erzählten, auch klingen mögen, das Leben singt andere Verse. Gewiss gab und gibt es immer wieder Beispiele solcher Verbindungen. Aber _sie_ war nicht nur eine Hohe Lady oder _irgendeine_ Königin. Rechtmäßige Erbin des Eisernen Throns, der letzte Drache, Blut des Alten Valyria. Und er...? Er war nur der in Ungnade gefallene Nachkomme eines unbedeutenden Hauses des Nordens, welcher ihr zudem noch mehrere Lebensjahre voraus hatte... Nichts hatte er zu geben, keinen Einfluss, keine Macht, keinen Vorteil, keine Verbündeten. Nichts... Jedoch waren solche Beigaben für eine Herrscherin, wie sie es war, unerlässlich im Bezug auf die Wahl ihrer Verbindungen. Wie lächerlich und unangebracht jene Gedanken doch sind, dachte Jorah, zugleich wusste er aber, dass es ihn zerstören würde, wenn sie lediglich erwartete, dass er des Nachts ihr Bett wärmte. Aber was wollte er? Auf was sonst konnte er schon hoffen?

War die Aussichtslosigkeit ihre Liebe zu gewinnen für ihn zu einer bequemen Ablenkung geworden, um sich nicht mit der Wirklichkeit ihrer Beziehung auseinanderzusetzten? Es war um einiges einfacher wie bisher weiter zu machen, stumm die Qual seiner Gefühle zu hegen und sich zu sagen, dass es einfach nicht möglich ist.

„Jorah?“, weckte ihn ihre Stimme aus den unbequemen Überlegungen auf.

„Ich weiß wer ihr seid und ich weiß … wer ich bin. Genauso weiß ich jetzt, dass ich mich nicht mehr von meinen Ängsten kontrollieren und von meinen Zweifeln kommandieren lassen will. Viel zu lange schon fürchte ich die Gefahren um mich herum und jene in mir. Ich werde meinen Weg nicht wie bisher mit geschlossenen Augen und verschlossenem Herzen fortsetzten.“

„Das solltet ihr auch nicht, Khaleesi. Es ist eure Güte, euer Mitgefühl, euer Verständnis, welches euch zu der Herrscherin macht, die ihr seid.“

„Spricht jetzt wieder mein Ratgeber zu mir?“, fragte sie leicht ungehalten und hob fordernd die Arme.

„Nun gut, was empfiehlt mir mein Berater? Was soll ich jetzt tun, nachdem ich fälschlicherweise angenommen habe, dass es Liebe war, die ich in eurem Blick gesehen habe. Keine ergebene Liebe eines Ritters zu seiner Königin, sonder die Liebe, welche eine Frau in den Augen eines Mannes zu sehen erhofft.“

 

_...ihr liebt sie..._

Damals wie heute. Und jetzt, da sie dieses Wort ebenso in den Mund nahm, war ihm unbegreiflich was er tun sollte.

 

Befangen blickte Jorah zu Boden und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem auf das andere Bein, woraufhin ein kaum hörbares Seufzen von ihr zu vernehmen war.

„Khaleesi, ihr habt meine uneingeschränkte...“, begann Jorah, verstummte jedoch bei der Verdrossenheit, welche sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Eure was? Eure uneingeschränkte Treue als Ritter, als ein weiterer pflichtgemäßer Anhänger der Vorstellung eine Targaryen auf dem Thron zu sehen? Nur eine weitere pragmatische Verbindung in meinem Leben...“

Mit dem letzten Satz zerbrach ihre Stimme und Ser Jorah begriff, was immer er auch sagen würde, er machte es nur noch schlimmer.

 

Mühevoll schien sie ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht legen zu wollen, welches immerfort erstarb und in eine bekümmerte Miene zersprang. Dann begann die Linie ihrer Unterlippe zu zittern, was gemeinsam mit dem Beben ihrer Schultern von der Flut an Gefühlen zeugte, die sie augenscheinlich nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Jede Sekunde die verstrich ließ das feuchte Glänzen in ihrem Blick deutlicher strahlen, bis schließlich kleine, flüssige Perlen von einem mutlosen Kopfschütteln über ihre geröteten Wangen getrieben wurden.

„Khaleesi.“, hauchte Jorah niedergeschmettert und durchmaß endlich den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit wenigen Schritten, streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus und wagte es doch nicht sie zu berühren.

Nach all den ausgetauschten Gedanken und Gefühlen traute er seiner sonst so tadellosen Zurückhaltung wenig, welche ihn von einem Moment auf den nächsten betrügen könnte. Zugleich formte Jorah seine Hand zur Faust und grub seine Fingernägel gewaltsam in seine Handfläche. Wie sehr er sich in diesem Augenblick verachtete, in dem Moment in dem er ihr zum wiederholten Male zusah, wie sie unter den Qualen, welche jetzt von ihm verursacht wurden, litt.

 

Schlapp hingen die sonst so seidig glänzenden Haare der Königin an ihrem geneigten Kopf herab und schwangen leicht unter dem anhaltenden Kopfschütteln umher. Nochmal verstärkte Jorah die Kraft mit der er seine Nägel in die Hand bohrte und fasste dann mit der anderen sanft unter ihr Kinn und hob es vorsichtig an. Deutlich konnte er das Zittern wahrnehmen, das aus ihren Augen, die wie flüssige Amethyste strahlten, weitere Tränen über ihre Wangen schickte. Zwei schillernde Tropfen landeten auf seiner Hand und bahnten sich einen Weg über Jorahs Knöchel. Machtlos gegen ihre geschmeidige Haut unter seinen rauen Fingerspitzen, strich Ser Jorah mit dem Daumen über die kleine Vertiefung unterhalb ihrer Lippen und zog dann, als hätte er sich verbrannt, die Hand weg.

In dem Augenblick, als die kleine Träne Mormonts Finger hinabeilte, schnellte die Hand der Königin vor und umfasste Jorahs mit unerwarteter Kraft. Ohne ihre verschränkten Arme, die den schweren Stoff des Mantels an ihren Leib drückten, fiel die helle Robe auf und gab die Sicht auf das seidig schimmernde Schwarz des fließenden Nachtgewands frei.

Verdunkelt von dem Schatten, welchen Jorah auf ihre Gestalt warf, wurde weder der Kummer noch das stummes Bitten auf ihrem Gesicht kaschiert.

„...Wisst ihr wie quälend es war in diesen Abgrund zu fallen ohne zu wissen was mich hineingestoßen hat? Jeden Tag zu spüren wie scharfe Krallen mehr und mehr meiner Seele herausreißen, nur um diese Leere mit Dunkelheit anzufüllen? Wisst ihr wie es ist in der Nacht aufzuwachen und … und sich nach dem einen Menschen zu sehnen, den man _weggeschickt_ und bei einer Rückkehr den _Tod_ in Aussicht gestellt hat? ... Alles, was ich wollte war das, was ich nicht hatte und ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören mich selbst zu zerstören. … Vielleicht habe ich insgeheim gehofft, … gewusst, dass ich in dieser Dunkelheit etwas finden könnte. Etwas, dass... dass... “

Nachdem ihre bebende Stimme verklungen war, wuchs die Stille weiter und weiter, kroch in jede Ecke, in jede Fuge, erfüllte jede Pore Jorahs Haut und milderte auch das Flehen in seinem Inneren, bis es nur noch ein undeutlicher Klang war.

Langsam, Stück für Stück und merklich zögernd gestattete er sich die so empfindliche Hoffnung zu fühlen, welche er aus reinem Selbstschutz aus seinem Herzen verbannt hatte und von der er wusste, dass sie ihn auch jetzt wieder verletzten könnte und das tiefer, als jemals zuvor. Nur war das jetzt vollkommen unbedeutend.

Beschreibungen ihres Leidens von Missandei oder Selmy zu hören war eine Sache. Aber nichts hätte ihn je auf den Klang in ihrer Stimme oder auf ihr Geständnis selbst vorbereiten können, auf diese Schuld, die sich auf ihn legte.

 

Jorah merkte, dass sie ihre warme Handfläche aus seinem Griff zog, woraufhin er seine Hand öffnete, um sie freizugeben. Doch entgegen seiner Annahme verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit den seinen und drückte leicht zu. Jetzt in ihre Augen zu sehen kam den Sog des Meeres gleich, welchen man nichts entgegensetzten konnte. Traurig lächelnd neigte Jorah den Kopf und versuchte ihren erneut gesenkten Blick wieder einzufangen, der sich dann den seinem folgend hob.

„An vieles aus dieser Zeit kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Vieles ist zu verworren, um es von meinen finsteren Wahnbilder zu trennen. Aber eines ist so klar in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, dass es nahezu schmerzt daran zu denken. ... Jenes Gefühl, welches mich überwältigt hat, als ich hier auf dem kleinen Podest meinen Kopf auf eure Brust niedergelegt und eurem Herzschlag gelauscht habe und ich das erste Mal seit langem keine Angst hatte die Augen zu schließen und keine unheilvollen Stimmen in meinem Kopf gehört habe, die mir zuflüsterten wie grausam der kommende Tag doch werden würde. Stattdessen spürte ich eure Wärme, hörte euer fürsorgliches Geflüster und ja Jorah, ich empfand ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Geborgenheit, von Sicherheit.“

Wärme kroch Jorahs Hals empor und als er seine freie Hand nach ihrem Gesicht ausstreckte, sah er wie sehr seine Gefühle ihn erbeben ließen. Gezielt fing er die helle Haarsträhne ein, welche ihr schon die ganze Zeit beständig in die Augen gerutscht war und legte sie hinter ihr Ohr. Leicht neigte sie ihren Kopf seiner Hand entgegen und Jorah zog mit der Rückseite seiner Finger die Röte in ihrer Wange nach, welche hinab in den Ausschnitt des schwarzen Seidennachthemds floss. Ein Anblick, bei dem er kurzzeitig seine zurechtgelegten Worte vergaß und bevor er überhaupt zu sprechen beginnen konnte, musste Jorah mehrmals schlucken.

„Ich weiß, dass ich euch mit meinem Betrug tief verletzt habe und ich meine damit nicht nur eure Ehre als Königin.“, sagte Jorah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Ein Verrat, der sie so schwer getroffen hat, dass er damit letzten Endes das bezweckt hatte, was doch eigentlich nie in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte. Wie viele Nächte hatte er sie an sich gezogen und ihr Trost spendend entgegengeflüstert, dass alles wieder gut werden würde? Niemals hatte er daran gedacht, dass er in einem solchen Ausmaß Anteil an ihrer Verzweiflung nahm, dass _er_ der Grund für all das war, was sie durchleben musste, dass sein Vertrauensbruch sie derartig zerstört hat.

Der Druck ihrer Hand verjagte Jorahs Bitterkeit und mit großen Augen schüttelte sie nun den Kopf, als wollte sie jetzt nicht an das erinnert werden, was für immer im Hintergrund lauern und auf eine Gelegenheit warten würde sich zu zeigen.

Tiefer als sonst war ihre Stimme, als sie an Jorah gewandt sagte: „Nicht jetzt. Lasst uns für heute nicht mehr von _diesem_ Teil der Vergangenheit sprechen.“

Erneut von diesem allgegenwärtigen stummen Ermahnen in seinem Hinterkopf dazu aufgefordert endlich den Widerwillen zu Verstehen und zu Begreifen aufzugeben, schob Mormont seine Verunsicherung zur Seite. Sie wollte nicht über _diese_ Vergangenheit sprechen, weil jene nicht der vorrangige Anlass für ihren Kummer gewesen war und mit dieser bitteren Einsicht vernahm Jorah erneut den Klang ihrer gefühlsgeladenen Stimme.

„… Es hat zu lange gedauert bis ich wusste was ich will und die Art wie ihr mich verlassen habt und was das mit mir gemacht hat, hätte ich niemals erwartet... Ich war... ich war so töricht... und...“

Ein markerschütterndes Schluchzen befreite sich aus ihrem Hals und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

 

Das Verglühen einer Kerze drängte die Helligkeit zurück und gestand den flackernden Schatten mehr Raum zu und von diesen Schatten eingehüllt ließ Jorah ihre Hand los, umfasste ihren zitternden Körper und zog sie an sich. Ein Laut der Verblüffung entwand sich aus ihrem Mund, als sie Halt suchend in das gelbe Leinenhemd fasste. Behutsam streichelte Jorah über ihr Haar und hielt sie mit der anderen Hand fest.

Unter dem dröhnenden Klang seines Herzens konnte er hören wie ihr Atem stockend durch ihren leicht geöffneten Mund entwich und trotz des Gefühls von heißen Fingern, die durch sein Inneres zogen, ignorierte er jeden Einwand, der durch seinen Kopf hallte und begann mit rauer Stimme zu sprechen: „Nichts an euch ist töricht. Nichts. Weder eure Entscheidungen, noch eure Gefühle. ... Was ihr gesehen habt ist wahr.“

Jorah konnte jetzt spüren wie sie ihre tränennasse Wange an sein Hemd schmiegte und einen erleichtert klingenden Seufzer ausstieß.

„Bevor ich euch begegnet bin, bevor ich erkannt habe wer ihr seid, bevor ich euch wahrhaftig _gesehen_ habe, bestimmte Groll und eine ziellose Sehnsucht mein Leben, aber ihre habt mir den Glauben an Hoffnung, an Vertrauen und an die Möglichkeit des Glücks wiedergegeben. … Ihr habt davon gesprochen, dass ich an eurer Heilung beteiligt  war, doch ihr wart es zuerst, die _mich_ gerettet hat. Ihr habt mir eine Bestimmung gegeben an die ich mit ganzem Herzen glauben kann.“

Plötzlich musste sich Jorah fragen, ob er nicht doch falsch lag und es mehr in ihren Augen zu sehen gab, als die freundschaftliche Zuneigung, die er stets zu erkennen geglaubt hatte oder mehr, als den Glanz der letzten Stunde, welchen er nicht zu deuten gewagt hatte.

 

_...Werdet ihr sie wieder betrügen, Jorah der Andale?..._

„Niemals.“, hatte er damals mit vollkommener Überzeugung geantwortet. Aber hatte er nicht genau dies in den vergangenen Augenblicken getan? Sie erneut betrogen? Sie und auch sich selbst? Indem er seine wahren Gefühle wieder und wieder zurückgedrängt hatte, weil er glauben wollte sie so vor Schaden zu beschützen. Wie auch immer ihre Gefühle für ihn aussehen, er war derjenige, der sie glauben lassen wollte, dass ihre Empfindungen falsch waren. Schon einmal hatte er sie verleugnet und ihr tagtäglich eine Lüge ins Angesicht geschleudert. Erneut würde er dies nicht tun.

 

Jorah neigte den Kopf und versank in dem Anblick, der sich ihm darbot. Zwar lag sie nicht zum ersten Mal in seinen Amen, jedoch bildete diese Behaglichkeit, welche von ihr ausging, vermischt mit all den Emotionen und Offenbarungen einen kleinen, unantastbaren Raum um sie, der frei von Schuld, Furcht oder Kummer zu sein schien. Bereitwillig ließ er sich von dem flüchtigen Moment des Friedens davontragen, beschrieb mit seinen Fingern, welche weiterhin auf ihren Rücken lagen, kleine Kreise, streifte zart mit seinen Lippen ihr Haar und flüsterte gegen den Lavendelduft: „Und dieses Herz gehört euch, ... der Königin, ... _und_ der Frau, die ich hier in den Armen halte.“

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, nahm die Königin ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und schaute mit einem Ausdruck zu Jorah auf, der ihm die Fähigkeit zu Denken raubte.

Entgegen der Tatsache, dass sich eigentlich kein Deut Luft mehr zwischen ihren Körpern befand, drängte sich die Königin noch näher an den Ritter. Zusehends breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das ihre Augen zum Strahlen brachte und dann den traurigen Zug um ihren Mund auslöschte. Für einen Moment ließen die violetten Augen die blauen frei und folgten der zarten Hand, welche langsam über Jorahs Schlüsselbein und Hals wanderte, bis sie die vertraute Stelle an seiner Wange erreichte. Entlang des Pfades ihrer Berührung verspürte Jorah ein süßes Brennen, woraufhin er ihre Hand schützend mit der seinen bedeckte.

„Dann wissen wir ja jetzt wo unsere Herzen zu finden sind, wenn sie mal wieder abhanden kommen.“, wisperte die Königin und blinzelte eine neue Träne weg.

Behaglich schnaubte Jorah und nickte lediglich, da sein Verstand und seine trockene Kehle nicht mehr bereit waren Worte zu finden oder diese freizugeben.

 

Die Hitze ihres Körpers versenkte ihn vollends und als sie jetzt die Arme hob, um Jorahs Hals zu umschlingen, stockte sein Herz für einen Augenblick. Während die glatte Seide über das raue Leinen glitt bemerkte Jorah das leichte Ziehen in seinen wunden Schultermuskeln, welches durch den Druck ihrer Umarmung verursacht wurde. Auf Zehenspitzen stehend versuchte sie sich zu strecken, woraufhin sich Jorah hinabbeugte und dann spürte wie sie ihren Kopf über seine Schulter schob und sich an seinen Hals schmiegte.

Er konnte ihr wild schlagendes Herz an seiner Brust fühlen, ihren warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren, ihre kühlen Füße, die hin und wieder seine berührten wahrnehmen und ihre weichen Rundungen ahnen, die sie an ihn drückte. Einzig aus diesen Eindrücken bestand jetzt die Welt, sein Dasein, aus diesem Menschen, der ihm so nah war und alles für ihn bedeutete. Alles.

 

Gänsehaut breitete sich in Wellen von der Stelle aus, wo der kleine Tropfen auf seine überhitze Haut fiel und langsam seinen Rücken hinabfloss, und dann war da plötzlich eine samtige Wärme, welche sich auf die längst verschwundene Träne legte. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde nur noch stärker und seine Beine fühlten sich merkwürdig schwer an.

Was tat sie da? Was ließ er nur zu? Jene blassen Fragen flackerten kurz auf, nur um augenblicklich in dem glänzenden Violett unterzugehen. Jorah sah in versonnene Augen, die aber viel zu schnell aus seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwanden und als sie ihren Mund an der anderen Seite seines Halsansatzes niederließ zog Jorah scharf die Luft ein und spannte jeden Muskel an. Gefangen in diesem Rausch schien es nicht länger möglich sich zu bewegen, was die zarten Berührungen entlang seines Halses noch verstärkten.

Leicht herabgesenkte Lider verliehen ihren Augen etwas unerklärlich Anziehendes und der Anblick der roten Lippen, welche vor wenigen Sekunden noch seine Haut gestreift hatten, schlug weitere Risse in Jorahs Zurückhaltung, welche mehr und mehr zerfiel.

 

Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen, während sie erneut ihren Mund gegen seinen Puls presste, tief einatmete und dann ein leises Stöhnen ausstieß. Er wollte den Kopf von ihrer Wärme wegdrehen und er wollte seine Wange gegen ihre weichen Lippen schmiegen. Er wollte sich mehrere Schritte von ihr entfernen und er wollte, dass der Lufthauch, der sie noch trennte, endgültig verschwand. Er wollte, dass sie ihn alleine ließ und er wollte sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

Verzweifelt versuchte der Ritter einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und jeden Einwand, welcher bis jetzt immer so klar und sinnvoll gewesen war, hervorzuzerren. Doch die Lippen an seiner Haut machten jeden Versuch nachzudenken zunichte. Jorah musste immer schneller nach neuer Luft schnappen, da jeder Atemzug nur noch von _ihr_ erfüllt zu sein schien und als das Rauschen seines Blutes das Einzige war, was er noch hörte, schob er eine silberne Haarsträhne zurück und beugte seinen Kopf ihrem cremeweißen Hals entgegen.

Einst konnte er sich aus dem Sinnentaumel, den sie erzeugte, befreien, konnte das Richtige tun, was gleichzeitig so unendlich verkehrt erschien. Aber Umkehren war jetzt keine Option mehr. Er stand auf der unsichtbaren Grenze, die sie vor langer Zeit erschaffen hatten und mit seinen Lippen, welche sich auf ihre geschmeidige Haut legten, riss er jene Barriere ein.

 

Ihre Küsse waren, wenn auch sanft, so doch deutlich zu spüren gewesen. Jorah hingegen hauchte fast nur gegen ihre weiche Haut und verlieh seiner Berührung keinerlei Druck und doch neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite. Zwei federleichte Küsse verteilte Jorah auf jeder Seite ihres Halses, was sie mit schwachen Lauten des Wohlwollens belohnte. Direkt unter ihrem Ohr war der Duft nach Lavendel am stärksten, wurde aber je weiter er sich ihrem Gesicht näherte mehr und mehr von jener anderen berauschenden Essenz abgelöst.

Zitternd streckte sie ihre Hände nach seinem Gesicht aus und begann mit ihren Lippen eine brennende Spur über Jorahs Wangen, bis hinab zu seinen Mundwinkeln zu ziehen. Das heiße Feuer auf seiner Haut fraß sich in Jorahs Inneres und ließ sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. Wahrscheinlich würde er jeden Moment aufwachen, überlegte Jorah und sah zu wie sich ihr Gesicht wieder von seinem entfernte. Wo war nur sein Verstand, sein Wille, seine Standhaftigkeit? Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er ihr noch erklärt, dass sie sich ihren Titeln beugen müssen, dass er sie vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen schützen würde, nur um sie jetzt auf eine Weise zu berühren, die ihn völlig berauschte.

Unentschlossen, ob er den eingeschlagenen Weg weiter gehen sollte, streichelte Jorah lediglich ihre Wange, woraufhin sie ihn fragend anblickte. Scheinbar bemerkte sie seine Unsicherheit, da sie ihm nun aufmunternd entgegen lächelte, bevor sie seinen Kopf zu sich zog und ihre Stirn gegen seine lehnte.

 

Während der gesamten Zeit hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen, nur leise Seufzer, gepresste Atemzüge und das pulsierende Geräusch ihrer Herzen erfüllte die Luft. Auch jetzt benötigte Jorah einen Moment, um seine flache Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch allmählich beruhigte sich der Ritter und genoss diesen ruhigen Augenblick, der ihm einen klaren Gedanken gestattete.

Alles was er wollte war hier in seinen Armen und unleugbar erzählte das Sehnen in ihrem Blick von Gefühlen, welche den seinen nicht ganz unähnlich sein konnten und auch ihre Körpersprache ließ ahnen, dass sie einen Funken des Feuers spürte, welches in Jorah wütete. Aber die Stimme in seinem Kopf, welche leiser als zuvor ihre schrillen Ermahnungen rief, war nach wie vor präsent. Sie zischte ihm zu, dass sich die Frau vor ihm jeden Augenblick mit Entsetzten in den Augen abwenden wird, dass er dies nicht verdient hat, und dass es nur ein Gespinst seines Verlangens war. Vielleicht konnte er sich über jeden _dieser_ Einwände hinwegsetzten, doch jenen einen Zwischenruf vermochte Jorah nicht zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Entweder musste er sich jetzt von ihr abwenden, auch wenn er schon viel zu weit gegangen war oder er muss mit dem Wissen um sein Scheitern leben. Jedoch ist es unwichtig wie er sich fühlte, war es immer gewesen. Sie war wichtig. Ihre Wünsche. Ihr Wohl. Ihre Gefühle.

 

Seufzend schob Jorah seine Hände in ihr Haar und hielt ihren Kopf behutsam fest. Besorgnis verdunkelte ihre Züge, welche auch nicht von Jorahs Daumen, die liebevoll über ihre Wangenknochen strichen, vertrieben wurde. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und schmerzverzerrtem Mund ließ der Ritter den Kopf hängen und wartete bis er soweit war sein Herz für immer herauszureißen.

„Jorah?“, flüsterte die Königin, um die reine Stille nicht zu zerstören.

Zu hören wie sie seinen Namen mit dieser Vertrautheit aussprach, ihrer Stimme überhaupt zu lauschen, machte es Jorah nahezu unmöglich sein Vorhaben weiter zu verfolgen. Ein Vorhaben bar jeder Entschlossenheit.

 

Selbst für Jorah fühlte sich sein schwaches Lächeln wie eine Grimasse an und auch das Zögern mit dem er ihr Gesicht freigab zeugte von seiner Zerrissenheit. Bestürzung weitete ihre Augen und ließ ihre Lippen leicht auseinanderfallen. Ungestüm griff sie nach seinen Händen und drückte sie fest an ihre Wangen.

„Nein, Jorah. Ein weiteres Mal lasse ich es nicht geschehen.“, sagte sie unter schwachem Kopfschütteln.

„Es geht nicht darum was ihr geschehen lasst. Es geht darum, was _ich_ geschehen lasse...“

Jorah musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um den Satz nicht mit _Euer Gnaden_ zu beenden, denn er wusste, dass dies alles zerstört hätte. Aber war es nicht genau dies, was er wollte, was er wollen musste? Diesen Traum, in dem sie sich befanden, zerspringen zu lassen?

Ungelenk ging er rückwärts und versuchte sich so sanft wie möglich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Etwas, was ihm nicht gelang, da sie jeder seiner Bewegungen unbeirrt folgte und so letztendlich immer noch seine Hände gegen ihr Gesicht presste.

„In der Tat, es geht darum, was _wir_ geschehen lassen oder vielmehr, was wir schon zu lange geschehen ließen.“, seufzte die Königin, ergriff Jorahs rechte Hand und fuhr dann vorsichtig über den Rand der silbernen Ohren des Bärenrings.

Nachdrücklich schloss sie ihre Augen, atmete tief durch und stellte die Frage, mit der alles begonnen hatte: „Warum ... bist du zurückgekommen?“

 

Das Violett hielt das Blau gefangen, ließ nicht zu, dass es sich erneut in seiner eigenen Dunkelheit verlor und lockte es stattdessen in das Innerste seiner schimmernden Facetten. Weit fort von Zweifel, Furcht, Einsamkeit und Selbsthass. Im Tausch gegen jene Gefühle bot es dem Blau Gewissheit, Mut, Wärme und den zarten Schein von etwas Kostbaren, von etwas Zerbrechlichen an.

Schließlich verstand Jorah die Frage und die Absicht dahinter, welche er erst für ein Zeichen ihres und seines erneuten Unglücks gehalten hatte und die ihn dann wieder zu Rechtfertigungen und Eingeständnissen getrieben hat. Ihre Frage verlangte von ihm jene Worte, welche sie vor wenigen Monaten nicht hören wollte, die sie empört hatten. Sie wollte, dass er es laut aussprach, begriff Jorah. Sie _wollte_ es von _ihm_ hören...

 

_...Ich will nicht, dass ihr euer Leben für mich lasst. ..._

_...Wisst ihr wie es ist in der Nacht aufzuwachen und sich nach dem einen Menschen zu sehnen, den man weggeschickt und bei einer Rückkehr den Tod in Aussicht gestellt hat? ..._

_...Denn als ihr mich verlassen habt, da habt ihr einen Teil von mir mit euch genommen. ..._

_...Ser, als ihr mich verlassen habt, habt ihr mein Herz mit fortgenommen. ..._

 

Irgendetwas in Jorahs Gesicht musste ihr Zuversicht geschenkt haben, da sich nun ihre Mundwinkel anhoben und das kleine Grübchen hervorbrachten, welches sich zu lange hinter Trübsinn versteckt gehalten hatte.

„Die Antwort auf diese Frage ist vielleicht doch nicht so einfach wie ich angenommen habe.“, raunte Jorah ihr ins Ohr und strich, verführt von ihrem Duft, ihrer Wärme und seiner Einsicht, mit der Nasenspitze ihren Kiefer entlang, um dann seine Lippen auf die kleine Lachfalte oberhalb ihres rechten Mundwinkels zu legen, wobei er den leichten Salzgeschmack getrockneter Tränen wahrnahm.

Heftig blinzelte sie ihm jetzt entgegen und schob mit einem Schmunzeln ihre Hände in seinen Haaransatz im Nacken.

„Aber wiederum gibt es keine simplere Frage, als die, warum ich zurückgekommen bin...“

Unerwartet befiel Jorah eine Gelassenheit, die seine Taten lenkte, wenn auch nicht das Brennen, welches ihn erfüllte, schwächen konnte. Wie unter einem Bann wurde sein Blick von dem perfekten Schwung ihrer Lippen angezogen und so war es unmöglich dem Drang zu widerstehen seinen Daumen über dieses samtige Rot zu ziehen. Sofort schloss sie ihre Augen und öffnete geringfügig den Mund. Doch als Jorah ihr mit rauer Stimme schließlich die ersehnte Antwort gab, hoben sich ihre dunklen Wimpern und gaben die Sicht auf den für ihn schönsten Anblick dieser Welt frei.

„Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich dich liebe, Daenerys.“

Und mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen gab Jorah endlich seiner und ihrer Sehnsucht nach, vergaß wer sie war, wer er war, an welchem Ort sie sich befanden, und zu welcher Zeit.

Sanft drückte er Daenerys enger an sich und überwand dann den kaum noch vorhandenen Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Ich weiß, es war ein schwieriger Weg hierher, aber wenn jemand zwischen moralischen Wertvorstellungen und seinen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen ist, dann kann man wohl kaum ein: „Ach was solls?“ erwarten. Denke ich zumindest. :o
> 
> Entschuldigt bitte die ein oder zwei (oder mehr) gefühlsduseligen/ kitschigen Äußerungen/ Gedanken. Aber andererseits... Ach was solls? ;)


	21. Loslassen I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //So ihr Lieben,
> 
> eine kleine Bemerkung zur Zweiteilung. Eigentlich war das gute Stück ein einziges Kapitel, doch aus technischen/ logistischen und anderen Gründen, habe ich das Ganze zerteilt. Was soviel bedeutet wie, wenn ihr hier über den ersten Absatz hinauskommen solltet, dann bitte gleich mit Kapitel 22 weitermachen... Und wie bereits bekannt: Allgemeine Kitsch-Warnung! (oder eher erhöhte Kitsch-Warnung!)

 

21\. Loslassen I

 

„Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich dich liebe, Daenerys.“...

Der Nachhall dieser Worte, gesprochen mit seiner tiefen, kratzigen Stimme, die sie nahezu um den Verstand brachte, schwebte immer noch durch Danys Kopf, als er sie küsste.

Was sie sich nie vorzustellen gewagt hätte, was sie nie eingefordert hat, und was doch hinter den verbotenen Gedanken an ihn wachte, erzeugte jetzt einen Schwindel, welcher sie, würden jene starken Arme sie nicht umschlingen, unmittelbar zu Boden gezerrt hätte.

 

Unfähig die Eindrücke, welche einzig aus dem zu bestehen schienen, was ihr Körper in genau diesem Augenblick spürte, zu einem Ganzen zusammenzufügen, ragten lediglich einzelne Empfindungen aus dem berauschenden Wirbel empor.

Feine Haare, die ihre Finger kitzelten. Kalte Steinplatten, die gegen ihre bloßen Füße drückten. Kräftige Hände, die gegen ihre Wirbelsäule pressten. Angespannte Muskeln, die sich an ihre Brust drängten. Und getrennt von diesen flüchtigen Spuren in ihrem Bewusstsein, traten die Hitze und das Prickeln, die durch seine Nähe erzeugt wurden, überdeutlich hervor. 

Das leichte Kratzen seiner Barthaare, welche die weiche Haut um ihren Mund auf eine angenehme Weise reizten, vermischt mit seinen warmen und überraschend geschmeidigen Lippen, die immer noch auf den ihren lagen, erstickten all die nur schwer zu ertragenden Empfindungen der vergangenen Stunde, der vergangenen Tage, der vergangenen Wochen, der vergangenen Jahre. Jener Kuss, ihr erster Kuss, war ein hauchzartes Versprechen.

 

Er liebt sie... _Sie wurde geliebt._ Niemals zuvor, nicht während ihrer zerrütteten Kindheit, noch in ihrem bisherigen erwachsenen Leben hatte eine einzelne Person diese Worte an sie gerichtet, ohne dass sie Misstrauen oder Zweifel empfand.

Viserys hatte wenig von diesem Gefühl verstanden, aber wie sollte er auch, kam er doch schon früh zu der Überzeugung, dass man mit Liebe, Schwert und Feinde nicht aufhalten konnte. Seine Leidenschaft galt dem Hass, der an den Usurpator gerichtet war und einem ziellosen Streben nach nie erreichbaren Vorstellungen. Sie hat von der Liebe in Büchern gelesen, von ihr in Liedern gehört und dennoch behielt dieses Gefühl einen zweifelnden Beigeschmack für Daenerys. Lange dachte sie, dass man Liebe nur von einer Familie lernen könnte, um sie späterhin auch für jemand anderen zu empfinden. Da sie aber nie die Wirklichkeit einer Familie gekannt hatte, fürchtete das kleine Mädchen, welches sie einst gewesen war, dass sie nie das erfahren könnte, was die Geschichten ihr erzählt hatten, oder dass alle Welt herausfinden würde, dass sie nie gelernt hatte zu lieben.

Als dann das geschah, was ihrer Vorstellung nach immer aus Liebe geschehen sollte und sie darin dann alles, aber eben keine Liebe gefunden hatte, zerbrach ihre kindliche Einbildung dieses Märchens. Aber mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt zu lieben, Drogo zu lieben, und sie wusste, dass er sie auf seine eigene Weise auch geliebt hatte, nur war es den Dothraki nicht eigen, vor allem nicht einem Khal, solche Empfindungen auszusprechen...

Und der andere Mann hatte das Wort in mehreren Varianten, nahezu ohne Atempause benutzt, hatte es mit seinem Mund ausgehöhlt, es verdorben und beschmutzt...

 

Sie wurde geliebt, ohne Bedingungen, mit der ganzen Kraft eines für sie schlagenden Herzens. _Er liebt sie_.

 

Womöglich hat sich, seitdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hat, der Mond komplett gefüllt, hat sich wieder in eine schmale Sichel verwandelt, um dann erneut anzuwachsen, oder vielleicht passte auch nur ein Wimpernschlag in diese Lücke ihres Kummers. Sie konnte es nicht sagen, doch als Daenerys ihre Augen öffnete, tauchte das selbe silberne Licht Jorahs Umrisse in einen kalten Schein, der von den verbliebenen Kerzen nicht mehr vertrieben werden konnte.

So unschuldig und zart dieser Kuss auch gewesen war, in dem Moment, als Jorah seine geschlossenen Lippen von ihr nahm, vermisste sie den leichten Druck bereits. Zu entbehrungsreich und zu kräftezehrend war der Kampf gewesen, den sie in den verstrichenen Minuten bestritten hatte und aus welchem sie fast als Verliererin hervorgegangen wäre. Aber war die Schlacht wirklich schon vorüber, in der nicht Jorah ihr Gegner war, sondern die ganze Welt und was sie von den Menschen verlangte, was sie von ihnen übrig ließ?

 

War sie hierfür durch lichtlose Korridore gerannt und hatte endlos lange, schmerzende Minuten in der Finsternis ausgeharrt, fragte sich Dany und fühlte den unbehaglichen Stich, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie derartig berechnend gehandelt haben sollte. Tränen, Blicke voller Begehren und Berührungen zu kurz, um die sichtbare Qual in seinen Augen zu lindern und doch lang genug, um diese am Leben zu erhalten, waren das, was sie gegeben hat. Verlangt hatte sie aber zugleich alles. Nein, es waren ihre Sorgen und ihre Ängste, die sie aus dem Bett gezogen und ihre Schritte an diesen Ort gelenkt haben, von dem sie gehofft hatte, dass er ihr Erleichterung schenken könnte, der sich unbemerkt zu einem Platz der Sicherheit, ohne Rechtfertigungen und ohne Täuschungen entwickelt hat, oder wenigstens wollte sie das glauben. Erst seine Nähe, sein Anblick hatte den Anstoß gegeben und ab einem bestimmten Punkt konnte sie einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Ungeachtet, ob sie bereit war, sich jenen überwältigenden Gefühlen zu stellen, hatte sie ihn weiter und weiter gedrängt.

Nicht noch eine Nacht ohne Gewissheit und nur mit mehr quälenden Fragen wollte sie ertragen. Wenn die dunklen Bilder ihrer Träume jemals wahr werden könnten, wenn alles nur einen Schritt von einem bodenlosen Abgrund entfernt ist, wollte sie, dass er weiß, was er für sie war. 

 

Gebannt starrte Daenerys in Jorahs Gesicht, auf dem sich eine Mischung aus fassungsloser Freude und einem Anflug von Schmerz spiegelte. Kurzzeitig fürchtete sie sich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen allzu genau zu deuten, könnten sie doch die Angst vor ihrer erneut aufkommenden Verwirrung enthüllen, die während des Abends einige Male Jorahs Kontrolle entkommen war.

Aneinander gepresst merkte Dany nun wie sich ihr Atem allmählich an den seinen anpasste und sie sich im Rhythmus ihrer Herzschläge leicht bewegten. Jedoch veränderten sie weder ihre Haltung, noch wagten sie es zu sprechen. Unaufhaltsam zog die Gegenwart an ihr vorbei, wurde zur Vergangenheit und hinterließ eine bleierne Schwere, eine Stille, welche wie ein Fels auf ihnen lastete und sich zwischen sie drängen wollte.

Für Daenerys hatte es den Anschein, als würden sie auf ein Zeichen warten, das bewies, dass sie mit diesem Kuss gegen eine höhere Ordnung verstoßen hatten und so all ihre Befürchtungen gerechtfertigt wären. Doch nichts geschah. Nur das knisternde Flackern der Kerzenflammen und die erdrückende Stille waren mit ihnen zusammen in Jorahs kleinem Quartier eingesperrt.

 

Widerwillig löste Dany ihre Hände aus seinem Haar und spürte die kalte Luft am Rücken, wo zuvor noch seine Arme ihren Körper gewärmt hatten. Es war grausam mit anzusehen gewesen, Jorahs Zerrissenheit. Deutlich hatte sie die Folter, welche ihre Äußerungen für ihn waren, erkannt und genauso unverkennbar war die Liebe, die Leidenschaft in seinen Blicken gewesen, welche er offensichtlich vor langer Zeit in Fesseln gelegt hatte, und nun nicht in der Lage war diese ohne weiteres zu lösen. So sehr sie ihn auch von seinen Qualen befreien wollte, hielten ihre eigenen Dämonen sie immer wieder zurück, lockten Worte hervor, die sie eigentlich nicht aussprechen wollte, zwangen sie Dinge zu tun, die entgegen ihres Sehnens gerichtet waren und hätten sie um ein Haar erneut dazu gebracht vor ihren Gefühlen davonzulaufen.

Bereits unmittelbar nach ihrem schreckhaften Erwachen hatte sie jenen bekannten Schmerz bemerkt und selbst als sich die dunklen Empfindungen von den Rändern ihres Bewusstseins lösten und tiefer in ihr Herz krochen, hatte sich Daenerys immer noch an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass es nur die Auswirkungen des Traums gewesen waren. Vielleicht wäre dies auch so gewesen, wenn das darauf Folgende ihre empfindliche Fassade nicht derartig aufgerieben hätte. Das Wechselbad der Gefühle, die Erinnerung an das Loch in ihrer Brust, ihr Geständnis, die Angst, ... immer wieder diese Angst, hatten sie unweigerlich zu dem Scheideweg geführt, der von Licht und Schatten getrennt wurde. Doch der Sturm, dem sie sich selbst ausgesetzt hatte, verwischte diese Trennlinie und wehte von Zeit zu Zeit Körnchen der Dunkelheit in ihr Antlitz, welche unausweichlich auch gegen Jorah geprallt waren. Möglicherweise war es auch diese Finsternis in ihr, die ihn, ebenso wie seine Überzeugungen, zögern ließen, überlegte Dany jetzt. Wie oft konnte sie ihm ihre Pein noch zumuten, ohne dass er sich endgültig von ihr abwandte? Selbst ihr schüchterner Kuss schien seine Zweifel nicht vollständig zerstreut zu haben und so schob sich nach und nach die Angst um seine Reaktion an die Oberfläche.

Mit dieser Befürchtung und ohne seine stützende Umarmung fühlten sich ihre Beine plötzlich matt und kraftlos an, sodass Daenerys, um nicht auf die Knie zu sinken, einen Schritt nach hinten machte. Ein scharfes Stechen riss sie aus den Grübeleien und erschrocken stieß sie einen Laut des Schmerzes aus.

„Khaleesi!“, rief Jorah nicht weniger überrascht und war sofort an ihrer Seite.

Unbeholfen balancierte Dany auf dem rechten Bein, um das Zwicken in ihrer linken Fußsohle nicht erneut auszulösen und ergriff hektisch Jorahs dargebotene Hand. Prüfend betrachtete sie die schmerzende Stelle unter ihrem Fuß, an dem ein erbsengroßer, dunkler Gegenstand haftete.

Mit Besorgnis erfüllter Stimme fragte der Ritter: „Was fehlt eu- ... Was ist passiert?“

„Ich weiß nicht. … Offenbar bin ich in einen kleinen Stein getreten. Kein Anlass zur Sorge, _Jorah_.“

Stirnrunzelnd hörte Dany jetzt den kleinen Stein zu Boden fallen, der sich in ihre Haut gegraben hatte und nun munter über die Erde hüpfte, nur um sich zu einer beachtlichen Ansammlung seinesgleichen zu gesellen. Beim Betreten Jorahs Räume hatte sie keinerlei Notiz von diesen kantigen Steinchen genommen. Wenig verwunderlich, dachte Daenerys und setzte ihren Fuß behutsam auf, waren ihre Gedanken zu jenem Zeitpunkt auch weit von der Realität entfernt gewesen.

Eilig zog Jorah sie von der Tür und dem verstreuten Gestein weg, wieder dichter an die schwachen Lichtquellen heran. Mag ihr Aufschrei die schwere Stille auch vertrieben haben, hatte zugleich eine eigenartige Anspannung stellvertretend deren Platz eingenommen.

So wenig wie Dany sein Gebrauch ihres Titels verborgen geblieben war, bemerkte sie nun auch das Zögern, mit dem er ihre Hand losließ und sich dann räusperte: „Hat der Stein eine Wunde zurückgelassen?“

„Nein, es war wohl eher der Schreck, als der Schmerz an sich, der mich aufschreien ließ.“

Seltsamerweise spannte sich nun ein verlegenes Lächeln über Jorahs Gesicht, mit dem er zu ihr herabsah. 

„Dafür muss ich mich wohl verantworten und entschuldigen. Jene Steine wurden von meinen Stiefeln hereingetragen und über den Boden verteilt.“

Das so selten gebrauchte Grinsen, spannte jetzt ebenso Daenerys' Gesichtsmuskeln an und gab ihr einen Moment, um zu überlegen, ob sie das, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, aussprechen sollte.

„Nun, dann sollte ich mich wohl bei deinen Stiefeln bedanken, da sie das Verlassen dieses Raumes nahezu _unmöglich_ gemacht haben.“

Genüsslich beobachtete Dany den Widerschein der Flammen in seinen geweiteten Augen und die Bewegung Jorahs Kehle, als er ihre kühn gesprochenen Worte offenbar hinab schlucken musste. 

 

Aufgeheizte Luft aus Richtung der Kerzen wurde von einer leichten Brise herangetragen und steigerte Daenerys' Wunsch sich ihrer mittlerweile viel zu warmen, sandfarbenen Robe zu entledigen. Ein Drang, der von der einzelnen Strähne, die in ihren Ausschnitt gekrochen war und nun unangenehm an ihr klebte, noch verstärkt wurde. Gleichzeitig weckte der Anblick Jorahs, der sich über den Bart strich, das Verlangen erneut dieses köstliche Kratzen, welches er jetzt seinen Fingern zukommen ließ, auf _ihrer_ Haut zu spüren. Doch bevor sie ihren Gedanken Taten folgen lassen konnte, brachte sie ein einziges Wort zum Erstarren.

„Khaleesi.“, seufzte der Ritter und sah durch jetzt herabgesenkte, golden leuchtende Wimpern zu ihr auf.

_ Khaleesi? Was war mit 'Daenerys' geschehen?  _ Kurz durchfuhr Dany ein nicht sichtbares Erschauern, bevor sie kopfschüttelnd auf Jorah zuhielt, seine Unterarme ergriff und versuchte so viel Entschlossenheit wie nur möglich in ihren Blick zu legen. Erleichtert spürte sie wie er ihre Ellenbogen umfasste und sie nicht, wie befürchtet, von sich schob.

War sie denn wirklich so blind? Hatten ihre Augen ihr einen Streich gespielt, als sie, vor ihrem viel zu kurzem Kuss, ein Aufblitzen in seinem Gesicht erblickt zu haben glaubte? Sie war sich doch so sicher gewesen, dass er verstanden hatte, dass auch _er_ loslassen würde.

„ _Jorah,_ bitte lass mich hier nicht alleine zurück. Nicht so. Ich dachte wir hätten diesen Ort gemeinsam betreten, mit den gleichen Wünschen, den gleichen Hoffnungen,... dem gleichen Verlangen.“

Leise hauchte sie die letzten Teil und lehnte ihren Kopf zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht gegen seine Brust.

„Verzeiht…“, bat er gedämpft, „Ich wollte nie der Anlass für Kummer und Verzweiflung sein, noch wollte ich, dass meine Qualen zu den euren werden.“

Schwermut erstickte seine Stimme und veranlasste Daenerys dazu ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen.

„Qual? Nennst du so deine Gefühle für mich?“

Augenblicklich versteifte sich Jorah in ihrer Umarmung und bemühte sich schwach Dany von sich zu drängen.

„Wahrscheinlich waren sie das wirklich, nicht wahr mein Bär? Eine Qual... Aber vertraue mir, deine Schmerzen haben die meinen zu keinem Zeitpunkt verstärkt, das konnten sie gar nicht, denn es waren ohnehin die deinen. ... Wenn mir diese _Qual_ eines gezeigt hat, dann das, dass es manchmal nur so schmerzt, weil es wirklich von Bedeutung ist. ... Und das hier ist von Bedeutung, Jorah. ... Du hast mich gelehrt, dass Leid ebenso zum Leben gehört wie Freude, und dass nur zählt wie man diesen begegnet. All der Kummer und die Verzweiflung haben mich zu meinen wahren Gefühlen geführt. ... Lass diese Reise nicht vergebens gewesen sein.“

Vorsichtig befreite sich Jorah vollständig aus Daenerys' Umklammerung, hielt sie vor sich und zog die verirrte Strähne aus ihrem Nachtgewand, um sie hinter ihr glühendes Ohr zu legen. Wie schon die vielen Male zuvor, reichte diese kleine, liebevolle Berührung aus, um das Flattern in Danys Magen wiederum auszulösen. 

„ _Es schmerzt, weil es von Bedeutung ist._ … Ein schöner Gedanke. Doch so viele Schmerzen sind unnötig und für euch … für dich wünsche ich mir weniger Leid und mehr von jener Freude, von der du sprachst...“

„Dann sei meine Freude, Jorah.“, bat Daenerys mit hoher Stimme und fasste in den leeren Raum, als sie ihr Vorhaben ihn zu berühren in letzter Sekunde abbrach, da sie hörte wie er vernehmlich nach Atem rang und bemerkte wie er den Druck seiner Hände auf ihren Oberarmen verstärkte.

 

Erneut tobte der Kampf zwischen Pflicht und Wollen auf Jorahs Gesicht, schlug tiefe Furchen in seine Stirn, trübte das Leuchten in seinem Blick und verwandelte seinen Mund in eine harte Linie. Konzentriert verfolgte Daenerys jene Schlacht und wartete gebannt auf den Ausgang derselben.

„Für mich ist das hier ein wahr gewordener Traum, den ich schon so lange träume, dass er fast nicht mehr erreichbar erschien, ... dem ich nie gestattet habe überhaupt in greifbare Nähe zu rücken, aus Furcht ich könnte ihn mit meinen unwürdigen Berührungen zersplittern lassen und dich dabei verletzten.“

„Ich habe die Zeit nach deinem Weggang überlebt und solange du mich nicht erneut verlässt, weiß ich nicht was mir schaden könnte.“

Jorah schloss kurz die Augen und entgegnete dann mit tonloser Stimme: „Ihr... du _weißt,_ welcher Schaden angerichtet werden könnte.“

Natürlich wusste sie dies nur zu gut und was ihn scheinbar als Einziges weiterhin zurückhielt hatte ihr nicht wenige Kopfschmerzen und schlaflose Nächte bereitet. Aber wie sie ihm bereits gesagt hatte, war sie nicht länger bereit ihr Herz von nicht greifbaren Vorstellungen gesichtsloser Fremder kommandieren zu lassen. Es würde schwer werden, von Zeit zu Zeit vielleicht auch unbequem, doch sie würden dies nie erfahren und auch nicht das Glück, den Seelenfrieden und die Erlösung, die ihre Gefühle füreinander in sich trugen, wenn sie weiterhin davor zurückschrecken. Ihre Liebe war ein Geschenk in dieser grausamen Welt, welches sie nicht ohne Gegenleistung erhalten würden.

„Ja Jorah, ich bin mir der Konsequenzen bewusst. Doch wir haben vor einem verschleierten Bild, welches unser Handeln in der Zukunft annehmen könnte, Angst. Nur gibt es keine Zukunft, keine Vergangenheit, lediglich das Hier und Jetzt. Jorah, wir können weder in den vergangenen, noch in den kommenden Augenblicken leben.“

Bestimmt legte Daenerys ihre Hand an sein Gesicht und sagte: „ _Jetzt_ , berühre ich deine Wange.“, ließ ihre Finger durch seine vom Kerzenschein beschienenen Haare wandern und flüsterte, „ _Jetzt_ , fühle ich deine Haare durch meine Finger gleiten.“, nahm seine Hände, legte sie sich um die Taille und drückte sich an seinen Körper, um dann kaum verständlich zu raunen, „ _Jetzt_ , spüre ich dich, Jorah. ... Jetzt. Nicht morgen oder übermorgen. _Jetzt_.“

Unverkennbar hatte sie ihm mit ihrer kleinen Rede aus der Fassung gebracht, da er sie nun verzagt ansah und offensichtlich gefangen war zwischen dem Drang des Ritters, aus dieser Situation zu fliehen und der Sehnsucht des Mannes, endgültig nachzugeben.

 

Danys eigenes Herzklopfen war zu einem Dröhnen angeschwollen und erfüllte ihren Kopf. Dieser Moment wurde zu einer entzückenden Qual, die sie beenden und in der sie zugleich ertrinken wollte. Als sich dann seine Lippen teilten, wollte sie nur das Wort hören, welches er in den letzten Augenblicken so geschickt vermieden hatte. Sie wollte hören wie sich seine raue Stimme um die Buchstaben legte und die Silben wie Honig umfloss.

„Jorah...“, flehte sie und sah das Azurblau in seinen Augen zu einem Mitternachtsblau werden.

Und auf einmal erzeugte der Ausdruck in seinem Blick ein Prickeln, welches sie in eine nahezu ängstlich erwartungsvolle Aufregung versetzte. Konnte es sein, dass sie hier endlich das letzte Aufbäumen seiner Zweifel und Zurückhaltung sah?

Deutlich erkannte Dany wie Jorah seine Kiefermuskeln anspannte, bevor er seinen scheinbar angehaltenen Atem freigab und dann langsam die ihm befallene Starre aufhob. Seine langen Finger spannten sich um ihren Nacken, schoben sich in ihr Haar und als gerade noch die Klinge eines Schwerts zwischen ihre Gesichter passte, stoppte er seine Bewegung. Jorahs warmer Atem, der gegen ihren Mund brandete, brachte ihre Lippen zum zittern und raubte ihr nun ihren eigenen Atem.

„Ja ... _Daenerys_ ... Jetzt.“, schwirrten seine Worte durch ihre ohnehin schon weichen Knochen und als sich dieses Mal ihre Lippen trafen, entbehrte der Kuss jegliche Unschuld.

 

Mit spürbar zurückgehaltener Kraft beugte Jorah ihren Kopf nach hinten und legte seinen Mund auf ihren. Wie von selbst trennten sich Daenerys' Lippen voneinander und langsam zog sie ihre Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe. Doch Jorah öffnete den Mund lediglich so weit, dass sie gerade die obere Innenseite seiner Lippen nachziehen konnte, woraufhin nichtsdestotrotz ein tiefer, behaglich klingender Ton in seiner Kehle entstand. Gierig nach mehr, versuchte sich Daenerys weiter zu strecken, um den ihr jetzt so unendlich hinderlich erscheinenden Größenunterschied auszugleichen und als hätte er ihre Gedanken erahnt, umfasste Jorah ihre Taille und löste ihre Zehenspitzen vom Boden. Vom Aneinanderreiben ihrer Körper verrutschte der Träger ihres Seidenhemds unter dem Morgenrock, was Dany für einen Moment innehalten und ihre Augen öffnen ließ. Der verführerische Glanz, der ihr in Jorahs Blick begegnete, rief jetzt das gleiche Kribbeln hervor, welches er mit seinen so unglaublich sinnlichen Küssen durch ihr Inneres schickte. 

Daenerys konnte die Wärme fühlen, die seine Haut abstrahlte, als er sie so eindringlich ansahen, dass sie dachte, sie würde zergehen, wenn er sie nicht augenblicklich wieder berührte. Leidenschaftlich presste sie ihren Mund auf Jorahs und wollte mehr, als er ihr gab.

Nach einigen zarten Liebkosungen, welche seine Zunge ihr gewährte, teilte er endlich ihre Lippen und Dany versank in seinem Geschmack in ihrem Mund, in dem steten Necken seiner Zungenspitze, in dem Gefühl von ihm in ihr. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihren Mund verließ, um sich ihrem Hals zu widmen, wurde ihr kalt und sie hungerte danach, dass er die Kälte erneut vertrieb.

 

Fast war es zu viel, diese Leidenschaft, die sie mit Haut und Haaren verschlang und sie in ihrer Unnachgiebigkeit schockierte. Die zarte Sehnsucht, welche seine nächtlichen Umarmungen ausgelöst hatten, war nur ein Schatten, eine Ahnung, ein winziger Einblick, welchen er ihr gestattet hatte. War es das, was stets in der Tiefe gewartet und ihr solche Angst eingejagt hatte, das Wissen um diese unumkehrbaren Empfindungen, dieses verschlingende Feuer, welches sie, und das wusste Daenerys, in einer Art an ihn binden würde, die, wenn sie nicht achtsam war, unmittelbar in ihr Verderben führen würde, in ein ach so berauschendes Verderben?

 

Stück für Stück nahmen ihre Füße wieder Kontakt zu dem kalten Stein auf und auch der feste Druck um ihre Mitte verschwand.

„Daenerys?“, brachte Jorahs Stimme Dany wieder zurück zu ihm.

Zumeist beanspruchten seine Augen ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, aber jetzt waren es seine geröteten Lippen, die jene einforderten. Diese, und der weit geöffnete Ausschnitt des gelben Leinenhemdes...

Wie schon früher an diesem Abend hob Jorah ihr Kinn an und stellte mit gerunzelter Stirn eine Frage, welche Dany völlig fassungslos zurückließ: „Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“

Wie kann er das nach _diesem_ Kuss fragen? Bestürzt verzog Daenerys den Mund und blickte besorgt zu dem Mann ihr gegenüber, der sich seit Jahren nach ihr verzehrte und nun, da er die Gelegenheit hatte seiner Sehnsucht nachzugeben, bereit war diese wegzugeben. Worum ging es ihm nur, fragte sich Daenerys und erinnerte sich sogleich an einen Satz, den er vor kurzem an sie gerichtet hatte: _„Ich habe gelobt jede Gefahr von euch abzuwenden und euch vor jedem möglichen Schaden zu bewahren. … Selbst wenn ich diese Bedrohung bin, werde ich euch auch davor schützen.“_

War ihr Schutz derartig vorrangig für ihn, dass er sie selbst jetzt noch von sich wies? Auch wenn es so unendlich unnötig war? Einst warst du es aber selbst, ermahnte sich Dany, die _ihn,_ in einer finsteren Nacht, weggeschickt hatte und das auch nur aus Schutz, weil du nicht mehr mit einem Herz spielen wolltest, das ohnehin schon zu viel litt.

Nachsicht zog Jorahs Mundwinkel hoch und als er mit den Fingerkuppen über ihre Wange strich, lehnte sich Dany der kribbelnden Empfindung entgegen.

„Ich könnte mich zu dir legen, bis du eingeschlafen bist…“, Jorahs Daumen zeichnete ihren Wangenknochen nach, „oder ich bleibe die restliche Nacht an deiner Seite, wie schon viele Male zuvor...“, und ließ ihn dann wieder zurückwandern, „... _oder_ , wenn du es wünscht, bringe ich dich zu-“

„Schhh...“

Leicht stach sein Bart in die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers, als sie ihn gegen seine Lippen drückte. Zuerst öffnete Jorah protestierend seinen Mund, doch Danys Finger hinderte die Worte an der Flucht und so sah sie kokett zu ihm auf.

Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, öffnete sie den Knoten der Schnüre an seinem Hemd. Verzweifelt versuchte Jorah entsetzt zu wirken, schaffte es aber zu Danys Freude nicht ganz seine fiebrige Erregung zu überdecken. Übertrieben laut seufzend ließ Daenerys die Schnüre durch ihre Finger gleiten und zog dann gemächlich ihre Handflächen über die Ränder des Ausschnitts, wobei sie ihre Daumen absichtlich über seine entblößte Brust gleiten ließ.

So unschuldig wie möglich säuselte sie: „Du willst aufhören, Jorah? Und dann?“

„Daenerys...“, begann der Ritter mit heiserer Stimme und beobachtete mit einem nahezu schockierten Ausdruck im Gesicht Danys Finger. 

Flüchtig spähte sie zu seinen Augen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Aber als er seinen angebrochenen Widerspruch nicht fortsetzte, schlug Daenerys sorgfältig die rechte Kante seiner Tunika zurück, zog den Stoff glatt und fuhr mit ihrer eigenen Erwiderung fort: „Sollen wir dann etwa mit der Folter weitermachen, der wir uns nun schon zu lange aussetzten, nachdem wir sie heute noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt haben?“

Deutlich hob sich das Ende der Narbe auf seiner linken Brust ab, als Dany die Gewebekante zurückschob. Ein Anblick, der sie kurz von ihrem Streben abbrachte und dazu bewog in die Innenseite ihrer Wange zu beißen. Bevor Jorah aber, wie so oft, die verborgenen Emotionen in ihren Augen lesen konnte, erneuerte Daenerys schnell ihr zerfallenes Lächeln.

„...und um ehrlich zu sein, mein Bär, bin ich es leid. Weder habe ich die Kraft, noch glaube ich, dass du sie weiterhin haben willst, um dieses Possenspiel aufrechtzuerhalten.“

„Ich wollte lediglich-“, setzte Jorah an, doch die Worte endeten in einem scharf eingesogenen Atemzug, als Dany ihre gespreizte Hand durch die hellen Haare auf seiner Brust schob.

Gebannt verfolgte sie den goldenen Glanz, welchen das Kerzenlicht auf jedes einzelne Haar malten, und der sich durch ihre Bewegung flimmernd weiterschob.

„...sichergehen, dass … dass du ...“, presste Jorah hervor und verstummte vollends, als Daenerys ihre Lippen auf sein Brustbein drückte.

 

Scheinbar hatte sie nun endlich ein Mittel gefunden, das die Bedenken ihres Ritters zum Schweigen brachte, dachte Dany und konnte sich dem breiten Grinsen nicht erwehren, welches sie gegen seine Haut richtete. Leicht beschämt gestand sich Daenerys ein, dass sie ihren Bär mit recht unehrenhaften Mitteln in eine Richtung stieß, aus der er sich, so hoffte sie zumindest, nicht mehr herauswinden könnte. Jedoch blieb ihr kaum eine andere Wahl. _Er_ würde von sich aus nie soweit gehen, wenngleich dies auch Jorahs Wunsch sein mochte.

Zuvor vollkommen gefangen von dem Geschmack seines Mundes, dem rauen Gefühl seiner Barthaare und dem Druck seiner Hände auf ihrem Körper, nahm sie erst jetzt Jorahs Duft wahr, der für sie stets das Bild eines würzig riechenden Nadelwaldes mit sich brachte. Doch frische Kiefern und sonnengewärmtes Holz, wurden jetzt von einem berauschenden, männlichen Geruch in den Hintergrund gedrängt und ließen sie tief einatmen.

Mit jedem Stückchen Haut, das Daenerys mit ihren Küssen eroberte, stieß Jorah ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus. Zwischen Schlüsselbein und Halsansatz murmelte sie dann: „Du wolltest sichergehen, dass ich was, Jorah?“

„...dass du hiermit auch wirklich ... einverstanden bist. ... Dass du dich hiermit … dich hiermit wohlfühlst.“

„Glaube mir, ich habe mich schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr _so_ wohlgefühlt.“, hauchte sie gegen die Unterseite seines Kinns und lächelte leise vor sich hin.

Die Erwiderung, welche sie daraufhin erhielt, war ein langer, sinnlicher Kuss, der nichts mehr vom Aufhören wissen wollte. Immer ungeduldiger drängte sich Daenerys an Jorah, kostete seinen Mund, krallte sich fast grob in seine Haare, klammerte sich an ihn, drückte ihre Hüfte gegen seinen Kilt und spürte, dass entgegen allen Standhaltens und Verwehrens, ihre Berührungen in ihm das hervorriefen, was seine Nähe auch in ihr auslöste.

 

Was machte er nur mit ihr? Was war es, das all den Kummer und die Verzweiflung von ihr nahm, das die Finsternis ausbrannte, sodass sie sich nicht mehr sicher wahr, ob sie diese überhaupt jemals durchlebt hatte. Was war es, das alles wegspülte und einzig das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf übrig ließ, das Prickeln auf ihrer Haut und dieses Verlangen? Dieses Verlangen in seinen Berührungen zu ertrinken, nie wieder von seiner Seite zu weichen und für ihn das zu sein, was er für sie war. Ein Ort der Schutz, Ruhe, Liebe und die Freiheit, sie selbst zu sein, bot. 

 

„Ich liebe dich.“, nuschelte Jorah gegen Daenerys' Ohr und schob seine Hände unter den schweren Stoff des sandfarbenen Gewands, um sie wieder näher an sich zu ziehen. Sichtbar zuckte sie zusammen, als Jorahs kühlere Haut ihren überhitzten Rücken streifte, der von dem tief ausgeschnittenen Rückenteil der schwarzen Seide entblößt wurde.

Sanft küsste er sie auf ihre geschlossenen Augen und auf die dünne Haut direkt darunter. Doch erst als die Tränen an Danys Kinn abperlten, erkannte sie, dass sie unverständlicherweise erneut zu weinen begonnen hatte und Jorah die überquellende Traurigkeit mit seinen Lippen auffing.

Liebevoll stupste er seine Nasenspitze gegen ihre und wisperte: „Es ist in Ordnung, Daenerys. … Ich habe nur schon so lange gewartet, bis ich es gewagt habe diese Worte an dich zu richten, nun da du sie auch ... hören willst.“

Reflexartig kniff Dany die Augen zusammen, als er einen Kuss zwischen ihre Augenbrauen platzierte und sagte: „Ich wollte dich nicht traurig stimmen. Verzeih.“

Traurig? War sie traurig? Unleugbar hatte sie zum wiederholten Male Tränen vergossen und offenbar sah Jorah den Grund dafür, wo sie diesen lediglich unterschwellig ahnte.

_Ich liebe dich._ Nur Worte, gemacht aus Klang und Luft und dennoch trafen sie Daenerys erneut mit der Wucht eines Schlags, der sie daran erinnerte, dass dieser Reigen zwei Komponenten hatte, welcher das Ganze zusammenfügen würde. 

_Es ist in Ordnung_... Demnach blieb es ihm nicht verborgen. Wie könnte es auch? Sie hat ihn gedrängt, gezwungen, ihm keinen Ausweg mehr gelassen, um endlich das zu hören, wovor sie sich ihr Leben lang gefürchtet und was sie zugleich stets herbeigesehnt hatte. 

Und immer wieder tauchten die Ermahnungen ihres Bruders in Daenerys' Gedanken auf, zogen Kreise um ihr aufgeriebenes Herz und machten sich mit scharfen Krallen dazu bereit hinabzustürzen. … Schon früh hatte Viserys deutlich gemacht, dass Gefühle wie Liebe oder Sanftmut Schwächen bedeuteten und dass sie für jene mit Macht, für jene, die herrschen wollen unangebracht waren... Doch nie hatte er die Einsamkeit erwähnt, die mit dem Herrschen einhergehen konnte.

Nach allem was Jorah für sie durchgestanden hat, nach all den Bezeugungen seiner Liebe zu ihr, war sie nicht in der Lage ihre eigenen Empfindungen laut auszusprechen? Deutlich hatte sie ihm gezeigt und ebenso in einer verschlungenen Art und Weise _gesagt_ , was sie empfand, doch es war etwas gänzlich anderes dies auch unumwunden auszusprechen. Und so trübte ihre Bitterkeit die Süße seiner Worte, welche durch sein Verständnis nur noch mehr verschlimmert wurde. Was hielt sie nur davon ab es zu erwidern, wenn sie es doch genauso fühlte?

 

Die zuvor gezeigte Dreistigkeit, welche ihren Taten innegewohnt hatte, löste sich gemeinsam mit den feinen Rinnsalen aus Salzwasser auf und so erhob Dany mit unsicherem Ton ihre Stimme: „Jorah, du weißt, dass ich-“

Nun war es an ihm ihren Mund mit seinem Finger zu verschließen und sie nachsichtig anzublicken, sodass sich Daenerys' Herz zusammenkrampfte.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst.“, erklärte Jorah.

Nein, eben nicht. Das hast du nie gewusst. Jedenfalls nicht, was meine Gefühle für dich betrifft, dachte Dany und spürte die Spannung ihrer Haut, als sich kleine Falten um ihre Augen bildeten.

Sie hörte seine Beteuerungen, aber sie sah auch die verborgene Pein in seinem Blick, sah sie und hatte trotzdem Angst. Würde sie ihre Gefühle in seiner Gegenwart klar hörbar machen, hier und jetzt, würde der abschirmenden Umhang zwischen ihr und ihrem eigenen Herz endgültig niederfallen. Allerdings warteten dahinter, zusammen mit der Möglichkeit ihres Glücks, spitze Reißzähne, die zu einem schonungslos finsteren Ort führten.

Dany wollte sich nicht weiter in diesen Gedanken verlieren und so langte sie nahezu forsch nach Jorahs Gesicht, sah ihn eindringlich an und versuchte jetzt den Funken in seinen Augen hervorzulocken, der zu früherer Stunde, als sie ihm gestanden hat, dass er ihr Herz besaß, von Schock und Zweifel überschattete wurde.

„Jorah, ich... Du bist für mich... von überaus großem Wert und...“

Abgestoßen von ihren eigenen kläglichen Worten, die nur wieder nach der alten Zurückweisung klangen, kniff Daenerys die Augen zusammen.

„Fühle dich zu nichts genötigt, Daenerys.“, tröstete Jorah sie leise und bevor er weiter reden konnte, ergriff Dany erneut das Wort: „Ich habe nie davor zurückgeschreckt dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, mag sie auch noch so unangenehm gewesen sein. Aber was meine Empfindungen betraf, konnte ich nicht wahrheitsgemäß sprechen, da ich die Lüge selbst für wahr gehalten habe. … Tag für Tag warst du an meiner Seite, doch erst als du..., als ich alleine war, begann ich zu verstehen. Ich weiß nicht Jorah, vielleicht musstest du erst von mir getrennt sein, bevor ich wusste wie nah du mir bist.“

Die Wärme in seinem Blick wurde von der Wärme seiner Lippen auf ihren Handflächen gespiegelt, als er ihre Hände von seinen Wangen und zu seinem Mund zog.

„Ich hoffe du kannst mir glauben, auch wenn ich es nicht laut sage. ... Bitte verzeih mir.“ 

„Du hast mir doch bereits gezeigt was dein Herz will. Mit und ohne Worte. Zudem hätte ich nie soviel geschehen lassen, wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass deine Gefühle ebenso beteiligt sind wie die meinen.“, flüsterte Jorah, strich über ihr Haar, und tatsächlich erkannte Dany jetzt die unerwartete Gewissheit in seinen Augen aufleuchten.

„Daenerys, ich habe nicht ' _ich liebe dich'_ zu dir gesagt, um es von dir zu _hören_. Ich habe es gesagt, damit du es _weißt_. ... Sag es, wenn du dazu bereit bist. Ich werde warten.“

Unbehaglich nahm Dany ihre leicht klammen Hände wahr und rieb nervös mit den Daumen über die Innenflächen ihrer Finger.

Kleinlaut erwiderte sie: „Aber hast du nicht schon lange genug gewartet?“

Bewusst hatte sie ihn bei ihrer Frage nicht in die Augen gesehen und stattdessen die welligen Falten, welche sein Leinenhemd durchzogen, angestarrt. So nahm Daenerys seine Absicht auch erst wahr, als Jorah zögerlich den Stoff der bodenlangen Robe über ihre Schultern schob, diesen dabei aber nicht vollständig zur Erde gleiten ließ. Vorerst wurde die Gänsehaut von der kühleren Umgebung hervorgerufen, doch dann erzeugte Jorahs Bart und seine Lippen, die ihre freigelegte Haut aufwärmten, jenes feine Prickeln.

„Nun ja... Ich kann ein sehr,...“, begann Jorah und küsste den Rand ihrer Schulter, „sehr...“, zog seine Lippen bis zu ihrem Nacken, „geduldiger Mann...“, und drückte seinen Mund auf ihr Schlüsselbein, „sein.“.

Ein gepresstes Keuchen entfuhr Dany, die ihre Hände wieder in Jorahs helle Haare geschoben hatte und durch die weichen Enden strich, die in seinem Nacken den schwachen Versuch unternahmen sich zu kräuseln. Erneut lebte der Sturm in ihr auf, der kurzzeitig etwas von seiner Kraft eingebüßt hatte und wehte sie nun weiter einem feurigen Verlangen entgegen.

 

Über Jorahs Schulter hinweg sah Daenerys den silbernen Mond. Dünne Schleierwolken umringten das Leuchten am Nachthimmel und stahlen einen Hauch des Lichts, um sich mit dem fremden Glanz zu schmücken. Dany blickte nicht lange genug zu den Sternen, um zu deuten, ob die Wolken den Mond erst noch verdunkeln wollten, oder ob sie ihn soeben freigegeben haben.

Mit ihrem Gesicht dicht an seinem linken Ohr und seinen Lippen auf der linken Seite ihres Hals' flüsterte sie atemlos: „Geduld wird von Zeit zu Zeit überschätzt...“

Sofort verschwanden die Küsse und auch die Hände, die ihren Morgenmantel bis jetzt noch an ihren Körper gedrückt hatten, sodass der dumpfe Ton des schweren Stoffs, welcher sich jetzt zu Daenerys' Füßen auftürmte, von der Spannung die in der Luft hing, verschluckt wurde. Flüchtig huschten Jorahs Augen über die glänzende Seide, die unter Danys Brust von einem matten Samtband an ihren Leib gebunden wurde, um dann in fließenden Wellen bis zu ihren Knien zu reichen. Aber fast im selben Moment verschränkten sich ihre Blicke, ließen den anderen nicht mehr gehen und was Daenerys jetzt zu erkennen glaubte war ungetrübtes Begehren, das von Liebe umschlossen wurde, bei deren Anblick ihr Mund staubtrocken wurde und sich ein vertrautes Kribbeln tief in ihr aufzubauen begann.

 

Jorah schob sein Kinn vor, betrachtete sie mit verengten Augen und als sie sah wie er kaum erkennbar auf seine Unterlippe biss, stieß sie was immer sie bisher noch zurückgehalten hatte beiseite und warf sich ihm entgegen. Von der Wucht des Aufeinandertreffens ihrer Körper, stolperte Jorah mit ihr in den Armen rückwärts und prallte gegen die Fensterwand. Scheppernd fiel ein metallener Gegenstand von dem kleinen Fenstersims und rollte aus dem Lichtkreis der Kerzen.

Verführerisch schmunzelnd befreite Jorah Daenerys' Gesicht von den nach vorn gefallenen Haarsträhnen und sagte leicht amüsiert: „Langsam, Daenerys...“

Doch entgegen ihrer Bedeutung, verstärkten seine Worte den Drang nach schnellen, leidenschaftlichen Bewegungen in ihr, woraufhin sie einen ausgiebigen Kuss von Jorah einforderte und diesen auch erhielt. Der Druck gegen ihre Lippen, das weiche und zugleich auch angespannte Gefühl, wenn seine Zunge ihre umschmeichelte, brachte Danys Knie zum Zittern. Und obwohl ihre ganze Wahrnehmung damit beschäftigt war diesen Kuss zu verarbeiten, konnte sie seine Hände, die über nackte Haut und dünne Seide ihre Wirbelsäule hinabglitten, fühlen. Unmittelbar bevor ihr Rücken in sanfte Rundungen überging, hielt Jorah abrupt inne. Wissend fasste Daenerys hinter sich, ergriff seine Hand und schob sie weiter ihren Körper hinab, wo er kurz regungslos verweilte, doch zeitgleich mit den nun deutlich gierigeren Bewegungen seiner Lippen, übte Jorah sanft mehr Druck mit seiner Hand aus und presste Dany gegen seine Kleider, welche ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde nutzloser erschienen.

 

Umständlich tastete Daenerys nach dem einen Träge ihres Nachtgewands, der zuvor nicht verrutscht war und zog die kühle Seide herab, um dann in ihrem Vorhaben von Jorahs entschiedenem Griff unterbrochen zu werden.

„Nein...“, brummte er und hakte seine kleinen Finger unter die dünnen Stoffstreifen, sodass er beide wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Position ziehen konnte.

Verwirrt starrte Dany ihn an und versuchte die Wellen aus Enttäuschung und auch Verärgerung auszublenden. Jedoch bannte das kleine Funkeln in dem tiefen Blau und das neckende Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ihre Befürchtungen.

„...Für dieses Vorhaben habe _ich_ ganz offensichtlich noch zu viel an.“

Mit gespieltem Erstaunen blickte Jorah an seinen Gewändern hinab, bevor er sich langsam zu Daenerys hinabbeugte, welche sich in Erwartung seiner Lippen streckte, die Jorah allerdings kurz vor ihrem Mund abwandte, um in ihr Ohr zu raunen: „Zudem würde ich dir zu gerne dabei behilflich sein, dich der Seide zu entledigen.“

Nachdem Jorahs Worte verklungen waren, schoss Hitze in ihre Wangen und jede mögliche Antwort blieb ungesagt. Zugegeben, sie musste sich erst noch an diese, zuvor selten gezeigte, Verwegenheit gewöhnen, welche Dany darüber hinaus mit einer gespannten Erregung erfüllte. Aber eigentlich war es doch zu erwarten gewesen, dass sie, wenn sie diese aufgesetzte Förmlichkeit abgelegt haben, mehr voneinander erfahren und bisher verborgene Seiten entdecken würden. Und wenn Jorahs niedergedrückte Ernsthaftigkeit von einer augenzwinkernden Ungezwungenheit abgelöst wird, dann sollte sie dies einfach genießen, beschloss Daenerys.

„Nun, dann sollten wir an diesem Umstand einige Änderungen vornehmen.“, meinte Dany ungeniert, obwohl sie sich eingestehen musste, dass die Aussicht Jorah... Ser Jorah... ihren Berater... ihren Ritter... ihren Vertrauten... den Mann, welchen sie begehrte, zu entkleiden, ungeahnte Unsicherheit in ihr aufsteigen ließ.

Er war fast so gegensätzlich wie Tag und Nacht, der Anblick des Mannes, der sie in der Vergangenheit auf diese selbstverständliche Weise tagtäglich begleitet hatte und demjenigen, der jetzt vor ihr stand. _Ser_ Jorah Mormont, der Berater, der Ritter ihrer Königinnengarde wirkte stets besonnen zurückhaltend und war von der erdrückenden Last seiner Geheimnisse umgeben gewesen, von Geheimnissen in weit zurückliegender Ferne und solchen, die schmerzlich nah und immer präsent waren. Ihr Vertrauter, Jorah, der Mann, den sie liebte und nach welchem sie sich verzehrte hingegen, erschien ihr jemand anderer zu sein. Jemand, den sie erst noch kennenlernen muss.

Wenn sie ihn jetzt ansah, drängelten sich alt bekannte Bilder ihres Ritters in den Vordergrund. ... Ein ihr nahezu unbekannter Mann, der ihr einst gesagt hatte, dass die Aufgabe, welche von ihr als _Ehefrau_ , als Khaleesi, verlangt wurde, einfacher werden würde. Ein Begleiter, der sie vor den Gefahren gewarnt hatte, welche sie zu sehen nicht fähig war. Ein Ritter, der blutüberströmt von Kämpfen, die er für sie gefochten hatte, zurückgekehrt war. Ein Ratgeber, der ihr im Ratssaal gegenüber saß und Entscheidungen mit ihr diskutierte. … Erinnerungen, die ihr einen Mann zeigten, den sie nie gewagt hätte derartig zu berühren, obgleich sie solche Vorstellungen auch nie zugelassen hat oder vielmehr aus Bestimmtheit nie nachgeben wollte.

 

Küssen war leicht. Küssen fühlte sich ganz natürlich an. Jeder Gedanke, der darüber hinausging und mag er auch noch so verlockend sein, erweckte eine unbestimmte Beklemmung in Daenerys. Es war ein prickelnder Anklang von etwas Verbotenem, eingebettet in einer unerträglichen Süße. Doch in Wahrheit existierte ein solches Verbot nur in ihrem Kopf und bildete ein letztes Auflehnen der sie quälenden Erwartungen anderer, welche Dany gestattet hatte in ihren Geist einzudringen und sich dort einzunisten.

 

Unsicher was sie jetzt tun sollte, biss sich Dany auf die Lippe und ließ dann ihren Blick an Jorah hinabgleiten. Mit schüchtern geführten Händen ergriff Daenerys das freischwingende Ende des ledernen Gürtels, der bereits teilweise gelockert war und versuchte das störrische Material durch die bronzene Schnalle zu führen. Der Gürtel saß jedoch zu fest um Jorahs Hüfte, woraufhin sie ungeschickt am Riemen zog, der sich kein Stück bewegen wollte. Hart fühlte sich das aufgeriebene Leder zwischen ihren Fingern an, wohingegen der glatte Stoff seines Kilts sanft ihre Haut umschmeichelte, als sie diesen unbeabsichtigt streifte und auf diese Weise Jorah ein heiseres Keuchen entlockte. Verlegen hob Dany ihren Kopf und erkannte, dass Jorah mit einer teilweise belustigten Miene auf sie herabblickte, um dann anschließend selbst den Gurt zu lösen und das Leder, samt Metallschnalle klirrend zu Boden fallen zu lassen. Nach all dem gedämpften Geflüster und den leisen Berührungen, erzeugte der metallische Klang ein unangenehmes Brennen in Danys Ohren, welches aber umgehend von dem so herrlich rauen Basston Jorahs Stimme getilgt wurde.

„Ich muss dich das jetzt fragen, Daenerys. … Hat dieses Mal irgendjemand Kenntnis davon erhalten, dass du deine Gemächer verlassen hast?“, wollte Jorah wissen und kühlte mit dem silbernen Bärenring ihre glühenden Wangen, als er jene fürsorglich streichelte. 

Augenblicklich wusste sie auf was er seine Äußerung bezog und ebenso schnell stürmten die Gewissensbisse auf Daenerys ein.

„In jener Nacht habe ich dir wirklich große Sorgen bereitet.“, stellte Dany mit kreisrunden Augen fest.

„Natürlich und selbst das ist noch untertrieben. Wir waren _alle_ sehr besorgt. Eine Erfahrung, die ich nicht allzu bald wiederholen möchte oder jemand anderen wünsche.“

Sein zuvor so entspanntes Gesicht wurde nun wieder von dem alt bekannten Schatten überzogen und ließ Jorah schwer seufzen.

„Als ich damals deinen Umhang gefunden habe, verschmutzt und zerrissen, da dachte ich, dass ich mich in einer der sieben Höllen wiedergefunden habe.“

„... Verzeih mir. Du weißt aber, dass dies nie meine Absicht gewesen war. … Und diesmal weiß Missandei wo ich bin.“, erwiderte Dany leise.

Erleichtert nickte der Ritter: „Selbstverständlich weiß ich, dass du absichtlich nie jemanden Kummer bereiten wolltest. Jene Nacht war in vielerlei Hinsicht nervenaufreibend, aber vor allem...“

„Aber vor allem?“

„Nun ja, ich konnte mich dem Gefühl nicht erwehren, dass jene Ereignisse eine ganz bestimmte Veränderung mit sich gebracht haben, zwischen uns, und ich meine nicht die Tatsache, dass du mich angehört und mir... verziehen hast. … Es ist schwer zu benennen, aber etwas in deinem Blick hatte sich nach dieser Nacht verändert.“

_ Er hat es gesehen. _ Mal wieder hatte er ihre unausgesprochenen Gefühle gelesen, bevor sie sich diese selbst endgültig bewusst gemacht hatte.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Dany mit einem schwer zu verbergendem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ganz offensichtlich erkannte Jorah auch jetzt wieder ihre Absicht, da er seinen Kopf schief legte, sie zweifelnd anlächelte und dann ihre Mitte umfasste, um sie an sich zu ziehen.

„In diesen strahlenden Augen...“, begann Jorah und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Stirn, „war solange kein Licht zu sehen gewesen. Doch als es dann wieder aufflackerte, erschien es mir weniger hell zu leuchten, als es mir meine Erinnerung weiß machen wollte. … An diesem Abend aber, nachdem alles gesagt war, sah ich ihn wieder, jenen lichten Glanz. Und welcher Funke auch immer dieses Feuer erneut entzündet hat, ich war so unendlich dankbar für diesen Anblick und dafür, dass dir in der Dunkelheit dieser Regennacht nichts zugestoßen war.“

Irgendwann während Jorahs Erklärung hatte Daenerys ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper gelegt und sich wieder eng an seine feste Brust geschmiegt. So vertraut sich diese Nähe auch anfühlte, jedes Mal aufs Neue durchfuhr ein wildes Flattern ihr Inneres und breitete sich bis in den entferntesten Winkel ihres Körpers aus.

„Es ist dein Verdienst.“, begann Dany, „Du hast mich in dieser Dunkelheit gefunden und der Funke Jorah. Der Funke, der warst du.“

Lächelnd strich Daenerys über Jorahs zusammengekniffene Augenbrauen und schob eine dünne, goldrot schimmernde Haarsträhne zurück. Plötzlich war ihre Angst verschwunden, welche die Worte nicht freigeben wollte, die sie von ihm so dringend eingefordert hatte und welche sie selbst nicht gewagt hatte auszusprechen. Plötzlich erschien ihr die Scheu lächerlich und über alle Maße sinnlos. Plötzlich war es das Einfachste und das Wahrste, was sie je in ihrem Leben gesagt hatte, was sie vielleicht je in ihrem Leben sagen würde.

„In dieser Nacht habe ich endlich erkannt, dass es Liebe ist, die ich für dich empfinde. … Ich liebe dich, Jorah Mormont.“

Und es war ein Genuss sein Gesicht in der Welle aus Gefühlen untergehen zu sehen, die am Ende Unsicherheit, pures Glück, Erleichterung, sowie Leidenschaft mit sich fortspülte und nur eine einzige Empfindung übrig ließ, die sich in Jorahs Augen, in seiner Haltung und im Klang seiner belegten Stimme zeigte: „...Ich liebe dich auch, Daenerys Targaryen.“

 

Kaum berührten sich ihre Münder, da fielen diesmal Jorahs Lippen auseinander und verlangten hungrig nach mehr. Nach mehr Wärme, nach mehr Nähe, nach mehr Platz, nach mehr von ihr. Für lange Zeit verloren sie sich in diesem Kuss, der scheinbar nie Enden wollte oder gar könnte, fielen tiefer und tiefer in den ersehnten Abgrund, indem nichts zu finden war, außer das, was sie so sehr wollten, was sie so sehr brauchten.

Wieder und wieder drängte sie gegen Jorah, fasste verzweifelt in seine Haare und bekam doch nicht genug. Erst als eine unnachgiebige Festigkeit gegen ihre Waden drückte und Dany dachte sie würde nach hinten fallen, hoben sich ihre Lider. 

Von ihrem _und_ seinem schwer gehenden Atem, zitterte ein einzelnes silberweißes Haar vor Daenerys Augen umher und kitzelte ungestraft ihre Nase. Was da jedoch gegen die Rückseite ihres in Flammen stehenden Körpers drückte, drängelte schon den ganzen Abend gegen den Rand ihres Verstands. Mal leise wispernd und scheu, und dann wieder laut brüllend und heftig.

 

Jorahs Blick huschte an Dany vorbei, zu dem was sich hinter ihr befand, nur um sich dann erneut mit dem ihren zu verhaken. Die eisblauen Bäche im dunklen Meer Jorahs Augen fielen in Danys Violett, einem Feld aus Lavendel, in dem Sonnenstrahlen und Wolkenschatten einander jagten. Daenerys konnte ihn immer noch auf ihrer Zunge schmecken, als er nachdrücklich die Augen schloss und seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie wurden.

Dany hätte nie gedacht, dass die Lust eines Mannes von seinen Empfindungen derartig niedergerungen werden könnte. Doch Jorah war in so vieler Hinsicht nicht wie die Männer, welche bisher ihr Leben bestimmt hatten und so erstaunte sie nach wie vor seine ganze Reaktion auf die Offenlegung ihrer Gefühle. Hatte sie, wenn schon nicht nach ihrem Geständnis, so doch wenigstens nach ihrem scheuen ersten Kuss damit gerechnet, dass seine ritterliche Zurückhaltung endgültig zerfiel. Und sie _wollte_ , dass diese zerfiel, dass sie in Millionen Stücke zersprang. Sie wollte mehr und sie wusste, dass er dies auch wollte. Sie wollte seine Seele, seinen Körper. _Sie wollte ihn._

 

Der Moment bis er sie wieder anblickte, war kaum einen Wimpernschlag lang gewesen und seine von Leidenschaft erfüllten Augen trugen nun eine stumme Frage in sich. Keine Bitte, keine Forderung, lediglich eine Frage, die aber zweifellos von Erwartungen und Hoffnungen begleitet wurde und dessen Antwort Daenerys schon lange wusste.

_ Sie wollte ihn... _

 

Benommen bemerkte Daenerys wie sie so leicht mit dem Kopf nickte, dass jedem anderen diese Bewegung wohl verborgen geblieben wäre, doch über Jorahs Züge sank, neben einem resignierenden Schatten, ebenso eine Art von Erkennen, dessen Betrachtung Danys Herz zum Rasen brachte, ihre Kehle zuschnürte, ihre Knie weich werden ließ und die Hitze, die ihre Haut überzog, nochmals anfachte.

Trotz allem rechnete sie jetzt damit, dass er sie ungestüm auf das schmale Bett werfen würde, nun da er ihre Einwilligung hatte sich das zu nehmen, was er doch so dringend haben wollte. Unweigerlich versteifte sich Daenerys in seinen Armen und wartete darauf, dass sein so viel stärkerer Körper den ihren niederringen würde.

Aber anstelle von wilden und unbeabsichtigt zu festen, waren es federleichte Berührungen, die über ihre nackten Oberarme wanderten. Allerdings war es sein unglaublich sanfter Kuss, der die Anspannung von Dany nahm und als nur noch seine Hand an ihrer Wange lag, drückte sie ihren Mund gegen seine Handfläche, was schließlich wieder jenes selige Lächeln auf Jorahs Gesicht hinterließ.

„Daenerys, … ich liebe dich.“

„Ich weiß...“, erwiderte sie leise lächelnd.

 

Und erst _jetzt_ schob Jorah den Saum Danys schwarzer Seide ein Stück ihren Körper hinauf, umfasste zaghaft ihre Oberschenkel und hob sie hoch. Halt suchend wickelte sie ihre Beine um seine Mitte, umfasste seinen Hals und schloss die Augen, als sie seine Lippen abermals auf ihren spürte.

Luftige Leinenlaken legten sich an ihre Haut, während Daenerys in der dünnen Matratze versank. Er, über ihr kniend. Sie, unter ihm liegend. Verbunden von einem gegenseitigen Verlangen, das ihr den Atem raubte.

Aufgestützt auf seinen Händen sah Jorah zu ihr hinab. Anfangs badete Dany in seinen Blicken, die über ihren Körper strichen, nur um jedes Mal aufs Neue zu ihren Augen zurückzukehren, aber allmählich verlor sie die Geduld mit seiner Beherrschung. Unbeirrt ergriff sie den Stoff des gelben Hemdes, zerrte es aus Jorahs Kilt und schob ihre Finger über seine deutlich spürbaren Rückenmuskeln. Mehrere kleine Narben glitten unter ihrer Hand hinweg und waren verantwortlich für die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen. Zeichen der Vergangenheit, die er in einem anderen Leben, einem Leben ohne sie erhalten hat und Narben, die er nur besaß, gerade weil sie Teil seines Lebens war.

Sanft, aber bestimmt zog Jorah sie unter seinem Hemd hervor und setzte auf jeden Fingerknöchel einen zittrigen Kuss. Sein Verhalten versetzte Daenerys einen Stich und so musste sie sich fragen, ob es richtig war, was sie hier verlangte. Wenn selbst _jetzt_ noch diese Unentschlossenheit, die von irgendwelchen Schuldgefühlen genährt wurde, über sein Gesicht tobte und ihn als Opfer dieser Schlacht markierte. Sollte sie sich mit dem Wissen ihrer Liebe zufrieden geben, so wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte? Könnte sie das? Zu ihrem, zu seinem Wohl? ... Nein, sie besaß jene Stärke nicht, wollte sie nicht besitzen. Sie wollte ihn für sich, wollte ihm so nah wie nur möglich sein und ungeachtet ihrer Sehnsucht nach einem Mann, nach _diesem_ Mann, dessen Liebe für sie so rein und unerschütterlich erschien, wollte sie _ihm_ unbedingt sein so lange verborgenes und mittlerweile bereits dunkel verfärbtes Sehnen erfüllen, wollte das sein, was er für sie war, wollte ein Licht in seinen Augen sein und dabei _zusehen_ wie es durch sie aufleuchtete.

Doch entgegen besseren Wissens hörte Daenerys sich jetzt fragen: „Willst du mich denn gar nicht, mein Bär?“, und legte Jorahs, zuvor von ihr zerzausten, Haare zurecht.

Für den Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags befürchtete sie, dass er sich aufsetzten wollte, da ein tiefer Seufzer seine Brust deutlich hob und senkte. Aber Jorah ließ sich lediglich auf seine Ellenbogen nieder und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Auf diese Weise hatte er ihre Körper erneut einander näher gebracht und Dany fühlte die Wärme, welche er ausstrahlte und genauso konnte sie seine Knie spüren, welche sich an die Außenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel pressten. Wie konnte er ihre brennende Begierde nach ihm nicht bemerken oder weitaus schlimmer, diese ignorieren?

Daenerys glaubte ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu beobachten, war sie dessen aber nicht sicher, als Jorah auf jeder Seite ihres Hals' zwei kurze Küsse verteilte, wie er es früher an diesem Abend schon einmal getan hatte und ähnlich jenen flüchtigen Berührungen, überzogen auch diese unerträglich zarten Liebkosungen ihre Haut mit einem grellen Prickeln. Ohne den Versuch dies zu unterdrücken, entfuhr Daenerys ein leises Stöhnen, welches gegen Jorahs Lippen prallte, um dann von seinem Mund verschluckt zu werden.

„Wie kann ich dich nicht _wollen_ , Daenerys?“, murmelte er gegen ihren Mund und begann ihr Kinn hinab zu streicheln, zog seine Fingerspitzen langsam über ihren Hals, über ihre Schultern, bis herab zu ihrem Handgelenk, um dann so leise, dass Dany es durch das Rauschen ihres Blutes kaum verstand, zu sagen: „Ich _will_ deine Haut...“

Schwerlich hielt sie seinen langen Fingern stand, die nun über sie hinwegglitten und sie so wunderbar quälten. Doch sollte diese willkommene Folter damit nicht enden. Am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung bemerkte Daenerys wie sich die Matratze des schmalen Bettes bewegte und dann musste sie ihre Augen schließen, um das Gefühl seiner Hände, die ihre Waden hinauf wanderten und sich dann mit gespreizten Fingern über die nun überempfindliche Haut ihrer Oberschenkel schoben, zu verarbeiten.

Beim erneuten Klang seiner Stimme hob sie blinzelnd die Lider und sah jetzt das zuvor angedeutete Schmunzeln komplett entfaltet.

„Ich _will_ deine Augen...“, flüsterte Jorah und zog sie zum wiederholten Male in das aufgewühlte Meer seiner Augen, in dem sie nur zu gerne ertrank und von deren Strömung sich Daenerys wehrlos in dunkelblaue Tiefen reißen ließ.

Merklich zaudernd trennte er den Augenkontakt und kurz floss ein goldener Schimmer über seine Wimpern, als er die Lider niederschlug und eindringlich wisperte: „Ich _will_ deinen Mund...“

Mit einer bisher nicht gezeigten Vehemenz küsste Jorah Daenerys, drückte seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, welche sie nur allzu bereitwillig öffnete. Stürmisch spürte sie seine Bewegungen in ihr, drängte selbst mit einem wilden Hunger nach ihm, seine Zunge zurück, um ihre folgen zu lassen, nippte an seiner Oberlippe, spürte die stechenden Enden der Barthaare wie kleine Nadeln auf ihrer Zungenspitze und schmeckte seine Begierde, seine Liebe, seine Wünsche, seine Sehnsucht nach ihr, schmeckte ihn, schmeckte Jorah.

Hilflos begraben unter dem tobenden Wirbel der Empfindungen, welche über ihr zusammenschlugen, hörte Daenerys seine tiefe Stimme, schwer von Gefühlen, drei Worte hervor ringen: „Ich _will_ dich.“

Drei Worte, die sie erbeben ließen. Drei Worte, die erbarmungslos über sie hinweg rollten. Drei Worte, die ihre Hände führten, als sie mit klammen Fingern erneut versuchte Jorah von dem Leinenhemd zu befreien. 

 

Hell flimmerte der silberne Klang seines kleinen Glöckchenarmbands durch die aufgeladene Atmosphäre und erstarb abrupt, als der gelbe Stoff auf dem Boden neben dem Bett den hohen Ton fraß. Zu jener Ansammlung von Hemd, Armband und losen Bändern, gesellte sich nach einigem hastigen und zugleich auch unsicheren Ziehen und Zerren ein in einem ausgeblichenem Blauton gemusterter Kilt.

Immer noch über sie gebeugt, lag Jorahs Körper zum Teil im zuckenden Schatten der letzten Flamme, die schummriges Licht spendete und dennoch das Bild, welches sich Dany zeigte, scharf und detailreich in ihr Gedächtnis einbrannte.

Endlich war er bei ihr, würde bei ihr bleiben, würde ihre Sehnsucht stillen, würde die Kälte vertreiben, welche kein Feuer jemals verbannen könnte. Endlich wusste sie nach was, nach _wem_ sie suchte, konnte die Arme um ihn schlingen, konnte ihn dicht an sich ziehen und einen Kuss einfordern, konnte seiner Stimme lauschen, die ihren Namen in einer Art und Weise benutzte, die ihr nahezu die Sinne raubte.

Endlich war er kein Traum mehr, aus dem sie verwirrt, verlegen und verunsichert aufwachen würde. Endlich glaubte sie, wollte es glauben, dass die kalte Leere in ihr enden könnte und von etwas Wahrhaftigen, von etwas, was größer als ihre Angst war, abgelöst werden könnte. Sie wollte es glauben...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Wenn gewünscht bitte mit Kapitel 22 fortfahren... :O


	22. Loslassen II

 

22\. Loslassen II

 

Nur seine wunderschönen blauen Augen im Blick, die auch jetzt verblüfft auf Daenerys nieder sahen, streckte sie die Arme nach Jorah aus, um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen, wobei sie ein Stück zur Seite rutschte und plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Bereits im Begriff zu fallen, spürte sie wie ihr Magen, aufgrund des unerwartet abhandengekommenen Halts, einen Satz nach oben machte. Ungeschickt versuchte Dany in der erwärmten Luft nach irgendetwas zu greifen an dem sie sich festhalten könnte, fand dergleichen in ihrer kopflosen Hektik aber nicht. Ähnlich schnell wie sie das Gefühl des Fallens ergriffen hatte, schlossen sich nun Jorahs Arme um ihren Leib, drückten Daenerys zurück auf das Bett und zogen sie dicht an ihn.

 

Durch weit aufgerissene Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf, sah das zarte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und schloss dann ihren Mund, als sie bemerkte, dass sie diesen immer noch im Schreck geöffnet hatte.

„Wie es scheint bietet meine Schlafstätte eher wenig Annehmlichkeiten für mehr als eine Person. Entschuldige...“

Tief einatmend entgegnete Dany: „... Diese _Unzulänglichkeit_ , wie du es nennst, verzeihe ich gerne. Kommt sie mir doch eher entgegen, als dass sie mir lästig ist.“

„Wie das?“, fragte Jorah, während er anfing, mit seinem Daumen Kreise über ihren Nacken zu zeichnen.

Obwohl seine Tätigkeit kurzzeitig Daenerys' ganze Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, blieb ihr das neckende Funkeln in Jorahs Augen nicht verborgen. Jedoch gewann etwas anderes ihre Beachtung. Es war das wilde Trommeln seines Herzens unter ihre Händen, die flach an seiner Brust lagen und die Empfindung der leicht störrischen Haare auf jener, welche durch ihre Finger glitten, die sie jetzt in ihren Bann lockte.

Die zwei Männer, welche bisher mit ihr das Bett geteilt hatten, entbehrten, wie in der Hitze Essos üblich, eine solche Behaarung und so war dies eine ihr unbekannte Erfahrung. Doch Daenerys gefiel es, ihr gefiel wie er sich anfühlte, ihr gefiel wie sie sich dabei fühlte und ihr gefiel, was sie mit ihrer Berührung in ihm auszulösen schien. Denn nicht nur das scharfe Einziehen des Atems verriet ihr, was sie ihm mit ihren Fingerspitzen, welche über seine Haut tanzten, antat. Auch das nun schneller schlagende Herz unter ihr, welches seine einzelnen Schläge fast als einen einzigen zu tarnen versuchte, war ein Beweis der Wirklichkeit dieses Traums.

Indes Jorahs Frage wieder in Danys Bewusstsein sprang, streichelte sie ihm liebevoll über den Bart und sagte: „Dieser begrenzte Raum, den wir hier zur Verfügung haben, ist auf meiner Seite, Jorah.“

Mühsam wand sie sich aus seinem festen Griff, der sie nicht gehen lassen wollte, und so war das Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen kaum zu spüren, war lediglich ein zerbrechlicher Hauch, die Ahnung eines Wunsches, der in dem Augenblick, in dem er entstand zur Erinnerung wurde. Als Antwort gab Jorah ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich, welches Dany dazu veranlasste gegen sein Kinn zu flüstern: „Die Größe des Bettes macht es dir zum Glück unmöglich dich allzu weit von mir zu entfernen.“

Überrascht stellte Daenerys fest, wie ihren Worten der Biss der Verlegenheit folgte, welcher sogleich eine unbequeme Frage mit sich brachte. Warum fühlte sie immer noch den Schatten jener alten Hemmung, selbst jetzt, nachdem sie sich so weit vor gewagt hatten? Aber sie war es nicht nur alleine, die so empfand. Jorahs kaum wahrnehmbares Zögern, der immer präsente fragende Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und jener stumme, schuldige Ton, den sie in seinen Worten zu hören glaubte, erzählten auch jetzt noch von einer Unruhe, von der Dany gehofft hat, dass sie diese längst niedergerungen hatten. Doch in dem Moment, als Jorah sein Bein über ihre legte, sie näher zu sich heranzog und dann mit der Zehenspitze über ihre sensible Fußsohle strich, war jeder Anflug von Unbehagen vergessen. Dany biss sich auf die Unterlippe, da jene simple und scheinbar so völlig beiläufige Berührung einen unvermuteten Schauer der Erregung durch ihr Inneres sandte. Getragen von dieser kribbelnden Wärme drängte sie sich gegen den Mann an ihrer Seite, der sich von ihr auf den Rücken drücken ließ.

 

Rittlings saß sie auf dem Ritter, der unter ihr regungslos ausharrte, während sie versuchte jeden Zentimeter Haut, der sich ihr darbot, unauslöschlich zu ihren Erinnerungen hinzuzufügen. Niemals zuvor hatte sie Jorah mit unbekleideten Oberkörper gesehen, weder in der freizügigen Gesellschaft der Dothraki, noch während ihrer schweißtreibenden Wanderung durch die Rote Wüste und schon gar nicht hier in Meereen. Stets hatte er ausgeprägte Muskeln, welche jedoch nicht zu einschüchternd waren, hinter Stoff und Stahl verborgen. Allerdings folgten Daenerys' halb geschlossene Augen jetzt dem schmalen Pfad von feinen Haaren, eine oder zwei Nuancen dunkler, als jene auf seiner Brust, welcher vom Nabel abwärts im Bund Jorahs lederner Hose verschwand und das wilde Prickeln in ihr nochmals verstärkte. Sein intensiver Blick, der ihrer Betrachtung seines Körpers gefolgt war, verursachte zudem das erneute Beschleunigen Danys Herzschlags und erzeugte das Gefühl von Wärme, die sich wie ein Gürtel um sie legte.

Dies war der Körper eines Kriegers, eines Mannes, der schon oft sein Leben mit nichts weiter, als dünnen Stahl verteidigen musste. Vielleicht zu oft, schoss es Dany durch den Kopf, als sich eine nach wie vor grell rot abzeichnende Linie, welche die helle Haut zerteilte, in ihr Sichtfeld schob.

„Du hast meinetwegen schon so viel Leid erfahren. So unendlich viel...“, stellte Daenerys zittrig fest, schluckte heftig und blinzelte das Brennen hinter ihren Lidern fort.

Zur Antwort erfasste Jorah Danys rechte Hand und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Haut.

„Leid, welches ich stets...“, begann er, entschied sich dann aber doch für andere Worte, „Fürwahr Daenerys. Doch hat die Zeit mit dir mir ebenso viel freudige und hoffnungsvolle Momente beschert und es sind jene, welche die dunklen immer, _immer_ aufwiegen werden, die mir Kraft und Zuversicht verleihen.“, beendete Jorah seine abgeänderten Gedanken, um dann Daenerys in einen zärtlichen Kuss zu ziehen, welcher eine tröstende Wärme um ihr Herz wob.

Mit geschlossenen Augen murmelte sie gegen sein Ohr: „Das ist lieb von dir.“

„Es ist ernst gemeint, Daenerys.“, beteuerte Jorah und doch gab Dany lediglich einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

 

Teilweise um seinen bekümmerten Blick nicht mehr sehen zu müssen und auch aus einem inneren Antrieb hinaus, ließ Daenerys ihre Lippen zielgerichtet auf eine deutlich spürbare Erhebung an Jorahs linker Halsseite fallen. _Dies war die Belohnung für meinen Schutz und den meines ungeborenen Kindes..._

Eine kurze, glatte Narbe hob sich von seinem linken Oberarm ab und auch hier legte Daenerys ihren Mund nieder. _Dies war die Gegenleistung für die unbedeutende Aufgabe eine ganze Stadt für mich zu erobern..._

Und schließlich erblickte sie den purpur strahlenden Einschnitt auf seiner linken Brust und presste bebende Lippen auf den Grund so vieler schlafloser Nächte. _Dies war der Dank für seine Liebe zu mir..._

Während Danys Reise über Jorahs Haut gab der Ritter nicht mehr als kurzes, gepresstes Keuchen oder den zischenden Ton von zu schnell eingesogener Luft von sich. Aber jetzt drang ihr eigener Name, gesprochen in einem besorgten Ton, an Daenerys' Ohr.

Sorge breitete Falten auf Jorahs Stirn aus und erst sein Daumen, der über ihr Gesicht strich, ließ Dany ihre eigene starre Maske des Leidens bewusst werden.

„Es sind nur Narben. Unbedeutende Äußerlichkeiten.“, hauchte er gegen ihr Haar.

„Doch sie erzählen eine Geschichte, _deine_ Geschichte, Jorah. Welche nur durch mich ein derartiges Aussehen angenommen hat.“

Eine Zeitlang lag sie nur still auf ihm, die Haare wie ein silberner Fächer über seine Brust ausgebreitet und ließ sich von der sanftem Bewegung seines Körpers davontragen, sank hinab auf den ruhigen, behaglichen Grund, den Jorah mit dem Streicheln über ihren Kopf, ihre Arme entlang und den kreisenden Bewegungen auf ihrem Rücken, erschuf. Sie wollte nicht länger die Ursache seiner sichtbaren und unsichtbaren Narben sein. Sie wollte nicht zugleich der Grund für Freude _und_ für Leid sein. Nicht heute Nacht.

 

Beständig strich sie über eine besonders weiche Stelle kurz über Jorahs linken Hüftknochen, bis sie bemerkte, dass es sich auch hierbei um eine weitere Narbe handelte.

„Woher stammt diese?“

Abrupt hörten die angenehmen, kreisenden Bewegungen auf ihren Schulterblättern auf, nur um dann, zurückhaltender als zuvor, ihren Weg Danys Wirbelsäule hinab fortzusetzen.

„Sie ist ebenso ein Überbleibsel der Vergangenheit, wie all die anderen.“, gab Jorah Daenerys zur Antwort, welche sich jedoch auf die Ellenbogen stützte und ihm fordernd entgegenblickte.

Schmunzelnd legte Jorah seinen Kopf schräg, nahm den ihren schützend in seine Hände und setzte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel.

„Die Narbe entstand am selben Tag wie jene an meinem Hals, Daenerys.“

Verblüfft erwiderte sie: „Vom Kampf mit Qotho? Warum wusste ich davon nichts?“

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Jorah Dany, als würde er darauf warten, dass sie das Offensichtliche erfasste. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, eine Erklärung wollte nicht zu ihr durchdringen.

„Nun, zum einen machten die damaligen Umstände und die folgenden Ereignisse jede Bedeutung eines verletzten Ritters zunichte und zum anderen... war die Platzierung der Wunde nicht unbedingt ein angebrachter Anblick für die Khaleesi, der ich meine Schwüre geleistet habe. Zudem war die Verletzung nicht sonderlich besorgniserregend und welchen Grund hätte es geben können, dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt damit zu belasten?“

_Damit_? Wenngleich auch dieses _damit_ sie in der Vergangenheit nicht mit Kummer erfüllt hat, so setzte es ihr hier, in der Gegenwart, um so mehr zu. Aufmerksam und erfüllt mit Sorge hatte sie damals ihr kleines Khalasar angeführt, hatte versucht den Menschen das zu sein, was er ihr geraten hat, hatte versucht in den erschöpften Gesichtern zu lesen und Ängste zu mildern. Jede ausgestreckte Hand hatte sie ergreifen wollen, wollte jemand sein, zu dem ihr Volk aufsehen konnte. Aber für den Schmerz des einen Menschen, der ihr in jener Zeit eine unentbehrliche Stütze gewesen war, war sie blind gewesen? Wollte sie es damals einfach nicht sehen, da sie so dringend jemand Starken, Unverwundbaren an ihrer Seite gebraucht hatte, oder hatte Jorah es einfach nicht zugelassen, dass sie es bemerkte?

Gedankenverloren schob Dany ihre Finger abermals über das blasse Mal an deren Stelle sich Jorahs Haut einen Hauch kühler anfühlte, als sie es vom Rest seines Körpers bisher gewohnt war. Daenerys hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihren Atem anhielt, sodass sie diesen jetzt so lautlos wie möglich ausstieß und frische Luft durch ihre Lungen schickte. Sogleich sprang auch die Frage, welche ihren Atem stocken ließ erneut in ihren Kopf und verlangte resolut nach einer Antwort. Was hätte sie vor all der Zeit mit dem Wissen um seine Verletzung angefangen? Hätte sie neben den anderen Sorgen, die ihren Geist geplagt haben überhaupt noch Platz für ihren edlen Begleiter gehabt? Welche Gefühle hätte dies in ihr wachgerufen? … Hätte sie am Ende überhaupt Gefühle in ihrem Inneren finden können? Für ihn? Vor langer, langer Zeit? Weniger die Frage, als die Antwort auf jene, die sie nicht zu finden vermochte, trieb Danys Unbehagen an und einen kalten Schauer über ihren Rücken. Unerwartet zog Jorah Daenerys auf Höhe seines Gesichts, nahm ihr Haar im Nacken zusammen und ließ sie mit warmen Küssen, gegen ihren Hals gehaucht, erzittern. Bevor er ihren Mundwinkel erreichte brachte er Dany dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen und wie schon unzählige Male zuvor beruhigte sie das Leuchten hinter dem schillernden Blau auf eine ihr unverständliche Art und Weise.

„Lass die dunklen Schatten der Vergangenheit für heute ruhen. ... War es nicht auch das, was du mir geraten hast? Das Hier und Jetzt zu genießen.“, murmelte Jorah gegen ihre rechte Wange und hinterließ mit seinem Bart ein wunderbar raues Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, um dann ihre Lippen mit seinen eigenen zu verschließen. 

Durch ihre einen Spalt breit geöffneten Augen sah Daenerys den Ausdruck, welchen sein Gesicht annahm, als sie sich berührten. Es war, als würde man entsetzliches Leid von seinen Zügen wischen und das Erstrahlen von reinem Glück beobachten können. Dies mit anzusehen erfüllte Dany mit einer hellen Freude, welche durch sie wie pures Sonnenlicht floss und sie noch tiefer in den mit ihm geteilten Kuss gleiten ließ.

Begierig nach der Wärme des Mundes des jeweils anderen, schmiegten sich ihre Lippen in einem wilden Tanz aneinander, trennten sich für die Länge eines Atemzugs, nur um sich dann noch leidenschaftlicher als zuvor erneut zu begegnen. Unendlich zärtlich liebkoste Jorahs Zungenspitze Daenerys', hielt sie in genau diesem Augenblick gefangen, ließ es nicht zu, dass ihr Verstand irgendetwas anderes, als seine Nähe erfassen konnte.

Für die Dauer des Kuss' hielten seine Hände ihre Haare an ihrem Hinterkopf zusammen, aber Dany wollte ihn jetzt auf ihrem Körper spüren und so löste sie seine Finger aus ihrem Haar, um sie an ihre Hüften zu drücken. Verhüllt von einem Vorhang aus silberweißen Strähnen, durch die orangenes Licht sickerte, unterbrachen sie schwer atmend ihren Kuss. Ein entflohener Lichtschein der zuckenden Kerzenflamme erzeugte auf Jorahs Unterlippe einen verführerischen Glanz, dem Dany nicht widerstehen konnte. 

Der wohlige Klang, welcher aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle zu hören war, als sie begann an seiner Unterlippe zu nippen, ließ Dany ihre Knie fest gegen Jorahs Taille pressen und diese unkontrollierte Bewegung ihrerseits verlieh endlich auch seinen Händen Mut.

Fließend strömte die schwarze Seide unter seinen Händen hinweg und über ihre Haut, schob sich weiter ihre Beine hinauf und entzog sich dann Daenerys' Wahrnehmung. Der Druck, welchen Jorah mit seinen Berührungen ausübte, war kaum zu spüren und doch brannte sich die Empfindung seiner mit Schwielen überzogenen Finger, welche nun die Rückseite ihrer Oberschenkel hinab, zu ihren Kniekehlen glitten, durch ihr Sein.

 

Von ihren herabhängenden Haaren gestört, welche beständig über Jorahs Gesicht krochen, beendete er den Kontakt zwischen ihren Lippen und sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr auf. Unwirsch schwang Dany ihre langen Haare nach hinten und ließ auf dem Weg seinen Oberkörper hinab, immer wieder zu kurze Küsse auf Jorah herabfallen. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, zog sie ihre Lippen über sein Brustbein und hörte ein undeutliches Flehen, hauchte je einen Kuss auf die Haut knapp oberhalb seiner Brustwarzen und vernahm eine gepresste Version ihres Namens, wanderte weiter bis zu seinem Nabel und verstand unter seinem atemlosen Keuchen kein einziges Wort mehr. Mit jedem Kuss konnte sie seine sich zusammen krampfenden Muskeln deutlich spüren und den leichten Geschmack nach Salz wahrnehmen, welcher ein dünner Schweißfilm, der sich über seinen Körper legte, hinterließ.

Ehedem sie dem geraden Pfad aus feinen Haaren, die in rauen Leder verschwanden, folgen konnte, wurde Daenerys' Aufmerksamkeit wieder von der geschwungenen Narbe entlang seiner Hüfte angezogen. Schnell blickte sie in Jorahs halb geschlossene Augen, bevor sie begann den Verlauf der alten Verletzung nachzuziehen. Ihre glühenden Lippen ließ sie über die kleine Unebenheit seiner Haut gleiten, folgte dem Bogen bis knapp oberhalb seines Hosenbunds, wo sie ihre Lippen leicht öffnete, einen Augenblick verharrte, und dann mit ihrer Zunge enge Kreise auf der samtigen Haut ihres Ritters erzeugte.

„...Daenerys...wart-­“, keuchte Jorah und unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch sie wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen, wodurch sie nun wieder auf ihm saß und so einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf den aufgelösten Mann unter ihr hatte, dem Anstrengung die Stirn zu zerfurchen schien, Atemnot den perfekten Mund öffnen ließ und dem die Erregung eine dunkle Röte unter den Bart zauberte.

Verführerisch lächelnd beugte sich Dany vor, und schickte ihren Zeigefinger das dünne Band aus gekräuselten Haaren hinab, dessen verhülltes Ziel Daenerys auf die Lippen beißen ließ. So selbstsicher ihre Taten jetzt auch erschienen, das Feuers, welches in ihr züngelte, war kaum mehr zu bändigen und auch ihre bebenden Finger, die nun über die Schnüre Jorahs Beinkleids wanderten, überführten den Sturm, der alles in ihr durcheinander wirbelte.

Ihre Körper reagierten auf diese intime Nähe und mit fahrigen Händen löste sie den Knoten, hakte hinter die ledernen Schnüre, zog sie aus den oberen Ösen und wurde dann mit einer nahezu groben Kraft gestoppt. Unfassbar schnell hatte sich Jorah aufgesetzt, sodass Daenerys durch den Schwung hektisch ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlingen musste und ihn dann vorwurfsvoll anblickte. Trotz der plötzlichen Unterbrechung nahm Dany an, dass er sie lediglich wieder eng an sich gedrückt wissen wollte, doch seine Gebärden sprachen von einer anderen Absicht.

 

Spitze Zähne grub die Kälte der Steinplatten in ihre Fußsohlen, als sie von ihm auf den Boden gestellt wurde und er ihr dann auch die wärmende Anwesenheit seiner Arme verwehrte.

Hörbar verwirrt und ungläubig piepste Daenerys: „Jorah, nein. Ich-­“

„Schhh.“, stieß er seinen Atem gegen ihre Stirn und drehte sie dann sachte um, sodass Dany ihm den Rücken zukehrte.

Mehrere Augenblicke lang _erahnte_ sie nur seine Präsenz hinter sich, eine knisternde und nur schwer zu ertragende Spannung, die ihr von dem Körper, nach dem sie sich jetzt so sehr sehnte, erzählte. Doch dann erschien seine Hand in ihrem Gesichtsfeld und steckte eine zerzauste Strähne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr, in welches er jetzt mit kratziger Stimme raunte: „Ich liebe dich.“

Da kein Ton aus ihrem Hals kommen wollte, musste Dany mehrmals heftig schlucken, aber sobald es ihre raue Kehle gestattete, erwiderte sie seine Worte und wollte sich dabei zu ihm umdrehen, was Jorah mit schwer auf ihren Schultern liegenden Händen zu verhindern wusste.

„Vertraust du mir?“

Eine Frage, die vor wenigen Monaten, vor wenigen Tagen sogar, einen tobenden Konflikt in ihr ausgelöst hätte. Jedoch war unmissverständlich klar, dass es hierbei nur um das Jetzt ging, um die Verbindung zwischen der Frau, die sie war und dem Mann, der sich hier mit ihr in jenem kleinen Raum befand, und um die Verbindung, welche sie beabsichtigten einzugehen.

„Ja Jorah. ... Natürlich vertraue ich dir.“, hüpfte Daenerys' Stimme holprig über ihre Entgegnung.

Der Umstand allerdings, dass er diese Frage überhaupt stellte, brachte die Härchen auf ihrem Nacken zum Stehen und erfüllte sie mit aufgewühlter Erwartung. Und dann schoben sich seine Hände über ihren Bauch und holten sie zu ihm heran, sodass Jorah sie sanft in seinen Armen wiegen konnte. Überwältigt von dem Gefühl der Verbundenheit, ließ Dany ihre Augenlider herabgleiten, streichelte über Jorahs Unterarme und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen einladenden Körper.

Bald gab Jorah aber die behagliche Ruhe auf und belegte ihre Lippen mit einem für Danys Geschmack viel zu kurzen Kuss. Ebenso musste sie die Wärme seiner Umarmung einbüßen, da seine Hände eine andere Beschäftigung fanden. Mit der Handkante drängte er die Träger der schwarzen Seide über ihre Schultern und ließ der enthüllten Haut jeweils einen zarten Kuss zukommen. In dem Augenblick in dem sie seine Absicht erkannte, wollte sich Daenerys eigentlich nur so schnell wie möglich des Stoffes entledigen, aber Jorah hatte scheinbar andere Pläne. Furchtbar langsam zog er die Seide von ihrem Körper, hielt zwischendurch kurzzeitig inne, um das Samtband unterhalb ihrer Brüste zu lösen und mit einem unerträglichen Zögern gestattete er dann dem glatten Stoff Danys Körper zu enthüllen. 

Kühle umschmeichelte ihre nackte Haut, ähnlich dem Luftzug, der vom Herabgleiten des nun nicht mehr benötigten Gewands erzeugt wurde über ihre Beine strich.

Vollkommen entkleidet stand sie nun vor ihrem schwer atmenden Ritter, der sie nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem Zustand sah. Allerdings kringelten sich jetzt keine frisch geschlüpften Drachen um ihren Leib und einstmals tobte auch nicht dieses Feuer _in_ ihr.

Auch wenn sie ihm immer noch den Rücken zuwandte, musste sich Daenerys erstmal in der Mischung aus Befangenheit und Erregung zurechtfinden, die von ihr Besitz ergriff. Reflexartig wollten sie ihre Blöße bedecken, schluckte dann aber ihre absurde Schüchternheit hinunter und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass sich die Hitze im Raum noch mehr verdichtete und wartete auf Berührungen, welche auch die Glut in ihrem Inneren verdichten würden.

Weiterhin hinter ihr stehend, machte Jorah keine Anstalten sie umzudrehen oder sich ihr zu zuwenden. Obschon Daenerys ganz einfach selbst handeln könnte, fand sie den Gedanken sich Jorahs Ermessen zu überlassen auf eine irritierende Art erregend und so nahm sie seine seichten Berührungen entlang ihrer Arme wohlwollend zur Kenntnis. Diese zugleich kaum wahrnehmbare und auf der anderen Seite alles einnehmende Gegenwart des Mannes hinter ihr wühlte all ihre Sinne auf, ließ ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen und brachte ihre Beinen zum zittern. Instinktiv spürte Dany, dass ihn immer noch irgendetwas zurückhielt. Immerhin stand sie komplett entkleidet vor ihm und nichtsdestotrotz lagen seine Hände lediglich auf ihren Oberarmen. So wollte sie sich schon zu ihm umdrehen, als dann doch große Handflächen gegen die Seiten ihres Brustkorbs drückten und Daenerys zusammenzucken ließen. Unter dem sanften Druck Jorahs Finger, welche jetzt über ihren Bauch glitten, war ihre Haut dem Schmelzen nahe. 

Jede neue Berührung, jeder weitere Kuss, jedes zärtlich geflüsterte Wort hatte das zuvor noch latente Prickeln in ihrem Unterleib mehr und mehr in den Vordergrund geschoben, doch seine Nähe machte aus jenem leisen Prickeln ein kaum zu ignorierendes Aufbrausen. Bestenfalls hätte Dany wenige Augenblicke mehr so ruhig ausharren können, doch Jorah drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Haare, nur um dann die dünne Haut direkt unter ihrem Kiefer mit seinen Lippen entlangzufahren und so stieß sie ein klägliches Stöhnen aus, welches dazu führte, dass sich sein Mund an ihrer Wange zu einem Grinsen verzog. Wie von selbst drehte Daenerys ihren Mund dem seinen entgegen, der sie aber erneut allzu bald freigab. 

Langsam fiel Jorahs Hand ihren Hals hinab, zog eine brennende Spur über ihr Schlüsselbein und beschritt dann eine kleine Kurve, sodass seine Fingerspitzen zwischen ihren Brüsten hinabglitten, die schwachen Muskeln ihres Bauchs entlangstrichen und dann über die Rundungen ihrer Hüfte, ihren Weg entlang Daenerys' Oberschenkel fanden. Währenddessen blieb Dany nichts anderes übrig, als die Augen zu schließen und sich wiederholt daran zu erinnern Luft zu holen. Was machte er nur mit ihr? Wo blieb die oftmals unbändige Lust, welche Männern meist zu eigen war? Es schien, als würde er diese Nacht nie enden lassen, als würde er all die verlorenen Momente in nur einem legen wollen. Was machte er nur mit ihr?

Unvorbereitet traf Daenerys jetzt die eine Empfindung, welche sie bebend gegen Jorahs Brust sinken ließ. Unschuldig waren seine Finger ihre Beine wieder hinauf geglitten und hatten dann ohne Vorwahrung die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel als Rückweg erwählt. Umso höher seine Fingerspitzen wanderten, desto reizbarer wurde ihre Haut und schickte feurige Funken ihre Beine hinauf. Unausweichlich näherte er sich Danys sensibelsten Punkt, steigerte das Kribbeln tief in ihr immer weiter, schürte das Feuer, welches sie verschlang und ließ dann doch ihre entflammte Haut in verzweifelter Erwartung zurück, um der Außenlinie ihrer Oberschenkel zu folgen. Der empörte Ausruf, der durch den Raum wehte, klang jetzt eher wie ein verzweifeltes Flehen, als Dany heiser das eine Wort, welches immer wieder in ihrem Kopf explodierte, ausstieß: „Jorah...“

 

Das Nächste was Daenerys spürte war das leichte Nachgeben der Matratze und das Leinen unter ihrer nackten Haut. Weder die feine myrische Spitze ihrer Kleider, noch die seidigen Laken ihres Bettes in den königlichen Gemächern haben sich jemals so gut auf ihrem Körper angefühlt wie dies jetzt der einfache Leinenstoff tat.

Staunende blaue Augen sahen auf Dany hinab, als würden sie dies hier immer noch für einen Traum halten, für eine gewagte Fantasie, welche, sobald man sie laut aussprach, verschwinden würde. Schlagartig wurden ihr seine Blicke, die über ihren Körper streichelten, überdeutlich bewusst und lächerlicher Weise kroch zusätzliche Röte in ihre Wangen und zog über ihr Dekolletee.

Sehnsüchtig streckte Daenerys die Arme nach Jorah aus und bekam auf der Stelle den erhofften Kuss. Eine Weile genoss sie ihre Verbindung und versuchte ihn dann ergebnislos auf sich hinabzuziehen und so musste Dany weiterhin die kalte Luft zwischen ihren erhitzen Körpern ertragen. 

Nochmal fuhr sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe und wisperte dann gegen Jorahs Ohr: „Mein Bär... Es scheint mir, dass du immer noch _zu viel_ an hast.“ 

Jene Feststellung beendete Daenerys mit einer kühnen Berührung, die ihre Zunge über den Rand seiner Ohrmuschel führte, wofür sie dann ein atemloses Stöhnen erntete.

Seine Ansichten zu ihrer Bemerkung sprach Jorah nicht laut aus, stattdessen sah er ihr tief in die Augen und stellte stumm nochmal jene Frage, von welcher sie annahm sie an diesem Abend bereits tausendfach beantwortet zu haben. Um sein Erkennen, sein Begreifen und sein endgültiges Loslassen bittend, blickte sie ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Unverständlicherweise sah ihr aber immer noch ein Schimmer von Unglaube und Ungewissheit entgegen und so entschied Daenerys ihre Antwort ebenso ungesagt zu lassen und sie stattdessen in Taten auszudrücken. Schlichtweg wickelte sie ihre Beine um Jorahs Taille, drückte ihn zu sich hinunter und beantwortete seine Frage mit Augen, Mund und Haut.

Kaum erkennbar nickte Jorah ihr zu, als sie irgendwann ihre Lippen wieder von seinen trennte und ließ dann ein leises Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aufblühen.

„Ich würde ja gerne deinem Wunsch nachkommen, Daenerys. ... Doch du hast es mir jetzt sichtlich erschwert deine Bitte zu erfüllen.“, hauchte Jorah gegen ihre geteilten Lippen und zog seine Hand über ihre ihm umschließenden Kurven.

Nachdem Dany dann ihre verschränkten Beine von seinem Körper genommen hatte, befreite sich auch Jorah endlich von den letzten Barrieren, welche sie noch voneinander trennten.

 

Mit ernster Miene sah Jorah nun Daenerys an und sie fragte sich, ob er es jetzt auch spüren konnte, dieses erschreckend befreiende Gefühl, welches sie als das kennzeichnete, was sie waren. Zwei sich liebende Menschen, die sich nacheinander verzehrten. Ohne Lügen. Ohne Hintergedanken. Ohne Pflichten. Denn wenn alles gesagt ist, blieb einzig dies übrig. Ihre Liebe füreinander.

„Ich liebe dich, Jorah.“

Schwer zu begreifen, dass sie dies einst nicht erkannt hatte, diese einfache Wahrheit, welche jetzt die einzige Wahrheit zu sein schien.

„Ja, das tust du...“, stellte Jorah mit einem überraschten Gesicht fest, als würde er ungeachtet seiner Worte noch seinen Verstand davon überzeugen müssen, was seiner Seele doch unmöglich verborgen geblieben sein konnte.

Erst jetzt schickte Dany ihren Blick aus, um Jorahs unverhüllten Körper zu betrachten, erkannte die ihr bereits vertrauten Stellen und drängte ihre Augen weiter zu den ihr bis jetzt noch unbekannten, bei deren Betrachtung ein wilder Funkenregen in ihr aufwirbelte und sie in glühender Verzagtheit die Knie zusammendrücken ließ.

Ohne seine azurblauen Augen von ihren im Kerzenschein fast purpur wirkenden Augen zu nehmen, näherte sich Jorah allmählich ihrem Körper und setzte grazile Küsse auf die Rippen, welche sich zu deutlich unter ihrer blassen Haut abzeichneten. Unter den Berührungen seiner warmen Lippen zuckte Dany jedes Mal zusammen und vergaß zu atmen, als er begann die empfindliche Haut unter ihrer Brust zu liebkosen. Schon jetzt wand sich Daenerys unter ihm und presste ihren Kopf in ein dünnes Kissen, das nach Jorah roch. Die Süße seines Mundes, zusammen mit dem entzückenden Kratzen seiner Barthaare, raubte ihr die Fähigkeit klar zu denken und so wartete sie gierig darauf, dass er diese herrlich schöne Qual fortsetzte, dass er _mehr_ wagte. 

Unendlich vorsichtig berührte Jorah jetzt ihre rechte Brust und beschrieb mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise um die angespannte, rosafarbene Brustwarze. Für einen flüchtigen Moment traf sie sein eisblauer Blick, bevor sein warmen Atem auf ihre Brust niederfiel, gefolgt von seinem noch heißeren Mund. Geradezu von Sinnen drückte Daenerys ihren Rücken durch und reckte Jorah ihren überreizten Körper entgegen. Spürbar weniger konzentriert, widmete er sich ihrer linken Brust, welche Zärtlichkeiten von eilig geführten Lippen erhielt. Lippen, die Dany jetzt an anderer Stelle vermisste und so stammelte sie: „Jo-rah, ... k-küss mich. … Jetzt!“

Leidenschaftlich stöhnte sie in Jorahs offenen Mund, schob seine Zunge zurück über seine Unterlippe und war enttäuscht, wenn er es zuließ. Umfangen von ihrer Begierde, drängten Danys Küsse immer heftiger gegen Jorah und es war fast unmöglich noch etwas anderes von diesem Rausch zu begreifen, als seine Lippen. Doch während Jorah mit einer Hand Danys Nacken umfasste, schob er die andere an ihrem Körper hinab und verweilte dann seitlich ihres Beckens. Je länger dieser Kuss andauerte, desto stärker brannte das pure Verlangen in ihr und allmählich fürchtete Daenerys, dass sie aus _diesen_ Flammen nicht unverbrannt heraustreten würde. 

 

Erleichtert registrierte Dany, dass Jorahs Bewegungen auch immer stürmischer und enthemmter wurden, dass eine schon viel zu lang verborgene Leidenschaft endlich seine Zurückhaltung ersetzte. Überall spürte sie die mal federleichten und dann wieder unmissverständlich fordernden Berührungen seiner Handballen, seiner Fingerspitzen, seiner Fingerkuppen, _seiner erfahrenen Hände_ , welche so genau wussten _was_ sie taten und _wie_ sie es taten.

Daenerys' komplettes Denken war nur noch von dem Körper über ihr erfüllt, von dem Bedürfnis sich in dem anderen zu verlieren und alles zu vergessen. _Alles_ , außer Jorah. Doch so unersättlich ihre Annäherungen auch waren, die immer noch vorhandene Distanz zwischen ihrer Haut, löste fast körperliche Schmerzen aus, woraufhin Dany, überwältigt von einer Welle der Ekstase ihr Becken vorschob und deutlich Jorahs Lust gegen ihren Leib gepresst spürte.

„Bei allen Göttern, Daenerys...“, stieß Jorah keuchend hervor und trieb sie mit seiner rauen Stimme in eine ganz andere Art von Wahnsinn.

Verzweifelt krallte sich Dany in das dünne Laken und zerrte es unbeabsichtigt unter der Matratze hervor, welche sich nun, unter dem verlagerten Gewicht Jorahs, leicht bewegte. Die Intensität der letzten Augenblicke hatte es Daenerys verwehrt ihre Umgebung mit anderen Sinnen als ihrer Haut zu erfassen, sodass sie jetzt blinzelnd die Augen öffnete und gerade noch sah wie sich Jorahs Kehle unter mehrmaligen Schlucken heftig bewegte. Sonst ordentlich zurecht gelegte Haare standen wirr von seinem Kopf ab oder klebten durch die Heftigkeit ihres Zusammenseins flach an seiner Schläfe.

Scheinbar achtlos hinterließ Jorah einen flüchtigen Abdruck seiner Lippen oberhalb ihres rechten Mundwinkels und belegte dann ähnlich fahrig die Haut um ihren Bauchnabel mit Küssen. Schon bald fiel Dany aber auf, dass sein Mund, je weiter er sich ihren Körper hinab tastete, immer eindringlicher nach ihrer Haut verlangte. Ganz entgegen Danys Ahnung was Jorahs Vorhaben betraf, tauchte er unerwartet schnell wieder in ihrem Sichtfeld auf und sah sie mit einer atemraubenden Sinnlichkeit an, welche die Empfindung der intimen Berührung, die Jorahs Finger Daenerys jetzt gestatteten, um ein Vielfaches steigerte.

Es war genug. Es war kaum mehr zu ertragen. Sie hatten es zu lange hinausgezögert. Sie hatten sich lange genug mit braven Zärtlichkeiten geneckt, nur um hier zu landen. Dany wollte sich jetzt der bloßen Begierde hingeben, wollte sich einfach nur von der Lust wegspülen lassen, in der sie zu ertrinken drohte. Erfüllt von einer grässlichen Verzückung hatte Daenerys Mühe ihre Stimme zu finden und so murmelte sie ihren Wunsch leise dem einzigen Menschen entgegen, der diesen erfüllen könnte: „Jorah, ... lass mich endlich ... alles vergessen.“

Einen Atemzug lang wartete Jorah, bis er Dany küsste und sie dann behutsam ein Stück die kleine Schlafstätte herunterzog, sodass ihren Waden ein kühlerer Teil der Laken vergönnt wurde. Angestrengt versuchte sie den Anflug von Aufregung aus ihrem Gesicht fernzuhalten, scheiterte an diesem Versuch aber offensichtlich, da Jorah seine Hand liebevoll an ihre Wange legte.

„Wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt, dann musst du mir das augenblicklich sagen.“, bat er mit besorgter Miene und streichelte dann beruhigend über ihr Gesicht.

Vehement schüttelte Daenerys den Kopf, legte ihre Lippen an Jorahs Ohr und wisperte ihm sechs Worte mit dünner Stimme zu, welche das Schwarz seiner Pupillen zusehends ausdehnten.

 

Die immer näher kommende Wärme seines erregten Körpers wallte über ihre Haut, beschleunigte ihre Atmung und nur allzu bereitwillig ließ Daenerys ihre Beine für Jorah auseinanderfallen. In Erwartung des leicht drückenden Schmerzes kniff Dany instinktiv die Augen zusammen, öffnete diese aber wieder, nachdem sie Jorahs Daumen spürte, der sanft über ihre Schläfe strich. Gegen den warmen Schein in seinem Blick war sie völlig machtlos und als Jorah langsam in sie eindrang, fing das dunkelblaue Meer, um den tiefschwarzen Abgrund herum, Feuer.

Fest umklammerte Dany Jorahs Arme und zog scharf die Luft zwischen ihre aufeinander gepressten Zähne ein. Mehrere Augenblicke verstrichen, bis sie sich an den Druck in ihr gewöhnt hatte und ihn als angenehm empfand. In diesem flüchtigen Moment, zwischen den letzten klaren, und unkontrolliert fließenden Gedanken fiel Daenerys in ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Schutz, das sein über ihr gebeugter Körper ihr gab, in ein Gefühl von bedingungsloser Liebe, die sein Blick ihr mitteilte und in ein anderes schwer zu beschreibendes Gefühl, dem Gefühl, dass ein Unrecht schließlich korrigiert wurde, dass endlich alles so ist wie es vorherbestimmt war, dass sie ein Ende hatte, ihre Ruhelosigkeit, der fest in ihr verankerte Drang weiter und weiter zu gehen, auf der Suche nach ihrem Sehnen, nach einem Ort, den sie … _zu Hause?_ ... nennen könnte.

 

Daenerys' ganze Welt reichte jetzt nur noch bis zu der warmen Haut über ihr und das Wissen etwas vermisst zu haben, was ihr nie gehört hatte, traf sie trotz des verzerrenden Fiebers, welches sich durch ihren Körper fraß.

Heftige Anstrengung zerwühlte Jorahs Gesicht, die Dany auch in dem Drängen seiner Lippen schmecken konnte und als sich der Kuss auflöste, begann Jorah sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen.

Anfangs wollten ihre hungrigen Bewegungen nicht zueinanderpassen. Sie waren zu unbeholfen, zu gierig in ihrem Verlangen nacheinander, mussten sich erst an den anderen gewöhnen, mussten erst lernen, was der andere brauchte. Doch bald verfielen sie in einen für beide angenehmen Rhythmus.

Wann immer sie aufeinandertrafen kitzelten Jorahs Brusthaare über Daenerys' erregte Brustwarzen und spülten einen neuen Schwall Hitze durch ihren Körper. Getrieben von dem Gefühl sich an den starken Armen, die sie umschlossen, an den breiten Schultern, die über ihr aufragten, festzuhalten, schob Dany ihre Hände über Jorah. Allerdings hielt sein Anblick sie vom allzu langen Verweilen ab und forderte die Anwesenheit ihrer Finger an seiner Wange, in seinem Haar, an seiner Brust...

Je weiter sie sich von der Wirklichkeit um sie herum entfernten, je blasser das rötliche Flackern an den Sandsteinwänden wurde, je mehr sich der Untergrund auf dem sie lag auflöste und je mehr sich die Luft, welche sie umgab, mit der von ihnen ausgehenden Hitze vermischte, desto übermächtiger wurde Daenerys' Empfindung in einem Meer aus Flammen zu ertrinken.

Überall fühlte sie Jorahs Hände, überall spürte sie seinen Mund und so klar sie auch die Feuchtigkeit seiner Zunge auf dem Weg hinab zu ihrer linken Brust wahrnahm, so verschmolzen die einzelnen Liebkosungen doch mehr und mehr miteinander. Noch als sie seine Lippen über ihrem Herz verspürte, glaubte Daenerys im selben Moment diese auf den ihren zu fühlen, an ihrem Puls, hinter ihrem Ohr, an ihrem Kinn, ... einfach überall.

Mit jeder Jorahs Bewegungen nahm die Dringlichkeit ihres Zusammenseins zu, wurde unkontrollierter, lechzte nach mehr, nach _allem_. Unter ihren Fingerspitzen merkte Dany wie sich seine Rückenmuskeln anspannten, merkte wie sich ein glänzender Schweißfilm über ihre Körper legte und merkte wie sich dieser wunderbar dumpfe Druck in ihrem Inneren aufzubauen begann.

Obwohl nun jene unverfälschte Lust Jorah kontrollierte und ihn ohne zu zögern Daenerys' Lippen einfordern oder ihre weichen Kurven mit spürbarer Dringlichkeit streicheln ließ, kehrten seine Augen regelmäßig zu ihren zurück, sahen mit von Begierde verdunkeltem Blau auf sie hinab, ohne jedoch den Glanz der Liebe, der nur für sie existierte, einzubüßen.

 

Verwegen verlangte Jorah ihren Mund, schob seine Zunge, kaum dass sich ihre Lippen trafen, in sie und erzeugte mit dem wilden, fordernden Begehren ein Kribbeln, welches Danys Rücken hinabrann und sich mit dem Prickeln, das ihre Wirbelsäule hinaufeilte vereinigte.

Ihre innere Anspannung wuchs mehr und mehr an, ließ sie ungeduldig ihre Hüfte vorschieben, in Erwartung der süßen Empfindung. Ein Feuer, das sie noch nie derartig heiß durchlebt hatte, brannte sich jetzt durch ihren Leib und schien sich gegen die Wellen zur wehren wollen, die Daenerys hinab in die Tiefe zogen. Es war jener Sog, der auch schon zuvor an ihr gezerrt hatte, sodass sie sich verzweifelt an dem einzigen Halt im Hier und Jetzt geklammert hatte, der sie noch zu erreichen vermochte. Sie wollte nicht ertrinken und auch nicht von der Feuersbrunst verschlungen werden. Doch ihre Kräfte würden nicht mehr allzu lange reichen, um sich gegen diese überwältigenden Mächte zu wehren.

 

Stoßweise stahl sich jetzt Jorahs Atem aus seiner Lunge und prallte von Daenerys' Hals ab. Durch ihre herabgesenkten Wimpern sah sie wie sich ein kleiner Tropfen aus Jorahs Augenwinkel drängte, über seinen Wangenknochen floss und dann im Gewirr der Barthaare versickerte. War es eine Träne oder nur die Anstrengung ihrer Lust, die sein Gesicht hinabrann? Dany konnte es nicht sagen und so legte sie ihre zitternde Hand an seine Wange, die von seinem Mund abgelöst wurde.

Jorahs Körper fühlte sich mit jedem Zusammentreffen angespannter an. Immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen. Immer heftiger regte sich Dany unter ihm, konnte den Sog der Tiefe spüren, konnte das Brennen der verschlingenden Flammen fühlen und trotzdem widerstand sie immer noch dem Drang sich fallen zu lassen.

Kleine Schweißperlen liefen aus ihren Haaren, kitzelten ihren Hals und versuchten vergebens ihre glühend heiße Haut zu kühlen. Und dann hörte sie sein kehliges Stöhnen, dem er eine sie um den Verstand bringende Bewegung aus der Tiefe seines Beckens hinterher schickte, welche sie fieberhaft „Jorah...bitte...“ wimmern ließ.

Sein feuriger Blick begegnete nur kurz ihren Augen, da er in einer fließenden Bewegung ihre rechte Wade umfasste, um sie hinter sich zu schieben, woraufhin Dany umgehend ihr linkes Bein um Jorahs Hüfte schlang und so die Sinnlichkeit ihrer Verbindung nochmals steigerte. Kräftige Hände schoben sich unter ihren Rücken und hoben sie leicht an, sodass sie einander näher sein konnten. Nach Luft ringend, griff sie in Jorahs Haare, fühlte die Schweiß durchtränkten Spitzen seiner rotgold schimmernden Haare, aber nichts schien ihr jetzt mehr Halt geben zu können. Zu überwältigend waren die Gefühle und die Empfindungen, welche sie erbeben ließen. Daenerys' ganzer Körper schien zu schreien, ihr Herzschlag war ein einziges Dröhnen, ihr Blut rauschte kaum ertragbar laut in ihren Ohren und das Glühen, das von dem verborgenen Platz tief in ihr ausging, trieb sie immer weiter.

Verzweifelt kämpfte Daenerys mit dem Drang die Augen zu schließen und einfach wegzudriften, aber sie wollte das Licht in seinem Blick sehen, das Licht, welches _sie_ jetzt sein würde. Im Rhythmus ihres Verlangens spürte sie jede seiner Bewegungen in ihr, hörte sein gepresstes Stöhnen, das ihr eigenes begleitete, sah jetzt wie feine Adern an seinem Hals hervortraten, fühlte seine Haut an ihrer und fühlte und fühlte und fühlte... Es war zu viel, zu dicht, zu nah, zu viel Wärme, zu viel Jorah und doch nicht genug...

Das letzte was Daenerys bewusst erfasste, waren Jorahs Augen, sowie seine warme Hand, welche sich in ihre schob und fest zudrückte. … Und dann ließ sie los, löste den verkrampften Griff mit dem sie sich im Hier, in ihren Ängsten, in ihrer ganzen Existenz festgekrallt hatte und übergab sich dem dunklen Sog, der sie in die Tiefe wirbelte, ertrank einfach in dem alles erleuchtenden Feuer, welches die Dunkelheit selbst auslöschte und das tausend kleine Funken auf ihr verglühen ließ.

 

„Daenerys...“, entfloh ein befreiender Ruf Jorahs Lippen, erreichte Dany in der Schwerelosigkeit, in welche sie kurz zuvor gefallen war und erst als Jorahs Gewicht für einen kurzen Moment auf sie hernieder drückte, schob sich die Existenz ihres eigenen Körpers wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. Ungeachtet der Schwere auf ihr, ließ Dany die Arme über den glühenden Leib des Mannes fallen, welcher soeben in tausend Stücke zersprungen war. Mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen hielt sie Jorah fest an sich gedrückt und ließ sich von den letzten abebbenden Wellen der Ekstase tragen. Atemlos trieb sie in einer betörenden Erschöpfung, die von dem heftig schlagenden Klang ihres Herzens untermalt wurde.

Als dann der Druck von ihrer Brust verschwand und sich ihre aneinanderklebende Haut voneinander trennte, befiel Dany kurz die Angst, dass er sie verlassen könnte, aber kaum, dass Jorah sie von seinem Gewicht befreit hatte, zog er Daenerys an seine Brust, legte ein Bein über ihre und drückte einen erschöpften Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Unendlich zufrieden, dass sie den eben noch so innigen Kontakt zu ihm nicht eingebüßt hat, lag sie im Rausch ihrer Liebe ganz still in seinen Armen, lauschte seinem stetig ruhiger werdenden Atem und begegnete seinem verklärten Blick. Kein Laut störte die Stille. Sie sahen sich nur an. Sahen sich an, sagten nichts, und sagten doch alles...

 

Wenig verwunderlich hatte Daenerys das Verglühen der verbliebenen Kerze nicht zur Kenntnis genommen, dessen warmer Schimmer vom blassen Strahlen der Nacht abgelöst wurde. Kaltes Mondlicht fiel jetzt über ihre beieinanderliegenden und immer noch erhitzten Körper, überzog Jorah mit einem weißlichen Leuchten und hinterließ silberne Sprenkel in den sanften Wellen seiner Haare. Doch Dany entdeckte auch das einzelne, silberne Haar, welches an seiner Unterlippe haftete, woraufhin sie schmunzelnd seinen Mund von der flimmernden Linie befreite und ließ diese zu der Ansammlung von weißen Haaren fallen, welche sich wild um ihren Kopf bauschten. Flüchtig schielte Jorah zu ihr hinab, drückte sie aber nur fester an sich und schloss dann wieder seine Augen.

Niemals hätte sich Daenerys vorstellen können, dass es so sein würde, dass es je so sein _könnte_. Sollte sie sich angesichts dieser vollkommen neuen Erfahrung nicht anders in seiner Gegenwart fühlen? Sollte diese fremden Situation, so herrlich sie auch war, nichtsdestotrotz einen Funken Unbehagen in sich tragen? Aber so gewissenhaft Dany auch in sich hinein lauschte, sie konnte nichts dergleichen in ihrem Herzen oder ihrem Kopf finden. Nach all der Leidenschaft und der aufgestauten Lust, schwamm sie in einem unvergleichlichen Gefühl der Vertrautheit. All die Schmerzen, das Leid, die Verwirrung, … die ihr so endlos erscheinende Finsternis waren auf einmal nicht mehr wahr, verblichen zu einem weiteren dunklen Traum aus dem er sie mit seinen Worten, mit seinen Berührungen, mit seiner Liebe aufgeweckt hatte. 

 

Erkaltete Nachtluft wehte nun durch die gewundenen Gitter in den Aussparungen der Außenwände und überzog Danys zum Teil noch verschwitzten Leib mit einer Gänsehaut. Scheinbar ihr Frösteln bemerkend, sammelte Jorah ein zerknülltes Leinentuch vom Boden auf, welches augenscheinlich irgendwann während sie im Taumel ihrer Begierde versunken waren, seinen Weg vom Bett gefunden hatte. Bevor er jedoch den dünnen Stoff über Daenerys legte, drehte sich Jorah auf den Rücken und zog sie mit sich, sodass sie nun in der gleichen Position zusammen lagen wie sie dies in den zurückliegenden Wochen bereits mehrere Male getan hatten, lediglich mit dem Unterschied, dass sie jetzt weder von unnötigen Gewändern, noch von der unsichtbaren Barriere unausgesprochener Gefühle getrennt wurden.

Durch die veränderte Lage floss der fahle Schein des Mondlicht nun ungehindert über sie hinweg, spiegelte sich in Jorahs Augen und beschien das verzückte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, welches Dany fasziniert betrachtete. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, ihr wollte einfach kein Augenblick einfallen, in welchem der spärliche Anblick von Freude auf den Gesichtszügen des Ritters nicht mit einem Tropfen Bitterkeit, oder von dem ihr solange unbegreiflichen Kummer überschattet wurde. Was sie nun aber sah, war reine Glückseligkeit.

Zärtlich löste Jorah eine verklebte Haarsträhne von ihrer Stirn, um dort einen warmen Kuss zu hinterlassen und dann unterbrach er die lang aufrechterhaltene Stille mit einem rauen Geflüster: „Du bist wunderschön, Daenerys.“

Absurderweise begann ihr Herz jetzt zu flattern und in ihre bereits abgekühlten Wangen kehrte die Wärme zurück, sodass sie sich unter dem farblosen Laken rekelte, um sich Jorahs Lippen entgegenzustrecken.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du mir dies sagst.“, wisperte Dany gegen sein Kinn.

„... Bist du dir da sicher?“

„Ja Jorah.“, erwiderte sie grinsend und sah in zweifelnde Augen.

Wenn nicht gar beim ersten Zusammentreffen, so doch gewiss bei anschließenden Begegnungen hatten die unterschiedlichsten Männer ihre Schönheit angepriesen und sich mit dieser Schmeichelei ihre Gunst, ihr Gold und ihr Erbe erhofft. Doch selbst annähernd zwei Jahre nach ihrem Kennenlernen sprach Jorah erst jetzt diese so vollkommen unbedeutenden Worte aus, welche sie zugleich herbeigesehnt hatte.

„Du hast immer nur von meinem sanften Herzen gesprochen, von meiner Güte und von Gerechtigkeit.“

„Nun, dies entspricht ja auch der Wahrheit, Daenerys. Aber ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich dir jene anderen Worte nie gesagt haben soll, da ich es doch wenigstens Millionen Male gedacht haben muss.“

Der Unterschied zwischen Gedanken und Gesprochenem kann kein größerer sein, ähnlich wie jene feine Trennlinie, die eindeutiges Wissen von unbestimmten Gefühlen abspaltet, dachte Dany und begann erst langsam das Ausmaß dieser einzigartigen Empfindungen zu erfassen, die sich in ihr zu entfalten begannen. Gleichsam klärte sich nun auch der Schleier, der sie davon abhalten wollte ihre Liebe für diesen Mann auszudrücken. … Es war die Mächtigkeit ihrer Gefühle, sowie die Vorstellung derartig zu lieben, derartig geliebt zu werden und dies alles in nur einem grausamen Moment verlieren zu können, der sie hatte zögern lassen. Nur ein Moment war nötig und dann...

Zarter als der nächtliche Windhauch, welcher silberweiße Haare über ihre Haut wehte, schmiegten sich Jorahs Fingerspitzen an Daenerys' Wange und ließen sie blinzelnd aus ihren Gedanken auftauchen.

„Bleib bei mir.“, bat Jorah leise und drückte ihren Kopf sanft auf seine Brust.

Behaglich murrend küsste sie Jorah kurz auf die kleine sich scharf abzeichnende Narbe, umschloss seine Hand mit ihrer und zog sie unter ihr Kinn.

„Dann halt mich fest, Jorah.“

 

Das leichte Leinentuch um ihre Körper hielt die Wärme, welche von ihnen ausging, gefangen und verschlang zugleich jene fernen Ängste, die sich kurz gerührt hatten. Mehr und mehr entspannte sich Daenerys wieder und ließ sich von der behaglichen Wolke aus Geborgenheit einhüllen. Frei von allem was war und von allem was kommen würde, lauschte sie einfach dem Leben unter ihr.

Wäre nicht Jorahs Stimme zu ihr in den Augenblick vor dem Schlaf gekrochen, hätte sie sich beinahe der dumpfen Ruhe hingegeben: „Heute Abend hast du von der Nacht gesprochen, als … ich zum ersten Mal bei dir geblieben bin.“

„Mhmm.“, antwortete Dany nur.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was du zu mir gesagt hast, bevor du damals eingeschlafen bist?“

Abgelenkt von seinen Fingern, die sich ihren Weg durch ihre Haare und über ihre Schultern suchten, musste Daenerys angestrengt nachdenken. Von dieser Nacht sind ihr, wie sie ihm bereits zuvor gebeichtet hatte, jedoch nur Gefühle und hell leuchtende Eindrücke geblieben, die keinen Raum mehr für Worte gelassen haben.

„Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich nicht mehr daran entsinnen. Warum fragst du? Was war es, was dir im Gedächtnis geblieben ist?“

Ein leises Schnaufen erklang, mit dem Jorah seine Antwort selbst zu belächeln schien: „Ich musste jetzt nur daran denken, da deine einstigen Befürchtungen, die du mir anvertraut hast, im Moment auch die meinen sind. … Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass du dies damals wahrhaftig so meintest, aber du hattest in jener Nacht Angst, dass ich am Morgen, gleich eines Traums, verschwunden sein könnte, und etwas Vergleichbares empfinde ich jetzt auch.“

Der melancholische Ton in seiner Stimme ließ Dany die Stirn in Falten ziehen und seine Hand, die sie immer noch festhielt, kräftiger umfassen. Als sie ihm dann das Gesicht zudrehte, befiel sie für einen Augenblick die Befürchtung, seinen alten Schmerz zu erblicken, jedoch leuchtete das Licht der nächtlichen Himmelskörper keinen sonst so oft gesehenen Seelenschmerz aus, sondern nur eine leichte, undefinierbare Schwere.

„Ich werde dich genauso wenig verlassen wie du mich alleine gelassen hast.“, erklärte Daenerys eindringlich, während sie mit der freien Hand über seine Wange fuhr.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht... Doch gleichsam erscheint mir dieser Moment, die vergangenen Stunden wie ein Traum und ich fürchte er könnte mit dem Tageslicht enden.“

Leise zerfiel sein Geflüster, zerrann zu einem Raunen, bis es letztendlich in einem schwächlichen Wispern erstarb.

 

Ein Wunschbild, dem das Tageslicht die himmlische Illusion nehmen und uns die unbarmherzige Realität aufzwingen wird. Tageslicht, das einen einzigen grausamen Moment mit sich bringen könnte und dann...

Stockend rutschte sie von Jorah herunter, als er sich auf die Seite drehte und sie in dem schmalen Bett eilig zu sich heranzog. Zwar hatte Daenerys schwach protestiert, da sie annahm er wollte sich von ihr entfernen, aber die lieblichen Berührungen seiner Lippen überzeugten sie vom Gegenteil.

„Ich habe dich mit meinen Worten bekümmert?“, hauchte Jorah die Feststellung, verkleidet als Frage, gegen ihre Mundwinkel.

„Daenerys, ich wollte diesen _traumhaften_ Moment nicht fortgeben, da er doch nur uns gehören sollte.“,sagte Jorah und ließ mit dem darauf folgenden Kuss erneut ein schwaches Kribbeln durch ihren Körper hallen.

„Lange habe ich die Möglichkeit einer anderen Art von Beziehung zu dir, als die des Ratgebers und Beschützers, bewusst aus meinen Gedanken ausgesperrt, sodass mir das Glück dieses Augenblicks wie ein Wachtraum erscheint. Was kann es auch anderes sein?“

Daenerys spürte ein Brennen in den Augen und etwas, das ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren schien. Gewaltsam hielt sie ihre Augenlider oben, denn würden sie herabfallen, würden sogleich auch die ersten Tränen folgen. Aber sie wollte nicht wieder weinen, nicht jetzt, nicht nachdem sie sich so nahe gewesen waren und auch wollte sie _ihm_ dies nicht erneut antun.

„Dies ist kein Traum, Jorah. Meine Träume sind schon lange nicht mehr derartig berauschend schön.“

Letztlich musste sich Dany aber dem Überschwall ihrer Empfindungen geschlagen geben, sodass sie Jorah mit verschwommenem Blick entgegensah.

„Du fragst was dieser Moment sonst sein kann? Es ist die Wahrheit, mein Bär. Du bist es, ich bin es, _wir_ sind es. … Ich weiß es war ein weiter Weg, der gewiss nicht leicht war, ...für keinen von uns,... aber bitte, _bitte_ zweifel nicht an meiner Liebe. Kam es mir doch manchmal so vor, als wäre sie das Einzige, was ich in der Finsternis besaß, wenngleich ich dies auch erst nicht verstanden habe.“

Und selbst jetzt scheint sie mir von Zeit zu Zeit das Letzte zu sein, was ich mir selbst gelassen habe, dachte Daenerys düster.

Vielfältige Regungen huschten über Jorahs Gesicht, tauchten auf und verschwanden wieder, zu schnell, um erfasst oder gedeutet zu werden und von diesem Gefühlsregen blieb am Ende aber nur ein kleiner, bittersüßer Tropfen übrig.

Ganz behutsam wischte Jorah ihr die Tränen von den Wangen, nahm ihren Kopf in die Hände und sagte: „Nein, ich zweifel deine Empfindungen nicht an, Daenerys, und auch nicht die Wirklichkeit dieses Moments. Ich wollte dich nicht in betrübte Gedanken drängen. Bitte entschuldige.“

 

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich.“

 

_Ein_ Satz, über _zwei_ Herzen geschrieben, wurde von der Nacht verschluckt, von der selben Nacht, die das schwarze Firmament mit Milliarden Sterne erleuchtete, mit den selben Sternen, die auch schon das Dunkel erhellt hatten, als Daenerys einst, genau wie jetzt, ihr Bein über Jorahs Hüfte geschoben hatte und getragen von einem damals noch schemenhaften Sehnen seine Berührungen eingefordert hatte.

Ihre zuvor trübseligen Gedanken vertreibend, schob Jorah jetzt seine Finger unter ihre Oberschenkel, drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und zog sie auf sich. Im Schwung ergriff Dany Jorahs Hände, presste seine Arme nach oben, über seinen Kopf, und ließ ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund niederfallen. Beherrscht überzog sie seine Augenwinkel, seine Wangenknochen und seinen Kiefer mit scheuen Küssen. An Jorahs Unterlippe angekommen, saugte sie kurz an den kleinen rauen Härchen, welche sich darunter versammelten, bevor die Sehnsucht ihn wieder anders zu schmecken zu groß wurde. Also gab Daenerys seine Hände frei, griff in seinen Nacken und stürzte sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Reigen ihrer Lippen. Überschwänglich schob sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, stupste gegen seine, zog sich wieder zurück, wartete bis er mit jener feuchten Wärme über ihre Lippen fuhr und fast ohne Druck gegen die geschlossene Linie ihres Mundes drängte. Eilig teilte Dany ihre Lippen, gewährte ihm Einlass, ließ ihm ihren Mund im Besitz nehmen, wieder und wieder und wieder. Jorahs Vehemenz stieß sie erneut in einen berauschenden Taumel, welcher mit dem erneuten Aufglühen der Lust einherging. Fiebrig tasteten seine Hände über ihren Rücken, zogen die Kurven ihrer Schenkel nach und wanderten erneut ihre sensible Haut entlang. 

„Daenerys?“

„Ja?“, fragte sie mit fest verschlossenen Augen.

„Du bist wunderschön.“

Flatternd hoben sich ihre Lider und das Lächeln auf Daenerys' Gesicht zauberte ein ebenso brillantes Strahlen über Jorahs, der sich ihr entgegenstreckte und sie in eine innige Umarmung zog.

Miteinander verschlungen gaben sie sich dem Wirbel ihres Verlangens hin und verloren sich so ein weiteres Mal ineinander.

 

Jeder Kuss, jeder Blick, jede Berührung sammelte die Bruchstücke des Versprechens ein, welches _er_ nie gewagt hatte zu schwören und die _sie_ dennoch im Schutz ihrer eigenen Einsamkeit bewacht hatte. 

Jedes Flüstern, jedes Seufzen, jedes atemlose Stöhnen vibrierte wie eine Melodie, die sie für immer in sich tragen sollte, durch ihren Kopf. 

Jeder geteilte Herzschlag zwang die Dunkelheit, welche das Licht auseinandergerissen hatte, ein Stück mehr in die Knie. 

Dunkelheit, die sich seit langem, Tag um Tag, an _seiner_ Gebrochenheit gelabt hatte. 

Dunkelheit, die _ihr_ , in ihrer willkürlichen Wucht, Verstand und Gefühl geraubt hatte.

 

… Und so lehrte das obere Herz das gebrochene Herz darunter zu glauben. … 

… Und so lehrte das untere Herz das verdunkelte Herz darüber zu vertrauen. ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // :| Ich sage jetzt mal nichts zu den zwei Kapiteln. Das überlasse ich euch... :?


	23. (Verachtung)

 

23\. (Verachtung)

 

Schon lange hatte ihr Herz aufgehört zu schlagen. Das Leben war warm und rot aus ihrem geöffneten Leib geflossen. Ihre Augen haben das letzte Bild eingefangen. Die weite Blässe des frühen Himmels. Der Kampf war kurz, aber heftig gewesen. Verzweifelt hatte sie sich an ihre nichts sagende Existenz geklammert, hatte sich gewunden, gekrümmt, gebissen und dennoch lag ihr gebrochener Körper jetzt auf dem kalten, harten Grund.

Wie lange sie auch gelebt hatte und wie viele Leben ihren kurzen Weg auch begleitet haben mögen, nun war es bedeutungslos. Niemand würde je von ihrem Ende erfahren, sowie auch ihr Anfang alsbald in Vergessenheit geraten wird. Einsam, völlig machtlos gegen das sie befallene Schicksal, starb sie unter dem aufblitzen seiner blank polierten Klinge. Und jetzt, da nun endlich auch das letzte Zucken der sich immer noch ans Leben erinnernden Muskeln abebbte, stieß er erneut den Dolch in ihr weiches Fleisch, öffnete ihre tote Hülle und ließ Luft an das einst so wild schlagende Herz.

 

Das letzte Mal hatte er Schlangenfleisch im Teigmantel, gebraten und mit erlesenen Kräutern verfeinert, genossen. Doch das Fleisch dieser Bracheotter war zäh und aufgrund seines laut knurrenden Magens eher roh, als ansatzweise gut gegart. Zweifellos hat er ein altes Tier erwischt, als er den wütend zappelnden Körper aus der Felsspalte hervorgezogen und aufgeschlitzt hatte. Wann hatte er zuletzt eine dieser graugrünen Vipern selbst gefangen? Er muss ein Junge von vielleicht neun oder zehn Jahren gewesen sein, als er mit seinem Bruder, in dem Bergland um Meereen, Abenteuer gejagt hat. Zugegeben, unerlaubter Weise hatten sie sich damals aus der Obhut ihrer Erzieher fortgestohlen, um verbotene Wege zu beschreiten. Aber zu verführerisch erschien der ferne Horizont für die Knaben von einst. Ohne Sorgen sind sie einfach in den Tag hinausgerannt und haben von einem Leben als Ziegenhirten, als Maultierführer oder als Bote zwischen den großen Städten geträumt. Egal, Hauptsache sie wären nicht gezwungen von Mauern umzingelt in steinernen Räumen zu sitzen. Seinerzeit wollten sie frei sein, mit dem ausgedehnten Himmel über ihnen und dem unerschütterlichen Gestein unter ihren Füßen. Weder die Zukunft machte ihnen Angst, noch quälte der Durst nach Macht, nach _Gerechtigkeit_ die strahlend hellen Tage ihrer Kindheit. Wie naiv sie doch waren, wie unschuldig, wie sorglos, … wie glücklich.

 

Natürlich fiel ihm damals auch das Ergreifen dieser wendigen Tiere erheblich leichter als heute, über fünfzig Jahre später. Vermutlich war dies aber auch der Tatsache geschuldet, dass sein Bruder und er vor allem aus Vergnügen über Geröll getanzt und in Schluchten gesprungen waren und nicht wie jetzt vom Hunger getrieben die glatten Schuppen dieser Reptilien suchen mussten.

Zwei Tage ist es her, dass sein Pferd gefallen war, nachdem es lockeres Gestein gelöst und sich die Fesseln gebrochen hatte. Wie durch ein Wunder blieb er bei diesem Sturz unverletzt, aber bedauerlicherweise musste er den Fuchs von seinem Leiden befreien, war ihm ein Pferd, das nicht laufen konnte, schließlich kaum von Nutzen.

Nicht weit von seinem Zielort entfernt, hatte er sich also sein Gepäck auf den Rücken geschoben, die mit Blut verklebte Klinge am Fell des toten Tiers abgewischt und seine Wanderung über Bergkämme, durch sanfte Täler und entlang steil abfallender Hänge begonnen. Während der gesamten Zeit leisteten ihm lediglich trockenes Grass, Steinbrocken, ein scharfer Wind aus der Höhe, die allgegenwärtige Sonne und kleineres Getier Gesellschaft. Seinen unermüdlichen Verfolger versuchte er dabei so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Die meiste Zeit entzog sich dieser ohnehin seinem Blick, doch dann schoss er von einem Moment auf den nächsten hinter einer verirrten Wolke hervor, schlug kurz mit den kräftigen Flügeln, um anmutig durch die Lüfte zu gleiten. War seine Anwesenheit ein schlechtes Omen oder ein gutes Vorzeichen? Er wusste es nicht und so bemühte er sich die über ihm kreisende Harpyie einfach auszublenden. Wenigstens war es kein Drache, welcher die Sonne verdunkelte. Mit Drachen müsste er sich noch früh genug auseinandersetzen und im Vergleich dazu, erschien der Greifvogel sofort sehr viel liebreizender.

 

Dem Morgen haftete immer noch die klamme Kühle der Nacht an, sodass sich die langen Wollkleider seltsam schwer anfühlten und einen muffigen Geruch absonderten. Aber die weiter empor kriechende Sonne tauchte das Firmament bereits in ein fahles Blau und verdünnte das zarte Rosa dieser frühen Stunde mehr und mehr. Nicht satt, aber zumindest weniger hungrig, dank des ledrigen Schlangenfleisches, raffte Grazdan seine Habseligkeiten zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg die letzte Etappe seiner unabsichtlich verlängerten Reise zu bewältigen.

Gegen Mittag rann der Schweiß in Strömen über sein Gesicht und seinen knochigen Körper, der ihm später jeden weiteren Schritt büßen lassen würde. Aus dem Wasserschlauch hatte er nur sparsam getrunken und trotzdem benetzten nun die letzten Tropfen seine ausgetrocknete Kehle. Grazdan war soviel körperliche Anstrengung nicht gewohnt, keiner von ihnen war dies. Was auch einer der Gründe ihres trägen Scheiterns ist. Zu lange haben sie sich auf ihren Annehmlichkeiten ausgeruht, zu sicher haben sie sich in ihrem Reichtum gefühlt. Aber die Geschichte wird sich nicht ein weiteres Mal wiederholen, nicht wenn er es zu verhindern weiß. Sie sind ein altes und stolzes Volk. Sie sind schon lange vor den Drachen da gewesen und sie werden auch noch lange nach ihnen Bestand haben. Jedoch ist dies eine Lektion, die erst noch gelehrt werden muss und genau aus diesem Grund stolperte Grazdan jetzt den abfallenden Pfad hinunter in Richtung der mächtigen Mauern Meereens.

 

Dichtes Gedränge herrschte vor dem einfachen Holztor, welches vom Bergpass aus in das Innere der Stadt führte. Von links, von rechts, von vorn und von hinten schoben hunderte von Schafhufen wollige Leiber gegen Grazdans Hab und Gut. Vorsorglich drückte er den groben Leinenbeutel an seine Brust und versuchte seine und die voll Kot bespritzten Füße des Viehs im Auge zu behalten. Am Rande der Herde stand ein Hirte mit der für Bauern typischen dunklen Haut, und rief einem kleinen Jungen am anderen Ende der Herde wütende Befehle zu, der damit beschäftigt war ein Jungtier von der Flucht abzuhalten. Im Wirrwarr der menschlichen Rufe und des jämmerlich klingenden Blökens der Schafe konnte man nicht sagen, ob die kleine Prozession auf den Weg in die Stadt war oder diese verlassen wollte.

Mit wachen Augen besah Grazdan die vor ihm aufragenden Mauern und versuchte einen Blick durch das offene Tor zu erhaschen. Je länger er hier unentschlossen herum stand, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass letztlich doch noch misstrauische Gemüter auf ihn aufmerksam wurden und weder wollte Grazdan seiner Nase noch länger den scharfen Geruch dieser Tiere zumuten, noch würde er es riskieren von irgendjemanden entdeckt zu werden. Obwohl das, hier in diesem Viertel, eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Nichtsdestotrotz wickelte er sich die losen Enden seines grauen Gewands um den Kopf, verhüllte sein Gesicht und schob sein Gepäck unter die zerschlissenen Kleider.

 

Vielleicht war es gar nicht zum Schaden, dass er sein Pferd eingebüßt hatte und den kräftezehrenden Weg nach Meereen zu Fuß beenden musste, überlegte Grazdan. Einem Reiter würde man mehr Beachtung schenken, als einem alten Mann, welcher zu Fuß aus einem der kleinen Bergsiedlungen gekommen war. Doch irgendetwas fehlte noch... Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Grazdan einen altersschwachen Esel, der nur noch aus Fell und Knochen zu bestehen schien. Benommen stierte das Tier vor sich hin, schwankte leicht vor und zurück, während bereits ein Schwarm Fliegen seine aus mehreren Stellen blutenden Ohren umkreiste. _Den_ würde niemand vermissen, zumal er hier vermutlich zum Sterben zurückgelassen worden war.

„Deine letzte Pflicht hier auf Erden soll keine unbedeutende sein, mein Freund.“, flüsterte Grazdan dem schwächlichen Tier zu, welches ihm aus trüben Augen entgegensah und schnuppernd das Maul hob.

Wer auch immer den Esel hier zurückgelassen hat, hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht ihn festzubinden und so musste Grazdan einfach das fasrige Seil ergreifen, um sich mitsamt des Huftiers an den Schafen vorbeizuschieben. Der Umstand, dass er augenscheinlich kurz vorm Sterben war, störte den Esel wenig, ließ er es sich doch nicht nehmen den eigensinnigen Ruf seiner Art gerecht zu werden. Je stärker Grazdan an einem Ende des Strangs zog, desto beharrlicher legte sich das Tier in das andere Ende. Doch nach einigem Hin und Her schien er aufzugeben und trottet geschlagen hinter Grazdan her, der nach vorn gebeugt durch das hohe Tor humpelte, wobei er das Humpeln dank der offenen Blasen an seinen Füßen nicht vorzugeben brauchte.

Und richtig, kaum setzte er einen Fuß in die Stadt seiner Kindheit, sprachen ihn zwei Männer in zweifellos zusammengesammelter Rüstung an. Ganz eindeutig Söldner, befand Grazdan und zog den mottenzerfressenen Stoff tiefer in sein Gesicht.

„Hey! Wo willst du denn mit diesem Skelett hin, Großvater?“, dröhnte das gebrochene Valyrisch des breitschultrigen Söldners durch den Torweg.

Flüchtig blickte Grazdan auf, sandte seinen Blick aber sogleich wieder zu Boden. Langeweile und ein halbherziges Interesse hatte er auf dem schmalen Gesicht des jungen Mannes entdeckt und wenn er sich nicht auf eine Auseinandersetzung einließ, würden sie ihn hoffentlich unbehelligt ziehen lassen. Das Wichtigste war, dass er den Söldnern keinen Grund gab, um ihre müde Haltung aufzugeben. Er musste noch nicht einmal direkt erkannt werden, es würde schon ausreichen, wenn man von unerwarteten Ereignissen Bericht erstattet. Gerüchte, verborgene Augen und Halbwissen würden dann den Rest zu einem frühzeitigen Versagen beisteuern. Das darf aber nicht passieren. Man braucht ihn. Die Sklavenbucht braucht ihn. Sein Volk braucht ihn. Die Stadt braucht ihn. Sein Bruder braucht ihn...

„Aah, den hier? Den verkaufe ich und besorg' mir für die Münzen 'ne ordentliche Milchziege.“

Abfällig winkte Grazdan in Richtung des Esels, während er mit dem plumpen Dialekt eines Viehhirten antwortete.

„Milchziege? Eine _Schale_ Milch wäre schon zu viel für dieses Vieh. Spare dir den Weg, Großväterchen. Niemand zahlt für einen toten Esel, auch wenn der noch laufen kann. Die Stadt stinkt auch so schon genug nach Tot und Scheiße, da musst du nicht noch einen Kadaver oben drauf packen. Kehr um, Alter.“

Zwar sprach aus dem Gesicht des Söldners immer noch dieselbe Gleichgültigkeit, aber als Grazdan murmelnd weitergehen wollte, ertönte der plötzliche Schrei des Esels und er wurde ruckartig zurückgezogen. Lange, dreckige Fingernägel wuchsen aus der fleischigen Hand, die jetzt das Seil um den Hals des Tiers umschloss und scheinbar nicht so bald loslassen würden. Laut und jede Silbe betonend schrie der kahlköpfige Söldner: „Bist du schon taub? Du sollst ver-schwin-den.“

Von dem unerwarteten Ruck war Grazdans Beutel unter dem langen Gewand verrutscht, welchen er nun umständlich und so unauffällig wie möglich zu richten versuchte. Schluchzend sackte er zu Boden, krümmte sich nach vorn und flehte: „Guter Mann, habt Erbarmen mit Rakh. Dieses sture Vieh ist Rakhs wertvollster Besitz. Lasst mich versuchen ihn zu verkaufen. Rakh nimmt ihn auch wieder mit, wenn niemand zahlen will.“

Rakh, so hieß der alte Haussklave, der ihm Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht hatte. Das ihm ausgerechnet jener Name in den Sinn kam war verwunderlich, aber wie dem auch sei, sein Gejammer hatte vom Zurechtschieben des kostbaren Gepäcks abgelenkt, aber ihm zugleich die Beachtung des zweiten Söldners eingebracht.

„Was tust du denn da? Lass den Alten doch sein Vieh verkaufen. Wem schert es denn? Wenn dir langweilig ist dann sorge dafür, dass die verdammten Schafe endlich den Durchgang freiräumen.“

Misstrauisch schielte der Glatzkopf zu der schreienden Herde, sah seinen mageren Gefährten an und machte eine rüde Geste in dessen Richtung.

„Ich bin immer noch ein Zweitgeborener und kein Bauer. Obwohl, unter dem Befehl unserer süßen Königin kommt man sich ein ums andere Mal schon wie ein Viehhirte vor. Wir werden für Kampf und Krieg bezahlt und nicht dafür im Dreck zu stehen und ein bescheuertes Tor zu bewachen oder durch staubige Straßen zu rennen auf der Suche nach Hirngespinsten.“

Zusammen mit dem Gezeter, flog auch ein modriger Holzeimer, dem der junge Mann einen kräftigen Tritt versetzt hatte, durch die Luft und zersprang direkt neben dem Esel. Seine letzten Lebensgeister zusammenkratzend schreckte das Tier auf, riss sich los und galoppierte die gewundene Straße zur Stadtmitte hinauf.

Mühsam rappelte sich Grazdan hoch und jammernde voller Entsetzen: „Mein Esel, mein Esel. Ihr habt mein' ganzen Besitz verscheucht. Mein Esel, mein Es-“

„Halts Maul und geh. Hohl dir das verdammte Vieh.“

Keinen zweiten Blick verschwendete Grazdan an die zwei Männer, die er hinter sich noch lange lautstark über ihren Einsatz streiten hörte.

 

So eine lästige und unnötige Verzögerung, ärgerte sich Grazdan. Aber wenigstens war er diesen Esel los, welcher ihm im Nachhinein mehr Schererei bereitet hatte, als dieser abwenden sollte. Am Ende wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn er alleine, verborgen unter verdreckter Kleidung durch das Tor geschlüpft wäre. Doch es ist kaum anzunehmen, dass die kleine Konfrontation viel länger im Gedächtnis der Männer bleibt, als sie zum Leeren des nächsten Weinbechers brauchen würden. Auch außer Sicht der Söldner blieb Grazdan weiterhin in der Rolle des Greis' und hinkte langsam über die festgestampfte Erde, welche, je näher er den wohlhabenderen Vierteln kam, bald in blasses Pflaster überging.

_Zweitgeborene_. ... Wenngleich sie ein zusätzliches Hindernis bedeuten, sollten sie sich über jene keine allzu großen Sorgen machen. Söldner mögen ja vieles sein, aber vor allem waren sie loyal. Loyal dem Gold gegenüber und der Hand, die es ihnen gibt. Echte Treue oder Verpflichtung kannten die wenigsten unter ihnen und wie die zwei eben bewiesen haben, war der Drache weit davon entfernt die aufrichtige Anerkennung dieser Männer zu erlangen. Was sie nach den letzten Erfahrungen wohl eher absichtlich anstrebte, überlegte Grazdan verbittert. Aber er durfte sich von derartigen kurzen Einblicken in die Organisation ihrer Verteidigung nicht blenden lassen, können sie doch eine berechnende Täuschung sein. Er musste das große Ganze im Auge behalten und abwarten was man ihm berichten wird. Zuerst einmal runter von der Straße, etwas trinken, ein Bad nehmen und saubere Kleidung anlegen. Schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht, als eine weitere Blase an seinen Füßen aufplatzte und seinem gespielten Humpeln noch mehr Glaubhaftigkeit verlieh.

 

In den Sklavenvierteln, und es würden für Grazdan immer diese bleiben, füllte ungleich mehr Leben die verdreckten Gassen, als dies jetzt hier der Fall war. In der drückenden Hitze des Nachmittags hielten sich die meisten reichen Bewohner Meereens in der Kühle ihrer Villen und Pyramiden auf. Ein glücklicher Umstand, da er so vor allzu neugierigen und argwöhnischen Blicken verborgen blieb. Wenn auch die Augen, die sehen _wollen_ immer ihr Ziel finden werden, brannte die Sonne noch so unbarmherzig hernieder, sei ein Gesicht noch so gut verhüllt oder ein Körper noch so geschickt hinter falschen Bewegungen verborgen. Und noch etwas unterschied die Armenviertel von den wohlhabenden Stadtteilen. Neben den eingefallenen und beschmutzten Gesichtern der Sklaven, entdeckte Grazdan ein ums andere Mal eine Patrouille Unbefleckter. Die gestohlenen Krieger, welche im Gegensatz zu den Söldnern eine ernstzunehmende Schwierigkeit bedeuten.

Indes Grazdan weiter durch Meereen eilte, beachtete er immer weniger seine Umgebung, strafte die verzierten Brunnen, die goldenen Tempel, die prächtigen Pyramiden mit Nichtachtung. Nur in dem Ziegelpflaster unter seinen Füßen sah er jede Spalte und jede Unebenheit. Warum sollte er schon seinen Blick heben und eine Entdeckung riskieren? Vollkommen seines Augenlichts beraubt könnte er sich in dem Gewirr dieser Stadt bewegen. Hier wurde er geboren, hier war er aufgewachsen, hier kannte er jede Straße, jede Windung einer jeden Gasse, jeden Stein und jeden Riss in jenen. Nicht jeden Riss, ermahnte sich Grazdan und registrierte das leichte Zusammenkrampfen seiner Eingeweide, welches ihm bei dem Gedanken an eine der letzten Nachrichten, die er aus seiner Heimat erhalten hatte, befiel. Jene Nachricht wurde von seiner selten so stark aufschäumenden Wut in hundert Stücke zerfetzt. Jene Nachricht war der Beweis dafür, dass es bereits begonnen hatte, dass sie nicht noch länger zögern dürfen. Jene Nachricht schürte den Hass in ihm und verfestigte seinen Entschluss umso mehr. Und der Beweis für die Wahrheit jener Nachricht starrte nun auf ihn herab. Nur dass sie nicht mehr starren konnte.

Tag für Tag hatten ihm die marmornen Schwingen am Morgen verabschiedet und ihm am Abend erneut willkommen geheißen. Die kunstvoll gearbeiteten Krallen waren einst ganz blank gewesen, da er sie, wann immer er Kraft und Mut brauchte, berührt hatte und so aus diesem persönlichen Ritual Zuversicht für seine Vorhaben erhielt. Zukünftig müsste er seine Stärke anderswo suchen, denn bis auf gebrochenes und geschändetes Gestein war von der Harpyienstatue aus schwarzem Marmor nichts mehr übrig.

Keine Empfindung zeigte sich auf Grazdans Gesichtszügen, einzig seine geballte Faust verriet den Orkan in seinem Inneren. Schwerlich konnte er sich von dem grässlichen Anblick, losreißen und so streckte er seine dünnen Finger nach einem noch zu erkennenden Ende einer einzelnen Kralle aus und strich liebevoll über das kalte Gestein. Sie verstehen es einfach nicht. Sie _glauben_ es zu erkennen und urteilen daraufhin leichtfertig. Sie wollen gar nicht verstehen. Sie wollen nur ignorieren und dann eine einfache Entscheidung treffen.

„ _Sie_ wird dafür bezahlen.“, zischte er der geschlachteten Harpyie zu, welche den Eingang zur Pyramide seiner Familie bewacht hatte.

Einen letzten Blick warf Grazdan über seine Schulter, sandte sein Auge zu der fernen Spitze der Großen Pyramide, zu welcher jetzt ein graugefärbter Greifvogel flog und dabei seinen schrillen Ruf über Meereen ertönen ließ. Beim Betrachten der dahingleitenden Harpyie kräuselten sich seine Mundwinkel und verliehen Grazdans Aussehen eine wilde Entschlossenheit.

„Ja das wird sie. Ganz bestimmt.“

Und dann tauchte er in die Dunkelheit der aus schwarzem Granit erbauten Pyramide des Hauses Shazkhar ein, in die Dunkelheit seines Hauses.

 

~

 

„Du siehst müde aus, Bruder.“, stellte Ahdjez mit seinem üblich näselnden Tonfall fest.

„Das würdest du auch, wenn du einen solchen Marsch hinter dir hättest, wie ich ihn beschreiten musste.“

Müde war er in der Tat, dies hatte ihm auch sein Spiegelbild vorgehalten und war dabei ebenso direkt gewesen wie sein kleiner Bruder. Rotgerändert haben ihn seine schlammbraunen Augen angesehen und saßen dabei tief in ihren Höhlen über seiner zu langen Nase. Staub hatte seinen ganzen Körper bedeckt und hellte seine ohnehin schon grauen Haare auf, aus denen jetzt noch die Nässe des Bades tropfte, und in dem taubenblauen Stoff seines Tokars versickerte. Zumindest hatte das nach Orangen duftende Badewasser einen Teil seiner Erschöpfung fort gewaschen. Für den Rest würde der Sud aus den feinen schwarzen Teesamen sorgen müssen, in dem Grazdan nun braunen Zucker streute.

„Warst du schon bei Vater und Mutter?“

Behutsam stellte Grazdan das mit goldenen Rosenranken verzierte Glas auf dem dreibeinigen Ebenholztisch ab, welcher in der Mitte des sechseckigen Raumes platziert war und neben den drei gepolsterten Sesseln das einzige Möbelstück darstellte. Die matt schimmernden, dunklen Wände entbehrten jegliche Verzierung und wurden nur von drei große Fenster, die von der Decke bis hinab zum Boden reichten, in ihrer Unnachgiebigkeit unterbrochen. Helles Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Öffnungen, welche die Betrachtung der Stadt erlaubten, und flutete den kleinen Saal mit dem warmen Schein des Nachmittags. Einzig dieser Raum war derartig bescheiden eingerichtet. Es war das Zimmer ihres Vaters gewesen... Hier, in dieser Ruhe hatte er seine Gedanken gesammelt, und jene strenge Klarheit hatte ihm stets geholfen die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, sei es für das Geschäft, für die Stadt oder _für die Familie_. Es war das Zimmer ihres Vaters gewesen...

„Nein, ich habe unseren Vater und _deine_ Mutter noch nicht mit meinem Besuch beehrt.“

„Sie war ebenso die deine, Grazdan.“, erklärte sein Bruder mit Nachdruck.

„Dies war sie nicht und das weißt du auch.“

Heftig zitterte das Doppelkinn seines jüngeren Bruders unter dem dünnen Streifen aus schwarzem Haar, welchen er Bart nannte, als dieser um eine Erwiderung rang. Doch musste man sie nur ansehen, um zu erkennen, was Ahdjez sein Leben lang zu verdrängen versuchte. Er wollte nicht hören, wie man sie Halbbrüder nannte. Er ertrug es nie, wenn er glaubte seine Mutter hätte ihn, Grazdan, ungerecht behandelt. Er wollte einfach nur einen großen Bruder haben zu dem er aufsehen konnte. Und dafür liebte er ihn.

Die Wahrheit war aber, dass seine richtige Mutter starb, als Grazdan gerade mal ein Jahr zählte. Vater hatte ihren Tod vor allem als unbequem empfunden und so brachte die neue Frau seinen kleinen Bruder Ahdjez nur ein Jahr später zur Welt. An seine Mutter hatte Grazdan keine Erinnerungen und jene an die Herrin des Hauses Shazkhar waren zwar von respektvoller, aber zugleich auch von gänzlich liebloser Natur.

Hinter sich hörte er wie sich sein Bruder in einen der drei mit silbernen Samt bezogenen Sessel fallen ließ und leise vor sich hin murmelte. Nach einer Weile wehte dann erneut dessen Stimme zu Grazdan: „Bist du ohne Probleme in die Stadt gekommen, abgesehen von der ungeplanten Ausdehnung deiner Reise? Wärst du heute Abend nicht erschienen, hätte ich nach dir suchen lassen müssen und so unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken können.“

„Ich bin ja jetzt hier, nicht wahr. … Und nein, bis auf zwei gelangweilte Söldner, die sich nur etwas die Zeit vertreiben wollten, gab es keine Schwierigkeiten. Aber mir ist die erstaunlich große Anzahl Unbefleckter aufgefallen. Wie lange schickt sie schon ein solches Aufgebot durch die Straßen?“

„Seit dem ersten Angriff haben sie sich natürlich häufiger gezeigt. Aber mit der Präsenz, wie du sie heute wahrscheinlich gesehen hast, warten sie erst seit ungefähr zwei Wochen auf.“

„Hmm.“, murrte Grazdan und setzte sich dann seinem Bruder gegenüber.

Nachdenklich strich er sich mit dem Daumen über die Nase und beobachtete Ahdjez, der sich soeben süßen Sommerwein eingoss und die Karaffe mit einem leisen Klong zurückstellte.

„Wann fand der letzte Angriff statt?“, wollte Grazdan wissen.

„Deinen Ratschlag folgend haben wir unsere Tätigkeiten in den letzten Tagen ausgesetzt und uns auf die Beobachtungen konzentriert.“

„Ja und? Hat man nützliche Informationen zusammentragen können?“

Offenbar brüskiert aufgrund des schroffen Tons Grazdans kräuselte Ahdjez missfallend die Lippen, antwortete aber trotzdem mit tonloser Stimme: „Bis auf den morgendlichen Gang zu den Händlern im Hafen ist sein Verhalten wenig berechnend.“

Sich über die verschränkten Hände streichend, atmete Grazdan schwer aus und versuchte dieser Information etwas Verwendbares abzugewinnen. Der Hafen? Unruhiges Gewühl unzähliger Menschen, das entweder hilfreich oder hinderlich sein könnte. Ein einziger gut gesetzter Stich würde genügen. Vermutlich würde die Rüstung im Weg sein, aber mittlerweile kannten sie deren Aufbau und genauso deren Schwachstellen. Im Großen und Ganzen könnte diese Aufgabe ein einzelner Mann ausführen. Vorausgesetzt er würde schnell und ohne zu zögern zuschlagen. Vorausgesetzt das Ziel war überhaupt die Mühe wert?

„Allmählich bin ich mir der Bedeutung dieses Mannes und die seines Todes nicht mehr so sicher. Immerhin ist es möglich, dass wir an der Planung dieses einen Schlags Zeit und Ressourcen verschwenden, nur um am Ende noch nicht einmal eine einzige Träne des Drachens zu ernten, geschweige denn eine erhebliche Schwächung herbeizuführen, nun da sich ihr Zustand unglücklicherweise wieder stabilisiert hat.“

Ahdjez' dicke Lippen verzogen sich zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen, das von seinen auf und ab hüpfenden Locken begleitet wurde, als er mit dem Kopf nickend sagte: „Jene Bedenken sind mir auch schon gekommen, Bruder. Doch dann habe ich von den verborgenen Augen in der Großen Pyramide erst heute Morgen erfahren, dass die weißhaarige Hure womöglich doch recht betrübt über das Ableben des Westerosi wäre.“

Bei der unflätigen Betitlung des Drachens zuckte Grazdan leicht zusammen, was den Augen seines Bruders jedoch verborgen blieb. Mag sie auch ein gemeinsames Ziel und zumeist auch die gleichen Ansichten was das Erreichen dieses anbelangt verbinden, waren sie sich im Umgang mit der Situation so ähnlich, wie in ihrem Aussehen. Den Drachen mit den rausten und verächtlichsten Titeln zu bedenken mag ja eine kurze Genugtuung darstellen, aber mehr auch nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, eine solche Herabsetzung kann in die gefährliche Falle führen sie zu unterschätzen und _das_ sollten sie unter gar keinen Umständen tun.

„Betrübt genug um erneut dem Fluch der Drachen anheimzufallen?“, wollte Grazdan wissen, „Bettgefährten teilen zumeist nicht mehr als Lust miteinander und jene wird sie schnell in einem anderen Mann zu finden wissen, wenn ihr aktueller Gefährte nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht.“

„Nein, man hat mir versichert, dass es weit darüber hinausgeht.“

„Gut. Lass uns dennoch diese Angelegenheit etwas in den Hintergrund schieben. Wir müssen endlich das großen Ziel ins Auge fassen und alle Vorbereitungen treffen.“

Wortlos verzog Ahdjez sein Gesicht zu einer zweifelnden Fratze. Doch anstatt zu antworten, streckte er seine mit Goldringen besetzte Hand nach der Schale schwarzer Oliven aus, wühlte in der Anhäufung exakt gleich aussehender Früchte umher, pickte drei heraus und schob sie sich auf einmal in den Mund. Erst als er die drei Kerne auf die bereitstehende Platte geworfen hatte, teilte er seine Ansichten mit: „Ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass wir dies in den Hintergrund verbannen sollten, Grazdan. Ich denke viel mehr, dass dieser Tod den Anfang bilden könnte, von allem was wir nun schon so lange planen.“

Den Anfang vom Ende. Vom Ende des Drachens. Beschwörend starrte sein Bruder zu ihm hinüber und nun wartete dieser auf eine Entgegnung.

 

Ahdjez hatte während Grazdans Aufenthalte in Astapor und Yunkai nahezu alleine den Widerstand geleitet und organisiert. Obschon daraus noch keine fruchtbare Ernte hervorgegangen war, haben sie ihre Präsenz gezeigt und mit unerschütterlicher Bestimmtheit Angst und Zweifel gesät. Wovon auch die übertrieben große Zahl der Unbefleckten, welche den Drachen außerhalb der Pyramidenmauern begleitete, zeugte. Waren sie erst in ihrem Kopf, war der restliche Weg nicht mehr allzu schwer. Sein Bruder hatte seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis gestellt und seinen Dank sollte er ihm auch zeigen, beschloss Grazdan.

„Wie du meinst, Bruder. Ich überlasse es dir wie du die Problematik mit dem Westerosi löst. Letzten Endes ist er nur ein kleiner Stein im Gesamtbild.“

„Ein passend entfernter Stein bringt auch noch die stabilste Pyramide zum Einsturz. … Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe bereits vor zwei Wochen einen entsprechenden Befehl erteilt und beim Scheitern Strafe angekündigt.“, erklärte Ahdjez stolz.

Fahrig fuhr sich Grazdan über den Bogen seiner Nase und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der sich scheinbar zufrieden mit sich selbst eine weitere Olive in den Mund steckte.

Dieses Bild von Ahdjez, in all seiner pompösen Herrlichkeit, mit seiner so unendlich selbstsicheren Attitüde und der arroganten Einstellung war ein perfektes Beispiel für den voranschreitenden Untergang ihrer einst so stolzen Kultur. Nach der großen Niederlage gegen die ersten Drachen haben sie sich zwar ein neues Machtgefüge aufgebaut, aber Reichtum und Bequemlichkeit haben sie vergessen und glauben lassen, dass es ausreicht sich mit dem, was sie aus der Asche aufgelesen haben, zufriedenzugeben. Sie waren fett, faul und feige geworden, haben ihren Schutz anderen anvertraut, um sich ja nicht selbst bemühen zu müssen. Doch das wird bald ein Ende haben. Nicht nur der Drache hat scharfe Zähne und Klauen. Auch die Harpyie, mag sie auch noch so lange geschlafen haben, besitzt messerscharfe Krallen, die, wenn vielleicht nicht Schuppen, dann aber immerhin Augen ausreißen können.

„Ahdjez, Furcht lehren wir unseren Feinden, nicht unseren Anhängern. Sie sollen aus Treue und angetrieben von dem Glauben an eine Auferstehung des altehrwürdigen Reichs der Ghiscari ihre Pflicht erfüllen und nicht weil du mit barbarischen Strafen drohst.“

Grazdans letzte Worte gingen zwar in dem krächzenden Hustenanfall seines Bruders unter, dennoch war er sich sicher, dass dieser sie vernommen hatte, blickte er ihn doch jetzt mit vorwurfsvollen Augen an und spuckte den zuvor verschluckten Kern in seine Hand.

„Nicht alle haben solch edle und hochfliegende Ziele im Sinn wie du sie verfolgst, Bruder. Die Mehrzahl unserer Anhänger will schlicht und einfach ihr altes Leben zurück haben. Selbstverständlich ruft die Vorstellung dieser valyrischen Schlampe in der Großen Pyramide bei einem jeden unserer Verfechter Übelkeit hervor, doch es ist vielleicht die Hälfte, welche sich die Vernichtung des Drachens als Beginn eines neuen Ghiscari-Imperiums vorzustellen wagt.“

„Du sagst es. Sie _wagen_ es nicht größer zu denken. Wir müssen ihnen zeigen, dass es möglich ist, und dass wir es verdient haben. Unser Volk hat das Erbe unserer ruhmreichen Vorfahren nicht angetreten, um sich 5000 Jahre später erneut von den Drachen unterwerfen zu lassen.“

Schwerfällig beugte sich Grazdan nach unten und zog den verdreckten Leinenbeutel hervor, welchen er während seiner Odyssee so achtsam behütet hatte. Der Schmerz, der dabei durch sein Rückgrat getrieben wurde, ließ weiße Blitze vor seinen Augen aufflackern und ihm den Atem stocken.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Ahdjez mit distanzierter Stimme, war aber dennoch an den Rand des Sessels gerutscht.

„Wenn du Altern als einen Zustand bezeichnen willst, den man mit alles in Ordnung beschreibt, dann ja, es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Ein belustigtes Schnauben erklang, dem Ahdjez die Worte: „Deine kleine Wanderung hat dich wahrscheinlich gleich mehrere Jahre gekostet, Bruder.“, hinterherschickte.

Seinen kleinen Bruder ignorierend, zog Grazdan jetzt eine angelaufene Dokumentenrolle aus Kupfer hervor und schob dann den staubigen Gepäckbeutel mit dem Fuß beiseite. Wieder drückte Ahdjez seinen Rücken durch und rutschte an den Rand des Polsters, wenngleich nicht aus dem selben Grund wie vor wenigen Augenblicken.

„Und das hier wird den skeptischen, den verängstigten Rest von der Notwendigkeit einer Gegenwehr überzeugen.“

Mit festem Griff umklammerte Grazdan den zylindrischen, aber schmucklosen Metallkörper in seinem Schoß und fragte sich, ob sein Vater mit der Fortführung seiner Pläne einverstanden gewesen wäre. Wenngleich das Oberhaupt ihres Hauses ein hohes Alter erreicht hatte, war er immer noch kräftig und klar von Verstand gewesen, als sein erzwungenes Ende kam. Zweifelsohne hätte er noch viele Jahre gehabt, wenn _sie_ nicht gekommen wäre. Aus dem Nichts war sie aufgetaucht und hatte all ihre lang vorbereiteten Vorhaben zerstört. Diese Frau, dieses _Mädchen_ glaubt über Dinge urteilen zu dürfen, die es unmöglich begreifen konnte. Tausend gequälte Seelen meinte sie gerettet zu haben, doch war sie zu arrogant um zu sehen, wie viele sie in ihrer überwältigenden Gnade zerstört hatte.

 

Tief im Gedanken versunken sah Grazdan aus den Fenstern auf die Dächer seiner geliebten Stadt, als Ahdjez' näselnde Stimme ihn zurück in den sechseckigen Raum holte : „Die neue Situation, hier in Meereen muss viele unserer alten Unterstützer verunsichert haben?“

„Es waren oftmals Versprechungen obskurer Art von Nöten, um die, welche schon vor dem Auftauchen des Drachens zugesagt hatten nochmals von dem Sinn unserer Sache zu überzeugen. Viele sicherten aber unverzüglich ihren Beistand zu, nachdem sie von Vaters Tot erfahren haben.“

„Ich weiß nicht Grazdan, vielleicht ist es gut, dass Vater dies alles nicht mehr mit ansehen muss. Es hätte sein Herz auseinandergerissen hätte er gesehen wie sein Lebenswerk behandelt wird. … Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du nicht zugegen warst, als wir ihn in die Gruft gelegt haben. Als dieses Miststück uns endlich _gestattet_ hatte die Toten abzunehmen, hatten sich bereits alle möglichen Vögel auf die Leichen gestürzt und die Tage in der Sonne trugen ihr Übriges bei.“

Die Ermahnung, dass er die Beerdigung seines Vaters versäumt hatte, die Ermahnung, dass es eine solche überhaupt gegeben hatte, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Ausdruckslos entgegnete Grazdan: „Nein Bruder, ich hätte ihm zu gerne die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Dieser Augenblick wurde mir nicht vergönnt und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als meine Trauer an den harten Stein seiner Gruft zu richten.“

„Kehre deine Trauer lieber in Wut um und richte sie dort hin, Grazdan. 163 angesehene Männer, 163 Söhne, Väter, Großväter, Brüder. 163... .“, fauchte Ahdjez laut und deutete zum Fenster, durch welches man den strahlend blauen Himmel über der Großen Pyramide sehen konnte.

„Mit Freude würde ich den kleinen Körper der Hure an das selbe Holzgestell nageln und ihr in der Hitze beim Sterben zusehen. … Aber vielleicht wäre es wesentlich vergnüglicher sie dabei zusehen zu lassen, während man diesem Ritter Eisennägel in den Leib rammt oder-“

„Genug.“, brachte Grazdan seinen Bruder mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme zum schweigen.

„Deine Rachegelüste brennen zu heiß, als dass sie etwas bewirken könnten. Kühle Berechnung ist unerlässlich. ... Ich weiß, du verlangst nach Genugtuung und die sollst du auch erhalten. Doch der Weg dahin muss vor allem zum Erfolg führen und erst in zweiter Linie unseren Groll besänftigen. Einzig das Resultat ist von Bedeutung.“

Zudem will ich weder die Schreie, noch das Klagen des Drachens, dachte Grazdan. Sie soll ihm in die Augen blicken und verstehen. Verstehen, dass sie nicht die Erbin jener glorreichen Dynastie aus den verlogenen Büchern ist, welche nun die angeblichen Grausamkeiten einer anderen Welt beendet, einer Welt, die sie weder brauchte, noch wollte. Sie war die Erbin ihrer Worte, von Feuer, von Blut und von Tod. Sie soll um Vergebung flehen. Sie soll ihren Irrtum eingestehen. Sie soll den wahren Glanz seiner Kultur erkennen. Und dann, _dann_ soll sie sterben.

 

„Hmm, was die Resultate angeht, glaube ich, dass du über das Scheitern des Söldners unterrichtet bist, oder?“, bemerkte Ahdjez und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, um eine der lästigen Fliegen zu verscheuchen.

Kurz dachte Grazdan sein Bruder redete von den Söldnern am Tor, aber dann erinnerte er sich an ein unerträglich grelles Grinsen in einem zu hübschen Gesicht.

„Ich würde es nicht zwangsläufig Scheitern nennen, vorausgesetzt es stimmt, was er uns berichtet hat.“

„Bedauerlicherweise lässt sich dies vorher kaum überprüfen und uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken.“

Den Worten eines von sich selbst eingenommenen Söldners, der nur auf sein Gold wartet.

„Ich will mit ihm sprechen.“, verlangte Grazdan und drückte sich sogleich aus dem Sessel heraus und setzte seine müden Knochen in Bewegung.

„Jetzt? Wir haben uns doch eben erst hingesetzt, Grazdan.“

Tadelnd funkelte er Ahdjez an und beobachtete wie dieser anfing seinen in buttergelben Stoff gehüllten Körper in die Höhe zu wuchten.

 

Die aus nachtschwarzen Stein bestehenden Flure wurden während des Tages mittels schmaler, längs verlaufender Lichtschächte beleuchtet, die ein silbernes Glitzern über das dunkle Gestein schickten. Ansonsten schmückten alle paar Fuß farbenfrohe Wandbehänge die Korridore. Jeweils mit verschiedenen Darstellungen der Geschichte Meereens. Als kleiner Junge hatte er nicht selten stundenlang vor den bunten Szenen gehockt und versucht sich eine Zeitspanne von hundert Jahren vorzustellen. Meist ist ihm dies nicht gelungen und die Menschen auf dem verzierten Stoff verwandelten sich doch wieder in Personen, die er aus seinem täglichen Leben kannte. Die Haussklaven traten an die Stelle der dort dargestellten Diener, sein Bruder nahm meist die Position irgendeines tapferen Kriegers in prunkvoller Rüstung ein, Vater sah er in der jubelnden Menge stehen, die sich ihm zuwandten, denn er ersetzte stets den dargestellten Herrscher, saß auf einem Thron, stand mit erhobenem Haupt über all den anderen oder hielt eine mit der Harpyie von Ghis verzierte Peitsche in seiner Hand. Heute schritt er jedoch achtlos an den allmählich verblassenden Abbildern vorbei und richtete das Wort an seinen hörbar schnaufenden Bruder.

„Wie viel weiß er?“

„Von dem Plan?“

„Von allem.“

In einer abgerundeten Ecke packte Ahdjez Grazdan am Ärmel und blieb stehen. Trotz der kühlen Luft in der Pyramide war Ahdjez' Stirn nass geschwitzt und auch auf seiner Tokar bildeten sich bereits dunkle Flecken.

„Er weiß nur, was er wissen muss. Ich bezweifle, dass er die Zusammenhänge erkennt, noch dass ihn dies überhaupt interessiert. … Was er aber weiß ist, dass er einen bestimmten Wert für uns hat und das zeigt er ohne Scheu.“, sagte Ahdjez keuchend und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften.

„Man könnte ja meinen, dass die Tatsache, dass wir ihm Unterschlupf gewähren zu einer gewissen Demut führt, aber dieses Konzept scheint diesem Tyroshi gänzlich fremd zu sein.“

„Warum sollte er diese auch zeigen? Er wäre ein Narr, würde er sich seiner Bedeutung für unsere Zwecke nicht bewusst sein und dies zu seinen Gunsten ausspielen. Mir ist sein Verhalten gleich, Hauptsache er hält was er verspricht und beweist dies zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt.“

Aus dem vor ihnen liegenden Durchgang, der in die Mitte der Pyramide führte, von wo aus mehrere Gänge in den steinernen Leib führten, kam ein zierliches Sklavenmädchen mit einer Schale voll Feigen und senkte sobald sie die beiden Brüder sah ihren Blick. Eilends setzte sie ihren Weg fort, wurde aber von Ahdjez zurückgerufen, der sich eine pralle Frucht von dem kleinen blauvioletten Berg nahm.

„Nun verschwinde schon.“, schimpfte Grazdans Bruder und wedelte in der gleichen Manier mit der Hand wie er zuvor die Fliege vertrieben hatte.

Nachdenklich fuhr Grazdan mit dem Zeigefinger über seinen Nasenrücken und sah zu wie der wehende Saum des farblosen Sklavengewands im Schatten der nächsten Biegung verschwand.

„Du bezahlst sie doch wie vorgeschrieben?“

Genüsslich biss Ahdjez in die reife Frucht und verdrehte bei Grazdans Frage die Augen. Mit einem weiteren Biss war die Feige verschwunden und hinterließ lediglich einen klebrigen Glanz auf seinen Lippen. Ahdjez' Bedürfnis immer alles gleich haben zu wollen, war in ihrer Kultur zwar nicht ungewöhnlich, aber in _ihrer_ speziellen Lage durchaus gefährlich. Würde sich seine Gier auf Feigen beschränken, hätte Grazdan keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet. Jedoch hielt er es auch so mit seiner Vorgehensweise im Bezug auf ihren Widerstand. Immer alles, gleich und sofort. Er wollte _sofort_ seinen Sklavenhandel zurück. Er wollte _sofort_ den Feind aus der Stadt vertreiben. Er wollte _sofort_ seine Rache. Er wollte _sofor_ t all die ersehnte Macht. Er wollte dem Drachen _sofort_ Schmerzen zufügen. Er wollte den Drachen _sofort_ töten. Nur ging es hierbei nicht um das Befriedigen von geifernden Bedürfnissen. Es ging um Strategien, die Abwägen, Kalkulieren und vor allem _Abwarten_ beinhalteten. All jene Eigenschaften, mit denen sein Bruder noch nie viel anfangen konnte.

Langsam leckte sich Ahdjez über die Lippen, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Sklaven bezahlen? Dies ist eine Verspottung all unserer Werte. Das weißhaarige Mis-“

So fest er konnte, packte Grazdan Ahdjez' fleischigen Arm und missachtete sein klägliches Protestieren.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du überhaupt noch Sklaven hast, _Bruder_. Wenn wir sie nicht bezahlen, so wie es der Drache wünscht, was glaubst du wird dann passieren? ... Unter keinen Umständen dürfen wir ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken. Alles und ich _meine_ alles, muss so geschehen wie der Drache es angeordnet hat.“

Empört entzog sich Ahdjez den Griff seines Bruders und betastete mit anklagendem Blick seinen Unterarm.

„Stell dir vor, während deiner Abwesenheit habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft alles alleine zu bewältigen und auch das Denken habe ich in dieser Zeit ganz ohne deine Hilfe gemeistert. Für wie einfältig hältst du mich, Grazdan? Natürlich erhalten sie eine Bezahlung. Auf die Ehre genau.“

Skeptisch musterte er seinen Bruder von Kopf bis Fuß, nickte ihm dann flüchtig zu und lenkte seine Schritte in die Mitte der Familienpyramide des Hauses Shazkhar.

 

Zwei Reihen mit jeweils drei dünnen Säulen umrahmten den Zugang zu dem leicht erhöhten Stuhl aus feinstem Marmor, dessen schwarze Oberfläche von weißen Adern durchzogen wurde. Auf jenem Stuhl hatte das ehemalige Oberhaupt der Familie seine Gäste und Handelspartner empfangen und hier war es auch gewesen, wo Grazdan das erste Mal seine Frau erblickt hatte.

Seidige, schwarze Locken waren bis zu ihrer schmalen Taille hinabgefallen, an welche sich die kostbarsten Stoffe geschmiegt hatten. Schüchtern hatte sie ihn einst aus den mandelförmigen Augen angesehen und ihn mit der Anmut ihres Gesichts sprachlos gemacht. Hralhana war die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte. Und auch heute, mit weißen Strähnen im Haar, war sie immer noch von unvergleichlicher Schönheit für ihn. Sie und seine Töchter hatte Grazdan in weiser Voraussicht in Yunkai gelassen, denn wenn es zur endgültigen Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Drachen und den Söhnen der Harpyie kommt, wollte er sie so weit wie möglich von allem entfernt wissen.

 

„Kommst du?“, rief Ahdjez seinem Bruder zu, der immer noch die über dem Sitz seines Vaters thronende Harpyie betrachtete.

Scheinbar gelang es dem Drachen nicht alle Erinnerungen an ihre Geschichte auszulöschen, dachte Grazdan leise lächelnd und wandte sich dann von den marmornen Schwingen ab. Und noch weniger wird es ihr gelingen die Erinnerungen aus unseren Köpfen zu tilgen, weder die an unser Erbe, noch die an ihre anmaßende Besetzung unseres Landes.

In dem Moment, als er seinen Bruder eingeholt hatte, meldete sich sein vom langen Marsch geschundener Fuß zurück und ließ Grazdan kurz aufstöhnen.

„Und du willst die zwei Tage unter freien Himmel ganz ohne Hilfe überstanden haben, Bruder?“

„Ohne Hilfe und erfolgreich jagend noch dazu, Ahdjez. … Dich möchte ich nach einer solchen Zeit in der Wildnis nicht sehen.“

Ungläubig prustete Ahdjez: „Jagen? Was hast du denn gejagt?“

Die kleine Andeutung eines Lächelns drängelte sich, trotz Grazdans Wehren, an die Oberfläche und setzte sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen fest.

„Das Gleiche, was wir schon als Kinder erbeutet haben.“, antwortete er und fragte sich zugleich, ob sich sein Bruder noch daran erinnern konnte.

„Bracheottern?“

„Ja, und glaube mir, es ist nicht mehr so einfach wie es einst erschien.“

Ahdjez' Lachen klang durch den permanenten näselnden Ton in seiner Stimme eher wie ein schrilles Gackern, aber dennoch erfüllte die Freude über diese geteilte Kindheitserinnerung Grazdan mit einem seltenen Gefühl der Wärme.

„In meiner Erinnerung waren sie das Köstlichste überhaupt. Vermutlich lag dies aber nur daran, dass wir sie selbst gefangen und gegrillt hatten.“

„Sie waren eher zäh und verbrannt, als köstlich. Dennoch haben sie mir den Bauch gefüllt.“, erwiderte Grazdan und begann eine gewundene, in Stein gehauene Treppe hinabzusteigen.

Unterhalb der Erdoberfläche sorgten Öllampen an den Wänden für schummriges Licht und beschienen karge Flure, welche sich in regelmäßigen Abständen verzweigten. Da hier unten die Gänge wesentlich schmaler waren, hatte Ahdjez an einigen Stellen Mühe seinen korpulenten Körper durch den Stein zu schieben. Doch dann stieg der Boden leicht an und der Abstand zwischen den Wänden verbreiterte sich wieder.

Den Kopf unter einem niedrig hängenden Türsturz einziehend, bemerkte Grazdan: „Du hast ihn ja wirklich in den entlegensten Winkel der Pyramide untergebracht.“

„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er entdeckt wird oder selbst auf die Idee kommt uns frühzeitig zu verlassen.“

Nach wenigen Schritten schüttelte Ahdjez den Kopf, wobei Grazdan dies nur durch die umher tanzende Lockenpracht seines Hinterkopfs erkennen konnte und gluckste, scheinbar immer noch amüsiert: „Bracheottern? ... Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass gerade _du_ dazu gezwungen warst diese Biester nach all der Zeit wieder deinem Speiseplan hinzuzufügen.“

Schließlich war Ahdjez stehen geblieben und drehte sich zu einer simplen Holztür um, die mit horizontal geführten Eisenbeschlägen verstärkt war. Jedoch war von der Leichtigkeit, welche zuvor die Stimme Grazdans kleinen Bruders erfüllt hatte, in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen der Götter, dass du dich nach all den Jahren wieder als Schlangenfänger erproben musstest. Denn was sind Drachen anderes, als übergroße, geflügelte Schlangen? Und genau wie wir es damals getan haben, werden wir das Getier aus seinem Unterschlupf hervorziehen und es bluten lassen.“

Entschlossenheit brannte in Adhjez' Blick, die von wildem Hass angefacht wurde und von Grazdan unverkennbar etwas Gleichartiges verlangte. Doch Grazdans Groll war weniger strahlend, als der seines Bruders. Er gärte schon so viel länger in der Tiefe seiner Seele, welche das alte Verbrechen, das einst begangen wurde, als eine persönliche Demütigung empfand und das Erscheinen des alten Widersachers, als eine einmalige, gesegnete Gelegenheit betrachtete altes Unrecht endlich zu sühnen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit brachten die Gedanken an seinen Vater, den sie getötet hatte, an seine Stadt, die sie geschändet hatte, an sein Leben, das sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit verspottete, auch jenen tobenden Hass in ihm zum erblühen. In solchen Momenten verstand er den Hunger seines Bruders nach Blut, würde er in den Augenblicken blinden Zorns doch zu gerne selbst eine Klinge in das Herz des Drachens rammen. Aber so wie die Gedanken an seine Familie und seine Kultur diesen Hass in ihm emporsteigen ließen, so besänftigten sie ihn zugleich, mahnten Geduld zu haben und auf die richtige Gelegenheit zu warten. Und diese wird kommen, sie wird bald kommen.

„Ja, Bruder. Sie wird bluten und es wird das Wertvollste in ihrem Besitz sein, das sie zu Fall bringen wird.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Ist doch schön mal wieder frische Luft zu schnappen und sich mit den zwei netten Herrn zu unterhalten. Oder nicht? ;)
> 
> Bin mir zwar nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber ich glaube 'Ehre' (goldene Ehre) ist die Währung, welche in Meereen & Umgebung benutzt wird.
> 
> Ach ja, bevor jemand anfängt sich in die verzweifelte Suche nach dem Haus Shazkhar zu stürzen... Das habe ich mal ganz frech erfunden. :O


	24. Begreifen

 

24\. Begreifen

 

Abermals krabbelte einer der schwarzen Käfer, mit jenen braungelben Querbändern auf dem Rücken, über die Stadtmauer der befreiten Sklavenstadt, um den Riss entlang der Mauerlinie zu vergrößern. Neben der Stadtbegrenzung hatten die gefräßigen Insekten bereits große Teile des Skahazadbans und Khyzai Pass' erobert. Dass sie ihren Feldzug nicht auf das Umland Meereens beschränken würden, machten feine Läsionen entlang der Straßen und an den Rändern der Großen Pyramide überaus deutlich.

Müde des beständigen und zweifellos dreisten Auftretens dieser oval geformten Tiere, fegte Ser Jorah Mormont den kleinen Körper mit einer raschen Handbewegung von der vor ihm ausgebreiteten Karte. Seit nunmehr zwei Stunden versuchte er dem oberflächlichen Kartenmaterial nützliche Informationen abzuringen. Doch abgesehen von den Käfern, welche von der schlechten Lagerung der Dokumente zeugten, sprachen die dünnen Linien und filigranen Bögen auf dem altersschwachen Leder kaum zu dem Ritter. Woran zum einen natürlich die Erklärungen am Rande der Karte, verfasst in den eigentümlichen Schriftzeichen der Ghiscari, Schuld waren, aber auch die Tatsache, dass er dieses Chaos, bestehend aus Wegen, Mauern, Plätzen und mächtigen Bauten, nicht zum ersten Mal betrachtete. Nicht zum ersten, und wahrscheinlich auch nicht zum letzten Mal, dachte Jorah erschöpft, denn immer noch gab die Karte lediglich unzählige Versteckmöglichkeiten für jene, die diese suchten, preis. Dies und das unangenehme Eingeständnis, dass sie die Stadt nicht einmal annähernd genug kannten.

Aus dem Nichts erhob sich eine eigenwillige Böe, schob sich unter zerbrechliches Pergament und wollte es mit fortzerren, hinaus in den lauen Nachmittag, dessen Luft schwer auf Jorah niederdrückte. Eilig fing er die fliehenden Karten ein und legte kreisförmige Eisengewichte auf die flatternden Ränder. Um ihn herum begannen nun auch die durchscheinenden Jalousien aus einzelnen Basthalmen im aufkommenden Wind zu schwingen und ließen so unregelmäßig Sonnenlicht auf dem wuchtigen Tisch aufblitzen.

Der Tag hatte eigentlich recht angenehm begonnen. Natürlich nicht ohne die vertraute Hitze, aber von jener drückenden Schwüle, welche sich erst über die Nachmittagsstunden entwickelt hatte, war am Morgen noch nichts zu spüren gewesen. Doch was die Morgenstunden betraf, konnte Jorah zugegebener Maßen wenig über das Klima außerhalb der dicken Mauern der Pyramide sagen. A _usgesprochen wenig..._

 

Versonnen blickte der Ritter auf die verteilten Schriftstücke vor ihm und erkannte keinen einzigen Buchstaben. Durch aufeinander gepresste Zähne atmete Jorah hörbar aus, krempelte die heruntergerutschten Ärmel seines grauen Hemds hoch, nahm ein Schluck Wasser aus der kleinen Flasche an seiner Hüfte und zog mit Entschlossenheit im Blick die auf Hundeleder gebannte Karte Meereens erneut zu sich heran.

Eine Zeitlang betrachtete er die Abbildung der Stadt, bis er plötzlich einen kleinen Stapel Bittschreiben, welcher den Südosten Meereens bedeckte, als überaus störend empfand und diesen dann achtlos unter eines der Eisengewichte schob. Den ganzen Stadtkomplex nun vor Jorah ausgebreitet, forderte ein dunkler Fleck unweigerlich seine Aufmerksamkeit ein und ähnlich wie gestern Abend, vernahm er ein unbestimmtes Gefühl bei dessen Betrachtung.

Ser Jorah war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie von seinem Standpunkt aus sehen konnte. Dennoch trat er an die hölzerne Balustrade, welche die kleine Terrassenkonstruktion am Rande der Pyramidenebene einfasste, und ihn so vor dem Sturz in felsige Tiefen bewahrte. Unterschiedlichste Gebäude, mit den verschiedensten Dächern ragten in die diesige Luft oder duckten sich geschickt weg und entgegen der eher trüben Sicht, gelang es den Pyramiden der alteingesessenen Familien und den vergoldeten Spitzen einiger Tempel sich gekonnt in den Vordergrund zu schieben. Und genauso aufdringlich hob sich die kolossale Rundsilhouette von unauffälligen Gebäuden ab. Unheilvoll stachen die Fahnenmasten ringsum der Kampfarena in den Himmel. Jedoch wehten an diesen keine farbenfrohen Banner, wie es vermutlich anlässlich der Kämpfe der Fall gewesen war. Schmucklos und spitz strebten sie nach oben und erinnerten Jorah an erhobene Zeigefinger. Wahrscheinlich war dies aber keine Mahnung, sondern eine Verspottung.

Würde es sich lohnen Truppen in die Mauern des gewaltigen Baus zu senden? Würden sie diesmal Antworten finden? Würde es so einfach sein? Jorahs Daumen betastete eine aufgerissene Holzfaser an dem gebeizten Geländer und diese spröde, rissige Oberfläche, erinnerte seine Finger an eine vollkommen gegensätzliche Empfindung _. Weiche, samtige Haut, die im matten Schein der Kerzen zu glänzen angefangen und sich unter seinen Berührungen immer wärmer und wärmer angefühlt hatte..._

 

Leise lächelnd strich sich Jorah über die Stirn, trat zurück an den Tisch und mühte seine Konzentration zurück zu den sich unlängst beunruhigend ruhig verhaltenden Angreifern mit den Harpyienmasken. Gewiss erwartete Jorah bei einer Durchsuchung der Arena nicht plötzlich der Gesamtheit der Verschwörer gegenüberzustehen. Ein solches Glück würden sie wohl kaum haben und er hielt die Verantwortlichen auch nicht für derartig dumm. Andernfalls würden sie nicht so völlig ahnungslos von einer hoffnungsvoll erscheinenden Möglichkeit zur nächsten stolpern. Vielleicht war es allmählich auch an der Zeit, dass _sie_ ihre Präsenz anders zeigt, nun da sie vom Nebel der Verwirrung befreit war und ganz offensichtlich wieder mehr zu ihrem alten Ich fand. Denn die Frau von gestern Nacht hatte ab einem bestimmten Punkt nahezu jegliche Unsicherheit entbehrt und wusste nur zu gut, was sie wollte _. „Jorah, küss mich, jetzt!“ ... „...du hast immer noch zu viel an.“ … und dann das leichte Kribbeln ihres Atems in seinem Ohr, als sie ihm unumwunden ihr Begehren entgegen geraunt hatte..._

 

Viel zu klar vernahm Jorah ihre Stimme, welche seinen Mund staubtrocken werden ließ. Sein überwältigter Verstand, der unbedingt auch die folgenden Ereignisse abspielen wollte, war nur mühsam zu zähmen und träge ließen sich seine Gedanken dazu herab die nächtliche Szene zu verlassen, um sich widerwillig der Lage des Reichs seiner Königin zuzuwenden.

Bisher ist es zu keiner großen Auseinandersetzung mit den Maskenträgern gekommen, dies haben sie stets vermieden. In einem direkten Kampf, Mann gegen Mann, sollten sie, soweit der Überraschungsmoment nicht allzu schwer wog, keine übermäßigen Schwierigkeiten haben, denn trotz allem, zeigten die Angreifer weiterhin keine sonderlich beeindruckenden kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. Jedoch war die gesamte Situation mehr, als nur eine gewaltsame Handlung innerhalb irgendeiner Schlacht. Was hier auf den Straßen ausgetragen wurde, waren politische Winkelzüge, welche Machtlosigkeit und Verzweiflung deutlich machten. Offenbar waren ihre Feinde zu schwach für einen offenen Angriff und zu feige ihre Belangen auf gewaltfreiem Weg vorzubringen. Jene Ausgangslage war es aber, die es zugleich so kompliziert machte eine passende und vor allem endgültige Lösung zu finden.

Seine Erfahrungen haben Jorah gelehrt, dass man in Zeiten des Friedens nicht ungestraft verweilen und sich der Illusion des Einklangs hingeben darf. Politische Probleme gibt es immer, und zu diesen sollte man stets eine mögliche kämpferische Strategie bereithalten. Sollte jene Strategie im Fall eines Krieges dann tatsächlich zum Einsatz kommen, ist es die Aufgabe des Kampfes ein Ende des Konflikts herbeizuführen, sodass man Gewalt wieder durch friedliche und diplomatische Lösungen ersetzen kann. Doch in welchem Zustand befanden sie sich derzeit? Im Krieg oder im Frieden? Und waren die ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Truppen geeignet um derartigen Intrigen angemessen zu begegnen, welche hinter dem Vorhang der um sich schlagenden Gewalt gärten? War Kampf hier überhaupt die Lösung oder machte es alles nur noch schlimmer? Bis jetzt konnten sie aber niemanden benennen, mit dem man auf anderer Ebene über ein Ende des Terrors verhandeln könnte. Wiederum genügte der Blick über die Stadt und schon standen hunderte von potenziellen Konspiranten zur Auswahl. Nur welche der _edlen_ Familien trägt die Verantwortung? War doch die einzige Nachricht, die man ihnen hinterließ, Tod und Hass.

Vorwurfsvoll schielte der Ritter zu der quietschenden Metallkette, an der eine kleine Feuerschale hing, welche im Wind hin und her schaukelte und seine nächste Überlegung fraß. Stoßweise herbeirauschende Brisen drückten Jorahs feine Haare beständig nach vorn, ganz gleich wie oft er sie wieder nach hinten zwang und wehende Strähnen streichelten sanft seine Schläfen. F _ast so sanft wie jene grazilen Finger, die über seine Wangen, über seine Lippen und entlang seines..._

 

Betäubt schüttelte Ser Jorah den Kopf, wobei sein Blick auf ein Stück Meer fiel, das unter der ledrigen Karte des Monsters namens Meereen hervorlugte. Für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags zögerte Mormont, bevor er die großflächige Karte herauszog und knisternd über die Tischplatte ausbreitete. Schon oft hatten die Berge, Steppen, Städte und das abgebildete Wasser seine, heute so leicht zu zerstörende, Aufmerksamkeit zu sich gerufen. Doch bislang hatte er dem Drang zu widerstehen gewusst, ahnte er doch, dass der in ihm so tief verinnerlichte Anblick seinem stummen Schmerz nur unnötige Nahrung bieten würde.

Dort, westlich der Meerenge lag das ihm so lange unerreichbar erscheinende Ziel all seines Sinnen und Trachtens. ... Nein, nicht mehr. Schon lange ist dies nicht mehr das größte Sehnen deines schwachen Herzens und deines noch viel schwächeren Fleischs, berichtigte sich Jorah. Z _arte Lippen haben ihn an diesem Morgen, an dem alles so anders war und zugleich so bekannt, aus den Armen des Schlafs gelockt und ihm den Körper in seinen eigenen Armen bewusst werden lassen. Diesen dicht an ihm angeschmiegten Körper, der..._

 

Jorahs Hand lag auf den Freien Städten, als sie sich zur Faust ballte, ganz offensichtlich empört über die Abwesenheit seiner Konzentration. Immer noch wehrte er sich gegen den Schwall an leuchtenden Erinnerungen, der ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr loslassen würde, wenn er dies gestattete und so zwang Jorah seine Gedanken von dem kleinen Bett in seiner Unterkunft weg und zurück zu dem Kartenmaterial unter seinen Händen. Doch auch mit den Überlegungen zu seiner fernen Heimat sollte er sich derzeit eigentlich nicht beschäftigen, waren die Geschehnisse in unmittelbarer Nähe doch kompliziert genug. Ungeachtet dessen kam Ser Jorah nicht umhin die gewaltige Landmasse zwischen Meereen und dem östlichen Küstenstreifen Westeros' mit zerfurchter Stirn zu betrachten. Unendlich viele Meilen, unendlich viele Gefahren und unendlich viele Möglichkeiten zu Scheitern. Die Weiten des Dothrakischen Meeres mit all den stolzen, und ebenso nach dem Blut der Königin lechzenden Khals. Die Gebirgskette oberhalb des alten Valyriens mit unwegsamen Gelände, zu unwegsam für eine ganze Armee. Das Sumpfgebiet, das die Quelle des Selhoru beherbergt und kaum einer Seele die Überquerung gewähren sollte. ... Unbestritten barg der Landweg eine Vielzahl von erkennbaren Gefahren und wahrscheinlich nochmal eine Unmenge mehr an im Augenblick kaum absehbaren _. So wenig absehbar wie die letzte Nacht, wie ihre von einem unabsehbaren Verlangen gezeichneten Augen, wie ihre vollen Lippen, die seine mit einer solch unabsehbaren Dringlichkeit gesucht haben oder wie ihre seidige Haut, so unabsehbar nah an seiner..._

 

Frustriert kniff Jorah seine Augen zusammen und bemühte sich verbissen den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Es war schon beinahe ärgerlich wie wenig Macht er über seinen immerfort entfliehenden Geist besaß. Hatte er mit der abgegebenen Kontrolle in der verstrichenen Nacht auch gänzlich die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand eingebüßt?

Langsam ließ Jorah seine Finger wieder zurück nach Meereen gleiten und fasste die offene See, direkt vor ihren Toren, ins Auge. Ließ man offensichtliche Gefahren wie Piraten und die Unwegsamkeit des Wetters außer Acht, war der Seeweg ähnlich reich an Hindernissen wie die Route über Land. Die Ruinen Valyriens musste man vollständig umschiffen und selbst dann ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass tückische Strömungen die Schiffe an verborgene Felsen zerschellen lassen. Schiffe, deren Anzahl vielleicht nicht genügen würde. Doch erst nach jenen, noch relativ einfach zu bewältigenden Erschwernissen kam die wirkliche Herausforderung in Sicht. Westeros. Durch die Trittsteine, die Küste entlang, direkt Königsmund anzusteuern würde nahezu einem Selbstmord gleichkommen. Jedenfalls wäre auf diese Weise die Gefahr groß einen erheblichen Teil ihrer Truppen einzubüßen, welcher später an anderer Stelle fehlen könnte. Aber Dorne als Verbündeten anzusehen, nach all der Zeit, könnte sich ebenso als töricht erweisen und von dem südlichsten Teil der Sieben Königsländer war es immer noch ein weiter Weg bis zum Eisernen Thron. Eine Strecke, die ihren Feinden Zeit geben würde sich zu formieren. Anderseits war Jorah nicht so einfältig zu glauben, dass Königsmund nicht genaustens über ihre Vorhaben, gegenwärtige und zukünftige, informiert ist. Solange aber die Gerüchte über Drachen am anderen Ende der Welt nichts weiter als Seemannsgarn in den Ohren der Befehlshabenden in der Hauptstadt waren, würden sie Daenerys vermutlich nicht als ernsthafte Bedrohung ansehen.

Wie so oft, wenn Jorah den Gedanken an eine Rückkehr nach Westeros konkretere Konturen verlieh, sprang sein Denken von einer Überlegung zur nächsten. Es gab so unendlich viel zu beachten. Alleine schon der Aspekt der Versorgung, von hunderten von Soldaten auf dieser langen Strecke, war nicht zu unterschätzen. Dennoch waren es am Ende die Umstände in Westeros selbst, welche wirklich ausschlaggebend waren. Ohne zuvor eine sichere Anzahl Verbündeter auf ihrer Seite zu wissen, könnten sie genauso gut hier bleiben und dabei half auch kein noch so furchterregender Drache. Und was dieselben betraf, so wollte Mormont über die Frage gar nicht erst nachdenken wie sie drei Drachen, welche sich bisher alles andere als kontrollierbar gezeigt haben, dazu bringen wollten ihnen zu folgen, ohne dabei alles in ihrem Weg niederzubrennen. Andererseits brachte sie in der Vergangenheit auch nichts davon ab ihrer Mutter zu folgen. Doch mit steigender Größe und Kraft wuchsen die Echsen mehr und mehr zu dem heran, was sie sein sollten. Tödliche Bestien, von denen sich eine mehr als selten zeigte und die anderen wurden in der Finsternis von Tag zu Tag nervöser. Und egal wie sehr sie ihre _Kinder_ liebt, tödliche Bestien waren nun einmal unberechenbar.

Ermattet rieb sich Jorah den Nacken und wollte schon das fleckige Pergament zusammenlegen, als Gewohnheit und jene leise Sehnsucht ihn zwangen den kleinen bronzenen Kompass zur Hand zu nehmen, welcher nun schon all seine Pfade hier in Essos gelenkt hatte. Auf der Flucht in sein selbst verschuldetes Exil hatte er den alten Kompass mit der verbogenen Nadel, die einst bei einem Sturz entstanden war, verloren und war so gezwungen gewesen in Braavos einen neuen Kompass zu kaufen. Damals hatte dieser, Jorah aber noch nicht den unvorstellbaren Weg gezeigt, den er einschlagen sollte.

Selbstverständlich wusste Mormont in welche Richtung er seinen Blick ausschicken musste, um dennoch nicht einmal den Hauch dessen zu sehen, was seine Augen suchten. Aber es war zu einem kleinen Ritual geworden die zuckende Nadel bei ihrem wirbelnden Tanz zu betrachten, wann immer er eine Karte und die Zeit hatte, um dann gen Nordwesten zu blicken. Von seiner derzeitigen Position aus versperrte jedoch das steinerne Ungeheuer die Sicht und betrog Jorah um das Gefühl von Sehnsucht, von Bedauern, von Erwartungen, von Heimat...

Makaber schnaubend wandte sich der Ritter ab und versuchte den lächerlichen Zusammenhang zu ignorieren, welchen sein Verstand heranzerrte. Ähnlich wie der spitz zulaufende Bau jetzt die Illusion der fernen Heimat verbarg, so verschlang Meereen auch _ihre_ Sicht auf das weite Ziel, forderte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung, bis ihr ursprünglicher Bestimmungsort hinter Kampfarenen, Großen Pyramiden und Harpyienstatuen verschwand und in der Hitze Essos' verbrannt war.

 

Inzwischen hatte sich die Sonne hinter die Pyramide geschoben und der massive Schatten, welcher auf Jorahs Arbeitsplatz fiel, raubte der Wärme etwas von ihrer erstickenden Kraft. Sogar die seichten Brisen erschienen jetzt kühler und machten das Tragen der Rüstung angenehmer, welche er beim Studieren der Karten nur für sie angelegt hatte. Wollte er sie doch nicht erneut mit dieser für sie offenbar nur schwer zu ertragenden Sorge um seine Sicherheit belasten, mit jenem Kummer, der sie gestern Nacht zu ihm getrieben und das wahr werden hat lassen, was Jorah immer noch nicht gelang in die Realität einzuordnen. Doch es musste wirklich sein. Was sonst zog seine Konzentration ein ums andere Mal in einen berauschenden Wirbel aus Berührungen, Gefühlen und geflüsterten Gewisper?

Vollkommen machtlos gegen das unverschämt breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, schob sich das Bild ihrer im Schlaf leicht geteilten Lippen und ihr friedvoller Gesichtsausdruck in Jorahs Kopf. Obschon die Frau, neben der er aufgewacht war der Grund für das Gefühl von Veränderung war, kam Jorah nicht umhin den Wandel in seinem Inneren wahrzunehmen. Denn heute Morgen fehlte etwas ganz Bestimmtes. Etwas, das sich nun schon Jahr um Jahr mit ihm zu Bett gelegt hatte und mit ihm zusammen aufgewacht war. Dieses Etwas war stets bei ihm geblieben, ganz gleich was auch passiert war, ganz gleich wie sorglos er auch glaubte gewesen zu sein. Immer war es in seiner Nähe, war nie weit entfernt. In den Nischen der Räume, im Licht der Fackeln, im Blau des Himmels und in ihm, tief in seinem Herzen. Aber anstelle des dunklen Sehnens fand er das unerwartete Glück seiner unerwartet erwiderten Liebe in seiner Brust, welche dort nun in einer vorsichtigen Starre verharrte, die Jorah aus Furcht sie unbedacht zu verletzten oder gar zu zerstören, kaum wagte anzufassen, ja gar anzublicken. Und dennoch hallte Daenerys' Stimme in seinem Inneren wieder. Klar und deutlich machte das Wispern in seinem Kopf jedes Zweifeln zunichte und Jorah ergab sich dem Strom an Eindrücken.

Sämtliche Worte aus ihrem Mund, jegliche ihrer auch noch so beiläufigen Berührungen haben seine Welt zerfallen, haben rücksichtslos die stützenden Wände seiner Selbstbeherrschung einstürzen lassen. Energisch hatte er versucht sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzten. Selbst nach ihrem ersten Kuss wollte er sie unverständlicher Weise auf Abstand halten. Als er dann aber das Unbegreifliche in ihren Augen sah und verstand, hatte er losgelassen, _nicht_ aufgegeben, sondern nachgegeben. Ab diesem Punkt hatte dann ein Teil seiner Selbst das Handeln übernommen, den _sie_ noch nie gesehen und den _er_ schon lange nicht mehr gestattet hatte sich zu zeigen. Er stahl sich einfach aus seinem zerbrochenen Selbst, ließ den Schmerz für den Augenblick des Wunders zurück. Und es war ein Wunder. Diese Nacht, in der nur sie allein existiert haben, die für immer währen würde, die alles geändert hatte und in der er seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden konnte. Sie so zu spüren... Sie wegen ihm so völlig aufgewühlt zu sehen... Sie immer atemloser seinen Namen stöhnen zu hören... Es war mehr, als jede ungehörige Fantasie ihm jemals glauben machen wollte, mehr als sich sein Herz je erlaubt hatte zu erträumen. Viel mehr. Denn es ist real.

Wenn sich dieser Traum nicht als genau solcher herausstellen sollte, würde es nichtsdestotrotz einige Zeit brauchen, bis die Bitterkeit der letzten Jahre wich. Werden aber auch die Bedenken und Sorgen verschwinden, die er gestern beiseite geschoben hatte, um das zu ermöglichen, was sie beide so sehr wollten? Muss er sich schon bald den Folgen seiner Entscheidungen stellen, den Folgen möglicherweise falscher und egoistischer Entscheidungen? Zusammen mit reinem Glück, waren es eben auch diese Gedanken, welche ihm in den Morgenstunden erwartet hatten, eine Zerreißprobe zwischen dem kurzen Schock über seine Taten und der Hochstimmung, die ihre morgendliche Begrüßung ausgelöst hatte _._ _„Ich liebe dich“..._

… „Ich liebe dich, Jorah.“, haben ihre Lippen gegen seinen Hals gewispert, bevor sie sich am späten Vormittag getrennt hatten. Vermutlich würden sie immer noch beieinander liegen, sich festhalten, sich küssen, über alles Mögliche reden und sich lieben, wenn dieses unvermeidliche Klopfen nicht gewesen wäre, das ihre kleine Welt ein Stück zerstört hatte. Doch jenes Klopfen rief sie ans Ende der steinernen Treppen und ihn hinaus auf das Pflaster ihrer Stadt _._

Seufzend bemühte sich Jorah das Verlangen nach ihr in Schach zu halten, welches sich, was er nie für möglich hielt, nochmals verstärkt hatte. Mit den Fingerspitzen zog der Ritter jetzt die Umrisse der kleinen Insel in der Eisigen Bucht nach und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, ob er die Bäreninsel je wiedersehen würde, ob er je mit _ihr_ das dunkle Grün der Kiefern, das rauchige Grau der Felsen oder das im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Weiß des Schnees teilen könnte. Die Vorstellung Daenerys in weißem Fell gehüllt, mit funkelnden Eiskristallen im Haar unter dem eiskalten Schein der so klar strahlenden Sterne zu erblicken, brachte etwas in Jorah zum Klingen, und zeigte ihm das Bild ihrer cremeweißen Haut inmitten eines dunklen Bärenfells auf seinem Bett, in seinen ehemaligen Räumen. Fast fühlte er das lange, dichte Fell zwischen seinen Fingern dahingleiten und spürte ihre von der Kälte geröteten Wangen, die langsam in der Wärme seiner Halle auftauten. Nahezu hörte er das Prasseln des Feuers im Kamin und das Heulen des Windes, der um die Heimstätte seiner Vorväter wehte. ... Was er aber tatsächlich hören konnte, waren näher kommende Schritte.

 

Zügig und mit ernster Miene stieg Barristan Selmy die kurze Sandsteintreppe hinab, hielt auf Jorah Mormont zu und kam leicht keuchend vor diesem zum Stehen. Der ältere Ritter trug, wie sonst auch, einen abgewetzten ledernen Überwurf, der ihm in der Schwüle anscheinend mehr als üblich zu schaffen machte.

„Ser Jorah.“

„Ser Barristan.“, erwiderte Jorah die knappe Begrüßung.

„Erwartet ihr hier irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte Selmy nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause und wies unbestimmt auf Mormonts Brustharnisch.

„Ich befolge lediglich Befehle.“

Das starre Nicken des anderen Mannes verwies nur zu deutlich auf eine unausgesprochene Erwiderung, welche Jorah froh war nicht zu vernehmen. Schlagartig beschlich ihn das Gefühl des Wiedererkennens. Ähnlich hatte vor einiger Zeit ein Zusammentreffen zwischen ihm und Barristan dem Kühnen begonnen... Gerade als er nach dem Grund für Selmys Erscheinen fragen wollte, erklärte dieser: „Ihre Gnaden wünscht euch zu sehen.“

„Aus welchem Anlass?“, wollte Jorah wissen und legte den Kompass, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, auf die Landkarten.

Prüfend taxierte Barristan Jorah mit stechenden braunen Augen und antwortete dann: „Es geht um gewisse Dokumente, welche der Majestät zugespielt wurden, Ser.“

 

_Ihr werdet nie wieder mit ihr alleine sein..._ Mehr und mehr steigerte sich die unangenehme Empfindung, dass sich ein unerträgliches Echo aus der Vergangenheit erheben wollte. Stand er nicht genau hier und hatte er nicht auch die Karte der Sieben Königsländer zu Rate gezogen, als Barristan Selmy erschien, um ihn in sein Verderben zu führen? Doch es war unmöglich, dass er wiederholt aus dem selben Grund zu ihr zitiert wurde. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verbergen. Alles, sein ganzes Sein hatte er vor ihr ausgebreitet und ihr dargeboten. Trotzdem konnte er das ungute Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das auch nicht verschwand, als Jorah dem anderen Ritter zur Pyramide hinauf folgte.

 

„Um was für Dokumente handelt es sich?“, rief Mormont dem älteren Mann zu, kurz bevor sie den Eingang der Großen Pyramide erreichten.

„Ich habe keinerlei Kenntnis von dem Inhalt jener Nachricht. Man hat mich nur beauftragt, zusammen mit euch, vor der Königin zu erscheinen.“

Den abweisenden Ton konnte Ser Barristan kaum aus seiner Stimme fernhalten, noch glaubte Jorah, dass er dies überhaupt beabsichtigte und so war er verwundert, als das kratzige Brummen Selmys erneut an sein Ohr drang.

„Habt ihr den Karten neue Eichsichten abringen können, Ser Jorah?“

In der kühlen Dunkelheit wischte sich Mormont mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn, ehedem er antwortete: „Von den Karten eher nicht, doch beim Betrachten der Stadt ist mir in den Sinn gekommen, dass die ungenutzte Kampfarena eventuell ein vorstellbarer Treffpunkt oder gar ein Versteck für die Goldmasken sein könnte.“

„... Ja, dies ist nicht auszuschließen. Aber was nutzt all das Durchsuchen, wenn wir uns von den Einheimischen weiterhin vorführen lassen und glaubt nicht, dass es bei dem unüberschaubaren Bau der Kampfarena anders ist. … Ich traue dieser Ruhe nicht. Da braut sich irgendetwas zusammen und wir wären gut beraten, wenn wir vorbereitet sind, ehe der Sturm losbricht.“

Jorah gab nur einen bestätigenden Laut von sich und wanderte anschließend hinter dem ebenso stummen Ser Barristan hinterher. Er hatte Recht, natürlich. Dieser abrupte Abbruch von den so plötzlich aufgetretenen Angriffen verhieß nichts Gutes. Und diesmal kannst du sie nicht von allem abschirmen, ermahnte sich Jorah.

Oftmals hatte er sie vor schrecklichen Ereignissen schützen wollen. Hatte ihr den Anblick von Tot und Leid ersparen wollen. Doch mit einer beeindruckenden Kraft hatte sie bewusst hingesehen, als ihr Bruder starb, als der Khal erkrankte, als sie den Weg der Toten passiert haben, wollte der Grausamkeit stets Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnen. Aber während ihres Zusammenbruchs konnte, _musste_ er sie vor dem Schrecken um sie herum abschirmen, da sie dem Schrecken in ihrem Inneren kaum gewachsen war. Schrecken, den er erzeugt hatte... Wohingegen es jetzt keinen rationalen Grund mehr gab der Königin die Geschehnisse in ihrer eigenen Stadt vorzuenthalten, wenngleich sie auch noch so furchtbar sein sollten.

 

Viel zu schnell, wie es schien, hatten sie den Korridor zum Ratsraum erreicht und die schlichte Tatsache, dass er sie gleich zum ersten Mal nach der zusammen verbrachten Nacht sehen würde, in Gegenwart einer anderen Person, gab Jorah das Gefühl wieder ein unbedarfter Jüngling zu sein in Erwartung eines Treffens mit seiner Liebsten. Erstaunt registrierte er sogar seinen Herzschlag, der mit jedem Schritt ein wenig schneller wurde und Mormont dazu brachte die Augenbrauen tadelnd zusammenzuziehen. Doch sie brauchte jetzt nicht den Mann der letzten Nacht. Sie wollte den Berater der letzten Jahre.

Staubpartikel kreisten in dem Sonnenstrahl, der durch das kleine Fenster am Ende des Gangs fiel und den kalten Schatten etwas von seinem goldenem Glanz abgab. Unmerklich zögernd tauchte Jorah durch das einfallende Licht hindurch, ließ den im Dunkeln liegenden Rest des Korridors hinter sich und betrat nach Selmy den Ratssaal.

 

Gedämpftes Murmeln brach mit dem Eintreten der zwei Ritter jäh ab und die zwei Frauen vor dem weit geöffneten Balkonfenstern trennten sich einige Schritte voneinander. Sofort suchten Jorahs Augen Daenerys' Gesicht und fanden mit Unsicherheit belegte Gesichtszüge, welche sich bei Jorahs Anblick zwar kurz aufhellten, dann aber wieder von Ungewissheit befallen wurden.

Jederzeit hatte ihre Gegenwart eine unumstrittene Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Gefühle der unterschiedlichsten Art begehrten in ihm auf wann immer er sie gesehen hatte. Liebe, natürlich Liebe, aber auch Freundschaft, Sorge, Stolz, Angst, Hoffnung, Unsicherheit... Jetzt, in diesem Moment aber, da er sie sah nachdem sie ihm ein Blick in ihre Seele gestattet hatte, fand er keine passenden Umschreibungen für seine Empfindungen.

„Euer Gnaden.“, erwies Ser Barristan ihr den angebrachten Respekt.

Ohne zu überlegen ließ Jorah sein übliches „Khaleesi“ erklingen und neigte den Kopf vor seiner Königin, welche ihn einen Wimpernschlag zu lang ansah und sich dann räusperte: „Sers, ich danke euch für das schnelle Erscheinen. Der Grund warum ich nach euch schicken ließ liegt dort auf dem Tisch. ... Bitte.“

Mehrere Lagen Pergament, gefüllt mit engen Linien, stapelten sich auf weitere Schriftrollen. Doch Daenerys' ausgestreckter Arm zeigte eindeutig auf ein noch leicht zusammengerolltes Papier, das weder ein Siegel, noch irgendeinen anders gearteten Verschluss besaß.

Händeringend betrachtete die Königin die Nachricht, welche offenbar der Auslöser für ihre sichtbare Anspannung war. Also ergriff Jorah das Pergament, zog es auseinander und begann die kurze, in eilig hingeschmierten Lettern verfasste Nachricht zu lesen:

 

_Der alte Löwe des Westens wurde von dem kleinsten seines Wurfes getötet und das verbliebene Rudel wird nicht lange die alte Macht über die sieben Länder halten können._

_Ein Freund._

 

Tywin Lannister ist tot? Und nicht nur tot. Wenn diese kryptische Notiz der Wahrheit entsprach, hat der Gnom, _sein eigener Sohn_ , ihn getötet. Welch Wahnsinn befällt die ihm einst so ruhmreich erscheinende Heimat, fragte sich Mormont und reichte das Schreiben Ser Barristan. Während des kurzen Moments, da Selmy mit dem Pergament beschäftigt war, fing Jorah nach Rat fragende violette Augen ein, die unter zusammengezogenen Brauen zu ungewiss dreinblickten. Jorah konnte die Beklommenheit aus ihrer Haltung herauslesen, welche sie, weit von ihm entfernt, die Arme verschränken ließ.

Ob wahr oder nicht, jene Nachricht war genau genommen eine gute Nachricht für ihre Pläne. Mit dem Tod der Hand haben sie sich _einen_ der größten und womöglich auch gefährlichsten Widersacher einer Targaryenrestauration entledigt. Nur warum strahlte sie dennoch eine solche Unruhe aus?

Raschelnd warf Selmy den Brief zu den verstreuten Dokumenten auf der Tischplatte und erregte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Königin.

„Sagt das Schreiben das, was ich vermute?“, wollte sie ungeachtet ihres Auftretens mit kalter Stimme wissen.

„Ja, Euer Gnaden. Es behauptet in der Tat, dass Tywin Lannister tot ist. Doch dies ist das erste Mal, dass ich davon höre.“, Erstaunen schwang in Barristans Äußerung mit, die von einem zweifelnden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hervorgehoben wurde, „Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Beziehung zwischen Tywin und dem Jüngsten seiner Nachkommen eher von distanzierter, als liebevoller Art gewesen war. Aber diese Behauptung erscheint mir doch recht befremdlich, Euer Gnaden.“

„Soll der Junge Joffrey nicht auch von eben diesen Onkel vergiftet worden sein? Warum sollte man einem Sippenmörder den Vatermord nicht zutrauen?“

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Jorah ein dunkelblaues Flackern, das von Missandeis Gewand hervorgerufen wurde. Noch in der Sekunde, als Mormont ihrem verstohlenen Blick begegnete, richtete die junge Frau die hektisch abgewandten Augen wieder auf die Majestät und der Ritter beschloss sein Schweigen aufzugeben.

„Khaleesi.“, erbat Jorah Daenerys' Beachtung, „Wer hat euch diese Nachricht zukommen lassen?“

Ihr über ihn streifender Blick stellte Jorahs Konzentration nun auf eine vollkommen andere Probe, da der ihm durchdringende Schauer erneut unpassende Bilder in sein Bewusstsein zerren wollte.

„Sie befand sich zwischen den anderen Gesuchen und Mitteilungen, welche mir wie gewöhnlich vorgelegt werden. Ich kann niemanden benennen, der für die Zustellung derselben verantwortlich war, Ser Jorah.“

Sie haben sich beide dazu entschlossen, ihre… Jorah war sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, wie er das Resultat der Nacht bezeichnen sollte, oder ob er schon dazu bereit war ein Wort für etwas zu finden, das ihm wie eine Erfindung seines verzweifelten Verstandes oder eher wie eine Schöpfung seines müden Herzens erschien und in ihm eine Seligkeit hinterließ, welche momentan durch keine noch so bedrohlich wirkende Nachricht getrübt werden konnte. Jedenfalls haben sie sich entscheiden in Gegenwart Daenerys' Hofstaats an der bisherigen Form ihres Umgangs miteinander festzuhalten. Denn an diesem Aspekt ihrer Beziehung hatte sich auch nichts geändert und was den Rest betraf...

„Es geht niemanden etwas an, noch würde ich mir vorschreiben lassen, wem ich mein Herz schenke. Ich dachte dies habe ich überaus deutlich gemacht.“, hatte Daenerys unter einem feurigen Blick an Jorah gewandt gesagt, als dieser diesbezüglich verstummt war, um sie nicht mit den immer noch in seinem Inneren schwellenden Sorgen zu belasten. Zudem musste Jorah gestehen, dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel sie Khaleesi zu nennen. Mit der vertraulichen Verwendung ihres Namens hatte er Probleme.

„Nun ja, natürlich kann diese Meldung der Wahrheit entsprechen. Da wir aber bisher weder von einem Kapitän der unzähligen Handelsschiffe, noch aus einer anderen Quelle eine derartige Behauptung vernommen haben, stellt sich die Frage wer dieser selbst ernannte _Freund_ ist, Khalessi, und vor allem was man mit jener Information zu erreichen versucht.“

„Wer sollte einen Vorteil daraus ziehen eine derartige Lüge nach Meereen zu senden? Immerhin ist es möglich, dass dies nur die erste von weiteren Bestätigungen ist. Ich würde die Glaubwürdigkeit des Schreibens noch nicht so schnell verwerfen, Ser.“, erklärte Barristan und nahm nochmal das Pergament zur Hand, als würden die kurzen Zeilen ihm nun eine verborgene Information mitteilen können.

An den älteren Ritter gewandt sagte Jorah: „Das war auch nicht meine Absicht. Jedoch rate ich zur Vorsicht was Aussagen ungewisser Herkunft betrifft, Khaleesi.“, und richtete das Ende seiner Aussage an die starr auf die Ansammlung von Dokumenten blickende Königin.

Wenn er es auch nicht beweisen konnte, so war Ser Jorah immer noch davon überzeugt, dass er eben jenem Tywin Lannister das Erscheinen seiner schon vor weitaus längerer Zeit ausgestellten Begnadigung und die darauffolgende Verbannung zu verdanken hatte. Warum sonst hätte man sich ein zweites Mal die Mühe machen sollen dieses Schreiben auszustellen und den weiten Weg nach Meereen zu senden, wenn man sich daraus nicht eine Schwächung Daenerys' Macht versprochen hätte. Lannister war, oder ist es womöglich immer noch, ein kalkulierender und weitsichtiger Feldherr und der jungen, unerfahrenen Königin einen ihrer Berater zu entziehen, ist nicht unbedingt der schlechteste Weg um Schaden hervorzurufen.

Selmys verächtliches Schnauben war, wenn auch leise, so doch deutlich zu hören, gleich seinen bitter geäußerten Worten, die er an Jorah richtete: „Diese Ansicht erwuchst wohl eher aus persönlicher Erfahrung.“

Noch bevor Mormont seinem Verdruss Ausdruck verleihen konnte, erfüllte die resolute Stimme der Königin den Raum.

„Sers, ich erbat eure Anwesenheit nicht, um längst geklärte Streitfragen zu erörtern, zu welchen ich zudem unaufgefordert _nie wieder_ ein Wort vernehmen möchte. ... Wurde das verstanden?“

Seit langem hatte Jorah nicht mehr diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen, welchen sie jetzt Ser Barristan mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zukommen ließ, der daraufhin ergeben seinen Blick niederschlug. Ebenso wenig hatte sie bis zum heutigen Tag öffentlich über seine Vergebung gesprochen und jenes unerwartete Bekenntnis erfüllte Jorah mit einer unvermuteten Genugtuung, verliehen ihre eben gesprochenen Worte den vergangenen eine ganz andere Art von Gewichtigkeit und obwohl Jorah das Wissen um _ihre_ Vergebung genügte, so war dieser offene Vertrauensbeweis nochmals Balsam für seine verletzte Ehre.

In dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke in Dankbarkeit und Bestimmtheit trafen, entglitten Jorah fast die äußeren Umstände ihres Beisammenseins und er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten den schweren Tisch zu umrunden, um zu ihr zu eilen. Doch das Raunen des festen Stoffes ihrer grünblauen Robe, vermischt mit weiterhin streng klingenden Worten, hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle gefangen.

„Momentan interessiert mich der Absender eher wenig und auch die Absicht hinter dieser Zustellung. … Tywin Lannister war einst die Hand meines Vaters und er war derjenige, der den Tod der Frau meines Bruders, sowie meines Neffen und meiner Nichte befahl... Wäre es ihm gelungen, hätte er auch mich im Leib meiner Mutter töten lassen.“

Das satte Rot ihrer Lippen wurde um einige Schattierungen blasser, als unverhohlener Hass ihren Mund in eine harte Linie zwang. Zugleich beobachtete Jorah ihren Daumen, der über den Ring an ihrem linken Zeigefinger strich. Eine seltsam intime Geste, die nicht gemacht schien für fremde Augen. Fatalerweise musste sich Jorah eingestehen, dass er die Tatsache bislang gekonnt übergangen hatte, dass die Eroberung des Eisernen Throns nicht nur mit dem Wiedergutmachen des ihr vorenthaltenen Geburtsrechts einherging, sondern auch eine grausam persönliche Ebene besaß. Und die Erwähnung der Beteiligung Tywin Lannisters an dem Auslöschen ihrer Familie und seinem unbestrittenen Streben auch _sie_ zu töten, ließ die vor kurzem gelesene Meldung immer wohlklingender erscheinen.

Ihm selbst blieb nun schon allzu lange das Wiedersehen mit einer Familie verwehrt, die ihn unter Umständen noch nicht mal willkommen heißen würde, und Jorah war bewusst, dass allein die Aussicht darauf eher gering ist. Zumindest wusste er aber auch, oder _hoffte_ , dass sie am Leben sind. Daenerys hingegen kannte den Trost eines solchen Gedankens nicht. Niemand war mehr übrig den sie zu ihrem Blut zählen konnte und über diesen Verlust half weder ein Königreich, noch drei Drachen hinweg und was ihm betraf… so muss das Loch in ihrem Herzen zu groß sein, als dass eine einzige Person, als dass _er_ dieses ausfüllen könnte.

„Aber wie dem auch sei. Er war unbestritten ein Mann mit Einfluss in den Sieben Königslanden. Oberhaupt eines großen Hauses, Wächter des Westens und erneut die Hand eines Königs, wenn auch eines falschen. Was er aber vor allem war, ist ein Feind meines Hauses und ich frage nun euch welche Auswirkungen sein Tod auf dieses uneinige Land hat, im Bezug auf meinen Anspruch.“

Erwartungsvoll sah die Königin Meereens zwischen ihren Rittern hin und her, von denen Ser Barristan das Wort ergriff.

„Euer Gnaden, ihr habt es bereits gesagt, das Land ist in sich gebrochen. Der Norden bekämpft den Süden, welcher wiederum andere Ansichten als der Westen hat. Und Tommen Lannister, der unrechtmäßige König, ist zu jung, zu unerfahren, um selbstbestimmt zu regieren. Wer auch immer die neue Hand in Königsmund wird, besitzt die wahre Macht, zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit.“

„Eine Hand, welche die Lannisters zweifellos aus ihrem eigenen Haus berufen werden und demnach ist kaum mit einem wirklichen Wandel zu rechnen, Khaleesi.“

„Im Wesentlichen hat sich also nichts geändert, nur die Gesichter und Namen haben gewechselt, doch die Ansichten bleiben die gleichen.“, überlegte die Königin laut und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Ihr Haar war zu einem kompliziert wirkenden Flechtmuster gebunden und um ihren Kopf gelegt, sodass das Tageslicht ein sanftes Leuchten um sie erzeugte, als sie gleich einer Statue starr verweilte und noch nicht einmal der seichte Luftzug, welcher an den dünnen Vorhängen zog, verlieh ihrer Gestalt Bewegung. Der steife Stoff ihres Gewands schmiegte sich dicht an ihren Körper und bedeckte Kurven, von denen sich Jorahs Augen nicht mehr abwenden wollten. Nur wenigen losen Haaren blieb es demnach vergönnt durch bereits wieder verblassendes Sonnenlicht zu schwirren und die Starre ihres Antlitz' zu stören.

„Khaleesi, wie einflussreich Tywin Lannister auch gewesen sein mag, letzten Endes war er nur _ein_ Mann unter vielen anderen, welche mit der Herrschaft eurer Familie wenig gute…, die eurem Haus nicht wohlgesonnen waren.“

„In der Tat, Euer Gnaden.“, stimmte Selmy Mormont zu, „Wie auch immer eure Pläne aussehen mögen, es gilt mehr, als einen Krieg zu gewinnen. Es ist eine Sache einen Thron zu erobern, jedoch eine ganz andere ein Land von der Größe Westeros zu _regieren_. Diesem Irrtum war bereits Robert Baratheon erlegen.“

Hörbar ungehalten erwiderte die Majestät, ohne jedoch die Aussicht aus den offenen Türen aufzugeben: „Ich bin nicht der Usurpator, Ser Barristan. Ich weiß um den Unterschied zwischen Erobern und Herrschen.“

„Gewiss, Euer Gnaden. Ich wollte lediglich deutlich machen, dass, gleich wer den Thron zur Zeit eurer Rückkehr inne haben wird, Allianzen unverzichtbar sein werden. Für die Zeit der Übernahme und mehr noch für eure sich anschließende Regentschaft.“

 

Missandei hielt sich während der gesamten Zeit still im Hintergrund und verfolgte das Gespräch mit kaum wahrzunehmenden Kopfbewegungen. Allerdings hatte sie von ihrer Position aus direkte Sicht auf Daenerys und was Jorah jetzt im Gesicht der Übersetzerin sah beunruhigte ihn. Die besorgt zusammengekniffenen dunklen Augen berichteten eindeutig, dass ihnen das, was sie sahen, nicht gefiel. Bevor Jorah seiner Sorge entsprechend handeln konnte, wandte sich Daenerys ihren Kommandanten zu und ließ die verschränkten Arme hinabfallen. Mit argwöhnischer Miene überprüfte Mormont ihre Erscheinung, fand aber nicht den Grund Missandeis gezeigten Kummers.

„Doch was nützt es sich um den Krieg tausende Meilen und Tage entfernt Gedanken zu machen, wenn direkt vor unseren Toren ein solcher tobt. ... Seit langem schon ist es relativ still in den Straßen meiner Stadt und ebenso still ist es um die Fortschritte der Klärung dieser Angriffe geworden.“, verkündete Daenerys und begann den Tisch zu umrunden, „Der gestrige Vorfall im Kerker war zwar besorgniserregend, zugleich zeigt er aber auch, dass die Gefahr weder vorüber, noch zu vernachlässigen ist. ... Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass es über Nacht gelungen ist erneut einen Maskenträger gefangen zu nehmen oder dass sich im Laufe des Tages neue Entwicklungen ergeben haben?“

Als Jorah das leise Funkeln in ihrem Blick wahrnahm, welchen sie ihm zusandte, spürte er einen zarten Hauch des Prickelns eben jener letzten Nacht und der Anblick ihrer vollen Lippen, die sie in Erwartung einer Antwort schürzte, machten die von der Sonne hervorgerufene Hitze bedeutungslos.

„Nein, Euer Gnaden, dem ist nicht so.“, bestätigte Selmy und sah anschließend skeptisch dreinblickend zu Ser Jorah, der sich plötzlich sicher war, dass seine Gedanken und Gefühle, welche die _Nacht_ betrafen, doch fraglos für jeden im Raum zu erfassen sein würden.

Viel zu scharf konturierte Bilder und Empfindungen holte sein heute ohnehin zu unaufmerksamer Verstand hervor, welche sich, einmal in sein Bewusstsein geschoben, nicht einfach verdrängen lassen wollten. Betreten strich Jorah über eine Augenbraue und bemühte sich seine verebbte Stimme wiederzubeleben. Eine Aufgabe, die ein flüchtiger Blick, welcher der Kontrolle seiner Herrscherin gleichsam abhanden gekommen zu sein schien, erheblich komplizierte. Aber dann räusperte er sich und teilte der Königin seine Vermutung bezüglich der Großen Arena Meereens mit.

„Seltsam. Allein heute haben vier Bittsteller das Anliegen vorgebracht die, wie sie es nennen, traditionellen Kämpfe wieder zu gestatten. Darum bezweifle ich eher, dass man dort auf Hinweise stoßen könnte.“, verkündete die Königin, wandte sich aber mit unentschlossener Miene an Barristan Selmy: „Was denkt ihr diesbezüglich, Ser?“

„Es wäre ein Einfaches einen Teil eurer Unbefleckten für einen solchen Einsatz einzusetzen, der unter Umständen neue Erkenntnisse bringen könnte.“

„Dem stimme ich voll und ganz zu, Ser. Aber wie groß schätzt ihr die Möglichkeit ein dort das zu finden, was wir suchen? Ich will meine Soldaten nicht blind in ihr Verderben schicken, nur weil ich zu unüberlegt entschieden habe.“

Der weißhaarige Mann zuckte leicht mit den Schultern: „Gewiss, es ist vorstellbar, dass die Vielzahl der Gänge und Tunnel der Kampfarena unliebsame Augen abhalten soll. Manchmal liegt das, was wir suchen direkt zu unseren Füßen und wir erkennen es nur nicht, Euer Gnaden. … Doch wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, zweifel ich allmählich an dem Nutzen unserer Durchsuchungen, die keine Resultate hervorbringen.“

„Was ratet ihr mir stattdessen zu tun, Ser Barristan?“, wollte die Königin mit Falten zwischen den Augen, wissen.

„Euer Gnaden, ich wollte nur einwerfen, dass es unter Umständen an der Zeit ist neue Wege zu finden und zu anderen Mitteln zu greifen.“

Selmys Vorschlag hatte erkennbar aufwühlende Auswirkungen auf Daenerys, welche verzagt zu Jorah blickte und stumm um seine Meinung bat.

„Khaleesi, es stimmt, dass eure Unbefleckten nun schon seit Wochen die Stadt durchkämmen ohne auch nur die kleinste Spur dieser Angreifer zu finden und auch wenn es derzeit trügerisch ruhig erscheint, würde ich davon abraten dieser Ruhe zu trauen. So schließe ich mich Ser Barristans Meinung an, dass man Überlegungen anstellen sollte, um auf eine andere Art eure Stellung in Meereen zu sichern.“

Zustimmend nickte die Königin und ließ eine gelbrote Schreibfeder durch ihre Finger gleiten, die von einem der hiesigen Vögel aus den Gärten stammen musste.

„Nun gut, dennoch wünsche ich, dass Grauer Wurm eine kleine Anzahl von Männern abstellen soll, um die Kampfarena zu überprüfen. Macht aber deutlich, dass dies eine Erkundungsmission ist, und dass sie keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen sollen.“

Den Befehl hatte Daenerys an niemand bestimmten gerichtet und so verharrten beide Männer im Ratsraum, ohne Anstalten zu machen diesen zu verlassen. Mit jedem vorüberziehenden Augenblick wurde die Situation befremdlicher und Jorah verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere und suchte Daenerys' Blick.

„Verzeiht Euer Gnaden, ich würde euch gerne unter vier Augen sprechen.“, bat Ser Barristan.

„Natürlich, Ser.“, erwiderte die Königin, um deren Mund entgegen ihres freundlichen Tons ein angespannter Zug lag.

Nahezu verlegen senkte Daenerys ihren Kopf und betrachtete kurz ihre Finger beim Streicheln der bunten Feder, ehe sie sich Jorah zuwandte. Scheinbar unschlüssig was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, beobachtete Mormont den Wechsel des Wunsches zu sprechen und das Erscheinen eines höflichen Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte auch sie damit gerechnet, dass sie nach dem Gespräch noch einen Moment für sich haben würden. Augenblicklich fragte sich Jorah, ob sie nun auch mit dem Gefühl der Enttäuschung kämpfte, oder ob er schlicht zu viel in ihr Auftreten hineinlas.

„... Ser Jorah, seid so gut und gebt meinen Befehl an Grauer Wurm weiter und...“, mit den richtigen Worten ringend, ließ Daenerys der Feder eine ziemlich raue Behandlung zukommen und fuhr dann unwirsch fort: „Teilt ihm einfach mit, dass er _seine Unbefleckten_ in die Arena senden soll. Und Ser? ... Ich danke euch für euren Rat. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen.“

„Wie ihr wünscht, Khaleesi.“, verabschiedete sich Jorah und neigte achtungsvoll sein Haupt, bevor er, gefolgt von Missandei, den Raum verließ.

 

Begleitet von dem verfänglichen Gefühl, welches diese steife Begegnung mit ihr in ihm hinterließ, überquerte Jorah mit langen Schritten die quadratischen Steinfliesen und versuchte seine Gedanken von dem Anlass Selmys Gesuches fernzuhalten.

Unmissverständlich hatte sie ihm eben gebeten, oder vielmehr untersagt die Unbefleckten auf ihrer Mission zu begleiten. Jedenfalls war es dies, was Jorah aus ihrer ungelenken Verabschiedung herausgehört hatte. Erschlagen seufzte der Ritter und fühlte sich von dem kurzen Treffen abgehetzter, als es an manchen Tagen während ihrer kräftezehrenden Reise über diesen verfluchten Kontinent der Fall gewesen war. Es würde dauern, bis sie ihre neu definierte Beziehung ohne jene Verkrampftheit leben könnten, vor allem mit all den Lasten ihrer Vergangenheit. Mit _deinen_ Lasten, korrigierte sich Jorah. Daenerys konnte ihm noch so oft sagen, dass sie im Hier und Jetzt leben sollten, für ihn, und für sie galt dies noch mehr, war das Ausleben jenes schönen Gedankens nicht vollends möglich und das muss sie zweifellos auch wissen. Nur wie stellte er sich ihr Zusammensein vor, jetzt da es kein quälendes Trugbild seines Herzens mehr war?

„ _...Ich liebe dich, Jorah Mormont.“_ Mit dieser Offenbarung hatte sie ihm eine Kostbarkeit gegeben, für die er sich nicht würdig erachtet hatte und doch erhielt er dieses seltene Geschenk von ihr, von Daenerys Targaryen. Eine Frau, mit der er nie ein gewöhnliches Leben leben könnte. Eine Frau, die er bis zu einem erschreckenden Maß verehrte. Eine Frau, die nie in Sicherheit sein wird. Eine Frau, die ihn beherrscht, seinen Körper, seinen Willen, sein Herz. Eine Frau, die er liebt ... und die ihn  liebt.

„Das tut sie wahrhaftig. Meint ihr nicht auch, Ser?“ erreichte Mormont die dünne Stimme der kleinen Übersetzerin und ließ ihn völlig verständnislos zu Missandei blicken, deren Anwesenheit er während seines Gangs durch das Labyrinth von Fluren vergessen hatte.

„Die Königin... Ihr scheint es wahrlich besser zu gehen.“

Seine Geschwindigkeit etwas verlangsamend, erwiderte Jorah: „Es _scheint_ nur so zu sein, Missandei?“

Wie gewöhnlich umfasste die junge Frau die Finger ihrer rechten Hand mit denen der linken und eilte in dieser Haltung neben dem Ritter her. Jene bescheiden wirkende Geste war ein Überbleibsel aus den Tagen als Sklavin, welche die sonst recht selbstsicher wirkende Übersetzerin offenbar nicht ablegen konnte.

„Nein, ihr geht es gut. Doch ab und an spricht ein winziges Zucken in ihrem Gesicht, ein fliehender Schatten in ihren Augen oder eben eine unbedachte Geste von dem, was war.“

War es auch eine jene solche unbedachte Geste Daenerys' gewesen, deren Spieglung er eben im Ratsraum auf Missandeis Gesicht erkannt hatte?

„Aber selbstverständlich wisst ihr dies viel besser zu beurteilen, Ser.“, ergänzte sie fast kleinlaut und da ihr fülliges Haar auf der Jorah zugewandten Seite von schwarzen Holzspangen zurückgedrängt wurde, konnte er dabei zusehen, wie sich eine dunkle Röte durch das Haselnussbraun Missandeis Wangen zog. Deutlich spürte Jorah ihre Verlegenheit und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er sich mit diesem Gefühl ansteckte.

Licht und Schatten wechselten sich jetzt in schneller Folge ab und tauchten die langen Steingänge mal in fast pechschwarze Finsternis, nur um dann wieder gleißend helles Sonnenlicht über den Boden zu ergießen. In einer dieser kleinen Lichtinseln, in deren Weißgelb man schon das bevorstehende Glühen des Abends erkennen konnte, beschlich Mormont die absurde Frage was Missandei über ihn und... über die Art von Verbindung..., über seine Beziehung zu... Jorah war immer noch unfähig eine treffende Umschreibung oder gar exakte Bezeichnung für das zu finden, was aus ihnen letzte Nacht geworden war und vielleicht war er nicht nur nicht dazu im Stande, eventuell war auch eine abwegige Angst in ihm Schuld an dem Fehlen klarer Gedanken. Wie sollte er diesem unfassbaren Glück einen plumpen Namen aufzwingen, der nie auch nur ansatzweise das beinhalten könnte, was er empfand? Einen Namen, der womöglich von etwas sprach, was nicht wahr ist, oder was keinen Bestand hat. Ein Wort, an dem sich sein ach so bereitwilliger Verstand aber klammern und das sein Herz nur unter Qualen wieder hergeben würde.

Trotz seines Zauderns blieb die Frage was Missandei wusste und ob ihm dies missfiel. Aber all die Bedenken hinsichtlich der Schicklichkeit seiner Gefühle und Taten trugen nie die Abneigung gegen das Bekanntwerden dieser in sich. Im Großen und Ganzen war es Jorah gleichgültig wer davon erfuhr. Weder schämte er sich seiner Empfindungen, noch würde er diese auf Nachfrage hin verleugnen. Seine Vorbehalte waren zum Teil die des Ratgebers, der an politische Folgen dachte, und zum anderen waren es die Sorgen und Ängste eines gebrochenen Mannes, der nicht mehr daran glauben wollte, dass auch ihm ein Anteil an dem wenigen Guten dieser Welt zustand. Und was Missandei betraf, so war sich Jorah eigentlich sicher, dass sie seit seiner Rückkehr von dem wusste, was Daenerys und er erst begreifen mussten und immer noch müssen.

Nachdenklich sah Ser Jorah die junge Frau, deren Mund ein scheues Lächeln zur Schau stellte, von der Seite her an. In ihrem Gesicht lag keine Verurteilung oder Missbilligung. Missandeis Lächeln war frei von dieser Missgunst, lediglich eine warme und ehrliche Freude war zu erkennen.

„Ser Jorah.“, unterbrach Missandeis ruhige Stimme das Schweigen, woraufhin Jorah ein fließendes Kopfnicken und das Rückenteil des wehenden Gewandes der Übersetzerin erblickte, als sie ihren Weg eine schmale Treppe hinab fortsetzte und Jorah alleine zurückließ. Kurz verharrte er an dem Ort, der von jedem Vorbeikommenden die Entscheidung abverlangte, ob man, wie eben Missandei, zu den Küchen hinabsteigt, eine steil ansteigende Schräge emporgeht, einen nur von Feuer erleuchteten Gang nimmt oder den Korridor nutzt, welcher Jorah soeben hierher geführt hatte.

Nachdem ein abgehetzt wirkender Diener mit einem unhandlichen Tongefäß auf dem Treppenabsatz erschien, setzte sich Mormont wieder in Bewegung und nahm den vom Feuer erhellten Weg, der ihn zum Kommandanten der Unbefleckten führen sollte.

 

~

 

Wesentlich mehr Zeit als gedacht hatte Ser Jorah bei der Übermittlung des Befehls der Königin verbracht, sodass sich die Luft um ihn herum allmählich mit dem für die Abendstunden üblichen goldenen Glimmen füllte. Ebenso erhoben sich jetzt von allen Seiten die mal schrillen und dann wieder melodisch erklingenden Stimmen jener Vögel, welche vor der Hitze des Tages geflohen waren und begleiteten mit ihrem Gesang Jorahs Schritte entlang des Pyramidenplateaus.

Pflichtbewusst hatte der Kommandant der Unbefleckten die ihm entgegengebrachte Order angenommen und selbstverständlich teilte Jorah, aufhin der Bitte Grauer Wurms, seine Ansichten hinsichtlich Truppenstärke und Vorgehen bei der Durchsuchung der Arena dem jungen Mann mit. Trotz des eifrigen Einteilens der Männer, der Vorbereitungen und dem Entschluss erst mit dem ersten Licht des Tages den Auftrag auszuführen, hatte Mormont Zweifel in dem sonst so emotionslosen Gesicht des Unbefleckten erblickt.

Widerwillig hatte Grauer Wurm gestanden: „Schwer zu finden, was nicht gefunden werden will und die Arena ist groß, mit viel Versteck.“

Eine Tatsache, die man kaum abstreiten konnte, doch vielleicht war das Glück ihnen wenigstens einmal hold, überlegte Jorah, während er in den Schatten der Pyramide trat. Gegenüber des dunklen Nachmittagsschattens, der auf den abgeschiedenen Ort gefallen war, haftete der Dunkelheit jetzt eine Tiefe an, die von dem Leuchten der Abendsonne nochmals verstärkt wurde.

Bereits von Weitem erkannte der Ritter die sechs Wachen mit Schild und Speer zu jeder Seite der Steinstufen, welche hinab zu den, von ihm vor mehreren Stunden, allein gelassenen Karten führten. Zeitgleich mit seinen zum Stillstand gekommenen Füßen, begann ganz in der Nähe unverkennbar ein Schwarzschnäpper mit seinem kaskadenartigen Flöten und gab erst Ruhe, als Jorah sich erneut in Bewegung setzte.

Schrie der schwarzblaue Vogel lediglich, weil er direkt vor dem dicht belaubten Strauch Halt gemacht hatte, der dem Tier an diesem Abend als perfekter Vortragsort diente, oder spottete er Jorahs Unfähigkeit _sofort_ zu begreifen, wer da am Ende der Treppe auf ihn wartete?

 

Von den Unbefleckten nicht beachtet nahm Jorah schnell die letzten Stufen hinab zu dem hölzernen Grund, auf denen seine Stiefel ein stumpfes Hallen erzeugten. Auch hier reihten sich sechs Männer in starrer Haltung auf, welche sie aber sogleich aufgaben und dann den von Jorah verlassenen Aufgang benutzten.

„Jorah, ich hatte eigentlich angenommen du würdest dich mehr über die Möglichkeit freuen mit mir alleine zu sein.“, erklärte Daenerys mit einem leisen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und reagierte somit offenbar auf sein verblüfftes Starren.

Die Vertrautheit ihrer Worte, schlichtweg ihre _Erscheinung_ , bereitete Jorah kurz Schwierigkeiten zu antworten, doch dann gehorchte seine Stimme: „Natürlich tue ich das. ... Nur weiß ich nicht, ob ich hier alleine für deine Sicherheit garantieren kann.“

„Das war dir doch bisher auch stets möglich gewesen. Aber sei beruhigt. Sie bewachen den Treppenzugang. Demnach sollten uns keine unangenehmen Überraschungen befallen.“

Keine unangenehmen Überraschungen von oben, dachte Jorah und betrachtete misstrauisch die zu drei Seiten offene Holzkonstruktion der länglichen Terrasse. Ohne dies bewusst zu entscheiden, ging Mormont zu der Balustrade, besah die angrenzenden Mauern, blickte in die nun undeutlich zu erkennende Tiefe unter ihnen und warf sinnloser Weise sogar einen Blick gen Himmel. Alles erschien im goldenen Glanz der immer tiefer sinkenden Sonne ruhig und friedlich, und selbst der zuvor so aufgeregte Gesang des Schwarzschnäppers, welcher Jorah hierher gefolgt war, erklang jetzt in entspannten Tonlagen. Aber gegen den tief in ihm verankerten Drang sie zu schützen würde er sich nie wehren können, ganz gleich wie harmonisch alles schien. Es war beinahe schon zu einem natürlichen Instinkt geworden, der ganz ohne sein Zutun aufwallte.

„Jorah?“, drängte sich ihre Stimme an den Ratgeber vorbei, mühte sich um unverrückbares Pflichtgefühl herum, zwängte sich zwischen Sorgen hindurch und versuchte den _Mann_ zu erreichen.

Ruckartig drehte er sich zu ihr, und bevor er es zurückhalten konnte war es ausgesprochen: „Ja, Khaleesi?“

Hinter dem breiten Tisch mit den ledernen Karten sackte die Freude auf ihrem Gesicht zusehends in sich zusammen und Jorah sah wie Daenerys den Kopf sinken ließ und irgendetwas aus der Hand legte.

„Wir sind wahrlich noch nicht sonderlich gut darin, nicht wahr mein Bär.“, seufzte sie niedergeschlagen.

Was er hörte und sah rief eine altbekannte Bitterkeit in Jorah hervor, die ähnlich anhänglich schien wie die Art und Weise seines bisherigen Verhaltens ihr gegenüber. Aber er hatte sie mit seinen Worten nicht kränken wollen, natürlich nicht. Es war schlicht die Macht der Gewohnheit, die ihn in einem Moment, in dem er ohnehin vollends ihr Ritter war, überwältigt hatte.

Immer noch stand Jorah am hölzernen Geländer, als ein pfeifender Ton zu seiner Rechten ihn ermahnte nicht weiter derartig teilnahmslos zu verweilen. Drei lange Schritte genügten und er stand vor der Frau, die ihm gestern Nacht alle Sinne geraubt hatte und ihn auch jetzt mit den leuchtenden Augen, mit dem perfekten Schwung der vollen Lippen und mit der ebenmäßigen Haut, aus der Fassung brachte. Aber all das verblasste in dem glänzenden Schein von Liebe auf ihrem Gesicht; in dem Anblick ihrer sich schließenden Lider, als er ihre Wange in seine Hand nahm, in der Empfindung, die ihr sich näher an ihn drängender Körper erzeugte, in dem Moment in dem ihre Lippen aufeinandertrafen, und in der bizarren Gewissheit, dass sie es so wollte.

Seit ihrer Trennung am Morgen schwelte die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Nähe immerfort in Jorah, dennoch kam dem, was er jetzt empfand nur das befreiende Luftholen kurz vor dem Ertrinken gleich. Und so blieb ihm auch keine Zeit sich über das fehlende Zögern seiner Taten und die fernbleibende Hemmung seines Verstandes zu wundern. Begierig strichen seine Lippen über die samtige Fülle ihrer, die einen Spalt geöffnet, ungeduldig auf seine Zunge warteten, welche Jorah ihr aber noch vorenthielt und stattdessen kaum erfassbare Küsse auf ihren linken Mundwinkel setzte. Wie schon vergangene Nacht bemerkte er ihre Ungeduld mit jeder neuen Berührung. Selbst ihre Hände, welche durch sein Haar fuhren, waren hektisch und zogen ihn unermüdlich zu ihr herunter, wollten den Größenunterschied unbedingt zunichte machen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch an ihn klammerte, war es an Jorah sich zu ihr herunterzubeugen oder ihr eben das zu verwehren, was sie augenscheinlich begehrte. So streifte jetzt nur ihr warmer Atem seinen Mund, der kurz über ihren schwebte und den sie nicht erreichen konnte.

Eine Weile sahen sie sich liebevoll an, bis Jorah ein verstohlenes Glimmen in ihrem Blick entdeckte, welchen sie diebisch grinsend abwandte, um einen Kuss unter sein Kinn zu platzieren. Von der wandernden Wärme an seinem Hals und kurz unter seinem Ohr hervorgerufen, entfuhr Jorah ein raues Keuchen, welches Daenerys mit einem ungewohnten Kichern bedachte. So neu dies alles auch war, und so unwissend sie bezüglich der Wünsche des jeweils anderen womöglich noch sein mochten, _das_ hatte sie sehr schnell als eine perfekte Möglichkeit entdeckt ihn um den Verstand zu bringen. Und auch jetzt wieder entwand sich jedem Kuss, den sie auf seine Kehle oder auf die empfindliche Haut in seinem Nacken, sowie hinter seinem Ohr hauchte ein unausweichliches Brennen und jagte durch Jorahs Körper.

Zwar verhinderte seine Rüstung mal wieder den direkten Kontakt zu ihr, doch bevor sie ihm mit ihren Lippen in einem Rausch trieb, dem er nicht mehr abzuschwören fähig war, drückte Jorah sie sanft von sich und gab Daenerys einen kurzen Kuss, der die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und den Schmollmund beschwichtigen sollte.

Immer noch ihre Lippen berührend, murmelte er: „Ich hoffe doch diese Entschuldigung genügt für meine unpassende Wortwahl, _Daenerys_.“

Unter ihren dunklen Wimpern, die sich ähnlich ihrer Augenbrauen dem Silber ihrer Haare widersetzten, sah sie in einer verzückenden Weise zu ihm auf.

„Offen gestanden bin ich noch nicht zur Gänze überzeugt, ... _Ser._ “, erwiderte Daenerys mit durch und durch ernster Stimme.

Wenn auch die Ereignisse der Nacht ihn eines anderen belehrt haben sollten, machte diese Situation Jorah trotzdem fassungslos und verursachte das gleiche Kreischen in seinem Kopf, das von einem Traum im Alptraum erzählte. Doch es war real. Es war wirklich. Er träumte nicht. Er fantasierte nicht. Es war die Realität, in der er und sie unbestritten existierten. Hier. Zusammen. Entgegen aller Schatten der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart.

Unbeholfen stolperte ihr zierlicher Körper rückwärts, bis einer der schmalen Balken ihr Halt gaben und Jorahs Drängen auffing. Vereinzelt ließ sein Verstand einen klaren Gedanken durch den beglückenden Taumel passieren und ein solcher war es auch, der Jorahs Dringlichkeit abschwächte, um sie nicht mit dem unnachgiebigen Metall seiner Rüstung zu verletzten.

Seine Finger suchten die erlösende Geschmeidigkeit ihrer Haut und umschlossen ihr Gesicht. Seine Nase sehnte sich nach ihrem süßlichen Duft und wanderte über ihr Haar. Seine Lippen verlangten nach der vor kurzem von ihnen genommenen Wärme und legten sich auf ihre...

 

Atemlos beendeten sie den ersehnten leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der in Jorahs Mund einen Geschmack von Lavendel hinterließ.

„Überzeugend genug?“

Daenerys' Lächeln war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt und brauchte. Ein ums andere Mal, wenn er sich nach einem Kuss von ihr entfernte, befiel ihm der Eindruck wieder ein weiteres Stück Dunkelheit erobert zu haben. War es demnach tatsächlich so, dass er sie aus den Fängen ihrer eigenen Verzweiflung befreien könnte, oder dies bereits im Begriff war zu tun? Gestern Nacht jedenfalls war sie für einige Augenblicke frei gewesen von jedem Leid, von jedem Funken Finsternis, von jeder Schwere, die auf ihrer Seele lag.

„Ich hoffe du bist hungrig.“, bemerkte Daenerys plötzlich und schlüpfte an Jorah vorbei.

Zunächst verwirrte ihn ihre ungereimte Äußerung, doch dann registrierte er die Platten und zwei hohen Krüge neben den zusammengerollten Karten, wegen denen er ursprünglich hierher zurückgekehrt war.

Rote Trauben teilten sich eine bronzene Platte mit Melonenstreifen und den unvermeidlichen Feigen. Grüne und schwarze Oliven sammelten sich um in Würfel geschnittenen Schafskäse und auf einem runden Holzbrett stapelte sich Fladenbrot, das in Meereen auf einem Stein über offenem Feuer gebacken wurde. Auf einer dritten Platte befand sich gebratenes Fleisch, welches Jorah nicht genau zuordnen konnte.

„Keine Sorge, das ist Ziege. Mit dem Geschmack von Hund und Heuschrecken kann ich mich auch nicht anfreunden.“

Schief lächelnd entgegnete Jorah: „Es ist weniger eine Sache des Geschmacks, als vielmehr die Tatsache, dass es mir widerstrebt Haustiere zu essen.“

Während der vorausgegangenen Stunden hatte er keinen Hunger verspürt, doch beim Anblick der im flackernden Feuerschein liegenden Speisen verkrampfte sich Jorahs Magen schmerzhaft.

„Du bist doch sicherlich nicht hierher gekommen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass ich esse?“, wollte Jorah von Daenerys wissen, wobei er gekühltes Wasser in einen Kelch goss.

„Du hast dich in der Vergangenheit auch ein ums andere Mal derartig um mich gekümmert. Warum sollte ich dies nicht auch tun, wenn es mir somit möglich ist dir einen kleinen Teil deiner Güte zu vergelten?“

Ehedem sich Jorah ein Stück des frisch riechenden Brots in den Mund stecken konnte, stieß er laut seinen Atem aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Daenerys, es ging nie darum Anerkennung oder eine Vergeltung für mein Tun zu erhalten.“, seufzte der Ritter und setzte leiser hinzu, „Zu sehen, dass es dir wieder gut geht ist Lohn genug.“

Fast war das Aufleuchten ihrer betroffenen Miene zu schnell für Jorahs Augen. Aber nur fast, und so sah er für einen Moment den verschwimmenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen, um die sich aber schon wieder feine Fältchen bildeten, als sie ihn anlächelte.

Er wusste, obgleich sie unlängst wieder das Bild der selbstsicheren und stolzen Königin zeigte, befielen sie von Zeit zu Zeit dennoch Augenblicke des Zweifelns und der Angst. Augenblicke, die um jeden Preis die Erinnerung an die Dunkelheit am Leben erhalten wollten und auch wenn Jorah es nicht wahr haben wollte, so fürchtete er, dass sie diesen Kampf gegen ihre inneren Schatten ihr Leben lang führen wird. Jedem Aufflackern der Finsternis würde sie sich aufs Neue stellen müssen. Doch sie wird diese Kämpfe nicht alleine antreten, schwor sich Jorah und beobachtete wie Daenerys' rechte Hand über ihre linke Schulter strich, über den Oberarm, über den Ellbogen, über drei deutlich zu erkennende rote Punkte und weiter hinab über ihren Unterarm. Ohne ein Wort umfasste er ihren Arm, spürte schwach ein flüchtiges Wehren, und fuhr dann mit dem Daumen die kleinen, sichelförmigen Druckstellen entlang, wo sie heute Nachmittag ihre Nägel in die weiche Haut gegraben hatte. Mehrmals streichelte Jorah über die verletzte Stelle, von der Daenerys seine Hand wegzog, sie besänftigend drückte und ihn bittend anblickte. ...Jedes Mal aufs Neue...

Als Jorah von dem weichen Fladenbrot abbiss, protestierte sein Kiefer, da er vor wenigen Augenblicken scheinbar seine Zähne zu fest aufeinander gepresst hatte, doch schon bald genoss er den Geschmack der würzigen Kräuter im Teig und mit jedem Bissen wurde ihm bewusster wie hungrig er tatsächlich war. Zufrieden beobachtete Daenerys ihn beim Kauen, was Jorah nicht unbedingt ein unbefangenes Gefühl verlieh. Ein Umstand, der ihr wiederum nicht verborgen blieb und das Grinsen breiter werden ließ.

„Außerdem wollte ich nach einem ganzen Tag mit Steinmauern um mich herum und über mir, ein wenig frische Luft genießen.“, gestand sie, als hätte der stumme Zwischenfall von eben nie stattgefunden, und zupfte einen kleinen Zweig Trauben von einer langen Rebe, „Und es ist einfach nicht das gleiche auf meinem Balkon zu stehen, … so weit von allem entfernt.“

Jorah lehnte mit dem Rücken an dem Holzgeländer, das die kleine Terrasse umschloss, und stieß sich von diesem ab, als er erkannte, dass Daenerys zu ihm kommen wollte. Sanft schob er sie wieder in Richtung des Tisches und beschwichtigte ihren leicht empörten Blick: „Bitte gehe nicht so dicht an die Balustrade.“

„Jorah, es geht hier mehrere Fuß in die Tiefe und zu beiden Seiten ist kein geeigneter Platz für ein Versteck. Wovor soll ich mich also in Acht nehmen?“

Vor Pfeilen aus einer Armbrust, vor geworfenen Steinen und Speere...

„Bitte, tue mir einfach _diesen_ Gefallen.“

Folgsam schritt Daenerys nach hinten, nahm einen Schluck aus einem goldenen Becher von dem Dampf in die Abendluft aufstieg und ließ sich dann gegen einen mit floralen Schnitzereien verzierten Balken fallen.

„Wird es immer so sein?“, fragte sie schlaff.

„Was meinst du?“

„Alles. Das hier. Mein Leben. … Dieser beständige Kampf gegen Ungerechtigkeit, Hunger, Intrigen, gegen das Töten. Die meisten Menschen, die heute bei mir waren, baten um die Entschädigung von Unrecht, welches ihnen angeblich während meiner Eroberung Meereens widerfahren war. Wenn es richtig erschien, habe ich ihnen Gold oder Güter angeboten, doch ich sah in ihren Augen den Hunger nach Blut. … Ehemalige Sklavenhändler mit dicken Bäuchen, die immer noch mehr als genug besitzen, verlangen von mir sie noch reicher zu machen, während geprügelte Bauern kaum die Stufen im Thronsaal erklimmen können, weil ihre dürren Beine sie nicht mehr tragen wollen. … Jorah, wird es in Westeros auch so sein, dass ich ausschließlich über Willkür und Leid herrschen werde, nur um mich die restliche Zeit hinter dicken Mauern zu verstecken, ohne je ein einziges freundliches Gesicht bei meinem Volk zu sehen?“

Ihre Worte erschwerten es Jorah merklich das ohnehin zähe Stück Fleisch herunterzuschlucken und so nahm er eilig einen Schluck Wasser, indes ihre immer heftiger erklingende Stimme in Verzweiflung abebbte.

War dies alles womöglich immer noch zu belastend für sie? Hätte er sie davon abbringen sollen sich wieder im vollen Ausmaß um die Angelegenheiten der Stadt zu kümmern? Aber ihre Überlegungen waren keine Auswirkungen des Zusammenbruchs, es waren schlicht und einfach nüchterne Feststellungen. Sie weiß was es bedeutet Verantwortung zu tragen. Doch musste Jorah auch zugeben, dass sie bisher fast ausnahmslos die rauen, wenig begehrenswerten Seiten des Herrschens kennengelernt hatte.

„Ungerechtigkeit, Hunger und Konflikte gibt es überall, Daenerys. Auch in Westeros wirst du diesen begegnen. Wo immer Menschen sind ist Leid zu finden, aber genauso Freude und Hoffnung. Die Zeit nach einer Eroberung ist immer schwierig, insbesondere wenn sie derartige Veränderungen mit sich bringt wie es hier der Fall war. Und ich will aufrichtig sein. Auch jenseits der Meerenge wird es nicht leicht werden. Es wird dauern, hier und dort, bis du eine Stabilität erzeugt hast, in der auch du dich sicher fühlen kannst. … Aber ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass-“

„Dass jede Krone zugleich eine Fessel ist...“, raubte Daenerys Jorah zwar nicht die Worte, aber den Sinn seiner Gedanken.

Der auflebende Gram auf ihrem Gesicht schmerzte Jorah. Doch wie sollte er der Wahrheit den Stachel nehmen, ohne sie zu belügen? Zärtlich hob er ihr Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger an, fiel in ihr schillerndes Violett und setzte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Denke an all die Befreiten, denen du ein besseres Leben geschenkt hast. Denk an all das Gute, das du zu tun gedenkst und denke daran, dass jeder Krieg und jede dunkle Phase einmal enden muss. Es wird friedliche Zeiten geben, dankbare Menschen, fröhliche Anlässe und-“

„Und dich.“, flüsterte Daenerys und Jorah betrachtete das vorsichtige Strahlen, welches von ihr Besitz ergriff.

 

Wenig später, als sie ihre Umarmung auflösten, berichtete Jorah von der Überbringung ihres Befehls an Grauer Wurm, woraufhin sie sich sichtbar zu einer interessierten Frage zwingend sagte: „Wäre es nicht besser den Schutz der Nacht bei diesem Unterfangen zu nutzten?“

„In vielen Fällen wäre dies so, aber die Nacht würde auch Hinweise verbergen, die uns der Tag enthüllen könnte und da wir genau auf solche aus sind, ist der Morgen eine ebenso gute und auch weniger gefährliche Zeit.“, rechtfertigte Jorah, die von Grauer Wurm und ihm getroffene Entscheidung.

Verständnisvoll nickte Daenerys und überblickte die Platten und Teller auf dem Tisch. Der Rand der Feuerschale, welche an einem schräg verlaufenden Balken hing, war mit einem kunstvollen Lochmuster durchstochen und schickte kleine glühende Punkte auf das silberweiße Haar, das hier im schummrigen Schein der Dämmerung und Flammen mit einem warm leuchtenden Schleier überzogen wurde. Das Blaugrün ihres eng geschnittenen Kleids war unterdessen einem trüben Dunkelblau gewichen und hob das Glänzen ihrer Haut hervor. Haut, und das wusste Jorah, die sich so wunderbar weich und warm anfühlt. Vollkommen in der Betrachtung ihrer Gestalt versunken, schreckte er leicht zusammen, als ein faustgroßer Vogel auf dem Holzgeländer landete und neugierig den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen warf. Mehrere Augenblicke lang rührte sich das Tier nicht, sondern besah in abwartender Haltung die beiden Menschen. Scheinbar auf ein verborgenes Signal hin löste es seine Unbeweglichkeit auf, hüpfte anmutig über das schmale Holzstück und flog ohne einen weiteren Blick an Daenerys und Jorah zu verschwenden in den Abendhimmel.

„Ein Schwarzschnäpper, nicht wahr?“, fragte Daenerys, welcher Jorah bestätigend zunickte.

„Irgendjemand hat mir erzählt, dass es eifrige Insektenfresser sind. Aber ganz offensichtlich gibt es von diesen Vögeln zu wenig, da sich die Anzahl der lästigen Fliegen und Moskitos kaum verringert. Vielleicht hätten sich die Menschen hier eher jene Vögel halten sollen, als andere Menschen. … Doch es macht keinen Unterschied, ob es Menschen oder Tiere waren. In Ketten gelegte Seelen, die eigentlich frei sein sollten, sind nur schwer wieder zu heilen.“

Verdutzt wie sie von dem kleinen Abendvogel in diese so betrübt klingende Äußerung abgerutscht war, berührte Jorah Daenerys an der Schulter und sah sie fragend an. Schützend schlang sie die Arme um sich selbst und machte einen Schritt zurück, weg von Jorah.

„Daenerys, was-“, setzte er an.

„Sie sind immer noch da unten und ich kann mich einfach zu keiner Entscheidung durchringen. Ja, es sind meine Kinder, aber die Menschen sind es auch. Wie kann ich die einen den anderen vorziehen und sie der Gefahr aussetzten? … Obwohl sie es verdient hätten. Diese Angriffe... Ich... Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich ändern? Soll ich ihnen diese barbarischen Kämpfe zurückgeben? Soll ich Belohnungen für die Auslieferung der Maskenträger ausrufen? Soll ich einfach wahllos Menschen als Zeichen der Warnung hinrichten lassen? ... Und dann diese Nachricht heute. Tywin Lannister ist tot. Für einen Augenblick erschien es mir wie ein Zeichen. Als würde mich etwas rufen, als würde etwas sagen: _Jetzt_. ... Aber zwischen mir und Westeros liegt eine ganze Welt, ebenso wie eine ganze Welt zwischen mir und dieser Stadt liegt.“

Geduldig hatte er ihren hitzig gesprochenen Vortrag gelauscht, den sie mit Kopfschütteln, zuckenden Gesten Richtung Stadt und einem grotesk anzusehenden Lächeln vorgetragen hatte. Und hier war nun auch die wirkliche Erklärung für ihre Anspannung am Nachmittag. Diese Neuigkeit aus Westeros muss sich offenbar unter heftigen Druck gesetzt und sie in die Vorstellung getrieben haben sofort auf diese reagieren zu müssen. Kein Wunder, dass sie soeben allem derartig aufbrausend Ausdruck verliehen hatte.

Aufmerksam behielt er Daenerys' schnell gehenden Atem, die immer heftiger um ihre Arme greifenden Hände und das von ihm abgewandte Gesicht im Blick. Selbst nach mehreren Augenblicken änderte sie ihre Haltung nicht und so stellte Jorah seinen Wasserbecher beiseite, durchmaß langsam den Abstand zwischen ihnen und drückte den kleinen, verkrampften Leib an sich. Vorerst war die Spannung, welche von ihr ausging, überdeutlich zu spüren, doch nach einer Weile gab sie endlich ihre Arme frei und schlang jene stattdessen um Jorah.

„Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen was du tun sollst.“, räumte Jorah ein und sah in ungläubig geweitete Augen, als sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte, um ihn anzublicken.

Überrascht stellte Jorah fest, dass ihre Wangen trocken waren und somit erklärte er dann weiter: „Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du all diese Probleme nicht über Nacht und auch nicht auf einmal lösen kannst. … Und Daenerys,... es ist nicht lange her, da warst du noch nicht einmal in der Lage auch nur darüber _nachzudenken_.“

Wenig angetan von seiner Bemerkung drehte sie den Kopf weg und versuchte sich aus Jorahs Armen zu befreien. Seinem ersten Impuls nachgebend, lockerte Jorah die Umarmung, entschied sich dann aber doch anders und hielt ihre unter seiner Berührung hinweggleitende Hand fest, um sie wieder an seine Brust zu ziehen. Kaum schien sie sein Handeln zu registrieren, sagte sie unter einem verächtlichen Schnauben: „Als wenn dies eine Entschuldigung für Versagen ist, wenn Versagen bedeutete, dass Menschen sterben.“

Mit beiden Händen umfasste Jorah ihr Gesicht, dass sich unter seinen Fingern fast glühend heiß anfühlte, und sah ihr bedeutungsvoll in die aufgewühlten Augen.

„Du vergisst eines, mein Herz. Du bist auch nur ein Mensch. Urteile nicht so hart über dich. … Und was all die anderen Dinge betrifft, so bin ich davon überzeugt, dass sich, erst einmal eine Lösung gefunden, die anderen daraus ergeben werden. Denn diese Probleme hängen untrennbar miteinander zusammen.“

Womöglich hatte er energischer, als beabsichtigt zu ihr gesprochen, da sie jetzt heftig blinzelnd ihre Augenlider niederschlug. Besorgt, dass nicht nur seine Worte, sondern auch seine Hände zu grob waren, zog er diese von ihren Wangen zurück. Erleichtert beobachtete Jorah aber ihre Hand, die sie auf seiner Rüstung ablegte und ihn gedankenvoll betrachtete.

Irgendwann lösten sie dann die absonderliche Situation auf, verfolgt von einem betretenen Eindruck, der sich nur leicht verflüchtigte, als Daenerys flüsterte: „Jorah, aus dir sprechen deine Gefühle für mich. Aber niemand richtet ein mildes Urteil an einen gescheiterten Herrscher. Niemand.“

„Dies mag ja so sein. Dennoch kannst du die Ereignisse, die dir widerfahren sind nicht unbeachtet lassen. Ich verlange ja gar nicht, dass du dich nicht hinterfragen sollst, Daenerys. Eben diese Eigenschaft hebt dich doch auch von all den hochmütigen Mächtigen unserer Welt ab. Ich bitte dich lediglich etwas mehr Nachsicht wallten zu lassen, wenn es dazu kommt deine Taten und Entscheidungen zu bewerten.“

Geschlagen holte Daenerys tief Luft, ließ ihre Schultern sinken, griff blindlings nach dem Trinkbecher neben ihr auf dem Tisch und nahm einen ausgiebigen Schluck. Perplex musterte sie den Inhalt Jorahs Becher, welchen sie offenbar für ihren eigenen gehalten hatte.

„Jorah, du musst kein Wasser trinken. Die Unbefleckten sorgen für meinen Schutz und ein Kelch Wein wird dir wohl kaum die Sinne rauben.“, beteuerte sie und Jorah war froh über den ungezwungenen Klang ihrer Stimme.

Schon nach dem geriffelten Krug langend, der mit gegorenem Traubensaft gefüllt war, hielt Jorah Daenerys in ihrem Vorhaben zurück.

„Danke, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass es mich wenig nach diesem zu süßen Wein verlangt.“

„Aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne hast du damals bei den Dothraki jene furchtbare Pferdemilch getrunken.“, entgegnete Daenerys mit kraus gezogener Nase.

Die fermentierte Stutenmilch, welche das einzige berauschende Getränk ist, welches die Dothraki selbst herstellen können, hatte er in der Tat getrunken, wenn auch vor allem aus Höflichkeit. Aber nichtsdestotrotz war ihm jener säuerliche Geschmack tausendmal lieber, als diese beißende Süße des Weines, der in Meereen serviert wird.

„Fürwahr und guter, herber Wein ist auch nicht zu verachten, doch ehrlich gesagt vermisse ich den kräftigen Geschmack des Biers aus dem Norden Westeros'.“

Stirnrunzelnd ließ Daenerys ihre Augen über Jorah gleiten, nahm ihren eigenen schmalen Trinkbecher und ging nun doch an den Rand der Terrasse. Reflexartig öffnete Jorah den Mund, um aufzubegehren, blieb aber stumm und folgte ihr, verwirrt von ihrem Verhalten. Die fliehenden Schatten unterhalb der Plattform, welche mit dem Voranschreiten der Zeit immer größere Teile der Umgebung eroberten, hielten Jorahs prüfenden Blick stand, und auch als er die übrigen Seiten kontrollierte fiel ihm für den Moment nichts Verdächtiges auf.

Betont langsam hob Daenerys den matt glänzenden Becher an ihre Lippen und nahm nur einen kleinen Schluck, bevor sie ungewöhnlich bleiern fragte: „Warum wissen wir solche Dinge nicht voneinander, Jorah, von diesen Kleinigkeiten des täglichen Lebens? Immerhin teilen wir dieses nun schon seit nahezu zwei Jahren.“

Ihre Ernsthaftigkeit ließ Jorah verwundert die Augenbrauen hochziehen und schob die Unruhe hinsichtlich ihrer ungeschützten Position für einen Moment in den Hintergrund.

„Nun ja, ich nehme mal an, dass in der Vergangenheit unwesentlich wichtigere Themen unsere Gespräche beherrscht haben. Zudem hatte unser… Verhältnis auch nicht die Form, das es seit... das es jetzt hat.“, stammelte Jorah den letzten Teil des Satzes und fühlte plötzlich ihre Hand an seiner Wange.

Nachsichtig, aber wie es Jorah vorkam auch leicht amüsiert über sein Gestammel, schmunzelte Daenerys und stimmte ihm nur mit einem schwachen „Ja.“ zu. Ohne ein Anzeichen ihres Vorhabens begann Daenerys außerordentlich gewissenhaft Jorahs Haar zurechtzulegen, strich eine undisziplinierte Strähne nach hinten, schob einzelne Haare hinter sein Ohr, und zog ihn dann am Ärmel näher zu sich heran. In diesen kleinen, scheinbar belanglosen Gesten spürte Jorah widersinniger Weise nur allzu deutlich ihre Zuneigung für ihn, sodass jetzt eine behütete Ruhe sein Herz leichter werden ließ.

Vorsichtig, um sie ja nicht mit dem schützenden Stahl um seinen Körper zu verletzten, stellte er sich hinter sie und umfasste behutsam ihre Mitte. Infolgedessen Daenerys zufrieden den Kopf gegen seine Brust legte und mit der linken Hand über seine Unterarme strich, wohingegen die rechte immer noch den Becher mit der ehemals dampfenden Flüssigkeit festhielt. In der Woge dieses leisen, gesegneten Moments schmiegte Jorah sein Gesicht an ihr Haar, sog ihren betörenden Duft ein und schickte ein stummes Gebet an die alten Götter, dass dieser Augenblick doch einfach für immer währen sollte.

Doch die Zeit rückte so unaufhaltsam weiter wie seit jeher und die Sonne berührte jetzt den fernen Horizont mit dem rotglühenden Rund, zu welchem sie geworden war. Ein belustigter Laut rief Jorahs Aufmerksamkeit zu den ihm entgegenblickenden Augen Daenerys', welche soeben ihr Getränk an den Mund führte.

„Nur falls es mal zur Sprache kommen sollte, mein Bär. Ich trinke gerne süßen Sommerwein.“

Jorah versuchte erst gar nicht das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu bezwingen, als er sich zu ihrem Ohr hinabbeugte und mit rauer Stimme wisperte: „Ich weiß, Daenerys. … Aber es ist kein Wein, den du jetzt trinkst, nicht wahr?“

„Nein. Seit kurzem bereitet Missandei mir diesen Kräutertee zu. Er schmeckt zwar etwas bitter, aber wenn ich ihn kurz vor der Nachtruhe zu mir nehme kommt der Schlaf etwas leichter. Obendrein erfüllt er mich zeitweilig mit einer angenehmen Gelassenheit und hüllt mich in eine fast so schöne Wolke aus Geborgenheit, wie es deine Arme tun.“

Außerstande ihrem sehnsüchtigen Blick zu widerstehen, legte Jorah seinen Mund auf ihren und drückte diesmal, kaum dass sie sich berührten, seine Zunge zwischen ihre betörenden Lippen. Im Verlangen nach ihr versinkend umschmeichelte er ihre Zungenspitze mit seiner, wanderte über den Bogen ihrer Unterlippe, trennte sich für den Moment eines Atemzugs von ihr und begegnete erneut dem lockenden Rot.

Noch leicht außer Atem bemerkte Daenerys kokett: „Aber du schmeckst unbestritten besser, als der Aufguss aus Lavendelblüten.“

„Mhmm.“, war der einzige Kommentar, den Jorah dazu gab.

Stattdessen rückte er Daenerys sorgsam zurecht, legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch, streichelte mit den Daumen über den Stoff, durch welchen ihre Körperwärme sickerte und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Zumindest für eine kleine Weile. Bevor er sie dann doch wieder von dem Abgrund wegziehen würde, entschied Jorah.

So betrachteten sie gemeinsam den orangefarbenen Himmel, der sich in der Höhe in einem kalten Blau verlor und auch die Stadt zu ihren Füßen lag in einem schillernden Licht. Die Stadt, deren Tempel und Pyramiden mit dem goldenen Zierwerk grell die untergehende Sonne reflektierte. Die Stadt, deren gepflasterte Straßen jetzt wie Flüsse aus Licht schimmerten. Die Stadt, die aussah als würde sie in Flammen untergehen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Furchtbar nützliche Informationen: Käfer mit gelben Bändern, die sich gerne durch altes Papier/ Leder fressen, nennt man Speckkäfer (Dermestidae).
> 
> Ja und was die Tywin-Sache betrifft, hoffe ich mal einfach, dass dies zeitlich irgendwie hinkommt... ;)


	25. Aufwachen

 

25\. Aufwachen

 

„...Nein...Geht weg...“

„...“

„...Halt...Nein...“

„...Bitte...“

„...Ich...“

„...Viserion...“

„...Nein...Nein...Nein...Bitte...“

 

Milde gelangten die Töne dieses verzagt klingenden Liedes in Jorahs schläfrigen Verstand, zupften an seinem Bewusstsein, streiften immer wieder seinen müden Geist und konnten ihn dennoch nicht aus den dumpfen Tiefen ziehen. Erst ein heftiger Stoß in die Rippen verscheuchte den Schlaf und öffnete seine Augen, denen perfekte Dunkelheit anfangs die Sicht verwehrte. Doch die unsteten Bewegungen neben ihm und das leise Stöhnen genügten, um ihn verstehen zu lassen.

„...Nein...Rhae-...“, richtete die Verzweiflung erneut ihr Flehen an die Finsternis.

Flüchtig strich sich Jorah übers Gesicht und wollte so den immer noch an ihm haftenden Schlaf vertreiben. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem kleinen Körper, der ganz in seiner Nähe sein musste, fand aber zunächst nur zerwühlte Laken, welche sich leicht klamm anfühlten. Als sich seine Augen an die mondlose Nacht gewöhnt hatten, entdeckte er endlich das helle Schimmern zu seiner Rechten und umfasste verschwitzte Arme, die er sanft vom ständigen um sich Schlagen abzuhalten versuchte.

„...Nicht...Bitte...“, klagte sie erneut, gefangen in einem ihrer düsteren Träume.

„Daenerys, ...schhh...schhh.“, surrte Jorah mit vom Schlaf noch heiserer Stimme.

Während ihres energischen Kampfs gegen die Schrecken der Nacht hatte sich offensichtlich das dünne Betttuch um ihren Leib gewickelt, sodass Jorah nun zunächst die in sich verdrehte Seide von ihren Schultern löste.

„...NEIN...“

Zusammen mit dem jähen Aufschrei fuhr auch Daenerys' Hand in die Höhe, der Jorah nur im letzten Moment ausweichen konnte. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung lehnte er sich über sie, drückte ihre Gliedmaßen mit seinem Gewicht an ihren geplagten Leib und begann zärtlich über ihr Gesicht zu streicheln, nachdem er es von verworrenen Haarsträhnen befreit hatte. Wo ihre Arme lediglich mit einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen waren, war ihr Gesicht und Nacken regelrecht nass.

„Es ist nur ein Traum...schhh...schhh.“, wieder und wieder wisperte er ihr tröstend ins Ohr, was sie jedoch nur mit kläglichen Lauten und verzerrten Worten bedachte.

Getrieben von einem nicht fassbaren Grauen stemmte Daenerys mal ihre Hacken in die Matratze und drückte ihren Rücken durch, mal fiel sie in sich zusammen und wurde zu einem kleinen Bündel kaum zu ertragenden Elends. Seine Versuche sie an sich zu drücken machten ihre wild umher fliegenden Händen zunichte, die immer wieder seinem Griff entglitten. Dabei stand es gar nicht in Jorahs Absicht sie aufzuwecken, zumal ihm dies ohnehin selten möglich war. Beruhigend auf sie einzureden vertrieb oftmals ihre Pein und ließ ihr wenigstens den benötigten Schlaf. Denn einmal erwacht, gelang es ihr so gut wie nie, wieder gänzlich zur Ruhe zu kommen.

 

Drei, vielleicht vier Nächte, nach ihrer ersten geteilten Nacht, entbehrten jeden Alptraum, doch dann begannen die Traumbilder sie erneut zu quälen und verwehrten ihnen seitdem die Annehmlichkeit der Zweisamkeit. Aber nicht jedes Mal wurde er von den Auswirkungen ihres Leidens geweckt, welches auch nicht immer diese Ausmaße annahm. Manchmal erzählte sie am Morgen nur von den durchlebten Geschichten, manchmal konnte sie sich auch nur an ein beklemmendes Gefühl erinnern und manchmal sagte sie überhaupt nichts. Dann waren es ihre müden Augen und das verblassende Entsetzten darin, welches ihm die Wahrheit zuraunte. Seit langem war es aber nicht mehr dermaßen schlimm gewesen, dass die Situation die Erinnerung an die Nächte nach seiner Rückkehr hervorrief.

 

Weder die Kraft mit der sie sich unter ihm wand, noch ihr Gemurmel war durch Jorahs Beruhigungsversuche schwächer geworden und so überraschte es ihn auch wenig seinen Namen von ihren Lippen zu vernehmen.

„...Jorah....“

„Ich bin hier. Ganz ruhig. Schlaf. … Schlaf.“, wisperte er in ihr verklebtes Haar und ließ seinen Daumen über die tiefen Falten zwischen ihren immer noch fest geschlossenen Augen gleiten.

Seine Machtlosigkeit angesichts ihres Seelenschmerzes war für Jorah wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Schmerzen, die es stets in ihren Geist schafften, ganz gleich wie sorgenfrei der vorausgegangene Tag auch erschien, wie viel beruhigenden Kräutertee sie auch trank oder … wie süß ihr Zusammensein vor dem Einschlafen auch gewesen war. Doch mussten sie sich überhaupt in ihren Kopf schleichen, waren sie nicht vielmehr bereits da und warteten nur darauf, dass sie ihre Augen schloss?

 

Im Halbdunkeln war seine Sicht nur von geringem Nutzen und so musste sich Jorah auf seine anderen Sinne verlassen, die ihm das Geschehen in einer besonders einprägsamen Art näher brachten.

Verklebte Haut drückte sich an seine und löste sich wieder mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen. Angewinkelte Knie und Ellbogen prallten von Zeit zu Zeit grob gegen seinen Leib. Heißer Atem, der flehende Laute mit sich trug, wallte gegen Jorahs Gesicht. Ein Flehen, das er so gerne erhören würde, welches er aber nicht fähig war in Erlösung umzuwandeln.

Abrupt entwand sich ein weinerliches Klagen aus ihrer Kehle, das in Jorahs Ohren brannte und im Gegensatz zu dem eisigen Gefühl in seinem Inneren stand. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas derartig leidvoll klingendes von ihr gehört und er wollte es auch nie wieder hören.

Als sich ihre Miene noch mehr verzog und sie begann viel zu hektisch nach Luft zu schnappen, schlug die vertraute Angst mit unnachgiebiger Härte zu.

Einige Male streichelte Jorah noch über ihre erhitzten Wangen, doch dann legten sich seine Hände um ihre Oberarme und übten behutsam Druck aus, indes er sie lauter als zuvor anflehte: „Daernerys, wach auf! … Daenerys! … Du musst jetzt aufwachen!“

„...Jorah...“, stieß sie hervor, ließ ein Wimmern erklingen und erzeugte mit dem Ton ihrer darauffolgenden Worte eine Gänsehaut auf Jorahs Armen.

„...Verzeih...Jorah...Verzeih...Verzeih...“

Eben noch warf Daenerys ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, da fuhr sie auch schon ruckartig aus dem Schlaf auf und Jorah, der das Zucken hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern bemerkt hatte, konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig wegdrehen.

„Nein. … Nein.“, würgte sie stoßweise hervor und krümmte sich inmitten des großen Bettes nach vorn.

Sie war nicht mehr, als ein grauer Schemen in einem schwarzen Meer, der auf den Wellen, welche die Dunkelheit geschlagen hatte, bedrohlich hin und her wankte. Mit forschen Handbewegungen warf Jorah das nassgeschwitzte Betttuch beiseite und wollte sich soeben zu ihr setzten, da richtete sich Daenerys plötzlich auf, wühlte sich aus der Seide, die ihre Beine gefangen hielt, und stieg ungelenk aus dem Bett. Verunsichert von ihren übereilten Regungen rief Jorah ihr nach und verließ dann ebenso ihre Schlafstätte, als ihm klar wurde was sie zweifellos zu tun gedachte.

 

Hektisch drehte sie ihren Kopf mal in die eine und dann wieder in die andere Richtung, warf das zerknitterte Laken aufs Bett zurück, tastete über die Sitzfläche eines in der Nähe stehenden Hockers und fegte dann Jorahs Kleider von der schweren Truhen, wo er sie am Abend abgelegt hatte.

„Wo ist meine Robe? … Ich muss zu ihnen.“, japste Daenerys, immer noch außer Atem.

Ihr die Hand hinhaltend ging Jorah auf sie zu. Aber ehe er sie erreichen konnte, entwischte sie aus seiner Reichweite. Augenscheinlich hatte sie nun ihre Gewänder entdeckt, eilte auf den Stoffhaufen zu und mühte sich in der Finsternis des Raums mit dem verdrehten Kleid ab. Für einen Augenblick beobachtete Jorah ihre fahrigen Gesten, welche vom blaugrauen Schein der Dunkelheit, der auch ihre wilden Haare und die sanften Rundungen ihres Körpers nachzeichnete, nur schwach beleuchtet wurden. Doch dann konnte er das verzweifelte Ziehen und Zerren nicht mehr mit anblicken und überquerte den dicken Teppich, nahm den Samt an sich, zog die Ärmel auf die richtige Seite und löste den verhedderten Knoten in den Schnürren des Mieders. Kaum kamen seine Finger zum Stillstand fasste sie nach dem Kleid, um es ihm zu entwinden. Aber Jorah lockerte seinen Griff nicht und sagte stattdessen: „Du hattest einen schlechten Traum, Daenerys. Du-“

„Und deswegen muss ich jetzt zu ihnen.“, warf sie ein und zog an dem Gewand.

Jorah wusste genau welcher Traum sie gequält hatte und sie in die Nacht rief. Nur würde er sie nicht gehen lassen.

„Es war ein Traum. Es ist nicht die Wirklichkeit.“

„Wenn es aber diesmal wahr ist? Ich... ich muss jetzt zu ihnen.“

Zweifellos sprach aus ihr immer noch der Schrecken des Alptraums, der keinen Platz für Vernunft lassen wollte, was Jorah auch an ihrer brüchigen Stimme erkannte.

„Geh nicht.“, bat er, schob seine Hand in ihr Haar und fühlte auch dort den Beweis der Heftigkeit ihres Wehrens gegen die unliebsamen Geschichten des Schlafs.

„Nicht mitten in der Nacht, Daenerys.“

„Aber, aber...“

Wie überzeugt sie vor kurzem auch noch geklungen haben mochte, jetzt zerbrach ihre Gewissheit scheinbar und das leichte Rucken des Samtkleids sagte Jorah, dass sie von dem Gewand abgelassen hat. Die Schatten auf ihrem Antlitz verhüllten hingegen jede Regung und somit berichteten kurze, heftige Seufzer von dem Aufwallen der Gefühle, welche der Traum ihr als unwillkommenes Geschenk hinterlassen hatte.

Ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern ließ Jorah den Stoff zu Boden fallen und nahm Daenerys in seine Arme. Die Stirn gegen sein Brustbein gelegt, murmelte sie kaum hörbar, als hätte sie Angst jedes zu laut gesprochene Wort könnte die Nacht hören und doch noch wahr werden lassen: „Sie waren ganz alleine und dann … dann hörte ich diese Rufe und sie … sie, sie sind einfach...“

Heiße Tränen liefen jetzt über Jorahs nackte Haut, die ihm den erkalteten Schweiß des zuvor überhitzten Körpers, dicht an seinem, nur noch bewusster machten.

„Ich weiß, mein Herz. Es war nur ein Traum. … Nur ein Traum.“

Beschwichtigend strich Jorah über ihren Rücken und wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis er sie von sich schob. Weit aufgerissene Augen, die im Grau der Nacht keine Farbe hatten, erklärten ihm, dass es für sie mehr, als nur ein weiterer, schmerzlicher Traum war. Und ebenso verstand Jorah, dass diese Nacht zu Ende, und an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war.

 

Gewiss beherrschten ihn jetzt vor allem die Sorgen, welche er über ihre Tortur empfand. Jederzeit wenn sie wieder so verletzlich und gebrochen erschien, fragte sich Jorah warum gerade _sie_ das durchstehen muss. Große Verantwortung und Einfluss forderten Opfer, ja natürlich, und Macht _gab_ nicht nur, sie _nahm_ auch und von ungeschützten Herzen nahm sie solange, bis von diesen nichts mehr übrig blieb. War es bei ihr so? Würde sie an der Last dessen, was sie so sehr wollte, zerbrechen? An der Last, die es bedeutet stets Stärke zu zeigen, ganz gleich wie enorm der Schmerz auch war? Ihr Wille und ihre Kraft hatten sie weit geführt. Nur konnte Jorah nicht leugnen, dass sich, wie auch schon früher, Gedanken an ein ungewolltes Erbe in seinen Kopf schlichen. Ein Erbe, dass sie nicht ablehnen oder ignorieren konnte, denn es würde sie auch nie ignorieren. Aber Jorah war davon überzeugt, dass dieser, so oft beschriebene, Wahnsinn des Hauses Targaryens wenig mit weitergereichten Eigenschaften von Eltern an deren Nachkommen zu tun hatte. Er musste davon überzeugt sein. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist es doch, dass die Last der Krone, sowie spitzzüngig zugeflüsterte Gedanken manipulierender Menschen das Los der einstigen Mitglieder der Targaryen-Dynastie gelenkt und sie absichtlich in die Fänge des Irrsinn getrieben haben. War es nicht auch so bei ihrem Vater gewesen, der durch die Gefangennahme während des Aufstands von Dämmertal endgültig zum _Irren König_ geworden war?

Doch musste Jorah sich ebenso eingestehen, dass dem ehemaligen König von Westeros schon lange vor jenem Zwischenfall ein äußerst fragwürdiger Charakter nachgesagt wurde. Von Eigenheiten wie Misstrauen, Grausamkeit und Wutausbrüchen hatte man zu seiner Zeit berichtet, die mit vorausschreitendem Alter umso schlimmer geworden sind.

„ _Wenn meine Drachen ausgewachsen sind, holen wir uns zurück was mir gestohlen wurde und zerstören die, die mir Unrecht getan haben. Wir werden Armeen niedermetzeln und Feuer auf Städte regnen lassen. Schickt uns fort und ihr brennt als Erste.“_

Jorah wusste nicht warum ihm ihre längst verklungenen Worte des Zorns und der Verzweiflung ungebeten in den Sinn kamen. Oder vielmehr wollte er dies auch nicht hinterfragen. Nicht jetzt, nicht wenn Kummer und Reue ihr Auftreten beherrschten.

 

Ungeachtet ihres trübseligen Gesichtsausdrucks raubte Daenerys' Anblick Jorah ein ums andere Mal den Atem, vertrieb alle unansehnlichen Gedanken der Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Allein der Umstand, dass sie vor ihm stand, gänzlich entkleidet, als wäre es so selbstverständlich wie der Sonnenaufgang, und seinen Trost einforderte, ließ ihm zeitweise immer noch seinen Verstand anzweifeln.

Als Jorah sah wie ein Schaudern sie durchlief, nahm er ihr Kinn in die Hand, ließ seinen Mittelfinger über die seidige Haut darunter gleiten und betrachtete dann ihre sich teilenden Lippen, als er sich ihr näherte. Kurz und schwach trafen sie aufeinander. Nur ein kleines Zeichen, dass keiner von ihnen allein war, dass sie einander hatten, ganz gleich, was auch geschah.

„Geh wieder ins Bett, Daenerys.“

„Und du?“

Ihre Frage kam als ein raues Krächzen hervor, was Jorah zusätzlich in seinem Vorhaben bestärkte.

„Ich bin sofort bei dir.“, versprach er, ging dann einige Schritte durch den Raum zu der schmalen Anrichte auf der ein Tablett mit drei Silberkrügen bereitstand und vernahm zufrieden das Rascheln der Laken hinter sich.

Wenigstens hatte sie diesmal ohne größere Diskussionen seinem Wunsch nachgegeben, dachte Jorah und erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als sie diesen Traum in seiner Gegenwart hatte. Damals hatte er ihren Begehren nachgegeben und mit ihr zusammen die Pyramide verlassen. Doch beim vierten, fünften oder sechsten Auftreten der dunklen Erzählung, hatte er sie dann von der Täuschung ihrer Träume überzeugen können.

 

Gierig leerte Daenerys den Becher mit Wasser, welchen Jorah ihr gebracht hatte, in einem einzigen Zug und reichte ihm das kühle Metall, das er auf den Beistelltisch platzierte, direkt neben seinem Dothrakiarmband, den porösen Stoffbändern, die Jorah üblicherweise als Schutz vor dem scharfkantigen Metall seiner Armschienen um die Handgelenke band, und dem Buch über die Geschichte der Ghiscari, in dem er seit drei Nächten las und welches bisher lediglich eine weitere Verherrlichung der Sklavenkultur zu sein schien.

Unter Daenerys' wachsamen Blick setzte er sich zu ihr ans verzierte Kopfende des Bettes, um routiniert und ohne Worte die Position einzunehmen in welcher sie einen Großteil ihrer letzten Nächte verbracht hatten. Oberflächlich ordnete Jorah die glatte, im Tageslicht mitternachtsblau schillernde Seide, die sich jetzt tiefschwarz von Daenerys' Haut abhob, zog den kleinen, weichen Körper in seinen Schoß, wickelte ihn in dem dünnen Betttuch ein und drückte sie dann an sich. Kurzzeitig war Daenerys noch damit beschäftigt sich bequemer hinzusetzten, wobei sie sich auf Jorahs Oberschenkel aufstützte und ein Stück dichter an ihn heran rutschte. Eine flüchtige Berührung, die dem Ritter das Gesicht verziehen ließ und ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, ein leises Glimmen durch sein Blut trieb. So konnte Jorah das leise Stöhnen auch nicht vom Entkommen abhalten, woraufhin Daenerys ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg fragend anblickte. Doch Jorah schüttelte den Kopf, schob ihre langen Haare, die seine Brustwarzen kitzelten beiseite, küsste die pulsierende Stelle an ihrem Hals und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Wärme an seiner Haut.

 

Die hohen Trennwände durch die man eventuell auf die Außenterrasse hätte sehen können waren geschlossen und so sickerte das kalte Licht der Nacht nur blass durch die gleichermaßen hohen Fenster gegenüber des Bettes. Ab und an wehte ein abklingendes Schluchzen durch das Zwielicht, das Jorahs Arme daran erinnerte nochmals nachdrücklicher um den anschmiegsamen Körper zu fassen. Ruhig und kräftig schlug sein Herz und Jorah hoffte, dass auch ihres mit jedem vorbeiziehenden Atemzug friedlicher schlagen würde, dass sie Linderung verspürte und sich von dem Abdruck des Traums losreißen konnte.

„Jorah!...“, forderte Daenerys, sprach aber nicht weiter.

Das musste sie auch nicht, ahnte er doch was sie erbat. Sanft nahm er eine Hand von ihrer Seite und schob diese über ihre Haut. Irgendwann hatte sie ihm zwischen Kissen und zerwühlten Laken zugeflüstert, dass sie eine ganz bestimmte seiner Berührungen außerordentlich genoss und durch diese Entspannung fand. Erstaunt hatte er sie bei ihrem Geständnis angelächelt, ihr aber sogleich den vorgebrachten Wunsch erfüllt. Und so beschrieben Jorahs Finger auch jetzt wieder enge Kreise und weite Schlaufen über die zarte Haut Daenerys' Arme, dem sodann ein erleichtertes Seufzen folgte.

„Verzeih, dass ich dir jedes Mal den Schlaf raube, mein Bär.“

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Daenerys. Wie kann ich schlafen, während du dich neben mir in Qualen windest?“

Weniger als ein Hauch Licht wanderte jetzt über ihr mattes Lächeln, als sie den Kopf hob und Jorah ansah.

„Und dennoch, das hier ist schön, nicht wahr?“, meinte Daenerys und erzeugte mit ihren Fingern, die über seinen Bart strichen ein leises Kratzen, „Auf die Träume könnte ich natürlich verzichten, aber mir scheint es, dass wir sonst wenig Zeit nur für uns haben.“

Der unterschwellig vorwurfsvolle Ton in Daenerys' Stimme zog Jorahs Augenbrauen hoch und legte ein Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen, welche er jetzt in ihr Haar drückte.

„Nun ja, _nie_ würde ich es ja auch nicht nennen. Es sei denn du bezeichnest jede Nacht und fast jeden Morgen als nie und nicht zu ve-“

„Jorah!“, rief Daenerys empört oder versuchte es zumindest, ehe sein Name in einem verhaltenen Kichern unterging.

Bei diesem herrlichen, fiel zu selten vernehmbaren Klang, blieb Jorah keine Wahl. Er musste einfach die winzige Lachfalte über ihrem rechten Mundwinkel küssen, ihren Nacken umfassen und ihr einen langen Kuss stehlen.

Ganz gleich wie gut sie einander auch zu kennen geglaubt haben und wie wahrhaftig dies auch gewesen sein mag, hatte sie doch stets der Anstand ihrer Ränge und einfach die Tatsache, dass sie sich nie so nah gewesen waren, zumindest nicht körperlich, daran gehindert ihr ungezwungenes und freimütiges Wesen zu zeigen. Somit entzückte es Jorah auch immer wieder zu sehen wie sich Röte in ihre Wangen schlich, wenn er ihr mit einer nie zuvor offenbarten Leichtigkeit begegnete, welche sie von ihrem sonst so würdevollen Ritter nicht erwartet hätte.

Schatten verdeckten jetzt die, wie Jorah wusste, von seinen Küssen geröteten Lippen, doch konnten sie nicht das Gefühl verdunkeln, das ihm befiel, als sie sich erneut an ihn schmiegte und die flache Hand auf seine Brust legte.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Daenerys und du hast recht. Das hier ist schön, sehr schön sogar. Aber ich würde dich lieber aus Träumen aufwachen sehen, die dir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern und nicht diesen Schmerz hinterlassen.“

Schmerz, der sich zum Glück nur noch nachts zeigte, wenn keine Barriere sie vor der Finsternis schützt, wenn ihr Geist den vergangenen Schrecken ausgeliefert ist _und_ wenn er sie nicht erreichen kann, wenn jeder Ruf, jeder Kuss, jedes Streicheln einfach im Nichts versickerte. Doch mit dem Licht der Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht und, so sagte _sie_ jedenfalls, mit ihm an ihrer Seite blieb die Dunkelheit genau dort. In der Dunkelheit.

 

Trotz der unverfrorenen Antwort auf ihre Bemerkung, wusste Jorah auf was sie anspielte. Ihre Tage mögen hell sein, seit vor drei Wochen das Unmögliche möglich geworden war, jedoch waren diese genauso erfüllt von Pflichten wie eh und je. Nur mit dem _kleinen_ Unterschied, dass ein ganz bestimmtes Drängen das Ende dieser herbeisehnte. Es war kaum zu begreifen wie sehr und zugleich wie wenig sich sein Leben in den letzten Wochen verändert hatte. Es war kaum zu glauben wie glücklich er war, kaum zu glauben, dass er dazu noch fähig war und es war kaum zu glauben, dass dies alles aus solch großem Leid heraus entstanden ist, aus seiner Verbannung, aus seinen Verfehlungen, aus _ihrer_ Qual.

So haben sich ihre Tage kaum verändert. Immer noch holte sie seinen Rat ein, stritt mit ihm über zu treffende Entschlüsse und immer noch stand er wachend neben ihr im Audienzsaal oder durchwanderte die Stadt auf der Suche nach hilfreichen Informationen für seine Königin. All diese Dinge, welche für ihn zuvor zwar auch stets mit der Freude in ihrer Nähe zu sein und ihr zu dienen verbunden gewesen waren, trieben jetzt jedoch in einem unbeschreiblichen Rausch, ausgelöst von verstohlenen Blicken, unwillkürlichen und doch bewusst geführten Berührungen und zarten Worten der Zuneigung.

Ihre Nächte hingegen... Ihre Nächte strahlten heller, als es das Licht der Sonne je könnte. Es waren Momente, gemacht aus purem Glück, aus unendlich heißen Flammen, aus grell blendenden Blitzen. Ungetrübte Lust brannte dann in ihren Venen, glühende Leidenschaft ersetzte die Luft in ihren Lungen, verbunden durch das unauslöschliche Verlangen den Herzschlag des anderen zum eigenen zu machen. Noch nie hatte er etwas derartiges empfunden, eine solche Hingabe, eine solch verzerrende Begierde nach einem anderen Menschen. Noch nie.

Im selben Augenblick erschreckte ihn diese Intensität aber auch. Wie könnte ein Feuer, dass so heiß und unnachgiebig brannte, Bestand haben? Wie könnte es nicht in seiner rücksichtslosen Wucht diejenigen verschlingen, welche sich in die Mitte der Flammen gewagt haben? Doch diese müßigen Gedanken währten nie länger als einen Wimpernschlag und dann flehte Jorah, dass diese Nächte nie enden. Wenn sie zuvor schon sein Leben gewesen war, der Grund hinter all seinem Streben, um an sich selbst, um an das Leben zu glauben, dann war es nun schlicht die Ermangelung an treffenden Worten, um zu beschreiben, zu was sie für ihn geworden war.

 

Eingewoben in der Stille des dunklen Raums, der wohligen Empfindung Daenerys', dicht an ihn geschmiegt und dem anhaltenden Säuseln des zurückkehrenden Schlafs, fielen Jorahs Lider herab, was auch das unbequeme Stechen in seinem Rücken nicht verhindern konnte, als er an den kunstvollen Verzierungen des hölzernen Bettrahmens herabsank und sich so eine besonders erhabene Schnitzerei in Jorahs rechtes Schulterblatt bohrte. Doch dann bemerkte er die Bewegung in seinen Armen, welche den warmen Leib von ihm lösen wollte. Eilig hinderte Jorah Daenerys am Entkommen und setzte sich wieder auf.

„Ich habe dich geweckt.“, stellte sie betrübt fest.

„Nein, ich habe nicht geschlafen.“

„Aber fast.“, murmelte Daenerys und schob energisch Jorahs Arme von sich.

Für einen Moment kämpfte sie mit der dünnen Decke, in die Jorah sie gehüllt hatte, doch alsbald befreite sie sich aus dem seidenen Griff, rutschte auf ihre Seite des Bettes und sah aus hellwachen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Leg dich zu mir und sag jetzt nicht du wärst nicht müde. Du kannst auch vorgeben wach zu bleiben, wenn du dich hinlegst.“

Wie, um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, rang Jorah erfolglos ein Gähnen nieder, das sie dazu veranlasste nach seiner Hand zu greifen.

„Komm, mein Bär.“

 

Die weiche Matratze unter ihnen leitete seine Bewegungen zu Daenerys und ließ sie leicht schwanken, als Jorah sich um sie wickelte. Wie üblich in dieser Haltung, legte Daenerys ihren Kopf auf Jorahs Bizeps und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Narbe über seinem Herzen.

Nicht im Stande die Müdigkeit aus der Stimme zu verbannen, brummte Jorah schläfrig: „Hast du dich denn schon von dem Traum erholt?“

„Mhm.“

Also nicht, dachte Jorah augenblicklich nach ihrer Antwort, die sie einige Tonlagen zu hoch angesetzt hatte.

„Verlief der Traum diesmal anders, als sonst?“, wollte Jorah wissen und dachte an die Augenblicke, kurz vor ihrem Erwachen, als sie nach ihm gerufen hatte.

„Nein.“, antwortete Daenerys sofort.

Das taten sie meist nie. Weder dieser, noch der andere. Denn es waren stets nur jene zwei, die sie heimsuchten und er konnte nicht nur von ihren im Schlaf ausgestoßenen Hilferufen sagen, um welchen Traum es sich heute gehandelt hatte, auch die Art und Weise wie sie sich jetzt verhielt unterschied sich maßgeblich von dem anderen nächtlichen Wahnbild, indessen Folge sie ihm keinen einzigen Augenblick mehr losgelassen hätte.

Bislang hatte er ihr wenig über diesen anderen Traum entlocken können, vor allem, da sie danach die meiste Zeit vollkommen in Tränen aufgelöst war. Jorah wusste nur soviel, dass sie dann von seinem Tot träumte und so absurd es auch war, der Gedanke, dass er in ihren Träumen auf diese Weise anzutreffen ist, betrübte ihn über die Tatsache ihres Leidens hinaus. Wollte er sie doch nicht _so_ in den Schlaf begleiten.

Wohingegen die Erzählung, die sie heute erträumt hatte, eher unruhige Furcht und wie sie ihm schon vor langer Zeit berichtet hatte, Schamgefühle in ihr erzeugte. In Jorah hinterließ dieser Alptraum jedoch nur Abscheu und tiefschürfenden Hass. Und dennoch, wann immer sie den Schrecken der heutigen Nacht durchlebte, hatte er nie seinen Namen von ihr gehört und wenn sie seinen Tot erträumte, beanspruchte dieser zumeist den gesamten Traum für sich. Aber heute schien sich der eine in den anderen geschoben zu haben, auch wenn sie es abstritt. Einen winzigen Moment schloss Jorah die Augen und ließ sich kurz von der drückenden Müdigkeit umgarnen. Was auch immer sie daran hinderte von dem wahren Verlauf ihres Traums zu berichten, er würde sie nicht weiter drängen.

Jäh von einer langsam über seine Haut kriechenden Empfindung aus den Gedanken gerissen, blickte Jorah zu der über die Innenseite seines Oberarms fließenden Träne hinab, die sich aus dem Rand der wunderschönen Augen gestohlen hatte, welche ihn nicht ansehen wollten.

„ _Er_ war wieder bei ihnen. Hat mit ihnen geredet. Hat sie angefasst und ich konnte ihnen auch noch so eindringlich zurufen, sie haben mich einfach nicht erhört…“, wehte ihr warmer Atem gegen Jorahs Brust, wohin auch die geweiteten Pupillen inmitten der schimmernden Seen blickten.

Auch wenn sie ihm diesen Traum bereits ein Dutzend mal erzählt hatte, quälten sie offenbar die unausgesprochenen Empfindungen und so, erleichterte über ihr gebrochenes Schweigen, schob Jorah die Müdigkeit beiseite und hörte dem Schwall bitter ausgestoßener Worte geduldig zu.

„Diese abscheuliche Selbstsicherheit mit der er sich in ihrer Nähe bewegt hat, als wären sie nur irgendwelches Getier… und dieses arrogante Grinsen, als sie sich meinem Einfluss entzogen haben... Sie haben mich mit solcher Verachtung angesehen und dann haben sie auf seinem Befehl hin...“

„Daenerys, du weißt, dass dies nie passieren wird. Niemals. Von dem was du mir erzählt hast, ist ein solcher Ausgang unmöglich. Diese Kreaturen lassen sich nicht so einfach beeinflussen und schon gar nicht von ihm.“

„Ich weiß, Jorah.“, fauchte sie unerwartet heftig und sah ihm dann doch in die Augen, zog ihre Hand unter der Decke hervor, legte sie auf seine Wange und seufzte nochmal, wesentlich ruhiger diesmal: „Ich weiß.“

„Es ist nur... Ich hätte das nie tun dürfen. Nicht mit _ihm_. Aber ich habe seinen Worten Glauben geschenkt. Diesen falschen Einflüsterungen, die sich so richtig angehört haben, Jorah. Es klang so vernünftig, damals, als nichts mehr Sinn machte... Nur nicht mit _ihm_.“

Die letzten Worte nur leise geflüstert, drückte sie sich plötzlich in die Höhe und stützte sich auf Jorahs Oberkörper auf. Erschrocken von ihrer hastigen Bewegung lehnte dieser seinen Kopf zurück und sah ihr gleichermaßen verblüfft entgegen.

Aufgeregt klang ihre Stimme, als sie ungewöhnlich schnell an Jorah gewandt sagte: „Vielleicht war diese Idee gar nicht so falsch. Es war einfach nur die falsche _Person_.“

Vorsichtig schob Jorah die strubbeligen, silberweißen Haare aus den ihm erwartungsvoll anblickenden Augen, denen sein Verstand eine Erwiderung versagte.

„Jorah...“

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf, hm?“, fragte der Ritter ratlos und wanderte mit seinen Fingerkuppen ihren Rücken entlang.

Offenbar betrübte sie die Tatsache, dass er nicht sogleich verstand was sie ersann, da sie nun eine Weile zögerte, bis sie einen weiteren Versuch unternahm sich zu erklären. Trotzdem Jorah in der Finsternis nicht wie sonst in ihrer Miene lesen konnte, so erreichte ihn dennoch ein Hauch von schüchterner Zurückhaltung, wie es sie unlängst zwischen ihnen nicht mehr gegeben hatte.

„Also, vielleicht... eventuell...“, raunte sie ihre Worte gegen Jorahs Schlüsselbein und versank eine weitere, kleine Ewigkeit in der Beschäftigung ihrer Finger, welche Muster in seine Brusthaare malten.

Nachsichtig wartete er darauf, dass sie weitersprach, doch als sie dies tat, musste Jorah konzentriert lauschen, um keines der leise gemurmelten Worte zu überhören.

„Jorah, du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue. ... Du warst immer an unserer Seite, von Beginn an. Du hast uns wieder zusammengeführt, als man uns getrennt hat. Du hast so viel für uns getan.“

Stirnrunzelnd öffnete Jorah den Mund, wusste aber nicht was er auf ihre immer noch unverständlichen Worte antworten sollte. Wohin will sie ihn mit diesem Gestammel führen?

Zart begann die Erkenntnis an seinem Geist zu kratzen, wurde immer heftiger und offenbarte sich in einer schockierenden Deutlichkeit. Doch dieses Kratzen muss seinen Verstand eher verletzt, als aufmerksam zurückgelassen haben, denn sie konnte niemals _das_ im Sinn haben woran er jetzt dachte. Oder doch?

Um das raue Gefühl in seiner Kehle zu verscheuchen räusperte sich Jorah und forderte ihre Beachtung ein: „Daenerys? Ich weiß nicht rec-“

„Nein nein, es macht doch alles Sinn, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, mein Bär.“, unterbrach sie Jorah, drückte aber zusätzlich ihre Finger gegen seine Lippen, um ihn ja von allzu voreiligen Äußerungen abzuhalten.

„Für einen einzigen Menschen ist diese Verantwortung, diese Macht, viel zu groß. Auch Aegon und seine Schwestern hatten jeweils nur einen Drachen unter ihrer Führung und-“

Unbeugsam und unbeirrt zerschnitt das einzige Wort, das Jorah aussprechen musste die Finsternis ihrer Gemächer:„Nein!“

 

Keinen einzigen Moment würde er sich auf die Überreste der vergifteten Idee des Söldners einlassen und dies musste er ihr klar machen. Sogleich nach seiner laut geäußerten Ablehnung hatten Daenerys' Hände nach seinem Gesicht gelangt, welche Jorah jetzt bestimmt abfing, um sie von sich zu schieben. Alle Schläfrigkeit war aus seinem Körper gewichen und gestattete ihm das einzig Richtige zu tun.

Kurzerhand setzte sich der Ritter im Bett auf, rieb sich nun beklommen über die Stirn und ließ dann den Arm auf sein angewinkeltes Bein fallen. Von der Dämmerung zeigte sich noch immer keine Spur. Ganz im Gegenteil, es kam Jorah so vor, als wären die Schatten im Raum noch tiefer in die Dunkelheit gefallen. Rechts von ihnen ragte ein unförmiger schwarzer Umriss auf und kurz von der Überlegung abgelenkt zu welchem Möbelstück dieser Schatten gehörte, starrte Jorah in die Luft, als unmittelbar neben ihm ein Flimmern seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Schwerfällig richtete sich Daenerys auf und sah ihn mit zur Seite fallenden Kopf an, sodass sich die langen, seidigen Wellen ihrer Haare bis auf die Matratze ergossen. Ihr Schweigen nach den so euphorisch vorgebrachten Worten schnürte Jorah die Kehle zu. Hatte doch er diese Niedergeschlagenheit hervorgerufen. _Aus gutem Grund_ , ermahnte er sich und konnte dennoch nicht anders, als die Hand auszustrecken und ihr Gesicht mit seiner Handfläche zu umschmeicheln. Bald registrierte er aber ihre Starre, wo sie sich sonst in seine Berührung gelehnt hatte und entzog seinen rauen Fingern dieses erlesene Gefühl.

„Hör zu, Daenerys. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie geehrt ich mich durch das Vertrauen fühle, dass du mir mit diesem Ansinnen entgegenbringst...“

„Aber der Gedanke daran ist dir letzten Endes doch zuwider.“, stellte sie brüsk fest und zeigte Jorah zum ersten Mal seit langem, die ihr seit kurzem anhaftende nervöse Eigenheit auf der Unterlippe zu kauen.

Stirnrunzelnd fragte sich Jorah warum sie bislang noch nie nach einem jener Träume diese Unterhaltung geführt hatten und ordnete seine Argumente, bevor er sie so einfühlsam und nachvollziehbar wie möglich an seine Königin richtete.

„Das ist nicht wahr und hierbei ist es auch vollkommen unwichtig was ich denke. Es geht einzig darum wer du bist und was man dir glauben gemacht hat, wer du zu sein hast.“

Schweren Herzens trafen ihn jetzt von einem Sturm aus Demut und Schmerz aufgewühlte Augen, die im schwachen Schein der frühen Stunde noch aufgeriebener wirkten. Umgehend wollte er sie trösten, doch aus Angst erneut diese Regungslosigkeit ertragen zu müssen, legte Jorah einfach nur seine nach oben gedrehte Hand auf die kalten Laken zwischen ihnen und hoffte, dass sie den dargebotenen Beistand annahm.

Mehrere Momente verstrichen, bevor sich Daenerys bewegte und ihr langes Zaudern kam eiskalten Regentropfen gleich, die Jorahs unlängst so heiß glühendes Innerstes durchliefen. Doch dann fühlte er ihre Wärme, die seine Hand, wenn auch ohne Nachdruck, so doch unbestreitbar, überdeckte.

„Ich liebe dich, Daenerys. … Und genau aus diesem Grund muss ich mich deiner Bitte verwehren. Denn auch wenn du das vielleicht nicht hören willst, ist es doch so, dass ich nicht viel besser wäre, als derjenige, der dir diese Gedanken zu Beginn eingepflanzt hat, wenn ich dir jetzt zustimme.“

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?“, schnappte sie, ihre Stimme schwer vor Abscheu, welche, so flehte Jorah, sich nicht gegen ihn richtete und als sich die kleine Hand aus seiner stehlen wollte, verstärkte er seinen Griff, ließ sie nicht fort, wollte den Kontakt zu ihr nicht abbrechen lassen.

 

Sie musste sich endlich selbst verzeihen und verstehen, dass ihre Handlungen in einer Zeit der Schwäche von jemanden ohne erkennbare moralische Grundsätze manipuliert wurden. Als sie ihm gestanden hatte, was in den Katakomben geschehen war, hatte er nur zugehört. Selbstverständlich kam ihm kein Urteil über all die Entschlüsse zu, die sie bezüglich ihrer Drachen traf und geurteilt hatte er auch nicht, tat dies immer noch nicht. Ihr an sich selbst gerichtetes Urteil wog schon schwer genug. Sie musste sich endlich selbst verzeihen. Dann würden diese unsäglichen Träume auch ein Ende haben. Aber wie sollte er ihr ein Konzept nahebringen, welches er bis heute selbst noch nicht gemeistert hatte. Anderen zu verzeihen war ein Leichtes entgegen der Aufgabe seinen eigenen Verfehlungen mit Nachsicht zu begegnen.

 

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass meine Entscheidung zu jener Zeit dumm, gefährlich und unendlich leichtsinnig gewesen war, aber jetzt wäre es doch eine gänzlich andere. Niemand zwingt mich dazu. Es ist mein eigenes Ermessen.“

„Welches dir doch zweifellos sagen muss, dass es undenkbar und unausführbar ist. Es würde nie funktionieren, Daenerys. Sowie ich auch keinen Augenblick angenommen habe, dass _er_ irgendeinen Einfluss auf deine Drachen ausüben kann, ganz gleich wie oft er dich auch dazu genötigt hat ihn zu ihnen zu führen. ... _Und_ ich glaube auch nicht, dass du dies tief in deinem Herzen überhaupt willst, auch wenn du denkst, dass es mit mir anders wäre.“

„Ich kenne mein eigenes Herz.“

„Dann weißt du auch, dass dein Einfall niemanden nützen würde. Zumal es, wie bereits gesagt, nicht umsetzbar ist und aus welchem Grund solltest du das auch wollen, Daenerys. _Du_ bist vom Blut des Drachens.“

„Und dennoch richten sie jede Nacht ihr Feuer gegen mich.“

„Daenerys.“, seufzte Jorah traurig.

„Es sind nur Träume. Ja, ich weiß. Aber es war real, als ich ihn zu meinen Kindern geführt habe, als er mir versichert hat, dass es von großer Wichtigkeit ist jemanden an meiner Seite zu haben, der sie ebenso kontrollieren kann.“

Energisch erwiderte Jorah: „Es ging dir zu dieser Zeit nicht gut und das hat er gnadenlos ausgenutzt. Dich-“

„Mich trifft keine Schuld, willst du sagen? Das ich nicht wusste, was ich tat? Oh Jorah, ich wusste genau wie töricht und falsch es war. Ich habe es _ganz_ genau gewusst. … Die beschämende Wahrheit ist einfach, dass ich Angst hatte mich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzten, dass sich meine Vorbehalte doch wieder nur als die Worte des Wahnsinns herausstellen würden. Und irgendwann fand ich dann, dass seine Argumente nachvollziehbar klangen, dass es sogar ein unausweichlicher Schritt war. ... Was ich getan habe ist einfach nur verachtenswert.“

Daenerys' Finger lagen immer noch in seiner Hand, als sie nochmals zu sprechen begann: „Egal, ob ich bei Verstand war oder nicht. Es ist schlicht furchtbar zu wissen, dass ich mit ihm etwas geteilt habe, was uns nicht vergönnt sein soll und dazu noch etwas derartig Bedeutungsvolles. Aber wenn du jetzt-“

„Nein, Daenerys. Dir muss klar sein wie...“

Jetzt entriss Daenerys Jorah doch ihre Hand und grub diese zusammen mit der anderen tief in die Seide, welche sie umgab. Unentschlossen was seine Finger mit der zurückgelassenen kalten Luft machen sollten, lagen sie nur schlaff auf dem Bett und griffen nach der Wärme, die nicht mehr dort war.

Diese Nacht verwandelte sich mehr und mehr in ein nachlässiges Abbild längst vergangener Begebenheiten, welche Jorah auch zu den Alpträumen gezählt hatte und von denen er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie mit ihnen zusammen aufwachen würden. Er konnte sie doch nicht in einem Einfall bestätigen, der gleichermaßen absurd wie gefährlich war. Ja, er hatte miterlebt wie die Drachen aus dem Feuer wiedergeboren wurden. Ja, er hatte sie nahezu jeden Tage begleitet und ja, der Zwischenfall vor kurzem hat gezeigt, dass er _möglicherweise_ nicht nur eine unbedeutende Randfigur für Drogon war, die man bei nächster Gelegenheit in Feuer tauchen würde. Aber er war nun mal, wer er war. Kein königliches Blut floss in seinen Adern. Keine weit zurückreichende Geschichte verband ihm mit dem Schicksal der Welt. Und keine Macht des Diesseits würde ihn zu mehr erheben, als er war. _Nie würde er mehr sein, als er war..._ Doch so unglaublich es auch erschien, für sie war es offenbar genug. Bis jetzt hatten sie nur wenige Male über seine Rolle bei ihrem Zusammenbruch nach seiner Verbannung gesprochen, die Jorah teilweise immer noch unbegreiflich war. Was aber vielleicht auch an dem Wehren seines Inneren lag ihre Gefühle für ihn vollends für wahr zu erachten.

Betreten spürte Jorah die bekannte Verbitterung in ihm aufleben und kaum hatte er dieser den Weg in sein Herz gestattet, folgten andere Empfindungen, welche in den verstrichenen Wochen ebenso geschlafen hatten, die er zu diesem Schlaf _gezwungen_ hatte. War er es doch leid, dass sich wieder und wieder dieselben Vorbehalte in seinem Kopf drehten, ohne Ziel, ohne Anfang. Unter anderen trieb die Frage, ob er glauben konnte, dass sie mehr als Dankbarkeit für Schutz und Geborgenheit empfand, diesen nervenaufreibenden Reigen an. Aber wenn er es nicht glaubte, was machte dies dann aus ihm, aus dem Mann, der sich ungeachtet dessen genommen hatte, was sie ihm dargeboten hatte? Oder tat er jetzt einfach das, was er sich immer geschworen hatte? Gab seiner Königin alles, um sie glücklich zu machen, ohne Rücksicht?

 

Grob strich sich Jorah übers Haar und untersagte sich jeden weiteren ins Nichts führenden Gedanken. Weder ihm und schon gar nicht Daenerys half sein stummes Grübeln weiter. Mit diesen Überlegungen im Kopf sah Jorah das Zittern, welches ihren Körper durchlief, woraufhin er den hauchdünnen Schleier seiner kurzzeitigen Zurückhaltung zerriss und die Arme um ihre Taille schlang, sie abermals in seinen Schoß zog und einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstieß, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Liebevoll fuhr Jorah mit seinen Lippen über ihre Augenbrauen, über die empfindliche Haut ihrer geschlossenen Lider, verfolgte die Pfade der vergossenen Tränen und küsste die scharfe Linie, zu der ihr Mund geworden war.

„Diese Geschöpfe sind _dein_ Schicksal. _Deine_ Offenbarung. _Dein_ Erbe. Nicht umsonst wurde _dir_ diese lang verloren geglaubte Ehre zuteil, Daenerys. Nur _du_ kannst diesen Weg beschreiten.“

„Was wenn ich diesen Weg aber _ungewollt_ teilen muss? Was wenn mein Traum doch wahr wird? Was wenn ich mit meinem Fehler alles zerstört habe, wenn er sie doch beeinflussen kann?“

„Das wird nicht geschehen. Es ist nun einmal nicht nur ein Frage von Einfluss oder ein, zwei gelernten valyrischen Worten und das weißt du auch.“

Undeutliches Gemurmel prallte jetzt gegen Jorahs Hals und ließ ihn zu der an ihn gepressten Gestalt hinabblicken, zu der Erinnerung an eine gebrochene Seele, zu der starken, selbstsicheren Frau, zu seiner Geliebten, zu seiner Königin, zu dem einen Menschen, den er bedingungslos liebte.

„Daenerys.“, forderte er ihre Augen auf den seinen zu begegnen und stellte die Frage, die er schon einmal an sie gerichtet hatte: „Hat er sie denn irgendwann erkennbar beeinflussen, geschweige denn kontrollieren können?“

„Nicht wirklich, nur...“

„Was wenn er sich ihnen dennoch nähert?“, beendete Jorah ihren Satz, woraufhin ihre samtige Wange über seine Kehle glitt, als sie träge nickte.

Dann werde ich ihn persönlich mein Schwert in den verachtenswerten Leib rammen, dachte Jorah und hoffte, dass Daenerys seine verkrampfte Muskulatur nicht zu deutlich wahrnahm. Aber andererseits wird er dies, sofern er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, so oder so tun. Für alles was er ihr angetan hat und immer noch antut, für all den verursachten Schmerz, für die rücksichtslose Ausnutzung ihrer Situation, für jedes falsche Wort von seiner gespaltenen Zunge, für jedes Mal, dass er ihre Träume störte und schlicht für den Frevel sie mit seinen unwürdigen Händen berührt zu haben, sie...

Er musste jetzt aufhören darüber nachzudenken, sonst würde er an dem Groll und Abscheu, den er dieser Person entgegenbrachte, noch ersticken. Also stieß Jorah den angehaltenen Atem aus und drehte sich mit Daenerys im Arm zur Seite. Sie hatte seine Bewegung nicht erwartet, wovon der überraschte Aufschrei und die Intensität mit der sie sich an Jorahs Schultern klammerte zeugte, als er sie in eines der aufgeplusterten Kissen sinken ließ, über die ihre hellen Strähnen wie gesponnenes Silber rannen.

„Wenn er sich ihnen dennoch nähert, Daenerys, dann...“, für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks hielt Jorah den Rest des Satzes zurück, so wie er dies stets tat, wenn ihm für ihre Ohren unpassende Worte durch den Kopf gingen. Aber sie soll erkennen, dass all sein Ärger, den sie womöglich in den verstrichenen Momenten gehört oder gar gesehen hatte, nicht ihr galt.

„...dann hoffe ich nur, dass Rhaegals und Viserions Feuer heiß genug brennt.“

Von dem Erstaunen, welches seine groben Worte auslöste, trennten sich ihre roten Lippen voneinander und das diese Rot waren verdeutlichte jetzt die schleichend einsetzende Dämmerung. Ein ungestümes Feuer lodere in dem dumpfen Violett auf und verschlang das vom Alptraum noch übriggebliebene Unbehagen, fraß sich durch Furcht und verbrannte jedes Bisschen an Schuldgefühlen, die Jorah in ihrem Blick gesehen hatte, ließ endlich das Opfer zu dem _er_ sie gemacht hatte zu Asche werden.

 

Zwischen zwei Wimpernschlägen änderte sich unvermutet die Essenz dieses violetten Feuers, löschte mit einem grellen Aufflackern den triumphierenden Hass aus und ließ etwas aufflammen, das einen feurigen Schauer Jorahs Wirbelsäule hinabschickte. Kaum, dass er dieses Funkeln registrierte, hob Daenerys sich ihm auch schon entgegen, drückte ihre zierliche Hand gegen seine linke Schulter und unumwunden ließ sich Jorah von ihr auf den Rücken stoßen. Der Anblick dieser wunderschönen Frau, die sich mit einem gierigen Blick über ihn beugte, eine Gier, die nach _ihm_ verlangte, warf alle anderen Gedanken ebenso um. Nun ja, fast alle. Denn während Jorah beobachtete wie Daenerys bedrohlich langsam über ihn hinwegkroch und sich mit jeder kaum spürbaren Bewegung des Bettes weiter seinem Gesicht näherte, kam er nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob die flüchtige Idee, welche zuvor in ihrem erschöpften Geist aufgetaucht war, zusammen mit den übrigen Fetzen der Absurdität ihres Traums, verschwunden war.

Regungslos lag Jorah unter dem makellosen Körper, der sich über ihn hinweg bewegte und antwortete ihrem intensiven Blick mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Und in dem Augenblick, als sich ihr Mund an sein Kinn legte, um an den zweifellos kratzigen Bartstoppeln zu saugen, wusste Jorah schon nicht mehr, welcher Einfall es war, der ihn bekümmert hatte. Wollte es _jetzt_ gar nicht mehr wissen. Andere Gedanken, als Daenerys, fanden zudem keinen Weg mehr in seinen hoffnungslos verlorenen Verstand und so schob Jorah seine Hände in ihr Haar, als sich ihr Mund in einem leidenschaftlichen Reigen gegen seinen zwängte. Fiebrig umfingen ihre köstlichen Lippen seine Zunge, triezten ihn mit ihrer Wärme und gestatteten ihm keinen Moment zum Luftholen. Doch als sie dies dann taten, stockte Jorah der Atem nichtsdestotrotz, da die Fingerspitzen Daenerys' rechter Hand über seinen Körper strömten, über seine Brust schwirrten, zu seiner Taille glitten, um seinen Nabel kreisten und von dort aus den kleinen Streifen aus weichen Haaren entlangwanderten, die seine unteren Bauchmuskeln bedeckten. Bevor sie ihm aber vollends um den Verstand bringen konnte, fing er ihre entflohene Hand ein, zog sie an seinen Mund und ließ jedem Knöchel einen kurzen Kuss zukommen.

Ihr ungestümes Verhalten ließ Jorahs Grinsen nochmals breiter werden, war dies doch die eine Sache, welche sich seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht wenig geändert hatte. Daenerys' Ungeduld mit seiner für sie scheinbar viel zu strapazierfähigen Geduld. Unleugbar war es über alle Maßen erregend sie sich in dieser Art und Weise nach ihm verzerren zu sehen und _zu fühlen. B_ ei allen Göttern, sie vor allem _zu fühlen_. Aber es war nun mal so, dass Jorah jeden kostbaren Augenblick mit ihr genießen, jeden Kuss, jede Berührung, jedes Zusammentreffen ihrer Körper bis zum Letzten auskosten wollte. Sie war wie geschaffen zum Verwöhnen und dies so lange und so sinnlich wie nur möglich. Die Welt um sie herum zog schon schnell genug an ihnen vorbei und Jorah bevorzugte es in ihr atemberaubendes Gesicht zu sehen, solange es ihm vergönnt war.

 

Aus halb geschlossenen Augen sah sie auf ihn hinab und die voranschreitende Morgendämmerung legte einen lichten Schein um ihre Silhouette, machte sie zu einer Erscheinung nicht von dieser Welt, welche Jorah mit jedem Atemzug, der ihre perfekten Brüste hob, in einen Lockruf aus Liebe und Begierde hüllte.

Und wieder war er fassungslos angesichts dieses Wunschbildes, angesichts der sich im Rausch des Begehrens bewegenden Hüften, als er ihre weiche Taille umfasste, angesichts des Stöhnens, als er über die anbetungswürdige Haut ihres flachen Bauchs fuhr, angesichts des zurückfallenden Kopfs, als er ihre Brüste mit seinen langen Fingern liebkoste.

So entließ sein Mund auch ohne Zwiesprache mit seinem Verstand heiser klingende Worte, die ihre schillernden Augen wieder zu ihm führten: „Daenerys, du bist ein Traum aus dem ich nie wieder aufwachen will.“

Die Unersättlichkeit in ihrem Blick brannte sich unmittelbar durch Jorahs Körper und spannte in einer unbeschreiblichen Herrlichkeit Muskeln an, die ohnehin schon durch seine Sehnsucht nach ihr in Flammen standen. Je weiter sich Daenerys nach vorn beugte und ihre Haut an Jorahs legte, desto tiefer fiel er in ihre immer näher kommenden Augen, die dann aber aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwanden. Stattdessen schmiegte sich diese verführerische Frau, die ihn mit sich ins Feuer gezogen hatte, an seine Halsbeuge und Jorah spürte das Prickeln, als sie tief einatmete und dann ihren warmen Odem gegen sein Ohr strömen ließ: „Dann lass uns einfach nicht aufwachen. Lass uns weiter träumen.“

 

Lange, seidige Haare kitzelten Jorahs Hals, krochen in seine Augenwinkel und stürzten trotz Daenerys' Bändigungsversuche immerfort auf seine Wangen. Bald schon ergab sie sich ihrer Haarpracht im Kampf um sein Gesicht, setzte sich wieder auf und langte nach Jorahs Stoffbändchen auf dem Beistelltisch, um somit ihre silberweißen Wellen zu zähmen.

Auch wenn Jorahs Vorhaben das Zurückbinden ihrer Haare unnötig machten, sah er ihr dennoch gerne dabei zu, wie sie ihre Strähnen nach hinten nahm, ihre Arme über den Kopf hob, die braunen Stoffstreifen um den entstandenen Zopf wickelte und zurecht steckte.

Während Daenerys' kurzer Beschäftigung änderte Jorah geringfügig seine Position, sodass er sie, kaum dass sie ihre Hände wieder auf seinem Oberkörper legte, an sich presste und sich aufsetzte. Ihr helles Kichern, welches nun erklang, war zu seiner liebsten Melodie überhaupt geworden, der er nie überdrüssig wurde. Jedoch übertraf das Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht diese freudige Hymne bei weitem. Feine Falten kräuselten sich um ihre Augen und zeigten mit jenem Lächeln aufrichtige Freude. Ein Anblick, der ihm erst seit einigen Wochen vergönnt war und die Frage aufwarf, wie er bislang sein Leben ohne dieses Leuchten beschreiten konnte.

 

Jorahs linke Hand ruhte auf ihrem Rücken, knapp oberhalb Daenerys' wohlgeformten Kurven, während die andere über die geschmeidige Haut ihres Dekolletees strich, welches sie ihm, sich zurücklehnend, augenscheinlich nur zu gerne darbot. Mit jedem Stück, das er weiter ihren berauschenden Körpers hinab wanderte, schlug das Herz unter seinen Fingerspitzen etwas schneller und als Jorah den Druck ihrer Hände in seinem Nacken spürte, lehnte er sich vor, um ihren Hals mit flüchtigen Küssen zu benetzten.

Langsam führte er seine Zunge über ihre Kehle, drängte seinen offenen Mund gegen die Unterseite ihres Kinns und als er seine Wange sanft über ihren Hals rieb, um ihr so das kratzige Gefühl zukommen zu lassen, welches sie einst als _betörend_ beschrieben hatte, fiel Daenerys' Kopf nach hinten und bot Jorah mehr Haut, mehr Platz, mehr von ihrem sinnlichen Duft, mehr von dem Rausch, der sie war.

 

Zwischen der Wärme ihrer aneinanderliegenden Körper schob Jorah eine Hand an ihr empor, umfasste behutsam eine ihrer kleinen, festen Brüste und ließ seinen Daumen über die bereits erregte Brustwarze gleiten, die sich hart gegen seine Haut schob.

„Jorah.“, keuchte Daenerys und er konnte ein Summen an seinen Lippen spüren, als sein Name durch ihren Hals floss.

Abrupt beugte sie ihren Kopf wieder nach vorn und ließ fast noch im selben Moment ihren Mund auf Jorahs fallen. Von zärtlichen, sanften Liebkosungen war nun wenig zu spüren. Verwegen und nahezu grob drängten sich ihre weichen Lippen gegen Jorah, hemmungslos schob Daenerys ihre Zunge in seinen Mund und forderte unbestritten eine Erwiderung ein. Einen Moment lang drückte die Welle aus Lust, die von ihr ausging, Jorah in einen Abgrund, angefüllt von glutheißer Luft, die nicht zum atmen gedacht war. Aber dann ließ er dieses Feuer seine Lungen, sein Herz, seinen _gesamten_ Körper einnehmen.

 

Warm und feucht fühlte sich ihr Inneres an, als Jorah wieder und wieder, immer drängender und unkontrollierter von ihr Besitz ergriff, mit seiner Zungenspitze ihre volle Unterlippe liebkoste und dann zärtlich an dieser zu saugen begann.

Ekstase ließ den Kontakt ihrer Körper allmählich zu einer Qual werden, die sie verzweifelt nach einem Halt im Hier und Jetzt fassen ließ. Und den einzigen Halt den sie fanden, war der Körper des anderen. Vehement presste Jorah seine Handflächen gegen ihre Wirbelsäule und Schulterblätter. Schmerzhaft versenkte Daenerys Fingernägel in seine Nackenmuskeln und begann sich unbeholfen in seinem Schoß zu winden. Unter ihren immer wärmer werdenden Schenkel, fest um Jorahs Hüften geschlungen, wurde auch seine Haut immer heißer. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich jetzt auf ihren Körpern und versuchten vergebens ihre aneinandergedrückte Haut zu kühlen.

Den Sog, welchen sie mit ihrer Nähe erzeugte, raubte Jorah jetzt fast die Sinne. Nur ein pulsierendes Rauschen war in seinen Ohren zu hören. Nur ihre schwere Süße drang in seine Nase. Nur ihre brennende Leidenschaft schmeckte er auf seiner Zunge. Nur flüchtige Szenen eines wahr gewordenen Traums flackerten vor seinen Augen auf. Nur die Empfindung ihrer Haut, zarter noch als jede seichte Brisen des Südwinds, umfing seine Finger. Nur der galoppierende Herzschlag in seiner Brust hallte durch seinen Leib und ließ Wellen der Lust in ihm aufschlagen.

Daenerys' flache, kreisende Hüftbewegungen ließen Jorah in ihren offenen Mund stöhnen, ehe ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihre Bewegungen zu spiegeln. Vergessen war scheinbar all die langsame Sinnlichkeit und müßige Geduld, ausgelöscht von jedem Aneinanderreiben ihrer Körper. Und so stemmte sich Jorah auf die Knie, rollte sich über Daenerys und legte sie ein zweites Mal an diesem frühen Morgen auf den Rücken.

Jorah konnte es nicht genau benennen, was sie mit ihm machte, was sie in ihm auslöste oder was ihm stets alles, _alles_ vergessen ließ. War es schlichtweg unersättliche Lust? War es so einfach? Oder war es die Liebe, welche er für sie empfand? Ein Zusammenspiel dieser beiden Komponenten, die ihm im Augenblick der Leidenschaft gleichgültig gegenüber der Welt machte, welche um ihn herum in Flammen aufgehen könnte, ohne dass es ihn sonderlich berühren würde, brannte sich doch ohnehin schon heißes Feuer durch seinen Leib? Aber es konnten nicht nur seine Gelüste sein, die ihn jedes Mal in diesen Taumel stießen. Er kannte das simple körperliche Bedürfnis nach dem Körper einer Frau. _Das_ hier war weit davon entfernt.

Enttäuschungen, Selbstverachtung, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Schwermut haben ihn in den vergangenen Jahren, vor allem bevor er _ihr_ begegnet war, emotional abgestumpft, haben sein Inneres taub werden lassen. Erst ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Leben hat alles verändert, ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Herzen hat ihn aus dieser Taubheit erweckt und durch ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Bett oder vielmehr seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Bett fühlte er sich auf eine Art und Weise am Leben, die er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Hat es doch Zeiten gegeben, da er nicht gewusst hatte, ob er am Leben war oder ob ihm dies überhaupt interessierte. Doch nicht in den letzten zwei Jahren. Nicht in den letzten Nächten. Nicht an diesem Morgen. Nicht jetzt. Nie wieder. Solange er bei ihr war.

 

Schauer gieriger Küsse ließ Jorah auf ihren bebenden Leib niederregnen, umfing ihren Brustkorb mit beiden Händen und zog seine Daumen über Rippen, welche in letzter Zeit glücklicherweise nicht mehr so besorgniserregend hervorstachen wie noch vor wenigen Wochen.

Irgendwo zwischen der süßen Empfindung ihrer steifen Brustwarze in seinem Mund und der glatten Haut um ihren Bauchnabel auf seiner Zunge, gelang es Jorah doch noch aus den dichten Schwaden der Lust aufzutauchen, sodass er wieder mehr Kontrolle über seine Hände und seine Lippen hatte. Kontrolliert ließ Jorah seinen angehaltenen Atem frei, streichelte dann langsam über ihre Arme und verschränkte seine Hände mit ihren, um unschuldige Küsse auf jeden Handrücken zu hauchen. Etwas, was Daenerys hörbar wenig gefiel, da sie sein verlangsamtes Verwöhnen empört atemlos kommentierte: „Mein Bär, ... bitte … ich … ich kann nicht...“

Der hohe Ton, in dem ihre Worte verebbten, hallte in Jorahs Ohren wider und ließ ihn leise vor sich hin schmunzeln, was auch nicht durch den einen Gedanken verhindert werden konnte, der seinen Geist streifte und etwas in sich trug, was er nicht wagte anzurühren.

Jorah stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und brachte ihre wunderschönen Augen, in denen nun das Morgenlicht aufging, wieder in sein Blickfeld, als verschwitzte Hände sein Gesicht umfassten und glänzende Lippe in sein Ohr flüsterten: „Jorah, ich brauche dich. _Jetzt_.“

Wenngleich der warme Hauch ihrer Bitte und die Worte selbst, glühende Funken aufwirbelten, gelang es Jorah doch ihrem Locken zu widerstehen. Oder war es schon fast ein Befehl, welchen sie so inbrünstig ausgestoßen hatte, den er aber willentlich und mit Bestimmtheit zu ignorieren gedachte?

Beruhigend streichelte Jorah über Daenerys' Wange, stupste seine Nasenspitze gegen ihre, sammelte ein festgeklebtes Haar von ihrer Schläfe und grinste amüsiert über den kleinen Schimmer von Verdruss in den violetten Ringen, welchen er mit einem lieblichen Kuss niederrang und anschließend seine Unterarme um ihren Kopf legte. Wahrscheinlich war das, was er ihr jetzt sagen würde nicht das, was sie in genau diesem Augenblick von seinen Lippen hören wollte. So wie sie ihn anblickte wollte sie wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts mehr von ihm _hören_. Doch Jorah hoffte, dass sie seinen Lippen in wenigen Momenten verzeihen würde und so raunte er mit seiner tiefen, kratzigen Stimme: „Mein Herz, … warum sollten wir etwas beschleunigen und zum Ende treiben, ... was sich doch _so_ gut anfühlt, hmm?“

Die Wirkung Jorahs Worte war unbestreitbar und offenbarte sich in ihren Zähnen, welche sich erneut in die üppige Unterlippe gruben. Woraufhin Jorah seinen Daumen an das leidgeprüfte Rot legte, um es zu befreien und über den zurückbleibenden Abdruck zu streicheln.

 

Stockende Atemzüge folgten jetzt Jorahs Mund, der ihre erhitze Haut bedeckte. Angefangen bei ihrem anbetungswürdigen Gesicht, dem zierlichen Hals, über die berauschenden Rundungen ihres Busens, der seidigen Haut direkt darunter, bis hin zu den sanften Wölbungen ihrer Bauchmuskeln, den Erhebungen ihrer Hüftknochen und der von dort aus immer empfindlicher werdenden Haut.

Leises Keuchen begleitete Jorahs Hände, die sich nun unter ihre straffen Oberschenkel schoben, um ihre festen Muskeln mit kräftigen, massierenden Bewegungen zu umschmeicheln. Und ein überwältigtes Stöhnen zersprang auf ihren Lippen, als Jorah die seinen über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel zog und dann zwischen ihren zitternden Beinen niederfallen ließ.

 

Ähnlich wie das Grauen der Nacht Daenerys Laute des Entsetzens abgerungen und Jorah im Dunst des Schlafes erreicht hatte, so drangen jetzt gleichermaßen Laute des Entsetzens aus ihrem Mund. Doch es war eine süße, eine selige Melodie, welche Jorahs Zunge entlockte. Ein himmlisches Entsetzen, das Daenerys jetzt in den Morgen rief und damit _diesen_ Traum dennoch nicht beenden konnte...

 

„...Ja...Mehr...“

„...“

„...Mmh...Ja...“

„...Bitte...“

„...Ich...“

„...Jorah...“

„...Ja...Ja...Ja...Bitte...“

 


	26. Anspannung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //So meine Lieben, bitte Netz, Angelschnur und 'ne Buddel voll Rum rausholen und dann wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen des folgenden Geschreibsels. ;)

 

26\. Anspannung

 

Unbeirrt sangen die Möwen ihr grelles, forderndes Lied, begleiteten das Rauschen des Meeres, welches mal sanft und leise und dann wieder wild und laut die salzige Luft erfüllte. Mit sicheren Händen fasste der eigenartig warme Seewind unter die schmutzig braunen Flügel einer Dickschnabelmöwe und trug sie über den Hafen, über Handelsgaleeren, Langschiffe, Koggen und einfache Ruderboote. Trotz des morgendlichen Nebels, der vom Wasser aus zum Ufer waberte, zuckte die Möwe immerfort mit dem Kopf, beständig auf der Suche nach dem nächsten, eilig eroberten Happen. Auf Höhe des Achtersegels der _Tiefost_ warf sich eine heftige Windböe gegen den zierlichen Körper des Vogels und ließ ihn scheinbar mitten in der Luft verweilen. Ohne jeden erkennbaren Flügelschlag schwebte die Möwe im Dunst des Morgens, als würde die unsichtbare Macht der See sie an Ort und Stelle halten.

Einige Augenblicke betrachtete Ser Jorah Mormont fasziniert das ihm vertraute Schauspiel, mit dem jedoch irgendetwas nicht zu stimmen schien. Die Möwenschreie waren etwas anders, etwas zu melodisch und auch deren Aussehen stimmte nicht ganz. Der Wind, welcher vom Wasser her in sein Gesicht wehte war definitiv zu lau, zu warm, zu angepasst und dem würzigen Geruch des Meeres fehlte eine ganz bestimmte raue Note. Und dennoch ließ ihm diese Szene jedes einzelne Mal an den marternden, scharfen Klang der Eismöwenschreie denken, an unzähmbaren Wind, der mit enormer Wucht eine beißende Kälte herantrug und an den Duft von Salz, von Algen, von Soldatenkiefern.

 

„...unser Kurs führt uns über Essos hinaus, bis nach Altsass.“, unterbrach die Stimme des Kapitäns Ser Jorahs Beobachtung, „Eine Route, die mit etwas Glück in viereinhalb Monden zu schaffen wäre, doch der Eigentümer der _Tiefost_ will unbedingt, dass wir Waren von den Sommerinseln aufnehmen. … Als _ich_ noch Herr über mein eigenes Schiff war, hat mir niemand vorgeschrieben wann ich meine Segel setzte und welche Route ich nehme, nicht. Heute muss ich allerdings froh sein überhaupt ein Deck unter den Stiefeln zu haben. Aber die Zeiten sind hart, nicht. Allerorts wird man skeptisch beäugt und ohne einen Sturm von Fragen erhält man kaum noch eine Auskunft, selbst wenn man nur den Weg ins nächste Bordell wissen will.

Vor drei Tagen haben wir in Yunkai festgemacht. Ich habe die Gelbe Stadt nie gemocht, nicht. Kann gut sein, dass die offene See direkt vor deren Nase liegt, aber von ordentlicher Arbeit haben die Hafenmeister dort noch nie etwas verstanden. Ich kann mich an kein einziges Mal erinnern, dass die auf das Entladen vorbereitet gewesen waren oder keine Probleme mit den Dokumenten hatten. Was da aber vor drei Tagen geschah, grenzte an einer Dreistigkeit ganz anderer Art, nicht. Stundenlang hat man uns nicht auslaufen lassen. Haben einfach die Fahrrinne blockiert, diese verfluchten Hurensöhne und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, konnten wir plötzlich doch ablegen. Einen Grund hat uns aber keiner von diesen Stümpern genannt. … Aber es ist nie verkehrt ein Paar Pfeile und Bögen an Bord zu haben oder auch die ein oder andere Klinge, nicht.“

„Habt ihr in Yunkai Waren aufgenommen?“, unterbrach Jorah den Redeschwall des langhaarigen Mannes, der seine grauen Haare im Nacken zu einem dürren Bündel zusammengenommen hatte.

„Wir sind bis unters Oberdeck mit Gewürzen beladen. Da war kein Platz für anderes, auch wenn wir einige Säcke in Yunkai gelassen haben. Ein Viertel der gesamten Ladung bleibt hier in Meereen und der Rest geht dann mit auf die Reise nach Westeros, nicht.“

„Ist euch in Yunkai irgendetwas Absonderliches aufgefallen?“

„Bis auf die Frechheit, welche die sich geleistet haben? Ich meine, die Städte sind unruhig seit _sie_ hier ist, nicht.“

Gelbliche Ruinen zeigten sich jetzt in dem abschätzenden Lächeln des Kapitäns, mit dem er Mormont bedachte, der sich bereits seit Längerem mit dem geschwätzigen Seemann unterhielt. Wie üblich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Königin Meereens zur Sprache kam und je nachdem wen Jorah vor sich hatte oder was er von sich selbst preis gab, hörte er entweder übertriebene Lobgesänge oder eine Flut von wüsten Beschimpfungen. Die folgende nüchterne Einschätzung überraschte den Ritter weitgehend. Insbesondere, da diese gar nicht allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war.

„Hm, ich will es gar nicht erst abstreiten, aber seit die Drachenkönigin ihren Weg durch Essos beschreitet, ist die Angst und der Groll in den Menschen erwacht. Die Städte, welche sie noch nicht erreicht hat, fürchten sich vor dem was da kommt und die Orte, die bereits eingenommen wurden gären im Hass, nicht.“

„Sie hat gepeinigten Menschen Freiheit gebracht und ihren Feinden die Gerechtigkeit zugeführt, welche sie verdient haben.“

„Hat sie das? ... _In Yunkai_ ist mir, bis auf diese ärgerliche Verzögerung,  jedenfalls nichts Besonderes aufgefallen. Doch man hört derzeit so einiges, nicht.“

„Das da wäre?“, knurrte Ser Jorah.

„Ooh, ... Geflüster, Gemurmel und undeutliches Lallen über leere Weinkrüge hinweg. Einige reden von Krieg, von Rebellion, von einer Rückeroberung, nicht. Ich erzähle euch hier aber bestimmt nichts Neues, oder? Sogar in meinem Heimathafen Qarth hat man von der brüchigen Regentschaft der gnadenlosen Königin der Drachen gehört. … Aber wer soll gegen Drachen antreten und lebend davonkommen, nicht?“

Für einen Mann aus Qarth war der Kapitän recht armselig anzusehen, dachte Jorah und erinnerte sich an wohlgenährte Menschen in prachtvollen Gewändern. Aber entgegen seiner Erscheinung sprachen seine Worte wohl bedauerlicherweise die Wahrheit. Denn das Gemurmel und Geflüster war in den letzten Wochen zu einem unterdrückten, aber stets präsenten Sprechgesang angeschwollen. Wenngleich die Durchsuchung der Kampfarena zu keinerlei brauchbaren Ergebnissen geführt hatte und jegliche Angriffe weiterhin ausblieben, war die spürbare Spannung in der Stadt nicht zu leugnen. In den Straßen waren die Augen von Anspannung und die Stimmen von Misstrauen erfüllt.

 

Skeptisch blickte Jorahs Gegenüber auf das Meer, welches trotz der über die Berge kriechenden Sonne dickere Schwaden des weißen Dunstes zum Ufer schickte und die _Tiefost_ einhüllte. Mit einem bedauerlich klingenden Seufzen zog der Kapitän einen goldenen Faden aus dem aufgeriebenen Stoff seiner Ärmel und steckte die glänzende Faser in die zerrissenen Taschen seines ebenholzfarbenen Mantels.

„Mir ist es gleich wem mein Schiff die Waren bringt. Ob nun einem braunäugigen Meereener, der die Peitsche auf seine Sklaven niedergehen lässt oder einer machthungrigen Königin, die denkt sie wäre die Erlösung aller Leidenden der Welt. Was mir aber nicht egal ist, ist Krieg. Denn Krieg ist schlecht fürs Geschäft und vielleicht ist es euch noch nicht aufgefallen, aber die Unruhe entlang der Sklavenbucht hat bereits seinen Tribut gefordert.“, erklärte der Kapitän und fasste mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung den ganzen Hafen ein, „Noch vor wenigen Monaten war hier jeder Anleger belegt. Man konnte kaum treten, ohne auf Waren oder Besatzungsmitglieder zu treffen, nicht. Zugegeben, die Waren und Menschen auf den Schiffen waren zumeist ein und das Selbe, aber dennoch. Keine Sklaverei bedeutet keinen Sklavenhandel. So einfach ist das, und diese Gegend hat davon gelebt. Alle anderen Geschäfte trieben im Kielwasser des Handels mit Menschen, nicht. Mit was sollen sie jetzt handeln, frage ich euch, ohne Kaufleuten wie mir das Geschäft streitig zu machen?“

 

Allmählich war Jorah das Gejammer des Mannes leid, auch wenn dieses vielleicht nicht gänzlich unberechtigt war. Reißt man unbekanntes Unkraut aus, weiß man nie in welcher Symbiose es mit anderen, nützlichen Pflanzen gestanden hatte. Insbesondere bei einer derartig vielzähligen und gut vernetzten Art von Unkraut. Aber inwieweit stand _ihm_ ein Urteil zu? Ihm, der immer noch für Fehler einer weit zurückliegenden Vergangenheit büßte. Die Erinnerung daran lag wie eine faulige Frucht in Jorahs Mund. Oftmals hatte er sich gefragt welch Wahnsinn ihn dazu getrieben hat diese Männer, atmende, denkende und fühlende Menschen wie leblose Säcke Getreide in ein fruchtbares Schicksal zu verkaufen. Nur war dies eine Lüge. Er musste sich dies nicht fragen, wusste er doch längst um welche Art Wahnsinn es sich gehandelt hatte. … Liebe, oder das, was er damals dafür gehalten hatte, hatte ihn auf diesen unumkehrbaren Weg gebracht. Jeden ihrer Wünsche wollte er erfüllen, nur um diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu erblicken, der ihm glauben ließ, dass sie ihn ebenso liebte. Anstatt Liebe, Freundschaft oder wenigstens einen winzigen Anklang von Wohlwollen hatte er alsbald Abscheu, Enttäuschung und Hass in den erkalteten blauen Augen gesehen. Empfindungen, die er zusammen mit der Beschämung über seine Taten bis Heute in sich trug.

Erneut rief der langgezogene Schrei einer Möwe Ser Jorah in die Gegenwart zurück. Der Kapitän hatte ihm unterdessen den Rücken zugekehrt und war im Begriff die hölzerne Zugangsbrücke zu dem mit sandfarbenen Segel besetzten Schiff emporzusteigen, machte aber auf halber Strecke nochmal Halt und drehte sich um.

„Und was nützt es hier die Sklaverei zu verbieten, wenn in den übrigen Freien Städten der Handel mit Menschen floriert? Es ist der Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein, der kein Wasser _will_. Solange es Menschen gibt, die willens sind ihr Gold für Sklaven zu lockern, wird man diese auch finden. Am Ende ist es doch nur _das_ was zählt und nichts weiter. Weder Gerechtigkeit, Ehre noch Edelmut hat Bestand gegen das süße Klimpern von Gold.“, mit diesen Worten verschwand der Kapitän dann endgültig auf dem Deck seines Schiffs.

 

Entschlossen sich der Müdigkeit entgegenzustellen, drückte Jorah die Schultern nach hinten, beachtete den falschen Sitz der Rüstung nicht weiter und trat den Weg zurück ans Ufer an. Die _Tiefost_ hatte aufgrund ihres beachtlichen Tiefgangs an dem am weitesten in die Bucht hineinreichenden Anleger festgemacht, sodass Ser Jorah nun eine längere Strecke durch den immer noch aufwallenden Nebel, vor sich hatte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Jorah von Schwierigkeiten beim Passieren der zwei kleineren Sklavenstädte berichtet wurde. Meist waren es nur Verzögerungen, so wie es ihm eben der Kapitän geschildert hatte. Wie viele Schiffe am Ende aber vielleicht überhaupt nicht hier ankommen, blieb ungewiss.

Nach dem ersten flüchtigen Widerstand, der sich unmittelbar nach Daenerys' Abzug aus Yunkai erhoben hatte, ist von dort bislang kein weiteres besorgniserregendes Wort zu vernehmen gewesen. Natürlich wäre die Belagerung des Seewegs nach Osten eine hervorragende Möglichkeit Meereen zu schwächen. Aber weder Astapor, noch Yunkai besitzen eine große Flotte und könnten eine Sperrung der Sklavenbucht somit nicht allzu lange aufrechterhalten.

Und noch etwas nahm er nicht zum ersten Mal wahr. Die Anzahl der Schiffe, die Meereen ansteuerten, hatte sich in der Tat merklich verringert. Bis jetzt verzeichneten sie noch keine großen, wenn überhaupt _irgendwelche_ Mängel an Waren, doch auf lange Sicht war diese Entwicklung alles andere als beruhigend.

Ausbleibende Schiffe waren aber nicht nur ein Resultat der brodelnden Stimmung in Essos. Übertriebene und bunt ausgeschmückte Geschichten über Daenerys und ihre Drachen hielten wahrscheinlich nicht wenig Händler davon ab ihre Schiffe hierher zu senden. _Die gnadenlose Königin der Drachen_ hatte der Kapitän mit den grauen Augen sie genannt und den Eindruck erweckt Daenerys' Herrschaft zur selben Zeit zu schmeicheln und zu verurteilen.

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Morgen zog Ser Jorah den kleinen porösen Riemen am Rumpf der Rüstung fest und spürte den unerfreulichen, viel zu starken Druck gegen seine Rippen. Leise seufzend versuchte der Ritter dieser Gegebenheit keinerlei Beachtung mehr zu schenken und setzte seinen Weg fort. Bei jedem Schritt ächzten die modrigen Holzlatten unter Jorahs Gewicht und gesellten sich zu dem nimmersatten Gekreisch der Möwen.

 

Später als üblich war Jorah Mormont hier eingetroffen, durchtränkt von einer hartnäckigen Müdigkeit und von in kaltes Licht getauchten Bilder einer späten Nacht und eines frühen Morgens. Somit war der Hafen bereits von Leben erfüllt gewesen, von Händlern, von Arbeitern, von Schiffsjungen, von Männern, die anheuern wollten oder die sich um das Frachtgut kümmerten und von Fischern. Natürlich befreite Sklaven, die in simplen Holzbooten auf die Bucht hinausfuhren, um dem Meer Fisch abzuringen. Jetzt herrschte jedoch Stille um den Ritter herum, den der seeseitige Wind in eine dicke Nebelschwade einhüllte und die Sicht raubte. Irritiert hob Ser Jorah den Blick gen Himmel und beobachtete wie die matt leuchtende Scheibe der Sonne von einem schmutzigen Schleier gefressen wurde. Verfolgt wurde der Nebel von kühler Luft, die in der drückenden Wärme Meereens eine Wohltat hätten sein können, dafür aber eine viel zu unangenehme Menge an Feuchtigkeit mit sich brachten und Mormonts Nackenhaare in die Waagerechte zogen. Eine Tatsache, die er grimmig bemerkte, da er kaum glauben wollte, dass diese unbedeutende Kühle _ihn_ , der Schnee und Frost gewöhnt war, frösteln ließ. Er hielt sich einfach schon zu lange in diesem absurd heißen Teil der Welt auf, beschloss Jorah und ging kopfschüttelnd weiter.

Immer noch am hinteren Ende des mehrere Fuß ins Wasser hineinreichenden Landungsstegs, glaubte er den hölzernen Klang von Schritten zu hören, doch als er herumwirbelte gab der weißliche Hauch nichts preis. Immer dichter schien der Dunst zu werden, welcher Ser Jorah jetzt noch nicht einmal eine Schwertlänge Sicht zugestehen wollte und so bewegte er sich langsam weiter, in der Hoffnung nicht erneut den Weg zu nehmen, welchen er soeben gekommen war.

Gluckernd traf das Wasser auf die dicken Pfosten des Stegs und von irgendwoher ertönte das Knarzen unter Spannung stehender Taue. Allmählich müsste doch das Ufer in Sicht kommen, überlegte Jorah und fühlte wie sich der Nebel in sein Haar legte, einen nassen Film auf der Rüstung hinterließ und den Boden unter seinen Füßen noch rutschiger, als ohnehin schon machte. Beharrlich ignorierte er das empor kriechende Gefühl durch die weißlichen Wolken beobachtet zu werden, nichtsdestotrotz legte er aber die Hand an sein Schwertgriff.

Warum begegnete ihm kein Besatzungsmitglied der  _ Tiefost _ , die doch zweifellos ihre Waren verladen mussten? Zu jener Tageszeit sollte eigentlich kein Stück des Hafens derart leblos daliegen. Sogar die schrillen Möwenschreie blieben fern.

Und dann hörte Jorah Mormont erneut Stiefel, die auf Holz trafen, doch diesmal waren die Geräusche, welche von der Uferseite her erklangen, keine Einbildung. Mit jedem Schritt drang das Klappern deutlicher an sein Ohr und verdrängte die Klänge des Meeres. Nach einer Weile war sich Jorah sicher, dass es sich nicht um schweres Schuhwerk oder eine besonders kräftige Person handeln konnte. Die Schritte passten eher zu dünnen Beinen, zu luftigen Ledersandalen, zu langen, bunten Tokars, zu goldenen Masken... Doch wer sagte, dass dies jetzt nicht eines der von ihm vermissten Besatzungsmitglieder war oder einfach irgendein anderer argloser Meereener? Seit wann war er derartig paranoid, vor allem in Anbetracht der ausbleibenden Angriffe? Selbst der voreilige Verdacht, dass er ein gesondertes Ziel der Maskenträger sein könnte, war ihm eigentlich nie so akut erschienen wie Gwil es der Königin geschildert hatte. Aber genau hier lag seine Übervorsicht begründet, erkannte Jorah plötzlich. In ihrer Sorge, in ihren bangen Blicken, in ihrem energischen Griff, mit dem sie sich all morgendlich in Jorahs Kleidung krallte. Sie hatte Angst ihn gehen zu lassen und Angst wenn er zu ihr zurück kam. Jenem Gefühl hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Weder Argumente, noch Beschwichtigungen konnten sie von diesem unnötigen Kummer abbringen, der in seiner Vehemenz an dunklere, nicht allzu weit entfernte Zeiten mahnte. War es nun so, dass ihre übertriebene Angst unbemerkt auf ihn übergegangen war? Sah er Schatten, ganz ohne eine Flamme, welche diese warf?

In dem Moment, als Jorahs Ohren dem Nebel keine neuen Erkenntnisse entlocken konnten, erhielten seine Augen einen verschwommenen Blick auf einen sich nähernden weißen Schatten. Nach und nach bekam der Umriss schärfere Ränder und wurde zu einem grauen Hauch. Jorah kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte Einzelheiten zu erkennen, als der Schatten unerwartet zum Stehen kam und so eine vage Silhouette im undurchdringlichen Nebel blieb. Kurz wägte der Ritter ab, ob er den Schatten auffordern sollte sich zu zeigen, verwarf dies aber sogleich als törichten Einfall. Sein einsamer Ruf würde zeigen, dass er alleine war. Etwas, was sein Gegenüber noch früh genug erfahren würde. Abrupt blieb der Ritter stehen und starrte in das helle Nichts, das dem Unbekannten immer noch keine Gestalt geben wollte. Kräftig spannte Ser Jorah seinen Kiefer an, brachte seine Füße in einen stabilen Stand, lockerte das Langschwert und beobachtete wie sich ein verschwommener Schemen aus dem Nebel zu schälen begann. In Erwartung weiterer Gestalten suchte Mormont angestrengt die Nebelwand hinter der undeutlich zu erkennenden Person ab. Aber niemand gesellte sich zu der einzelnen Figur und so verharrten sie vorübergehend in ihrer Bewegungslosigkeit, in der weder Jorah, noch sein Gegenüber einen Vorstoß wagte. Doch dann war es eben jener auf der anderen Seite des Nebels, der den ersten Schritt machte. Was Ser Jorah jedoch weitaus mehr überraschte, war die Stimme, die zu ihm hinüber wehten.

„Ser Jorah?“

In Gwils sonst so lebendiger Stimme schwang ein Hauch Verunsicherung mit, woraufhin der Ritter eilends seine kampfbereite Haltung aufgab und dem Unbefleckten beschwichtigend zurief: „Warte, ich komme zu dir.“

Kopfschüttelnd nahm er seine Schwerthand von dem kantigen Knauf und vertrieb somit die unnötige Anspannung. Als Jorah dann den jungen Mann erreichte, begegnete ihm eine skeptische Miene, die seinen Schwertgurt ins Auge fasste.

„Wolltet ihr euer Schwert ziehen? So schlimm kann meine Begleitung doch nicht sein, oder?“

Missmutig sah Jorah zu Gwil und bedeutete diesem ihm zu folgen.

„Habt ihr Neuigkeiten erfahren, Ser?“, fragte Gwil, sobald er neben Mormont erschien.

„Nur Bestätigungen.“

„Ja, diese Seeleute sind manchmal noch einsilbiger als ihr.“, bemerkte Gwil und machte einen großen Satz über ein ausgebreitetes Netz auf dem Steg, was Jorah dazu veranlasste dem Gang des Unbefleckten eine Zeitlang zu beobachten.

Seit nunmehr fünf Wochen blieb Gwil dem aktiven Dienst fern, um seine Verletzung vollständig auszuheilen und auch wenn Jorah anderes befürchtet hatte, schien sein Bein wieder gänzlich belastbar zu sein. _Glücklicherweise_ , kam es Jorah in den Sinn. Hatte sich der Unbefleckte in letzter Zeit doch immer häufiger bei ihm über seine wenig herausfordernden Aufgaben beklagt. Irgendwann hatte Jorah dann eingelenkt und ihm auf seiner morgendlichen Runde über den Hafen mitgenommen.

„Der Zahlmeister des Seglers aus Lys hatte auch nur wieder die Geschichte von dem toten Löwenlord zur Hand und wollte mir unbedingt einen der Teppiche verkaufen, die sie geladen haben. Wie mir erschien aber zu einem vollkommen überteuerten Preis. Sagt, wer zahlt einen Beutel voll Gold für eine etwas dickere Strohmatte?“

Gwils Frage, auf die er offensichtlich keine Antwort verlangte, veranlasste Jorah dazu den Mund zu verziehen und tadelnd zu dem Unbefleckten zu blicken, der ohne Schild und Speer neben ihm herging.

Mittlerweile hatte ein Landungssteg aus Stein die Holzbretter abgelöst und mit dem Nebel verschwand auch die letzte Kühle des Morgens, sodass die Luft wieder von Leben erfüllt war. Raue Stimmen riefen sich barsche Befehle zu und warteten auf hart klingende Antworten. Auch über dem sich leicht kräuselnden Wasser, den langen Landungsstegen, der verwitterten Kaimauer und den unzähligen Häuptern der Fischer rissen die letzten Nebelfetzen auseinander, denen die Sonnenstrahlen nun doch den Kampf ansagten.

 

Zwar floss der Skahazadban durch die Stadt, um im grünblauen Meer zu münden, jedoch war der Flusslauf kaum für größere Schiffe geeignet und so lag Meereens Hafen außerhalb der mächtigen Stadtmauern. Dennoch fand man hier alle üblichen Hafenanlagen, die anderorts im Schutz der Außenbefestigungen einer Stadt lagen.

An jeder Ecke sah man Wirtshäuser für Seefahrer, die sich nicht mit dem Weg in die Stadt belasten wollten und auch einige Bordelle Vorort wollten den Weitgereisten einen unnötigen Fußweg ersparen. Flache Lagerhäuser, sowie kleine Läden, die alles erdenkliche zum Verkauf anboten bildeten ebenso einen treibenden Teil des Hafenlebens. Verlassen war hingegen das grob gezimmerte Podest im Osten des Hafens, auf dem einst Sklaven angepriesen wurden.

Entlang der Hafenkante kamen der Ritter und der Unbefleckte an Warenumschlagsplätzen, an eilig errichteten Verkaufsständen für allerlei Meeresgetier, an Fässern voller Wein, an Säcken gefüllt mit Gewürzen und an einer Vielzahl von Gesichtern vorbei. Gerade als sie einen solchen Stand passierten, schob ein missmutig dreinblickendes Mädchen mehrere schwarz gelb gepunktete Seeschlangen auf einen fingerdicken Stock und hing diesen über lodernde Flammen. Sie hatten die langen Körper der Tiere bereits hinter sich gelassen und somit auch den leicht fauligen Gestank, der von diesen ausging, da blickte Gwil nochmal zurück und wandte sich an Jorah: „Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Abgesehen von dem Lyseni, habe ich auch noch mit einem heimischen Fischer gesprochen. Der hat sich zwar vor allem darüber beschwert, dass die großen Schiffe ihm den Fang streitig machen und er deshalb weit raus rudern muss, aber er hat auch von einem geflügelten Schatten berichtet, der unweit seines Boots ins Wasser gestürzt und mit einem Fuchshai wieder aufgetaucht war.“

Schnell sah Jorah zu Gwil und blieb bei der unerwarteten Nachricht stehen.

„Wann hat er ihn gesehen, und wo?“, verlangte Mormont zu erfahren.

„Ser Jorah, bei allem Respekt, aber habt ihr jemals einen solchen Hai gesehen? Die Viecher sind gut und gerne über zwanzig Fuß lang. Und seit wann gibt es tauchende Drachen? Wasser und Feuer kann sich doch nicht vertragen, oder? ... Der Fischer wollte sich wahrscheinlich nur wichtig machen.“, erläuterte Gwil und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Jorah wusste nur zu gut wie agil sich der Drache im Wasser bewegen konnte und seine Erkenntnis bezog sich lediglich auf die Erinnerung an einen noch längst nicht ausgewachsenen Drogon. Es sollte ein leichtes für den Drachen sein, dem er vor mehreren Wochen auf der Spitze der Pyramide begegnet war, ein zwanzig Fuß langes Tier aus dem Meer zu ziehen.

„Glaube mir Gwil, weder Wasser noch ein Fuchshai sollten ein Problem für den Drachen sein. Also, wann und wo hat er ihn gesehen?“

Weiterhin zweifelnd dreinblickend antwortete der junge Unbefleckte: „Vor zwei Tagen, auf halber Strecke zwischen Meereen und der Ruinenstadt Bhorash.“

„Das ist nah.“, überlegte Jorah laut und sah auf die weite Bucht, die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte.

Westlich von der ehemaligen Sklavenstadt floss die ferne Horizontlinie in sanften Wellen dahin, wagte keine tollkühnen Sprünge oder unbesonnene Unterbrechungen. Nur in einer Entfernung, die das Auge nicht mehr ganz erfassen wollte, schoben sich blaue, unscharfe Erhebungen in den Himmel.

_Drogon, wo steckst du nur?_ Nach der letzten Nacht sehnte Jorah die Rückkehr des schwarzen Drachens ähnlich stark herbei wie Daenerys. Glaubte er doch, dass Drogons Anwesenheit ihr auf eine Art Erleichterung verschaffen könnte, wie es ihm nicht vergönnt war.

Wieder und wieder fand er sie auf der steinernen Aussicht, versunken in dem Versuch den Wolken einen flüchtigen Blick auf die ersehnten Flügel abzugewinnen. Wieder und wieder versuchte Jorah sie zu beschwichtigen und wieder und wieder sah er die Zweifel in ihren Augen.

Anfangs sorgte sie sich darum, dass der Drache womöglich verletzt war und deshalb nicht zu ihr zurückkehrte. Doch einstweilen hatte sich der absurde Gedanke in ihr festgesetzt, dass Drogon bewusst Abstand hielt, dass es ihre Unfähigkeit, ihre Schwäche war, wie sie es nannte, die ihn an einer Rückkehr hinderte. Ihr Geständnis erklärte die misslichen Träume und vielleicht auch den abwegigen Vorschlag, welchen sie in der Dämmerung an Jorah gerichtet hatte...

Vermutlich war sie genau in diesem Augenblick in den Katakomben, um sich letztendlich doch davon zu überzeugen, dass die Bilder der Nacht nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Anderseits war jedes Zusammentreffen mit ihren in Ketten gelegten Kindern nur ein weiterer Stich in ihr Herz. Zu gerne würde er ihr aus dieser Zwangslage helfen. Doch Jorah musste sich eingestehen, dass dies nicht in seiner Macht stand, jedenfalls nicht auf die Weise, welche sie gutheißen oder gar akzeptieren würde. Denn wenn es zu den Drachen kam, zu diesen mächtigen, tödlichen Kreaturen, die sich in der Nähe einer ungeschützten Daenerys aufhielten war der Impuls sie umgehend aus deren Reichweite fortzuschaffen immer noch stärker als alles anderen. So blieb Jorah trotz seiner gegensätzlichen Empfindungen nichts weiter übrig, als zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, dass die Kunde von Drogon, so nah an Meereen, ihr Herz etwas leichter machen würde und somit auch das seine.

 

Festgestampfte Erde ersetzte nun den gepflasterten Weg und auch die angebotenen Waren entbehrten die zuvor gezeigte Qualität. Wenige Schritte voraus mühte sich ein Junge von vielleicht neun Jahren mit einem riesigen Korb voll rosa Krebse ab, der ihm schließlich aus der Hand rutschte und die wimmelnden, kleinen Leiber auf dem Sand verteilte. Einen Moment lang starrte das Kind ungläubig auf die fliehenden Tiere, bevor es mit eiligen Händen die Krebse zurück in ihr Gefängnis warf.

„Ob sie jetzt glücklicher sind?“, wollte Gwil mit leicht abwesender Stimme wissen, den Blick auf den knochendürren Jungen gerichtet, „Sie machen immerhin das Gleiche wie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang. Nachdem die Silberkönigin sie befreit hatte, hätten sie überall hingehen, alles machen können.“

Nachdenklich zog Jorah die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte sich, ob er sich den betrübten Klang in Gwils Worten nur einbildete.

„Selbst ohne Eisenketten sind die unsichtbaren Ketten nur schwer abzustreifen. Wo sollten sie auch hin, wenn hier alles ist was sie kannten? Du hattest auch die freie Wahl und hast dich für den Weg entschieden, der dir vertraut war.“

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber so bekannt mir die Aufgaben, welche von mir erwartet wurden auch gewesen sein mochten, war es doch nicht so alltäglich Wesen zu folgen, die man nur aus Geschichten kannte.“

Nein, alltäglich ist nichts an _ihr_ , dachte Ser Jorah und deutete zu den linken Anliegern, um Gwil die Richtung zu weisen, wobei sich sogleich die ungenau gearbeiteten Kanten des Brustharnischs bemerkbar machten.

Jeder, der sich ihr angeschlossen hat, ging unbestreitbar ein gewisses Risiko ein, konnte doch niemand mit Gewissheit sagen wie ihr Streben enden würde. Ohne Vertrauen, den Glauben an ihren Anspruch und die Hoffnung, dass sie wirklich etwas verändern wird, ist die Entscheidung sich auf ihre Seite zu stellen womöglich eine schwer zu treffende. Zu Beginn hatte ihr ihre Unerfahrenheit das Vorankommen noch erschwert, doch mit der Zeit wurde sie mehr und mehr zu der willensstarken, sanftmütigen Königin, die sie schon bald wieder voll und ganz sein würde. Ganz bestimmt.

„Aber glaubt ihr sie sind _glücklich_ , Ser?“

Kaum hörbar seufzte Jorah, ehe er Gwil antwortete: „Für die meisten Menschen bedeutet Glück keinen Hunger zu leiden, ein Dach über den Kopf zu haben und die Familie in der Nähe zu wissen. Viele denken vermutlich gar nicht darüber nach, ob sie nun glücklich sind oder nicht. Sie leben einfach und du hast ja selbst miterlebt, dass Freiheit für einen Großteil der Befreiten ein schwer aufzunehmendes Konzept ist, das eventuell eher wenig mit ihrem Verständnis von Glück oder Zufriedenheit zu tun hat.“

Vorübergehend herrschte Schweige und Mormont sah aus dem Augenwinkel einen Ansturm von Gedanken Gwils sonst so glatte Stirn zerfurchen, woraufhin er beschloss den jungen Mann eine Weile mit seinen Grübeleien alleine zu lassen.

 

Der Hafen Meereens war zwar nicht unbedingt sehr breit, dafür zog er sich ungewöhnlich in die Länge. Von einem Ende zum anderen benötigte man nahezu eine ganze Stunde, vor allem wenn der Ort dermaßen mit Menschen angefüllt war wie jetzt. In diesem Trubel konnte man schnell den Überblick verlieren, da sich die Zusammenstellung der Gewänder und Gesichter, die man kurz zuvor an einem Punkt erblickt hatte, bereits im nächsten Moment wieder änderte.

Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Gwil erkannte Jorah, dass dieser immer noch in Gedanken versunken war und er glaubte zu wissen was dem Unbefleckten jetzt durch den Kopf ging.

„Gwil?“

„Ja?“, platzte es vernehmbar erschrocken aus dem jungen Mann heraus.

„Du hast die Gelegenheit ergriffen und deine Entscheidung selbstbestimmt getroffen. Du hast Freiheit gewählt und dieser eine Bedeutung gegeben.“

Als das wohlbekannte breite Grinsen Gwils Gesicht erhellte, bewegten sich auch seine viel zu großen Ohren und Jorah klopfte seinem jungen Freund ermunternd auf die Schulter.

„Also genug der betrüblichen Mienen. Der Kapitän der Tiefost hat mir berichtet, dass gestern Abend endlich ein Segler aus Westeros eingelaufen ist. Wir haben demnach vielleicht doch noch die Möglichkeit nützliche Informationen zu erhalten.“

Schiffe aus den westlichen Königreichen steuerten äußerst selten die Sklavenbucht an. Die meisten Neuigkeiten aus der Heimat erfuhr Jorah nur aus zweiter Hand und musste auf deren Zuverlässigkeit vertrauen oder auf Bestätigungen aus anderen Quellen warten, so wie sich die Neuigkeit über Lannisters Tod in den letzten Wochen zu einer immer wiederkehrenden Erzählung und somit als Wahrheit entpuppt hatte. Demnach war die Mitteilung, dass er eventuell unverfälschte Informationen aus Westeros erhalten könnte eine willkommene Nachricht.

An den hinteren Anlegeplätzen lag nur ein einziges Schiff, welches dazu noch recht heruntergekommen aussah. Kurz dachte Ser Jorah, dies wäre das selbe Schiff, welches hier schon gestern gelegen hatte. Aber dann fiel ihm die verfallene Galionsfigur auf, die am vorigen Tag zwar ebenso modrig erschien, doch immerhin deutlich die Gestalt irgendeines Vogels gehabt hatte. Hier war lediglich die obere Hälfte eines verwitterten menschlichen Gesichts zu erkennen. Ganz ähnlich verhielt es sich mit dem Namen des Dreimasters, der in abblätternden Lettern vermutlich von der _Grünsegel II_ kündigte. Jedoch waren die Segel alles andere als grün, sondern eher dreckig grau.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier Auskunft bekommen.“, gab Gwil zu bedenken und deutete auf die hochgezogene Zugangsbrücke.

Gleichermaßen skeptisch schirmte Jorah seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab und bemühte sich etwas anderes als Masten, herabhängende Seile, Winden und eingeholte Segel zu erkennen. Gelegentlich gelang es ihm anhand des Äußeren eines Schiffs zu sagen woher dies stammte. Bestimmte Bauweisen, gewisse Schiffsnamen oder eben besonders eigentümlich geformte Galionsfiguren konnten auf den jeweiligen Heimathafen hindeuten. Die _Grünsegel II_ erschien jedoch jeder Zeit austauschbar, ohne eindeutige Besonderheiten.

Unvorhergesehen tauchte jemand an der Reling auf, blickte nach unten, sah ganz eindeutig in Jorahs Gesicht und wandte sich dann ungestört wieder ab.

„HEY!“, rief der Ritter laut der verschwundenen Gestalt hinterher, „IST DER KAPITÄN AN BORD?“

„WER WILL DAS WISSEN?“, schrie eine unangenehme Stimme zurück.

„JEMAND, DER NEUIGKEITEN AUS WESTEROS ERFAHREN MÖCHTE.“

„WARUM?“, brüllte die selbe Stimme wie zuvor.

Dem Schreien müde, verdrehte Ser Jorah die Augen und forderte: „TRETET AN DIE RELING.“

Lange war nichts zu hören, geschweige denn zu sehen und Jorah nahm bereits an, dass hier alle Mühe vergebens war, als ein rundes Gesicht erschien, deren Haut kränklich fahl wirkte. Ein Eindruck, der von dem im Sonnenlicht glänzenden kahlen Kopf noch verstärkt wurde. Verächtliche Augen glitten zuerst über Jorah und blieben dann an Gwil haften, ehedem sie sich langsam zu Mormont zurückbewegten.

„Was seid ihr? Ein Ritter? ... Und was will _der_ darstellen?“

Ungewollt musste Jorah an den Kapitän des _Tiefost_ denken, der von den überall zu findenden Vorbehalten gesprochen hatten. Aber Jorah befiel der Verdacht, dass der gezeigte Missmut bei seinem Gesprächspartner schon immer vorhanden war.

„Nein. Wir wollen Meereen verlassen und unsere Dienste nach Westeros verkaufen, vorab aber in Erfahrung bringen was in den Ländern jenseits der Meerenge vor sich geht.“, erklärte Ser Jorah und hoffte, dass der finster dreinblickende Mann seiner Geschichte Glauben schenkte.

Zugegeben, als er den Hafen noch alleine aufgesucht hatte, war es vermutlich einfacher an Informationen zu kommen, war er und Gwil doch ein recht merkwürdig anmutendes Paar, dessen Anblick seine Erzählung nicht unbedingt unterstützte.

Schnell hatte Jorah verstanden, dass es oftmals eher hinderlich ist sich als Ritter der Drachenkönigin zu erkennen zu geben, insbesondere bei Seeleuten aus Westeros. So brachte er, je nachdem wen er vor sich hatte, und jetzt erschien ihm der Zeitpunkt dafür günstig, diese kleine Geschichte zum Besten. Anfänglich trug er auch noch seine eigene Rüstung mit den Drachenapplikationen, doch als diese seinen Worten ein ums andere mal Lügen gestraft hatte, entschied sich der Ritter bald eine gebrauchte aus der Waffenkammer anzulegen. So sehr ihm dieser lächerliche Aufwand auch missfiel, man war eher bereit mit einem einfachen Söldner zu reden, als mit einem Mitglied der Königinnengarde.

„Söldner, was?“, stellte der blasse Mann fest und kniff seine absurd buschigen Augenbrauen zusammen, die wie dicke, pechschwarze Raupen über zu kleine Augen saßen.

„Ja genau.“, bestätigte Gwil in leicht erhöhter Stimmlage, woraufhin Jorah ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

Mag er sich auch in vielerlei Hinsicht von den anderen Unbefleckten unterscheiden, so hatte Gwil die erstaunlich gut entwickelte Unfähigkeit zu lügen mit seinen Waffenbrüdern gemein. Uneingeschränkte Aufrichtigkeit und bedingungsloser Gehorsam gehörten offenbar zu den Tugenden, welche die Peitschen der Meister in Astapor großzügig verteilt hatten.

Als Jorah den zweifelnden Blick des Mannes bemerkte, fragte dieser hastig: „Wo liegt euer Heimathafen?“

„Warum? Wollt ihr mit zurücksegeln? Wir werden aber erst in einem Jahren wieder Kurs auf Westeros nehmen.“

„Nein, wie bereits erwähnt wollen wir lediglich erfahren was man jenseits der Meerenge zu erwarten hat. … Seid ihr der Kapitän dieses Schiffes?“

„Was schert euch das, huh? Vielleicht bin ich der verdammte Kapitän, vielleicht schrubbe ich auch nur das Deck. So oder so kann ich euch sagen, dass ihr euch besser einen anderen Ort aussucht, als das verdammte Westeros.“

Das wird schwieriger als gedacht, erkannte Jorah und überlegte eilends wie er am geschicktesten vorging, bevor er sein Wort erneut Richtung Schiff sandte: „Wieso das? Was geht vor in den Sieben Königslanden?“

„Was dort vor sich geht, fragt ihr? Nichts. Alles geht zu Grunde. Jedenfalls ist es das, was man derzeit von allen Seiten hört.“

Offensichtlich begann es der kahlköpfige Mann zu genießen von dem entfernten Unglück zu berichten, legte er seine Unterarme doch auf die Reling und setzte mit funkelnden Augen seinen Bericht fort.

„Der Krieg mag dort drüben vielleicht vorüber sein, aber ihr findet aller Orts Hungernde, Beraubte und Verletzte, die vor den durch die Lande streifenden Vagabunden fliehen. Was einst von der Ordnung dort noch übrig war, verschlingen diese heimatlosen Bastarde. Da kann man sich glücklich schätzen weit weg von all dem zu sein. Selbst Baratheon hat Drachenstein verlassen und ist mit seinem gesamten Herr nach Norden gezogen. Was er dort will würde ich gerne wissen. Vielleicht hat er beschlossen, nachdem er den Krieg verloren hat, König der Krähen zu werden.“

Das bitterböse Lachen, welches den Worten des Seemannes folgte klang eher so, als würde dieser jeden Moment ersticken.

Stannis Baratheon ist gen Norden gezogen? Was trieb ihn zu diesem Wahnsinn, jetzt, da sich der Winter wahrhaftig nähert? Und war die Mauer tatsächlich sein Ziel? Ohne das Jorah es wollte oder verhindern konnte, stiegen die Gedanken an seinen Vater auf, die ihm jedes Mal in Reue ertrinken und zugleich zu dem kleinen Jungen werden ließen, der vor den strengen Blicken des Vaters in sich zusammengesunken war. Doch seine Verbrechen, welche ihm ins Exil getrieben haben, konnte er nicht mit einer reumütigen Entschuldigung abtun und auf den versöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters hoffen.

„Jetzt, wo der alte Löwe von seiner eigenen Missgeburt getötet wurde, müssen wir wohl mit der Lannisterschlampe, die es mit ihrem eigenen Bruder treibt, vorlieb nehmen. Aber was soll's, was? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir das nicht schon einmal hatten.“, bemerkte der kahlköpfige Mann und deutete bösartig grinsend mit dem Kinn nach Meereen, „Ging aber nicht wirklich gut aus. Verdirbt das Blut, sage ich nur und was man so hört, ist es bei ihr ja nicht anders.“

Jorahs Hand, bisher locker an der Seite herabhängend, ballte sich zur Faust und gab so der Wut in ihm die einzige Ausdrucksmöglichkeit. Er hasste es ihre Ehre mit solchen Äußerungen beschmutzt zu wissen und nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können. Jedoch gelang es ihm nicht die Verachtung von seinem Gesicht fern zu halten und ehrlich gesagt bemühte er sich auch wenig darum.

„In Westeros ist nichts mehr zu holen, aber hier würde ich an eurer Stelle auch nicht bleiben. Wer weiß was der Brut des alten Drachens demnächst in den Sinn kommt. Ihr Vater hatte die nette Angewohnheit ihm geschworene Lords zu verbrennen und der hatte noch nicht einmal diese Biester, die sie haben soll.“

Seinen Ärger über die Äußerungen des Seemanns herunter schluckend, zwang sich Jorah stehen zu bleiben und nicht einfach den niederträchtigen Worten den Rücken zu zukehren.

Mit deutlich gepresster Stimme rief der Ritter: „Wer ist jetzt der Wächter des Nordens, wenn Baratheon sein Gefolge dort hin geführt hat ?“

„Was weiß ich. Wir haben Westeros vor einem halben Jahr verlassen und das Meiste erfahren wir auch nur von anderen. Aber was kümmert es euch, ihr wollt sicher nicht in hüfthohen Schnee sitzen, gerade wo es hier doch bald wahrscheinlich feurig warm wird.“, erneut war das abgenutzte Lachen zu hören, bevor der Mann auf dem Schiff mit einem dreckigen Grinsen weitersprach, „Habt ihr die Targaryenschlampe mal gesehen? Sie soll ja recht ansehnlich sein.“

Jorah hatte genug von dem unerträglichen und unwürdigen Gerede, welches er sich anhören musste. Dumme Vorurteile waren das eine, aber solch niederträchtige Beleidigungen vermochte er nicht hinzunehmen. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch das hier jegliche Belehrungen oder Entgegnungen sinnlos wären. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Mormont von der _Grünsegel II_ ab und schritt heftig aus, als er den Winkel schlagenden Landungssteg folgte.

Wenn auch die letzte Beleidigung immer wieder in seinem Kopf explodierte und Jorah fest die Zähne aufeinander beißen ließ, war es doch die Bemerkung über Daenerys' Vater, welche sich jetzt an die Oberfläche schob. Die vergiftete Erinnerung an Aerys in den Köpfen der Menschen wird ihr immer wieder im Weg stehen. Weder kann sie sich von der Vergangenheit, noch von ihrer Familie lösen, aber zugleich hat sie keinerlei Verantwortung für deren Taten. Doch die Menschen sehen die Vielzahl von befreiten Sklaven nicht, die Gerechtigkeit, ihr sanftes und mutiges Herz. Sie sehen zuallererst die Tochter des Irren Königs, der einen finsteren Schatten auf all ihre Taten wirft.

„Der war ziemlich unangenehm.“, erklang Gwils Stimme auf einmal an Mormonts Seite, woraufhin der Ritter sein Tempo verringerte.

„Ja, und wenig hilfreich.“, brummelte Jorah.

Über dem Gebirge im Osten türmten sich quellende Wolkenbänder auf und schickten langsam, aber stetig, einen weißen Bausch nach dem anderen in den azurblauen Himmel. Die ersten Fischer kehrten mit ihrem Fang zurück und luden jetzt Netze voll Fisch und Körbe voll Muscheln aus. Immer mehr Menschen gesellten sich zu den seit den frühen Morgenstunden beschäftigten Männern, füllten den Hafen und erschwerten Gwil und Jorah das Vorankommen. Trotz der Menschenmenge um sie herum, bemerkte Jorah Gwils immer wieder zu ihm wandernde Augen, sodass der Ritter nachgebend seufzte und den Unbefleckten von seiner so offensichtlichen Qual erlöste: „Nun frag mich schon, Junge.“

Geschickt umrundete Gwil einen Karren, der unbedacht in seinen Weg geschoben wurde, ehe er in einer leicht beklemmend anmutenden Geste über die dunklen Stoppeln auf seinem Kopf fuhr.

„Was meinte der Kapitän mit dem, was er über den Vater der Königin gesagt hat?“

„Er meinte genau das, was du gehört hast. … König Aerys, Dae... der Vater der Königin war am Ende seiner Herrschaft ein schwacher und kranker Mann, dessen Geist in Verwirrung und Misstrauen gehüllt war. Die Mitglieder des Hauses Targaryen mochten zwar einst hohes Ansehen genossen haben, zugleich trugen sie aber auch die Bürde ihrer eigenen glorreichen Vergangenheit, welche von der Macht lebendiger Drachen zehrte und das Streben nach diesem Wunder war anscheinend zu einer weitergegebenen Geißel geworden.“

Jorah konnte regelrecht zusehen wie hunderter neue Fragen auf Gwil einstürzten. Ebenso wusste er aber auch, dass er die eigentliche Frage des Unbefleckten missachtet hatte.

„Wurden diese Menschen aufgrund der Rebellion, die ihr schon einmal erwähnt habt, verbrannt?“, wollte Gwil von Jorah wissen, der erstaunt war, dass sich der junge Mann daran erinnerte.

„Nein. Es war genau umgekehrt. Die Hinrichtungen waren ein Teil des Grundes für die Revolte.“

„Aber zugegeben Ser, ein König, der seine Verbündeten verbrennt ist vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl.“, erklärte Gwil ziemlich zurückhaltend, als befürchtete er etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.

„Zweifellos. Aber seit wann kann man sich den König auswählen? ... Unsere Königin ist nicht wie ihr Vater, auch wenn die Menschen dies nur zu gerne glauben wollen. Sie ist anders...“

Jorah war sich dem geringfügig zu gefühlvollen Ton seines letzten Satzes durchaus bewusst, aber dennoch verspürte er keinerlei Beklommenheit, nicht in Gwils Gegenwart, der demgegenüber eher gleichgültig zu sein schien. Dies hatte Jorah jedenfalls ursprünglich angenommen, bis er erkannte, dass Gwil diesen Umstand einfach nicht als eine Neuigkeit betrachtete. In einer verworrenen Unterhaltung hatte sein junger Freund zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Jorahs Verbindung zu der Königin bereits die ganze Zeit für das gehalten hatte, was sie erst seit kurzem war, und somit kam dieses Thema zwischen ihnen nicht mehr zur Sprache.

Auf Höhe eines Standes, der Algen in Salzwasser und ebenso getrockneten Seetang anbot, kamen sie zum Stehen und beobachteten eine Weile das Treiben.

In gestreckter Haltung und mit wachsamen Blick stand Gwil neben Jorah und gab das perfekte Bild eines pflichtbewussten Kriegers ab. Im drastischen Gegensatz dazu stand jedoch der Klang in seiner Stimme: „Der Gedanke, dass man nur an dem gemessen wird was die Eltern getan haben ist doch recht entmutigend, oder?“, begann der Unbefleckte und verstärkte den Griff um das Kurzschwert an seiner Hüfte, als er dann ruhig fortfuhr, „Wären wir nur das, was unsere Väter waren oder was wir von ihnen wissen, dann wäre ich nichts.“

Das disziplinierte Verhalten ließ Jorah zeitweise vergessen wie jung Gwil noch wahr und auch seine Vergangenheit konnte man nur allzu leicht aus den Augen verlieren. Dabei ist es nur allzu verständlich, dass die Dinge, welche der Drill der Sklavenmeister unter Umständen unterdrückt hatte, in Zeiten der neugewonnenen Freiheit einen Weg in die Köpfe der Männer fanden.

„Hast du überhaupt keine Erinnerungen an deine Eltern?“, fragte Jorah umsichtig.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich erinnere mich an eine Frau, die mir manchmal eine Schale mit scharfen Nudeln gegeben hat. Aber sie hatte graues Haar und keine Zähne, also war sie wohl zu alt, um meine Mutter zu sein. An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern. … Vielleicht habe ich ja gar keine Eltern.“

„Jeder hat Eltern, Gwil.“, erwiderte Mormont heftiger als beabsichtigt.

Verlegen grinste Gwil nun Jorah an und murmelte: „Ich weiß. Aber es wäre schön zu wissen was für Menschen sie waren.“

„Ich kann dir sagen was für Menschen sie waren. Es waren fröhliche, zuversichtliche und gutherzige Menschen, so wie du.“

Bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen vernahm er solch düstere Töne von dem sonst so heiteren Unbefleckten. Hatte sich seine dunkle Stimmung auf den jungen Mann übertragen, fragte sich Jorah unsinniger Weise. Doch vermutlich hing dieses Verhalten mit seiner erzwungenen Untätigkeit zusammen, so hoffte der Ritter wenigstens und nahm sich vor bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nochmal mit Gwil zu reden. Jetzt musste er sich aber schon fast beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig zu dem Treffen mit dem Verwalter der Lagerhäuser zu erscheinen.

„Hast du mich gehört, Gwil?“

„Ja, Ser Mormont.“, flötete Gwil und täuschte Jorah doch nicht mit der gezielt vergnügten Antwort.

Nichtsdestotrotz schnaubte Jorah leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er Gwils Unterarm umfasste, welcher dies ebenso mit seinem tat. Betont drückte Jorah zu und zog den Arm des Unbefleckten ein Stück zu sich heran.

„Lass dich nicht von Dingen niederringen, die du nicht ändern kannst. Denke daran, du bist ein ausgezeichneter Krieger, ein treuer Waffenbruder und ein wahrer _Freund_. … Und jetzt mach, dass du zurück zur Pyramide kommst.“

Ein warmherziger Ausdruck breitete sich in den dunkelbraunen Augen vor Jorah aus und er hätte schwören können, dass Gwil soeben ein roter Schatten in die Wangen kroch.

„Das werde ich tun, Ser und … danke für eure Worte.“, und damit kehrte Gwil Jorah den Rücken zu und verschwand in der Menge.

Einen letzten Moment verharrte Ser Jorah noch an der Ecke, wo der kleine Algenstand an die Sandsteingebäude des Lagerviertels grenzte, strich nachdenklich über seinen Bart und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.

 

Das erste Stück entlang der schmalen Gassen zwischen den Lagerhäusern begleitete ihn noch der Gedanke an Gwil, der jetzt zu seinen anderen Verpflichtungen als Unbefleckter eilte. Was war los mit dem Jungen? Oder machte er sich unnötig Sorgen, die vielleicht sogar unpassend waren? Nicht zum ersten Mal erfasste Jorah ein bestimmtes Gefühl, eine bestimmte Einsicht, die ihm im Falle eines bestimmten Vorkommnisses nicht gut tun würde. Sah er in dem jungen Unbefleckten etwas was er nie hatte, was er sich aber dennoch insgeheim wünschte? Selbst wenn dies so war, wovor hatte er Angst? Davor einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren? War es eine ähnliche Angst mit der _sie_ ihm jeden Morgen verabschiedete?

Der Boden zwischen den einstöckigen Gebäuden war an mehreren Stellen nass. Hier und da standen kleine Wasserlachen, die aus den runden Bottichen, welche die Fischer auf Wagen hier durch schoben entflohen waren. Mit kräftigen Händen drückte der auflebende Wind gegen Jorahs Rückseite und trieb salzige Meeresluft durch die Gassen. Das kleine Gebiet auf dem sich die Hafenlager erstreckten war auf dem ersten Blick ein unorganisiertes Geflecht von beschatteten Gassen, verdeckten Durchgängen, kleinen Höfen und dann wieder weitläufigen Umschlagsplätzen. Natürlich hatte der Vorsteher der Lagerstätten seine Amtsräume im Herzen dieses Gewirrs, durch das Jorah sich nun zu schlängeln versuchte.

Gestern hatte Mormont Einsicht in die Bücher der Lagerhäuser verlangt, um sich über die Fracht der Schiffe nach und aus Yunkai, sowie Astapor zu informieren, da ihm zu diesen nur allzu oft der Zutritt, von wenig zuvorkommenden Kapitänen, verwehrt wurde. Aber wie hätte es auch anders sein können, der Einblick in die Dokumente wurde ihm nicht gebilligt, mit der fraglichen Erklärung, dass jene Schriftstücke nicht vor Ort gelagert werden und man diese erst zusammentragen müsste. Jorah hoffte inständig, dass er das vorfinden würde, was er am vorigen Tag verlangt hatte. Für langatmige Diskussionen und fadenscheinige Ausflüchte hatte er heute wahrlich keine Nerven.

Immer weniger Menschen kamen Jorah entgegen. Dafür erhöhte sich beständig die Zahl der Ratten, die vor seinen Schritten die Flucht ergriffen und in für Menschen unsichtbare Löcher stürzten. Zwischen einer grau verputzten Häuserwand und einer rohen Ziegelfassade öffnete sich eine drei Fuß breite Gasse, auf dessen Boden kein Sonnenlicht fiel. Für den Augenblick eines Herzschlags zögerte der Ritter, doch dann sah er die grobe Holztür zu seiner Linken mit der viereckigen Aussparung im unteren Bereich und wusste, dass es der richtige Weg war.

Obwohl der Sand unter Jorahs Stiefeln nun trocken war, roch die Luft nach Fisch und kalten, modrigen Stein. Indes war der Morgen in einen Vormittag übergegangen, der hier im Schutz der Steine wenig von der sonst üblichen Hitze zeigte und auch am Ende des engen Ganges, das noch in relativ weiter Ferne lag, zeigte sich kein Sonnenstrahl. Nur ein unwesentlich hellerer Schein deutete darauf hin, dass sich am Ende die Gasse öffnete. Wenn er sich korrekt erinnerte, müsste sich dort ein kleiner Hof befinden in dem hölzerne Becken mit Fischen standen. Lebender Fang, der für einige Tage aufbewahrt wird, um ihn dann später zu verkaufen, für den Fall, dass die aktuelle Ausbeute nicht genügte.

Kritisch blickte Ser Jorah zu den sich immer dichter drängenden Wolken empor, deren reines Weiß graue Schlieren durchzogen und die immer schneller vom Wind gejagt wurden. Plötzlich breitete sich der schwache Geschmack von Salz und Metall in Mormonts Mund aus, als er mit seiner Zungenspitze über eine winzige Vertiefung auf der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe fuhr. An und für sich hätte ihn diese Wahrnehmung besorgt, aber jetzt entlockte es Jorah ein zerbrechliches Schmunzeln. Abgelenkt von der Erinnerung an die Entstehung des kleinen Abdrucks, bemerkte Jorah den auf ihn zueilenden Mann erst im aller letzten Augenblick.

Hart trafen ihre Schultern aufeinander und mit in Falten gelegter Stirn sah Jorah den ärgerlich murmelnden Mann hinterher, welcher sich jedoch nicht umdrehte. Der Zusammenprall war deutlich zu spüren gewesen, aber ihn schützte immerhin eine Schicht Stahl, was der davon eilende Mann nicht behaupten konnte, da er lediglich ein dünnes Leinengewand trug. Verwundert sah Jorah dem kräftig wirkenden Meereener hinterher, der weiterhin seinen geschorenen Hinterkopf präsentierte. Doch dann wandte sich der Ritter von der fliehenden Gestalt ab, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

 

Im ersten Moment war es einzig eine unscharfe, schwer zu erfassende Bewegung, die sich auf sein Gesicht zubewegte und es war auch eher ein Reflex, als Berechnung, welcher Jorah die Arme hochreißen und nach hinten stolpern ließ. Vollkommen überrumpelt stieß der Ritter mit dem Rücken gegen die unverputzte Häuserwand, sodass ihm kurzzeitig die Luft wegblieb. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, um die Situation in die er so abrupt gefallen war genauer zu erfassen. Schon im nächsten Augenblick stürmte ein dunkler Schatten mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und gezücktem Dolch auf den schwer atmenden Jorah zu. Geschickt duckte sich Mormont unter der glänzenden Klinge weg, welche sodann ein quälendes Kreischen durch die Gasse sandte, als das Metall über den nackten Stein rutschte. Der ihm so plötzlich aufgezwungene Rausch der Gefahr pochte laut in Jorahs Kopf und mahnte ihn zu erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit, während er den sehnigen Mann unmittelbar vor sich im Auge behielt, welchem dreckige Strähnen im ausdruckslosen Gesicht hingen. Vollkommen mit der Betrachtung seines unerwarteten Angreifers beschäftigt, nahm Jorah die Geräusche hinter sich erst im letzten Augenblick wahr. Aber er wusste auch ohne einen weiteren Blick, dass es sich um den Mann handelte, der ihn zuvor angerempelt hatte.

Seitlich stand er nun zwischen den Angreifern, die über ihn hinweg Blicke austauschten und Jorah wie Raubtiere belauerten. Aber auch wenn er viel zu schnell und ohne einen vorbereitenden Gedanken in diese Lage geworfen wurde, hatte er nicht vor zu deren Beute zu werden. Zumal er nicht gänzlich sagen konnte was die beiden Männer von ihm wollten. Sie waren wie ehemalige Sklaven gekleidet. Wollten sie ihm um ein paar Münzen erleichtern? Würden es diese Menschen für eine Hand voll Gold riskieren einen Mann in Rüstung und mit Schwert anzugreifen? Und auch die verdächtig wertvoll aussehenden Klingen passten nicht zu dieser Vermutung. Demnach blieb nur eine Schlussfolgerung übrig. Obwohl diese ein ebenso verqueres Gefühl hinterließ. Denn irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas fehlte.

„Was wollt ihr?“, verlangte der Ritter mit grober Stimme zu erfahren.

Niemand rührte sich, geschweige denn, dass man Jorah eine Antwort gab. Die beiden so unterschiedlich wirkenden Männer verharrten lediglich weiterhin in ihrer Lauerstellung und verzogen keine Miene. Jenes abwartende Schweigen war kein gutes Zeichen. Etwas was Mormonts rasendes Herz und sein ungewöhnlich schnell arbeitender Verstand, der die Umstände der Situation aufzunehmen versuchte, nur bestätigte. Doch dann spürte Jorah Anspannung durch sein Blut rauschen und wusste, dass sich sein Körper auf dem ihm aufgezwungenen Kampf einstellte. Scheinbar _begriffen_ seine Muskeln, bevor sein Verstand _akzeptieren_ konnte. Nur würde ihm das, so wie es aussah, nicht viel nützen. Es sah schlecht aus und es gab keinen Grund dies zu leugnen. Er war in der Unterzahl und nicht nur das. Jeder mögliche Fluchtweg wurde entweder von den Männern oder von hoch aufragenden Steinwänden blockiert. Weitaus schlimmer war jedoch der Umstand, dass er in der engen Gasse sein Schwert nicht ziehen konnte, würde die Klinge vielleicht noch nicht einmal zwischen die beiden Wände passen und ohne genügend Spielraum zum Abwehren oder Ausholen war das Schwert eher eine zusätzliche Gefahrenquelle. Dennoch lag Jorahs rechte Hand schon die gesamte Zeit an seinem Schwertheft und sei es auch nur, weil ihm das vertraute Gefühl einen Anschein von Sicherheit und Kontrolle vermittelte.

Hektisch eilten Jorahs Augen zwischen den beiden Männer hin und her, die immer noch leicht nach vorn gebeugt dastanden, in der einen Hand die Waffe und die andere nach Gleichgewicht suchend ausgestreckt. Wenn er sein Ende nicht in einer schmutzigen Gasse irgendwo in Essos finden wollte, hatte er jetzt nur eine Möglichkeit und vermutlich auch nur eine Chance diese einzusetzen. Die Zeit schien hier, in dem kühlen, feuchten Schatten, anderen Gesetzten zu gehorchen, dehnte sie doch den Moment, der nur ein paar Wimpernschläge umfassen konnte zu einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus.

_Nur eine Möglichkeit … Nur ein Versuch..._

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug drückte Ser Jorah seine Schultern nach hinten und ließ seine Arme ein Stück zurückgleiten, näher heran an seine einzige Rettung.

 

Von irgendwoher hatte sich eine Windböe durch das Labyrinth von Gassen bis zu dem Punkt vorgewagt an dem die drei Männer jetzt standen, und fuhr in die leichten Gewänder Jorahs Gegner, dessen leises Flattern so laut ertönte wie ein Signalhorn, welches den Beginn eines Kampfes ankündigte. Und das tat es auch.

Jede zurückgehaltene Bewegung schien sich jetzt in diesen _einen_ Augenblick zwängen zu wollen und schob dabei einige vollständig aus Jorahs Wahrnehmung, um anderes umso intensiver nach vorn zu drücken. Alles spielte sich wie in einer zähen Flüssigkeit ab, welche den auf ihn zueilenden Männern die Geschwindigkeit nahm und auch seine Hand brauchte scheinbar unendlich lange, bis sie seine einzige Hoffnung zu fassen bekam.

_Nur eine Möglichkeit... Nur ein Versuch..._

Schlagartig löste sich die Verzögerung auf und Jorah zog mit seiner Schwerthand den zweischneidigen Dolch hervor, der hinten in seinem Gürtel steckte, warf sich waghalsig dem langhaarigen Angreifer entgegen, packte diesem am Kragen und schleuderte ihn in die Arme seines Komplizen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte der Mann zu Jorah und blickte fassungslos zu dem aufblühenden, roten Fleck auf seiner Brust. Der Ritter wartete nicht bis der Sterbende zu Boden sackte und rannte stattdessen in Richtung des offenen Hofes, wo es ihm endlich möglich wäre sein Schwert zu ziehen.

 

So willkommen die Erleichterung ihn auch durchlief, so bewusst war er sich doch den ihm nachsetzenden Schritten, die unbedingt verhindern wollten, dass er die Enge der Gasse hinter sich ließ.

Ein heftiger Stoß grub sich in Jorahs rechte Seite und nahm ihm den Rhythmus seines Laufs. Sogleich wurde er von kräftigen Armen abgefangen und gegen unnachgiebige Mauern geschleudert, während ihm eine riesenhafte Hand den kurzen Dolch aus dem Griff schlug, der dann mit einem dumpfen Klang im Sand landete.

Hass in einer unbegreiflich reinen Form stierte Jorah aus schwarzen Augen entgegen. Hass, der das Antlitz des Mannes zu einer dämonischen Fratze verzog. Hass, der dem Angreifer spürbar eine immense Kraft verlieh.

Unter großer Anstrengung versuchte Ser Jorah den Körper abzuwehren, der sich gleich eines Fels gegen ihn drängte. Jeden Moment rechnete Jorah damit die kalte Klinge zu spüren, doch seltsamerweise blieb der Schmerz aus und er sah wie sein Gegenüber den Dolch hob, um ihn gezielt auf seine Kehle hinabfahren zu lassen. Behände packte Jorah den Unterarm des Mannes und bog die Schneide von sich. Verbissen drückte Jorah seine Stiefel in die lose Erde, merkte aber bald, dass der aufgewühlte Sand ihm nicht mehr lange Halt geben würde und auch der Winkel in dem er gegen den Arm des Angreifers drückte war nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft. Immer wieder aufs Neue stemmte sich der Ritter gegen seinen Gegner, konnte aber nicht sein gesamtes Körpergewicht in die Abwehr legen. Je länger das ruhig anmutende Ringen andauerte, desto stärker begannen Jorahs Arme zu zittern. Seine Zähne hatte er dermaßen fest aufeinander geschlagen, dass er glaubte sie würden jeden Augenblick zerbersten. Und kaum hatte er den Dolch ein Stück von sich geschoben, da legte sein gegenüber nochmals mehr Druck in den Angriff und schob die Klinge wieder bedrohlich nahe an Jorah heran. Anfangs hatte er die immense Größe und Gestalt dieses Mannes nicht als solche wahrgenommen, welche eine Stärke bildeten, die nun die Sehnen am Hals Jorahs Gegners hervortreten ließ und ihm den Eindruck vermittelte, man wolle ihn direkt _in_ den Stein pressen.

Sein ganzer Körper war zum zerreißen angespannt. Jede Muskelfaser wehrte sich gegen den näher rückenden Tod, welcher sich auf der blank polierten Klinge des Dolches spiegelte und Mormont aus den Augen seines Kontrahenten anzustarren schien.

Seit Ser Jorahs halbherzigen Versuchs den Grund für diese Auseinandersetzung zu erfahren, drangen nur Laute des Wehrens und Klänge des Schmerzes aus ihren Kehlen. Aber als die Dolchklinge nur noch eine handbreit von Jorahs Hals entfernt war, begann der plumpe Mann dann doch zu sprechen und als Jorah die Worte hörte, durchfuhr ihn eine Welle verborgener Kraft, die sich ebenso an Hass labte. An _seinem_ Hass.

„Keine Sorge, du musst nicht lange alleine seine. Deine weißhaarige Hure wird dir bald in den Tod folgen.“, zischte die ölige Stimme in dem schweren Valyrisch der Ghiscari, bevor sie in einem erstickendem Keuchen versank, als Jorah sein Knie in den Leib des Mannes rammte.

Mit dem von seiner Brust genommenen Druck strömte nun endlich ein erlösender Schwall Luft in Jorahs Lunge, der sich von der gekrümmten Person abwandte und in den kleinen Hinterhof stolperte. Er war gerade im Begriff endlich sein Schwert aus dem Futteral zu befreien, als ihm erneut ein grober Hieb ins Wanken brachte. Die Hartnäckigkeit des Angriffs erstaunte und beunruhigte Jorah gleichermaßen und er wusste instinktiv, dass das hier noch lange nicht vorbei war.

Entsetzt realisierte der Ritter, dass er beim Verlassen der Gasse seinen Dolch nicht aufgelesen hatte. Wie konnte er nur so töricht sein? Wollte er hier unbedingt verrecken? Die Wucht des Zorns gegen sich selbst brannte alle Vorsicht, und jedes sinnvolle Vorhaben endlich das Langschwert zu ziehen, aus. Rücksichtslos warf sich Jorah gegen den ungeschützten Leib seines Gegners, schlug seine Faust mit aller Heftigkeit in deren Gesicht und spürte warmes Blut über seine Knöchel laufen. Ob dies nun seines oder das des anderen war, interessierte ihn dabei wenig.

Entgegen jeder Vernunft kümmerte die Verletzung den aus Nase und Mund blutenden Mann offensichtlich kaum, da er nahezu noch im selben Moment auf Jorah zu rannte, dessen Taille umfasste und ihn nach hinten warf. Eine dumpfer Schmerz bohrte sich in seine Kniekehlen, ehe Mormont das Gleichgewicht verlor in eine andere Welt kippte. In eine kalte, salzige, schäumende, nasse Welt, durch die sich gestreckte Leiber zogen.

Ohne zu zögern drang Wasser in seine Ohren, seine Nase und in seinen im Schock geöffneten Mund. Tausende Luftbläschen schwirrten um seinen Kopf und strebten an die Oberfläche, nach der es auch Jorah verlangte. Aber eine überwältigende Schwere drückte ihn nach unten, wollte nicht, dass er Luft in seine Lungen ließ. Verzweifelt krallten sich seine Hände um die Arme, die ihn im Wasser gefangen hielten. Ziehen, Zerren, Kratzen, Schlagen, und es bewirkte alles nichts. Ähnlich wie sich sein Körper bleiern schwer anfühlte und keinen Deut nach oben treiben wollte.

Zuckende, kalte Leiber berührten Jorahs Gesicht und huschten unruhig über ihn hinweg, teilten womöglich seine Panik, seine Furcht oder aber sie empörten sich einfach nur über die Störung ihrer sonst so stillen, dämmrigen Welt, deren kalte Tiefen nach Jorah zu rufen begannen.

Der Drang Luft zu holen beherrschte jede Faser seines Körpers und mit jeder Faser spürte er das feurige Brennen in seiner Lunge, als ihm dies verwehrt wurde. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er den Mund schließen sollte, um nicht noch mehr Wasser zu schlucken, aber der Überlebenskampf zwang seine Lippen auseinander, könnte doch absurderweise von irgendwoher Luft den Weg in seine Brust finden.

Immer wieder konnte er sich ein kleines Stückchen nach oben drücken, doch nie genügte es, um aus dem Nass aufzutauchen und auch der Versuch seine Beine einzusetzen endeten in dem verwirrenden Ausbleiben jeglichen Gefühls in diesen. Allmählich wurde der verschwommene Schemen, der ihn zum Verweilen zwang blasser und genauso zogen seine Finger immer kraftloser an den Händen auf seiner Brust, fassten aber dennoch in verkrampften Bewegungen zu, als wollten sie ihre letzte Aufgabe nicht vorzeitig aufgeben.

All seine Gedanken, jeder Wunsch, jedes Flehen brüllte nach der erlösenden Luft, die einfach nicht kommen wollte. Aber dennoch schrie etwas gänzlich anderes, etwas das keine bloße körperliche Empfindung war gegen Jorahs Todeskampf an. Kreischte, lärmte, rief, donnerte. Schmetterte der Taubheit, die sich allmählich auf seine Sinne legte, einen ohrenbetäubenden Aufschrei entgegen.

 

_Du kannst jetzt nicht sterben..._

_Nicht hier..._

_Nicht jetzt... Nicht jetzt...Nicht wenn sie..._

_Sie...Sie...Sie..._

 

Wo auch immer er diese letzten Kraftreserven fand, sie genügten um ein letztes Mal die Arme aus dem Wasser zu heben und nach einem warmen Gewand zu fassen, um es zu sich in die Kälte zu ziehen.Weiße, wild umher treibende Bläschen erleuchteten das nasse Graublau, als sich der andere Körper zu ihm gesellte und Jorah freigab.

Der Schmerz, den die erlösende Luft in seiner Lunge auslöste war fast noch schlimmer, als ihr Fehlen. Doch Jorah gestattete sich nur einen Wimpernschlag, um diesen süßen Schmerz auszukosten, bevor er endlich, _endlich_ sein Schwert zog. In einer einzigen Bewegung stieß er es in den Brustkorb des auftauchenden Mannes und drehte die Klinge ruckartig herum, sodass sie beim Verlassen des schreienden Körpers rote Bänder im Wasser hinterließ.

 

Mochte jetzt kommen wer wollte. Jorah hatte keine Kraft mehr. Alles was er noch geben konnte trieb jetzt regungslos in dem Fischbecken. Vollkommen entkräftet stieg der Ritter aus dem Wasser, landete erschöpft auf den Knien und verlor sich in einem krampfartigen Hustenanfall, der mit jedem Ausatmen eine Flut brennenden Salzwassers auf dem Boden verteilte. Durch seine Brust brannte sich anscheinend eine alles versengende Flamme. Nur war dies keine, welche er sonst willkommen heißen würde und jeder Atemzug klang wie ein klapperndes Röcheln, dass nur ganz langsam leiser wurde. So leichtsinnig es jetzt erscheinen mochte, Jorah konnte das Gefühl des erdrückenden Brustharnischs keinen Augenblick länger ertragen. Mit zitternden Fingern zerrte er ungeduldig an den Lederriemen und wand sich dann aus dem einengenden Metall. Zwar hatte er immer noch das Gefühl seine Brust würde mit einer unvorstellbaren Kraft zusammengepresst werden, doch die warme Luft an seinem Körper beruhigte ungemein.

 

Nach und nach kam das Wasser in dem Becken zur Ruhe und das Geräusch von kleinen Wellen, die gegen die Bretter des Holzbassins schwappten ebbte allmählich ab. Bis auf die Knochen durchnässt saß Ser Jorah gegen das Holz gelehnt auf dem Boden, das Schwert in der Hand, der Kopf auf die Brust gesunken, und trieb in dem Dämmergefühl der nachlassenden Anspannung. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt hinlegen und die Augen schließen, nur für einen Moment, nur ganz kurz. Aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er gegen diesen Drang ankämpfen sollte. Benommen sah er sich in dem quadratischen Hinterhof um, der teilweise mit einfachen Holzplatten überdacht war. An dunklen Balken hingen grobmaschige Netze und allerlei Kisten stapelten sich im hinteren Bereich an weißen Wänden. Insgesamt vier große Sammelbecken dominierten den im Halbschatten liegenden Platz und Jorah fragte sich plötzlich widersinnigerweise welche Art von Fischen seinen verzweifelten Kampf miterlebt hatte.

Unbeholfen drückte sich der Ritter hoch, doch seine Beine wollten sein Gewicht noch nicht tragen und so fasste Jorah nach dem Rand des Beckens, rutschte vom feuchten Holz ab und landete auf allen vieren. Hatte ihn der Vorfall dermaßen mitgenommen oder lag dies vor allem an der unvorhersehbaren Situation, die seine Glieder derartig zum Zittern brachte? Erneut befiel ihm ein erstickender Hustenanfall, der jetzt aber kein Wasser mehr hervorbrachte, sondern nur ein trockenes Würgen, das sich wie ein Messer durch Jorahs Kehle wühlte.

Was war das nur gewesen? Hatte er soeben nun doch um Haaresbreite das Ereignis überlebt vor dem sie sich so sehr fürchtete? Seitdem Gwil davon berichtet hatte, dass er ein direktes Ziel der Angreifer sein sollte, ist dergleichen nicht vorgekommen und eigentlich hatte Jorah seine Position letztlich nicht für so wichtig erachtet, dass er tatsächlich ein Anlass für einen Anschlag sein könnte. So erschien ihm seine Lage eher bizarr, als bedeutungsvoll zu sein. Aber vielleicht mussten sie sich der Tatsache stellen, dass die falsche Ruhe der letzten Wochen nun ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Eine undeutliche Bewegung am Rand Jorahs Gesichtsfelds ließ ihm zum Eingang der dunklen Gasse blicken. Doch niemand erschien, noch konnte Ser Jorah irgendwelche Geräusche hören. Eigentlich hatte er schon längst mit neugierigen Zuschauern gerechnet, kam es ihm doch so vor, als hätte er stundenlang unter einem Höllenlärm mit den zwei Männern gerungen. Jedoch blieb Jorah weiterhin allein, was er vielleicht eher als Segen ansehen sollte, denn wer sagte, dass wer immer hier eintreffen würde, nicht das beenden wollte, was die anderen beiden angefangen hatten.

Nochmal hievte sich der Ritter in die Höhe, wobei er sich an einem in der Nähe stehenden Balken festhielt und diesmal fand er die Kraft um sein Gewicht zu tragen, auch wenn die nasse Kleidung unangenehm schwer an ihm zogen. Salzwasser hatte nicht nur seine Lunge gereizt, auch seine Nase war beim Einatmen von einem scharfen Brennen erfüllt, dass ein penetrantes Stechen durch seinen Schädel sandte. Stöhnend wischte sich Mormont feuchte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und warf einen Blick in das Becken, das fast zu seinem nassen Grab geworden wäre. Lange, graue Tiere huschten immer noch in wilder Aufregung durch das rote Wasser, in dem Jorah jetzt nur ab und zu eine Rückenflosse erkennen konnte. Es muss irgendeine Art von Aal sein, die das salzigen Wasser der Sklavenbucht zum Leben brauchte, beschloss Jorah und fasste dann den leblosen menschlichen Körper ins Auge.

Der Mann trieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser und erzeugte kleine kreisförmige Wellen. Und auf einmal begriff Ser Jorah was ihm zu Beginn der Auseinandersetzung so gestört hatte. Weder hier im Wasser, noch in der staubigen Gasse war eine goldene Harpyienmaske zu finden. Kein kaltes Gold hatte ihm entgegen geschimmert und keine augenlosen Löcher hatten ihn angestarrt. Aber zweifellos wollte man ihn töten, und das war kein halbherziger Versuch gewesen, und zweifellos folgten die Angreifer einem Plan.

„Verdammt.“, fluchte der Ritter laut.

Sie hatten es wirklich auf ihn abgezielt. Sie sind ihm gefolgt und das wahrscheinlich nicht zum ersten Mal. Sie kannten seine eigentliche Rüstung, begriff Jorah und dachte an gezielt geführte Hiebe, welche die veränderte Form seiner heutigen Rüstung abgewehrt hatte. Sie wollten ihn töten. _Sie wollen Daenerys töten._ Und sie waren eindeutig, ob nun mit oder ohne Maske, die lange abwesenden Attentäter.

 

Noch leicht wackelig auf den Beinen begann der Ritter in dem kleinen Hinterhof umher zuschreiten und hoffte die Bewegung würde seinen Körper wieder an seine Kraft erinnern. Beständig tropfte das Wasser aus Jorahs Kleidern und hinterließ dunkle Spuren im Sand, als er zum Eingang der Gasse ging. In einiger Entfernung lag ein unförmige Haufen Kleider und Fleisch auf dem Boden, der sich kaum von der farblosen Umgebung abhob.

Von einer Leiche zur anderen blickend, begann ein aufkommender Gedanke Jorahs Ermattung zu überdecken. Ein Gedanke, den er jetzt nicht haben sollte. Dies hier war immerhin ein Anschlag auf einen Kommandanten der Königin und ein solcher verlangte eine entsprechende Reaktion. Aber trotzdem stand Jorah in dem kleinen Hof, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, und überlegte. Überlegte, ob es ihm irgendwie möglich wäre _sie_ hiervor zu beschützen.

Ihr Ratgeber und Ritter würde keinen zweiten Gedanken verschwenden und das wiederholte Aufbegehren gegen ihre Regentschaft melden. Jedoch war er jetzt mehr als das und der Mann, welcher sie liebte, würde alles tun, um weiteren Kummer von ihr fern zu halten. War das unterdrückte Leiden in ihrem Blick, jedes mal wenn er sie verließ und die Erleichterung, wenn er von den Straßen zurückkehrte gleich dem Dolchstich, welcher ihn soeben verfehlt hatte. Und wollte er nicht eine Mauer gegen all ihren Kummer sein, ein Zufluchtsort? Nur hatte er während der drei Wochen, seitdem er voll und ganz zu ihrem geworden war, viel zu oft erleben müssen wie sich die Sorge um seine Person zu einer neuen Folter für sie erhoben hatte. Doch er war nun mal ebenso ihr Berater. Die Gefahr welche einem Schweigen seinerseits folgen könnte wäre viel zu groß und er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas passiert, nur weil er nichts gesagt hatte. Zudem gab es zwei Leichen, die wohl kaum einfach verschwinden würden, ohne dass Gerede die Straßen erfüllte und somit auch die Pyramide erreichen würde.

Gefangen in seiner selbst geschaffenen Zwangslage, zwischen den zwei Männern, die er für sie sein wollte, strich sich Jorah in einer verzweifelten Geste über die Stirn und bemühte sich einen Ausweg zu finden. Kaum hatte er sich aber dazu durchgerungen zur Pyramide zurückzukehren und alles zu berichten, sah er auch schon ihr Leid geprüftes Gesicht vor sich. Augen, angefüllt mit Tränen, fest aufeinander gepresste Lippen und Hände, die sich verzagt in weite Gewänder gruben. Aber was sollte er tun? Nichts sagen war nicht nur nicht umsetzbar, es wäre auch überaus leichtsinnig.

 

Sie ist die Königin, _seine Königin_. Er kann ihr die Entscheidung, ob sie damit umgehen kann nicht abnehmen, nicht mehr. Sie wird es wissen wollen. Er darf ihr dies nicht vorenthalten, auch wenn es aus Liebe geschehen würde. Sie ist wieder stark genug, um sich dergleichen zu stellen. Er muss darauf vertrauen, ihr vertrauen.

Sie ist sein Leben. Er kann sie nicht leiden sehen, nicht schon wieder und durch sein Verschulden. Sie wird auf gewisse Weise daran verzweifeln. Er kann sie nicht leiden sehen, nicht schon wieder... Sie hat sich noch nicht vollständig aus dem Griff der Dunkelheit gelöst. Er kann sie nicht leiden sehen...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Ein schöner, sonniger Morgen am Hafen. ;)
> 
> Ich habe dieses Kapitel geschrieben, bevor wir in der 6. Staffel Teile des Hafens von Meereen zu Gesicht bekommen haben, und die Beschreibungen im Buch zu dieser Örtlichkeit waren bislang nicht allzu detailliert. Also verzeiht bitte einige Ungereimtheiten bezüglich des Aufbaus.


	27. Stille

 

27\. Stille

 

Missandei stellte soeben eine weitere goldene Platte auf den großen Tisch im Ratsraum, die genau wie die anderen mit Köstlichkeiten gefüllt war. Kreisförmige Küchlein mit einer Füllung aus verschiedenen Beeren, auf denen jeweils eine kleine Sahnerose thronte. Braun gebackenes Brot aus süßem Zimtteig, von dem immer noch Dampf aufstieg. Bernsteinfarbener Honig, rubinrotes Früchtegelee und Orangenmarmelade in kunstvoll geschliffenen Gläsern. Fladenbrot, versetzt mit Kräutern, auf dem Schafskäse zerlief. Halbierte Wachteleier stellten ihre gesprenkelte Schale zur Schau. In ebenförmige Stücke zerschnittenes Obst bildete eine hübsch anzusehende Farbenkaskade, die sich auch in einer Perlmuttschüssel wiederfand. In einem blauen Keramikkrug befand sich mit Honig versetzte Ziegenmilch. Eine schmale Tonkaraffe war mit dem gekühlten Zitronenwasser gefüllt und in einem goldenen Krug war tiefroter Wein zu finden.

All dies sah ungemein verlockend aus, wie es hier im frühen Licht des Tages bereitstand und so sorgfältig angerichtet war. Doch nicht nur das Auge konnte sich an der dargebotenen Vielfalt sattsehen. Auch die Düfte, welche von den Speisen aufstiegen, erzählten von der Erlesenheit. Angefangen von einem überdeutlichen fruchtigen Aroma, der süßen Note des Zimtbrotes, bis hin zu dem würzigen Geruch des Käses auf dem Fladenbrot. All jene Sinnesreize sollten genügen, um von dem delikaten, vorzüglichen und appetitlichen Mahl zu künden, um jeden, der diesem ansichtig wurde, sofort das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen zu lassen.

Doch widersinnigerweise zog sich bereits beim Anblick ihres morgendlichen Mahls Daenerys' Kehle zusammen und sie musste mehrmals Schlucken um den bitteren Geschmack in ihrem Mund zu vertreiben, wobei sie den Eindruck gewann die unliebsame Empfindung unmittelbar in ihren Magen hinabgewürgt zu haben. Vorsorglich schloss sie ihre Augen, holte tief Luft und atmete kontrolliert durch gespitzte Lippen aus.

„Euer Gnaden, fehlt euch etwas?“, vernahm sie Missandeis besorgte Stimme.

Kopfschüttelnd verneinte sie die Frage, erkannte aber schnell, dass dies keine gute Idee war, da sich das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Inneren mit der ruckartigen Bewegung offenbar wenig einverstanden zeigte. Hart biss sich Daenerys in die Innenseite ihrer Wange und hoffte der Schmerz würde die auflebende Übelkeit ausblenden.

„Nein Missandei. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich einfach etwas essen.“, erklärte Meereens Königin ihrer Übersetzerin, welche ihr daraufhin aufmunternd zulächelte.

Eben dieses Lächeln gab Dany aber zu verstehen, dass sie mit ihren Worten eher ihre Freundin besänftigen wollte, als tatsächlich der Absicht nachzukommen etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Nichtsdestotrotz legte sie Zuversicht auf ihr Gesicht, trat an den wuchtigen Tisch und versuchte so wenig wie möglich von dem Geruch des frühen Mahls einzuatmen. Mit einem Stück Mango konnte sie sicherlich nichts falsch machen. Doch noch bevor die Frucht ihre Zunge berührte, strömte die Süße in ihre Nase und brachte sie dazu den goldgelben Streifen zurückzulegen.

Das ist doch lächerlich, dachte Dany und ärgerte sich allmählich über sich selbst, wenngleich es auch nicht in ihrer Macht stand diese unerwünschte, körperliche Empfindung zu beeinflussen. Aber sie, die als es von ihr verlangt wurde ein rohes Pferdeherz verzehrt hatte, sollte nun über den Anblick von Speisen, an denen nichts auszusetzen war, schwach werden?

Es genügte die Augen zu schließen und schon war ihr Mund wieder angefüllt von dem warmen, dickflüssigen Blut, von dem starken Muskelgewebe in das ihre Zähne so unnachgiebig eingedrungen waren, um dann mit entschlossener Kraft dem einst pulsierenden Herzen mehr und mehr seiner Essenz herauszureißen. Wirklich etwas geschmeckt hatte sie damals nicht. Sie hatte vor allem geschluckt, geschluckt und gehofft, dass das Organ in ihren Händen schnell weniger wird. Natürlich war der Geschmack von Blut, das ihre Lippen bemalt, flüchtig ihre Zunge benetzt hatte, langsam ihre Kehle hinabgeronnen und in ihrem Magen gesickert war, allgegenwärtig gewesen. Und es war auch dieses dicke, fast schwarze Rot gewesen, welches sie am Ende fast zum Scheitern gebracht hätte. Aber das Wissen um die Bedeutung dieses Rituals für ihren Gemahl, für das gesamte Khalasar, für sie und _für das ungeborene Kind in ihr,_ hatte ihre Selbstbeherrschung bis ans Äußerste getrieben. Allerdings war von dieser Selbstbeherrschung jetzt nichts zu merken.

„Ehrlich gesagt, verspüre ich keinen Hunger. Ich werde nur etwas von dem Wasser nehmen. Aber bitte, bediene dich Missandei.“

„Danke für eure Großzügigkeit, Euer Gnaden. Doch ich habe bereits etwas gegessen.“, erklärte die Übersetzerin, nicht ohne den skeptischen Blick der Königin auf sich zu ziehen.

„Ganz wie du willst, meine Liebe. Nur stelle sicher, dass die Speisen nachher zurück in die Küchen gebracht werden und dass man sie diesmal den Bediensteten anbietet. Nicht, dass sie wieder weggeworfen werden, weil ich sie nicht wollte. … Aber es ist einfach viel zu warm, um zu essen.“

Bei weitem zu warm, beruhigte sich Daenerys und beschloss, dass darin auch der Grund für ihr Unwohlsein zu finden sein musste. Sie wollte sich nicht wieder von irgendwelchen absurden Ängsten um vergiftete Speisen erdrücken lassen. Vor allem da sie in den letzten Wochen keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Nein, diese Zeiten waren vorüber. Endgültig. Zudem fand sie auch keinen jener paranoiden Zweifel, welche sie so lange gehetzt hatten, in sich. Nein, es muss wohl an diesem unsäglichen Wetter liegen. Ganz bestimmt.

 

Seit mehreren Tagen schwamm die Stadt nun schon in einer erstickenden Hitze, die von tief hängenden Wolken auf die Dächer Meereens niedergedrückt wurde und scheinbar keine Möglichkeit fand sich zu entladen. Zwar verbarg sich die Sonne ebenso hinter dieser einheitlichen Wolkenmasse, doch brachte dies keinerlei Abkühlung, da sich offenbar auch jeder kühle Lufthauch dort verbarg wo die Sonne zu finden war und diese anhaltende Windstille erzeugte zusammen mit der stickigen Schwüle eine nur schwer zu ertragende Atmosphäre.

Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel und diese leichte Übelkeit begleiteten Daenerys nun schon seit mehreren Tagen, doch trat das unangenehme Gefühl noch nie in dem Maße auf wie es heute der Fall war. Misstrauisch schnupperte sie an dem Inhalt des Bechers in ihrer Hand, der unmöglich irgendeine Art von Geruch absondern konnte und doch verzog Dany das Gesicht, als sie das gekühlte Wasser in ihren Mund kippte. Irgendjemand hatte es mit der Beigabe von Zitrone heute etwas zu gut gemeint, prickelte der bittere Geschmack doch ungewöhnlich stark über ihre Zunge.

Wie sie hoffte von Missandei unbemerkt, stellte die Königin den Trinkbecher wieder auf den Tisch und trat auf den Balkon. Augenblicklich nachdem sie die geschlossenen Türen beiseite geschoben hatte und ins Freie getreten war, brandete eine erstickende Wand aus Hitze gegen sie und raubte Daenerys fast den Atem. Trotz der frühen Stunde lag ein trübes Licht über Meereen, welches sich auch während des Tages nicht verändern würde. Wenn die Sonne hinter dem milchigen Grau versank, würde die schmutzige Helligkeit einfach verglühen und einem tiefen Schwarz weichen, ganz ohne Mond und Sternenlicht.

 

Daenerys trug noch keine Schuhe, sodass ihre bloßen Füßen den erwärmten Boden spürten und dies war auch der einzige Grund, der sie hinaus in den stickigen Morgen gerufen hatte. Mit fest verschlossenen Augen stand sie an der Steinbrüstung und legte ihre gespreizten Finger auf das raue Gestein. Hinter welch undurchdringbaren Wolken die Sonne auch immer ausharren mochte, ihrer unsichtbaren Kraft gelang es dennoch die äußeren Gesteinsschichten der Großen Pyramide zu erwärmen. Auch wenn die mächtigen Steinwände diese behagliche Wärme lange bevor sie das Innere erreichen konnte in die tote Kühle verwandelten, welche Dany in den letzten Tagen nahezu ununterbrochen ertragen musste.

Langsam beugte sie ihren Kopf zurück und stellte sich heiße Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Gesicht vor, die ein Wispern aus friedlicher, müßiger Ruhe über ihre Haut schickten. Genau wie an solchen Tagen, an denen man wusste, dass nichts dieses herrliche Nichtstun unterbrechen würde, da die einzige Pflicht darin bestand das Licht der Sonne in sich aufzunehmen. Aber wann hatte sie zuletzt einen solchen Tag erlebt? Hatte sie dies überhaupt schon einmal getan, oder waren es nur Wunschbilder ihrer Kindheit, die sie jetzt zu sehen glaubte?

Als Daenerys' Handflächen und Fußsohlen keinen Unterschied mehr zu dem erwärmten Stein spürten, hob sie ihre Lider und ließ den Moment der Stille zerbersten. Glücklicherweise war anscheinend auch das Unwohlsein zersprungen. Lediglich ein leichter Druck hinter Danys Schläfen blieb zurück. Der Blick über die Stadt, welche so gegensätzliche Gefühle in der Königin hervorrief, war der gleiche wie fast jeden Morgen. Die selben Häuser, _die selben Pyramiden_ , die selben Straßen, das gleiche Gedränge. Nur erschien diese bekannte Szene angesichts der Hitze irgendwie taub zu sein, all ihrer Lebendigkeit beraubt. Selbst die Vögel, die sich sonst gegenseitig bis zur Spitze der Pyramide jagten, wurden von der heißen Luft auf dem Erdboden gehalten.

„Euer Gnaden.“, vernahm Daenerys Missandeis Stimme hinter sich.

Beim Umdrehen bewegte sich die an ihrem Rücken klebende Seiden auf unangenehme Weise über Danys Haut, woraufhin sie die Schulterblätter zusammendrückte, um den Stoff von ihrem Körper zu lösen.

„Ich fürchte die ersten Bittsteller warten bereits seit über einer Stunde, Euer Gnaden.“, erklärte die Übersetzerin und verzog in der schwülen Luft bedauernd das Gesicht.

Eilig schob Daenerys die andere Frau ins Innere und ließ den Sonnenschutz wieder vor die schmale Tür gleiten. Sofort biss die Kälte in Danys Haut und stellte die feinen Härchen auf ihrem aufgeheizten Körper auf.

„Sie müssen sich noch etwas länger gedulden. Bitte sei so gut und bringe mir ein neues Gewand. Es war offenbar nicht sonderlich klug bei diesen Temperaturen Seide anzulegen.“

„Etwas Leichtes, Euer Gnaden?“

„Unbedingt.“, antwortete Meereens Königin, indes sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafgemach begab.

Während Daenerys die ausladende Schmucknadel vom Kragen ihres Umhangs löste, warf sie im Vorbeigehen einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf das vernachlässigte Morgenmahl, welches nach wie vor in seiner verschwenderischen Üppigkeit auf dem Tisch stand.

Wie so oft vollkommen unbemerkt, hatten die Bediensteten Ordnung im Schlafgemach geschaffen. Hatten fliederfarbene Betttücher gegen elfenbeinfarbene ausgetauscht, neue Kerzen an Stelle der heruntergebrannten gesetzt, frisches Wasser in die Waschschüssel gefüllt und, wie Dany riechen konnte, hatten sie die flachen Schalen, welche im Raum verteilt waren, mit neuen wohlriechenden, getrockneten Blüten aufgefüllt. Als Daenerys jedoch dabei war die versteckten Haken seitlich ihres karmesinroten Mieders zu lösen, fiel ihr Blick auf etwas Helles, das in den kaum vorhandenen Zwischenraum gerutscht sein musste, welchen das Bett und die Truhe zu dessen Fußende bildeten. Schmunzelnd zog sie den abgetragenen Stoff hervor und drückte das weiche Leinen an ihr Gesicht. Unzählige Tage haben das Hemd unglaublich anschmiegsam gemacht, sodass es Daenerys' Wangen jetzt fast so sanft streichelte wie es derjenige tat, der es normalerweise trug und für einen kurzen Moment versank sie mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen in dieser behaglichen Empfindung. Doch ein einzelner Gedanke reichte aus, um die leise Freude von ihren Zügen zu tilgen und so legte sie das gelbe Leinenhemd auf das Bett und öffnete die letzten Verschlüsse an ihrem viel zu steifen Gewand.

Nachdem sich Daenerys aus dem Seidenstoff geschält hat, griff sie zu dem feinen Badeschwamm und tauchte ihn in die Waschschüssel. Mit langsamen Bewegungen zog sie den vollgesogenen Schwamm über ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und ließ kühle Tropfen über ihr Dekolletee fließen. Das an ihr herabrinnende Wasser kitzelte ihre Haut mit jedem neuen Pfad, welches es beschritt und nur widerstrebend drückte Daenerys eines der dünnen Handtücher an ihren Körper.

Seufzend beugte sie sich über die goldene Schale mit den farblosen Edelsteinen entlang des Randes und begegnete ihrem eigenen zitternden Gesicht. Kleine, vibrierende Wellen verzerrten Danys Antlitz, aber der ermattete Ausdruck den sie erkennen konnte war keineswegs eine Verzerrung. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen, ohne Frage. Aber waren sie so kräftezehrend gewesen, dass diese Anspannung in ihrer Miene gerechtfertigt war? Endlos lange Stunden hatte sie Hof gehalten, um die Nöte ihres Volks anzuhören und wenn möglich zu lindern. Einige Begehren waren mit nur wenigen Worten abgetan, doch andere verlangten lange Diskussionen. Und dann gab es auch diejenigen, welche jeden einzelnen Tag mit ein und dem selben Ansuchen zu ihr kamen, die einfach kein Nein akzeptieren wollten. Oder hatte die Aufregung in ihren Augen nichts mit der Vergangenheit zu tun, sondern eher mit dem, was heute noch vor ihr lag? Die Stunden bis zum Sonnenuntergang werden zweifellos aufreibend werden. Und wer weiß was die Nacht mit sich bringen würde...

Besorgt biss Dany auf ihre Unterlippe und fragte sich, ob sie an ihrer getroffenen Entscheidung festhalten, oder ob sie die Bittsteller noch länger warten lassen sollte, um ihr Vorhaben doch noch zu besprechen?

„Nein, _ich_ bin die Königin.“, erinnerte sich Daenerys laut und wollte damit die Stimme in ihrem Kopf übertönen, welche sie daran erinnerte, dass sie mehr als das war.

Ein schüchternes Räuspern kündigte von Missandeis Rückkehr, welche taubenblauen Leinenstoff in den Händen trug. Verlegen sah Dany auf das Kleid, das ihr gebracht wurde und nahm es Missandei wortlos ab.

Als der luftige Stoff der einfach geschnittenen Robe Daenerys umspielte, ohne überhaupt ihren Körper zu berühren, entfuhr ihr ein leises Kichern. Neugierig sah Missandei zu ihrer Königin und lächelte sie fragend an, bevor sich ihre Augen schockiert weiteten: „Euer Gnaden, verzeiht. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet... Ich werde euch umgehend ein neu-­“

Beruhigend streichelte Dany über Missandeis Arme und deutete auf das hellblaue Leinen.

„Ich bin überaus zufrieden mit deiner Wahl, Missandei. Und nun komm. Wenn wir sie noch länger warten lassen gehen sie womöglich einfach wieder.“, sagte Dany und erzeugte mit dem ironischen Klang ihres letzten Satzes ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

Der Auslöser des kleinen Aufruhrs war die schlichte Tatsache, dass sich Danys Gewand lediglich in der Farbe von dem ihrer Übersetzerin unterschied, welches gänzlich ungefärbt war und auch nicht mit einer silbernen Kette um Missandeis Hals lag, wie dies bei Daenerys der Fall war. Ebenso zog sich ein silbernes Blumenmuster durch das Taubenblau, welches auch in den kleinen glitzernden Haarnadeln zu finden war, die Danys schwere Haare am Kopf hielten und auf dem silbernen Armreifen, der ihren linken Oberarm umschloss.

 

Ohne große Eile stieg Daenerys zur Ebene ihres Thronsaals hinab und verspürte bei einigen Stufen noch ein leichtes Flattern im Magen, das aber so schnell wie es kam wieder verflog. Vielleicht würde sie heute nicht so viel Zeit auf der harten Holzbank verbringen müssen und vielleicht würde sie eine Gelegenheit finden zumindest einen kurzen Spaziergang durch die Gärten neben der Pyramide zu machen. Vielleicht sogar mit _ihm_ , kam es Dany in den Sinn und auch bei diesem Gedanken verspürte sie ein Flattern, welches jetzt aber einen ganz anderen Ursprung hatte... Nervös ordnete sie die feingliedrige Silberkette um ihren Hals und richtete das Wort an Missandei, wenn auch nur um sich von weiteren Überlegungen abzuhalten: „Wie viele hat man an diesem Morgen gezählt?“

„Bisher haben sich siebenunddreißig Männer und Frauen versammelt, die darauf hoffen von euch angehört zu werden, Euer Gnaden.“, antwortete Missandei leicht mitleidvoll.

Siebenunddreißig? Nur mit Mühe gelang es der Königin Meereens das ausdruckslose Gesicht beizubehalten, als sie diese Zahl hörte. Würde es nur dabei bleiben. Doch aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass sich die Anzahl der Menschen im Laufe des Tages mindestens verdoppeln konnte und je mehr sie an einem Tag fortschickte, desto mehr wollten sie an dem darauf folgenden sehen. Verärgert über den gefühlten Überdruss, begann Daenerys schneller durch die derzeit sehr viel dunkleren Steinkorridore zu schreiten. Wenn sie Königin sein will, sollte sie diese Empfindungen nicht haben. Dies sind Menschen, die auf sie vertrauen und keine lästigen Aufgaben. Ihr Volk oder vielmehr das Volk, welches sie zu ihrem gemacht hatte, verdiente ihre Zeit, ihre Hingabe und ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Auch wenn sich Dany nicht ganz sicher war, ob dies auch der Wahrheit entsprach, so wusste sie immerhin eines: Wenn ihr die Last über _eine einzige_ Stadt zu herrschen schon zu mühselig erschien, wie könnte sie dann überhaupt einen einzigen Gedanken an die _Sieben_ Königsländer verschwenden?

 

Wenige Schritte vor ihr tauchte der Eingang zum Audienzsaal auf und verscheuchte die ziellosen Grübeleien. Für einen Augenblick blieb Daenerys alleine in dem schummrigen Korridor zurück, da ihre Freundin vorausgeeilt war, um sie, die Königin angemessen anzukündigen.

Und so hallte Missandeis weiche Stimme von den hohen Wänden des Thronsaals wider, während Dany auf der Ebenholzbank Platz nahm: „Ihr steht vor Daenerys Targaryen, Sturmtochter, der Unverbrannten, Königin von Meereen, Königin der Andalen und der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Khaleesi des Großen Grasmeers, Sprengerin der Ketten und Mutter der Drachen.“

All diese Titel sagten wer sie ist, wer sie einst war und wer sie einmal sein möchte, doch in diesem Moment drangen die Namen der Daenerys Targaryen nicht bis zu ihrem wachen Bewusstsein vor. Hatte sie doch soeben jemanden gesehen von dem sie angenommen hatte, dass sie ihm erst am Abend gegenübertreten müsste.

Warum war er hier? Er hatte in den letzten Tagen doch auch keine Zeit gefunden, um an den Audienzen teilzunehmen. Mit keinem Wort hatte er seine Absicht erwähnt. Warum ausgerechnet _heute_?

 

Die Luft roch nach dem Rauch der zusätzlichen Fackeln, die dem blassen Tageslicht mehr Kraft geben sollten und die aufgereihten Unbefleckten mit einem schwachen Orange überzogen. Abgesehen von den Wachen befand sich auch Osric Valonqar unter den Anwesenden. Der Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen war ein eigenartig passiver Mann. Nie kommentierte er Themen, die in den Ratssitzungen angesprochen worden, an denen er mittlerweile auch teilnahm. Meist saß er nur mit fest verschränkten Armen da und verfolgte die geführten Gespräche. Bereits zuvor hatte Daenerys den Mann überprüfen lassen, doch dieses eigensinnige Verhalten hatte sie dazu bewegt dies nochmals anzuordnen, nur um wieder nichts Verdächtiges zu finden. Vielleicht gab sich dieser Mann einfach damit zufrieden Befehle zu befolgen und abgesehen davon wollte er sich augenscheinlich so wenig Aufhebens wie möglich aussetzten.

Missandei hatte ihren üblichen Platz seitlich vor ihr eingenommen und unmittelbar hinter Daenerys standen zwei Männer, welche sie beschützen _und_ beraten sollten. Ser Barristan und Grauer Wurm haben diese Pflicht in den vergangenen Tagen erfüllt. Doch nicht heute. Heute war der Kommandant der Unbefleckten auf dem Zwischenabsatz der breiten Treppe zu finden und seine Position hinter der Königin wurde von jemanden ersetzt, dessen Anwesenheit ihre Rückenmuskeln anspannen und ihre Augen starr geradeaus blicken ließ.

Auch jetzt grollte Dany ihren eigenen Empfindungen, die nicht derartig von ihr Besitz ergreifen sollten. Ganz gleich wie sehr sie die Meinungen und Ratschläge ihrer Vertrauten auch schätzte, am Ende galt nur _ihr_ Urteil, _ihre_ Entscheidung, _ihr_ Wort. Und fraglos kam es der Königin zu endgültige Entschlüsse bezüglich ihrer Herrschaft zu treffen. Aber wie stand es um Daenerys? Konnte sie mit gutem Gewissen Dinge beschließen, die womöglich nicht mehr nur in ihrem Ermessen allein lagen?Nein, es ging um ihre Regentschaft, um ihre Machtposition und nichts weiter. Es war, es _ist_ ihre alleinige Entscheidung und diese hatte sie getroffen.

Entschlossen reckte Daenerys das Kinn vor und verlangte mit fester Stimme: „Lasst den ersten vortreten.“, und so geschah es.

 

Ein Bittsteller nach dem anderen trug sein Anliegen vor und einer nach dem anderen musste sich Daenerys Targaryens Worten beugen. Manche taten dies mit Freude, andere wiederum gaben sich mit dem getroffenen Urteil nicht zufrieden und taten ihren Unmut lautstark kund. Ein Großteil der Anliegen verlangte Gerechtigkeit für ungerecht vollzogenen Handel. Minderwertigere Qualität als zugesichert, Bruch von Verträgen, zu geringfügige oder gar keine Bezahlung waren meist die Hauptstreitpunkte. Gelegentlich erschienen beide Streitparteien und setzten ihre Auseinandersetzung zu Füßen der großen Steintreppe fort, ohne sich scheinbar an Daenerys' Gegenwart zu stören, sodass ihre Unbefleckten zuweilen dem unwürdigen Treiben ein Ende bereiten mussten.

Im Laufe des Vormittags meldeten sich dann Danys Kopfschmerzen zurück und schwächten ihre Konzentration. Bevor das Surren hinter ihrer Stirn noch stärker werden konnte, ließ sie sich einen Becher Wassers bringen, diesmal ohne einen Spritzer Zitrone, aus welchem sie immer wieder vorsichtige Schlucke nahm.

Die siebenunddreißig Wartenden hatte sie schon lange hinter sich gelassen, als ein zierliches Mädchen mit wild abstehendem Haar schüchtern nach vorn trat. Mitfühlend lockerte Daenerys ihre strenge Haltung, beugte sich ein Stück vor und forderte das Kind freundlich auf näher zu treten. Dennoch blieben die unglaublich großen Augen, welche der Königin mit einem glänzenden Erdbraun entgegensahen, noch mehrere Schritte vor der Treppe stehen.

Das Mädchen trug zwar einen sauberen Überwurf und es war nicht mehr als das, doch zugleich sammelten sich mehrere Löcher an den Knien und auch die Ärmel des grauen Kleidungsstücks waren völlig aufgerieben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Dany wie Missandei zu sprechen beginnen wollte, doch da hob sie die Hand und ließ die Übersetzerin verstummen.

„Wie alt bist du, Mädchen?“, wollte die Königin von dem Kind wissen, das sie jetzt vollkommen verängstigt und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund anstarrte.

Als Daenerys selbst nach mehreren Augenblicken keine Antwort erhielt, ermahnte Missandei die Kleine mit sanfter Stimme: „Die Königin hat dir eine Frage gestellt. Du musst ihr antworten.“

Womöglich hatte das Kind sie nicht verstanden, überlegte Daenerys, als sie die umherschweifenden Blicke sah. Sie hatte ihre Frage zwar in Valyrisch gestellt, doch der raue Ghiscari Dialekt veränderte die Sprache in einer nicht zu unterschätzenden Form. Doch dann war plötzlich ein dünnes Piepsen vom Ende der Sandsteintreppe zu hören: „Ich... ich weiß nicht genau. Sieben?“

„Euer Gnaden. Wenn du mit der Königin sprichst musst du sie Euer Gnaden nennen.“, berichtigte Missandei den stockend vorgetragenen Satz.

Beim Anblick des bangen Gesichts tat das Mädchen Daenerys nur noch mehr leid. Aber sie müssen die Formalitäten einhalten, sonst würden sich die ehrwürdigen Familien und ehemaligen Sklavenmeister schon bald die Mäuler darüber zerreißen, dass sich die Drachenkönigin von einem Kind vorführen lässt.

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte Daenerys schnell, um die Qual für das Mädchen nicht noch unnötig zu verlängern.

„Mein Meister hat mich zur Königin geschickt. … Euer Gnaden.“

„Es gibt keine Meister mehr. Alle Sklaven Meereens wurden von mir befreit.“, entgegnete Dany nun doch recht hitzig.

Verschreckt von dem Tadel fasste das Mädchen in die zerschlissene Wolle an ihrem dürren Körper und antwortete überraschend heftig: „Nein, der Meister ist ein guter Herr und gibt mir für meine Arbeit Münzen. … Euer Gnaden.“

Diese Erwiderung gefiel Dany ebenso wenig, klang sie doch verdächtig nach etwas, das man dem Kind unmissverständlich eingeschärft hatte und auch diese Unruhe mit der sie den Raum abzusuchen schien, brachte ein ungutes Gefühl mit sich. War es einfach nur die Aufregung oder erwartete sie etwa in einer Ecke einen der Drachen zu erblicken?

„Wer ist der _Herr_ von dem du sprichst?“

„Der Herr wird Hazkh genannt.“

Von jemanden diesen Namens hatte Dany noch nie etwas gehört und auch Missandei schüttelte überfragt den Kopf. Aber auch wenn ihr dieser Mann bekannt wäre, würde sie die folgenden Worte an das kleine Mädchen richten: „Ist Hazkh ein sehr alter Mann?“

„Nein, Euer Gnaden.“, erklang eine skeptische Antwort.

„Dann ist er ein sehr kranker Mann.“, sagte Daenerys.

Verwirrt zogen sich die feinen Augenbrauen über den bekümmert dreinblickenden braunen Augen zusammen, ehe das Kind kleinlaut auch dies verneinte.

„Wenn Hazkh weder alt noch krank ist, dann sage ihm er soll persönlich erscheinen, wenn er wünscht angehört zu werden.“

„Aber-­“

„Sage ihm dies ist die Entscheidung seiner Königin, die einzige Entscheidung, welche er erhalten wird, sofern er nicht selbst vor mich tritt.“

Offenbar unentschlossen, was es nun tun sollte, blieb das Mädchen einfach stehen und überblickte mit den großen Augen noch mal den gesamten Thronsaal. Erst Missandeis Aufforderung, dass sie jetzt gehen könne, brachte die Kleine dazu sich zu bewegen.

Vermutlich hat sie bis zum heutigen Tag noch nie das Innere der Großen Pyramide gesehen, überlegte Dany und veränderte ihre Sitzposition auf der immer unbequemer werdenden Bank. Wie erstaunt wäre sie als Kind gewesen, wenn sie zum ersten Mal einen solch riesigen Bau durchwandert oder gar die Tore des Roten Bergfrieds passiert hätte? Haben doch allein schon die Geschichten aus den Büchern gereicht, um ihre Augen kreisrund werden zu lassen. Also sollte sie sich nicht an dem Verhalten des Kindes stören, welches all das Unbekannte gierig eingesaut hatte. Vielmehr sollte sie sich an dem Umstand stören, dass sich ganz offensichtlich eine Vielzahl von Befreiten immer noch als Eigentum ihrer alten Meister betrachteten und dabei half Bezahlung scheinbar wenig. Noch mehr verärgerte sie jedoch das anmaßende Verhalten dieser sogenannten Herrn, die immer noch nicht _verstanden_ haben.

 

Auch wenn man es nicht sehen konnte, so hatte die Sonne zweifellos ihren Zenit längst überschritten und der Nachmittag brach mit dem gleichen trüben Schimmern an, das bereits zuvor den Saal beschienen hatte. Die Unbefleckten standen immer noch so regungslos auf ihrer Position, als wären nur wenige Augenblicke und nicht Stunden vergangen. Daenerys hingegen rutschte immer häufiger auf dem glatten Holz umher und spürte überdeutlich ihre verkrampften Schultern, die das Ziehen entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule auffingen. Sie brauchte eine Pause und nicht nur sie. Auch hinter ihrem Rücken erklang immer häufiger das Geräusch von Stiefeln, welche über Stein schlurften oder das leise Klimpern von Metall.

„Missandei? Ist Ghazeen schon eingetroffen?“

„Ja, Euer Gnaden.“

„Gut, er soll eintreten. Die übrigen schickt für heute fort. Ich werde niemanden weiter empfangen.“

Daenerys holte tief Luft, streckte nochmal ihren verspannten Rücken durch und blickte zu ihren silbernen Sandalen, die sie bedacht exakt nebeneinander stellte.

Würde das, was jetzt kommt, nicht kommen, könnte sie sich kräftiger Hände sicher sein, die am Abend genau an den richtigen Stellen die Verspannung aus ihren Muskeln massieren würden. Aber da das, was folgt, folgen muss, ist dies ein eher ungewisser Ausgang. Trotzdem wollte sie es nicht mehr länger hinauszögern. Welchen Sinn hätte dies auch? Abwarten würde weder ihre Gefühle, noch das Geschehen selbst ändern.

Und wieder war es Missandeis weiche Stimme, die Dany aus den Gedanken holte, um Rhazar Ghazeens Erscheinen anzukündigen.

 

„Danke, dass ihr mich erneut an eurer erhabenen Präsenz teilhaben lasst, oh glorreiche Königin.“, begann Ghazeen seine Begrüßung noch ehe er überhaupt den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte.

Der sich nun in einer albern anmutenden Haltung verbeugende Mann war kaum größer als Daenerys selbst, dafür aber doppelt so breit. Irritiert hatte die Königin bei einem seiner vielzähligen Besuche festgestellt, dass der Meereener augenscheinlich kein einziges Haar besaß. Weder bedeckte der Schatten eines Barts seine teigigen Wangen, noch konnte man Brauen über den ockerfarbenen Augen erkennen und die eigenartig breite Kopfform wurde auch von keiner einzigen Strähne verdeckte. Goldgelb leuchtete Ghazeens Gewand, als wollte es die abwesende Sonne vertreten. Nur erzeugte der Anblick der goldenen Ringe durch die sich ein Seidenschal wand kein warmes Gefühl in Daenerys, war es doch die traditionelle Tracht der Sklavenmeister.

„Nun, ich war es, die euch hierher gebeten hat.“, entgegnete Daenerys und bemühte sich erfolglos jede Regung hinter sich auszublenden.

„Demnach habt ihr eine Antwort für mich, oh erhellende Königin?“

Ja, die hatte sie in der Tat und wenn sie derlei übertriebene Schmeicheleien noch des Öfteren zu hören bekam, könnte sie diese nur allzu schnell wieder ändern. Denn mit jedem zähnefletschenden Grinsen und falschem kriecherischen Wort, beschlichen Dany erneut jene Zweifel, die sie in den vergangenen Stunden niedergerungen hatte. Zudem brachten diese ekelhaft süßen Komplimente fast ihre Übelkeit mit zurück. Aber wenn sie an ihrem Entschluss festhielt, würde sie höchst wahrscheinlich noch weitaus mehr dieser ungewollten Ehrungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

„So ist es, Rhazar Ghazeen.“

„Bevor ihr mir eure weise Entscheidung mitteilt, lasst mich euch sagen wie unvergleichbar schön ihr heute wieder ausseht. Die Sonne hat allen Grund sich zu verbergen, kann sie doch gegen eure strahlende Schönheit nicht bestehen, oh majestätische Königin.“

Daenerys wusste nicht ob sie laut lachen oder vor Abscheu das Gesicht verziehen sollte. Doch sie tat nichts dergleichen. Gefasst zwang sie ihre Lippen zu einem höflichen Lächeln und bereitete sich darauf vor Ghazeen die Antwort auf seine gestern gestellte Frage zu geben.

„Eure _freundlichen_ Worte ehren mich, doch sie sind nicht von Nöten, wenn ihr mich damit für euch einnehmen wolltet. …“

Wenn sie es auch nicht mit ihren Augen sehen konnte, schuf ihr Verstand doch ein überaus detailliertes Bild zusammengekniffener blauer Augen, die verwirrt auf eine Auflösung der Situation warteten und die Dany zwei Atemzüge lang zögern ließen.

Es war zu spät für einen Rückzug. Zu spät um sich umzudrehen und den blauen Augen zu erklären, was sie beabsichtigte zu tun. Es war zu spät, zumindest sagte das ihr Kopf.

„... Ich werde eure überaus zuvorkommende Einladung annehmen und einen Abend in eurem Hause verbringen, Rhazar Ghazeen.“, ließ Daenerys entschlossen verlauten.

Und was sie die ganze Zeit über befürchtet hatte, vertrieb jede Daenerys' Bemühungen sich auf das triumphierende Gesicht Ghazeens und deren Versprechen von köstlichen Speisen, herrlicher Musik und den glanzvollen Traditionen der Ghiscari zu fokussierte. Denn das scharfe Luftholen hinter ihr war für sie so laut wie ein Donnerschlag. Doch ungeachtet des Kribbelns in ihrem Nacken, wusste Daenerys, dass sie _jetzt_ keine unaufgeforderte Erwiderung vernehmen würde. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte sie ihre zwei Ritter zurechtgewiesen, als sie ihre Autorität vor Außenstehenden in Frage gestellt hatten und gleich wie sich ihre Beziehung zu einem der beiden auch verändert haben mochte, _er_ würde sie nicht derartig bloßstellen.

„...eine Ehre, die ich nie zu erhalten gehofft habe, oh ruhmreiche Königin.“

Beim Klang einer weiteren übertriebenen Betitlung zwang sich Daenerys noch einmal zu einem Lächeln, das nicht ihre Augen erreichte und schickte Ghazeen dann mit der Versicherung fort, dass sie den Abend in seinem Haus herbeisehnte.

 

Kaum war der gelbe Saum der Tokar verschwunden, erhob sich die Königin und wäre sie alleine gewesen, hätte sie sich genüsslich gestreckt. Aber so schob sie lediglich die Schultern nach hinten und hieß das wunderbare Ziehen in ihrem Rückgrat herzlichst willkommen. Unmittelbar hinter sich hörte Daenerys nun auch das vertraute raue Murmeln, welches aber nicht an sie gerichtet wurde. Noch nicht, jedenfalls.

„Missandei, würdest du bitte etwas Obst in die Gärten bringen lassen. Aber nichts allzu süßes und einen Krug Wasser, ohne Zitronen.“, wandte sich die Königin an ihre Übersetzerin.

Nachdem Missandei dann die breiten Stufen hinabgeeilt war, verharrte Dany noch einen Augenblick unschlüssig auf dem oberen Absatz, bis am Rand ihres Sichtfelds rotblondes Haar auftauchte, welches durch ein empörtes Kopfschütteln in Bewegung geriet. Es war albern, dass wusste sie, doch von dem Drang getrieben den Thronsaal zu verlassen, stieg die Königin Meereens nun auch zum Kommandanten der Unbefleckten hinab.

„Grauer Wurm, ich werde die Gärten aufzusuchen. Bitte stelle einige deiner Männer ab, die mich begleiten.“

Daenerys erhielt nicht sofort eine Antwort auf ihren Befehl. Erst formte sich ein verunsicherter Ausdruck in den Augen des Unbefleckten, die dann auch noch flüchtig über ihren Kopf hinweg zu einem entfernten Punkt glitten.

„Vielleicht nicht gut, wenn...“, begann Grauer Wurm, brach mit einem verlegenen Blick seinen Satz ab und sagte dann mit starrer Miene, „Verstanden, Unbefleckte stehen bereit für Königin.“

Mehr und mehr füllte sich der hohe Saal mit den Lauten des Aufbruchs, doch den Ruf, welchen Daenerys zu hören erwartete, zu hören fürchtete, zu hören ersehnte, war aus dem leisen Raunen, das in der Luft lag, nicht heraus zu hören.

Die Unruhe kroch immer tiefer in ihre Knochen und anstatt nach den rationalen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu handeln, die da riefen sie solle umkehren und zu ihm gehen, gestattete Dany dem Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren sich auszubreiten und ihre Schritte endgültig aus dem Thronsaal zu führen. Prompt formierte sich auch schon ein Trupp Unbefleckter um sie herum, bereit ihre Königin ins Freie zu geleiten. Vom Lufthauch Daenerys' raschen Bewegungen wurde der leichte Stoff ihrer Robe gegen ihre Vorderseite gedrückt und eilte ihren Schritten wild wehend hinterher, indes sie zielstrebig dunkle Gänge durchquerten. Die kalte Leblosigkeit der Pyramide verstärkte Danys Sehnsucht nach etwas Grünem, nach etwas Lebendigem und vielleicht war es auch besser im Schatten eines Olivenbaums mit ihm über das eben Geschehene zu reden, als den gefühllosen Stein dafür zu erwählen. Vorausgesetzt er würde zu ihr kommen. Aber das würde er zweifellos.

 

Fühlte sie sich eigentlich erleichtert, nun da die Schwere, welche sie seit den ersten Stunden des Tages mit sich getragen hatte, von ihr genommen war, fragte sich Daenerys und suchte einen Anklang von Besänftigung, welchen sie aber nicht fand. Suchte sie nicht intensiv genug, suchte sie nach den falschen Gefühlen oder suchte sie einfach am falschen Ort? Sollte sie viel eher ihr Herz befragen und nicht ihren Verstand, der für sie die Entscheidung einer Königin getroffen hatte? Denn die Wahrheit war, dass nicht jene Entscheidung auf sie niederdrückte, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sie _ihn_ davon ausgeschlossen hatte und bis jetzt ist sie ja erfolgreich vor einer Konfrontation geflohen, sodass eine Erleichterung, welcher Art auch immer, nicht möglich war.

 

Kurz glaubte Dany hinter den gleichmäßigen Schritten der Unbefleckten eine Stimme zu hören. Als sie jedoch einen Blick über die Schulter warf, sah sie zwischen den Gestalten ihrer Wachen nichts als Finsternis. Seufzend richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn und drückte eine kleine Haarspange, die auf den Rand ihres Ohrs gerutscht war, zurück in die geflochtene Strähne.

Allmählich wurde der Feuerschein der Fackeln schwächer und das graue Tageslicht, das ihnen aus dem weißlichen Rechteck entgegen kroch, trieb Dany noch schneller zum Ausgang. Selbst ein Hauch der Schwüle, die draußen herrschte, verirrte sich schon in die Kälte der Pyramide und ließ Vorfreude in Daenerys aufleben. Vorfreude auf eine ganze Stunde, die nur ihr gehören würde, ihr und der Wärme auf ihrer Haut... Doch genau in dem Moment, als ihr Gewissen sie erneut an das erinnern wollte, was sie so gekonnt ausgeblendet hatte und sie in den kleinen Lichtgang trat, der zwischen der eigentlichen Pyramidenmauer und einer zusätzlichen äußeren Befestigung lag, wehte ein einziges Wort aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihr an ihr Ohr.

„Khaleesi.“

Für einen winzigen Moment wollte Daenerys dem kindischen Bedürfnis nachgeben und einfach weitergehen. Aber sie blieb stehen. Warum auch nicht? Was sollte diese ganze Farce überhaupt, rügte sie sich selbst. Woher stammten diese irrationalen Ängste? Sie wusste doch wer da zu ihr eilte. Sie wusste doch was sie ihm bedeutete. Sie wusste doch um sein Verständnis, sein Mitgefühl, seine Nachsicht. Nur warum fühlte sie sich dann jetzt so verunsichert?

 

Das Schwarz des Inneren der Pyramide war eine perfekte einheitliche Masse, die scheinbar keine Unregelmäßigkeiten duldete, aber dann unterbrach eine große Gestalt das Dunkel, trat durch die Öffnung, welchen die Unbefleckten in ihrer Reihe geschaffen hatten, und blieb vor Daenerys stehen.

„Khaleesi, ich bitte euch um ein Wort unter vier Augen.“, forderte Ser Jorah Mormont.

„Ja.“, antwortete die Königin tonlos und schob sich an den aufgereihten Kriegern vorbei.

Nur auf der Nordseite der Großen Pyramide Meereens gab es diesen nach oben hin offenen Zwischengang. Eine zwanzig Fuß hohe Mauer aus dem gleichen blassen Gestein der Pyramide war vor deren Mauern gesetzt worden und schuf so einen relativ breiten Korridor, der bis auf das fahle Tageslicht komplett leer war.

Verhalten knirschte der lose Kies unter Daenerys' Schuhen, während sie sich immer weiter von den Wachen entfernte. Üblicherweise entspannte sie seine Gegenwart und gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, aber jetzt steigerte das ihr folgende Knirschen die Unruhe, welche in Dany tobte. Getragen vom ruhigen Rhythmus ihrer eigenen Schritte bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie beinahe das zugemauerte Ende des Lichtgangs erreicht hatte, als lange Finger ihr Handgelenk berührten und sie zum Stillstand brachten.

Gebannt starrte Dany zu der zarten Berührung, die ihre Haut erfuhr und die nur zögernd von ihr genommen wurde, woraufhin sie unverständlicherweise bemerkte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen steigen wollten und auch das Bedürfnis sich in seine Arme zu werfen, war plötzlich überwältigend. Aber er war jetzt ganz offensichtlich als ihr Ratgeber hier, der mit einer ihrer Entscheidungen nicht einverstanden war und nicht als der Mann, der ihr Trost spendete wenn ihre Gedanken mal wieder zur Jagd auf sie aufgerufen haben.

Mit ineinander verschränkten Händen, die vor ihrem Körper ruhten, wagte es Daenerys endlich in die blauen Augen zu sehen, welche verständnislos auf sie hinabblickten und nach Antworten auf unausgesprochene Fragen suchten.

„Daenerys, was ist da eben im Thronsaal geschehen?“, fragte Jorah und strich über ihren nackten Arm, um dort seine warme Hand verweilen zu lassen.

„Ich habe eine an mich gerichtete Bitte beantwortet.“

Jorah nickte nur leicht, als hätte er irgendeine Art von Bestätigung erhalten, bevor er wissen wollte: „Wie lautete diese Bitte und wann hat man dir diese zugetragen?“

Dany sah jetzt die wachsende Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht, die sie mit jeder ausweichenden Antwort nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Aber sie konnte nicht anders und so fragte sie ihren Ritter: „Hat Ser Barristan diese Fragen nicht schon längst beantwortet? Du hast doch nach der Audienz mit ihm geredet.“

„Ich frage jetzt dich, Daenerys.“

Dies tat er und sie würde ihm Antworten geben müssen. Doch nicht nur ihm, auch sich selbst, um den Grund der Empfindungen zu klären, die sie lange nicht erfahren hatte. Und auf einmal erschien ihre getroffene Entscheidung töricht, die Art und Weise wie sie zu dieser gelangt war starrsinnig, ihre eigene Urteilsfähigkeit ungewiss und seine Hand auf ihrem Arm ein kaum zu ertragender Kontakt zu sein. Schnell wurde sie jedoch von ihrer verborgenen Qual erlöst, da Jorah ihren Oberarm freigab und mit geneigtem Kopf seine Hand zu Daenerys' Gesicht hob, um etwas zu vertreiben, was nur er sehen konnte. Eine Mahnung der Vergangenheit, getragen von Sorge und Leid, die Dany zurückweichen ließ und somit das Einst zum Jetzt machte.

 

Hier im Schatten der Großen Pyramide war die Hitze zwar weniger verzehrend, doch die stickig heiße Luft war dennoch nicht aufzuhalten und selbst das luftige Leinen blieb nun an Danys Rücken kleben, während sie sich von Jorah weg bewegte.

War die Angst das Glück der letzten Wochen einzubüßen so groß, dass sie eher diese bizarre Reserviertheit zwischen ihnen zu ließ, als offen auszusprechen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, dass sie Angst hatte einen Fehler begangen zu haben? Und die zurückliegenden Wochen waren wahrlich voller glücklicher Momente gewesen. Daenerys hatte die Wärme einer Freude erlebt, an deren Existenz sie in Zeiten da dunkle Stimmen in ihrem Verstand geherrscht haben, nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Doch ihr wurde ein Blick darauf gewährt und was sie sehen durfte, hatte sie wieder stärker, zuversichtlicher und entschlossener gemacht. Zugleich konnte sie die Tatsache aber nicht leugnen, dass ein Teil ihrer Selbst stets nach der Dunkelheit Ausschau hielt. Wann immer sie sich unterhielten, er sie zum lachen brachte, er ihre Hand hielt, er sie in eine Umarmung zog, er sie küsste oder sie beieinander lagen, wartete der kleine finstere Teil ihres Herzens, den nie ein Funke des Lichts erreicht hatte, auf das schwarze Nichts, das all das Glück verschlingen würde.

 

„Gestern kam Rhazar Ghazeen zu mir und überbrachte eine Einladung. Er lud mich zu einer Abendgesellschaft in sein Haus ein und wie dir sicherlich nicht entgangen ist, habe ich diese heute angenommen.“, erklärte Daenerys mit erregter Stimme und verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.

Das Gesicht des Mannes ihr gegenüber konnte sich unterdessen offenbar nicht entscheiden, ob es Verständnislosigkeit oder Missfallen ausdrücken sollte. Mehrmals öffnete und schloss Jorah den Mund, brachte aber keinen Laut heraus. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Tag über auf eine wortreiche Auseinandersetzung mit ihm vorbereitet oder gar darauf gehofft. Was hielt nur die leicht tadelnden Fragen und Bemerkungen zurück, denen er sie sonst aussetzte, insbesondere da sie nun so unverblümt die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte? Gefühllosigkeit musste Daenerys jedoch nicht fürchten, denn er sah sie jetzt mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie vielleicht zwei- oder dreimal auf seinem Gesicht erblickt hatte, seit sie einander kannten. Und an das erste Mal als er sie mit dieser Miene bedacht hatte, erinnerte sich Dany noch ganz genau.

„ _Was habt ihr getan?“_ , hatte er sie damals vorwurfsvoll gefragt, nachdem sie aus dem Zelt der Maegi Mirri Maz Duur getreten war, vollkommen bedeckt mit dem Blut des Hengsts des Khals. Eine solch starke Missbilligung hatte er seither zwar nicht mehr an sie gerichtet, doch ein Schatten dieses Blicks traf sie in der Vergangenheit noch einige weitere Male und auch jetzt glaubte sie diesen zu erkennen.

„Was erhoffst du dir davon?“, wollte er dann plötzlich wissen und wartete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihre Entgegnung.

„Dem Volk über das ich herrsche näher zu kommen. Es besser zu verstehen. Weniger die fremde Eroberin und mehr _ihre_ Königin zu sein.“

„Und das glaubst du durch einen Besuch in einer _ihrer Pyramiden_ zu erreichen?“, fragte Jorah und spie das Wort Pyramiden mit der befürchteten Bitterkeit aus.

„Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit dort oben sitzen, auf die Stadt blicken und auf ein Wunder hoffen. Wie soll man einen Herrscher lieben lernen, den man nie zu Gesicht bekommt? … Zudem ist es auch in Westeros üblich das Könige ihre geschworenen Lords mit einem Besuch beehren und hier sind das nun einmal die Großen Familien Meereens.“

„Ganz genau, es sind Häuser, die ihre Treue und Folgsamkeit _geschworen_ haben und durch das geltende Gesetzt der Gastlichkeit ihren Besuchern Sicherheit bieten.“

Daenerys hatte eigentlich schon viel früher damit gerechnet, dass er den Aspekt ihrer Sicherheit ansprach. War es doch vermutlich der einzige Grund, welcher ihn derartig reagieren ließ.

„Du führst das Gastrecht an, Jorah? Ist es das selbe Recht von dem du mir berichtet hast, das es den Starkjungen hätte schützen sollen?“, schnappte Dany und sah wie sich seine Lippen fest aufeinander pressten.

„Um endlich irgendeine geartete Form der Anerkennung von den alten Familien dieser Stadt zu erlangen, muss ich etwas anderes tun, als nur mehr und mehr patrouillierende Unbefleckte in die Straßen zu schicken. Und Ghazeen hat schon einmal seine Unterstützung dargeboten.“

„Die zu keinem nennenswerten Erfolg geführt hat.“, murrte Jorah sogleich und atmete schwer aus.

Mitfühlend sah sie ihren Bär an, der in der schwülen Luft seine Rüstung trug und dieses Mal so gar nicht zu verstehen schien, was sie dazu bewogen hatte die Einladung des Oberhauptes des Hauses Ghazeen anzunehmen. Oder wollte er ihr nicht zeigen, dass er verstand, in der Hoffnung sie würde es sich letztlich anders überlegen?

Zumindest hatte sich ihre nervöse Aufregung im Laufe des Gesprächs aufgelöst und von der fremd anmutenden Distanziertheit war auch nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Jorah?“, forderte Daenerys seine Beachtung ein und augenblicklich ließen seine Augen von den Spitzen seiner Stiefel ab, um ihrem Blick zu begegnen.

Als sie den leicht verschwitzen Stoff des schwarzen Hemdes umfasste, das seine Unterarme bedeckte, musste Daenerys an die gelbe Leinentunika in ihrem Schlafgemach denken und sie wünschte sie würden diese Unterhaltung in einer privateren Umgebung führen, ohne die Unbefleckten in Sichtweite.

„Irgendwann muss ich doch anfangen etwas zu tun.“, gab Dany leise zu bedenken und trat dichter an den Ritter heran, „Man kann nur etwas beeinflussen, was man versteht und bislang fehlte mir das Verständnis für die Beweggründe dieser Menschen.“, erklärte sie und strich seine matt aussehenden Haare, deren Enden sich in der feuchten Luft zu kräuseln begannen, von seiner Stirn, „Wenn sie sehen, dass ich ihre Traditionen, jedenfalls die vertretbaren, nicht gänzlich verachte, wird der Widerstand vielleicht weiterhin ausbleiben oder vollends einschlafen.“

Skeptisch lächelte Jorah auf sie herab und drückte seine Wange gegen ihre Handfläche. Aber Dany sah nicht nur Skepsis, noch etwas anderes zuckte unter den hellen Wimpern auf. Es war etwas, was in den blauen Tiefen lag und von den langen, rotblonden Härchen vor ihr versteckt wurde.

Nichtsdestotrotz genoss Dany einfach eine Weile das Gefühl der unglaublich weichen Haut, die sich über Jorahs Wangenknochen spannte und folgte mit ihren Fingerspitzen den feinen Linien kleiner Falten, bis er die trügerische Illusion einer nicht vorhandenen Harmonie zerstörte. Seufzend nahm er ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht und umschloss ihre Finger mit seinen.

„Daenerys...“, begann er, schien aber mit den Worten zu hadern, blickte er doch immer noch auf ihre Hände und nicht wie üblich unumwunden in ihre Augen. Doch dann hob er seinen Blick und zugleich seine Stimme: „Du weißt, dass ich verstehe, was du dir von dieser Stadt erhoffst und dass du einer ehrbaren Moral folgst, indem du dich der Schwachen und Wehrlosen annimmst. Aber... Vielleicht suchst du nach etwas, was es nicht gibt, nicht _hier,_ und übersiehst, was für dich bereitgehalten wird.“

„Das ist es also was du willst? Dass ich einfach aufgebe und gen Westen ziehe? Was wenn ich dort ebenso scheitere? Soll ich die Menschen dort dann auch mit den zerbrochenen Überresten eines Versuchs zurücklassen und erneut fliehen?“

Dany fühlte Wut durch ihren Körper rollen und als sie energisch versuchte ihre Hand aus seinem Griff zu ziehen, spürte sie wie er sie mit mehr Kraft festhielt.

„Ich will nicht, dass du aufgibst, noch will ich dich scheitern sehen. Was ich aber _will_ ist, dass du achtsamer mit dem umgehst, was mir so unendlich wichtig ist.“, raunte Jorah ihr zu und Daenerys wollte mit aller Macht das warme Gefühl missachten, welches seine Worte erzeugten.

„Nach allem was diese Stadt dir angetan hat, nach all der Undankbarkeit für die Gerechtigkeit, die du gebracht hast, nach all dem offen gezeigten Hass willst du dich bereitwillig in die Mitte einer der möglichen Verantwortlichen für die Auflehnung begeben?“

Sie wusste, dass aus ihm jetzt die Sorge des Mannes sprach, der sie jeden Abend im Arm hielt, bis sie einschlief und nicht die Unzufriedenheit ihres Ratgebers. Dennoch kratzten seine Worte an ihrem Stolz als Königin und vorsichtig erwiderte Daenerys: „Du kannst mich nicht vor allem beschützen, Jorah. Und … ich kann mein Vertrauen nicht nur dir allein schenken.“

Langsam verringerte sich der Druck um Danys Handgelenk, bis er ganz verschwunden war. Langsam rückte Jorah von ihr ab, bis er einen größeren Abstand zwischen sie gebracht hatte. Langsam zerfiel die zuvor gezeigte Eindringlichkeit auf seinem Gesicht, bis nur noch Ratlosigkeit übrig blieb. Langsam formte sich erneut jener unbestimmte Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, bis Daenerys flüchtig etwas Ähnliches wie Schuld darin aufblitzten sah.

Auch wenn sie die Gewissheit, dass all dies ihrer unbedachten Bemerkung entsprungen war, ihre Unbesonnenheit augenblicklich bereuen ließ, konnte sie jetzt trotzdem nicht die richtigen Worte finden, um ihn zu beschwichtigen.

In der Stille, die in ihren Ohren pochte, wandte sich Daenerys ab und ging an der Pyramidenmauer entlang, wobei sie immer wieder ihre Finger über den rauen Stein gleiten ließ, der im Gegensatz zu dem Gestein ihrer Außenterrasse keinerlei Wärme abstrahlte. Doch selbst an diesem, auf dem ersten Blick, fruchtlosen Ort drängelten sich kleine grüne Pflanzen aus dem harten Boden und legten sich dicht an die starken Mauern, als wären sie ohne deren Halt nicht fähig sich aufrecht zu halten. Der Anblick des rankenden Grüns ließ Dany den Kopf heben und zu dem Mann aufschauen, welcher sie wachsam beobachtete. Regungslos stand er im Schatten der hohen Mauern und hatte die Daenerys so vertraute Haltung eingenommen. Die Hüfte leicht schräg, sodass mehr Gewicht auf dem linken Bein lag, den rechten Arm locker an der Seite und die linke Hand ruhte auf dem Schwertkauf. Schlagartig fiel ihr etwas ein, von dem sie kaum glauben konnte, es zuvor, als er ihre Hand gehalten hatte, nicht beachtet zu haben. Hatte sie dies die letzten Tage doch nahezu ohne Unterlass ins Auge gefasst, wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Aber was sollte sich schon verändert haben, seit sie heute Morgen Rotöl auf seine aufgeplatzten Handknöchel getupft hatte, beruhigte sich Dany und sah nichtsdestotrotz zu der herabhängenden Hand, welche immer noch die Beweise dieser eigenartigen Begebenheit trug, in der er vor einigen Tagen verwickelt gewesen war.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie den Ritter, der sich allmählich in ihre Richtung begab und dabei keinen Moment den Augenkontakt unterbrach. Natürlich hatte sie mit einem solchen Ausgang gerechnet, mit diesem betretenen Schweigen, doch war in ihrer Vorstellung nicht eine hitzig hingeworfene Äußerung ihrerseits daran Schuld und wer sagte zudem, dass ihr Zwiegespräch schon ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Außer Reichweite blieb Jorah stehen, blickte kurz zu Boden und sah dann von unten zu ihr auf.

„Was ich auch immer von deiner Entscheidung halten mag ist eine Sache. Was ich aber nicht verstehen kann ist, warum du dies nicht erwähnt hast? Hat mein Rat dermaßen an Wert für dich verloren oder...“

Und hier war sie nun, ganz glanzlos, ohne schmückendes Beiwerk, die Ursache des ganzen Aufhebens, der Grund für ihre immer wieder an die Oberfläche strömenden Zweifel, für die Gewissensbisse, die sie als solche nicht anerkennen wollte.

„Warum hast du nicht mit mir darüber geredet?“, fragte er nochmal und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schrie Dany regelrecht die Enttäuschung entgegen.

Beklommen wickelte Daenerys eine dünne Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger und legte sie dann hinter ihr Ohr, ehe sie eine verzagte Miene an ihren Ritter richtete.

„Dein Rat wird immer wertvoll für mich sein. … Aber zum einen wusste ich ohnehin was du von diesem Gesuch halten würdest und zum anderen wollte ich diese Entscheidung _alleine_ , als Königin treffen. Vor allem, da mir diese nicht als allzu schicksalsträchtig erschien.“

Seit Jahren hörte sie nun schon die unterschiedlichsten Meinungen zu den verschiedensten Themen und sie glaubte die nötigen Gedankengänge und Überlegungen zu kennen, die zu einer bündigen Entscheidung führten. Zwar hatte Ser Barristan, der anwesend war, als Ghazeen seine Einladung vorgebracht hatte, vergleichbare Einwände angesprochen wie es Jorah tat, doch ihn hatte sie mit der knappen Erinnerung zum Schweigen gebracht, dass sie die Königin und sich dieser Dinge durchaus bewusst war. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein war die Aussicht auf eine Abwechslung von ihren täglichen Pflichten auf gewisse Weise verlockend. Doch Dany war sich sicher, dass es besser wäre, dies jetzt nicht anzuführen.

„Ich kann deine Bedenken nachvollziehen, aber die Entscheidung ist getroffen und ich werde sie nicht ändern. Ghazeen hat mir den Schutz seines Hauses zugesichert und ich bin bereit ihm zu vertrauen.“

„Natürlich hat er dies zugesichert.“, schnaubte Jorah, der anscheinend noch nicht _bereit_ war die Sache fallen zu lassen, „Hast du vergessen, was Gwil damals gehört hat und-­“

„Selbstverständlich nicht.“, zischte Daenerys und unterbrach Jorah, der aber unbeirrt fortfuhr.

„... und was … ich vor kurzem vernommen habe? Und sei gewiss, dieses Gerede stammt nicht von den armen Seelen, die du befreit hast. Es sind die Worte der Menschen, denen du deine Sicherheit anvertrauen willst.“

„Selbstredend werde ich dort nicht ohne ein entsprechendes Aufgebot an Unbefleckten erscheinen und auch _deine_ Anwesenheit würde mich durchaus beruhigen, Jorah.“, seufzte Daenerys und schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf, fassungslos über diesen andauernden Wortwechsel, der ihr so viel persönlicher erschien, als all die anderen Diskussionen, die sie unlängst geführt hatten.

Plötzlich stand er wieder so nah vor ihr, dass sich ihre Fußspitzen berührt hätten, würde Jorah seine schweren Stiefel nicht seitlich von ihren leichten Sandalen platzieren. Überrascht blickte sie zu ihm auf und sah ein trauriges Lächeln auf Jorahs Gesicht entstehen.

Diese unerwartet Nähe, aus der Daenerys dennoch nicht fliehen wollte, schwappte gleich einer alles verschlingenden Welle über sie hinweg und als er seine Lippen an ihre Ohrmuschel legte, konnte sie den warmen Strom seiner Worte spüren, als er flehend ihren Namen hauchte.

„Daenerys, bitte.“

Der tiefe Klang seiner Stimme, das Kratzen, als er seine Wange über ihre zog und der Geruch, den seine Haut verströmte verdeckten all die unangenehmen Gedanken und brachten ihre Lippen zum zittern, dem nur die seinen in einer flüchtigen Berührung Einhalt gebieten konnten.

Dany hatte immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen, als er gegen ihren Mund wisperte: „Bitte verspreche mir, dass du deine Entscheidung nochmal überdenkst.“

Erschöpft hob sie ihre Lider und schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf: „Nein Jorah, dieses Mal kannst du mich nicht umstimmen. Ich hoffe wirklich mit dieser Geste auf das Volk zuzugehen und ihm zu zeigen, dass es mir nicht gleichgültig ist.“

„Hmm...“

„Vertraue mir einfach. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt.“

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln drückte Jorah einen liebevollen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, ehe er zugab: „Es ist nicht das Vertrauen in dich, was mir fehlt.“

„Der letzte Angriff ist Monate her. Auch wenn ich die angespannte Atmosphäre in der Stadt nicht unterschätze, nicht nach dem Gesicht, welches sie uns gezeigt hat. Aber eventuell ist diese Verschwörung ganz ohne unser Zutun in sich zusammengefallen.“

Und da war es wieder, dieses unterschwellige Aufflackern in seinen Augen, das ihn jetzt sogar das Gesicht abwenden ließ.

„Wenn dies aber nicht so wäre, würdest du dann dennoch diese Einladung annehmen?“

„Es ist aber an dem und sinnlos über das nachzudenken, was nicht ist.“

Abrupt wich Jorah von ihr zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, auf dem Daenerys eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen einen stürmischen Konflikt austragen sah. Nur war sie nicht in der Lage die gegnerischen Seiten, die zum Kampf antraten, mit Gewissheit zu benennen. Doch das Flehen in seinen Augen machte ihr auf einer ganz bestimmten Art und Weise Angst und fütterte ihre Schuldgefühle, die sie über ihr Schweigen ihm gegenüber empfand.

„Jorah?“, fragte sie atemlos und war unfähig die aufsteigende Panik aus ihrer Stimme fern zu halten, „Bitte verzeih mir. Ich hätte mit dir zumindest darüber reden sollen, ganz gleich was ich erwartet habe von dir zu hören. Glaube mir, ich wollte dich damit keineswegs kränken oder zurückweisen.“

Als er aber selbst nach mehreren Augenblicken keine Reaktion auf ihre Äußerung zeigte, lenkte Dany ihre Schritte zu der freistehenden Backsteinmauer vor welcher Jorah regungslos verweilte. Je näher sie ihm kam, desto bewusster wurde sie sich der aufgeladenen Spannung, die von ihm auszugehen schien und ebenso bemerkte sie seine flachen Atemzüge, die tiefen Falten auf seiner Stirn, sowie die Bewegung seiner Kiefermuskeln, welche er scheinbar immer wieder anspannte.

Zögerlich streckte Daenerys ihre Hand nach seinen zu Fäusten geballten Händen aus, hielt aber kurz davor inne, überkam sie doch plötzlich eine absurde Scheu. Was war es nur, was sie jetzt in seiner Nähe wahrnahm? Wut? Zorn? Resignation? Ernüchterung? Und war sie der Auslöser und gleichzeitig das Ziel dieser pulsierenden Empfindungen?

„Habe ich etwas übersehen?“, fragte Dany zurückhaltend.

Krampfhaft kniff Jorah die Augen zusammen, als hätte ihre Frage ihm körperliche Schmerzen zugefügt und in Daenerys' Inneren begann sich ein Bündel aus erstickender Angst zu formen, ahnte sie doch, _nein_ sie wusste, dass das von dem sie glaubte es sicher in den Händen zu halten ihrem Griff entglitt.

 

Den Blick immer noch gen Erdboden gerichtet, gab Jorah sein Schweigen auf und sagte im sachlichen Ton: „Daenerys, dir sind nicht alle Einzelheiten bekannt. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich, zu leichtsinnig...“

Also ging es immer noch um die Einladung, erkannte Dany verwirrt. Schützend überkreuzte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und ließ die Augen über ihren Ritter wandern.

„Welche _Einzelheiten_ sind mir nicht bekannt?“, wollte Daenerys wissen, während sie die Verletzung an Jorahs rechter Hand nach Zeichen der Verschlechterung absuchte.

In dem Moment, als Jorah in einer einzigen Bewegung seine Starre aufgab und ihr Gesicht umfasste, begriff Daenerys woher sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen kannte, wann sie ihn schon einmal erblickt hatte. Es war zu einem Zeitpunkt und an einem Ort, der sie gleichgültig gegenüber der Reue mit der er damals zu ihr aufsah, gemacht hatte.

„Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich _weiß_ , dass es zu riskant ist und dass der Schein des Friedens trügt, würdest du mir dann glauben und dich umentscheiden?“, raunte Jorah ihr inbrünstig entgegen und drückte mit jedem Wort seine Finger etwas fester an ihre Haut.

Die Hoffnung in den weit aufgerissenen Augen war fesselnd, doch hatte Dany nicht vor ihren Entschluss umzuwerfen, ganz gleich wie sehr er auch darauf beharren mochte. Entschieden schob sie ihre Finger zwischen seine Hände und ihr Gesicht, um den eisernen Griff zu lösen, mit dem er sie festhielt.

„Du kannst nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, dass dieser Besuch gefährlich ist, Jorah. Du kannst ledigl-­“, begann Daenerys, wurde aber von dem Klang ihres Namens, der laut und fordernd zu ihr getragen wurde, unterbrochen.

„DAENERYS, hör mir zu. ... Ich … ich habe einen Fehler begangen.“

_einen Fehler..._

Schließlich verließen die drängenden Hände Daenerys' Gesicht, welches sich jetzt seltsam taub anzufühlen begann.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Was für einen Fehler?“

Wovon sprach er nur und warum hatte sie das Gefühl gegen ihren Willen dazu gezwungen zu sein ein herannahendes Unheil zu betrachten?

„Ich … ich habe dir etwas Wichtiges vorenthalten, was meinen Zusammenstoß vor einigen Tagen betrifft.“

_etwas Wichtiges vorenthalten..._

„Ja.“, hörte sich Daenerys matt sagen, ohne zu wissen, ob dies eine Frage oder eine Erwiderung sein sollte.

Verschwommen registrierte sie eine rasche Bewegung Jorahs, die sie aber nicht klar erkennen konnte, war sie doch vollends damit beschäftigt den dunklen Sturm, der sich in ihr aufbaute in Schach zu halten.

„Die Ereignisse waren nicht ganz so wie ich sie geschildert habe.“

Nach diesem vagen Eingeständnis wartete sie auf weitere Erklärungen, die endlich Klarheit bringen würden, aber Jorahs Lippen blieben verschlossen.

An das letzte Mal, dass sich Daenerys so gefühlt hatte, konnte sie sich fast gar nicht mehr erinnern, aber dennoch war es, als würde ein alter Bekannter einkehren. Denn flüchtig, bevor sie überhaupt verstanden hatte, dass es nicht an ihr lag, fürchtete Dany, dass ihr nach langer Zeit wieder einen Teil der Vergangenheit abhanden gekommen war. Doch die beängstigende Verwirrung und das Gefühl des Verlorenseins stammte von dem, was sich vor ihr zu entfalten begann, wenngleich ihr Verstand eigenartig dumpf erschien und die sich anbahnende Panik in dem schweigsamen Meer dieser Taubheit zu versinken drohte.

„Dann kläre mich auf.“, forderte die Königin bar jeglicher Empfindungen.

Von ihrer gefühlskalten Stimme aufgeschreckt, sandte der Ritter einen beschwörenden Blick zu ihr und erklärte nachdrücklich: „Ich wollte dich mit meinem Handeln schützen, Daenerys. Ich-­“

„Bevor du deine Beweggründe anführst wäre es mir lieb, wenn du zunächst erläuterst _was_ du getan hast.“

Sie wollte nicht derartig reserviert klingen, so sehr wie die Königin, die zu ihrem ergebenen Ritter spricht, jedoch war es Dany weder möglich ihr äußerliches Erscheinen, noch die immer schwerer wiegende Taubheit in ihrem Inneren abzuändern.

Jorah holte nochmals tief Luft, reckte das Kinn vor und versuchte ihr dann etwas zu schildern, was sie im Grunde nicht hören wollte.

„... Die ungebührlichen Bedrohungen gegen dich habe ich nicht zufällig gehört … oder belauscht, wie ich es berichtet habe.“

 _nicht zufällig gehört..._ und die Empfindungslosigkeit floss aus ihrem Herzen, um jeden Winkel ihres Körpers auszufüllen.

Beginnt es jetzt, das Ende? Wird er gleich das sagen, wird sie gleich das hören, was ihr ein jeder antat, der ihr auf irgendeiner Art nahe kam?

„Ich war auch nicht nur der unbeteiligte Zeuge eines Gefechts zwischen deinen Gegenspielern, die eine Meinungsverschiedenheit ausgetragen haben.“

_nicht nur der unbeteiligte Zeuge..._ und in das weiße Schweigen ihres Verstands floss ein Tropfen Finsternis aus dem schwarzen Teil ihres Herzens.

Das Echo ihres eigenen Atems hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb und passte so gar nicht zu dem stumpfen Rest ihrer Selbst.

„Daenerys...“, sagte die tiefe Stimme, in der all die Gefühle mitschwangen von denen Daenerys wusste, dass sie diese jetzt haben müsste.

_Daenerys..._

„... die beiden Männer haben … sie haben mich gezielt angegriffen und versucht mich zu töten. So wie es Gwil einst aus dem belauschten Gespräch herausgehört hat. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie zuerst zu töten. Ich weiß, dass es nicht weise war dies zurückzuhalten, aber ich habe von den bedeutungsvollen und wesentlichen Aspekten dieser Begebenheit natürlich berichtet. Im Wesentlichen war es auch nur wichtig, dass du wusstest, dass sich die Konspiration gegen deine Herrschaft immer noch regt und all das andere ... wollte ich dir einfach nicht antun. Dir geht es seit nunmehr fast zwei Monaten erheblich besser und ich wollte nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass sich dies schlagartig wieder ändert.“

_versucht zu töten... bedeutungsvollen und wesentlichen Aspekten... nur wichtig, dass du... ich wollte nicht der Grund dafür sein..._ und unter der regungslosen Oberfläche des stillen Meers wirbelte ein unkontrollierter Sturm Gefühle jeglicher Art durcheinander, warf sie umher, trieb sie weit hinaus, drückte sie tiefer in das Dunkel hinab und brachte ihnen dennoch nicht die Erlösung durch die Oberfläche zu brechen.

 

Während Jorahs Offenbarungen hatte Daenerys seine verletzte Hand verfolgt, welche seine Worte mit unbestimmten Gesten unterstützt hatte. Und sie könnte,  _müsste_ jetzt jede andere Frage stellen, doch was sie von  _ihm_ wissen wollte, drängelte immer wieder gegen ihr Bewusstsein und so unbedeutend es auch war, sie brauchte eine Antwort.

„Wie kam die Verletzung an deiner Hand zu Stande? Es war wahrscheinlich auch nicht so wie behauptet, oder?“

Laut  _seinen_ Worten waren drei Männer an jenem Tag anwesend, die in einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Streit verwickelt gewesen waren. Nachdem zwei von ihnen in diesem angeblichen Konflikt ihr Leben gelassen hatten, floh der dritte und während des Versuchs ihn zu verfolgen, hatte  _er_ sich vermeintlich diese leichten Blessuren zugezogen. Aber anscheinend gab es überhaupt keinen dritten Mann.

Eilig huschten seine Augen zu den verheilenden Handknöcheln, ehe _er_ weniger schuldig klingend als zuvor sagte: „Es ist während des Kampfes entstanden, Daenerys.“

„Es sind also zwei Meereener dank einem _meiner_ Kommandanten tot?“

Verwundert, verwirrt oder vielleicht auch verärgert zog _er_ seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Aber Dany war jetzt nicht fähig, geschweige denn willens, _seine_ Miene zu ergründen.

„Zwei Mitglieder der Gruppierung, welche schon mehrere deiner Soldaten getötet und offen erklärt hat auch dich zu … töten, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt, sind tot.“

Immer noch stand Daenerys dicht vor _ihm_ , hatte sie sich doch nicht bewegt, seit sich ihre Gewissensbisse _ihm_ gegenüber zu einer lächerlichen Kleinigkeit herausgestellt haben. Langsam fuhr sie mit den Daumen über ihre Fingerkuppen, um zu prüfen, ob das taube Gefühl nun ihren gesamten Körper ergriffen oder sich nur auf ihren Brustkorb gelegt hat.

 

Mittlerweile spürte sie die erdrückende, warme Luft nicht mehr. Sie war einem kalten Hauch unbestimmter Herkunft gewichen. Und sie fühlte wie all die verbliebene Spannung ihren Körper verließ, wie ihre Schultern nach unten sackten, wie ihre Mundwinkel ihren neutralen Ausdruck in etwas Totes verwandelten und wie ihre Augenlider von einer gleichgültigen Schwere herab gezogen wurden.

„Daenerys, ich habe dir das jetzt offenbart, sodass du erkennst, dass es nicht vorbei ist, dass es einen weiteren Angriff gegeben hat und dass du unmöglich diese Einladung annehmen kannst.“

„Deswegen, und nicht aufgrund von Schuldgefühlen?“, wollte Daenerys wissen, ohne den Eindruck zu erzeugen, dass sie Interesse an einer Antwort hätte.

 _Er_ strich sich das Haar zurück, fuhr über seinen Mund und zuckte kopfschüttelnd mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe nicht alles erwähnt, um dich zu schützen. Du hast schon so viel gelitten. Noch mehr wollte ich dir nicht aufbürden.“

„Nein.“, entgegnete Daenerys, „Du hast mich angelogen, _das_ hast du getan.“

„Daenerys, bitte...“, flehte _er_ inständig.

„Und hätte Ghazeen diese Einladung nicht ausgesprochen, hätte ich vermutlich nie die Wahrheit erfahren.“

„Alles was wirklich von Belang war, habe ich umgehend mitgeteilt.“

„Alles was _du_ für erwähnenswert gehalten hast und den Rest hast du vor deiner Königin verborgen.“

„Um dich vor Leid und Schmerz zu bewahren.“

„Oder um dich selbst vor der leidlichen Aufgabe zu bewahren mich erneut in einem solchen Zustand ertragen zu müssen.“

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch.“

„Ja, weiß ich das?“

„...“

„Das Einzige, was ich sicher weiß ist, dass du erneut nicht wusstest wann du dein unangebrachtes Schweigen brechen solltest.“

„Daenerys, ich-­“

„Du hast mir willentlich ins Gesicht gelogen … und das nicht zum ersten Mal.“

 

Der Klang des Schweigens, der jetzt die Luft erfüllte, tönte lauter, als jede zuvor ausgesprochene Rechtfertigung oder Anschuldigung. Mit jedem Herzschlag wurde die Stille einnehmender, undurchdringlicher und wuchs weiter, bis sie jeden Versuch sie zu durchbrechen unmöglich machte.

Daenerys konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob diese kalte Starre von ihr ausging oder ob sie von außen in ihr Herz sickerte. Aber so sehr sie die unsichtbare Mauer auch durchbrechen und diesen Alptraum aufhalten wollte, es gelang ihr einfach nicht. All die beschwichtigenden Worte, welche sich in ihrem Kopf drehten, fielen in das Meer aus Schweigen und hallten ungehört durch dessen stumme Tiefen.

Und aus der Stille, aus dem Schweigen erhob sich dann doch ein fernes Echo und flüsterte vergiftete Worte: _Siehst du, sie wollen ihn dir wirklich wegnehmen. Sie werden ihn töten. Du wirst für immer alleine sein und niemand, niemand wird da sein, um deine Hand in der Dunkelheit zu halten. Niemand..._

 


	28. Zerissenheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Sorry, es wird mal wieder sehr gefühlsbetont und das eher in Richtung: Einen Kamillentee, bitte! :|

 

28\. Zerrissenheit

 

Irgendwo zwischen dem lautlosen Nichts und stummen Tränen hatte sich Hoffnung geschoben. Das zweifelhafte Erwarten der Nacht, in deren Schwärze die schmerzende Wirklichkeit vielleicht nicht mehr zu erkennen sein würde. Die all das Unansehnliche verschleiern könnte, bis Lügen, Enttäuschungen und Verzweiflung erträglich waren. Wenn alles im dunkeln lag, würden die Grenzen zwischen dem Schwarz der Nacht und der Finsternis der Seele womöglich verschwimmen. Wenn die ganze Welt in Stille versank, würde das kreischende Schweigen eventuell nicht mehr derartig laut ertönen.

Schatten unterschieden nicht zwischen echter und selbst herbeigeführter Dunkelheit. Willkommen nahmen sie jede niederträchtige Regung des Geistes auf und versteckten sie vor ihren Besitzern, fügten sie bedingungslos zu ihresgleichen hinzu, behüteten die Abscheulichkeiten des eigenen Selbst, solange bis das Licht des Tages mit all seiner Brutalität auf sie hernieder schien.

Und die Nacht hielt all ihre Versprechungen. Sie verhüllte, verdeckte und verschleierte. Nur trug sie keinerlei Anklang von Läuterung oder Besserung auf ihren sanften Schwingen zu Daenerys und auch Schlaf war in ihrem trügerischen Schutz nicht zu finden. Furcht vor den Alpträumen, die sich unter ihrem Kissen zusammengerollt haben könnten, hielten ihre Augen offen und verdammten sie dazu jedem Wimpernschlag zu lauschen, der ihre Gedanken voneinander trennte. Wieder und wieder stolperten Gesprächsfetzen jenes quälenden Disputs in ihren Kopf und umkreisten sich dort ähnlich wie es ihre Worte getan hatten. Ohne Bestimmung, ohne Ziel.

Im Zwielicht der Abenddämmerung hatten sie ihr Schweigen schließlich gebrochen, um sich erneut dorthin zu wagen, wo keiner von ihnen sein wollte. Ein weiteres Mal erklangen die selben Beteuerungen, gekleidet in neuen Worten und erneut antworteten die selben Vorwürfe, versteckt hinter unmerklich anders klingenden Phrasen. Und trotz all den gewandt eingesetzten Wendungen verstand Daenerys nichts mehr von dem, was der Stille gefolgt war. Es schien eine andere Sprache zu sein und sie konnte den einzelnen Worten nicht mehr ihre jeweilige Bedeutung zuordnen. Jedes Wort, das ihrem Mund entwich, kam zerbrochen zu ihr zurück und schon bald verloren sie gänzlich den Sinn, denn jeder Laut begann nach Schuld und Zurückweisung zu klingen, jeder Atemzug schmeckte nach einem anbahnenden Verlust. Wie gerne hätte sie verstanden, wie gerne hätte sie _versucht_ zu verstehen, was sein Handeln antrieb, aber sie machte es sich selbst unmöglich seine Beweggründe auch nur zu erahnen. Versank sie doch immer tiefer in ihrem eigenen Kopf und das Schweigen, das abermals gefolgt war, besaß nichts von der schockierten Ruhe des unvorhergesehenen Entsetzens. Es stieg schlicht aus dem Mangel an Worten empor, die es noch Wert waren laut ausgesprochen zu werden, denen man überhaupt noch _irgendeinen_ gearteten Wert zusprach.

 

Erschöpft war Daenerys in ihr Bett gekrochen, hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und auch wenn sie unbewusst ihre verkrampfte Schulter wahrnahm, hatte sie sich seither kein Stück bewegt. Am äußersten Rand des großen Bettes hatte sie sich eingerollt, als würde ihr lediglich ein schmaler Streifen zustehen. Aber sie wollte sich nicht ausbreiten, nur um dann Kälte und Leere zu spüren. So hatte sie die rechte Hand unter ihren Kopf gelegt, die Beine an ihren Bauch gezogen und mit der linke Hand malte sie jetzt kleine Furchen in den dicken Teppich vor dem Bett.

Von Zeit zu Zeit wunderte sie sich über ihre innerliche Ruhe und fragte sich, ob sie dies alles nur geträumt hat und nun mit vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen da lag und den Weg zurück in den Schlaf nicht finden konnte. Doch jedes Mal bevor sie sich umdrehen wollte, um Gewissheit zu erlangen, kehrte die Wahrheit zu ihr zurück.

 

Gewaltsam kniff Dany die Augen zusammen und grub ihre Fingernägel in die Wolle des Teppichs. Hierbei geht es nicht ausschließlich um deine _Empfindungen_ , ermahnte sie sich. Egal wie verletzt sie sich angesichts seines Mangels an Vertrauen auch fühlte, sie darf die bloße Tatsache nicht außer Acht lassen, dass ein ihr Untergebener wissentlich und willentlich Informationen zurückgehalten hatte. Ein Fehlverhalten, das Konsequenten nach sich ziehen muss, dem sie als Machtinhaberin begegnen muss und von deren Unrechtmäßigkeit sie überzeugt sein muss. Aber wie sollte sie danach handeln, ohne sich selbst Schaden zuzufügen? Wo sollte sie die Grenze ziehen, zwischen ihren Gefühlen für ihn und ihrem Verhältnis als Königin und Ritter?

Jahrelang sind sie auf dem schmalen Grad der Grenze, die sie voneinander getrennt hat, entlang balanciert. Haben den Pfad mal besser, mal schlechter beschritten und in den letzten Monaten haben sie alles getan, um das Fundament dieser Grenze aufzubrechen. Sollten sie nun, da sie endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, an der Aufhebung dieser Barriere scheitern? Denn was immer sie sich auch einreden mochte, jede Verfehlung auf Seiten ihrer offiziellen Stellung beeinträchtigte ihre Gefühle füreinander und umgekehrt.

_Und genau dies hat dich doch solange zögern lassen, jenes Machtgefälle zwischen euch, das von keinem Kuss jemals ausgelöscht werden kann._

Abgestoßen von diesem Gedanken verzog Dany den Mund, gab die Fasern des Teppichs frei und legte eine geballte Faust an ihre Brust.

 

War das Geschehene die unausweichliche Folge einer Blindheit, die sie sich selbst auferlegt hatte, um endlich fühlen, um endlich lieben zu können? War sie einfach nur das Opfer ihres beharrlichen Leugnens? Hatte sie die Realität mit all ihren messerscharfen Kanten, welche sie glaubte mit zärtlichen Worten und sanften Berührungen abrunden zu können, nun doch eingeholt?

Jorah hatte sich einst so verbissen gegen ihre Nähe gewehrt, die sie ihm dennoch aufgedrängt hat. Natürlich hatte sie in seinem kleinen, kerzenbeschienenen Quartier die Zerrissenheit in seinen Augen gesehen, gesehen und ignoriert. Hatte doch Liebe und viel zu lange verborgene Lust Bedenken zur Aufgabe gezwungen, die jetzt ihre Rechtmäßigkeit vor Daenerys ausbreiteten.

Eine unendlich lange Zeit hatte der Ritter seine Gefühle für sie hinter Höflichkeit, Sorge und einer förmlichen Zuneigung verborgen. Doch hatte er dies getan, um seine Gefühle vor der Grausamkeit der Welt zu schützen oder aus Angst, dass sie, Daenerys, jene empfindlichen Emotionen mit Krallen auseinanderreißen würde?

Nein, schalte sich Dany. Er hat nur erkannt, was sie in der kurzen Zeit, da ihr ihre eigenen Gefühle bewusst geworden sind, selbstsüchtig abgetan hatte. _Sie_ wollte unbedingt die Sicherheit und Gewissheit geliebt und begehrt zu werden für sich beanspruchen. _Sie_ wollte spüren, dass sie lebte. _Sie_ wollte mehr sein, als die Drachenkönigin und zugleich so viel weniger.

Und dies alles konnte ihr nur dieser Mann geben, jedenfalls hatte sie dies geglaubt. Aber vielleicht würde sie nie mehr sein, als das unbeseelte Bild einer Königin. Eine Ballade auf brüchigem Pergament in einem staubigen, längst vergessenen Buch, das von jemanden erzählen wird, zu dem Daenerys nie hatte werden wollen. Von einer einsamen, mächtigen, unnahbaren Herrscherin.

Hatte er und das undeutliche Flüstern in ihr letzten Endes recht gehabt? War das, was sie trennte doch größer, als das, was sie verband und würde sie es zulassen, dass es noch mehr an Bedeutung gewann?

 

Unvermittelt durchfuhr Daenerys ein heftiges Zittern, welches ihre Gliedmaßen zusammenzucken und sie erschrocken den Atem anhalten ließ. Nahezu schmerzhaft jagten sich ihre Herzschläge, während das Pulsieren des Schocks durch ihren Körper brandete. Eine Weile verharrte sie in einer aufgezwungenen Regungslosigkeit, ehe sie lautlos ausatmete.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser scheinbar nie enden wollenden Nacht erlebte sie dieses Erbeben, welches sie sich jedoch nicht erklären konnte. Womöglich forderte die Müdigkeit ihren Tribut. Aber so sehr sie ihre Augen auch schließen und wegdämmern wollte, ihr hellwacher Geist gönnte ihrem entkräfteten Körper keine Ruhe. Und das erneute Auftreten dieser befremdlichen Anwandlung lockte allmählich alte Ängste hervor, die doch nie wieder das Licht erblicken sollten.

Erbittert versuchte sich Dany abzulenken und bemühte ihre Augen, um in der Nacht etwas anderes zu erkennen, als verschwommene Schwärze. Lediglich schemenhaft erkannte sie die Umrisse des gewundenen Metalls der Halterung, welche die Waschschüssel trug, und die einige Schritte entfernt vom Fußende des Bettes platziert war.

Keine Stunden, sondern vielmehr Tage schienen vergangen zu sein, seit sie heute Morgen ihre Kleider gewechselt und erfrischende Wassertropfen über ihre Haut geträufelt hatte. Auch jetzt versuchte Dany zu ergründen, ob die Nacht eine ersehnte Abkühlung mit sich gebracht oder die Hitze einfach nur dumpfer gemacht hatte. Doch sie fühlte kaum den Stoff der dünnen Decke auf ihrem Körper, geschweige denn, dass sie Temperaturen wahrnahm. Äußerlichkeiten schienen angesichts ihres durcheinander geworfenen Inneren keine nennenswerte Bedeutung mehr zu haben.

 

Eine Zeitlang hörte sie einfach in die Dunkelheit des Raums, die ihr glücklicherweise dieses eine Mal nicht antwortete und ebenso schwieg das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf für den Augenblick. Als dann erneut das Zucken von ihr Besitz ergriff, zog sie schnell das Kissen, auf dem ihr Haupt geruht hatte, zu sich heran und schlang die Arme um den nachgiebigen Gegenstand. Noch leicht warm von ihrem Gesicht, drückte Daenerys das Kissen gegen ihr Herz und störte sich dabei nicht an der kalten Feuchtigkeit vergossener Tränen.

Und dann rückten sie näher, verließen den unbestimmten Raum in dem Gefühle keine Macht hatten. Jene pechschwarzen Gedanken, welche sie bislang, wie auch immer, vom Aufsteigen abgehalten hatte. Zuerst krochen sie nur zögernd aus den Schatten der Nacht auf sie zu. Sobald sie aber erkannten, dass sich nichts mehr zwischen ihnen und ihr befand, stürzten sie sich gleich einer ausgehungerten Meute auf Daenerys.

Mit aller Kraft presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander, wollte die Verzweiflung vom Entkommen abhalten, wusste sie doch, dass sie in dem Moment, in dem sie nachgab außer Stande sein würde zu kontrollieren, was durch die dunklen Tore tritt. Jedoch war ihr die Gewalt über ihre Gedanken schon in dem Augenblick abhanden gekommen, als sie jene dunklen Worte im hellen Licht des Tages zu hören geglaubt hatte und jetzt klammerte sie sich nur noch an lose Fäden.

_...niemand wird da sein, um deine Hand in der Dunkelheit zu halten. Niemand..._

Nicht, wenn ich diese Dunkelheit mit Feuer erhelle, schrie Daenerys in die Leere ihres Herzens. Denn unmittelbar nachdem die erschlagende Angst ihr erstes Grauen eingebüßt hatte, loderte glühender Zorn in ihr auf. Die selbe Wut, welche sie erfasste, wann immer sie sich mit Ungerechtigkeit konfrontiert gesehen hatte. Nur brannten die Flammen jetzt so viel heißer, da sie ihr nehmen wollten, was sie unmöglich verlieren konnte, da sie tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit besaßen sie auf dieser persönlichen Ebene anzugreifen. Und plötzlich wurde die Vorstellung Schreie durch die Straßen dieser Stadt hallen zu hören, von einer ungeahnten Süßen überzogen.

„… _sie haben mich gezielt angegriffen und versucht mich zu töten.“_

Sie wird nicht zulassen, dass dergleichen nochmal geschieht. Sollen sie alle brennen, wenn sie sie nicht als Königin haben wollen. Sollen sie über rauchende Ruinen und verkohlte Leichen herrschen, dachte Daenerys Targaryen und störte sich nicht an dem galligen Geschmack dieser Gedanken. Wie könnten dies auch Überlegungen des Wahnsinns sein, wenn sie doch einem reinen, selbstlosen Gefühl entsprangen. Männer kämpften jeder Zeit mit todbringendem Stahl gegen jene, die ihren Liebsten oder ihren Überzeugungen Leid zufügen wollen und sie taten dies zumeist ohne jegliche Reue. Warum sollte sie alles was ihr wichtig war nicht ebenso verteidigen, mit dem was ihr vom Schicksal zugeteilt wurde? Womöglich war es an der Zeit den Worten ihres Hauses Tribut zu zollen, aber vielleicht war es auch nur wesentlich erträglicher über Vergeltung nachzusinnen, als sich den unerträglichen Möglichkeiten der Zukunft zu stellen.

 

Während sie ihre dunklen Phantasien von einer Ecke in die andere schob, flutete das kräftezehrende Beben beständig über sie hinweg und mittlerweile wurde Daenerys ununterbrochen von der Heftigkeit ihres Grolls geschüttelt, welchen sie unter allen Umständen festhalten wollte, bevor er ihr entglitt und Platz für anderes Entsetzen schaffte. Verzweifelt zerdrückte sie das mit Gänsefedern gefüllte Kissen, in dem letzten Versuch wenigstens eine Einbildung von Geborgenheit zu erzeugen. Doch all die hasserfüllten Gedanken konnten die Tränen nicht vom Fließen abhalten und schon gar nicht konnten sie die lauernde Panik verscheuchen, auf die Daenerys mit sorgsam zurechtgelegten Eingeständnissen gewartet hatte.

Es war ihre Schuld, ihre ganz alleine. Hätte sie ihm mit ihrer Liebe nicht zu einem lohnenswerten Ziel gemacht, würde er nicht um sein Leben fürchten müssen, würde _sie_ nicht um sein Leben fürchten müssen. Hätte sie sich ihrer Pflicht erinnert und sich nicht den simplen Regungen ihres Herzens hingegeben, wäre er ihr nie so nah gekommen, dass ihm das Feuer, welches für sie bestimmt war, berührte. Hätte sie sich nicht ihrer Schwäche ergeben, wäre er wohl nie zu ihr zurückgekehrt, zurück zum Tod, der all ihre Schritte zu begleiten schien...

Doch sie liebte ihn, sie hatte ihre Pflicht hinten angestellt und sie hat es zugelassen, dass ihre Schwäche ihn zurückrief. Aber wie sollte sie es ertragen, wenn ihm mehr widerfuhr, als Schnitte und Kratzer? Allein der Gedanke daran war derartig entsetzlich, dass Daenerys ein leises Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Vehement schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund und versuchte sich noch mehr einzurollen, um das immer stärker werdende Zittern zu betäuben, um weiter in sich zusammenzufallen, um immer weniger Platz im Hier und Jetzt einzunehmen. Und zum aller ersten Mal wurde ihr wirklich klar, dass er tatsächlich dort draußen hätte sterben können. Er hatte ohne ihre Kenntnis um sein Leben gerungen, während sie den Banalitäten des Tages nachgegangen war. Nie wieder hätte sie ihn vor sich stehen sehen. Nie wieder hätte sie seine Stimme vernommen. Nie wieder hätte sie seine Berührung gespürt. Dabei konnte sie noch nicht einmal ihre letzten Worte benennen, die sie an jenem Morgen an ihn gerichtet hatte. Waren es Belanglosigkeiten gewesen oder hatte sie ihm gesagt, was sie für ihn empfand? Was hatte sie nur zu ihm gesagt? Was war es nur? Warum wusste sie dies nicht mehr? Denk nach!

Allzu oft hatte sie den Eindruck Jorah könnte jede einzelne Silbe, die sie je in seiner Gegenwart ausgesprochen hatte wiedergeben. Warum nur war sie dazu nicht fähig und was sagte dies über ihre Liebe zu ihm aus? Zu was machte sie das und wollte sie dies überhaupt wissen?

Mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen begann Daenerys auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen und durchsuchte die hintersten Ecken ihrer Erinnerung nach den verloren gegangenen Worten, fand aber nur Bilder ohne Ton. Als sie Blut schmeckte gab sie ihre hoffnungslosen Bemühungen auf und presste bebende Lippen auf den leblosen Gegenstand in ihren Armen.

 

Je mehr Daenerys unter der lähmenden Furcht, um das was hätte sein können, begraben wurde, desto stärker erschauderte sie und je unerbittlicher die Zähne des dunklen Wahnsinns nach ihr schnappten, desto überwältigender wurde das Bedürfnis laut in die Nacht zu schreien. All den verbliebenen Rest ihrer Kraft einfach hinaus zu brüllen, solange bis sie leer war, frei von Angst, von Hass und Sorge. Aber auch frei von dieser unabsehbaren Tiefe ihrer Liebe zu _ihm_?

Als sie letzten Endes den Kampf gegen die Verzweiflung verlor, und sich ein jämmerliches Wimmern ihrer Kehle entwand, hörte sie hinter sich ein resignierendes Seufzen.

Durch das permanente Zittern ihres entkräfteten Körpers bemerkte Daenerys die Bewegung des Bettes zunächst nicht. Erst als sich starke Arme um sie legten und sie die glatten Laken unter sich hinweggleiten spürte, als sie in die Mitte des Bettes gezogen wurde, wurde ihr klar was passierte.

Nein, sie durfte sich jetzt nicht von ihm trösten lassen. Es war schon zu viel gewesen, ihn zu bitten bei ihr zu bleiben, als er nach einer weiteren ziellosen Unterhaltung ihre Gemächer verlassen wollte.

„Wo gehst du hin?“, hatte sie mit verzerrt klingender Stimme gefragt und verängstigt auf seinen Rücken gestarrt.

„Ich nahm an, dass meine Anwesenheit heute Nacht eher unerwünscht ist.“

Sie hatte einige Augenblicke gebraucht, bis seine Antwort zu ihr durchgedrungen war, welche ihr zugeflüstert hatte, dass vielleicht nicht nur _seine_ Anwesenheit unerwünscht war. Aber sie konnte den egoistischen Drang wenigstens um seine Nähe zu _wissen_ nicht überwinden und hatte ihn um das gebeten, was er ihr, wie sie wusste, nicht verwehren würde. Doch der Abstand, welchen sie in diesem riesigen Bett einhielten, hätte genauso gut tausende von Meilen betragen können, so einsam und ungeliebt hatte sie sich gefühlt.

 

Heiß liefen die Tränen jetzt über ihr Gesicht, perlten von ihrer Nase ab, versickerten in kalte Laken und benetzten ihre Finger, welche das Wimmern zurückdrängen sollten, an dieser Aufgabe aber umgehend scheiterten. Genauso wie der halbherzige Versuch ihn von sich zu schieben alsbald zerfiel.

Fest drückte Jorah ihren schlotternden Leib gegen sich, zog ihre tränennassen Hände vom Gesicht und umschloss sie mit den seinen. Wie eine warme Decke legte sich das Gefühl der Geborgenheit um Daenerys, das jedoch nichts gegen das Beben unternehmen konnte, welches sie durchlief, wann immer sie daran dachte, dass er sie jetzt nicht so halten sollte, dass sie sich jetzt nicht so auf ihn verlassen sollte. Aber das stetige Heben und Senken seiner Brust an ihrem Rücken ließ zumindest den Strom der Tränen versiegen, zeugte jene Empfindung doch zweifellos von Leben und strafte den irrsinnigen Befürchtungen Lügen. Zumindest für den Moment.

 

Die Art wie sie jetzt beieinander lagen, erinnerte Daenerys an die Zeit, als jede ihrer Berührungen noch mit jener vorsichtigen Zurückhaltung beladen gewesen war, als sie sich so verloren gefühlt hatte, dass er ihr als der einzige Halt im Sturm erschien. Und auch jetzt ließ sie sich wieder in die Sicherheit seiner Arme fallen, die ihr jederzeit eine Realität vorspielen konnten, die es so nicht gab.

Wie lange konnten sie wohl noch so weiter machen? Wie weit kamen sie wohl noch auf dem Weg, den sie mit geschlossenen Augen angetreten haben? Wann würden sie den anderen wieder verlassen müssen, um dann die restliche Strecke alleine zu beschreiten?

_Vielleicht schon früher, als es dir lieb ist, als du es dir je eingestehen würdest..._

 

Und wieder fuhr sie unter einem rauen Stöhnen zusammen. Unwillkürlich zogen sich die Muskeln in ihren Beinen und Armen zusammen, ließen sie krampfhaft zusammenschrecken und zwangen den behütenden Griff Jorahs locker zu lassen. Sanft strich er Danys Haare nach hinten und sie merkte wie er sich über sie beugte, um einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen.

Sie wollte sich noch nicht einmal mehr vorstellen wie sie jetzt aussah. Denn die Verunsicherung, was das Verhalten ihres Körpers betraf, musste doch quer über ihre Miene geschrieben sein und nach allem, was er schon ertragen hatte, wollte sie ihm nicht erneut den Beweis ihrer Verzweiflung zumuten. Doch sie hatte scheinbar keinerlei Einfluss auf das so plötzlich auftretende Zucken.

Keinen Einfluss, keine Macht, keine Kontrolle, keine Stärke. Offenbar fehlte ihr hier im Dunkeln jegliches Vermögen ihre Wünsche, Ängste, Bestrebungen und Hoffnungen im Einklang zu bringen. Alles was sie jetzt fühlte war so gegensätzlich, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was richtig war. Sie sollte ihm seine Verfehlungen grollen, aber dann würde sie seine Nähe einbüßen. Sie wollte ihn beruhigen, aber wie sollte sie dies tun, wenn sie sich selbst nicht besänftigen konnte. Sie sollte stark und resolut sein, aber ihre Gedanken flossen immer wieder in den Abgrund, in dem sie jenes düstere Traumbild aufbewahrte. _Erstarrte blaue Augen..._

 

Von einem Moment auf den anderen wühlte sich Daenerys aus dem Betttuch, drehte sich Jorah entgegen und drängte sich an seinen einladenden Körper. Ein überraschtes Keuchen streifte Danys Scheitel, als sie ihre Stirn gegen sein Brustbein legte, um dann heiser seiner Haut zu zuwispern: „Geh nicht weg. Bitte, geh nicht weg. Lass mich nicht allein zurück.“

Kribbelnd rauschte die unangenehme Anspannung durch Danys Venen und brachte ihre Hände an seiner Brust zum zittern. Ungeachtet all der Enthüllungen des Tages, sehnte sich ein Teil von ihr nach leidenschaftlichen, nach intimen Berührungen, doch Jorah umfasste lediglich ihren Nacken, legte ein Bein über ihre Oberschenkel und schob sie dichter zu sich heran, sodass er sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf legen konnte.

Fieberhaft bemühte sich Daenerys jeden Gedanken auszublenden, der nicht von dem Leben neben ihr kündete. Weiche, gekräuselte Härchen, die ihren Mund, ihre Wangen, ihre geschlossenen Lider kitzelten; eine verheißungsvolle Wärme, die gegen ihren gesamten Körper strahlte; ein Duft, der sie umgehend forttrug, zu einem sicheren Ort an dem sie weder Schrecken noch Wirklichkeit erreichen konnte; eine unleugbare Kraft, die sie jedes Mal ein bisschen fester an Jorah presste, wann immer die bebende Angst auflebte und das wohlige Vibrieren seiner Brust, als er ihr antwortete, waren das Einzige, was sie jetzt in ihre Welt lassen wollte.

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen.“, flüsterte er über sie hinweg und somit verhallten die letzten Worte dieser Nacht.

 

~

 

Als Daenerys am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug hatte er sein Versprechen gebrochen. Sie erwachte alleine in einem leeren Bett, in einem verlassenen Raum und starrte ausdrucksleer zu der hohen Steindecke.

Gleichförmiges Tageslicht erzeugte flache Schatten auf den schwer zu erkennenden Verzierungen über ihr. In jedem der zweiundvierzig Quadrate der grauen Kassettendecke saß eine kleine Rosette, die vermeintlich kunstvoll geformtes Blattwerk zeigte und dass es exakt zweiundvierzig Kästchen waren, die da über ihr schwebten, wusste Dany genau. Hatte sie diese während unzähliger schlafloser Nächte doch schon zu genüge gezählt, wenn silbernes Mondlicht den Raum beschien.

 

Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet überhaupt einen winzigen Moment lang Ruhe zu finden, schien es doch, dass diese Nacht nie enden wollte. Aber irgendwann muss sie dennoch eingeschlafen sein, nur um jetzt vollkommen entkräftet aufzuwachen. Ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich an, als hätte sie einen meilenweiten Fußmarsch hinter sich, ihre Augenlider waren seltsam schwer und in ihrem Kopf wütete ein lärmendes Dröhnen.

Träge setzte sie sich auf und blickte stirnrunzelnd umher. Die Trennwände, welche zum Bereich ihrer Gemächer führte, der als Ratssaal diente, waren geschlossen. Auf der großen Holztruhe, dessen Deckel mit einer Intarsie verziert war, die eine Ansicht Meereens zeigte, lagen weder Kilt, noch Schwertgurt. Kein einziger Gegenstand, der nicht ihr Eigentum war, befand sich in Sichtweite und berichtete von einer zweiten Person, die sich hier aufgehalten haben könnte. Die andere Seite des Bettes war zwar ebenso zerwühlt wie es die Laken unter ihr waren, aber als Daenerys die Hand über den elfenbeinfarbenen Stoff schob, war dieser kalt. Natürlich konnte er sie schon vor mehreren Stunden verlasse haben, ohne dass sie dies bemerkt hätte, dennoch beschlich Dany die leise Furcht, dass sie nicht nur den Morgen alleine verlebt hatte.

Bestenfalls waren die Erlebnisse der Nacht, an welche sie sich zu erinnern glaubte, Traumgebilde. Im schlimmsten Fall hatte sie sich die fürsorglichen Berührungen und beschwichtigenden Worte nur eingebildet, hatte sie einfach so dringend herbeigesehnt, dass ihr Verstand ihr das gab, was sie so sehr gebraucht hatte. Wiederum war Verwirrung für sie nichts Neues, das Gefühl dieses möglichen Verlustes hingegen schon. War es doch gänzlich anders, als ihre Erinnerung an seine einstige Abwesenheit ihr weismachen wollte. Damals wusste sie nicht, was sie in ihm verloren hatte. Dieses Mal, heute, jetzt, genau in diesem Moment kämpfte sich ein Teil von ihr durch das Wissen, was sie eingebüßt haben könnte. Doch dem gegenüber stand das nagende Unbehagen, welches sich allmählich anzuhäufen begann, als sie ihre Beine über den Rand der Matratze schwang und das Betttuch zurückschlug. Verwundert sah sie an sich herab und betrachtete die flachsfarbene Sandseide, die ihren Körper verhüllte. Ungläubig strich Daenerys über den Saum des Stoffes. Wann hatte sie denn das Nachtgewand angelegt, zumal sie dies ohnehin seit Wochen nicht mehr tat? War dies nun doch der Beweis dafür, dass er keine Ausgeburt ihres aufgewühlten Geists gewesen war und sie mit diesem Kleidungsstück womöglich einen gewissen Teil ihrer Integrität wahren wollte, wenn sie sich schon die Blöße gegeben hatte ihn nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung anzuflehen zu bleiben?

 

So wahrhaftig ihr Kummer in der Nacht und so gleichgültig Daenerys ihr Auftreten auch gewesen sein mag, _jetzt_ bereute sie die erneut gezeigte Schwäche. Insbesondere da ihr Verhalten nur allzu leicht als Unsicherheit bezüglich feststehender Entscheidungen ausgelegt werden könnte. Doch abgesehen davon waren die Geschehnisse eine perfekte Wiedergabe von den Dingen, die sie gehofft hatte hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Und du wolltest diese Person doch nie wieder sein, dachte Dany und flehte inständig, dass eben jene Person nicht mit ihr aufgewacht war.

 

Entnervt stöhnte Daenerys auf und ließ den Kopf in ihre Handflächen fallen. Mit nach vorn gebeugtem Oberkörper stützte sie die Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie und rollte zugleich die Zehen zusammen, die den flauschigen Teppich betasteten. Fest entschlossen all die wirren Ebenen, die dieser aus dem Nichts aufgetauchte Konflikt angenommen hatte, für den Moment zu ignorieren, schielte Dany durch die geringfügigen Öffnungen zwischen ihren Fingern. Orangeroter Schimmer umschloss ein ausgeblichenes Kobaltblau, das von goldenen Fäden durchsetzt war und dessen Anblick von einem weißen Schatten gestört wurde. Neugierig nahm Daenerys ihre Hände vom Gesicht und erkannte den Schatten als Kissen. Teilnahmslos hob sie das elfenbeinfarbene Polster auf und legte es neben sich, als ihr Blick auf einen rotbraunen Fleck fiel. Getrocknetes Blut, entschied Dany, als sie über die verschmutzte Stelle fuhr. Soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, war sie selbst unverletzt. War es sein Blut und wenn ja, wie wurde es vergossen? Mit zerknirschtem Gesicht betrachtete Daenerys erneut das Kissen und überblickte dann nochmal die zerwühlte Bettwäsche. Da aber nirgendwo weiteres Rot zu finden war, versuchte sie sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass diese kleine Menge an Blut niemandes Schaden bedeuten sollte. Wem auch immer es gehörte.

 

Dies alles wurde mehr und mehr zu einem der Alpträume, welchen sie so dringend zu entkommen versuchte. Wie konnte sich ihre unwesentliche Sorge um seine Reaktion auf Ghazeens Angebot nur in dieses Desaster verwandeln? In einen Wust aus Vergehen, den sie _beide_ verursacht haben. Sie hatte ihm vorgeworfen sie angelogen zu haben, doch hatte sie nicht ebenso Dinge für sich behalten? Wenngleich der Inhalt seiner verheimlichten Informationen weitaus schwerwiegender war, als die Zusage zu einem Essen. _Wenngleich seine Beweggründe weitaus edler waren, als dein starrsinniger Drang Selbstbestimmtheit zu zeigen._

Kopfschüttelnd verscheuchte Daenerys die tadelnden Gedanken, drückte sich vom Bett hoch und ergriff die Haarbürste aus einfachem Erlenholz, welche auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Unnachgiebig zog sie die Borsten durch verfilzte Strähnen und störte sich kein bisschen an dem brennenden Schmerz auf ihrer Kopfhaut. Im Gegenteil, je mehr Widerstand sie fühlte, desto kräftiger fuhr sie mit der Bürste ihre verknoteten Haare entlang. Warum hat er nicht umgehend von diesem Angriff berichtet? Gewaltsam zwang sie die harten Borsten durch eine stark verhedderte Stelle. Warum glaubte er immer noch, dass sie unfähig war der Realität angemessen zu begegnen? Mehrmals zerteilte sie die Spitzen einer Haarsträhne mit groben Bewegungen. Warum sah er sich erneut gezwungen, sie mit Lügen vor der Wahrheit abzuschirmen? Fahrig führte sie ihren Arm über den Kopf und zerrte die Bürste einen silberweißen Strang hinab. Warum, warum nur stieg die Nachbildung dieser schockierenden Enttäuschung, die sie vor so langer Zeit einfach nicht wahr haben wollte, in ihr auf? Warum mussten sie ihr Glück mit jenen Händen, die es so mühevoll errichtet hatten wieder einreißen? Warum stellte sich ihnen gerade das in den Weg, was sie so oft hat zögern lassen? Warum konnte sie nicht stärker sein? Warum... warum...

Nicht wissend wohin mit ihrer feurigen Wut, riss Daenerys die Bürste aus ihrem Haar und schleuderte sie durch den Raum gegen die nächste Wand, an der sie mit einem trockenen Knacken ihr Ende fand.

Ungeschützt trafen ihre nackten Knie auf die harten Steinfliesen und das Gebrüll, welches sich in ihr zusammengebraut hatte, ebbte ab ohne den Weg in die Freiheit zu finden.

Und warum war er jetzt nicht hier? War er wieder dort draußen, als wandelndes Ziel für den Tod? Werden sie heute das vollenden, was sie zu beenden nicht fähig waren?

Überdeutlich traten Daenerys' Fingerknöchel hervor, als sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte, aus denen eine dünne Strähne silberner Haare hervorlugte.

Hatte sie denn gar nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt, die sie auf grausame Art und Weise gelehrt hatte, was sie erwartete, wenn sie den wahren Grund ihrer Empfindungen verbarg? Natürlich kränkte sie seine Unaufrichtigkeit, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, störte sie vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er diese Gefahr, die zweifellos auch unerfreuliche Gefühle in _ihm_ ausgelöst haben musste, nicht mit ihr zu teilen bereit war.

 

Plötzlich fielen die Worte, welche sie an jenem fernen Morgen an ihn gerichtete hatte und die sie in der Nacht so fieberhaft hatte finden wollen, wie glühende Funken in ihre Bewusstsein. Es war eine Aufforderung gewesen mit welcher sie ihn doch nahezu jeden Tag verabschiedete, bevor er die Straßen des frühen Meereens betrat und die ihm zumeist ein verschmitztes Lächeln abgerungen hatte. Heute ist er aber ohne ihr Wissen und ohne ein Wort des Abschieds von ihrer Seite gewichen, wenn er denn überhaupt außerhalb ihrer Fantasie zugegen gewesen war.

„ _Küss mich, bevor du gehst.“_ , und dies hatte er stets getan, doch anstelle seiner Lippen schmeckte Daenerys jetzt lediglich das Salz der Tränen, die über ihre Gesicht flohen.

 

~

 

Allmählich kroch die feuchte Kälte auch in die grauen Lederstiefel und ließ ihre Füße taub werden. Dass sie dies jetzt überhaupt bemerkte war vermutlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie für heute genügend Zeit hier verbracht hatte, sogar viel mehr, als sie dies üblicherweise tat. Trotzdem blieb Daenerys weiterhin auf dem kleinen Schemel sitzen, der neben einem mit Sand gefüllten Eimer stand, in welchem drei Fackeln um ihr Leben wetteiferten.

Bis auf das feurige Glimmen tastete sich lediglich das ferne Tageslicht durch die Öffnung am Ende der in Stein gehauenen Treppe und warf verzerrte Schatten vor Dany, die nunmehr nahezu zwei Stunden in der Finsternis saß.

 

Ein heißer Luftzug wehte den Geruch von Rauch, heißer Glut und etwas Lebendigem herbei, warf sich in ihren schweren Damastumhang und plusterte ihn auf, bis er sich wieder raschelnd an Daenerys' Rücken legte. Nachdenklich blickte sie zu dem riesigen Kopf neben ihren Füßen, der leise grummelnd seine Position veränderte, woraufhin auch aus den ungesehenen Ecken des hohen Gewölbes ein Grimmen zu hören war. Es war ein dunkler, grollender Ton, welcher da zu ihr herüberschwappte und für ihre Ohren nach Verachtung und Vorwürfen klang.

Niemand hält dich davon ab zu mir zu kommen, dachte Dany missmutig, wusste aber, dass jedes Wort nur einen weiteren Schauer zorniger Funken zur Folge haben würde. Schon jetzt flimmerte ein sanftes Glühen hinter einem der Stützpfeiler hervor und auch das metallische Klirren faustdicker Ketten, die über modriges Gestein geschleift wurden, kündete von ansteigender Gereiztheit.

An dem Gebaren seines Bruders offenbar Anstoß nehmend, schickte nun auch Rhaegal, der bisher vollkommen gelassen zu Daenerys' Füßen gelegen hatte, eine Rauchwolke in die Katakombenluft.

„Gïda!“, raunte Dany dem smaragdgrünen Drachen zu und legte ihre Hand auf die verhornten Schuppen, kurz vor dem Ansatz seines braunroten Rückenkamms, sodass flüchtig ein handtellergroßes Auge zu ihr huschte, sie abschätzend musterte und sich dann wieder hinter zwei aufeinander treffende ledrige Augenlider verbarg.

 

Jeder von ihnen war so unterschiedlich. Jeder hatte seinen ganz eigenen Charakter und jedes ihrer Kinder verhielt sich ihr gegenüber anders. Seitdem sie tagtäglich zumindest einen kleinen Teil ihrer Zeit hier unten verbrachte, hatte sich Rhaegal als erstaunlich zutraulich erwiesen. Der von Anfang an kleinste der drei Drachen hatte sich schon als Jungtier jederzeit vehement an ihr festgekrallt, wann immer sie ihn zurück in seinen Käfig setzten wollte und war der erste, der sich um ihren Arm schlängelte, wann immer er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hatte. Scheinbar hatte der Drache jenes Zutrauen nicht gänzlich verloren und war somit am empfänglichsten für die valyrischen Worte. Und Dany konnte zu ihrer großen Freude sagen, dass sie durchaus das Gefühl hatte einen gewissen Einfluss auszuüben, zumindest was Rhaegal betraf.

Mit Viserion verhielt es sich hingegen anders. Ganz gleich wie oft sie das Kellergewölbe betrat, jederzeit begrüßte der cremefarbene Drache seine Mutter mit fauchendem Gekreisch, gefolgt von einer Demonstration der Intensität seines Feuers. Nie näherte er sich ihr, wobei die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht angriff, nicht unbedingt beschwichtigend war. Viserion lag stets in der Tiefe der Dunkelheit auf der Lauer und stierte mit wachen Augen zu seinem Bruder und von Mal zu Mal wurde Daenerys' Vermutung größer, dass der gereizte Drache lediglich durch Rhaegals Anwesenheit davon abgehalten wurde ein sanftmütigeres Erscheinen zu zeigen. Aber wie sollte sie dies mit Gewissheit sagen können, wenn sie nur Gegenwehr von dem Namensvetter ihres Bruders zu spüren bekam?

Und Drogon? Sie vermisste ihn so sehr und zugleich fürchtete sie durch verkohlte Knochen von seiner Rückkehr zu erfahren. Doch diese Angst sollte sie mittlerweile hinter sich gelassen haben, angesichts dem, was sie unlängst wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf durchspielte...

Der große, schwarze Drache, der nie etwas anderes als Freiheit gekannt hatte, wurde angeblich vor wenigen Tagen unweit von Meereen gesichtet, zumindest hatte _er_ dies an dem Tag berichtet, als er sonst nur Lügen für sie übrig gehabt hatte.

Anklagend rollte ein tiefes Grollen durch Rhaegals Körper, als er die Anspannung seiner Mutter wahrnahm, die sich schnell bemühte ihre Gemütsruhe wiederzuerlangen, um die grüne Echse nicht aus ihrer friedlichen Lethargie zu reißen. Nicht nur die Sinne mit denen die Drache ihre Umgebung wahrnahmen waren überaus empfindlich, ebenso schienen sie eine erhebliche Sensibilität zu besitzen was Gefühle anbelangte, zumindest ihre Gefühle betreffend.

 

Wie wäre ihr Schicksal verlaufen, wenn aus den mysteriösen Steineiern nie diese legendären Geschöpfe geschlüpft wären? _Alles_ , wäre dann anders. _Sie_ wäre dann anders. Niemand hätte eine unerfahrene junge Frau als Anführerin akzeptiert und niemand wäre zitternd vor ihr in den Staub gefallen. Sie selbst hätte nie den Glauben aufbringen können, dass sie zu Höherem bestimmt ist. Denn ist es nicht so, dass ungeachtet jeder inneren Stärke, die Reaktionen anderer auf uns, uns zu dem machen, der wir sind? Und wer immer auf Daenerys Targaryen reagiert, reagiert in Wahrheit auf ihre Drachen, auf Zähne, auf Krallen, auf Flügel und auf Feuer.

Anderseits wäre sie dem Scheiterhaufen ohne die Drachen nie entkommen oder hätte ihn von vorn herein nie betreten oder aber all die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit hätten nie zu der Nacht geführt, in der sie hätte brennen sollen.

 

Versonnen betrachtete sie den Glanz Rhaegals Schuppen, die jeden Edelstein verblassen ließen und erinnerte sich plötzlich an ihre wirren Gedanken der zurückliegenden Nacht. Die Vorstellung, dass dieser im Augenblick so friedvoll aussehende Drache Tot und Verderben bringen könnte, war für Dany kaum zu begreifen. Aber genau dies ist ihre eigentliche Bestimmung. Sie nicht dafür gemacht in der Dunkelheit dahin zu vegetieren und ganz bestimmt sind sie keine lieblichen Tierchen. Feuer und Blut ist das Erbe der Drachen und Feuer und Blut ist auch ihr Erbe. Ihr Weg, um das zu erlangen, was ihr zustand, ihr Weg nach Hause. Allerdings musste sie noch herausfinden wie sie die ihr gegebene Macht einsetzt, ohne sich dabei selbst zu verlieren.

 

Am Rand des Feuerscheins huschten ungewöhnlich große Mauerasseln über die festgestampfte Erde und wann immer Rhaegal seinen warmen Atem ausstieß, brachen die segmentierten Tiere ihren wilden Lauf ab und rollte sich zu walnussgroßen Kugeln zusammen. Stirnrunzelnd fasste Daenerys die Schatten um sich herum ins Auge, aus denen nie etwas größeres, als diese flinken Körper entkommen war. Ratten waren vermutlich schlau genug, um sich von ihren Kindern fern zu halten, überlegte Dany und stupste einen der winzigen Bälle mit der Stiefelspitze an, der daraufhin auseinanderfiel und unter dem Eimer verschwand, in welchem die Fackeln steckten.

So unberechenbar und gefährlich sie auch sein mögen, ihre Nähe verlangsamte doch den Strom unkontrollierbarer Gedanken und verschaffte Daenerys zeitweilig Klarheit. Was auch einer der Gründe war, der sie heute überhaupt hierher gerufen hatte. Bedauerlicherweise war ihr jene Klarheit aber bislang noch nicht vergönnt gewesen und so bedrängte sie immer noch ihr Stolz, der nach Sühne verlangte; zerrte immer noch die Angst an ihr, die sie ersticken würde, wenn sie dies zu ließ und umkreiste sie immer noch der Wirbel aus zusammenhangslosen Gefühlen.

„Soll ich seine Lüge einfach übersehen und alles was mit ihr gekommen ist?“, seufzte Daenerys leise in die Finsternis, die mit einem empörten Zischen antwortete.

Bis auf diesen unmissverständlichen Kommentar zeigte Viserion keine einzige Schuppe und Rhaegal rührte sich lediglich, um seinen Schwanz um einen Pfeiler zu wickeln, der mehrere Fuß entfernt war. Ansonsten interessierte die Misere ihrer Mutter die Drachen offenbar wenig, solange sie nur ruhig bei ihnen saß und ihre dunkles Zuhause nicht mit misslichen Gefühlen störte.

Auch wenn diese misslichen Gefühle immer noch in ihr brodelten, konnte Daenerys wenigstens sagen, dass sich ihr morgendlicher Groll, zusammen mit dem haltlosen Schrecken der Nacht gelegt hatte.

 

Vorsichtig veränderte Daenerys ihre Position auf dem niedrigen Hocker und betrachtete die mächtige Eisenschelle, welche sich in Rhaegals Hals fraß. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie die beiden hier unten angekettet hatte, war sie sich ihrer Handlung nicht zur Gänze bewusst gewesen, doch wie sie den Umstand verdrängen konnte, dass die Drachen, ob nun weggesperrt oder nicht, noch weiter an Größe gewinnen würden, war ihr nicht klar. Hätte sie zuvor darüber nachgedacht was mit dem schweren Halseisen geschehen würde, wenn sich der Umfang der Drachen verdoppelte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich angenommen, dass Muskeln und Schuppen das Metall zum Bersten bringen würden. Jedoch traf dies nicht zu, jedenfalls noch nicht und niemand hatte es gewagt sich den Drachen zu nähern, um das Metall anzupassen.

Somit musterte Dany besorgt das erkennbar wunde Fleisch rings um der Schelle, unter der ein ebenso beunruhigend verformter Stachel hervorragte. Je länger sie diese Fesseln trugen, desto größere Schäden könnten sie davon zurückbehalten, überlegte Dany bekümmert und streckte stockend die Hand nach dem Eisen aus.

Kaum berührte sie die selbst für ihre Drachen ungewöhnlich heißen Schuppen, breiteten sich Rhaegals ledrige Schwingen aus und zogen den wuchtigen Körper aus der liegenden Position, um im nächsten Augenblick Daenerys eine Reihe dolchartiger Zähne zu präsentieren. Wutendbrand warf der Drache Dany ein schmerzverzerrtes Fauchen entgegen, welches sie unbeholfen in die Höhe fahren ließ.

Angelockt vom Klagen seines Bruders, sprang nun auch Viserion aus seiner Ecke hervor und ließ die kargen Kerkerwände mit seinem Gebrüll erzittern. Doch als der weißliche Körper den waldgrünen erreichte, schnappte dieser plötzlich nach Viserion.

 

Für einen Moment war Dany zu nichts anderem fähig, als geschockt ihre Kinder anzustarren. Nur langsam gehorchten ihre Füße wieder ihrem Befehl und sie bewegte sich achtsam aus der Reichweite der umher schlagenden Flügel, Krallen und stachelbesetzten Schwänze. Angriffslustig stieß Viserion immer wieder seinen Kopf vor und versuchte Rhaegal abzudrängen, der scheinbar seine linke Flanke nicht ungeschützt lassen wollte.

„Keliõ, Viserion! Daor.“, schrie Dany gegen das ohrenbetäubende Gebrüll an, konnte aber zugleich das emporsteigende Entsetzen, das sich ihrer bemächtigte nicht verleugnen.

Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten wurden die tobenden Drachen von einem matten Schwarz verschluckt, sodass lediglich befremdliche Geräusche von ihrem Reigen zeugten. Daenerys begriff nicht gleich, dass der Eimer mit den Fackeln von einen der umher wirbelnden Schwänze getroffen wurde und auch die besorgt klingenden Rufe vom Ende der Treppe erreichten nur verzögert ihr Ohr.

Außer Stande weiter zu laufen, verharrte sie im Halbdunkeln und sah ab und an einen gewaltigen Umriss aufblitzen. Sie muss jetzt gehen, war es doch augenscheinlich ihre Anwesenheit, welche ihre Kinder derartig erzürnte, sagte sich Daenerys, verweilte aber weiterhin bewegungslos an Ort und Stelle.

Als ein zischendes Kreischen den Raum zerriss, beschloss Dany ein letztes Mal ihr Wort an den Drachen zu richten: „Viserion! ... Viserion, gïda! Gïda!“

Und tatsächlich, die Klänge des Tumults verstummten sofort. Nur ein gedämpftes Rascheln drängelte sich durch die kühle Luft, gefolgt vom Klimpern der Kettenglieder. Angestrengt kniff die Königin ihre Augen zusammen und suchte die Schatten nach ihren Kindern ab.

„Viserion...“

Finsternis in ihrer reinsten Form breitete sich nur wenige Schritte entfernt von dem faden Schimmer des fernen Tageslichtes aus und umschloss all ihre Geheimnisse mit eisernem Griff. Weiter hinten wurde das Schwarz dichter, weniger durchlässig und die mächtigen Leiber, die sich durch die Dunkelheit schoben, waren nur eine undeutliche Ahnung.

Vehement bemühte sich Daenerys ihren angehaltenen Atem so leise wie möglich freizugeben, als ein aufgeladenes Kribbeln über ihre Haut jagte und alle Härchen in die Senkrechte zog.

„Viserion?“, hauchte sie atemlos und begann langsam rückwärts zu gehen.

Kein Laut war mehr aus dem Dunkeln zu hören. Keine einzige Schuppenkante durchbrach das Schwarz. Nur das leise Wispern ihrer ungewollten Beklemmung drängte Daenerys weiter Richtung Ausgang. Als ihre Hacken dann gegen die erste Stufe schlugen, drehte sich die Drachenkönigin um und eilte der Helligkeit entgegen. Floh vor ihren Kindern, vor ihrem Erbe, in die Arme der Demütigung.

 

Unnatürlich laut vernahm sie das Knirschen der wuchtigen Steinplatte, die zwei Unbefleckte vor dem Eingang zur Drachengrube schoben und das Geräusch, als Stein auf Stein traf, gellte grauenvoll in ihren Ohren wider.

Erneut raube ich ihnen das Licht der Freiheit, dachte Daenerys, während sie sich von den Wachen abwandte, um ihren Zustand zu verbergen. Unbeherrscht hob und senkte sich ihre Brust in dem Versuch die dringend benötigte Luft schneller in ihre Lungen zu tragen. Zitternd legte sie eine flache Hand auf ihr Schlüsselbein, spürte die Bewegung und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

Warum musste dies ausgerechnet heute passieren, fragte sich Daenerys und zog ihren grauen Umhang zurecht. All die Besuche der letzten Wochen waren ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte immer mehr den Eindruck, dass sie Fortschritte machten. Aber natürlich durften ihre ohnehin schon existierenden Sorgen nicht ohne jegliche Gesellschaft bleiben.

„Die Königin ist gut?“, wollte eine abweisende Stimme hinter ihr wissen.

Verwirrt drehte sich Daenerys um und sah in die graugrünen Augen des Unbefleckten, der heute den Befehl über den kleinen Trupp ihrer Wachen hatte. Selbstverständlich wusste sie um die beabsichtigte Bedeutung des ungeschickt formulierten Satzes. Nichtsdestotrotz wurde das Unbehagen hinsichtlich der Drachen von dem wenig besseren Gedanken abgelöst, dass die Frage, ob die Königin wirklich _gut_ ist, wahrscheinlich hässliche Antworten mit sich bringen würde, je nach dem wem man dazu befragt.

„Drachen haben laut gerufen.“, stellte der junge Mann fest, dessen Name Daenerys entfallen war.

Zwar konnte sie sich nicht alle der achttausend Namen der Unbefleckten merken, aber dennoch erkundigte sie sich wenigstens jedes Mal nach dem Namen des Hauptmannes, der sie den Tag über begleitet. Doch wie sich der sie zwei Köpfe überragende Krieger vor ihr nannte, konnte sie nicht mehr sagen.

„Wie lautet nochmal dein Name?“

„Grüner Lurch.“

Bestätigend nickte die Königin und erklärte: „Sie waren nur leicht aufgeregt. Mir geht es gut, Grüner Lurch. Geleitet mich nun zurück in die Pyramide.“

„Als Königin bei Drachen saß, war Ritter hier. Wollte mit Königin sprechen. Habe ihn gehen geschickt, wie Königin befohlen hat.“

Ja, sie hatte befohlen unter keinen Umständen gestört zu werden, aber dennoch spürte sie nun einen eisigen Stich. Nach dem äußerst aufreibenden Morgen hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen keinen Hof zu halten und stattdessen bei ihren Kindern nach Einsicht zu suchen. Da sie aber erst gegen Mittag die Große Pyramide verlassen hatte, war nun der halbe Tag an ihr vorbeigezogen, ohne dass sie _ihn_ zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Aber wenigstens besänftigten die Worte des Unbefleckten ihre leise vor sich hin schwellenden Sorgen.

„Hat er erwähnt, wo er auf mich zu warten gedenkt?“

„Sagte, kommt nochmal zu Drachen, wenn Königin...“, brach Grüner Lurch seine Antwort ab und deutete hinter Daenerys.

„Da ist Ritter schon.“

Mittlerweile sehnte sich Dany dermaßen danach sein Gesicht zu erblicken, dass all die Vorwürfe und Verstimmungen für den Moment vergessen waren. Sie wollte ihn jetzt nur atmend und unversehrt vor sich stehen sehen. Was den Rest betraf, so würde sie sich damit auseinandersetzten, wenn es der Moment erforderte.

Überschwänglich fuhr sie herum und konnte die freudige Erwartung einfach nicht aus ihren Zügen verbannen, als sich zielstrebig schwere Stiefel näherten.

„Euer Gnaden.“, begrüßte sie der Ritter mit einer höflichen Verbeugung.

„Ser Barristan.“, gab die Königin den respektvollen Gruß zurück und hoffte inständig, dass ihre Ernüchterung nicht allzu deutlich zu erkennen war.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?“

„Ja, Euer Gnaden.“, entgegnete Barristan Selmy und warf einen kritischen Blick zum verschlossenen Eingang der Drachengrube, nachdem er zuvor mit besorgter Miene auf den Saum ihrer Robe geblickt hatte.

„Ser?“

Als dem Ritter scheinbar sein eigenes Zögern bewusst wurde, drückte er seine Schultern nach hinten und richtete das Wort an die Königin: „Ursprünglich wollte ich dies schon gestern zur Sprache bringen, aber leider ergab sich dazu keinerlei Gelegenheit mehr.“

„Sprecht.“, forderte Daenerys den weißhaarigen Mann auf.

„Da ihr ja nun die Einladung des Meereeners angenommen habt, wollte ich um eine Ratssitzung, eure Sicherheit an diesem geplanten Abend betreffend, bitten.“

Beinahe hätte Daenerys das Schnauben, welches sich in ihr regte, entkommen lassen. War die Vorstellung eines Zusammentreffens ihrer Generäle hinsichtlich dieses Themas doch zu obskur, insbesondere wenn dieses gestern stattgefunden hätte, wie es ja anscheinend Barristan Selmys Absicht gewesen war. Zugleich machte das Erscheinen des Ritters ein anderes Erfordernis deutlich, welchem sich Dany wenn möglich noch heute stellen musste. Nein, nicht wenn möglich. Es war unerlässlich.

„Ist es nicht ein wenig früh sich diesbezüglich zu sorgen? Diese Feierlichkeiten finden erst in sechs Tagen statt. Eindeutig genug Zeit, um meine Sicherheit zu erörtern.“

„Sechs Tagen erscheinen eine lange Zeit, Euer Gnaden. Aber wir müssen abklären wie viele Wachen euch begleiten werden, aus welchen Truppen sie sich zusammensetzten und die jeweiligen Männer in ihre Aufgaben einweisen. Zudem ist es etwas völlig anderes in der Pyramide für euren Schutz zu sorgen, als dies in einer fremden Umgebung zu tun. So solltet ihr in den nächsten Tagen auch unbedingt jemanden zu Ghazeen entsenden, um die Örtlichkeiten zu besehen. Außerdem kann es nie schaden, wenn man im Vorfeld dem Geflüster in den Straßen Beachtung schenkt.“

Konzentriert hatte Daenerys den Ausführungen Ser Barristans gelauscht und musterte den Ritter nun nachdenklich. Unterschätzte sie selbst nach all der Zeit noch die Problematik ihrer Sicherheit und die Bürde derjenigen, die sich darum kümmerten oder nahm sie dies einfach als gegeben hin? In der Vergangenheit hatte sie selten über ihren Schutz nachgedacht, dies haben andere für sie übernommen. Jedoch bekümmerte sie häufig das Wohlergehen der Menschen, die sich für sie als ihre Königin entschieden haben, die ihr zu den grausamsten Orten folgten und für sie Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod bestritten. Hatte sie über dies hinaus die Gefahr vergessen, welche es bedeutete Daenerys Targaryen vor den Klingen ihren unzähligen Feinden zu bewahren?

„Ser Barristan, bislang habt ihr solche Fragestellungen ohne mein Zutun _und_ zu meiner äußersten Zufriedenheit alleine gelöst. Warum wendet ihr euch jetzt an mich?“, fragte Daenerys freundlich, rief damit aber trotzdem einen leicht betretenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Ritters hervor.

„Nun, Euer Gnaden. Ich hätte dies auch nicht getan, bis wir euch über die endgültigen Vorbereitungen und den genauen Ablauf hätten informieren können. … Und für gewöhnlich kläre ich derlei Dinge vorerst mit Ser Jorah ab, welcher jedoch nicht auffindbar ist. Was mich zudem recht verwundert, da er ja in der Regel äußerst bedacht auf eure Sicherheit ist.“

Den unterschwelligen Vorwurf, welchen Dany aus dem letzten Satz herauszuhören glaubte bewusst ignorierend, verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und bemühte sich jegliche Unruhe aus ihrer Stimme fern zu halten.

„Ser Jorah hat seine... _Ansichten_ betreffend meiner Sicherheit bereits gestern mit mir geteilt.“, gab Daenerys zu und versuchte lautlos ihren Hals zu klären, bevor sie so gefasst wie möglich fragte, „Demnach habt ihr Ser Jorah heute noch nicht angetroffen?“.

„Nein, Euer Gnaden.“

Schonungslos grub Daenerys ihre Finger in den Oberstoff der stahlgrauen Robe und hoffte, dass ihre überkreuzten Arme, sowie der knielange Umhang ihre Reaktion vor den klugen Augen des Ritters verbergen würde.

Entsprang ihr Verhalten der übertriebenen Sorge des Herzens einer Frau oder schlug es zurecht viel schneller, als es ihr ruhiger Stand rechtfertigen könnte? Bereits etliche Male war es vorgekommen, dass sie sich den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen hatten und erst am Abend wieder aufeinander getroffen waren. Doch selbst bevor oder _in erster Linie_ bevor sich ihre Beziehung so maßgeblich geändert hatte, konnte sie zumeist immer sagen, wo er zu finden und in welchem Auftrag er unterwegs war. Aber gerade nach dieser absurden Auseinandersetzung, nach dieser bizarren Nacht und vor allem nach seinem Geständnis, nach der Offenlegung der Gefahr für ihn, wusste sie nicht wohin sie ihre Gedanken senden sollte. Und wieder überlagerte die Angst die Enttäuschung, welche sie eigentlich empfinden sollte und dies machte sie widersinnigerweise wütend.

Absichtlich vermied Dany den Augenkontakt mit dem alten Ritter und sandte den Blick stattdessen nach oben. Der Himmel über Meereen wurde zwar immer noch von einer Wolkenschicht verdeckt, aber zwischen dem einheitlichen Schiefergrau waren mehr und mehr Wellen eines rauchigen Blautons zu finden. Scheinbar kam allmählich Bewegung in die trüben Bänder, welche nun schon so lange das Bild der Stadt beherrschten, dachte Daenerys und fragte sich zugleich, ob es ein Sturm sein würde, der die stickige Hitze forttragen wird.

„Ser Barristan, jene Ratssitzung von der ihr gesprochen habt, wird heute Abend stattfinden. Auch ich habe von neuen, durchaus entscheidenden Begebenheiten Kunde erhalten und sehe mich in der Pflicht dies mit meinen treuen Generälen zu besprechen.“, teilte die Königin in einem steifen Ton mit.

„Wollt ihr, dass ich Grauer Wurm, Valonqar und Mormont Bescheid geben, Euer Gnaden?“

Wenn ihr den Letzteren denn finden könnt, schoss es Dany durch den Kopf und drückte ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.

„Ich bitte darum, Ser. … Und nun seid so gut und begleitet mich zurück zur Pyramide.“

 

Gemächlich stiegen Daenerys und Ser Barristan die Anhöhe zu dem alles überragenden Steinbau empor, umringt von den wachsamen Unbefleckten. Eine Zeitlang redeten sie über die gestrige Audienz, flüchtig über Ghazeen und dann über die unangenehme Schwüle, welche in der Luft hing. Nachdem sie die Hälfte der Kehren des schlangenförmigen Wegs hinter sich hatten, bemerkte Daenerys, dass der alte Ritter hörbar mit dem Aufstieg haderte, was dieser natürlich unter allen Umständen vor ihr zu verbergen versuchte. Um den stolzen Mann nicht bloßzustellen verlangsamte Dany, wie sie annahm, unbemerkt ihre Geschwindigkeit und ließ ihren Blick über die locker aufgeschichteten Steinwälle am Hang schweifen.

„Das Alter ist ein ungebetener und recht hartnäckiger Gast, Euer Gnaden und hat er sich einmal eingeschlichen, wird man ihn schwerlich wieder los.“, wandte sich Ser Barristan Selmy mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck an Daenerys.

„Dieser Gast beehrt einen jeden über kurz oder lang mit seinem Besuch, Ser.“

Amüsiert schnaubte der Ritter und ließ Dany den Vortritt, als sie eine kleine Treppe passieren mussten.

„Eine Tatsache, die nicht wahrer sein kann und dennoch vergisst man dies in der Jugend nur allzu leicht oder verschließt die Augen vor dem, was noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen scheint. Doch glaubt mir, rückblickend ist es nur ein Wimpernschlag.“

Mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen sah Daenerys ihren Füßen beim Voranschreiten zu und bemühte sich das zu ignorieren, was kurz etwas Schlafendes in den Tiefen ihrer Dunkelheit berührt hatten. Etwas, das Übelkeit auslöste, eine namenlose, abscheuliche Furcht, die dennoch so perfekt zu den Gefühlen des heutigen Tages zu passen schien.

„Nun Ser Barristan, nicht alle Gaben dieses _Gastes_ sind von übler Natur. Nur die Zeit kann uns lehren was Kraft und Jugend nicht offenbaren.“

„Ihr redet von Weisheit, Euer Gnaden? … Ich würde es eher Erfahrung nennen, durch die man aus seinen Fehlern lernt und im Laufe der Jahre hat man genügend Zeit Fehler immer wieder zu begehen, in der Hoffnung diesen irgendwann doch noch auszuweichen. Aber als weise würde ich mich nicht bezeichnen.“

„Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ihr einfach noch zu jung seid, Ser.“, antwortete Dany munter und lächelte den ungläubig belustigt dreinblickenden Mann an.

 

Als sie die lange Treppe mit den ausgetretenen Stufen erreichten, verstummte ihr Gespräch und Daenerys stieg in Gedanken versunken zum Pyramidenplateau hinauf. Aber es war kein angenehmer Aufenthalt in ihrem Kopf, rutschte sie doch immer wieder vor die Pforte an die Ser Barristans Worte geklopft hatten.

Mag das Hämmern noch so laut sein, niemand zwingt dich jene Tore zu öffnen, beschloss Dany und atmete hörbar aus, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichte. Nur seit wann hatte sie Einfluss auf die ungewollten Dinge, die aus der Finsternis emporkrochen?

 

Gereizt zupfte Daenerys am Kragen ihres Umhangs, den sie gegen die klamme Kälte in den Katakomben angelegt hatte und der ihr jetzt aber schon wieder überaus lästig erschien. Seufzend hob sie den Blick zu den blassen Mauern der Pyramide, welche mit dem fahlen Himmel verschmolzen. Lediglich die scharfen Kanten und Vorsprünge stachen deutlicher hervor.

„Hmm.“, erklang plötzlich ein skeptischer Laut von Selmy, der mit einem angespannten Zug um den Augen über die vor ihnen laufenden Wachen hinwegblickte.

Der Gleichschritt der Unbefleckten öffnete immer nur für einen kurzen Augenblick eine Öffnung in der Wand aus Kriegern, durch die Dany zu spähen versuchte, da es ihr unmöglich war _über_ die Köpfe der Männer zu blicken. Doch zu schnell wurden die Lücken geschlossen, als dass sie etwas hätte erkennen konnte.

„Ser?“, fragte die Königin den mürrisch wirkenden Ritter.

„Wie es aussieht könnt ihr Ser Jorah selbst von der anberaumten Ratssitzung in Kenntnis setzen, Euer Gnaden.“, murmelte Selmy verhalten und schob sich an Meereens Königin vorbei, um den schützenden Ring der Unbefleckten zu verlassen.

Leicht pikiert über das Gebaren des alten Ritters schürzte Daenerys die Lippen und hielt ihre Füße zurück, die ihm umgehend folgen wollten. Erst als ihre Wachen zum Stehen kamen und einen Durchgang für ihre Königin schufen, trat sie vor, um endlich das zu sehen, was sie hoffte zu erblicken.

 

Jorahs Gesicht gab keine Gefühlsregungen preis, vollkommen still stand er neben Ser Barrsitan und hörte scheinbar aufmerksam den Worten des anderen Ritter zu, doch seine Augen waren nicht auf den sprechenden Mann gerichtet. Nahezu gefesselt von der Intensität seines Blickes hielt Daenerys auf ihn zu und konnte sich für diesen Augenblick nicht erklären, warum sie sich derartig erleichtert fühlte. Doch nach einem befreienden Luftholen sprangen Danys Augen ohne ihr Zutun über den Körper des Mannes, den man ihr zu nehmen versuchte. Keinerlei Blessuren trübten die Sicht auf sein Gesicht, das gelbliche Leinenhemd zeigte ebenso keine Spur von Rot und als er sich auf sie zubewegte, war sein Gang so geschmeidig wie üblich. Wo immer er gewesen war, heute ist er...

_Das Leinenhemd_. Das Leinenhemd zeigt kein Zeichen eines Angriffs. Sie konnte es sehen. Sie konnte es sehen, da kein Metall den Stoff verdeckte, weil nur ein hauchdünnes Nichts das Leben darunter von seinem Ende trennte.

Und einen Herzschlag lang vergaß Daenerys die Unbefleckten, Ser Barrsitan und die Königin. Stürmisch eilte sie auf die verständnislosen blauen Augen zu, griff in das fadenscheinige Hemd und öffnete den Mund. Bevor jedoch vorwurfsvolle Fragen daraus entschlüpfen konnten, rutschte der Leinenstoff aus ihren klammen Fingern, als der Ritter zurückwich und angespannt sagte: „Khaleesi, auf ein Wort. Ich bitte euch.“

 

Sand und trockene Blättchen sammelten sich auf den bunten Steinen, die sich zu Blüten aufreihten. Flinke, kugelförmige Käfer durchwanderten das trockene Bassin und quetschten ihre leuchtend grünen Körper durch kleine Risse im Beckenrand.

Als sie hier zuletzt gesessen hatte, glitzerte noch klares Wasser in dem steinernen Rund. Als sie hier zuletzt gesessen hatte, zeigte die Figur hinter dem Bassin noch eine sie verhöhnende Fratze. Als sie hier zuletzt gesessen hatte, war sie noch ein ganz anderer Mensch.

Oder war sie von der Person, die hier einst all die quälenden Erinnerungen zurückerlangt hatte, am Ende gar nicht so weit entfernt wie sie dies hoffte, wie sie sich dies einbildete? Denn im Moment fühlte sie eine ähnliche geistige Erschöpfung und die Frage wie sie den kleinen Steingang mit den darüber fliegenden Stoffbahnen erreicht hatte, blieb ebenso unbeantwortet.

 

Bedauernd warf Daenerys einen Blick in das leere Wasserbecken, ehe sie sich den steifen Umhang von den Schultern zog. Frische Luft ließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken entstehen, der durch eine ovale Aussparung ihres Kleides entblößt wurde. Sorgsam legte sie den grauen Damast zusammen, platzierte ihn auf dem gemauerten Rand des Bassins, zog ihr geflochtenes Haar nach vorn, sodass es nicht länger ihre freigelegte Haut neckte und strich ihre zerknitterte Robe glatt. Unmittelbar vor dem verzierten Saum entdeckte sie mehrere, verstreute Punkte, die sich als kleine Brandflecken herausstellten.

Von weitem könnte man sie zweifellos für Schlammspritzer halten, redete sich Dany ein und warf einen besorgten Blick zu dem bewegungslosen Mann, der ihr, zwischen zwei Backsteinsäulen stehend, den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Seufzend wappnete sie sich für das unumstritten wenig angenehme Gespräch, welches sie erwartete und gesellte sich zu Jorah.

„Ser Barristan hat sich bereits verabschiedet?“, stellte Dany eher fest, als dass sie dies erfragte.

„Mhm.“

Immer noch stützte Jorah den linken Unterarm auf Höhe seines Kopfes an der Säule ab und starrte unbeirrt geradeaus. Eine kleine Grünfläche, dessen Abschluss gestutzter Liguster kennzeichnete, schmiegte sich an den Säulengang. Darüber hinaus bot der Ausblick aber wenig Abwechslung und sollte das Augen nicht zu lange in seinen Bann ziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz standen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten die raschelnden Blätter der Ligusterhecke, welche offenbar das erste Anzeichen für das Ende der ausbleibenden Bewegung in der Luft waren.

„Wo bist du gewesen?“

Kurz blickte Jorah von der Seite auf Dany hinab, wich aber zu schnell ihrem Blick aus, als dass man in seinem hätte lesen können und antwortete knapp: „Bei Ghazeen.“

 

Vollkommen verblüfft von seiner Erwiderung konnte ihr Verstand zunächst nichts mit den Worten anfangen. Doch diese Verwirrung hielt nicht lange an. Entrüstet drehte sich Daenerys zu dem Ritter um und warf ihm spitz klingende Worte entgegen: „Wie bitte? ... Wer hat dies befohlen?“

Hörbar atmete Jorah aus, ließ von der Säule ab und musterte Daenerys mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„ _Befohlen_ hat dies niemand, außer vielleicht dein gestriger Entschluss.“

Fassungslos verzog Dany das Gesicht und konnte nicht glauben, was sie hier hörte, geschweige denn entscheiden, was sie jetzt darauf antworten sollte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie ärgerlich sein wollen, hatte aber nur Furcht in ihrem Inneren gefunden. Doch jetzt, da sie erleichtert sein könnte, beherrschte sie erneut eine kalte Gereiztheit, welche die Empörung über seine Äußerung nur noch mehr anheizte und der ausdruckslose Ton mit dem er bisher zu ihr gesprochen hatte, diente ihrer Beschwichtigung ebenso wenig.

„Mein gestriger Entschluss, oder hast du wieder einmal Entscheidungen für mich getroffen?“, schnappte Daenerys erbost.

„Nein...“

Nach und nach schlich sich die altbekannte Pein auf das Gesicht des Mannes für den sie so unendlich viel empfand. So viel Verbundenheit, so viel Freundschaft und so viel Liebe. Doch im Augenblick wollte der wutentbrannte Teil in ihr, ihm noch mehr unüberlegte Worte entgegenschleudern.

„Daenerys, ich weiß, dass ich-“

„Sage mir sofort, was du bei Rhazar Ghazeen zu schaffen gehabt hast. Sofort!“

Langsam fielen Jorahs Augenlider herab, bevor er ihr zurückhaltend zunickte und sachlich erklärte: „Ich habe mein anmaßendes Verhalten erkannt, das die Entscheidungen meiner Königin derartig taktlos in Frage gestellt hat, was ich zutiefst bereue. Und als Zeichen der Aufrichtigkeit meines Bedauerns habe ich zusammen mit Grauer Wurm Ghazeens Pyramide aufgesucht, um einen Eindruck von der Situation zu erhalten, welche uns am Abend der Feierlichkeit erwarten wird. Zwar haben wir es bedauerlicherweise versäumt jenes Vorgehen mit unserer Königin zu besprechen, aber da diese Aufgabe ohnehin erledigt werden musste, traf ich _diese_ Entscheidung eigenmächtig und bin bereit jegliche Rüge an-“

„Hör auf!“, unterbrach Daenerys Jorahs formelle Rede leise.

„ _...zudem ist es etwas völlig anderes in der Pyramide für euren Schutz zu sorgen, als dies in einer fremden Umgebung zu tun. So solltet ihr in den nächsten Tagen auch unbedingt jemanden zu Ghazeen entsenden, um die Örtlichkeiten zu besehen.“_

Bitter schmeckten Barristan Selmys Worte und ließen sich nur schwer wieder herunterwürgen, nachdem sie sich einmal aufdrängten.

Was hatte sie nur gedacht, was er getan hat? Selbstverständlich hat ihr Ratgeber den Missmut, welchen er bezüglich ihrer Entscheidung empfand, überwunden und sich pflichtbewusst dem Urteil seiner Königin gebeugt. Natürlich.

Daenerys kam sich plötzlich einfältig vor und schämte sich erneut ihrer impulsiven Worte. Ob nun Königin oder nicht, ob nun gerechtfertigt oder nicht, ob nun ihr geschworener Ritter oder nicht, ihr Verhalten dem Mann gegenüber, dem sie doch so viel und noch mehr verdankte, war unannehmbar.

„Demnach hast du deine Einstellung zu meiner Entscheidung überdacht?“, wollte Dany mit dünner Stimme wissen.

„Wie bereits erwähnt, ich habe meine unangemessene Reaktion erkannt und versucht Wiedergutmachung zu leisten.“

„Also bist du kein Stück von deiner Meinung abgewichen und sagst mir jetzt nur, was du denkst, das ich hören möchte. ... Dabei habe ich gedacht, dass gerade du all die Jasager um mich herum verabscheust. Oder willst du mich so dringend beschwichtigen, in der Hoffnung, dass ich über deine Lüge, die verschwiegenen Informationen oder wie immer du das auch nennen willst, hinwegsehe?“

„Ja, ich halte dies immer noch für überaus leichtsinnig. Doch als dein Ratgeber hatte ich nicht das Recht dich derartig zu bedrängen und sollte deinem Urteil vertrauen. Als dein Ratge-“

„Du bist aber nicht nur mein Ratgeber und es war auch nicht mein Ratgeber, der mir verheimlicht hat, dass er angegriffen wurde.“

„Ebenso wie die Frau, der mein Herz gehört entschieden hat, dass ich es nicht wert bin, dass sie mit mir über derlei wichtige Dinge spricht?“

Abrupt kam ihr Streitgespräch zum erliegen und Daenerys spürte wie ihre Wangen zu brennen anfingen. Bisher war sie zu sehr mit ihrer Zerrissenheit zwischen Wut und Angst beschäftigt gewesen, als dass sie heute einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, dass auch sie ihm mit ihrer Verschwiegenheit gekränkt haben musste.

 

Mit zarten Fingern begann eine erste leichte Brise an Daenerys' Gewand zu ziehen, fasste unter den mit Perlen bestickten Saum und schlug ihn gegen die nächste Säule, woraufhin ein leises Klimpern erklang. Zu gerne gab Dany dem Zerren nach und ging den gepflasterten Weg unter den Sonnensegeln entlang. Auf der anderen Seite warteten die Unbefleckten in wachender Haltung mit Speer und Schild, bereit jeden Angreifer abzuwehren. Ohne das grelle Licht der Sonne wirkte die Szene der dunkel gekleideten Männer auf dem weißen Kies völlig farblos. Nichts wirft in diesem trüben Licht einen Schatten, kam es Daenerys in den Sinn und ließ sie den Kopf über ihre ziellosen Gedanken schütteln. Dabei hätte sie jetzt eine unerschöpfliche Auswahl an Dingen, auf die sie ihre Überlegungen richten könnte. Aber dies stimmte nicht. Es waren keine _tausend_ Dinge. Am Ende war es nur _eines_ , was sie beschäftigte. Genauer gesagt, eine einzige Person.

 

Offen sah sie zu Jorah hinüber, der sie ebenso betrachtete, aber keinerlei Anstalten machte sich ihr zu nähern. Und mit jedem Moment wurde die Entfernung zwischen ihnen größer, wurde die Anspannung dichter und Daenerys begann zu verstehen, dass sie das, was sie unter großen Mühen erreicht hatte, nicht nur an den Tod verlieren könnte, sondern auch an sich selbst. Denn auch wenn er nicht müde wurde zu beteuern, dass er sie nie verlassen wird, irgendwann und dieses irgendwann mochte weit in der Zukunft liegen, könnte sie ihm einmal zu oft weggestoßen, einmal zu oft geschwiegen oder einmal zu oft die Dunkelheit gewählt haben. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass dies der Anfang von hinuntergeschluckten Gefühlen, verborgenen Ängsten und stummen Vorwürfen war. Nicht wenn jedes ausgetauschte Wort Linderung bedeutete. Nicht wenn sein Trost versprach sie aufzufangen. Nicht wenn sie erneut der Schmerz in seinen Augen war.

 

„Es ist manchmal so schwer sie voneinander zu trennen.“, wisperte Daenerys in den Wind.

„...“

„Ich meine, wir wussten, dass es unausweichlich so kommen musste. … Aber irgendwie habe ich dennoch gehofft, dass wir unrecht haben.“

Mit einem lauten Knattern erhob sich der sandfarbene Stoff über ihnen und riss kräftig an den Verankerungen, die in das Gestein getrieben waren. Auch Jorahs Kilt konnte sich nicht mehr den drängenden Böen erwehren und flatterte vor ihm her, als er seine Schritte zu Daenerys lenkte.

Kaum sichtbar jagte der Schatten eines traurigen Lächelns über sein Gesicht, ehe er sie erreichte und ruhig sagte: „Genau dies ist doch aber die schlichte Wahrheit. Wir können sie nicht trennen und im Grunde liegt das auch nicht in meiner Absicht. Ich werde immer meine Gefühle für dich im Hinterkopf haben, wenn ich dir als Ratgeber zur Seite stehe oder als Ritter deine Ehre verteidige. Und dir wird es vermutlich ganz ähnlich ergehen.“

„Aber ich will nicht, dass sich die Unstimmigkeiten meiner Regentschaft zwischen _uns_ schieben. … Außerdem hatte ich bislang den Eindruck, dass wir durchaus in der Lage sind eine klare Grenze zu ziehen...“

Forschend sah Jorah sie an und neigte den Kopf, während sie mit großen Augen versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten. Als sie das schiefe Schmunzeln sah, welches sie wissen ließ, dass er verstanden hatte, verflog die zuvor angehäufte Spannung und zum ersten Mal seit letzter Nacht kam er ihr so nahe, dass sie seine Wärme fühlen konnte. Äußerst zögerlich hob er eine Hand und streichelte mit der Außenseite seiner Finger über ihre Wange, beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „Daenerys, es ist einfach diese _klare Grenze_ zu ziehen, wenn wir alleine, wenn wir nur Mann und Frau sind. Die Schwierigkeit liegt in dem, was wir darüber hinaus sind... immer waren.“

Und als würden die Worte an sich nicht schon ausreichen, um einen Schauer durch ihren Körper zu senden, so ließ sie sein Atem, der über ihre Haut strich, die Augen schließen und hoffen, dass wenn sie diese wieder öffnete, jede Last von ihnen genommen war. Doch als sie in azurblaue Augen sah, war immer noch Frust, Schuld und Ratlosigkeit zu erkennen.

Widerstandslos ließ sich die große Hand von ihrer Wange ziehen und widerstandslos verharrte diese in Daenerys' Händen, als sie immer wieder über die heilenden Wunden strich.

„Ich habe für den Abend eine Ratssitzung einberufen.“, teilte Daenerys ihm leise mit, „Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass meine Soldaten unvorsichtig werden und mit ihrem Leben bezahlen, weil sie die Gefahr unterschätzten.“

„Natürlich nicht.“, erklang seine schwache Antwort, während Dany den kleinen, silbernen Bärenkopf streichelte.

Sie konnte diese Information nicht einfach zurückhalten. Falls etwas passiert und mittlerweile ahnte sie, dass dies nur eine Frage der Zeit war, würde sie dies schwer bereuen. Ja, sie wird dem Rat von dem Angriff in Kenntnis setzen, nur war sie sich noch nicht darüber im Klaren wie die Einzelheiten dieser Offenlegung aussehen werden. Selmys stets verachtender Blick, wann immer er Jorah zu Gesicht bekam, war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben und bei dem Gedanken daran dieser Verachtung noch mehr Nahrung zu geben, regte sich der Drang ihren Bären zu beschützen. Überdies war jene Angelegenheit zu persönlich und solange sie ihre Gefühle diesbezüglich noch nicht geordnet hatte, wollte Daenerys noch nicht mal darüber nachdenken sie fremden Ohren zu zutragen.

Durch Jorahs Räuspern aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, hob Dany ruckartig den Kopf und verstand, dass er offensichtlich auf eine Antwort zu einer von ihr ungehörten Frage wartete.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dies pausenlos beteuere, Daenerys. Aber, ich … ich hoffe inständig, dass du mir mein Schweigen vergibst. Ich wollte-“

„Mich nur schützen, ja ich weiß.“, beendete sie seinen Satz, welcher ihr in der Tat nichts Neues vermittelte.

War dies wirklich alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte? War die plumpe Erklärung, dass er ihr die Qual ersparen, dass er sie schützen wollte, schon alles, was er ihr zu geben bereit war? Denn dass da mehr war, als er ihr zutrug, war nur zu deutlich. Aber ihr brodelnder Zorn war längst verraucht und was nützte es nach Wahrheiten zu graben, die er ihr nicht überlassen wollte, dachte Dany deprimiert.

„Ich hoffe aber auch, dass _du_ erkennst, dass du mich mit deinem Handeln verletzt hast, Jorah und dass deine Zurückhaltung meine Angst um deine Sicherheit weder abschwächen, noch in irgendeiner Art verhindern konnte.“

„Es tut mir Leid, Daenerys. Das Letzte was ich wollte, war dich zu kränken. Aber ganz gleich, was vor uns liegt, ich werde dich immer, _immer_ beschützen wollen und deine Sicherheit wird stets alles andere verblassen lassen. ... Die Entscheidung dem Volk deine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen ist durchaus weise und gerechtfertigt, aber ich traue ihnen einfach nicht Daenerys, keinen Moment lang.“

„Du vertraust ihnen nicht und dennoch...“

Anstatt den Satz zu beenden, ließ Daenerys ihre Hand über Jorahs Hemd gleiten, zog leicht an dem dünnen Stoff und sah ihn fragend an. Unbestreitbar wusste er worauf sie hinaus wollte, verzog er doch den Mund und sagte: „Es beruhigt dich, ich weiß. Aber nicht ich bin derjenige, der allerorts eine Rüstung tragen sollte.“

„Dutzende Männer stehen bereit, um mich jeder Zeit zu verteidigen.“, teilte Dany Jorah mit und deutete zu den Unbefleckten, „Wie viele sind es noch gleich, die dich schützen?“

Geschlagen seufzte der Ritter, versäumte es aber nicht hinzuzufügen: „Sei unbesorgt, ich begebe mich ganz bestimmt nicht absichtlich in unnötige Gefahr. Aber zuallererst ist _dein_ Wohlergehen von Belangen.“

Ach mein Bär, dein Wille mich zu beschützen hatte schon immer alles andere in den Hintergrund gestellt und zuletzt deine Gefühle für mich, erinnerte sich Daenerys. Welch ein Kampf war es doch gewesen ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn ebenso liebte und dass nichts falsch daran war? Und selbst jetzt noch, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er dies nicht gänzlich begriff oder es nicht zuließ zu begreifen.

„Ich will aber mehr für dich sein, als jemand der deines Schutzes bedarf, Jorah.“, hörte sich Dany unbeabsichtigt sagen und war von dem Gewicht der Wahrheit ihrer Worte überwältigt.

„Das bist du.“, erwiderte Jorah inbrünstig.

Zweifelnd kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und fragte kleinlaut: „Bin ich das wirklich? Bin ich jemand, mit dem du deine Sorgen teilen kannst? Bin ich jemand, der auch für _dich_ eine Zuflucht ist? Bin ich jemand, dem du vertrauen kannst? … Kann ich dir vertrauen? Darauf, dass du mich selbst entscheiden lässt, was ich schultern kann?“

Je mehr Fragen sie stellte, desto tiefer wurden die Falten auf Jorahs Stirn, desto tiefer wurde auch der Schmerz in seinem Blick und erst jetzt bemerkte Dany die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen. Hatte sie denn als einzige Schlaf gefunden, nachdem sie mal wieder rücksichtslos jenes Gefühl von Sicherheit eingefordert hatte, welches nur er ihr geben konnte?

„Denn nach allem was passiert ist, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll, ... an wen ich mich wenden kann, wenn ich befürchten muss, dass du mir nur Lügen zuträgst. Ich... ich habe angenommen... ich...“, abwehrend schüttelte Daenerys den Kopf und wollte ihrem Ritter den Rücken zukehren, als er sie energisch am Arm packte und zu sich umdrehte.

„Was? Was hast du angenommen?“, verlangte er geradezu forsch zu erfahren, um dann wesentlich ruhiger, fast schon ängstlich, zu murmeln, „Sag es Daenerys. Sag es einfach...“

 

Gelbe Wellen trieben durch das Hemd, welches sich von dem nun vollständig erwachten Wind wehrlos umher werfen ließ. Sprachlos beobachtete Dany dieses irritierende Spiel von Leinen und Luft durch einen Schleier silberner Strähnen, die von den seichten Böen immer wieder in ihre Augen geweht wurden.

Natürlich war sie von seiner plötzlichen, groben Reaktion erschrocken, aber viel mehr verursachte die Gewissheit, dass er unbestreitbar bereits wusste, was sie sagen wollte, ein Gefühl von stechender Kälte in ihrer Brust.

Was sagte _ihr_ Wille dies laut auszusprechen und _seine_ Bereitschaft dies von ihr zu hören über sie aus? Waren sie letztendlich immer noch die Gefangenen vergangener Geheimnisse? Standen sie am Ende immer noch im Dunkeln der Nacht in den regennassen Gärten, unter aufgewühlten Sturmwolken? Hatten sie nie wirklich losgelassen? Hatte _sie_ nie wirklich losgelassen?

Obwohl Daenerys glaubte die Antworten auf all jene Fragen zu kennen, kam sie nun doch seiner Aufforderung nach und sagte: „Ich habe angenommen, dass ich mir nie wieder darüber Gedanken machen muss, ob es die Wahrheit ist, welche ich von dir höre...“

Kraftlos rutschten die zuvor noch so fest um ihren Arm geschlossenen Finger von ihrer Haut und bekümmert sah Daenerys wie die Bürde ihrer Vergangenheit die Farbe aus Jorahs Gesicht zog.

„Am Ende wird es immer wieder dorthin zurückführen, nicht wahr Daenerys?“

Was hätte sie jetzt dafür gegeben ihre gesprochenen Worte nichtig zu machen und diesen verzweifelten Ausdruck auf Jorahs Gesicht auszulöschen, der zugleich auf schockierende Art und Weise zu verstehen gab, dass ihm ihre Äußerung nicht überraschte, dass er gar damit gerechnet hatte? Trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob er Recht hatte.

Sie liebte ihn. Er liebte sie. Diese Wirklichkeit war ihr in den letzten Wochen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Aber hatten sie diese Liebe auf brüchigem Grund aufgebaut, nur um den Abgrund zu überdecken? Hatte sie all dies schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit eingeholt?...

 

_Was tust du denn da?_ , schreckte ein durch ihren Kopf hallender Ruf Daenerys aus den trüben Grübeleien auf. Heftig blinzelnd blickte sie auf und als würde ihren trüben Augen erst jetzt gestattet sein zu sehen, starrte sie entsetzt Jorahs Gestalt an.

Der Ritter stand mit gesenktem Haupt vor ihr und war in der Tat dies, ihr Ritter. Alles an ihm strahlte eine fürchterlich förmliche Kälte aus und von dem Menschen, der ihr so nahe war, konnte sie immer weniger spüren. Selbst der eine Schritt, den sie machen müsste, um ihn zu erreichen erschien zu groß zu sein, schmerzte und war doch eigentlich kaum vorhanden.

Nein, sie wollte das hier nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Warum hat sie es überhaupt so weit kommen lassen? Konnte sie einfach nicht mehr ohne Leid leben und tat alles, um dieses in ihrem Leben zu halten?

_Du wolltest mehr für ihn sein, dann sei jetzt auch mehr. Lass nicht zu, dass deine Unsicherheit ihn zum tausendsten Mal verletzt._

 

Tief holte Daenerys Luft, schob erfolglos die losen Haarsträhnen, die um ihren Kopf tanzten nach hinten und machte dann den einen Schritt zunichte.

„Mein Bär.“, wisperte sie, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

Betrübt sah Jorah zu ihr hinab, teilte seine Lippen, schloss sie aber augenblicklich wieder. Dany sah wie sich seine Kehle bewegte, als er schluckte und ebenso glaubte sie zu sehen wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte. Doch dies war in letzter Zeit schwer auszumachen, da ihr Bär unlängst seinen Bart wachsen ließ und inzwischen konnte sie schon fast ihre Fingerspitzen in dem Wirrwarr aus zimtfarbenen und einzelnen weißen Haaren versenken. Etwas, was sie jetzt auch gern tun würde, aber seltsamerweise hatte sie Angst, dass er sich ihr entziehen würde.

Unvorhergesehen vernahm sie den tiefe Klang seiner Stimme: „Alles was ich je im Sinn gehabt habe war dein Wohl und glaube mir, ich habe lange mit meinem Entschluss gehadert. Wenn du mich aber jetzt fragst, ob ich nochmal so entscheiden würde, kann ich dir ehrlich gesagt keine eindeutige Antwort geben, Daenerys.“

Er hat dies alles bedacht, wurde ihr schlagartig klar. Ihre Reaktion, die Folgen, und dennoch hat er geschwiegen, um... , um sie zu schützen. Er wollte nicht sich selbst vor ihrem Schmerz bewahren, sondern einzig sie. Gewaltsam ballte Dany ihre freie Hand zur Faust, gleich so als würde sie die Abscheu, welche sie für sich selbst empfand zerquetschen wollen.

Sie war so sehr in sich selbst vergraben gewesen, in ihrem Zorn, in ihrem Stolz, dass sie nicht bereit war die simple Wahrheit hinter seinem Handeln zu sehen. Vielleicht war nicht nur Jorah derjenige, der die Gefühle des anderen nicht ganz erfassen konnte.

„Und um ehrlich mit _dir_ zu sein, weiß ich nicht, ob ich überhaupt noch eine Antwort haben möchte. … Der zurückliegende Tag und die Nacht waren unendlich kräftezehrend gewesen. Wann immer ich verängstigt war, wollte ich wütend sein und wenn ich wütend war, dauerte es nie lange bis mich die Furcht wieder eingeholt hatte. Ich will all diese verwirrenden Gefühle nicht mehr, Jorah. Sie führen ohnehin ins Nichts und zudem nimmt diese eine Empfindung einen viel zu großen Raum ein...“

Unumwunden hatte sie ihm in die Augen geblickt, doch irgendetwas ließ sie nun zögern und ihren Fingern bei den schwachen Bewegungen zusehen, mit welchen sie ein winziges Loch an seinem Ärmel umkreiste, solange bis sich eine kräftige Hand auf ihre legte und sie zur Ruhe zwang.

„...Genau davor wolltest du mich bewahren. Aber wie sollte das gelingen? Wie soll ich die Angst ignorieren dich zu verlieren?“, seufzte Daenerys in den Wind, der erneut ihre Worte stahl.

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Hast du schon vergessen? Solange du mich bei dir haben willst, bleibe ich bei dir.“

Als der letzte Ton seiner Worte verflog, begannen ihre Augen zu brennen und Dany spürte wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog, um den Tränen die Stirn zu bieten. Jedoch verschwamm bereits das Bild ihrer aufeinanderliegenden Hände, als sie atemlos wimmerte: „Das... das kannst du nicht versprechen. Das konntest du schon letzte Nacht nicht.“

Niemand könnte ihr dies versichern. Es würde immer nur ein Versuch bleiben sie zu beruhigen, zu beschwichtigen, ihr die bittere Wahrheit zu versüßen. So wie er dies während der langen Nachtstunden getan hatte. Indem er ihr, entgegen ihrer gezeigten Reserviertheit, den Trost geschenkt hatte, welchen sie ersehnte. Während der langen Nachtstunden...

„Jorah.“, rief sie hastig aus und löste ihren Kontakt.

Ihr heftiger Aufruf versetzte Jorah sofort in eine überaus wachsame Anspannung. Prüfende Augen streiften über ihren Körper und argwöhnische Blicke musterten die Umgebung. Erst als der Ritter offenbar keinen äußerlichen Grund für ihr Gebaren fand, sah er sie auffordernd an.

Vermutlich oder eher ganz wahrscheinlich, würde ihr nicht gefallen was er zu dem zu sagen hatte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Aber wenn sie darüber jetzt keine Klarheit gewann, würde sie die Präsenz der Person, die sie weit hinter sich gelassen hatte, zu deutlich spüren können und das musste sie unter allen Umständen verhindern.

„Vergangene Nacht...“, begann Daenerys und sah einen Hauch Unruhe von Jorahs Augen Besitz ergreifen, „als ich..., als du...“, versuchte sie weiter zu reden, woraufhin er den Kopf leicht schräg legte und kurz seine Lippen aufeinander presste.

„Jorah, du warst letzte Nacht bei mir, nicht wahr?“, entledigte sie sich eilig der nagenden Frage.

 

Eine sanfte Traurigkeit erblühte auf dem Gesicht, welches Daenerys seit kurzem als Erstes sehen wollte, wenn sie morgens die Augen aufschlug und auch das strahlende Blau verlor etwas von seinem Glanz. Schwer seufzte Jorah, bevor er dicht zu ihr heran trat und seine Hand in ihre schob. Verwirrt wartete sie mit leicht geteilten Lippen auf eine Antwort, die nicht kam. Stattdessen schloss sie ihre Finger um die schützende Hand und ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken.

Ungewöhnlich kalt strich der Wind über Daenerys' Haut, kroch unter ihr Kleid und drücke sie näher an den warmen Körper, der nur für sie nach Wald und Sonne roch. Jeder Herzschlag, der gegen ihr Ohr pochte war eine Melodie, welche wohlklingender war, als alle ihr bekannten Gesänge. Für den Moment schwieg all das Grauen und Daenerys beschloss, dass es nicht mehr wichtig war, ob sie die verstrichene Nacht alleine verbracht hatte. ... _Jetzt_ war er bei ihr.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Drachenvalyrisch:  
> Gïda = Ruhig
> 
> Keliõ = Halt
> 
> Daor = Nein
> 
>  
> 
> Und es wird mal wieder Zeit euch mit physischen Reaktionen auf psychische Belastungen zu quälen. o_O
> 
> Das normale Zittern (Tremor) bei Kälte oder auch die leichte Variante bei Aufregung kennen wir wahrscheinlich alle. Aber es gibt auch den sogenannten psychogenen Tremor, der nach traumatischen Erlebnissen (Unfällen), bei großer Angst oder eben seelischer Belastung auftritt. Diese krampfhaften Muskelkontraktionen zeigen sich bei jedem unterschiedlich, sind zumeist aber nicht von Dauer und mit der Vorgeschichte meiner Daenerys schien mir eine solche Reaktion nicht allzu weit hergeholt.


	29. Schein

 

29\. Schein

 

Alles um sie herum war in warmes Licht getaucht, strahlte einen goldenen Glanz aus, sandte den eingefangenen Schimmer hunderter Kerzen zurück in süßlich duftende Luft. Hier, wo augenscheinlich jeglicher kalten Farbe der Zutritt verwehrt wurde, herrschte das satte Braun edel gearbeiteter Sitzmöbel, das dumpfe Gold matt schillernder Platten und Krüge, das energische Rot und heitere Sonnengelb prachtvoller Roben, das bernsteinfarbene Leuchten exotischer Haut und das grelle Weißgelb lodernder Flammen, die ihren Schein gegen blasse Wände warfen, um sie so mit ihrer Wärme zu überziehen. Selbst die Klänge in der Luft waren schwere, warm anmutende Töne, die mal geheimnisvoll und lockend, und dann wieder sehnsuchtsvoll und klagend auflebten. Widerstandslos drangen die einzelnen Noten in ihr Herz, sangen von einer endlosen Melancholie, die in ihrem Körper vibrierte und ein namenloses Sehnen zurückließ.

 

„Man sagt, dass nur jemand dem großes Leid widerfahren ist, das Instrument bis zur Perfektion beherrscht, da es seine wahre Seele nur einem geschundenen Herz offenbart und mit seinen Tönen eine Klagelied für jenes singt.“

Rhazar Ghazeens Stimme unterbrach Daenerys' versunkenem Lauschen und ließ sie den Blick von der dünnen Flöte aus Elfenbein abwenden, welche sie mit ihrem Zauber gefangen gehalten hatte.

„Nun, da es sich bei dem Flötenspieler zweifelsfrei um einen befreiten Sklaven handelt, kann man nichts anderes als vollendete Perfektion erwarten.“, erwiderte Meereens Königin mit einem missbilligen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Oh strahlende Königin, lasst uns diesen herrlichen Abend nicht mit derlei leidigen Dingen trüben. Heute soll es nur darum gehen, dass ihr die wahrhaftige Pracht unserer Kultur erlebt und die traditionelle Musik unserer Ahnen ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil dieser.“

„Ist dies so? Bisher habt ihr mir eher zu verstehen gegeben, dass es die Sklaven waren, die eure _Kultur_ zu dem gemacht haben, was sie ist. Oder habe ich die Begründungen, welche ihr vorgebracht habt, um euren Handel mit Menschen wiederzubeleben, falsch verstanden, Rhazar?“

Bestürzt kräuselte Ghazeen seine dünnen Lippen, griff zu einem gläsernen Kelch und prostete Daenerys zu: „Ihr habt wahrlich eine spitze Zunge, oh weise Königin.“

„Eine spitze Zunge, welche die Wahrheit spricht.“

„Natürlich.“, antwortete der füllige Mann mit oberflächlicher Höflichkeit, ehe er einen großzügigen Schluck von dem hellen Fruchtwein nahm.

 

Von allen Anwesenden unbemerkt verebbte das Flötenspiel und wurde sogleich von den flirrenden Klängen einer Harfe ablöst, die sich leise unter die Gespräche der Menge legten.

Indessen Ghazeen damit beschäftigt war die ihm servierte geräucherte Rotbrasse einer genauen Betrachtung zu unterziehen, nutzte Dany die Gelegenheit und ließ ihren Blick durch den vollen Saal streifen. Mehr als Zehndutzend Gäste füllten die oberste Ebene Ghazeens Pyramide. Vorrangig Angehörige seiner Familie, sowie Günstlinge dieser, aber auch einige Mitglieder anderer Hoher Familien waren unter den Anwesenden zu finden. Dem gegenüber stand nahezu die selbe Anzahl Bediensteter, welche ununterbrochen Speisen und Getränke herbeitrugen, um den Wünschen der Versammelten zu entsprechen. Auch jetzt erschien zum wiederholten Male ein junger Mann in blassgrauen Gewändern und goss Meereens Königin Aprikosenwein in ihren immer noch halb vollen Becher. Interessiert sah Daenerys dem auffallend zufrieden dreinblickenden Mann hinterher und dachte wie schon oft an diesem Abend, dass man hier einen eigens auf sie abgestimmten Mummenschanz zum Besten gab.

Jeder einzelne Diener war augenscheinlich bei bester Gesundheit, machte einen, wenn schon nicht glücklichen, dann doch recht gelassenen Eindruck und besonders fiel auf, dass jeder zu Ghazeens Haushalt gehörende Angestellte das Kindesalter schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatte. Ein Umstand, der mit dem restlichen Bild der Stadt nicht vereinbar war und nur allzu offensichtlich ausschließlich für sie geschaffen wurde.

Ebenso waren ihr beim Eintreffen die leeren Nischen und verwaisten Sockel nicht verborgen geblieben, auf denen zweifellos noch vor kurzem Harpyien zu finden gewesen waren. Sie hatte sogar einige Statuen entdeckt, die eindeutig durch Hammer und Meißel übereilt ihre Gestalt ändern mussten und nun verunstaltete Menschenabbilder darstellten.

Selbstverständlich war Daenerys froh diesen abscheulichen Zeugnissen der vergangenen Gräuel nicht begegnen zu müssen, aber zugleich betrübte sie der Umstand, dass in den Tiefen der Pyramiden die Welt immer noch das Gesicht zeigte, welches sie hoffte allmählich geändert zu haben. Anderseits sollte sie erleichtert sein, dass ihr offenbar soviel Achtung oder womöglich auch Angst entgegengebracht wurde, um derlei zu bewirken. Doch was nützten Änderungen hinter verschlossenen Türen, die sobald diese zufielen rückgängig gemacht werden, wenn sich die _Menschen_ nicht ändern, nicht ändern _wollten?_ Genau aus diesem Grund war sie hier und genau aus diesem Grund war sie heute Morgen auch so lächerlich nervös gewesen.

Nicht nur, dass dieser Abend der erste seiner Art hier in Meereen war, er war neben den täglichen Audienzen auch ihr erstes öffentliches Erscheinen seitdem die Gerüchte der _Irren Königin_ die Straßen geflutet haben und der Gedanke an das Bevorstehende hatte erneut einen Knoten in ihrem Magen verursacht. Zudem trug die Anspannung in den ihr stets folgenden blauen Augen wenig zu ihrer Gelassenheit bei. Eher im Gegenteil, da die schlecht getarnte Sorge, die stümperhaft verborgenen Zweifel und die ungenügend versteckte Missbilligung ihre eigene Skepsis nochmal eine erschöpfende Runde durch ihren Geist gejagt hatte, nur um zu dem alten Ergebnis zu kommen. Zugegeben, ihr Entschluss wurde überdies auch von den Reaktionen jener einen Ratssitzung erheblich auf die Probe gestellt, teilte ein jeder ihrer Generäle nach der Offenbarung des Angriffs auf Jorahs Leben seine Meinung und erklärte den Besuch in einer der Pyramiden Meereens für überaus _bedenklich_. Jedoch hatte Daenerys mit solchen Entgegnungen gerechnet sobald der Übergriff bekannt wurde, sodass sie zwar durchaus aufmerksam den Ausführungen Ser Barristans, den Einwürfen Grauer Wurms und der so selten vorgetragenen Meinung Valonqars gefolgt war, aber von vorn herein nicht die Absicht hatte ihre Pläne zu ändern. Wofür es ohnehin zu spät gewesen war, wenn sie sich nicht selbst durch wankelmütige Entscheidungen bloßstellen oder gar den Unmut eines weiteren Großen Herrn Meereens auf sich ziehen wollte.

War sie aber vollends aufrichtig, musste sie sich auch eingestehen, dass nachdem sich der Sturm in ihr gelegt hatte, flüchtige Vorbehalte aufgetaucht sind, welche sie jedoch unter allen Umständen vor dem Mann, der diese hervorgerufen hat, zu verbergen versuchte und dies fiel ihr in letzter Zeit nicht schwer, bedachte man sein gezeigtes Verhalten in den vergangenen sechs Tagen...

Aber sobald sie die geköpfte Pyramide des Hauses Ghazeen erreicht hatten, fühlte sie sich in ihrem Unternehmen bestätigt, denn jegliches Unbehagen fiel von Daenerys ab und ließ sie die Herrscherin sein, welche sie sein _musste_.

 

Bereits einige Male zuvor kam Daenerys nicht umhin der Kunst des verblichenen Ghiscarireichs einen gewissen Reiz zuzugestehen und so auch als sie die kleine Pyramide betreten hatte. Der Aufstieg zur Spitze unterschied sich wenig von den finsteren Korridoren, welche sie von ihrem Herrschaftssitz kannte. Doch beim Anblick der obersten Ebene Ghazeens Pyramide konnte sie die sie befallene Verzückung nicht leugnen, die sie aufgrund der ihr im Vorfeld zugetragenen Beschreibungen nie erwartet hätte. Scheinbar fehlte ihren Generälen, oder Männern im allgemeinen, das Auge für derlei Dinge oder es war schlicht der Tatsache geschuldet, dass man es für unnötig befand ihr Orte zu beschreiben, an denen sie der Meinung der Berichtenden nach erst gar nicht sein sollte. Aber Daenerys war nicht so töricht sich von all dem Blendwerk über die darunterliegende Grausamkeit hinwegtäuschen zu lassen, die Jahrhunderte lang in die Mauern gesickert war.

Die Feierlichkeiten fanden in drei Sälen statt, die sich über die gesamte Länge der westlichen Pyramidenseite erstreckten. Quer verlaufende Öffnungen unterbrachen die Außenmauern, durch welche zur früheren Stunde das goldene Licht der untergehenden Sonne gesickert und jetzt ein samtiges Schwarzblau zu erkennen war. Daenerys saß im mittleren, sowie kleinsten Raum, neben Ghazeen und im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Anwesenden, die entweder zwischen den Pfeilern standen, welche den Raum flankierten und der Harfenspielerin zuhörten oder den Saal durchquerten, um zu dem kleinen Garten zu gelangen, welcher sich in der Mitte der Pyramide befand, waren sie die Einzigen denen hier eine Sitzmöglichkeit vergönnt war.

 

Neidisch beobachtete Dany eine in kupferfarbenem Gewand gekleidete Frau, welche die zwei Stufen zu einem versetzten Boden hinabstieg, eine der vier Feuerschalen umrundete, die ihr zuckendes Licht auf das lieblich erklingende Zupfinstrument warfen und dann die breiten Stufen hinaufstieg, welche in die laue Nacht führten.

Möglichst unauffällig rutschte Daenerys auf dem goldenen Seidenkissen umher und blickte zu der etwas abseits stehenden Missandei. Bisher hatte sie die Dienste ihrer Übersetzerin noch nicht in Anspruch nehmen müssen, beherrschte Ghazeen die gemeine Zunge untadelig und auch sein Hochvalyrisch war frei von jedem verzerrenden Dialekt. Doch da Dany hoffte die anstrengenden Schmeicheleien ihres Gastgebers bald gegen aufrichtigere Gespräche austauschen zu können, war sie froh um Missandeis Anwesenheit zu wissen. Darüber hinaus sagte der Blick ihrer Freundin, welcher neugierig umherschweifte, dass auch ihr diese Abwechslung alles andere als lästig war.

„Ich würde mir gerne die Beine vertreten, werter Rhazar. Eure Gäste sind schließlich nicht hier erschienen, um mich den gesamten Abend beim Essen zu beobachten.“, sagte Daenerys, hatte dabei aber eher die Flucht vor dem zwar kunstvoll angefertigten, zugleich aber überaus unbequemen Stuhl im Sinn.

„Wie ihr wünscht, oh unvergleichlich schöne Königin. Doch ich bitte euch noch einen Moment zu verweilen, habe ich doch allein zu euren Ehren eine ganz besondere Spezialität der Meereener Küche zubereiten lassen, welche ihr unter keinen Umständen auslassen solltet.“

Eine ganz besondere Spezialität? Noch ausgefallener als die in Minzsoße gekochten Hundeohren, den nur allzu frischen Tintenfischeintopf oder die auf jeder erdenklichen Art zubereiteten Innereien, fragte sich Dany, lächelte aber dennoch höflich und griff nach dem Aprikosenwein.

Wenn auch überall Kerzen, Fackeln und verzierte Laternen ihren flackernden Schein auf die Gäste sandten, tanzten doch recht viele Schatten durch den Saal, ließen Ecken verschwimmen und verbargen schummrige Nischen.

„Ah, hier kommt die nur für euch angerichtete Köstlichkeit.“, flötete Ghazeen und wies mit einer fleischigen Hand zu einem herannahenden Tablett, welches auf dem runden Tisch zwischen Daenerys und dem Herr der Pyramide gestellt wurde, dessen Holz fast schwarz erschien, sodass sich in seiner polierten Oberfläche die goldene Platte spiegelte.

Für einen Moment starrte Daenerys ratlos auf den überladenen Teller bis sie erkannte, was in der Mitte der Ansammlung von Feigen, Blasenkirschen und Preiselbeerzweigen thronte und sogleich bereute sie den zuvor genommenen Schluck Wein, drang die herbe Süße doch ungebeten in ihren Mund zurück. Unter großer Mühe rief sie ihre Gesichtszüge zur Ordnung und zwang sich der sogenannten _Köstlichkeit_ einen zweiten Blick zu schenken.

Lindgrüne Federn ragten aus einem Gewirr dürrer Zweige und Gräser hervor, die sich zu einem kleinen Rund formten, um so das, was in ihrer Mitte zu finden war perfekt hervorzuheben. Eine Absicht, die vortrefflich erzielt wurde, leuchteten die zwei goldgelben Körper im Dunkeln des Nests gleich eines Feuers in sternloser Nacht.

„Der Lantoor ist das Höchste, was man seinem Gaumen zuführen kann, oh Erhabene. Selbst unter den bessergestellten Mitgliedern meines Volks gilt es als Privileg diesen Vogel verspeisen zu können.“

Ohne ihre wahren Gefühle preiszugeben nickte Daenerys und ließ die handtellergroßen Körper nicht aus den Augen, als sie erwiderte: „Ein Privileg, welches anscheinend noch nicht zur Gänze zubereitete ist.“

Verschmitzt grinste Rhazar Ghazeen und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über seine glänzenden Lippen, die eigenartig kurze Zähne freigaben.

„Ganz und gar nicht, oh gescheite Königin. Der Lantoor wird in einem Alkoholgemisch ertränkt, gerupft und dann im Ganzen gebraten, bis er diese herrliche Farbe annimmt.“

Wie kommt man nur dazu ein Tier, welches zumal noch nicht einmal genügend Fleisch besitzt um selbst den kleinsten Hunger zu stillen auf diese Art und Weise herzurichten? Unfähig länger ihre Abscheu zu verbergen verzog Dany den Mund und scheiterte so an ihren eigenen Vorsätzen.

Für diesen einen Abend hatte sie sich vorgenommen jedes vorschnell gefasste Urteil zu unterdrücken und offen für Neues zu sein, für neue Einblicke in eine ihr so verwerflich erscheinende Lebensart, für unerwartete Sympathien und vor allem offen für die Menschen, welche sie nicht müde wurde _ihr_ _Volk_ zu nennen. An diesem heutigen Abend sollten ihre Gedanken wenigstens für ein Paar Stunden das Schwert niederlegen, das sie schon so lange gegen sich selbst führte. Sie wollte nicht an das denken, was war und an das, was kommen wird. Sie wollte einfach hier sein. Sie wollte nur sich und den Moment genießen. Sie wollte ihren eigenen Bestrebungen diese Menschen und was sie antrieb besser zu verstehen eine Möglichkeit geben wahr zu werden. Und auch wenn sie grundsätzliche, moralische Meinungsverschiedenheiten nicht umgehen konnte, so sollte es ihr immerhin gelingen Respekt für traditionelle Speisen aufzubringen, beschloss Daenerys und zog ihre Mundwinkel wieder in die Höhe.

„Der Vogel wird demnach im Ganzen verzehrt, ... mit Knochen und Schnabel?“

„So wie er vor euch liegt, Euer Gnaden und seid unbesorgt, die Zubereitung hat die Knochen weich und den Schnabel knusperig werden lassen.“, erklärte Ghazeen und hielt Dany das kleine Nest hin.

Teilnahmslos lagen die beiden fettig schimmernden Vögel nebeneinander und reckten die Reste ihrer verkohlten Beinchen in die Luft. Straff spannte sich geröstete Haut über kugelrunde Bäuche und Köpfe mit trüben Augen streckten sich eigenwillig nach oben, sodass die spitzen Schnäbel anklagend auf Dany gerichtet waren.

„Man isst ihn mit den Fingern. Keine Klinge soll das Fleisch des Lantoors verunreinigen.“

Kaum hatte Ghazeen seine Ausführung beendet, sammelte er einen der kleinen Körper aus dem Nest und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. Genüsslich schloss der wuchtige Mann die eng zusammenstehenden Augen und begann ausführlich zu kauen.

Wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich dies nur ein, aber Daenerys glaubte das Knacken von Knochen zu hören, was ihre Entschlossenheit augenblicklich dämpfte und wiederholt einen bitteren Geschmack in ihren Mund trieb.

Das ist doch absurd, schoss es ihre durch den Kopf, wenn du zeigen kannst, dass dir die Gepflogenheiten dieser Menschen nicht gleichgültig sind, indem du einen winzigen Vogel isst, dann wäre es mehr als unsinnig zu zögern, auch wenn es sich dabei um ein Tier handelt, welches noch all seine Innereien und das gesamte Skelett besitzt.

Bestimmt ergriff Daenerys den verbliebenen Lantoor und versuchte nicht auf den nachgiebigen Leib zwischen ihren Fingern zu achten. Bewusst vermied sie es in die gestockten Augen zu blicken und schob sich den Vogel eilig in den Mund. Zaudernd drückte sie ihre Zähne aufeinander, äußerst darauf bedacht das Atmen und jegliche Überlegungen zu der weichen, warmen, saftigen Masse auf ihrer Zunge zu unterlassen.

„Ein wahrlich unbeschreiblicher Genuss, nicht wahr?“, richtete Ghazeen das Wort an die Königin, welche erleichtert Wasser ihre Kehle hinabspülte und hoffte somit jede auch noch so kleine Spur _irgendeines_ Geschmacks tilgen zu können.

„Unbeschreiblich, in der Tat, werter Rhazar.“

„Nun dann huldvolle Königin, lasst mich euch euren Wunsch erfüllen und euch einige meiner geschätzten Gäste vorstellen.“

Schwerfällig drückte sich ihr Gastgeber in die Höhe und zupfte an seiner goldgelbenen Tokar umher, welche an seinem wohlgenährten Körper haftete und dessen Anblick Dany plötzlich an ein übergroßes Exemplar einer dieser bedauernswerten Vögel erinnerte.

 

Es war befreiend nach mehreren Stunden, die sie damit verbracht hatte die ausgefallensten Gerichte Meereens zu kosten, endlich die Beine zu bewegen, doch auch Daenerys hatte zuerst ihre Mühe die Menge an Stoff zu bändigen, die sich heute um ihren Körper schloss. Wie eine verirrte Schneeflocke in der Wüste strahlte das Weiß ihres Kleids in dem Meer aus gelblichen Gewändern und versicherte ihr jeden auch noch so anderweitig beschäftigten Blick.

Filigrane Spitze aus Myr lag dicht an ihrer Haut und ließ die Schultern unbedeckt, auf denen einzelne Strähnen ihrer kompliziert geflochtenen Frisur fielen. Kostbare Seide schmiegte sich eng an ihre Hüften, fiel aber alsbald auseinander, um ihr mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu bieten und reichte bis zu ihren Knöcheln. Das Muster der Spitze, welches das gesamte Kleid überzog, formte hunderte kleine Flammen in dessen Mitte jeweils ein traubenkerngroßer Rubin saß und bei jedem Schritt ein feuriges Glimmen über ihre Robe fließen ließ.

Als sie das ausschließlich für den heutigen Abend und noch dazu in Windeseile angefertigte Kleid zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war sie im ersten Moment von der auffälligen Pracht eingeschüchtert gewesen. Solch eine prunkvolle Robe hatte sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getragen und wenn sie darüber nachdachte, musste sie zugeben, dass sie noch nie ein solches Gewand ihr Eigen nennen konnte, weder als Khaleesi, noch in Qarth und schon gar nicht zu Zeiten, als man ihren Bruder den Bettelkönig genannt hatte. Aber schnell spürte sie das erhabene Gefühl, welches ihr das strahlend weiße Kleid verlieh und ein hingerissener Ausdruck in blauen Augen befreite sie zusätzlich von jeglicher Scheu.

 

Ganz von selbst teilte sich das Meer aus Gesichtern und zu allen Seiten neigten sich Köpfe, wurde das breiteste Lächeln gezeigt oder aber man reckte den Hals, um einen genauen Blick auf diese Drachenkönigin zu erhaschen.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich nicht so fühlen, nicht hier, inmitten dieser heuchlerischen Masse, die doch eigentlich all das symbolisierte, was sie verdammte. Aber Daenerys konnte sich nicht gegen das erhabene Gefühl von Macht und Kontrolle wehren, das sie mit zurückgeworfenen Schultern, erhobenem Kinn und gestrecktem Rücken durch die Menge schreiten ließ. Keinesfalls jedoch nahm sie ihre gezeigte Selbstsicherheit als selbstverständlich, nicht nach dem, was die Konfrontation mit der Wirklichkeit vor einigen Tagen angerichtet hatte. So erschreckend die Offenlegung der Tatsachen auch gewesen sein mag, die von den Ängsten empor getragene Furcht wieder von der Dunkelheit zerrissen zu werden, war ebenso, wenn nicht noch erschreckender gewesen. Sie wollte die erst kürzlich gefundene Freude, das lichte Gefühl von Glückseligkeit, welches so schwer zu finden und noch schwerer festzuhalten war, nicht wieder gegen Verzweiflung und Entsetzen eintauschen. Doch die aufwühlenden Empfindungen ließen jene Furcht für kurze Zeit wieder wahr werden und in der Einsamkeit ihrer Träume kauerte sie erneut in finsteren Ecken, auf harten, kalten Steinböden und wartete auf etwas, dass sie nicht benennen konnte. Allerdings half es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, die Kälte wartete selbst dann noch auf sie und floss auch durch den Körper neben ihr...

_Jetzt_ erinnerte nichts mehr an das erbärmlichen Häufchen Elend, das sie gewesen war, jedenfalls nichts, was nach außen hin zu erkennen sein sollte und solange sie die Versammelten täuschen konnte, würde sie sich auch selbst täuschen können.

 

Indes sie den Saal durchquerten richtete Ghazeen ein ums andere Mal Daenerys' Aufmerksamkeit auf die verschwenderischen Verzierungen an den Wänden, auf die filigranen Kapitelle der Pfeiler, sowie auf das großflächige Bodenmosaik, welches sich unter ihnen ausbreitete.

„Würden nicht dutzende Füße die Herrlichkeit überdecken, könntet ihr ein Abbild des ersten Schiffes erkennen, das den Anfang des Ruhms meiner Familien bedeutet hat. Aber was rede ich denn da, wenn ihr es wünscht lasse ich den Raum räumen, sodass ihr eine ungestörte Sicht habt, oh berauschende Königin.“

„Dies ist nicht nötig. Die Schönheit des Bildes bleibt mir auch so nicht verborgen.“, versicherte Dany eilig, „Um welche Art Stein handelt es sich? Ich habe diesen sanften Farbton nun schon bei einer Vielzahl Ornamente in eurem Haus bemerkt, doch kann ich ihn keinen mir bekannten Mineral zuordnen?“

Unter dem Torbogen, der in den südlichen Saal führte blieb Ghazeen stehen und deutete zu beiden Seiten. Links und Rechts zeigten die Wände das Relief hochmütig aussehender Männer, welche etwas in den Steinhänden hielten, das für Daenerys verdächtig nach einer Peitsche aussah. Doch bevor sie ihre verurteilenden Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte strich eine blasse Hand über die dargestellten Gewänder und Ghazeen erklärte mit unüberhörbarem Stolz in der Stimme: „Bei diesem rosafarbenen Gestein handelt es sich um rote Edelkorallen, welche lediglich hier, in den Gewässern der nördlichen Sklavenbucht wachsen. Seit jeher schmückt sich das Haus Ghazeen mit der Pracht dieser Pflanzen. Die Verbundenheit zum Meer, welches seit Jahrhunderten unsere Schiffe trägt, soll für jeden auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen sein und offenbar fanden meine Vorfahren mehr Gefallen an dieser lebendigen Farbe, als an düsteren, blauen Steinen.“

Korallen waren ihr bisher nur als Schmuckstücke begegnet, erkannte Daenerys, als sie über die großporige Oberfläche fuhr und ein kaum wahrnehmbares Glitzern entdeckte.

„Der Einfallsreichtum eurer Baumeister was die Materialien betraf, scheint mir keine Grenzen gekannt zu haben.“, bemerkte Dany süßlich.

Der Einfallsreichtum was die Motive anbelangt war aber offenbar sehr begrenzt, entschied sie, nachdem sie einen genaueren Blick auf das in Stein gehauene Bild warf. Denn eindeutig als Sklaven auszumachende Gestalten trugen die gemeißelten Plattformen, auf welchen die lebensgroßen Männer platziert waren.

Nicht heute Abend, ermahnte sich Daenerys. Es ist das Erbe ihrer Vergangenheit und gerade sie sollte verstehen, dass das Heute keine Macht über das Gestern hat. Dennoch war es ihr nicht möglich die Abscheu vollständig auszublenden.

 

Intensiv würzig duftendes Räucherwerk drang in ihre Nase, als sie den benachbarten Saal betraten und trieb ihr fast Tränen in die Augen. Heftig blinzelte Daenerys das leichte Brennen weg, ehe sich auch hier die Menschen ihrer soeben erschienenen Gestalt zudrehten. Freundliche Gesichter in denen unverhohlene Neugier leuchtete dominierten zumeist, aber es gab auch jene, die ihre Skepsis offen zeigten und aus zusammengekniffenen Augen die Schritte ihrer Eroberin beobachteten.

Auch in diesem Raum führten zwei Stufen zu einer abgesenkten Ebene, die hier jedoch mit Gästen gefüllt war und wo sich im mittleren Saal der Zugang zu dem verheißungsvollen Garten befand, erlaubten hier riesige, kunstvolle Fenstergitter lediglich einen undeutlichen Blick auf das Grün.

Unvermutet legte Ghazeen seine Hand auf Daenerys' Rücken und neigte sich dicht zu ihr herüber: „Meine Königin, wenn es euch gefällt würde ich euch gerne mit einem meiner ältesten Handelspartner bekannt machen, dessen Familie ähnlich meiner seit Generationen das Leben Meereens mitbestimmt.“

„Gerne, werter Rhazar.“, antwortete Daenerys beflissen, musste aber den kaum zu überwindenden Drang die Berührung Ghazeens abzuschütteln gewaltsam niederzwingen.

„Darf ich euch Zkahaz zo Zhak vorstellen, oh teure Königin.“

Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit außergewöhnlich ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen trat an sie heran, drückte seine linke Hand gegen seine senffarbene Tokar und verbeugte sich.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre die mächtige Königin, welche sich Mutter der Drachen nennt, kennenzulernen. ... Dies ist meine Gemahlin Thaezza.“, erklärte Zkahaz zo Zhak und deutete mit flacher Hand zu der zierlichen Frau an seiner Seite.

„Auch mir ist es ein Vergnügen.“, beteuerte Daenerys und meinte die respektvolle Floskel durchaus ernst.

Viele hundert Menschen sind ihr seit sie die Mauern Meereens bezwungen hatte begegnet. Ehemalige Sklavenmeister, sowie Befreite. Und auch wenn unter den letzteren nur allzu oft Frauen zu finden waren, konnte sie dies von den Großen Familien nicht behaupten. Somit war Thaezza zo Zhak die erste höher gestellte Frau dieser Stadt deren Bekanntschaft sie machte.

„Euer Gnaden, darf ich euch sagen wie hinreißend ihr ausseht. Euer Gewand ist unverkennbar das erlesenste Kleidungsstück, das ich je gesehen habe. Ist es ein Schnitt, den man in eurer Heimat trägt?“

Wenn auch ein Lächeln um den Mund Zhaks Gemahlin lag, beschlich Dany dennoch das Gefühl versteckte Missbilligung in den großen braunen Augen zu sehen. Wäre es angebrachter gewesen, wenn sie eine traditionelle Tokar angelegt hätte? Nun, es wäre fraglos ein eindeutiges Zugeständnis an Meereen gewesen. Zugleich wollte sie diese Menschen nicht vergessen lassen wer sie war und da sie ohnehin niemals gänzlich dazugehören wird, dies auch gar nicht anstrebte, konnte sie den Unterschied getrost nach Außen tragen, sollten sie doch nicht vergessen, dass sie trotz dieser Annäherung für Veränderung stand.

„Der Schnitt orientiert sich nur unwesentlich an der Kleidung in Westeros. Aber ich danke euch für eure schmeichelnden Worte, Thaezza.“

Dankend nickte die Frau Daenerys zu und musterte mit einem kalten Blick den silbernen Halsschmuck, was Danys Hand unbewusst nach den zwei edel geformten Drachen tasten ließ, deren Schnauzen sich in der Mitte ihres Schlüsselbeins berühren könnten, würde sie nicht eine kleine, blutrote Glasperle davon abhalten.

Jäh ertönte ein künstliches Lachen, welches Ghazeens Worte vorausging, die er an seinen Handelspartner richtete: „Da siehst du es mal wieder Zkahaz, reden Frauen über Kleider und Stoff sind wir mehr als überflüssig.“

„Nur dass eine dieser Frauen eure Königin ist.“, gab Daenerys streng zu verstehen und sah Ghazeen herausfordernd in das pikiert wirkende Gesicht.

Hörbar räusperte sich der dicke Mann und bemühte sich eilig zu versichern: „Selbstverständlich, oh begnadete Königin. Selbstverständlich.“

Sie hatte zu viel erreicht, um sich derartige Aussprüche anzuhören. Die Zeiten da andere, da _Männer_ Entscheidungen für sie getroffen haben, sind schon lange vorbei. Nie wieder wollte sie Hilflosig- und Wertlosigkeit durchleben, nicht wenn andere ihr diese Empfindungen vermittelten und sie so zu einem schwächeren, zweitrangigen Wesen machten. Und vielleicht sind es auch die Erfahrungen ihrer Vergangenheit, die den Drang nach Gerechtigkeit so heiß in ihr am Brennen hielten, wann immer es zu den versklavten Seelen dieser Welt kam. Denn sie wusste nur zu gut, was es bedeutete verkauft zu werden.

„Sagt mir Zkahaz zo Zhak, mit welchen Waren treibt euer Haus Handel?“

Flüchtig flogen die dunklen Augen des Angesprochenen zu Ghazeen, richteten sich aber augenblicklich wieder auf Daenerys, die eine Antwort erwartete.

„Euer Gnaden, die Wurzeln der edlen Familie Zhak reichen zurück bis vor den Untergang des ruhmreichen Ghiscari Imperiums und ebenso lange taten sich fähige Kapitäne, wie gescheite Händler aus unseren Reihen hervor.“, sagte der hochgewachsene Mann und untermalte seine Äußerung mit übertriebenen Handbewegungen, während seine Frau jedes Wort mit einem enthusiastischen Nicken bestätigte.

Doch Dany war es durchaus nicht entgangen, dass ihre eigentliche Frage unbeantwortet blieb, was ihr dennoch die Antwort vermittelte, welche sie verlangt hatte.

„Auf das stolz zu sein, was die erreicht haben, welche vor uns kamen ist ein Leichtes. Nur sollte man auch gegenüber den falschen Wegen der Vergangenheit nicht blind sein. Dabei stimmt ihr mir doch sicher zu?“

„Wie es euch gefällt, Euer Gnaden. Aber ich frage euch, warum sollte man etwas ändern, das seit Jahrhunderten tadellos funktioniert?“

„Tadellos?“, sagte Daenerys und achtete nicht weiter auf das leise Lachen, welches ihr entwischte und auf den gleichmäßigen Zügen Zhaks einen nicht ganz so ansehnlichen Ausdruck hinterließ.

„Oh erhellende Königin, eine Nacht wie diese mit missklin-“

Ghazeens hohle Worte keinerlei Beachtung schenkend, wandte sich Daenerys erneut an den wenig erfreut wirkenden Zkahaz zo Zhak: „Wer nicht fähig ist sich zu verändern ist dem Untergang geweiht. Dies gilt für Menschen ebenso wie für Königreiche.“

„Demnach ist Meereen weit von einem Untergang entfernt, hat eure Ankunft doch weitaus mehr, als bloße _Änderungen_ gebracht.“, erwiderte Zhak erregt.

„Ich habe Freiheit gebracht wo nur Ketten waren, Gerechtigkeit wo Unrecht geherrscht hat und-“

„Und vernichtende Stagnation wo einst florierendes Wachstum Bestand hatte, _Euer Gnaden_.“

Mit ihrem verächtlich ausgespuckten Titel befiel Daenerys zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend tatsächlich Unbehagen, hier inmitten all dieser Menschen, welchen sie ein neues Leben aufgezwungen hatte und zugleich nahm sie zum ersten Mal seit sie diese Pyramide betreten hatte ein unruhiges Rascheln in ihrem Rücken wahr.

Kaum hatte sie am frühen Abend einen Fuß über die Schwelle Ghazeens Heimstatt gesetzt, eilte der wuchtige Mann an ihre Seite und führte sie umgehend fort von ihrer kleinen Gesellschaft, die ihr nichtsdestotrotz unbeirrt gefolgt war. So waren es jetzt Missandei, Ser Barristan und Jorah, die hinter ihr standen und dem hitziger werdenden Gespräch lauschten. Aber natürlich waren sie nicht die Einzigen aus dem Gefolge der Drachenkönigin. In jedem der drei Säle befanden sich mehrere Unbefleckte und wie Dany berichtet wurde, musste auch der Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen, sowie einige seiner Männer irgendwo hier zu finden sein.

„Mein guter Freund, ich denke die Königin will heute Abend vor allem dem Vergnügen frönen. Politische Diskussionen musst du wohl während einer Audienz in der Großen Pyramide anbringen, Zkahaz.“, versuchte Ghazeen sichtlich beschämt den Mann zu beruhigen und auch Thaezza zo Zhak legte ihre Hand in einer beschwichtigenden Geste auf den Arm ihres Gemahls, wobei eine Vielzahl goldener Armreifen klirrend ihrem Handgelenk entgegen rutschte.

Enttäuscht ließ Daenerys ihren Blick über die Herrin des Hauses Zhak wandern, die mit abschätzenden Seitenblicken und den ergebenen Gebaren gegenüber ihren Ehemann nur allzu unmissverständlich ihre Einstellung verdeutlichte.

„Womöglich ist dies ein angebrachter Vorschlag.“, sagte Daenerys zu Zhak und nahm den vehementen Klang aus ihrer Stimme, „Für wie unwahrscheinlich ihr dies auch haltet, mir liegt viel daran, dass diese Stadt unter meiner Herrschaft zu ihrer alten Kraft zurückfindet und ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass dies nur mit der Ausbeutung und Versklavung von Menschenleben möglich ist.“

Trotzdem Zkahaz zo Zhak aussah, als hätte er soeben die widersinnige Idee eines Kindes vernommen, blieb die Königin weiterhin ruhig, denn ihre Worte entsprachen durchaus der Wahrheit. Hatte Ghazeen, entgegen seiner andauernden Beschwörungen, dass dieser Abend nur dem Genuss gewidmet sein sollte, vorab schon einige _seiner_ dringlichen Angelegenheiten mit ihr besprochen. Vorrangig handelte es sich bei diesen, um die Erschwernisse mit welchen die Händler zu kämpfen hatten, nun da ihre erträglichste Ware nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand. Ganz gleich wie sehr sie diesen Menschen jenen Missstand insgeheim gönnte, sie konnte diese Zwangslage nicht außen vor lassen. Immerhin ging es darum Gold in die leeren Kammern der Stadt zu bringen. Gold, um Bauern zu entlohnen, welche Getreide anbauten. Gold, um die wenigen Händler aus aller Welt zu bezahlen und Gold, um den angeheuerten Söldner ihren zugesagten Sold zu zahlen. Aber um all dies verwirklichen zu können, um überhaupt an den Neuaufbau des Handels zu denken, benötigt sie kundige Meereener, welche die Stadt und Umgebung kennen, die wissen was das Land hervorbringt. Und egal wie sehr sie die Großen Herren und alles wofür sie standen auch verachtete, ihre leeren Handelsschiffe wollten mit Waren gefüllt werden.

Nachdem Zhaks Augen abschätzend über Daenerys' Körper gekrochen waren, senkte er ehrerbietig seinen Kopf und erklärte: „Gewiss, Euer Gnaden. Es wäre eine Ehre. … Nun will ich euch nicht länger von den anderen Gästen fernhalten, welche unbestritten ebenso ihre _Hochachtung_ kund tun wollen. Ich wünsche euch weiterhin eine n glanzvollen Abend.“

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds an Ghazeen entfernte sich das Paar mit schnellen Schritten und verfiel sobald sie außer Hörweite war offensichtlich in ein reges Gespräch.

„Oh huldvolle Königin, verzeiht Zkahaz zo Zhak sein unbeherrschtes Wesen. Ich gebe euch mein Wort, dass ich jeden, der euch mit ähnlichen Themen belästigt umgehend zum Schweigen bringe.“

„Eure Sorge ist unnötig, Rhazar. Ich bin schließlich hier, um in ungezwungener Umgebung von den Problemen der Menschen zu erfahren und ich habe nichts anderes als leidenschaftliche Diskussionen erwartet.“, gab Daenerys zu verstehen, auch wenn sie das ungute Prickeln nicht leugnen konnte, das mit dem soeben beendeten Austausch einherging.

„Doch nicht ohne, dass ihr von dem erquicklichen Sommerwein gekostet habt, welcher im Übrigen aus eurer Heimat stammt. Aus Westeros. Süßer Roter vom Arbor. Ein wahrlich feiner Tropfen, meine Königin.“

 

_Süßer Roter... Wein vom Arbor..._ Die Worte an sich und der überschwängliche Klang mit dem Ghazeen das Getränk anpries, blieben eigenartig hartnäckig in Daenerys' Kopf hängen. Ertönten wieder und wieder, als wären sie fest entschlossen etwas ganz Bestimmtes freizulegen.

_Süßer Roter... Wein vom Arbor..._ Und dann durchfuhr sie ein greller Schauer, der unerwartet eine lang schlafende Erinnerung aus der Tiefe holte.

„ _Süßer Roter! Ich habe süßen Roten aus Lys, Volantis, vom Arbor. Ich habe alles!... Eine Probe für die Khaleesi?... Einmal probiert und ihr werdet euer Kind nach mir benennen... Ich habe einen trockenen Roten vom Arbor. Nektar der Götter. Ich bringe euch ein Fässchen...“_

_..._

„ _Ich habe Durst, mach es auf!“_

„ _Der Wein ist für die Khaleesi, nicht für euresgleichen.“_

„ _Tue was er sagt.“_

„ _Wie die Prinzessin befiehlt. … Süß, nicht wahr? Riecht ihr die Frucht, Ser? Kostet Mylord! Wenn das nicht der feinste Wein ist, der je eure Zunge berührt hat.“ ..._

 

„Meine ehrwürdige Königin, ist etwas nicht zu eurem Gefallen?“

„Wie meint ihr?“, fragte Daenerys verwundert und starrte entsetzt auf die dunkle Flüssigkeit, welche Ghazeen ihr reichen wollte.

„Wenn euch dieser Wein nicht zusagt, lasse ich bringen was auch immer ihr begehrt.“

Schwach schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte mit belegter Stimme: „Nein...“

Weiterhin tanzten Bilder des flüchtenden Weinhändlers durch Daenerys' Geist und lösten sich nur widerwillig in graue Schwaden auf.

„...Ich denke, dass ich vorerst genügend berauschende Getränke zu mir genommen habe.“

„Ganz recht, Euer Gnaden. Eure Anwesenheit ist berauschend genug.“, säuselte Ghazeen und stellte zwei schmale Goldbecher wieder auf ein bereitgehaltenes Tablett.

Erleichtert, dass ihr Rhazar für den Moment den Rücken zuwandte, bemühte sich Daenerys die ihr abhanden gekommene Erhabenheit wiederzuerlangen, war sie sich der auf sie gerichteten Augenpaare doch nur zu bewusst, die sich auf jedes Anzeichen von Schwäche stürzen würden.

 

Niemals hätte sie angenommen, dass sie sich der unangenehm klingenden Worte des Weinhändlers derartig detailliert entsinnen könnte und warum sie gerade jetzt jene grässliche Erinnerung befiel, konnte Dany ebenso wenig erklären. Dutzendfach hatte sie Wein vom Arbor getrunken, ohne dass dieses beklemmende Gefühl sie hatte erstarren lassen. War es dieser Ort, die Menschen oder schlicht die Tatsache, dass sie entgegen ihrer Beteuerungen den Meereener nicht das vorgespielte Maß an Vertrauen entgegen brachte? Wenn es Gift war, das sie fürchtete, dann war es aber ohnehin zu spät, hatte sie doch bereits reichlich Wein getrunken und die verschiedensten Speisen zu sich genommen. Oder war es lediglich Zufall, dass sich dieser Vorfall in ihr Gedächtnis geschlichen hat?

„Khaleesi, geht es euch gut?“, erklang ein besorgtes Flüstern zu ihrer Linken.

Zuerst weitete die Stimme, die eben noch in ihrem Kopf zu hören war Danys Augen, doch nach einem tiefen Atemzug brachte sie ein leises Lächeln hervor, ehe sie sich dem Ritter zuwandte: „Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge, Ser.“

Wenig überzeugt von ihrer haltlosen Versicherung bedachte Jorah sie mit einem skeptischen und zugleich wissenden Blick, der Danys Finger zucken ließ, wollte ihre Hand doch instinktiv seine Wange berühren. Doch sie würde dies _hier_ nicht wagen, konnten sich unter Umständen diejenigen in ihrer Nähe aufhalten, die den Tod zu ihm geschickt hatten. Sie wollte Jorah durch unbesonnenes Handeln nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen, als er es ohnehin schon war. Und so hoffte sie, dass ihre Augen nicht verrieten, wovon ihr Herz nur allzu laut erzählte.

In dem Moment, als sie sich erneut zu Ghazeen umdrehte, musste sie aber erkennen, dass es bereits zu spät war. Angespannt zuckte die schmale Linie Ghazeens Lippen, als wollte sie jeden Augenblick in ein hämisches Grinsen zerspringen. Doch es war der Glanz in den ockerfarbenen Augen, welcher Daenerys die Zähne fest aufeinander beißen ließ. Gier und Sensationslust behaftete Blicke, beladen mit Verachtung, kratzten über Jorahs Gestalt, sodass sie sich am liebsten zwischen die beiden Männer gestellt hätte, um den Ritter abzuschirmen.

„Wollen wir weiter, oh verlockende Königin?“

Nur langsam nahm Ghazeen seine Augen von Jorah, als er mit öliger Stimme zu Daenerys sprach und ihr dann unterwürfig den Weg wies.

 

Noch mehr Namen, die sie im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder vergessen hatte, noch mehr Lobgesänge auf ihr Äußeres, den jegliche Bedeutung fehlte, noch mehr unterdrückte Abneigung, die sich nur schlecht hinter aufgesetztem Lächeln verbergen konnte, wurde Daenerys zugetragen und zogen durch ihren Verstand wie nicht greifbarer Rauch.

„...darf ich euch vorstellen...“

„...und dies ist...“

„...ein solch außergewöhnliches Gewand...“

„...im Glanz eurer Gegenwart...“

„...wie ihr wünscht...wenn es euch gefällt...eine Ehre...ganz nach eurem Belieben...“

Eine hohle, gut eingeübte Phrase jagte die nächste und stahl Daenerys' Aufmerksamkeit, schob erneut den Weinhändler und dann die Art wie Ghazeen _ihn_ angeblickt hatte in ihr Bewusstsein. Gab es das, was sie zusehen geglaubt hatte wirklich oder wollte sie so dringend etwas finden, das ihre Befürchtungen rechtfertigte? Steckte hinter dem eindringlichen Blick womöglich nur ein kurz aufflackerndes Interesse?

„...Natürlich warten wir jetzt ungeduldig auf Enkel. Aber wie es aussieht haben die beiden nicht vor etwas zu übereilen.“, berichtete die Mutter Ghazeens Schwiegertochter mit einem echten Strahlen auf dem Gesicht, welches an diesem Abend selten zu finden war.

Der zweitälteste Sohn ihres Gastgebers hatte sich noch vor der Eroberung Meereens vermählt und nun erwartete man offenbar alsbald Bericht von einem Erben zu erhalten. Daenerys war nicht überrascht zu hören, dass die angeheiratete Familie ähnlich vermögend und ebenso fest in den Handelsgeschäften der Stadt verankert war. So war diese Verbindung wohl eher von rationalen Entscheidungen, als von Gefühlen beeinflusst worden. Ein Eindruck, den ihr auch das Paar selbst vermittelt hatte, als dieses früher am Abend Speis und Trank mit ihnen geteilt hatten.

Rhazam Ghazeen war ein überaus nervöser Mann, der zwar ebenso verschwenderisch mit Worten umging wie sein Vater, aber von deren Selbstsicherheit augenscheinlich wenig besaß, dennoch genügte ein Blick, um zu wissen, dass man Vater und Sohn vor sich hatte. Und auch wenn es Daenerys widerstrebte, bemitleidete sie die wunderschöne Frau an Rhazams Seite, die mit ihren edlen Gesichtszügen, dem seidigen tiefschwarzen Haar und einer melodischen Stimme durchaus eine bessere Partie hätte machen können und dies schien sie selbst auch zu denken, war ihr Unmut sichtlich ihres Gemahls kaum unbemerkt geblieben. Somit war Dany auch wenig betrübt gewesen, als sich die Zwei vorzeitig entschuldigt hatten. Unterdrückte, unausgesprochene und unklare Gefühle kannte sie selbst nur zu gut, da musste sie nicht noch den schwelenden Konflikt anderer beiwohnen...

Ehe Ghazeen sie weiterführte wandte sich Daenerys eilig an die ältere Frau ihr gegenüber, um zu versichern, dass sie hoffte, dass ihr Warten nicht mehr allzu lange andauert und sie sich bald an einem Enkel erfreuen kann.

 

Trotzdem jede heruntergebrannte Kerze lange bevor sie ihrem Ende begegnen konnte ausgetauscht wurde, hatte Dany den Eindruck, dass sich das Licht mehr und mehr mit umher greifenden Schatten vermischte und einem sanften Schummer Platz machte. Vielleicht beschlich sie aber auch langsam Müdigkeit und ihre Augen spielten ihr einen Streich. Wenn es keine Müdigkeit war, dann auf jeden Fall Erschöpfung, die erheblich an ihrer Hingabe für diese Feier nagte. Während der Audienzen der letzten Monate sah sie sich zwar auch mit einer Vielzahl Menschen konfrontiert, die Forderungen an sie stellten, jedoch war _dieses_ stete Kommen und Gehen neuer Gesichter und deren Geschichten etwas gänzlich anderes.

Das undeutliche Ziehen an einer ihrer herabhängenden Haarsträhnen machte die Königin auf verfangene Haare aufmerksam, die sich um die silberne Schwinge des rechten Drachens gewickelt haben und die sie nun unbemerkt versuchte zu befreien. Aus Gewohnheit strich sie die erlöste Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, rückte das Drachenpaar zurecht und bevor sie sich dem Herrn des Hauses zuwenden konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine kleine Nische zwischen einen der breiten Pfeiler, in welcher man hier gepolsterte Bänke, Stühle und kleine Tische platziert hatte.

In jener einen Nische saß ein Paar im diffusen Licht einer orangefarbenen Glaslaterne dicht beieinander und wirkte wie ein Zeichnung aus einen der Bücher, welche sie als Kind besessen hatte. Zwar war sie zu weit weg, um zu verstehen, was sie einander zuflüsterten, doch das zarte Lächeln der Frau und die Art wie der Mann sie ansah verrieten, dass es zweifellos liebevolle Worte sein mussten. Als dann der Mann ohne Vorwarnung aufsah, senkte Daenerys ertappt den Blick, denn auch wenn die Szene jede Verwerflichkeit entbehrte, hatte sie dennoch das Gefühl bei etwas äußerst intimen gestört zu haben. Flüchtig huschte ihr Blick nochmals zu der kleinen Nische und erneut fand sie das Paar in den Augen des jeweils anderen versunken vor, ohne auch nur den geringsten Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie sich um die von allen umringte Drachenkönigin scherten.

Verwirrt bemerkte Daenerys ihre in Falten gelegte Stirn und die von einem ihr unbekannten Ort aufsteigende Traurigkeit, die doch eigentlich keinen Anspruch auf ihr Herz hatte. Auch sie besaß das, was in den Augen des Paares aufflammte. Auch sie wurde geliebt. Auch sie liebte. Warum nur flüsterte ihr dann dieser leise Schmerz unverständliche Dinge zu? Warum nur schmerzte immer noch jeder Moment des Glücks? Und warum befiel sie Neid beim Betrachten dieser einfachen, ungetrübten Liebe, die frei von Fesseln der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart sein musste. Das weißt du nicht, ermahnte sich Dany. Du kannst nicht wissen, welche Pein andere insgeheim quält. Was ihr aber schlagartig klar wurde, war der eigentliche Grund ihrer abwegigen Eifersucht. Natürlich neidete sie ihnen nicht ihre Liebe, ihre eigenen Empfindungen waren viel zu überwältigend, viel zu strahlend, um derartig zu fühlen. Es war diese Unbeschwertheit, diese offene, für die ganze Welt erkennbare Selbstverständlichkeit, die sie innerlich verkrampfen ließ.

Mit aller Kraft zog sich Daenerys aus ihren zähen Gedanken und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren, wo Ghazeen damit beschäftigt war Persimonenstückchen von einer Platte zu sammeln. Tief holte Dany Luft, ließ stickige Wärme in ihre Lungen und atmete leise aus.

„Die Früchte stammen von meinen eigenen Bäumen. Probiert sie und ihr werdet nie wieder Früchte aus einem anderen Garten wollen, oh betörende Königin.“

Zweifelnd hob Daenerys eine Augenbraue, nahm aber nichtsdestotrotz eine der goldgelben Spalten, die sich sternenförmig aneinanderreihten. Obwohl auch diese angepriesene Speise die gleiche Farbe wie die unglückseligen Vögel hatte, konnte Dany dem Lobgesang Ghazeens diesmal zustimmen. Gewöhnlich vermied sie Persimonen, da sie zumeist auf Früchte mit unappetitlich mehligen Fruchtfleisch traf, doch die Frucht auf ihrer Zunge war angenehm geschmeidig und zuckersüß.

 

Gerade als sich das Summen der umherschwirrenden Stimmen mit der Anstrengung ihres nur noch schwach leuchtenden Lächelns vermischte, führte Ghazeen sie zurück in den Hauptsaal. Ächzend ließ sich der rundliche Mann, dem inzwischen der Wein ins Gesicht gekrochen war, auf seinen Stuhl fallen, langte aber sogleich wieder nach einem bereitstehenden Becher.

„Meine Königin, ihr habt im Verlauf des Abends ein ums andere Mal versichert, dass euch das Wohlergehen Meereens am Herzen liegt.“, bemerkte Ghazeen.

„Und es war mir ernst damit. Die Menschen dieser Stadt sind mir durchaus wichtig.“

„Demnach werdet ihr uns nicht einfach den Rücken zukehren und uns eurer glorreichen Präsenz entziehen?“

Beinahe war Daenerys versucht dem schauspielerischen Können ihres Gastgebers zu applaudieren, der sie mit exzentrischem Bedauern ansah.

Lieblich lächelte die Königin Meereens Rhazar Ghazeen an, langte über den Tisch und legte ihre Hand auf Ghazeens.

„Seid unbesorgt, ich beabsichtige noch für lange Zeit in Meereen zu verweilen.“, versicherte sie und tätschelte die teigige Hand.

Für den Moment eines Wimpernschlags verengten sich Ghazeens glasige Augen, ehe er erneut Kontrolle über sein Auftreten erlangte und ihr demütig zunickte.

„Welch erfreuliche, überaus erleichternde Nachricht, oh große Königin.“

Daenerys fragte sich wie oft er an diesem Abend jene Frage auf der Zunge gehabt hatte, nur um sie dann doch wieder herunterzuschlucken. War dies letztendlich der wahre Grund ihrer Anwesenheit? Wollte man herauszufinden, wann man die verhasste, fremde Königin wieder los sein würde? Nein, dies wäre absurd und der Aufwand um an diese Information zu gelangen wäre sichtlich übertrieben.

„Viele beten dafür, dass ihr eure ferne Heimat für das euch treu ergebene Meereen aufgebt.“

„Ist dies so? Gehört ihr auch zu diesen Vielen?“, fragte Daenerys spitz, den unerträglichen Schmeicheleien allmählich überdrüssig.

„Selbstverständlich. Der Glanz, den ihr nach Meereen gebracht habt, ist eine nie dagewesene Gunst.“

„Beten auch die maskierten Angreifer für den Verbleib dieser Gunst?“

Kaum erfreut über diese Frage rutschte Ghazeen auf seinem Stuhl umher, der ihn dafür nur sehr wenig Spielraum gab und sammelte ein sandfarbenes Tuch aus den Falten seiner Tokar, mit dem er sich die glänzende Stirn abtupfte.

„Euer Gnaden, seit ich euch meine Hilfe bei der Suche nach diesem frevelhaften Pack angeboten habe, sind mir keinerlei Anzeichen dieses Abschaums mehr zu Ohren gekommen.“, behauptete Ghazeen.

Schrieb er sich wirklich das Ausbleiben weiterer Angriffe zu, was sowieso nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, fragte sich Daenerys und taxierte den verunsicherten Mann.

„In der Tat, es gab keine Übergriffe auf meine Unbefleckten.“

„Vermutlich war es ohnehin nur ein zerpflückter Haufen verzweifelter Narren, die eventuell noch nicht einmal mehr aus Meereen stammten, oh bewundernswerte Königin. Eure unumstößliche Macht muss ihnen gezeigt haben, wie sinnlos und töricht ihr Handeln war.“

Fest drückte Dany ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände zusammen, spannte ihre Kiefermuskeln an und wunderte sich woher sie die Kraft nahm diesen anmaßenden Worten immer noch ein Lächeln zu schenken.

Nicht mal mit der Wimper hatte er gezuckt, als sie von den Unbefleckten gesprochen hatte. Verstellte er sich nur so gut oder wusste er wahrlich nichts von den Angriff auf Jorah? Doch was bedeutete dann seine so plötzlich gezeigte Nervosität und der zusätzliche Schwall abstoßender Schmeicheleien? Ghazeen konnte doch wohl nicht noch immer denken, dass er sie mit diesem Katzbuckeln gewinnen konnte oder hatte er wirklich _Angst_ sie zu verstimmen? Nun ja, wenn er weiterhin dermaßen freizügig seine klebrigen Worte verstreute, würde sie ihm vielleicht tatsächlich einen Grund zur Furcht geben, überlegte Daenerys flüchtig und grinste verstohlen in einen Becher angenehm kühlen Wassers.

„Eine Angelegenheit ganz anderer Natur beschäftigt euer Volk ähnlich dringend, oh gnadenvolle Königin.“, richtete der mittlerweile stark errötete Mann das Wort abermals an Daenerys und sah sie eindringlich an, als hoffte er, dass sie das angeschlagene Thema fallen ließ.

Seufzend stellte sie den Wasserbecher auf den Tisch und tat Ghazeen den Gefallen: „Und welche wäre das, werter Rhazar?“

Ehedem dieser antwortete, fokussierten sich seine Augen kurzzeitig auf einen Punkt hinter Daenerys, nur um sich dann mit einem erwartungsvollen Glühen auf sie zu richten.

„Eure Untertanen fragen sich, ob ihre über alle Maßen schöne Königin ihnen alsbald einen König zu schenken gedenkt.“

Sofort zerbrach ihre schickliche Maske und so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, Daenerys gelang es nicht die Mauer aus Anstand wieder aufzurichten. Dies hatte er gerade nicht wirklich gefragt? Eine solche Dreistigkeit würde er nicht wagen. Fragte er, weil er von der Beziehung zu ihrem Ritter wusste? War er doch derjenige, der für den Angriff verantwortlich war, der für _alle_ Angriffe verantwortlich war? Entsprach es letzten Endes doch der Wahrheit, dass sie blind, töricht und einfältig entschieden hatte, als sie dem hier zustimmte? Hatte sie alle ins Verderben geführt? Daenerys' Herz setzte zu einem wilden Galopp an und als sie den Griff der Wut spürte, verstand sie, dass sie sich, ganz gleich ob ihre Sorgen der Wahrheit entsprachen oder nicht, beruhigen musste.

Nach und nach richtete sie die schützenden Mauern wieder auf, nahm einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an, atmete kontrolliert ein und aus, und störte sich selbst an Ghazeens begierigem Starren nicht weiter. Jetzt, nachdem er ihre Reaktion erlebt hat, würde er wahrscheinlich erst recht auf weitere Fragen diesbezüglich drängen und mit dieser Erkenntnis im Sinn sagte Daenerys zu dem fetten Mann: „Derlei Dinge haben bislang noch keinen Platz unter all den Überlegungen zu Meereens Zukunft gefunden. Ich kann euch aber versichern, dass eine Königin auch ohne König weise und mit Erfolg zu herrschen vermag, Rhazar Ghazeen.“

„Gewiss, vor allem mit den _richtigen_ Männern an ihrer Seite, die sie beraten.“

Bis auf ihre Finger, die mit aller Macht die geschwungenen Armlehnen umklammerten, drang nichts von dem fassungslosen Zorn in ihrem Inneren nach außen. Im besten Fall war es schlicht Einfalt, die den Handelsherrn befallen hatte, konnte Daenerys diese Unverschämtheit kaum mit dem kriecherischen Mann verbinden, der ihr in den letzten Stunden pausenlos Essen aufgedrängt hatte. Im schlimmsten Fall war es eiskalte Berechnung und wenn dies an dem war, würde diese nicht allzu lange auf wärmendes Feuer verzichten müssen.

„Ich würde wohl eher die Tausenden von befreiten Menschen, Gerechtigkeit und nicht zu vergessen meine Drachen anführen, die meine Position unterstützen.“

„Ach ja richtig, die _Drachen_. … Doch so mächtig diese womöglich auch immer sein mögen, ersetzten sie doch keinen _angemessenen_ Gemahl, der zudem Meereen und euch einen Erben schenken könnte.“, gab Ghazeen zu verstehen und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

Durchdringend fühlte sie den Stich, der ihr Herz zerteilte, als die Worte sie erreichten. Doch dieser Schmerz gehörte ihr alleine. Ihr ganz alleine. Nie würde sie ihn offen zur Schau stellen. Nie mit jemanden teilen. Auch _ihm_ hatte sie bisher noch keinen Blick auf die Splitter ihres zerstörten Glücks gewehrt. Selbst er, der all ihren Schatten ohne zu zögern entgegen getreten war, kannte den Teil ihrer Selbst nicht, der vor all der Zeit gestorben war und den sie dennoch stets mit sich trug.

„Bei allem Respekt, oh erhabene Königin, aber geeignete Kandidaten könnt ihr Zuhauf unter den Mitgliedern der Großen Familien Meereens finden, die euch zudem die Gunst des Volkes verschaffen würden.“

„Habe ich mich verhört oder habt ihr mir in den verstrichenen Stunden nicht ohne Unterlass versichert, dass ich die _Gunst_ Meereens bereits besitze?“, fragte Daenerys absichtlich teilnahmslos.

„Durchaus, meine gütige Königin.“, begann Ghazeen und wirkte erneut verunsichert, „... Mein ältester Sohn, welcher ein überaus geschätzter und fähiger Geschäftsmann ist, hat bisher seine Hand noch keiner würdigen Frau angeboten.“, beendete der zusehends stärker schwitzende Mann seine Erklärung.

In der Tat, es ist pure Einfalt, erkannte Daenerys resignierend und hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht, stattdessen antwortete sie: „Belastet euch nicht mit Sorgen, die nicht die euren sein sollten und was euren Sohn betrifft, so bin ich sicher, dass auch er bald eine passende Gemahlin finden wird.“

„Oh Strahlende, lasst mich euch von den ruhmreichen Taten meines Soh-“

„Genug. Ich nahm an es war deutlich, dass dieses Thema beendet ist.“

Wenig gefasst nahm Ghazeen ihre resolute Erwiderung auf, zwang sich aber dennoch zu einer halbherzigen Verbeugung.

 

Das eintretende Schweigen gab Daenerys' Aufgebrachtheit die Möglichkeit in eine unruhige Befangenheit überzugehen, die sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Jorah unmittelbar hinter ihr stand und alles mitgehört haben musste, ausbreitete.

Natürlich war der Ritter mit überschwänglichen Schmeicheleien, die man in seiner Gegenwart an sie richtete vertraut, musste er dies doch nahezu während jeder Audienz ertragen. Auch die Vergangenheit hatte ihn mehr als einmal gelehrt mitanzusehen wie das, was sein Herz begehrte von anderen eingefordert wurde und sie hatte dies einst bereitwillig geschehen lassen, hatte gar für jeden sichtbar den Glanz des Umwerbens genossen. Aber jetzt zog sich beim bloßen Gedanke an jene Person, die sie dermaßen geblendet und geschwächt hatte, Daenerys' Kehle zusammen.

Doch dieses indiskrete Ansinnen Ghazeens, welches zudem überaus plump vorgebracht wurde, war anders, als seine bisherigen inhaltslosen Huldigungen. Dieser Mann, einer der ehemaligen Großen Herrn, ein Fremder, hat mit seinen gewagten Worten etwas ins Licht gezerrt, was sie beide nur zu gerne ungesehen gelassen hätten. Gedanken an die Zukunft, an _ihre_ Zukunft.

Mit Überlegungen was die Königin Meereens und die Königin der Sieben Königsländer erwartete beschäftigten sie sich ohne Unterlass. Strategien um diese Stadt zu kontrollieren, Maßnahmen um das Volk zu besänftigen, Taktiken um ihre Feinde in Schach zu halten, Analysen ihrer Verbündeten und Widersacher in Westeros, Kalkulationen zum Aufwand eines Aufbruchs gen Westen und Gedankenspiele zur Eroberung ihrer Heimat. Politische Werkzeuge und Methoden, die nur zu leicht vergessen ließen, dass sie selbst auch eines dieser Werkzeuge war. Die größte Macht einer Frau bestand nun mal in einer Vermählung mit jemanden, der Vorteile für ihre Anliegen bedeutet und natürlich im Hervorbringen eines Erbens.

Aber nicht für mich, dachte Daenerys zerknirscht. Meine Macht liegt im Feuer und in meinem Blut, dem rechtmäßigen Blut.

 

Flatternd stoben die Vorhänge auf der anderen Seite des Raums auseinander und gaben flüchtige Einblicke auf den dahinter liegenden Garten preis, welcher zu weit entfernt war, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Aber die kurz aufblitzende Dunkelheit und die tanzenden Stoffbahnen schienen Dany zu sich locken zu wollen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie den kahlköpfigen Mann, der sich nun immer wieder mit dem Tuch über die Stirn tupfte und von Zeit zu Zeit ein nervöses Lächeln über den Tisch sandte. Als dann eine hektisch wirkende Dienerin an Ghazeen herantrat und ihn etwas Unverständliches zuraunte, erhob sich dieser mit einem sichtlich erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck, entschuldigte sich und eilte für einen Mann seiner Statur erstaunlich schnell davon.

Die ach so liebliche, erhabene und gütige Königin hatte wohl für Ghazeen mit der groben Absage um ein Vielfaches an Reiz verloren, erkannte Daenerys und sah zu einer laut sterbenden Kerze, die Rauchfahnen aus einem der orange schwarz gemusterten Gläser schickte, welche in der Mitte der Tischplatte verteilt waren.

Er konnte doch nicht wirklich gehofft haben, dass sie auf dieses unwürdige Angebot einging, fragte sich Dany flüchtig und erhob sich ebenso, um an Ser Barrsitan gewandt zu sagen: „Ser, ich gedenke die Feier alsbald zu verlassen. Bitte arrangiert alles Nötige.“

„Wie ihr wünscht, Euer Gnaden.“, nickte der Ritter mit einem verständnisvollen Gesichtsausdruck.

Wenn Selmy diese demütigenden Äußerungen Ghazeens vernommen hat, dann war es mehr als einfältig zu hoffen, dass Jorah dieser Austausch verborgen geblieben war. Langsam drehte sie sich zu dem undeutlichen Schemen in ihrem Augenwinkel um und hob zögernd den Blick. Doch sie sah nichts von ihrer eigenen Betretenheit, von Missfallen oder von dem Wehren, welches keines sein wollte und ihr dennoch in den letzten Nächten entgegengestarrt hatte. Im Gespräch mit Barristan versunken rutschte nur für einen winzigen Moment ein wachsamer Blick aus blauen Augen zu ihr, zeigte jedoch keine bestimmte Empfindung, an der sie sich hätte festklammern können.

Matt seufzend kehrte Daenerys ihren Rittern den Rücken zu und hakte sich, vollkommen gleichgültig gegenüber den sie verfolgenden Blicken der Menge, bei Missandei ein. Gemächlich schlenderte sie mit ihrer Freundin in Richtung des Gartens, der die ganze Zeit über um ihre Aufmerksamkeit gebuhlt hatte. Raschelnd schmiegte sich der kanariengelbe Stoff Missandeis Gewand an ihre weiße Seide, als sie die in die Nacht führende Treppe emporstiegen.

„Gefällt dir der Abend, Missandei?“

„Die Menschen sind sehr zuvorkommend und höflich zu euch, Euer Gnaden.“

„Das sind sie.“, gab Dany zu und sah forschend zu Missandei, „Aber meine Frage hast du nicht beantwortet.“

Vom Nachtwind aufgestachelt, wehten ihnen die durchscheinenden Vorhänge entgegen und ehe sie den bernsteinfarbenen Stoff hinter sich ließen, drückte Daenerys sanft den Arm ihrer Übersetzerin.

„Sag mir was du denkst, meine Liebe.“

„Auf Naath, in meiner Heimat, gab es eine Redewendung, Euer Gnaden.“, setzte Missandei vorsichtig an, „Man sagt, wenn die Augen lügen, folgt ihnen bald der Mund. … Und ich habe heute viele lügende Augen gesehen.“

Fraglos waren dies weise, sowie wahre Worte. Aber insgeheim ahnte Daenerys, dass die Münder hier schon Lügen hervorgebracht haben, ehe die Augen überhaupt gesehen hatten. Aber Missandei so unverzagt sprechen zu hören, erfüllte sie mit Freude. War es für ihre Übersetzerin anfangs doch nicht einfach gewesen die Fesseln in ihrem Geist abzulegen. Zugleich musste Daenerys an die vielen Male denken, da Missandei ihr von der Insel Naath erzählt hatte. Einem Ort im Sommermeer, der mit seinen Schmetterlingen und den friedvollen Menschen so idyllisch klingt, dass sie sich selbst schon dorthin gewünscht hat, würden Missandeis Erzählungen nicht stets damit enden, dass sie von der Ausbeutung ihrer kleinen Insel und der Versklavung deren Bewohner sprach. Und auch, wenn ihre Freundin nach der Befreiung beteuert hatte, dass es ihr Wunsch war an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, konnte sich Dany nur zu gut vorstellen, dass Missandei, ganz ähnlich wie sie selbst, von der fernen Heimat träumt.

 

Unglaublich sanft, als wollte der Duft sie nicht mit einer überladenden Fülle verschrecken, wallte ihr der Geruch von warmer Erde, prächtigen Blüten und frischem Grün entgegen, versprach ihr die schwere, süße Luft im Inneren der Pyramide mit einem belebenden Hauch auszutauschen und ihr womöglich einige Augenblicke Ruhe vor den lügenden Augen zu gönnen.

„Euer Gnaden, vielleicht tue ich eurem Gastgeber auch Unrecht.“, gab Missandei leise zu bedenken.

„Nein, meine Liebe. Das Unrecht haben _sie_ anderen angetan.“, murmelte Dany und seufzte befreit, als endlich eine kühle Brise über ihre erhitzte Haut strich.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Lantoor = Ortolan (da war ich mal wieder gaaanz kreativ und habe ein wenig mit der Buchstabenkonstellation gespielt 8-) ) Und ja, der wird wirklich so gegessen. Nur mit dem kleinen Zusatz, dass man eigentlich noch den Magen entfernt. Aber vielleicht hat das nur mich so fasziniert/ abgeschreckt und Ortolanverspeisung ist allerorts bekannt?.
> 
> Korallen sind natürlich Tiere, aber ich befürchte, dass zu Zeiten, da Drachen den Himmel durchflogen haben, dies noch nicht bekannt war.


	30. Sein

 

30\. Sein

 

Alles um sie herum war in vages Zwielicht getaucht, mit einem blaugrünen Schleier überzogen, sandte den dumpfen Schimmer verborgener Flammen zurück in herb duftende Nachtluft. Hier, wo augenscheinlich jeglicher grellen Farbe der Zutritt verwehrt wurde, herrschte das satte Schwarz wandernder Schatten, das kalte Leuchten matt beschienener Steine, das sanfte Beige und verwaschene Sandgelb einst prachtvoll strahlender Roben, das geheimnisvolle Schillern fahler Haut und das trübe Weiß sanftem Feuers, das die Dinge aussehen ließ, als leuchteten sie von innen. Selbst die Klänge in der lauen Luft waren umhüllte, dunkel anmutende Töne, die mal wesenlos und verworren und dann wieder deutlich und fordernd auflebten. Heimlich durchdrang die Nacht selbst, ihren Körper, flüsterte Versprechungen von unbekannten Wahrheiten und einer dunklen Freiheit in ihr Ohr.

 

Daenerys trat in den nächtlichen Garten, der durch die fehlende Spitze Ghazeens Pyramide vom Licht der Sterne und einem perfekt halbierten Mond beschienen wurde. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zerteilten schwarze Säulen den mitternachtsblauen Himmel, dessen Ränder trotz der vorangeschrittenen Stunde von einem unbestimmten Glimmen erhellt wurden. Ausschließlich dort im Osten öffnete sich das Gestein und gab den Blick über die so weit entfernt wirkende Stadt frei. Im Norden und Süden hingegen ragten glatte Mauern an die fünfzehn Fuß in die Höhe und reflektierten den kalten Mondschein. Verzückt betrachtete Dany den erstaunlich weiträumigen Innenhof, durch dessen Grün sich silberne Flüsse schlängelten, auf denen die wenigen Besucher den Garten durchquerten.

Sie hätte schon wesentlich früher den scheußlichen Schmeicheleien Rhazar Ghazeens entfliehen sollen, erfüllte sie hier draußen doch eine erlösende Leichtigkeit, die nur unter freien Himmel zu spüren war und vielleicht wäre ihr dann auch jene schmähliche Unterhaltung erspart geblieben.

Gemeinsam mit Missandei folgte sie einen der sich windenden Wege, die alle paar Schritte von bronzenen Fackeln beschienen wurden und ihr Kleid in ein flammendes Orange tauchten. Vom kühlen Ostwind aufgestachelt, schickten aneinanderstoßende Blätter ein leises Wispern durch die Luft und ein Prickeln über Daenerys' Nacken. Ungeachtet der nicht zusammenpassenden Geräusche, blickte sie über ihre Schulter in Erwartung einer schweren Rüstung, doch niemand eilte ihr hinterher, um sie mit einem tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck zu bedenken.

Natürlich hätte sie sich nicht ohne ein Wort aus der Gegenwart ihrer Wachen stehlen sollen, aber keinen Augenblick länger hatte sie es zwischen diesen sich verstellenden Menschen ausgehalten. Die Aura der Scheinheiligkeit, der Arglist und des Widerwillens, welche mehr und mehr in den Hass überging, der sie zweifellos war, nahm ihr mit jedem aufgesetzten Lächeln, mit jedem falschen Kompliment und mit jedem doppelzüngigen Wort mehr Luft zum atmen. Doch sie hatte aus ihren kopflosen Taten, die in nicht allzu ferner Vergangenheit lagen, gelernt. Denn auch wenn diese erneute Flucht in die schützende Nacht ähnlich impulsiv erschien, wusste sie doch um die disziplinierten Gestalten ihrer Unbefleckten in den Ecken und Winkeln des kleinen Gartens. Wovor sollte sie sich also fürchten?

Kaum verblasste die unsicher durch ihren Kopf hallende Frage, da stieß ein verschwommener Schemen gegen Meereens Königin und ließ sie ungeschickt zur Seite taumeln.

„Verzeiht.“

Ein schmerzhafter Druck legte sich um ihren Arm und ging in ein unsanftes Ziehen über, als der abrupt erschienene Mann sie vom Fallen abhielt.

„Euer Gnaden?“, rief der Fremde mäßig überrascht und richtete schwarze Augen auf die erschrockene Daenerys.

Weiterhin mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfend stolperte Dany gegen Missandei, sodass der absonderlich kalte Griff um ihren Oberarm nochmals verstärkt wurde und ungebeten dort verweilte.

„Daenerys aus dem Hause Targaryen. Blut des alten und ach so glorreichen Valyriens.“

Immer noch kämpfte Dany mit dem Schreck über den so unvorhergesehenen Auftritt ihres Gegenübers und schenkte der eigenartigen Begrüßung wenig Beachtung.

Durch den leichten Zusammenprall war ihr zwar nichts zugestoßen, dennoch wunderte sich Dany über die ausbleibenden übertriebenen Entschuldigungen oder hektischen Erkundigungen nach ihrer Verfassung, die ihr höchstwahrscheinlich jeder andere Gast zugetragen hätte. Stattdessen musterte der in einer dunkelblauen Tokar gekleidete Mann Daenerys mit einer irritierenden Mischung aus Desinteresse und Gier. Doch irgendetwas fehlte in dem scharf konturierten Gesicht, um welches sich dicke graue Locken bauschten. Etwas ganz Bestimmtes.

In einem nahezu fordernden Ton erklang erneut die spröde Stimme des Fremden: „Sagt mir, erfreut sich die rechtmäßige Regentin der Länder der Abenddämmerung an diesem Fest? Vielerlei Gebräuche sind euch sicherlich unverständlich oder müssen gar abstoßend wirken.“

Gleichgültig erklangen die gesprochenen Worte, aber dennoch flammte in den dunklen Augen eine Intensität auf, die eine kribbelnde Anspannung, ja fast schon den flatternden Beginn von Angst in Daenerys erzeugte und von ihrer resoluten Wortgewandtheit, die Ghazeen hatte verstummen lassen, nicht viel übrig ließ.

Gefangen von dem schwarz glänzenden Blick starrte die Königin leer in ein Gesicht über das wütende Flammen tanzten. Dieser schwarz glänzende Blick. Dieser Blick... Es war vor allem dieser Blick, der Daenerys jetzt dermaßen aus der Fassung brachte. Schon oft hatte man sie mit Hass und Verachtung angesehen. Ganz offen oder versteckt hinter lieblich klingenden Lügen. Sie meinte mit der Zeit das finstere Glimmen einer Empfindung, die so stark wie ihr genaues Gegenteil aufleben konnte, ohne Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen. Und manchmal fragte sich Dany sogar, ob Hass im Gegensatz zu Liebe nicht viel unerschütterlicher, ausdauernder und auf eine finstere Art auch viel strahlender war. Ihr Leben lang hasste sie nun schon die Mörder ihrer Familie. Die Menschen, die ihr alles genommen hatten. Früh hatte sie gelernt zu hassen und mit Leichtigkeit war neuer Hass, auf neu erschaffene Feinde hinzugekommen. Liebe hingegen. Liebe scheint zerbrechlich, vergänglich und schwer zu erlangen zu sein. Liebe hingegen...

Doch _dieser Blick_ gab der Königin das Gefühl eine fremde, entstellte Attraktion zu sein, die man zwar ins Licht zerren und begierig von allen Seiten betrachten will, aber nur um auf all die Abscheulichkeiten zu zeigen, um eine bessere Sicht auf das unerwünschte Fremde zu haben.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, der Abend hatte einige angenehme Überraschungen zu bieten.“, behauptete Daenerys beflissen, nachdem sie die eigentümliche Befangenheit abgeschüttelt hatte.

Auf anderen Gesichtern wäre die Veränderung der markanten Züge vielleicht ein Lächeln gewesen, aber nicht so bei dem grauhaarigen Mann.

„Ghazeen hat euch also mit seinen süßen Weinen und ausgefallenen Speisen erfolgreich umgarnt.“

„Eine Königin lässt sich nicht _umgarnen_.“, erklärte Dany schroff und schielte auffordernd zu der Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Arm lag.

„Nichts anderes hätte ich von der Sprengerin der Ketten erwartet. All die erretteten Seelen sind immerhin Beweise eures _ungebrochenen_ Willens, nicht wahr?“

Mehr und mehr verwirrte jene gezeigte Widersprüchlichkeit Daenerys, die nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ihr hier Spott, Wohlsinnen oder Abneigung gegenüberstand. Doch allmählich begann sie zu begreifen, was ihren Gesprächspartner von all den anderen Anwesenden unterschied. Trotz des irritierenden Auftretens grinste Dany keine schmeichelnde Heuchelei entgegen. In der Tat war der Mann weit entfernt von jeden möglichen Lächeln, wenn auch feine Linien um Mund und Augen bewiesen, dass er dazu durchaus in der Lage war. Nur schien er dies nicht an die Drachenkönigin verschwenden zu wollen.

Und immer noch schlossen sich die rauen, kalten Finger um Daenerys' Haut, ohne auch nur den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie sich alsbald entfernen würden. Fraglos hatte der unbekannte Mann ihren missbilligen Blick gesehen und die zurückgedrängte Verschlagenheit in seinen Augen sagte Dany auch, dass er _verstanden_ hatte.

Unruhig blickte Missandei den kleinen Pfad hinab, als hielte auch sie Ausschau nach ihren Begleitern, in deren Gegenwart niemand gewagt hätte derartig mit der Königin zu reden oder sie gar dermaßen unverschämt lange zu berühren. Natürlich müsste sie die Hand des Fremden lediglich abschütteln, aber die stille Furcht, dass sich der Griff dann nur umso fester um sie schließen würde, hielt Daenerys merkwürdigerweise von diesem Vorhaben ab.

Mit einem abschätzenden Seitenblick musterte der Unbekannte Missandei, strich sich über den Nasenrücken und bemerkte: „Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch selbst eine Ausnahme von euren edlen Forderungen zugestanden.“

„Ihr irrt euch. Missandei ist eine freie Frau, meine geschätzte Übersetzerin _und_ Vertraute. Es kann keine Ausnahme von einem allgemein geltenden Recht geben.“, stieß die Königin hervor und versuchte das Brennen auf ihrer Haut unter den kalten Fingern zu ignorieren.

„Ihr wisst, dass ganze Reiche mit der Missachtung dieses _Rechts_ entstanden sind und dadurch erst überdauern konnten? … Nun ja, ich muss zugeben, dass dies nicht immer so war. Auch die vielen Sklaven konnten das Valyrische Imperium nicht vom Untergang abhalten. Doch selbst eure Vorfahren haben erkannt, dass wir nicht gleich sind. Jedenfalls nicht hier. Vor den Göttern mag das etwas anderes sein. Aber bis wir vor diese treten sind wir entweder Herr oder Diener und _das,_ ist ein vom Leben gegebenes Gesetz. Der Stärkere herrscht über den Schwächeren.“

Ruckartig entzog Daenerys dem Meereener ihren Arm und trat mit finsterer Miene einen Schritt zurück, woraufhin dann doch ein kurzes, triumphierendes Grinsen über das Gesicht des Fremden flackerte. Offensichtlich wollte er sie provozieren. Aber zu welchem Zweck oder wollte er sich einfach nur an ihrer Misere ergötzen?

Selbstverständlich war ihr bekannt, dass es im alten Valyrien Sklaven gegeben hatte. Wenn Viserys auch erstaunlich schweigsam gewesen war was die Gebrechen ihres Vaters betraf, so wurde er jedoch nie müde von den mächtigen und ruhmreichen Zeiten zu sprechen, die in den hungrigen Feuern der Berge verglüht sind. Doch sie war nicht die Vergangenheit. Sie wollte diese nie sein.

„Der Stärkere mag über den Schwächeren herrschen, doch heißt dies nicht, dass der Stärkere das Recht hat den Schwächeren zu unterdrücken. Herrscher sollen ermutigen, Kraft geben und Schutz bieten. Respekt ist es, was ich einfordere. Keine nackte Angst wie sie die Menschen hier seit Ewigkeiten kannten.“, teilte Daenerys feurig mit.

„Nun, hier muss ich euch widersprechen. Bin ich doch der Ansicht, dass es sich genau umgekehrt verhält. Den Respekt hatten die Großen Herrn, doch die nackte Angst habt erst ihr zu uns gebracht, oder vielmehr eure Drachen. … Es sind schöne Worte, mit denen ihr Macht beschreibt, aber-“

Sich selbst unterbrechend sah der Mann über Dany hinweg und machte sie so auf das lauter werdende Klirren von Metall, das stete Ertönen von eiligen Schritten und das unterschwellige Rascheln von Stoff aufmerksam. Plötzlich lagen die kalten Finger wieder auf ihrem Oberarm und mit noch kälterer Stimme schlug ihr ein nach verwelkten Blumen riechendes Flüstern ins Gesicht: „Aber schöne Dinge sind meist unnütz und nicht von langer Dauer.“

Fassungslos starrte Dany den sich schnell entfernenden Mann hinterher und konnte sich immer noch nicht entscheiden, ob sie Empörung oder Angst fühlte. Als der Fremde an Jorah vorbei eilte verkrampfte sie sich für einen Augenblick, als erwartete sie, dass der Ritter von der feindlichen Ausstrahlung des anderen verletzt werden könnte, doch schon im nächsten Moment verschwand der wehende Saum der blauen Tokar hinter einer Reihe gestutzter Zypressen. Abwesend strich sich Daenerys über den Arm und prüfte insgeheim, ob diese befremdliche Begegnung keinen Schaden angerichtet hatte. Aber abgesehen von dem bitteren Gefühl, das der Blick aus Verachtung und einem Funken Mitleid, den sie sich jedoch vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte zurück ließ, ging es ihr soweit gut.

_Schön, aber unnütz._ Unmissverständlich galten die letzten Worte des Mannes nicht wie behauptet ihren  _Worten_ . Ganz eindeutig sprach er von ihrer Regentschaft, von ihrem Erscheinen in der Sklavenbucht, von ihrer Existenz selbst und zweifellos konnte man diese Äußerung als eine offene Drohung ansehen. Nein, sie sollte, sie  _musste_ das als Drohung betrachten. Wenn sie schon Ghazeens ungebetene Kommentare zu den Beziehungen in ihrem Leben sofort verurteilt hatte, dann kann es bezüglich dieses Angriffs auf ihre Herrschaft keine andere Reaktion geben. Nein, es  _darf_ keine andere Reaktion geben, ermahnte sich Dany und musste nichtsdestotrotz einsehen, dass all ihre Überlegungen recht spät kamen und zugleich wenig überzeugend wirkten.

„Daenerys?...“, holte sie die vertraute Stimme aus ihren unbehaglichen Gedanken, „Ist etwas passiert? Du wirkst leicht abwesend. … Mit wem hast du eben gesprochen?“, fragte Jorah unüberhörbar angespannt.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den Namen des Fremden nicht kannte. Hatte er ihn genannt und er war ihr schlicht entfallen? Dany konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nie einen Namen von ihrem eigenartigen Gesprächspartner erfahren hatte.

_Schön, aber unnütz._ Ungebeten kehrte das Flüstern in ihren Kopf zurück und wurde mit jeder Wiederholung lauter. Ohne nachzudenken wandte sie sich an Jorah und setzte gehetzt an: „Jorah, denkst du, dass ich...“, doch ehe sie ihn mit ihrer kopflosen Äußerung sorgen konnte, schluckte Daenerys die unausgesprochenen Worte hinunter.

„Was denke ich, Daenerys?“, wollte er wissen und entlockte ihr mit seinem sanften Ton ein mattes Seufzen.

„Ich … Dieser Mann eben hat mich nur leicht durcheinander gebracht, das ist alles.“

„Hat er dir etwas getan? Hat er-“

„Nein! Nein, mir ist nichts geschehen.“, unterbrach sie die nun weniger sanft erklingenden Worte des Ritters, „Lediglich seine Bemerkungen waren etwas … spitzzüngig und ich frage mich, ob mein Verhalten nicht vielleicht zu schroff war.“.

Verwirrt kniff Jorah die Augen zusammen: „Während des Gesprächs mit ihm?“

_Schön, aber unnütz._ Warum versteifte sie sich nur so auf diese unhöflichen Worte und warum war der Teil in ihr, der sich den ganzen Abend über zitternd in der Dunkelheit verborgen hatte, sofort bereit ihnen Glauben zu schenken?

„Daenerys?“

Jorah stand eine Armeslänge von ihr entfernt und beim Betrachten seiner großen Gestalt übermannte Dany beinahe das Bedürfnis sich einfach gegen seine Brust sinken zu lassen, die Augen zu schließen und alles andere auszublenden. Aber dann kroch Ort und Zeit wieder in ihr Bewusstsein und kopfschüttelnd erklärte sie: „Ich meine nicht nur dieses _eine_ Gespräch. ... Egal wie oft ich mich auch zur Gelassenheit ermahnt habe, jedes Mal wenn ich ihre gleichgültigen und unbelehrbaren Ansichten erdulden musste, konnte ich mich einfach nicht zurücknehmen. ... Dabei wollte ich doch möglichst unbefangen eine andere Seite dieser Menschen kennenlernen. Aber womöglich habe ich mir diese Gelegenheit von Beginn an nicht zugestanden. Nicht wirklich.“

_Schön, aber unnütz..._ Der weiche feurige Schein der Fackeln bewegte sich über Jorahs Rüstung, als er sich der Königin näherte und erweckte so den Anschein, als wären die geschuppten Drachenabzeichen auf den Schulterplatten lebendig.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich für diese Unterhaltung zu voreingenommen.“, gab der Ritter unumwunden zu, versuchte aber dennoch die Spannung um seine Augen mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu überspielen, „Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass _du_ die Königin bist und deine Ansichten solltest du niemals zugunsten falscher Freundlichkeit verbergen. Und _respektlose_ Anmaßungen verdienen nichts anderes als schroffe Erwiderungen.“

Eindringlich sah er sie an und das erzürnte Flackern in den im Feuerschein grau erscheinenden Augen ließ Daenerys kurz den Atem stocken, obwohl sie doch wusste, dass nicht ihr diese Wut galt. Dennoch war es stets sonderbar Zorn und Abneigung in dem Gesicht zu erblicken, das vor ihr derartige Empfindungen meist verbarg.

Schwer seufzend schickte Jorah seinen Blick durch das angrenzende Gewirr aller denkbaren Pflanzen, ehe er erschöpft hinzufügte: „Letztendlich ist es wichtig, dass du mit diesem Abend das erreichen konntest, was du dir erhofft hattest.“

Hatte sie das? Würde es sich auszahlen, dass sie die Königin über die Frau gestellt hatte? Eindeutige Antworten, wenn überhaupt, würde sie vermutlich erst im Nachhinein erhalten. Jedoch haben sich heute viele Menschen an sie gewandt. Viele würden in den nächsten Tagen zu ihr kommen, um das Besprochene genauer zu erläutern und viele haben ihr ihre Unterstützung zugesagt, ob nun aufrichtig gemeint oder nicht. Aber wie sollte sie unter der Angst vor der fremden Königin und der beklemmend falschen Höflichkeit herausfinden wer die Wahrheit spricht? Würde es überhaupt jemand der hier Anwesenden wagen aufrichtige Worte an sie zu richten? Und wollte sie diese dann auch hören? Von _diesen_ Menschen? So seltsam die kurze Begegnung mit dem namenlosen Mann auch gewesen sein mag, er hatte durchaus recht. Sie hatte sich bemüht unter einer Kultur, die seit tausenden von Jahren Leben als Ware ansah, mehr zu sehen. Aber am Ende hatte ihr nicht gefallen was sie zu Gesicht bekam, war doch alles Angenehme mit einer unleugbaren Bitterkeit überzogen.  Außerdem durfte sie eines nicht vergessen. In dieser Stadt werden immer _zwei_ Völker nebeneinander leben und jedes hatte ganz unterschiedliche Bedürfnisse. Und heute hatte sie lediglich das ihr verhasste Volk angehört und diejenigen, welche ihr wahrhaftig am Herzen lagen würde sie nie in dieser Form ihr Gehör leihen können.

 

Ungestraft spielte eine verirrte Brise mit Jorahs Haar und schmiegten sich dann zärtlich an Daenerys' Haut, ehe sie raschelnd Blätter bewegten, welche halb so groß wie Dany waren und die ihr erst jetzt ins Augen fielen, ähnlich wie sie nun auch der Duft frischer Kräuter erreichte. Rings um die übergroßen, schildartigen Blättern versammelte sich weiß blühende Steinminze, Sommerkerbel und intensiv duftende Goldblumen. Dazwischen ragten immer wieder die blutroten Köpfe des giftigen Harpyien Golds auf und nickten der Königin verächtlich zu.

„Es wird sich zeigen, ob all das Aufheben und was es mit sich gebracht hat gerechtfertigt war.“, murmelte Daenerys undeutlich, doch Jorahs zu Boden gleitende Augen sagten ihr, dass er sie verstanden hatte und sich jetzt wahrscheinlich mit den selben Gedanken quälte wie sie.

Aber wie sollte sie mit Bestimmtheit sagen können was diesen Mann, dessen Entscheidungen sie unlängst so sehr verwirrten, beschäftigte. Doch das stimmte nicht. Sie war nicht verwirrt, wusste sie doch genau warum er glaubte so handeln zu müssen. Er hatte es ihr jedes einzelne Mal erklärt, wenn sie ihn wieder mit zerfurchter Stirn und fragenden Augen angesehen hatte. ... Mitten in der Nacht, zwischen zerwühlten Laken, eng an ihn geschmiegt und doch so weit entfernt. Nein, sie war nicht verwirrt. Sie war frustriert.

„Im Übrigen müsste mittlerweile alles vorbereitet sein. Wenn du es wünscht können wir jederzeit aufbrechen.“

Trotzdem sie seine Bemerkung unkommentiert ließ, brachte Jorahs sichtbare Begeisterung Daenerys zum schmunzeln und neckend fragte sie: „Besteht die eigentliche Absicht solcher Festlichkeiten nicht darin unterhaltend oder gar amüsant zu sein und nicht Kopfschmerzen hervorzurufen?“

Mitfühlend betrachtete der Ritter seine Königin und hob die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, nur um im letzten Augenblick von Danys unmerklichen Kopfschütteln daran gehindert zu werden. Einen Moment zu lange verweilten seine ausgestreckten Finger neben ihrem Kinn, bevor sie sich zögernd zu einer Faust zusammenschlossen und sich auf den glänzenden Schwertknauf niederlegten.

„Du hast es selbst oft genug gesagt. Bei solchen Gesellschaften werden wichtige Übereinkünfte und Absprachen getroffen, die manchmal nie den Weg in eine Ratssitzung gefunden haben. ... Dies ist auch in Westeros nicht anders. Ich habe selten ein Festmahl Hoher Lords erlebt, das nur dem Vergnügen gewidmet war. Irgendwelche geheimen Ränke oder politische Vereinbarungen gibt es immer.“

„Willst du etwa sagen, dass wahre Ausgelassenheit und Heiterkeit nur beim gemeinen Volk zu finden ist und dass all die Mächtigen, hinter Weinkrüge versteckt, stets ihre Intrigen spinnen?“

Eine furchtbare Vorstellung, dachte Daenerys bestürzt und erinnerte sich an Illyro Mopatis' Gesellschaften in Pentos. Während Viserys mit _wichtigen_ Männern gesprochen hatte, musste sie stets still und schweigsam dem fröhlichen Treiben zusehen. Als sie dann doch einmal mit dem Sohn eines Handelsherrn tanzen wollte, hatte ihr Bruder sie äußerst rüde davon abgehalten und erklärt, dass sich das Blut des Drachens, königliches Blut, nicht mit derartigen Lächerlichkeiten bloßstellt. Sie sollte einfach nur an seiner Seite sitzen und schön aussehen. _Schön, aber unnütz..._

Auf einmal schob ein vollkommen anderes Bild die bedrückende Erinnerung beiseite und mit einem breiten Grinsen richtete Daenerys das Wort an Jorah: „Werden denn auf der Bäreninsel solche Anlässe auch von geheimen Machenschaften getrübt?“

Umgehend rutschten seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und ein schiefes Lächeln begleitete ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

Wann immer sie Jorah nach seiner Heimat fragte befiel Dany ein Hauch Furcht, wusste sie doch um den Schmerz seiner Vergangenheit, doch ebenso oft wurde ihr Herz beim Anblick des warmen Glanzes in seinen Augen leichter, wenn er von der Insel sprach.

„Ich habe nur wenigen Festlichkeiten beiwohnen können, die zumeist nur stattfanden wenn sich hoher Besuch vom Festland auf unsere Insel verirrt hat. Aber sicherlich wurden auch dort wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen.“

Nachdenklich starrte Jorah in die Leere der Nacht und sah Dinge, die Daenerys nicht sehen konnte. Dinge, die seine Mundwinkel leicht zucken ließen. Dinge, die aus einer Zeit stammten, welche er zweifellos vermisste. Aus einer Zeit ohne sie.

„Üppige Festessen mit Gaukelei und Gesang gab es ohnehin nie und die wenigen Male, dass ein Sänger vor unseren Toren erschienen war, kann ich an einer Hand abzählen. … Doch ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, da eine meiner Cousinen uns jeden Abend mit ihrem Lautenspiel bedacht hatte. Glücklicherweise hat sie das Instrument bald gegen ein Schwert eingetauscht, welches sie wesentlich besser beherrschte.“

„War es Alysane?“, wollte Dany wissen und verspürte einen leichten Stich, als sie seine Verwunderung über die Tatsache sah, dass sie sich an die Namen seiner Basen erinnerte.

„Nein, in der Tat ist es Dacey gewesen...“

Trübsinn schlich sich auf Jorahs Züge und stahl den Erinnerungen an Heimat und Familie scheinbar die Süße. Bevor lästige Überlegungen sie davon abhalten konnten, trat Dany dicht an den Ritter heran und ergriff seine kraftlos herabhängende Hand. Mit tröstenden Bewegungen strich sie stetig über die weiche Stelle zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, bis sich die warme Hand für kurze Zeit um ihre schloss. Als sich dann ihre Blicke trafen, waren sie frei von der Schwere, welche die zurückliegenden Tage hinterlassen hatten und von der Daenerys fürchtete, dass sie sich heimlich in ihre Herzen eingebrannt haben könnte. Doch jetzt sah sie ausschließlich jene unglaublich liebevolle Zärtlichkeit und _Dankbarkeit_. Ein kleiner, zerbrechlicher Beweis dafür, dass auch sie ihm eventuell etwas geben konnte und nicht nur nahm und nahm und nahm...

 

Zuerst war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es die Melodie des Windes war, welche schwach an ihr Ohr drang oder wirklich der Klang einer faszinierenden Stimme. Doch nachdem sie eine Weile gelauscht hatte, entschied sich Daenerys den silbernen Tönen zu folgen.

„Vielleicht kann ich ja doch noch eine schöne Erinnerung an diesen Abend mitnehmen.“, wisperte sie den verständnislos dreinblickenden Jorah zu, ehe sie sich mit Missandei am Arm auf die Suche nach der Quelle des zauberhaften Gesangs machte.

Sternmagnolien, Tamarisken, Zwergpalmen und Lorbeersträucher breiteten sich zu beiden Seiten des Weges aus und reckten Daenerys ihre Zweige entgegen, als wollten sie ihre Blütenpracht präsentieren, die im Halbdunkeln nur helle Flecken inmitten eines blaugrünen Meeres waren, das sich von Zeit zu Zeit in dunklen Schatten verlor. Lediglich die zuckenden Lichtkreise vereinzelter Flammen sandten ihr warmes Leuchten in die Nacht, welche vom kalten Schein des Mondes ansonsten nur harte Konturen verliehen bekam.

Wann immer Dany glaubte den richtigen Pfad gewählt zu haben, wurde der Gesang schwächer und zwang sie zur Umkehr. Nie hätte sie dem Garten eine derartige Größe zugesprochen, die zusammen mit ausladenden Sträuchern, dichten Hecken und hohem, im Nachtwind wehendem Hranna-Gras die Suche nach den lockenden Klängen erschwerte.

Irgendwo in der Mitte des Gartens lichtete sich das Grün und die hellen Steine gingen in eine breite Treppe über, die Daenerys hinab zu einem kreisrund gepflasterten Platz führte. Kunstvoll getöpferte Öllampen erhellten jede einzelne Stufe und über den gesamten Platz verteilte Feuerschalen, die von marmornen Frauen gehalten wurden, hielten die Dunkelheit in Schach. Wie schon im übrigen Garten versammelten sich auch hier nur wenige Menschen und die Anwesenden wurden scheinbar von dem selben Grund in das Zentrum des Hofes gerufen wie Dany, verteilten sie sich doch um eine Stimme, die von den Göttern selbst geschenkt sein musste.

Fasziniert starrte Meereens Königin zu der irisierenden Gestalt, deren Gesang sie nicht verstand. Dennoch erweckten die weichen Töne eine unerklärliche Sehnsucht nach etwas längst Vergangenem, nie Dagewesenem und ließen sie bittersüße Hoffnung schmecken. Jene trübe Hoffnung, die von Veränderung, von einer Abkehr von allen Bösen erzählt und einem zur selben Zeit wissen lässt, dass es nie ein Entkommen geben wird, dass all das stumme Flehen vergebens ist.

Im ersten Moment erschien die Frau vollkommen nackt zu sein, doch dann erkannte Daenerys den hauchdünnen Stoff, der sich im selben Farbton wie die goldschimmernde Haut eng an einen knabenhaften Körper legte und zugleich nichts verdeckte. Ketten aus goldenen Sternen bedeckten die nackten Schultern der Sängerin, wickelten sich um ihren Hals und verschwanden in jettfarbenem Haar, nur um hier und da aus dem schimmernden Schwarz wieder aufzutauchen.

Behütend streichelte Daenerys über die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen und verlor sich im Staunen über die Macht der Stimme. Und auch wenn sie kein einziges Wort von dem mit einem ihr unbekannten Dialekt durchsetzten Valyrisch erkannte, verstand sie die Sprache der schwermütigen Melodie auf eine Art und Weise wie es jeder Seele vergönnt sein musste.

Nichtsdestotrotz fragte sie Missandei: „Kannst du mir sagen, von was sie singt?“

„Entschuldigt, Euer Gnaden, aber diese Art des Dialekts habe ich noch nie gehört. Einzelne Worte scheinen mit dem Valyrisch, das hier gesprochen wird, verwandt zu sein. Dennoch kann ich keinen sinnvollen Zusammenhang herstellen.“

„Dies liegt daran, dass es eine sehr alte Form des Valyrisch ist, welches so vor vielen hundert Jahren in Meereen gesprochen wurde.“, erklang eine fremde Frauenstimme unmittelbar neben Daenerys.

„Euer Gnaden.“

Mit eleganten Bewegungen verbeugte sich eine lieblich lächelnde Frau in kupferfarbenen Gewändern und schwarzroten Locken vor der Königin.

„Mit wem habe ich die Ehre zu sprechen?“, verlangte Daenerys zu erfahren.

„Mhalezza Mhezar, Euer Gnaden. Mein Gemahl gehört zu einer der kleineren der Großen Familien Meereens.“

Die mit üppigen Kurven beschenkte Frau war vielleicht zehn Jahre älter als Dany, doch ihre Augen waren kalt und hätten genauso gut einer Greisin gehören können. Dies vermochte auch das freundliche Lächeln auf dem ansonsten eher gewöhnlichen Gesicht nicht zu verbergen.

Aufmerksam musterte Daenerys die sie nun erwartungsvoll anblickende Frau und fragte: „Ihr versteht die Worte dieses hinreißenden Gesangs?“

„Wenn ihr es wünscht übersetzte ich den Text für euch. … Wollen wir uns vielleicht setzten?“, schlug Mhalezza Mhezar vor und deutete zu einer abseits gelegenen Steinbank.

 

Als sie sich der Bank aus weißem Marmor näherten, krabbelte ein unförmiger Schatten darunter hervor, der in tausend Lichtkristalle zersprang, kaum berührte ihn der Schein der Fackeln, woraufhin Dany irritiert innehielt. Fragend folgte Daenerys' Begleiterin dem Blick der Königin und bemerkte dann trocken:„Rhazar Ghazeen hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für schöne, unnütze Dinge oder solche, die man zu eben diesen formen kann.“

_Schön, aber unnütz._ Verwundert sah Dany zu der Frau, die doch unmöglich ihre umher wandernden Gedanken erraten haben konnte, doch Mhalezza Mhezars Blicke folgten lediglich dem langsam Richtung Gebüsch voranschreitenden Lebewesen. Mit jedem gemächlichen Schritt der großen Schildkröte, welche Daenerys bis an die Knie reichte, floss ein Flimmern über den mit Edelsteinen bedeckten Rückenpanzer, auf dem sich Juwelen unterschiedlicher Größe und Form dicht aneinanderdrängten. Obwohl ihr das Tier leid tat, das jetzt unter einer Eibe verschwand, musste Dany dem Anblick widerwillig eine gewisse Schönheit einräumen.

Immer noch sang die goldene Frau das selbe Lied, zumindest war es die gleiche Melodie, welche durch die laue Nacht vibrierte. Flüchtig warf Daenerys einen Blick zu ihrem Ritter, der sich in einiger Entfernung postierte, sie aber dennoch keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ, ehe sie das Wort an ihre neue Bekanntschaft richtete: „Um welche Art Lied handelt es sich, wenn es schon so alt ist, wie ihr behauptet?“

„Einige sagen es beschreibt das, was wir nie erreichen können, aber dennoch nicht aufgeben und andere sehen in dem Text eine Geschichte der Heimkehr. Doch im Grunde ist es schlicht ein Liebeslied.“

Mhalezzas angenehm ruhige Stimme zog Danys Aufmerksamkeit von der Sängerin fort und ließ sie zu dem von langen, dicken Locken verborgenen Gesicht blicken. Entschuldigend zuckte die Frau neben ihr mit den Schultern und faltete bedächtig ihre Hände im Schoß.

„Den Klängen nach zu urteilen muss es sich dann aber um ein recht betrübliches Liebeslied handeln.“, stellte Daenerys fest.

„Sind denn nicht alle Liebesgeschichten tragisch?“

Unbewusst tätschelte die Königin die Schnauze eines der silbernen Drachen um ihren Hals und betastete die glatte Oberfläche der kleinen roten Kugel.

„Ich hoffe nicht.“, erwiderte Daenerys mit einem schwachen Lächeln, „Zumindest finden die meisten erdachten Geschichten und Lieder ein gutes Ende. So kann ich kaum glauben, dass es bei diesem anders sein soll.“

„Ihr sprecht von den heiteren Versen aus eurer Heimat, von hochgeborenen Ladys, welche auf ihre Rettung durch einen holden Ritter warten. Jener Gesang berichtet aber von der Wirklichkeit, von der Unmöglichkeit... Doch lasst mich euch nun endlich den Text übersetzten, Euer Gnaden. Sie beginnt sogleich von Neuem.“, nickte Mhalezza Mhezar zur Mitte des kleinen Platzes.

Und wahrlich, als die Frau erneut ihre Stimme hob, erkannte Daenerys augenblicklich die Schwere der ersten Töne.

 

 

„ _Du bist immer noch du. … Du bist immer noch hier._ “, begann Mhalezza in einem andächtigen Ton.

„ _Aber jetzt weiß ich wer du bist, wer du immer sein wirst. … Und wenn du mich wiedersiehst, wirst du dich an alles erinnern._

...

_ Du bist immer noch du. ... Du bist immer noch hier. _

_ Ich hoffe du wirst mir vergeben. ... Mit den gleichen Augen siehst du mich an und es scheint, als wärst du zurückgekommen, um mich zu fragen wie es sich anfühlt. Hier, auf der anderen Seite, ohne dich. _

...

_ Und ich weiß, etwas in dir wird immer zurückkehren wollen. _

...

_ Du bist immer noch du. … Du bist immer noch hier. _

_ So wie es einst war, wird es nie wieder sein. … Mit den gleichen Augen siehst du mich an und es scheint, als wärst du zurückgekommen, um mich zu fragen wie es sich anfühlt, in dieser fremden Welt zu leben. _

 

_ Du wirst zurückkommen und auch ich werde zurückkommen.“ _

 

 

Orangerote Funken jagten einander im wilden Tanz in den blauschwarzen Nachthimmel und ließen die knisternde Holzkohle zum Sterben zurück. Der rauchige Duft aus einer nahen Feuerschale wehte durch den Garten und überdeckte kurzzeitig die geheimen Gerüche der Nacht. Und als die letzte Note verklang, drehte Daenerys verlegen ihren Kopf weg, um die entkommene Träne von ihrer rechten Wange zu wischen. Selbst ohne die Worte zu verstehen, hatte dieses Lied tief in ihrem Herzen ein Beben ausgelöst, doch nun erschien es ihr, als wäre jede einzelne Silbe nur für sie bestimmt, ... für sie _und_ für ihn. Zögernd sah sie zu Jorah, welcher mit der Hand am Schwert den Garten überwachte und sie fragend ansah, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Schnell verzog Dany ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln und bemühte sich die Schwere in ihrem Herzen aus ihrem Gesicht fern zu halten. Er hatte kein Wort der Übersetzung gehört, begriff sie betrübt und rügte sich sogleich für den unsinnigen Gedanken. Sie las eindeutig zu viel in einen uralten Text hinein, der nichts mit der derzeit vorherrschenden Wirrnis zwischen ihr und Jorah zu tun haben konnte oder gar mit dem so schmerzlichen Beginn ihrer Liebe...

„Ursprünglich hatte der Text noch mehr Strophen, aber heute kann sich niemand mehr an den korrekten Wortlaut erinnern.“

„Er ist wunderschön, traurig wie ihr gesagt habt, aber wunderschön. ... Liegt der Geschichte eine wahre Begebenheit zu Grunde?“

„Tausende und keine einzige, Euer Gnaden. Die Verse beklagen die Liebe zwischen einer Sklavin und ihrem Herrn.“, sagte Mhalezza vorsichtig.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Enttäuscht presste Daenerys ihre Lippen aufeinander, wurde die eine schöne Erinnerung, welche sie an den Besuch in Ghazeens Pyramide glaubte mitnehmen zu können soeben zerstört. Gerade als sie ihren Unmut Kund tun wollte, ergriff Mhalezza erneut das Wort: „Ich weiß wie leidenschaftlich ihr für eure Überzeugungen brennt. Aber stört euch nicht an dem Ursprung des Textes. Es stand sicher nicht in Rhazars Absicht euch zu kränken. Denn so wie die restlichen Verse vergessen sind, so weiß kaum noch jemand um die eigentliche Bedeutung dieses Liedes. Würdet ihr die hier Anwesenden befragen, würdet ihr gewiss von allen zu hören bekommen, dass sie einfach nur einem traurigen Liebeslied ohne tieferen Sinn gelauscht haben.“

Wenn dem so war, warum hatte sie dies dann überhaupt erwähnt, fragte sich Daenerys. Andererseits musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie, hätte die Frau sie nicht angesprochen, dem Lied immer noch ohne Bedenken lauschen würde. Solange der tadellose Anschein gewahrt bleibt und die unansehnlichen Seiten nicht hervortreten kann man sich in jedes erdenkliche Übel verlieben.

Erschöpfung, Müdigkeit, Überdruss, was immer es auch war. Irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab ihre sonst so unermüdlichen Bemühungen diese Menschen eines Besseren zu belehren, vorzubringen und so atmete Daenerys mehrmals tief ein und aus. Möglicherweise war es aber auch die atemberaubende Melodie, die immer noch in ihrem Kopf erklang, sich mit anderen Grübeleien vereinten und sie von wesentlichen, von wichtigeren Überlegungen abhielt.

So schlich sich erneut die heimtückische Sehnsucht aus dem Verlies, in welches sie jenes Gefühl den Abend über eingesperrt hatte, in ihre Brust und brachte aus dem Dunkeln ein markerschütterndes Frösteln mit. Kälte, die sie auch in den zurückliegenden Nächten trotz der wärmenden Arme um sich so eindringlich gespürt hatte. Leere, die trotz des schlagenden Herzens dicht an ihrem eigenen so rücksichtslos ihre Klauen in sie geschlagen hatte. Einsamkeit, die trotz der liebevoll zugeraunten Worte schmerzhaft in ihren Ohren gebrannt hatte. Distanz, die trotz kaum spürbarer Berührungen, mehr und mehr Raum beanspruchte. … Verlangen, ein nie da gewesenes Verlangen, das im Rhythmus ihres Herzens bebte. Ein über alles Körperliche hinausgehendes Verlangen. Ein Verlangen, das zugleich aber nichts anders war, als die Lust ihres Körpers nach seinem, das trotz all ihrer Beteuerungen, ihrer süßen Worte und noch viel süßeren Berührungen nicht gestillt wurde. Denn seit ihrer Auseinandersetzung vor nunmehr sechs Tagen hatte Jorah sie nicht mehr angefasst. Jedenfalls nicht so wie sie dies ersehnte. Mittlerweile _so sehr_ ersehnte.

Doch all das Flüstern, das Streicheln, das Feuer um den Verstand bringender Küsse auf überreizter Haut verliefen in ein unbarmherziges Nichts, das sich als Vernunft tarnte. So groß ihre verzweifelte Wut über sein erneutes Schweigen bezüglich des Angriffs auch gewesen sein mag und wie bewusst sie sich dem Sturm an Empfindungen in Jorah ist, mit einer solchen Reaktion hätte Daenerys nicht gerechnet. Aber scheinbar haben ihre eisigen, anklagenden Worte auch in Jorah Erinnerungen an Ereignisse wach gerüttelt, die er nicht so schnell außen vor lassen konnte und die seine Schuld aus dem trügerischen Schlaf der letzten Wochen aufgeweckt hatten. Jedoch ging es nicht nur darum körperliche Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Sie brauchte seine Zärtlichkeit, seine Berührungen, seine Liebkosungen, um endlich zu _fühlen_ und nicht nur zu wissen, dass sie den Konflikt überwunden hatten. Sie brauchte einen Beweis dafür, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles gut war und so erbärmlich es auch sein mochte, diesen Beweis konnte ihr nur das Gefühl geben, das er ihr gab, wenn sie eins wurden. Aber so wie ihr Körper auf die Bedürfnisse ihres Herzens nach Vergebung und Wiedergutmachung hörte, so schien Jorahs Herz oder vielmehr seine Überzeugungen das gefangen zu halten, was auch _sein_ Körper unleugbar wollte.

In einer verstörenden Art und Weise ähnelten die letzten Nächte der Zeit unmittelbar nach der Rückkehr des Ritters und an dieser Empfindung änderte auch ihre keusche Nähe nichts. Selbst ihre Träume waren zu den alten Bildern zurückgekehrt, zu roten Türen, die mal verschlossen waren und dann wieder in eine undurchdringliche Finsternis führten, in dem etwas Gestaltloses rasselnd atmete und auf sie wartete. Und als sie daran dachte, dass sich aus den Auswirkungen ihrer Auseinandersetzung fast ein weiterer, allein von ihr verursachter Streit entwickelt hätte, spannte Daenerys ihre Kiefermuskeln an bis ein unangenehmes Ziehen die Sehnen ihres Halses deutlich hervortreten ließ.

„Sind wir jetzt wieder da angelangt, wo wir angefangen haben, als Königin und Ergebener? Ist es dir … ist es euch so angenehmer, Ser? Glaubt ihr so eure verbliebene Ehre zu erhalten?“, hatte sie ihm unter Tränen entgegengeschleudert und mit angesehen wie sich jedes Wort gleich eines Dolchstoßes in ihn gebohrt hatte.

„Wenn es für euch den Reiz verloren hat eure Königin zu betten, dann sehe ich keinen Anlass mehr für euren Aufenthalt in _meinem_ Schlafgemach. Geht!“

Gegangen ist er in jener Nacht zwar nicht, hatte sie dies auch kaum zugelassen nachdem sie wieder zu Verstand gekommen war. Aber schon die bloße Erinnerung an ihr Verhalten brachte Daenerys' Wangen zum glühen. Bequem könnte sie diesen Ausbruch auf Erschöpfung, auf ihr Begehren oder gar den Drachen in ihr schieben, doch letztlich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es nur Trotz gewesen war. Natürlich wollte sie ihren Bär nicht leiden sehen, dies hatte sie schon viel zu lange ertragen müssen. Aber der dunkle Teil ihrer Selbst hatte ihn mit den bösartigen Äußerungen provozieren wollen, hatte diesen stets so besonnenen Mann aus der Reserve locken wollen, hatte darauf gesetzt, dass sie es schaffen würde, dass er sich über die quälende Schuldzuweisungen, welche er ja offenbar immer noch an sich richtete, hinwegsetzt und ihr endlich wieder so nah kam, dass sie die so über alle Maßen falsch erscheinenden vergangenen Tage auslöschen könnten. Sie ertrug es einfach nicht mehr aus verheißungsvollen Träumen in denen sie zueinander fanden aufzuwachen. Denn auch solche brannten sich des Nachts durch ihren Körper, nur um ihn direkt neben sich zu finden, aber weit entfernt von jeglicher Erfüllung ihrer Träume.

 

Leise setzte der betörende Gesang wieder ein und als Daenerys aufblickte bemerkte sie, dass sich der Platz bis auf drei junge Frauen, die auf der anderen Seite miteinander tuschelten, zwei Männer, die zweifellos dem Geflüster der drei Frauen lauschten und Daenerys selbst, sowie die um sie Versammelten komplett geleert hatte.

„Kennt ihr die verlorengegangenen Strophen, Mhalezza Mhezar?“, fragte Dany und schluckte mehrmals, als sie merkte wie belegt sich ihre Stimme anhörte.

„Nein, Euer Gnaden, mit den exakten Worten kann ich nicht dienen. Dennoch kenne ich den ungefähren Inhalt. Ihr wollt doch sicherlich erfahren welches Ende die besungene Geschichte fand?“

Ja, das wollte sie in der Tat. Aber war es auch das, was sie wissen sollte? Denn dass sie ihre eigene Liebesgeschichte schon jetzt viel zu sehr in den Versen wiedererkannte war Dany nur zu bewusst, in der Verbindung zweier Herzen, deren Dasein sie voneinander zu trennen versuchte, deren Liebe nicht vorher bestimmt zu sein scheint und wenn doch, dann nur, um am Ende in die Asche zu zerfallen aus der sie emporgestiegen war.

Als hätte Mhalezza ihre Gedanken erraten, nickte diese Daenerys verständnisvoll: „Wie ihr bereits vernommen habt erzählt das Lied von einer Wiederkehr, von Veränderung und von Hoffnung auf Wiedererkennen. Viele Menschen haben viele unterschiedliche Deutungen in den Strophen gefunden und so auch in einem möglichen Ende. Einige sagen, dass Er seine Liebste fortschickt, um der Schmach zu entgehen und an dem Schmerz des Verlusts zerbricht. Einige reden vom Tot des Herrn, der die Sklavin in Wirrnis stürzt und sie so für immer auf seine Rückkehr warten lässt. Und andere glauben sogar, dass beide ihr Ende finden und darauf hoffen im Tod vereint zu sein. Worin sich aber alle einig sind ist, dass sie kein glückliches Ende finden.“

Bereits der Anfang scheint Daenerys wenig erfreulich zu sein und so albern es auch sein mochte, allmählich verspürte sie einen Hauch Wut auf das besungene Liebespaar, das unfähig war sein dunkles Schicksal abzuwenden.

„Wenn er sie geliebt hat, warum hat er sie dann nicht aus dem Sklavenstand befreit?“, fragte die Königin hörbar aufgebracht.

„Es ist nur eine Geschichte, Euer Gnaden, eine in lieblichen Tönen verpackte Fantasie, die nie an das Glück oder eben auch an das Leid der Wirklichkeit heranreichen wird.“

Verborgene Gedanken ließen Mhalezza schwerfällig ausatmen und den Blick gen Nachthimmel heben, sodass ihre dunklen Locken nach hinten rutschten und die Sicht auf eine lange Halskette freigaben. Auf einer spröden Lederschnur reihten sich grob geschnitzte Holzkugeln aneinander, von denen jede zweite in einem fleckigen Weiß bemalt war. Scheinbar ganz instinktiv ergriffen die langen Finger der Meereenerin eine ebenso unsauber geschnitzte Figur in der Mitte der Kette und streichelten andächtig über das Holz. Als die sandfarbenen Augen zu Daenerys glitten legte Mhalezza Mhezar ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und deutete auf den einfachen Halsschmuck: „Ein Geschenk meines Sohnes zu meinem letzten Namenstag. Mein Gemahl brachte ihm zu jener Zeit das Schnitzen bei und so wollte er mir unbedingt sein Können zeigen.“

Die Veränderung im Gesicht der Frau als sie von ihrer Familie sprach war überaus erstaunlich. In reine Freude gehüllte Erinnerungen verliehen ihrem Antlitz einen zufriedenen, warmen Glanz, der nur von aufrichtiger Liebe herrühren konnte. Dass ihr Gesicht jenes Strahlen nicht zeigt, wenn sie von Viserys oder von den Familienmitgliedern sprach, welche sie nie gekannt hatte, wusste Daenerys. Nichtsdestotrotz kam sie nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob sie jemals in dieser Art und Weise von jemanden sprechen wird. Von jemanden für den man bedingungslose Liebe empfindet. Eine Liebe, die auf den ersten Blick so tief ist, wie es hundertjährige Gefühle nie sein können und die ohne Bedingungen, ohne Forderungen, ohne Schmerz ist. Doch das wird nie geschehen. Niemals. Sie hatte die Liebe von tausenden, die sie 'Mhysa' nannten. Sie hatte drei Kinder, die ihr mehr Ruhm und Ehre bescheren werden, als es einer Mutter je vergönnt sein könnte...

„Wie alt ist euer Sohn?“

„Er hat fünf Namenstage gefeiert.“, erwiderte Mhalezza und streichelte über die kleine Holzfigur.

„Ihr müsst überaus stolz sein.“

„Ja, das bin ich. Er und mein Gemahl sind alles was jemals wichtig für mich war.“

Hinter der Wehmut, dass ihr eine solches Glück auf ewig verwehrt bleiben wird, regte sich noch ein anderer Gedanke, eine absonderliche Erkenntnis, die ihr doch zugleich nichts Neues zutrug, sondern eher für einen Moment den Schleier aus Verurteilung und Abscheu zur Seite schob.

Sklavenhändler, Erben einer menschenverachtenden Kultur mochten sie alle sein, aber sie waren auch noch etwas anderes. Sie waren Menschen. Menschen, die zu Familien gehörten, die von diesen geliebt wurden und ebenso liebten. Und hatte sie heute Abend nicht Liebespaare und erwartungsvolle Eltern, die für einen Enkel beteten gesehen? Trotzdem war Daenerys nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass die Frau ihr gegenüber, welche eben so verzückt von ihrem Kind gesprochen hatte, nicht auch Sklaven besessen hatte. Dennoch gaben die Gesichter und die Geschichten Dany immerhin eine gewisse Art von Einsicht in Leben, die bisher gut gehütet hinter dicken Pyramidenmauern gelebt wurden und die sich wenn all das Schändliche abgelegt ist, gar nicht so sehr von dem der Menschen in ihrer Heimat unterschieden.

Ganz in der Nähe stand eine eiserne Feuerschale, die an den Rändern schwarz vom Ruß war und in der bis jetzt ein lebendiges Feuer gebrannt hatte. Doch jetzt war die Flamme soweit heruntergebrannt, dass kalte Schatten über die in Stein gehauene Bank krochen und nur noch weit entfernte Lichter ein spärliches Glimmen über Daenerys' Silhouette und die ihrer Begleiterin malten.

Noch immer lächelte Mhalezza leise vor sich hin, als Dany die vorübergehende Stille durchbrach: „Verzeiht, mir wurden heute Abend so viele Namen und Gesichter vorgestellt, dass ich nicht sagen kann, ob euer Gemahl unter diesen gewesen war.“

„Wenig überraschend.“, grinste Mhalezza, „Vor allem, da die Namen meiner Landsleute für euch wahrscheinlich alle gleich klingen.“

Ungewollt fühlte sich Daenerys ertappt und war erleichtert, dass das fahle Licht des Mondes das Rot ihrer Wangen verbarg. Zugleich musste sie aber auch einräumen, dass ihre neue Bekanntschaft durchaus recht hatte. Ghiscarinamen schienen entweder abwegig lang zu sein oder aber sie endeten alle auf ein und der selben Endung, was die Unterscheidung der Flut an Namen, die in den letzten Stunden über sie hinweggerollt war, nicht unbedingt erleichterte.

„Ich wollte euch keinen Vorwurf machen, Euer Gnaden. Man kann sich nicht jeden von über hundert Namen einprägen. ... Aber was eure Frage betrifft. Nein, mein Mann ist nicht anwesend.“

Kurz wunderte sich Dany, ob sie die Anzahl der Gäste dermaßen unterschätzt hatte, die sie doch weit unter Hundert angesiedelt hätte, doch dann vernahm sie erneut Mhalezzas Stimme.

„Leider war er nicht in der Lage heute hier zu erscheinen. Wie aber bereits erwähnt ist Rhazar ein Freund unserer Familie und wir wollten es unter keinen Umständen verpassen die Königin, von der man schon so viel gehört hat, zu sehen.“, zu jeder Seite ihres Mundes bildete sich eine kleine Kerbe, als die Meereenerin freundlich lächelnd hinzufügte, „Und jetzt ja sogar zu sprechen.“

Bei der Vorstellung, was man sich unter den Großen Familien Meereens über die Drachenkönigin erzählte, verkrampfte sich Daenerys' Magen, konnten es wohl kaum rühmliche Dinge sein. Jedoch machte Mhalezza Mhezar nicht den Eindruck als würde sie sich hinter falscher Höflichkeit verbergen. Eher im Gegenteil, diese Frau schien jemand zu sein, der seine wahren Gefühle zeigte, ganz gleich wer ihr gegenüber saß. Aber trotz der aufkeimenden Sympathie wagte es Daenerys nicht die vielleicht einzige _echte_ Unterhaltung dieses Abends mit Äußerungen über die Eigenheiten der Ghiscari Kultur zu verderben. Jedenfalls würde sie nicht von sich aus darauf zu sprechen kommen, entschied Dany.

„Hoffentlich enttäuscht das, was ihr seht und hört eure Erwartungen nicht.“, erwiderte die Königin halb im Scherz.

„Wie könnte es. ... Doch würde ich euch mit den Augen meines Sohnes betrachten, wäre ich über alle Maße enttäuscht.“

Überrascht fragte Dany: „Warum das?“

Wieder streichelte Mhalezza das undeutlich geformte Holz um ihren Hals, ehe sie entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Er war sich sicher, dass euch die Drachen begleiten würden. ... Selbst als ich ihm versichert habe, dass dies sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, wollte er es nicht glauben. Dies war auch der Grund warum er unbedingt mitkommen wollte. Schon immer hat mein Sohn all die Geschichten über magische Wesen geliebt und die Aussicht echte Drachen zu sehen, war für ihn überaus verlockend.“

„Wie konntet ihr ihn überzeugen?“, wollte Daenerys wissen und genoss immer mehr dieses unbeschwerte Gespräch.

„Gar nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich musste ihm aber versprechen, euch etwas zu fragen. Obwohl ich nicht damit gerechnet habe dazu überhaupt die Möglichkeit zu bekommen.“

Gespannt blickte Dany in die absonderlich alt wirkenden Augen und stieß unter einem schlecht getarnten Kichern hervor: „Nun fragt schon, Mhalezza. Ich will doch nicht schuld daran sein, wenn euer Sohn mit euch grollt.“

„Nun gut. ... In einer Erzählung wird davon berichtet, dass Drachen Feuer trinken müssen, um dieses überhaupt speien zu können. … Und da man euch Drachenkönigin nennt, wollte mein Sohn wissen, ob auch ihr Feuer trinkt und wie dieses schmeckt.“

Gelöst, als wäre es schon seit Tagen in Daenerys' Brust gefangen gewesen, ertönte ein heiteres Lachen und tränkte ihren Körper in eine kribbelnde Helligkeit. War dieses kindliche Bild von ihr vielleicht auch gar nicht derartig belustigend, die Leichtigkeit, die das Lachen mit sich brachte ließ die Anspannung dieser Feier für den Moment verblassen und so wehrte sich Dany nicht gegen die unziemliche Ausgelassenheit, die auch Jorah kurzzeitig von seiner wachenden Starre befreite, als er seinen Kopf ruckartig zu den zwei kichernden Frauen drehte.

„Ich fürchte ich muss euren Sohn auch diesmal enttäuschen. Weder die Drachen, noch ich trinken Feuer.“, offenbarte Dany, erstaunt über die fehlende Zurückhaltung, welche sie sonst zeigte, wenn es zu Gesprächen über _ihre_ Kinder kam.

„Immerhin kann ich ihm jetzt sagen, dass ihr mir dies persönlich erzählt habt. _Mir_ würde er dies nie glauben. … In diesem Punkt ist er wie mein Gemahl. Genauso wissbegierig, starrsinnig und stets darauf bedacht alles zu ergründen.“, erklärte Mhalezza, deren Stimme etwas von der Fröhlichkeit verlor.

 

Eine Zeitlang saßen die Frauen schweigend nebeneinander und hingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach, die vermutlich um ähnliche Dinge kreisten.

„Man erzählt sich, dass auch ihr bereits vermählt wart und ein Kind in diese Welt gebracht habt.“

Verblüfft über diese unerwartete Frage sah Daenerys mit einer tiefen Falte zwischen den Augen in das im Dunkeln liegende Gesicht neben sich, welches keine erkennbaren Empfindungen preis gab.

Wenngleich ihr bisheriger Austausch ohne Zweifel vertraulich, ja fast freundschaftlich erschien, zögerte Dany jetzt mit einer Erwiderung. Meereens Königin sollte, wie bereits zuvor bei Ghazeen, Mhalezzas anmaßende Äußerung mit einer eindeutigen Rüge bedenken. Aber in den verstrichenen Augenblicken, da der Mond in die Mitte der Pyramidenöffnung gewandert war, hatte nicht eine Königin zu einem Untertan gesprochen. Hier hatte schlicht eine Frau der anderen zugehört, während diese von ihrem Kind erzählte.

„Es ist wohl weithin bekannt, dass ich einst die Frau Khal Drogos war. … Und ja, ich wäre auch eine Mutter gewesen, wenn die Götter nicht anders entschieden hätten.“, flüsterte Daenerys, als würde sie die Worte an sich selbst richten.

Raschelnd ordnete Mhalezza Mhezar ihre Tokar, seufzte leise und drehte sich zu Dany.

„Ihr seid eine Mutter.“

Ja, Mutter der _Drachen_ , dachte Daenerys und hasste sich für die eiskalte Leere, welche sie bei diesem Gedanken empfand.

„Ihr werdet immer eine Mutter sein, auch wenn ihr euer Kind nie lebend im Arm gehalten habt.“

Nervös rang Dany ihre Hände und rutschte auf dem glatten Marmor umher. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob die Worte der anderen Frau für die plötzliche Beklemmung verantwortlich waren oder ob die verworrenen Bilder von Blut, Schmerz und Schreie daran Schuld hatten.

„Ich wollte keine schmerzlichen Erinnerungen hervorrufen, Euer Gnaden.“, versicherte Mhalezza mit einem reumütigen Lächeln und legte ihre warme Hand auf Daenerys', „Zudem seit ihr noch jung an Jahren und Kinder sollten somit eure geringste Sorge sein. Bestimmt könnt ihr euch vor Bewerbern kaum retten. Eine solche Anmut und Schönheit sollte die Männer doch in Scharen in eure Arme treiben.“

_ Schön, aber unnütz. _

Dankend nickte Daenerys ihrer Begleiterin zu, wunderte sich aber im selben Augenblick über die Tatsache, dass ganz ähnliche Worte sie zuvor noch überaus erzürnt hatten. Jedoch war es etwas gänzlich anderes dies von einer Frau zu hören, und zum anderen hegte sie schon jetzt wesentlich mehr Zuneigung für Mhalezza Mhezar, als für Rhazar Ghazeen. Und somit sagte Dany offen: „Selbst eine Königin erlangt derlei Dinge nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten. Vielleicht sogar mit mehr Zweifeln und Hindernissen, als diese dem Volk beschieden sind. Weiß man doch nie, wem man wahrlich trauen kann.“

„Unumstritten, Euer Gnaden. Aber letztendlich ist doch ein jeder auf der Suche nach etwas oder nach der einen Person, die uns vergessen lässt, dass wir alle verdammt sind, und ebenso strauchelt ein jeder bei dem Versuch das festzuhalten, was uns mit Licht erfüllt. Ob nun Königin oder eine einfache Frau. “

Daenerys wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam und was es speziell hervorrief, doch Mhalezzas sanft gesprochene Worte erweckten in ihr den widersinnigen Drang der ihr eigentlich fremden Frau all ihre Sorgen und Nöte anzuvertrauen. Ebenso wollte sie ihr von der nahezu beängstigenden Intensität ihrer Gefühle für Jorah erzählen und von ihrem unlängst immer unerträglicher werdenden Verlangen. Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man Freundschaften schloss? Könnte es wirklich sein, dass sie unter den Menschen, dessen Lebensstil sie vehement ablehnte etwas fand, das ihr bisher verwehrt gewesen war? Denn auch wenn sie Missandei als ihre Freundin betrachtete, stand immer ihr Titel zwischen ihnen und erschwerte echte Verbundenheit, so wie es auch bei ihren dothrakischen Dienstmädchen gewesen war, so wie es stets war. Wahre Freundschaft hatte sie nie kennengelernt, weder in ihrer unsteten Kindheit, noch später, da hinter jedem lächelnden Gesicht ein Dolch zu vermuten gewesen war. Aber existierte so etwas wie wahre Freundschaft überhaupt, fragte sich Dany.

Anstatt unbestimmten und womöglich auch gefährlichen Gefühlen nachzugeben fragte Daenerys zögerlich: „Habt ihr diese Person in eurem Gemahl gefunden?“

Langsam hob Mhalezza ihre Hand, die bis jetzt auf Daenerys' verweilt hatte, zu der einfachen Kette und betastete erneut die aufgereihten Perlen.

„Ja. Mir war ein solches Glück vergönnt und ich vergesse _nie_ , dass es in der Tat ein Segen der Götter war, der mir dies beschert hat. Doch die Götter sind launisch. Sie nehmen ebenso schnell wie sie geben. … Um das nie zu vergessen trage ich stets eine Erinnerung bei mir.“

Ohne ihr Zutun flogen Daenerys' Finger zu der kalten Glasperle, die an ihrer warmen Haut ruhte, woraufhin Mhalezza, die Danys Geste beobachtete hatte, den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, die Kette meines Sohnes ist nicht mehr als ein Geschenk, welches ich durchaus in Ehren halte, aber dies ist es nicht, was mich nicht _vergessen_ lässt...“

Der glühende Schein der fernen Feuerschalen erreichte die kleine Bank längst nicht mehr und so kam es einzig dem Licht des silbernen Mondes, zwischen all den scheu glitzernden Sternen, zu die Szene zu beleuchten, die nun vom seichten Gesang des Windes untermalt wurde.

Dass in dem feinen Stoff Mhalezzas Gewand verborgene Taschen eingenäht sein könnten, hätte Daenerys nicht vermutet und doch zog ihr Gegenüber etwas aus den Falten der Tokar. Überaus vorsichtig barg Mhalezza ihren Schatz in der hohlen Hand, als hätte sie Angst er könnte vom nächsten Windhauch fortgeweht werden. Geduldig betrachtete Dany die nun leicht zitternden Finger der Frau, welche fürsorglich das Erinnerungsstück ihres Liebsten betasteten und auch ein Blick in ihr halb im Dunkeln liegendes Gesicht berichtete unleugbar von starken Gefühlen.

„War es ein Geschenk eures Gemahls?“

„... Ein eher unfreiwillig gegebenes Andenken.“, gestand die Frau seufzend und öffnete ihre Hand.

Der dunkle, schmucklose Streifen reichte von Mhalezzas Fingerspitzen bis zu ihrem Handgelenk. An einem Ende saß ein breiter Aufsatz, welcher womöglich verziert war, doch in der immer dichter werdenden Dunkelheit konnte Daenerys nichts dergleichen erkennen. Das entgegengesetzte Ende des fingerdicken Strangs, der aus einem verfärbten Metall zu bestehen schien, lief in einer stumpf aussehenden Spitze aus. 

Unfähig den Zweck des _Andenkens_ zu bestimmen fragte die Königin interessiert: „Ist es eine Haar- oder eine Gewandnadel?“

Belustigt lachte Mhalezza auf und drehte sich mit einem kalten Strahlen auf dem Gesicht, welches jetzt auch ihre Augen erreichte, zu Daenerys.

„Euer Gnaden, erkennt ihr es denn wirklich nicht? … Es ist einer der Nägel, die ihr durch den Körper meines Mannes habt schlagen lassen, als ihr nach Meereen gekommen seid.“

 

Alles was auf diesen unbeschwert gesprochenen Satz folgte versank in einem verstörenden Wirbel aus Schatten, Stimmen und Schmerz, aus dem nur das stürmische Schlagen ihres eigenen Herzens herausragte. Verzweifelt hämmerte es gegen Daenerys' Brustkorb und jagte heißes Blut durch ihren aus der unechten Ruhe gerissenen Körper. Sogar die viel zu schnell eingesogene Luft begann nach Panik, nach grauenvollem Erkennen zu schmecken. Doch zu spät, viel zu spät erkannte sie, dass das, was sie fälschlicherweise als Kälte gedeutet hatte, Hass war. Purer Hass. Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein?

Hohe Schreie zerrissen die Nacht und rauschten mit scharfen Krallen durch Danys Kopf, die nicht sagen konnte, ob es fremdes oder ihre eigenes Klagen war, das sie jetzt so quälte. Jedoch lenkte sie ein jäh auflodernder Schmerz von den verwirrenden Geschehnissen um sie herum ab. Ein heißes Pulsieren durchzog ihren linken Unterarm, das nur noch stärker wurde, als sie versuchte den Arm an sich zu drücken. Ein sich schnell ausbreitender Druck floss ihre Wirbelsäule hinab und ließ sie den Atem anhalten.

Was war nur passiert? Wie konnte sich der freundliche Ton in der Stimme der anderen Frau nur dermaßen schnell in diese messerscharfe Kälte verwandeln? Was hatte sie nochmal gesagt, ehe alles in Dunkelheit versank? … Nägel?... Die sie durch Körper geschlagen hat?... Was? ... Und woher kam nur dieser Schmerz?

Verwirrt, bestürzt und entsetzt versuchte Daenerys die zerbrochenen Scherben des Geschehens zusammenzusetzen, um sich endlich in diesem so schlagartig entstandenen Grauen zurecht zu finden. Doch jedes Mal wenn sie dem Tumult um sich herum schärfere Konturen zu geben versuchte, zerriss bodenlose Panik ihre Selbstbeherrschung und stieß sie zurück in erschütternde Hilflosigkeit.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Berührung ganz in der Nähe des brennenden Schmerzes, die sie heftig zusammenzucken ließ. Auf der Suche nach ihrer Angreiferin warf sie hektisch den Kopf hin und her, fand sich aber nur in den schon zuvor wild durcheinander zuckenden Schatten wieder, die dicht neben ihre saßen, an ihr zerrten und in unverständlichen Zungen Dinge zischten, die sie nicht verstand.

Verängstigt rutschte sie von dem über ihr gebeugten Schatten weg und stieß nur wieder gegen harten Stein. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht länger auf der Marmorbank saß, sondern zu deren Füßen kauerte. Wieder und wieder ragten Hände aus dem Dunkel und fassten nach ihr. Doch jedes Mal vermochte sie den unnachgiebigen Griff abzuschütteln, der ihr unmissverständlich nur noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen würde und auch von dem ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen, das mehr und mehr zu einem flehenden Murmeln wurde, drehte sie vehement den Kopf weg. Als dann eine feuchte Wärme ihre Wange berührte lichtete sich allmählich der verwirrende Dunst und Daenerys bemerkte einen goldenen Schimmer über den Rand des Schattens hinweg fließen, bevor sie in vor Panik geweitete Augen blickte, die so dicht vor ihr schwebten, dass sie nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen konnte.

_Jorah_ , wollte sie flüstern, doch sein Name zerfiel in ein abgehacktes Stöhnen. Stattdessen erklang das Reißen von Stoff und eine ziehende Bewegung am Saum ihrer Robe bewog Daenerys dazu an sich hinabzublicken. Schwarze Flecken. Überall auf ihrem einst so reinen Kleid prangten hässliche, schwarze Flecken, die sich eigenartig nass anfühlten, als sie ihre rechte Hand auf den Schmutz drückte und dann mit immer schwerer werdenden Lidern ihre verfärbte Handfläche betrachtete. Auf einmal löste ein neuer Schmerz das stete Pochen in ihrem linken Unterarm ab, der plötzlich von hellen Fetzen umwickelt war, auf denen sich jetzt auch jene schwarzen Kreise bildeten. Es war das selbe Schwarz, das auch ihr Gewand bedeckte. Schwarz, das Rot war. Rot, das der Mond Schwarz gemacht hatte.

 

Von überall her kroch eine zuvor nicht dagewesene Kälte in Daenerys und wollte so gar nicht zu der überwältigenden Müdigkeit passen, die sich ihrer bemächtigte. Angestrengt hielt sie ihren Kopf aufrecht während sie den dunklen Geräuschen der Nacht lauschte, die sich immer enger um sie legten und das Denken erschwerten.

„...Jorah....“, flüsterte sie nun doch, als sich kräftige Arme unter sie schoben und mit dem Klang ihrer dünnen Stimme von ihrem Vorhaben abgehalten wurden.

Schwach bewegten sich Daenerys' Lippen, brachten aber keinen Ton heraus. Erst beim zweiten Versuch hörte sie ihr eigenes atemloses Krächzen: „Jorah, … du hattest recht.“

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte Daenerys wie Jorah sie vom kaltem Stein hochhob und vorsichtig in seinen Armen zurechtrückte. Gerade noch genügend Macht über ihren Körper, um ihren Kopf nicht schmerzhaft gegen Jorahs Rüstung schlagen zu lassen, sank Daenerys' Schläfe matt gegen kühlen Stahl.

„Nein, Daenerys. Ich lag falsch, so falsch.“, hörte sie das raue Wispern dicht an ihrem Ohr, bevor sie sich von starken Armen in die Dunkelheit tragen ließ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Lied und der dazugehörige Text aus diesem Kapitel ist diesmal nicht frei erfunden. Auch wenn die Bedeutung des Originaltextes (den ich leicht verändert/ gekürzt habe) nicht ganz passt, sprach mich der Klang und eben auch einige Teile des Textes doch sehr an. Ursprünglich ist es ein Lied aus dem Film 'Django Unchained', der das heikle Thema Sklaverei im Süden der USA Mitte des 19. Jh. behandelt und zugleich aber auch ein gewisses Maß an Humor mitbringt (im typischen Quentin Tarantino-Stil :)).
> 
> Wie schon erwähnt habe ich die eigentliche Geschichte des Liedes etwas aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, auch wenn die grobe Thematik dann doch wieder zu passen scheint. Aber trotz des Filmhintergrunds oder gerade wegen diesem, will ich unbedingt klar stellen, dass mich in erster Linie die Melodie und der für mich melancholisch klingende Grundton des Liedes angezogen hat. Und wer den Film kennt weiß, dass der eigentliche Antrieb des Hauptcharakters die Suche nach seiner Liebsten ist und dann ist es eben doch nur wieder ein Liebeslied.
> 
> 'Ancora Qui' von Elisa Toffoli


	31. (Sorgen)

 

31\. (Sorgen)

 

„Wie sieht es nochmal aus?“

Seit sie den streng riechenden Stall betreten hatten, hörte sie diese Frage bereits zum vierten Mal. Doch auch jetzt beschrieb sie geduldig das Aussehen dessen, was sie in der immer noch vorherrschenden Dunkelheit zwischen Schatten und Feuerschein suchten. Unter ihren Füßen wisperte leise das Stroh, als sie den Pferdestall durchquerten und dann und wann die langen Halme auseinanderschoben, um darunter Verborgenes freizulegen.

„Ich habe es gefunden.“, rief er munter nun auch schon zum vierten Mal und zog ein glänzendes Stück Metall hervor.

Vorsichtig optimistisch drehte sie sich zu ihrem Begleiter um, deren Freude soeben in Enttäuschung zerlief.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Schon wieder ein Hufeisen. So etwas lässt wirklich an den Fähigkeiten des Stallmeisters zweifeln.“

„Bitte lass uns weiter suchen.“, erwiderte sie schwach, bemüht sich voll und ganz auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, um jeden besorgten Gedanken vorzubeugen, der aus dem flachen Steinbau entkommen wollte.

Leise klimpernd schob er das soeben gefundene Hufeisen auf einen im Balken steckenden Eisennagel und seufzte deutlich vernehmbar auf.

„Entschuldige. Mein Gerede ist zurzeit wohl kaum dienlich.“

Nicht nur seine Stimme, auch sein Gesicht bat um eine Entschuldigung, die eigentlich nicht notwendig war. Die Vorstellung jetzt alleine nach etwas zu suchen, das überall sein könnte, war überaus ermüdend und die Vorstellung jetzt überhaupt alleine zu sein erschien noch weniger verlockend.

„Ich bin erleichtert, dass du hier bist. Deine Anwesenheit hält mich wenigstens vom zu vielen Nachdenken ab.“, gestand sie unter einem wackligen Lächeln.

Verlegen strich er sich über den Kopf und zuckte abwehrend mit den Schultern, ehe er in den hinteren Teil des spärlich beleuchteten Gebäudes deutete: „Wir sollten nochmal bei seinem Pferd nachsehen. Wenn die Kette hier ist, dann am wahrscheinlichsten dort.“

„Ja. _Falls_ sie hier ist.“, seufzte Missandei und folgte Gwil, der den feurigen Lichtkegel der Fackel mit fort trug.

Der dunkelbraune Hengst, dessen Körper wie poliertes Ebenholz schimmerte, war immer noch nicht abgesattelt worden und kaute jetzt lautstark auf einem Apfel umher. Misstrauisch sah Missandei das große Tier an, das zwar vollkommen friedlich vor ihnen stand, aber ihr dennoch eine gewisse Achtung abnötigte. Seit sie in die Dienste der Königin getreten war, hatte sie zwar des öfteren auf einem Pferderücken gesessen, doch selbst diese Erfahrungen konnten ihr den Respekt vor den Tieren nicht nehmen. Sie war zu jung gewesen, als man sie von Naath weggeholt und zur Sklavin gemacht hatte, um den Umgang mit Pferden gelernt zu haben. Und als Sklavin war ihr Platz nicht auf einem Pferd, sondern hinter dem Reittier ihres Meisters gewesen.

Darauf bedacht die Fackel nicht zu nah an das Stroh zu halten, hockte sich der Unbefleckte hin und suchte auf eine eigentümlich anzusehende Art den Boden ab. Das übereinanderliegende Geflecht aus langen und kurzen Halmen wurde immer nur für einen kurzen Moment erleuchtet, zeigte aber dennoch nichts anderes, als den Wirrwarr der Pflanzenfasern. Gelbgold in allen Schattierungen huschte vorbei und wurde ab und zu von dunkleren Flecken unterbrochen, die auf altes oder gar schimmliges Stroh hindeuten. Doch als Gwil eine feucht schimmernde Stelle erhellte, beeilte sich der Unbefleckte plötzlich einen anderen Teil des Bodens abzusuchen. Längst hatte ein getrübtes Schwarz den dunkelroten Fleck unkenntlich gemacht, doch Missandei sah ihn immer noch. Sah durch die Schatten das glänzende Blut, welches nahezu vollständig getrocknet war und sah jetzt auch die dunklen Stellen auf der grünschwarz gemusterten Satteldecke, die zweifellos schon vor diesem Abend darauf zu sehen gewesen sein könnten. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dies nicht an dem war, und der Anblick des verfärbten Stoffes schmälerte ihre vor langer Zeit verinnerlichte Fähigkeit sich nur auf die ihr zugewiesene Aufgabe zu fokussieren. Erneut wallten die eiskalten Fluten des Schocks durch Missandei, welche sie schon einmal in dieser nie enden wollenden Nacht erfasst hatten. Nur ging diese Empfindung jetzt nicht aus plötzlicher Verwirrung hervor, sondern entsprang der niederdrückenden Sorge um Königin Daenerys Targaryen. Doch was nützten diese Sorgen, hier und jetzt? Aber immerhin hatte sie die Möglichkeit zu helfen indem sie der dringlichen Bitte der Majestät nachkam. Also tue das jetzt auch, tadelte sich die Übersetzerin der Königin streng und verengte die Augen, um ja nichts zu übersehen.

„Warte!“,entfuhr es Missandei plötzlich, als sie glaubte ein silbernes Funkeln zu erkennen, „Dort drüben, direkt neben dem Stützpfeiler.“, wies sie den Unbefleckten an.

Für einen Augenblick fürchtete sie nur wieder ein weiteres Hufeisen entdeckt zu haben, doch als ein glänzender Flügel, gefolgt von einem gebogenen Hals und dem dazugehörigen Kopf auftauchte, atmete Missandei erleichtert auf.

„Und das soll eine Kette sein?“, fragte Gwil zweifelnd und wog die kleine Echse prüfend in seiner offenen Hand.

Missbilligend zog Missandei die Brauen zusammen und musterte den einsamen Drachen, der augenscheinlich seinen Kameraden verloren hatte.

„Hier muss noch einer sein … und hoffentlich hat er eine rote Perle in der Schnauze.“

„Kann es sein, dass die Dinge, die wir suchen immer kleiner werden?“, bemerkte Gwil amüsiert und es dauerte nicht lange da hielt er die zweite Echse am Schwanz in die Höhe.

Mit einem Ausdruck kindlicher Verzückung betrachtete Gwil den Schmuckdrachen, seufzte aber zugleich schwer: „Wenn unser kleiner Freund diese Perle nicht verschluckt hat, dann müssen wir so wie es aussieht wohl noch weitersuchen. Ist sie denn so wichtig? Wir haben ja immerhin die Drachen.“

Eigentlich geht es nur um diese kleine, rote Glasperle, wusste Missandei, welche Ihre Gnaden flehend angeblickt hatte, als diese auf dem Weg zur Pyramide den Verlust der Kette bemerkt hatte, was angesichts der jüngsten Geschehnissen durchaus erstaunlich war. Missandei war sich sicher gewesen, dass die Königin beim Verlassen der kleinen Pyramide nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. Aber anscheinend hatte die kühlere Nachtluft eine positive Wirkung auf ihre Verfassung gehabt, wenngleich sie mit brüchiger Stimme gebeten hatte nochmal zurückzueilen, da sie meinte, während des gehetzten Ritts durch Meereen den Schmuck noch bei sich gehabt zuhaben. Und dann war Missandei wiederum froh über die Anwesenheit der Reittiere, welche Ihre Gnaden so schnell in die Sicherheit der Großen Pyramide zurückbringen konnten. Nun, so sicher diese auch immer sein mochte.

Noch gestern hatte ein Gesandter Ghazeens mit der Königin darüber diskutieren wollen wie sie zu der Pyramide des Großen Herrn gelangen sollte, erinnerte sich Missandei. Denn Pferde sahen die trägen Einwohner Meereens ungern durch ihre Stadt reiten.

„Sänften bieten mehr Bequemlichkeit und hinterlassen keinen Schmutz auf unseren Straßen, oh Erhabene.“, hatte der Repräsentant des Hauses Ghazeen beteuert.

Woraufhin die Königin nur kalt erwidert hatte: „Sicherlich meintet ihr auf _meinen_ Straßen. … Ich werde mich nicht wie ein altersschwacher Greis durch _meine_ Stadt tragen lassen. Die Anmut eines Pferdes ist bestens geeignet um mich zum werten Rhazar Ghazeen zu bringen.“

Das jähe Donnern, als das große, zweiflügelige Tor aufgestoßen wurde, ließ nicht nur Gwil und Missandei zusammenzucken, auch Ser Jorahs Pferd beklagte sich mit einem empörten Schnauben und umher scharrenden Hufen über diese rüde Störung. Ein weiterer Unbefleckter führte ein weißes Pferd in den Stall, das Missandei als die Stute der Königin ausmachte, welche gezwungen war ohne ihre Reiterin zurückzukehren. Von dem unerwarteten Damenbesuch unruhig geworden, durchwühlte der dunkelbraune Hengst aufgebracht das Streu und zwang Missandei dazu den schweren Hufen des Tiers auszuweichen. Doch so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, in dem Moment, als sie sich abwenden wollte nahm sie eine kleine Bewegung auf dem Boden wahr. Ohne zu zögern beugte sie sich hinab und sammelte eine winzige Kugel aus dem Stroh. Glücklicherweise war das gefärbte Glas, abgesehen von dem rauen Film der dunklen Flüssigkeit, die Missandei bereits anderenorts entdeckt hatte, frei von jeglichen Kratzern oder gar gefährlichen Rissen.

„Aõle lykemãs, Dovaogēdy! Sesïr henujãs!“, sandte eine aufgebrachte Stimme anklagende Worte durch den Pferdestall, die wie Missandei erkennen musste Gwil galten, der mit einer Mischung aus frecher Fröhlichkeit und Tadel zu einem muskelbepackten Mann sprach. Aber als sie den Unbefleckten am Arm berührte, ergriff dieser sofort die Gelegenheit dem fluchenden Mann zu entkommen.

„Du hast die Kugel gefunden?“, fragte er, drückte Missandei eine warme Hand in den Rücken, die lediglich zustimmend nickte und schob sie eilig Richtung Ausgang, „Gut. … Wie es scheint findet der Stallmeister wenig Gefallen an gut gemeinten Ratschlägen.“, flüsterte Gwil und warf einen scheelen Blick über die Schulter.

 

Immer noch waren kalt leuchtende Sterne am Himmelszelt zu sehen und auch der Halbmond strahlte mit nahezu ungetrübter Kraft. Doch das graue Leuchten im Osten kündete bereits von einem neuen Tag, was auch der Gesang der Dämmerungslerchen bestätigte.

Alles scheint unverändert, stellte Missandei irritiert fest und scheiterte an dem Versuch diesen natürlichen Frieden um sich herum mit der nagenden Sorge um die Königin im Einklang zu bringen. Von nächtlicher Kälte angefüllte Morgenluft ließ sie in dem kanariengelben Kleid frösteln, das so unverschämt sauber um ihre Beine wallte, ganz ohne ein Zeichen dessen, was vor knapp einer Stunde geschehen war.

„Du warst dort, nicht wahr? Ich meine, du hast gesehen was passiert ist, oder?“

Die Einzelteile der zerbrochenen Kette fester an sich drückend warf Missandei einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihrem Begleiter, der sich nun wieder den Stachelhelm aufgesetzt hatte und mit bereitgehaltenem Speer, sowie Schild neben ihr her schritt.

Stumm bejahte Missandei die Frage und wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt mehr dazu sagen wollte oder konnte. Der Schreck über die so schlagartig umgekippte Stimmung saß ihr immer noch in den Knochen und so war sie wieder einmal erleichtert, dass der Krieger ihr die Aufgabe ein Gespräch zu führen abnahm.

„Als Ser Jorah mit der Königin im Arm aufgetaucht ist, dachte ich erst, dass wir von diesen goldenen Harpyien angegriffen werden. Aber dann zerrte Helle Laus diese Frau aus der Pyramide und ich verstand gar nichts mehr.“

„Das ging wohl einen jeden so.“, kommentierte Missandei mit kraftloser Stimme Gwils Äußerung.

Da sie sich der Großen Pyramide von den Ställen her näherten durchquerten sie den Hof, in welchem sie einst Ser Jorah aufgesucht hatte, um ihn seinen Waffengurt zu bringen. Jetzt versammelten sich nur wenige Unbefleckte um schon bald überflüssige Feuer und blickten uninteressiert auf, als Missandei mit einem ihrer Waffenbrüder zwischen den verlassenen Häusern hindurch eilte. Ob sie noch nichts von dem Übergriff wissen, fragte sich Missandei und erwischte sich dabei wie sie die Krieger für diese mögliche Unwissenheit beneidete.

Für einen Wimpernschlag achtete sie nicht auf den schwach erhellten Weg und wurde sogleich von einem nachgebenden Gefühl unter ihren Sohlen bestraft. Schadenfroh zischte die Fackel in ihrer Hand und stieß einen Funkenregen in das blasser werdende Blauschwarz. Schnell ordnete Missandei die Falten ihres Gewands und verzog das Gesicht, als sie auf dem blassen Kies Scharen von Nacktschnecken in der selben Farbe erspähte.

„Soll ich nicht doch die Fackel halten.“, fragte Gwil besorgt.

„Nein, das musst du nicht.“, versicherte Missandei mit einem fragenden Blick auf den Speer und das Schild mit denen beide Hände des Unbefleckten beschäftigt waren.

 

Allmählich wurde das Leuchten im Osten kräftiger und verschlang die Sterne, welche zu schwach waren sich gegen die unaufhaltsame Dämmerung zu wehren. Aus den mit Schatten überzogenen Gärten fasste kalte Feuchtigkeit nach ihnen und wurde mit jedem Schritt beißender. Doch auch der Geruch überreifer Früchten, die kurz vorm Verfaulen waren, strömte zusammen mit der Frische von taubedecktem Gras in Missandeis Nase.

„Du warst nicht in diesem Innenhof, oder?“, fragte die Übersetzerin in die entstandene Stille hinein.

„Nein, ich war eingeteilt, um die Königin bei der Rückkehr zu begleiten und habe bereits vor der Pyramide gewartet, da wir den Befehl erhalten hatten aufzubrechen. Na ja, das geschah ja dann auch so. ... Und es war nur diese _eine_ Frau gewesen?“

„Ja.“

„Hatte sie einen Dolch?“

„Das kann ich nicht sagen.“

„Hmm... Eines verstehe ich nicht. Es waren doch Wachen bei ihr. Ich meine, _Ser Jorah_ war bei ihr. Wie konnte sich dann eine einzige Verrückte auf die Majestät stürzen?“

„So war es nicht.“, beteuerte Missandei und missachtete das ungute Gefühl, das sich bei dem Wort Verrückte aufdrängte.

„Gab es denn keine Anzeichen? Wie konnte so jemand der Königin überhaupt nahe kommen? Wart ihr alleine in diesem Garten? Hätte man ni-“

„Gwil!“, rief Missandei mit hoher Stimme und erschrak selbst über ihre plötzliche Heftigkeit.

Der Helm des Unbefleckten zeigte lediglich dunkle Augen, die nun verlegen zu Boden glitten und durch den Gesichtsschutz gedämpft, erklang eine kleinlaute Entschuldigung. Es entsprach überhaupt nicht ihrer Art dermaßen aufbrausend zu reagieren. Doch die Flut an Fragen war auf einmal unerträglich geworden, vor allem da sie sich diese ohne Unterlass selbst stellte, seitdem dieser schrille Schrei die Ruhe des Gartens zerrissen hatte. Sie hatte sich so überflüssig gefühlt, entsann sich Missandei und rückte einen der kleinen Drachen in ihrer Hand zurecht, der soeben entkommen wollte. Alles schien gleichzeitig und so furchtbar schnell passiert zu sein. Kaum hatte sie Zeit Luft zu holen oder gar zu begreifen was genau geschehen war, da stürmten auch schon die Unbefleckten auf den Platz. Laut wurden Befehle und für sie sinnlose Erklärungen umhergeschrien und bereits im nächsten Moment trug Ser Jorah die bewegungslose Königin davon. Sogleich wurde dann auch sie von einen der Unbefleckten ohne viel Federlesen aus dem Garten, durch die Pyramide, und schließlich in Richtung ihres Pferdes manövriert.

„Tut mir leid.“, sagte Gwil nochmals, „Ich wollte dir mit meiner Fragerei kein Unbehagen bereiten. Aber ich versuche nur zu begreifen, was passiert ist.“, endete er mit einer hilflosen Geste.

„Ich verstehe. ... Entschuldige, dass ich dich so angefahren habe.“

Inzwischen befanden sie sich auf direktem Weg zum Eingang der Großen Pyramide, die an den steinernen Rändern schwach zu leuchten begann, da aus dem fahlen Grau am Himmel mittlerweile ein deutlich auszumachendes Blau geworden war, das von einem goldenen Schimmern über den Horizont gedrängt wurde.

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin weitaus Schlimmeres gewohnt.“, erwiderte Gwil und sah sie aus kühnen Augen heraus an.

Und Missandei wusste, dass seine unbeschwerte Antwort nicht wahrer hätte sein können, auch wenn sie immer wieder erstaunt über das heitere Gemüt _dieses_ befreiten Sklavensoldatens war, der sich anfangs so absonderlich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten hatte, dies aber nun, da sie des öfteren aufeinander trafen, scheinbar abgelegt hatte.

„Darf ich dir eine letzte Frage stellen?“

Ungewollt musste Missandei leise vor sich hin schmunzeln, sagte aber mit ernster Stimme, „Nur zu.“, und machte sich auf weitere Erkundigungen nach den Begebenheiten des _Vorfalls_ gefasst.

Einige Augenblicke blieb die erbetene Frage ungesagt, stattdessen spürte sie Gwils Blick über sich hinweggleiten.

„Geht es dir denn gut?“

So lange sie nun auch schon in den Diensten Daenerys Targaryens stand und von der Königin stets achtungsvoll behandelt wurde, an derlei Fragen nach ihrem Wohlbefinden hatte sie sich immer noch nicht ganz gewöhnt. Somit wandte sich Missandei auch jetzt mit geweiteten Augen an den Unbefleckten, bereit sofort eine beschwichtigende Antwort zu geben. Doch nicht minder überrascht stellte sie fest, dass dies gar nicht in ihrer Absicht lag. Vielleicht lag es an dem aufrichtigen Interesse, das in der Frage mitschwang, oder an seiner unkomplizierten Art, die einem, ob man nun wollte oder nicht, für den Krieger einnahm.

„Ich wurde nicht verletzt.“, erklärte Missandei, wusste aber, dass er dies nicht gemeint hatte.

Der Pyramideneingang war nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt und sie wollte ungern noch mehr Zeit verlieren, also richtete sie kurzentschlossen das Wort an den ungewohnt schweigsamen Unbefleckten.

„Ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich ein wenig verloren. … Auch wenn alle immer wieder davon gesprochen haben, dass dergleichen passieren könnte, war es doch entsetzlich als es dann tatsächlich eintrat. Keine Warnung kann einen auf die Angst und die Hilflosigkeit vorbereiten.“, seufzte Missandei, „Jedoch mache ich mir mehr Sorgen um Ihre Gnaden. Immerhin war sie vorhin bei Bewusstsein. ... Dennoch kann ich überhaupt nicht einschätzen wie schwer sie verletzt wurde. … Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was jetzt geschehen könnte...“

„Wenn es wirklich nur eine Person war, die ganz alleine gehandelt hat, dann bezweifle ich, dass wir jetzt mit mehr Unruhen rechnen müssen, Missandei. ... Zumindest weißt du schon einmal, was in den nächsten Augenblicken geschehen wird.“, bemühte sich Gwil sie zu beruhigen und deutete mit dem Kinn zu den Bruchstücken der Kette, als sie einen kleinen Vorhof durchquerten.

 

Kaum umfingen sie die dicken Mauern der Pyramide nahm Missandei auch schon jenen nur allzu bekannten Geruch wahr, welchen sie überall wiedererkannt hätte und der ihr wahrscheinlich auch allerorts einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken schicken würde. Dieses Zusammenspiel aus Kälte, Stein, räuchernden Ölfackeln und etwas, das sie für immer mit Bedrohung verbinden würde, kannte sie bereits bevor Königin Daenerys sie hierher geführt hatte. Offenbar haftete dieser Geruch allen Pyramiden an. Nicht nur dieser oder denen in Astapor, auch die kleine Pyramide des Handelsherrn Ghazeen hatte sofort dunkle Erinnerungen in ihr wach gerufen.

Als sie eine Gabelung voneinander trennte, dankte Missandei dem Unbefleckten für seine Hilfe und kurz wirkte Gwil wieder so eigenartig befangen wie es einstmals den Anschein gehabt hatte. Bemüht nicht noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden, verließ Missandei den breiten Gang und schlüpfte zwischen einen unauffälligen Mauerspalt hindurch. Die engen Stufen, die sich nun in die Höhe wanden waren für die Bediensteten gedacht, um sich schnell und möglichst ungesehen durch die Pyramide zu bewegen. So kam sie zwar wesentlich zügiger voran, doch zugleich musste sie auf der schlecht beleuchteten Treppe besonders aufmerksam sein, um die schmalen Stufen nicht zu verfehlen. Nachdem sie so hoch gestiegen war, dass die Treppe abrupt in einer massiven Wand endete, starrte ihr das zertrümmerte Gesicht der Harpyie Meereens entgegen. Wahrscheinlich hatte man die Sklaven, welche nach Atem ringend hier oben ankamen, daran erinnern wollen wem sie dienten, überlegte Missandei stirnrunzelnd. Als ob man dies auch nur einen Augenblick lang vergessen könnte. Sie hatte dies jedenfalls nie getan.

Noch bevor sie ihn sah, hörte sie das Klirren von aneinanderstoßendem Glas und das scharfe Zischen wütender Worte. Und als der hagere Heiler mit der großen Kupferschüssel in den Händen um die Ecke bog, welche zu den königlichen Gemächern führte, musste Missandei fast zur Seite springen. Trotzdem fauchte der ohnehin schon aufgebrachte Mann sie bösartig an und murmelte noch weiter vor sich hin, als er am anderen Ende des Korridors im Schatten verschwand.

Auf die laut vorgebrachte Empörung hatte sie nicht so sehr geachtet wie auf die blutigen Tücher in der Schüssel neben den Phiolen voll unbekannter Tinkturen und wie um das furchteinflößende Bild des blutgetränkten Stoffs zu bekräftigen, hallte ein deutlich von Schmerzen getriebener Schrei durch den steinernen Gang. Mit schneller schlagendem Herz durchmaß Missandei den Rest des Korridors und betrat zögernd den schummrigen Ratsraum.

 

Trübes Licht fiel durch die geöffneten Terrassentüren und ließ den Raum kalt und abweisend wirken, sodass der zitternde Streifen warmen Feuerscheins, der sich aus dem Schlafgemach der Königin bis in diese dunkle Kälte erstreckte, umso kräftiger erstrahlte.

Ein nur schwerlich zu trennendes Geflecht aus Stimmen war vom Nebenraum her zu vernehmen, woraufhin Missandei unschlüssig in der Dunkelheit verweilte. Wenn auch leise, so doch unverkennbar in einer hitzigen Diskussion verwickelt, ertönte immer wieder ein pragmatisch klingendes Gemurmel. Unmerklich mehr Gefühl lag in den ähnlich sachlichen Beschwichtigungen, die dem abgehakten Keuchen folgte, das sich dann und wann in einem hörbaren Laut des Leides verwandelte. Unter all diesen Klängen lag ein tröstendes Brummen, das sich selbst für Missandei elend vor Sorge anhörte.

Allein mit diesen Geräuschen malte ihr Verstand verstörende Bilder aus Blut und Schmerz, die sie ihre Finger fester um die kleinen Drachen schließen ließ. Jetzt den anderen Raum zu betreten war undenkbar, zumal sie niemanden eine Hilfe sein könnte. Seufzend setzte sich Missandie auf einen der schweren Stühle, die zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe auf dem unteren Plateau des in zwei Ebenen unterteilten Raums gehörten und wartete.

Traurig betrachtete sie die Rote Perle auf ihrer Handfläche, die der Königin so wichtig zu sein schien. Die Übersetzerin ahnte zwar warum dieser Gegenstand ihr soviel bedeutet, doch mit Bestimmtheit konnte sie es nicht sagen. Plötzlich war ein schrilles Klagen zu hören, das von vorwurfsvollen Worten gefolgt wurde und als ein vertrauter stechender Geruch zu Missandeis abseits gelegenen Platz wehte, erklärten sich die schmerzverzerrten Töne von selbst, kannte sie diesen scharfen Duft nur zu gut aus der Zeit bevor Daenerys Targaryen Astapor befreit hatte.

Es roch eindeutig nach Myrischen Feuer, einer Salbe zur Wundreinigung, die auch bei den Unbefleckten in der roten Stadt oftmals zur Anwendung gekommen war. Und selbst diese unerschütterlichen Krieger haben beim Auftragen der Salbe das Gesicht verzogen, welche scheinbar unbeschreibliche Schmerzen hervorrief.

Demnach war die Wunde alles andere als harmlos, wurde Missandei unweigerlich klar. Nicht länger im Stande ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, sprang sie auf und schritt im hinteren Bereich des Raumes umher. Wieder und wieder schickte sie ein stummes Flehen an den einen Gott, den sie aus einer Heimat mitgebracht hatte, die ihr mittlerweile wie eine verblassender Traum erschien.

 

Das trübe Blau des Himmels füllte sich mehr und mehr mit einem rosafarbenen Hauch an und überzog Grauer Wurm, der auf lautlosen Sohlen den Ratssaal betrat, mit seinem zarten Schimmer. Ein vertrauter angespannter Ausdruck lag auf dem glatten Gesicht des Kommandanten der Unbefleckten, als dieser auf die Übersetzerin zuhielt und sich in strenger Haltung neben ihr postierte.

„Wie geht es Missandei?“

Schwach umspielte ein Lächeln Missandeis Lippen, die bei der besorgten Frage aus dem Mund Grauer Wurms eine tröstende Wärme empfand, wo die pflichtbewusste Nachfrage Gwils nur Dankbarkeit in ihr hervorgerufen hatte.

Die Befreiung Astapors war ein Ereignis gewesen, von dem Missandei nie zu träumen gewagt hätte. Warum hätte sie sich auch mit solchen Wunschgebilden befassen und ihr Dasein somit nur noch schwerer machen sollen? Mit der Zeit waren dann auch die Erinnerungen an ein Zuhause, an farbenfrohe Schmetterlinge, die über die prächtigen Blüten der Insel Naath getanzt waren und an Menschen, die sie einst geliebt hatte, verblasst. Die stickige Hitze Astapors, Kraznys mo Nakloz, der Handel mit Tod waren zu dem einzigen Leben geworden, das sie kannte. Und das diese junge Frau, die kaum älter als sie selbst war, etwas an ihrem Schicksal ändern würde, hätte Missandei nie erwartet. Doch Daenerys Targaryen hatte sie nicht nur aus der Roten Stadt befreit, sie schenkte ihnen die Freiheit. Das erste Mal nach einer unglaublich langen Zeit war Missandei Herrin über ihr eigenes Schicksal. Was zum einen ein nie erhofftes Geschenk, aber zum anderen auch überraschend beängstigend war. So entschied sie sich der Frau zu folgen, der sie all dies verdankte, der Frau, die so außergewöhnlich edelmütig und gerecht ist. Die erste Zeit war es jedoch nicht einfach gewesen sich in diesem schönen, neuen Leben zurechtzufinden und so war sie dankbar für die Stunden, in denen sie Grauer Wurm die Gemeine Zunge lehrte. Fand sie in ihm nicht nur jemanden, der eine ähnliche Vergangenheit hatte, sondern auch einen Verbündeten im Kampf gegen die dunklen Erinnerungen jener Vergangenheit. Und nicht nur sein Umgang mit der neuen Sprache hatte sich zu ihrer Freude schnell verbessert, auch in der Rolle als Anführer der Krieger, denen er stets nur ein Bruder gewesen war, fand er sich nach und nach besser zurecht und steht nun mit Stolz und Selbstvertrauen für ihre Befreierin ein. So war Grauer Wurm mittlerweile zu jemanden geworden, dem nicht nur Missandeis Achtung und Respekt galt.

„Ich bin besorgt. Die Heiler sind jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde bei ihr.“, gestand Missandei und räusperte sich leise, als sie ihre raue Stimme bemerkte, „Wie geht es dir? Habt ihr...“, begann sie, doch das Erscheinen eines in graublauen Stoff gewandten Heilers, der schnell an ihnen vorbei schlurfte und sie dabei keines Blickes würdigte, ließ sie inne halten.

Auch dieser, noch recht jung aussehende Mann, trug eine mit Blut beflecktem Leinen gefüllte Schüssel bei sich, deren Anblick Missandeis Sorgen kaum zerstreute. Selbst Grauer Wurms oftmals viel zu gut verborgene Gefühle zeigten sich in den tiefer werdenden Linien zwischen den braunen Augen.

„Dieser und... Ich und Ser Barristan haben uns gekümmert um Frau in Kerker. Jetzt Ser redet mit Mann der Ghazeen geschickt hat.“

„Ghazeen hat jemanden hierher geschickt?“, wunderte sich Missandei.

„Mann kam eben erst zu Ser. Warum weiß ich nicht. … Vielleicht besser, wenn Ghazeen auch dort unten bei Frau sein würde.“

Es war unmissverständlich was der Unbefleckte meinte und tatsächlich fand Missandei diesen Gedanken durchaus gerechtfertigt. Was immer auch passiert war und wer dies verschuldet hat. Eines stand jedenfalls fest. Es geschah in der Pyramide Rhazar Ghazeens, des Großen Herrn, der Meereens Königin Sicherheit innerhalb seiner Mauern versprochen hatte.

„Missandei.“, brachte die warm klingende Stimme des Unbefleckten sie aus ihren Überlegungen zurück, „Ser Jorah ist mit Königin?“, wollte Grauer Wurm wissen und deutete zu dem schwächer strahlenden Kerzenschein.

Bestätigend nickte Missandei, auch wenn sie den Ritter nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Aber wo sollte er auch sonst sein?

 

Ein geschäftiges Rascheln erklang vom Nebenraum her und drei in bodenlangen, meerblauen Roben gehüllte Heiler verließen das Schlafgemach. Die Gesichter kannte Missandei aus der furchtbaren Zeit als der Ritter eben nicht an der Seite der Königin gewesen war und sie die kaum hilfreichen Dispute der weisen Männer hatte ertragen müssen. Inständig hoffte sie, dass diese Heilkundigen der Königin diesmal besser dienen konnten. Denn bis auf einen zu jung wirkenden Mann, der recht blass war, verrieten die leeren Gesichtszüge der Heiler nichts über das, was in der verstrichenen Stunde geschehen war.

Um die Ruhe des anderen Raums nicht zu stören, wartete sie vorsorglich noch einige Augenblicke, starrte in den türkisblauen Streifen Himmel, der Mitternachtsblau von Goldrosa trennte und schlich dann langsam zu dem kaum noch vorhandenen Kerzenschein. Das tiefe Murmeln brachte Missandei zum Stehen, noch bevor sie die offene Tür erreichte und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriff, dass sie aus dem kehligen Geflüster einzelne Worte heraushören konnte.

„... dich ausruhen … ... verspreche dir … nie zulassen ... verzeih … … mein Herz, ich ...“

Verlegenheit drückte der Übersetzerin das Blut in die Wangen, welche immer heißer brannten. Das war nicht für ein überflüssiges Paar Ohren bestimmt, erkannte Missandei und brachte einen angemessenen Abstand, der die Worte wieder zu einem unverständlichen Wispern werden ließ, zwischen sich und dem Schlafgemach der Königin.

Trotz der Befangenheit musste sie versonnen lächeln. Welch einen wirren Weg mussten die beiden doch beschreiten, bis sie endlich zueinander gefunden haben, und sie selbst war noch gar nicht allzu lange Zeuge dieser unausgesprochenen Empfindungen, welche stets in der Luft zu hingen schienen, wann immer die Königin und ihr Ritter aufeinander getroffen sind. Denn wie Missandei von der Majestät selbst wusste, lag ihr Beginn der gemeinsamen Reise mit Ser Jorah viel weiter in der Vergangenheit. Anfangs waren ihr nur die nicht zu verkennenden Gefühle des Ritters aufgefallen, die von jedem Blick, den er in Richtung Ihrer Gnaden gesandt hatte, offenbart wurden. Erst später glaubte sie auch in der Königin Empfindungen für den Mann zu sehen, an den sie sich immer gewandt hatte, wenn Zweifel und Ratlosigkeit sie befielen. Doch anders als seine Gefühle schienen der Königin die ihren nicht zur Gänze bewusst oder gar willkommen zu sein. So hatte es Missandei auch nie gewagt sich diesbezüglich zu äußern, wenn sie mitansah wie violette Augen dem Ritter unverkennbar eine Fragen stellen wollten, welche die Majestät jedoch nicht zu formulieren gewagt hatte. ... Aber dann war das geschehen, was dieser Frage eine Gestalt aufgezwungen hatte, eine grauenvolle Form, ehe sie zu dem werden konnte, was jetzt als leises Summen durch die Luft schwebte.

 

Als Ser Jorah den Ratsraum betrat, musste sich Missandei beherrschen um den Schreck zu verbergen, der sie bei seinem Anblick befiel. Abgekämpfte, verzweifelte Augen; traurig herabhängende Mundwinkel; wüst abstehendes Haar und eine Haltung, die augenscheinlich nur von der Rüstung aufrecht gehalten wurde, waren es, die sie kurz mit ihrer Fassung hadern ließen.

Kraftlos strich sich der Ritter über die Stirn, blickte kurz zu Missandei, nur um im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder einen gehetzten Blick Richtung Königin zu werfen.

„Missandei,... gut das du hier bist. ... Sie hat nach dir gefragt. Irgendetwas wegen einer Kette.“, immer wieder von schweren Atemzügen unterbrochen, zuckte Ser Jorah Mormont jetzt mit den Schulter, „Ich wusste nicht, was sie meinte.“.

In einer nur schwerlich mit anzusehenden Geste verweilte die Hand des Ritters über seinem Mund, während sich sein Blick in einem ziellosen Starren verlor. Das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn in einem ähnlichen Zustand gesehen hatte, war als Ihre Gnaden diesen schrecklichen Anfall auf dem Balkon gehabt hatte. Dies schien nun schon Jahre her zu sein, dabei waren erst einige Monate vergangen. Monate, die dem Anschein nach soviel geändert haben. Aber was, wenn es nur einen Moment gebraucht hat, um all dies wieder zunichte zu machen, fragte sich Missandei jäh.

„Ser! Wie geht es der Königin?“

Als sich die blauen Augen auf sie richteten durchlief Missandei ein unbehagliches Kribbeln. Doch nachdem der Ritter nochmals einen bangen Blick über die Schulter geworfen hatte, entfernte er sich stockend von der Stelle, die ihm Einblick in das königliche Schlafgemach bot. Da er nun dichter an Missandei herangetreten war, bemerkte sie auch die getrockneten, blutigen Abdrücke die auf dem Gesicht, den Ärmeln und Händen des Ritters zu finden waren. Kurz schien es, als wolle Ser Jorah ihre Frage beantworten, aber dann wanderten seine Augen zu Grauer Wurm, dessen Anwesenheit ihn offenbar an die Dinge erinnerten, die erst zu dieser Situation geführt haben.

Leicht berührte der Ritter Missandei an der Schulter und erklärte eilig: „Sie hat eben Traumwein bekommen und wird hoffentlich bald schlafen. Geh zu ihr, solange sie noch wach ist.“

Auffordernd nickte er ihr zu und schob sich dann an Missandei vorbei, um augenblicklich in ein fieberhaftes Gespräch mit dem Unbefleckten zu verfallen. Nach Stärke suchend blickte Missandei zu den dicht aneinandergeschmiegten Silberdrachen in ihren Händen und holte tief Luft, ehe sie ihre Füße vorwärts zwang.

Dass sie keine Angst hat die Königin erneut in einem leidenden Zustand zu sehen, wäre eine Lüge. Aber diesmal würde es anders sein, oder? Es waren keine seelischen Verletzungen, die sie nach einer unbekannten Erlösung schreien ließen, wie sie dies einst getan hatte. Diesmal konnte man die Ursache ihres Schmerzes mit einem achtsamen Blick ausmachen und gezielt dagegen vorgehen. Und ganz offensichtlich war ihr Befinden nicht allzu kritisch, sonst hätte sich der Ritter nicht so bald von ihrer Seite entfernt, beschwichtigte Missandei die Unruhe in ihrem Inneren.

 

Auf dem ersten Blick konnte sie Königin Daenerys zwischen den hellen Betttüchern, welche den gleichen Farbton wie ihr Haar hatten, nicht sehen, war die Haut ihres Gesichtes doch mit einem zuvor nie dagewesenen fahlen Ausdruck überzogen. Zudem verwischte das Licht der nun über den Horizont aufsteigenden Sonne jegliche scharfen Konturen und schob goldene Bänder über das Bett. Je dichter Missandei der Königin kam, desto intensiver wurde die penetrant riechende Mischung aus Traumwein, Myrischen Feuer, undefinierbaren Tinkturen und _Blut_. Was keinesfalls verwunderlich war, fanden sich doch überall auf dem Betttuch dunkelrote Flecken, stellte Missandei bestürzt fest. Darum würde sie sich später kümmern. Wenn sich Ihre Gnaden von der Behandlung erholt hat, wenn sie Ruhe gefunden hat,... wenn es ihr besser ging.

„Missan-dei...“, erklang ein gehauchtes Krächzen.

„Euer Gnaden.“

Umsichtig trat Missandei an das große Bett, um schmalen Augenschlitzen zu begegnen, die scheinbar nur mit großer Mühe offen gehalten wurden. Wie wenig ähnelte dieses blasse Gesicht doch der strahlenden Königin mit den leuchtenden Augen, den rosigen Wangen und den glänzenden Lippen, welche sie noch vor wenigen Stunden durch eine argwöhnische Menschenmenge geführt hatte. Jetzt klebten Haarsträhnen an ihrer schweißnassen Stirn. Jetzt wirkte ihre Haut wie zerlaufenes Kerzenwachs. Jetzt haftete ein zerknittertes Unterkleid an ihrer sich schnell hebenden Brust. Jetzt teilten sich rissige Lippen, als sie versuchte etwas zu sagen.

„Euer Gnaden, ich habe eure Kette gefunden.“, nahm Missandei ihr die Anstrengung des Sprechens ab.

Das gepresste Stöhnen klang wie ein Laut der Erleichterung, auch wenn von dieser auf den Gesichtszügen der Königin nichts zu sehen war.

„Leider ist die Kette auseinandergebrochen, Euer Gnaden. Doch wir haben alle Einzelteile gefunden.“

„... auch … die...“

Ganz eindeutig schlug die Wirkung des Traumweins jetzt mit voller Macht zu und gestattet nur noch wenige Worte.

„Ja, auch die Perle, Euer Gnaden.“, bestätigte Missandei und hielt die kleine Kugel in die Höhe.

Schwerfällig wühlte die Königin ihren rechten Arm unter der Decke hervor und legte ihre Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben auf ihren Bauch, um dann mit kaum vorhandener Kraft die Finger um den winzigen Gegenstand zu schließen. Zufrieden, dass sie der Königin zumindest in diesem Punkt behilflich sein konnte, platzierte Missandei die zwei Drachen auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch, neben einer länglichen Metallschale, in der ein Gewirr aus Fäden eine lange Nadel umschloss.

Die Wunden der Unbefleckten in Astapor wurden mit derlei behandelt, genauer gesagt waren es Hilfsmittel um große Schnitte oder Stiche _zusammenzunähen,_ stellte Missandei erschrocken fest und riss ruckartig den Kopf herum, um das zu suchen, von dem die blutigen Utensilien berichteten.

Unversehrte Haut spannte sich über die Hand, welche zu einer kleinen Faust geballt war und auch Gesicht, sowie Hals zeigten lediglich verschmierte Blutspuren, die ihren Ursprung an anderer Stelle gefunden haben mussten. Doch dann schoben sich die Strahlen der frühen Sonne weiter über die helle Seide und warfen ein grelles Gold auf rot leuchtendes Fleisch, das sich an den Rändern bereits zu verfärben begann. Inmitten der gereizten Haut prangte eine fast handbreit lange Linie, deren unregelmäßige Kanten von engen Nähten zusammengehalten wurden.

Beim Betrachten des linken Unterarms der Königin wurde Missadeis Mund staubtrocken und als ihre Sicht verschwamm wandte sie schnell das Gesicht ab, um die Majestät nicht zu beunruhigen, doch diese hatte längst die geröteten Augen geschlossen.

War es am Ende doch ein Dolch der Ihre Gnaden verletzt hatte, fragte sich Missandei, erkannte aber, dass eine Klinge keinen solchen ausgefransten Schnitt hinterlassen hätte. Was hatte man ihr nur angetan und war es die einzige Wunde?

Bevor das Sonnenlicht die Augen der Königin erreichen konnte, schloss Missandei die offen stehenden Fenster, welche ohnehin schon bald keine kühle Luft mehr in den Raum lassen würden. Sorgfältig ließ sie den Blick nochmals durch das königliche Schlafgemach streifen und entdeckte am Bettende einen dreckigen weißen Haufen, der dort scheinbar unachtsam hingeworfen worden war. Zuerst hielt Missandei die vielen roten Tupfen für weitere Blutflecken, ehe sie die vermeintlichen Fetzen als das Gewand Ihrer Gnaden ausmachte und die Blutspritzer zu Edelsteinen wurden. Aber als sie nach dem erlesenen Stoff griff, spürte sie auch hier hartes, getrocknetes Blut, das an der zerfetzten Seide klebte, die man der Majestät offenbar ohne größere Umsicht vom Körper gerissen hatte, wovon auch die Haken in Form winziger Drachenkrallen zeugten, die verstreut auf dem Teppich lagen.

Ein ungeduldiges Räuspern ließ Missandei aufblicken, als erneut einer der Heiler mit frischem Verband und einem Tiegel Wundsalbe eintraf. Missbilligend schwankte der Blick des dürren Mannes zwischen Missandei und der Königin hin und her, als versuchte er den möglichen Schaden den sie angerichtet haben könnte abzuschätzen, blieb bis auf der giftigen Blicke jedoch stumm und machte sich daran die frisch genähte Wunde dick mit einer lindgrünen Salbe zu bestreichen, woraufhin ein kaum hörbares Wimmern vom Bett ertönte. Missandei wollte die Königin nicht mit dem Meereener alleine lassen und so wartete sie bis dieser seine Arbeit beendet hatte, aber nicht ohne ihr hin und wieder abwertende Seitenblicke zukommen zulassen, um dann mit hocherhobenem Haupt davon zu stolzieren. Dieses Verhalten war ihr nicht neu, fanden sich die Meereener, auch wenn sie vor der Königin anderes schworen, kaum mit einer ehemaligen Sklavin in einer gehobenen Position ab und so wurde die Übersetzerin entweder ignoriert oder nur mit verächtlicher Kälte behandelt.

Das zusammengeknüllte Kleid an sich gedrückt, sammelte Missandei die Schale mit der blutigen Nadel ein und warf einen letzten Blick zurück. Unverändert lag die Königin Meereens in dem riesigen Bett, in dem sie wie ein Kind wirkte und nur bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man die flachen Atemzüge erkennen, die vom Leben in dem so durchscheinenden Körper erzählten. Und schlagartig brach die Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit, welche Missandei die gesamte Nacht immer wieder weggeschoben hatte über sie zusammen. Fest kniff sie die Auge zusammen und wollte jetzt unbedingt dem scharfen Geruch des Myrischen Feuers, der beißenden Süße des Traumweins und der schweren Noten des Bluts, die alles überlagerte, entkommen.

 

~

 

In den darauffolgenden Tagen war Missandei vor allem damit beschäftigt zwischen den Räumen der Königin und denen der Heiler hin und her zu eilen, die sich bei der Weiterbehandlung der Wunde ebenso wenig einig waren wie schon zu Beginn. Zwar blieb eine Entzündung und das dazugehörige Fieber aus, was angesichts der Waffe ein überaus glücklicher Umstand war. Denn mittlerweile hatte Missandei erfahren, dass man die Majestät mit einem rostigen Eisennagel attackiert hatte. Dennoch traten leichte Schwellungen um das beschädigte Gewebe herum auf und die Ansätze der blaugekleideten Heiler reichten von dem Gebrauch einer besonderen Art Blutegel, die nur im Skahazadban zu finden waren, über den Einsatz eines schwarzen Giftes, das aus einer seltenen Nachtwurzel gewonnen wurde, bis hin zu Blutopfern vor den alten Göttern von Ghis. Letztendlich machte Ser Jorah, der erneut nicht von der Seite seiner Königin weichen wollte, den unsäglichen Streitereien ein Ende indem er den Vorschlag des jüngsten Heilers annahm, der einen Sud aus einfachen Heilkräutern anbot. Und tatsächlich klang die Schwellung nach mehreren Tagen ab und nach einigen Diskussionen mit ihrem Ritter, wie Missandei nicht verborgen blieb, verließ die Königin alsbald die Ruhe ihres Bettes.

 

Natürlich hörte man überall die abwegigsten Gerüchte, nachdem Meereens Königin zwei Wochen lang keinen Hof gehalten hatte und die Geschehnisse jener zurückliegenden Nacht wurden mit immer wilderen Einzelheiten ausgeschmückt. Wenigstens jeden zweiten Tag wollte irgendjemand, der es angeblich aus vertraulichen Quellen wusste, Missandei weiß machen, dass Daenerys Targaryen tot war oder zumindest im Sterben lag. Andere wisperten davon, dass die Drachenkönigin die Stadt verlassen hat und nach Westen gezogen sei. Häufig kamen ihr auch Geschichten zu Ohren, die davon wissen wollten, dass ihre eigenen Drachen die Majestät gefressen hatten und nun in der Großen Pyramide hausten. Erst heute Morgen stellte eine der Küchenmägde eine Behauptung auf, die Missandei ungemein aufgebracht hatte und zeitgleich traurig stimmte. Mit einer dreisten Selbstsicherheit hatte das geschwätzige Mädchen, das unter den Bediensteten nur zu bekannt für ihre _zufällig_ aufgeschnappten Gespräche war, verkündet, dass die Königin nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne _erkrankt_ war. Sie trug das Kind ihres Geliebten, behauptete die Magd mit ausschweifender Sensationslust, aber die Götter der Harpyie verdammen die Eroberung der Sklavenbucht durch die Drachenfrau und haben ihr so in ihrer endlosen Weisheit das Kind wieder genommen. Und widersinnigerweise waren viele sofort bereit dies zu glauben, auch wenn die Kunde der tatsächlichen Ereignisse schon längst überall verbreitet war. Missandei hoffte lediglich, dass Ihre Gnaden diese unverfrorene Bemerkung nicht erreichte. Aber abgesehen von diesem gewagten Geflüster war es vor allem eines, was man wieder und wieder vernahm: Die Drachenkönigin ist erneut dem Wahnsinn verfallen... und wenn Missandei ehrlich zu sich selbst wahr, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass diese Befürchtung auch sie erfasst hatte. Wusste doch niemand zu sagen, was dieser Übergriff bei der Königin auslösen könnte. Doch allen Anschein nach hatte der Vorfall keine erkennbaren Folgen, wenngleich Ihre Gnaden unmerklich schweigsamer und nachdenklicher als sonst wirkte. Jedoch hatte sich über den gesamten Hofstaat eine unterschwellige Anspannung gelegt, welche auf die Gemüter drückte.

 

Sobald die Majestät wieder Audienzen gab, verstummte die Gerüchteküche. Stattdessen folgten Scharen von _besorgten_ Untertanen, die eine vollständige Genesung wünschten und dabei einen genauen Blick auf den Zustand ihrer Herrscherin werfen konnten. Aber noch etwas anderes erreichte nun schon seit drei Wochen jeden Tag die Große Pyramide. Geschenke. Aufmerksamkeiten. Entschuldigungen. Gaben der Anteilnahme. Oder wie Königin Daenerys sie nannte: _Nach Angst stinkende Beschwichtigungen_.

Nicht ein Sonnenaufgang verging, da kein Angehöriger des Hauses Ghazeen mit einer dieser _Beschwichtigungen_ vor den Toren der Pyramide stand. Doch von dem fetten Mann selbst gab es kein Anzeichen.

 

In den ersten anberaumten Ratssitzungen wurde unterdessen hitzig darüber diskutiert wie man auf diesen Angriff reagieren sollte, ob Ghazeen nun eine unmittelbare Schuld traf und ob er dies mit seinen Geschenken nur noch mehr untermauerte. Doch seltsamerweise blieb die Majestät auch bei diesen Auseinandersetzungen überaus still und hörte mit fest verschränkten Armen den Ausführungen ihrer Kommandanten zu. Ausschließlich wenn Ser Jorah zu Wort kam änderte sich der Ausdruck in den violetten Augen, wurde etwas weicher, etwas wärmer und zur selben Zeit etwas härter, etwas kälter. Missandei wusste es nicht zu deuten.

Das einzige, was Daenerys Targaryen mit Bestimmtheit entschied, war der Verbleib Mhalezza Mhezars im Kerker. Auch wenn sich ihre Ratgeber von der Frau Informationen erhofften.

„Ich werde dieser Frau nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen und ihr mit dem deutlichen Zeichen ihres Hasses gegenübertreten, das sie auf mir hinterlassen hat. Sie wird warten, bis _ich_ mich dazu entschließe ihr gegenüberzutreten.“, hatte die Majestät unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht und keinerlei Einwände geduldet.

 

Inzwischen stand wieder ein Halbmond am Himmel und Missandei balancierte soeben mehrere Tonschalen wohlriechender Öle, Salze und Kräutergemische auf einem Tablett, als sie im Augenwinkel einen bleichen Schatten auf dem großen Balkon der Pyramide bemerkte. Kurz entschlossen stellte sie das runde Tablett auf einen der kleinen Tischchen im hinteren Bereich der hoheitlichen Gemächer ab und schritt langsam Richtung Terrasse.

Das Bild der Königin, die bei Nacht über die Dächer der Stadt blickte, war in der letzten Zeit zu einem vertrauten Anblick geworden und auch jetzt flatterte der Saum ihres leichten Überwurfs zusammen mit den offenen, bis zu ihrer Taille fallenden Haaren im Wind, der um die Spitze der Pyramide tobte. Vom Sturm zerfledderte Wolkenbänder beleuchtete der Halbmond mit seinem silbernen Licht und brachte die unregelmäßigen Ränder zum Strahlen. In einer unbestimmten Bewegung drehte die Königin ihren Kopf zur Seite, wandte sich aber fast im selben Moment wieder der Nacht zu.

„Missandei.“

„Euer Gnaden.“, erwiderte die Übersetzerin respektvoll, „Ich wollte euch nicht stören.“, setzte sie hinzu und fasste den Folianten ins Auge, der auf der breiten Steinbrüstung lag.

Eine weiteres Geschenk Ghazeens, welches heute Morgen eingetroffen war und deren Verbleib Missandei verwunderte, da Ihre Gnaden mittlerweile all jene Gaben unmittelbar mit dem Überbringer zurücksandte.

„Das tust du nicht.“

Mit einer Hand auf den in Leder gebundenen Buchdeckel verweilte die, ungeachtet ihrer Worte, abweisende Herrscherin starr auf dem Balkon und gestattete dem wütenden Wind nach Belieben an ihr zu zerren.

„...“Die Feuer des Freistaats“, Galendros Geschichte Valyrias und offensichtlich ein vollständiges Exemplar.“, bemerkte die Königin verächtlich mit einem Kopfnicken gen Buch.

„Meines Wissens nach existiert in Westeros, … _in meiner Heimat_ keine einzige komplette Ausgabe des Werkes. Wissen die Götter wo Ghazeen dies erstanden hat. Wahrscheinlich ist es gar eine Fälschung und voller Lügen. So wie diese Stadt und ihre Menschen...“

Und auch das ist zu einem bekannten Zustand geworden. Die Bitterkeit in der Stimme der Königin. Wo zuvor vielleicht Wut oder Resignation zu hören gewesen war, herrschte jetzt allzu oft eine kalte Verachtung, von der Missandei nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, wem oder was diese galt. Doch letztlich war sie einfach glücklich über die voranschreitende Genesung ihrer Königin, deren Anwesenheit ihr stets Kraft und Hoffnung gegeben hatte.

Zögernd trat Missandei an die Brüstung. Sogleich erfasste der ruppige Südostwind auch ihre Locken und drückte sie nach hinten. Die unbändigen Luftmassen, die von der Sklavenbucht herangetrieben wurden, brachten den Geschmack des Meeres mit sich, das in weiter Ferne gleich eines schwarzen Abgrunds den Sternenhimmel berührte.

„Euer Gnaden, kann ich euch mit etwas dienen?“, fragte Missandei und wartete mit ineinandergeschobenen Händen auf eine Antwort.

Abwesend strich sich die Majestät über die Arme, schob die Ärmel ihrer zimtfarbenen Robe zurück und betastete ihr linkes Handgelenk.

Bestechend klar schob sich plötzlich die Erinnerung an eine beängstigend ähnliche Nacht in Missandeis Bewusstsein. Standen sie nicht genau hier, nachdem Ser Jorah verbannt worden war, bevor alles im Chaos versank? Hatte die Königin nicht auch auf eine schlafende Stadt heruntergeblickt, auf der Suche nach Antworten? Und hatten sie damals nicht auch Worte über Verrat und Lügen ausgetauscht? Jede einzelne dieser Fragen konnte Missandei bejahen, aber dennoch hätten die Situationen nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Jetzt drückte nicht die schmerzende Last des Verlusts auf ihre Königin herab und gab Missandei das unbeschreibliche Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, welches sie einst empfand. Obwohl das wahre Grauen ihnen damals erst noch bevorgestanden hatte.

Als der Betrug des Ritters offenbart wurde, war Misssandei nicht weniger geschockt gewesen. Hätte sie dem loyalen Mann, der Ihre Gnaden so bedingungslos verehrte, derlei niemals zugetraut und die Szene im Thronsaal nur mit _anzusehen_ , war kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Dennoch hatte sie das Handeln des Ritters, der ihrer Königin damit unleugbar geschadet hatte, verurteilt. Jedenfalls zu Anfang. Ihre Meinung geriet jedoch nicht erst durch die qualvollen Ereignisse, die folgten, ins Wanken. Nein. Bereits als der gebrochene Mann verzweifelt um Vergebung gebeten hatte, fragte sich Missandei, ob sie hier wirklich böse Absichten vor sich hatte. Denn wenn sie in der Vergangenheit eines zu Genüge gesehen hatte, dann war es das Böse in den Menschen. Aber der Ritter, der vor der Königin auf die Knie gesunken war und darum gefleht hatte in ihrer Nähe bleiben zu können, hatte dies nicht aus kaltem Kalkül heraus getan. Man hatte ihm regelrecht angesehen, dass es ihn zerstören würde, wenn sie ihn fortschickt. Nur hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand geahnt, dass Ihre Gnaden daran zerbrechen würde.

Zusammen mit einer grimmigen Böe wandte sich die Königin zu Missandei um und aus dem mondbeschienenen Gesicht starrten ihr Augen entgegen, die im Licht der Nacht eher tiefblau als violett erschienen.

„Ist er hier?“, verlangte Daenerys Targaryen mit strenger Stimme zu erfahren.

„Nein, Euer Gnaden.“, antwortete Missandei vorsichtig, wusste aber auch ohne Nachfrage von wem sie sprach.

„Dann geh, und bringe ihn zu mir.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // In Meereen kümmern sich eigentlich die Blauen Grazien aus dem Tempel der Grazien um Kranke, aber da diese weder in der TV Show, noch in meinen früheren Kapiteln ;) auftauchen, habe ich den Heilern einfach mal blaue Gewänder angedichtet und gut ist...
> 
>  
> 
> Myrisches Feuer ist eine bekannte Salbe aus Myr, die auch von den Maestern in Westeros zur Wundversorgung verwendet wird. Und was die Maester betrifft, so sind diese durchaus in der Lage Wunden zu nähen. Warum sollten ihre Kollegen im Osten das dann nicht auch beherrschen? Gab es ja schließlich auch in der Realität schon in der Antike und bei den Ägyptern.
> 
>  
> 
> Und jetzt noch die Übersetzung zu dem eigens von mir verunstalteten Valyrisch:
> 
> Aõle lykemãs, Dovaogēdy! - Sei Still, Unbefleckter!
> 
> Sesïr henujãs! - Verschwinde jetzt!


	32. Nähe

 

32\. Nähe

 

Die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft begann sich auf seiner Haut niederzulegen und zwängte sich zusammen mit der drückenden Wärme in jede seiner Poren. Schweißnass klebte das Hemd an seinem Rücken und der kleine Tropfen, der jetzt über sein Schlüsselbein rann, kitzelte ihn nur so lange, bis die Empfindung im Gewirr rotblonder Haare verschwand.

Draußen konnte er den zum Sturm gewordenen Wind um die Pyramide toben hören, als wäre die Nacht selbst lebendig geworden, als würden riesige, ledrige Schwingen die Luft zerteilen. Doch es waren nur die aufgebrachten Böen, die um Ecken bogen, gegen Stein brandeten und sich durch verborgene Öffnungen pressten. Die Nacht hatte wenig Abkühlung mit sich gebracht, und der Wind wehte wie ein salziger Odem aus einer der Sieben Höllen über die Stadt hinweg. Über diese verdammte Stadt und all ihre verfluchten Bewohner...

Ein tiefer Atemzug hielt den unbändigen Zorn, welchen er unlängst verspürte, in der Dunkelheit, schickte stattdessen stickige Luft, die zu schwer für seine Lungen erschien, durch seine Brust und ließ ein scharfes Brennen zurück. Wenngleich die dicken Mauern der Pyramide üblicherweise die flimmernde Hitze der Sonne aussperrten und die Kühle des Gesteins am Entkommen hinderten, so waren sie heute Nacht an dieser Aufgabe offenkundig gescheitert. Hier und Jetzt fühlte es sich an als stünde er schon seit Stunden auf offenem Feld unter der prallen Mittagssonne, die durch eine zähe Schwüle auf ihn hinab brannte. Am Himmel trieb jedoch ein silberweißer Mond, der nur ab und zu von Sturmwolken offenbart wurde, und die Luft schmeckte jetzt nicht nach dem Salz des Meeres, sondern nach sehr viel penetranterem Duftwerk.

 

Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, mehrere Ebenen tiefer, war es staubige Kälte gewesen, die Ser Jorah Mormont Gänsehaut beschert hatte und in den Tiefen der immer voller werdenden Kerker wäre diese Wärme in der Tat eine willkommene Wohltat gewesen, und als ihn ihr Gesuch erreichte, hatte er auch keine Zeit verloren den trostlosen Ort zu verlassen. Lediglich Ser Barristans Diskussion mit einem ungemein verzagt klingenden Meereener, der sich zu dieser Stunde eigentlich nicht mehr in der Pyramide aufhalten sollte, hatte Jorahs Schritte verlangsamt. Da Selmy ihm jedoch mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung signalisiert hatte, dass es sich um keine bedeutende Angelegenheit handelte, hatte Mormont den Aufstieg zur Spitze wieder aufgenommen, wobei er dennoch den gurgelnden Mischmasch des Ghiscar hinter sich herjagen hörte: „Die Erhabene kann das nicht verlangen. Dieser hier war immer ein treuer Diener der Pyramide und hat nie Schande bereitet. Ich bitte um...“

Aber um was der den Tränen nahe Mann bat, hatte Jorah nicht mehr verstanden, da eine verwinkelte Biegung mächtige Steinmassen zwischen den Ritter und dem Klagen geschoben hatte.

So stand er nun in dem absurd stickigen Raum, ohne dass auch nur der kleinste Hauch des nächtlichen Sturms durch eine der kunstvoll angeordneten Scharten in den Wänden drang. Doch die aufsteigende Hitze war wohl eher dem eindringlichen Blick geschuldet, der sich direkt durch seine Brust bohrte, überlegte Ser Jorah und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Im Gegensatz zu der sichtbaren Wärme um sie herum, waren die amethystfarbenen Augen kalt wie Eis. Der Ausdruck auf dem lieblichen Gesicht, das er unlängst nur mit großem Kummer ansehen konnte, war durchweg eine abschätzende Maske, durch welche er nicht zu blicken vermochte. Aber ungeachtet der Kälte, die von ihr ausging, glänzte auch ihre Haut von der drückenden Luft und sanft gewellte Haarsträhnen klebten an ihren geröteten Wangen.

„Womöglich sollten wir diese Unterredung ein anderes Mal fortführen.“, gab der Ritter zu bedenken, bemüht _seiner Königin_ nicht sogleich den Rücken zuzukehren.

Seiner Königin? Seiner Geliebten? Bei dem Gedanken an all die ungelösten Gefühle, die sich in den letzten Wochen aufgebaut, die er zum Großteil selbst verschuldet hatte, zog sich sein Inneres schmerzlich zusammen. Anfangs hatte er noch geglaubt sein Verhalten wäre nur allzu gerechtfertigt und dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Wie falsch er doch lag. Nichts lag unter seinem Einfluss. Weder das, was ihn und die Frau, welche er liebt verband, noch die Dunkelheit, die Gestalt angenommen und sich auf sie gestürzt hatte. Doch der Hass, den er für dieses Volk von Sklaventreibern verspürte, war im Vergleich zu dem Abscheu, den er für sich selbst aufhob kaum erwähnenswert.

„Und wann soll dieses andere Mal stattfinden? Oder ist meine Erscheinung unerwünscht?“

„Natürlich nicht.“

„Und doch wagst du es kaum mich anzusehen.“, stellte Daenerys emotionslos fest.

Hatte sie recht, fragte sich Jorah und richtete seine Augen auf ihre weit entfernte Gestalt, ließ seinen Blick langsam über ihren Körper wandern, was der Hitze noch mehr Festigkeit verlieh, und versuchte durch das lavendelfarbene Eis etwas zu erkennen, das ihm Halt gab, geriet aber an eine Mauer, dessen ersten Stein er selbst gelegt hatte und die sie in den letzten Wochen _gemeinsam_ vergrößert hatten.

In einem nicht wahrnehmbaren Windhauch flackerten die kleinen Flammen eines eisernen Kerzenständers, ehe zwei der sechs Kerzen rauchend erstarben. Hingegen brannten die im Schutz kleiner quadratischer Wandnischen platzierten Bienenwachskerzen voller Kraft und fluteten den Raum mit ihrem satten Licht. Als Jorahs Blick erneut zu dem Punkt glitt, den er unlängst zuerst betrachtete, wenn er ihrer ansichtig wurde, zog er besorgt seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es angebracht ist, wenn du-“

„Das war das erste was dir in den Sinn kam, als du hier eingetroffen bist, nicht wahr? Jene unsägliche Wunde...“, fauchte Daenerys und zeigte nach dem zusammengepressten Mund zu urteilen Gefühle, die sie ihm augenscheinlich ungewollt präsentierte.

Ungläubig schüttelte der Ritter den Kopf und hob entwaffnend die Hände: „An was soll ich deiner Meinung nach denken, Daenerys, wenn nicht an dein Wohlergehen?“

„Woran? Woran, fragst du? Sieh mich doch an. Sieh mich an, Jorah!“

Gierig schluckte die dicke Luft ihre geschrienen Worte und verzerrte das entwischte Schluchzen, das sein Name sein wollte. Reflexartig stolperte er voran, um ihr näher zu sein, um sie vielleicht sogar in den Arm zu nehmen, blieb aber nach nur einem Schritt stehen und sah zu wie sie die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen entstehen ließ. Augen, in denen das Eis schmolz.

„Daenerys.“, seufzte Ser Jorah schwer, fehlte ihm doch jede Einsicht in eine mögliche Klärung ihrer Situation.

Nichts schien die verhedderten Schnüre ihrer Beziehung entwirren zu können. Jede Bemühung wurde nur zu einem weiteren Knoten, der das Geflecht umso enger zusammenzog und sie in eine verdammende Starre zwang.

 

Unmittelbar nachdem Daenerys von seiner erneuten Lüge erfahren hatte, behauptet er, dass er nicht sagen könne, ob er nochmal so handeln würde. Doch jetzt, nach allem was gefolgt war, glaubte Jorah zu wissen, dass er sich anders verhalten würde. Ist doch das eingetroffen, was sie immer hatten verhindern wollen. Sie hatten zugelassen, dass die Entscheidungen der Königin und das Scheitern des Ritter sie auseinandertrieb.

Aber alles an ihrer Reaktion, die Enttäuschung und zugleich die Verständnislosigkeit in ihren Augen, die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme, die immer wieder in Angst umgeschlagen war, hatten die Erinnerungen an den Tag wachgerufen, als all dies ebenso ihm gegolten hatte, als sie ihm ihr wertvollstes Geschenk wieder entrissen hatte. Ihr Vertrauen. Und der Teil in Jorah, der ohnehin nie ganz an den Traum glauben wollte, den er die letzten Monate gelebt hatte, regte sich nur allzu bereitwillig in der Tiefe seines Herzens und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm nun endgültig fortschicken würde. Aber das hatte sie nicht getan. Sie braucht ihn, hatte sie beteuert und sich an ihm festgehalten, wann immer der Gedanke an seine Lüge kaum noch zu ertragen gewesen war.

Wutentbrannte Anschuldigungen, kopflose Beleidigungen, bittere Tränen und seelenlose Blicke hatte er ohne Klagen ertragen. Die Momente jedoch, wenn sie sich zitternd an ihn gepresst, seine Lippen mit ihren bedeckt und ihm ihre Sorgen zugeflüstert hatte, waren es, welche so unendlich schmerzten. Denn der Verräter, der ihr geschworen hatte, dass es nur noch Wahrheiten sein werden, die sie aus seinem Mund vernehmen würde, verdiente ihre Liebe nicht und auch wenn _sie_ die Liebe verdiente nach welcher sie sich scheinbar sehnte, so hatte sich Jorah letztlich das angetan, was er von _ihr_ erwartet hatte. … Doch der Abstand, den er versuchte einzuhalten, war nicht nur für ihn selbst zu einer Strafe geworden, wie er bald erkannt hatte, und trug zugleich nichts, _nichts_ dazu bei seine getroffene Entscheidung zu ändern oder gar rückgängig zu machen. Schon bald hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass sein Handeln nicht von edelmütigen Gesinnungen getragen wurde, sondern von dem egoistischen Wunsch zu büßen, sich seiner Schuld zu entledigen. … _Nur, um dir dann eine viel größere aufzuladen._

Nach dem Angriff beherrschten allerdings andere Dringlichkeiten sein Denken, als die Folgen des verschwiegenen Übergriffs im Hafen. Aber selbst als Daenerys sich erholt hatte, blieb die Distanz zwischen ihnen bestehen, wurde größer und größer, während sie nachts nebeneinander lagen und die kalten Laken zwischen sich spürten, welche keiner von ihnen in den letzten Wochen mehr zu wärmen versucht hatte... Und jetzt? Wie soll er jetzt reagieren?

 

„Ich habe in den vergangenen Wochen viel nachgedacht.“, wiederholte sie den Satz, welcher Jorah empfangen hatte, „Über meine Ziele und was ich bisher getan habe, um sie zu erreichen. Über die Hindernisse in der Vergangenheit und wie ich sie überwunden habe. Und über das, was noch kommen wird.“

Verwirrt legte der Ritter den Kopf schief und ignorierte so gut es ging einen weiteren Schweißtropfen, der aus seinem Haaransatz floss. Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und vergessen sammelte sie eine silberne Strähne, dessen Ende eine Nuance dunkler war als der Ansatz, von der Vorderseite ihrer rechten Schulter. Angestrengt versuchte Jorah zu schlucken, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten, doch entgegen der Feuchtigkeit in der süßlichen Luft schmerzte der Versuch und so änderte er lediglich erneut seinen Stand, wobei die schweren Stiefel ungewöhnlich laut über den Stein scharrten. Von diesem Geräusch aus den verborgenen Gedanken aufgeweckt, sah Daenerys mit einem undefinierbaren Funkeln zu ihm auf.

„Aber ich musste auch über all die Fehler nachdenken, die ich aus Stolz, aus Angst oder aus Unwissenheit begangen habe und ich gedenke meine größte Irrung in Kürze aufzuheben.“, verkündigte die Königin in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel an ihrer Entschlossenheit lassen konnte.

Natürlich hatte ihr weit weg wirkender Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie stundenlang auf Meereen hinab gestarrt hatte, Jorah von ihren Grübeleien berichtet und so war ihr Geständnis wenig überraschend. Trotzdem ließ ihre vage Äußerung den Kern ihrer Gedanken im Dunkeln und das Geständnis, dass sie sich Vergangenem gestellt hatte, war durchaus verwunderlich.

_Wenn ich zurückblicke, bin ich verloren..._ Einst hatte Daenerys ihm jene Überzeugung anvertraut, die sie lange in sich getragen hatte. Solange bis das, was hinter ihr lag sie eingeholt hatte. Aber was hatte sie nun aus der absichtlich missachteten Vergangenheit mitgebracht?

Viel bedeutender hingegen war die Tatsache, dass sie sich ihm überhaupt öffnete und ihre Gedanken mitteilte. Doch Jorah hatte schon gespürt, dass irgendetwas anders war, als er vor wenigen Minuten in ihre glänzenden Augen gesehen hatte und in diesen ein Feuer brannte, welches sie ihm länger nicht gezeigt hatte.

„Darf ich an den Erkenntnissen deiner Überlegungen teilhaben?“

„Alles zu seiner Zeit.“, erwiderte Daenerys und ließ einen nahezu spürbaren Blick über die Gestalt des Ritters gleiten, „ _Jetzt_ beabsichtige ich fürs Erste einen nicht minder schweren Fehler wiedergutzumachen.“

Hörbar atmete Daenerys die brennende Luft ein und das matte Glänzen, das sich mit ihrer hebenden Brust über ihr Dekolletee schob, nahm den folgenden Worten nichts von ihrer Wirkung, eher im Gegenteil.

„Zieh dich aus!“

Drei kleine Worte hatten die Kraft eines Hiebes, der Jorah die Luft aus den Lungen trieb, seinen gesamten Körper in Anspannung versetzte und ihm vorübergehend bewegungsunfähig machte. Übertrieben schwerfällig seufzte Daenerys und zog auffordernd die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Zieh dich aus!“, befahl die Drachenkönigin erneut und das es ein Befehl war, den sie erteilte und von dem sie erwartete, dass er befolgt wurde, war nicht zu verkennen.

Dermaßen von ihrer unvermuteten Aufforderung überrumpelt, haderte Jorah mit der Aufgabe eine passende Antwort zu finden. In einer verführerischen Geste strich jetzt seine Königin mit der Handkante einen Schweißtropfen von der Haut, welcher über die Linie ihres Kinns, bis hinab zu dem grazilen Hals lief, sodass Jorahs Schwierigkeiten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen nochmals verstärkt wurden.

Mehrmals schluckte der Ritter seine Ratlosigkeit hinunter, sprach aber dennoch mit belegter Stimme: „Daenerys, die letzten Woch-“

„Nein.“, schnitt sie ihm rigoros das Wort ab.

Durchscheinende Dampfschwaden füllten den Raum zwischen ihnen und Daenerys' Gestalt verschwamm für einen Moment. Nichtsdestotrotz brannte sich ihr Blick wie ein glühendes Eisen durch Jorah. Ja, er wusste was diese feurigen Augen verlangten und als auch er einen zu tiefen Atemzug der heißen Luft nahm, drang das Feuer in seine Brust, in seinen Bauch, in seine Lenden und er wusste ebenso, dass ihm das Ausatmen von diesem Brennen nicht befreien würde.

„Daenerys.“, versuchte er es vorsichtig nochmal und wartete ab, ob sie diesmal zuhören würde, und da sie ihn zwar mit geschürzten Lippen taxierte, aber keinen Widerspruch äußerte, begann er erneut, „Wir haben in letzter Zeit zu viel ungesagt gelassen und ich bin erleichtert, dass du jetzt bereit bist darüber zu reden. Aber-“

„Ich habe gar nicht vor _zu reden_.“

Blinzelnd betrachtete Jorah die Frau, deren Anblick seine Lage nur noch verschlimmerte und bevor er vollends vergaß, räusperte er sich laut.

„Aber genau dies müssen wir. ... Unsere Probleme lassen sich nicht im Bett lösen.“

Amüsiert lachte Daenerys auf, umfasste mit einer kleinen Geste den Raum, ehe sie mit den Resten des melodischen Lachens in der Stimme erwiderte: „Zum einen habe ich _das_ ganz offensichtlich ebenso wenig vor. Und zum anderen: Wie sonst soll man Nähe erzeugen, wenn nicht _mit_ Nähe? Und ich sage es jetzt zum letzten Mal. ... Zieh dich aus!“

 

Das Wasser des großen Beckens leckte an der Unterseite ihrer Brüste und schickte wachsende Kreise über die spiegelnde Oberfläche, als sie ihre Position veränderte, um nach dem goldenen Kelch zu greifen, der am Beckenrand neben einem gläsernen Krug stand. Bedächtig hob sie den Wein an ihre Lippen und behielt Jorah auch dann noch fest im Blick, als sie einen tiefen Schluck von der blutroten Flüssigkeit nahm.

Daenerys' Befehl im Ohr und den feuchten Schein ihrer aufgeheizten Haut im Blick, musste Jorah für einen Moment die Augen schließen.

_ Warum zögerst du überhaupt? War es nicht das, was du gewollt hast, nachdem auch sie die Bekundungen ihrer Sehnsucht eingestellt hatte? Ist es nicht das, was wir brauchen, nur eine Gelegenheit, um wieder mehr zu werden, als das blasse Abbild zweier Menschen, die wir unter großen Mühen hinter uns gelassen haben? _

Er hatte das private Bad Meereens Königin bereits mit dem Gespür für diesen befremdlichen Zwang betreten, der sie schon immer zueinander gezogen hatte und sie stets in einen Schwindel stürzte, in ein Gefühl, das stets unverständlich blieb und nie klarer wurde, das sie ohne Verstand und Ziel nach der Erfüllung ihres Beisammenseins streben ließ. Doch Jorah spürte auch, dass diese zerbrechliche Spannung nicht ewig halten wird und er wusste nicht, was er anrichten würde, wenn er diesen Moment einfach verstreichen ließ. Aber warum sollte er dies überhaupt tun? Worin lag jetzt noch der Sinn ihr und sich selbst etwas zu verweigern, was sie beide wollten?

Selbstverständlich hatte sie recht. Die Kälte, welche weder Daenerys noch er Nahrung gegeben hatte, die sich am Leid liebender Herzen labte und sie in eine ungewollte Starre geworfen hatte, konnte nur mit Nähe vertrieben werden. Nicht mit weisen, gut zurecht gelegten Worten. Sie mussten den Herzschlag des anderen spüren, um den gemeinsamen Herzschlag wiederzufinden. Und doch zögerte er immer noch. Trotz des unbestreitbaren Verlangens in ihm und trotz dieser wunderschönen Frau, die ihre ganze Schönheit unbefangen vor ihm entblößte. Trotz des Wissens, dass sie das hier brauchten. Nicht weil Lust und Leidenschaft dies diktierten. Nein. Sie mussten die verlorengegangene Nähe wiederfinden, die ihnen die Sicherheit gab sie selbst und mehr zu sein.

Als der Ritter seine Augen wieder öffnete, hielt Daenerys den Kelch immer noch dicht neben ihrem Gesicht, sodass ein goldener Schein auf ihre Wange fiel und in ihren Augen mündete. In diesem von goldenen Flecken durchsetzten Violett erkannte Jorah neben aufbrausender Begierde auch eine leise Bitte, die sie heute aber nicht aussprechen wird, wie er wusste, nicht mit ihrem eindeutigen Befehl, der zwischen ihnen in der feuchtwarmen Luft hing.

Aber wen wollte er mit seinen ehrenhaften Überzeugungsversuchen täuschen? Er hatte unter der anwachsenden Gefühlskälte genauso gelitten. Auch er hatte das Gefühl an zurückgehaltenen Beteuerungen zu ersticken. Auch er hatte sich innerlich verkrampft, als sich ihre Küsse mehr nach Pflicht anzufühlen begannen. Auch er hatte das Grauen empfunden, als sie seit Neustem selbst seine Umarmung während der Nachtstunden von sich gewiesen hatte. ... Auch er hatte sich nach ihrer Berührung gesehnt.

Doch hier war sie nun. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, hatte ihr diese entzückende Röte ins Gesicht und diesen lockenden Glanz in die Augen gezaubert. Und es schien so leicht die zurückliegenden Wochen verschwinden zu lassen. Das war es vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit über gewesen. Nur ein sanftes Streicheln, ein belebender Kuss...

 

Wann genau er den Kampf gegen ohnehin überflüssige Bedenken letztendlich verloren oder ob er diesen überhaupt geführt hatte, wusste Jorah nicht mehr, als er begann das störrische Leder seines Schwertgurts zu lösen. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen nahm Daenerys einen weiteren Schluck des Weins und lehnte sich siegessicher zurück. Umsichtig postierte der Ritter das Langschwert an der nächstliegenden Wand und ließ dann langsam seinen Gürtel auf den feuchten Steinboden gleiten, wo die bronzenen Schnallen ein durchdringendes Klirren erzeugten. Ehe er sich seines Kilts entledigte, streifte Jorah die schweren Stiefel ab und spürte den beheizten Boden unter seinen Sohlen.

Daenerys folgte jeder Bewegung seiner Hände, wobei die kleine Lachfalte über ihrem rechten Mundwinkel mit jedem fallenden Kleidungsstück sichtbarer wurde. Eindeutig genoss sie es ihren Ritter bei der Ausführung _dieses_ Befehls zu beobachten, erkannte Jorah zufrieden, und scheinbar wollte sie dieses Vergnügen nicht durch überflüssige Worte trüben.

Das gelbe Leinen löste sich mit einer unangenehmen Empfindung von seinem Rücken und fiel plump auf den Haufen Stoff zu seinen Füßen. Als Jorah dann am Ende der Schnüre seiner Hose zog, um den Knoten zu lösen, biss sich Daenerys auf die Unterlippe, und gegen das zuckende Schmunzeln, das den Ritter bei diesem Anblick befiel, konnte er nichts ausrichten.

Die Tiefen der violetten Seen übten einen unwiderstehlichen Sog auf die himmelblauen Kreise aus, in deren Mitte sich der schwarze Abgrund ausdehnte und erst als auch das raue Leder die Fliesen berührte, verließ das Violett das Blau und floss über den Anblick, der sich bot.

Nur kurz gestattete Jorah Daenerys das Resultat ihrer Anordnung zu begutachten, war er doch schon auf dem Weg zu den flachen Stufen, die in das aus schwarzem Marmor gemeißelte Becken führten. Tausend Nadelstiche bissen in seine Beine, ließen ihn scharf Luft holen und machten das Voranschreiten zur reinen Folter. Zwar hatten ihn die Dampfschwaden, die drückende Wärme im Raum und vor allem seine Erfahrung vor dem viel zu heißen Wasser gewarnt. Dennoch war es jedes Mal ein Schock, der in Jorahs Glieder fuhr und seiner nahezu verbrühten Haut schnell vergessen ließ, ob es siedendes oder eiskaltes Wasser war, in dem er sich befand. Denn die Taubheit war ab einem gewissen Punkt ähnlich.

Das verspielte Kichern, welches nun vom gegenüberliegenden Beckenrand her erklang und von den schwitzenden Wänden widerhallte, in denen ebenso Bahnen des schwarzen Gesteins eingelassen waren, kannte Jorah nur zu gut.

„Mein Bär bevorzugt wohl doch zugefrorene Seen.“, hatte sie ihm geneckt, als sie das erste Mal zusammen ein Bad genommen hatten und er sich nur schwerlich an die Vorliebe seiner Königin für kochend heißes Wasser gewöhnen wollte.

Jetzt behielt sie ihre Gedanken für sich, musterte ihn lediglich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf, als Jorah sich auf sie zubewegte. War es nicht das, was sie wollte, fragte er sich verwirrt, während das Wasser mit der letzten Stufe bis zu seinen Hüften anstieg. Folgsam wandte er sich jedoch von ihr ab und durchquerte das von verschiedenen Badezusätzen leicht milchige Wasser.

Allmählich ebbte das Zwirbeln auf seiner Haut ab und auch sein Herz, das unter großer Anstrengung versucht hatte das scheinbar dicker gewordene Blut durch seinen Körper zu treiben, beruhigte sich langsam, als er sich auf dem unter Wasser befindenden schmalen Vorsprung niederließ.

 

Die Luft in dem niedrigen Raum schien unterdessen so kompakt geworden zu sein, als wäre es möglich einzelne Stücke des wabernden Dampfes herauszubrechen und auch die Blicke, die über das nach Lavendel und Mandelöl duftende Wasser schwebten, waren nahezu greifbar.

Ergeben wartete der Ritter auf der anderen Seite der Hitze, als ein leises Plätschern von der Bewegung jenseits der weißlichen Schwaden kündete. Ernste Augen waren es nun, die sich ihm näherten und das kecke Funkeln beinahe vollständig verdrängt hatten. Wasser rann über ihren Körper, der kleine Wellen hinter sich her zog und tropfte von den erregten Spitzen ihrer Brüste. Auch wenn er es in dem fehlgeleiteten Versuch das Richtige zu tun, was sich als genau das Falsche erwiesen hatte, und diese Wahrheit hatte er in den letzten Wochen nur zu gut in ihren Blicken erkennen können, irgendwie geschafft hatte ihren unmissverständlichen Annäherungsversuchen in den Nächten vor dem Angriff zu widerstehen und in harmlose, tröstende Gesten umzuwandeln, raubte ihr Anblick Jorah nun gänzlich die Fähigkeit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Das goldene Licht der Kerzen entfaltete einen satten Schein im Raum und verlieh dem Dampf, der von ihrer Haut aufstieg ein geheimnisvolles Strahlen. Tausende Wassertropfen glitzerten gleich tausender Kristalle auf ihren Armen, ihren Schultern, ihrem Hals, ihrem Bauch, ihrem Busen... Nur mit großer Anstrengung verweilte er an Ort und Stelle, und sah zu wie Daenerys unerträglich langsam auf ihn zuschritt.

Nah genug um sie zu berühren, schob Jorah eine Hand durch das warme Wasser und über ihre noch viel wärmere Taille. Doch kaum trafen seine Fingerspitzen auf ihre delikate Haut, umfasste sie seine Handgelenke mit erstaunlicher Kraft und drückte seine Arme an den Rand des marmornen Beckens.

Unter all dem Begehren, das dieser eher barsche Kontakt auslöste, nahm Jorah dennoch verstörend deutlich die Erhebung auf ihrem linken Unterarm wahr, als ihre Hand über seinem Arm glitt. Bevor jedoch Schuld und Schwermut seinen Verstand von all den gleißend hellen Reizen um ihn herum ablenken konnten, brachte ihn das berauschende Gefühl Daenerys' Schenkel, die sich über seine schoben, als sie sich auf seinem Schoß setzte, zu der betörenden Frau zurück.

Ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben die Empfindung ihrer festen Muskeln, die sich an seine Oberschenkel pressten, ansatzweise zu verarbeiten, rückte sie dichter an ihn heran, offensichtlich aber sehr darauf bedacht nicht zu _nah_ zu kommen, und zu keiner Zeit den Kontakt ihrer Haut zu verlieren. Stockend atmete Jorah ein und verzog das Gesicht, woraufhin sich ihm ein schadenfrohes Lächeln näherte. Die ersehnten Lippen strichen kaum spürbar über seinen Bart, stattdessen fuhren sie den Rand seines Ohrs entlang und verweilten dort.

„Du bist ein Lügner, Jo-rah Mor-mont.“, raunte sie und drückte seine Arme noch fester gegen den unnachgiebigen Stein, „Du hast einst gesagt du würdest nicht zusehen wie ich brenne. … Doch genau das hast du getan. Viel zu lange.“, hauchte Daenerys weiter und er konnte jeden einzelnen Zungenschlag, welcher die warmen Worte formte, an seiner Ohrmuschel spüren.

Hitze, die wenig mit der Temperatur des Wasser zu tun hatte, strömte durch seinen Körper und als sie ihre Wange über sein Kinn zog, folgte er ihrer Bewegung. Aber zu schnell zog sie ihren Kopf aus seiner Reichweite.

Ein Lügner war er, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Niemand wusste das besser als sie. Und ja, er hatte ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm tatenlos hingenommen. So unglaublich dies angesichts seiner Erfahrung mit ungestilltem Verlangen auch sein mochte. Die Zeit nach dem Angriff hatte Jorah jedoch zu genüge sühnen lassen und in der Sorge um Daenerys, die sich immer weiter in sich selbst verkrochen hatte, hatte er die haltlosen Begründungen seines Handelns schon bald nicht mehr eindeutig benennen können.

„Daenerys...“, brummte Jorah und hörte selbst das Flehen in seiner heiseren Stimme.

Wenn das hier Vergeltung für sein abweisendes Verhalten sein _sollte_ , gelang es ihr nur allzu gut ihn büßen zu lassen. Was auch die Tatsache nicht besser machte, dass sie sich vorbeugte, sich gegen ihn presste und eine Reihe viel zu kurzer Küsse entlang seines Halses setzte. In der Tat war es eine Qual die von ihr ausgehende Hitze zu fühlen und nicht antworten zu können. Allerdings hatte sie es von vorn herein überaus deutlich gemacht, dass dies hier nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen verlaufen wird.

Zusammen mit den perfekten, weichen Rundungen, die über seinen Oberkörper rieben, schickten die kleinen Bewegungen ihrer Hüfte eine kribbelnde Welle der Erregung zwischen seine Schenkel und nach einem letzten schwachen Kuss verschwanden die seidigen Lippen von der Unterseite seines Kinns.

Was für gewöhnlich ein schön anzusehendes Mienenspiel war, wurde unter ihrem glühenden Blick zu einem Funken, der die Begierde des Ritters nur noch mehr entfachte, als sie frivol eine Braue hob und ihre langen Wimpern auf errötete Wangen legte, um schmunzelnd seine Reaktion auf ihre Zärtlichkeiten zu mustern.

„Gefällt das meinem Bären, hmm?“, fragte Daenerys überflüssigerweise, gab seine Handgelenke frei, zog mit ihrem Zeigefinger verschlungene Pfade durch sein Brusthaar und folgte dem dünnen Streifen dunkler werdender Haare abwärts seines Nabels. Als ihre Hand unter der schillernden Wasseroberfläche verschwand, verschwand auch Jorahs Beherrschung in dem feurigen Gefühl ihrer Berührung. Ungestüm schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie so dicht wie möglich an sich heran und bedeckte ihren in Verblüffung geöffneten Mund mit seinem.

Viel zu lange haben sie sich nicht mehr so geküsst, mit solch unstillbaren Hunger, mit solch verzehrender Leidenschaft, mit solch dringlicher Not, dass jeder Versuch sich voneinander zu trennen entweder von langen Fingern, die sich in silbernes Haar schoben oder von protestierendem Stöhnen zunichte gemacht wurde.

Sie schmeckte nach der Süße des Weins. Sie schmeckte nach der Bitterkeit all der verlorenen Küsse. Sie schmeckte nach der Schärfe brennenden Verlangens. Sie schmeckte nach Liebe...

„Ich liebe dich Daenerys.“, flüsterte Jorah außer Atem, unfähig die Frage zurückzuhalten, die ihn unlängst so quälte, „Das weißt du doch, oder? Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe?“.

Wasser sickerte in seinen Bart, als sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und ihn mit den Resten eines fernen Bedauerns ansah, das einem Ausdruck Platz machte, von dem Jorah stets befürchtet hatte, dass die lavendelfarbenen Augen diesen nie für ihn bereithalten werden. Doch er war da. Ganz ohne Zweifel. Ein Leuchten hinter schillernden Ringen, durch die in diesem Augenblick eine Fülle an Gefühlen flossen.

„Ja. ... Ich höre es stets in deiner Stimme. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, und ich fühle es in meinem Herzen.“

Das unausgesprochen _Aber_ veranlasste Jorah dazu ihre zierlichen Hände mit seinen zu bedecken und dann lehnte sie seufzend ihre Stirn an seine und wisperte: „Aber... aber ich brauche auch das Gefühl deiner sanften Lippen,“, hauchzart war das Zusammentreffen derselben, ehe Daenerys fortfuhr, „das Prickeln deines Bartes“, und ließ ein flüsterndes Kratzen ertönen, als sie ihre Wange entlang seines Kiefers zog.

„Ich brauche das Gefühl deiner Hände auf meinem Körper.“, beteuerte sie und führte seine linke Hand zu ihrer rechten Brust, schloss seine Finger um die zarte Haut, aber ehe Jorah mehr als den leichten Kontakt, den sie erlaubte, genießen konnte, zog sie seine Hand zu ihrer Taille hinab.

Er kannte ihre Art ihn zu necken nur zu gut. Ihn mit einem Taumel aus sinnlichen Worten und Annäherungen, die kaum eine Berührung waren, um den Verstand zu bringen und jedes Mal schwor er sich mit einem fiebrigen Kuss, einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung oder inbrünstig gehauchten Worten ihre Rollen zu vertauschen. Nur brachte der schieren Anblick ihres Spiels ihn jedes Mal zum Erstarren und die Neugier wie weit sie ihre Neckereien treiben würde, gewann stets die Oberhand. Allerdings wurde das berauschende Schauspiel von ihrer sich auflösenden Leichtigkeit, die er so sehr genoss, geschmälert. Wenn auch der Klang seines Kosenamens, welchen sie seit dem Angriff nicht mehr in den Mund genommen hatte, noch mehr zur Besänftigung all des Kummers beigetragen hatte, so zog die traurige Dringlichkeit in ihren Worten seine Finger erneut zu der Schwere auf ihrem Gesicht.

Feuchtwarme Luft war jedoch alles, was er zu fassen bekam, als die samtige Wange unter seiner Berührung hinwegglitt. Kleine Wogen des duftenden Badewassers schwappten zwischen ihren Körpern hin und her, als Daenerys Richtung Jorahs Knie rutschte und einen irritierenden Abstand erzeugte.

„Ich brauche _uns_ , um alles andere, alles Unwichtige, alles Falsche zu vergessen.“, wisperte sie und tauschte zusammengezogene Brauen gegen halb geschlossene Lider aus.

Gefangen von der abermals aufflammenden Lust in ihrem Blick, bemerkte Jorah erst, dass ihre Hände erneut die Wasseroberfläche durchbrochen hatten, als ihre gespreizten Finger langsam, entsetzlich langsam, über seine Beine, zurück Richtung Körper, glitten.

„Ich brauche das, was deine Liebe aus mir macht, wenn wir zusammen sind.“

Jedes einzelne Wort verstärkte den Druck ihrer wandernden Fingern und Jorah war sich sicher, dass verbrannte Haut auf der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zurückblieb. Doch als er ihr jetzt in die Augen sah, war es nicht nur Lust. Sie schien von den Eindrücken dieses Moments regelrecht zu trinken, wie ein Verdurstender. Und er war das Wasser. Er war ihre Erlösung. Er war ihr Besitz.

In raren Momenten wie diesen, die sich unbemerkt und ohne Vorwarnung zu ihnen gesellten, wenn der Körper des anderen alles war, was noch existierte, gab es keine Balance zwischen ihnen. Dann schlichen sich Titel, die von Beginn an von der Intimität ihrer Liebe verbannt waren, in ihr Bett. Widerstandslos gab Jorah dann nach, wusste er doch, dass Verlangen und Liebe sie tragen und wieder zueinander führen würden. Jedoch war es jetzt scheinbar mehr als der Drang ihre Zweisamkeit zu kontrollieren, der seine Königin antrieb.

 

Mittlerweile raste sein Herz und brachte ihm jeden Schlag mit einem vibrierenden Echo, das in seinen Ohren pulsierte, ins Gedächtnis. Mittlerweile klebte sein Haar, welches kein Tropfen Wasser berührt hatte, flach an seinen Schläfen. Mittlerweile traten dank der Hitze unter seiner Haut die Venen an seinen Händen und Armen überdeutlich hervor. Mittlerweile war die drückende Atmosphäre in dem dampfenden Bad kaum noch zu ertragen. Mittlerweile schrie sein Körper regelrecht nach etwas, von dem sie ihm immer nur kleine Stücke gewährte. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen grellem Lichts in vollkommener Schwärze, das auf seiner Netzhaut einen schmerzenden, weißen Schatten hinterließ. Und als sie ihm erneut mit einem fast schon zu festem Griff in den Wahnsinn trieb, fiel sein Kopf in den Nacken und es entwand sich tatsächlich ein gedämpfter Schrei aus Jorahs Kehle.

In einer fließenden Bewegung drückte sich Daenerys auf die Knie, schob sich an ihn heran, forderte seinen Blick ein und als sie sich hinabsinken ließ, bildeten ihre Lippen ein perfektes O. Im Gegensatz zu der Hitze, die sich jetzt eng um ihn spannte, erschien das Badewasser angenehm kühl, und nach dem Nichts der letzten Wochen musste sich Jorah dagegen wehren in dem Gefühl von ihr nicht sofort zu zergehen. Dennoch war es mehr als die Abwesenheit von Nähe, ihren Körper nicht überall so intensiv zu spüren, welche Jorah seine Hände begierig auf ihren Rücken und seinen Mund an Daenerys' pochenden Puls drücken ließ. Mit der Zungenspitze tastete er über ihren Hals bis hinauf zu der kleinen Kuhle direkt hinter ihrem Ohr und drückte dann seine Nase in ihr Haar, was Daenerys ein seliges Seufzen entlockte.

Doch als Jorah, von Verlangen und dem Kribbeln gedrängt, das sich in seine Beine zog, versuchte sein Becken zu bewegen, presste Daenerys plötzlich ihre Oberschenkel fest gegen seine Hüfte, fasste grob in sein Haar, zwang seinen Kopf nach hinten und legte bedrohlich sanft klingende Worte in sein Ohr: „Wage es nie wieder mich derartig zurückzuweisen, _Jorah_. Ich weiß genau, welche Irrungen es waren, denen zu glaubtest folgen zu müssen. ... Aber du hättest in meinem Blick sehen müssen, was du mir antust, dass etwas gefehlt hat. Du hättest es am Ton meiner Stimme hören müssen. Aber du hast nicht zugehört...“

Wenn es Erregung war, die sie jetzt dermaßen heftig nach Luft ringen ließ, zeigten ihre Worte keinerlei Beweis dieser, stattdessen war es Missbilligung, ja fast schon Zorn, mit dem sie ihm das zu zischte, was er bereits wusste.

Fügsam verharrte der Ritter in der Position in der seine Königin ihn festhielt und es vergingen einige Augenblicke, bis der unerbittliche Griff aus seinem Haar verschwand. Und dann schmiegten sich auf einmal weiche Lippen an seine und unglaublich zärtlich streichelten die zuvor so rücksichtslosen Finger über sein Gesicht. Unerwartete Traurigkeit schillerte in ihren Augen, als sie den vorsichtigen Kuss beendete, nur um sofort einen weitere, kurze Berührung zu gewähren. Flehentlich strich sie immer wieder über seine Wangen und ähnlich bittend flüsterte sie: „Deine Zweifel und Ängste sind unnötig, genauso unnötig wie sie es schon vor Monaten waren, Jorah. … Ich liebe dich.“

„Mein Herz, ich-“, setzte Jorah an, doch ihr Kuss verschluckte seine Erwiderung und mit jedem Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Zungen verflog der Drang seine Gefühle auszudrücken immer mehr. Was konnten unbeholfene Worte auch schon erklären, was einer Berührung nicht tausendfach besser gelang.

Falls es irgendwo in seinem Kopf noch Gedanken gab, die nicht von diesem berauschenden Mund, von diesen begierigen Händen, von dieser geschmeidigen Haut, von diesem verlockenden Duft und von der überwältigenden Empfindung ihrer Wärme um ihn durchtränkt waren, dann fielen diese spätestens jetzt den flachen, kreisenden Bewegungen ihres Beckens anheim. So war der einzige Laut, den er zustande brachte ein kehliges Keuchen, das sich mit dem prickelnden Hauch ihres Stöhnens vereinte.

Woher hatte er nur den Willen genommen sich dieser Ekstase zu entziehen? War es diesmal er gewesen, der sich in Verwirrung verloren hatte? Es war eine Sache etwas zu entbehren, was man zuvor nicht kannte, dies wusste er leider zu gut. Aber sich willentlich jenen Rausches zu verwehren, den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, wenn er in ihr war, diesen Augenblicken, wenn ihre Liebe eine greifbare Form annahm, erschien jetzt mehr als nur fehlgeleitetes Bereuen zu sein. Doch der Körper war trügerisch. Mit der Zeit vergaß das Fleisch, was ihm einst widerfahren ist, und dies galt für Schmerzen ebenso wie für das Feuer der Leidenschaft.

 

Ungehindert kroch das nasse Grau ihre langen Haare empor und verdunkelte die silberweißen Wellen, als Daenerys ihre Wirbelsäule durchstreckte und den Kopf nach hinten warf. Lediglich Jorahs Hände auf ihrem Rücken hinderten sie daran vollständig ins Wasser zu gleiten.

Die Position des Ritters gestattete es ihm kaum Daenerys' Körper mit der Intensität zu begegnen, welche das Verlangen einforderte und somit beugte sich Jorah vor, um den ihm dargebotenen Anblick zu würdigen.

Ausgiebig liebkoste er die sanften Wölbungen ihrer sich schnell hebenden Brüste und umfing vorsichtig eine der kleinen rosa Knospen mit dem Mund, woraufhin ihr ein zittriger Laut der Zufriedenheit entfuhr. Im Kontrast zu der nachgebenden Empfindung, die seinen Mundwinkeln zuteilwurde, verstärkte sich die Festigkeit auf Jorahs Zunge nur noch mehr, als er versuchte diese mit der Zungenspitze zurückzudrängen. Aus dem Nichts tauchten Daenerys' Hände auf, drängten gegen seinen Hinterkopf und ermutigten ihn in seinem Tun, sodass Jorah ein verwegenes Grinsen an ihre Haut richtete, ehe er der erblühenden Röte auf ihrem Hals folgte.

Wo Jorah zuvor noch den blumigen Geschmack des Badeöls gekostet hatte, begann ihre erhitzte Haut mehr und mehr nach dem Salz der kleinen Schweißperlen zu schmecken, die ihr Dekolletee hinabrannen.

Immer hitziger wurden die Vehemenz mit der sich Daenerys auf und ab bewegte und jedes Zusammentreffen ihrer Hüften vergrößerte die Anspannung Jorahs erregten Körpers. Aber auch ihr Körper drängte ihr Zusammensein weiter, forderte mehr, _forderte alles_. Berührungen waren bereits in dem Augenblick vergessen, da sie entstanden und wollten erneut erlebt werden. Küsse wurden bereits zur Erinnerung, wenn nur noch heißer Atem gegen überreizte Haut prallte und wollten sofort wieder durch die eingebüßte feuchte Wärme ersetzt werden. Und es schien als würde jede dieser Berührungen, jeder dieser Küsse um Verzeihung bitten.

Wieder und wieder fanden sich ihre Blicke und suchten in den dicken Schwaden aus Leidenschaft nach Liebe, die jetzt vollkommen von purer Lust überdeckt wurde.

„Dae-nerys...“, stieß Jorah atemlos hervor und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, als er die ansteigende Hitze am Ende seiner Wirbelsäule spürte, die mit einem ihn um den Verstand bringenden Prickeln ausstrahlte und die Spannung ihrer vereinten Körper schier unerträglich machte.

Laut stöhnend drängte sich Daenerys an ihn und mit jeder Bewegung rieb sie ihre festen Brüste über seinen Oberkörper. Durch spaltbreit geöffnete Augen betrachtete Jorah verblüfft die Schönheit ihrer sinnlichen Gestalt und versuchte dieses Bild für immer in sein Gedächtnis zu sperren. Ihr rot glühendes Gesicht auf dem Wasserspritzer glitzerten. Die feine Linie zwischen ihren Brauen, wenn diese sich in Anstrengung zusammenzogen. Ihre vollen Lippen, denen jene kleinen Geräusche entkamen, die er so liebte. Ihre schweren Augenlider, welche mit aller Macht hinab fielen, und sodann gleich wieder nach oben schnellten, um schillernde Amethyste zu enthüllen.

Abgehackte Laute der Lust explodierten in Jorahs Kopf, als sie ihren Mund an sein Ohr presste und sich klamme Hände um seine Schultern legten.

Er brannte, sein gesamter Körper brannte und nur sie konnte ihn erlösen.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst, mein Herz. …so vermisst.“, presste Jorah hervor und nahm die schmerzhafte Antwort nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins zur Kenntnis, als Daenerys mit einer verzehrten Version seines Namens auf den Lippen ihre Fingernägel in seinen Nacken grub und ihn mit einem letzten _unkontrollierten_ Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Haut mit sich in die ersehnte Schwerelosigkeit riss.

 

Vollständig in dem wild umher schwappenden Wasser auflöst, schloss Jorah seine Arme um den kleinen, glühenden Körper, der kraftlos gegen seine Brust sackte und dort regungslos verweilte. Im Rhythmus seines unbeherrscht gehenden Atems bewegte sich Daenerys und durchscheinende Strähnen silberweißer Haare fielen auf seinen Oberkörper. Konzentriert achtete Jorah auf das Pulsieren ihres Herzens, das sein eigenes versuchte einzuholen und mit dem ruhiger werdenden Wasser, beruhigten sich auch allmählich ihre in verzehrender Lust gestürzten Körper.

Wie in Trance streichelte er immer wieder über ihren Rücken und wehrte sich gegen die heranrollende Erschöpfung, zu der die überwältigende Entspannung zu werden drohte.

„Daenerys...“, wisperte Jorah, küsste sie auf die Schulter und sah dann in halb geöffnete Augen, die er von zerzausten Strähnen befreite.

Behutsam schmiegte er seine Lippen an ihren roten Mund, zog sanft ihre volle Unterlippe mit der Zunge nach, ehe die ihre schwach gegen seine stupste und ein müdes Lächeln auf Daenerys' gerötetem Gesicht aufkeimte.

Zu lange in der unbequemen Position, wollten Daenerys' verkrampfte Beine sie nicht mehr halten und auch Jorah brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sie aus dem Wasser heben konnte und zu einem aus gefärbten Rohr geflochtenem Diwan trug. Flatternd hoben sich ihre Lider, als er sich neben sie legte und die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, um seinen Daumen über ihre seidige Wange wandern zu lassen. Das Gefühl von tausend Gedanken und tausend Worten, die jetzt ausgesprochen werden sollten, rauschte durch seinen Kopf. Doch als Daenerys seine Hand zu ihrem Mund führte, einen Kuss auf seine Knöchel hauchte und ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände unter ihr Kinn zog, wusste Jorah, dass die selige Stille, die sich auf sie herabsenkte alles sagte, was wirklich von Bedeutung war.

 

~

 

Der Schlaf war leicht, betäubte kaum seine Sinne. Dennoch brauchte Jorah einen Moment, ehe das zarte Kribbeln in seinem Nacken seine Augen öffnete. Und als miteinander verwobene purpurne Rauten, die von Goldfäden abgrenzt wurden, durch seine verschränkten Arme schimmerten, wusste er kurz nicht wo er sich befand. Träge hob er den Kopf, als die unklare Empfindung seine Haut verließ und Lippen, die sich gegen seine bewegten, ihm halfen den dünnen Mantel des Schlafs endgültig abzustreifen. Ohne dass unbefriedigte Lust sie hetzte, trieben sie in der Ruhe dieses Kusses, ließen jede Regung sich zur Gänze entfalten, warteten geduldig auf das Echo des anderen, lösten sich voneinander, schmiegten sich aneinander und küssten sich erneut. Seltsam scheu lächelte Daenerys gegen Jorahs Schmunzeln, der immer noch das Gefühl hatte seine Knochen wären im heißen Wasser des Bades geschmolzen.

„Habe ich lange geschlafen?“

Amüsiert grinsend verneinte sie die Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln, sodass ihr äußerst zerzauste Haare in die Augen fielen.

„Du hast so friedlich ausgesehen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“, erklärte sie, woraufhin der sanftmütige Gesichtsausdruck von kleinen Sorgenfalten ersetzt wurde, als sie erneut begann über seinen Nacken zu streicheln und versonnen bemerkte, „Ich bin wohl ein wenig zu grob gewesen.“.

Offenbar war die Berührung, die er in dem Wasserbecken lediglich als etwas energischer empfunden hatte, in der Tat recht heftig gewesen, glitten doch mehrere halbmondförmige Vertiefungen unter Jorahs Fingerkuppen hinweg, als er jetzt seine Schultern betastete.

„Ein unbedeutender Preis hierfür.“, erwiderte Jorah und zog Daenerys in eine Umarmung, gegen die seine verspannten Rückenmuskeln leise protestierten.

Von der dampfenden Wärme in dem Bad verwöhnt, stach kurz die unangenehme Kälte nasser, silberner Strähnen in seine Haut, verschwand aber schnell aus seiner Wahrnehmung, als Daenerys sich an ihn kuschelte. Selbstvergessen starrte Jorah über den Wust heller Haare hinweg, in eine der pflichtgetreu brennenden Kerzen, welche die Wände ihrer kleinen, viereckigen Höhle bereits großflächig mit Ruß überzogen hatte. Mit vielen hatte er gerechnet, als sie ihn zu sich beordert hatte, doch _das hier_ war nicht unbedingt eine seiner ersten Vermutungen gewesen. In der Tat war der Bruch ihres Schweigens in seiner Vorstellung gänzlich anders verlaufen. Selbst auf Tränen war er gefasst gewesen. Aber das hier, das hier war...

Und womöglich sollte er auch ihren stürmischen Gemütswandel von regelrechter Ablehnung, über das unerbittliche Drängen der zurückliegenden Stunde, bis hin zu dieser seligen Ruhe, die er jetzt in den Armen hielt, hinterfragen. Doch die Freude darüber, dass es sich so anfühlte, als existierte der letzte Monat überhaupt nicht, strahlte zu hell für derlei Grübeleien.

„Verzeihst du mir?“, platzte es plötzlich aus Daenerys heraus, als hätte sie diese Frage schon seit Stunden zurückgehalten.

Daenerys legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, blickte ihn bittend an und Jorah versuchte erst gar nicht so zu tun, als wüsste er nicht wovon sie sprach. Dennoch war es eigenartig diese Worte aus _ihrem_ Mund zu hören.

Zusehends unbehaglicher schien sie sich mit der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung sich zu erklären zu fühlen, doch Jorah war nicht bereit dies von ihr zu nehmen. Zu lange haben sie sich mit ausweichenden Antworten, laut tönendem Schweigen und falschen Beschwichtigungen zufrieden gegeben. Hatten Gefühle, die sie geschworen haben miteinander zu teilen, erneut in eine erstarkende Dunkelheit geworfen.

Im Vergleich zu ihren forschen Berührungen im Wasser, fuhren ihre Finger nun kaum wahrnehmbar über die Ränder Jorahs Narbe auf der linken Brust und nach einer Weile dachte er, sie hätte ihre Meinung geändert, als Daenerys ihn ernst anblickte und begann zu erklären was sich der Ritter unlängst nur schwer erklären konnte: „Verzeihst du mir meine Zurückweisung, meine Starrköpfigkeit und meine Verschwiegenheit, Jorah? ... Was immer ich mir beweisen wollte, als ich dir nichts von dieser Einladung gesagt habe, ist in jener Nacht im Boden des Gartens versickert.“

Sie sprach davon, dass er von Ghazeens Gesuch erst durch dessen erneutes Erscheinen in der Großen Pyramide erfahren hatte, begriff Jorah erstaunt. Nach der darauffolgenden Auseinandersetzung hatten sie kein einziges Wort mehr über ihr bewusst gewähltes Stillschweigen verloren, das Jorah tief verletzt hatte, sowie sie nie zuvor eine Entschuldigung für ihre Entscheidung an ihn gerichtet hatte. Aber offenbar war sie fest entschlossen die jüngsten Ereignisse zu klären, um den zukünftigen ohne Last entgegen schreiten zu können. Welche sie auch immer zu diesen erkoren hatte.

„Und nach dem Angriff...“, seufzte sie und unterbrach für einen Augenblick den Kontakt ihrer Haut, „Nachdem _Mhalezza Mhezar_ mich angegriffen hat, habe ich zum ersten Mal den Hass dieser Menschen direkt erfahren. ... Natürlich haben die Sklavenmeister ihre Ansichten nie verborgen und mir war ihre Missgunst stets bewusst gewesen. Aber es ist doch so anders dies am eigenem Leib zu spüren, vor allem wenn einem diese Abneigung nicht von den Großen Herrn widerfährt, sondern von einer … von einer gewöhnlichen Frau, die einst geliebt hatte.“, erklärte Daenerys und flüchtig nahm ihr Gesicht den Ausdruck an, welchen Jorah nach dem Vorfall so oft bei ihr bemerkt hatte.

„Daenerys!“, forderte Jorah ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein und ihr in Abscheu verzogenes Gesicht entspannte sich umgehend.

„Was ist es, an was du denkst? Wir haben so oft über diese Nacht gesprochen und doch nie wirklich miteinander geredet.“

Über diese Nacht, die ihm Tage voller Selbstvorwürfe und Nächte voller Scham beschert hatte. Nächte, die vom entstellten Echo ihres Schreis heimgesucht wurden. Ein Schrei, den er bis an sein Lebensende hören wird. Der all seine Ängste zu einem einzigen Klang verband.

_...und als er ihre Haut berührt hatte, floss warmes Blut über seine Finger..._

In dieser Nacht war der Sieg des Dunkeln so vollständig gewesen, dass all die umständlich eroberten Gefühle nichtig erschienen. Handeln war alles, was er konnte, was er sich gestattet hatte, was wichtig gewesen war. Die Verachtung, die Schuld, die Reue, der Nachklang einer Angst, die, hätte er sie gefühlt als sie entstand, ihn vermutlich gnadenlos bezwungen hätte, kam später. War immer noch in ihm.

Er hatte ihr einst sein Herz in die Hand gelegt. In der Hoffnung, dass sie es nicht zerdrücken würde. Aber am Ende war es stets er, der sie bei dem Versuch sie zu schützen verletzte oder es zuließ, dass sie verletzt  _ wurde _ ...

„Nach all der Verunsicherung und Furcht wollte ich wieder die Drachenkönigin sein und ich dachte dies mit selbstbestimmten Entscheidungen, die von niemand anderen beeinflusst werden, zu erreichen.“, gestand Daenerys, während sie immer wieder mit dem Daumen über einen goldenen Faser strich, die sich aus dem Brokat des Diwans gestohlen hatte, „Stattdessen bin ich auf dem naiven Glauben an das Gute in den Menschen hereingefallen.“, fügte sie bitter hinzu und Jorah spannte bei diesem Klang den Kiefer an.

Verbitterung, die mehr aus Hass, als aus Enttäuschung hervorging, sah er ebenfalls seit kurzem häufig auf dem Antlitz Meereens Königin und er konnte sich der Sorge nicht erwehren, was diese Empfindungen mit ihr machen könnten, wenn sie dies zuließ. Wenn _er_ dies zuließ.

„Es existiert und das weißt du. Das hast du immer gewusst. Dein gutmü-“

„Mein gutmütiges Herz hat mir diese Narbe beschert. … Mit Gutmütigkeit lässt sich jedoch kein Reich regieren. Schon gar nicht eines, in dem jedermann die Königin hasst. Das habe ich jetzt endgültig erkannt.“

Es war der ruhige Ton dieser Worte, die eigentlich in Rage gesprochen werden wollten, der Jorah entgegen der vorherrschenden Wärme eine Gänsehaut bescherten und ihn an ihre getroffene Entscheidungen erinnerte, welche sie ihm noch nicht offenbart hatte.

„Wie gedenkst du dann diese Stadt zu regieren?“, fragte Jorah, unschlüssig ob ihm die Antwort gefallen wird.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Daenerys sein Gesicht und streckte die Hand aus, um die Sorgen von seiner Stirn zu wischen, bevor sie seufzte: „Vor allem nicht mit diesen Unklarheiten zwischen _uns_. … Jorah, ich wusste nicht wie ich mit uns umgehen sollte nachdem genau das eingetroffen war, vor dem du mich gewarnt hattest, nachdem du so distanziert warst und nachdem ich die Wahrheit über den Vorfall im Hafen erfahren habe. ... Meine Liebe zu dir hat dich schon einmal verletzt und der Angriff bei Ghazeen war nur eine weitere Bestätigung dafür, dass jeder in meiner Gegenwart, jeder der mir wichtig ist, früher oder später leiden wird. Irgendwie dachte ich dasselbe wie du zu tun oder eben gerade _nicht_ zu tun, wäre der richtige Weg. Aber ich will mich dem was kommen wird nicht ohne dich stellen. Auch wenn ich es schon oft gesagt habe, Jorah, doch es ist schlicht die Wahrheit. Meine Wahrheit. Ich brauche dich. ... Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu schwach.“

„Du bist nicht schwach. Vielleicht bin ich es, da ich deinen Kummer nicht ertragen kann. Er bricht mir das Herz.“, beteuerte Jorah mit trockenem Mund.

Große, runde Augen richteten sich auf ihn, ehe langsam ein verwirrt amüsiertes Lächeln ihr Gesicht erhellte und Daenerys den Kopf über seine wirren Worte schüttelte.

„Ach, mein Bär.“, murmelte sie, rutschte wieder näher an ihn heran und tat das, was Jorah stets ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen legte.

Sanft schmiegte sie sich an seine Halsbeuge und holte tief Luft, die sie mit einem behaglich klingenden Seufzen ausatmete.

„Ich will die letzten Wochen einfach vergessen und ich hoffe du kannst dies auch.“

Zu antworten war nicht so leicht wie es sein sollte, insbesondere nicht mit ihrem verheißungsvollen Mund direkt unter seinem Ohr und ihren Zehen, die über seine Wade wanderten. Als Jorah dann den leichten Druck gegen seine Schulter wahrnahm, mit dem sie ihn offensichtlich auf den Rücken drücken wollte, legte er ein Bein über ihre, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und schob eine Hand in ihr Haar, was genau die Wirkung hatte, die er sich erhoffte. Nahm sie doch ihr Gesicht von dem seinen und sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Weißt du noch, dass ich dir einmal gesagt habe, dass ich lange Zeit meine Gefühle für dich verborgen habe?“

„Das hast du nicht nur gesagt, das war deutlich zu erkennen gewesen.“, erwiderte Daenerys unbeschwert.

„Ja, das stimmt wohl. ... Zumindest habe ich _versucht_ zu verbergen was ich fühle, wenn auch eher ohne großen Erfolg. Jedenfalls tat ich dies in dem Glauben dich zu schützen. Und genauso verhielt es sich auch in den vergangenen Wochen. Ich wollte dir nach unserer Auseinandersetzung nicht noch mehr gegenläufige Gefühle aufzwängen. Also habe ich mich fern gehalten.“, erklärte Jorah Daenerys, die mit leicht geteilten Lippen zuhörte, um jetzt zu widersprechen.

„Aber eben das hätte mir viel eher Klarheit verschaffen können, als dein abweisendes Verhalten, das mich trotz all deiner Erklärungsversuche _unendlich_ verwirrt hat.“

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch und ich hoffe du vergibst mir, so wie ich dir selbstverständlich vergebe.“, beendete der Ritter seine Gedanken, wobei ihm die letzten Worte mehr als unpassend, ja fast schon anmaßend erschienen, würde er ihr doch alles vergeben. Alles.

Flüchtig spürte Jorah ihren Versuch sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, was sie aber offenbar verwarf, um einen Kuss gegen Jorahs Kehle zu drücken. Den Punkt, welchen sie in ihrer Position am leichtesten erreichen konnte und dann wisperte Daenerys gegen kratzige Bartstoppeln: „Ja. …. Aber Jorah, wir dürfen das nicht wieder geschehen lassen. … Sei wütend, streite mit mir, widerspreche mir, nur lass mich nicht wieder mit meinen Gedanken alleine. Nicht nach allem, was uns zueinander geführt hat.“

Schützend legte er nun auch den anderen Arm um die schlagartig so verletzlich wirkende Gestalt, die so wenig mit der in Leidenschaft entflammten Frau im Wasserbecken gemeinsam hatte.

„Nein, nie wieder.“, sagte Jorah schlicht.

 

Ein gewundenes, schlangenartiges Wesen, das entfernt an einen Drachen erinnern konnte, starrte aus aquamarinblauen Augen auf das ineinander verschlungene Paar hinab. Goldene Schuppen wechselten sich mit jettfarbenen ab und öffneten sich in gewissen Abständen, um dünne Tentakeln aus dem fremdartigen Körper freizugeben. Umgeben von gebänderten Einsätzen aus blauen Edelsteinen prangte die Gestalt über die gesamten Decke des Bades und zitternde Lichtflecke gaben dem Bildnis den unangenehmen Anschein des Lebendigen. Wahrscheinlich musste man aber dankbar sein, dass keine Harpyie auf sie hinab starrte, überlegte Jorah und runzelte die Stirn. Nach all den Worten, die durch die Dampfschwaden gedrungen waren, herrschte nun Stille, die lediglich vom Zischen der Kerzen, dem unterschwelligen Glucksen des Wassers und dem wilden Tanz des Windes unterbrochen wurde, der hörbar immer wagemutiger in seinem Reigen wurde. In dem Moment als Jorah dachte sie wäre in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, zuckte Daenerys zusammen und hob ruckartig den Kopf von seiner Brust.

„Der Sturm hat an Stärke gewonnen.“, beruhigte Jorah die wunderschöne Frau an seiner Seite, die ihre violetten Augen weit aufriss, als erneut ein hohes, schon fast menschliches Heulen ertönte, welches von schnell fließenden Luftmassen, die von hartem Stein aufgespalten wurden, verursacht wurde.

Abwartend blickte Daenerys zur Decke des Raums, doch der Wind verfiel in ein untergründiges Murmeln, sodass sie sich von Jorah löste, ihre Beine über den Rand des Diwans schwang und zu dem zurückgelassenen Wein schritt.

„Das Lied des Windes ist mir nicht unbekannt. Braavos wurde oftmals von den Stürmen der Meerenge heimgesucht. Aber die Pyramide verändert den Klang des Windes und man hört Dinge, die nicht da sind...“, bemerkte Daenerys, setzte sich neben Jorah und führte gedankenverloren den Kelch zum Mund.

Sie hört Drachenflügel, wurde Jorah klar. Sie hört die Heimkehr desjenigen, der ihren Blick stets zum Horizont und darüber hinaus zieht. Nur stammte der letzte Bericht über den schwarzen Drachen von einem unzufriedenen Fischer und _gesehen_ haben sie Drogon zuletzt gemeinsam. Jorah wusste, dass sie Angst davor hatte von seiner Rückkehr erneut durch verbrannte Knochen zu erfahren. Allerdings war ihre Angst den imposantesten der drei Drachen für immer verloren zu haben bei Weitem größer.

 

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da der lauwarme Traubensaft seine Zunge benetzte, hatte der Ritter den brennenden Durst kaum wahrgenommen und so hob Daenerys verstohlen lächelnd eine Augenbraue, als er zwei Becher des süßlichen Getränks zu sich nahm. Die Wärme des Weins breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, als er Daenerys dabei beobachtete wie sie sich quer über das Polster legte. Den Kopf mit dem rechten Arm abgestützt, während die andere Hand locker auf den Rundungen ihrer Schenkel ruhte, umgeben von glänzenden weißblonden Fluten, erschien sie jetzt mehr denn je wie eine verführerische Göttin aus exotischen Erzählungen.

Zornig klang der dunkle, langgezogene Schrei des Windes, der jäh seine Stimme hob und eine längst verloren geglaubte Erinnerung aus den Tiefen Jorahs Geists emporhob. Eine Erinnerung, die gleich der Frau in dieser zu Staub zerfallen sein sollte. Und doch war es, als müsste er lediglich die Hand ausstrecken, um das dicke Bärenfell zu berühren, unter dem er als Kind in kalten Nächten versunken war. Selbst den Duft schneebedeckter Kiefern glaubte er zu riechen. Aber es war der behütende Klang der Stimme einer Frau, deren Gesicht von Jahren und Jahrzehnten verhüllt wurde, welchen Jorah jetzt eigenartigerweise vernahm.

Langsam umkreiste Jorahs Zeigefinger immer wieder den Rand des Trinkgefäß', bevor eine weiche Hand sein Tun unterbrach. Augenblicklich schoben sich ihre Finger ineinander und der sanfte Druck forderte ihn unbestreitbar dazu auf seine Gedanken mitzuteilen.

„Ich musste eben an Worte denken, von denen ich annahm sie längst vergessen zu haben.“, erklärte Jorah und fügte stirnrunzelnd hinzu, „An etwas, was meine _Mutter_ zu sagen pflegte, wann immer der Nordwind um den Sitz meines Hauses jagte und mich nicht schlafen ließ.“

„Erzähl mir davon.“, forderte Daenerys ruhig mit unüberhörbarem Interesse.

Schon des Öfteren hatte sie ihn zu seiner eigenen Freude nach seiner Familie und der Heimat gefragt. Wollte Dinge wissen, die er glaubte vergessen zu haben oder die ihm nicht wichtig genug erschienen, um sie damit zu belästigen. Jedoch lauschte sie stets aufmerksam, wenn er von der Vergangenheit ohne sie erzählte, von der _fernen_ Vergangenheit. Denn wenngleich sie das ein oder andere Mal seine zwei Ehen streiften, ging Jorah nie auf die in der Luft hängenden Fragen ein, welche Daenerys andererseits aber auch nie stellte. Die Geschichte seiner Blutsverwandten hatte sie ihm allerdings recht schnell entlockt und so auch das blasse Bild, welches er von der Mutter hatte, die starb als er kaum älter als neun gewesen war.

Über den absurden Umstand schnaubend, dass nach all der Zeit diese Erinnerung zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, wandte sich Jorah an Daenerys: „Ich muss noch sehr jung gewesen sein, höchstens sechs. … Vermutlich habe ich mir die Hälfte der Zeit die Geräusche nur eingebildet, doch für die Ohren eines kleinen Jungen klang der Wind furchterregend.“

Insbesondere mit den grauenvollen Geschichten im Kopf, die der alte Fellgerber stets erzählt hatte, dessen Name Jorah nicht mehr einfallen wollte. Er erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass der Mann anstelle eines Ohres ein zerfetzten Fleischklumpen besessen hatte und je nachdem in welcher Stimmung man ihn erwischt hatte, war es entweder ein Bär, gegen den er einst mit bloßen Händen gekämpft hatte, die Klinge eines Wildlings oder aber einer der stummen Wanderer von jenseits der Mauer, dem er die Verwundung zu verdanken hatte.

„Ähnlich diesem Sturms?“, unterbrach sie Jorahs Erinnerung, drehte sich auf den Bauch und legte ihren Kopf auf verschränkte Arme.

Für einen Moment fehlte Jorah der Zusammenhang ihrer Frage und als er den unsymmetrischen Schatten einst dunkelblauer Abdrücke auf ihrem unteren Rücken sah, verzog er leicht das Gesicht. Bevor jedoch wieder einmal Hass, Schuld und Sorge den bereitgehaltenen Gedanken fraßen, sprach er ihn eilig aus.

„Diesen Sturm mit den Winden aus dem Land des Ewigen Winters, die über die Bäreninsel wehen, gleichzusetzen entspräche einen Vergleich von Bären mit Kätzchen. Eiskalte Böen, die sich wie scharfe Klingen in ungeschützte Haut graben sind doch etwas anderes, als die aufgewirbelten Sandkörner der kargen Lande um Meereen.“

Obwohl auch die Hitze der Sklavenbucht jüngst einige Zugeständnisse an den nahenden Herbst gemacht hatte, wenn auch nicht unbedingt heute Nacht.

Bestürzt blickte Daenerys zu Jorah auf, der jedoch an ihren zuckenden Mundwinkeln die anbahnende Neckerei ausmachen konnte.

„Scharfe Klingen? Ich glaube dann bevorzuge ich doch glutheiße Winde, als eine solch abscheuliche, barbarische Kälte.“, flötete sie übertrieben schockiert.

„Keine Sorge.“, brummte Jorah in ihr Ohr, der sich zu ihr hinab beugte und behutsam über ihren Rücken streichelte, „Ich wickle dich in genügend Bärenfell ein, sodass du kaum einen Unterschied zu Essos bemerken wirst.“

Verzückung ließ ihre Augen zu Schlitzen werden, während sie Jorah zu sich zog und als er sich neben ihr ausstreckte spürte er kurz etwas Kaltes an seiner Fußsohle, dem ein hallendes Scheppern folgte. Doch weder Jorah störte sich an dem über den Boden rollenden Kelch, noch Daenerys, die ihren nackten Körper an den des Ritters presste.

„Hmm, ein lebendiger Bär scheint mir für diese Aufgabe weitaus geeigneter zu sein.“, murmelte sie und schob grinsend eine aufgefächerte Hand durch Jorahs Brusthaar.

Plötzlich war seine kleine Erzählung vergessen und alles was er noch wollte war sie zu küssen. Unbeabsichtigt heftig umfasste er Daenerys' Gesicht und presste seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen, drängte diese mit seiner Zunge auseinander und nahm seinem Kuss erst dann die Härte, als er spürte, dass sie reagierte. Jedes Zusammentreffen ihrer Zungen, jeder Tanz ihrer Lippen, jedes Stöhnen, das vom anderem verschluckt wurde, trieb die Kälte des letzten Mondes immer weiter in den Nebel des Vergessens und die überraschend schnell zu ihnen zurückgekehrte Unbeschwertheit der letzten Augenblicke war die einzige Wahrheit. Wie sollten diese Nächte aus Abweisung und Tage aus Zweifel auch wirklich gewesen sein, wenn sie so beieinander lagen, wenn sie so miteinander sprachen, wenn sie sich so küssten, wenn sie sich so _nah_ waren?

„Wolltest du mir nicht ursprünglich eine Geschichte über einen kleinen Bären erzählen, der Angst vor dem Nordwind hatte?“

Bestätigend summte Jorah gegen Daenerys' Mundwinkel, ehe er ein letztes Mal ihre vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen kostete.

„Ja, das wollte ich wohl. … Wie bereits erwähnt ließ mich der Sturm oft nicht in den Schlaf finden, bis meine Mutter mir eines Tages sagte, ich solle mir vom Wind Geschichten aus den fernen Ländern erzählen lassen, über die er hinweg geweht war. Was ich von da an auch getan habe.“

„Aber hast du nicht gerade dann furchteinflößende Dinge gehört, die nicht da waren?“

„Seltsamerweise nicht. Als ich den Rat meiner Mutter befolgt und bewusst gelauscht habe, verflog die Angst.“, teilte Jorah ihr mit und schüttelte den Kopf über das Kind, das er einst gewesen war.

„Es würde vieles erleichtern, wenn dies wahr wäre. Dann hätte ich nur dem Westwind lauschen müssen, um zu erfahren was in Westeros geschah.“

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Jorah, dem nicht entgangen war, dass sie von der Vergangenheit sprach.

Entgegen ihrer eben noch bedauernd klingenden Stimme, antwortete sie nun mit einer prägnanten Schärfe: „Jetzt? Jetzt erhebt sich der Wind allerorts und trägt zu viel Geflüster herbei. Lügen, Wahrheiten. Lügen, die Wahrheiten offenlegen. Wahrheiten, die nie etwas anderes als Lügen gewesen waren.“

_Wahrheiten, die nie etwas anderes als Lügen gewesen waren._ So wie die Wahrheiten, die er für sie bereitgehalten hatte? So wie das hier? Wie ihre Liebe zueinander? Zwar glaubte Jorah zu wissen, dass sie nicht ihren trügerischen Ritter im Sinn hatte, als sie die Worte sprach, aber was diese bedeuteten, vermochte er ebenso wenig zu sagen wie er Daenerys' Gedanken während ihrer langen Wacht über die nächtliche Sklavenstadt erahnt hatte.

Umsichtig löste Jorah ihren Griff aus seinem Nacken und stützte sich auf die Unterarme. Daenerys sah ihn mit der selben Entschiedenheit an, die er bereits bemerkt hatte, ehe alles von Wärme verschluckt wurde. Warmes Wasser, Warme Augen, Warme Haut, Warme Küsse... Jedoch fanden sich jetzt Splitter einer unleugbaren Kälte in ihrem Blick, die von den getroffenen Entscheidungen der Königin sprachen.

„Und welche Wahrheiten haben sich dir in den zurückliegenden Wochen offenbart?“

„Keine Wahrheiten. Eine einzige Lüge, die ich mir erzählt habe, um ruhig schlafen zu können. Etwas, das ich in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen habe, in der es entstanden ist. … Aber trotz allem was mir widerfahren ist, habe ich erst jetzt verstanden.“

Blinzelnd richtete Daenerys ihren Blick auf Jorah und schien zu erwarten, dass auch er verstand. Aber ihre Erwiderung blieb so undurchdringlich wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck und auch wenn er sie gerade jetzt, kurz nachdem sie wieder zueinander gefunden hatten, nicht bedrängen wollte, verursachte doch irgendetwas in der Art ihres Auftretens ein unangenehmes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut und mahnte ihn nicht nachzugeben.

„Daenerys. Was hast du verstanden?“

Noch bevor sich das verführerische Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht einnisten konnte und sie die Bewegung, welche sie wieder zu ihm führen würde, beendete, setzte sich Jorah abrupt auf und berührte ihre Wange, während er sie mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen erneut beschwor: „Daenerys?“

Seufzend drängte sie seine Hand beiseite und drückte sich ebenfalls in die Höhe, um sich ans andere Ende der geräumigen Liege zu schieben. Für einen Augenblick erwartete Jorah, sie nervös auf den Lippen kauen zu sehen oder einen Schatten der alten Unsicherheit zu erhaschen, jedoch erkannte er nichts dergleichen.

„Ich habe es selbst erlebt und dennoch versäumt zu handeln. Das Bild der Person, die ich sein wollte, hat sich vor die Person geschoben, welche ich tatsächlich bin. Ich habe mich davon blenden lassen.“, murmelte Daenerys mehr zu sich selbst, ehe sich ihre Wimpern hoben und brennende Ringe violetten Feuers preisgaben, „Aber nichts wächst im Dunkeln. Nichts. Weder Hoffnung, noch Stärke. Nur Feigheit und Angst zerren von der Finsternis. … Es ist genug Blut in die Dunkelheit geflossen. Zu viel Blut. Es wird Zeit für Feuer.“

Und jetzt verstand er auch. Verstand, was die ganze Zeit hinter ihren von Entschlossenheit angefüllten Augen gestrahlt hatte. Verstand, was all die befürchtete Zerrüttung verschlungen hatte. Verstand, was ihr diese fassbare Aura von Macht und Kontrolle verliehen hatte. Er verstand, dass eine Entscheidung gefallen war, die niemand mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

Verwundert bemerkte Jorah sein deutlich heftiger schlagendes Herz und als sich seine Lippen bewegten, kam kein Laut über diese. Erst nachdem er die Bitterkeit des Weins erneut hinab geschluckt hatte, fand er seine Stimme wieder, um die einzigen Fragen zu stellen, die sie ihm hoffentlich nicht verdenken würde: „Wann?“

„In den kommenden Tagen.“

„Wie?“

„Ohne dich.“

„Nein.“

Schwer fielen die dicken Wellen der silbernen Haare über ihre Schultern, als sie aufstand und zu Jorah ging. Zwischen seinen Beinen stehend starrte sie ohne den Kopf zu senken auf ihn hinab und der Ritter konnte nicht anders, als die Erscheinung der Frau vor ihm in vollkommener Hingebung zu betrachten. Ja, _sie_ ist das Feuer, das ihn zu sich in die Flammen ruft. Ob er dort an ihrer Seite stehen oder ob das Licht ihn verzehren wird, wusste er nicht. Doch machte es einen Unterschied? Er wird ihr überallhin folgen. Überallhin.

„So viele Fragen, Jorah. Aber kein _Warum_?“

„Es ging nie um das Warum, oder? Jetzt nicht mehr. Es war immer eine Frage der Zeit.“, erwiderte Jorah leise und zögerte kurz, ehe er über Daenerys' straffe Kurven streichelte.

Auf ihrer ebenmäßigen Haut am Ende des Rippenbogens zeichnete sich ein winziger Leberfleck ab und wie Jorah wusste formte dieser mit drei weiteren, die sich bis zu ihrem Rücken erstreckten, eine weit geschwungene Linie. War es die lange Zeit der Entbehrung, die ihn jetzt zu ihrem Körper zog und ihn nicht, wie es nach einer derartigen Verkündung angebracht wäre, seine Ansichten äußern ließ? Kaum traf sein Mund auf den kleinen dunklen Punkt, eroberte Wärme seine Lippen und seinen Verstand. Reflexartig zuckte sie vor der Empfindung seines Bartes auf der empfindlichen Stelle zurück, obwohl Jorah Daenerys' Vorliebe dieses Reizes durchaus bewusst war. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt er sie fest, drehte sie leicht zur Seite und folgte den Malen auf ihrer Haut, setzte auf jeden Leberfleck einen süßen Kuss und verband die Abstände mit dem rauen Kratzen seiner Bartstoppeln. Nachsichtig wartete Daenerys bis Jorah seine Erkundung beendet hatte und wandte sich ihm wieder zu, kaum dass er seine Berührung von ihr nahm. Sein Kinn umfassend hob sie seinen Kopf an und begegnete ihm mit leichter Unruhe im Blick, als sie wissen wollte: „Hättest du mir zu Beginn davon abgeraten, ... wenn du hier gewesen wärst?“

Hätte er? Bei allen Göttern, ein Teil von ihm brüllte in eben diesem Moment, er soll sie mit aller Macht von diesem Wahnsinn abbringen. Wie sollte er dann wissen wie er auf eine Situation reagiert hätte, in der sie seinen Rat womöglich noch nicht einmal mehr geduldet hätte? Allerdings war er der einzige ihrer Berater, der Zeuge der Wiedergeburt dieser Geschöpfe war, welcher die Wirkung der Königin auf die Drachen von Anfang an erlebt hatte, der vielleicht, und auch nur vielleicht, eine Ahnung der Verbindung zwischen Daenerys und _ihren Kindern_ hatte. Hätte er also voraussagen können, dass sie zusammen mit Rhaegal und Viserion einen Teil ihrer Selbst wegsperren würde? Hätte er seiner Khaleesi gesagt, dass die Drachen all ihre Macht symbolisieren und dass sie diese nicht unter Verschluss halten sollte? Hätte er? Andererseits hatte sie diesen Entschluss nach seiner Verbannung getroffen, in einem Zustand, in dem sie von Angst, Verwirrung und Zweifeln geleitet wurde. Wäre es womöglich von vorn herein anders gewesen, wenn er an ihrer Seite geblieben wäre? Hätten der Anblick von verbrannten Knochen sie nicht dermaßen erschüttert, wenn sein Verrat sie nicht zuerst getroffen hätte?

Sanft umschloss Jorah ihr linkes Handgelenk und kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob der sensible Streifen Haut, der erst seit kurzem frei von Nähten war, nicht einen erheblichen Einfluss auf ihre _Offenbarung_ hatte.

„Eventuell hätte ich dir geraten deine Überlegung nochmals zu überdenken. Vielleicht hätte ich es aber auch nicht gewagt mich in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen.“

Augenscheinlich war ihr die stoische Haltung nun vollends abhanden gekommen, schnappte Daenerys doch hörbar nach Luft und strich in einer fahrigen Geste eine Haarsträhne hinter ihre Ohr.

„Und dieses Mal? Vertraust du mir oder wagst du es jetzt auch nicht dich _einzumischen_?“

Verächtlich spuckte sie das letzte Wort aus, verweilte jedoch an Ort und Stelle, sodass Jorah sie auf seinen Schoß ziehen konnte, was sie widerstandslos zuließ.

Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte der Ritter das runde Tablett auf einem nahestehenden Hocker im Blick, auf welchem sich Schalen verschiedener Größe und Inhalte befanden, die im schwächer werdenden Licht geheimnisvoll glitzerten. Bernsteinfarbene Tropfen fielen zäh von Jorahs Finger, zurück in eine himmelblau lackierte Schale, und der unmerklich herbe Duft des Öls bekräftigte seine Vermutung. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger verteilte er die geschmeidige Substanz über Daenerys' Narbe, die unter seiner Berührung stillschweigend auf eine Antwort wartete. Und das Gefühl des warmen Öls, welches aus einer wild blühenden Pflanze namens Klingenbalsam gewonnen wurde, das zwischen seiner und ihrer Haut hinwegglitt, ließ Jorah kurz vergessen was sie ihm soeben anvertraut hatte. Nachdem er seine vom Öl schimmernden Finger von ihrem glänzenden Handgelenk genommen hatte, sah er Daenerys an, die noch mehr Bruchstücke ihrer strengen Erhabenheit eingebüßt hatte.

„Daenerys, es ehrt mich, dass du nach meiner Meinung in dieser Angelegenheit verlangst.“, bekannte Jorah und musste zugleich an eine Nacht denken, in der sie mehr als nur seine Ansicht bezüglich der Drachen einfordern wollte, „Aber _du_ bist die Mutter der Drachen und niemand kann dir die Entscheidung abnehmen was du mit deinen ... _Kindern_ zu tun gedenkst. Selbst noch so viele eroberte Städte, dazugewonnene Titel oder hilfreiche Allianzen können dir nicht das geben was sie für dich sind.“

Nach Halt suchend umfasste Daenerys Jorahs Schultern und fragte fordernd: „Und was wäre das?“

„Sie geben dir deine Identität. Sie machen dich mehr als alles andere zu Daenerys _Targaryen_.“

„...Sie sind meine wahre Macht, die ich vielleicht zu lange gefürchtet habe.“, ergänzte sie Jorahs Liste wispernd, der wiederum misstrauisch die Stirn in Falten legten und mit einem Finger sanft ihr Kinn anhob.

„Doch jetzt fürchtest du deine getroffene Entscheidung nicht?“

„Nein. Ich bin es leid mich vor mir selbst zu fürchten. Ich bin es leid vor Menschen zu kuschen, die ich verabscheue. Ich bin es leid Dinge zu opfern, die ich nicht bereit bin zu geben.“

Flüchtig streifte der Duft des verfliegenden Öls Jorahs Sinne und erinnerte ihn an eine Person, die sich zu eben diesem Zeitpunkt im Kerker befand, die zu jenen Menschen zählte, die sie verabscheute. Aber war es wahrhaftig nur dieser eine Vorfall, der sie dermaßen schockiert hat, sodass sie sich zum Handeln genötigt fühlt? Zumal sie bereits in der Vergangenheit direkt angegriffen wurde. Wer wusste das besser als er, der er stets in ihrer Nähe gewesen war, um zu verhindern, dass ihr Leid geschah und zwischen all den Arakhs der Dothraki, den gewisperten Flüchen der Hexenmeister in Qarth und selbst zwischen all den hinter farbenfrohen Tokars gezückten Dolchen ist es ihm gelungen ihr Blutvergießen zu verhindern. ... Bis er versagt hat, und seine Hände schwarz vor Blut waren. _Ihrem Blut_.

Wie auch immer ihr genauer Plan aussah, das Vorgehen ihren Feinden das zu präsentieren worauf diese, wenn überhaupt, nur kurz einen Blick erhascht hatten, als sie Meereen eingenommen haben, war durchaus nachvollziehbar. Und er hatte nicht einst das Knie vor diesen Wesen gebeugt und die beeindruckende Frau, die all das erst geschehen hat lassen, Blut seines Blutes genannt, um ihr jetzt etwas auszureden was ihr Schicksal war. Doch warum wurde dann das Feuer in ihm, je tiefer der Gedanke in sein Bewusstsein eindrang, mehr und mehr zu stechendem Eis?

„Ich werde dir nicht davon abraten, Daenerys. Jedoch würde ich zu gern nochmal das _Wie_ mit dir besprechen. Auch wenn ich deine Beweggründe verstehe, mehr als du vielleicht ahnst, aber selbst Meereen besteht nicht nur aus deinen Feinden und es ist unumgänglich dies bei der Umsetzung deiner Absicht zu bedenken.“

Denn trotz aller uralten Magie waren diese Geschöpfe vor allem eines: todbringende Waffen in einem Krieg, die demjenigen der sie besaß eine unüberwindbare und schreckliche Macht verliehen. Die Macht von Feuer und Blut. Doch diese Überlegungen verschwieg Jorah _vorerst_. Ebenso wie die emporsteigende Sorge, ob Daenerys' Verfassung dem, was kommen soll, gewachsen ist, dem Ritter erkennen ließ, dass wahrscheinlich genau dies endgültig zeigen wird inwieweit sie der Dunkelheit wahrhaftig entkommen ist, oder ob es nur ein kurzes Aufblitzen in der Dunkelheit war.

Daenerys, die immer noch auf Jorahs rechtem Bein saß, atmete schwer ein und aus, wodurch eine der taillenlangen Locken verrutschte und die Sicht auf eine ihrer rosafarbenen Brustwarzen freigab. All die ernsten Worte haben den Umstand, dass eine atemberaubende, nackte Frau auf Jorahs Schoß saß kurzzeitig in den Hintergrund gerückt, und somit verengten sich Daenerys' Augen wohlwollend, als er ihre Taille umfasste und sie zwischen ihre Brüste küsste.

„Und ich werde deinen Bedenken Beachtung schenken, Jorah. Doch mein Entschluss ist gefallen und das schon seit einigen Tagen.“, erklärte sie resolut, folgte aber zugleich mit zarten Fingerspitzen der Linie seines Halses und Schlüsselbeins, „Genauso wie ich dir schon seit mehreren Tagen davon berichten wollte. Aber irgendwas hat die Worte in meiner Kehle gefangen gehalten.“, gab sie mit leicht wackliger Stimme zu und hauchte einen warmen Kuss gegen Jorahs Schläfe, „Es gab Augenblicke, die sich zu sehr nach der dunklen Einsamkeit angefühlt haben. Ich hatte Angst, dass wir mit dieser aufgezwungenen Distanz zu viel zerstört haben und dieses Gefühl wurde mit der Zeit immer stärker. Aber ich wollte dies einfach nicht geschehen lassen. … Darum auch der kleine Überfall.“, flüsterte sie den letzten Satz mit einem scheuen Lächeln.

Daenerys' spitzer Aufschrei, als er sie in einer einzigen Bewegung von seinem Schoß schob, hinter sich zog, auf das leicht klamme Polster des Diwans legte und sich über sie beugte, gepaart mit dem in Empörung aufgerissenen Mund, erzeugte nun auch ein stummes Schmunzeln auf Jorahs Lippen. Immer noch beide Arme abwehrend angewinkelt lag sie ungläubig blinzelnd unter ihm, woraufhin der Ritter mit einem milden Kuss um Entschuldigung bei seiner Königin bat, die ihm ohne Weiteres gewährt wurde, wovon zierliche Finger, welche seinen Nacken umspannten und die Entschuldigung nicht enden lassen wollten, berichteten.

Ehe Jorah überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte formte sein Verstand Worte, welche seine Zunge hörbar machte und die Daenerys' Augen erneut groß werden ließen.

„Ñuho prümia iksã, ñuhys dãrȳs. ... Avy jorrãelan.“, raunte er ihr mit kratziger Stimme zu und befreite ihr Gesicht von ungehorsamen Strähnen, die Jorah seine ungestüme Handlung nicht verziehen hatten.

„Kostōba sylugun ikson yn va moriot kirimvī avy vūjigon obūligon.“

Amüsiert begann sie zu kichern: „Du versuchst zu widerstehen, mein Bär? Das betrü-“, beendete ihren Satz jedoch mit einem gedehnten Stöhnen in Jorahs offenen Mund, als er ihr einen langen und tiefen Kuss stahl, der eine zauberhafte Röte auf Daenerys' Wangen malte und sie ihren Rücken wölben ließ, um seinem Körper zu begegnen.

Sacht aufwallendes Verlangen trübte ihren Blick und auch Jorah spürte abermals Wellen der Erregung von sich Besitz ergreifen, als sie sein Rückgrat hinab streichelte und ihre Finger über die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel gleiten ließ. Erneut fuhr ihm der Duft des Öls in die Nase, dessen Reste er mit seinen Berührungen über ihren Körper verteilt haben musste, da jetzt nicht ihr linkes Handgelenk, sondern die geschmeidige Haut ihres Halsansatzes seine Lippen streifte.

„Ñuhys raqiarsys dãrȳs.“, wisperte er leidenschaftlich, während Daenerys' Fingernägel in einer fürchterlichen Gelassenheit komplizierte Muster über die empfindliche Haut seines Unterleibs zogen und sie den anderen Arm ausstreckte, um ihn zu sich hinab zu drängen.

So zeugten nicht nur die gepressten Klänge seiner folgenden Äußerung von ihrer Wirkung auf ihn, vielmehr konnten die Worte selbst nicht aufrichtiger sein: „Aõ renigī se daor gīmigin sparion iksan.“

Somit rückte der Bogen ihrer dunklen Augenbrauen ein Stück ihre Stirn empor und ihre Lippen bildeten einen Schmollmund, der offenbar jeden Moment in ein breites Grinsen zerspringen wollte. Offenbar war sie jedoch zu fasziniert von den fremden Klängen aus Jorahs Kehle, um ihn zu unterbrechen und so blickte sie ihn, gierig nach mehr, auffordernd entgegen. Doch Jorah schwieg für eine Weile, genoss einfach nur die Nähe ihrer Körper, welche ihnen in den vergangenen Wochen verwehrt geblieben war. Das Gefühl ihrer ineinander verschlungenen Beine; ihrer lebendigen Wärme; ihrer dicht nebeneinander schlagenden Herzen, das sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete; ihres zarten Kusses, den sie auf einen seiner Oberarme setzte, die ihren Kopf umschlossen, _und_ das Gefühl ihres Blickes, so fern von Kälte, Schmerz und Bedauern.

„Avy jorrãelan.“, schwor Jorah nochmal und drückte sein Gesicht in ihr seidiges Haar, „Hae aõ elẽni jaedos vãedagos.“, säuselte er ungehemmt weiter, ohne sich überhaupt noch zu wundern woher die Bruchstücke seines unzureichenden Valyrisch kamen.

Für solch überflüssige Überlegungen war der entzückende Klang Daenerys' glockenhellen Lachens einfach zu hinreißend, das wie tausend Tropfen puren Glücks unmittelbar in sein Herz sickerte und auch seine eigenen Worte mit einem munteren Ton durchtränkten: „Se hae aõ lirinon vẽzos vãedagos.“

Und nun sah er doch noch wie sich Daenerys, die ihr verzücktes Kichern offenbar nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte, auf die Unterlippe biss. Wie verändert sie jetzt doch wirkte, schoss es Jorah durch den Kopf. So unbeschwert und wahrhaftig. Kein Schatten irreführender Zweifel oder die unnachgiebige Strenge einer unbeugsamen Herrscherin verschleierte jetzt das Glühen, welches von ihr ausging. Jetzt war sie einfach nur eine Frau, die begeistert der närrischen Überschwänglichkeit ihres Liebhabers lauschte. Doch so berauschend dieser Anblick auch war, in ihm lag eine unerklärliche Traurigkeit, die in Jorah den Wunsch weckte nie wieder die heißen Dampfschwaden des Bades zu verlassen.

Liebevoll streichelte er über ihre Seite, schob seinen Daumen über ihre Brust und verweilte dann im Tal ihrer Taille, um sie dichter zu sich heranzuholen.

„Aõ gevives ñuha udira laodiga.“, erklärte Jorah Daenerys, die ihren Blickkontakt trennte indem sie Jorah ins Ohr flüsterte: „Konir sagon kostos daor, ñuhys gryves. ... Dafür sagst du einfach viel zu viel.“

Nur verschwommen sah er die hellen Flüsse in dem kräftigen Violett, brachte Daenerys ihre Gesichter doch zu nahm zusammen, während sie ihre Nasenspitze gegen seine stupste.

„Aber Jorah? … Tolī avy jorrãelan.“

„Ja.“, hauchte er, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und genoss das Gefühl, als sie sich an seine Handfläche schmiegte.

„Warum ist das jetzt nur so einfach, wo es in den letzten Nächten und Tagen doch wie eine unüberwindbare Barriere erschien?“, überlegte Jorah laut.

„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn man nackt nebeneinander liegt.“

Wenngleich Daenerys auch offensichtlich im Scherz gesprochen hatte, hallte ihre Stimme trotzdem in Jorah wider, lag doch eine untrügliche Wahrheit in diesen Worten. Frei von allen äußeren Beweisen ihres Daseins waren sie schließlich nur Menschen, die sich und die verlorene Nähe wiederfinden mussten. Schon als er Daenerys' nackten Körper das erste Mal gegen seinen gepresst hatte, hatte ihn das Gefühl von Gleichheit, von Ebenbürtigkeit überrascht, das er so unerwartet empfunden hatte und das er auch jetzt wieder verspürte.

„Ja, ich würde sagen, das hilft durchaus.“

Von einem Moment auf den anderen fiel ein Schatten auf Daenerys' Gesicht und die Dringlichkeit mit der sie sich an ihn zwängte war kurzzeitig überwältigend.

„Sag mir, dass alles gut wird. Sag mir, dass ich richtig handle. Sag mir, dass wir uns nie wieder verlieren werden. Sag mir...“, stieß Daenerys keuchend hervor, ehe Jorahs raue Fingerkuppen an ihrer Schläfe sie verstummen ließen.

„Schh...“, beruhigte er sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Tue das nicht, mein Herz. Lass dich nicht von falschen Zweifeln und Angst verunsichern.“

Obschon Jorahs Beruhigungsversuche ihrer so plötzlich auflodernden Unsicherheit augenscheinlich die Schärfe nahmen, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er vor allem ihr Unbehagen verringern wollte, konnte er ihr doch nicht mit den Worten antworten, die sie erhoffte. Niemand kann sagen welches Ende einen erwarten wird und er wird sie jetzt nicht mehr anlügen indem er ihr etwas verspricht, dessen sie sich nie gewiss sein werden.

Für einen Augenblick sah Daenerys ihn beschwörend an, doch was sie erflehte vermochte Jorah nicht zu bestimmen, sodass er sie schlicht in eine tröstende Umarmung zog, die ihr wie er hoffte ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit gab. Und nach einigen schweren Seufzern gegen seine Brust, erklang ihre Stimme erneut. Dieses Mal ohne den gehetzten Ton: „Ich will alles, Jorah. Ich will herrschen. Ich will, was mir von Geburt an zusteht. ... Aber ich will auch glücklich sein. Ich will auch _dich_.“

Gequält kniff Jorah die Augen zusammen, erleichtert, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sah, war er sich doch sicher, dass es zu viel zeigte. Daenerys' Wunsch war nur allzu verständlich und wer oder was sollte ihr diesen verweigern. Allerdings hatte Jorah schon zu oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass glückliche Menschen zumeist nicht nach Macht streben oder überhaupt auf der Suche nach Erfüllung sind, da sie diese bereits gefunden haben. Sowie die Herrschenden selten nach seelischer Ruhe und Zufriedenheit streben. Ihnen verlangt es nach eben dieser Macht, nach Größe und Einfluss.

Aber anstelle seiner nüchternen Überlegungen antwortete er: „Du wirst alles haben, was du begehrst. Alles.“

Und in dem Augenblick, da die Worte des Ritters durch den Raum wehten, glaubte er an sie mehr, als an alle Götter dieser Welt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Jorahs valyrische Liebesschwüre (mal wieder eigens von der marmalademouse grammatikalisch verunstaltet):
> 
> Ñuho prümia iksã, ñuhys dãrȳs. ... Avy jorrãelan. - Du bist in meinem Herzen, meine Königin. … Ich liebe dich.
> 
> Kostōba sylugun ikson yn va moriot kirimvī avy vūjigon obūligon. - Ich versuche zu widerstehen, doch ich erliege stets dem Glück deines Kusses.
> 
> Ñuhys raqiarsys dãrȳs. - Meine geliebte Königin.
> 
> Aõ renigī se daor gīmigin sparion iksan. - Eine Berührung deiner Hand und ich vergesse wer ich bin.
> 
> Avy jorrãelan. – Ich liebe dich.
> 
> Hae aõ elẽni jaedos vãedagos. - Deine Stimme klingt (wortwörtl.: singt) wie der Sommer.
> 
> Se hae aõ lirinon vẽzos vãedagos. - Und dein Lachen klingt (wortwörtl.: singt) wie die Sonne.
> 
> Aõ gevives ñuha udira laodiga. - Deine Schönheit raubt meine Worte.
> 
> Konir sagon kostos daor, ñuhys gryves. - Das ist nicht möglich, mein Bär.
> 
> Tolī avy jorrãelan. - Ich liebe dich auch.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, die Zieh dich aus!-Sache habe ich ganz unverschämt aus Staffel 4 geklaut. Aber ich bin damals fast gestorben, als sie das zu Daario gesagt hat. Es musste einfach korrigiert werden. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Das sogenannte Klingenbalsam-Öl hat in der Wirklichkeit das Cistrosen-Öl zum Vorbild, welches in der Tat eine positive Wirkung auf die Haut hat (Narbenrückbildung, entzündete Haut, Akne...) und angeblich auch eine erotisierende Wirkung besitzt. (Aber ich glaube das war hier nicht mehr unbedingt von Nöten ;))


	33. Konfrontation

 

33\. Konfrontation

 

Es würde nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass ihre vergangenen Jahre von bedingungsloser Einigkeit geprägt waren. In der Tat traf genau das Gegenteil zu. Denn auch wenn sie sich stets nach Rat suchend an ihn gewandt hatte, standen ihre Entscheidungen meist längst fest und führten ein ums andere Mal zu hitzigen Diskussionen. So war es auch keine Seltenheit, dass er von einigen ihrer Vorhaben anfangs wenig begeistert gewesen war.

 

_ Als sie vor all der Zeit die Blutmagie der Maegi zugelassen hatte, war er von der Narretei eines unerfahrenen Mädchens empört gewesen, welches, so dachte er damals, ihr aller Schicksal an dem des Khals gebunden und somit ihren Untergang besiegelt hatte. Doch was sie nun zu tun gedachte, rief keinerlei Zweifel in ihm hervor... _

 

Bevor die zwei Unbefleckten mit der Gefangenen in ihrer Mitte den Thronsaal betraten, eilte Ser Jorah Mormont die wenigen Stufen zum ersten Treppenabsatz empor und gab den Bericht des Kerkermeisters an seine Königin weiter.

„Seit eurer letzten Nachfrage hat sich nichts verändert. Weder hat sie ihr Schweigen gebrochen, noch etwas zu sich genommen.“

Daenerys Targaryen schloss kurz die Augen, reckte das Kinn vor, drückte die Schultern zurück und sah den Ritter von der Seite her wissend an. Diese Nachricht kam keineswegs unerwartet. Sie rechneten schon längst nicht mehr mit einer Änderung im Verhalten der Gefangenen oder gar mit irgendwelchen brauchbaren Informationen.

„Der Kerkermeister hat es zudem nicht versäumt mir nochmals nahezulegen euch an andere _Möglichkeiten_ zu erinnern, die sie zum Sprechen bewegen könnten.“, teilte Ser Jorah der tadelnd dreinblickenden Majestät mit, die daraufhin ein verächtliches Schnauben erklingen ließ.

„Derlei Praktiken wird es unter meiner Herrschaft nicht geben. Etwas was ich Ghaznak bereits selbst mehrere Male zu verstehen gegeben habe. Sagt ihm, wenn er diese Abscheulichkeiten mir gegenüber noch einmal erwähnt, lernt er die Möglichkeiten _meiner_ Wahl kennen. … Andererseits wird dies hier ohnehin ihre letzte Gelegenheit sein das Schweigen zu brechen.“

Die Möglichkeiten des Kerkermeisters Ghaznak waren eigens zu dieser Anwendung gezüchtete nachtschwarze Käfer. Allein die Androhung dieser _traditionellen_ Foltermethode, die er von einem Seefahrer der Basiliskeninseln erlernt haben wollte, brachte angeblich jedermann dazu jede Tat einzugestehen, und das mussten sie auch, da nach dem Einsatz dieser abartigen Tiere wenig von einem brauchbaren Geist übrig blieb. Durch Nase, Ohren oder Augen gelangten sie ins Gehirn und fraßen sich durch den Verstand.

Daenerys' Möglichkeit hingegen war Feuer.

 

Gwil und dessen Waffenbruder gaben Mhalezza Mhezar frei und sofort sackte diese zu Boden, als würde sich kein einziger Muskel in ihrem Körper befinden. Skeptisch sandte Jorah einen flüchtigen Blick zu Daenerys, auf deren Gesicht sich jedoch keine erkennbare Regung abzeichnete.

Das Erscheinungsbild der Frau, die Daenerys verletzt hatte, war zwar nur ein unscharfes Bild in Jorahs Erinnerung, aber jene Gestalt zu ihren Füßen war kaum mit einer der herausgeputzten Personen auf Ghazeens Fest gleichzusetzen und die beiden Frauen, welche sich in jener Nacht kennengelernt hatten und ein Gespräch lang nahezu ebenbürtig gewesen waren, könnten jetzt nicht unterschiedlicher auftreten.

Verdreckter, zerschlissener Stoff, an einigen Stellen noch rostfarbend schimmernd, an anderen zu einem stumpfen Schlammbraun verwittert, verdeckte einen gleichermaßen beschmutzten, völlig entkräfteten Körper und die fettigen, verknoteten Strähnen schirmten das zu Boden gerichtete Gesicht ab, welches seither Daenerys' Träume heimsuchte.

Erlesener Damast, veredelt mit einem dezent eingewobenen Muster aus rot-schwarzen Ornamenten schmiegte sich an die Königin und bildete zusammen mit einem roten Farbton, so dunkel wie verbranntes Fleisch, einen auffälligen Kontrast zu ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Haut und dem zu einem geflochtenen Knoten zusammengesteckten silberweißen Haar. Selten genug hatte Jorah sie in den Farben ihres Hauses gekleidet zu Gesicht bekommen. Kunstvolle Schmuckstücke oder raffiniertes Zierwerk im Stoff ihrer Gewänder waren zumeist die einzigen Zugeständnisse an ihre Herkunft. Die dunklen, intensiven Farben der Targaryens, die dem Violett ihrer Augen etwas Mystisches verliehen, mussten bislang eher zarten Tönen weichen. Heute jedoch hatte sie bewusst die Symbolkraft der Drachenfarben gewählt. Das unumstößliche, würdevolle Schwarz und das aggressive, aufflammende Rot. Beides wird sie heute noch benötigen. Die Dunkelheit _und_ das Feuer.

 

_ Als sie vor den Toren Qarths mit den ungezügelten Worten des Drachens ihre mögliche Rettung vor der unbarmherzigen Roten Wüste aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, war er über die Impulsivität der verzweifelten jungen Frau bekümmert und zugleich über ihr blindes Vertrauen gegenüber den Fremden beunruhigt gewesen. Doch was sie nun zu tun gedachte, rief keinerlei Zweifel in ihm hervor. Es war das Richtige...  _

 

„Mhalezza Mhezar!“, erklang Daenerys' kalte Stimme.

Sichtlich widerwillig hob die kniende Frau ihr Haupt und weder Furcht noch Reue war in den tief in ihren Höhlen sitzenden Augen zu erkennen. Stattdessen sah Jorah etwas, was in ihm erneut diesen einen absurden Wunsch der zurückliegenden Wochen weckte. Eine unsinnige, in gleicher Weise aber so verständlich wirkende Vorstellung. Unzählige Male hatte er sich nun schon gewünscht, dass Mhalezza Mhezar ein Mann wäre. Denn dann hätte er seiner Wut längst auf ganz andere Art und Weise Ausdruck verliehen, auch wenn er mit einer solchen Tat dem Befehl seiner Königin zuwider gehandelt hätte. Das Bedürfnis demjenigen, der _ihr_ Schaden zugefügt hatte, ebenso Schmerzen beizubringen, war von Zeit zu Zeit kaum niederzuringen. Allerdings starrte nun verächtlicher Hohn und verzehrender Hass zu Daenerys hinauf und das Einzige was Jorah tun konnte, war es seinen eigenen Hass hinunterzuschlucken und die Zähne fest aufeinanderzubeißen.

„Euch ist bewusst was euch erwartet?“

Die Antwort ließ auf sich warten, glich dem Rascheln brüchigen Pergaments und war nur schwer zu verstehen: „Ihr wollt mit dem fortfahren was ihr bereits seit der Unterwerfung Meereens zu tun pflegt.“

Pflichtbewusst setzte Missandei dazu an Mhalezza Mhezar zu ermahnen die Majestät mit respektvollen Titeln anzusprechen, doch eine knappe Handbewegung von Daenerys ließ die kleine Übersetzerin verstummen.

„Ganz recht, ich werde über euch urteilen. So wie ich einst über all jene geurteilt habe, denen ein Menschenleben nichts Wert war.“

Einen Atemzug lang verzog die Frau ihren Mund in stummen Ekel, gewann jedoch schnell ihre Fassung zurück und lachte ein leises, krächzendes Lachen.

„So wie _euch_ 163 Menschenleben nichts Wert waren, … _Drachenkönigin_? “, erwiderte die Gefangene irritierend ruhig und ließ ihre sandfarbenen Augen am Ende des Satzes zu Missandei schnellen.

„Ich habe Gerechtigkeit wallten lassen.“

„Diesen Namen habt ihr also euren Taten gegeben. ... _Gerechtigkeit_. ... War es gerecht gewesen beliebig Männer dieser Stadt kreuzigen zu lassen? War es gerecht gewesen deren Familien tagelang vor den Sterbenden knien zu lassen, ohne eine Möglichkeit sie von ihren Leiden zu erlösen? War es gerecht gewesen, als wir darum betteln mussten unsere Toten in Ehre zu bestatten?“

Was auch immer diese Worte in Daenerys auslösten, nach außen hin änderte sich nichts an ihrer stoischen Miene. Bebende Lippen, unruhig umherwandernde Augen und nervös geführte Hände schienen in einer Vergangenheit zu liegen, an die sich zumindest ihr Körper nicht mehr erinnerte. Regungslos stand Daenerys vor der Frau, die ihren Tot gewollt hatte. Dies ohne Zweifel immer noch wollte.

Sie hatte die Entscheidung wie mit Mhalezza Mhezar zu verfahren ist zu einer Ratsangelegenheit gemacht, obwohl sie sich von vornherein über das Urteil klar gewesen war. Es war nicht weniger als Hochverrat den Versuch zu begehen die Königin zu töten. Ein anderer Urteilsspruch als der Tod stand außer Frage und dies haben ihr ebenso Ser Barristan, Grauer Wurm und Osric Valonqar, die auch jetzt anwesend waren, bestätigt. Was sie jedoch nur ihm anvertraut hatte, war ihre Furcht davor erneut diesem Hass zu begegnen, ihr Entsetzen darüber was diese Tat in ihr hervorgebracht hat und die Frage wie sie mit all ihrem Zorn, ihren Zweifeln, der unerwünschten Bitterkeit umgehen sollte. Kurzzeitig hatte sie sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt das Urteil vollstrecken zu lassen ohne ihrer Angreiferin nochmal gegenüberzutreten. Aber ehe Jorah ihr davon abraten konnte, kam sie selbst zu dem Schluss, dass sie dies nicht nur in den Augen ihrer Feinde schwächen, sondern vermutlich auch für immer verfolgen würde. Somit hatte Daenerys den Thronsaal bis auf ihre engsten Vertrauten räumen lassen, um dieses Gespräch mit Mhalezza Mhezar führen zu können.

„All die in Ketten gelegten Seelen haben sich letztlich nur das genommen, was ihnen von Geburt an zustand und ich habe ihnen lediglich den Weg bereitet. Und ja, ich nenne es Gerechtigkeit, wenn die Verantwortlichen das erleiden, was Generationen über Genrationen von Sklaven durch euer Volk erdulden mussten.“, entgegnete Daenerys hart, aber eine Folge hektischer Wimpernschläge erzählte Jorah, und höchstwahrscheinlich ausschließlich ihm, von gekonnt verborgenen Gefühlen.

„Doch der Weg _eurer_ _Gerechtigkeit_ macht euch nicht besser als die Großen Herren, die ihr ohne Zögern verurteilt habt. Euer unerwünschtes Erscheinen hat nichts geändert. Ihr habt lediglich alle Meereener zu Sklaven einer einzigen Herrin gemacht.“

Links von Daenerys regte sich Ser Barristan, der angesichts dieser vermessenen Dreistigkeit offensichtlich damit haderte Stillschweigen zu bewahren und auch Jorahs vorgetäuschte Gelassenheit begann langsam zu bröckeln.

Was auch immer diese Frau mit ihren vergifteten Worten behauptete, der Anblick der 163 toten Kinder, welche die Meilen nach Meereen markiert haben, gehörte zu dem Grausamsten was Jorah je gesehen hatte. Und auch vor diesem Schmerz hatte Daenerys ihre Augen nicht verschlossen. Mit einer unvergleichlichen Stärke war sie dem Leid jener missbrauchten Seelen begegnet und hatte den Schuldigen die gleiche Gnade zuteilwerden lassen. Frei von jedem Wankelmut hatte sie damals entschieden, den hunderten Befreiten, die ihren Namen in die Hitze Meereens gerufen hatten, ihre _Gerechtigkeit_ und den Sklavenmeistern ihre _Macht_ gezeigt. Und dennoch...

Dennoch hatte vorherige Nacht jene drohende Finsternis erneut aus ihr gesprochen, als sie, den heutigen Tag vor Augen, nochmals über den Angriff geredet hatten, und selbst ihre kürzlich zurückgewonnene Vertrautheit miteinander konnte nichts gegen den Gräuel in Daenerys' Worten ausrichten, welche sie in eine mondlose Nacht geflüstert hatte, während er sie schützend in seinen Armen barg.

„Es war eine Strafe für Ungeheuer. Eine Strafe, die nur ein Ungeheuer selbst ersinnen konnte.“

 

_ Als sie ihren Entschluss offenbart hatte, dass sie an dem Leid der Sklavenstädte nicht vorbeiziehen und Tausende in ihrem verdammenden Schicksal belassen würde, war er von dem Wagemut und der aufopfernden Bereitschaft der fest entschlossenen Frau zuerst verunsichert gewesen. Doch was sie nun zu tun gedachte rief keinerlei Zweifel in ihm hervor. Es war das Richtige. Es war das Einzige... _

 

„Nun, denkt darüber wie ihr wollt. Was nützt es schon mit einer Toten zu diskutieren.“

Ohne wahrnehmbares Interesse in der Stimme sprach Daenerys zu Mhalezza Mhezar, woraufhin ein Rascheln durch das fahle Morgenlicht im hohen Saal schwebte, als die Anwesenden ihre Köpfe zur Königin wandten.

Ser Jorah senkte den Blick, zog die Brauen zusammen und fragte sich widerwillig, ob sie derlei Worte, so wahr sie vielleicht auch waren, vor dem Angriff auch geäußert hätte. Manchmal hatte er Angst, dass all die Kapriolen, das Hin und Her in dem was sie fühlte, und was sie davon wann und wie zeigte, nur in eine Richtung führten. Zurück in eine undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.

„Mir ist es gleich was mit mir geschieht, _Drachenkönigin_. In dieser Welt gibt es nichts mehr für mich. Alles habt ihr mir genommen.“, wisperte die Gefangene unberührt mit einem verhöhnenden Lächeln auf den aufgeplatzten Lippen.

Zu schnell, um sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen festzusetzen, flackerte ein Hauch Verwirrung über Daenerys' Antlitz, ehe sie einen Schritt nach vorn trat, gefolgt von Jorah, der sich zusammennehmen musste sie nicht zurückzuhalten.

„Es war also wahrhaftig eine Lüge. … Den Sohn, von dem ihr gesprochen habt, gab es nie.“

Sie verbarg sie gut. Dennoch bildete sich Jorah ein die stumm flehenden Hoffnung herauszuhören, dass es eben keine Lüge gewesen war.

Flüsternd, und scheinbar jedes einzelne Wort genau abwägend, hatte sie von dem Teil der Unterredung mit Mhalezza Mhezar berichtet, den sie bislang verschwiegen hatte und selbst dann hatte sie nur wenig mit ihm geteilt. Nur soviel wie es der Schmerz einer verblassenden Vergangenheit und einer längst verlorenen Zukunft zuließ.

Auch wenn ihre Liebe aus verworrenen Widrigkeiten erwachsen war und zu Beginn von Zweifeln und Unsicherheiten beherrscht wurde, war sich Jorah stets darüber bewusst was sein wird und was nie sein kann. Und auch Daenerys wusste dies. Wie viel sie auch in der Liebe des anderen fanden, dieses eine Glück werden sie darin vergeblich suchen...

„ _Meinen Sohn_ habt ihr mir zuerst genommen.“, behauptete die Meereenerin und hob einen vor Feindseligkeit sprühenden Blick, „Seit Generationen war unser Haussklave im Besitz meiner Familie gewesen. Er war ein Teil dieser. Erst eure aufwiegelnde Rede hat ihn schändliche Gedanken eingepflanzt und er dachte wohl indem er meinem _unschuldigen_ Jungen die Kehle aufschlitzt, kann er seiner neuen Herrin die Treue beweisen. Ich nehme an, dass genau dies die Farben eurer _Gerechtigkeit_ sind, nicht wahr? Das Rot des Blutes kleiner Kinder und das staubige Grau ihrer Gräber. … Oder ist es vielmehr das Schwarz ihrer verbrannten Knochen?“

„Hütet eure Zunge!“, herrschte Jorah die Frau an.

Beschwichtigend legte Daenerys ihre Hand auf Jorahs Arm, nahm dabei aber keinen Moment ihre Augen von der zu ihren Füßen sitzenden Person, die wiederum keine Kenntnis von der Ermahnung des Ritters nahm. Lange Zeit starrten sich die beiden Frauen nur an und schienen trotzdem ein Gespräch zu führen. Als dann Daenerys' Stimme erklang, war es die Königin, die sprach.

„Was könnt ihr mir über die Goldmasken tragenden Angreifer sagen?“

„Nur, dass sie ihre Aufgabe offensichtlich nicht zur Genüge erfüllen, da ihr und euresgleichen immer noch in unserer Stadt verweilt.“

„Wer verbirgt sich hinter der Harpyie?“, verlangte Daenerys ungerührt zu erfahren.

„Ich...“

Augenblicklich schlossen sich die Finger Jorahs Schwerthand um den ledernen Griff der Waffe an seiner Hüfte und eine gedämpfte Flut von Flüchen, ausgestoßen vom Hauptmann der Zweitgeborenen, füllte die Stille, ehe die brüchige Stimme der Gefangenen erneut zu vernehmen war.

„Rhazar Ghazeen. Jeder Gast auf seinem erbärmlichen Fest. Jeder Mann, jede Frau, jedes Kind Meereens. Die Stadt selbst ist die Harpyie.“

 

_ Als sie von ihrem Plan berichtet hat die neu erstarkten Weisen Herren Yunkais töten zu lassen, war er von der rigorosen Unerbittlichkeit der Königin vorerst bestürzt gewesen. Doch was sie nun zu tun gedachte, rief keinerlei Zweifel in ihm hervor. Es war das Richtige. Es war das Einzige. _

_ Aber andererseits hätte es niemals hierzu kommen dürfen. Wenn er seine Pflicht erfüllt hätte, wenn er aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, wenn er sich nicht von falschen Beschwichtigungen hätte umgarnen lassen. Wenn er nicht rechtzeitig an ihrer Seite gewesen wäre... _

 

Die Majestät nickte unbeteiligt und kehrte ihrer Angreiferin den Rücken zu, drehte sich jedoch nach nur drei Schritten wieder um.

„Mhalezza Mhezar. Ihr habt versucht mich zu töten. ... Die Herrscherin eurer Stadt.“

Der leere Ausdruck in dem dunklen Violett verflüchtigte sich und die Zeichen einer kalten, flammenden Entschlossenheit traten an deren Stelle.

„Es kann nur eine Entscheidung geben. ... Ich werdet für eure Tat sterben. Ich verurteile euch zum Tode.“

 

_ Es war das Richtige. Es war das Einzige. _

 

In keinster Weise reagierte die Frau auf die Offenlegung ihres Schicksals. Nur ein Mensch, der wahrhaftig nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte konnte seinen Tod derartig gleichgültig in Kauf nehmen. Ohne Bitten, Flehen oder Klagen.

„Bringt sie weg.“

Umgehend waren die Unbefleckten bei Mhalezza Mhezar und zogen sie auf die Beine. Doch bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzten konnten, hallte abermals das heisere Geflüster durch den Thronsaal: „ _Drachenkönigin_! ... Sind mir keine letzten Worte vergönnt?“

Hörbar atmete Daenerys aus und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Jorah hingegen schloss seine Faust so fest um den Schwertgriff, dass seine Fingerspitzen taub wurden, als er den Blick der sandfarbenen Augen über den linken Unterarm der Königin gleiten sah.

„Ich habe in der Finsternis des Kerkers ununterbrochen zu meinen Göttern gebetet, dass sie euch das gleiche Leid bescheren mögen wie ich es durch euch erfahren musste. Ich habe gefleht, dass sich die Verletzung entzündet und meine Tat am Ende nicht vergebens gewesen war, dass ihr an eurem Hochmut erstickt. Aber jetzt, nach dieser Unterhaltung, bin ich anderer Meinung. … Meine Gebete waren überflüssig.“

Mormonts Abscheu gegen diese Person war nun kaum mehr zu bändigen und auch die warme Flüssigkeit, die seine Fingernägel hervorbrachten und die nun seine Handfläche hinablief, lenkte den Ritter nicht von Mhalezza Mhezars Blick ab, der sich nun doch noch auf ihn richtete. Geweitete, für ihn bereits leblos erscheinende Augen strichen über seine Gestalt und als das abfällige Grinsen zu einer Fratze wurde, wanderten ihre Augen zurück zur Königin.

„Für _euren_ Untergang muss niemand beten. Euch wird es ganz alleine gelingen alles zu zerstören, was ihr liebt. … All eure sogenannten Kinder. Eure verdreckten Sklaven und den wertlosen Abschaum. So wie ihr auch einst euren eigenen Sohn getötet habt, nicht wahr? … _Mhysa._ “

„Schafft sie weg.“, knurrte Jorah die Unbefleckten an und trat zwischen Daenerys und dem Hass, „Geht! Sofort!“

Merklich angestrengt klammerte sich Daenerys an ihre gezeigte Unerschütterlichkeit, doch die Vehemenz mit der sie nun seine Hand ergriff, ließ Jorah besorgt die Stirn in Falten legen.

„Daenerys?“, fragte er sanft und ignorierte die anderen Anwesenden.

Ihre Augen waren nicht leer. Allerdings schien irgendetwas in den glänzenden Tiefen zu fehlen, während sie vollkommen gebannt auf Jorahs Brust starrte, und als sich ihre Lippen teilten, klangen ihre Worte merkwürdig flach: „Sei unbesorgt. Mir geht es gut. ... Ich habe anscheinend nur vergessen wie viel ich ihr in meiner unendlichen Einfältigkeit anvertraut hatte.“, schwach drückte Daenerys seine Hand, riss ihren Blick von seiner Rüstung los und setzte entschiedener hinzu, „Doch heute liegt wesentlich Wichtigeres vor uns und es besteht kein Grund über derlei widersinniges Gerede zu verzweifeln.“

Gleichermaßen gab es auch keinen Grund ihr dies nicht zu glauben und trotzdem hielt Jorah sie einen Moment länger fest, als sie ihm die Hand zu entziehen versuchte. Besänftigend strich Daenerys mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und sah dennoch fordernd durch ihre langen Wimpern zu ihm auf, bis er den Kontakt ihrer Haut löste.

„... Ein jeder hat seine Befehle bezüglich der nächsten Stunden und ich erwarte, dass diese ausnahmslos befolgt werden. Niemand muss das Bevorstehende fürchten. Erinnert eure Männer daran.“, richtete sich die Königin an die Verbliebenen, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr von den Einwürfen und Vorbehalte der stundenlangen Ratssitzungen der letzten Tage zeigten.

 

„Ser Jorah? Auf ein Wort.“, bat Barristan Selmy, womit er Mormonts Absicht Daenerys aus der Pyramide zu geleiten zunichte machte.

„Ser Barristan.“, bemerkte Jorah trocken, kam aber nicht umhin den angespannten Zug um die müden Augen des alten Ritters wahrzunehmen.

„Habt ihr getan worum ich euch gebeten habe?“

„Nein.“, erwiderte Jorah kurz angebunden und rieb sich über die rechte Augenbraue.

Offenbar hatte Selmy mit jener Antwort gerechnet, da er jetzt lediglich nickte und dann zu den aneinandergereihten Fenstern unterhalb der Decke aufsah, durch denen ein wolkenloses Blau zu bewundern war.

„Anscheinend ist es für mich allmählich wirklich an der Zeit mir einzugestehen, dass ich alt bin. Früher hätte mich ihr Entschluss nicht derartig überrascht. Der Befehl den halben Besitz des Bauern zu beanspruchen verwunderte mich zwar, mehr aber auch nicht. Vor Jahren hätte ich diese Verbindung mühelos zusammengefügt. … Das ist nicht recht.“

Ob der andere Ritter vom Alter sprach oder das Kommende meinte, konnte Jorah nicht genau sagen, obwohl er glaubte die Antwort darauf zu kennen. Hatte Selmy ihn gestern immerhin nicht grundlos dazu angehalten nochmal mit Daenerys zu sprechen. Was er jedoch nicht getan hatte. Es gab nichts mehr zu besprechen. Nichts mehr zu ändern.

Das Gesicht immer noch den vergitterten Öffnungen zugewandt, fragte Ser Barristan beiläufig: „Ihr wisst, dass sie sich mit der Zurückweisung der Großen Herren nur noch mehr Feinde geschaffen hat?“

Ja, dies wusste er genauso wie sich Daenerys über die Folgen ihrer Entscheidung im Klaren war. Aber sie ist nun einmal die Königin Meereens und am Ende war es alleine ihre Entscheidung. Auch noch so viele Meinungen, Ratschläge oder Einwürfe könnten das nicht ändern, was sie sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Insbesondere nicht in diesem Fall.

„Wenig anderes hat diese Stadt ihr je entgegengebracht als Feindschaft.“, gab Ser Jorah zu bedenken und betrachtete die Stelle wo Mhalezza Mhezar gekauert hatte.

 

_ Er hätte es niemals zulassen dürfen. Niemals. _

 

Barristan Selmys aufdringliches Räuspern unterbrach Jorahs sich umkreisende Gedanken.

„Ihr solltet nicht zu hart mit euch sein. Der Königin ist dank euch nichts Schlimmeres geschehen. Ihr wart zur Stelle, als sie euch brauchte. Ihr habt eure _Pflicht_ erfüllt.“

Verwundert diese unerwartet freundlichen Worte von jemanden zu hören, der ihm seit seiner Rückkehr mehr als einmal zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er seine Anwesenheit alles andere als schätzte, drehte sich Mormont direkt zu Selmy.

„Es ist eine Ehre sein Leben in den Dienst von jemanden zu stellen an den man aufrichtig glauben kann. Allerdings ist das Scheitern beim Erfüllen der Pflicht eine nie verheilende Wunde.“, seufzte Ser Barristan und fing Jorahs Blick ein, ehe er fortfuhr, „Ich habe unter drei Königen gedient. Vier, wenn man den unrechtmäßigen Knaben mitzählt. Kein Einziger von ihnen hat auch nur annähernd mein Alter erreicht.“

Mit einer unbestimmten Geste gen Außenmauer erklärte Selmy weiter: „Ihren Vater habe ich aus der Gewalt Lord Finsterlyns befreit, nur um mit anzusehen wie der Wahnsinn ihn befiel, bis der Königsmörder auch dem ein Ende bereitet hat. Und auch bei Robert habe ich versagt. ... Von einem Keiler aufgespießt, während der Kommandant seiner Garde neben ihm stand.“, endete Ser Barristan mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

Unmerklich veränderte sich das Licht auf den blassen Steinen um sie herum und berichtete von dem voranschreitenden Tag. Aber selbst als das Sonnenlicht über Jorahs Stiefelspitzen kroch, konnte er den kalten Schauer spüren, den die Erinnerung an sein eigenes Scheitern mit sich brachte.

_ Er  _ hätte es niemals zulassen dürfen. _Niemals._ Und so befremdlich sich Selmy hier auch zeigte, die Vergangenheit des Ritters konnte Jorahs eigene Verfehlungen nicht ungeschehen machen und so murmelte er ungeduldig: „Ihr habt gewiss euer Bestes getan, um euren Eid zu erfüllen und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, zählte die Königsgarde stets sieben Mitglieder.“

Gefolgt von Ser Barristans wispernden Schritten bahnte sich Ser Jorah den Weg durch das Innere der Pyramide, hinaus in den gleißenden Sonnenschein, welcher dem Gefühl der Anspannung nur noch mehr Substanz zu verleihen schien. Ein perfekter blauer Himmel. Eine perfekte Leinwand für das Bevorstehende.

„Ebenso wird unsere Königin nicht nur von eurem Schwert alleine beschützt, Ser. In jener Nacht waren Dutzende Unbefleckte anwesend und auch ich konnte meine Schwüre nicht einhalten. … Dank euch wurde das Schlimmste verhindert und dafür sollten wir alle dankbar sein. Ich bin es jedenfalls.“

Zustimmend brummend kniff Jorah die Augen zusammen und fragte sich warum Selmy mit seiner Aufmunterung bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewartet hat, wo er diese doch bereits unmittelbar nach dem Geschehenen an ihn hätte richten können.

„Andererseits war es für euch mehr, als die Sorge um _Königin Daenerys Taragaryen_ , nicht wahr Ser Jorah? Es muss schwer sein klar zu sehen, wenn Gefühle die Sicht auf das Wesentliche verschleiern.“

Darum ging es ihm also, erkannte Jorah und unterbrach abrupt den Rhythmus seines eiligen Gangs, wodurch er einen Schauer winziger Steinchen über den Boden schickte.

„Ihr hättet euch wahrlich keinen unpassenderen Augenblick für eure _Ansichten_ wählen können, _Ser Barristan_.“, schnaubte Jorah unwirsch und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Dies ist womöglich die _einzige_ Möglichkeit, um nachhaltig eure Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.“, keuchte Selmy nach Luft schnappend bei dem Versuch Jorah einzuholen.

Mormont erreichte die ausgetretenen Stufen hinab zu einer der unteren Ebenen der Außenanlagen der Pyramide ohne sein Tempo zu verringern und achtete nicht weiter auf den ihm folgenden Mann, als ihn eine braungebrannte, von verstreuten Altersflecken gekennzeichnete Hand, die aber immer noch überaus kräftig zupacken konnte, zum Halt zwang. 

Im Schatten einer hochgewachsenen Fächerpalme richtete Jorah einen fordernden Blick auf Selmys Hand und entspannte seine Schultermuskeln erst nachdem dieser von ihm abließ.

„Sprecht rasch, wenn ihr wollt, dass ich euch anhöre.“, drängte Jorah unter einem scheelen Seitenblick über den kühlen Schatten hinaus.

„Mit dem, was sie jetzt zu tun gedenkt, ändert sich alles, Ser. Ihr wisst dies. … Und sobald sie ihrer Absicht folgend die Sklavenbucht verlässt, werden Allianzen im Westen umso wichtiger.“

Selmy sprach hier nichts Neues an, noch waren es Worte, denen Jorah widersprechen würde und dennoch wusste er, dass Barristan auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes hinaus wollte. Etwas, das ihm nicht sonderlich gefallen wird.

„Große Namen regieren Westeros. Doch der alte Glanz ist schon lange verblasst. Was einst Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung im Volk auslöste, wird heute verspottet. Zu Recht. Wenig ist von den alten Tagen übrig geblieben. Die Menschen erfahren von Intrigen, Machthunger, unredlichen Beziehungen, ehrlosen Taten und verlieren jeden Respekt vor der Krone. Und wer könnte es ihnen verdenken?“

Das Ränkespiel der Mächtigen wurde schon immer von schändlichen Taten begleitet. Wenn Selmy glaubt, dass dies irgendwann anders gewesen war, ist er ein Ignorant, ging es Jorah durch den Kopf. Falls all die Gerüchte, die sie hier erreichen, jedoch tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen, war die Durchtriebenheit der Herrschenden in der Hauptstadt wohl kaum mit den glorreichen Zeiten aus Selmys Jugend zu vergleichen.

Unruhig verlagerte Jorah sein Gewicht, stützte eine Hand auf den von der Sonne erwärmten Schwertknauf ab und wartete darauf, dass der ihm eindringlich entgegenblickende Mann das aussprach, was er hinter all den Worten verbarg. Scheinbar hatte Selmy doch das ein oder andere in Königsmund gelernt und sei es nur die Fähigkeit zu viele Worte um seine Meinung zu packen.

„Ihre Gnaden will nicht wie jene sein, die Westeros beim Versuch das größte Stück der Macht abzufassen zerreißen un-“

„Sie _ist_ nicht wie jene.“

„Nein, und ich hoffe, dass Westeros das auch erkennen wird.“, beendete Ser Barristan seinen Satz, nur um weniger beharrlich hinzuzusetzen, „...Ser Jorah, ich kann es Ihrer Gnaden kaum persönlich sagen und so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als an euren Verstand zu appellieren. … An eure _Ehre_ als Ritter.“

Jorah starrte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in das Gesicht eines Mannes, der vor allem anderen zuerst das war, ein Ritter. Zweifellos hatte Selmy jede einzelne Phase auf dem Weg zum Ritterschlag durchlaufen, um dann am Ende die rechtmäßige Zeremonie abzulegen. In Baelors Septe, vor der Statur des Kriegers, gesalbt mit sieben Ölen, den Treueeid ablegend, ehe er eine Nacht lang Wache stand. Der Norden bringt allerdings keine Ritter hervor. Dort hatte Ehre und Treue auch ohne Titel stets eine Bedeutung. Jorahs eigener Ritterschlag war eine Seltenheit und auch wenn es im Nachklang der Graufreud-Rebellion eine vereinfachte Zeremonie gewesen war, konnte er sich noch an jedes Wort und jede Geste erinnern.

_ Jorah aus dem Hause Mormont, im Namen des Kriegers gemahne ich euch zur Tapferkeit. Im Namen des Vaters gemahne ich euch, gerecht zu sein. Im Namen der Mutter... _

Ritter sollten an die Sieben glauben und legen ihren Eid vor diesen ab. Jahre später kam es Jorah so vor, als hätten die alten Götter ihn dafür verhöhnt. Denn erst nachdem er vor den südlichen Göttern geschworen hatte gerecht und ehrbar zu sein, hatte er sich selbst und seinem Haus Schande bereitet. Er ist kein Wahrer Ritter, war es nie gewesen. Bei all den abgelegten Eiden und Schwüren waren nur zwei wahrhaftig und auf immer in sein Herz gebrannt. Der Schwur, der sein Leben an _ihres_ band, der besagt, dass er ein Teil von ihr ist. ... _Blut meines Blutes._

Und der Schwur, der sagt, dass er sie lieben wird, bis der erste erfüllt ist und darüber hinaus.

 

Der pfeilgerade Stamm der Palme war mit langen, fasrigen Blättern besetzt, durch welche nun eine laue Brise fuhr. Das Rascheln vertrockneter Pflanzenteile klang in Jorahs Ohren ungeduldig und aufgebracht.

„Ihr schient mir immer ein Mann gewesen zu sein, der Klarsicht besitzt und das große Ganze sieht, Ser Jorah.“

Ruhig und gefasst erwiderte Mormont: „Sagt was ihr denkt unbedingt sagen zu müssen oder behaltet eure Gedanken für euch. Wir habe beide Wichtigeres zu tun. _Pflichten zu erfüllen_.“

„Ja, da stimme ich euch zu. … Ich wollte euch lediglich nochmals dazu anhalten euch dieser _Pflichten_ zu erinnern. Die Vergangenheit hat ein ums andere Mal bewiesen was angerichtet werden kann, wenn Gefühle über jene Pflicht gestellt werden.“

Nichts von dem traf Jorah unvorbereitet. Nichts von dem war ihm nicht schon selbst tausendmal durch den Sinn gegangen, insbesondere in den letzten Wochen. Nichts von dem würde ihn dazu bringen sich von ihr abzuwenden. Jetzt nicht mehr. Und nichts von dem brachte den Ritter aus der Fassung. Dies veranlasste Selmys nächste Bemerkung.

„Eure ... _Beziehung_ zur Königin schwächt ihre Stellung. Ihr macht sie verletzlich, angreifbar gar.“

Er schwächt sie? Er macht sie verletzlich? Gemeinsam mit der in ihm hochkochenden Wut, stürmten plötzlich Bilder zitternder Tränen, geröteter Augen, in Schmerz verzehrter Gesichtszüge und verzweifeltes, in tausend Splitter zersprungenes Gewisper auf Jorah ein.

„ _Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es heute alleine durch die Nacht schaffe. Bitte, bleibt.“_

„ _... und ja Jorah, ich empfand ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Geborgenheit, von Sicherheit.“_

„ _Geh nicht weg. Bitte, geh nicht weg. Lass mich nicht alleine zurück.“_

„ _... ich will mich dem was kommen wird nicht ohne dich stellen. ... Ich brauche dich.“_

Eigenartigerweise fachten diese süßen, dunklen Erinnerungen seinen Zorn umso mehr an, rasten zusammen mit seinem Blut heiß durch sein Herz und ließen Jorah so dicht an Selmy herantreten, dass er jede Pore auf dessen Nase ausmachen konnte.

„Ihr wisst _nichts_ , gar nichts darüber was mich mit ihr verbindet und ich sage es euch jetzt zum ersten und einzigen Mal. Wenn ihr in meiner Gegenwart jemals wieder über die persönlichen Beziehungen der Königin sprecht, sehe ich das als Verletzung ihrer Ehre an...“, zischte Jorah.

Nahezu gewaltsam musste sich Mormont von dem Sog des Zorns losreißen, der die beiden Männer umgab und selbst als die Sonne nicht mehr von ausladenden Palmwedeln abgeschirmt wurde, bebten Wellen der Wut um ihn herum. Nur langsam zerfiel die Anspannung mit seinen forsch geführten Schritten Richtung Drachengrube.

Was bei allen Göttern dachte Selmy nur was er jetzt tun würde und von welchem Ereignis der Vergangenheit hatte er gesprochen? Die Geschichtsbücher waren voll von Entscheidungen aus Liebe, oder zutreffender, voll von Launen diktierter Änderungen, die über Vernunft und Pflicht gesiegt haben. … Selmy konnte doch nicht etwa? Nein. Vollkommen absurd. Aber er war dabei gewesen. Barristan der Kühne hatte es unmittelbar erlebt. Wäre es nicht zu tragisch, hätte Jorah über diesen abwegigen Vergleich gelacht. Inzwischen war er sich jedoch fast sicher, dass der andere Ritter auf die Ereignisse und Folgen des Turniers im Jahr des falschen Frühlings angespielt hat. Jenes Turnier, um das sich schon jetzt Legenden rankten. Der Beginn vom einstweiligen Ende einer unangefochtenen Herrschaftslinie, die über zwei Jahrhunderte hinweg die Sieben Königsländer unter ihrem Banner vereint hatte. Doch die Vergangenheit war jetzt unwichtig, gleich so wie Selmys Worte keinen Wert haben. Ja völlig jegliche Bedeutung verloren, während Jorah über die festgestampfte Erde auf Daenerys zuhielt, nur begleitet von seinem scharf umrissenen Schatten, der neben ihm her schritt.

„Was wollte Ser Barristan von dir?“, erkundigte sie sich und ergriff kaum, dass er in ihre Reichweite kam seine Hand.

„Es wirkte von hier aus recht hitzig.“

„Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit bezüglich seiner ... Zuständigkeiten.“

Sein Lächeln fühlte sich selbst für Jorah dünn und unnatürlich an. Nichtsdestotrotz zeigte Daenerys das kleine Grübchen über ihrem Mundwinkel und musterte stumm ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände, die bei jeder kleinen Bewegung ein schwaches Klacken erzeugten, wann immer der klobige Silberbär gegen die Perlen ihres Ringes schlug. Vor kurzem waren noch zwei gleichartige Kugeln an ihrem Zeigefinger und nicht das Gegenspiel von eisigem Weiß und feurigem Rot.

„Ist alles bereit?“, fragte Daenerys in dem Moment, als Jorah sie fragen wollte wie sie sich nach der Konfrontation mit Mhalezza Mhezar fühlte.

Nun, wie bereit kann man schon sein, wenn man weiß, dass zwei bislang eingesperrte, feuerspeiende Kreaturen sogleich freigelassen werden, überlegte der Ritter, sagte jedoch: „Ja. Alles ist vorbereitet. Die Männer bewachen die Aufgänge zu diesem Plateau und die Schafe wurden bereits vor Sonnenaufgang geschlachtet.“

Dies war auch einer der Gründe warum er in den Morgenstunden die schläfrig protestierende Frau neben sich verlassen musste, und ihrer Wärme gegen Dutzend aufgeregt blökende Tiere, die ihren Tot witterten, eintauschen musste.

„Sie sollten jetzt recht träge sein.“, bemerkte Jorah und deutet mit dem Kopf gen Katakomben.

Zumindest war dies Daenerys' Absicht gewesen. Denn was auch immer passieren wird, ein vollgefressener Drache war womöglich etwas wohlgesonnener und vor allem schwerfälliger, als ein ausgehungerter.

„Hmhm.“

Zuerst nahm er es gar nicht direkt wahr oder hielt es schlicht für eine bewusst geführte Bewegung, aber nach einer Weile machte er das unterschwellige Zittern ihrer Hand in seiner aus und trennte augenblicklich ihre Finger voneinander.

Trotz der Sonne in ihrem Haar fühlten sich ihre Wangen kalt an, als wäre soeben ein verirrter Nordwind über ihre Haut gestrichen. Dieser Gedanke verweilte allerdings nur so lange, bis Daenerys ihre Lider hob und Jorah seine Finger behutsam in die Wärme ihrer Haare schob, sodass nur noch seine Daumen über den weichen Schwung ihrer Wangenknochen streichelten.

Als sich ihre Hände um seine Handgelenke legten, fürchtete er zuerst sie wolle ihn wegschieben. Stattdessen wisperte sie leise: „Mhalezza Mhezar die Kunde ihres Todes zu überbringen hat nichts in mir ausgelöst. Weder Genugtuung, noch das Gefühl etwas Ungerechtfertigtes zu tun. Nur ihr...“

Natürlich hatten die hasserfüllten Äußerungen ihre Krallen in Daenerys geschlagen. Ob die Meereenerin wusste wie gut gewählt der Augenblick für dieses dunkle Gift tatsächlich war? Dass das widersinnige Gerede, wie Daenerys es selbst bezeichnet hatte, eben doch viel mehr als solches war, schrie Jorah jetzt ein Blick entgegen, der sogleich flehte. Flehte, dieses eine Mal ihren Schmerz zu übersehen, ihn zu missachten, ihn einfach wieder in den Tiefen versinken zu lassen.

„Aber jetzt schlägt mein Herz so lächerlich schnell. Jetzt, wo es dafür doch keinen Grund geben darf. Nicht jetzt.“

Nahezu beschämt sanken ihre Pupillen hinab und ein kühler Lufthauch zog kurz Jorahs Blick in das Schwarz des vergrößerten Durchganges hinter Daenerys, in dem er glaubte ein bleiches Orange aufflackern zu sehen. Aber schon im nächsten Moment war die Dunkelheit wieder vollkommen.

Dem Griff um ihr Gesicht mehr Nachdruck verleihend, stellte Jorah ihr nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem noch jungen Tag die Frage, welche sie wahrscheinlich erneut verneinen würde: „Daenerys, soll ich bei dir bleiben?“

„Nein!“, kam sodann auch die abrupte Antwort und riss seine Hände von ihr, als sie kopfschüttelnd Abstand nahm.

Wieder und wieder, stundenlang gar, hatten sie darüber geredet wie die Befreiung der zwei Drachen verlaufen sollte. Abgesehen von der unerquicklichen Auseinandersetzung mit den Oberhäuptern der Großen Familien Meereens, war eines jedoch schnell klar gewesen. Daenerys' Absicht dies alleine durchzuführen war unumstößlich, wenngleich es eine Zeit gedauert hatte, bis Jorah bereit gewesen war sie schutzlos in die Dunkelheit gehen zu lassen. Ihr Glaube daran, dass die Wesen dort unten ihr kein Leid zufügen würden, war mittlerweile unerschütterlich. Aber dennoch wollte sie ihn nicht an ihrer Seite haben, wenn den angeketteten Drachen in der Enge des Kerkers die Freiheit geschenkt wird, und schließlich hatte er sich dem Begehren seiner Königin gebeugt. Das beklemmende Gefühl in Jorahs Inneren blieb trotzdem und selbst seine von ihr in letzter Zeit eingeforderte Anwesenheit während der Besuche in den Katakomben hatte wenig daran geändert.

„Wer würde in einem solchen Moment nicht die Last des Augenblicks spüren?“

„Die _Drachenkönigin_.“, sprudelten die Worte hervor, schwer von Bitterkeit.

„Daenerys...“, seufzte Jorah, „Lass dich nicht von ihr beherrschen. Genau das wollte sie doch erreichen. Gönne ihr diesen Sieg nicht.“

Abwehrend verschränkte Daenerys die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich dem Eingang zur Drachengrube entgegen. Eigentlich müsste Jorah sich nur leicht strecken, um sie zu berühren, aber irgendwie schien sie zu weit weg zu sein. Zu weit entfernt für seine Hand _und_ sein Herz.

„Das werde ich nicht.“, wisperte sie mehr zu sich selbst und kehrte ihm dann ihr Antlitz zu, „Wie besprochen werde ich vorerst nur Rhaegal von seinen Ketten befreien und dann...“

„Dann werden wir sehen.“, beendete Jorah ihren in der Luft hängenden Satz.

Was blieb ihnen auch sonst anderes übrig, als Abzuwarten und auf ihren Einfluss auf die Drachen zu vertrauen? Andererseits konnte Jorah nicht behaupten, dass er sich während der gemeinsamen Reise mit den Drachen je in Todesgefahr gewähnt hatte und selbst der so ungezähmt wirkende Drogon hatte sich dem Wort seiner Mutter gebeugt, als er mit ihr auf dem Balkon der Pyramide gestanden hatte. Doch wer konnte schon sagen wie sich von Natur aus freiheitsliebende Kreaturen nach langer Gefangenschaft verhalten werden?

Für eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an, ohne dass einer von ihnen die Entscheidung zum Abschied traf. Er wollte sie immer noch nicht gehen lassen und würde er darauf warten, dass sich dies irgendwann einmal ändert, würden sie hier vermutlich für eine lange Zeit stehen. Somit neigte Jorah ehrerbietig den Kopf und lächelte leise: „Meine Königin. … Khaleesi.“

Bevor er aber auch nur einem Fuß zurücksetzten konnte, war sie bei ihm, fasste in den Kragen seines Brustharnischs, und zog ihn zu sich hinab.

Silberne Fragmente geschwungener Linien schwebten vor seinen geöffneten Augen, die in der Verblüffung des Augenblicks vergaßen herabzufallen, wodurch Jorah ihre angestrengt zusammengekniffenen Lider auszumachen konnte, die so gar nicht zu den schwach auf seinem Mund liegenden Lippen passen wollten. Es schien beinahe so, als hätte sie den Kuss in genau dem Moment erstarren lassen, als sie aufeinandergetroffen sind und verharrte nun einfach, unfähig sich zu entschließen was diese Berührung wollte, wohin sie führen sollte. Kein Abschied. Kein Anfang. Weder die Überbleibsel des soeben Vergangenen, noch die ersten Andeutungen des Künftigen. Sie wollte von ihrem _Hier und Jetzt_ umhüllt werden, begriff Jorah schlagartig. Zu dem Ort fliehen, der ihnen alles war und sei es auch nur für die Dauer dieses einen Kusses.

Wenngleich das Metall seiner Rüstung ihm die Herrlichkeit ihrer Wärme verwehrte, erzeugte die Geschmeidigkeit ihres Körpers, als er seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie sanft an sich drückte, dennoch das vertraute Prickeln, an welches er sich zugleich nie gewöhnen konnte. Ohne den zarten Kontakt ihrer Lippen abreißen zu lassen, glitten Jorahs Fingerspitzen die Linie ihres Kiefers hinab, um dann ihr Kinn anzuheben. Daenerys' Unterlippe wanderte langsam über seine und gab seiner leichten Erwiderung spürbar nach, als er sich in ihre Berührung lehnte. Dies war nicht eines ihrer hungrigen Zusammentreffen, noch war es einer der leichten Küsse, die sich unbemerkt und nahezu unbeachtet in ihr Aufwachen oder in vorübergehende Abschiede schlichen. Auf eine unverständliche Art und Weise erinnerte dieser Kuss Jorah an ihren ersten. Obwohl sie jetzt nicht zitternd in seinen Armen lag, obwohl er jetzt nicht befürchtete jeden Moment aus einen Traum aufzuwachen, obwohl er jetzt mehr spürte, als nur ihre weichen Lippen, vorsichtig gegen seine gehalten, warf ihn irgendetwas in die längst vergangene, kerzenbeschienene Nacht zurück.

Daenerys' Finger wanderten zu beiden Seiten seines Halses empor und Jorah öffnete mit spürbaren Bedauern die Augen, da ihr Gesicht jetzt eine unerträgliche Handbreite weit von seinem entfernt war. Jenes Schillern von Violett vor ihm, war schöner als jede Wirklichkeit und trotzdem traf irgendwann der warme Atem ihres Seufzens auf seinen geöffneten Mund und auch ihre Wärme verließ ihn. Wohingegen er die sanften Augen, in welche die Härte und Entschlossenheit der vorangegangenen Stunde zurückkehrte, immer noch spüren konnte, während er mit ansah wie sie voll und ganz von dieser unbeschreiblichen Erhabenheit durchdrungen wurde, die ihn jedes Mal vollkommen verblüffte.

Jorahs voriges Verhalten spiegelnd, neigte nun die Königin ihr Haupt und bemerkte gefasst: „Ser Jorah.“, ehe sie in die Dunkelheit der Drachengrube eintauchte.

 

_ Er hätte es niemals zulassen dürfen. Niemals. _

 

Nein, niemals. Aber würde er über diesen Augenblick auch irgendwann so denken? Würde er sich ebenso fragen, ob er nicht schon damals hätte sehen, hätte erkennen, hätte wissen müssen? Würde er irgendwann mit Reue zurückblicken, wie auf so Vieles in seinem Leben und denken: Was wäre gewesen wenn?

Nein, niemals. Nicht jetzt. Er vertraute ihr. Trotz der Sorge. Trotz der Unruhe. Trotz des kalten Hauchs der Angst. Sein Vertrauen war größer. So wie es schon immer größer gewesen war, als jede Skepsis.

 

_ Das unerfahrene Mädchen hatte ihn mit einem Wunder sprachlos gemacht. _

_ Die erzürnte junge Frau hatte ihn mit ihrer Leidenschaft betört. _

_ Die entschlossene Frau hatte ihn mit ihrer Barmherzigkeit verändert. _

_ Die unerbittliche Königin hatte ihn mit ihrer Selbstsicherheit stolz gemacht. _

 

Erneut wehte ein kühler Lufthauch aus der klaffenden Öffnung zu Jorah und bannte seinen Blick länger als beabsichtigt. Etwas in dem Schatten zwischen den staubigen Ziegeln bewegte sich, nahm langsam Gestalt an und trat unbeirrt ins Tageslicht.

Ohne ein Zeichen des Erkennens marschierte der Unbefleckte an Jorah vorbei und erst die zweite Person richtete ein Wort des Grußes an den irritierten Ritter. Es war also keine Einbildung gewesen, erkannte Mormont und musterte Gwil mit tief zerfurchter Stirn.

„Wann hat sie euch den Befehl hierzu erteilt?“

Erleichtert atmete Gwil auf, nachdem er seinen Stachelhelm abgesetzt und sich locker unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, ehe er Jorahs Verdacht bestätigte: „Wir waren kurz vor dem Abgang zum Verlies, als Missandei uns eingeholt hat und dazu anhielt auf die Königin zu warten.“

In einer abgeschlagenen Geste strich sich der Ritter über den Mund und überlegte, ob er Daenerys, entgegen ihres Wunsches, nun doch folgen sollte.

„Wusstet ihr nichts davon, Ser?“

Nein, selbst während des eben verlebten Moments hatte er dies nicht vermutet und Jorah bemerkte wie sich sein Verstand dagegen sträubte allzu intensiv darüber nachzudenken wie ratsam es war den Drachen kurz vor ihrer Freilassung Menschenfleisch kosten zu lassen.

Seufzend antwortete Jorah auf Gwils leicht verblüfft gestellte Frage: „Es ist unerheblich wer davon gewusst hat. Ihr habt einen Befehl von der Königin erhalten und diesen ausgeführt.“

„Aber geplant war das so nicht, oder?“

„Nein, Gwil.“, murrte Jorah und bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem ermahnenden Blick, um dann hinzuzufügen, „Aber wie dem auch sei. ... Dies ist momentan der denkbar schlechteste Ort um zu Verweilen. Komm.“

 

Am Ende des kargen Plateaus flimmerte die Luft über dem Erdboden und auch die Reihe Unbefleckter flackerte in der Hitze Meereens, indes sich Ser Jorah zu einer niedrigen Lehmmauer begab, welche hier den Abfall zur nächst tieferliegenden Ebene kennzeichnete. Lautlos gesellte sich Gwil zu Jorah, der mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen über seine Schulter deutete, wo Grauer Wurm, keine dreißig Schritte entfernt, mit Selmy sprach.

„Keine Sorge, Ser. Ich war in der Nacht auf Patrouille und die Überführung der Gefangenen war meine letzte Aufgabe vor dem Wachwechsel.“, sagte der Unbefleckte leichthin, ohne die Drachengrube aus den Augen zu lassen, „Und meine Ablösung, Brauner Skorpion, sollte mittlerweile einer der kleinen Flecken dort hinten sein.“ erklärte Gwil weiter und deutete mit seinem Speer zur anderen Seite der trockenen Kiesfläche.

In der Stimme des Soldaten war die Erregung nicht zu überhören und Jorah wusste genau warum Gwil jetzt hier, unter der immer heißer brennenden Sonne stand, anstatt sich in die angenehme Kühle seines Quartiers zurückzuziehen. Dennoch wandte er sich an seinen jungen Freund und fragte: „Dir ist bewusst auf was wir hier warten?“

„Vollkommen.“, kam die erstaunlich knappe Erwiderung, gefolgt von einem breiten Grinsen, an dem sich auch Gwils abstehende Ohren unfreiwillig beteiligten.

Aber Jorah ließ sich von der freudigen Begeisterung nicht täuschen und legte Gwil eine Hand auf die mit gehärteten Leder bedeckte Schulter.

„Es sind nicht mehr die Wesen von der Größe eines Hundes, die du aus Astapor kanntest.“

Etwas, was der Unbefleckte womöglich eben selbst bemerkt hat, fiel Jorah ein und ließ Gwil los.

„Gerade deshalb werde ich es mir nicht entgehen lassen sie aus der Nähe und im Tageslicht zu sehen. In den Geschichten-“

„Dies hier ist keine Geschichte, genauso wenig wie die Drachen aus Worten bestehen. Sie sind fleischgewordenes Feuer. Du solltest sie zu keiner Zeit unterschätzen.“

Entgegen der barschen Unterbrechung breitete sich ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln auf Gwil's Gesicht aus, als er erklärte: „Das werde ich nicht, _Ser Mormont_.“

„Gwil!“, ermahnte Jorah und ignorierte die scherzhafte Betitlung.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.“, versprach der Junge.

Vergebens gegen das Schmunzeln ankämpfend, richtete der Ritter seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bruch im fahlen Sandstein und hörte wie Gwil leise den Namen murmelte, welchen er sich einst für seinen eigenen Drachen erdacht hatte.

Plötzlich schrillte ein hoher Ton über ihnen auf und sofort riss Jorah den Kopf hoch, nur um einen grau gefiederten Vogel bei dessen hektischen Flug zu beobachten. Gellend ertönte der bedrückend wirkende Schrei des Tieres, das eine beachtlich lange, türkisfarbene Schwanzfeder hinter sich herzog. Kurzzeitig abgelenkt schirmte Jorah die Augen gegen die Sonne ab und suchte den Himmel nach dem weitaus farbenprächtigeren Männchen ab, das eigentlich ganz in der Nähe sein sollte,wie Jorah wusste. Von dem Partner fand sich jedoch keine Spur. Somit flatterte das Weibchen eine Zeitlang einsam über sie hinweg und verschwand über den Dächern Meereens.

Mürrisch betrachtete Jorah diese seltsam ruhig daliegende Stadt, auf deren Ränder die lautlosen Wellen der Bucht zurollten, in deren Straßen kaum Bewegung zu erkennen war, deren Leben sich für den Augenblick unter Stein und Staub versteckte. Nach verborgener Angst haben auch die Einwürfe der Großen Herren geklungen, als Daenerys diese von dem heutigen Vorhaben in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Und obwohl sie dies nur aufgrund ihrer Berater überhaupt in Betracht gezogen hatte, die ihr noch mehr Unruhen prophezeit haben, wenn sie diesen Schritt ging, ohne ihn wenigstens in irgendeiner Form anzukündigen, war es doch eben jene Ankündigung gewesen, die Drohungen und Respektlosigkeiten erzeugt hatte. Aber offenbar schien sich die Kunde in der gesamten Stadt verbreitet zu haben.

„Es riecht eigenartig in der Drachengrube. Nach verbranntem Fleisch natürlich, aber es lag noch irgendetwas anderes in der Luft. Ein stechender Geruch, der irgendwie an Qualm erinnert, aber dann auch wieder nicht.“, durchbrach Gwil das abwartende Schweigen.

„Drachenfeuer.“

„Oh.“, erklang die verblüffte Antwort, ohne den sonst üblichen Ansturm von Fragen.

Drachenfeuer. _Drakarys!_ Hatte sie diesen Befehl inzwischen schon erteilt, überlegte Jorah kurz, beschloss dann aber, dass jeder weitere Gedanke dazu verschwendet war. So oder so hätten sie Mhalezza Mhezar hingerichtet. Auf welche Art dies geschieht ist zweitrangig. War es zudem nicht sein eigener Wunsch gewesen diese Frau Schmerzen erleiden zu lassen?

_ Schmerzen, die jedoch alsbald zu Daenerys' werden könnten. Dunkle Schmerzen, die den Körper nur als Echo eines geplagten Geistes erreichen... _

Du verdammter Narr, schallte sich Jorah stumm, entsetzt über seine eigene Einfältigkeit und verließ festen Schrittes seine Stellung, bemüht die in ihm aufsteigenden Bilder einer in Pein erstarrten Daenerys zu unterdrücken. Doch ein dumpfes Dröhnen brachte den Boden unter seinen Füßen zum Beben und fuhr ihm ins Mark, sodass der Ritter augenblicklich stehen blieb, überwältigt von einer unleugbaren Spannung, die durch jeden Muskel seines Körpers jagte und seine Sinne in einer fast unerträglichen Weise schärfte.

Allzu lang hielt das schwer zuzuordnende Geräusch nicht an und auch das Vibrieren im Erdreich klang ab. Hinter ihm bewegte sich Gwil zögerlich vorwärts, trat jedoch nicht in Jorahs Blickfeld. So beunruhigend dieser Laut auch sein mochte, es war die nun anschwellende Stille, welche die feinen Härchen in Jorahs Nacken aufstellte. Alles um ihn herum war verstummt. Kein Vogel sang mehr. Das Summen der Insekten blieb aus. Die raren Geräusche der Stadt waren nun vollends verklungen. Selbst das Wispern des Windes fehlte. Nur seine eigenen Atemzüge drangen derartig laut an Jorahs Ohr, dass er sie einen Moment lang für das erneut auflebende Dröhnen hielt.

Wie lange sollte er jetzt warten? Sollte er dies überhaupt tun? Sie war vollkommen alleine dort unten und er war zu weit weg. _Zu weit weg._ Ungezügelt raste die Anspannung durch Jorahs Venen und machte die Regungslosigkeit zur reinen Qual, die von eingebildeten Schreckensbildern weiter angestachelt wurde. Wie konnte er dies überhaupt zulassen? Wie konnte er sie gehen lassen?

Ein hohes, sehr wütend klingendes Kreischen setzte der Stille und so auch Jorahs panischen Gedanken ein Ende. Ganz ohne sein Zutun tastete seine Hand nach dem beruhigenden Gefühl des Schwertgriffs, sei es auch noch so nutzlos und als das tiefe Dröhnen erneut einsetzte, mischte sich ein anschwellendes Geräusch fallenden Gesteins darunter und hallte in der Luft wider.

_Es geht los_ , schoss es Jorah noch zäh durch den Kopf, ehe die Jahrhunderte alte Mauer in einer gewaltigen Wolke aus Staub und Stein explodierte. Reflexartig riss der Ritter den Arm hoch und duckte sich weg, während überall um ihn herum Gestein auf den Boden prasselte, seine Haut streifte und schmutzige, nicht atembare Luft in seine Lungen drang. Irgendwo in seinem Rücken erklang ein angestrengtes Keuchen, aber ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter sagte Jorah, dass Gwil augenscheinlich unverletzt war.

 

Nach und nach schälte sich ein riesiger Schatten aus dem herabsinkenden Dunst, durch den das Sonnenlicht flimmerte und alles in flirrendes Gold tauchte. Sandkörnchen reizten Jorahs Augen und Rhaegals Gestalt verschwamm immer wieder aufs Neue. Jedoch war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass der Drache mit seinem schlangenartigen Hals nach etwas nahe seiner Flanke schnappte, wobei jeder hektische Stoß ein befremdliches Klirren erzeugte.

Rhaegals mächtiger Körper war ungefähr hundert Fuß von ihm entfernt, aber als der Schmutzschleier in der Luft dünner wurde, wusste Jorah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Moosgrüne Schuppen sollten jetzt von der Sonne beschienen werden. Doch der blasse Flügel, der in wuchtige, cremefarbene Schultern überging, gehörte eindeutig nicht zu Rhaegal.

Mit einem gereizten Knurren stieß Viserion wiederholt nach der Kette und brach mit seinen schweren Pranken, während seines zornigen Tanzes, den steinharten Kiesboden auf. Schlussendlich bekam er das Metall zu fassen, riss mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung an den geschmiedeten Gliedern, woraufhin der massive Ring von seinem Hals fiel. Das Nächste was Jorah hörte, war das Splittern der Fächerpalme, unter der er mit Selmy diskutiert hatte, als der Drache die Überreste seiner Fesseln in die Krone des Baumes schleuderte.

 

Rhaegal. Es sollte Rhaegal sein und nicht Viserion. Daenerys, was ist nur geschehen? Alleine der Gedanke an die Möglichkeit, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein _könnte,_ war kaum zu bewältigen und so musste Jorah die angsterfüllte Stimme in seinem Kopf niederzwingen, um handeln zu können. Allerdings unterbrach der helle Drache Mormonts Vorhaben mit einem verzerrten Fauchen, als sich nach langer Zeit in Ketten, die ledrigen Schwingen zur Gänze ausbreiteten. So erzürnt und wild Viserion in diesem Augenblick auch auftrat, die unweit entfernt platzierten Unbefleckten, sowie Jorah und Gwil in seiner Nähe, schienen ihn nur wenig zu interessieren. Seinen zuvor noch ungestüm umher wirbelnden Kopf richtete der Drache nun gen Katakomben und stieß einen sonderbar rollenden Laut aus. Wieder und wieder sang Viserion diese eine bestimmte Abfolge von Tönen und jeder war lauter als der vorangegangene. _Er lockt Rhaegal_ , wurde Jorah plötzlich klar, als ein weiterer, heller Ton in die Dunkelheit floss, aus der jetzt endlich eine Antwort in der gleichen Klangfarbe ans Licht trat.

Kaum reflektierte sich die im Zenit stehende Sonne auf smaragdfarbenen Schuppen, kehrte Viserion seinem Bruder den stachelbewehrten Rücken zu und versuchte seinen gewaltigen Körper in die Lüfte zu heben. Doch erst beim dritten Anlauf erinnerten sich seine Schwingen ihrer viel zu lang zurückgehaltenen Kraft und trugen den elfenbeinfarbenen Drachen immer höher. Rhaegal hingegen verschwendete keinen weiteren Moment, spannte raschelnd seine Flügel auf und ließ mit einem schwerfälligen Versuch nun auch den Boden unter sich zurück.

Winzige Steinchen waren durch Viserions unerwartetes Auftreten in Jorahs Haare gelangt und rutschten nun in seinen Nacken, als er zu dem zerstörten Eingang rannte.

„Daenerys!“, schrie er in das Schwarz, stieg über weinfässergroße Trümmer, stieß kleinere Steinbrocken aus dem Weg und schob sich zu den Resten der Treppe vor.

„Daenerys!“

„Ich bin hier.“ antwortete eine dünne Stimme und im selben Moment erkannte er ihre gebeugte Gestalt im Licht der erloschenen Fackeln vorsichtig die zerstörten Stufen erklimmend.

„Bist du unverletzt?“

Sobald sich ihre Hände fanden zog Jorah Daenerys zu sich heran, legte einen Arm um ihre Mitte und führte sie ins Freie. Ein dünner Film aus Gesteinsstaub bedeckte Kleider und Haut. Die sorgsam drapierte Frisur hatte ebenfalls an Form verloren. Bis auf diese Nichtigkeiten konnte Jorah jedoch keinerlei Anzeichen irgendwelcher Verletzungen erkennen und dennoch stellte sich die Erleichterung nur stockend ein.

Prüfend musterte er ihre Gesicht, das jetzt die Anspannung des Morgens vollkommen entbehrte. Aber als Jorahs Aufmerksamkeit auf einen verschmierten Fleck unterhalb ihrer Lippen fiel und er bereits seine Hand heben wollte, ließ ihn der Ausdruck in ihren Augen zögern.

„Geht es dir gut?“, stellte er nochmals seine missachtete Frage.

Sie antwortete nicht sofort und ihr Blick verfehlte Jorah, hing irgendwo über ihm in der Luft, haftete an einem fernen Punkt und verlieh ihrer Erscheinung eine anziehende Leichtigkeit. Jene Hoffnung oder vielmehr Erleichterung, sah er nicht zum ersten Mal. Nach all ihrem vergangenen Schmerz und der Verzweiflung, war es Linderung, die eines Aufatmens gleich die Zeichen der Dunkelheit aus ihrem Gesicht vertrieben hatte.

„Ja, Jorah.“

Sanft umfasste Daenerys seinen rechten Arm mit beiden Händen, drehte ihn in die entgegengesetzte Blickrichtung, hob ihr vor Stolz und Glückseligkeit strahlendes Gesicht zum Himmel und hauchte: „Mir geht es gut.“

Gefangen von dem Leuchten, welches von ihr ausging, verweilte Jorahs Blick mehrere Herzschläge lang. Dann folgten seine Augen den ihren, hinauf zu dem makellosen Blau, vor dem sich zwei immer kleiner werdende Schatten jagten.

Kurze, kräftige Flügelschläge trugen die Drachen durch die Endlosigkeit, zogen sie weit auseinander, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder aufeinanderzutreffen und je weiter sie sich von der Welt unter ihnen entfernten, desto gewagter wurden ihre Manöver. Höher und höher schraubten sie sich in ihrem eleganten Reigen, der hin und wieder das Echo ihres Gesangs hinab sandte. Jeder einzelne Flügelschlag, jede geschickte Wendung, jedes Stückchen Himmel, das sie für sich eroberten, war Freiheit. Dort gehörten sie hin. Frei von jeden Fesseln. Getragen vom Wind. Umgeben von Freiheit.

Daenerys' Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich und als Jorah sie ansah, rollte eine einsame Träne über ihre Wange, zog eine glänzende Spur durch den Staub. Doch in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die selbe Freiheit, die jetzt auch über der ehemaligen Sklavenstadt kreiste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Ich habe dieses Kapitel letztes Jahr nach dem ''Ausbruch'' der Drachen in S6 E9 geschrieben. Also verzeiht etwaige Ungereimtheiten, da ich nach der 7. Staffel komischerweise das Gefühl habe, dass wir mehr über die Drachen wissen. Obwohl das wohl eher nicht korrekt ist...


	34. Erwägungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Im TV Jargon würde man dieses Kapitel wohl als die klassische Filler Episode bezeichnen. Aber es muss ja auch mal etwas ruhiger zugehen. :o

34\. Erwägungen

 

Feuerschein tanzte in gierigen Zungen über eine Oberfläche so glatt und dunkel wie polierter Onyx. Bedrohlich thronte die Gestalt des schwarzen Drachens auf dem vordersten Berg, ringsum umgeben von Wasser, was den Katapulten den Angriff unmöglich machte. Fernab, inmitten eines tiefgrünen Waldes, befand sich der einzig sichere Unterschlupf der näheren Umgebung. Eine Festung, die bisher jeglichen Besetzungsversuchen standhielt. Und auch wenn die Mehrzahl der Speere längst besiegt war, tauchten einige der versprengten Fußsoldaten auf, attackierten aus dem Nichts heraus, und verringerten die gegnerische Streitmacht Zug um Zug. Das letzte Schlachtross wurde vor wenigen Augenblicken durch den Pfeil einer Armbrust niedergestreckt und als auch der letzte Elefant das Wasser erreichte, war es bereits zu spät. Unweigerlich fiel das mächtige Tier und somit auch der letzte ernstzunehmende Widerstand. Nichts stand mehr zwischen ihm und der Niederlage, zwischen dem Tod und der Majestät. Selbst der weiße Drache war zu weit entfernt, um noch rechtzeitig eingreifen zu können...

„Wisst ihr was euer großer Fehler ist, und das jedes Mal aufs Neue?“

„Dass ich mich überhaupt hierauf einlasse?“, schnaubte Jorah Mormont und nahm die weiße Figur seines besiegten Königs von Gwil entgegen.

„Ja, ehrenhalber hätte ich euch vielleicht warnen müssen, dass eure Chancen von vorn herein nicht gut standen.“

Zweifelnd sah Ser Jorah über das sechseckige Spielfeld zu dem Unbefleckten, der seine wenigen, von ihm erbeuteten Figuren einsammelte und neben drei ineinanderlaufende Talgkerzen postierte. Schummriges Licht wurde von mehreren solcher im Raum verteilter Lichtinseln erzeugt, sodass die abblätternde Farbe der aus Akazienholz geschnitzten Spielfiguren nicht sofort ins Auge fiel. Doch im Laufe der Jahre hatten tausende von Fingern Fußsoldaten, Pferde, Elefanten, Speere, Katapulte, Drachen und Könige umher geschoben und eindeutige Spuren hinterlassen.

Cyvasse war Jorah zum ersten Mal hier in Essos begegnet, während seiner kurzen Zeit bei der Goldenen Kompanie. Seitdem hatte er sich dieser Zerstreuung nur selten hingegeben. Gwil anderseits hatte dieses Spiel bereits als Kind erlernt, um derart die bestmögliche Gesellschaft für den Sohn des Hauses, an welches er versklavt worden war, darzustellen. So beherrscht er nicht nur alle erdenklichen Spielzüge und Kniffe, er war trotz allem auch erstaunlich angetan von Cyvasse und hatte Jorah in der Vergangenheit immer wieder zu einer Partie drängen wollen. Heute nun endlich erlaubten es ihm seine Pflichten der Bitte des Unbefleckten nachzugeben und somit saß er jetzt bereits seit zwei Stunden in einer weitläufigen Halle im Sockel der Pyramide, die Unbefleckten und Zweitgeborenen zugleich Zuflucht vor dem seltenen Regen bot. Drei Partien hatten sie inzwischen gespielt und lediglich eine einzige konnte Jorah für sich entscheiden. Wenngleich ihn das Gefühl beschlich, dass Gwil zu Beginn sein wahres Können nur noch nicht gänzlich hatte offenbaren wollen.

Über einem Becher mit würzigem Minzwasser hinweg blickte Jorah fordernd seinen Freund an und fragte, ehe er einen tiefen Schluck nahm: „Nun denn, was ist deiner Meinung nach mein großer Fehler?“

„Ganz einfach.“, begann Gwil und streckte den Rücken durch, „Ihr setzt euren Drachen zu spät oder gar nicht ein. Euch ist schon bewusst, dass er die stärkste Figur im Spiel ist, oder? Wenn ihr ihn die ganze Zeit über versteckt, bringt euch das dem Sieg kein Stück näher. Eher im Gegenteil, mit einer solchen Strategie ist die Gefahr umso größer, dass er von den Armbrustschützen oder den Katapulten aus dem Spiel geworfen wird. Und wer ist dann noch übrig, um euren König zu schützen? Ihr setzt zu sehr auf die geringeren Spieler.“

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Jorah den weißen Drachen in seiner Hand und musste sich eingestehen, dass Gwil mit seiner Einschätzung durchaus richtig lag.

„Lasst uns die Farben tauschen. Womöglich bringt euch Schwarz mehr Glück, Ser.“, schlug Gwil aufmunternd vor. Und so geschah es.

 

Äußerst konzentriert brütete Gwil über seiner Aufstellung, nachdem er den kleinen mit Leder bespannten Sichtschutz zwischen die beiden kontrahierenden Felder geschoben hatte. Über diesen Anblick leise schmunzelnd richtete Jorah seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine eigene, noch unbesetzte, Seite des Spielfelds. Schnell verteilte er die sechs Berge, legte die dunkelgrünen Waldplättchen aus und formierte seine Streitrösser zu einer, wie er hoffte, schwer zu durchbrechenden Linie. Den König stellte er dieses Mal zentraler auf und flankierte ihn mit einem Zusammenschluss aus Elefanten und Armbrustschützen. Als alle Figuren und die Terrainplättchen aufgeteilt waren, verblieb nur noch der dunkle Drache, dem ein hölzerner Flügel abhanden gekommen war.

„Offenbar regnet es immer noch.“, bemerkte Gwil in einem Tonfall, als würde er das schlechte Wetter persönlich nehmen und deutete zu einer Gruppe Zweitgeborener, die soeben komplett durchnässt eintraten. Aus vollgesogenen Mänteln fielen beständig Tropfen zu Boden und bildeten eine Wasserlache auf den Steinplatten. Unentschlossen standen die Männer am Eingang und überblickten den Raum, ehe sich einige aus der Gruppe lösten und einen penetranten Geruch nach feuchtem Leder mit sich brachten, als diese an den beiden Spielern vorbeigingen.

„In Westeros wäre dies der unweigerliche Herbstregen. Aber hier ist es wohl eher-“, begann Jorah, ehe er unterbrochen wurde.

„Gwil, mein allerliebster Stachelhelm! Hast du endlich jemanden gefunden, der nicht um Münzen spielen will?“, donnerte ein breitschultriger Mann, der zu den eben eingetroffenen Söldnern zählte und trat an ihren Tisch.

Spöttisch grinsend erwiderte Gwil: „Nun ja Byon, vor allem habe ich jemanden gefunden, der über vier hinaus zählen kann. Macht das Spiel ungemein interessanter.“

Ein verärgerter Laut ließ den borstigen Schnurrbart des Mannes zittern. Zugleich starrte dieser mit stumpfen grauen Augen auf den Unbefleckten, scheinbar händeringend auf der Suche nach einer schlagfertigen Antwort, die jedoch nicht kam. Stattdessen klopfte er Jorah kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und ließ Gwil nicht aus den Augen, während er an Mormont gewandt sagte: „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich Acht geben. Der Junge betrügt. Kaum hast du einen Moment lang nicht aufgepasst, ist dein Drache tot und deine Münzen sind fort.“

„Ist dem so?“, fragte Jorah ernst und sah mit an wie sich ein verdatterter Ausdruck des Wiedererkennens auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers ausbreitete, „Aber wie _der_ _Junge_ ja bereits erwähnt hat, spielen wir nicht um Münzen.“

Unentschieden zuckte der Söldner mit den Schultern und folgte seinen Kameraden, aber nicht ohne nochmal einen unsicheren Blick zurückzuwerfen. Den ganzen Abend über trafen den Ritter nun schon neugierige Blicke, was unter anderem daran lag, dass er die Stunden, die nicht von seinen Pflichten erfüllt waren, unlängst nicht mehr in der Gesellschaft der Männer verbrachte. Mittlerweile schenkte ihm aber kaum noch jemand Beachtung. Zwanglose Gespräche, Gelächter, Wein, Würfelspiele oder eben auch Cyvassepartien waren weitaus unterhaltsamer, als einen der Kommandanten beim Verlieren zuzusehen.

„Byon behauptet er stammt aus Norvos und sei von den Bärtigen Priestern ausgebildet worden.“

„Ich nahm an den Priestern sei es untersagt sich zu rasieren oder die Haare zu schneiden?“, warf Jorah ein und dachte an das unregelmäßig nachwachsende Haar, das die pockennarbigen Wangen des Zweitgeborenen bedeckte, der für ein angebliches Mitglied des militanten Ordens zudem überaus kurz geschorenes Haar besaß.

„Das erwähnt besser nicht gegenüber Byon. Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, reagiert er verblüffend empfindlich für einen so kräftigen Mann.“

Wenn es um die Vergangenheit geht, erfindet anscheinend ein jeder Geschichten. Und seltsamerweise glaubt man irgendwann die Lügen, die man sich selbst erzählt. Um den Geistern der Vergangenheit zu entfliehen, um Frieden zu finden, um die Gegenwart erträglicher zu machen. Die Gründe waren wahrscheinlich so zahlreich wie die Geschichten, die aus ihnen entsprangen.

„Seid ihr soweit?“

Für einen Moment wusste Jorah nicht genau wovon Gwil sprach, doch die unebenen Kanten eines zersplitterten Flügels bohrten sich in seine Handfläche und riefen ihm das Spiel wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Ja, meinetwegen können wir beginnen.“, antwortete der Ritter und entschied sich kurzerhand dazu seinen Drachen vorerst noch nicht einzusetzen.

Prüfend wanderten Gwils kluge Augen über Jorahs Formation, nachdem der Sichtschutz verschwunden war, doch kaum fiel ihm die fehlende Figur auf, protestierte er: „Meinen Rat schätzt ihr anscheinend wenig. Ihr habt das genaue Gegenteil von dem gemacht, was ich empfohlen habe.“

„Mir wurde eben zugetragen, dass du betrügst. Wie soll ich da auf deinen Rat vertrauen?“

Unbehaglich strich sich Gwil über den Kopf und musterte recht angespannt seinen Gegenspieler.

„Ehrlich gesagt verunsichert es mich stets, wenn ihr scherzt, Ser. Nicht, dass ich euer aufgeheitertes Gemüt nicht zu schätzen weiß, aber irgendwie beruhigt mich euer übliches Gebrumme und- “

„Gwil? Fang an!“, forderte Jorah nicht unfreundlich.

 

Der Großteil seiner Fußsoldaten war längst den Winkelzügen des Unbefleckten anheim gefallen und auch einer der beiden Elefanten streckte bereits am Spielfeldrand die wuchtigen Beine in die Höhe. Die Hände miteinander verschränkt und an den Mund gelegt, grübelte Ser Jorah über die Nachteile seiner geplanten Strategie, als sich plötzlich eine unerwartete Schneise auftat, die es ihm ermöglichen sollte die gegnerische Festung einzunehmen.

„Das war ein Fehler.“, kommentierte Gwil das Vorgehen mit einem Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen, und ließ seinen weißen Drachen Jorahs vor der Zuflucht aufgestellte Schlachtrösser angreifen.

Skeptisch besah Jorah die Felder, auf denen der Drache gelandet war. Die verblasste Farbe auf den Plättchen wirkte eher wie das dunkle Grün der Wälder, in denen ein Drache nicht angreifen durfte, und nicht wie das Jadegrün des Graslandes. Doch nach nunmehr fast vier Stunden wurde er dem Spiel allmählich überdrüssig. Zudem war er nicht so konzentriert bei der Sache wie er es vielleicht sein sollte, sprang seine Aufmerksamkeit doch mehrmals zu dem unüberhörbaren Gespräch einiger Männer, die sich vor wenigen Minuten schräg hinter ihnen niedergelassen hatten und mit jedem Schluck Wein die derben Scherze und zottigen Geschichten lauter von sich gaben. Abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Unterschieden in Disziplin und Auftreten, war dies nicht zuletzt einer der Gründe warum Unbefleckte und Zweitgeborene ihre freie Zeit zumeist getrennt voneinander verbrachten. Selbst Gwil, der sich in so vielen Dingen von seinen Waffenbrüdern abhob, verzichtete resolut auf jegliche Art von Alkohol.

„Nur ein klarer Kopf vermag den Körper zu beherrschen.“, hatte Gwil einst feierlich vorgetragen, als Jorah ihm Wein anbot, obschon er mit jener Antwort durchaus gerechnet hatte, und zugegebenermaßen pflichtete der Ritter diesem Ausspruch bei. Wenngleich ihn die Vermutung nicht losließ, dass dies ein hängengebliebener Leitsatz der Meister aus Astapor war, und einzig aus diesem Grund fühlte sich Mormont zeitweise versucht seinem jungen Freund einen großen Krug Wein vor die Nase zu setzten.

„Kontrolle?“, tönte plötzlich einer der Zweitgeborenen in Jorahs Rücken und setzte mit einem verächtlichen Laut hinzu, „Wankelmut der Frauen. So nenne ich das. Sie hat uns Gold und Reichtümer versprochen, wenn wir uns ihren Reihen anschließen.“

Ohne sein Zutun verkrampften sich Ser Jorahs Schultern und das Bedürfnis sich umzudrehen, um dem Sprecher ins Gesicht zu blicken, drängte sich auf.

„Von Eroberungen war die Rede gewesen, aber kaum bekommt sie ein verrotztes, heulendes Sklavenkind zu Gesicht, erleidet sie den selben Anfall von Schwäche wie alle Frauen. Und wir müssen es ausbaden und in dieser vermaledeiten Stadt wie Wachhunde durch die Straßen schlurfen. Meine Klinge sehnt sich nach Blut und inzwischen habe ich hier jede einzelne Hure schon einmal zu oft gesehen. Hätte ich jeden Tag das gleiche Gekeife gewollt, wäre ich in Myr bei meinem Weib geblieben. Aber vielleicht ist unsere liebliche Königin ja gewillt für etwas Abwechslu-“

„Halt doch dein Maul, Moryn. Oder sei wenigstens leiser.“, brach ein eindringliches Zischen den Satz abrupt ab, welcher, zu Ende gesprochen, Jorah von seinem Sitzplatz gezogen hätte. Somit fing er nur einen unbehaglichen Blick von Gwil auf, dem das trunkene Gerede selbstverständlich ebenso wenig entging.

Trotz der Zurechtweisung seines Kameraden begann der Mann aber genauso laut, wenn nicht sogar noch lauter, abermals zu sprechen: „Hast du Angst die Königin sitzt unter dem Tisch und hört zu? Womöglich hat sie sich ja auch im Weinkrug versteckt.“

„Ja ja, mach du dich nur lustig. Aber ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der in der Arena landet.“

Entrüstet verzog Jorah den Mund und merkte kaum, dass er soeben seinen letzten Speerträger verlor.

Das können sie nicht wahrhaftig glauben, oder? War dies wirklich das Bild, das sie von ihr hatten? Nein, es ist lediglich das übliche Gewäsch gelangweilter Söldner, deren Griff um den Weinbecher zu fest saß, entschied Jorah. Die Königin wusste um den Wert ihrer Verbündeten, auch wenn es sich dabei um Zweitgeborene handelt. Einzig diejenigen, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten taten gut daran sie zu fürchten und dies mittlerweile zurecht. Bereits zu Zeiten Khal Drogos hatte Jorah schon den Anklang ihrer Stärke erhascht, das ersten Aufblitzen einer unbeugsamen Entschlossenheit. _Den Drachen wecken_ , hatte Viserys es in seiner eitlen Überheblichkeit genannt. Daenerys allerdings wusste um das, was sie besaß und was sie zu erreichen fähig war. Der blinde Hochmut ihres Bruders war ihr nicht eigen und dennoch besitzt auch sie das Feuer der Targaryens, dessen Rauch den Blick auf die eigenen Schwächen trüben kann. Schwächen, die sie so dringend vor aller Welt zu verbergen versucht. Aber wenn Jorah an die vergangenen Monate dachte, erschien ihm jeder überhebliche Ton in ihrer Stimme oder jeder herablassende Blick unendlich kostbar, fraßen sich die fauligen Zähne der Unsicherheit zwar selten, doch immer noch zu oft durch ihr Gemüt und hinterließen Abdrücke dunkler Befürchtungen.

Zäh floss ein dicker Tropfen des geronnenen Talgs eine der Kerzen hinab und begrub Jorahs zuvor eingebüßte Spielfigur, als der Söldner nochmals zu sprechen begann, wobei lautes Stühlerücken von deren Aufbruch kündete: „Das wäre mal eine Abwechslung. Seit sie ihre Schoßtierchen wieder hervorgeholt hat, wagt es ohnehin niemand mehr auch nur zu lange an einer Straßenecke stehen zu bleiben. Warum machen wir uns überhaupt noch die Mühe auf Patrouille zu gehen, frage ich dich.“

 

Eine Weile waren die Verluste auf beiden Seiten ausgeglichen und es sah sogar so aus, als könnte Jorah gewinnen, bis sie sich in eine Ecke gespielt hatten aus der keiner von ihnen allzu schnell entkommen konnten. Versunken in der Betrachtung der Spielsituation kniff Gwil seine ohnehin schon schmalen Augen zusammen und zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger denkbare Spielzüge in die Luft. Der Kerzenschein tauchte die linke Gesichtshälfte des Unbefleckten in warmes Licht und beließ die von feinen Schnitten übersäte rechte im Dunkeln.

Jorah war unterdessen mit seinem dreibeinigen Hocker vom Tisch abgerückt, lehnte gegen kalten Stein eines Pfeilers und ließ den Inhalt seines abgenutzten Kupferbechers langsam kreisen. Die Mehrzahl der Männer hatte die schmucklose Halle inzwischen verlassen. Entweder, um Patrouillen anzutreten, oder um ihre Quartiere aufzusuchen. Auch Jorahs immer schwerer werdende Augenlider teilten ihm mit, dass dies ein recht angenehmer Gedanke wäre. Obzwar draußen tiefste Nacht herrschte, erzeugte der fensterlose Raum, der doch eigentlich nicht mehr, als ein offener Korridor war, ein sonderbar bedrückendes Gefühl, woran die benachbarte Waffenkammer nicht unschuldig war. Selbst jetzt saß noch ein Zweitgeborener mit der tiefschwarzen Haut der Sommerinselbewohner unter einer rußenden Fackel und schärfte geräuschvoll ein Breitschwert. In kurzen Abständen leuchtete der Feuerschein auf dem Metall auf, während das regelmäßige Kratzen des Schleifsteins in Jorahs Kopf mehr und mehr zu einem Lied wurde. Eine seichte Melodie. Ein konstanter Ton. Gleichmäßige … harmonische … leise … eindringliche Klänge...

„Ser? ... Ser, glaubt ihr es war weise die Kerker so freimütig zu leeren?“, drangen Gwils Worte dumpf zu dem Ritter, der erschrocken die Augen aufriss, war er doch einen Herzschlag lang in die Fänge des Schlafs geraten.

„Die Kerker, Gwil? Seit wann gibt es bei Cyvasse Kerker?“

Benommen fuhr er sich übers Gesicht und hoffte so die Müdigkeit auf Abstand zu halten, die hier in der stickigen Luft des Zwielichts ein leichtes Spiel hatte. 

„Nein, ich meine das, was vor einigen Tagen geschehen ist.“, erklärte Gwil, hörbar amüsiert über Mormonts konfuse Erwiderung.

Beiläufig bemerkte Jorah das ausbleibende Schleifgeräusch und warf einen Blick nach rechts, doch das orange Licht der Fackel beschien jetzt lediglich das blank polierte Holz eines verlassenen Hockers. Als der Ritter wieder näher an den Tisch heran rutschte, goss er sich in der Hoffnung, dass das kühle Nass die Müdigkeit verscheuchen würde, nochmals einen Becher Wasser ein.

Den gesamten Abend hatten sie mit Kommentaren zum Spielverlauf, flapsigen Bemerkungen über die Entscheidungen des anderen, Geschichten über die Männer um sie herum und die ein oder andere Erzählung aus dem unbekannten Teil ihrer beider Leben verbracht. Ein solch ernsthaftes Gespräch hatte Jorah zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr erwartet. Trotzdem musterte er den jungen Krieger auf der anderen Seite des runden Tisches aufmerksam und fragte: „Wie wärst du denn vorgegangen, da dir die Entscheidung ja offenkundig missfällt?“

„Ich weiß nicht recht. Aber ich musste einige Male darüber nachdenken und irgendetwas stört mich.“, gab Gwil freimütig zu.

„Nun, wenn _du_ schon darüber nachgedacht hast, bin ich mir sicher, dass du den Ursprung deiner Meinung auch genau kennst.“

Das Wasser schmeckte inzwischen abgestanden und mit einem versehentlich zu großen Schluck spülte Jorah einige Minzblättchen, die sich am Grund abgesetzt hatten, seine Kehle hinab.

„Der Entschluss als Ganzes ist schwer nachvollziehbar. Insbesondere da die Stadt nach Rhaegals und Viserions Freilassung ohnehin schon ziemlich nervös war.“

Das Funkeln in Gwils Augen missachtend, als dieser die Namen der Drachen aussprach, entgegnete Jorah: „Wie hätte man deiner Meinung nach mit denjenigen verfahren sollen, die unsere Königin rächen wollten?“

Geistesabwesend schob Gwil den letzten im Spiel verbliebenen Fußsoldaten umher, behielt seine Gedanken jedoch vorerst für sich. 

Wenn es nach dem Teil Jorah Mormonts Selbst gegangen wäre, der damals ebenso laut nach Rache verlangt hatte, hätten sie all die Menschen gänzlich unbescholten davon kommen lassen. Aber natürlich war dies keine denkbare Option gewesen. Das hatten allein schon die lautstarken Forderungen der hochgeborenen Meereener verdeutlicht. Somit wurden die Kerker mit Befreiten gefüllt, die nach dem Angriff auf ihre Befreierin die Schuld dort gesucht haben, wo sie vermutlich auch lag. Irgendwo tief verborgen in der anmaßenden Arroganz jener Menschen, welche sich als vollkommen überlegen ansahen. So war es rückblickend auch nicht verwunderlich, dass zahlreiche ehemalige Sklaven ihre einstigen Peiniger angriffen, um ihren Verdruss auszudrücken. Doch so gerne die Königin dies vielleicht auch getan hätte, sie konnte nicht mit zweierlei Maß messen. Die Vergehen ihrer sogenannten _Kinder_ konnten nicht aus Zuneigung übersehen werden. Zumal das wiederum den Zorn der anderen Seite noch mehr angeheizt hätte. Ungefähr drei Dutzend Männer und Frauen hatte man aufgegriffen. Wobei die eigentliche Zahl der herangetragenen Beschuldigungen weitaus höher lag. Jedoch war schnell klar gewesen, dass dies für viele eine bequeme Gelegenheit darstellte, um es ihren früheren Sklaven heimzuzahlen.

„Es stimmt schon, dass der Angriff auf die Majestät der Auslöser für diese Überfälle war. Aber glaubt ihr nicht auch, dass viele dies ausgenutzt haben, um noch mehr Vergeltung für jahrelange Unterdrückung zu üben.“

Der Junge würde sich gar nicht schlecht in den Ratssitzungen machen, schoss es Jorah durch den Kopf und nickte zustimmend.

„Da liegst du wohl richtig. Dennoch müssen derlei Handlungen Konsequenzen haben, Gwil. ... Hast du aber nicht gerade genau dies bemängelt?“

„Ja schon, doch... Es ist nun einmal so, dass ich die Gefühle der Befreiten Meereens nur zu gut verstehe und auf keinen Fall wollte ich für eine härtere Strafe plädieren. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht hätte man sie einfach auf unbestimmte Zeit im Kerker belassen sollen?“

„Und die Versorgung für die zusätzlichen Mäuler gewährleistest du wie?“

„Die Pyramide beherbergt eine Unmenge an Bediensteten und von denen verhungert ja auch niemand.“

„Doch was sagst du den Oberhäuptern der ehemaligen Sklavenhändlerfamilien, die irgendwann sicherlich nach Blut verlangen?“

Mit hörbarer Abscheu in der Stimme fragte Gwil: „Die Befreiten zu töten war höchstwahrscheinlich das, was die Meister verlangt haben, oder?“

„Ja, in der Tat... Aber was sagt es über einen Herrscher aus, der diejenigen straft, die ihn verteidigen?“, sagte Jorah mehr zu sich selbst.

„Hmm... Das ist ziemlich kompliziert. Eine Seite fühlt sich immer betrogen, und ob Befreite oder nicht, am Ende sind sie Mörder. Vielleicht war es doch die bestmögliche Entscheidung sie einfach aus der Stadt zu verbannen.“

Nicht nur das. Daenerys hatte Nachricht nach Astapor und Yunkai gesandt und angeordnet, dass auch deren Tore für die Verbannten verschlossen bleiben sollen. Wenngleich sich Jorah mit den Eigenheiten der Natur dieser Gegend nicht so gut auskannte wie mit der heimischen, schätzte er den Ausschluss aus den drei großen Städten der Sklavenbucht, für Unerfahrene, einen Todesurteil gleichkommend ein.

„Ser? In einem Zug ist euer Drache tot. Erneut. Und dann kann ich ungehindert euren König stürzen.“, berichtete Gwil trocken und deutete auf den kläglichen Haufen schwarzer Figuren, die sich noch auf dem Brett befanden.

„Sieht ganz so aus, Gwil. Dann geben ich mich für heute Abend wohl besser geschlagen.“

Selbst mehrmaliges Blinzeln konnte das Brennen Jorahs müder Augen nicht mehr gänzlich verscheuchen, das beim Betrachten der Kerzenflammen nur noch stärker wurde. 

„Das nächste Mal solltet ihr wirklich den Einsatz eures Drachens überdenken, Ser.“, mahnte der Unbefleckte und ließ die Figuren in einem Lederbeutel verschwinden.

„Wenn ich mich glücklich schätzen kann, liegt dieses nächste Mal noch in weiter Ferne.“, scherzte der Ritter und war nun froh den grob geschnitzten Hocker verlassen zu können.

Als sie den nun weitestgehend ruhig daliegenden Korridor verließen, richtete Gwil erneut das Wort an Jorah: „Es ist nur ein lächerliches Spiel, ich weiß das. Jedoch waren es meist die einzigen Stunden, in denen ich mich dem Sohn meines Herrn überlegen, in denen ich mich, als etwas Besonderes gefühlt habe. Wenn auch nur solange, bis der junge Herr es leid gewesen war zu verlieren und das Spielbrett nach mir geworfen hat.“, bei dem Gedanken daran schmunzelte Gwil glücklich vor sich hin und fügte nüchtern hinzu, „Irgendwann haben sie mir dann verboten zu gewinnen und dann war der Spaß vorbei. … Irgendwann findet der Spaß aber immer ein Ende, nicht wahr?“

Ser Jorah wusste, dass Gwil kein Mitleid wollte. Er war ein Krieger, dem beigebracht wurde jeglichen Gefühlen abzuschwören und trotz der Wesensart _dieses einen_ Unbefleckten, waren die Dogmen seiner Ausbildung tief in ihm verankert. Dennoch empfand Jorah Bedauern für den kleinen Jungen, der Gwil einst gewesen war.

 

Nach einem kleinen Abstecher bahnte sich Jorah den Weg durch die schlafende Pyramide. Die Stunde des Aals neigte sich dem Ende zu und unaufhaltsam floss die Nacht in ihrem finsteren Bett dahin. Tagsüber wirkte die Stille des Steinbaus erdrückend, vor allem wenn man um das Tageslicht außerhalb wusste. Doch jetzt, wo bodenlose Schatten nach seinen Schritten langten, fahles Licht, wann immer es eine Lücke im Stein fand, Hirngespinste beleuchtete, wirkte das nächtliche Schweigen wie etwas Lebendiges. Etwas, das sich jeden Augenblick aus dem Dunkel lösen könnte. Die Wachen vor den hoheitlichen Gemächern waren jedoch die ersten Menschen, denen der Ritter nach dem Abschied von Gwil begegnete.

Zuweilen ließ Jorah Mormont die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der er diese Räume betrat, mit der er zu _ihr_ ging, immer noch stutzten. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? War diese Selbstverständlichkeit doch eine Illusion. Niemals würde er ihr Vertrauen, ihre Wertschätzung, ihr Verständnis, _ihre Liebe_ für etwas außer Frage stehendes ansehen. Dafür war sie zu kostbar, zu wertvoll. ... Wertvoll für ihn und ebenso für sie. Und _dies_ war keine Illusion. Über diesen Punkt war er längst hinaus. Was er einst aus Angst, aus verzerrtem Pflichtgefühl, aus Gewohnheit an scheinbar unverrückbare Gegebenheiten vehement verneint hatte, konnte er jetzt mit der gleichen Gewissheit anerkennen wie er das Fließen seines Blutes als Wahrheit akzeptierte. Und trotzdem waren es Selmys Worte gelungen Wurzeln in seinen Gedanken zu schlagen. Keine tiefen, kräftigen, eher ein feines, verzweigtes Netz, dessen Enden dann und wann ans Licht traten und sich mit alten Zweifeln verbanden.

So leise wie möglich räusperte sich Jorah, um ein festsitzendes Minzblatt in seinem Hals zu lockern, da ihm dies aber nur mit mäßigem Erfolg gelang, durchquerte er die im vagen Licht dieser Regennacht liegende Pyramidenspitze auf der Suche nach einem Wasserkrug. Rote Augen glommen über ihm in den schweren eisernen Lüstern und beließen die mit edlen Kissen drapierten Bänke und Stühle im Halbschatten, der dann und wann vom vergehenden Licht verstreuter Öllampen aus orangenem Glas durchbrochen wurde. Auf dem mittig platzierten Tisch fand Jorah die erhoffte Karaffe und während die Flüssigkeit seine Zunge benetzte und das Kratzen fortspülte, fiel ihm ein beachtlich dickes Buch ins Auge, welches aufgeschlagen nahezu die gesamte Tischplatte einnahm. _Die 14 Flammen Valyria,_ hieß es in prachtvoll gestalteten Lettern über einer eng beschriebenen Passage, die Jorah trotz des orangen Scheins nicht mehr entziffern konnte. Ursprünglich wollte Daenerys das letzte der Geschenke Ghazeens, wie schon die vorangegangenen zurückgeben. Doch seit sich ihr Zorn etwas gelegt und sich ihr Stolz dem Eingeständnis um fehlendes Wissen gebeugt hatte, fand Jorah den Folianten ein ums andere Mal aufgeschlagen vor. Vor allem jetzt, da die Drachen wieder ihre Kreise über Meereen zogen, suchte deren Mutter zwischen den valyrischen Wörtern nach etwas, was ihr niemand sagen konnte.

Darauf bedacht ja kein Geräusch zu machen, drehte er eine der hohen Türen zu ihrem Schlafgemach auf und schlüpfte hindurch. Im Gegensatz zum Rest ihrer Räumlichkeiten herrschte hier fast vollkommene Dunkelheit, aus der regelmäßige Atemzüge an Jorahs Ohr drangen und ihn dazu brachten unvermutet innezuhalten. Nur selten in seinem Leben war dem Ritter das Gefühl vergönnt gewesen, welches ihn jetzt gebannt in die Schatten starren ließ, in denen seine Augen nur langsam weiche Konturen ausmachen konnten. Und merkwürdigerweise musste er feststellen, dass ihn diese Empfindung in ihrer Nähe, heute Nacht zum ersten Mal mit dieser Allmacht traf. Jenes Wissen, das seit einiger Zeit doch unlösbar mit ihm verbunden sein musste und ihn jetzt nichtsdestotrotz ganz unvorbereitet erfasste. Jenes Privileg an einen Ort zurückkehren zu können, der die Welt, der man soeben den Rücken zugewandt hatte, unwichtig werden ließ. Jener Ort, der Wärme, Mitgefühl und eine Zuflucht bot, welche nichts mit dem Schutz des Körpers vor Kälte oder Schaden zu tun hatte. Zu einem Menschen zurückzukehren, der einen vergessen ließ, dass jene Welt und ihre Verbindlichkeiten überhaupt existierten. Das Glück, nach einem kräftezehrenden Tag in die Arme einer Frau zurückzukehren. Das Glück, den einen Ort gefunden zu haben, an dem man seinen Kopf niederlegen konnte.

Eine Weile verharrte Jorah vollkommen regungslos und blickte versonnen zu dem im Halbdunkel liegenden Umriss, der Daenerys war. Wann exakt er aufgehört hatte für Heimat zu beten oder vielmehr dafür noch ein letztes Mal das zu fühlen, was er mit der Bäreninsel verband, konnte Jorah Mormont nicht sagen. Er wusste nur, dass das stete Sehnen tief in seiner Brust mit jedem dankenden Wort von ihr, mit jedem Lächeln, mit jeder Berührung … mit jeder Beteuerung ihrer Liebe leiser wurde. Daher schienen Selmys Vorhaltungen, Belehrungen, Zurechtweisungen, welchen Namen der alte Ritter seinen Äußerungen auch immer gab, in genau dem Moment vollkommen nichtig, wenn Jorah in Daenerys' Nähe war. Allein ihr Anblick ließ alle Vorbehalte verblassen und selbst ihre schlafende Figur vermittelte das Gefühl, dass es richtig war, dass ihre Liebe richtig war.

_...Es muss schwer sein klar zu sehen, wenn Gefühle die Sicht auf das Wesentliche verschleiern. _

Warum nur verspürte er dann jedes Mal, wenn ihm die Worte des anderen Ritters in den Sinn kamen, diese bittere Schwere, die ihm die Kehle zudrückte? Lag es letztlich daran, dass ihm die Wahrheit zugetragen wurde? Eine ihm bekannte Wahrheit, die er jedoch meisterlich zu verdrängen gelernt hatte?

Matt strich sich Jorah mit der flachen Hand über den Mund und spürte das Brennen hinter seinen Lidern aufleben. Sich der Müdigkeit beugend zog er das Leinenhemd über den Kopf, um dann die Stiefel von seinen Hacken zu treten. Unstete Bewegungen im Bett folgten dem Klappern seines Schwertgurtes, als er diesen zu lösen begann, woraufhin er sich augenblicklich dafür schalt die Waffe nicht zuvor abgelegt zu haben, und somit entledigte er sich möglichst geräuschlos seiner restlichen Kleidung. Aber kaum berührten ihn die kühlen Laken, erklang neben ihm ein müdes Murren. Der schwache Schein der Nacht reichte aus, um das träge Heben ihrer Augenlider sichtbar zu machen. Die Empfindung ihrer Finger, welche nach ihm tasteten wiederum, benötigte keinerlei Art von Helligkeit.

„Jorah?...“, kam das von Kissen gedämpfte Murmeln.

Ihre Nähe suchend rutschte er in die Mitte des Bettes, streichelte zerzauste Strähnen aus ihrer Stirn und hauchte einen federleichten Kuss auf diese.

„Du warst lange fort.“

Zärtlich schmiegte Jorah seine Nasenspitze gegen Daenerys' und raunte leise: „Gwil findet überaus großes Gefallen an Cyvasse.“

„Hast du gewonnen?“, wollte sie nach einer kurzen Pause wissen.

Auch wenn der schwache Lavendelduft unter ihrem Ohr Jorahs Verlangen nach Schlaf eindeutig minderte, bemerkte er den schlaftrunkenen Klang in Daenerys' Stimme und auch ihre mittlerweile wieder geschlossenen Augen brachten ihn dazu seine über sie gebeugte Haltung aufzugeben und sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Sanft zog er ihren müden Körper an seine Brust, schlang die Arme von hinten um ihren Leib und spürte wie sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Derartig umeinander gewickelt, genoss Jorah die Herrlichkeit dieser unschuldigen Intimität, den geteilten Moment des Einschlafens, ehe er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich wollte meinen Drachen einfach nicht hergeben.“

Ihre Antwort war kaum mehr als ein schläfriges Seufzen und ging sogleich auch in ein solches über, aber dennoch ließ sie Jorah mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlafen, als Daenerys säuselte: „Weise Entscheidung.“

 

~

 

Erschrocken fuhr Jorah aus dem Schlaf hoch, begleitet von den Überresten eines farblosen Traums, der mit jedem Atemzug blasser wurde. Lediglich ein vages Gefühl des Unvollendeten blieb zurück und wie so oft in letzter Zeit wurde auch dieser Traum zu keiner klaren Erinnerung.

Helles Tageslicht fiel schräg auf das saphirblaue Betttuch und wärmte die verlassene Seide um ihn herum. Der Nachtregen war längst abgezogen und hatte Schlieren in einer lockeren Wolkenschicht hinterlassen, die im Laufe des Tages aufbrechen würde.

Woran er sich allerdings ohne Schwierigkeiten erinnerte, war der Umstand, dass er zu dieser Stunde nicht mehr im Bett liegen sollte. An den meisten Tagen war es Daenerys, die alleine zurückblieb. Wenn er heute ihren Platz einnahm, wollte Jorah gar nicht erst über seine versäumten Pflichten nachdenken. Aber trotz des vorangeschrittenen Tages verspürte er seltsamerweise keinerlei Drang zur Eile und so streckte er den Arm aus und genoss das Gefühl der sonnengewärmten Lacken unter seinen Händen.

Staub tanzte in einem Sonnenstrahl wie leuchtende Funken durch die Luft und ließ Jorah vergessen, dass er schon wach war. Gebannt starrte er in dieses Schauspiel aus Licht und Luft, unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden. Je angestrengter er es versuchte, desto stärker schien der Sog zu werden, der ihn festhielt, der seinen Körper ins Nichts treiben ließ. Seine Gedanken hingegen sprangen wild umher. Von großen, allumfassenden Entscheidungen, zu den kleinsten Nebensächlichkeiten, bis sie wieder dort landeten, wo sie unlängst oftmals zum Halt kamen.

_...Es muss schwer sein klar zu sehen, wenn Gefühle die Sicht auf das Wesentliche verschleiern. _

Und dort befanden sich nicht nur die gewohnten, abgenutzten Vorbehalte. Barristan Selmys kleine Rede hat etwas zu Tage gefördert, was zwar wie all die anderen Zweifel aus seinem Inneren erwuchs und nicht von Außen eingedrungen war, jedoch nie derart beständig an ihm gezogen hatte wie jetzt. Und ganz gleich was Jorah auch versuchte, wie sehr er sich bemühte diesen Gedanken wieder zu dem kleinen Knäuel Unsicherheit am Rande seiner Liebe zu Daenerys werden zu lassen, es gelang ihm einfach nicht mehr. Sie hatten mit so vielen Widerständen zu kämpfen gehabt, insbesondere mit ihren eigenen Dämonen, dagegen wirkten diese grässlichen Einflüsterungen unbedeutend und streiften seinen Geist wie Leuchtkäfer in einer heißen Sommernacht. Ein grelles Aufleuchten, das im nächsten Moment schon wieder vergessen war. Jetzt starrte er jedoch in den grellen Schein des konstanten Sonnenlichts und sah verschwommen die leere Bettseite, welche sonst von einer intelligenten, warmherzigen, mutigen, wunderschönen, _jungen_ Frau gewärmt wurde. Von jener _jungen_ Frau, die ihn liebt, die er liebt... Und dann war es wieder da, das quälende Wissen, dass sein Anteil an ihrem Leben nicht so groß, und die Dauer für die er sie begleiten kann nicht nicht so lang sein wird, wie sie sich das vielleicht wünschten.

Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne und stahl die Wärme von seiner Haut und aus seinem Herzen. Heftig kniff Jorah die Augen zusammen und befreite sich von der ihm befallenen Starre. Unter einem kraftlosen Stöhnen rieb er sich die Augen, bevor er an den Rand der Matratze rutschte. Plötzlich umwehte ihn ein Anflug von Sorge über das leere Bett, in welchem er erwacht war, doch als sein Blick auf die mit Eisen beschlagene Holztruhe fiel, verschwand die Unruhe und mit einem schiefen Lächeln glitten Jorahs Fingerspitzen über die weiche Oberfläche eines fein gewobenen Wollstoffes.

 

Sobald er gewaschen und angekleidet war, begab er sich auf die Suche nach Daenerys, was sich als nicht sonderlich schwierig erweisen sollte. Der Klang zweier Stimmen war deutlich zu vernehmen und lockte den Ritter in den Westflügel der Gemächer.

„Sag Jezhene, ist deine Schwester von ihrer Krankheit genesen?“, hörte Jorah Daenerys fragen und blieb im Gang zur im Freien liegenden Galerie stehen.

„Genesen, Euer Gnaden?“, zitterten die verunsichert hervorgebrachten Worte des jungen Mundschenks über die Vokabeln der Gemeinen Zunge.

„Ist sie wieder _gesund_?“

„Schon besser, Euer Gnaden. Schwester hustet viel wenig Blut.“

Jorah bemerkte den traurigen Ausdruck auf Daenerys' Gesicht, den auch das gequälte Lächeln nicht zu verbergen vermochte, als sie die zuversichtlich klingende Antwort erhielt.

„Ich glaube es wär-“, setzte die Königin soeben an, wurde aber vom kreischenden Geräusch zerschellender Keramik unterbrochen.

Kreisrund wurden die braunen Augen und wirkten übergroß in dem kindlichen Gesicht der Dienerin, welche vor Angst wie gelähmt erschien.

„Verzeiht, Euer Gnaden. Verzeiht. Ich nicht wollte. Keine Absicht. Verzeiht.“, platzte ein Schwall panisch vorgetragener Entschuldigungen hervor.

„Beruhige dich, Kind. Niemand hat Schaden genommen. Es war ein Versehen. ... Nun lese die Scherben auf und trockne deine Tränen, bevor du gehst.“

Aufhin Daenerys' sanft gesprochenen Beschwichtigungen sank das Mädchen zu Boden und sammelte auf Händen und Knien kriechend die Bruchstücke des bemalten Tons zusammen. Eine dreieckig geformte Scherbe war bis zu Jorah geschlittert, der an einer Wand gelehnt die Szene beobachtet hatte und nun mit der Tonscherbe in der Hand in bereits schwülwarme Morgenluft trat, um in feucht schimmernde Augen zu blicken, als er dem Mädchen den steinernen Splitter reichte. Schüchtern nahm sie die Scherbe entgegen und legte diese mit übertriebener Achtsamkeit in einen geflochtenen Korb.

„Euer Gnaden, verzeiht mir Ungeschick. Gibt es etwas womit ich dienen kann?“, wandte sie sich an Daenerys.

„Nein, Jezhene. Du kannst gehen.“

Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung entfernte sich das kleine Mädchen und warf beim Hinausgehen einen betrübten Blick auf den Scherbenhaufen in ihrem Korb.

„Der Tag ist noch so jung und schon ein kleines Drama.“, bemerkte Jorah verhalten schmunzelnd und überquerte den Marmorboden, verfolgt von einem aufmerksamen Paar violetter Augen.

„Noch jung für dich. Der Rest der Welt ist bereits seit Stunden wach.“, belehrte ihn Daenerys in einem unbeschwerten Tonfall, doch ihre Mundwinkel verrieten das Mitgefühl für die kleine Dienerin.

Skeptisch musterte Jorah ihr Gewand, welches mehr preisgab, als es verbarg, und somit eher wie etwas wirkte, das sie unmittelbar nach dem Aufstehen übergeworfen hat.

„Seit Stunden, ja?“

Azurblaue Chiffonstreifen wehten locker um ihren Körper und lagen scheinbar ohne erkennbare Naht auf ihrer Haut, lediglich von einem Kupferring auf jeder Seite ihrer Hüfte zusammengehalten. Bei jedem Schritt oder jedem noch so kleinen Luftstoß, der durch die massive Pfeilerreihe wehte, welche die langgestreckte Plattform abgrenzte, teilte sich der leichte Stoff und tanzte wie durchsichtige Schmetterlingsflügel um ihre sahnefarbenen Oberschenkel.

„Nun, vielleicht nicht unbedingt seit Stunden.“, gab Daenerys lächelnd zu, strich sanft über Jorahs Wange, wobei sich die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Brauen deutlicher abzeichnete, als sie die verheilenden Risse in seiner Haut betastete.

„Du hättest mich wecken sollen.“

„Ich weiß nicht wie ratsam es ist einen schlafenden Bären zu wecken.“, warf sie breit grinsend ein, während Jorah ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihre Lippen zu einem hauchzarten Kuss zusammenführte.

Sie derart heiter und beschwingt zu erleben war mehr, als das freudige Gefühl von Wärme in seiner Brust. Es war auch seine ganz eigene Widerlegung Ser Barristans Worte.

Gegen ihre scheue Lachfalte nuschelnd erklärte Jorah: „Es hängt ganz davon ab wer oder _was_ den Bären weckt.“

„ _Was_ den Bären weckt?“, wunderte sich Daenerys mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und reckte sich dann, um einen der tieferen Kratzer an seiner Schläfe zu küssen. Überbleibsel des Ereignisses von vor fünf Tagen, als der Steinregen auf ihn und all ihre Gefolgsleute niedergegangen war.

Über ungekämmte, silberne Haare hinweg, sah Jorah die geordneten Linien des Pyramidenviertels in das Chaos der Gassen und Straßen des ärmlicheren Teils der Stadt übergehen. Umgeben von all den Häusern, eingebettet in dem Leben Meereens, lag Daznaks Arena. Dieses riesige Rund, das Jorahs Blick solange gefangen hielt, bis sich ihr warmer Körper aus seinen Armen befreite.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen.“, eröffnete Jorah Daenerys, die sich vom mit Platten beladenen Tisch einen Zweig schwarzer Trauben nahm und sich dann auf einen der mit Kissen drapierten Stühle sinken ließ.

„Nein.“, antwortete Daenerys bestimmt, ehe sie seufzend erklärte, „Heute Morgen haben sich keine Bittsteller eingefunden, die meine Anwesenheit erfordern und deine Pflichten habe ich anderen übertragen. Ich will dich jetzt bei mir haben. ... Außerdem solltest du etwas essen.“

Umgehend setzte sich Jorah zu ihr und fragte mit besorgter Miene: „Daenerys, ist etwas geschehen?“

Mehrere Trauben rollten bereits auf dem bronzenen Teller vor ihrem Platz umher und selbst als sie flüchtig zu ihm hinüber schielte, fuhr sie mit ihrer monotonen Arbeit fort, sodass Jorah seine Hand ausstreckte und ihre zum Stillstand brachte. Als Daenerys' Augen das Bild ihrer aufeinanderliegenden Hände nicht verlassen wollte, erfasste Jorah eine altbekannte Angst, die ihm über ihre Bemerkung hinweg erzählte, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ein Gefühl, entsprungen vom selben Ort, der stets seine Ahnungen, ihr Befinden betreffend, zu ihm trug. Aber vielleicht irrte er sich diesmal, hoffte Jorah, als ihre Pupillen zu seinem Kilt wanderten und das starre Schwarz etwas von seiner Härte verlor. Widerwillig gab er ihre Hand frei und beobachtete Daenerys dabei, wie sie mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck über das komplizierte Muster auf seinem Kilt strich. Diese elegante und zugleich sehr dezente Abwandlung des Targaryen Wappens bedeckte den gesamten Stoff, welcher sich noch leicht steif anfühlte, hatte Daenerys das Kleidungsstück doch erst vor kurzem eigens für ihn anfertigen lassen. Selbstverständlich trug er das Drachenemblem mit Stolz, gleich so wie es eine unbeschreibliche Ehre gewesen war, als sie ihm damals die neue Rüstung präsentiert hatte, welche mit dem Gold aus Qarth bezahlt wurde. Ein Geschenk, das nicht nur eine wohlgemeinte Geste seiner Königin gewesen war, mit der sie ihre Wertschätzung für ihn ausgedrückt hatte. Nein, mit dieser Gabe hatte sie ihn, für alle Welt sichtbar, als zu ihr gehörig gekennzeichnet. Niemandem, der die geschuppten Verzierungen auf dem schützenden Metall sah, konnte entgehen wem seine Treue galt. Andererseits verspürte Jorah, selbst nach all den demütigenden Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit, das Bedürfnis ihr mit kleinen Gaben ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Doch was konnte ein verbannter, entehrter Ritter einer _Königin_ bieten, gehörte doch alles in seinem Besitz ohnehin ihr.

 

Offenes Haar strömte über ihre rechte Schulter und Jorah konnte sich dem Drang nicht erwehren die seidigen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr zu schieben.

„Daenerys?“

Andächtig faltete sie ihre Hände im Schoß und sah ihn einige Augenblicke lang durchdringend an.

„Vor allem anderen wollten ich einfach nur einen ruhigen Morgen mit dir verbringen.“, offenbarte sie und setzte zögerlich hinzu, „Du musst dich nicht mehr ständig sorgen. Ich... Mir geht es gut.“

„Das weiß ich doch, Daenerys.“, beteuerte Jorah schwach und schmeckte sofort die Bitterkeit seiner Lüge.

Wiederum entsprach seine Antwort durchaus der Wahrheit. Seitdem Rhaegal und Viserion die Katakomben verlassen haben, erschien Daenerys mehr denn je wie die resolute Eroberin, welche sie vor seiner Verbannung gewesen war. Die kaum erwähnenswerte Unsicherheit, welche sie unmittelbar vor der Befreiung verspürt hatte, verblieb, so schien es jedenfalls, in der Finsternis aus der die Drachen in ihre Freiheit aufgestiegen waren. Jorah wollte dieser Idylle Glauben schenken, insbesondere da diese zu keinem Zeitpunkt aufgesetzt oder erzwungen wirkte. Gleichzeitig lag aber auch genau darin der Grund für sein ungutes Bauchgefühl begründet, welches er an nichts Bestimmtem festmachen konnte. Wenn er es beschreiben müsste, würde er es am ehesten als eine Art dunkle Ruhe bezeichnen. Andererseits wusste er nur zu gut wie es gewesen war, als Gefühlskälte all ihre Emotionen zu einem kaum überwindbaren Berg angehäuft hatte, und dies hier war nicht im Entferntesten damit gleichzusetzen. Sie schloss ihn nicht aus. Sie ließ ihn an ihren Gedanken teilhaben. Sie beichtete ihm ihre Ängste. Sie offenbarte ihre Hoffnungen. Aber dennoch war da etwas. Etwas, das er bisher lediglich in ihrer Rolle als Königin erblickt zu haben glaubte. Etwas, das er nicht ausmachen konnte, wenn sie nur Daenerys war. Womöglich hatte sie jetzt den Rest des verängstigten Mädchens, das er vor all der Zeit kennengelernt und das all die Schicksalsschläge, irgendwo tief in ihrem Herzen verborgen, überlebt hatte, nun endgültig verloren. Ein Teil von Jorah hoffte allerdings, dass dies nicht so war. Sie ist noch so jung, dachte er schlagartig. Zu jung für ein verbittertes Herz.

Mittlerweile saßen sie bereits eine ganze Weile schweigend beieinander. Daenerys auf ihre gefalteten Hände starrend. Jorah in ihrem Gesicht nach etwas suchend, von dem er nicht wusste was es war. Intensiv dufteten die verschiedenen Kräuter in der blauen Glasvase auf dem Tisch und raschelten zusammen mit dem Bogen Pergament unter der Vase, den Jorah erst jetzt bemerkte, und als hätte Daenerys seine Gedanken erahnt, zog sie das Schriftstück hervor. Jorah konnte einen flüchtigen Blick auf ausladend geschwungene Bögen tiefschwarzer Tinte erhaschen. Nicht ihre Schrift, erkannte er sofort, bestanden ihre Worte doch zumeist aus kräftigen, winkligen Formen.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Doch du hast nicht ganz Unrecht. ... Gestern Abend hatte ich noch unerwarteten Besuch.“, erklärte sie und reichte ihm die Pergamentrolle.

Nicht sicher was er davon zu halten hatte, nahm Jorah den Bogen an sich und rollte ihn auseinander. Auf den ersten Blick ergab das, was er las wenig Sinn.

_ Pahl, Quazzar, Yherizan, Shazkhar, Naqqan... _

Eine Vielzahl der reichen Familien Meereens war hier verzeichnet. Doch längst nicht alle. Welche Bewandtnis hatte diese scheinbar beliebig aufgestellte Liste, fragte sich Jorah, rollte dann jedoch das Pergament zusammen und sah stirnrunzelnd zu Daenerys.

„Wer war es, der gestern bei dir war?“

Hörbar atmete sie aus und räumte etwas zaghaft ein: „Das wird dir nicht gefallen. … Es war Rhazar Ghazeen.“

Sie hatte recht. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Was auch die in seiner Faust zusammengepresste Schrift zu spüren bekam. Wie von selbst flog sein Blick zu der dünnen Narbe auf ihrem Unterarm und machte es Jorah kurzzeitig nahezu unmöglich eine sinnvolle Erwiderung zu finden. Neben all den zu einer Erklärung führenden Fragen, die er hätte stellen können, entkam ihm jedoch die wohl am wenigsten klärende: „Warum hast du nicht nach mir schicken lassen?“

Wie zuvor seine, legte sich nun Daenerys' Hand beruhigend auf Jorahs, um dann das in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Stück Papier aus seinem eisernen Griff zu lösen. Ihr besänftigendes Lächeln versetzte Jorah einen Stich und ließ ihn seine ungerechtfertigte Wut, sowie die grob klingenden Worte bereuen.

„Ob du dir dessen bewusst bist oder nicht, mein Bär, aber in deinen sonst so ernsten Augen erscheint stets Freude, wenn du von Gwil sprichst. Ich weiß um deine aufrichtige Sympathie und Achtung für diesen Unbefleckten. Warum sollte ich dir dein Treffen mit ihm verderben? Nur um dich Zeuge ängstlicher Schmeicheleien werden zu lassen?“

„Warum? Weil du meine Königin bist und ich dein Ritter bin, der dich schützen und dein Ratgeber, der dich beraten soll.“, erwiderte Jorah inbrünstig.

Daenerys' volle Lippen wurden deutlich dünner, als sie dennoch bestätigend nickte, ansonsten aber keinerlei andere Regung erkennen ließ. Jorah wiederum haderte durchaus mit all den Erinnerungen, die nur die Erwähnung Ghazeens Name in ihm hervorbrachte und so erkundigte er sich nicht ohne gewissen Missmut: „War wenigstens Ser Barristan anwesend?“

„Er, sowie Grauer Wurm.“

Sie ist hier, unversehrt und wohlauf, versuchte sich Jorah zu beruhigen. Zudem muss der Anlass dieser späten Aufwartung um einiges wichtiger gewesen sein, als seine eigenen unnützen Selbstvorwürfe, fügte Jorah der Bemühung seine zu tiefen Atemzüge zu bändigen hinzu.

„Offensichtlich kam er nicht mit leeren Händen. Was hat es mit dieser Liste auf sich?“

„Ein Zeichen der uneingeschränkten Ergebenheit seines Hauses, wie mir Ghazeen versichert hat.“, begann Daenerys und setzte mit einem ungläubigen Grinsen hinzu, „Angeblich sind dies alle Familien Meereens, die sich unter der Harpyie formiert haben.“

Trotz der fehlenden Worte öffnete sich Jorahs Mund in Verblüffung und schloss sich erst wieder, als er erneut das Pergament an sich nahm und jeden einzelnen Namen darauf nochmal las.

_Pahl_. Der Champion Meereens, welcher einst von Naharis besiegt wurde, stammte aus dem Hause Pahl. _Quazzar_. Ebenso wie Ghazeen eine Schiffseignerfamilie. _Yherizan. Shazkhar._ Nur Namen, die irgendwann einmal in Dokumenten aufgetaucht waren. _Naqqan._ Eine kleine, gedrungene Pyramide aus grünen und schwarzen Ziegeln im östlichen Teil der Stadt gehört der Familie Naqqan, ansonsten gab es wenig über sie zu sagen und noch viel weniger über die übrigen Namen auf dieser Liste.

„Was wollte er von dir für diese … Zusammenstellung?“

„Nichts Geringeres, als mein Wohlwollen und die Vergewisserung, dass seine Gastfreundschaft und alles was damit einherging keine Konsequenzen für ihn oder seine Familie haben wird.“

Seufzend ließ Jorah die Liste auf den Tisch gleiten, strich sich in einer unschlüssigen Geste über den Bart und drehte sich seiner Königin entgegen.

„Daenerys, trotz all der Ratssitzungen sind wir... Du bist nie zu einem endgültigen Entschluss gekommen, wie mit Ghazeen umzugehen ist. Keine unserer Quellen konnte mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob er so unschuldig ist, wie er behauptet zu sein. Warum hast du dich auf dieses Treffen eingelassen?“

Was einst aus Unsicherheit geschehen war, wurde jetzt von Wut getrieben. Nicht nur ihre in wallenden Stoff greifenden Finger, auch die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen bestätigte dies. Doch Jorah nahm ihre Empörung über seine, für sie vielleicht tadelnd klingende, Frage ungerührt in Kauf. Entgegen seiner Erwartung klang ihre Stimme jedoch ruhig und beherrscht: „Mir wurde zuerst nur diese Namensliste überbracht, zusammen mit der Information, dass Ghazeen diesmal persönlich um eine Audienz bat.“

Gut durchdacht, musste Jorah zugeben. Die Anwesenheit des korpulenten Mannes alleine hätte sie wohl kaum dazu bewogen diesen zu empfangen.

„Überdies habe ich Ghazeen nie als ernstzunehmende Gefahr angesehen, das weißt du. Sein Verhalten nach dem Angriff war vor allem lästig und abstoßend.“, erklärte Daenerys mit versteinerter Miene und ihre folgenden Worte änderten kaum etwas an dem harten Zug um ihre Augen, „Und du warst da. Du hast gehört, was _sie_ gesagt hat. _Ihre_ Verachtung benötigte keine Unterstützung. … Das war die Tat eines Einzelnen.“

Erneut Mhalezza Mhezar. Diese Frau, die irgendetwas in Daenerys bis auf die Grundfesten erschüttert hat, und von dem Jorah nicht genau sagen konnte was es war. Nur einmal hatte er sie nach dem gefragt, was in der Drachengrube geschehen war. Nur ein einziges Mal. Denn ihre Antwort hatte alles gesagt. … _„Das was nötig war.“_

„Was nicht heißen muss, dass Ghazeen keinerlei Schuld trifft und man ihm ohne Weiteres vertrauen kann.“, gab Jorah zu Bedenken.

Das Lachen, welches ihr entwischte, klang knapp und kalt, doch ihre Stimme war wesentlich kälter: „Vertrauen? Vertrauen gehört zu den wenigen Dingen, die sich eine Königin nicht leisten kann.“

Ohne Jorah anzublicken stand Daenerys auf und ging an weißblühenden Oleander entlang, der in schweren Kübeln zwischen den Pfeilern drapiert war. Ihre nackten Füße erzeugten leise Geräusche auf dem Marmor und beiläufig suchte Jorah den Boden nach übersehenen Scherben ab, während er ihr ans Ende der Galerie folgte.

 

Keine, wie auch immer geartete Begrenzung hinderte Daenerys daran bis an den unmittelbaren Rand der Pyramide zu treten. Wagemutig, zu wagemutig für Jorahs Geschmack, schob sie ihre Zehenspitzen über die Kante des Gesteins und sah in die schräg abfallende Tiefe, die erst wieder in einigen hundert Fuß auf den Vorsprung der nächsten Ebene traf. Unbehaglich räusperte sich der Ritter in der Hoffnung sie vom Rand wegzulocken. Immerhin zog sie ihre Zehen zurück, wenngleich sie auch weiterhin am Abgrund stehen blieb und Jorahs Nackenmuskeln somit in ihrer Anspannung beließ.

„Etwas Ähnliches über Vertrauen hast du schon einmal gesagt.“, erinnerte Jorah sie.

„Ich weiß. ... Doch damals war es die gedankenlose Reaktion eines ängstlichen Mädchens gewesen.“

Und heute, mein Herz? Heute sind es seit langer Zeit wachsende Gedanken, die du ausgesprochen hast, dachte Jorah. Und heute stimmen diese Worte zum Teil vielleicht auch, hatten ihre Berechtigung.

Jorah stand hinter Daenerys und eine plötzliche Veränderung in ihrer Haltung führte seinen Blick zu der einzigen Ursache, die sie jetzt dazu veranlasste ihre Schulterblätter zu verschieben und die Wirbelsäule durchzustrecken. Zu dem Grund, der zugleich dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie ihr Morgenmahl seit kurzem hier auf der westlichen Galerie einnahm. Von hier aus hatte man eine uneingeschränkte Sicht auf die Große Arena Meereens, aus dessen Mitte soeben ein nicht zu verkennender Schatten aufstieg und auf die Bucht hinausflog.

Nachdem die Drachen die ersten Züge ihrer Freiheit vollends ausgekostet hatten, ließen sie sich nicht, wie Daenerys gehofft hatte, in der Nähe der Großen Pyramide nieder, sondern erwählten Daznaks Arena als neuen Hort. Ob es der Schutz der ansteigenden Reihen um das Rund war, der von der Sonne heiß glühende Sand im Zentrum der Arena oder etwas gänzlich anderes, was die beiden anzog, konnte Jorah nicht sagen. Aber mit dieser Wahl hatten die Drachen ihrer Mutter unbewusst eines der vielen Probleme abgenommen. Niemand fragte mehr nach der Wiedereinführung der Arenakämpfe. Allgemein ist der Strom der Bittsteller mit der Rückkehr der Drachen drastisch geschrumpft. Und Jorah würde lügen, wenn er behauptet, dass auf der Stadt nicht eine gewisse Aura der Angst lag, die bisher jedoch unbegründet war. Die Drachen zeigten offenkundig wenig Interesse an der Stadt und ihren Bewohnern. Zumeist jagten sie dem Wind hinterher, über Wasser und Berge hinweg. Ihre Streifzüge, die sie wer weiß wohin führten, unterbrachen sie nur für Daenerys. Doch so glücklich Rhaegal und Viserion sie auch machten, es waren nun einmal drei und nicht nur zwei Drachen. Bei jedem Aufenthalt in der Arena oder wann immer einer der beiden sich zur Pyramide begab, fragte Daenerys ihre Kinder, ob sie nicht irgendwo Drogon gesehen haben. Die Antwort war jedoch stets dieselbe. Ein brennender Blick aus glühenden Augen, die alles zu wissen schienen.

„Er wird kommen. Er wird sie spüren und wieder zu mir kommen, nicht wahr?“, hatte sie vor fünf Tagen den Sternenhimmel gefragt, als sie von genau diesem Punkt aus die halbe Nacht lang den Flug der Drachen beobachtet hatte.

„Letztlich ist es nicht von Belang, ob ich ihm vertraue oder ob die aufgeführten Familien in der Tat schuldig sind. Was soll ich auch schon tun? All diese Menschen aufgrund eines Verdachts töten lassen? … Nein, Ghazeen war nur aus einem bestimmten Grund, und einem ganz alleine hier. Er fürchtet sie.“, sagte Daenerys und deutete in die Ferne, „Er fürchtet, was ich sie tun lassen könnte, wenn es je dazu kommen sollte die Seiten zu wählen. Also erschien es ihm wohl ratsam diese Seiten selbst festzulegen und mir als Tatsache zu präsentieren.“

Unbehagen hatte den Ritter ergriffen, als Daenerys' Frage eine zaghafte Stille gefolgt war, in der das unausgesprochene _„Oder?“_ zu laut mitschwang. Gedankenverloren schob Jorah die Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemds bis zum Ellenbogen hoch, um dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf die Stadt zu blicken. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie die Wahrheit gesprochen. Aus diesem Grund ist der reiche Meereener auch erst jetzt erschienen. Die Angst hat ihn seine Zurückhaltung aufgeben und die Flucht nach vorn antreten lassen.

„Andererseits ist es schon befremdlich, dass er seinesgleichen derart leichtfertig verrät und sie meiner Willkür überlässt.“

„Deine Herrschaft ist nicht von Willkür geprägt, Daenerys.“, murmelte Jorah in die wärmer werdende Luft.

„Die Menschen auf jener Liste würden dir da sicher widersprechen.“

„Schon möglich, aber zum einen sagtest du, dass du Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit dieser Auflistung hast, und zum anderen war die Oberschicht Meereens bereits vor unserer Ankunft geteilt. Krisen werden immer gerne genutzt, um unter deren Deckmantel alte Zwistigkeiten oder lang gehegte Fehden auszutragen.“

Ein trockenes Oleanderblatt zwischen den Fingern zerreibend hörte Daenerys schweigend zu und streute die braunen Überreste in den Wind, sodass sie nur noch das zitternde Skelett der Pflanze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt. Als Jorah an ihre Seite trat, nahm er ihr das tote Pflanzengerüst ab und seufzte: „Die Schwierigkeit liegt darin zu erkennen wer Verbündeter und wer einfach nur ein Nutznießer des Konflikts ist.“

„Und was davon ist Ghazeen?“, fragte sie und sah ihn, so nah vor ihm stehend, dass er die von ihr ausgehende Wärme durch den Stoff seines Hemdes spüren konnte, bittend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Daenerys.“

Anmutig schwebten die bläulich schillernden Stoffbahnen um ihren Körper, als sie sich ihm gänzlich entgegen drehte. Bei allen Göttern, wie sehr er sie in Blau liebte, kam es Jorah unvorbereitet in den Sinn, und plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem beim Anblick dieser vollkommenen Schönheit. Die sanften Wellen ihres Haars. Ihre tadellose Haut, die so unvorstellbar zart und weich war. Die feinen Linien ihres Gesichts. Die süße Fülle ihrer Lippen. Und Augen so klar, dass... Augen, in denen jetzt Fragen schwammen. Augen, die jetzt die steife Gleichgültigkeit, welche sie für andere aufsparten, losließen. Jene Augen holten Jorah in genau dem Moment aus der Träumerei, als Daenerys gegen ihn fiel und ihre Arme fest um seinen Brustkorb schlang. Ihr Herz schlug überaus schnell und Jorah konnte jeden Schlag spüren, was so gar nicht zu ihrem zuvor so ruhig erscheinenden Äußeren passte.

„So hast du dir den friedlichen Morgen nicht vorgestellt, hmm?“

Mit einem schwach amüsierten Schnauben stimmte Daenerys zu und rieb ihre Wange an Jorahs Hemd, woraufhin er ihr sanft übers Haar streichelte. Eine Zeitlang hielt er ihren Körper einfach gegen seinen und als sie ein Seufzer des Wohlbehagens hervorstieß, wollte er die Umarmung lösen. Doch Daenerys krallte sich in das schwarze Leinen.

Ihr Kinn drückte gegen sein Brustbein, als ihn erneut violette Augen in den Bann zogen:„Halt mich. Halt mich und sag mir, was du denkst.“

„Jetzt denke ich nur daran, wie sehr ich dich liebe.“, antwortete Jorah ohne nachzudenken, auch wenn er zugleich wusste, dass sie das nicht gemeint hatte. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Es wird immer wahr sein.

Stürmisch flogen ihre Hände zu seinem Nacken und baten ungestüm darum die Entfernung ihrer Lippen aufzulösen. Wie so oft überraschte ihn die Kraft ihres zierlichen Körpers, wie auch der Hunger mit dem sie ihn jetzt küsste. Irgendwo nach Halt suchend tänzelte Daenerys auf Zehenspitzen über Jorahs Stiefel und da ein zufriedenes Stöhnen, das er mit seinem Mund auffing, eindeutig verlangte, dass dies hier nicht nach einer flüchtigen Zärtlichkeit vorüber sein sollte, umfasste Jorah ihre Mitte und hob sie von den Füßen. Klamme Finger schoben sich in seine Haarspitzen und nach wiederholtem Necken teilte Daenerys seine Lippen mit ihrer Zunge. Verwegen führte sie das gierige Zusammentreffen an. Drückte. Schob. Presste. Ließ ihre Zungenspitze über seine gleiten, verlangte derartig vehement nach diesen Berührungen, als hätten sie sich eine Ewigkeit nicht berührt. Keinen Augenblick lang gab sie nach und auch er drängte sie unnachgiebig an sich, eine Hand im Gewirr ihrer Haare vergraben, die andere ihre Taille umfassend. Ihre Nasen gegeneinander gedrückt war der jeweils andere alles, was sie noch einatmeten und auch wenn ab und an ein atemloses Japsen zu hören war, verließ sie seinen Mund nicht. Auch in seinem Kopf fand sich kein Platz mehr für etwas, das jetzt nicht dieser Kuss war. Dennoch gelang es Jorah irgendwie sich daran zu entsinnen wo sie sich in ihrer wilden Umarmung befanden und nahm wankend von dem offenen Galerierand Abstand. Die Gier mit der sie nach ihm verlangte ließ langsam nach und ging in ein wunderbar zartes Liebkosen über. Doch nach dem leidenschaftlichen Reigen kam Jorah nicht umhin zu bemerken wie sehr er Daenerys beim Aufwachen vermisst hatte. Behutsam ließ er ihre Füße wieder mit dem Boden zusammentreffen und spürte dabei den hauchdünnen Stoff, der ihr Kleid sein wollte, über ihren erhitzten Körper rutschen. Mit schweren Lidern und leicht geöffneten Lippen, durch denen heißes Blut floss, sah sie ihn einfach nur an und zog erst jetzt ihre verschränkten Hände aus seinem Nacken, ließ sie sachte über Jorahs Schultern, bis hinab zu seinen Handgelenken streifen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“, raunte Daenerys mit belegter Stimme.

Schmunzelnd beugte er sich hinab und küsste kurz den noch immer warmen Mund. Als sich ihre Gesichter wieder voneinander entfernten hätte Jorah schwören können, dass sie kurz davor war irgendetwas zu sagen, doch dann war der Moment auch schon wieder vorüber und ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zufrieden.

 

„Nun... Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach mit Ghazeens Informationen anfangen? Soll ich überhaupt darauf reagieren oder sie unbeachtet lassen?“

Zurück am Tisch, auf dem ein noch kaum angerührtes Morgenmahl stand, reichte Daenerys Jorah einen Pfirsich und nahm selbst einen gierigen Schluck aus ihrem Kelch. Der Flaum der Frucht war bis auf eine kleine Stelle am Stielansatz von einem reifen Rotorange überzogen, aber Jorah drehte den pelzigen Ball nur in seiner Hand umher, ohne Interesse daran zu zeigen ihn zu essen.

„Dein Entschluss nicht ohne Beweise gegen die aufgelisteten Familien vorzugehen ist durchaus weise. Aber es könnte sich als ebenso fatal erweisen dies gänzlich zu ignorieren. Vielleicht solltest du den Anschuldigungen nachgehen und mehr Informationen einholen. Wer in ihren Pyramiden ein und aus geht. Wohin sie gehen. Wo ihre Namen auftauchen.“

Blinzelnd strich sich Daenerys eine lästige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nickte zustimmend: „Ich werde die Zweitgeborenen damit beauftragen die Pyramiden der angegebenen Familien genauer zu beobachten. Sie fallen weniger auf, als ein Trupp Unbefleckter. Was das restliche Vorgehen betrifft möchte ich, dass du Ser Barristan und Grauer Wurm darüber in Kenntnis setzt.“

Es stimmte, dass die Zweitgeborenen inzwischen zu einem gewohnten Anblick in der Stadt geworden sind und Osric Valonqar hatte ihnen bislang keinen Grund gegeben ihm zu misstrauen, doch Jorah war machtlos gegen die Abneigung, welche ihn stets bei der Erwähnung der Söldner befiel. Und ob nun gewollt oder nicht, auch Daenerys' bedachte ihn jedes Mal mit einem prüfenden Blick, wann immer die Zweitgeborenen zur Sprache kamen. … Dabei hatten sie seit jener einen, von Alpträumen geplagten Nacht nie wieder von _ihm_ gesprochen. Was nicht hieß, dass Jorahs Geist nicht regelmäßig zu einem blutigen Ende dieses einen speziellen Söldners sprang. Allerdings war er sich mittlerweile auch sehr sicher, dass sie von diesem Abschaum nichts mehr sehen werden, nicht nachdem der von Daenerys befürchtete Angriff auf ihre angeketteten Drachen ausgeblieben ist. Und trotzdem war da dieses Gefühl, das ihn die Hand zur Faust ballen ließ und Versprechungen kalten Hasses in sein Ohr sang.

Das blassgelbe Fruchtfleisch war süß und zugleich herb. Jorah mochte dieses Zusammenspiel, auch wenn die samtige Hülle des Pfirsichs unangenehm an seinen Zähnen rieb.

„Etwas anderes.“, forderte Daenerys seine Aufmerksamkeit ein und fragte, „Erinnerst du dich noch an Zkahaz zo Zhak?“

Bedächtig kauend überlegte der Ritter einen Augenblick, ehe er den letzten Bissen Pfirsich hinunterschluckte: „Er wurde dir in Ghazeens Pyramide vorgestellt. Ja, ich erinnere mich. Was ist mit ihm?“

„Morgen Nachmittag werde ich ihn empfangen.“

„Hat Ghazeen dich dazu gedrängt?“, empörte sich Jorah, erinnerte er sich doch daran, dass Zhak als Freund des beleibten Mannes eingeführt wurde und auch sonst einen eher unsympathischen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.

„Nein, nicht gedrängt. Aber er hat mir etwas Interessantes über seinen Bekannten berichtet. ... Im Besitz der Familie Zhak befinden sich wohl schon seit Generationen mehrere Olivenhaine, deren Erträge sie der Stadt verkauft haben, und seit sie nicht mehr von der Ausbeutung Unschuldiger profitieren, beschäftigt sich Zkahaz zo Zhak vermehrt mit den Hainen in den Bergen.“, erläuterte Daenerys in einem nicht zu verkennenden enthusiastischen Tonfall und richtete nebenbei ihre Gewand, „Eventuell wäre dies eine Möglichkeit den Verlust fehlender Münzen auszugleichen. Wie viel wissen wir über die Anbaugebiete in den Berge um Meereen?“

Nachdenklich kostete Jorah von der gesüßten Ziegenmilch und dachte an die Bittsteller, welche immer wieder ihre ausbleibenden Einnahmen anprangerten. Nur wenige besaßen vor Daenerys' Erscheinen lukrative Einkünfte, neben dem alles dominierenden Sklavenhandel. Jorah wusste nicht, ob die Anbauflächen auch nur ansatzweise groß genug und fruchtbar waren, um rentablen Handel in Betracht zu ziehen. Am stagnierenden Handel in Meereen hatte sich bisher leider wenig geändert, und auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass man die Stadt, welche durch Sklaverei reich geworden war, zu einem Ort umformen konnte, der für Oliven bekannt ist, war der Vorschlag dennoch erstrebenswert.

„Einige der alteingesessenen Familien haben ihre Landsitze in den Bergen und schätzungsweise auch einige Hektar Ackerland unterhalb der hochgelegenen Gebirgspässe. Mehr kann ich dazu aber nicht sagen.“

„Bring bis morgen mehr dazu in Erfahrung. Wer Land besitzt? Was man hier überhaupt anbauen kann? Mit welchen Mengen man rechnen könnte?“

„Verstanden.“, bestätigte Jorah und fiel wieder völlig in seine Rolle als Berater, selbst die Andeutung einer Verbeugung konnte er nicht zurückhalten, obwohl sie unter sich waren.

„Warte!“, kicherte Daenerys, als er sich zum Gehen abwandte, eilte an seine Seite und hackte sich bei ihm unter.

Gemächlich schlenderten sie durch die königlichen Räumlichkeiten und ließen das Echo ihrer Schritte von den Wänden widerhallen.

„Irgendwie ist es seltsam. Ich habe mich nur dazu entschieden hier zu bleiben, um die Tücken des Regierens kennenzulernen. Damals habe ich nicht angenommen derartig lange in dieser Stadt zu verweilen.“

Von dicken Mauern gekühlte Luft jagte quer durch die oberste Etage der Pyramide und pflichtete ihren Worten mit einem klagenden Heulen bei.

„In der Zwischenzeit ist viel geschehen, und du hast dir nicht unbedingt eine konfliktfreie Stadt auserwählt.“, musste Jorah einräumen und merkte wie ein leichtes Ziehen am Arm ihn daran erinnerte langsamer zu laufen.

„Nein, das wohl nicht. … Es gibt so viele Augenblicke, da hasse ich Meereen. Dann kann ich nur die Ungerechtigkeit sehen, die für so viele die Hölle auf Erden bedeutet hatte. … Dann spüre ich nichts als Staub, Blut, Schmerz und Tod.“, flüsterte sie den letzten Satz, sodass Jorah mitfühlend ihren Oberarm drückte, „Aber gleichzeitig hält mich dieser Ort fest. Ich komme einfach nicht los von ihm. Womöglich liegt es daran, dass sich hier einige meiner schönsten Erlebnisse zugetragen haben.“

Sowie einige deiner schlimmsten, dachte Jorah betrübt, strich ihr aber trotzdem mit dem Daumen über die pfirsichweiche Wange, als sie ihn mit lächelnden Augen ansah.

„Du hast hier etwas begonnen, was nur sehr langsam in die Köpfe und Herzen der Menschen sickert. Etwas, was schwer zu lenken und zu kontrollieren ist. Diese Art von Veränderung braucht Zeit. Doch letzten Endes kettet dich niemand an diese Stadt, Daenerys.“

„Ich kann ihr aber auch nicht einfach den Rücken zukehren. Ich will nicht, dass man sagt, Daenerys Targaryen läuft davon.“

„Nun, man kann vieles über dich sagen, aber dies bestimmt nicht.“

„Aber was ist mit Westeros, mit unserer Heimat? Ich habe doch versprochen uns nach Hause zu führen.“, erklärte sie mit fester Stimme und klang zur selben Zeit atemlos.

„Das wirst du. …“

Einst hatte er beteuert, dass sie seine Aussicht auf Heimat ist. Doch damals hatte er in dem vor Regentropfen glitzernden Gesicht nur Verwirrung und alles niederringende Traurigkeit gesehen. Damals konnte oder wollte sie es nicht sehen. Selbst er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur geglaubt zu verstehen, was seine Worte bedeuteten. Erst später hatte er wahrhaftig erkannt, dass ihr Herz der einzige Ort ist, den er jemals Heimat nennen wird.

Neben den in Stein gehauenen Stufen, die zum runden Tisch und hinaus auf den Balkon führten, blieben sie stehen und mit rauer Stimme setzte Jorah hinzu: „...Das hast du doch schon längst.“

Weder Regen, noch Verwirrung bedeckten jetzt ihre Gesichtszüge, doch in ihren Augen lauerte, hinter einem Schleier aus liebevoller Zuneigung, ein Funke der alten Traurigkeit. Jorah hatte sich mit der Zeit zwar nicht damit abgefunden, aber zumindest daran gewöhnt, dass diese Traurigkeit stets da sein wird, dass er sie noch so sehr lieben konnte und dennoch nicht dazu in der Lage sein wird den Schatten endgültig von ihr zu nehmen.

„Dann komm.“

Ein verlorener Sonnenstrahl floss durch die weit geöffneten Fenster im Osten und ließ goldene Tupfen in ihrem Haar aufleuchten, während unsichtbare Finger an jenen silbernen Fäden zogen und auch am Saum blauer Wellen zerrten. Vollkommen ruhig schwebte ihre ausgestreckte Hand in der Luft und wartete auf seine, wartete darauf ihn mit sich zu ziehen. In die Tiefen ihrer Liebe, die schwer auf ihm lag, die ihn wie Steine auf den Meeresgrund zog. An den Ort, wo er seinen Kopf zur Ruhe betten konnte. An den Ort, wo die Einsamkeit seiner Sehnsucht endlich verblasste und eingeflüsterte Zweifel endlich schwiegen. Somit schlossen sich ihre Finger umeinander und Jorah ließ sich von ihr in Richtung Schlafgemach ziehen.

_...Es muss schwer sein klar zu sehen, wenn Gefühle die Sicht auf das Wesentliche verschleiern. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Es gibt einiges zu sagen. Also los.
> 
> In den Büchern wird meines Wissens nach nie erwähnt, dass Jorah ein Mitglied der Goldenen Kompanie war. Dort heißt es nur, dass er als Söldner gedient hat, um den Lebensunterhalt für seine Frau und sich zu bestreiten. Oder? In der TV-Serie sagt Dany allerdings in einem Gespräch zu ihm, dass auch er einst ein Söldner gewesen war und zu der Goldenen Kompanie gehört hat.
> 
> Cyvasse ist an Schach angelehnt und ein nicht unbedingt leicht zu verstehendes Spiel. Im Internet gibt es dazu einige nette Videos. Ich wollte schon lange irgendjemanden Cyvasse spielen lassen. Warum also nicht Jorah ein wenig ärgern? ;)
> 
> Die Zeiteinteilung ist im Buch bisher sehr lückenhaft beschrieben. Auf jeden Fall ist bekannt, dass die Nachtstunden benannt sind. Die Stunde des Aals ist meiner (wahrscheinlich falschen) Interpretation nach die Zeit zwischen 01:00 Uhr und 02:00 Uhr. Davor liegt die Stunde der Fledermaus und dem Aal folgen Geist, Eule, Wolf, Nachtigall.
> 
> Auch im Buch haben einige Meereener Landsitze in den Bergen, aber leider haben wir diese (bislang) nie zu Gesicht bekommen...
> 
> Eines noch. In diesem Kapitel gab es leichte politische und wirtschaftliche Anklänge. Leider bin ich in diesen Gebieten nicht allzu bewandert. Doch sie gehören meiner Meinung nach im Kontext dieser Geschichte einfach dazu. Seid also bitte nachsichtig. :)


	35. Kontrolle

 

35\. Kontrolle

 

Der satte Geruch des Blutes war überwältigend. Er hing feucht und schwer in der heißen Luft, über den Köpfen der Versammelten, die sich dicht an dicht, bis hinaus vor die offenen Tempeltore drängten. Hunderte Augenpaare versuchten ihren rechtmäßigen Anteil am Blut zu erhaschen und bohrten sich wie ein Messer in den Rücken Meereens Königin.

Daenerys Targaryen sog scharf die Luft durch zusammengebissene Zähne ein, als der zweiunddreißigste Stier unter dem Singsang einer verschleierten Priesterin und seinem eigenen panischen Aufschrei zu Boden fiel, und somit wurden den, für das Tier, unbestritten unerträglichen Stunden des Wartens endlich ein Ende gesetzt.

„Noch eine letzte Opferung, oh Strahlende. Dann werden die Götter besänftigt sein und all unsere Vorhaben mit ihrer Gunst segnen.“

Warm traf der Atem des dicken Mannes gegen Daenerys' Ohr und dem Bedürfnis sich abzuwenden, war kaum zu widerstehen. Doch höflich setzte sie sich über ihren Ekel hinweg und richtete den Blick auf das verbliebene Tier, das unruhig an goldenen Ketten zerrte. Pechschwarz war jeder einzelne der vorangegangenen, todgeweihten Stiere gewesen. Nur das weiße Fell des dreiunddreißigsten strahlte im trüben Licht der Fackeln wie ein mondbeschienener Nachtfalter. Unbekannte Zeichen und Symbole der Götter von Ghis bedeckten den muskulösen, weißen Körper und baten um Stärke, Zuspruch, Erfolg und den ewigen Fortbestand Meereens.

Etwas Nasses berührte Daenerys' Zehe und zog ihre Augen hinab. All das flüssige Leben war zu einem Meer zusammengeflossen, dessen Wellen sich nun an ihren Sandalen brachen und den weißen Damast ihrer Robe hinaufkrochen. Blutgetränkte Sohlen versprachen den Segen der Götter, wie Ghazeen vorab erklärt hatte und so würden nach dem Ende der rituellen Tötungen auch alle, die noch nicht in den Genus dieses Segens gekommen waren, in Richtung Altar des Kuppelbaus streben.

Zitternd fiel sodann das dreiunddreißigste Opfertier zu Boden. Schnaufend verließ der Atem den sterbenden Stier. Der Singsang unverständlicher Gebete füllte ein letztes Mal den Tempel. Drei Trommelschläge kündeten vom Ende der Zeremonie. Und nach kurzem Innehalten setzte sich die Menge in Bewegung.

 

Der höchste Festtag der Ghiscari wurde in der dreiunddreißigsten Woche eines jeden Jahres begangen, um Göttern zu huldigen, die nach Ehrerbietung und Blut verlangten. Daenerys gönnte diesen Gottheiten weder das eine, noch das andere, doch dieses Ritual war ein Bruch in der Gleichförmigkeit der zurückliegenden Tage, welche die Zeit unbemerkt an ihr vorbeirauschen lassen hatte und Ereignisse zu einer einzigen Masse formte, aus der Nichts herauszustechen schien. Alles hatte sich so gefügte, wie sie es angestrebt hatte. Vorhaben wurden umgesetzt. Anweisungen befolgt. Erwartungen erfüllt. Selbst der wolkenlose Himmel war Tag ein Tag aus gleich anzusehen. Es waren Tage voller Nichts, in denen sich Räume zum Nachdenken auftaten. Weite, hohe Räume, die Daenerys fürchtete zu füllen. Nichtsdestoweniger schien es, als hätte sie diese sich so hartnäckig sträubende Stadt letztendlich doch gezähmt.

Zumindest ist es nicht das Blut von Sklaven oder Arenakämpfern, dachte Dany, als sie an Rhazar Ghazeens Seite durch nahezu knöchelhohes Blut schritt, in dem Blütenblätter des Harpyien Golds schwammen, welche die Priesterinnen wieder herausfischen werden, um aus ihnen eine gesegnete Essenz anzumischen, die dann bei anderen heiligen Zeremonien Anwendung finden soll. Massen in weiße Tokars gekleideter Meereener durchquerten nun den runden Tempel und erfüllten die goldene Kuppel mit dem Gemurmel hunderter Gebete. Konzentriert starrten die Vorbeiziehenden zum Rot hinab. Greise wurden von Söhnen gestützt, zum steinernen Altar geführt und Kinder wurden mit zweifelnden Blicken in den Gesichtern, die sich erst noch entscheiden mussten, ob ihnen das Erlebte gefiel, von Eltern durch die Menge gezogen. Ein ums andere Mal traf Daenerys jedoch ein anerkennender Blick, der ihr Achtung und Wohlwollen zutrug. Einigen nickte sie grüßend zu. So auch Zkahaz zo Zhak und seiner Frau Thaezza. Andere wiederum waren ihr völlig fremd. Und doch lächelte sie.

„Sie lieben euch, oh Erhabene.“, flüsterte Rhazar ihr zu und leckte sich über die glänzenden Lippen.

„Sie lieben meine Anwesenheit bei der Ehrerbietung eurer Götter, wie ihr es vorausgesagt habt, werter Rhazar.“

„Demütigenden Dank, meine Königin. Aber es sollten auch eure Götter sein. Jetzt, da sie das Überdauern eurer glorreichen Herrschaft, hier in unserer Stadt, begünstigen.“

Abstoßende, blutgierige Götter, denen ihr einst mit Freuden Menschenleben in den Arenen dargeboten habt, dachte die Königin erbost, sagte aber gleichmütig: „Ich benötige keine neuen Götter. Die meinen warten in Westeros.“

„Ahh. Jene kalte, ferne Heimat, die euch nie die Wärme und Gegenwart Meereens geschenkt hat.“, kommentierte Ghazeen Danys Erwiderung, doch ließ sie sich von dem leichtfertigen Tonfall nicht über den mitschwingenden Spott hinwegtäuschen.

Alles was sie über die Götter wusste, hatte Dany als Kind aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern und von den Loyalisten erfahren, welche sie von Drachenstein nach Braavos geschmuggelt und sich um sie gekümmert hatten. Viserys hatte selten von Göttern gesprochen. Inzwischen verstand Daenerys, dass ihrem Bruder die Vorstellung, dass irgendjemand, und seien es Götter, über ihm stehen sollte, zuwider gewesen war. Und sie? Nie hatte sie eine Septe betreten und die Sieben erschienen ihr damals eher wie Gestalten aus einer ihrer Kindergeschichten. Bis heute hat sich daran wenig geändert. Wie sollte es auch? Götter, die die einzig wahren sein wollten, war sie zuhauf begegnet, und keiner von ihnen schien Gebete zu erhören. Geweint hatte sie, als sie alt genug gewesen war es zu verstehen, und so hatte sie den Sieben kindische Versprechungen gemacht, auf dass sie ihr die Heimat und die nie gekannte Mutter zurückgeben würden. Doch nichts war geschehen. Angefleht hatte sie den Großen Hengst, dass er ihr den Ehemann zurückbringt. Doch nichts war geschehen. Die Rache und den Zorn der Götter von Ghis haben ihr Astapor, Yunkai und ebenso Meereen versprochen. Und doch stand sie jetzt hier in ihren Tempel. Gebete und die Furcht vor erdachten Mächten waren nutzlos. Es gibt nur drei Götter, die Furcht verdienen. Wenngleich auch diese keine Gebete erhören.

Unbewusst fuhr Daenerys mit dem Zeigefinger über die erhabene Linie auf ihrem linken Unterarm, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing und bemerkte erleichtert dem warmen Blut unter ihren Füßen endlich entkommen zu sein. Doch der vollgesogene Saum ihres Gewands schlug immer noch feucht gegen ihre Knöchel und blieb unangenehm an ihrer Haut haften. Mit dem Schritt über die vergoldete Tempelschwelle änderte sich das Bild. Hier waren die für diesen Festtag traditionellen weißen Roben von einem grauen Schleier überzogen. Die Gesichter waren ausgemergelter, erschöpfter, geprägt von Zeiten des Leidens und doch wirkten sie ehrlicher. Während Dany die dreiunddreißig Stufen zum Vorplatz des Tempels der Grazien hinabschritt, streckten ihr die Menschen die Arme entgegen und der Ruf nach ihrer _Mhysa_ wogte über den Platz.

„Eure Götter scheinen recht wählerisch zu sein, was ihre Anhänger betrifft.“, bemerkte die Königin und überblickte die Menge, in welcher niemand überhaupt erst _versuchte_ in den Tempel zu gelangen, „Ihr habt mir versichert, dass jeder Meereener Zugang zu den Altären haben wird, ja dass dies gar immer so gewesen war.“

„So ist es auch, oh Herrliche.“, versicherte Ghazeen eifrig, doch schon verstärkte sich der Glanz auf seiner ohnehin schweißnassen Stirn, und auch wenn sich Daenerys um eine unbefangene Miene bemühte, konnte sie die Genugtuung beim Anblick dieses gezeigten Unbehagens nicht leugnen.

„Der Tempel der Grazien war jeher nur den edelsten Familien vorbehalten, oh Strahlende. Geringeren Familien und ebenso euren Freigelassenen stehen die Tore der kleineren Tempel natürlich offen.“

„Natürlich.“, wiederholte Dany trocken, verzog innerlich jedoch das Gesicht.

 

Erleichtert Ghazeens wabbeligen Doppelkinn und den stierenden Ausdruck seiner kleinen Augen für den restlichen Tag zu entkommen, beteuerte die Drachenkönigin ausgiebig ihr Bedauern über den frühzeitigen Abschied und haftete ihren Blick solange auf den Mann, bis dieser sich verlegen abwandte. Dany wusste ganz genau, dass in der Nähe eine gepolsterte Sänfte auf den massigen Mann wartete, die er wahrscheinlich vorgehabt hatte zu besteigen, sobald sie außer Sicht war. Nun, die kurze Strecke vom Tempel bis zum Ende des kreisrunden Platzes wird ihn wohl kaum übermäßig zusetzten, überlegte Daenerys mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, als sie die runden Schultern Ghazeens verschwinden sah, dem seine Bediensteten einen Weg durch die Versammelten zu bahnen versuchten.

 

Von der Nachmittagssonne erhitzt, fühlte sich der Sattel Daenerys' weißer Stute angenehm heiß an und mit der heimlichen Freude, welche sie stets befiel, wann immer sie die Gelegenheit bekam endlich wieder auf einem Pferderücken zu sitzen, schwang sie sich gekonnt in den Sattel. Obwohl es einiges an Geschicklichkeit bedurfte dies trotz des nassen Kleidersaums elegant zu vollführen. Verstohlen zupfte Dany den weißen Stoff zurecht und dachte sehnsuchtsvoll an die zwar recht schlichten, aber zugleich sehr bequemen Pferdehaarhosen der Dothraki. Manchmal vermisste sie dieses einfachere Leben, den Wind eines schnellen Ritts im Haar, das Gefühl von Freiheit, auch wenn es schon damals nicht echt gewesen sein mag, und dieses _Manchmal_ befiel sie in letzter Zeit häufig. Womöglich zu häufig.

Von der erhöhten Position aus erkannte Daenerys jetzt, dass die Anzahl ihrer Befreiten bei Weitem geringer war, als sie es angenommen hatte. Viele folgten natürlich nicht den Göttern der ehemaligen Sklavenmeister. Wiederrum waren es nur Wenige, die den vergessenen Glauben aus einer vergessenen Heimat nachgingen. Jene Verlorenen hatte ein anderer Ruf erreicht und auch jetzt konnte die Königin unweit des Platzes eine tiefrote Robe ausmachen, um welche sich Menschen wie Motten ums Licht versammelten. Erfolglos versuchte Dany über die Geräusche der Stadt hinweg die Worte des Feuerpriesters zu erhaschen, von deren widersprüchlichen Predigten sie bisher nur aus zweiter Hand erfahren hatte. Zum einen priesen sie die Erlösung durch Feuer, andererseits erreichten sie auch Berichte von durch Rote Priester gestreute Zweifel an der Kraft und Aufrichtigkeit _ihres_ _Feuers_.

„Euer Gnaden, seid ihr bereit?“, hob neben Dany die stets ausgewogen klingende Stimme Osric Valonqars an, der in das grelle Sonnenlicht blinzelte, was ihm einen noch grimmigeren Anschein verlieh.

„Gewiss.“, bestätigte die Königin und warf einen letzten Blick zum majestätischen Tempelbau, auf dessen hellen Treppen _blutige_ Schuhabdrücke prangten.

_Rot des Blutes auf staubigem Grau..._

Und mit einer jähen Windböe, die den Geruch all der schwitzenden Körper zu Daenerys trug, glaubte sie für einen Moment verbranntes Fleisch zu riechen. Den Geruch von brennenden, noch  _lebenden_ Fleisch. Trotzdem sie es augenblicklich als Streich ihres Verstandes ausmachen konnte, stieg Übelkeit in Dany auf und sie begann durch den Mund zu atmen. Erst als sie den mit roten Ziegeln gepflasterten Platz verließen, wagte es die Königin tief Luft zu holen, die nun wieder nach ungewaschenen Körpern, Abfällen, Staub und dem Pferd unter ihr roch.

 

Nicht alle Gesichter, die den Zug Meereens Herrscherin verfolgten, zeigten überschwängliche Begeisterung. Auch unter den Befreiten fanden sich missgünstige Mienen, die sich bei Daenerys' Anblick abwendeten oder naserümpfend spöttische Kommentare in bereitwillige Ohren flüsterten. Entschieden, jene und die dunklen Gassen in denen sie verschwanden zu ignorieren, richtete Dany ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schar lachender Kinder, welche verdeckt von einer Reihe Unbefleckter ihrem Aufmarsch hinterherjagten. Aufgeregte Stimmchen riefen _Mhysa_ , schrien in überschwänglichen Kichern untergehende Grußworte und die ganz Mutigen unter ihren kleinen Verfolgern wagten es gar mit _Königin Daenerys_. Munter beobachtete sie die ausgelassene Jagd der Jungen und Mädchen, die immer wieder hinter den sie umringenden Wachen hervorblitzten. Nach einem solchen unschuldigen Kindergesicht hatte sie wochenlang heimlich suchen lassen. Hatte sich um den Verbleib eines Knaben gesorgt, den es nie gegeben hatte. Sie hatte nach einem Geist, nach einer Lüge gesucht und nur Erniedrigung gefunden. Unwillkürlich strich Danys Daumen in mittlerweile gewohnter Weise über das einst aufgerissene Fleisch oberhalb ihres Handgelenks. Bestimmt zog sie dann aber die Hand von der Narbe und umfasste die Zügel mit eisiger Entschlossenheit. All der ihr zugefügte Schmerz, die offene Verachtung wurden unbedeutend, wenn Daenerys nur an die Macht jener Lüge über ihre Gefühle dachte und diese Erinnerung entfachte eine Wut, die sie den Duft des verbrannten Fleisches zurücksehnen ließ.

Zusehends tollkühner rannten die kleinen, nackten Füße über das sonnengewärmte Pflaster, hüpften vor den Unbefleckten umher, schubsten sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg, und als eines der Kinder zu viel wagte, wurde es grob von einer Wache weggestoßen.

„Nicht!“, rief Daenerys erschrocken und streckte den Arm aus, obwohl sie den Jungen unmöglich erreichen konnte.

Gleichermaßen perplex fiel der Knabe zu Boden und benötigte einen Augenblick, um sich so fidel wie zuvor dem Hohn seiner Spielkameraden entgegenzustellen, der jedoch schnell in Bewunderung, ob seines Wagemuts umschlug. Erleichtert drehte sich Dany im Sattel nach vorn und es dauerte nicht lange, da tanzte die Bande mit ihren verschmutzten Nasenspitzen, den schmuddeligen Kleidern und den breitesten Lächeln, die sie seit langem gesehen hatte, wieder vor den Häuserwänden entlang.

Zu leicht vergaß sie immer wieder aufs Neue, dass diese Straßen auch von Leben, Familien und Lachen gefüllt wurden. Und insgeheim musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich, wenn sie einst vom Herrschen gesprochen hatte, solche Fröhlichkeit und vor allem Dankbarkeit vorgestellt hat. Aber Meereen hatte Dany endgültig gelehrt was es wirklich hieß zu herrschen. Es waren eben keine leuchtenden Kinderaugen, sondern endlose politische Diskussionen, mit denen sie belohnt wurde. Zu abgeschottet von echten Menschen, welche, bis sie die Spitze der kolossalen Pyramide erklommen hatten, nur noch Zahlen, Probleme oder nutzbringende Figuren in intriganten Überlegungen waren, verblasste ihr funkelndes, naives Bild des Lebens einer Königin mehr und mehr.

Von Daenerys unbemerkt hatte sich der Abstand zu Ser Barristans Apfelschimmel um Einiges vergrößert, sodass sie nun die Fersen in die weichen Flanken ihres Pferdes drückte. Je steiler der Anstieg wurde, desto verlassener wurden die Straßenzüge, welche in den kalten Schatten der unterschiedlichen Pyramiden lagen und irgendwann fand sich niemand mehr, der Dany zuwinkte, anlächelte oder sie auch nur mit einem abschätzigen Gesichtsausdruck bedachte. Im tiefschwarzen Granit einer dieser kleineren Pyramiden reflektierte sich die Sonne und verlieh dem Stein das Aussehen einer spiegelglatten Wasseroberfläche. Nie gesehene Tiefen, in denen sich all die formlosen Alptraumgestalten verbergen, kam es Dany plötzlich grundlos in den Sinn und sie versuchte sich mit gekräuselter Stirn an die Besitzer der schwarzen Pyramide zu erinnern. Doch nachdem sie mehrere Namen ausprobierte und keiner zu passen schien, richtete sie ihren Blick gen Himmel. Dieser makellose Himmel, der schon zu lange an seiner Unveränderlichkeit festhielt. Strahlendes, unendliches Blau, vollkommen frei von jeder Störung. Weder windzerzauste Wolkenschleier, noch aufgeplusterte Wolkengebirge unterbrachen die Gleichförmigkeit. Stattdessen fielen aus dieser Leere über ihr Fragen auf sie hernieder, die nach ihrem Sehnen und Streben verlangten. Aber allmählich konnte Daenerys nicht mehr sagen nach was sie Ausschau hielt. Dort oben, oder hier unten.

 

~

 

Unbeeindruckt warf Daenerys die weitgereiste Mitteilung auf den Pergamentstapel und trat, des langen Sitzens müde, aus dem Schatten des Pavillons. Vertrocknete Halme kitzelten verwegen ihre Füße in den offenen Silbersandalen und lösten den kindischen Wunsch in ihr aus barfuß durchs gestutzte Gras zu laufen. Doch wie so vielen ihrer Neigungen dieser Art, gab sie ihr nicht nach. So verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sandte einen prüfenden Blick über das Grün des Gartens. Einer der wenigen schönen Orte in Meereen, und sie nutzt viel zu selten seine Annehmlichkeiten, überlegte Dany ernüchternd. Zugleich stellte sie jedoch fest, dass das einst kräftige Grün der Pflanzen stumpfer wirkte. Als wären sie der Anstrengung das Trugbild ihrer Vitalität aufrecht zuhalten allmählich müde. Auch der Duft des Gartens hatte sich verändert. Frisch und zeitweise sogar aufdringlich, hatten sich Hecken, Ziergewächse und Blütenpracht bemerkbar gemacht, doch nun war die Luft von einer zurückhaltenden, süßlichen Schwere erfüllt. So riecht der nahende Tod im Pflanzenreich, begriff Daenerys, während sie beobachtete wie vertrocknete Blütenstände des Harpyien Golds zu Boden schwebten. Direkt neben ihr fielen überreife, schwarze Beeren, deren volle Süße bereits nach Fäulnis roch, auf den Sandboden und fügten dem dort ausgebreiteten Muster aus tiefroten Tupfen weitere Mosaiksteinchen hinzu.

 

Dies war nun die achte, oder war es bereits die neunte Nachricht ihres selbsternannten _Freundes_? Dany konnte dies nicht mit Sicherheit bestimmen, doch es war auch nicht von Belangen. Etwas, was man vom Inhalt der sie regelmäßig erreichenden Berichte nicht sagen konnte. Denn trotz der verschlüsselten Worte, waren sich alle Mitglieder ihres Rates einig über was oder vielmehr über _wen_ man sie informierte. _Tyrion Lannister_ , der einen Namen trug, welchen Daenerys schon als Kind gelernt hatte zu hassen, näherte sich angeblich Meereen. Aber was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Wie sollte sie darauf reagieren? Sollte sie dies überhaupt tun? Ungeachtet des Grundes seiner Reise, er tat dies offenkundig unerkannt. Bis auf ihren _Freund_ , schwiegen alle anderen Quellen. Stattdessen vernahm man nahezu jeden Tag mehr fragwürdige Nachrichten über die neu entdeckte Frömmigkeit in Königsmund, die Volk und Krone in der Hand hielt. Doch nirgends hörte man Geflüster, das ihre heimliche Befürchtung einer auf die Sklavenbucht zuhaltenden Flotte bestätigte, oder von einem ganz speziellen Passagier am Bord eines Schiffes kündete. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dachte Dany nicht zum ersten Mal, würden die Winde des Golfs der Trauer ihr die Sorge um eine Begegnung mit einem geschworenen Feind ihres Hauses abnehmen. Aber wer könnte sagen welche Pläne ihr _Freund_ verfolgte? Ihr eigenes Schicksal ist immerhin auch von seiner Hand gelenkt worden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte Daenerys eine auf sie zuhaltende Gestalt, und als sie der Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen mit hin und her schwingenden fingerdicken Zopf erreichte, kündigte er mit unverhohlenem Missfallen Zkahaz zo Zhaks Erscheinen an.

„Euer Gnaden.“, wandte sich Osric Valonqar nochmals an seine Königin, nachdem sie ihre Zustimmung für die Audienz erteilt hatte, „Seid gewarnt, der Ghiscari ist äußerst erzürnt.“

„Nun, dann bringt ihn zu mir, auf dass ich den Grund für diese Verstimmung erfahre.“, flötete Dany unbeschwert, kam aber nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was den Mann nun schon wieder in Aufruhr versetzte.

Zuletzt hatte sie zo Zhak im Tempel der Grazien angetroffen und auch wenn seitdem einige Tage verstrichen waren, genügte diese kurze Zeit offenbar um Missstimmung hervorzurufen. Betrübt die herrlich heiße Sonne einzubüßen, begab sich Daenerys wieder unter das Dach des Gartenpavillons, dessen Rund von metallenen, sowie lebenden Ranken umfasst wurde und die kleine Sitzgruppe mit einem gescheckten Lichtspiel überzog.

„Jezhene, schenke einen Becher Wein für unseren unerwarteten Gast ein.“, seufzte Dany und fügte mit skeptischem Blick auf den Tisch hinzu, „Und räume noch rasch die Pergamente zusammen.“

Sofort verschwanden Karten, Briefe und eben auch die nicht mehr ganz so ominöse Mitteilung, als auch schon der unheilvoll wehende Saum einer traubenfarbenen Tokar in Sicht kam.

Wie angekündigt waren die gleichmäßigen Gesichtszüge des Meereeners durch aufrichtigen Zorn verfälscht und einen unsinnigen Herzschlag lang verspürte Daenerys das Bedürfnis nach Beistand. Doch schon vor langer Zeit war sie  _dieser_ Schwäche entkommen. So war sie jetzt auch nicht bereit sich von der Ahnung eines Schattens einer längst zerfallenen Angst verunsichern zu lassen. Nichts, was zo Zhak auch vortragen mochte, sollte dies möglich sein.

„Ihr habt gelogen und uns verraten.“, fuhr der Mann sie prompt an.

Vergessen war all der falsche Schein von Höflichkeit. Weder Verbeugungen, noch Worte der Begrüßung gingen die Daenerys wutentbrannt entgegen geschleuderten, wirren Beschuldigungen voraus. Beherrscht und ohne Eile wischte sich die Königin mit dem Handrücken Speichel von ihrer Stirn, als auch schon der Söldner den Meereener an einen angemessenen Abstand erinnerte. Durch die rüde Zurechtweisung nicht weniger empört, schüttelte zo Zhak den Zweitgeborenen wie lästiges Ungeziefer ab, blieb aber an seinem zugewiesenen Platz stehen, um von dort aus mit seiner zusammenhangslosen Schimpftirade fortzufahren.

„Ist dies eine Arglist aus eurer unzivilisierten Heimat oder amüsiert es euch schlicht das zu zerstören, was ihr vorgabt zu schätzen?“

Normalerweise befand Daenerys das Oberhaupt der einst überaus wohlhabenden Händlerfamilie, als einen gut aussenden Mann, mit seiner gerade Nase, der gebräunten Haut und den rauchigen Strähnen in den schwarzen Locken. Doch jetzt verlieh ihm der säuerliche Ausdruck ein besonders abstoßendes Antlitz, das weitaus besser zu seinem Auftreten passte. Irgendwo hinter ihr klapperte der kleine Mundschenk mit einer gläsernen Weinkaraffe und trat dann zittrig in Danys Blickfeld.

„Werter Zkahaz zo Zhak, ich sehe ihr seid recht aufgebracht. Wie wäre es zunächst mit einem Schluck gekühlten Sommerwein?“, bot die Königin in einem Tonfall, so süß wie der angepriesene Wein, an und deutete auf die Dienerin, die unsicher in Richtung des ungebetenen Gastes schlich, aber umgehend wieder zurückwich, als zo Zhak sie mit einer wütenden Handbewegung von sich wies. Dunkle Ringe hingen unter Jezhenes Augen und das junge Gesicht wirkte von einem Schatten beschwert, dem Dany vorerst keine Beachtung zu schenken vermochte.

Bedacht langsam verließ Meereens Herrscherin ihren Sitzplatz und nahm sich drei tiefe Atemzüge für ihre ruhige Erwiderung Zeit: „Nun gut. ... Ich bin sicher, was immer euch betrübt kann alsbald aus der Welt geschafft werden.“

Neigten die hochgeborenen Ghiscari ohnehin zu anmaßenden Übertreibungen, ihre Vorzüge betreffend, aber ebenso was ihnen zugefügten Schaden anbelangte. Ghazeen hatte dies in jüngster Vergangenheit nur allzu oft demonstriert. Auch wenn Dany einräumen musste, dass zo Zhak eine Wut jenseits von falsch zubereiteten Speisen ausstrahlte.

„In der Tat wäre es eine überaus große Freude dieses Übel unwiderruflich aus der Welt zu schaffen. Bedenke man doch nur den Schaden, welchen eure Bestien bisher über das ruhmreiche Meereen gebracht haben.“, fauchte Daenerys' Gegenüber und kämpfte unter wilden Gestikulieren mit den Stoffmassen seiner Tokar.

 

„ _... Übel … Schaden … eure Bestien … eure Bestien … eure Bestien ...“_

Zkahaz zo Zhaks Worte stürzten wie ein Schwall Eiswasser über Daenerys Targaryen und wollten sie vor die Füße eines gebrochenen Vaters werfen, der ihr den Tod seiner Tochter anlastete. Gierig zerrte jene erkaltete Erinnerung an ihrem Geist, um sie zu dem Moment zurück zu zwingen, der einst ihr Verderben gewesen war.

 

Augen, die das Braun einer Schabe besaßen, lagen mit unverhohlenem Hohn auf Daenerys' Körper, dem sich die Wucht der Worte bemächtigte und plötzlich wünschte sie sich den Stuhl zurück, auf den sie eben noch gesessen hatte. Doch bevor sie etwas offenbarte, was in der Gegenwart jener anwesenden Person nie ihrer Kontrolle entkommen durfte, drückte sie die Schultern zurück, hob das Kinn und hielt, ungeachtet überkreuzter Speere, auf den gereizten Meereener zu. Energisch drückte Daenerys die Holzstäbe auseinander und fragte atemlos den nun verdutzt zurückweichenden zo Zhak: „Was ist geschehen?“

Was haben sie getan? _Was habe ich getan?_ Jene Fragen waren es, die sie eigentlich stellen wollte. Glücklicherweise verhinderten dies ihre fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen. Wenngleich es Daenerys nicht gelang die Erregung aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten oder ihr den gleichgültigen Klang zu verleihen, welchen sie sich angeeignet hatte.

„Was ist geschehen?“, forderte die Königin erneut zu erfahren und jetzt hallte auch die nötige kontrollierte Schärfe durch ihre Frage.

„Sicherlich ist euch nicht entfallen, was ihr euren Ungeheuern befohlen habt.“, warf der Ghiscari ihr vor, doch seine tiefschwarzen Augenbrauen bildeten einen durchgehenden Balken, auf dem aufkommende Skepsis balancierte.

Osric Valonqar, der stets teilnahmslos wirkende Kommandant der Söldner, rückte den breiten Ledergürtel an seiner Hüfte zurecht und beließ ganz beiläufig die Hand an seinem klobigen Schwertgriff. Daenerys mochte den raubeinigen Mann weder sonderlich, noch misstraute sie ihm. Aber jetzt war sie seltsam froh über seine Gesellschaft.

„Wenn ihr mir erklären wollt was eurer Meinung nach geschehen ist, kann ich Genaueres sagen. Aber seid gewiss, dass ich keinerlei Befehle zu eurem Schaden erteilt habe.“

Vor allem keine Befehle, den die Drachen überhaupt folgen würden, fügte Dany im Gedanken hinzu.

„Das behauptet ihr jetzt. Doch es ändert nichts daran, dass eure Drachen einen Großteil der Olivenhaine in den Bergen mit Feuer bedeckt haben. Meine Flächen sind vollständig zerstört, wie mir einer der geflohenen Bauern berichtete. Die angrenzenden Haine von Ghazeen, Dhazak, sowie Loraq sind gleichsam schwarz und tot.“

Innerlich zuckte Daenerys zusammen und spürte wie ein lodernder Hauch Panik ihren schützenden Mantel aus Kontrolle und Distanz versengte. Das muss eine unverschämte Lüge sein. Ein weiterer Versuch ihre Macht zu untergraben und jede ihrer Bemühungen etwas zu verändern im Keim zu ersticken. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es _durfte_ nicht wahr sein, flehte Dany stumm mit laut schlagendem Herzen, das wusste, dass ihr Flehen vergebens war.

„Wie viele wurden verletzt?“, fragte sie ruhig.

„Verletzt?“, begann zo Zhak und klang dabei so verwirrt, als wäre ihm der Gedanke an Verletzte bisher noch nicht gekommen, um dann schulterzuckend zu erklären, „Einige Bauern womöglich und natürlich die Viehhirten. Es waren schließlich die Schafe, welche die Drachen angezogen haben müssen, wenn ihr nicht...“

Ja richtig, die Schafe, erinnerte sich Dany erschöpft und dachte an all die Treffen mit den zuständigen Parteien, welche Einfluss auf das Vorhaben zur Erweiterung des Olivenanbaus haben, und an sich im Kreis drehende Diskussionen. So war auch die Entscheidung zwischen Ziegen- oder Schafdung zur Erhöhung der Ernte ein solcher, für ihren Geschmack, viel zu lang diskutierter Streitpunkt gewesen.

Verstohlen glitten violette Augen zu einem gewohnt wolkenlosen Himmel, der vom Gezeter der Möwen, dem Gesang der Schwarzschnäpper und den vereinzelten Rufen dicker Tauben beherrscht wurde. Dany hätte nahezu alles dafür getan das Lärmen der Vögel gegen ehrfurchtsvolle Stille auszutauschen. Doch dies war ihr nicht möglich. Stattdessen musste sie den Spott des Blaus über sich ergehen lassen, das zo Zhaks Worte als Wahrheit kennzeichnete. Hatte er mit seinem Vorwurf, dass sie alles nur aufbaute, um mit anzusehen wie es wieder zerfiel, um es gar selbst wieder einzureißen, letztlich nicht ganz unrecht? Zeigten ihr die Drachen nur das, was sie sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte? Drachen pflanzen keine Bäume, noch verharren sie, um an den sich gen Himmel reckenden Stämmen die dahinfließende Zeit abzulesen.

„...Verlust an Münzen ist weitaus schwerwiegender. Womöglich sollten wir euren Versuch als gescheitert ansehen. Zumal ihr wohl kaum in der Lage seid zu versichern, dass dergleichen nie wieder geschehen wird.“, beendete der hochgewachsene Mann seine Ausführungen, welche Daenerys nur teilweise verfolgt hatte.

Ganz recht, sie konnte keine Versprechungen bezüglich der Launen ihrer Drachen machen. Keine Launen, verbesserte sich Dany ärgerlich. Es war Hunger, der ihre Kinder antrieb. Wie könnte sie ihnen dies grollen? Wie könnte sie ihnen ihre Liebe verwehren? Andererseits würde sie den Meereenern ihren Sieg nicht gönnen. Ohne Weiteres wird sie nicht aufgeben, entschied die Königin und drückte den Daumennagel in die rosige Haut ihres linken Unterarms.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Dany unendlich ausgelaugt. Ein pulsierender Druck kämpfte mit einer dumpfen Leichtigkeit in ihrem Kopf. Rasch drehte sie den sie neugierig musternden Mann den Rücken zu, winkte Jezhene herbei und trank von dem roten Wein. Die entsetzliche Süße brannte auf ihrer Zunge und sandte einen Schauer durch Daenerys' Körper, verscheuchte aber immerhin den flüchtigen Moment der Schwäche.

„Ich werde den Verlust der Viehhirten mit Münzen erstatten und sagt den Verletzten, dass auch sie eine angemessene Summe erhalten werden.“

„Aber was ist mit _meinem_ Schaden? Das gesamte Ackerland ist unbrauchbar.“, warf zo Zhak empört ein.

„Das Land gehört jetzt Meereen, wie ihr euch sicherlich entsinnen könnt. Es ist ebenso mein Verlust, wie der aller Bürger der Stadt. … Sorgt dafür, dass die betroffenen Gebiete vorerst gemieden werden und informiert die Hirten, deren Herden noch in den hochgelegenen Pässen weiden, dass sie die Berge verlassen sollen.“

„Die übrigen Familien werden sich nach diesem Vorfall ebenso zurückziehen wollen. Was soll den Drachen auch davon abhalten das nächste Mal nicht die Felder, sondern die Anwesen anzugreifen? Ihr solltet allen die Umkehr gewähren.“, verlangte zo Zhak und richtete beiläufig den Kragen seiner Tokar.

Jetzt sprach er nur noch von einem Drachen, fiel Dany auf und erwog kurz dies anzusprechen, verwarf diesen unbedachten Einfall aber umgehend. Ein Teil von ihr hoffte, dass ihren Kindern das gelungen war, was ihr vorenthalten wurde, und sie zusammengefunden haben. Wiederum begann ihr Herz selbst jetzt noch wild zu schlagen, wenn sie an den zähnefletschenden Drogon dachte, der seinen Brüdern mit wachsender Größe mehr und mehr verdeutlicht hatte, wer der Stärkste unter den Dreien war. Doch vielleicht entsprach genau dies ihrem Wesen in Freiheit. Ohne Ketten. Und Freiheit hatte scheinbar immer ihren Preis und der Preis für ihre Freiheit war hoch. Aber die Drachenkönigin Daenerys Targaryen sollte nicht davor zurückschrecken diesen zu zahlen.

„Wer diesbezüglich Bedenken hegt, kann sich persönlich an mich richten. Bis dahin würde ich es begrüßen, wenn ihr meinen Befehlen folgt, Zkahaz zo Zhak.“, erklärte Daenerys mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerworte duldete und setzte gewollt gleichgültig hinzu, „Ihr dürft euch jetzt entfernen.“

Giftige Blicke trafen Dany und wurden erst durch ein unverständliches Gemurmel seitens des Söldnerkommandantens unterbrochen, woraufhin sich der verdrossen dreinblickende Meereener zu einer halbherzigen Verbeugung herabließ. Erst als zo Zhak weit genug entfernt war, seufzte Daenerys vernehmbar auf und strich sich matt über die Stirn.

„Er kann noch nicht weit sein, Euer Gnaden. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich noch schnell...“, unvollendet ließ Osric Valonqar den Satz in der Luft hängen und zog die Klinge seines Kurzschwerts zwei Finger breit aus dem Fellfutteral.

Ungläubig blinzelte die Königin den Kommandanten an, entdeckte aber einen schelmischen Funken in seinen Augen und lehnte mühsam schmunzelnd ab. Die Klinge verschwand mit einem enttäuschenden Seufzen. Nachdenklich betrachtete Dany den breiten Rücken des Zweitgeborenen, der sie stets an ein kompaktes Weinfass erinnerte. Eventuell stand es wirklich nur in seiner Absicht sie aufzuheitern, aber womöglich war es ihm mit seinem Angebot ähnlich ernst, wie dem Teil in Daenerys, der mit Freuden zugesagt hätte.

 

~

 

Daenerys hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf die entspannende Wärme hinter ihrer Stirn, die gemächlich über ihren gesamten Körper hinwegrollte, Hals, Schultern und Arme durchzog, ehe die sie sanft einhüllende Schwere in ihren Bauch rutschte, um dann in ihre Beine zu sinken. Geübte Finger zerteilten die geflochtenen Strähnen ihrer Haare und zogen, leichten Druck ausübend, über ihre Kopfhaut, was ihr hin und wieder ein Laut der Behaglichkeit entlockte. Windgetriebene Vorhänge wisperten in der Abendluft und übertönten das leise Klirren der Haarnadeln, die in einer reich verzierten Holzschatulle landeten. Entschlossen die friedliche Ruhe nicht kampflos aufzugeben, schob Daenerys jedes aufsteigende Bild von Schuppen und Feuer von sich, und kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, dass sich ihre Nase vor Anstrengung kräuselte.

Den gesamten Nachmittag hatte Daenerys damit verbracht auf unterschiedlichste Weisen die gleiche Geschichte zu hören und nachdem sie jeden auffindbaren Schafhirten, jeden Händler und jeden noch so unbedeutenden Feldarbeiter, dem sie habhaft werden konnte, befragt hatte, musste sie sich geschlagen geben. Zkahaz Zo Zhak hatte nicht gelogen. Allein der Gedanke daran genügte, um die feurige Wut in ihrem Bauch erneut zu entfachen. So sehr sich Dany auch bemühte, es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen Bedauern für die einstigen Sklavenherren aufzubringen. Nicht nach zo Zhaks verachtenden Blicken, die nichts weiter wollten, als sie scheitern zu sehen. Nicht nachdem zo Zhak es war, der ihr die Kunde ihres erneuten Scheiterns überbracht hatte.

„Au!“, stieß Dany hervor und hob die Lider, als Missandei begann ihr Haar zu bürsten und sofort in einer verknoteten Strähne hängen blieb.

„Verzeiht.“, entschuldigte sich die Übersetzerin und teilte eine dünne silberne Haarsträhne ab, welche sie mit großer Umsicht ausbürstete.

Jenseits der tanzenden Vorhänge schimmerten ferne, weiße Lichter von denen bisher nur wenige die Strahlkraft besaßen, um gegen das letzte Aufleben der Sonne zu bestehen. Trotzdem erahnte man ihr Erscheinen lange bevor sie sich in all ihrer Pracht zeigten. Andere waren hingegen zu schwach und benötigten die Dunkelheit der Nacht, um überhaupt gesehen zu werden. Und selbst diese genügte einigen nicht, um über ihr ersterbendes Licht hinwegzutäuschen. Aber wenigstens verblasst das taghelle Blau endlich und quält sie nicht länger mit seiner Endlosigkeit, rief sich Dany ins Gedächtnis, als sie plötzlich von dem Verlangen nach einer innigen Umarmung erfasst wurde, nach rauen Händen in ihrem Nacken und dem kitzelnden, warmen Atem zarter Trostworte auf ihrer Haut.

Im hinteren Bereich der Gemächer ertönte das zurückgenommene Geräusch geschäftiger Hände, welche die Überbleibsel des Tages zusammentrugen und Vorbereitungen für die Nacht trafen. Nach einer Weile hielt die Bürste in den silberweißen Haaren inne und Dany spürte wie sich ihre Freundin leicht zu ihr hinabbeugte: „Euer Gnaden, seid ihr mit Jezhene bislang zufrieden?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Daenerys knapp, im Gedanken immer noch in Jorahs Armen und nicht in der Stimmung ausführlich über den kleinen Mundschenk zu sprechen.

Jedoch bereute sie umgehend ihre teilnahmslose Reaktion. Missandei hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen neben ihren alltäglichen Aufgaben Zeit genommen, um die Kenntnisse der Gemeinen Zunge bei einigen der jüngsten Bediensteten zu verbessern und laut Missandei besaß Jezhene ein nicht abzusprechendes Talent im Umgang mit Sprachen, was dem Mädchen alsbald zu anderen Aufgaben, als dem Servieren ihrer Speisen verhelfen wird.

Über ihre Schulter fassend, drückte Daenerys Missandeis Hand: „Jezhene ist ein aufmerksames Kind und mit jedem Tag verbessern sich ihre Fertigkeiten, Missandei. Du bist eine gute Lehrerin. Aber dies ist ja bereits bekannt, nicht wahr?“

Mit dem letzten Satz drehte sich Dany auf dem glatt polierten Hocker um und lächelte ihrer Freundin zu, der daraufhin tatsächlich ein roter Schatten unter die nussbraune Haut kroch. Interessiert betrachtete Daenerys das dünne Lächeln auf Missandeis Lippen und sann über verstohlene Blicke, die dem Anführer der Unbefleckten galten, nach. Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle füreinander hegten. Nur wie könnte es in allen Belangen die Liebe zwischen einer Frau und einem Mann sein?

Lust existiert ohne Liebe, dem war sich Dany schon seit langem bewusst. Aber zu lieben, einen Mann zu lieben und dies nicht auf diese einzigartige Weise ausdrücken zu können, erschien ihr unmöglich. Insbesondere nach allem, was sie mit Jorah erlebt hatte. Nach allem, was er sie hatte fühlen lassen. Unruhig rutschte Daenerys auf der harten Sitzfläche umher und schielte ungeduldig durch den Raum. Doch die dunkle Öffnung des Eingangs blieb weiterhin leer.

Wertschätzung, Achtung, Vertrauen und Geborgenheit mochten stärker und überdauernder sein. Dennoch fiel es Dany schwer, all dies von der einzigartigen Vertrautheit und der Ekstase des Einswerdens zu trennen, die ihr erlaubte jegliche Kontrolle von sich zu weisen.

 

Während Missandei Daenerys' Haar solange kämmte, bis es wie gesponnenes Silber schillerte, berichtete diese ihr von dem in der Pyramide kursierenden Gerede über ein Unglück in den östlichen Bergen. Gerüchte breiteten sich innerhalb der undurchdringlichen Mauern wie Seefeuer aus, dachte Dany missmutig, fragte sich aber gleichzeitig, ob sie überhaupt die erste Person gewesen war, an die zo Zhak herangetreten war.

Der mittlerweile unaufhaltsam hereinbrechenden Nacht wurde keine Gelegenheit geschenkt die Räumlichkeiten zu erobern, als auch schon Fackeln an den Wänden, Kerzenständer in schummrigen Ecken und Flammen in unzähligen Öllampen entzündet wurden. Missandei hielt Dany einen goldgesäumten Seidenmantel hin, und sie schob die Arme in die Ärmel, flocht einen Knoten in seitlich angebrachte Samtbänder und trat auf den Balkon. Langgestreckte Linien zuckenden Feuerscheins schlüpften durch schmale Öffnungen brusthoher, aus dunklen Stahl gefertigter Säulen und zerteilten das graue Gestein der Außenterrasse. Tagsüber war es heiß und stickig wie jeher, aber seit einem halben Mond brachten die Nachtstunden nicht mehr nur Dunkelheit mit sich, sondern auch eine nicht zu leugnende Kälte. Jorah hatte sie nachsichtig angelächelt, als die wärmebringenden Feuersäulen aufgestellt wurden, so wie er sie stets schmunzelnd an sich zog, wenn sie in der Wärme Meereens zu frösteln begann. Andererseits gab es Nächte, da musste sogar er ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Jorah konnte es so vehement abstreiten wie er wollte, es schien, als hätte ihr Bär die heiße Sonne Essos auf seinem Fell lieben gelernt, ging es Dany durch den Kopf und lächelte bei diesem Gedanken verstohlen in sich hinein.

Schaudernd rieb sie sich über die Oberarme und flüsterte den in einer verrußten Schale tanzenden Flammen auf der stählernen Säule zu: „Wo bleibt er nur?“

Missandeis Erscheinen nicht bemerkend, schrak Dany zusammen, als diese auf ihre Frage antwortete.

„Ser Jorah traf bereits vor euch ein, Euer Gnaden, ging aber sogleich wieder.“

„Wohin? Hat er eine Nachricht für mich hinterlassen?“

In schuldig klingendem Ton gestand Missandei: „Ich weiß nicht wohin Ser Jorah wollte. Ich weiß nur, dass ihm eine Mitteilung gereicht wurde, woraufhin er umgehend umkehrt ist.“

Das nervöse Flattern in ihrem Magen ignorierend, warf Daenerys einen kritischen Blick zu dem schwarzblauen Firmament. Kühle Nachtluft kroch unter die Seide über ihren Armen und stellte kleine Härchen auf.

„Wann ist er gegangen?“

„Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, Euer Gnaden.“

Wider besseren Wissens schickte Dany ihre Augen zu den offenstehenden Terrassentüren, die ihre Hoffnung Jorah zu erblicken nicht aussperren konnten. Sie kamen selten vor, und wenn dann überraschten sie Daenerys immer noch, beunruhigten sie insgeheim. Tage, an denen sie sich erst Abends wiedersahen und heute war anscheinend ein solcher.

„Soll ich in Erfahrung bringen wo er ist?“, fragte Missandei leise mit verständnisvoller und dennoch respektvoller Stimme.

Unschlüssig biss sich Dany auf die Lippen, nickte dann aber wortlos.

Vor drei Wochen hatte sie nahezu jeden Abend von Sorge geplagt hier gestanden und auf Jorah gewartet, dem es irgendwie gelungen war sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er unbedingt selbst bei der Überprüfung Ghazeens Liste zugegen sein musste. Jeder Abend glich der reinsten Folter, da sich jeder Abend als der hätte erweisen könnte, an dem sich diese lächerliche Liste als Wahrheit herausstellte. Doch dazu war es nicht gekommen. Nichts konnten sie beweisen, lediglich Ghazeens Kleinmut und Einfältigkeit, ärgerte sich Daenerys und genoss den heißen Odem des Feuers auf ihrem Gesicht, der Rauch in ihr Haar wehte.

Es war eine gänzlich andere Art Feuer, erinnerte sie sich auf einmal. Heißer, heller, herrlicher. _Schrecklicher_. Und doch war es berauschend gewesen. Ein erhabenes Gefühl von Macht, von Kontrolle, von Leben, das Leben nahm. Sie wollte sich für den Genuss, den sie empfunden hatte, schämen, die feurige Wut in ihrem Herzen leugnen. Aber die unterworfenen Flammen vor ihr verbannten die Täuschungen in ihr und lockten sie mit sanftem, knisterndem Gesang. Tief blickte Daenerys ins Herz des Feuers und schob ihre Hand den sie rufenden Flammenzungen entgegen. Sie spürte die Hitze und spürte sie auch nicht. Bevor ihre Finger jedoch im glühenden Orange verschwanden, drangen tapsige Schritte an Daenerys' Ohr und sie riss ihre Hand zurück.

Jezhene. Sie hatte das dürre Mädchen ganz vergessen, das in seiner graublauen, knöchellangen Robe so verloren wirkte. Ohne Dany in die Augen zu sehen, hielt sie ihr ein Tablett hin, das zusammen mit den kleinen Händen zitterte.

„Euer Gnaden, Wein für euch?“

Das Kind hatte geweint, was nicht nur die heisere Stimme bezeugte. Verquollene Augen, in denen noch immer oder schon wieder Tränen glitzerten, tasteten sich schüchtern zu Daenerys' Gesicht empor.

„Mit Tränen versetzter Wein?“, bemerkte die Königin milde, nahm dem Mädchen den Weinbecher ab und platzierte ihn auf der breiten Steinbrüstung.

Jezhene sah der Platte mit feucht schillernden Augen nach und stammelte dem Saum ihres Gewands zu: „Ich sofort neuen Wein holen.“

„Ich benötige keinen neuen Wein. Jedoch würde ich eine Erklärung für deine Tränen zu schätzen wissen.“

Bei diesen Worten schrumpfte der Mundschenk noch mehr in sich zusammen. Ölfarbendes, glattes Haar bedeckte kindlich gerundete Wangen und Daenerys sah die fallenden Tränen erst, als sie zu dunklen Flecken auf dem Steinboden wurden.

Laut holte Dany Luft: „Bist du denn nicht gerne bei mir?“

„Königin ist sehr freundlich immer zu mir.“, versicherte das Mädchen hektisch und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihren Tränen.

Behutsam strich Daenerys die herabhängenden Haare hinter die rotglühenden Ohren des Mädchens und versuchte mit geneigtem Kopf den Blick der braunen Augen einzufangen. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen wich Jezhene vor ihr zurück.

Natürlich waren Dany die Tränen der Kleinen nicht gleich, und zugegebenermaßen lenkte das Mädchen sie von Jorahs Fernbleiben ab, aber allmählich verlor sie die Geduld. Hatte sie ihr Maß an Nachsicht für heute ohnehin fast gänzlich verbraucht.

„Jezhene, ist es wegen deiner Schwester?“, unternahm Daenerys einen weiteren Versuch das Schluchzen und Schniefen in verständliche Worte zu verwandeln.

Die beiden Mädchen waren Waisen und Jezhenes ältere Schwester war von kränklicher Natur, wie Missandei erklärt hatte, und einsetzende Besserung war meist nur von kurzer Dauer.

Als Dany selbst nach mehreren Augenblicken keine Antwort erhielt, griff sie nach dem Wein und sah auf die Stadt, durch die sich im Westen der Skahazadban wie eine fette, silberne Schlange wand, um dann in die mondbeschienene Bucht zu kriechen.

„Euer Gnaden?“, hörte Dany das zerbrechliche Piepsen hinter ihrem Rücken und drehte sich mit erhobenen Brauen um.

Eine in Form eines Tropfens geblasene Glasphiole kullerte in der von kleinen Schweißperlen glitzernden Handfläche Jezhenes umher und fing den Schein des Mondes ein.

„Was ist das?“

Flehend starrte der Mundschenk Daenerys an und sah aus, als würde er gleich wieder anfangen zu weinen.

„Für Wein der Königin hat der Mann gesagt.“, fiepste das Kind unter einem erstickenden Schluchzen, das den zierlichen Körper zum Beben brachte.

Der säuerliche Geschmack des Weins lag noch immer auf ihrer Zunge, als Daenerys' Mund trocken wurde und sich ein eiserner Griff um ihren Hals legte. ... Sie war eine Närrin. Wie konnte sie nur vergessen was diese Menschen sind, was diese Menschen wollen? Sie war eine Närrin zu vertrauen. … Erfolglos versuchte ihr Verstand gegen Panik, Entsetzen und Zorn anzukämpfen, befahl ihr nach Hilfe zu rufen, wegzurennen, doch das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf übertönte alles.

„Was hast du getan?“, schrie Dany und packte das Kind bei den Schultern, obwohl sie längst wusste _was_ geschehen war.

Trotzdem konnte sie nicht aufhören diese überflüssige Frage wieder und wieder dem eingeschüchterten Kind ins Gesicht zuschreien. Mit jedem Luftholen schraubte sich ihre Stimme höher und höher. Daenerys hörte den hysterischen Klang darin. Aber es war ihr egal. Die Angst in dem kleinen Gesicht war ihr egal. Die Wachen, die irgendwann von ihrem Gezeter angelockt werden würden waren ihr egal. Wut, so heiß wie Rhaegals und Viserions Feuer, mit dem sie das Fleisch von Mhalezza Mhezars Knochen geschmolzen hatten, fraß sich durch die Drachenkönigin. Eine Wut, die in ihrer Heftigkeit nicht hierher gehörte, das wusste Daenerys. Doch es war ihr egal. Alles war besser als das Warten auf die Angst, als das Warten auf... Und sie verstärkte den Druck um die Ärmchen der kleinen Meereenerin.

„Er gesagt, wenn ich euch das nicht in Trunk gebe, dann wird mein Schwester sterben.“, quiekte Jezhene.

… Die Wut schlug ihre vergifteten Krallen tiefer, ...

„Wer? Wer hat dies gesagt? Sprich!“

„Weiß nicht. Weiß nicht. Mann nie gesehen davor.“

… zerrte an dem, was sie selbst als Vertrauen ausgegeben hatte, ...

„War es jemand aus Ghazeens oder zo Zhaks Gefolgschaft?“

„Weiß nicht.“, winselte das Mädchen, als sich Daenerys' Fingernägel in ihre Haut bohrten.

… schnappte mit blutigen Zähnen nach den brüchigen Fesseln ihrer Kontrolle, ....

„Du törichtes Kind. Du hättest sofort zu mir kommen sollen. Niemand hätte dir oder deiner Schwester Leid zugefügt. Niemand.“, fauchte Daenerys und begann das Mädchen so heftig zu schütteln, dass deren Zähne aufeinanderschlugen und die Glasphiole aus ihrer Hand rutschte, am Boden zerschellte und ihren _gesamten_ Inhalt über den Stein ergoss.

„Daenerys!“, schallte ihr Name zeitgleich mit dem Klang splitternden Glases in die Nacht.

Verwirrung und Fassungslosigkeit glommen in Jorahs Augen, die nach Antworten suchend zwischen Daenerys, Jezhene und der klaren Flüssigkeit zu ihren Füßen hin und her schnellten. Milder Feuerschein aus dem Inneren der Pyramide umrundete die Silhouette des Ritter, während der zunehmende Mond seine verständnislose Miene mit hartem Licht überzog. Ein schwaches, silbernes Schillern unterhalb Jorahs Gürtel unterbrach den Schatten der Nacht und zog Daenerys' Blick auf einen unförmigen Gegenstand in seinen Händen, der im Licht des Sternenhimmels einen verstörenden Augenblick lang zum blassen Abbild eines Kopfes wurde. Irritiert kniff Dany die Augen zusammen, um das Trugbild zu verscheuchen. Und richtig. Als sie jetzt das zuvor Betrachtete intensiv musterte, verlor der Kopf seine Form und schrumpfte zu einer halbierten Hülle. Dem menschlichen Antlitz, das sie geglaubt hatte zu erkennen, wuchsen groteske Missbildungen aus der Stirn, während in grässlich leeren Augenhöhlen jedes Anzeichen von Leben fehlte. Selbst das Silber erwies sich als Lüge und wurde mit jedem Lidschlag Daenerys' wärmer und wärmer und wärmer.

Scharf umriss das Licht des Mondes eine goldene Maske. Eine Harpyienmaske.

 


	36. Flucht

 

36\. Flucht

 

„Schneller.“

Zum wievielten Male Daenerys jene eindringlich gesprochene Aufforderung an diesem frühen Morgen vernahm, wusste sie nicht genau. Aber wie schon zuvor, gehorchte sie ohne zu zögern. Trotz schmerzender Hacken und wund geriebener Zehen hastete sie dem unnachgiebigen Mann hinterher, der sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick bedachte, ihre Hand packte und sie unsanft zu einer höheren Geschwindigkeit anhielt. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie sich an diese, einer Königin unwürdigen, Behandlung gewöhnt hatte. Ihr Begleiter hingegen fügte sich von Anfang an problemlos in seine Rolle als Wegführer ein. Als pflichtgetreuer Krieger und disziplinierter Unbefleckter hatte Schwarzer Egel jegliches ergebene Verhalten gegenüber seiner Königin abgelegt, sobald sie die Große Pyramide verlassen hatten und half Daenerys für die Zeit an seiner Seite zu vergessen wer sie gemäß ihrer Titel zu sein hatte.

 

Der Himmel im Osten schimmerte bereits in einem blassen Rosa, doch Meereen war noch von Nacht durchflutet. Bedrohlich ragten die Stufen der Pyramiden wie Berge auf, die näher zu rücken schienen und die Schluchten durch welche Dany eilte zu beengten Pässen zusammenschoben. Niemand kreuzte ihren Weg und die unverwechselbaren Laute einer erwachenden Stadt kamen noch von weit her. Dass sie insgeheim nach Schreie lauschte, versuchte die Königin, die jetzt keine sein durfte, zu verdrängen. In diesem Teil der Stadt schliefen die Großen Herren noch immer in ihren uralten Pyramiden, in ihren prunkvollen Gemächern, in ihren komfortablen Betten und träumten doch alle den gleichen Traum. Einen Traum von Gold und Blut.

Für eine Weile verließen sie den Schutz der in Schatten liegenden Gänge und Daenerys' Begleiter führte sie über eine breite Ziegelstraße, die an einem aufwendig gestalteten Zierbrunnen endete. In der Mitte tanzten nackte Frauen, hielten Tonkrüge in ihren fahlen Händen und gossen silbrige Wasserfälle in das Becken. Doch waren es nicht die mondblassen Körper, die Dany plötzlich zum Stehen brachten. Zu sehr damit beschäftigt Schritt zu halten, und ihre nicht zu verleugnende Unruhe zu bändigen, hatte sie kaum auf den Weg geachtet und war dem Unbefleckten nahezu blind gefolgt. Die im Licht der Dämmerung eher grauen, als blauen Steine der Pyramide zu ihrer Linken erkannte sie jedoch sofort und der Blick zur fehlenden Spitze war gänzlich unnötig. Daenerys wusste wem diese Pyramide gehörte. Nein, gehört hatte.

„ _Oh Strahlende. Oh Erhabene. Etwas Unaussprechliches ist geschehen.“_

Furcht und Entsetzen hatten sie angefleht. Geantwortet hatte weder Gnade noch Barmherzigkeit.

„ _Ihr seid unversehrt, wie mir scheint.“_

Langsam rutschte das locker um Daenerys' Kopf gelegte Tuch ihre seidigen Haare hinab, die unerkannt mit dem Zwielicht des Morgens verschmolzen. Verblüfft starrten farblose Augen, in denen das violette Schimmern nur zu erahnen war, zu dem Ort, an dem sie sich für immer hätten schließen sollen.

„ _Oh Glorreiche, ich bitte euch um euren Beistand.“_

Um die Vorteile seiner Person zu genießen, hatte die Königin das Abscheuliche in Ghazeen ignoriert. Zumindest eine Zeit lang. Doch dieser Pakt, den sie mit sich selbst geschlossen hatte, existierte nur, um gebrochen zu werden. Und als es dann soweit war, hatte sie es durchaus als Gerechtigkeit empfunden. Aber jetzt wurde Daenerys beim Anblick der Pyramide seltsam kalt.

„Schneller.“, zischte der Unbefleckte mit dunklen, wachsamen Augen, die jede noch so winzige Ritze zwischen den Steinen abzusuchen schienen und schob Dany in eine Gasse, die zu einer steilen Treppe abfiel.

„ _Entsinnt ihr euch des Angebots, welches ihr mir vor einigen Tagen nach Zkahaz zo Zhaks Besuch gemacht habt?“_

„ _Ja, Euer Gnaden.“_

„ _Steht ihr noch zu eurem Wort?“_

„ _Uneingeschränkt.“_

„ _... Er soll die Pyramide nicht mehr verlassen.“_

Ja, sie hatte ihre Gerechtigkeit bekommen, und dennoch verzog Dany beim Gedanken an das sich ergötzende Lächeln des Söldnerkommandantens das Gesicht.

Streng rügte sich Daenerys jetzt nicht in Erinnerungen abzudriften, die ihre dringend benötigte Aufmerksamkeit trübten, und so konzentrierte sie sich auf die ausgetretenen, glatten Stufen unter ihr. Am Ende des Abstiegs blieb das erwartete Kommando schneller zu laufen überraschenderweise aus. Stattdessen stoppte Schwarzer Egel, richtete fahrig den staubfarbenen Stoff seines abgewetzten Gewandes, um das darunter verborgene Breitschwert nicht zu entblößen.

„Lasst den Kopf unten.“, kommentierte der schlaksig wirkende Mann seine Geste im rauen Valyrisch der Skalvenbucht, während er überflüssigerweise zu Boden deutete.

Der Unbefleckte war einer von Grauer Wurms fähigsten Generälen und, wie ihr versichert wurde, am geeignetsten, um sie unbemerkt durch Meereen zu geleiten. Danys trockener Mund und der stechende Knoten in ihrer Magengrube waren sich dessen offenkundig nicht bewusst. Hier, wo das Pyramidenviertel endete, begann der gefährliche Teil ihres Vorhabens. Sorgfältig schlang Daenerys das Ende ihres grauen Kopftuches um ihren Hals und steckte verräterische Haare unter durchscheinenden Stoff. Als dann aber eine Mischung aus Seifenlauge und Ebereschenasche in ihre Nase stieg, fiel Dany wieder ein, dass ihr Haar sie nicht mehr betrügen konnte.

 

Erheblich langsamer als zuvor setzten sie ihren Weg durch die sich mit Leben füllende Stadt fort und mit jedem Schritt rieben sich Danys schmerzende Hacken an dem ungewohnten Schuhwerk. Zeitweise war das Brennen alles woran sie denken konnte, doch selbst als sich etwas Feuchtes über ihre Fersen verteilte, biss sie tapfer die Zähne zusammen und eilte ihrem Wegführer hinterher. Immer noch war die Zahl der Menschen, die ihrem Tagwerk nachgingen, recht überschaubar. Jene Wenigen bedachten sie allerdings mit argwöhnischen Blicken aus gehetzten Augen. Kaum verwunderlich, dachte Daenerys, brachte doch jede Nacht Angst und Stille, und jeder Morgen ließ das Leid in den hellsten Farben erstrahlen.

Seit Jorah ihr die Harpyienmaske gebracht hatte, ist kein Tag angebrochen, da sie nicht in das Blut der vorangegangenen Nacht getreten war. Unbefleckte, Zweitgeborene, einstige Sklaven, selbst jene Hochgeborenen Meereener, die den Frevel begingen der unliebsamen Eroberin Respekt zu zollen, fielen dem Hass zum Opfer. Oftmals erinnerte sich Daenerys an die Zeremonie im Tempel der Grazien zurück. All das Blut, welches ihr bis an die Knöchel gereicht hat, war im Vergleich zu den roten Fluten, die nun durch die Straßen Meereens strömten, belanglos. Nein, mittlerweile ertrank sie in dem Rot. Sie ging unter in all dem Blut, all der Feindschaft und all den erfolglosen Bemühungen dem Terror ein Ende zu setzen. Je tiefer sie sank und je näher der unreine Boden kam, desto deutlicher wurde das dort Verborgene. Fragen, die sie beantwortet geglaubt hatte, denen sie eigentlich den Zugang verwehrt hatte, schwirrten wieder durch ihren Kopf und machten es schwer, manchmal gar unmöglich, in die Augen derer zu blicken, die ihr Vertrauen entgegenbrachten. Denn was würde sie antworten, wie würde sie es erklären, wenn diese Fragen ihrer Kontrolle entkamen und unbarmherzige Wahrheiten offenbarten? Nun, um eben dies zu verhindern war sie schließlich hier. Energisch, als wolle sie mit ihren kraftvollen Schritten, die hart auf das Pflaster trafen, der Stadt Schmerzen zufügen, vergaß Daenerys einen Augenblick lang ihre Rolle. Sofort reagierte Schwarzer Egel mit einem warnenden Gesichtsausdruck und schob sie beherzt an neugierig dreinblickende Männer vorbei, welche soeben aus einem der wenigen geöffneten Gasthäuser traten. Auch ein Großteil der Freudenhäuser hatte sich dem Schlachten der vergangenen Wochen gebeugt. Wer wollte schon Kunden empfangen, die nicht einmal lange genug lebten, um zu zahlen? 

Ebenso verschlossen waren die Zugänge der Kampfarenen, doch dies bereits seit dem Tag, da Daenerys Targaryen die Stadt betreten hatte. Tore des Schicksals nannten die Meereener die Eingänge zu den Arenen, welche von haushohen Marmortafeln flankiert wurden, auf denen die Namen der Gefallenen ihren versprochenen Ruhm erhielten. Bitter schnaubte Daenerys, während sie voller Ironie die Namen betrachtete. Sie hatte diese menschenverachtenden Kämpfe verboten, auf dass niemand mehr sein Leben inmitten einer grölenden Menge lassen musste. Jetzt waren dies die einzigen Orte der Stadt, in denen kein Blut die Erde durchtränkte. Stattdessen starben die Menschen in finsteren Nischen, verlassenen Hinterhöfen oder ihrem eigenen Heim. Ungesehen. Unbejubelt. Unbeachtet.

 

Tempel, Badehäuser und Stadtvillen endgültig hinter sich lassend folgten sie buckligen Gassen, durch die sich flach gemauerte Rinnen zogen und die Luft mit übelriechenden Dämpfen erfüllten. Nackter Sandstein säumte ihren Weg wie ein blasses Band, das ab und an von geschlossenen Fensterläden durchbrochen wurde. Schwere, hölzerne Lider, die sich jederzeit teilen könnten und jeden, der es wagte in die dahinter liegenden Augen zu blicken ewige Finsternis brachten.

Das rosa Glimmen im Grau des Ostens schenkte Daenerys unvermutet Trost und der Gedanke an verborgene Klingen rückte in den Hintergrund. Selbst das Pochen ihrer blutigen Hacken wurde erträglicher und ehe sie in einem federnden Gang verfiel, ermahnte sich Dany den Schutz der Zurückhaltung nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzten, versprach der Sonnenaufgang doch ein baldiges Ende dieser Hatz durch eine Stadt, in der die Königin das Volk fürchtete. Oder verhielt es sich genau anders herum?

Unentschieden sprangen Dächer zwischen zwei- und einstöckigen Häusern umher und als sich plötzlich eine Lücke auftat, stellte Daenerys frustriert fest, dass die Große Pyramide immer noch so nah wirkte wie zur Stunde ihres Aufbruchs. Womöglich gab es kein Entkommen, ganz gleich wie weit und wie schnell sie laufen würde, der Schatten der Pyramide würde sie immer und überall erreichen.

Ohne Ankündigung blieb Schwarzer Egel stehen und Dany prallte ungebremst gegen den Unbefleckten, der sie mit forscher Hand zurückstieß. Unmittelbar vor ihnen kreuzte eine Querstraße die Gasse auf der sie sich befanden und schickte undeutliches Stimmengewirr voraus. Was auch immer ihr Begleiter erblickt haben mochte, es genügte um den sonst starren Gesichtsausdruck des Unbefleckten für den Augenblick eines Herzschlags mit Wehmut zu verwässern. Kurz glaubte Daenerys, dass Schwarzer Egel beabsichtigte nach dem verhüllten Schwert zu tasten, aber schon im nächsten Augenblick beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und beharrte mit monotoner Stimme: „Richtet euren Blick nach vorn und beeilt euch.“

Katzengleich schob er sich voran, spähte um die Ecke und schubste Daenerys gleichzeitig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der Drang über die Schulter zu blicken und dem zu begegnen wovor Schwarzer Egel sie abschirmte, wuchs zu einem Prickeln in Danys Nacken an und so hörte sie sich entgegen besseren Wissens im Befehlston der Königin, welche sie jetzt nicht sein durfte, fragen: „Was ist dort geschehen?“

„Seid still.“, wurde Daenerys leise zischend zurechtgewiesen.

Zugleich verblüfft von den schroffen Worten, sowie dem bitteren Gefühl der Kränkung, öffnete sie im lautlosen Protest den Mund, tanzten doch Empörung, bis hin zu Tadel auf ihrer Zungenspitze, bereit sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Irgendwo hinter Daenerys ertönte ein spitzer Aufschrei, der nur von qualvollen Schmerzen herrühren konnte. Mit jenem verzerrten Widerhall im Ohr presste Dany die Lippen aufeinander und schluckte den gefährlich unpassenden Anflug von falschem Stolz hinunter. Voller Reue sah sie Schwarzer Egel an, der mit zusammengezogenen Brauen neben ihr her eilte, darauf bedacht seine Pflicht zu erfüllen und die Königin schnellst möglich von dem Geschehen fortzubringen.

Doch ein Drache wendet seinen Blick nicht ab, ganz gleich wie furchtbar der Schrecken auch sein mochte. Zudem wusste Dany ohnehin was sie erwarten würde. Warum sollte sie ihre Vorstellung nicht durch die Realität bestätigen lassen?

Warmes Morgenlicht explodierte in der Straße und eine goldene Blindheit nahm ihr vorübergehend die Sicht, um dann das Entsetzen im Schein des anbrechenden Tages glühen zu lassen. Um _mich_ , so wie jeden Morgen, zu verhöhnen, dachte Daenerys pikiert, während Umrisse von Speeren und Stachelhelmen durch die goldene Flut des Sonnenlichts wandelten. Erst als sie die am Boden liegenden Körper ausmachte, verflog Danys Verdruss über ihr Scheitern und wurde von dem eisigen Hauch abgelöst, welcher sich stets auf ihre Brust legte, wenn sie den Zahlen ihrer gefallenen Krieger gestattete zu echten Menschen zu werden. Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut. Menschen mit Träumen und Hoffnungen. Menschen, die ihr dankbar gewesen waren. Menschen, die ihr gefolgt waren. Menschen, die an sie geglaubt hatten.

 

„ _Verlasst Meereen, Euer Gnaden. Ich flehe euch an, verlasst dieses Schlachthaus.“_

„ _Ich werde nicht nachgeben und vor diesem Abschaum mein Knie beugen.“_

_... _

„ _...Stolz ist ein trügerisches Ding. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich nur allzu sehr daran und beginnt über die eigenen Irrtümer hinwegzusehen. Euer Gnaden, ich bit-“_

„ _Ich werde Meereen nicht verlassen.“_

_... _

„ _Ihr meint ihr könnt Meereen nicht verlassen.“_

 

Wild hämmerte Daenerys' Herz gegen ihre Rippen, ob nun aufgrund der Erinnerung an jene eine Ratssitzung oder dem soeben Gesehenen. Immer weiter durch verlassene Hinterhöfe und hilflos verworrene Gänge folgte sie dem Unbefleckten, vollkommen sicher, dass sie sich verirrt haben mussten. Aber Schwarzer Egel bog zielsicher in Gassen und Straßen ein, die sich für Dany kaum noch voneinander unterschieden.

Der Gürtel an ihrer Hüfte wurde allmählich immer schwerer und begann unangenehm an ihren Hüftknochen zu scheuern. Während Dany das Leder zurechtrückte, schoben ihre Finger den kratzigen grauen Nesselstoff ihrer Robe über den darunter verborgenen Griff aus poliertem Horn, was ihr Missbehagen zeitgleich milderte und verstärkte. Scharf mochte die Klinge des Dolches sein, aber wie nützlich würde sich diese in _ihren_ Händen erweisen? Nie hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht ihr den Umgang mit Waffen zu lehren. Und warum auch? Von Kindesbeinen an hatte man ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass die gewählte Waffe einer Frau die Nadel zu sein hatte, um Wandbehänge mit den ruhmreichen Taten der Männer zu besticken. Als Königin wiederum umgaben sie hunderte von Klingen, welche jedwede Gefahr abhielten. Und welchen Nutzen hatte geschärfter Stahl, wenn man das Feuer selbst kontrollierte. ... Im Moment war aber lediglich ein einziger Mann an ihrer Seite. Ein Einziger gegen Hunderte, die sie tot sehen wollten.

 

Die Luft wurde feuchter und penetrante Gerüche steigerten sich zu einem fauligen Gestank. Daenerys drückte das Kopftuch vor die Nase, obwohl dies wenig gegen die Ausdünstungen des Skahazadhan ausrichtete. Trüb und braun, von all den Hinterlassenschaften der Stadtbewohner, bewegte sich der Fluss Richtung Meer. Schwarzer Egel führte sie jedoch stromaufwärts, dicht am Ufer des zäh fließenden Stroms entlang.

„Ist es ratsam den Fluss im Rücken zu haben?“, fragte Dany, indes der Unbefleckte ihren Oberarm umfasste und sie vorantrieb.

„Es ist der schnellste Weg und besser als massiven Stein im Rücken zu haben.“

Bei der Vorstellung gezwungen zu sein in das übelriechende Wasser springen zu müssen, in dessen schmutzigen Fluten Klumpen unerkennbaren Ursprungs schwammen, wandte sich Daenerys mit Freuden den Heerscharen von Raten zu, die immer wieder durch ihre gehetzten Schritte aufgescheucht auseinanderstoben.

Ungeachtet wie lange sie den Biegungen des Skahazadhans folgten, die Große Pyramide schwebte weiterhin über den Dächern, ließ sie nicht entkommen, und irgendwann erwischte sich Dany dabei, wie sie nach ihr Ausschau hielt, sobald sie dann doch einmal hinter Mauern verschwand. Und jedes Mal ermahnte sie sich aufs Neue nicht zurückzublicken. Ihr Ziel lag jenseits all dessen, was sie gelernt hatte zu hassen.

Als sie den Fluss endlich verließen und in das Durcheinander unbefestigter Wege unmittelbar vor dem nordöstlichen Stadttor eintauchten, glitzerte Schweiß auf Daenerys' Stirn und im Nacken lösten sich verklebte Haare, als sie ihren geflochtenen Zopf über die Schulter warf. Einen Moment fürchtete sie dunkle Flecken auf ihren Handflächen zu entdecken, aber scheinbar war die Maskerade so unerschütterlich wie versprochen. Unter ihren Kleidern trug sie ein Wams aus gehärtetem Leder, das mit dünnen Stahlplatten verstärkt war und nass geschwitzt an ihrem Rücken haftete. Vermutlich sollte sie jedoch froh sein, dass Jorah seinen Willen nicht bekommen und sie in ein Kettenhemd gesteckt hatte. Es grenzte ohnedem an ein Wunder, dass der starrköpfige Ritter ihren Schutz so bereitwillig in andere Hände gelegt hatte. Viel mehr noch, es war sein Vorschlag gewesen. Würde ihre helle Haut und die violetten Augen alleine schon mehr als genügend unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, könnte das Bild durch einen hochgewachsenen Ritter mit fremdländischen Aussehen kaum unauffälliger wirken. Somit war Schwarzer Egel, welcher in Astapor geboren wurde, die perfekte Wahl, um einen Meereener zu mimen. Aber natürlich war diese riskante Variante der Stadt zu entkommen nicht die erste Überlegung gewesen. In solch großen Städten wie Meereen gibt es zweifelsohne Unmengen an verborgenen Pfaden und mit Sicherheit auch solche, die aus der Stadt hinausführen, hatte Barristan Selmy angemerkt. Einen Weg _aus_ der Stadt, wurde dennoch nicht gefunden. Meereen hütet seine Geheimnisse, nicht nur die blutigen.

 

Zwischen soliden Steinhäusern wuchsen zusehends mehr Hütten, Schuppen und Verschläge aus der festgetretenen Erde. Mehr und mehr Menschen drängten auf die Straßen und begannen ihr Tagwerk. Trotz der Angriffe, die Dany erneut in verzagte Grübeleien und schlaflose Nächte gestürzt hatten, hielten die meisten Menschen an ihrem Alltag fest. Was blieb ihnen auch anderes übrig, fragte sie sich im Stillen, während sie einen mit weißem Staub übersäten Bäckergehilfen beobachtete, der pralle Mehlsäcke von einem Karren lud.

In dem undurchschaubaren Gewimmel fühlte sich Daenerys eigenartigerweise sicherer, als in den leeren Pflasterstraßen entlang der Pyramiden. Schwarzer Egel war diesbezüglich scheinbar anderer Meinung und legte wieder einen eisernen Griff um ihren Arm. Schnell könnten aus den ausgemergelten Gesichtern der greisen Bettler oder den geschäftigen Mienen der Händler, Gesichter aus Gold werden. Es war naiv zu glauben, dass ihr hier, inmitten des einfachen Volkes, keine Gefahr drohte. _D_ _ā_ _ria oss_ _ē_ _n_ _ātās_ stand in blutroten Lettern an mehreren Hauswänden und einige kamen zudem mit obszönen Zeichnungen einher, welche Dany vermied allzu lange anzusehen. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht diese Schmähungen von den Steinen zu waschen. Wie sicher konnte sie da schon sein, in einer Stadt, in der selbst diejenigen sie verachteten, welche ihr einst freudestrahlend zugejubelt hatten?

Mittlerweile verfluchte Daenerys die Stiefel an ihren Füßen. Jeder Schritt glich dem Schnitt eines Messers und so sehr sie auch dem Bedürfnis zu Humpeln nachgeben wollte, blieb für derlei keine Zeit. Zusammen mit dem Menschenstrom in welchem sie trieben, betraten Schwarzer Egel und Dany einen formlosen, unbefestigten Platz, der an der mächtigen Stadtmauer endete. Selbst hier in den Armenvierteln säumten klobige Verteidigungstürme jede Biegung der Befestigungsanlage, von wo aus heißes Öl auf anrückende Feinde gegossen werden konnte, wenn diese kühn genug waren so weit vorzudringen, und zugegebenermaßen hatte die schiere Größe der Mauer auch Daenerys Targaryen Respekt abgefordert, als sie noch nicht Königin Meereens gewesen war. Allerdings stand es heute in ihrer Absicht die Stadt zu verlassen, und nicht sie einzunehmen. Die Sorge, dass man sie an ihrem Vorhaben hindern könnte, war jedoch ähnlich.

Unauffällig deutete Schwarzer Egel zu einer verkommen aussehenden Schenke, die wie so viele auf den ersten Blick geschlossen wirkte. Doch der Unbefleckte missachtete die verwitterte Tür des Gasthauses und hielt auf zwei angebundene Maultiere in einer Seitenstraße zu. Eines war braun mit schwarzen Beinen, das andere schwarz mit braunen Beinen. Beide waren sie schwer bepackt, zumindest hatte es den Anschein, und beide kauten geräuschvoll, während sie abwechselnd die Mäuler in einen Eimer Hafer steckten.

Bis aufs Äußerste angespannt und zur selben Zeit benommen war sie mitten in der Nacht in ihre Verkleidung geschlüpft, während sie im Gedanken nochmal jeden Punkt ihres Plans durchgegangen war. Sobald sie die Lasttiere erreichte, hatte sich Daenerys eingeredet, würde der riskanteste Part hinter ihr liegen. Dass jedoch die eigentliche Herausforderung erst hinter den Mauern Meereens wartete, eine Aufgabe weit furchterregender, als Klingen schwingende Meuchelmörder, dieser Einsicht hatte sich Dany verwehren müssen, wenn sie überhaupt bis zu den Maultieren gelangen wollte. Nach jeder Lage Stoff, die sie mit Missandeis Hilfe überwarf, hatte Dany innegehalten, mit der Absicht wieder in die Sicherheit ihres Bettes zu fliehen. Was wäre, wenn sie dabei war einen furchtbaren Fehler zu begehen? Wie konnte sie sich sicher sein? Was, wenn sie nicht fähig war _ihn_ zu schützen? Aber jedes mal, bevor sie sich mit bebenden Händen der Kleider entledigen konnte, übertönten die Fragen ihrer Berater ihre eigenen.

„ _Wie lange gedenkt ihr noch zu warten?“_

„ _Auf was wartet ihr?“_

„ _Was werdet ihr tun, wenn sie nicht zurückkehren?“_

Wenn sie nicht zurückkehren, dann bin ich verloren, war die einzig wahre Antwort, welche Daenerys zu geben hatte, die jedoch niemand wollte. Aber weniger die an sie gerichteten Erwartungen und das Wissen, was sie ihrem Blut nach tun musste, als der Blick zum kalten, verlassenen Bett und der Gedanke an jenen, der ihr vorausgeeilt war, hatte Dany mit Mut und Zuversicht erfüllt.

Dankbar für den Trost, streichelte sie das struppige Fell des streng riechenden Tieres und klammerte sich an die Aussicht irgendwo in der kahlen Wildnis jenseits Meereens auf Jorah zu treffen.

„Sind die Wachen am Tor eingeweiht?“, wollte Daenerys wissen, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte, derweil sie es dem Unbefleckten gleichtat und den Strick ihres Maultiers zu lösen begann.

„Ja. Sie haben den Befehl uns unbehelligt passieren zu lassen.“

Kein Stückchen rührte sich das fransige Seil, als sich Dany abmühte den offenbar zu fest gezurrten Knoten zu entwirren. Mit steigender Frustration versuchte sie die Schlinge auseinanderzudrücken, die sich wenig beeindruckt von ihrem Krafteinsatz zeigte. Wie lächerlich, ging es Daenerys durch den Kopf und spürte absurderweise Tränen der Wut in ihren Augenwinkeln, als einer ihrer hübsch zurecht gefeilten Fingernägel mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen brach. Wenig interessiert an der kleinen Tragödie, trat Schwarzer Egel neben seine Königin und zog ohne sichtliche Anstrengung an einem augenscheinlich beliebigen Ende des Stricks, das dann sogleich vom Holzbalken fiel.

„Mir wurde versichert, dass dies fügsame Tiere sind. Ihr dürftet keine Probleme haben.“

Natürlich nicht. Sie war an der Spitze eines Khalasars geritten und wusste mit Reittieren umzugehen. Dennoch kribbelten Danys Wangen beschämt, als ihr der Unbefleckte die Zügel in die Hand drückte. Dieses eine Mal begrüßte sie die emotionslosen Mienen der Unbefleckten, war sie sich doch sicher, dass Schwarzer Egel im Moment nur Mitleid oder gar Spott für sie übrig hatte. Und zurecht, tönte ihr eigener Hohn. Wie viel ist von der unerschrockenen Khaleesi noch übrig, nach Wochen der Tränen, des Jammerns und des Zitterns, nach Monaten der gesüßten Speisen, gepolsterten Stühle, seidigen Gewänder und weichen Pantoffeln? Bald schon wird sie darauf eine Antwort erhalten, ob sie nun bereit war oder nicht.

Wie versprochen trottete das schwarze Maultier brav neben Dany her, folgte ihr widerstandslos in die Menschenmenge und überholte sie gar, als sie abrupt anhielt. Wovon sie bislang nur gehört hatte, breitete sich vor den Stadttoren wie ein Teppich lebender Körper aus. Ganze Familien verließen Meereen, flohen vor Gräueltaten, die vor niemanden mehr Halt machten und blutgetränktes Chaos hinterließen. Sie flohen vor ihren Fehlern, vor ihrer Kurzsichtigkeit und wenn sie Ser Barristans Worte Wahrheit zugestand, dann flohen sie auch vor ihrem Stolz. Die Gelbe Stadt war das Ziel dieser Menschen, wie Daenerys wusste. Doch Yunkai war drei Wochen entfernt und das zu Pferd. Eine solche Reise war kräftezehrend genug, auch ohne Kinder, Alte und Kranke und der gesamten Habe auf Karren gespannt.

„Bleibt. Geht nicht.“, hätte sie den Menschen am liebsten entgegen geschrien. Nur wollte ihr kein überzeugender Grund einfallen dies zu tun. Ebenso wie das Versprechen, dass sie Chaos und Blut ein für alle Male aus der Stadt vertreiben wird, leise in ihrem Kopf verhallte und selbst in der Einsamkeit ihres Geistes fühlte es sich nur wie ein verzweifelter Wunsch an.

Durch das einfache Holztor passten bequem zwei Ochsenkarren nebeneinander, dennoch stauten sich die Menschen. Unerkannt fügten sich der Krieger und die Königin in die Masse ein und rückten langsam vor. Jede ängstliche Miene, die gezwungen war einer unbestimmten Zukunft entgegenzusehen nahm in Daenerys' Augen einen anklagenden Ausdruck an. Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem Kopftuch und versuchte die irritierende Ungeduld beiseitezuschieben, die ihre Beine schwer werden ließ. _Königin_ Daenerys Targaryen hätte man es nicht zugemutet zu warten. Allein ihr Erscheinen hätte die Menge geteilt. Ein empörter Schrei ertönte neben Dany, woraufhin sie schuldbewusst zu ihrem tierischen Begleiter blickte. War es anmaßend so zu denken, wenn sie doch nun einmal daran gewöhnt war, als Königin behandelt zu werden? Welche Bedeutung hatte Macht und Herrschaft, wenn sie ohne Blendwerk in sich zusammenfielen? Machte einzig Krone und kostbarer Stoff sie zur Königin? Der Gedanke gefiel Dany wenig, aber wie sollte es auch anders sein. Selbst ein so eigenwilliges Volk wie die Dothraki bedienten sich äußeren Zeichen der Macht, um Macht zu besitzen. Khal Drogos langes Haar als Zurschaustellung seiner Unbesiegbarkeit war da keine Ausnahme gewesen. Menschen glauben das, was ihre Augen berichten und im Moment sah man eine gewöhnliche Frau, die wie so viele andere der Stadt entfliehen wollte.

Gerade, als sich die Menschen nach kurzem Halt wieder in Bewegung setzten, wurde Dany unsanft angerempelt. Ein Junge von vielleicht zehn Jahren schlüpfte an ihr vorbei und drängelte sich vor das Maultier, das wenig Interesse an dem Geschehen bekundete. Daenerys hingegen verfolgte neugierig den kleinen Lockenkopf, der sich verdächtig nah hinter einem Mann in gelb blauer Tokar stellte. Gekonnt ließ der Junge ein Messer aus dem Ärmel in seine Hand rutschen und trennte, fast zu schnell um es zu verfolgen, den Münzbeutel von seinem Besitzer. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen Richtung Daenerys verschwand der Beutelschneider im Gemenge und es vergingen einige Augenblicke, ehe Dany hastig nach dem Gürtel an ihrer Hüfte tastete. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie alles dort vorfand, wo es zu sein hatte.

Wenige nur versuchten _in_ die Stadt zu gelangen, trotzdem hallte jetzt lautstarke Empörung über die versammelten Köpfe und als Daenerys näher an das Stadttor heranrückte, entdeckte sie den Ursprung des Aufruhrs. Einer der wachhabenden Söldner stritt lebhaft mit einem auffällig farbenprächtig gekleideten Mann: „Das könnt ihr doch wohl nicht ernst meinen? Wer soll denn diese Viecher kaufen, frage ich euch? Die haben doch mehr Läuse, als Fell.“

Schwarzweiße Äffchen rüttelten in vier Käfigen an zerbrechlich aussehenden Gitterstäben und beschwerten sich aufgebracht über ihre Lage, wobei sie immer genau den Moment abpassten, wenn der Söldner zu sprechen begann. Zuletzt hatte Dany solch putzige Tiere auf dem westlichen Markt in Vaes Dothrak gesehen und während sie, zusammen mit ihren Mägden, verzückt vor den Käfigen der lustigen Tiere stand, hatte Jorah ähnlich gesprochen wie der Söldner, erinnerte sich Daenerys.

Leidenschaftlich diskutierte der Händler nun über den Wert der Affen, brachte aber offenbar keine überzeugenden Argumente vor, da sich der kahlköpfige Zweitgeborene mit abgespannter Stimme an seinen Kameraden wandte: „Was macht man denn bitte mit diesem Viehzeug? Essen kann man die wohl kaum.“

„Auf den Sommerinseln werden sie gebraten, habe ich gehört.“, gab der andere Söldner zu Bedenken und riss eilig seinen Finger zurück, den er durch die Rohrstäbe eines Käfigs gesteckt hatte.

„Auf den Sommerinseln können Vögel sprechen und für Weiber ist es eine Ehrung, als Hure zu arbeiten. Also ich scheiß drauf, wo diese langschwänzigen Bastarde gegessen werden.“

 

Unziemliche Flüche und aufgeregtes Affengekreisch trug der Wind auch dann noch an Daenerys' Ohr, als sie schon längst auf dem Rücken des Maultiers saß und schaukelnd zum Beginn eines steinigen Pfades getragen wurde. Vertieft in der hitzigen Auseinandersetzung mit dem Affenhändler, hatten die Zweitgeborenen keinen Blick an das ungleiche Paar verschwendet.

Eine Zeitlang teilten sie sich den Weg mit hoch bepackten Eseln, Zugpferden, wertvollen Milchziegen, klappernden Karren, schmächtigen Burschen, breitschultrigen Männern, weinenden Kindern und klagenden Greisen. Unmittelbar vor Dany saß eine Frau mit einem Säugling an der Brust auf einem mit Fässern beladenen Wagen und starrte sie aus tief liegenden Augen, in denen jegliche Hoffnung erloschen war, an. Nirgends waren freundliche oder zuversichtliche Mienen zu sehen. Verzweiflung, Ungewissheit, Mutlosigkeit und nur in einigen wenigen Gesichtern war Wut zu finden. Wie viele von ihnen werden wohl in der Gelben Stadt ankommen, fragte sich Daenerys, während sich Schuldgefühle wie eine eiserne Faust um ihre Kehle legten.

Doch während die Meereener die südliche Strecke nach Yunkai nahmen, schlugen Schwarzer Egel und die Drachenkönigin die nordöstliche Route ein. Dank Daenerys' unauffälliger Gewandung, den braunen Haaren und einem demütig gesenkten Haupt, hatte ihr niemand allzu große Beachtung geschenkt. Erst, als sie sich von der Gruppe trennten, folgten ungläubige und vor allem entsetzte Blicke. Eine alte, zahnlose Frau, deren Haare wie Daunen um ihren Kopf schwebten, als sie diesen missbilligend schüttelte, krächzte Dany unverständliche Worte hinterher, die jedoch kaum Zweifel daran ließen, was sie von ihrer gewählten Reiserichtung hielt.

 

„Wir hätten die Straße bereits vor einer Stunde verlassen sollen.“, schätzte Schwarzer Egel, der, nun da sie außer Sicht neugieriger Augen waren, seinen Waffengurt freilegte, „Verzeiht, Königin Daenerys, aber ich fürchte für Rast ist keine Zeit. Es liegt immer noch eine beachtliche Strecke vor uns und wir sollten wenigstens die Hälfte zunichte machen, ehe die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht.“

„Natürlich.“

Dick und trocken fühlte sich Danys Zunge an, als sie die knappe Erwiderung formte. Schon war sie im Begriff den Unbefleckten um Wasser anzuhalten, da fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie selbst eine Flasche am Gürtel trug. Trotzdem der Ritt auf dem Maultier erstaunlich bequem war, haderte Daenerys mit dem Gleichgewicht, als sie nach dem Wasser tastete und die Hufen unter ihr zur selben Zeit mit losem Gestein rangen, woraufhin Schwarzer Egel sie prüfend betrachtete. Seine dunklen Augen verweilten aber nur kurz. Irgendetwas hinter der Königin zog seinen Blick in die Ferne.

Sie war also noch in Sicht, vermutete Daenerys. Die Stadt, nach welcher sie sich nicht umgedreht hatte, seit sie durch deren Mauern geschlüpft waren. Obwohl der Wind nicht müde wurde sie voran zuschieben, zerrte zugleich ein unsichtbarer Sog an ihr, wollte sie verführen sich ein letztes Mal umzublicken, flüsterte, und rief nach ihr. Vielleicht war auch dies eine List der Harpyie, dachte Dany zornig und verstaute die Wasserflasche mit harschen Bewegungen. Würde sie sich dem zuwenden, was sie eben verlassen hatte, dem sie soeben _entkommen_ war, würde sie Dinge fühlen, welche eine Herrscherin nicht fühlen sollte. Und womöglich wäre es gefährlich diesen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Gefährlich, und verführerisch einfach. Selbst nach diesen Gefühlen zu fragen erschien zu riskant. Was, wenn die Erleichterung zu groß wäre und die Freiheit zu laut tönte? _Unüberhörbar_ laut. Nicht die Fragen, die Antworten sollte sie fürchten.

 

Zwei Stunden weiter nördlich wuchsen die sanften Hügel zu ansehnlichen Buckeln heran, welche Daenerys' schwarzes Maultier sicher und zuverlässig erklomm. Lediglich die sich von der blassen Erde kaum abhebenden Schlangen, die hier und da ihre Köpfe auf eingerollten Schwänzen ausruhten, brachten die Reittiere aus ihrer stoischen Ruhe. Doch je höher sie kamen, desto seltener wurde der Anblick der geschuppten Körper, die in Felsspalten oder unter stacheligen Sträuchern verschwanden, sobald sie das Beben der Hufen spürten. Die Sonne strahlte senkrecht auf sie hinab und doch war die Hitze hier weniger drückend. Die Luft roch nach trockener Erde, Sonne und einer Frische, welche die auflebenden Böen von weit her herantrugen. Längst hatte Dany das Kopftuch an einen der Sattelriemen festgebunden, und schloss nun mit windzerzaustem Haar zu Schwarzer Egel auf.

„Sollten wir nicht alsbald unser Ziel erreichen?“

Der spitze Haaransatz des Unbefleckten wurde von mehreren Falten unterstrichen, während dieser gleichförmige Felsen, vertrocknete Büsche und weiß blühende Kriechpflanzen musterte. Vergebens suchte Daenerys nach Auffälligkeiten, die diesen Ort von der hinter ihr liegenden Landschaft unterschied, konnte aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gefährten nichts dergleichen entdecken.

„Seht ihr die flache Felsformation, Königin Daenerys?“, fragte Schwarzer Egel und deutete zu einem Hügelkamm, „Dahinter liegt unser Ziel.“

Eben noch hatte sie sich das Ende dieser ersten Etappe herbeigesehnt. Aber jetzt, da es ihr abrupt vor die Nase gesetzt wurde, befiel Dany das unerklärliche Verlangen weiterhin ziellos über Anhöhen und durch Täler zu reiten. Denn hinter dem Hügelkamm, welchen Dany mit verkniffenen Augen betrachtete, war nicht nur ihr Ziel zu finden, wie Schwarzer Egel unnötigerweise erwähnte: „Jorah der Andale wird unsere Ankunft schon erwarten.“

Das wird er mit Sicherheit, dachte Daenerys und biss sich beim Gedanken an einen vor Sorge auf und ab tigernden Jorah in die Innenseite ihrer Wange. Aber nein, ihr Bär würde wohl eher regungslos vor sich hin brüten.

„Dann sollten wir ihn nicht länger warten lassen.“

Abseits der Wege bewies das Maultier abermals seine Geschicklichkeit und als spürte es die drängelnde Aufregung seiner Reiterin, ließ es seinen Artgenossen kurzerhand hinter sich zurück. Es war nicht mit dem Hochgefühl eines stürmischen Ritts auf ihrer Silbernen zu vergleichen, doch zum ersten Mal seit die Stadt hinter ihr lag, ließ Daenerys die überwältigende Erleichterung zu. Als hätte sie wochenlang nur abgestandene Luft geatmet und nun strömte endlich eine prickelnde Helligkeit in ihre Lungen, die sich mit der Vorfreude Jorah wiederzusehen vermischte und es ihr leicht machte zu glauben, dass die Gräueltaten der Harpyie nur ein böser Traum gewesen waren, dass sie die vor ihr liegende Herausforderung spielend meistern wird, dass sie nichts mehr aufhalten kann. Selbst die Schwere der Erde unter ihr schien an Bedeutung zu verlieren.

Auf der Anhöhe angekommen, rutschte Dany gekonnt vom Sattel, zuckte aber augenblicklich zusammen. Nach der langen Ruhepause protestierten die aufgescheuerten Hacken mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit, und nicht nur diese. Jeder Muskel, der sie während des Ritts über größtenteils unebenes Gelände auf dem Rücken des Maultiers gehalten hatte, begehrte auf. Fest entschlossen weder Füßen, noch Rücken Beachtung zu schenken, setzte sich Daenerys mit steifen Gliedern in Bewegung.

Leeres Ödland, dessen Boden durch die Sonne hart wie Ziegel geworden war, hatte sie den halben Tag lang umgeben, lediglich mit vereinzelten verkümmerten Bäumen bestückt, sodass sich Dany schon gefragt hatte, ob sie überhaupt in die richtige Richtung ritten. Zwar war die Erde der weitläufigen Ebene, die sich nun vor Daenerys ausbreitete ebenso von netzförmigen Rissen durchzogen, aber ganz in der Nähe sammelten sich mehrere Feigenbäume zu einem kleinen Hain, unter dem sich sichtbar mehr Grün in das ausgeblichene Gelb mischte.

Hektisches Hufgetrappel trug Schwarzer Egel an Daenerys' Seite, um dann wie erwartet auf die kleine Baumgruppe zuzuhalten, welche beim Näherkommen sogar einen schlammigen Pfuhl offenbarte. Versonnen betrachtete Daenerys die schattige Oase und es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie den Fehler des idyllischen Bildes ausmachte. Auf der Suche nach ihrer Stute flog ihr Blick rasch über den Rand des Teiches und durch das umliegende Wäldchen, aber weder ein weißes, noch ein schwarzes Pferd war zu sehen.

„Er ist nicht hier.“, sprach Dany das Offensichtliche aus, als sie unter die Äste trat, wobei ihr sonst so selbstbewusst gesprochenes Valyrisch von Furcht verwässert wurde, „Aus welcher Richtung wird er kommen?“

„Westen.“, erwiderte der Unbefleckte, führte die Maultiere zum Teich und band sie an einer mächtigen, geschwungenen Wurzel fest, „Aber ihr solltet euch jetzt Ruhe gönnen. Es liegt noch ein anstrengender Weg vor euch.“

Wohl wahr, aber diesen Weg wird sie nicht ohne Jorah antreten. Was kann ihn aufgehalten haben? Er ist lange vor ihr aufgebrochen und sollte demnach auch lange vor ihr am festgelegten Treffpunkt sein. Zudem waren sie ohnehin nicht rechtzeitig erschienen. Wo bleibt er?

„Ser Jorah sollte vor uns hier eintreffen, nicht wahr?“

Der zittrige Klang in ihrer Stimme war Daenerys gleichgültig. Schwarzer Egel war niemand, dem vorgetäuschte Stärke beeindruckte, noch hatte er für derlei Verwendung. Außerdem hatte sie während ihrer morgendlichen Flucht durch Meereen lang genug Angst für Mut ausgegeben und jetzt stand ihr ein wenig Furcht durchaus zu, befand Daenerys, den beschwichtigenden Worten des Unbefleckten zum Trotz.

„Um keinen Verdacht auf sich zu lenken oder mögliche Verfolger abzuschütteln war der Weg des Ritters fast doppelt so lang, wie der unsrige, Königin Daenerys. Vielleicht wurde er wie wir von der Vielzahl an Fliehenden aufgehalten.“

„Der Mond stand noch hoch am Himmel, als er aufbrach, und die Menschen, welche uns zurückgehalten haben, waren Familien, die wohl kaum Mitten in der Nacht eine solch gefährliche Reise antreten würden. Die Straßen sollten leer gewesen sein...“

Ja, so leer wie in jeder Nacht. Einzig erfüllt von Schatten und Gold.

Derartiges zu denken war wenig ratsam, doch die Schreckensbilder kamen trotzdem, wie auch Daenerys' Gedanken ohne ihr Zutun zum Unaussprechlichen strebten, von dessen Grausamkeit sie sich nicht abzuwenden vermochte.

„Schwarzer Egel, reite ihm entgegen.“, befahl die Königin, entschlossen gegen die Gaukeleien ihres Verstandes anzukämpfen.

„Ich werde euch nicht alleine zurücklassen, Königin Daenerys.“

„Dann werde ich euch begleiten.“

„Nein.“, entschied der Unbefleckte und gab zu Verstehen, dass er weder das eine, noch das andere zu tun gedachte.

Erzürnt ballte Dany die Hände zu Fäusten und ging auf den unbeugsam wirkenden Mann zu: „Ich werde hier nicht tatenlos ausharren mit dem Wissen, dass Ser Jorah womöglich ... auf Hilfe angewiesen ist.“

Eindringlich musterte Schwarzer Egel Daenerys und schien ihre Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen, nur um dann mit der resoluten Stimme des Mannes, dem sie durch die Straßen Meereens gefolgt war, zu verkünden: „Ich habe gelobt euch unbeschadet hierher zu geleiten und eure Sicherheit in die Hände des Ritters zu legen. ... Es tut mir leid, Königin Daenerys, aber wir werden hier warten.“

Daenerys nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und beließ die Luft in ihren Lungen. War es Wut über den ihr entgegengebrachten Widerwillen, die nun heiß durch ihr Blut wallte? Enttäuschung? Verletzter Stolz? Oder die Einsicht, dass ihr Wort, ihr Befehl, momentan keinerlei Macht besaß? So sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte den Unbefleckten nicht dazu _zwingen_ nach Jorah zu suchen und ebenso wenig konnte sie hoffen dem sorgsamen Schutz ihrer Wache zu entkommen. Zugleich musste Dany aber zugeben, dass die Vorstellung Jorah alleine anzutreffen und ihm diesen Umstand zu erklären wenig verlockend erschien. Fürs Erste war es wohl das Beste abzuwarten. In wenigen Stunden mochte sich Schwarzer Egels Meinung zu ihrem Ansinnen womöglich geändert haben. Wortlos ließ Daenerys den Unbefleckten stehen, stolzierte zum westlichen Rand des lichtdurchfluteten Hains und atmete erst aus, als sie außer Hörweite war. Wo man auch hinsah krochen armdicke Wurzeln wie Schlangen aus der Erde und bogen sich in skurrilen Formen durch die Luft. Unfähig auf einer dieser hölzernen Windungen Platz zu nehmen, war es nun an Daenerys rastlos und mit wandernden Gedanken zwischen Feigenbäumen umherzueilen.

 

Mittlerweile überlagerten sich ihre Stiefelabdrücke zu Hunderten im Sand und auch die Schatten der Bäume hatten sich inzwischen weiter gen Osten gedreht. Neu entflammt pulsierte der Schmerz durch ihre Fersen. Die abgeriebene Haut auf ihren Zehen warf Blasen. Ein einzelner Schweißtropfen rann ihren Steiß hinab und versickerte im groben Nessel ihres Gewands. Verstohlen schielte Dany zu dem Wache stehenden Unbefleckten und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken sich des schützenden Leders zu entledigen. Stattdessen gab sie ihren eigenen Wachposten auf und ließ sich in den Schoß eines dicken Baumes sinken. Umringt von ineinander verschlungenen Wurzeln, auf denen pechschwarze Ameisen in strenger Ordnung entlang marschierten, zog sie sich vorsichtig die Stiefel von den wunden Füßen. Verschmierte Blutspuren. Feucht schimmernde Haut. Schwarzrot verkrusteter Schorf. Auf den ersten Blick sah es schlimm aus. Nachdem Daenerys aber die Wunden mit klarem Wasser aus ihrer Trinkflasche gereinigt hatte, blieben nur noch grashalmbreite Abschürfungen zurück. Stöhnend streckte Dany die Beine aus, spürte den warmen Sand unter den Fußsohlen, ließ den Kopf gegen die warme Rinde sinken und suchte die unverändert vor ihr liegende Ebene nach einem Reiter ab, der nicht kam.

„Königin Daenerys.“, brach Schwarzer Egels Stimme in Daenerys' konzentriertes Starren, „Ihr solltet etwas essen.“

Hunger verspürte sie keinen, geschweige denn Appetit, dennoch nahm sie das in Leinen gewickelte Fladenbrot entgegen und bedankte sich mit einem Nicken. Das letzte anständige Mahl war das gestrige Abendessen gewesen. Heute Morgen hatte die frühe Stunde den Gedanken an Nahrung nicht zugelassen, oder vielmehr hatte der harte Knoten, zu dem ihr Inneres geworden war, dagegen aufbegehrt. Würde Jorah bei ihr sein, würde er vermutlich darauf bestehen, dass sie etwas zu sich nahm. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich die hochgezogenen Brauen des Ritters vorstellen und vielleicht würde ihr auch jener amüsierte Ausdruck, den er von Zeit zu Zeit hinter einer bedenklichen Miene verbarg, zuteilwerden. Wenn er nur bei ihr wäre... Lustlos zupfte Dany ein Stückchen Brot ab und kaute gleichermaßen lustlos auf dem salzigen Teig umher. … Was würde sie jetzt für einen tadelnden Blick aus blauen Augen geben.

 

Aufgerieben, entkräftet und niedergeschlagen hatten die dahingegangenen Wochen sie zurückgelassen, tiefe Wunden in ihre Autorität, ihre Herrschaft und ihr Vertrauen geschlagen. Die Kämpfe in den Straßen bewirkten nichts, angedrohte Strafen wurden ignoriert und für mögliche Verhandlungen fehlte die Gegenseite. Das Volk schwieg aus Angst, aus Loyalität oder aufgrund des Hasses, den es empfand. Und auch sie hatte es nicht mehr in ihrer Kraft gefunden dieser Verachtung einzig durch bloßes Ausharren die Stirn zu bieten. Der Verdruss über die Beleidigung ihrer Herrschaft war nicht mehr zu ertragen gewesen und hatte sie verhöhnt.

_ Sie werden dafür büßen. Sie werden ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten. Sie werden ihre Masken nie wieder absetzten, wenn sich das geschmolzene Gold erst in ihre Gesichter frisst. _

Derlei Drohungen kreisten neuerdings ständig durch ihren Kopf, aber wie sollte sie diese wahr werden lassen, und wollte sie das überhaupt? Wollte sie die Wunden der Stadt und das Leid der Unschuldigen rächen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal ihre eigenen Wunden gerächt hatte? So viel hatte sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gefürchtet. Ihre Macht. Ihr Erbe. Seine Liebe. Ihre Liebe. Die Dunkelheit. … Doch die Dunkelheit war nicht mehr schwarz. Ein bedrohliches Glimmen hatte sich in die Schatten gemischt.

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Daenerys durchs Haar und löste den locker sitzenden Knoten. Vielleicht war der Preis am Ende zu hoch und sie bezahlte zu viel für etwas, was sie so nie eingefordert hatte. Insbesondere wenn sie sich eingestand, dass der Harpyienkonflikt nicht all ihr Sein bestimmte. Und das hätte er müssen. Wäre sie die überlegende Königin für die sie sich halten wollte, würde sie ihr Herz von allem anderen frei machen. Jeden Tag stritten sich die Königin und ihr Berater, und jede Nacht versöhnten sich Jorah und Daenerys. Doch es war nicht genug und irgendwie konnte sie nicht sagen, ob es die Tage oder die Nächte waren, die ihr zu wenig gaben.

Dany schloss die Augen und die Sonne auf ihrer Haut wurde zum Geist Jorahs Berührungen der letzten Nacht. Das Wispern der Blätter über ihr wurde zu seinem Versprechen unbeschadet zu ihr zurückzukehren, heiser gegen ihren Hals geatmet. Fast spürte sie, wie der Bass seiner Stimme durch ihren Körper bebte. Hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern verbarg sich jedoch nicht nur sein Zuspruch und seine Zärtlichkeit. Ungebeten und in den unpassendsten Momenten sprang ihr seine von Entsetzten durchmischte Fassungslosigkeit in den Sinn. Nie wieder sollte er sie auf diese Weise ansehen. Nie wieder. Dabei hatte sich dieses Bild schon längst unauslöschlich in ihren Verstand gebrannt und ließ sie bei jedem Zusammentreffen nach jenem grausamen Funken Enttäuschung suchen, den sie sich auf dem schummrigen Balkon hoffentlich nur eingebildet hatte. Doch das verstört dreinblickende Mädchen, das verschüttete Gift zu ihren Füßen und die goldene Maske in seinen Händen waren auch keine Einbildung gewesen. Warum sollte es mit seinen Gefühlen dann anders sein?

 

Sie war sich durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass der Frieden in Meereen lediglich eine Farce gewesen war, die auch sie bereitwillig mitgespielt hatte und die irgendwann ihr unweigerliches Ende finden musste. Aber dies waren die Sorgen der Königin gewesen. Dany hatte die Ruhe einfach genossen, hatte willentlich verdrängt, dass es nicht von Dauer war, hatte sich im Traum ihrer Liebe verloren. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte sie sich gestattet etwas zu leben, was für sie nie wahr sein konnte. Doch für den Moment hatte es sich echt genug angefühlt. Allerdings musste auch dieser Traum sein Ende finden. In den letzten Wochen war Jorah wieder mehr zu ihrem Ratgeber geworden. Das musste er. Und trotzdem Dany wusste, dass eben dies die Wahrheit ihrer Liebe ist, und immer sein wird, haderte sie damit dies zu akzeptieren. Es erneut zu akzeptieren. Denn akzeptiert hast du es längst, genau in dem Augenblick, als du vor so vielen Monden die Tür zu seinem Quartier geöffnet hast, musste Daenerys einräumen und dachte daran, wie närrisch sie sich vorgekommen war, als sie frierend, nur in ihren Nachtgewändern gekleidet, auf dem zugigen Gang gestanden hatte. Atemlos war sie damals durch die Pyramidenkorridore gestürmt und erstarrt, als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen war. Nach schier unendlich langem Zögern hatte sie all ihren Mut zusammengenommen, nur um festzustellen, dass das Zimmer leer war. Oft erinnerte sie sich an diese Nacht zurück. Natürlich. Aber gelegentlich musste sie auch an diese Leere denken, die ihr einst alle Kraft geraubt hatte. Getrieben vom Grauen ihrer Träume hatte sie nur gewollt, dass ein schlagendes Herz und ein warmer Körper sie von der Verlogenheit der Nacht überzeugte. Doch es war das Grauen, das durch die verlassene Unterkunft an Überzeugung gewonnen hatte, und manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es Königin Daenerys irgendwann ebenso ergehen wird, dass am Ende nichts auf sie wartet.

 

Mühsam drückte sich Daenerys von ihrem Thron aus Wurzeln hoch und tapste barfuß zu den Maultieren, um das übrige Fladenbrot zu verstauen. In den Zweigen über ihr beklagte ein Vogel die ihm aufgezwungene Gesellschaft und neben ihren achtsam platzierten Schritten huschten ungesehene Tierchen durchs Unterholz. Würde Jorah nicht bald erscheinen, müssten sie die Nacht hier verbringen, oder sich damit abfinden in die Dämmerung zu reiten. Bis jetzt standen ihnen noch genügend Tagstunden zur Verfügung, schätzte Dany und spähte durch das Blätterdach zur Sonne. Sie kannte alle Einzelheiten ihrer Reise. Jede Station und was sie erwartet hatte sie sich eingeprägt. Sie wusste, dass der Weg, den sie zusammen mit Schwarzer Egel am Vormittag genommen hatte ein aufgegebener Viehtriebpfad und nicht in Karten verzeichnet war, dass die Entfernung zwischen dem kleinen Hain und der nächsten geplanten Rast an die fünf Stunden betrug, eher sechs, wenn man die bereits zurückgelegte Strecke der Pferde bedachte, und dass sie solange gen Norden reiten werden, bis der Skazadhban sie in die Berge führt. Dieses Wissen gab ihr Sicherheit und das Gefühl von Kontrolle. Etwas, was bei ihrer ersten Reise quer über den Kontinent gänzlich gefehlt hatte.

Tausende sind mit ihr gereist, als sie nicht mehr, als Khal Drogos Khaleesi gewesen war. Ihre Kos, die für ihren Schutz gesorgt hatten. Ihre Mägde, die für ihre Kleidung, ihre Bäder, ihr Wohlbefinden verantwortlich gewesen waren. Die Sklaven des Khalasars, die sich um Verpflegung, den Aufbau der Zelte und so vieles mehr gekümmert hatten. Dieses Mal würde es nur sie und Jorah geben, und obwohl diese Vorstellung eine freudige Wärme in ihr wachrief, brachte sie sogleich eine alberne Nervosität mit sich. Doch das war mehr als unwichtig, und wenn Jorah erst bei ihr war, würde jedes ängstliche Kribbeln verfliegen. Das musste es. Das wird es. Wenn er erst bei ihr war...

„Ich schaffe das nicht alleine.“, wisperte Daenerys den Bäumen zu.

Die Antwort gab ihr allerdings ein verirrter Schwarzschnäpper, der sich mit einem grellen Flötenton Gehör verschaffte und vor Daenerys durch vertrocknete Blätter hüpfte, die wie Glas unter ihren Füßen zerbrachen.

„ _Schwarzer Egel wurde in alles eingewiesen. Er wird die Reise mit dir fortsetzen, falls … es erforderlich sein sollte.“_

„ _Das ist unnötig, denn du wirst da sein.“_

„ _Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass dies nicht gewiss ist und-“_

„ _Ich will es aber nicht hören.“_

„ _... Daenerys, es ist einfach zu wichtig, als dass du dich durch ... als dass du dich von irgendetwas aufhalten lässt, ganz gleich was es ist und irgendwann wi-“_

„ _Nein. Hör auf mir zu sagen, dass du nicht da sein wirst und was ich dann zu tun habe.“_

Mit federnden Sprüngen gab der zartgliedrige Vogel den Weg vor und Dany folgte. Oder trieb sie ihn vielmehr vor sich her? Schwarzschnäpper bevölkerten Meereen zuhauf und bisher hatte sie diese auch nur dort angetroffen. Flink sprangen die schwarzen Krallen von einer Wurzel zur nächsten, standen aber jedes Mal still, wenn Daenerys zu weit entfernt war. Aber das ist doch unsinnig, empörte sie sich, es ist nur ein dummer Vogel und der wartet bestimmt nicht auf mich. Auf einmal missfiel ihr der Anblick des Tiers, das jederzeit seine Flügel benutzen und über die umliegenden Berge hinwegfliegen könnte, aber stattdessen auf dem Boden verweilte.

„Du gehörst nicht hierher. Flieg zurück.“, verlangte Dany verärgert, wandte sich vom Schwarzschnäpper ab und durchlebte erneut den Abschied, der gleichsam keiner gewesen war.

„ _Wage es nicht ein Lebewohl an mich zu richten. Für ein solches besteht keinerlei Anlass. Wir sehen uns in wenigen Stunden wieder.“_

„ _Ist das ein Befehl, Khaleesi?“_

„ _Kein Befehl, eine schlichte Tatsache.“_

_... _

Seit seiner Verbannung... Seit seiner Rückkehr, berichtigte sich Daenerys, war Jorah stets in ihrer Nähe gewesen. Ein Befehl hatte genügt und ganz gleich wo er sich aufhielt, kam er zu ihr. Heute wäre jedoch jeder Befehl vergebens. Heute war er so unerreichbar wie er es einst gewesen war, als sie verstört in einer Ecke seines Quartiers gekauert hatte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie heute wusste auf was sie wartet, und das war eine weitaus größere Qual.

„Königin Daenerys. ... Jorah der Andale.“

In einem Wust schwarzblauer Federn erhob sich der Schwarzschnäpper in die Lüfte, als Dany herumwirbelte und zum Rand der Baumgruppe eilte. Der Reiter war noch nicht mehr als ein daumennagelgroßer Punkt in der Ferne, dem ein weißer Schemen folgte. Nichtsdestotrotz nistete sich die Erleichterung auf Danys Gesicht ein und nahm die Last von ihr, die erst jetzt, da sie verschwand, ihre vollendete Schwere zeigte. Wenige Stunden nur hatte sie gewartet, womöglich nicht mehr, als einen tränennassen Wimpernschlag oder einen aufgeregten Herzschlag lang, und doch hatte sich die Zeit des Wartens zu einer Ewigkeit ausgedehnt.

 

Als Daenerys die Schnallen seines Umhang ausmachen konnte, suchten ihre unstet hin und her schnellenden Augen nach Verletzungen, dem Grund für sein Zuspätkommen. Glücklicherweise fand sie nichts derartiges und auch seine Bewegungen, als er sich aus dem Sattel schwang, offenbarten nichts.

Kaum kehrte Ser Jorah Mormont seinem schwarzen Hengst den Rücken zu, fand sich Daenerys Targaryen auch schon in seinen Armen wieder und spürte das altbekannte, törichte Brennen in den Augenwinkeln, woraufhin sie ihr Gesicht nur noch tiefer in die grobe Wolle, die seine Brust bedeckte, drückte. Gleichermaßen dringlich presste auch er sie an sich und machte selbst nach geraumer Zeit keine Anstalten ihr Wiedersehen zu beenden.

„Ich habe dich warten lassen. Verzeih.“

Kalte Finger schoben mattbraunes Haar aus ihrem Gesicht und als Daenerys seine vor Anspannung harten Rückenmuskeln spürte, endete ihre Umarmung abrupt. Eine ihrer trügerischen Strähnen in der Hand haltend, betrachtete Jorah wehmütig das vom Braun verdeckte Silber.

„Konntet ihr die Stadt ohne Zwischenfälle verlassen?“

„Ja. Wir sind nur nicht so schnell vorangekommen wie erhofft.“, gestand Dany und forschte in seinen Augen nach einer Erklärung für das eigenartige Gefühl, das sich ihrer bemächtigte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas, das über Erschöpfung und Sorge hinausging.

„Aber wodurch wurdest _du_ aufgehalten?“

Für einen Moment sah Jorah zu Schwarzer Egel, der soeben Daenerys' Pferd von Jorahs Sattel losband und zum modrigen Pfuhl inmitten des Hains führte. Zögerlich und mit Bedacht antwortete der Ritter: „Auch ich bin nicht wie geplant vorangekommen...“

Zuweilen übermittelte Jorah Neuigkeiten unumwunden, ganz direkt. Zu anderen Gelegenheiten wiederum, schien er jede Silbe zu prüfen, und es fühlte sich für Dany so an, als wären die letzten Monate nie geschehen. Dann sah sie nur eines in dem Antlitz des Mannes, der ihr so viel bedeutete. Angst. Angst davor ihr zu viel zuzumuten. Angst davor sie wieder in die Dunkelheit zu treiben. Vielleicht auch Angst davor sie endgültig an diese zu verlieren. Bisher war es ihr nicht gelungen zu verstehen was es war, das ihn einmal ohne Bedenken sprechen und ein anderes Mal zaudern ließ. Die Mitteilungen unterschieden sich in ihrem Wesen, vor allem in jüngster Zeit, kaum voneinander. Woran machte er also seine Entscheidung wie er ihr unangenehme Nachrichten beibrachte fest? Womöglich reagierte Jorah nur auf das, was sie ausstrahlte oder auf das, was er _sah_ , grübelte Dany, bemüht sich so entspannt wie möglich zu geben.

„Es hat einen Angriff gegeben.“, sagte der Ritter vorsichtig, um dann hastig hinzuzufügen, „Doch als ich hinzukam, war es schon vorüber. ... Die Folgen des Angriffs haben meinen Aufbruch verzögert.“

„Lediglich die Folgen?“, forschte Daenerys skeptisch nach, und hob ihre Hand zu Jorahs Gesicht, als er unerwartet schroff erklärte: „Ich bin unverletzt.“

Verblüfft über seine heftige Reaktion weiteten sich Danys Augen und konnten den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht mit seinen Worten in Einklang bringen. _Irgendetwas stimmte nicht._

„Und die Tatsache, dass du wohlauf bist, ruft dein Missfallen hervor?“

„Natürlich nicht, Daenerys.“, seufzte Jorah reumütig, als er erkannte wie seine Erwiderung aufgefasst wurde.

Obwohl seine Beteuerung in ihren Ohren eigenartigerweise wenige überzeugend klang, verbannte Dany den Argwohn aus ihrer Miene und strengte ein dünnes Lächeln an.

„Sorge dich nicht. Mir geht es gut. ... Es war einfach ein langer Ritt.“

Ja, dieser Tag, der erst zur Hälfte hinter ihnen lag, war in der Tat äußerst kräftezehrend. Und war sie es nicht gewesen, die eben noch beim Anblick eines unbedeutenden Vogels plötzlich grundlos übertriebene Frustration verspürt hatte? Die Erschwernisse der zurückliegenden Stunden sind nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. Warum sollte der Ritter eine Ausnahme darstellen, fragte sich die Königin, nickte ihm zum Zeichen ihres Verständnisses zu und stellte pflichtbewusst jene Frage, der sie inzwischen mehr als überdrüssig war, und von der sie insgeheim gehofft hatte sie allzu bald nicht mehr stellen zu müssen: „Wie viele haben diesmal ihr Leben gelassen?“

Der schwarze Hengst wollte sich nicht mehr länger mit der Ungerechtigkeit abfinden, dass ihm Wasser verwehrt wurde, während die Silberne dies längst genoss und tänzelte unruhig umher, sodass sein Reiter die Zügel ergriff und Richtung Bäume ging.

„Ich kann dir keine Zahl nennen. Doch sei gewiss, es sind auch Harpyien gefallen.“

Seine Stimme war dunkel vor Groll und Daenerys sah wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte, als er die Zähne fest aufeinander presste. Mit großer Mühe versuchte sie aus der Spannung um seine Augen die Müdigkeit und Abgeschlagenheit herauszulesen, von welcher er gesprochen hatte. Aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Vor allem nicht mit dieser für ihn untypischen Bemerkung. Jorah war niemand, der sich mit solch grimmiger Genugtuung an einzelne Verluste des Feindes ergötzte. Nicht, wenn sie Männer aus ihren eigenen Reihen verloren hatten. Was brachte auch das Zählen der Toten, wenn am Ende doch nur Furcht, Misstrauen, Verachtung und Schmerz stand? 

_Irgendetwas_ stimmte nicht.

 

„Na, meine Schöne. Du kannst mir auch nicht verraten was er verbirgt, hmm?“, flüsterte Daenerys der weißen Stute zu und streichelte über ihren seidigen Hals, während sie verstohlen Jorah und Schwarzer Egel beobachtete, die sich unweit des Teichs austauschten.

Danys Füße steckten wieder in den unsäglichen Stiefeln, jedoch kühlte jetzt eine mintgrüne Paste ihre Wunden, die von einer dünnen Lage Leinen bedeckt waren. Neben der wohltuenden Salbe, hatte sie auch den herbeigesehnten tadelnden Blick aus blauen Augen erhalten, nachdem Jorah ihrer nackten Füße gewahr wurde. Als dann das kleine hölzerne Kästchen mit dem herb riechenden Inhalt zum Vorschein kam, hatte sie kurz gefürchtet es wäre jene grässliche Salbe, welche man ihr einst auf den Unterarm geschmiert hatte. Die Bilder jener Nacht waren verschwommen und von Nebel umhüllt, doch nicht so der unerträgliche Schmerz, hervorgerufen durch die Heilsalbe, welche ihr letzten Endes doch noch das Gefühl von Feuer auf der Haut gelehrt hatte.

Wie schon die Maultiere, waren auch die beiden Pferde schwer beladen. Zusammengerollte Schlafmatten, Taschen und Bündel mit Proviant lagerten hinter den Sätteln. Ohne die beiden Männer aus den Augen zu lassen, raffte Daenerys den Stoff ihres Gewandes, holte den verborgenen Dolch hervor und ließ ihn flugs in einer der Satteltaschen, unter einem Knäuel Kleidung verschwinden.

„Ist alles so wie du es angeordnet hast oder fehlt etwas?“

Ertappt zuckte Dany zusammen, lächelte Jorah aber über den Rücken des Pferdes hinweg an und schloss unbemerkt die Schnallen der Tasche.

„Nein. Es ist alles da.“, erklärte Daenerys mit einem scheelen Blick auf die zusammengerollte Peitsche, die unter einer der Tragetaschen hervorlugte, „Und selbst wenn etwas fehlen würde, jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät.“

Nicht wahr, mein Bär, setzte sie im Stillen hinzu. Jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät.

„Dann sollten wir aufbrechen. Die Sonne steht noch hoch genug, um vor der Dämmerung die geplante Strecke zu schaffen.“

Sorgfältig verschnürte Jorah eine ansehnlichen Ansammlung trockener Zweige und kleiner Ästchen hinter seinem Sattel, und begann nochmal alle übrigen Halterungen zu überprüfen. Ihn nachahmend ruckelte auch Dany an Riemen, Seilen und Schnallen, bestrebt sich von dem nervösen Flattern abzulenken, das mit dem nun nicht mehr zu unterdrückenden Gedanken an den Grund dieser Reise anwuchs.

War das hier ein Fehler? Tat sie das Richtige? Sie musste das nicht tun. Niemand zwang sie dazu. Sie könnte den Weg, welchen sie gekommen war, wieder zurückreiten. ... Könnte sie? ... Könnte sie? … Könnte sie?...

„Lass los.“, streiften sanft gesprochene Worte ihr Ohr. Lange Finger schoben sich zwischen ihre, die verkrampft an einem ledernen Riemen klammerten.

Sie lag nur da, die Hand, die nicht ihr gehörte, bewegungslos auf ihrer, weder zwang sie sie dazu loszulassen, noch drückte sie sie mit ihrer Präsenz nieder. Sie war einfach nur da. Daenerys wiederum wollte ihren schmerzlich festen Griff lösen, doch es war ihr kaum möglich den Blick von der Berührung abzuwenden.

Könnte sie? … Könnte sie? … Könnte sie loslassen?...

„Bin ich schwach, weil ich Meereen verlassen haben oder wäre zu bleiben schwach und feige gewesen? Ich … ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher.“, hörte sie sich plötzlich mit dünner Stimme fragen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. ... Es war Stärke vonnöten so lange zu bleiben, trotz all der Gegenwehr. Doch was du nun zu tun gedenkst erfordert eine gänzlich andere Art von Stärke.“

Daenerys gab stockend den Lederriemen frei und sah verunsichert zu Jorah auf, nicht sicher was sie aus seiner Antwort machen sollte. War es Stärke? Oder war es vielmehr Einfältigkeit? Wenn sie ihn jetzt anblickte und sich bewusst machte wohin sie unterwegs waren, gab es nur eine Antwort. Sie war eine Närrin, ob nun stark oder schwach. _Ihn_ bei sich zu haben war ihre Schwäche, für die sie dieses eine Mal stark sein musste. Dieses Mal musste sie vorangehen. …. Dieses Mal war sie es, die ihn beschützen musste. Sie allein.

Könnte sie? ... Könnte sie? ... Könnte sie Jorah beschützen, wenn der Zeitpunkt da ist?...

„Du hast eine Entscheidung getroffen, Daenerys und das fällt nie leicht. ... Jetzt zurückzublicken ist unnütz, und gefährlich. Konzentriere dich auf das, was kommt.“, ergänzte Jorah und vertrieb die restlichen Schwaden ihrer Benommenheit.

Aber es waren nicht seine Worte, die Worte ihres Beraters, die er schon so oft an sie gerichtet hatte, es war eher der Unterton darin, welcher Dany glauben ließ, dass er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr gesprochen hatte, der sie wieder vollends in den kleinen Hain zurückholte und ihre eigene Unsicherheit für den Moment blasser werden ließ. Was stimmt nur nicht, fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Male, pflichtete ihm aber in einem resignierenden Ton bei: „Ja, vermutlich hast du recht.“

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung schritt Jorah auf sie zu, umfasste behutsam ihren Kopf, als sei sie aus feinstem Porzellan, und küsste sie mit unerträglicher Vorsicht auf die Stirn. Seinen Kuss, wenn es denn überhaupt einer war, spürte sie kaum. Vielleicht waren es aber auch gar nicht seine Lippen und das was auf ihre Haut traf war lediglich sein warmer Atem, als er seufzte: „Wir sollten reiten.“

Bevor sich der Ritter jedoch von ihr losmachen konnte, stellte sich Daenerys auf die Zehenspitzen, schob ihre Finger über seinen Nacken in die feinen Haarspitzen und küsste ihn in der Hoffnung, dass _dieser_ Kuss über jegliche Zweifel erhaben war. Jorah schmeckte nach dem Apfel, welchen er zuvor viel zu hastig hinuntergeschlungen hatte, und irgendwie schmeckte er auch nach Traurigkeit. Zu gerne hätte Dany den Augenblick am vergehen gehindert. Doch dies lag nicht in ihrer Macht, ebenso wenig wie sie sich momentan mit ihrem unguten Gefühl Jorah betreffend auseinandersetzen konnte. Sie haben schon zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen.

„ _Jetzt_ können wir reiten.“

 

Der Abschied von Schwarzer Egel war kurz und emotionslos, gleich so wie der Krieger den Dank seiner Königin mit der starren Würde eines Unbefleckten entgegennahm und dann den Rückweg nach Meereen antrat. Als Jorah und Daenerys etwa eine Meile vom Feigenhain entfernt waren, drehte Dany sich nochmal um. Aufgewirbelter Sand schwebte über dem gewählten Pfad der Maultiere, die soeben den Berggrat erreichten und mit jedem Schritt mehr und mehr zu einem winzigen Fleck zusammenschrumpften. Nachdem sich der Horizont über Schwarzer Egels Umriss erhoben hatte, wandte sich Daenerys von dem, was hinter ihr lag ab und trieb das Pferd voran. Der Wind hatte gedreht und wehte ihr jetzt mit seichten Böen ins Gesicht. Vor ihr breiteten sich die stetig anwachsenden Hügel des Hochlandes aus, ohne von bemalten Ziegeln oder behauenen Stein unterbrochen zu werden. Einzig die raue Weite lag vor ihr und rief sie zu sich.

Die Ungewissheit war immer noch da, und auch die Angst davor zu viel zu riskieren, etwas zu verlieren, was sie nicht verlieren durfte. Nachdenklich starrte Daenerys auf Jorahs Mantel, an dem der Wind mit gewagtem Übermut riss. Nach kurzem Zögern schloss sie zu Jorah auf und lenkte ihre Silberne so nah zu ihm heran, dass sich ihre Beine berührten. Fragend zog der Ritter die Augenbrauen hoch. Doch Dany lächelte nur leise und hob den Blick gen Himmel.

Weiße Wolken mit grauen Bäuchen zogen vorbei und nur wenige Fuß über ihren Köpfen sprang ein faustgroßer Vogel aufgeregt durch die Lüfte. Endlich hatte die erstarrte Gleichförmigkeit des Firmaments ein Ende gefunden. Nun beherrschten wieder Gestalten aus Wind und Wolken das Blau, und schon bald würde sich auch Feuer zu diesem Gebilde hinzugesellen. Zumindest hoffte dies Daenerys Targaryen.

 

„ _Wie lange gedenkt ihr noch zu warten?“_

„ _Auf was wartet ihr?“_

„ _Was werdet ihr tun, wenn sie nicht zurückkehren?“_

…

„ _Dann werde ich zu ihnen zurückkehren.“_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Dāria ossēnātās - Tötet die Königin (Aber diese kleine, offensichtliche Wandschmiererei konntet ihr euch bestimmt selbst ganz gut übersetzten.)


	37. Verletzlichkeit

 

37\. Verletzlichkeit

 

Einst war die Angst überall gewesen. Sie hatte das Blut in ihren Venen ersetzt, die Luft in ihren Lungen. Einst, vor langer Zeit, als sie glaubte die Angst wäre das Einzige, was ihr blieb. Doch dieser Schrecken war längst vergangen und manche Tage überzeugten sie gar davon, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. In der Sicherheit seiner Umarmung war es selbst das nicht mehr. Dann wurde es zur fahlen Erinnerung eines Traumes in einem alten, zu oft gehörtem Lied. Mit der Zärtlichkeit seiner Küsse schwand das Entsetzen. Durch den tröstlichen Klang seiner Stimme zerfiel das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit. Seine Gegenwart schob die Furcht vor dem Alleinsein, vor unerbittlicher Einsamkeit in eine Ferne, die es ihr erlaubte die Existenz dieser Angst zu leugnen. Aber jetzt... Jetzt fühlte sie die Angst wieder. Keine allmächtige Angst, die mit ihrem Schatten all ihr Sein verdunkelte. Nein. Es war eine stille, selbstsüchtige Angst und diese Angst hatte sie nie wirklich verlassen. Ruhig und geduldig hatte sie auf ihren Moment gewartet, von dem sie wusste, von dem auch Daenerys wusste, dass er kommen würde. Aber selbst als es soweit war, erwies die Angst ihr nicht die Gnade eines schnellen, sauberen Bisses. Gleichsam eines langsam wirkenden Giftes breitete sie sich aus und täuschte den Anschein von Sorglosigkeit vor.

Diesmal konnte sie sich jedoch nicht abwenden. Diesmal konnte sie nicht auf Verständnis hoffen. Diesmal blieb ihr ihre Zuflucht verwehrt.

Sie musste sich ihr alleine stellen. Um ihretwillen. Um seinetwillen. Für all die Tränen, die er aus ihrem Gesicht geküsst hatte. Für jeden Lichtstrahl, den seine Worte in ihre Verzweiflung gesandt hatten. Für jedes „Ich liebe dich“...

 

Mit tröstlicher Ebenmäßigkeit schlug Jorahs Herz gegen Daenerys' Ohr. Umhüllt von der schweren Wolle seines Mantels und einer staubigen Decke erschauderte sie von Zeit zu Zeit, ungeachtet des winzigen Feuers, das neben ihnen loderte. Ein einsames Glimmen inmitten scheinbar endloser Nacht. Doch mit einem Wimpernschlag gen Himmel zeigte sich, dass das zitternde Feuer nicht der einzige Streiter gegen die Dunkelheit war. Wenngleich die Lichter über ihnen nicht vom anziehenden Rotgelb der Flammen waren, sondern kalt, unerreichbar und leblos am Firmament hingen.

„ _Erscheinen die Sterne zu Hause auch so nah?“_

Damals schwelte die verborgene Sehnsucht irgendwann den heimatlichen Nachthimmel, welchen Jorah ihr mit sehnsuchtsvoller Stimme beschrieben hatte, mit ihm zusammen zu betrachten, tief in ihrem Inneren. Aber nun hier, dicht an ihn geschmiegt zu liegen, mit dieser fremden Unendlichkeit über ihnen, entbehrte der Moment die erwartete Empfindung von Wunder und Staunen. Aber welche Schuld traf den Sternenhimmel, wenn sie es doch war, die ihre Versprechen nicht einhielt?

Tausende, Millionen, unzählige Edelsteine auf schwarzem Samt. Trotzdem wirkte das Firmament leer, und einen albernen Moment lang fürchtete Dany in das glitzernde Meer zu stürzen. Ein Meer ohne rettendes Ufer, ohne seichte Stellen und wohl auch ohne Grund, auf dem man aufschlagen könnte. Ein Meer, durch dessen Fluten Drachen tauchten. Irgendwo...

 

Gewaltsam zwang Daenerys ihren Blick zurück auf Erden und rückte vom Feuer ab, suchte stattdessen Jorahs Wärme, die im Augenblick verlockendere Versprechungen bereithielt. Eine große Hand ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte, während die Finger der anderen Hand formvollendete Kreise in die empfindsame Haut über ihren Nackenwirbel rieben.

Wie leicht wäre es zu glauben, dass sie im komfortablen Bett mit der Gänsefedermatratze lagen, in ihren Räumen, mit all den Annehmlichkeiten, hoch oben in der Pyramide, in der verhassten Stadt. Doch sie lehnten nicht an dem reich verzierten Kopfteil ihrer Schlafstätte, sondern an ausgebeulten Satteltaschen und es war keine weiche Matratze unter ihnen, sondern die schlichte Schlafmatte, durch welche sich eckige Kiesel und vertrocknete Grashalme, gleich spitzer Nadeln, drückten. Auch gehörte üblicherweise der blanke, in Reichweite des Ritters befindliche Stahl nicht zur Ausstattung ihres Schlafgemaches, und als Dany zu Jorah emporblickte, sah er sie nicht wie gewohnt mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an, noch funkelte ihr Begierde unter herabgesenkten Lidern entgegen. Der Mann, der sie schützend im Arm hielt, suchte nach unwillkommenen Unterbrechungen in der Nacht. Ohne Eile wanderten seine geweiteten Pupillen mal hier hin, mal dort hin. Einzig wenn ein gestaltloses Geräusch durch die Nacht schwirrte, riss er den Kopf herum, schloss die Hand um das Schwertheft und spannte jeden Muskel an. Stets dauerte es eine Zeitlang, ehe er sich wieder einigermaßen entspannt zurücksinken ließ, und sich seine Fingerspitzen nicht mehr schmerzhaft in Daenerys' Fleisch gruben.

Seitdem er zuletzt aufgeschreckt war, hatte der Widerschein des Feuers auf Jorahs Antlitz an Leuchtkraft verloren und Beweise anderer Grübeleien, fern von Wachsamkeit, hatten sich zurück auf seine Miene geschlichen. Beweise verborgener Gefühle, von denen er wohl im Schutz des Zwielichts hoffte, dass sie diese nicht entdecken würde. Oder aber ihm fehlte inzwischen einfach die Kraft seine Pein mit der bislang gezeigten stoischen Beherrschung auszudrücken.

Unentschlossen biss sich Daenerys auf die Unterlippe und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn den immer häufiger blinzelnden Ritter und die sich deutlich an seinem Hals abzeichnende Sehne, als er zum wiederholten Male die Zähne aufeinander presste.

„Leg dich schlafen, mein Bär.“, bat Dany besorgt, zog die scharfe Linie seiner Wangenknochen nach, und begegnete somit Jorahs müden Blick, „Ich kann ebenso gut in die Nacht lauschen, und ich verspreche, dass ich dich wecke, wenn es nötig sein sollte.“

Die mit Schwielen überzogene Hand verschwand aus ihrem Nacken und rutschte unter ihr Kinn, wobei Jorahs Daumen beschwichtigend über ihre Kieferlinie glitt.

„Nicht ich, _du_ solltest versuchen Ruhe zu finden.“

Daenerys ignorierte seine Worte, so wie er die ihren unbeachtet ließ: „Ich bin hellwach und kann achtgeben. Zudem ist es unter Reisekameraden üblich die Nachtwache aufzuteilen, nicht wahr?“

„Wir sind jetzt _Reisekameraden_ , ja?“

In seiner Stimme schwang Belustigung mit, obwohl sich nichts davon auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

„Natürlich sind wir das, und nun ist es an mir Wache zu halten.“, erklärte Dany bestimmt und gab ihre halb liegende Position auf, um mit betont durchgestrecktem Rücken neben Jorah zu knien.

 

Noch bevor sie den Stoff ihres Gewands, das mittlerweile unleugbar nach Staub, Schweiß und Reittier roch, zurechtlegen konnte, richtete sich Jorah ebenso auf, und als wäre es ihm unmöglich den Kontakt zu ihr aufzugeben, eilte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und strich wehende Haare hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ich stimme dir ja zu. ... Nur reisen die wenigsten in Gesellschaft ihrer Königin und wie soll ich meinen Pflichten nachkommen, wenn ich die Bedrohung verschlafe?“

Und wie willst du deine Pflicht erfüllen, wenn du dich vor Erschöpfung nicht einmal mehr auf dem Pferd halten kannst, fragte sich Daenerys im Stillen, allmählich frustriert über seine Dickköpfigkeit.

Nahezu den gesamten Abend über, seit sie für den heutigen Tag ihr Lager aufgeschlagen haben, hatte sie Jorah mehrfach dazu aufgefordert sich endlich auszuruhen und jedes Mal verwarf er ihre Bitte, die mit jeder Wiederholung mehr und mehr zum Befehl wurde. Er mochte noch soviel von ritterlicher Galanterie und seinen Verpflichtungen an ihrer Seite sprechen, rot geäderte Augen berichteten auch jetzt wieder etwas gänzlich anderes.

Zweifellos muss auch ihm bewusst sein, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit mit jedem Augenblick, den er sich zwingt wach zu bleiben mehr geschwächt wird. Jedoch stand es nicht in Daenerys' Absicht ihn zu beleidigen, indem sie jene Überlegungen laut aussprach.

 

Gedankenverloren rieb sich Jorah über nachwachsende Bartstoppeln zweier Tage und murmelte: „Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass es mir möglich ist in den Schlaf zu finden.“

Dies konnte er schon vergangene Nacht nicht und auch wenn sie inzwischen den Grund dafür, und für sein irritierendes Verhalten vom Vortag kannte, hatte sie besorgt die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zur Kenntnis genommen, als sie heute Morgen irgendwo in Meereens Hinterland aufgewacht war.

Dany wusste nur zu gut um die Entkräftung, die ein erholsamer Schlaf bereithalten konnte, wenn Alpträume erst einmal in der Wirklichkeit Fuß fassten, und so erkannte sie die Absicht hinter seinem Versuch dem Schlaf auszuweichen. Was der wache Verstand womöglich noch unter Verschluss halten konnte, entkam dem schlafenden Geist zumeist.

 

„Daenerys?“, hatte der raue Klang ihres Namens irgendwann das stundenlange Schweigen unterbrochen, als sich gestern die Schatten in die Länge zogen. Hohl haben Jorahs Worte geklungen, als er erneut den Grund seines verzögerten Erscheinens angebracht hatte, um dann mit einem Ausdruck grimmiger Distanz zu offenbaren, dass bei dem morgendlichen Angriff der Unbefleckte namens Gwil getötet worden war.

Keine einzige Träne war aus dem Meer seiner Augen entkommen, als er sein Leid mit ihr geteilt hatte. Natürlich nicht. Das sonst so warme Blau hatte lediglich die für es vorherbestimmte Kälte angenommen. Kälte, Verachtung und Hass, deren Anblick Dany schmerzte, sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Jorah.“, hatte sie mit erstickter Stimme beteuert, unfähig andere Worte zur Linderung seines Schmerzes zu finden, der ihn unbestreitbar erfasst haben musste.

Seitdem hatte Jorah kein Wort mehr darüber verloren und bis auf ihre erneute Bekundung wie leid es ihr doch tat, hatte auch Daenerys darüber geschwiegen, gleich so, als hätte er es nie erwähnt.

Was war der junge Unbefleckte auch schon, als nur ein weiterer Toter in der Reihe derjenigen, die durch die Maskierten gefallen waren? Tragisch und schmerzlich, ja. Dennoch kam sein Ende wenig überraschend. Auch dieser Tod dürfte sich nicht von all den anderen unterscheiden, die sie gelernt hatte mit nüchterner Resignation zu begegnen. Doch keinen anderen Tod zuvor wollte sie so dringend rückgängig machen. Kein Tod zuvor entfachte das Gefühl von Schuld in dem Maße, als hätte sie die Klinge selbst geführt. Kein Tod zuvor hatte diese Art von Gram für Jorah bedeutet. Und kein Tod zuvor hatte diese befremdliche Angst in ihr zurückgelassen...

 

In angestrengter Konzentration trafen sich Jorahs Brauen, als er seinen zu Boden gerutschten Umhang auflas und ihn sorgfältig um Daenerys wickelte. Kurz verweilten seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und der Nachhall überanstrengter Muskeln machte sich bemerkbar.

Trotz hart zusammengedrückter Lippen und überdeutlich missbilligender Blicke, hatte sie sich dem ungewohnt schweren Lederwams, noch ehe sie Tags zuvor zur ersten Rast hielten, entledigt. Endlose Stunden auf ihrem unbequemen Ebenholzthron hatten zumeist die gleiche Wirkung auf ihre Muskeln, aber das mit Metallplatten verstärkte Kleidungsstück hatte Dany ein gänzlich neues Verständnis, oder gar Achtung, für stundenlange Kämpfe in voller Rüstung gegeben.

Es waren aber nicht nur ihre Schultern, die sich über den so plötzlich gewandelten Alltag empörten. Wo sich ihre aufgeriebenen Hacken mit einer dicken Schorfschicht gehorsam in ihr Schicksal fügten, wiesen nun ihre Handflächen vom stundenlangen Halten der Lederzügel Blasen und brennende rosa Haut auf. Ihr ganzer Körper schien wund zu sein. Somit hatte sich zu Danys stillem Ärgernis die Befürchtung bewahrheitet, dass ihr während der Monate in der Pyramide die zähe Stärke der Khaleesi abhanden gekommen war. Nun, abhanden vielleicht, aber nicht verloren.

 

„Wir müssten noch ungefähr anderthalb Tagesritte von den Olivenhainen entfernt sein.“, verkündete Jorah, während sein Blick flüchtig gen Himmel huschte, „Eine unbedeutende Strecke für einen Drachen. Jedoch könnten wir jed-“, fügte er in einem vorsichtig prüfenden Tonfall hinzu, ehe Daenerys ihn schärfer als beabsichtigt unterbrach.

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ihr letzter Sichtungsort lediglich eine grobe Orientierung ist.“

Seit ihrem Abschied von Schwarzer Egel war es das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen den Grund ihrer Reise ansprach, und ungeachtet der bequemen Entschuldigung, dass Jorahs nachdenkliche Schweigsamkeit der letzten Stunden sie davon abgehalten hatte, musste sich Dany eingestehen, dass sie jetzt absurde Verärgerung darüber empfand, dass _er_ es war, der ihre Kinder so unverhohlen zur Sprache brachte.

Doch die Tatsache, dass sie nur einer vagen Hoffnung entgegen ritten blieb bestehen. Denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Drachen bereits über das Jademeer fliegen, ist inzwischen ebenso groß wie die Möglichkeit, dass sie Königsmund in ihren Schatten tauchen. Oftmals hatte Dany von dem Gedanken gekostet, dass ihre Kinder noch vor ihr die nie gesehene Heimat erreichen könnten. Der Geschmack, den dieses Gedankenspiel hinterließ war gleichermaßen süß wie bitter. Aber wie könnte man es ihnen verdenken? Das andere Ende der Welt war für sie nur einen Flügelschlag entfernt. _So wie es auch für dich sein wird._

 

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen vergingen die sanften Geräusche der Nacht und ein wallendes Dröhnen legte sich auf Daenerys' Ohren, sodass ihr leicht schwindelte. Der Moment jedoch hielt nicht länger als einen Flügelschlag lang an und verging ohne ein Zeichen dafür, dass Jorah ihn bemerkt oder das seltsame Surren selbst gehört hatte.

 

„Meine Absicht war es keineswegs dich diesbezüglich zu belehren. Ich wollte lediglich anmerken, dass wir jederzeit auf einen der drei treffen könnten und _du_ für diesen Fall ausgeruht sein solltest.“

Mit den Überbleibseln des eingebildeten Rauschens kämpfend, wischte Daenerys ihre von kalten Schweiß bedeckten Handflächen an ihren Kleidern ab, merkte aber wie der am Stoff haftende Staub an ihren Händen kleben blieb. Womöglich war sie erschöpfter, als angenommen, und der kleine Schwächeanfall, der sie dankbar dafür sein ließ, dass sie saß, war ein Argument zugunsten Jorahs, der scheinbar immer noch darüber debattieren wollte, ob es für eine Königin angemessen war ihren Ritter zu bewachen.

„Und du bist frei von solch unwürdigen Schwächen, wie Erschöpfung?“, fragte sie halb im Scherz, nicht willens das zittrige Gefühl in ihrer Brust nach Außen dringen zu lassen.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber deine Sorge sollte jetzt nicht mir gelten. Sobald wi-“

„Nein.“, fuhr Daenerys ihm erneut ins Wort, wenngleich jetzt ein banger Klang ihre Stimme beherrschte, der nicht von dem kurzen Schwindel herrührte.

Beschwörend richtete sie ihren Blick auf Jorah, in der Hoffnung, dass er, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, in ihren Augen las. Doch entweder verbargen sich ihre Gefühle zu gut, oder aber Jorah erkannte schlichtweg nicht welche Wirkung seine Worte hatten. Anzunehmen, dass sie sich nicht um ihn sorgte, vor allem angesichts seines Verlusts, war auf eine Art und Weise verletzend, von der sie glaubte, dass sie diese längst hinter sich gelassen hatten.

 

Nach kaltem Gestein riechende Winde aus den Bergen wehten plötzlich durch ihr kleines Lager, entlockte den trockenen Büschen, die überall um sie herum wuchsen ein raschelndes Gewisper, das ein blasser Zweig dem anderen zuraunte, schlüpfte unter Daenerys' Haare und drückten sie ihr, zu einem wilden Durcheinander verknotet, ins Gesicht, um dann einen Weg in die flackernden Flammen zu finden, welche bei dieser stürmischen Aufmerksamkeit freudig aufloderten.

„Ich weigere mich weiter darüber zu streiten. Ich übernehme eine Wache und du legst dich schlafen.“, verkündete Daenerys und schob unbeirrt ihr Kinn vor, in Erwartung der unumgänglichen Widerworte.

Jorah hingegen nickte ergeben: „Wenn du es verlangst. … Nur überlasse mir die erste Wache.“

„Um mich bei Sonnenaufgang zur Weiterreise zu wecken? Nein.“

Ernüchtert schüttelte Dany den Kopf und sah in seinen Augen, dass auch er keinen Moment lang geglaubt hatte, dass sie sich darauf einlassen würde.

 

Plötzlich verfinsterte sich seine Miene und machte einem Ausdruck Platz, den Jorah selten für sie bereithielt, und doch sah sie jetzt wie er die Geduld zu verlieren schien, ob nun in der Tat mit ihr, oder mit sich selbst, war schwer zu deuten.

„Daenerys.“, stieß der Ritter leise, aber zugleich mit solch fordernder Strenge hervor, dass sich Daenerys in die Innenseite ihrer Wange biss.

„Ich werde dich nicht ungeschützt der Nacht ausliefern.“

Als wollte sie die Gefahren der Nacht dazu auffordern sich zu zeigen, hob Dany die Arme und deutete in das Dunkel. Doch falls etwas in der Dunkelheit lauern sollte, verhielt es sich still.

„Der Nacht ausliefern? Bis auf meine engsten Vertrauten weiß niemand, dass wir hier sind. Mitten im Nirgendwo.“

Obwohl sich ihr Größenunterschied im Sitzen nicht dermaßen überdeutlich hervortat, wie dies im Stehen der Fall war, drückte Daenerys dennoch ihre Kreuz noch einmal durch, um in Angesicht des vor ihr thronenden Mannes an Größe zu gewinnen.

Beherrscht langsam schloss Jorah seine Augen, scheinbar unschlüssig was er erwidern sollte. Als er seinen Blick dann aber auf Dany richtete, war weder der Schmerz des Verlustes, noch die energische Sorge ihres Geliebten darin zu finden. Er hatte das Gesicht ihres Ratgebers angenommen.

„Wir können nicht annehmen, dass unsere Abreise niemanden außerhalb deines Kreises bekannt ist. Dies muss ich dir nicht sagen. Das Glück unbeschadet der Stadt entkommen zu sein, heißt auch nicht, dass dies unbeobachtet geschah. Ebenso könnten neugierige Augen die Vorbereitungen für die Reise verfolgt haben, und allein die Götter wissen, was Rhazam Ghazeen für eine geeignete Erwiderung auf … den Tod seines Vaters hält.“

Das kurze Zögern, welches Daenerys glaubte bemerkt zu haben, war vielleicht nur ein etwas tieferer Atemzug gewesen. Vielleicht haderte ihr Gegenüber aber tatsächlich mit der passenden Bezeichnung für die Art Rhazar Ghazeens Ableben.

 

Als unbesonnen hatte Ser Barristan, um Höflichkeit seiner Königin gegenüber bemüht, ihre Entscheidung betitelt. Und wie auch nicht, wechselten die Empfindungen jener Königin diesbezüglich wie die Gezeiten des Meeres.

Mit feuriger Gewissheit glaubte sie an die Rechtmäßigkeit ihres Handelns. Von sachlichen Zweifeln befallen stimmte sie Barristan Selmys Urteil zu und schimpfte sich insgeheim unbesonnen. Mit glühendem Hass im Bauch wurde ihr Befehl erneut zur Gerechtigkeit.

Ungefähr eine Woche war vergangen seit Jorah auf dem Balkon erschienen war, die Harpyie hatte inzwischen ihre blutigen Schwingen über die Stadt ausgebreitet, als Rhazar Ghazeen zu nachtschlafender Zeit in der Großen Pyramide eintraf. Von einem plötzlichen Überfall auf seinen Familiensitz hatte er in theatralischem Eifer berichtet. Vielen Adligen Meereens, die sich für sie ausgesprochen hatten, war es so ergangen. Aber einzig Ghazeen hatte es als angemessen empfunden, unmittelbar nach dem Angriff zu ihr zueilen.

„Die braven Bürger dieser Stadt sind nicht länger sicher, nicht einmal mehr in ihren eigenen Pyramiden. Ihr _müsst_ dagegen vorgehen. Ihr _müsst_ den Schuldigen ihre gerechten Strafen zukommen lassen. Ihr _müsst_ etwas tun.“, hatte Ghazeen mit zitternden Hängewangen verlangt.

„Seit ich den ersten Schritt in eure Stadt gesetzt habe, bin ich dabei den Schuldigen ihre gerechte Strafe zuzuführen. Seid also gewiss, dass ich, wie schon die letzten Wochen, weiterhin versuchen werde den Schrecken ein Ende zu setzen, den _meine Soldaten_ und eine eine Vielzahl _Befreiter_ zum Opfer fallen.“

All die üblichen Schmeicheleien vergessen, hatte sich im Angesicht der Bedrohung Ghazeens sonst so gut gehütete Zunge gelockert und seinen wahren Gedanken gebeugt.

„Natürlich, natürlich. Aber sicherlich erkennt selbst ihr, dass dies _jetzt_ alles zu weit geht, und ernsthaft etwas getan werden _muss_. Angriffe auf die Pyramiden sind doch etwas gänzlich anderes, als erdolchte Bettler in dreckigen Hinterhöfen.“

Wann genau sie die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass er im Recht war, und dass in der Tat etwas getan werden musste, dass es an der Zeit war für sich selbst Gerechtigkeit einzufordern, war im Nachhinein schwer zu bestimmen. Daenerys wusste nur, dass der Anblick des beleibten Meereeners in seinem gold gesäumten Nachtgewand, auf welchem Weinflecke auszumachen waren, zusammen mit seinen an sie gerichteten Anmaßungen die Kontrolle, die sie, um Diplomatie bemüht, erzwungen hatte, zunichte gemacht wurde. Und wie eigenartig es doch gewesen war. Stundenlang, tagelang hatte sie sich mit bedeutungslosen Entscheidungen und Nebensächlichkeiten gequält. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, war sie an Nichtigkeiten, wie der Auswahl ihrer Garderobe verzweifelt. Den Entschluss Valonqar hinter Ghazeen herzuschicken, hatte sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen getroffen.

 

„Und letzten Endes ist es kein allzu großes Rätsel wohin sich die Drachenkönigin aufgemacht hat, wenn ihr doch die Drachen fehlen.“, setzte Jorah mit Bedacht hinzu und sah beinahe schüchtern unter einer Reihe golden flimmernder Wimpern zu Daenerys auf.

„Kein einziges Wort des Widerspruchs habe ich von dir vernommen, als ich mein Vorhaben Kund getan habe. Wenn du wahrlich denkst, dass uns ganz Meereen verfolgt und nach dem Leben trachtet, warum hast du dem hier dann überhaupt zugestimmt?“

Eher fühlte Daenerys Jorahs Anspannung, als dass sie Anzeichen dessen ausmachen konnte. Selbst seine Stimme war jetzt ruhig und fest: „Eben dies ist der Grund warum ich zugestimmt habe. Ganz Meereen trachtet dir nach dem Leben, und wärst du meine...“

Abrupt brach Jorah seinen Gedanken ab, augenscheinlich von seiner eigenen Zunge überrumpelt, die ohne Zwiesprache mit dem Verstand gehandelt hatte.

„Wäre ich deine was?“, forderte Daenerys mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu erfahren, dabei bemüht seinen nervös über den Bärenring streichenden Daumen zu ignorieren. Eine Geste, die Jorah stets verwundbar wirken ließ und jetzt ungewollt auch die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Brauen zum Vorschein brachte.

„Wäre ich deine _was_?“, wiederholte Dany ihre Frage.

 

Vollkommen unbemerkt hatte der Wind gedreht und trug nun das Rauschen des Flusses heran, der sich ganz in der Nähe seinen Weg durch die Finsternis suchte. Aber trotz dieser leisen Erinnerung an eine Welt außerhalb des orangenen Scheins, wirkte es, als würde einzig hier, in diesem leuchtenden Kreis, Leben existieren.

„... Ich habe keinen Widerspruch erhoben, weil du im Recht bist. Drachen sind wertvoller als jede Armee. Selbst die doppelte Anzahl Unbefleckter könnte nicht den Respekt hervorrufen, den Drogon mit einem einzigen Flug über die Stadt einfordern wird. 8000 Mann, 16000, oder 100. Aegons Truppen waren im besten Falle 3000 Mann stark, als er die Küste Westeros' erreichte. Zahlenmäßig war er der Streitmacht der Lords von Westeros aussichtslos unterlegen. Doch mit drei Drachen im Rücken, erstarb selbst die größte Gegenwehr.“

Still hatte Daenerys Jorahs Ausführungen gelauscht, die durchaus der Wahrheit entsprachen. Wiederum musste sie auch an Dorne denken, dem es gelungen war sich noch jahrelang erfolgreich gegen die Drachen zur Wehr zu setzten, und noch viel mehr. Rhaenys Targaryen, Aegons zweite Schwestergemahlin, wurde zusammen mit ihrem Drachen Meraxes vom dornischen Widerstand getötet. Ein einziger gut platzierter Pfeil ins Auge hatte genügt, um das stolze Geschöpf vom Himmel zu holen. Zu leicht konnte man vergessen, dass die mächtigen Kriegswerkzeuge der Targaryens, trotz ihrer sagenumwobenen Schilderung in den Liedern der Sänger, Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut waren. Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut _sind_. Und ganz gleich wie undurchdringlich Schuppen erscheinen, welch tödliche Verletzungen Krallen und Zähne hinterlassen können, oder wie heiß Drachenfeuer brennt.Verborgen hinter ihrem furchteinflößenden Aussehen schlägt ein Herz, und ein Herz konnte man jederzeit zum Stillstand bringen.

 

So sehr Dany diese unliebsame Ermahnung der Vergangenheit auch beunruhigte, jetzt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und erwartete gebannt Jorahs Erklärung, als dieser erneut die Stimme erhob.

„Aber darüber hinaus bin ich um ein Vielfaches erleichtert Meereen fürs Erste entkommen zu sein. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es uns noch gelungen wäre jeglichen Schaden von dir fern zu halten. Und obwohl ich hier draußen nicht mehr jene allgegenwärtige Bedrohung verspüre, bin nur ich es, der dich hier vor Gefahr schützt. Nur ein einziger Mann.“

Leicht verärgert über die mehr als ausweichende Antwort des Ritters, krallte Dany die Fingernägel in den Nesselstoff ihrer Kleidung und rutschte unruhig umher. Natürlich könnte sie es gut sein lassen, und zu der leidigen Diskussion, wer von ihnen beiden dringender Schlaf nötig hatte zurückkehren, aber ein Teil von ihr bestand energisch darauf das Ende seines abgebrochenen Satzes zu hören. Somit trug sie erneut jene Frage vor, die Jorah dazu veranlasste zischend einzuatmen. Jedoch schien sie nun Erfolg zu haben, denn im Licht des Feuers grau wirkende Augen bohrten sich in weit geöffnete violette und Jorah zuckte geschlagen mit den Schultern, ehe er zögerlich begann: „Ich... Es ist nur ein Gedanke, der mir unlängst einige Male durch den Kopf gegangen ist, insbesondere in Anbetracht der spannungsgeladenen Lage in Meereen. … Ich... Wärst du meine... Wärst du _nicht_ meine Königin, dann... Wäre ich auf eine andere Weise für deinen Schutz verantwortlich...“

Das Ende ihrer Geduld erreicht, stützte sich Dany auf ihre Oberschenkel und war soeben im Begriff aufzustehen, als sie eine kräftige Männerhand daran hinderte. Kopfschüttelnd bat Jorah Daenerys zu bleiben und sah sie mit etwas im Blick an, das sie für Verlegenheit hielt.

„Wärst du meine Frau … meine Ehefrau, hätte ich ... als dein Gemahl, schon lange eine Entscheidung für uns beide getroffen, und dich aus der Stadt fortgeschafft.“

„Aber das bin ich nicht.“, platzte es sofort nachdem er verstummt war aus Daenerys heraus, und dann verstummte auch sie.

Selbst wenn sie mehr hätte sagen wollen, der Kloß in Danys Hals, zu dem ihre dumme Erwiderung geworden war, hätte dies verhindert.

„Das weiß ich,“, seufzte Jorah, unfähig das Bedauern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, „Und als dein dir ergebener Ritter ist es meine Aufgabe dich zu schützen, auch wenn du schläfst. Unter allen Umständen.“

 

Verwundert über seine Bekundung, die sie so gar nicht das fühlen ließ, was sie bei einer derartigen Äußerung erwartet hätte, bemerkte sie zuerst nicht, als er erneut nach ihrer Hand griff. Kurz hoffte Daenerys er würde sie zu seinen Lippen heben und einen Kuss auf jeden Knöchel hauchen, doch dann drehte er ihr Handgelenk um, schob den ausgefransten Ärmel zurück und entblößte die grässliche Narbe, bei deren Anblick ein Schwall jäher Enttäuschung über sie schwappte.

„Weil ich jener Aufgabe nicht nachgekommen bin, hast du das hier. Glaubst du ich lasse derlei erneut geschehen?“, hauchte der Ritter in einem bleiern Ton, der selbst nach all den Wochen noch von unüberwindbaren Schuldgefühlen zeugte.

Empört, oder womöglich ebenso enttäuscht wie Daenerys, spuckten die schrumpfenden Flammen einen Schwall Funken in die Nacht, als einer der dürren Feigenbaumäste zu Asche wurde. Noch immer umschlossen Jorahs Finger ihren Arm und seltsamerweise musste Dany auf einmal all ihre Willenskraft zusammennehmen, um seine eben noch ersehnte Berührung nicht wegzustoßen.

„Ja, ich bin der Meinung, dass früher oder später dergleichen geschehen wird. … Vorletzte Nacht hast du vielleicht zwei Stunden geschlafen, letzte Nacht keine einzige, und in der Zwischenzeit hast du zu Pferd eine Vielzahl von Meilen zurückgelegt. In vielerlei Hinsicht waren es zwei erschöpfende Tage.“

Daenerys erkannte genau, was ihre scharf hervorgestoßenen Worte anrichteten und obwohl sie ihn nicht verletzten wollte, jedenfalls nicht noch mehr, als sie es trotz ihres Vorsatzes ohnehin schon getan hatte, forderte die Wut in ihr, und auch die Verwirrung ob seines befremdlichen Geständnisses, weiterzusprechen.

„Es wäre ohnehin erstaunlich, wenn du nicht während des Wachehaltens vor Müdigkeit zusammensackst. Wie gedenkst du mich zu beschützten, erschöpft, unaufmerksam und deiner Kräfte beraubt? ... Und da ich _nicht_ deine Gemahlin bin, sondern deine _Königin,_ verlange ich, dass du dich meinen Wünschen beugst.“

 

Sie hätte ihn ebenso gut ohrfeigen können. Wenn jetzt auch kein geröteter Handabdruck auf Jorahs Wange prangte, sein leicht geöffneter Mund, der sich in stiller Niederlage schloss und die sich überkreuzenden Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln, die erfüllt von Verlust tiefer wurden, genügten, um zu wissen, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Schuldbewusst starrte Dany auf ihre noch immer nach oben gedrehte Handfläche und irgendwie erwartete sie tatsächlich ein zwirbelndes Brennen zu spüren.

Es war das Drachenblut in ihr. Das Erbe, welches sie einmal in mit Argwohn, Zweifel, und Bitterkeit erfüllte Dunkelheit stürzte, nur um ein anderes Mal rot schäumende Wut, Zorn und unbelehrbaren Widerwillen in ihr hochkochen zu lassen. Warum sonst sollte ihr nicht gelingen, was er augenscheinlich so mühelos vollbrachte? Nie war Jorah ihr mit schroffen Worten begegnet, selbst wenn sie noch so überzeugt von einem leichtsinnigen Standpunkt gewesen war. Energisch und fordernd waren sie womöglich gewesen, aber nie derartig unüberlegt verletzend wie die ihren eben.

Was hast du nur getan, empörte sich Dany und fühlte ihr Herz im Zorn über sich selbst immer schneller schlagen. Sie wollte ihn doch trösten, seinen Schmerz über den Verlust eines Freundes lindern, und nicht neuen Kummer hinzufügen.

Kaum sichtbar zitterte die Hand, welche sie zu Jorahs angewinkeltem Bein ausstreckte. Es war unmöglich die Furcht vor Zurückweisung zu verbergen. Doch heute war nicht sie es, die Zuspruch benötigte. Und so blieb nur eine Frage: Konnte sie nicht nur nehmen, sondern auch geben? Könnte sie ihm das sein, was er für sie schon so oft gewesen war?

 

Golden schimmerten seine langen Wimpern, sonst verborgen hinter ihrer blassen Farbe, als Jorah die Augenlider niederschlug und zu seinem Knie schielte, auf dem jetzt zaghaft Danys Hand ruhte. An der Grenze zwischen orangener Wärme und formlosen Schatten gab ihre Silberne ein leises Wiehern von sich. Der Hengst dahinter, dessen Fell zwischen dem warmen Ton von Ebenholz und dem dichten Schwarz von Maestertinte variierte, verschmolz mit der Nacht und war kaum zu erkennen. Lediglich ein geheimnisvolles Glimmen erstreckte sich über das seidige Fell und gab dem Tier erkennbare Konturen. Dieses Mal jedoch schien Jorah die kurzweilige Unruhe der Pferde nicht als Zeichen drohender Gefahr anzusehen und ergriff stattdessen Daenerys' Hand. Eine Weile betrachteten sie stumm ihre verbundenen Hände, umgeben von der Last ihrer absonderlichen Unterhaltung. Im Gedanken legte sich Dany bereits eine Entschuldigung zurecht, als ihr etwas ins Auge fiel.

„Du trägst dein Armband nicht.“

Daenerys konnte sich nicht erinnern je bemerkt zu haben, dass er die klirrenden Glöckchen nicht bei sich hatte, jenen sichtbaren Beweis seines Sieges über einen Blutreiter, die für wissende Augen bestimmte Ehrung seiner Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer. Doch warum schenkte sie dem Fehlen der bescheidenen Zierde solche Aufmerksamkeit?

„Nein.“, erwiderte Jorah neutral, ganz ohne den Klang verletzten Stolzes in der Stimme, und betastete nachdenklich sein Handgelenk, als würde auch er nach dem verlorengegangenen Schmuck suchen, ehe er seinen Kopf zu Daenerys wandte, „Es befindet sich nicht mehr in meinem Besitz.“

 

Für einen dothrakischen Krieger war es Schmach und Schande die lang gewachsene Haarpracht und die darin eingeflochtenen Glöckchen zu verlieren. Eine Erniedrigung, welche einzig die Niederlage im Kampf brachte. Doch wenngleich er auch lange unter ihnen gelebt hatte, Jorah war nie ein Dothraki gewesen, und in gewisser Weise hatte er das Armband lediglich als ein Zeichen des Respekts getragen. Welcher Kampf hatte ihn also dazu gezwungen sich von dem Armband zu trennen?

Unmittelbar nachdem jene Frage in ihrem Kopf entstand, wusste Dany auch schon die Antwort darauf. Es war der eine Kampf, den er noch nicht einmal mehr gekämpft hatte.

 

„Es war das einzige, was ich ihm mitgeben konnte.“

„Er hat es zurecht erhalten. Gwil hat mir als Soldat treu gedient, und was noch wesentlich bedeutsamer ist...“

Bei der Erwähnung Gwils zuckte Schmerz wie ein Blitzschlag über Jorahs Miene, verschwand aber gleichermaßen schnell wieder. Kurzerhand lehnte sich Daenerys dem im flackernden Schatten liegenden Gesicht entgegen, hob sanft sein Kinn an und beendete mit fester Stimme ihren Satz: „... was noch wesentlich bedeutsamer ist, er hat einst dein Leben gerettet.“

Tief holte Jorah Luft und als er seinen Atem wieder entließ, klang es, als hätte dieser eine beschwerliche Reise durch die in seinem Inneren eingesperrten Empfindungen hinter sich. Allerdings verriet die Bewegung seiner Kehle, was der Ritter nicht offenbaren wollte, oder konnte.

„Ja. … Auf die ein oder andere Weise hat er das getan. Nur war es mir nicht vergönnt diese Höflichkeit zu erwidern.“

Irritiert vernahm Daenerys seine Worte, die wenig nach dem Mann klangen, der um die Härte dieser Welt wusste und sich hütete Illusionen und nutzlose Wunschvorstellungen mit der Realität des Kämpfens zu vermischen.

 

Auf den ersten Blick unterschied sich dieser Verlust nur unmerklich von Rakharos Tod. Jorah hatte den jungen Dothraki ebenso geschätzt wie den Unbefleckten und trotzdem glaubte Dany eine andere, eine tiefere Art von Trauer zu spüren.

Der Unbefleckte namens Gwil war jünger als sie gewesen, doch konnten es kaum mehr als fünf oder sechs Jahre gewesen sein. Ehemals hatte sie Jorah um diese Freundschaft beneidet, und wahrhaftig gesprochen, hatte sie sogar Eifersucht empfunden. Aber das war _davor_ gewesen. Später erkannte Daenerys etwas, wovon sie nicht wusste, ob es Jorah in dem Maße selbst bewusst war. Doch wie so oft brachte auch diese Erkenntnis unliebsame Eingeständnisse zu Tage.

Fünf Jahre, und doch glaubte Dany zu wissen, dass er in dem _Jungen_ die ihm verwehrte Zukunft gesehen hatte. … Hätten die ihm geborenen Söhne gelebt, hätte der älteste ungefähr fünfzehn Namenstage gezählt. Jedenfalls hatte sich Dany das aus dem Wenigen, was sie wusste zusammengereimt. Ihn zu fragen wagte sie nicht, wollte es auch gar nicht. Diese Gedankenspiele rissen schon genug an den Fesseln, die sie um jene Wahrheiten gelegt hatte, zu qualvoll um überhaupt gedacht zu werden. Es gab Schrecken, die sogar Drachen fürchteten.

„ _Ihr wisst_ , dass ich bereits zweimal verheiratet war?“

„ _...Nach der ersten Totgeburt...“_

_..._

Noch nicht einmal _das_ könnte sie ihm geben. Auch wenn sie es wollen würde...

„ _Wärst du meine Frau, meine Ehefrau...“_

Niemals könnte sie ihm das geben...

 

„Du bist nicht für seinen Tod verantwortlich. Es lag nicht in deiner Hand.“, schwor Daenerys und schob all die anderen, befremdlich anmutenden Gedanken wieder in die Finsternis ihres Verstandes, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vorerst dort blieben.

„... Dennoch frage ich mich, ob ich es hätte verhindern können.“

Der Glanz in seinen Augen rührte vom schwindenden Licht der Flammen her, aber die so kräftezehrende Mühe den Schmerz vor ihr zu verbergen oder ihn für sich selbst im Zaum zu halten, starrte Daenerys trotzdem überdeutlich entgegen. Und bei diesem Anblick traf sie eine übermächtige Woge der Scham, ob ihres zuvor gezeigten Verhaltens.

Natürlich erwartete sie kein gefühlsgeladenes Klagen oder gar schluchzende Trauer. Männer trauern nicht auf diese Weise, schon gar nicht um einen Waffenbruder. Dennoch blieb das Gefühl, dass es mehr zu sagen gab, und mit dem Blick auf sein Gesicht fragte sich Dany, ob er dies nur nicht tat, weil er sie trotz allem für zu schwach hielt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn eben das ihre eigene Angst war. War sie bereit oder überhaupt dazu fähig sie beide zu tragen, ohne ihn, als ihre Zuflucht, als Abschirmung vor allem Schlechten? Denn ganz gleich wo sie gewesen waren und was sie zu jener Zeit füreinander empfunden hatten, in Ser Jorah Mormonts Gegenwart hatte sich Daenerys allzeit sicher gefühlt. Und das war auch jetzt nicht anders. Nur dieses andere, vollkommen gegensätzliche Gefühl, das sie in seiner Präsenz befiel, manchmal fast schon überwältigte, kannte sie erst seit seiner Rückkehr.

Jorahs Anwesenheit gab ihr zum einen die ersehnte Sicherheit, zugleich fühlte sie in seiner Nähe eine Verletzlichkeit, die sie sich nur ungern eingestand. Aber hierbei gab es kein Leugnen, hatte sie die Wahrheit dieser Erkenntnis doch schon längst durchlebt. Ihn zu verlieren wäre eine kaum vorstellbare Qual. Ein Gedanke, den sie jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er es auch nur wagte sich zu nähern, weit zurück in das Dunkel schob. Jedoch schien es, als zog er bei jedem erneuten Erscheinen mehr Dunkelheit hinter sich her. Und Jorah jetzt so zu sehen, _seine_ Verletzlichkeit unbestreitbar vor ihr ausgebreitet, riss große Stücke der Finsternis aus der Tiefe und brachte sie mit ans Licht.

 

„Ich werde ihn wirklich vermissen.“, wisperte Jorah seinem schmucklosen Handgelenk zu und klang dabei, als würde ihn diese Tatsache überraschen.

„Ich weiß.“, flüsterte Daenerys, während sie seine kratzige Wange in ihrer Hand barg, um dann nach einem Moment des Zögerns die Arme um Jorahs Hals zu schlingen.

Vorerst lagen seine Hände teilnahmslos auf ihren Schulterblättern und Dany fürchtete, dass diese längst überfällige Umarmung zu spät kam. Doch schon bald wickelten sich starke Unterarme um ihre Taille und zogen sie dichter an den anderen Körper. Der Ring, welchen sie verborgen vor neugierigen Augen an einer Lederschnur um den Hals trug, grub sich unangenehm in Daenerys' Dekolletee, aber ungeachtet dessen genoss sie die Kraft, mit der sie gegen ihn gepresst wurde oder vielmehr, mit der _er_ sich an _ihr_ festhielt.

 

Für eine lange Zeit hielten sie einander. Spürten einfach nur den anderen. Den anderen Herzschlag. Den Atem, der durch den anderen strömte. Die Wärme des anderen. Und ab und an, drückte er sie wieder fester an sich, wann immer er den Halt zu verlieren drohte.

Über Jorahs Schulter hinweg blickte Dany mit feucht schimmernden Augen in die Überbleibsel ihres Feuers, von dem immer wieder kleine scharlachrote Zungen emporschnellten, um von der kühlen Nachtluft zu kosten, und einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob es Jorah nach Rache für seinen gefallenen Kameraden verlangte. Nach feuriger Rache. Erwartete er dies von ihr? Sollte sie ihm jetzt Feuer und Blut versprechen, so wie sie es ihren Feinden schon viele Male geschworen hatte?

In Gedanken versunken spielte Daenerys mit Jorahs Haarspitzen, zwirbelte sie zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen umher, durchkämmte die sandigen Strähnen mit ihren Fingern, als sie irgendwann bemerkte wie ihre eigenen Haare von einer Schulter zur anderen wanderten und so ihre Haut der Nacht auslieferten. Doch federleichte Küsse entlang ihres Halsansatzes ersetzten den wärmenden Vorhang aus Haar. Verleitet von jenen betörenden Reizen glitt Danys Hand Jorahs Hinterkopf hinauf und ermutigte ihn in seinem Tun.

„Mhm, mein Herz.“, erklang ein genießerisches Nuscheln in ihrem Nacken, und jetzt erkannte Daenerys die Torheit in ihren Grübeleien.

Niemals würde dieser Mann Feuer und Blut von ihr verlangen, etwas, was ihr alleine gehörte, und niemals würde er ihr seinen Schmerz aufbürden, sei es auch noch so sehr der ihre, wie der seine.

 

Sachte schob Daenerys Jorah von sich. Schwacher Feuerschein traf auf seinen Bart und setzte auf jede Stoppel einen goldenen Tupfen, malte kupferne Bäche in seine Brauen und tauchte auch die weichen Strähnen, welche ihm jetzt in die Stirn fielen in Gold. Schmunzelnd streichelte Dany die Haare aus seinem Gesicht und fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen über den Rand seines rechten Ohres, wodurch Jorahs Mundwinkel dazu verführt wurden sich leicht anzuheben. Zufrieden mit diesem Resultat schmiegte sie ihre Lippen an jene zuckenden Mundwinkel. Vielleicht lag ihrem Kuss ja die Macht inne diese Andeutung eines Lächelns festzuhalten, da sie an diesem Abend doch zum Teil mit verantwortlich für den bitteren Zug um seinen Mund ist. Aber Daenerys wartete nicht um dies zu überprüfen, sondern schob ihre Wange über seinen kratzigen Bart und liebkoste die alte Narbe an seinem Hals. Jorah antwortete mit einem seligen Brummen auf ihre Zärtlichkeiten und eine geraume Zeit lang verloren sie sich in milder Zuneigung. Berührungen so unaufdringlich, wie verwehende Sommerbrisen. Scheue Küsse, zu flüchtig um die nachtkalte Haut auf die sie trafen zu wärmen. Suchende Blicke, abgeschirmt von Reihen dichter Wimpern.

Milde Zuneigung, die nicht mehr werden sollte als das. Aber sein Puls, der mit jedem Herzschlag kräftiger gegen ihre Lippen pochte und der ungemein intensivere Duft nach Mann, nach Jorah, verführte Daenerys dazu den Kuss zu öffnen und mit ihrer Zungenspitze über eine sich hervorhebende Vene zu fahren. Der salzige Geschmack des Tages breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus, und als Dany die Unterseite seines Kinns erreichte, erstarrte Jorah unvermutet. Zu lange, als das es ein Zeichen von genüsslichen Innehaltens sein könnte, verharrte er in seiner Regungslosigkeit. Als Daenerys aber ihre Lippen von seiner Haut nahm, hörte sie auf einmal das ungeduldige Rascheln von Stoff, das einem nachgiebigen Drängen an der Rückseite ihrer Oberschenkel vorausging, als er ihre Beine auseinanderzog und sie vom Boden löste. Einen Augenblick später fand sich Dany auf Jorahs Schoß wieder.

 

Der zuvor gewissenhaft um sie gelegte Mantel lag vergessen, zu einem Haufen Schatten und Licht aufgebauscht im Sand, und trotz der nächtlichen Frische, die durch ihr fadenscheiniges Gewand drang, ihre nackten Waden streifte und in ihren Kragen kroch, störte sich Daenerys wenig an dem Kälteschauer, der über ihren Rücken jagte. Die Wärme vor ihr durchdrang ohnehin ihren gesamten Leib.

Seine Lippen auf ihren fühlten sich etwas spröde an. Seine Zunge in ihrem Mund war jedoch geschmeidig und nahm sich unverschämt viel Zeit, nachdem er sich so übereilt zwischen ihre Schenkel gedrängt hatte.

Es war ein langer, träger Kuss, der jeden einzelnen Zungenschlag mit großer Sorgfalt ausführte. Solche Küsse hatten sie schon oft miteinander geteilt, doch selten waren sie von diesem eigentümlichen Zusammenschluss aus gemeinsamer Erschöpfung und belebender Ruhe erfüllt gewesen.

 

Und wo war sie jetzt, diese Angst vor ihrer eigenen Hilflosigkeit? Die Gewissheit, dass sie ihn so viel mehr brauchte, als er sie, schien jetzt nicht mehr ganz so gewiss.

Einst hatte sie ihn in hemmungsloser Selbstsucht für ihr eigenes Wohl benutzt, womöglich tat sie dies auch heute noch. Wieder und wieder hatte sie ihn in den Sog ihrer Schwächen gezogen und erwartet, dass er diese vertrieb. Nein, sie hatte es noch nicht einmal mehr erwartet. Auf eine furchtbare Art und Weise hatte sie es als ihr Recht angesehen. Doch mit der Einsicht, dass auch die von ihm geborgte Stärke endlich war, fragte sich Daenerys immer häufiger, ob sie zu viel genommen hatte.

 

Als sich ihre Münder letztlich voneinander trennten, hielt Dany die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, schlug sie aber sogleich wieder auf, als ihre Wange zwischen Mund und Ohr von einem Schauer stechender Küsse getriezt wurde. Härchen stellten sich auf ihren Armen auf, während sie sich den feuchten Küssen entgegen drückte, die irgendwann die kleine Vertiefung zwischen ihrem Schlüsselbein fanden. Nicht länger dazu im Stande das kribbelnde Brennen in ihr zu ignorieren, wand sich Dany auf Jorahs Schoß, bemüht etwas Erleichterung zu finden. Daraufhin umfasste er mit unerwarteter Vehemenz Daenerys' Hüften, zog sie näher zu sich, während er gleichzeitig sein Becken vorschob und sie sein Verlangen spüren ließ. Heiß kroch Begierde ihr Brustbein hinauf und senkte sich zugleich tief hinab.

Ehe Dany die Geduld für jenes Spiel abhanden kam, ließ sie Jorah mit unnachgiebiger Inbrunst in einen Kuss versinken. Ihre Zunge stieß gegen seine, noch bevor ihre Lippen miteinander verschmolzen und der wohlige Basston, den er in der Tiefe seiner Brust erzeugte, verstärkte Daenerys' Sehnsucht das was sie hier begonnen hatten zu beschleunigen. Jorah empfand offenbar ebenso, presste sich seine Erregung mittlerweile unmissverständlich gegen ihren Unterleib.

 

War es _das_ , was sie für ihn tun konnte? Schon jetzt waren seine Blicke frei von Kummer. Mehr Lust, als Liebe hatte die Trauer verdrängt. Vorübergehend. Allerdings konnte man auch hierbei kaum von einer selbstlosen Tat sprechen. Sie ersehnte die Süße ihres Zusammenseins ebenso herbei wie er. Unumstritten nahm sie auch, und gab nicht nur. Aber andererseits, auch Jorah hatte ihr mit seiner bloßen Nähe und mit Zärtlichkeiten Trost gespendet. Warum nur hatte sie dann das Gefühl, dass es nicht ausreicht? Weil es mehr als die Befriedigung von Lust war? Weil er sie schon lange bevor er zu ihrem Geliebten geworden war, glauben lassen konnte, dass sie stark genug für das vor ihr liegende war? … Doch was gab sie jetzt Jorah, und was spürte er davon? Liebe? Mitgefühl? Ihr Verlangen nach ihm? Stärke? Nichts?

Darüber nachzusinnen wie sie ihm helfen könnte und ob sie ihm mehr zu geben hatte, als die Banalität ihrer Vereinigung, rückte in den Hintergrund. Jetzt hatte sie ihm nur eines zu geben, und sie hoffte es würde genügen.

„Ich liebe dich, Jorah.“, wisperte Daenerys der Nacht zu und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, flüsterte sie es auch ihm zu, „Ich liebe dich.“

 

Das Feuer spendete eben noch genügend Licht, um ein unstetes Glimmen auf ihre Silhouetten zu setzten, aber Dany benötigte kein Licht, als sie in die Schatten zwischen ihre Körper griff und die Handfläche gegen die Wölbung unter rauem Leder drückte. Augenblicklich brandete hastig ausgestoßener Atem gegen ihren Halsansatz und unter einem hingebungsvollen Keuchen glaubte sie Wortfetzen herauszuhören, doch als Daenerys seine halbherzigen Versuche sie von ihrer Absicht abzubringen bemerkte, umschmeichelte sie mit geübten Fingern die harten Umrisse seiner Lust. Gekonnt tastete Dany nach den Schnüren seiner Hose und entfernte eilig den hinderlichen Knoten. Muskeln verkrampften sich, als ihre Fingernägel durch den dünnen Streifen Haar schwirrten, der einen verlockenden, abwärts wandernden Pfad bildete.

Gebannt betrachtete sie das Gesicht des Ritters, das von einer augenscheinlich verzerrten Mischung aus Qual und Verzückung beherrscht wurde, doch so gern gesehen dieser verzagte Ausdruck auch war, spürte Dany ebenso ihre eigene ansteigende Frustration, und nahm erleichtert Jorahs Hände unter ihren Röcken wahr, welche über ihre Beine streichelten, wobei sie ein Kichern unterdrücken musste, als er ihre Kniekehlen entlangtastete, um sich dann endlich zu ihr zugesellen, in den mit Lust angefüllten Raum zwischen ihnen.

 

Die erhoffte leidenschaftliche Berührung blieb allerdings aus. Feingliedrige und gleichzeitig kräftige Finger unterbrachen abrupt ihre Wanderung und tauchten umgehend aus den Stofffalten ihrer Robe auf, um sodann ihre Berührung von ihm zu lösen. Wenig nur konnte Daenerys Jorahs Kraft entgegensetzen, als er ihre Hände emporzog, an seine Brust drückte und sich ihr entgegen lehnte. Dany spürte wie sie von seinen Beinen zu rutschten drohte und presste die Knie in seine Taille, aber sein sich ihr nähernder Körper drängte sie zurück. In Erwartung des harten Bodens, der ihr die Luft aus den Lungen schlagen würde, kniff sie reflexartig die Augen zusammen, doch die aufgefächerte Hand in ihrem Rücken legte sie behutsam nieder.

Überzeugt jeden Moment das zu spüren, was er ihr eben noch verwehrt hatte, schlug Daenerys verwundert die Augen auf, als sich frische Nachtluft zwischen ihre Hitze abstrahlende Körper legte. Nur vage erkannte man den fahlen Fleck Jorahs Gesichts, das im Zwielicht eine handbreit über Dany schwebte und sich auf sie zubewegte, aber nicht wie sie annahm, um sie zu küssen, sondern, um eine kalte Nasenspitze an ihre zu reiben.

Daenerys hätte nicht erwartet, dass Jorah an den Neckereien, welche oftmals ihr Liebesspiel begleiteten, hier draußen, inmitten der von Gefahr durchdrungenen Nacht, wie er selbst angemerkt hatte, festhalten würde. Vielmehr hatte sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen, aber eher kurzen Zusammenkommen gerechnet. Wenn er jedoch darauf bestand. Sie hatte nichts gegen zusätzliche Liebkosungen einzuwenden, beschloss Dany und begann über seine Oberarme zu reiben, die sie zu beiden Seiten einschlossen.

„Daenerys?“, wehte ihr Name durch das sie umgebene schummrige Licht, wobei der Klang der Stimme so gar nicht von Begierde oder süßen Worten des Nichts zeugte.

Besorgt hörte er sich an. Besorgt und von etwas ergriffen, das man leicht für Zweifel halten könnte. Dany allerdings eher an jene Tage erinnerte, als jedes Wort, das er an sie richtete von vorsichtiger Zurückhaltung unterlegt gewesen war.

„Was ich vorhin gesagt habe. … Ich wollte nicht anmaßend klingen, oder dich beleidigen.“

„Mich beleidigen? Wovon sprichst du?“, fragte Dany abgelenkt von Jorahs warmen Atem auf ihren Lippen, der zu ihrer Ohrmuschel wanderte, als er wispernd behauptete: „Du weißt was ich meine.“

Und das tat sie.

Bereits vorhin, als er ohne jede Vorwarnung von Dingen gesprochen hatte, die nicht sind, nie sein können, hatte sich Daenerys' Verstand gewehrt sie überhaupt darüber nachzudenken zu lassen, und jetzt darüber zu reden, stand noch weniger in ihrer Absicht. Insbesondere mit Jorahs erregtem Körper über ihr, der immer noch Versprechungen einzulösen hatte.

Doch Dany sah in dem schmalen Glitzern seiner zusammengekniffenen Augen, dass er wahrlich fürchtete zu viel gesagt zu haben. Dieses Mal konnte sie jedoch nicht benennen, ob es das Bangen ihres Ritters oder das ihres Liebsten war. Aber andererseits... Sollte ihr Liebster in den gesprochenen Worten überhaupt Grund zur Sorge finden? War es nicht richtig, dass der Mann mit dem sie das Bett teilt, dem sie vertraut, den sie achtet, den sie liebt, derlei Gedanken hegt? Und trotzdem. Trotzdem war da dieses Gefühl, das sie nicht abzuschütteln vermochte. Etwas unangenehmes, das man lieber übersah, das man in beschattete Ecken schob, um es hoffentlich zu vergessen.

_Wärst du meine Frau..._

„Es ist alles gut, mein Bär.“, versicherte Daenerys heiser und schlang in einer fließenden Bewegung die Arme um Jorah, „Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden.“

Sanft berührte sie seine Lippen mit ihrer Zunge und fühlte mit Genugtuung wie er, von ihrer unvorhergesehenen Annäherung kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, sie mit seinem Gewicht bedeckte. Darauf bedacht sie nicht zu erdrücken, verlagerte Jorah eilig seine Position, wobei sein linkes Bein ihre Oberschenkel überkreuzte, sodass sein Knie gegen ihre Hüfte drängte, und sie näher an seine Wärme schob.

_Wärst du meine Frau..._

Bin ich das denn jetzt nicht?, sprang die Frage plötzlich in Danys Bewusstsein, als sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die erhitzte Kopfhaut unter Jorahs, vom Nachtwind kalten Haaren fuhr.

_Wärst du meine Frau..._

Sie war die Frau, der seinen Respekt galt. Sie war die Frau, die er bewunderte. Sie war die Frau, der er vertraute. Sie war die Frau, der er sein Leben verschworen hatte. Sie war die Frau, die er begehrte. Doch sie war nicht _seine_ Frau.

Sie war seine Königin. Sie war die Frau, die er liebte.

_Wärst du meine Frau..._

_Wärst du meine Ehefrau..._

Von einer sinnlosen Woge zorniger Verzweiflung gepackt, presste Daenerys ihren Mund auf seinen, spürte sein Erstaunen über ihre jähe Heftigkeit, hörte das Keuchen, als sie ihn auf die Unterlippe biss, und das Seufzen, als sie mit nicht minder starker Unnachgiebigkeit den Bund Jorahs Hose über seine Hüften schieben wollte.

„Nicht.“, presste der Ritter das leise gesprochene Wort hervor, als hätte er jeden Gesichtsmuskel einzeln dazu zwingen müssen, seine Lippen zu bewegen.

„Wir können nicht. ... Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.“, erklärte er weiter und gab nur langsam ihre von ihm eingefangene Hand wieder frei.

Daenerys lag immer noch auf dem Rücken, starrte zu Jorah hoch, der mit in Falten gelegter Stirn über das stumpfe Braun ihrer Haare strich und wartete auf die Worte, die zweifellos seinem spöttischen Schnauben, das nun erklang, folgen würden.

„Selbst im Schlaf würde ich wohl mehr von der Welt um mich herum mitbekommen, als in deiner Umarmung eingeschlossen und in deinen sterngleichen Augen versunken.“

Obwohl ihre Mundwinkel gegen ihren Willen handelten und sich von seiner albernen Schmeichelei verführt, heben wollten, schaffte es Dany Jorah einen verdrießlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Ob ihm wohl bewusst war, dass er in den zurückliegenden Minuten gänzlich entgegen seiner eigenen Worte gehandelt hatte, überlegte Dany. Denn es hatte durchaus den Anschein gehabt, als hätte der Ritter mehr als einmal _die Welt um sich herum_ vergessen. Da sie sich jedoch ohnehin schon wunderte, dass der Himmel nicht längs das zarte Grau des Morgens angenommen hatte, schwieg sie. Ebenso wie sie die Frage, wann sich eine weitere Gelegenheit bieten würde, die er für passend hielt, in den Hintergrund schob. Wenn beim nächsten Mal doch schon ein urteilend dreinblickender Drache neben ihnen sitzen könnte, bezweifelte Dany, dass Jorah dann dazu fähig wäre ihr seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.

 

Trotz des unzureichenden Lichts und der Enttäuschung, zwang sie sich letztlich doch noch zu einem angestrengten Lächeln, das Jorah jedoch nicht zu täuschen vermochte. Über sie gebeugt, verharrte der Ritter eine Zeitlang und verursachte mit seinem im Schatten liegenden Blick, der auf die Reste ihrer Lust gerichtet war, ein Gefühl völliger Entblößung.

Daenerys schlug die Augen nieder, währenddessen die abebbenden Wellen der Lust über sie hinweg rollten, und kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken ihn einfach auf sich zu ziehen. Denn gleichgültig seiner ehrenvollen Worte, Dany wusste ebenso gut wie er, dass es alleine in ihrer Macht lag ihre Zärtlichkeiten endgültig zu beenden. Ein sehnsüchtiger Blick. Ein flehendes Wort. Eine weitere verführerische Berührung. Ein weiterer sinnlicher Kuss... Jorah würde ihr nicht widerstehen können. Doch was den Ritter betraf, war sie sich da nicht so sicher.

Schließlich ergab sich Daenerys in ihr Schicksal und wollte sich soeben aufsetzten, da beugte sich Jorah vor und bat mit einem keuschen Kuss nochmals um Verzeihung.

„Ich liebe dich.“

 

Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, ordnete Daenerys ihre Kleider, und beobachtete Jorah dabei wie er die Überbleibsel des Feuers mit neuen Zweigen fütterte. Flackernd erhoben sich die Flammen mit neuer Stärke und hielten die Kälte auf Abstand.

Geistesabwesend schloss sie die grob geschnitzte Holzspange des wollenen Umhangs und bemerkte nun doch wie sich gewachsene Müdigkeit, zusammen mit dem Mantel um sie legte. Falls Jorah beschließen sollte den unsinnigen Disput von vorhin wieder aufzunehmen, wusste Dany nicht wie überzeugend ihre Gegenwehr jetzt noch klingen würde. Wenig begeistert von dieser Einsicht verzog sie den Mund, ging zu Jorahs Schatten, der immer noch wachsam vor den tanzenden Flammen hockte und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Woraufhin sich die Muskeln des Ritters merklich entspannten.

Gebannt starrte Daenerys in das gleißend helle Leuchten des Feuers. Unbändig wirbelte die Hitze um einen zu Asche gewordenen Ast, zuckte aufgebracht in alle Richtungen, nur um das grau gewordene Holz erneut zu umfangen. Beinahe schien es, als wollte das Feuer selbst seinem zerstörerischen Wesen entkommen. Doch mit brennenden Klauen hielt der glühend heiße Sturm die sich verzweifelt windende Flamme fest.

Feuer ließ nur selten von seiner Beute ab, wusste Daenerys, hatte sie den Flammen doch schon mehr als einmal ihre Beute in den feurigen Schlund getrieben. Die Maegi, der Hexenmeister, der Sklavenhändler, die _Frau_. All jene hatte sie im Todeskampf zuckend im Feuer gesehen und sie alle haben in unvorstellbarer Qual geschrien, als das Fleisch von ihren Knochen fiel. Und sie werden nicht die letzten sein. Bei diesem Gedanken jagte ein eigenartiges Kribbeln über Danys Haut, doch sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es das Wissen um jene Unausweichlichkeit dahinter war, oder ein namenloses Gefühl von Erwartung. Angsteinflößende Erwartungen. Freudige Erwartungen.

 

„Jorah.“

Als der Ritter seinen Kopf zu Daenerys drehte, floss der Feuerschein über sein Gesicht und erhellte schonungslos die darauf eingesunkene Erschöpfung.

„Du solltest wirklich-“

„Ich sollte versuchen etwas Ruhe zu finden. Und das werde ich jetzt auch tun.“

Mit einem reumütigen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen richtete er sich auf, nahm behutsam ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und legte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Du hattest Recht. Müdigkeit ist kein guter Verbündeter, wenn man gedenkt Wache zu halten.“

„Ich passe auf dich auf.“, versprach Dany und fügte mit Nachdruck hinzu, „Du kannst mir vertrauen, Jorah.“

„Darum geht es nicht. _Dir_ vertraue ich.“

Nur den Rest der Welt nicht, dachte Daenerys, überzeugt davon, dass dies auch seine Gedanken waren. Wortlos zog sie seine Hände von ihren Wangen und führte ihn zu den im kalten Sand ausgebreiteten Schlafmatten.

 

Einen letzten prüfenden Blick ließ der Ritter durch das Dunkel der Nacht schweifen, ehe er den Platz neben seiner Königin einnahm.

„Komm.“, forderte Dany ihn auf seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß zu legen, als er sich eine der unförmigen Satteltaschen unters Haupt schieben wollte. Mit einem stillen Nicken nahm Jorah ihr Angebot an und schob sich dicht an Daenerys heran, um dann mit einem eindringlichen Blick zu sagen: „Wenn der Mond seinen höchsten Stand verlässt, weckst du mich, und natürlich, wenn dir irgendetwas eigenartig erscheint.“

Das Ungemach und die Zweifel an seinem Tun standen ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dennoch ließ er es geschehen von Daenerys hinabgezogen zu werden. Einen Augenblick verbrachten sie damit die für jeden bequemste Position zu finden, doch dann lag Jorahs Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkeln und auf einer Art und Weise, die sich selbst nicht ganz erklären konnte, fand Dany Trost in dem Gefühl seines Gewichts auf ihren Beinen.

„Schlaf.“, hauchte sie kaum vernehmbar und streichelte dem von Erschöpfung und auch von Trauer besiegten Mann ein letztes Mal durch das feine Haar.

 

Vor zwei Tagen, während der Flucht aus Meereen, hatte kein Mond am Himmel gestanden und die schmale Sichel, die sich jetzt als solcher versuchte auszugeben, war zwischen den zahllosen Sternen nur schwer auszumachen. Allerdings hatte Dany nicht vor den Lauf des Mondes zu bewachen, geschweige denn Jorahs Schlaf vor den ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu unterbrechen. Falls dir das gelingt, dachte sie säuerlich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Aber sein bereits jetzt schon ruhig fließender Atem bewies lediglich wie notwendig diese aufgezwungene Ruhe war, und vielleicht hatten die leidenschaftlichen Momente ihr Übriges zu seiner Bereitschaft zu schlafen beigetragen, auch wenn sie zu keinem befriedigenden Ende gefunden haben. Wehmütig ließ Daenerys den Blick über die lange Gestalt Jorahs gleiten und mühte sich die enttäuschten Reste ihrer Begierde auszublenden.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis zwischen Jorahs tiefer fließenden Atemzügen dann und wann leises Schnarchen zu hören war und Dany regelrecht zusehen konnte, wie der Schlaf, ganz anders als sie befürchtet hatte, die Schwere aus seinem Gesicht löschte.

Eine Zeitlang lauschte sie einfach in die von großen und kleinen Klängen erfüllte Stille, die hinter dem Knistern des Feuers, den gelegentlichen Lauten der Pferde und dem friedlichen Schlaf auf ihrem Schoß, lagen. Immer noch wehte der Wind durch die trockene Vegetation und wirbelte manchmal kleine Sandschauer auf, die dann prasselnd auf das Gestrüpp verflochtener Büsche trafen. Schreie, die zu Tieren gehörten, welche Dany nicht bestimmen konnte, erhoben sich mal in weiter Ferne, und dann schienen sie wieder so nah zu sein, dass Daenerys in Erwartung jene Nachtwesen direkt neben sich zu sehen, den Kopf herumriss. Nach einer Weile jedoch war selbst die Stille um sie herum nicht mehr laut genug, um den Widerhall Jorahs Worte in ihrem Kopf zu übertönen.

 

Als Königin sollte sie schockiert sein über jene Anmaßung, und die Königin in ihr war dies womöglich auch. Wiederrum wollte Daenerys keine ihre Liebe zu ihm herabsetzende Überlegungen, wie seinem Rang, den Einfluss seines Hauses oder eventuellen zukünftigen Allianzen zulassen. Gleichwohl war dies nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum seine Bekundung sie dermaßen irritierte. Nicht ganz zumindest.

_Wärst du meine Ehefrau..._

Das war sie nicht, wie sie ihm unnötigerweise mitgeteilt hatte. Aber auch wenn die Vernunft in ihr, der kalt und logisch denkende Teil, diesen Gedanken als ausgeschlossen abtat, hatten seine Worte ihr Herz zum Flattern gebracht. Denn ganz gleich was die Königin darin sah, für Daenerys lag in ihnen doch das blasse Versprechen einer noch viel blasseren Möglichkeit. Die Erinnerung an dumme Träume, die wohl jede junge Frau einmal geträumt hatte. Träume von Glück. Träume von Liebe. Träume von Familie.

Nahezu unbemerkt rann die einsame Träne über Danys Wange, hing zitternd an ihrem Kinn, ehe sie vom Wehen der Nacht getrocknet wurde. Sie hatte jene _dummen_ Träume vor langer Zeit gegen etwas Größeres eingetauscht. Sie hatte _Möglichkeiten_ gegen Schicksal eingetauscht.

Mit einer drückendem Leere in der Brust hob Daenerys den Blick gen Sternenzelt und kämpfte gegen den Drang an zu dem schlafenden Mann hinabzusehen. Das Bedürfnis ihn zu wecken und im Schutz seiner Umarmung zu versinken war jetzt schon unerträglich groß. Stattdessen legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und wartete darauf, dass sich die Sterne verdunkelten.

 

~

 

_Schuppen. Schuppen und Krallen, und armlange Zähne, an denen Flammen leckten. Dampfendes Blut, und überall nur kalte, scharfe Kanten, die schwarze Linien in weißen Grund ritzten._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Stärke Aegons Eroberungsstreitmacht gibt es unterschiedliche Angaben von den Maestern. Einige Werke behaupten es waren nur wenige hundert, andere sprechen wiederum von bis zu dreitausend Mann.


End file.
